Naruto Zarya
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: Frente a Naruto aparece una persona muy particular que guiará al rubio hacia una aventura donde algo mucho más grande que una aldea Ninja estará en juego... NaruHinaNami(OC), Semi Crossover ambientado en el mundo de Naruto (A partir de la Guerra Cruzada, adaptación parcial de Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken).
1. Prólogo: Encuentro

**Naruto Zarya (2016)**

...

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic se basa en un mundo alterno donde la aparición de varios personajes modifica en gran parte la historia del canon, dándole a la trama un giro diferente al estándar de Naruto y en el transcurso del fin terminan convirtiendo esta historia en un Crossover ambientado en el Mundo de Naruto. Creo que eso sería todo y pues es hora de iniciar esta historia.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones son narraciones de los personajes o documentos. Si está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos profundos.

…

 **Prólogo: Encuentro.**

…

Un joven de cabello rubio y alborotado se encontraba mirando con tristeza y envidia cómo sus compañeros de la academia eran felicitados efusivamente por sus familiares mientras él se balanceaba suavemente sobre el columpio que en que tantas veces se sentaba tristemente a pensar…

Los comentarios despectivos de dos madres que miraban con desprecio al chico de ojos azules terminaron por lastimarlo más. Varias veces había escuchado que un hombre de verdad nunca lloraba y se había hecho a la idea de que no debía hacerlo, pero esos sentimientos de rabia y frustración terminaron por superarlo…

Sin importarle a nadie, el joven escapó corriendo del lugar.

En su carrera motivada por la impotencia, en medio de la aldea de Konoha, chocó con una hermosa mujer de te bronceada, lacio cabello largo de color rojo y ojos amatista, enfundada en uniforme de Jounin, la cual llevaba su cinta en el brazo izquierdo. El chico observó temeroso a la fémina, que a su vez observaba con fría expectación al muchacho.

\- Yo, disculpe…- Alcanzó a decir Naruto, temeroso

\- ¿Sabes con quien has chocado?- Replicó la mujer de forma un tanto fría

\- N-No…- Inevitablemente, el rubio estaba intimidado con el porte tenebroso de aquella mujer

\- Te lo diré… ¡Chocaste con la gran Ryu…!- Para desconcierto de Naruto, la pelirroja sonrió en forma visiblemente confiada

\- ¿Ryu?-

\- Soy una Jounin que nunca está en la aldea, pero vengo un par de semanas a pasar el rato cada cierto tiempo…- La Kunoichi clavó la mirada en el rubio -¿No deberías estar en la academia?-

\- Reprobé el examen…- Dijo Naruto en un susurro, donde la impotencia era claramente perceptible

\- ¿En qué vuelta están?- Preguntó Ryu, después de mirar por unos instantes al chico

\- La segunda…-

\- No sé que tienes mocoso, pero me caes bien… Supongo que quieres ser un Ninja y todas esas idioteces…- La mujer clavó su mirada amatista en los zafiros del chico, notando la determinación del chico en sus ojos

\- ¡Quiero ser Hokage para que todos me reconozcan…!- El chico recuperó el ánimo súbitamente

\- Me gusta tu actitud niño…- La mujer le sonrió al rubio, si bien era una sonrisa un tanto perversa que asustó al chico -¿Cuándo es tu tercera vuelta?-

\- Mañana…-

\- Veamos… Tienes doce horas para entrenar… Así que no perdamos el tiempo…-

\- ¿A qué te…?-

Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la Jounin lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme y se lo llevó con gran velocidad a las afueras de la aldea.

Naruto protestó visiblemente en un principio, pataleando y manoteando para liberarse, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al notar la gran agilidad con la que la Jounin se movía, primero saltando de tejado en tejado y posteriormente entre las ramas de los árboles. Una vez que estuvieron apartados de Konoha por un par de kilómetros, la bella mujer dejó caer a Naruto al suelo, sin delicadeza alguna.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- El chico comenzó a sobarse el trasero por la caída

\- Simple, en doce horas te entrenaré lo suficiente como para que pases tu examen- Replicó tranquilamente Ryu

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó el rubio sin poder esconder su alegría

\- Sí… Empecemos con algo especial…- La Jounin clavó sus ojos violetas en los azules del rubio.

El chico miró confundido ambos ojos, que presentaban una peculiar pupila rasgada, similar a la de los reptiles, perdiendo por completo la perspectiva a su alrededor y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en una mazmorra sumamente oscura, sobre sólo se distinguía una celda con un sello en las rejas y la oscuridad tras ellas, donde unos ojos rojos miraban siniestros. Se escuchaba el suave caer de las gotas de agua sobre los charcos que se formaban por las fugas de las incontables tuberías que lo rodeaban.

\- Vaya, mocoso… No te esperaba tan pronto…- Se escuchó una voz terrorífica para el niño desde la celda

\- ¡Hey Kyuubi (Nueve Colas)! No seas duro con el niño, después de todo fue su padre quien te selló- Dijo la Jounin con tranquilidad, desconcertando tanto al Kyubi no Youko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas) como al chico

\- Pfff… Así que alguien de tu clase vino a este lugar- El monstruo miró fijamente a la mujer, quien se mantenía tranquila y cruzada de brazos -Muy bien… Puede que esto sea divertido- El Kyuubi sonrió suavemente, enseñando sus fauces ante la mirada atónita del rubio -¿Qué pretendes?-

\- Soltarle la sopa al mocoso…- La mujer sonrió en forma maliciosa -¿Algún problema?-

\- Hm…- El zorro afiló un poco más su sonrisa -Para nada… Tu gente siempre hace que las cosas se pongan divertidas e interesantes, así que me limitaré a observar-

\- Tomaré eso como un no…- Ryu cerró sus ojos y volteó a ver al chico -Pon atención, ya que te lo diré sin rodeos, niño… Tu padre fue Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego), quien selló al Kyuubi en tu interior para salvar a la aldea con un Jutsu que le costó la vida y su última voluntad fue que el pueblo de Konoha te respetara como a un héroe, pero ellos no lo hicieron… Así que ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Te entrenaré para cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage o para destruir la aldea que no valoró el sacrificio de tu padre?-

\- Ya te lo dije… ¡Seré el Hokage y me reconocerán por ser quien soy!- Replicó Naruto, con expresión decidida

"Muy bien, tengo curiosidad de ver cómo se desarrollará todo desde ahora…" El monstruo sonrió satisfecho y sus ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, siendo observado por esa mujer que no parecía ser humana.

-Por lo pronto, ahora que el Kyuubi va a estar tranquilo un tiempo, podrás disponer prácticamente de Chakra ilimitado, pero más que eso, podrás utilizarlo a voluntad…-

\- ¿En serio…?- Exclamó el chico con ilusión

\- Ahora, comenzaremos con tu Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Réplica)…-

\- ¡Ese Jutsu inútil no sirve para nada, no entiendo para que lo enseñan en la academia!- El muchacho se notaba molesto

\- Ningún Jutsu es inútil, ya que es el esfuerzo de un Ninja… Aunque te doy algo de razón, ya que creo que no te será posible aprenderlo debido a tu enorme reserva de Chakra, así que te enseñaré algo diferente… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de la Réplica de Sombras ¿Te parece bien?-

\- ¡Sí!- Con la respuesta de Naruto, Ryu cruzó los dedos índice y medio de su manos delante de ella, formando una cruz

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

…

El entrenamiento continuó arduamente hasta que se puso el sol…

Horas y horas de intensa práctica en base a prueba y error para que Naruto dominara el Jutsu que recién había visto. Cuando la práctica terminó, cuatro Kage Bunshin y el Naruto original miraban con expectación a la Jounin. Esa mujer se había ganado el respeto del chico en tan sólo un día, al mostrarle un interés que sólo el Sandaime parecía tenerle.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice?- Preguntó el chico suavemente, ya que estaba cansado

\- Muy bien niño, eso es más que suficiente para pasar tu examen… Cuando termines con eso búscame aquí, comenzaremos a entrenar de verdad- La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha

\- De acuerdo…- Los Kage Bunshin del rubio desaparecieron y Naruto cayó inconsciente por el agotamiento

\- Lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé…-

La mujer miraba al rubio que estaba inconsciente a sus pies y que tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, provocada por la felicidad de haber conseguido su meta de realizar una versión superior del Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Dentro de poco vamos a ver si realmente tienes potencial…"

…

Al día siguiente en la Academia, el rubio se encontraba siendo observando en la tarima del aula, tanto por Iruka como por Mizuki, los dos instructores Chunin que a lo largo de su estancia en la academia, habían evaluado y reprobado a Naruto una y otra vez.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión sería diferente.

\- Veamos si ahora te sale bien, Naruto- Dijo expectante el Sensei de cicatriz en el rostro.

El rubio hizo el sello para el Kage Bunshn no Jutsu, que había aprendido el día anterior, tras lo cual en pequeñas explosiones de humo aparecieron varias réplicas perfectamente realizadas ante la sorpresa de ambos examinadores, quienes ya tenían en mente el reprobar al rubio…

Aunque por razones muy diferentes.

\- Finalmente lo has logrado y no sólo eso, te superaste en una técnica de alto nivel- Dijo Iruka con sincera alegría -Entonces es hora de darte lo que más deseas…-

Ante la alegría del rubio, Iruka le colocó en la frente su banda de Kohona, con lo que Naruto y los Kage Bunshin empezaron a saltar alegremente mientras se abrazaban como forma de celebrar que por fin su deseo de convertirse en Ninja se haría realidad, molestando a los demás chicos evaluados por el escándalo que estaban haciendo.

…

Ya de noche, entre los árboles de las afueras de Konoha, una sombra saltaba de rama en rama, tratando de escapar, pero otra silueta apareció justo frente a él y chocó de frente contra ella, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. La luz de la luna lo reveló como Mizuki, quien miraba con recelo la sombra con la que chocó…

El albo no estaría en ese lugar si Naruto hubiera reprobado, ya que planeaba engañarlo para que robara el objeto que ahora sostenía celosamente en su brazo izquierdo.

\- Vaya, salgo a dar un vuelta y me termino topando contigo… ¿Qué es ese pergamino que llevas bajo el brazo…?- Dijo aquella misteriosa persona, mientras la luz de la luna la reveló lentamente como la Jounin pelirroja que le había enseñado a Naruto el Kage Bunshin -¿No es acaso el pergamino secreto de los Hokage?-

\- ¡No tengo por qué contestar una pregunta tan estúpida…!- Reclamó Mizuki, poniéndose de pie al instante

\- Lástima, si te hubieras entregado todo hubiera sido mejor para ti…-

\- ¡No te tengo miedo…!-

\- Deberías…- Mizuki le lanzó varias Kunai a Ryu, quien inmediatamente saltó para evadirlos, ante la sorpresa del albo -Hasta nunca…- Susurró la mujer mientras se reacomodó en el aire con una elegante pirueta para atacar a Mizuki de frente.

Las uñas de la Jounin se convirtieron en garras y antes de que Mizuki pudiera reaccionar, cayendo velozmente con varios zarpazos lo destazó maniáticamente durante varios minutos, quedando empapada de sangre y con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, extasiada por los gritos del desertor antes de agonizar…

Para ella era muy divertido destrozar a los traidores.

\- Nunca me cansaré de esto…- Ryu tomó el pergamino y dejó el cuerpo destrozado de Mizuki en el lugar.

…

 **Notas originales**

Una nueva historia para Naruto empieza con el encuentro entre el rubio y esta nueva Kunoichi. Me gusta jugar con el comienzo de la historia de Naruto, ya que la historia se presta para modificar muchas cosas en esa etapa. A partir de este punto, la historia en relación al cambio va a cambiar radicalmente tanto en acontecimientos como en la presencia de nuevos personajes empezando por la misteriosa Ryu.

 **Notas 2016**

Pues bien, esta es la nueva publicación de este fic, el cual fue borrado hace un mes aproximadamente por motivos que francamente me son desconocidos… Pero aprovecho para arreglar la sintaxis y los errores en el texto, además de arreglar un par de cosillas que en su momento me gustaron, pero ahora no me parecieron adecuadas, como el encuentro entre el Kyuubi y Ryu.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	2. I: Equipo 7

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Primero que nada, doy respuesta a los reviews:

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues el equipo sí será diferente al del canon, en este capítulo aparecerá revelado.

 **Fire453:** Este no es un NaruHarem, es un NaruHinaNami (la chica debuta en este capítulo).

 **Oniele:** Al contrario, gracias por pasar a darle una leída.

 **Elchabon:** Pues generalmente manejo cortos los prólogos, pero ya los capítulos serán más largos.

 **Alexzero:** Pues sí, no pienso darle gusto al administrador que la borró y menos si no tenía razones para hacerlo. En cuanto al nombre de Kurama, pues todavía no lo sé…

Ahora sí, vamos a la historia:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **I: Equipo 7**

…

Reunidos en la academia, los Genin recién graduados miraban expectantes a Iruka, quien se preparaba para hacer los anuncios oficiales de los equipos asignados de la generación egresada, que estarían a cargo de un Jounin…

Naruto esperaba ansioso a que le asignaran su equipo entre los muchos compañeros de generación, que para bien o para mal, en su mayoría lo habían tratado despectivamente en el pasado.

\- Veamos, el Equipo 7 Estará formado por…-

El Chunin revisaba con atención las hojas de los equipos ya diseñados previamente en el consejo de maestros de la academia cuando la puerta de la entrada fue azotada violentamente, entrando una persona conocida para Naruto: la Jounin Ryu, que se acercó al escritorio de Iruka, quien a su vez observaba con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó el instructor

\- El Hokage debe hablar contigo, es referente al asesinato de Danzou Himura, Koharu Koharu y Homura Mitokado…- Dijo la pelirroja en voz baja

\- Asesinato…- Susurró sorprendido el Chunin -¿En serio esos tres fueron asesinados?-

\- Fue algo monstruoso… Encontraron sus cuerpos hechos pedazos en su salón de reuniones…- Fue la respuesta seca de la pelirroja

\- Iré enseguida… ¿Puedes encargarte de la asignación de los equipos?- Dijo Iruka antes de disculparse con los alumnos e irse rápidamente.

Ryu tomó el lugar de Iruka en el escritorio con tranquilidad y comenzó a leer las listas con las calificaciones y observaciones de todos los Genin. Después de unos instantes desprendió la hoja donde estaban anotados los equipos diseñados por los Chunin de la academia y comenzó a analizar la lista de los estudiantes…

No tenía pensado seguir los lineamientos impuestos por los diversos instructores y que fueron dirigidos por el traidor Mizuki.

\- Bueno mocosos, yo asignaré los equipos que estarán a cargo de un Jounin… Pero antes de continuar, les diré que debido a causas de fuerza mayor, será hasta pasado mañana que se reúnan con sus Sensei Jounin… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- Hm…- Sasuke, el mejor estudiante de la generación, ladeó despectivamente el rostro

\- Empecemos- La pelirroja clavó su mirada en el chico Uchiha de mala manera -El equipo número 1 estará integrado por…-

Los equipos fueron asignados rápidamente por la Jounin, hasta que sólo quedaron doce Genin en el aula, ya que como iban siendo asignados se retiraban los respectivos equipos y los restantes, simplemente esperaban a recibir su asignación para continuar con sus vidas hasta el día en que fueran citados para comenzar con sus misiones.

\- Comenzaremos con las últimas asignaciones… Veamos, el Equipo número 7 estará integrado por… Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha-

El hermano del criminal Itachi Uchiha miró sorprendido a la chica de cabello negro a las orejas, uniforme negro y chaleco rojo. Pocos niños del clan Uchiha habían sobrevivido a la masacre perpetrada por Itachi, siendo Sasuke el más fuerte de ellos…

Y por miedo, sólo Nami decidió convertirse en Ninja aparte del hijo de Fugaku, el último líder del clan. El azabache tenía un interés particular en esa jovencita, ya que era de las pocas niñas supervivientes del clan, por lo que algún día quería tener hijos con ella, pero de hecho le parecía sumamente mediocre como Kunoichi. Quería a la chica en el mismo equipo, ya que sólo él se sentía capaz de proteger a su futura "fábrica de bebés".

Nami y Hinata se voltearon a ver, ya que eran grandes amigas y les alegraba estar en el mismo equipo, además la Uchiha sabía de los sentimientos que la Hyuga tenía por el rubio…

Y los compartía también.

El rubio en cambio, volteó a ver a su Sensei particular que a su vez miró fugazmente al rubio con una sonrisa que lo atemorizó un poco. Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente de inmediato: Ryu había sido una de las pocas personas que pasaban tiempo con él y lo apreciaban.

\- Ahora sigue el Equipo 8 que estará integrado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y… Makoto Senju-

El pelinegro y un chico de cabello corto, castaño y alborotado, de traje Ninja consistente en pantalón color rojo oscuro con camisa azul marino y ojos grises, se miraron con recelo ya que su rivalidad personal era tan conocida como la de sus clanes y en la última evaluación ambos compitieron codo con codo, superando Sasuke a Makoto por un solo punto. Sakura Haruno, por otro lado, irradiaba intensa alegría al haber sido colocada con los chicos más populares de su generación.

\- Veamos… El Equipo 9 estará integrado por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Keiko Kurama-

El chico de gafas negras y el muchacho de marcas rojas en sus mejillas se voltearon a ver con cierta complicidad, mientras que la bella jovencita de largo cabello en tono azul, traje Ninja de camisa sin mangas y pantalones negros, fijó sus ojos rubí en sus nuevos compañeros, suspirando con discreta frustración…

Ella hubiera matado por estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke y Makoto en vez de Sakura.

\- Finalmente, el Equipo 10 estará integrado por Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka- Ambos amigos chocaron las manos con alegría mientras que la rubia suspiró derrotada, deseando por unos instantes ser su amiga y rival, la Haruno -Ya están designados los equipos… ¡Ahora largo! ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!- Exclamó la Jounin con fastidio e irritación.

Los Genin se acercaron entre ellos para agruparse en sus recién conformados equipos antes de retirarse del aula. Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura fueron los primeros en alejarse ante los suspiros de la mayoría de las Kunoichi de la academia. Eran los dos chicos populares y para la inmensa mayoría de las chicas, eran los galanes de la generación.

\- Espero que no me estorbes, Ninja incompetente- Dijo el castaño, mirando con desdén al Uchiha

\- No te des aires de grandeza, perdedor…- Le respondió el pelinegro al ojigris, ladeando el rostro en señal de desprecio

\- Vamos chicos, debemos ser un equipo…- Sakura dijo alegre, pero fue ignorada por sus compañeros.

Ya afuera de la academia, los chicos del Equipo 8 caminaron en direcciones opuestas, el Uchiha a la izquierda y el Senju a la derecha. Cuando la Haruno salió del inmueble, tras voltear fugazmente hacia ambos lados, no supo a quién seguir. Sin saber por quien decidirse y una vez que los perdió de vista, suspiró derrotada y prefirió irse a su casa.

\- Disculpa, N-Naruto-kun…- Dijo una suave voz

\- ¿Hm?- Naruto volteó a ver confundido a la chica Hyuga de cabello azul oscuro, que le sonreía con la mirada baja y sumamente sonrojada

\- Lo que Hinata-chan quiere decirte es que ambas estamos alegres de estar en el mismo equipo que tú- Nami se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, con una sonrisa que ocultaba su sonrojo

\- Sí…- Susurró la Hyuga -Cumplamos juntos nuestros sueños…-

\- Gracias chicas, me da mucho gusto que me digan eso- Dijo el rubio conmovido, conteniendo las lágrimas "¡Qué bien se siente ser querido en el equipo…! ¡Sakura-chan seguramente me golpearía con frecuencia!" Pensó graciosamente asustado.

…

Ya de noche en la casa comunitaria de los niños del Clan Uchiha y Sasuke y Nami fueron recibidos como héroes al lograr graduarse como Genin. Mientras que el Shinobi fue seco y prefirió encerrarse en su habitación, la Kunoichi celebró con los otros tres chicos y dos chicas supervivientes del clan con bailes y canciones.

En la zona del Clan Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba cenando con su hermana Hanabi y su padre, Hiashi. La Genin sonreía discretamente mientras que su padre y su hermana la miraban inexpresivos. Una vez que la cena terminó Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedó mirando las estrellas durante un par de horas antes de dormirse.

Naruto por otro lado, se encontraba entrenando a las afueras de Konoha en compañía de Ryu, que observaba fijamente al rubio practicar el control de Chakra subiendo los árboles sin las manos. La Jounin miraba con atención la determinación del rubio, hasta que el chico logró subir el árbol. Ante la sonrisa de la pelirroja, el niño se durmió tras caer ya sin energía…

Ryu se le acercó para echárselo al hombro y tras cargar a Naruto, lo llevó a su casa, lo dejó en su cama y tras arroparlo burdamente, se retiró.

…

Al día siguiente la principal noticia, una vez que se hizo público el acontecimiento, fue el asesinato del consejo de ancianos. Si bien causó una gran conmoción, realmente no eran muestras de afecto a los victimados, sino que los ancianos habían tomado muchas medidas cuestionables y si bien Hiruzen Sarutobi se había opuesto a varias de ellas, se veía atado de manos al encarar votaciones.

Ahora la autoridad realmente era del Hokage…

Ryu estaba investigando en el salón donde solían reunirse los victimados. Los muebles del lugar estaban destrozados y varios de los restos frescos todavía estaban regados por todas partes. La sangre cubría paredes y techo de forma irregular, lo que daba a indicar que habían sido descuartizados de forma sumamente brutal y errática.

Revisó los muros y notó que estos también presentaban varios cortes indiscriminados… Como si hubieran sido hechos por Chakra Fuuton (Elemento Viento). Como los forenses describían cómo habían quedado los cuerpos, el asesino o la asesina, seguramente les estrelló en sus cuerpos algún Jutsu Fuuton o algo por el estilo con marcada saña…

Era lo único que se le ocurría.

"¿A quién habrán hecho enojar como para que fueran destrozados de forma tan despiadada?" Pensó la Jounin con un deje de temor "En fin… Lo importante es que no me pasó a mí…"

…

Finalmente había llegado el día para que los Genin recién graduados conocieran a sus maestros Jounin…

Poco a poco llegaban los maestros y se llevaban a sus respectivos equipos, hasta que sólo quedaron en el aula el Equipo 7 y el Equipo 8. Hinata sonreía tímidamente mientras que Nami y Naruto conversaban amigablemente, en tanto que Sasuke y Makoto esperaban con expresión aburrida y Sakura los miraba a ambos alternadamente.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del aula, los seis Genin observaron ansiosamente al recién llegado. El rubio reconoció su uniforme de Jounin, siendo casi igual al de Ryu. El Jounin tenía el ojo izquierdo oculto con su protector, mientras que su cabello era alborotado y plateado, además de que casi todo su rostro estaba oculto con una máscara, dejando libre sólo su ojo y oído derecho.

\- Ya era hora…- Dijo Makoto con expresión aburrida

"No parece el guerrero de élite que esperaba" Pensó Sasuke fríamente

\- ¡Nos tuvo esperando mucho tiempo, Sensei!- Exclamó Sakura con furia

\- ¿Cómo se los digo?- Dijo el recién llegado, Kakashi Hatake, con expresión pensativa -Mi primera impresión de ustedes… Son un grupo de idiotas-

El azabache y el castaño miraron con molestia al Jounin mientras que la pelirrosa lo hizo con los ojos entrecerrados. El recién llegado Kakashi les indicó que lo siguieran y después de unos instantes, los Genin siguieron a su Sensei ante la mirada de los integrantes del Equipo 7.

\- Qué bueno que no me tocó con ese tuerto extraño- Dijo Naruto al aire

\- Sólo faltamos nosotros- Dijo Nami suavemente

\- ¿Quién podrá ser nuestro Sensei…?- Susurró Hinata

\- ¡¿Y por qué tendría que ser un hombre…?!-

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez con estruendo, revelando a la Jounin que había estado entrenando al rubio. Ryu entró pateando la puerta y se acercó a los tres últimos Genin en el aula, llamando su atención al instante.

\- Mi nombre es Ryu, seré su Sensei y todas esas cosas… No me presento con su amigo porque ya me conoce- Dijo sonriente la Jounin, mirando curiosa a las atemorizadas Kunoichi -Vamos, debemos empezar…-

…

Después de un rato y ya en la zona de entrenamiento, un lugar ubicado en uno de los claros del bosque aledaño a Konoha, los tres intrigantes del Equipo 7 se encontraban sentados y escuchando atentamente a su Sensei Jounin.

\- Verán, esta es la primera vez que entrenaré a un equipo, así que se los voy a plantear tal como es… Este ejercicio consiste en probarlos para saber cómo trabajan juntos, así que tienen cinco minutos para prepararse adecuadamente… Vamos a simular una misión, la cual consiste en… Evitar que toque a alguno de ustedes en tres minutos, si alguno de ustedes llega a ser tocado, todos pierden en forma automática y serán regresados a la academia… Como consejo les sugiero que comparen sus talentos y puedan realizar una estrategia definida… Comienza el tiempo de preparación, yo les daré la señal para empezar-

\- Entendido- Dijo Nami atenta

\- ¡Superaremos esta prueba!- Agregó Naruto con entusiasmo

\- Juntos…- Hinata se sonrojo a sobremanera.

Ryu se dio la media vuelta y se acercó al riachuelo cercano, en cuya otra orilla se encontraba el Equipo 8 preparándose para un ejercicio distinto.

\- Veamos… Yo soy buena para el Genjutsu, eso puede servir de algo- Dijo Nami, sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas

\- Yo… Yo soy una Ninja sensorial… Puedo evitar que nos detecte fácilmente…- Hinata también se sonrojó, sonriendo discretamente

\- Bueno, yo he practicado un poco y si llega a ser necesario puedo enfrentar por un momento a la Sensei- Agregó Naruto con entusiasmo -¡Vamos chicas! Ahora debemos planear una estrategia…- Ambas chicas asintieron con entusiasmo a las palabras del rubio.

La pelirroja miraba atenta al Equipo 8 prepararse para tratar de quitarle a Kakashi los cascabeles que colgaban en su cinturón.

\- Solo necesitan una campana para comer, así que siempre solo habrá una persona que no comerá, y aquel que no consiga una campana… Será enviado de nuevo a la academia- Dijo Kakashi serio -Recuerden que no ganaran si no tienen la intención de matarme, así que pueden usar sus Shuriken y Kunai… No queda nada más que decir… ¡Empiecen!-

Sasuke y Makoto miraban fríamente a su Sensei mientras que Sakura miraba con admiración la determinación de ambos jóvenes que no se dejaban amedrentar.

\- Esto no es lo que parece, Uchiha…- Susurró el castaño sin desviar la mirada de Kakashi

\- También te diste cuenta, Senju- Respondió el azabache en el mismo tono

\- Sí… Debemos atacarlo juntos-

\- Contamos contigo, Sakura- Dijeron ambos chicos populares sin descuidar al Jounin.

La pelirrosa sonrió enormemente tras escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el peligris.

\- Esos mocosos han entendido en qué consiste la prueba realmente…- Ryu sonrió cerrando los ojos y volteó a ver a sus estudiantes -¿Ya están listos?-

\- ¡Sí!- Dijeron los tres al unísono

\- ¡A pelear entonces…!- Ryu se lanzó contras los tres Ninja que de inmediato buscaron refugio en los arbustos del lugar -Vaya enanos, me sorprendieron, son más rápidos de lo que pensaba y parecen estar coordinados a la perfección…- A pesar de huir de forma aparentemente desordenada, los tres se reunieron en la copa de un árbol

\- Como lo planeamos…- Naruto y Hinata asintieron serios a las palabras de la Kunoichi Uchiha "¡Sharingan…!"

Nami activó su Kekkei Genkai… Los ojos rojos con un aspa cerca de su pupila miraban detenidamente a Ryu, que a su vez sonreía suavemente con los ojos cerrados. De un momento a otro desapareció. Nami señaló una dirección y la Hyuga enfocó con su mirada.

"¡Byakugan…!"

Hinata localizó a la Kunoichi, que aparentaba estar oculta en un árbol cercano, pero después de unos instantes desapareció en una nube de polvo. La Hyuga comenzó a mirar alternadamente en varias direcciones tratando de localizar a la pelirroja, pero súbitamente y provocando un gran sonrojo en ambas, Naruto abrazó a ambas Kunoichi y saltó velozmente para esquivar una patada de la Jounin que destrozó violentamente el árbol en cuya copa estaban escondidos. La mujer se orientó de nuevo hacia sus tres estudiantes, que miraban expectantes.

\- Continuemos chicas…- Naruto miró a su Sensei con una sonrisa desafiante

\- ¡Bien!- Ambas muchachas asintieron con entusiasmo

\- Perdieron…- Súbitamente Ryu apareció frente a los chicos y les dio una patada que los tocó a los tres.

Pero apenas un segundo después los tres chicos desaparecieron en pequeñas nubes de polvo, desconcertando profundamente a la Jounin. Detrás de un arbusto cercano los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 chocaron sus manos, cada uno sonriendo a su manera.

"Vaya, eso fue suficiente como para engañar a un Ninja medianamente experimentado… Los Bunshin fueron perfectamente utilizados… Ellos se reunieron en un lugar y luego enviaron a sus Bunshin para que se reunieran en otro… Después de eso los Bunshin usaron sus Kekkei Genkai (Límite de la Línea de Sangre) y en el caso del Bunshin de Naruto, les cubrió la espalda de forma que parecieran los verdaderos… En verdad hicieron una buena estrategia… Ahora con ayuda del Genjutsu de Nami han hecho difuso su Chakra de forma que sea casi imposible de localizar, pero Hinata le debió dar el visto bueno… Podría localizarlos fácilmente y acabar con esto, pero en verdad se han coordinado bien" La mujer asintió para sí misma -Salgan ya mocosos… ¡Han pasado la prueba!-

El Uzumaki emergió alegre de unos arbustos hechos por un Genjutsu de la chica del Sharingan, los cuales se disolvieron al instante, revelando a las dos Kunoichi que también sonreían felices por aprobar.

\- ¡Estoy a un paso más de ser Hokage!- Exclamó el Jinchuuriki con entusiasmo, ante las sonrisas de las presentes

\- Muy bien… ¡A partir de mañana comenzaremos las misiones…!- Naruto, Nami y Hinata observaron sonrientes a su Sensei Jounin

"Obsérvame padre, seré el Hokage más grande de la historia… ¡Aún más que tú! No me detendré hasta que mi sueño se haga realidad" Naruto se ajustó su protector, mirando al cielo

"Naruto-kun… Tú me salvaste y me enseñaste el camino correcto… Nunca te rendías, por eso yo también decidí vivir así, lucharé para hacer mi sueño realidad…" La Hyuga sonrió plenamente y también orientó su mirada al cielo "Porque ese es mi Nindou (Camino Ninja)"

"Naruto-kun… Me demostraste que vivir con el rencor no tiene sentido, la aldea te trata mal y tú quieres ser Hokage, no vengarte… Por eso dejé atrás el odio que sentía por el hermano de Sasuke, ya que sólo me envenenaba el alma… Ahora quiero hacer mi sueño realidad…" La Uchiha también miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa "Proteger a mi clan para que pueda renacer…"

Al otro lado del riachuelo, Sasuke y Makoto se encontraban mirando a Kakashi con cansancio evidente, Sakura estaba inconsciente detrás de ellos. Lo que más les molestaba a los alumnos estrella de la generación era que el Jounin leía Icha Icha Paradise como si nada ocurriera.

\- A pesar de que ambos son llamados genios y fueron los mejores en la academia, no puedo creer que no hayan podido conseguir un cascabel…- Kakashi dijo en tono aburrido -Pero, también han demostrado espíritu de equipo al proteger a su compañera Kunoichi renunciando incluso a aprobar… Los tres quedan aprobados… ¡El Equipo 8 comienza su primera misión mañana!- El Senju y el Uchiha sonrieron suavemente mientras que la Haruno recuperó el conocimiento y ambos genios ayudaron a la chica de cabello rosa a levantarse ante el ojo feliz del Hatake -Ahora podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco…- Los tres Genin se sentaron alrededor de su Sensei -Veamos… Díganme lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y su sueño… Tu primero, Sakura-

\- Bueno, a mi me gusta…- La Haruno volteó a ver alternadamente a sus compañeros de equipo -Lo que no me gusta es…- La Kunoichi volteó hacia el otro lado del riachuelo, enfocando a Naruto -Y mi sueño es…- De nuevo volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros y un ligero hilo de sangre surgió de su nariz

"Esta clase de chicas están más interesadas en los chicos que en su entrenamiento como Ninja…" Suspiró Kakashi -Ahora tú, Makoto-kun-

\- No me desagrada nada en específico y no tengo un gusto en particular… Yo no tengo ningún sueño… Mi ambición es superar al Shodaime Hokage (Primer Sombra de Fuego) y regresar al Clan Senju a la cima del poder de la aldea aplastando a quien se interponga…-

"Makoto-kun…" Sakura miró asustada a su compañero, al contrario que Sasuke, quien lo hizo con interés

"Justo como lo pensé…" Kakashi miró serio al Senju -¿Y tú, Sasuke?-

\- No me agrada nada realmente y me desagradan varias cosas… Yo no tengo un sueño, sino un objetivo que se hará realidad… Restablecer mi clan y destruir a alguien en específico…-

El castaño y el azabache se voltearon a ver fijamente. La pelirrosa observó desconcertada a sus compañeros de equipo mientras que el Jounin cerró su ojo descubierto.

"Itachi Uchiha… Destruyó al Clan Uchiha… Pero no asesinó a su hermano… Me pregunto la razón…"

…

De noche, nuevamente Ryu supervisaba el entrenamiento de Naruto, quién trataba de dominar su Chakra trepando un árbol utilizando sólo los pies. El rubio cayó exhausto e inconsciente al llegar a su límite, siendo atrapado por la Jounin antes de caer. La pelirroja miró seria al Genin que sonreía satisfecho, orientando los ojos a su costado izquierdo instantes después.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi Hatake?-

\- Nada, simplemente quería saber porqué no respetaste los equipos que habían formado los Sensei de la academia- Kakashi miraba serio a la Jounin, a un par de metros de distancia

\- Estaban basados en calificaciones, y ese no es un buen criterio para hacer equipos de Ninja que se jugarán la vida en cada misión, además de que el traidor de Mizuki estuvo bastante involucrado en la asignación… Además no entiendo tu inconformidad, tienes a Sasuke y a Makoto, los genios de esta generación… Sólo tú puedes enseñarle a ese Uchiha a manejar su Sharingan y con respecto al Senju, tú que has copiado tantos Jutsu, puedes instruirlo, considerando que tiene dos elementos afines… Y la rivalidad que existe entre ambos les ayudará a superarse mutuamente… Sin mencionar que la chica de frente amplia será un gran apoyo para ambos, es la única Genin dispuesta a morir por ellos… Siendo honestos, ni Asuma ni Kurenai se han quejado…-

\- Tú que no estás con frecuencia en la aldea no deberías meterte en algo tan importante como la designación de equipos…- El Jounin endureció la mirada

\- De hecho acabo de informar a Hokage-sama que estaré aquí por un largo tiempo… Si me disculpas, debo llevarme a mi alumno… El entrena para convertirse en el Hokage más grande de la historia y se me dio la gana de ayudarlo en lo que pueda a que su sueño se haga realidad… ¿Algún problema?-

Ryu dejó el lugar saltando velozmente hacia al aldea con Naruto en brazos, ante la mirada severa del hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

…

Desde que los 12 novatos habían comenzado a realizar misiones ya habían pasado dos meses.

Si bien sólo realizaban en su mayoría misiones de Rango D o C, la misión del Equipo 8 en la Tierra de las Olas terminó como de Rango B, debido a la aparición de Zabuza y Haku, dos Ninjas renegados de la aldea de Kiri (Niebla), los cuales fueron derrotados tras una larga batalla donde el Sharingan de Sasuke y el Mokuton de Makoto fueron base de la victoria al conseguir derrotar a Haku y su técnica de Hyouton (Elemento Hielo), lo que permitió a Kakashi derrotar a Zabuza tras una dura batalla mientras que Sakura protegió al ingeniero Tazuna.

Con estos hechos la reputación de ambos genios subió aún más.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo 7 realizaba misiones de Rango D, las cuales consistían básicamente en realizar labores domésticas como podar jardines, localizar mascotas extraviadas o realizar encargos sencillos. En un día libre, el equipo de Ryu se encontraba reunido en la zona de pruebas para comenzar finalmente su verdadero entrenamiento.

\- ¡Un gran Ninja como yo no puede seguir realizando misiones estúpidas como buscar gatos!- Naruto reclamó lloroso, ya que tenía varios rasguños en la cara del día anterior

\- Al menos no armaste un escándalo como esos idiotas del Equipo 8, reclamando por misiones 'de su nivel'- Dijo Ryu en tono burlón

\- ¡Como se lo prometí, trataré de estar tranquilo durante las misiones para que nos siga entrenando, pero ya me harté de esas misiones!-

\- Por favor, cálmate N-Naruto-kun…- Hinata miró sonrojada a su compañero

\- Hinata-chan tiene razón, tranquilízate…- Agregó Nami también sonrojada

\- De acuerdo, pero sigo inconforme…- Respondió el Uzumaki, ya tranquilo

\- Estamos realizando misiones sumamente fáciles o ridículas y estoy segura que los tres están inconformes… Así que hoy les voy a enseñar algo especial como recompensa por no hacer escenitas delante del Hokage…-

La Jounin sacó de los bolsillos de su chaleco su ligero pergamino que extendió largamente en el suelo, en el cual yacían escritos los cinco kanji elementales en forma horizontal, "Tsuchi (Tierra)" escrito en color blanco, "Mizu (Agua)" escrito en color negro, "Hi (Fuego)" escrito en color rojo, "Kaze (Viento)" escrito en color azul y finalmente "Kaminari (Rayo)" escrito en color amarillo.

\- ¿Qué es eso…?- El rubio se acercó y observó el pergamino entre ansioso y maravillado

\- Este pergamino en realidad sirve para invocar otros cinco pergaminos, todos los he ido juntando durante mis viajes y cada uno sirve como contrato para realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)- La Jounin se acuclilló delante del pergamino

\- ¿Kuchiyose no Jutsu?- Preguntó la peliazul atenta a la respuesta

\- Kuchiyose no Jutsu permite invocar a una criatura de otra dimensión- Respondió la azabache -Es Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo)-

\- Veo que alguien sí hizo su tarea…- La Jounin asintió con aprobación -Retomando el tema, cada quien elija uno y cuando lo hayan hecho podremos empezar con la clase de hoy-

Los tres Genin se acercaron al pergamino y observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor los kanji escritos en él. Nami puso su mano en el kanji "Hi", posteriormente Hinata colocó la suya en el kanji "Mizu" y finalmente Naruto eligió el Kanji "Kaze". Cuando el rubio posó su mano en el pergamino, cada kanji produjo una gran nube de humo, de las que aparecieron grandes pergaminos de un tamaño similar al que Mizuki intentó robar, ante la sorpresa de los tres Genin.

\- Muy bien enanos, ahora extiendan los pergaminos que aparecieron frente a ustedes…-

Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 obedecieron a su Sensei y extendieron con sumo cuidado los tres pergaminos. Al extenderlos vieron varias casillas libres, excepto la primera de derecha a izquierda, donde estaban firmados por los nombres 'Kame' en el del kanji "Mizu", 'Hou' en el del kanji "Kaze" y 'Ryu' en el del kanji "Hi".

\- Ryu-Sensei… ¿Usted firmó este pergamino?- Preguntó expectante Nami

\- Obvio- Respondió la pelirroja -Bueno, ahora quiero que firmen con sangre en la casilla vacía junto a la firma y plasmen igualmente con sangre las huellas digitales de sus dos manos…-

Los tres Genin siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la Jounin, firmando sus respectivos pergaminos y plasmando sus huellas digitales inmediatamente después de pincharse los dedos con un Kunai. Al terminar los tres enrollaron nuevamente los pergaminos y los regresaron al lugar de donde surgieron. Los pergaminos se transformaron en kanji nuevamente y la pelirroja enrolló de nuevo el primer pergamino, guardándolo en su bolsillo al terminar…

Los novatos observaban expectantes a su Sensei.

\- Bien, ahora les mostraré la secuencia de sellos, quiero que pongan atención porque sólo voy a hacerlo una vez…-

Tras realizar los sellos correspondientes, I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji, Ryu posó su mano en el suelo y ante la sorpresa máxima de sus alumnos desapareció en una inmensa pantalla de humo, saliendo de esta de pie… En la cabeza de una enorme ave de color rojo que se elevó y cuya silueta cubría gran parte de la zona de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué opinan chicos…?-

Los demás equipos presentes en la zona también miraban asombrados a la enorme ave que ocultaba buena parte del sol al elevarse y abrir sus grandes alas.

\- ¡¿Acaso es…?! ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó sorprendido el genio Senju

\- ¡Imposible, es un ave gigantesca…!- También Sasuke estaba impresionado

\- Asombroso…- Susurró Sakura boquiabierta

"¿Acaso les está enseñando el Kuchiyose no Jutsu a sus alumnos…?" Kakashi también miraba sorprendido al ave "Cuando dijo que iba a entrenar a Naruto era en serio..."

…

En otro lugar de la zona, Asuma Sarutobi se cubría el sol con su mano izquierda para poder observar mejor al Fénix gigante. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji no salían de su asombro.

\- Qué fastidio… Si alguien puede hacer eso tendremos que entrenar más intensamente, maldición…- Dijo el Nara con frustración

\- ¡Increíble! Imaginen cuántos boneless puede salir de esa cosa…- Agregó el Akimichi emocionado

\- Sólo espero que no sea a la frente de marquesina a la que le estén enseñando ese Jutsu… Si es que eso es un Jutsu…- La Yamanaka miraba maravillada al Fénix.

…

El Fénix comenzó a descender y se posó cerca de los Genin del Equipo 7. Naruto no lo dudó ni un instante y miró a la enorme ave en actitud desafiante.

\- ¡Yo seré el primero en subirme en ti, pollo gigante!- Dijo el rubio en actitud retadora, pero su valor desapareció cuando el Fénix poso su mirada en él -Claro, si se puede…-

\- Nunca pensé que llegarías a tener alumnos de nuevo después de lo que te pasó la última vez con aquél joven…- Dijo el ave mirando alternadamente a los Genin mientras la mujer por un momento borró la sonrisa de su cara.

Las Kunoichi se ocultaron detrás de Naruto, a lo que la invocación esbozó una sonrisa. Ryu bajó del Fénix de un salto y volteó a verlo al tiempo que recuperó su expresión confiada.

\- Bueno, decidí darme una segunda oportunidad…-

\- ¿Quién de los tres firmó mi contrato?- Pronunció el ave Fénix a lo que Nami sólo levantó temerosa la mano

\- Vaya, así que esta vez también fue una chica… Pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas…?-

\- Nami… Soy Nami Uchiha…- La pelinegra apenas pudo decir

\- Bien, Nami Uchiha… Me simpatizas… De acuerdo, yo, Suzaku (Fénix Guardián del Sur), el Gran Fénix, te acepto como firmante del contrato… Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día…- Dicho esto el Fénix desapareció en una enorme nube de humo

\- Le agradas a Suzaku y eso es bueno, de no serlo te hubiera comido…- La azabache atinó a desmayarse tras las palabras de su Sensei, pero la peliazul y el rubio la sostuvieron a tiempo para que no cayera

\- Creo que con eso basta para que sepan el potencial de este Jutsu… Cuando Nami despierte, van a comenzar a invocar hasta que no tengan necesidad de usar sellos… Hasta que no lo logren no cambiaremos de entrenamiento…-

…

Durante varios días, los Genin del Equipo 7 ensayaron el Kuchiyose no Jutsu , siendo el Uzumaki quien mayor problema presentaba debido que su nivel de control de Chakra no era tan bueno como el de la Hyuga y la Uchiha, que si bien realizaban los sellos con gran rapidez, no era suficiente para dejar de usarlos. Finalmente, después de dos semanas, los tres chicos ya habían perfeccionado la invocación sin necesidad de usar sellos.

El Equipo 7 se encontraba frente a su Sensei en la zona de entrenamiento, quien a su vez los miraba expectante.

\- Muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer, primero tú, Hinata-

\- De acuerdo…- La aludida dio un par de pasos al frente -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Luego colocó su mano en el suelo, generando una nube de humo, de la cual emergió una tortuga de color negro, de un metro de altura y dos de largo, con expresión aburrida

\- Tenía un sueño maravilloso…- Susurró la tortuga para orientar su mirada hacia la peliazul, que se apenó -Hola de nuevo, Hinata-chan- Dijo perezosamente, tallándose los ojos

\- Hola, Kameyume-san- Respondió la chica con una tímida sonrisa

\- Vaya, lograste invocar a una tortuga decente…- Ryu miró satisfecha al reptil

\- Tengo sueño…- La tortuga bostezó indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

\- ¡Eres desesperante! ¡¿Sabías eso?!- Exclamó Naruto ante la irritante pasividad de la invocación.

Como respuesta, la tortuga orientó su aburrida mirada hacia Naruto y abrió su boca…

El rubio salió volando tras recibir un poderoso chorro de agua a presión surgido de la boca de la tortuga, estrellándose contra un árbol. De inmediato Nami y Hinata corrieron hacia su amigo mientras que Ryu reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Debes aprender ser menos bocón, Naruto!- Dijo la pelirroja, todavía con su sonrisa en la cara

\- Eso dolió…- El rubio se sobó lentamente su cabeza mientras se recargó en el árbol con ayuda de sus compañeras, que estaban sonrojadas enormemente debido a la cercanía con él

\- En lo que ese mocoso imprudente se recupera, hazlo tú Nami- Tras voltear a ver fugazmente a Naruto, la Uchiha orientó su mirada hacia Ryu

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Al posar su mano en el suelo, la azabache invocó a un ave Fénix rojo de poco más de un metro de alto, poco menos de dos metros de largo y con sus alas extendidas poco más de cinco metros de ancho, vagamente parecida a Suzaku.

\- Hola Nami, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó el ave en forma casual

\- Bien, gracias Hiten- Respondió sonriente la pelinegra

\- Me alegro… ¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?- Preguntó curioso el ave, la respuesta de Nami fue sonrojarse a sobremanera y quedar muda de la pena

\- ¿Dije algo malo?- El ave volteó a ver a la tortuga, que se encogió del cuello y bostezó

"El Jutsu es bueno… Pero eso en verdad fue patético…" Pensó la Jounin con una vena resaltada en la frente "Tendré que trabajar las emociones de esas dos cuando tenga oportunidad…"

Un rato después, ya que Nami había recobrado la capacidad de hablar, las dos Genin miraban a Naruto quien a su vez estaba frente a Ryu, mientras que las invocaciones de las chicas también miraban, cada uno a su manera.

\- Es tu turno, demuéstrame que no he perdido el tiempo…-

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, un dragón volador de alrededor de dos metros de largo apareció y comenzó a volar alrededor del ojiazul a considerable velocidad

\- ¿Ahora qué Naruto? ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿También pintaremos las caras de los Hokage…?- Preguntó el dragón sumamente ansioso

\- ¡Cállate Kouryu, ahora no!- Exclamó el rubio preocupado y haciendo el ademán con la mano de que se callara

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el dragón azul confundido.

Pero la respuesta llegó cuando Ryu tomó con violencia la cola del dragón y usándolo como si fuera un bate de béisbol golpeó al Uzumaki violentamente, mandándolo a volar de nuevo. Instantes después, la pelirroja arrojó al reptil volador hacia la misma dirección que al rubio.

…

Nami y Hinata se encontraban atendiendo a Naruto, cuyo chichón de su cabeza resaltaba a simple vista, mientras que un maltrecho Kouryu se encontraba entre las otras invocaciones, siendo observado lastimosamente por el Fénix y la Tortuga.

\- Al menos los tres ya dominaron el Jutsu sin necesidad de sellos- Dijo la mujer de ojos amatista, habiendo recuperado la calma

\- ¿Por qué debemos dominarlo sin tener que hacer sellos?- Preguntó curiosa la Hyuga

\- Los sellos que utilizamos nos quitan un tiempo valioso para atacar, un par de segundos en un combate pueden ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, entre vida y la muerte… Por eso quiero que hagan todos sus Jutsu, si es posible, sin tener que realizar sellos- Por un instante, una solemnidad y nostalgia se apoderó del rostro de la Jounin

\- Sensei…- Susurraron alegres las Kunoichi

\- Se preocupa por nosotros… Ella es, ya saben, alguien grande…- Naruto susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No pongan esas caras… Casi me hacen sentir culpable, casi… Ahora es cuando empieza el verdadero entrenamiento…- La sonrisa sádica que apareció en el rostro de la Jounin borró a su vez la de los Genin -Prepárense, porque ahora vamos a comenzar con Seishitsu Henka (Transformación de la Naturaleza)…-

\- ¿Seishitsu Henka?- Pregunta la Uchiha, expectante

\- Como saben, el Chakra es la energía que usamos los Ninjas para realizar un Jutsu… Bien, el Chakra se compone de la energía espiritual innata en todo ser vivo y de la energía física desarrollada mediante el ejercicio y la práctica… El balance y el control de estos dos tipos de energía es el que permite el uso de diferentes tipos de Chakra, como el elemental… Eso es lo que haremos a continuación… Para empezar, necesito saber cuánto saben del Chakra…-

\- Se divide en cinco tipos: Agua, Fuego, Viento, Rayo y Tierra… Agua vence a Fuego, Fuego a Viento, Viento a Rayo, Rayo a Tierra y Tierra a Agua, cerrando el ciclo- La Hyuga observó a su Sensei, sonriendo cuando la Jounin se mostró satisfecha

\- También sé que si dos tipos de Seishitsu Henka se unen, pueden dar origen a un tipo diferente, como el Mokuton Ninjutsu de Makoto y el Shodaime Hokage, que es resultado de unir los elementos Tierra y Agua- Agregó la Uchiha

\- Lo que usted me ha dicho es que cada Ninja es afín a un elemento…- El rubio fijó la mirada en su Sensei, sonriendo cuando la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza

\- Vaya, al menos sólo tengo que complementar un poco… Con respecto a los elementos secundarios como el Mokuton, que sean un Kekkei Genkai no es del todo cierto… Un Ninja con suficiente habilidad en el uso de dos Seishitsu Henka puede unirlos para formar uno nuevo… El Kekkei Genkai no lo hace posible, solamente facilita en extremo el cambio… Entonces, lo primero es descubrir el elemento al que son afines… Comenzaremos practicando Jutsu elementales básicos, así sabremos cual elemento dominan…- Naruto, Nami y Hinata vieron con expectación a la Jounin, que tras realizar dos sellos, Tora-Tatsu, a gran velocidad respiró profundamente -¡Katon: Kaiki (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Fuego)…!-

Los Genin observaron sorprendidos a su Sensei exhalar fuego por la boca de un rango y calor considerable hacia el cielo. Ryu concluyó su Jutsu relajando su respiración.

-Veamos si alguno puede realizar este Jutsu, es de Rango E, sumamente básico, así que no tendrán problema en hacerlo, excepto si su elemento afín es Agua… ¡Empiecen!-

Los tres chicos se colocaron en hilera y tras respirar tranquilamente un par de veces, realizaron los mismos sellos que la mujer. Cuando realizaron el Jutsu, sólo el ojiazul y la azabache pudieron hacerlo, si bien las llamas exhaladas por la Uchiha eran superiores en temperatura, alcance e intensidad que las del Uzumaki.

\- Ya encontramos el elemento afín a Nami y el de Hinata también…- Dijo la Jounin en tono triunfal -Falta el tuyo, Naruto… Así que ahora probaremos con Agua… Quiero que pongan atención…-Ryu realizó dos sellos de mano a gran velocidad, I-Inu, tras lo cual hizo el ademán de escupir -¡Suiton: Mizujuuhou (Elemento agua: Pistola de Agua)!- De la boca de la Jounin salió un chorro de agua con una presión considerable que también proyectó al aire y canceló su Jutsu después de unos segundos -Otro Jutsu básico para su naciente repertorio, veamos si pueden hacerlo- La pelirroja clavó su mirada en sus alumnos, que asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Naruto, Nami y Hinata replicaron casi en perfecta sincronía los sellos que Ryu apenas había realizado, si bien ahora sólo el chico y la chica de ojos perlados pudieron realizar la técnica exitosamente, siendo la Kunoichi superior al Shinobi en esta técnica. La pelinegra miró sonriente a sus amigos, que cancelaron su Jutsu un par de segundos después.

\- ¿Lo ven? La afinidad elemental se manifiesta cada vez más claramente… Ahora fue Nami quien no pudo realizar el Jutsu, ya que su naturaleza Fuego le dificulta el manejo del Agua… Pero era de sospecharse, ya que los integrantes del Clan Uchiha tienden a ser de naturaleza Fuego-

\- ¿Y-Y con respecto a mí…?- Preguntó la Hyuga temerosa

\- La verdad el Clan Hyuga se basa únicamente en su estilo particular de batalla, el Juuken (Puño Suave)… Entonces no se sabe si son afines a alguna naturaleza y si esa naturaleza en caso de tener tendencia es Agua-

\- Ya veo…- Susurró la chica

\- Bien… Ahora realizaremos un Jutsu Doton, si bien este elemento es diferente, ya que en su nivel más básico canaliza el Chakra hacia la tierra, modificando su forma, si bien ya con un mejor control podrán crear la tierra de su mismo Chakra como en el caso del fuego o el agua, esto sucede debido a que la tierra no es un fluido y es más difícil de moldear… Veamos… Ahora les enseñaré algo de tipo defensivo- Ryu realizó nuevamente un par de sellos a gran velocidad, Mi-Saru, tras lo cual puso una mano en el suelo -¡Doton: Jimen no Kabe (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra)!- Del suelo emergió casi al instante una pared hecha de tierra de medio metro de grosor y dos metros de altura aproximadamente -Este muro es muy útil para detener Shuriken o Kunai de forma segura y rápida, ya que es una técnica fácil y rápida de ejecutar…- Los Genin miraban maravillados a su Sensei -¿Les dije que podían descansar y admirar mi belleza? No… ¿Verdad? ¡Muévanse y realicen el Jutsu!- Exclamó iracunda, asustando a sus alumnos.

Los tres chicos de inmediato se colocaron en posición y tras realizar los sellos, replicaron el Jutsu de Ryu, si bien Hinata falló nuevamente. Con respeto a Naruto y Nami, los muros de tierra no tenían ninguna diferencia considerable.

\- ¿Cómo lo hicimos?- Preguntó el ojiazul, expectante

\- Si te soy sincera, pudieron hacerlo mejor, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado- La Jounin miró sonriente a sus alumnos

\- Nuevamente la afinidad… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la Hyuga con los ojos llorosos

\- Sí… Pero no te sientas mal, ya hemos pasado los elementos que se te dificultarán, así que no importa… Primero que nada, terminemos de enseñarles los Jutsu- Nuevamente la pelirroja realizó una secuencia de apenas dos sellos, Saru-Ushi, tras lo cual puso su mano derecha al frente -¡Raiton: Hayai Tsuya (Elemento Rayo: Resplandor Rápido)!- De la mano de la pelirroja surgió un veloz rayo amarillo que impactó contra un árbol cercano, incinerando su corteza al instante, ante la expectación de los Genin -Veamos que tal les sale este Jutsu, ¿Está bien?-

Los tres sin asentir siquiera, comenzaron a realizar los sellos realizados anteriormente por Ryu…

Y los integrantes del Equipo 7 fueron capaces de realizar la técnica sin gran diferencia entre ellos. Hinata y Nami se voltearon a ver sonrientes una vez que cancelaron el Jutsu, mientras que Naruto cerró los ojos y su Jutsu se canceló al instante.

\- Veo que Rayo es neutral para ambas, lo que confirma su afinidad de elemento…-

\- Naruto-kun pudo hacer los cuatro Jutsu…- La Uchiha volteó a ver a su compañero con admiración -No hay imposibles para él- Terminó regalándole una tierna sonrisa a Naruto

\- Gracias, Nami-chan…- Dijo el rubio apenado, llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca

\- Es verdad, N-Naruto-kun… Cada día te haces más y más fuerte…- Hinata agregó con una sonrisa, pero cuando Naruto la volteó a ver, se sonrojó a sobremanera y desvió la mirada para jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente

\- Hinata-chan… Yo, gracias…- Dijo el chico con un tono calmado contrario a su costumbre

\- ¡No estamos en la asociación del autoestima…! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo que voy a enseñarles el último Jutsu elemental!-

Los Genin reaccionaron al grito de su Sensei y de inmediato se colocaron en posición firme. Ryu respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, tras lo cual tomó aire y realizó nuevamente un par de sellos de manos, Tatsu-Tora.

-¡Fuuton: Nagare Tsuyoi (Elemento Viento: Fuerte Corriente)!- La Jounin inhaló aire y lo exhaló en el mismo movimiento de respiración, produciendo una poderosa corriente de viento que deshojó un árbol cercano.

La brisa duró unos instantes, tras lo cual la mujer de ojos amatista volteó a ver a sus estudiantes, que a su vez seguían observando a su Sensei con un respeto cada vez mayor. Sin siquiera recibir indicaciones los Genin comenzaron a realizar los sellos del Jutsu, liberando el rubio y la peliazul una considerable brisa de viento…

La azabache en cambio, fue incapaz de realizar la técnica.

\- Bueno al menos hemos encontrado talento en ustedes tres… Traten de dominar sus Jutsu poco a poco, la manipulación de elemento es muy difícil de aprender, si bien ha hecho un poco de trampa- Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa maliciosa "Y además, me llamó la atención que el pelos de escoba pudiera realizar los cinco Jutsu…"

\- ¿Trampa?- Preguntó el rubio

\- Yo creé estos cinco Jutsu de nivel académico, para aprender el Seishitsu Henka rápidamente… Normalmente a un Ninja le toma en promedio diez años realizar un Jutsu elemental, excepto casos como Makoto y Sasuke… Pero yo tengo un lema para superar a los genios presumidos como esos… 'Aprender a aprender y sorprender a la sorpresa…'-

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso…?- Cuestionó el chico, confundido

\- Como disfruto mucho el sufrimiento ajeno, esa será una de sus tres tareas, considerando que es fin de semana y tengo planeado dormir los dos días enteros… Deberán descubrir el significado de ese lema para el lunes que nos volvamos a encontrar, además quiero que practiquen los Jutsu que acabo de enseñarles, mínimo una hora continua practicando cada Jutsu al día, además quiero que los tres se reúnan en casa de Naruto los dos días y lean el regalo que le di al mocoso hace un par de meses… Si hacen sus tareas en forma honesta les daré otra sorpresa para el lunes aún más impresionante que el Kuchiyose no Jutsu… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡Sí!- Respondieron los Genin con entusiasmo

\- Otra cosa, si quieren practicar juntos por mí no hay problema alguno… Creo que es todo…- La Jounin bostezó pronunciadamente - Nos veremos el lunes a mediodía aquí… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- Entender la frase extraña, practicar los Jutsu, leer ese libro viejo… ¡Anotado!- Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

\- ¡Es cierto…!- Exclamó la Jounin súbitamente, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó Hinata preocupada

\- No… Quiero que vean esto- Ryu comenzó a caminar hacia el riachuelo de la zona de entrenamiento, para sorpresa de sus alumnos comenzó a caminar sobre el agua como si esta fuera sólida -El truco para hacer esto es controlar el Chakra de forma similar a como lo hicimos para trepar árboles, sólo que la cantidad es mayor y deben mantenerlo en constante flujo… Para el lunes deben caminar en el agua como si fuera cemento… En este no hay tiempo definido para que practiquen, pero hasta que no lo dominen, no cambiaremos de entrenamiento… Eso va para las cuatro tareas, es todo, pueden irse…- Ante la sorpresa de los Genin, la pelirroja simplemente desapareció de un segundo a otro en una nube de humo

"Estoy un paso más cerca de hacer mi sueño realidad…" El rubio miró hacia el cielo con expresión alegre "Y pronto volveremos a vernos, Rimu-chan…"

…

 **Notas**

He aquí el primer episodio de esta reedición del fic y pues desde ya empiezan los cambios radicales. La aparición de tres Genin más (Nami, Keiko y Makoto) hace que los 9 novatos ahora sean 12. El cambio de los equipos también es notorio, además de la existencia tanto del Clan Senju y el Clan Kurama. Ryu en general no usará sufijos (yo tampoco en la narración), excepto casos como el de Sarutobi ya que es una persona irrespetuosa… En el transcurso del fic también saldrá a la luz su estilo de vida y su historia. Con respecto al Kuchiyose no Jutsu, las invocaciones están basadas en las cinco bestias sagradas de la mitología china, adaptadas con los elementos primarios del Chakra. ¿Quién es esa tal Rimu-chan que Naruto recuerda al final del episodio? En los siguientes episodios aclararé el asunto.

 **Notas 2016**

Pues estuve pensando en algo que me escribieron en un review, ya que llegó un momento en que hubo bastantes personajes en el fic y es algo que me puse a pensar y después de un tiempo creo que tuvo razón el comentario, así que uno que otro personaje de la versión original no aparecerá en esta versión, si bien no eran muy trascendentes en la historia.


	3. II: Resistencia

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Respondiendo reviews:

 **7 siniestro:** Me da gusto que los viejos lectores le den una segunda oportunidad al fic. En cuanto a la opinión que me pides, por PM podemos hablar más ampliamente si lo deseas.

 **Someone:** Buena observación. En la versión original solamente fue el pretexto para acabar con los viejos y ni siquiera me preocupe de mostrar quién fue… Ahora quiero darle más profundidad al asunto.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues sí, el entrenamiento es bastante intenso porque en el futuro será necesario.

 **Drak:** Porque como que otra OC no va en la historia, específicamente en este fic, quiero recortar a los personajes que no sean estrictamente necesarios o cameos. En cuanto a lo de las espadas, pues no, este Naruto es más de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, así que las espadas simplemente no le van.

 **Elchabon:** Pues no, el rubio no tiene suerte (de momento) con las invocaciones, jejejeje… Sí, seguiré con ambas, pero en cuanto a Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon, apenas voy trabajando en el capítulo ya que hay varias ideas por aterrizar. En cuanto a Haou, si lo quiero terminar, pero llevo años bloqueado, literalmente.

 **Hotday productions:** Cada cabeza es un mundo y si no te gustó, no se puede hacer nada. No te preocupes, no me ofendo.

 **TXPOC2460:** Haré lo que pueda, mientras aquí está el siguiente.

 **Kurayami no Kami:** Pues gracias, en cuanto a ese fic, tengo que buscar el respaldo que tenía porque se quedó en mi vieja PC que ya pasó a mejor vida.

 **Alexzero:** Pues sí, la esencia de la pelirroja es ser sádica por naturaleza, además de que a ella sí le interesa que sus estudiantes crezcan como Ninjas y como personas.

Y ahora, a lo importante:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **II: Resistencia**

…

Era sábado por la mañana…

Y en su departamento de una planta, Ryu dormía en su cama de forma visiblemente descompuesta y roncando escandalosamente, todavía con su uniforme de Jounin puesto, hasta que unos ligeros toques en su puerta la despertaron. La pelirroja se despertó, bostezó, se talló los ojos y se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada. Cuando abrió su puerta, el Hokage observaba desconcertado a la desaliñada Sensei del Equipo 7, que tenía el semblante algo descompuesto porque al parecer había sido despertada abruptamente.

\- Buen día, Hokage-sama…- Saludó más dormida que despierta -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

\- Sólo quería enterarme de cómo vas con Naruto-

\- Ah, eso… Pase, póngase cómodo y le diré lo que quiere saber…- Hiruzen Sarutobi tomó asiento en la pequeña sala y esperó un par de minutos hasta que la mujer salió del baño ya con un mejor semblante -Ahora sí, dígame… ¿Que desea saber?- La pelirroja tomó asiento frente al Hokage

\- Bueno, tengo entendido que han realizado varias misiones de Rango D y Naruto a pesar de ser como es no se ha quejado… Me sorprende que haya alcanzado ese grado de disciplina…-

\- No vale la pena mentirle…- Dijo Ryu, desconcertando al anciano -El mocoso se muestra inconforme tras cada misión, pero lo mantengo controlado entrenándolo intensamente para que pueda cumplir su sueño, con la condición de que dejaré de entrenarlo si empieza a darse sus aires de grandeza y no pueda controlar su carácter, pero la verdad ya se ha dado cuenta de que el camino para convertirse en Hokage no es para nada fácil y por eso se mantiene disciplinado… Eso es bueno porque hasta cierto punto está empezando a madurar-

\- Ya veo… Eso me alegra mucho, en verdad ha tomado el camino para convertirse en un verdadero Ninja… Otra cosa que quiero saber, es que tan bueno es el trabajo de equipo del Equipo 7-

\- Está trabajando como reloj… Los tres en verdad han hecho un equipo de verdad, se apoyan mutuamente, complementan las debilidades de unos con las fortalezas de los otros y tanto Nami como Hinata ven a Naruto más que como un amigo… Para el mocoso eso es bueno, puesto que ambas lo tratan bien y eso ha ayudado mucho para que el chico tenga más seguridad de sí mismo… Las niñas también están contentas de trabajar con el chico y eso les ayuda también a superar sus inseguridades-

\- Entiendo… En verdad has hecho un buen trabajo Ryu, pero hay cosa que quería preguntarte…-

\- Usted dirá…-

\- De Iruka supe que Naruto ya sólo consume ramen los fines de semana… Me extraña siendo que una de las cosas que más ama Naruto es el ramen-

\- Verá, hace un par de meses lo llevé con un nutriólogo para que le hiciera un plan alimenticio, puesto que lo noté más pequeño que los demás Genin de su edad… Desde hace entonces ya no consume ramen diariamente, sino vegetales y solo toma leche y agua, quiero que esté saludable, puesto que voy a exigirlo bastante… Además ya no ha tenido problemas estomacales de un mes a la fecha, ha crecido bastante y está más activo y atento- Respondió Ryu tranquilamente -Por eso, queriendo o no, pero se ha hecho a la idea…-

\- Otra cosa que quiero platicar contigo es que no respetaste los equipos diseñados en la academia, la verdad no le doy mucha importancia, porque los equipos que formaste en verdad están rindiendo muy bien, pero hay quejas de Kakashi…- El viejo agregó, aparentemente indiferente

\- Sabemos que Kakashi quiere entrenar a Naruto sólo por ser el hijo de su Sensei, no porque lo aprecie realmente, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acercarse a él previamente… Él ha estado solo con excepción de usted, Iruka, ahora Hinata, Nami y yo… Alguien como Kakashi no lo podrían entender jamás por más que pensara lo contrario…- La actitud seria de la pelirroja sorprendió visiblemente al Hokage -Además, de haberse quedado los equipos como estaban diseñados, la frentona esa, Sakura o como se llame, maltrataría mucho a Naruto, además Kakashi se enfocaría en Sasuke para ayudarle en su control del Sharingan y porque se siente identificado con él…-

\- En eso tienes razón... Ahora veo que tomaste las decisiones correctas por las razones correctas, eso me tranquiliza… Hablaré con Kakashi para tratar de calmarlo-

\- Gracias, Hokage-sama-

\- Tengo que irme…- Hiruzen se levantó de su asiento -¡Ah! Por cierto… ¿No entrenarás hoy con tu equipo?-

\- No, ellos ya tienen tarea para el lunes y quería ponerlos a pensar un poco para que usen los sesos…- Bostezó nuevamente

\- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos después, Ryu…-

La Jounin se despidió respetuosamente del Hokage, dispuesta a regresar a su cama para dormir.

"Maldito espantapájaros… Por tu culpa interrumpieron mi sueño reparador" Murmuró la Jounin mientras se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un camisón rojo y un gorro para dormir, volviendo a acostarse "Ya me las pagarás…" Ryu se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida después de algunos minutos.

…

En la entrada de la enorme zona residencia de la familia principal del Clan Hyuga, Hinata se despedía respetuosamente de su padre quien también estaba acompañado por su hija menor, Hanabi… Se disponía a reunirse con sus compañeros para hacer la tarea que les había dejado su particular Sensei.

\- Volveré al atardecer, padre…- Hinata hizo una respetuosa reverencia

\- ¿Segura de que no hay nada extraño con Uzumaki?- Preguntó el líder del Clan Hyuga

\- N-No padre… El es muy amigable conmigo y con Nami…- Respondió sonrojada la Genin

\- Ya veo… Bien, no te entretengo más- La peliazul se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el centro de la aldea mientras Hiashi observó fijamente a su hija partir "Parece que se ha hecho fuerte, pero no sé si sea la heredera correcta del Clan… Hanabi es una genio, sin embargo estoy empezando a dudar, Hinata comienza a superar sus miedos…" El patriarca de los Hyuga empujó suavemente a su hija menor hacia el interior de la residencia -Vamos, Hanabi-

\- Sí, padre…-

…

En la casa comunitaria del Clan Uchiha, Nami se preparaba arduamente para salir empacando tres generosos almuerzos, ante la mirada fría de Sasuke. El líder de los niños Uchiha se acercó a la chica que había asumido el rol de madre de los pequeños, quien continuó en su labor ignorando la presencia del chico que era querido en todas las esferas de Konoha, excepto irónicamente en el seno de los remanentes de su Clan.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges?- Preguntó el azabache con una curiosidad casi imperceptible

\- A hacer mi tarea- La pelinegra empacó las cajas de almuerzos en una canasta

\- ¿Tarea?- Dijo el Genin en un tono despectivo -¿Su Sensei no los piensa entrenar?-

\- No, pero nos dejó mucha tarea- Respondió la chica, tomándose un ligero descanso

\- Como sea, yo iré a entrenar con mi equipo- Murmuró indiferente

\- Hay comida en la estufa, los chicos ya desayunaron- La muchacha salió de la cocina con canasta en mano y tras despedirse alegremente de los menores Uchiha en la entrada, salió de la casa en dirección al centro de la aldea.

…

El rubio se encontraba limpiando frenéticamente su departamento con ayuda de un pequeño dragón que había invocado. El dragón sacudía el polvo con ayuda de su cola mientras el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi trapeaba frenéticamente el piso de su casa. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que recibía visitas aparte de Iruka o Sarutobi… Por eso estaba tan dedicado en su labor. Quería darles una buena impresión a sus compañeras, aunque el rubio jamás se hubiera destacado por ser aseado en su vivienda.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Hinata-chan y Nami-chan llegarán en cualquier momento!- La velocidad del Genin iba en aumento

\- Tranquilo amigo- Dijo el pequeño dragón en tono jovial -Tus nenas no se enojarán si dejas un poquitín sucio-

\- ¡Pero Ryukichi! ¡Este sitio es un basurero…!- Exclamó el rubio para continuar trapeando sin prestar atención a la insinuación del pequeño dragón.

Después de larga media hora, unos ligueros golpes se escucharon en la puerta del departamento de Naruto…

Nami y Hinata esperaban ansiosas frente a la entrada.

\- ¡Un momento!- Exclamó Naruto desde el interior, provocando sonrojo en la dos chicas.

El rubio terminó a gran velocidad de limpiar su casa y corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrase con sus compañeras Genin que a su vez miraban apenadas al rubio. Sólo vestía pantalones cortos y usaba pantuflas, revelando su relativamente bien torneado cuerpo. Hinata tardó unos segundos en sonrojarse violentamente y luego perder el conocimiento, sostenida por Nami.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra bien…?!- Exclamó desconcertado el rubio.

Con ayuda del dragón invocado y la Uchiha, el rubio logró meter a la peliazul a su casa y dejarla descansar en su cama, mientras el chico y la muchacha repasaban juntos un poco el libro de técnicas que le había dado su Sensei. Al cabo de unos minutos la Hyuga comenzó a despertar y Naruto se dio cuenta, dejando su lectura y volteando a ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué te pasó…?- Preguntó el rubio expectante

\- Eh, bueno, yo…- Hinata desvió la mirada sumamente sonrojada al notar que su amigo seguían sin camisa

\- Lo que quiere decir es que…- Nami tampoco podía ver al rubio a los ojos

\- ¿Sucede algo malo…? Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Verdad…?- Preguntó el chico serio y las chicas asintieron levemente

\- Entiendo…- Naruto miró tristemente a las chicas -No te agrado, pero sigues en el equipo por Ryu-sensei… ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿Eh…?- Ambas chicas ven confundidas al rubio

\- No se apenen en decirlo, estoy acostumbrado al rechazo de los demás… Cuando estén listas podemos estudiar el libro de la Sensei…- El rubio les ofreció una triste sonrisa a sus compañeras para regresar a su lectura.

El Uzumaki trató de contener las lágrimas, ocultando su mirada entristecida en el libro. Pero se sorprendió al sentir dos cálidos abrazos en su espalda…

Superando su nerviosismo la Uchiha y la Hyuga arroparon entre sus brazos con suavidad y ternura a su amor secreto, al sentir en su voz la tristeza que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Querían ser parte de la vida de ese chico, que sin saberlo, las había ayudado más que cualquier otra persona al enseñarles el camino de nunca rendirse y evitando que cayeran en la oscuridad.

\- No sólo nos agradas mucho…- Susurró Hinata suavemente

\- Eres muy especial para nosotras…- Agregó Nami con voz dulce

\- Te queremos…- Susurraron ambas Kunoichi acurrucándose en la espalda de Naruto.

El rubio se soltó a llorar abundantemente y de forma silenciosa al sentir la calidez del abrazo de sus compañeras… No le importó que lo vieran así y ante la confusión de sus amigas se soltó de su abrazo, se dio la vuelta y les regresó el gesto en forma visiblemente emotiva, cobijándolas y recargando sus cabezas en su pecho.

\- ¡Gracias…!- Susurró el rubio con marcada alegría -Gracias…- Ambas chicas se sonrojaron a sobremanera al sentir el tierno abrazo de su amigo y perdiéndose en la sensación perdieron nuevamente el conocimiento -¿Acaso están enfermas o algo?- Dijo al aire el Genin para recostar a sus amigas -Vaya que son raras… Agradables, pero raras- Se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Se acercó Ryukichi al ojiazul -Estas dos mueren por tus huesitos y por eso se desmayan cuando están tan cerca de ti… No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta aún-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el rubio sumamente confundido -No lo hubiera pensado-

\- Eso es evidente, pero deberías tener mucho cuidado con ellas-

\- ¿A qué te refiere con eso?- Preguntó Naruto desconcertado

\- Si se despiertan pronto y me ven se enamorarán de mí, lo cual tendría mucho sentido porque yo soy un galán… Cuida bien ese amor, un amor tan profundo no puede estar inspirado en simple atracción física…-

\- ¿Eso crees?- El rubio lucia confundido "Aunque es diferente a la forma en que me respondía Sakura-chan… Y sinceramente, prefiero los desmayos a los golpes"

\- Claro, después de todo soy un Don Juan…- Agregó el pequeño dragón con pícara sonrisa.

Cuando Hinata y Nami abrieron los ojos lo primero que pudieron ver fue la enorme sonrisa del chico y el reptil que volaba alrededor del rubio. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron apenadas al ver tan alegre al chico, si bien estaban visiblemente contentas por haber ayudado a su querido Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con la lectura?- Pregunto el Uzumaki con radiante sonrisa

\- Eh bueno…- Susurró la azabache

\- Nosotras…- Agregó la peliazul

\- Lo que sienten por mí es bello, y se los agradezco mucho…- Dijo el rubio con su marcada sonrisa -Ahora vamos, debemos estudiar… ¡Ya quiero saber que nos enseñará Ryu-sensei!-

Ambas chicas sonrieron dulcemente y asintieron alegres al notar que Naruto había recuperado su entusiasmo habitual. Durante varias horas los tres Genin estudiaron con gran determinación el libro de técnica, repasando las estrategias básicas para un Ninja, esto es, sigilo, astucia, objetividad, precisión y rapidez de pensamiento. Cuando el reloj de pared de la casa marcó las cuatro de la tarde, los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 salieron de la casa en compañía de Ryukichi, llevándose el libro consigo.

…

En la zona de entrenamiento donde siempre se reunían, Naruto, Hinata y Nami practicaban con gran determinación los Jutsu elementales que les había enseñado Ryu el día anterior, durante más de cinco horas repartidas más o menos en forma equilibrada para cada Jutsu. Durante su descanso, la Uchiha tomó su canasta y les dio a sus compañeros las cajas con almuerzos. El Uzumaki agradeció a la pelinegra con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer en forma veloz. Nami y la Hyuga se voltearon a ver alegres.

\- Te quedaron muy bien los almuerzos, Nami-chan- Dijo su amiga comienzo una bola de arroz

\- Gracias Hinata-chan, el libro de cocina que me prestaste me ayudó mucho- Nami se llevó a la boca un camarón con salsa

\- ¿Entonces ambas son así de buenas cocinando?- Preguntó Naruto uniéndose a la plática

\- Sí…- Respondieron ambas chicas apenadas, si bien ya no tanto como antes

\- ¡Vaya, esto está tan delicioso como el ramen…!- El rubio se terminó su almuerzo rápidamente -Ahora debemos practicar lo del agua, ya se hace de noche…-

Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron el ejercicio. Pero con gran dificultad apenas los chicos lograban permanecer un par de segundos suspendidos en el agua. Continuaron por varias horas hasta que el cielo ya estaba lleno de estrellas y los tres Genin se encontraban totalmente empapados…

Pero esa insistencia les había dado frutos, ya que habían logrado completar el ejercicio y los tres podían mantenerse en el agua como si estuvieran pisando suelo sólido. Finalmente habían entendido lo que su Sensei les había explicado levemente sobre la modulación de su Chakra en el momento de emitirlo por las plantas de sus pies y tras muchas horas de prueba y error, lo habían logrado.

Habiendo dominado el ejercicio de subir árboles sin usar las manos y este entrenamiento era básicamente lo mismo, sólo que el flujo de Chakra debía de ser adaptado continuamente debido a la naturaleza inestable del agua…

\- ¡Lo hicimos chicas!- El rubio recuperó un poco de fuerza y celebró saltando sobre el agua

\- ¡S-Sí, pudimos hacerlo!- Festejó tímidamente la peliazul

\- Y ahora… ¡A lo que sigue!- Sonrió con discreto entusiasmo la azabache.

…

Al día siguiente, un domingo tranquilo y soleado, después de una jornada de entrenamiento similar a la del día anterior, los chicos se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en su lugar, analizando la frase que les había dejado su maestra para analizar y comprender...

\- 'Aprender a aprender…' ¿Qué significa eso…?- Naruto dijo al aire

\- Aprender…- Hinata agregó pensativa -Aprender es lo que hemos hecho desde que empezamos a entrenar con Ryu-sensei…-

\- Nos ha facilitado mucho el aprendizaje con su método de enseñanza- Contribuyó analíticamente Nami

\- Aprender… Aprender a aprender…- Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó la mente del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi

…

" _Yo creé estos cinco Jutsu de nivel académico, para aprender la manipulación de elemento rápidamente… Normalmente a un Ninja le toma en promedio diez años realizar una técnica elemental, excepto casos como Makoto y Sasuke… Pero yo tengo un lema para superar a los genios presumidos como esos… 'Aprender a aprender y sorprender a la sorpresa…"_

…

\- ¡Lo tengo…!- Exclamó triunfal el rubio

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntaron ambas Kunoichi expectantes

\- Verán… 'Aprender a aprender' significa facilitar la enseñanza, así como lo Jutsu elementales que nos enseñó y nos permiten realizar Seishitsu Henka, cuando ella misma nos dijo que tomaba mucho años… ¡Eso significa que debemos aprender a encontrar la forma de acelerar el aprendizaje, para aprender más rápido y mejor!-

\- Entonces ya tenemos la primera parte- Dijo Nami triunfal -Ahora sólo falta la segunda…-

\- Sorprender a la sorpresa… Creo que se refiere a lo impredecible, tratar de aparentar no mejorar como realmente uno lo hace, para tener eso como factor sorpresa…- Agregó la Hyuga mirando a sus compañeros con nerviosismo

\- Seguramente eso debe ser- El rubio le regaló una sonrisa a la Hyuga, quien se sonrojó enormemente

\- ¡Entonces ya estamos listos para mañana!- Agregó Nami con entusiasmo.

…

Al día siguiente los tres Genin se encontraban frente a Ryu, que observaba seria a sus tres alumnos caminar hacia el agua y comenzar a saltar en ella, así como correr o realizar otros ejercicios. La Jounin sonrió satisfecha al ver el gran progreso de su equipo. La revisión de los Jutsu elementales fue igual de satisfactoria para la pelirroja, si bien las Kunoichi no pudieron realizar Jutsu de tierra y fuego, así como de agua y viento respectivamente…

Ryu estaba contenta con el avance de sus estudiantes, los cuales se encontraban sentados a su alrededor tras su demostración.

\- Todavía les falta una tarea…-

\- Bueno, con respecto a la frase, significa que debemos saber cómo aprender de forma que lo hagamos rápido y bien- Respondió Hinata con expresión seria

\- También significa que debemos saber cuándo utilizar nuestra capacidad al límite, para que el enemigo no conozca nuestro verdadero potencial- Complementó Nami con la misma seriedad de su mejor amiga

\- Y sobre todo, significa que lo que aprendamos debe ser usado de acuerdo a como se den los acontecimientos en una batalla o en una misión- Terminó Naruto con una seriedad rara en él.

Ryu escuchó atenta a sus alumnos y cuando sonrió alegremente, los Genin correspondieron el gesto al instante. La pelirroja comenzó a reírse suavemente, pero esa risa pronto derivó en escandalosas carcajadas, las cuales podían escucharse varios metros a la redonda.

\- Sólo significaba que debían saber cómo aprender, esto es poner atención, así como saber improvisar, pero el significado que ustedes le dieron también es bueno…- Los tres menores simplemente se fueron de espaldas

\- ¡Nos estuvimos rompiendo la cabeza para encontrar ese significado!- Exclamó fuera de sus casillas el rubio, siendo tranquilizado por sus amigas

\- No te lo tomes personal, como dije antes, yo disfruto del sufrimiento ajeno, incluso si es un simple quebradero de cabeza…- Ryu sonrió burlonamente -Pero está bien, les tengo una sorpresa el día de hoy y es…-

…

Del otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento, Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura miraban expectantes a Kakashi Hatake, que se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito, el Icha Icha Paradise.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamó, Sensei?- Preguntó la Haruno con curiosidad, ante las miradas expectante del Senju y el Uchiha

\- Bueno, lo que sucede es que voy a nominarlos para el examen Chunin- Replicó en tono aburrido el Hatake

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó Sakura alegre, Makoto y Sasuke sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente

\- Los considero lo suficientemente hábiles para realizar el examen Chunin- Dijo el peligris sin despegar su mirada del Icha Icha Paradise -Veremos de qué está hecho el Equipo 8…-

\- Vamos a arrasar fácilmente, al terminar seremos Chunin los tres- Dijo el castaño sonriendo confiadamente

\- Es cierto, lo lograremos- Complementó el azabache con seguridad

"No deberían tomárselo tan a la ligera porque todos los equipos se preparan a conciencia…" El Ninja Copia volteó de reojo hacia donde los Genin del Equipo 7 escuchaban atentos a su Sensei Jounin "Seguramente Ryu ya le informó al Equipo de Naruto…"

…

\- Un entrenamiento intenso de mi especialidad, el Taijutsu-

Los tres Genin del equipo 7 miraban con expectación a su Sensei tras sus palabras.

"Si es la especialidad de la Sensei, debe ser algo fenomenal…" El Uzumaki apenas podía contener la emoción

\- Aunque…- -Si muestro lo que puedo hacer aquí en Konoha, seguramente voy a tener una larga fila de mocosos queriendo que los entrene, así que vamos a irnos a otro lugar… Sujétense de las manos porque ya nos vamos-

Los Genin se voltearon a ver extrañados, pero después de un momento se recuperaron y asintieron con la cabeza y obedecieron la indicación de su Sensei Jounin, tomándose de las manos con visible sonrojo en las chicas. Ryu tomó del hombro al Uzumaki y ante la sorpresa de un Kakashi que miraba de reojo, el Equipo 7 se convirtió en una esfera de color azul que se proyectó al cielo a gran velocidad.

…

La esfera impactó en el suelo cerca de una zona árida revelando a los miembros del Equipo 7 tras disiparse una nube de polvo levantada tras el impacto. La nueva locación de entrenamiento sorprendió visiblemente a los Genin, quienes pensaron rápidamente que ese lugar no estaba ubicado en la zona boscosa cercana a Konoha.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Nami confundida, al aire

\- Ahora que veo bien este lugar…- Agregó Hinata -No puede ser…-

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó el Jinchuuriki preocupado

\- Estamos en la frontera de la Nación del Fuego y la Nación de la Tierra… Es aquí donde vamos a entrenar- Contestó la pelirroja con tranquilidad

\- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendido Naruto -¡Pero estamos a tres días de Konoha! ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?-

\- Undoufuujin (Movimiento del Dios del Viento)- La Jounin sonrió altiva -Es un Jutsu de transportación que permite viajar al lugar que se visualice en la mente, pero sólo sirve como soporte, ya que raras ocasiones tiene aplicación real en combate-

\- Impresionante…- Susurró la Uchiha asombrada

\- Bueno, recupérense de la sorpresa, que es ahora cuando se pondrá divertido…- Ryu llamó la atención de sus alumnos - Comenzaremos a entrenar mi especialidad, el Taijutsu… Me llaman la Onnahou en Konoha, pero en otras tierras soy conocida como Niku no Hikumi (La que Muele Carne) porque soy sumamente cruel a la hora de combatir, pero soy aún más sádica a la hora de enseñar mi especialidad…- La siniestra sonrisa de la Jounin atemorizó a sus alumnos, que simplemente tragaron un poco de saliva.

…

Naruto, Nami y Hinata miraban con detenimiento el lugar a donde habían llegado: era la zona desértica de la Nación de la Lluvia, donde hacía tiempo hubo una destructiva guerra entre Iwa y Konoha que había destruido severamente la aldea de Ame (Lluvia). A una distancia considerable de esa aldea, si bien todavía en la Nación de la Lluvia, se encontraba ese valle árido rodeado de varias cordilleras de mediana altitud, donde estaban en ese preciso momento.

\- ¿Por qué no alejamos tanto de la aldea…?- Preguntó la Hyuga con preocupación

\- Porque es posible que mueran, y si eso pasa no quiero testigos…- Dijo Ryu con expresión divertida.

Los Genin se voltearon a ver temerosos mientras que la pelirroja soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, algo que puso todavía más nerviosos a los novatos.

\- Es broma- La mujer suavizó su sonrisa -Pero les dije que entrenaríamos mi especialidad y no quiero causar alboroto en la aldea… Ahora, quiero que se pongan en guardia, el ejercicio consiste únicamente en darme un golpe, basta que uno lo consiga para que les enseñe mi estilo de Taijutsu, si no, simplemente los entrenaré para que mejoren su resistencia física… ¿Listos?-

Los estudiantes se pusieron en guardia…

Nami y Hinata activaron sus ojos mientras que Naruto apareció tres Kage Bunshin. Ryu sonrió y ante la sorprendida mirada de sus alumnos desapareció. La Uchiha y la Hyuga voltearon a ver en todas direcciones buscando a la Jounin, pero la encontraron al sentir dos violentos golpes en la espalda, que las proyectaron hacía atrás. Los cuatro Naruto miraban a su Sensei con una mezcla de temor y admiración debido a su sorprendente velocidad.

Las Kunoichi cayeron pesadamente al suelo, pero se levantaron al instante, lentamente.

\- Deben de aprender que no siempre podrán confiar en lo que ven sus ojos, en especial ustedes, Hinata y Nami…- La Jounin miraba seria a sus alumnos y en un instante desapareció súbitamente.

Las chicas nuevamente buscaron a su Sensei con sus ojos mientras que el rubio se puso espalda con espalda con sus Kage Bunshin. Para sorpresa del rubio, Ryu atacó de frente al Naruto original dándole varios golpes violentos distribuidos entre su abdomen y su rostro. La Hyuga y la Uchiha miraron con furia cómo los Kage Bunshin de Naruto desaparecieron tras la arremetida de la Jounin, mientras que su amigo cayó al suelo poco después tomándose el estómago. Ambas chicas comenzaron a realizar rápidamente los sellos que habían practicado el fin de semana.

-¡Katon: Kaiki…!-

-¡Suiton: Mizujuuhou…!-

Ambos ataques se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la Jounin que con gran tranquilidad disipó ambos ataques agitando su brazo derecho a manera de un abanico que dispersaba el polvo. Las Kunoichi miraron temerosas a su Sensei, al ver la facilidad con la que había detenido los Jutsu.

\- Se ven bien enfadadas… ¡Pero no es suficiente…!- Exclamó la pelirroja mientras adquiría una expresión severa.

Ryu se lanzó contra Nami y Hinata, golpeándolas de la misma forma que a Naruto, alternando estómago y las mejillas, sin siquiera darles oportunidad de contraatacar. Ambas Kunoichi yacían en el suelo después del castigo recibido, poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad. Se notaban visiblemente lastimadas.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienen?-

Sorpresivamente las chicas pudieron observar cómo Naruto lanzaba a gran velocidad un puñetazo al rostro de Ryu. Ambas Kunoichi pensaban que era imposible que su Sensei lo esquivara, pero llegado el momento, el golpe de Naruto atravesó a la Jounin como si sólo fuera una proyección. Debido a la sorpresa, el rubio cayó en forma descompuesta, siendo ayudado por sus amigas que lo levantaron rápidamente mientras que la imagen de la Jounin se hizo difusa y desapareció.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Estaba seguro de que no podría esquivar el golpe…- Susurró Naruto todavía sorprendido, tratando de ubicar a la pelirroja

\- Hae no Odori (Danza de la Mosca)…- La mujer sonrió maliciosa, enseñando los dientes.

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver los integrantes del Equipo 7 fue a su Sensei lanzarse en forma intempestiva hacia ellos. Los Genin trataron de contraatacar pero Ryu se movía con gran flexibilidad, esquivando hábilmente las combinaciones coordinadas de puños y patadas de sus alumnos. Hinata y Nami trataban infructuosamente de usar sus ojos para tratar de acertar un golpe en Ryu, pero con frustración se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir los movimientos de la Jounin. Con gran habilidad, Ryu proyectó al aire a sus estudiantes con tres diferentes golpes, quienes cayeron pesadamente y en forma descompuesta al suelo. La pelirroja se detuvo y observó seria a sus alumnos que a su vez yacían abatidos debido a la gran diferencia de niveles.

\- ¡Levántense mocosos! ¿No aguantan algo tan sencillo?- Ryu picó el orgullo de sus alumnos, que yacían en el suelo, tratando de levantarse

"La diferencia es demasiada… Para nosotros siquiera tocarla es imposible…" La azabache miraba impotente a su maestra

"Con esa habilidad no me sorprende que pueda escapar de nuestros ojos…" La Hyuga apretó el puño.

Tanto la Hyuga como la Uchiha voltearon a ver de reojo a su querido Naruto, que yacía en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Ryu también observaba fijamente al rubio que tenía los ojos ocultados por la sombra que producía su rostro… Después de unos instantes, el chico comenzó a moverse lentamente. La Jounin sonrió suavemente cuando notó que lentamente y con visible esfuerzo, su rubio alumno comenzaba a levantarse.

\- ¡Ya verá…! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki…- Ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras Kunoichi se puso de pie súbitamente -¡El futuro Hokage…!-

Pero lo que llamó la atención de las Kunoichi, incluyendo a la Jounin, es que Naruto lloraba lágrimas de sangre, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a mutar… De un color azul profundo comenzaron a volverse de una alternancia de diferentes tonos de violeta configurados en forma de varias coronas sucesivas que rodeaban a la pupila, siendo un poco más visible el límite de la corona que marcaba el final del iris y el comienzo de la esclerótica.

"Así que un Doujutsu… Eso explicaría que pueda dominar los cinco Seishitsu Henka básicos" La Jounin analizaba detenidamente al chico "Aunque ese en específico no lo había visto antes…"

"¿Qué significa esto…?" Se preguntó Naruto confundido "Los colores son mucho más vivos… No sólo eso, mis ojos se sienten diferentes…"

Enfocó su mirada en Ryu y pudo observar el Chakra rojo que la Jounin irradiaba sutilmente por su cuerpo, invisible al ojo humano ordinario y que en su Sensei parecía un aura ardiente que la rodeaba.

"Puedo verlo… ¡Puedo ver su Chakra…!" El rubio endureció el semblante -¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu…!-

Nuevamente aparecieron tres Kage Bunshin, teniendo los tres también ese ojo. Ryu se puso seria y cautelosamente adoptó una postura defensiva. Los cuatro Naruto se lanzaron contra la Jounin, que espero fijamente a los rubios, lanzando el primer ataque contra uno de ellos, pero ese rubio consiguió esquivar a duras penas el violento puñetazo de Ryu ante la sorpresa de las Kunoichi. Ahora el chico era capaz de esquivar milimétricamente los ataques de la mujer, si bien con gran dificultad. Cuando la pelirroja acertó una patada en uno de los Naruto, otro observó atento a su Sensei, todo en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Bajó la guardia…! ¡Ahora!"

El Genin que vio el ligero descuido de la Jounin al enfocarse sólo al Genin frente a ella se lanzó contra ella mientras que los otros dos Naruto se lanzaron al instante al desaparecer el rubio que había sido golpeado. La Ryu se enfocó en los dos rubios frente a ella y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes a gran velocidad logrando impactar a los dos Kage Bunshin con puñetazos en sus estómagos. Los dos rubios cayeron al suelo, desapareciendo uno en una nube de humo mientras que el otro se tomó con las dos manos su estómago y tosió un poco de sangre.

\- No pensé que podría usar así de bien ese ojo raro que acabas de despertar… Te felicito por ello…- Hacia tiempo que la sonrisa de la Jounin había desaparecido

\- No me felicite todavía, Sensei…- Susurró Naruto débilmente, sonriendo de forma suave

\- ¿Eh?-

La respuesta de Ryu llegó cuando el Kage Bunshin sobrante le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, consiguiendo ladearle el rostro ligeramente. Tras lograr asestar el golpe, el clon de sombras desapareció también en una nube de humo. Un ligero hilo de sangre surgió de la comisura de los labios de Ryu, que bajó la mirada ligeramente. Cerró los ojos mientras que las Kunoichi no salían de su asombro.

\- Bien…- La Kunoichi levantó la mirada sonriendo alegremente -No como lo pensaba, pero lo has logrado… ¡Muy bien hecho mocoso!-

\- Gracias…- Ryu se acercó a su alumno y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse ante la mirada de alegría de las chicas.

…

Un rato después, los Genin del Equipo se encontraban sentados alrededor de su Sensei. Naruto y Nami se notaban algo recuperados mientras que Ryu tenía la mano posada sobre el pecho de Hinata al tiempo que una luz rosada surgía de ella… Los tres platicaban entre ellos, aprovechando que la pelirroja seguía contenta con el resultado de la prueba y su sadismo al parecer se había aplacado un poco.

\- Tus nuevos ojos son geniales Naruto-kun, tu sí lograste predecir los movimientos de Ryu-Sensei- Dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa

\- En realidad eso no es del todo cierto, Nami-chan…- Respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó curiosa la Hyuga, un vez que sintió recuperar sus fuerzas con ese extraño Jutsu

\- Los ojos de Naruto al parecer combinan las habilidades básicas del Sharingan y el Byakugan o algo así- Respondió la Jounin -Por eso el Bunshin que ignoré se pudo dar cuenta de que había bajado la guardia, aprovechando eso para distraerme con otro Bunshin que quedaba y el original, asestando el golpe- Agregó tras terminar de curar a la Hyuga -O al menos es lo único que se me ocurre…-

\- Ya veo…- Susurró la peliazul, asimilando la explicación

\- ¿Y qué hay de estos raros ojos?- El Jinchuuriki miró con curiosidad a su Sensei

\- Siéndote sincera, no tengo la menor idea, así que no les des importancia por ahora y disfrútalos… Al parecer hacen cosas básicas del Sharingan y el Byakugan, pero supongo que conforme crezcas como Shinobi se revelarán sus capacidades… Tranquilízate- La Jounin le restó importancia al asunto

\- De acuerdo- Naruto emuló a su Sensei restándole importancia a sus nuevos y llamativos ojos

\- Con respecto a otra cosa- Dijo la Uchiha llamando la atención de todos -¿Cómo hizo eso?-

\- ¿Cómo hice qué?- Preguntó Ryu confundida

\- Al principio, Naruto-kun estuvo por asestarle un golpe, pero cuando iba a tener contacto con usted la atravesó como si fuera una ilusión- La Uchiha clavó la mirada en su Sensei

\- Eso es cierto- Agregó la Hyuga -Usted estaba ahí hasta después de que Naruto-kun la atravesó, fue cuando ya no pude verla-

\- Eso es parte del estilo que pronto se pondrán a entrenar…- Dijo Ryu retomando su característica sonrisa sádica -El horrible sufrimiento por el que pasarán tendrá recompensas como esa-

\- Este… Es una broma, ¿Verdad…? Lo del horrible sufrimiento…- Dijo el rubio nervioso

\- Eh… ¿Cómo decirlo…?- Dijo la Jounin pensativa -No- Terminó con una sonrisa aparentemente amable

\- ¿Es muy duro el entrenamiento?- Preguntó la azabache, temerosa

\- No… Si no se mueren de agotamiento es incluso relajante- Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros

\- Entiendo…- Hinata pasó un poco de saliva, temerosa

\- Bueno, es hora de empezar…- La Jounin se paró, seguida de sus estudiantes.

La Jounin sacó de una de las tantas bolsas de su chaleco un pequeño pergamino, el cual extendió en el suelo y pisó ante la mirada de los Genin. Pronto apareció un cofre antiguo en una nube de humo, que Ryu abrió lentamente. Los tres novatos miraron atentos cómo su Sensei Jounin sacaba del cofre tres chalecos de color negro, los cuales lanzó a los pies de los chicos… No hubiera sido nada fuera de lo común si no fuera porque los chalecos produjeron un gran estruendo al caer y agrietaron el suelo considerablemente.

\- Pónganse esos chalecos para que podamos empezar- Dijo Ryu tras cerrar el cofre.

Pero cuando los Genin trataron de levantar las vestimentas oscuras, les costó mucho trabajo hacerlo…

Parecían ser prendas ordinarias, pero eran realmente pesados. Les costó mucho trabajo a los chicos el ponerse esa ropa tan peculiar y cuando por fin lo lograron, no se veían para nada cómodos.

"¡Estas cosas deben pesar como cuarenta kilos o más…!" Naruto hacía esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie

"No puedo creer que se pueda entrenar con esto puesto…" El esfuerzo realizado por Nami era más notorio que el de Naruto

"No es fácil respirar con esto encima…" Hinata se notaba un poco más tranquila que su mejor amiga

\- Bien, ahora les explicare por qué ni el Byakugan ni el Sharingan fueron capaces de ver, mucho menos predecir mis movimientos… En este tipo de Taijutsu, no utilizo Chakra, sino fuerza física proveniente de un adecuado acondicionamiento físico, por eso el Byakugan que se basa en el sistema circulatorio de Chakra o el Sharingan que se basa en la detección del Chakra son incapaces de percibir los movimientos… Además a diferencia de otros estilos, por ejemplo el de la Sannin Tsunade, al ser la fuerza del cuerpo resultado del entrenamiento físico, no se consume Chakra… El acondicionamiento para alcanzar velocidades como la mía, sólo se logra mediante un hermoso y lindo sufrimiento que es muy divertido de observar, pero no de sentir…-

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntó la Hyuga expectante

\- No crean que les estoy poniendo a hacer algo que no está cien por ciento comprobado, sino todo lo contrario; cuando era niña me propuse ser la mujer más fuerte, por eso me puse a entrenar en condiciones insoportables para la gente sin fuerza de voluntad… Les enseño esto porque confió en que ustedes llegarán a sobrepasarme en esto algún día…- De nuevo salía la faceta sensible y emotiva de la pelirroja, sumamente solemne

\- Sensei…- Susurraron los tres Genin, conmovidos

\- ¡Quiten esas estúpidas caras, los quiero en el suelo, cien lagartijas seguidas, ahora!- Al instante volvió la sádica Jounin.

Temerosos, los chicos se recostaron bocabajo en el suelo, para realizar el ejercicio indicado, pero cuando comenzaron les resultó my difícil levantarse para realizar las lagartijas. Con marcado esfuerzo comenzaron a hacer las repeticiones, la primera en caer rendida fue Nami que sólo alcanzó a realizar veinte repeticiones, luego cayó Naruto después de veintiséis y finalmente cayó Hinata tras realizar treinta y tres.

\- ¿Eso es todo…?-

Los Genin orientaron su mirada hacia su Sensei, que se encontraba realizando el mismo ejercicio, si bien sólo con su mano derecha como apoyo. En cada repetición Ryu cambiaba de mano y entonces se dieron cuenta de que ella portaba el mismo chaleco pesado con la única diferencia de que era del mismo color que el uniforme reglamentario de la aldea.

\- ¡Es muy difícil hacer esto con cuarenta kilos encima!- Reclamó el rubio, visiblemente frustrado.

Como respuesta, la pelirroja se puso de pie, luego se quitó el chaleco y lo dejó caer con estrépito, cuarteando el suelo de mayor forma que los que usaban el rubio, la azabache y la peliazul. Los ojos de los tres Genin de inmediato mostraron una marcada sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su Sensei era todo un estuche de monerías.

\- Este chaleco pesa cien kilos, así que no estés de llorón- Dijo seria la Kunoichi mayor

\- ¡Mentira!- Exclamó Naruto

\- Te reto a que lo levantes y te lo pongas- Ryu sonrió desafiante.

El poseedor del ojo misterioso se acercó al chaleco y trató de levantarlo, pero le fue imposible. Nami y Hinata se acercaron con curiosidad y también trataron de levantarlo, pero tampoco pudieron hacerlo. Los tres juntos lo intentaron pero el resultado fue el mismo. Finalmente se rindieron y se alejaron para que la Jounin volviera a ponerse esa perturbadoramente pesada ropa.

"¿Cómo puede moverse a esa velocidad con esto encima…?" La Uchiha miraba atónita a la Sensei que a cada minuto respetaba más y más

"Esto no es posible…." Hinata estaba tan asombrada como Nami, mientras su admiración por Ryu también crecía minuto a minuto

\- Impresionante…- Susurró Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Esto es genial…! -¡No me quedaré atrás…!- Nuevamente el chico estaba motivado.

Al instante el rubio volvió a recostarse en el suelo y reinició sus ejercicios. Las Kunoichi lo emularon tras un momento de desconcierto. Ryu sonrió satisfecha y regresó ella también a realizar los ejercicios apenas se colocó en posición…

…

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, los Genin se encontraban sudando abundantemente.

Naruto, Hinata y Nami realizaban las lagartijas lentamente, pero poco a poco conseguían llegar a la meta… Después de que lograra hacer las cien repeticiones, el rubio se dejó caer completamente agotado y sonriendo sumamente satisfecho. Poco después se venció Hinata y finalmente Nami, ambas también sonriendo a plenitud.

"Yo tardé una semana entera para lograr hacer las cien lagartijas seguidas" Ryu continuaba realizando lagartijas alternando sus manos "Encontré un equipo talentoso… Creo que voy a inscribirlos al examen Chunin" La mujer finalmente se detuvo y tomó impulso con sus brazos para luego erguirse "Pues bien, es hora de regresar a Konoha…"

Tras levantar a sus alumnos, quitarles los chalecos y cargarlos sobre sus hombros, las chicas en el izquierdo y Naruto en el derecho, Ryu se tomó su tiempo para guardar las prendas de entrenamiento y utilizar su particular Jikuukan Ninjutsu para regresar a Konoha rápidamente, en medio de la plaza central, donde aterrizó aquella esfera de luz...

Primero pasó a dejar a Hinata a la residencia Hyuga. Después de que curó a la hija de Hiashi, la pelirroja tomó a su alumna en brazos, y llamó a la puerta. Hiashi salió después de un rato.

\- Veo que Hinata no resistió tu entrenamiento- Dijo el líder del Clan Hyuga serio, mirando inexpresivamente a su hija

\- Más o menos, lo que sucede es que soy un poquito más exigente que los demás y por eso terminó agotada- La pelirroja miró seria al Hyuga -Se ve bien con su sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿No?-

\- Ciertamente…- Respondió Hiashi secamente.

Ryu llevó a la peliazul hasta su habitación, la recostó en su cama y tras arroparla con un cariño y suavidad desconcertante, regresó a la entrada para despedirse del líder de los Hyuga y se retiró de aquella ostentosa residencia. El rubio y la azabache permanecían dormidos en una banca en la calle.

"Bien, ahora a dejar a Nami…" Tomó a los chicos y se los echó a los hombros para continuar.

La Jounin continuó con su labor hasta llegar a la casa comunitaria del Clan Uchiha. Tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke abrió, clavando su fría mirada en Ryu. La pelirroja de inmediato correspondió a los ojos del genio de la generación de Genin con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Qué hace una Jounin en la casa del Clan Uchiha?- Preguntó fríamente el azabache

\- Sólo vine a dejar a Nami, no seas paranoico niño- Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio.

Sasuke guió a Ryu hasta la habitación de Nami, tras lo cual la dejó en su cama y salió de la casa ante la expectante mirada de todos los niños Uchiha, quienes sin saber la razón real del cómo la chica que fungía como mamá de los pequeños, había quedado en ese estado de agotamiento… Culpaban a la pelirroja, especialmente la mirada escrutiñadora del mayor, que nunca se le despegó de encima.

Un Naruto profundamente dormido esperaba recargado en una de las paredes exteriores del complejo.

"Se nota que los niños quieren mucho a Nami… Y que ese Sasuke que la considera inferior, pero la vigila por interés… Aunque, lo que piense ese mocoso engreído me tiene sin cuidado" Reflexionó la Kunoichi para sí misma mientras tomaba al rubio y se lo echaba al hombro "Y en cuanto a ti, vas a quedarte conmigo hoy, después de todo es un día frío y necesito algo de calor extra en mi cama…"

La Jounin llegó rápidamente a su casa, dejando con cuidado al rubio en su cama. Entre sueños, el chico se acomodó y comenzó a roncar ante la mirada extrañamente suavizada de la mujer.

Ryu aprovechó que Naruto estaba profundamente dormido para cambiarse de ropa, desnudándose sin pudor alguno, dejando ver su curvilíneo y marcado cuerpo por un rato, poniéndose su pijama rápidamente debido al frío. Se puso su camisón rojo y su gorro para dormir.

"Ya quiero ver la cara que pones cuando despiertes conmigo a tu lado, te vas a llevar un susto de muerte al notar la belleza al lado de la que vas a despertar…" La pelirroja sonrió burlonamente y tras acomodar a Naruto en un costado de la cama y cubrirlo con las cobijas, se acomodó en el otro y se preparó para dormir "Ahora, a dormir porque mañana tengo que madrugar para ir a la biblioteca…"

Después de un rato, ambos roncaban ruidosamente de forma un tanto armoniosa, durmiendo libremente estirados.

…

Al día siguiente, poco a poco la luz entró por la ventana de la habitación y el rubio comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, siendo que ahora con ese Doujutsu extraño, su visión era más sensible que antes… Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se talló los ojos con desgano y buscó su despertador… Pero no lo encontró, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no solo no era su cama, sino que tampoco era su casa…

Cuando volteó al otro lado de la cama pudo ver a Ryu dormir en forma descompuesta. El fino camisón rojo dejaba notar la perfecta figura de su maestra e involuntariamente un gran sonrojó lo invadió, tras lo que gritó. La Jounin se despertó suavemente y abrió los ojos, mirando con una sorpresiva ternura a su alumno…

\- Buenos días, Naruto-kun…- Dijo la Kunoichi con una voz melodiosa

\- R-Ryu-sensei… Que hace… ¿Qué hago yo aquí en su casa…?- Alcanzó Naruto a decir, tartamudeando nervioso

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- Preguntó la bella mujer con tono sugerente conforme acercaba su rostro al del chico

\- ¿A-Anoche…?-

\- Sí…- La dulzura en la voz de Ryu parecía irreal

\- Bueno, yo, yo, yo no lo recuerdo…- El rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado y apenado cuando su nariz y la de su Sensei casi hacían contacto

\- ¡Te quedaste dormido después de entrenar, mocoso!- Exclamó violentamente la Jounin.

El rubio se fue de espaldas, cayéndose de la cama ante las escandalosas carcajadas de la pelirroja, quien se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras el rubio se reincorporaba lentamente, con un chichón en la cabeza.

"¡Será una Ninja genial, pero está loca…!" Pensó el rubio, sobándose la nuca en el lugar donde se había golpeado

\- Pues bien, posiblemente hoy investigaré un poco ya que nos enfocaremos en el manejo de sus respectivos ojos, ahora ve a desayunar y lleguen temprano al área de entrenamiento, continuarán haciendo lagartijas ahora duplicando la cuota, nos veremos por la tarde en la zona de entrenamiento, pasas a avisarle a las chicas… Y por cierto, te quiero con un Henge en el que se te vean tus ojos azules, no quiero armar alboroto con las cosas esas que te salieron-

\- E-Está bien…- Dijo el rubio todavía sonrojado al mirar de reojo a su Sensei

\- ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Muévete!- Naruto salió presuroso del lugar mientras la Jounin sólo cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír escandalosamente "¡Que cara puso, debí haberle tomado una foto…!" Las carcajadas de la pelirroja se escucharon por toda la vivienda e incluso varias personas que iban pasando por la calle voltearon hacia su departamento con desconcierto.

…

 **Notas**

La sádica de Ryu como dijo, comenzará a entrenar al Equipo 7 en su especialidad, el Taijutsu y un sufrimiento terrible les espera a Naruto, Hinata y Nami, pero como se dice, si no duelo no sirve, además los personajes evolucionarán rápidamente y nada mejor para ello que un intenso y severo entrenamiento. Antes que otra cosa, este fic está definido como un inamovible Naruto-Hinata-Nami (HinaNaruNami como expresión oficial… XD).

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? Ryu no parecía tan monstruosamente cruel, al principio. Y si, Naruto ha despertado el legendario ojo del Rikudou Sennin de forma un tanto accidental, aunque esto tiene una connotación más profunda que se irá mostrando conforme avance la historia y como lo mostró Ryu, como casi nadie conoce la leyenda del Rikudou Sennin, el Rinnegan es más desconocido que cualquier otra cosa y por eso Naruto podrá caminar por la calle sin que la inmensa mayoría de la gente se interese en esos ojos más allá de la curiosidad. Sin embargo, también le indicó que los ocultara para evitar curiosos de más alrededor de él. El Rinnegan oculta muchos secretos y no sólo en cuanto al poder sino también en el trasfondo. Pues por ahora es todo, saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

 **Notas 2016**

Pues como dije, continúan los cambios en relación a la versión original y cierto personaje ya no apareció en la historia. El desarrollo del tema Rinnegan, será más misterioso que antes y ante la falta de conocimiento en relación al ojo por la gente en general, el tema de momento quedará de lado fuera del asunto de que el chico domina las cinco naturalezas básicas del Chakra y las habilidades básicas combinadas del Sharingan y el Byakugan. 


	4. III: Hacia Adelante

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Reviews:

 **The One:** Efectivamente, es el summon chant de Yusei. Soy fan de 5D's como bien dice en mi perfil XD

 **Arashi:** Si, soy el autor de ese fic y sobre subirlo nuevamente… Puede ser que lo haga en el futuro, después de revisarlo un poco también, ya que fue una víctima más de cuando borraban aleatoriamente fics con Lemon.

 **wolf1990:** Pues el equipo 7 será bastante fuerte, pero a una acción siempre viene una reacción…

 **Elchabon:** Pues cuerdamente loca no sé, yo la definiría más como locamente cuerda XD.

 **JAIMOL:** Gracias, je, je, je.

 **Auger:** Mira, el primero en desaparecer fue el Sensei auxiliar, Hou. En cuanto a Naruto Sennin, tenía un bloqueo y de repente avanzaba un poquito, pero FFnet en aquellos tiempos oscuros de represión al lemon borró el fic. Tal vez lo resuba en el futuro.

 **alexzero:** Pues solamente es una loquilla, je, je, je.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues a ver qué se viene en el futuro del fic (claro que lo sé, soy el autor XD)

 **Loquin:** Gracias, je, je, je.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **III: Hacia Adelante.**

…

Varias horas después, los Genin del Equipo 7 se encontraban entrenando, haciendo nuevamente lagartijas, si bien la meta ahora era hacer doscientas. Sorprendentemente los chicos lograron terminar cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer…

Yacían en el suelo, completamente exhaustos, si bien ahora no perdieron el conocimiento.

\- Todo, me duele…- Susurró Naruto débilmente

\- Apenas… Puedo… Respirar- Alcanzó a murmurar Hinata entre grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento

"Esto es muy duro…" Nami apenas si podía jadear, aún más cansada que sus amigos

\- Se los dije… Si no mueren de agotamiento, el ejercicio es muy relajante-

Los tres apenas rodaron los ojos hacia donde su Sensei llegaba cargando un par de libros grandes y bastantes gruesos, uno debajo de cada brazo. Los tres Genin estaban tan cansados que realmente esos impresos eran lo que menos les importaban en ese momento. La mujer los dejó caer al suelo, provocando que la tierra se cimbrara ligeramente, pero a los tres novatos siguió sin importarles.

Entonces, notaron que la pelirroja no iba sola. Una mujer ataviada con una yukata sobria y elegante de color azul la acompañaba. Aquella persona tenía el cabello azul corto y ojos del mismo color.

A diferencia de su maestra, los novatos notaron que la suave sonrisa amable que aquella adulta les ofreció parecía ser sincera.

\- Tenía tiempo que no nos reuníamos- Ryu fijó su mirada en su acompañante -¿Cómo los ves? ¿Puedes hacerme el favor que te pedí?-

\- Tú no cambias nada, Ryu, con tu metodología cruel quieres que estos chicos se superen… Pero está bien, con gusto te ayudaré con el entrenamiento de tus alumnos en el uso de sus ojos, pero tengo que realizar algunas observaciones- Los Genin miraron con miedo a la recién llegada, quien mantuvo su expresión amable -Yo no soy una peleadora como Ryu ya que mi vocación realmente está en la medicina, la investigación y el estudio… Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno, mucho gusto… Mañana los espero en el centro médico de Konoha… Si Ryu está de acuerdo, pueden irse… Aunque conociendo a mi amiga, no creo que puedan caminar siquiera…- La bella peliazul sonrió nerviosamente cuando vio que los chicos se soltaban a llorar de alegría al saber que su entrenamiento del día había terminado.

…

Los tres Genin del Equipo 7 ingresaron en el centro médico de Konoha con ansiedad. Su Jounin Sensei les había dado el día libre por primera vez desde que eran un equipo pero tenían cita con la amiga de la pelirroja. Se acercaron a la recepción, donde una bella enfermera atendía el teléfono. Al colgar volteó con curiosidad hacia los chicos.

\- ¿Qué desean?- Preguntó amablemente la enfermera

\- Tenemos cita con… -Volteó de reojo hacia sus compañeras- ¿Ami Mizuno? Somos el Equipo 7- Dijo Naruto tranquilamente

\- Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha- Dijo la enfermera revisando su computadora -Pasen al laboratorio número cinco, Ami-san espera-

\- Gracias- Dijeron las Kunoichi haciendo una reverencia.

Los tres caminaron por el corredor, llegando después de algunos metros recorridos a un laboratorio donde la amiga de Ryu revisaba un tubo de ensayo a contraluz y de forma minuciosa. En verdad su tranquilidad inherente y su aparente dulzura eran contrastantes con la firmeza del carácter de la pelirroja Jounin…

¿Cómo personas tan distintas podían ser amigas?

\- Adelante, pasen y tomen asiento en el sofá- Dijo la bella peliazul, orientando su atención hacia los chicos -Permítanme un momento…-

Los tres Genin tomaron asiento. Naruto se colocó en el centro mientras que Nami se sentó a la derecha del rubio y Hinata a su izquierda. Ambas Kunoichi cerraron los ojos y se recargaron en los hombros del poseedor del Rinnegan, quien sonrió suavemente. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba encariñándose rápidamente con sus compañeras, por el tiempo que llevaban juntos y nadie había tratado al Jinchuuriki con la amabilidad de ellas dos.

\- Odio interrumpir este tipo de escenas, pero ya tengo todo listo… ¿Quién desea pasar primero?- La voz de la Mizuno llamó la atención de los Genin

\- Yo iré…- Dijo Hinata suavemente.

La Hyuga se levantó suavemente para no mover a sus amigos de sus posiciones y siguió a la doctora, como lo indicaba su gafete de identificación, hacia una habitación contigua, en la cual había muchos instrumentos sumamente complejos. Hinata obedeció las indicaciones que recibió de la médica y se sentó frente a un foróptero, lista para el estudio.

\- Por favor activa tu Dojutsu (Técnica Ocular)…- La mujer de inmediato posó su mirada en los lentes del complejo aparato

\- ¡Byakugan!- Hinata enfocó los ojos en los lentes frente a ella, mientras Ami del otro lado observaba analítica el funcionamiento del Kekkei Genkai

"Veamos... Su Byakugan parece estarse desarrollando lentamente en comparación con sus habilidades físicas, así que hay que entrenarla a consciencia para que no se rezague…"

La médica se levantó de su lugar y le indicó a Hinata que la siguiera a una mesa cercana. La Hyuga tomó asiento mientras la peliazul sacó una libreta de uno de los estantes y comenzó a escribir varias notas con rapidez. Cuando terminó, orientó su atención hacia la chica del Byakugan.

\- Vamos a platicar tranquilamente un rato… ¿Te parece?-

\- De, de acuerdo…- Susurró Hinata con algo de inseguridad

\- Ciertamente veo mucho potencial en tus ojos que falta por explotar y las emociones reprimen de manera inconsciente el desarrollo como al parecer es tu caso… También soy psicóloga, así que puedes confiar en que todo lo que platiquemos quedará entre nosotras debido a mi ética médica… Sé que no es fácil, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me digas en forma breve cómo ha sido tu vida… Aunque se escuche raro, necesito que me ayudes a ayudarte-

Hinata dudó al principio, pero al notar la cálida sonrisa de Ami, comenzó lentamente su relato: la desaparición todavía misteriosa de su madre, así como el inicial entusiasmo de su padre para su entrenamiento en el uso del Juuken y el posterior desencanto de Hiashi al notar que ella no era lo que esperaba, así como su posterior preferencia por Hanabi…

La Hyuga no pudo evitar llorar abundantemente al recordar la indiferencia de su padre y el menosprecio de su hermana menor, cosas que ya eran parte de su vida. La peliazul la abrazó al ver que se había abandonado al llanto. Hinata lloró durante un rato tiempo, desahogando sus penas por fin. Ya más tranquila la Genin, ambas retomaron la plática.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que solamente deseas cariño de familia… Y tal vez nunca lo recibas de tu familia de sangre…- Hinata bajó la mirada -Pero tu verdadera familia es quien se preocupa por ti, te cuida y te quiere sin esperar nada de ti excepto el mismo cariño… Tu familia de hecho está afuera, esperando su turno de pasar…- La Hyuga sonrió feliz al entender las palabras de Ami -Así que trata de superar tus miedos, ya que temes que te lastimen como lo hizo tu padre… El miedo es una buena defensa para evitar ser lastimada, pero te aísla de la gente y te dejará sola a la larga… Además lo que sientes por tu amigo Naruto es muy bello, no pierdas ese sentimiento y en cuanto a tu amiga Nami, confía plenamente en ella, como ella confía en ti… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- Sí…- Hinata sonrió, todavía temerosa, pero un poco menos insegura de sí misma

\- Otra cosa… Confía en Ryu… Ella los está entrenando como ella misma lo hacía, y si les exige tanto, es porque cree en ustedes… Ella vive libremente el momento, también podrían aprenderle eso… Ella es un buen ejemplo a seguir… Ignorando que es una sociópata- La doctora sonrió nerviosamente junto con la Genin.

Naruto y Nami se encontraban inquietos ya que Hinata llevaba casi una hora con Ami, pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando la Hyuga salió del cuarto contiguo con una bella sonrisa que impresionó a sus compañeros.

"No había notado bien lo bonita que es Hinata-chan cuando sonríe…" Naruto se sonrojó levemente

"Vaya, nunca la había visto sonreír así…" Nami miraba alegre a su amiga

\- ¿Quién pasará ahora?- Preguntó la doctora expectante, asomándose por la puerta del consultorio

\- Yo…- Dijo la Uchiha

\- De acuerdo, sígueme- Ami se dio media vuelta y Nami la siguió, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata en un silencio algo incómodo

\- ¿Y cómo te fue, Hinata-chan?- Pregunto el rubio todavía con su sonrojo

\- Muy bien, Ami-san es muy amable…-

\- Eso me alegra-

\- N-Naruto-kun…-

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto confundido el Jinchuuriki al notar apenada a su amiga y compañera

\- Puedo… ¿Puedo tomarte del brazo…?- Hinata desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, su sonrojo era evidente

\- Me agrada la idea…- La Hyuga se sentó sumamente sonrojada junto al rubio, quien le ofreció su brazo, Hinata lo tomó entre sus brazos y se recargó en él, cerrando los ojos suavemente y sonriendo bellamente

"Ahora estoy más segura de lo que siento por ti Naruto-kun…"

"Esta sensación es muy cálida…" El rubio a su vez, cerró los ojos y se dejó querer.

…

Entretanto, en la sala de estudios, la Mizuno analizaba exhaustivamente el ojo recién activado de Nami, sin siquiera parpadear al revisar la vista que le permitía tener su complejo aparato de los ojos de la bella azabache.

"Vaya, el Sharingan tiene un funcionamiento muy particular… Una capa de sangre cubre la pupila y el iris, además tiene la capacidad de imitar los movimientos del objeto observado, o predecir el movimiento en base al Chakra… Además parece ser que su transformación está en función de las emociones, supongo que es debido a la relación con la sangre…" Así como con Hinata, Ami llevó a Nami a la mesa cercana, donde le ofreció sentarse y tomó asiento también -Veamos, necesito que me platiques tu vida brevemente, es necesario debido a que tus ojos son influenciados por las emociones… ¿Te agrada la idea?-

\- Bueno, yo…- Susurró la Genin, insegura

\- Entiendo que tengas reservas, pero como psicóloga que soy, todo lo que platiques quedará entre nosotras a menos que seas tú misma quien posteriormente deseé compartirlo con sus amigos o personas cercanas, pero a fin de cuentas, es tu decisión y si no lo deseas hacer, no importa…-

"No lo sé, pero siento que puedo confiar en ella…" Pensó fugazmente la azabache -Está bien…-

La Uchiha comenzó su relato cuando vivía con sus padres en la zona del Clan Uchiha, siendo hija única recibía toda la atención de sus padres…

Ambos eran Jounin entregados a la aldea y debido a ello tenían ligeras asperezas con Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke y líder del Clan, quien primaba fidelidad al clan sobre la aldea. Una noche se encontraba jugando con un par de muñecas en su habitación, cuando su madre entró y tras darle un beso en la frente y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, la dejó inconsciente con un suave golpe en el cuello tras susurrarle unas palabras al oído. Cuando despertó, vio a varios Ninja de la aldea sacarla del closet donde tenía su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue evadir a los Ninja y correr hacia la planta baja de su hogar para buscar a sus padres, pero sólo encontró dos siluetas delineadas en color blanco en el centro de la sala.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba con varios niños más pequeños que ella frente a un gran número de tumbas. Junto a los demás niños excepto Sasuke, que era de su misma edad, lloraba sin control. Después, todos los niños Uchiha sobrevivientes fueron reubicados en una amplia y lujosa casa cerca de la torre Hokage. Posteriormente ingresó en la academia planeando morir o venderle su alma al diablo con tal de vengarse de Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de sus padres como descubrió después. Un día en la academia, aburrida por los ejercicios que les enseñaba Iruka, volteó a ver a la estudiante junto a ella, Hinata, que a su vez miraba sonrojada a Naruto, el peor de los estudiantes. Varias veces pudo ver cómo el rubio era ignorado o insultado a lo bajo por los padres de sus compañeros. También llamó su atención que siempre hacía bromas en clase o era el objeto de burla de los demás. Poco a poco pudo ver cómo el rubio se esforzaba más que los otros estudiantes y a pesar de que ese esfuerzo parecía inútil puesto que no mejoraba en nada, no se rendía.

Casualmente caminaba hacia su casa cuando escuchó a Naruto exclamar en medio de la gente que lo ignoraba que sería el futuro Hokage y tendrían que mirarlo hacia arriba, porque el niño al que despreciaban los protegería. Y fue entonces que se enamoró de él, se enamoró de su fortaleza… Fue entonces que entendió el por qué su madre la había dejado inconsciente, quería que viviera… Quería que fuera feliz… Recordó esas últimas palabras que había reprimido en su memoria para poder ser fría y lograr su venganza, pero al ver cómo el rubio exclamaba que protegería a las personas que lo odiaban, su deseo de venganza desapareció para siempre, su nuevo objetivo sería ser feliz y cuidar lo poco que aún tenía…

Y desde ese día, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

\- ¿Sabes? Hiciste lo correcto, puesto que la venganza es un veneno en el corazón que devora todo y cuando alcanzas el objetivo que la motiva, te quedas vacía… He llegado a ver eso de cerca y en verdad es triste ver cómo las personas en su afán de venganza se terminan convirtiendo en monstruos…- Nami miró conmovida la nostálgica mirada de la doctora, que a su vez le regaló una sonrisa después -Pero ahora te has alejado de ese camino de destrucción y puedes alcanzar la felicidad… Dicen que quien pierde a alguien especial no puede recuperarlo, pero cuando alguien especial aparece en su vida, sabe apreciarlo mejor… No olvides eso, ahora tienes a tu querido Naruto, a tu amiga Hinata, a Ryu quien te quiere a pesar de su contradictoria forma de demostrártelo…-

\- Gracias…- Nami lloraba conmovida tras las palabras de Ami.

…

El Uzumaki y la Hyuga esperaban pacientes a su amiga, que salió después de una larga hora con una bella sonrisa, tan radiante como la de la peliazul cuando recién había salido de su consulta. La Uchiha se sentó junto al rubio y por iniciativa propia lo abrazó. Naruto correspondió el gesto junto con Hinata en forma protectora.

"En verdad odio interrumpir estas escenas…" Sonrió tristemente la Mizuno, mirando al trío desde la puerta -Es tu turno, joven rubio…-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó entusiasmado el Jinchuuriki -Ahora vuelvo- Dijo mirando a sus compañeras con una sonrisa.

El rubio siguió a la doctora mirando con curiosidad las instalaciones, dejando a sus sonrojadas y bellas amigas, tomando asiento frente al foróptero apenas entró a la sala deestudios, donde anteriormente Ami había revisado a sus amigas. La doctora comenzó a analizar el ojo del chico de inmediato.

"Veamos… Este es más complejo que los otros… Cada corona que rodea a la pupila representa un campo de visión diferente, lo que significa que puede tener hasta seis campos de visión… Además parece tener varias propiedades de los otros ojos como evaluar el Chakra o ver a través de objetos sólidos, además parece estar plenamente desarrollado, sólo tiene que aprender a usarlo…" La bella mujer apartó su mirada del aparato -Terminamos, ahora sígueme…- Naruto obedeció y siguió a Ami hasta la mesa de las pláticas previas, donde tomó asiento todavía expectante -Este ejercicio también lo hice con tus amigas, se trata de que me platiques tu vida a modo de liberación y así como les dije a Nami y a Hinata, nada de lo que me cuentes saldrá de este lugar a menos que tú mismo lo cuentes, antes que nada no es obligatorio y si no quieres hacerlo, estás en libertad de decidir-

\- Ya veo, bueno, pues la verdad me gustaría platicar, hay varias cosas que quiero decirle a alguien…-

Naruto comenzó su relato desde que era niño, con excepción del Hokage y de Iruka, nadie se preocupaba por él, desconociendo la razón de por qué la gente de Konoha lo odiaba hasta que recientemente Ryu le comentó la verdad sobre el Kyubi en su interior y cómo la pelirroja se había convertido en más cercano a una figura materna para él, una de esas madres que se sueñan en pesadillas, según sus propias palabras. El rubio también platicó con alegría lo feliz que le habían hecho los sentimientos de sus amigas hacia él, así como la atracción que llegó a sentir hacia Sakura Haruno y que ya estaba superando. Pero lo más mencionado de su relato fue su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

\- Ciertamente tuviste una infancia difícil, pero saliste adelante creyendo firmemente en tus sueños sin alimentar odio o rencor contra Konoha… Ahora entiendo por qué Ryu te tomó como su alumno… Ella se ve reflejada en ti…-

\- ¿Reflejada en mí…?- Preguntó intrigado el rubio

\- Ella y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso la conozco muy bien… Ryu creció en un entorno sexista donde no se tomaba en cuenta a las mujeres y los hombres se gobernaban con la fuerza, por eso decidió ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo para hacer justicia y comenzó a entrenar sin descanso para lograr su meta, varias veces estuvo a punto de morir debido al severo entrenamiento que se imponía a sí misma o de rendirse debido a la desesperación, pero la convicción de realizar su sueño fue más fuerte y ahora es quien es… Por eso te entrena, porque puede entenderte, porque quiere verte triunfar tal como ella lo hizo… Pero ella tuvo que hacerlo sola y sabe perfectamente la desesperación que se llega a sentir al no tener un guía adecuado, por eso se fijó en ti, porque vio en tu mirada la misma determinación que ella tuvo…- Naruto miraba conmovido a la doctora -Pero esto no debe salir de aquí o nos matará… ¿De acuerdo?- La doctora guiñó el ojo

\- ¡Es un trato!- Exclamó el rubio con emoción.

…

Las Kunoichi del Equipo 7 platicaban alegremente sobre su luz dorada, el chico que les había mostrado el camino correcto en sus vidas. Cuando estuvieron a punto de tomar el camino equivocado debido a la cruel infancia que ambas vivieron, se encontraron con ese chico, que en su momento y debido a su voluntad de hierro, les había enseñado a ambas a jamás rendirse en el camino a seguir en aras de sus sueños.

\- Es diferente a como era antes… Ahora es más centrado- Dijo Hinata sonriente

\- Yo pienso lo mismo, su sonrisa es más sincera- Agregó Nami cerrando los ojos e imaginando las recientes sonrisas que les dedicaba el rubio

\- Y eso me da gusto… ¿Nosotras lo hicimos?- Preguntó la Hyuga

\- Es sólo una pequeña retribución por lo que él ha hecho por nosotras, ¿No crees?-

\- Sí, tienes razón…-

\- ¿De qué hablan…?- Ambas Kunoichi se sonrojaron enormemente al escuchar la voz del rubio que salía del consultorio acompañado por Ami

\- Eso es todo, gracias por su cooperación y paciencia- Dijo la doctora amablemente

\- Al contrario- Dijo la azabache

\- Gracias a usted- Complementó la peliazul

\- Los veré pronto en la zona de entrenamiento para darles los resultados, ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron los tres Genin con alegría.

Los integrantes del Equipo 7 se despidieron de la doctora con una respetuosa reverencia y se alejaron del centro médico. La Mizuno sonrió alegremente y reingresó al amplio edificio.

…

El Equipo 7 caminaba alegremente por la aldea, deteniéndose primero en la casa de Hinata. Nami la abrazó suavemente y después Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual la Uchiha y el Uzumaki se fueron. La Hyuga se encontraba sumamente sonrojada en la entrada de su residencia… Cuando vio que sus amigos ya estaban lejos, sonrió plenamente y perdió el conocimiento. Después de unos minutos despertó y tocó suavemente la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso. Sonrió nuevamente y entró a su casa.

Afuera de la caza del Clan Uchiha, el Uzumaki se despedía de igual forma que con Hinata de Nami, quien también miraba sonrojada al rubio. Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta y se fue, la Uchiha entró a la casa, saludó fugazmente a los niños y llegó a su habitación tras lo cual se dejó caer a la cama, perdiéndose en fantasías que incluían matrimonio. Varias horas después Nami despertó de su ensueño, recordó lo que había pasado hace rato, sonrió y abrazó una pequeña almohada.

Naruto llegó a su casa y comió una ensalada antes de ir a su habitación. Llegó a su cama y se sentó, se puso a pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a su Sensei. Recordó fugazmente a Ryu y después de eso se quitó la banda de su cabeza. La dejó en un taburete cercano, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a dormir. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue el de las bellas sonrisas de sus amigas después de recibir sus besos en la mejilla. El rubio se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Como nunca había sonreído jamás.

…

Durante los días siguientes, el Equipo 7 entrenó con empeño. Ryu notó como sus alumnos ya no se quejaban como al principio. Sin embargo, el mayor cambio era que los tres Genin llevaban ahora su banda al igual que ella, amarrada en el brazo izquierdo. La Jounin sonrió suavemente mientras les medía el tiempo que corrían sobre el riachuelo. La distancia a correr estaba marcada con dos banderines al costado del cauce.

\- Recuerden, la distancia debe ser cubierta en menos de cinco segundos…. Doscientos metros en cinco segundos no son nada para un Ninja promedio-

"Pero los Ninja promedio no corren con cincuenta kilos encima" Pensó fugazmente Naruto para continuar corriendo sobre el agua flanqueado por las chicas.

Del otro lado del río que separaba los campos de entrenamiento, el Equipo 8 miraba con curiosidad el entrenamiento del Equipo 7. Sakura y Sasuke veían burlonamente el aparentemente fácil ejercicio. Su pensamiento de que los tres estudiantes más mediocres de la academia seguían sin progresar parecía perfectamente fundamentado y su confianza crecía cada vez más de cara a los futuros Exámenes Chunin.

\- En verdad que sólo pierden el tiempo, cualquier tonto puede hacer eso- El Uchiha cerró los ojos con expresión burlesca

\- ¡Tienes toda la razón Sasuke-kun…!- Agregó la chica de cabello rosa con una sonrisa de soberbia

"Ese ya no es el mismo fracasado que estaba tratando de alcanzarnos a mí y a Sasuke en la academia… Su estatura también ha aumentado… Ciertamente comienza a ser un obstáculo en mi objetivo… No lo perderé de vista…" El genio de los Senju no despegó ni un instante la mirada del rubio

"Ese ejercicio no es tan simple como parece y al parecer sólo Makoto se ha dado cuenta de ello…" Kakashi observó de reojo al Senju

\- ¿Estás preocupado por el perdedor de Naruto…? No pensé que serías tan patético…- El Uchiha miró con burla a su rival

\- Vamos Makoto-kun, Sasuke-kun tiene razón, no deberías preocuparte de ese payaso y esas tontas- Sakura miró burlonamente a los Genin del Equipo 7

"Con esa actitud estúpida de menospreciar a nuestros posibles rivales sólo conseguirán fracasar en el examen Chunin…" Pensó fríamente Makoto, sin despegar la mirada del Equipo 7 "Además, Sakura… Tú no estás en posición de burlarte de nadie, estás peor que Naruto ya que no has entrenado para nada desde la graduación… Pero no les diré nada, no es mi obligación… ¿Trabajo en equipo? Eso está bien para la gente común pero no para el futuro Hokage" El castaño esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible

"¿Qué le sucede al Senju? ¿Está tomando en serio al fracasado, a la Hyuga y a Nami? Esa mirada analítica es lo que me dice… ¿Acaso hay algo oculto en el ejercicio que están realizando…? Lo mejor será entrenar, no me preocupan… Aún…" La ligera sonrisa del azabache desapareció de su cara.

El cambio en el semblante del genio Uchiha llamó la atención del Jounin al instante, cuyo ojo descubierto se mostró feliz. Al parecer su alumno favorito también se había dado cuenta de que el ejercicio practicado por los Genin del Equipo 7 no era tan simple como parecía.

"No esperaba menos de los genios de esta generación… Pero supongo que es pedir mucho por parte de Sakura" El ojo se mostró triste nuevamente.

…

Un par de horas después los Genin del Equipo 7 yacían en el suelo, jadeando débilmente mientras Ryu los miraba con su característica sonrisa sádica, pero el gesto ya lo les causaba miedo. Tras darse cuenta de que su Sensei en verdad los quería tras las palabras de Ami durante la sesión de psicoanálisis, esa sonrisa les hacía sentirse bien, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que su Sensei era así de exigente porque en verdad creía en ellos.

\- Esa nerd ya se tardo…- Dijo la pelirroja con desdén -Van casi dos semanas…-

\- Lo siento, es que a veces se me va el tiempo investigando- El Equipo 7 al completo orientó su mirada hacia donde la bella peliazul llegaba con sonrisa amable y Ryu sonrió en actitud desafiante

\- ¿Ya puedes decirme si los nomino al examen Chunin o no?-

\- Después de analizar sus ojos, he llegado a una conclusión…- La Mizuno clavó sus ojos en los Genin del Equipo 7 -Su desarrollo es incipiente y la buena noticia es que son jóvenes… La mala noticia es que los exámenes Chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina… Tienen dos semanas para entrenar todo lo que puedan…-

Los chicos no sabían si reír o llorar por el significado implícito de las palabras de Ami, pero su entusiasmo les dio la fuerza necesaria para levantarse nuevamente, si bien respirando con dificultad.

\- Vaya, pensé que les tomaría más tiempo ponerse de pie después de tener que usar casi todo su Chakra y su fuerza tratando de romper su récord… ¿Saben qué? Les voy a enseñar un Jutsu genial como premio…-

\- ¿Un Jutsu genial…?- Naruto repitió las palabras de su Sensei con interés.

\- Sí… Saben que el Bunshin es un Jutsu básico para cualquier Ninja, después en el pergamino que les presté amablemente antes de devolvérselo al Hokage tenía el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, la cual perfeccionaron con ayuda de mi método de enseñanza y es el paso final del Bunshinjutsu (Técnicas de Réplicas), al menos aparentemente-

\- ¿Aparentemente?- Repitió confundida Hinata

\- Sí, yo perfeccioné un Jutsu aún más avanzado, así que quiero que lo vean con atención…-

"Así que la va a hacer…" Ami miraba atenta.

Ryu cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió al instante con una mirada seria, desconcertante en ella. Ante la atenta mirada de los demás chocó sus manos mientras un sutil Chakra de color rojo la rodeaba por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Onmyou Bunshin (Réplica Yin-Yang)…!- Ryu desapareció en un fugaz destello de color rojo, del cual surgieron dos pelirrojas idénticas

\- ¿Ese es el Jutsu mortal?- Dijo Naruto decepcionado

\- No juzgues sin ver antes…- Respondió la Jounin a su derecha

\- ¿Le enseñamos?- Volteó la pelirroja de la izquierda a su contraparte

\- Como quieras- Dijo la Kunoichi de la derecha con indiferencia.

Ambas pelirrojas se voltearon a ver y comenzaron una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Se intercambiaron golpes y patadas a gran velocidad ante la expectación de los Genin. La doctora en cambio, miraba tranquila la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de enorme calidad que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Ninguna de las pelirrojas parecía estar en desventaja, y con cada golpe que coincidía el lugar se estremecía ligeramente. La breve batalla terminó cuando ambas Ryu impactaron el estómago de su oponente al mismo tiempo. Ambas cayeron pesadamente al suelo ante la expectación de los Genin y la peliazul mayor.

\- Demonios, olvidaba lo difícil que es combatir conmigo misma- Una Ryu ayudó a levantarse a la otra

\- ¿Qué hay de novedoso en esta técnica?- Preguntó curioso el rubio

"Es imposible… Uno de los muchos golpes que se intercambiaron hubiera bastado para desaparecer a un Kage Bunshin…" Nami miraba atónita a ambas pelirrojas felicitarse por la breve batalla

"Me preguntó que otros alcances tendrá este Jutsu… Parece que Ryu-sensei ha aumentado su habilidad de combate, ya que durante la batalla ambas adivinaron sus movimientos varias veces…" Hinata también lucía sorprendida

\- Espero que hayan repasado los Jutsu elementales- Dijo una pelirroja

-Porque van a ver hasta dónde pueden llegar- Ambas Ryu tomaron aire y orientaron su mirada al cielo.

\- ¡Katon: Kasei (Elemento Fuego: Estrella de Fuego)…!- Una bola de fuego se formó en la mano derecha de una Ryu

\- ¡Raiton: Raisei (Elemento Rayo: Esfera de Rayo)…!- Una esfera de electricidad se formó en la mano izquierda de la otra Ryu

\- ¡Nitton: Atarashi Taiyou (Elemento Sol: Un Nuevo Sol)…!- Gritaron a coro las dos pelirrojas.

Ambas Jounin lanzaron sus Jutsu elementales al aire, los cuales giraron cercanos uno a otro, mientras se elevaban y acortaban su distancia al mismo tiempo, hasta que se unieron formando una esfera brillante que continuó elevándose y explotó en un gran resplandor de luz que calentó la temperatura del lugar considerablemente por un instante, cegando a los Genin del Equipo 7 con su resplandor. Naruto y las chicas reaccionaron con asombro cuando pudieron recuperar la visión.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!- Exclamó el rubio -¡Cuando esa esfera estalló todo se iluminó y me quedé cegado por la luz…!-

\- ¡La luz fue muy brillante, yo tampoco vi nada…!- Respondió Hinata

\- ¡También yo, no pude ver nada….!- Agregó Nami

\- ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre el Kekkei Genkai del elemento secundario? ¡Ahora me consta…!- Dijeron a coros las Jounin pelirrojas, tras lo cual comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

…

Unos minutos después, Naruto, Nami y Hinata observaban con suma atención a su Sensei, que seguía mostrando su sonrisa de satisfacción. Ami permanecía tranquila, mientras que la segunda Ryu ya había desaparecido.

\- ¿Les gustó lo que vieron?-

\- ¡Sí…!- Exclamaron emocionados los tres Genin

\- Les explicaré el principio de este Jutsu, se llama Onmyou Bunshin y consiste en dividir perfectamente el ser en dos partes exactamente iguales tras duplicar el Chakra… Después de haberlo duplicado, con su espíritu, alma o como quieran llamarle, deben dividir su ser en base al Yin y al Yang de forma que la división sea simétricamente perfecta y el ser que se forma por la división esté perfectamente equilibrado, sino la esencia de uno mismo al no estar balanceada obliga a ambas partes a reunirse nuevamente…- La peliazul escuchaba atentamente la conversación -En otras palabras, es romper por un instante su naturaleza individual para convertirse en dos seres independientes…-

\- No entendí nada- Dijo el rubio sinceramente

\- Veamos… Es más fácil si les explico los pasos… Por favor tomen una postura de meditación para comenzar…-

Ryu adoptó la postura y sus alumnos también después de unos instantes. Lo siguiente que La Jounin les indicó que hicieran fue que cerraran los ojos para después comenzar a interiorizarse poniendo su mente en blanco… Desde entonces siguieron las indicaciones de Ryu en forma más o menos mecánica. Poco a poco, les fue indicando la forma de lograr separar su ser en base al Yin y el Yang, esto es, en positivo y negativo, para reacomodarlo en dos unidades iguales en proporción.

La Mizuno fijó la mirada en el sol, que poco a poco comenzó a ocultarse, hasta que la Luna hizo gradualmente su aparición, alcanzando el cenit del manto celeste. Habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzaron el proceso de interiorización. Ryu se levantó súbitamente y abrió los ojos, siendo imitada por sus alumnos.

\- Está listo, realicen el Jutsu-

\- Pero…- Susurró el rubio

\- Maldita sea… ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo…!- Exclamó la Jounin, irritada.

Los tres Genin se voltearon a ver inseguros, pero después endurecieron las miradas e imitaron el choque de manos de su Sensei, tras lo cual los tres fueron envueltos en luces de colores, Naruto amarilla, Hinata azul y Nami roja. Cuando los fugases brillos se disiparon, seis eran los estudiantes de Ryu.

\- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que el sufrimiento les traería recompensas como esta-

\- ¿Eh?- Preguntaron los seis Genin mientras enfocaron sus desconcertadas miradas en la pelirroja

\- Si no hubieran hecho su acondicionamiento físico, no sólo hubieran fracasado al interiorizarse, sino que habrían muerto debido a la carga que la interiorización representa para el cuerpo… Sólo tienen que pensar en regresar a la normalidad y el cambio se hará solo… Ahora sí, ya con el tiempo encima, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenar lo necesario, aprenderán mi estilo de pelea, el Ryu Shiki (Estilo del Dragón) mientras que Ami los orientará en el uso de sus ojos…-

…

Naruto, Nami y Hinata yacían el suelo, tratando de levantarse con dificultad… Ryu entretanto, observaba seria a sus alumnos, que lucían visiblemente lastimados, con pequeños hilos de sangre recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella era quien los había dejado casi hechos pedazos durante su práctica del día.

\- ¿Ahora entienden por qué no deben ni subestimar a una mosca…?- La pelirroja miraba fijamente a los Genin

\- Yo soy un matamoscas… ¡Voy a superar a la mosca…!- El rubio se levantó lentamente ante la mirada de las tres Kunoichi, respirando con dificultad.

Naruto observaba a Ryu que se mantenía tan fresca como siempre. Llevaban horas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los tres Genin no podían competir con su velocidad, menos con los chalecos negros puestos, pero la Jounin combatía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al usar un chaleco de entrenamiento incluso más pesado que el de ellos. El rubio de nuevo se lanzó contra su Sensei, pero antes de lograr impactarla la perdió de vista. Desde el suelo Nami y Hinata trataban en vano de seguirla con sus ojos mientras se ponían de pie. Su atención volvió hacia Naruto cuando el rubio recibió un golpe a la quijada por parte de su Sensei, que reapareció mirando al chico de los ojos misteriosos, quien se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo.

"A pesar de no usar toda su fuerza, es aterradora…" La Uchiha apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos

"No lo entiendo, desaparece por unos instantes y reaparece en lugares cercanos…" La Hyuga miraba expectante a su Sensei "¿Cómo lo hace…?"

Pero los pensamientos de ambas chicas son interrumpidos cuando Ryu las impactó violentamente las quijadas al mismo tiempo con sus firmes puños. Debido al violento impacto ambas Kunoichi hicieron surcos en la tierra antes de detenerse por la fricción.

\- Esto no es una mosca… ¡No es una mosca!-

Naruto se lanzó con furia al ver a sus amigas caídas y la Jounin también se dirigió contra el rubio… Pero cuando están por colisionar, la pelirroja volvió a desaparecer y el portador del Rinnegan se detuvo tras golpear el aire. El Genin volteó en todas direcciones, pero su mirada quedó en una expresión de sorpresa cuando Ryu reapareció súbitamente delante de él, golpeando en forma brutal su estómago. La vista de Naruto se nubló hasta que perdió la conciencia. La Jounin se apartó, dejándolo caer de bulto al suelo.

\- ¿No crees que exageras?- Ami apareció detrás de su amiga -Deberías de explicarles en qué consiste lo que les enseñas antes de molerlos a golpes…-

\- Es mejor que lo vean y lo sientan, es más práctico ya que lo aprecian mejor- Respondió alegre la Jounin

"Sí como no…" La peliazul miró de reojo la sonrisa sádica de la Jounin de Konoha.

…

Poco a poco el rubio abrió los ojos, siendo sus compañeras sonriéndole bellamente lo primero que vio. Las Kunoichi le ayudaron a sentarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que fuera del cansancio, no sentía dolor en el cuerpo. Involuntariamente Naruto se sonrojó al sentir tan cerca a las chicas, más que nada porque lentamente comenzaban a reemplazar a Sakura Haruno en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿C-Cómo?- El Uzumaki miró desconcertado a sus amigas

\- Ami-san nos curó también…- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa adornada por el rubor de su rostro

"Shousen Jutsu (Técnica Palma Mística)" Pensó fugazmente la peliazul "Lo básico para cualquier Iryou-nin (Ninja Médico)…"

\- En verdad es buena, ya me siento mucho mejor- Dijo alegre el rubio -Gracias, Ami-san-

\- Bueno, es lo mínimo que podía hacer…- Respondió la doctora, sonriendo suavemente

\- Ya que por fin despertaste Naruto, les explicaré este Jutsu del Ryu Shiki…- Los Genin voltearon a ver a su Sensei -Se llama Hae no Odori (Danza de la Mosca)…-

\- ¿Qué mosca puede hacer eso…?- Preguntó el rubio todavía enfadado

\- Cualquiera…- Respondió Ryu seria -Las moscas vuelan de forma aleatoria, pero cambian súbitamente de dirección, por lo que si las observas fijamente parecen 'desaparecer' de repente, reapareciendo segundos después, es un truco visual relativamente sencillo de hacer… Por eso les digo que no deben subestimar ni a una mosca, todo en este mundo tiene algo que enseñarnos-

\- Ahora entiendo… - Susurra el rubio

\- Pues bien, cuando Naruto creyó darme un golpe el día que sus ojos despertaron, usé la Hae no Odori a máxima velocidad…-

\- ¿Eso es posible?- Repitió la Uchiha con interés

\- Si, moviéndome a gran velocidad dejo un reflejo de luz en el lugar donde me encontraba anteriormente, es decir, una estela…- Súbitamente la Jounin dejó de hablar, desconcertando a los Genin -¿Verdad que es un gran truco?-

Naruto, Hinata y Nami voltearon atónitos a su espalda, donde Ryu se encontraba cruzada de brazos y sonriendo en forma imponente. La imagen de su Sensei delante de ellos, se transparentó y desapareció en unos segundos.

"¡Increíble…!" Exclamó el rubio en sus pensamientos "¡Cuando me la encontré en la aldea me saqué la lotería!"

"Ryu-sensei es impresionante…" La Hyuga miraba con admiración a su Sensei

"¿Truco? ¡Es algo increíble!" Pensó Nami emocionada

\- ¡Retomemos el entrenamiento, les voy a enseñar a realizar estos geniales y asombrosos Jutsu!- Exclamó la Jounin con entusiasmo -¡Debemos superar al Equipo 7A!-

\- ¡Sí…!- Respondieron los Genin alzando sus puños al aire al tiempo que la peliazul desaparecía en una nube de humo.

…

Del otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, que se había dividido para atender a los Genin en dos equipos construidos con Inyou Bunshi, los chicos del Equipo 7A se encontraban mirando y escuchando atentos la plática de Ami sobre la recolección de información y su importancia para un Ninja. Naruto levantó la mano y la doctora le cedió la palabra.

\- ¿En serio esto de usar el Onmyou Bunshin funciona para practicar?-

\- Sí, Naruto… Cuando pasen las dos semanas de entrenamiento revertirán el Jutsu y el conocimiento adquirido en ambos entrenamientos los harás más fuertes y precisos, es de forma similar a como el Kage Bunshin funciona transmitiendo la experiencia- Respondió atenta la bella peliazul al cuestionamiento del rubio

\- Entiendo… Entonces esto es para ahorrar tiempo- Dijo Nami atenta

\- Más o menos, aunque la idea original es prepararlos bien… Sus contrapartes deben estar sufriendo como nunca ahora, ya que Ryu debe de estarlos entrenando en serio- Los Genin tragaron saliva, nerviosos -Bueno, la teoría ha terminado, es hora de empezar…-

Los integrantes del Equipo 7A observaron atentos cómo Ami tomó una tabla y la clavó en el suelo de forma que quedara perpendicular a los chicos.

\- Este es un reto, quiero que utilicen sus ojos, desde ahora si quieren para determinar lo que estoy escribiendo- Dijo la doctora mientras escribía algo en la parte posterior de la tabla con un pincel.

Nami ya había activado su Sharingan y mientras Hinata y Naruto se preparaban para utilizar sus ojos la Uchiha replicaba los movimientos de la doctora, en el suelo y utilizando una vara en vez del pincel. La Hyuga activó su Byakugan para ver a través de la tabla y el Uzumaki colocó su mano en el suelo y enfocó su mirada en la tabla.

\- Ahora pasaremos al siguiente ejercicio- Dijeron a coro los tres Genin

\- Lo hicieron perfectamente para ser la primera vez- Dijo Ami, sonriendo suavemente -Bien entonces… Aprenderán a usar sus ojos dentro de sus capacidades y límites, logrando el mayor rendimiento posible… Eso es lo que haremos desde hoy y hasta un día antes del examen, por eso Ryu pidió permiso en sus casas usando de argumento una misión que tardaría dos semanas en completarse… ¡Vamos a darlo todo!- Concluyó con evidente entusiasmo.

…

Ambos entrenamientos continuaron durante las dos semanas…

A diferencia del Onmyou Bunshin, los Genin tardaron varios días en dominar la Hae no Odori debido a que era un Jutsu de Taijutsu (Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo), además de que excepto para comer y dormir, el Equipo 7B combatía todo el día contra Ryu terminando al límite de su resistencia, siendo ayudados por Kage Bunshin de la Mizuno cuando era realmente necesario.

En cuanto al equipo 7A, Ami sintetizó la información de aquellos libros que la Jounin llevará días atrás para instruir a las chicas principalmente, en el uso de sus Doujutsu con el fin de conseguir información como en el primer ejercicio así como las capacidades de combate de cada Dojutsu con ejercicios particulares para cada Genin. Hinata aprendió a utilizar de mejor forma la visión de trescientos sesenta grados del Byakugan leyendo las tablas que la rodeaban y cuyos escritos permanecían en la cara contraria a ella. Nami aprendió a utilizar el Sharingan para falsificar caligrafía y Ami, al ser psicóloga, entre otras ramas de la medicina, la orientó para utilizar mejor sus Genjutsu de forma que fueran más efectivos para afectar la mente del oponente y en cuanto a Naruto, le enseñó las habilidades básicas del Sharingan y el Byakugan debido al nulo conocimiento que tenía sobre el misterioso ojo del rubio, sorprendiéndose de que podía replicar las capacidades de los otros ojos con relativa facilidad…

En cuanto al otro grupo, tras lograr dominar la Hae no Odori, Ryu explicó que el Ryu Shiki es un estilo ofensivo, donde siempre se debía tener la iniciativa en la batalla ya que de lo contrario resultaba inútil, como comprobaron los Genin gracias a las brutales golpizas que les daba la pelirroja al dejarla atacar casi siempre…

Las dos semanas pasaron sin que los Equipo se encontraran ni una sola vez. El penúltimo día antes del inicio de los exámenes Chunin, Hou introdujo a los chicos en el Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado). En la noche del penúltimo día, los dos Equipos por fin se reunieron y grande fue la sorpresa del Equipo A al notar el mal estado de sus contrapartes del Equipo B.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien…?- Preguntó el Naruto sano al lastimado

\- Al menos no estoy muerto- Respondió el rubio visiblemente agotado

\- Hemos aprendido mucho con Ami-san…- Dijo una Hinata

\- Ryu-sensei también nos ha enseñado cosas increíbles…- Agregó entusiasmada la otra Hyuga

\- Creo que ya estamos listos para el examen Chunin- Una Uchiha volteó a ver a sus cuatro compañeros

-Mostraremos los que podemos hacer- Agregó su contraparte

\- Como habíamos acordado al principio de acordamos, mañana tendrán le día libre antes del examen, pero también, bueno, yo…-

Los chicos miraron desconcertados a su Sensei, ya que nunca se había mostrado insegura frente a ellos. En ese momento los Genin se fijaron que Ryu sostenía una pequeña bolsa en su mano izquierda. La pelirroja sacó tres objetos de la bolsa y los ofreció a sus estudiantes ladeando la mirada y con un sonrojo tan sorprendente como imperceptible. Los seis Genin brillaron para regresar a ser tres.

\- ¿Qué es esto…?- Preguntó confundido el rubio mientras recibía un pequeño pin de un metal dorado, pulido y brillante con el Kanji 'Ryu' grabado

\- Es… Un detallito que se me ocurrió darles como premio por resistir el entrenamiento y disciplinarse, especialmente tú, enano…-

La mujer les entregó a sus dos estudiantes objetos iguales al recibido por Naruto. Los tres los tomaron y se los colocaron en el pecho, a la altura del corazón y luego miraron expectante a su Jounin Sensei.

\- Pues bien… Finalmente hemos terminado su entrenamiento por ahora y ha llegado el momento de que los tres demuestren que el tiempo invertido en ustedes no ha sido un desperdicio- La mujer si bien se oía severa, su expresión era suave -Quiero que den todo de sí y se esfuercen por alcanzar sus metas, ya que cuando sean Chunin les esperan un entrenamiento de verdad… Lo de ahora sólo ha sido el acondicionamiento para cuando ese momento llegue…- Los tres Genin pasaron saliva por la garganta tras escuchar esas palabras de su maestra -Pero relájense- La mujer sonrió altiva, como siempre -También vendrán muchas cosas buenas, como avanzar un poco más para alcanzar sus sueños y pues…- La expresión de la pelirroja se suavizó -Sólo me queda desearles buena suerte, ya que esta prueba es sólo para ustedes tres y yo confió plenamente en que lograran ascender-

\- Ryu-sensei…- Los tres chicos miraron conmovidos a su maestra

\- Hablando de eso… Me agradó much orientarlos y ayudarlos para su próxima prueba, pero llegó la hora de volver a casa…-

Los tres Genin voltearon a ver a la doctora peliazul, quien les había ayudado bastante en el manejo de sus ojos y más que nada, para sus complejos emocionales y ciertamente, sus traumas de la infancia. Naruto, Hinata y Nami lucían tristes al saber que aquella mujer tan amable y bondadosa se iba.

\- ¿Y por qué se tiene que ir?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

\- Lo que sucede, es que realmente yo no soy de Konoha, Ryu me pidió el favor de ayudarlos de cara a sus exámenes y me dio mucho gusto hacerlo…- La mujer sonreía amable como en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos -Pero debo volver a casa, dejé a mi hijo allá y tengo que regresar con él, además, Shinrin es mi hogar-

\- ¿Shinrin?- Murmuró confundida la peliazul menor

\- Sí… Es una aldea que encuentra a unos días de aquí y si bien es una pequeña en comparación con Konoha, es muy acogedora y si algún día desean visitarla, serán bienvenidos- Ami se colocó de frente a los tres chicos e hizo una suave reverencia -Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos y sinceramente, me gustaría estar aquí con ustedes un poco más de tiempo, pero ya llevo algo de tiempo fuera de casa-

\- ¡Muchas gracias por todo!- Dijeron los tres chicos a coro, haciendo, al contrario que Ami, una inclinación sumamente respetuosa y formal

\- No tienen que agradecerlo, cuando necesiten algo y si yo soy capaz de ayudarlos, no duden en venir a Shinrin…-

El momento formal se rompió cuando los tres Genin se lanzaron hacia la doctora para abrazarla. La Mizuno en un principio se mostro confundida, pero después del momento de desconcierto, correspondió al gesto de los Genin y los abrazó también ante la discreta sonrisa de la Jounin pelirroja.

…

Tras despedirse de Ami y Ryu, los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 partieron de regreso hacia sus respectivas casas. Primero pasaron a casa de Hinata y luego a la de Nami, hasta que Naruto caminaba de regreso a su casa con mirada pensativa… Pero el rubio se mostró alerta y se detuvo sorprendido cuando cuatro paredes de madera surgieron del suelo. El rubio pensó en atacar, pero se abstuvo y prefirió esperar, acción que tuvo su recompensa cuando apareció Makoto sobre la pared frente a él con expresión seria. El Uzumaki se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

\- No te asustes, Naruto… Sólo he venido a retarte…- El Senju genio de la academia miraba fijamente al tonto rubio de la academia

\- ¿Es reto personal…?- Susurró confundido el Genin del Equipo 7

\- Sí… ¡Te derrotaré en el examen Chunin, porque desde hoy te considero un digno rival en la disputa por el título de Hokage…!- Exclamó el castaño sin despegar su analítica mirada del rubio, tras lo cual desapareció en un remolino de hojas mientras los muros de madera regresaban al suelo del que surgieron

\- Makoto…- Susurró serio Naruto -Me da gusto haberme ganado tu respeto…- Sonrió suavemente "Para mí, tú y Sasuke son mis barreras a superar…" El rubio miró al cielo estrellado por algunos minutos y luego continuó su camino a casa.

…

Al día siguiente, se llevaba a cabo una reunión con varios Jounin y Chunin en la torre Hokage. Se habían reunido para seleccionar a los equipos que presentarían el examen de ascenso a Chunin que se realizaría en Konoha. Cuando el Hokage preguntó por los equipos que sus Jounin consideraban listos, cuatro de los líderes de equipo dieron un paso al frente: Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma… Y Ryu.

\- Yo, Kakashi Hatake nomino a mi equipo, el Equipo 8 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Makoto Senju y Sakura Haruno para presentar el examen Chunin-

\- Como sea… Yo, Asuma Sarutobi me sumo a mis compañeros y solicito la inscripción de mi equipo, formado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, al examen Chunin-

\- Yo, Kurenai Yuhi también añado mi grupo formado por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Keiko Kurama al examen Chunin-

\- Yo, la grandiosa Ryu, nomino al Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha para el examen Chunin…-

La Jounin miró seria al Hokage, que asintió satisfactoriamente ante la mirada reprobatoria de los demás Jounin y Chunin; era famosa la incompetencia de esos tres durante la academia. Al instante Iruka, el Sensei principal de la academia, se acercó inconforme al Hokage, pidiendo la palabra, que le fue concedida.

\- ¡Los doce novatos fueron mis estudiantes y los conozco, ellos no están listos para ese examen…!- Dijo el Chunin con preocupación y Kakashi iba a tomar la palabra, pero Ryu se le adelantó, acercándose al Chunin y abrazándolo del cuello

\- Vamos, Iruka…- El Chunin miró confundido a la Jounin por su actitud -No vas a poder ver por ellos siempre, tarde o temprano tendrán que volar del nido y esas cursilerías sobre el crecimiento…- El Umino suavizó ligeramente la mirada -La única razón por la que deberías preocuparte sería que nosotros fuéramos unos malos Sensei y tú desde la academia no les hubieras enseñado correctamente… ¿Es el caso?- La Jounin observó fijamente al Chunin, quien desvió la mirada -Un Sensei de verdad, jamás duda de lo que enseña a sus alumnos, porque confía en que los ha preparado bien- Sarutobi sonrió cuando el Chunin se tranquilizó

\- Es cierto, tienes razón…- Iruka por fin se mostró calmado y dejó de oponerse a la participación de los novatos en el examen

\- En vista de que nadie más se opone, acepto a los doce novatos para participar en el examen Chunin…- Declaró el Hokage, dando por terminada la reunión.

…

 **Notas**

La fase final de entrenamiento ha llegado por fin, así como los exámenes Chunin están por llegar. Ya se acerca uno de los momentos importantes de este fic y también se verá cómo el Equipo 7 comienza a adquirir su forma definitiva. Y parece que Naruto, Hinata y Nami se están haciendo fuertes muy rápido, pero este no es un fic donde los protagonistas están muy overpowered sobre los demás y su andar en el combate es tranquilo… No, en el futuro se enfrentarán a muy poderosos enemigos.

La participación de Ami Mizuno, personaje de Sailor Moon, es una referencia a la futura naturaleza semi-crossover del fic. Como lo mencioné antes, adaptaré la participación de diversos personajes al mundo de Naruto.

 **Notas 2016**

Pues bien, Ami Mizuno ha aparecido mucho antes que en la versión anterior del fic para cubrir un lugar especial como la orientadora de los chicos para ayudarlos a sanar emocionalmente y pues, hago hincapié en el hecho de que el entrenamiento de Ryu es muy intenso y difícil, pero que todavía hay algo más allá… Sin mencionar que ya adelanté algo para el futuro del fic.


	5. IV: ¡Desafío! Los Exámenes Chunin

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Contestando reviews:

 **Elchabon:** En cuanto a la amiga de Ryu, en mi país se dice que para un roto siempre hay un descosido… XD

¿Cuál técnica te costó trabajo entender? ¿La Danza de la Mosca? Es como cuando quieres matar una mosca o un mosquito y la porquería se mueve de repente mientras vuela y la pierdes de vista, eso que los hace terriblemente irritantes…

Pues espero que este 2017 sea el año para acabar el fic y pues sólo queda decir que espero también te la hayas pasado muy bien en Navidad y para el siguiente año puedas conseguir lo que te propongas, saludos y muchas gracias :)

 **wolf1990:** Pues bien, espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Megustó desarrollar bastante lo del entrenamiento de los mismo y ha llegado la hora de ponerlo en práctica.

 **alexzero:** Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, saludos.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **IV: ¡Desafío! Los Exámenes Chunin.**

…

En medio de una de las tantas calles de Konoha, en una zona cercana a un parque, se encontraban frente a frente el Equipo 8 y un equipo de Genin proveniente de la aldea de Suna (Arena). Los tres novatos de Suna, encabezados por un misterioso y tétrico pelirrojo llamado Gaara, confrontaban de frente a Sasuke y a Makoto mientras Sakura permanecía detrás de los genios, cuidando del nieto del Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

\- Ambos me dan curiosidad…- El pelirrojo clavó su mirada en ambos Shinobi de Konoha

"Esto se pondrá interesante…" Pensó el Uchiha esbozando una sonrisa desafiante

"Vaya, el primer fenómeno ha aparecido…" El Senju sonrió burlonamente.

Los tres Genin de Suna dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del Equipo 8. Ambos genios voltearon a su espalda donde el pequeño Konohamaru lloraba mientras era consolado por la Haruno. Al haberse topado de frente con esos tres sujetos, Gaara, una bella Kunoichi rubia y un Shinobi de ropa negra y maquillaje blanco sobre toda su cara, pensó que era su fin…

Pero los Shinobi del Equipo 8, los cuales pasaban casualmente por ahí, lo auxiliaron.

\- Déjalo ahí….- Dijo el castaño, sin voltear -Debemos ir a inscribirnos-

\- Pero…- La pelirrosa se veía dudosa

\- El Senju tiene razón, suficiente hicimos salvándolo, vámonos…- Agregó azabache, fríamente.

Ambos genios comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que los Ninja de Suna. Mirando triste y fugazmente a un Konohamaru que apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, Sakura lo dejó atrás para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

…

Ajustando su banda en el brazo izquierdo, colocándose un pantalón naranja, así como sus botas del mismo color y camisa naranja de mangas largas con líneas negras en la parte superior que iban de los hombros a las mangas, Naruto se vio al espejo y tras lavarse los dientes, sonrió confiado y salió de su casa. Rápidamente llegó al edificio de inscripción, donde se reencontró con sus compañeras Nami y Hinata.

\- ¡Vamos chicas, el examen nos espera…!- Exclamó el rubio con alegría, ante la sonrisa de sus compañeras.

Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 ingresaron al recinto y pronto llegaron a la zona donde se celebraría la primera evaluación, entraron a la sala donde había muchos Ninja de varias aldeas cuya abrumadora mayoría se veía de mayor edad que ellos. Sin embargo, los tres peores Genin de la academia no se sentían nerviosos ni intimidados, ya que confiaban plenamente en los resultados del duro entrenamiento que habían realizado.

\- ¿Naruto, Hinata y Nami…? Vaya, no los veía desde que salieron de la academia… ¡Han cambiado mucho!-

Los tres alumnos de Ryu voltearon al escuchar la voz familiar para ellos y sus miradas se posaron en la espontánea y carismática Keiko que llegaba saludando alegremente con sus compañeros, Kiba y Shino, siguiéndola tranquilamente. La Kurama tenía fama de hablarle a todos los chicos de su generación sin tener conflicto alguno con nadie, excepto con las chicas que iban tras los genios, pero no pasaba de ahí.

\- Vaya, no pensé que ustedes tres llegarían hasta aquí- Dijo Kiba sonriendo burlonamente

\- ¡Ya verás de lo que somos capaces!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo en forma desafiante

\- Que escándalo hacen… Así que ustedes también están en esta estupidez, no lo puedo creer…-

Los seis Genin voltearon a ver al trío Ino-Shika-Cho de su generación acercarse a ellos tras las palabras de Shikamaru. Ino observó curiosa a los tres Genin del Equipo 7, especialmente a Naruto ya que ahora era más alto que ella y no parecía el mismo bobo al que varias veces le jugó bromas por diversión en la academia.

\- Vaya Naruto, sí que has crecido- La Yamanaka se acercó sonriente al rubio, provocando una molestia palpable en sus compañeras de equipo

\- Bueno, gracias… Creo- Respondió el rubio, visiblemente incómodo.

La rubia se apartó del rubio ligeramente asustada, al sentir las miradas asesinas de las compañeras de equipo del Uzumaki…

En ese momento un escandaloso vitoreo llamó la atención de los Genin, volteando todos a la entrada donde el equipo más famoso de su generación, el Equipo 8, ingresaba con paso seguro, demostrando la gran confianza en ellos mismos.

\- Así que los doce estamos reunidos aquí…- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo confiadamente

\- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- Exclamaron tanto Ino como Keiko para lanzarse a abrazar al Uchiha, lo que provocó la furia extrema de la Haruno

\- Nuestro encuentro está un poco más cerca, Naruto… Espero ansioso de ver lo que te enseñó esa Jounin…-

Ante la sorpresa de los demás novatos, el rubio vio al castaño acercársele con una mirada desafiante, que el rubio correspondió de la misma manera. Nami y Hinata observaban sorprendidas al Senju tras mencionar a su Sensei.

\- ¿Acaso sabes sobre Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó la Uchiha, desconcertada

\- No me llaman genio sólo por ser de los mejores Genin de la academia…- Respondió fríamente el castaño

"Viejo, en verdad este chico es tétrico…" Shikamaru miró de reojo a Makoto

"Algo me dice que la Sensei de Nami no es común…" El genio del Clan Uchiha observó analítico a su compañero "Si Makoto toma en serio al fracasado quiere decir que tiene una idea de lo que Naruto, Nami y Hinata han estado entrenando en este tiempo…"

"¿Makoto-kun está tomando en serio a ese payaso…?" La chica de cabellos rosas miraba sorprendida a su compañero

\- Vamos chicos, tranquilícense, sé que tenemos los ánimos elevados pero…-

\- ¡Ustedes, los del fondo, ya cállense, los exámenes están por comenzar!- Exclamó un sujeto imponente desde la tarima del salón, interrumpiendo a Keiko -¡Me llamo Ibiki Morino y no permitiré escándalo durante el examen, ahora cierren sus sucias bocas y presten atención!-

…

En una sala del mismo edificio, se encontraban los cuatro Jounin de los doce novatos conversando tranquilamente. Kakashi leía Icha Icha Paradise mientras que Asuma fumaba y Kurenai bebía té. Entretanto, Ryu miraba con expresión aburrida las actividades lúdicas de sus compañeros. Ya que su pasión estaba totalmente volcada hacia las batallas, no encontraba algún otro pasatiempo para matar el tiempo.

\- Estúpido e inútil examen de una hora que sólo quita el tiempo… Mero trámite para mis pequeños renacuajos…- Dijo la pelirroja al aire

\- Yo no lo creo, Ryu….- El Sarutobi llamó la atención de sus compañeros

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó la Yuuhi con interés

\- Bueno, escuché que el sensor de este año sería, Ibiki…- Asuma miró la reacción de sus compañeros

\- Bah, ya no asusta como antes…- Respondió la Jounin pelirroja restándole importancia al asunto

\- Tal vez, pero que sea Ibiki, uno de los mejores extractores de información, el primer sensor, disminuye considerablemente sus posibilidades de aprobar- Respondió el Ninja Copia

\- Pareces muy segura de tus chicos…- Kurenai clavó su mirada en Ryu

\- La verdad los he entrenado a conciencia y estoy segura que los tres serán Chunin al terminar el examen- Replicó la Sensei del Equipo 7 con indiferencia

\- ¿Te parecería una pequeña apuesta…?- Dijo Asuma -Digamos… ¿Diez mil ryou?-

\- Va a ser el dinero más fácil que he ganado… Pero hagámoslo más divertido, que sean diez mil ryou por cada alumno propio que ascienda a Chunin, por ejemplo, si uno de tus alumnos logra aprobar y convertirse en Chunin, sólo tendrás que pagarme veinte mil ryou… ¿De acuerdo…?-

\- Si esos son tus términos está bien, pero serás tú la que me pagará mínimo diez mil ryou…- El Sarutobi sonrió confiado

"Kiba y Shino dicen que el Equipo 7 está formado por los peores estudiantes de au generación… ¿Por qué confiará tanto en ellos?" Pensó la pelinegra, curiosa.

…

En el salón, los Genin aspirantes se encontraban escuchando las indicaciones de Ibiki…

Estaban sentados en forma aleatoria de forma que ningún Genin tuviera al lado a algún compañero de equipo. El sinodal explicó en forma clara y concisa las reglas donde todos empezaban el examen con diez, por cada pregunta errónea se les restaría un punto y cada vez que fueran descubiertos copiando se les restarían dos puntos. Tras explicar las peculiares reglas dio la señal para dar inicio al examen.

"Vaya, este examen parece de otro planeta…" El rubio miraba desconcertado las complicadas preguntas del examen "Nadie podría responder esto… Al menos nadie con vida social…"

"¿Por qué te quitan dos puntos si te descubren copiando? Lo lógico sería que te expulsaran a la primera… A menos, que esperen que nosotros copiemos sin ser descubiertos… ¡Eso es…! En este examen lo que realmente están evaluando es nuestra capacidad de obtener información…" Sasuke volteó discretamente hacia sus compañeros, Sakura lucía preocupada mientras que Makoto sonreía confiado "El Senju también lo ha descubierto, así que estamos del otro lado, Sakura es lo bastante inteligente para contestar el examen por si misma…"

"Supongo que sólo queda copiar… Espero que Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan se den cuenta a tiempo…" Pensó la Uchiha al ver detenidamente las complicadas preguntas de la prueba

"Nami-chan y Naruto-kun ya debieron darse cuenta, entonces… ¡Byakugan!" la Hyuga activó su Doujutsu

"¡Sharingan!" Pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos Uchiha para replicar con su lápiz los movimientos del lápiz del Genin delante de ellos

"Bingo…" El Uchiha sonrió confiado

"Sólo debo usar mis ojos en una situación de vida o muerte…" Pensó Naruto con aire solemne "¡Pero a quien engaño, quiero pasar el examen…!" Terminó con una enorme sonrisa

"Miren a ese fenómeno, pensando que puede responder este examen… Que tonto" La Haruno miraba burlonamente al rubio Genin sentado a su lado

"¡Vamos ojos, ayúdenme un poco…!"

Sakura se sorprendió a sobremanera al ver el extraño Doujutsu aparecer de repente en los ojos de Naruto al desaparecer el Henge que llevaba para ocultarlos. El rubio usó su misterioso poder para ver a través del Genin delante de él y copiar sus respuestas a gran velocidad. La facilidad con la que el rubio había superado lo que hubiera sido una barrera infranqueable para él en el pasado, dejó a la pelirrosa visiblemente perpleja.

"¡El entrenamiento con Ami-san en verdad dio resultados!" Ajeno a la mirada sorprendida de la Haruno, el Uzumaki contestó rápidamente todo su examen

"En verdad ha cambiando mucho… Es más alto, ahora es serio… Y esos ojos…" Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sakura "¡No…! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Es el mismo perdedor que me acosaba… ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que responder el examen!" La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a responder el examen frenéticamente, al darse que el tiempo se estaba terminando

"Mira a esa maniaca…" La Yamanaka, desde su lugar, miró divertida a su rival "Bueno Sakura, debo admitir que tienes un gran cerebro detrás de esa frente gigante… No a cualquiera le lanzo mi… ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia de Mentes)!"

Mientras Ino se apoderaba de la conciencia de Sakura y memorizaba las respuestas para pasárselas a Chouji y a Shikamaru, el castaño de los doce novatos posó su mano en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

"¡Mokuton: Mokuzai no Kioku (Elemento Madera: Memoria de Madera)!"

Al sentir a través de la madera el golpeteo de los lápices de los Genin cercanos a él, Makoto supo las respuestas y las copió de inmediato. Uno de los insectos de Shino le pasaba las respuestas al Aburame mientras Akamaru hacía lo mismo para Kiba con ayuda de su agudo olfato. Keiko utilizó su amplia capacidad de Genjutsu para hacer una ilusión de ella pensativa, mientras con otra técnica de invisibilidad se acercó a un Genin que tenía las respuestas para copiarlas. Poco a poco varios equipos fueron eliminados al ser descubiertos copiando cinco veces durante el examen…

Finalmente, Ibiki pidió la atención de los Genin, tocando fuertemente el pizarrón con una tiza. Varios murmullos continuaron, molestando al sinodal.

\- ¡Cállense y escuchen! Es hora de la décima pregunta y para ella hay nuevas reglas… Regla número uno, si responden mal la décima pregunta, sin importar las demás, sacan cero… Y como saben si uno saca cero, el equipo completo reprueba el examen… Regla número dos, quienes intenten renunciar una vez oída la décima pregunta sacan cero y personalmente me encargaré de que no puedan presentar el examen nunca más en sus vidas…-

\- ¡Eso es ridículo, varios Genin que están aquí ya han presentado este examen en varias ocasiones!- Kiba se levantó molesto de su lugar

\- Ja, eso es porque yo no había aplicado este examen antes… -

La última regla fue la que mayor conmoción causó. Todos los presentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre lo que harían y que era injusto ya que para muchos no era su primera vez realizando el examen. Era un evidente abuso de autoridad por parte del sinodal, ya que a muchos les estaba cortando de tajo sus sueños…

Y uno de ellos muchos era Naruto.

\- Los que quieran renunciar, esta es su última oportunidad, levanten la mano y prepárense mejor para el siguiente examen en seis meses-

Uno de los Genin de mayor edad fue quien levantó la mano. Sus compañeros fueron nombrados por sus números y abandonaron el salón junto con él, después varios más levantaron las manos y fueron eliminados del examen…

Varias veces se repitió eso, hasta que el número total de alumnos se había reducido cuando menos a la mitad y por varios segundos, nadie levantó la mano.

\- ¡Tú no vas a intimidarme…!- Exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa y orientando su rostro al sensor -¡No me importa la última pregunta…! La responderé y continuaré mi sueño para ser Hokage al lado de mis amigas… ¡Alguien como tú no me detendrá, y si no contestara bien la pregunta, te moleré a golpes hasta que nos dejes realizar el examen de nuevo…!-

Tras las palabras del rubio, los demás Genin que habían perdido la confianza, la recuperaron. Nami y Hinata sonrieron y miraron a su Naruto-kun. Makoto cerró los ojos y Sasuke miró con una sonrisa desafiante al alumno de Ryu. Las reacciones de los demás novatos fueron similares, recordando al rubio idiota de la academia que a pesar de parecer un completo fracasado jamás dejaba de luchar.

"Debo reconocer que tienes agallas…" Pensó el Uchiha

"No esperaba menos de mi rival…" Makoto sonrió levemente

"Ese si es el Naruto de siempre…" La Haruno sonrió también "El mismo fastidioso que me acosaba"

"Ninguno de los que quedan titubea… Las palabras de ese chico realmente les infundieron el valor para desafiarme…" El sinodal sonrió también, de forma discreta "Creo que ya está…." Ibiki cerró los ojos por un momento -¡Sólo me queda decirles, que han pasado el examen escrito…!-

Todos los Genin miraron desconcertados al sensor, quien les explicó la realidad de la décima pregunta: probar la determinación de los Genin frente a la presión y a las difíciles decisiones que debía tomar a diario. Después explicó el verdadero objetivo del examen: probar su capacidad para obtener información. La algarabía creció para la mayoría de los Genin que superaron la prueba, al saber que habían dado un paso más en su camino a convertirse en Chunin. Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7, de inmediato corrieron a felicitarse con un intenso abrazo de equipo una vez que terminó la formalidad del examen.

…

Un par de horas después, ya con el salón vacío, el sinodal se puso a recoger los exámenes…

Se detuvo un momento para mirar con curiosidad la prueba del rubio que no se había intimidado en ningún momento. Naruto Uzumaki, ese chico que tenía esos ojos raros, había llamado poderosamente su atención. Esa mirada fiera que demostraba, daba a entender un simple mensaje: 'Nadie me detendrá jamás…'

"Así que Naruto Uzumaki… Respondió correctamente las nueve preguntas, además de infundirle valor a los demás Genin… Es un chico muy valiente y siento que su verdadera aventura sólo está comenzando… Me agradaría mucho tener a un bocón así como Hokage, sería un buen cambio…" El intimidante Ninja sonrió en forma discreta, luego tomó el examen de Naruto y se retiró del aula.

…

Frente a un enorme bosque enrejado, conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte, el Equipo Ryu se encontraba escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de la nueva sinodal en la siguiente etapa del Examen Chunin, la intimidante Anko Mitarashi. Los diversos equipos que habían aprobado el examen de Ibiki se encontraban expectantes a sus palabras…

Después de la explicación de Anko sobre el nuevo desafió, los equipos pasaron a recibir un pergamino entre dos posibles: el del cielo o el de la tierra, tras lo cual los Genin comenzaron su incursión en el bosque de la muerte. El Equipo Ryu se detuvo en medio de un enorme árbol y aprovechando que estaba hueco decidieron esconderse en su interior. Hinata sacó de entre sus ropas el pergamino del cielo que les había tocado.

\- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Naruto

\- Sería bueno que escondiéramos el verdadero pergamino e hiciéramos una copia con Ninjutsu…- Agregó Nami

\- Entonces, vamos…-

La Hyuga sacó de las bolsas internas de su chaqueta un pergamino de un tamaño bastante similar al del pergamino del cielo, lo extendió y posteriormente empezó a escribir sellos bastantes elaborados tras remojar el pincel en su boca. Cuando terminó, realizó un sello de manos y se concentró, tras lo cual el pergamino provocó una pequeña explosión de humo y emergió de ella como una copia del pergamino del cielo.

\- Listo- La Hyuga sonrió satisfecha -Ahora esconderé el verdadero pergamino…-

Hinata extendió otro pergamino de igual tamaño que el anterior y comenzó nuevamente a dibujar una secuencia de sellos, los cuales se concentraban ahora en un círculo dibujado en el centro del pergamino, lugar donde la Hyuga colocó el pergamino del cielo y volvió a realizar un sello de manos, tras lo que el pergamino original despareció en un resplandor de luz y el círculo del pergamino extendido ahora tenía el kanji 'Ten' en su interior. La peliazul enrolló el pergamino y colocó su mano en el suelo.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

De la nube de humo apareció una tortuga negra de alrededor de un medio de longitud y medio metro de ancho. El reptil orientó su mirada a la Hyuga, quien sonrió amistosamente y recibió de la tortuga la misma respuesta. El rubio y la azabache miraban con expectación el elaborado procedimiento de su amiga. Finalmente la tortuga negra inició la charla.

\- Hola Hinata-chan, no te veía desde hace tiempo- Dijo la tortuga con voz femenina

\- ¿Puede guardar esto por favor, Umiruka-san (Mundo Marino)?- Hinata le ofreció el pergamino a la tortuga

\- Confía en mi linda…- La tortuga le guiñó el ojo y luego, tras tomar el pergamino con su hocico, desapareció en una nube de humo

\- Ahora debemos conseguir el pergamino de la Tierra…- Dijo Nami seria.

Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y tras guardar Naruto el pergamino falso del cielo, salieron de su escondite, ya que debían obtener el pergamino de la tierra a costa de otros aspirantes a Chunin.

…

El Equipo 8, por otra parte, caminaba con seguridad por el bosque. Sasuke y Makoto encabezaban el grupo con Sakura ligeramente detrás de ellos. El Uchiha se detuvo súbitamente, tras lo que lo imitó el Senju. A pesar de ser grandes rivales y aparentemente no soportarse entre ellos, se compenetraban a la perfección en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Qué se traen tú y el fracasado de Naruto?- Dijo serio el pelinegro

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, pero si quieres saberlo, considero a Naruto mi rival…- Replicó el castaño en el mismo tono

\- ¿Tu rival? Él no te llega ni a los talones- Dijo la Haruno, no totalmente segura al recordar los extraños ojos del rubio "Creo…"

\- Ya no es un simple perdedor… Además para que alguien como la Jounin Ryu, que casi nunca está en la aldea, lo haya tomado como estudiante, debe tener algún talento oculto… Se rumora que si alguien tal vez puede sostenerle un combate a alguno de los Sannin (Tres Ninja), esa persona es esa mujer…-

"Un talento oculto…" Sakura recordó fugazmente cuando el rubio le reveló involuntariamente ese ojo misterioso

\- Si eso piensas, tú, el único Genin al que considero cercano a mí, ya no lo veré como basura…- Dijo el azabache, tras lo que reanudó su andar y el castaño lo siguió instantes después

\- Vamos chicos, olvidemos al tarado de Naruto por ahora- Dijo la chica de cabellos rosas tras lo que se posó entre los genios y los tomó del brazo a ambos

\- ¡No te me pegues!- Exclamó Sasuke con molestia

\- Suéltame…- Murmuró con fastidio el Senju, pero la Haruno ignoró a ambos y continuó caminando sin soltarlos

\- Vaya, así que ustedes son el famoso Equipo de Kakashi… Esto puede ser interesante…-

Los tres Genin voltearon instantáneamente hacia la rama de un enorme árbol, donde una aparente Kunoichi con protector de la aldea de Kusa (Hierba) los miraba con notable ansiedad, como si hubiera esperado mucho para verlos. Ambos genios se colocaron frente a la Haruno y se pusieron en guardia al instante al notar la intimidante presencia de la misteriosa Ninja de expresión siniestra.

Evidentemente no era una enemiga común y corriente.

…

En otro lugar del Bosque de la Muerte, un equipo de Kiri (Niebla) miraba desde la copa de un árbol al Equipo Kurenai. Una Keiko risueña hablaba alegremente sobre una de sus tantas anécdotas de moda increíblemente aburridas mientras que Kiba y Shino escuchaban, uno aburrido y el otro indiferente. Sin embargo le tenían paciencia a la Kurama, que si bien estaba obsesionada con Sasuke y en menor medida con Makoto, no era tan fastidiosa como Ino o Sakura.

\- Vamos chicos, creo que deberíamos llegar al edificio central y emboscar a alguien ahí, es un buena idea… ¿No?- Preguntó expectante la Kurama, entrando a temas de real interés

\- No creo que encontremos a alguien tan idiota como para dejarse emboscar tan cerca de la meta- Respondió un Kiba fastidiado

\- Sólo era una sugerencia…- Respondió Keiko sonriendo nerviosamente

\- Debemos seguir… Andando- Dijo secamente el Aburame.

El Inuzuka y la Kurama asintieron y sin saberlo le dieron la espalda a los Ninja de Kiri que esperaban para atacar. Al ver que los Ninja de Konoha caminaban confiadamente, los tres Shinobi de Kiri se lanzaron tras su objetivo. Uno de ellos se lanzó con espada desenvainada y le atravesó la espalda a Keiko, que sólo pudo sorprenderse y caer de rodillas. Kiba de inmediato se lanzó contra el asesino de su amiga, pero uno de sus compañeros atacó sorpresivamente al Inuzuka y le voló un brazo. Shino ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse porque un sorpresivo Jutsu de elemento fuego lo impactó por la espalda y lo consumió entre las llamas.

\- Esto sí que fue fácil…- El mismo Ninja que había apuñalado a Keiko recogió el pergamino del cadáver de la Kunoichi

\- Bueno, ahora vamos, debemos ir al edificio principal- Dijo otro Shinobi de Kiri

\- ¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas nos encontramos…-

El cuerpo de Keiko se levantó súbitamente mientras la piel de su cara se derretía lentamente y dejó descubierto su cráneo. Los Ninja de Kiri observaron aterrorizados al cadáver moverse, pero entonces notaron que una sombra negra avanzaba desde sus pies y los cubría lentamente. Antes de perder la conciencia pudieron ver un par de remolinos de considerable tamaño dirigirse a ellos.

\- Esto fue muy fácil…- Dijo la Kurama, mirando con pena ajena a sus víctimas

\- Pues a lo que vamos…- Kiba comenzó a esculcar a los inconscientes Ninja -Veamos… ¡Maldita sea, es otro pergamino de la tierra…!-

\- Llevémoslo, puede sernos útil para negociar o acabar con la competencia- Dijo Shino en forma inexpresiva y al instante los tres Genin reanudaron su camino hacia el edifico central.

…

Los días pasaron mientras los diversos equipos combatían entre sí para obtener los dos pergaminos y así conseguir el derecho de llegar al edificio central, siendo el primero en lograrlo el Equipo de Suna, sin que sus tres integrantes, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, tuvieran siquiera un rasguño. Por la mente de los Genin del Equipo Kurenai, que estaban escondidos entre los arbustos, pasó la idea de emboscarlos, pero dicha idea se fue tan fugazmente como llegó al notar la intimidante aura de muerte que emanaba del chico pelirrojo.

El siguiente equipo en llegar fue el Equipo Kakashi. Sasuke yacía inconsciente y era cargado por Makoto, mientras que Sakura cuidaba la retaguardia de la formación. A diferencia del Equipo de Suna, lucían visiblemente agotados y cansados. Kiba y Shino pensaron seriamente la posibilidad en emboscarlos, pero Keiko se negó y el Senju orientó su fría mirada hacia los arbustos que ocultaban a intrigantes del Equipo 9, dando a entender los habían sentido y todavía podría con ellos, siendo ese el principal factor disuasivo para abandonar la idea. Los siguientes en llegar fueron el trío Ino-Shika-Cho de la generación, acompañados del Equipo 7. Ambos equipos lucían fatigados, pero en mejores condiciones que el Equipo 8.

\- Vaya, no pudimos conseguir el pergamino de la tierra, sólo otro pergamino del cielo… demonios- Dijo el rubio, frustrado

\- De mínimo ya estamos aquí, pensé que tendría que pasar otro día en ese estúpido bosque…- Shikamaru bostezó aburrido -Odio estar aquí…-

\- Al menos di que ya han logrado el objetivo, nosotros tenemos que conseguir todavía el pergamino de la tierra…- Dijo Nami con expresión cansada

\- Eso no será necesario…- El Equipo 9 salió de su escondite y se posó frente a los Equipos 7 y 10 -Verán, nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes quieren y ustedes tienen algo que queremos nosotros…-Dijo Kiba sonriendo confiadamente

\- ¿Sugieres un trueque…?- preguntó Hinata expectante

\- Algo así, realmente es intercambio de información- Respondió la Kurama con tranquilidad

\- De acuerdo…- El rubio y el Aburame lanzaron los pergaminos al mismo tiempo, siendo atrapados fácilmente por sus respectivos receptores

\- Bueno, creo que debemos entrar ya, el ambiente está algo tenso…- Ino sonrió nerviosamente.

…

Los nueve novatos ingresaron al edificio ya con los dos pergaminos por equipo. Hinata invocó a Umiruka, quien le regresó el pergamino, tras lo que el Equipo 7 también cumplió el requisito. Ya pasado el trámite al entregar ambos pergaminos, los equipos se encontraban reunidos escuchando atentamente el discurso del Hokage, diciendo las reglas de la siguiente ronda, la cual consistiría en una batalla de uno contra uno, donde el análisis de los aspirantes sería en forma individual.

\- En vista de que ya tenemos a todos los aspirantes, podemos empezar con las batallas preliminares del examen- Hiruzen Sarutobi se dirigió con firmeza a los ocho Equipos presentes.

Los veinticuatro Genin se voltearon a ver de reojo, esperando ansiosamente el inicio de los combates. Sarutobi indicó que se llevarían a cabo batallas aleatorias donde el ganador pasaba y el perdedor quedaba fuera del examen, hasta que sólo quedaran ocho aspirantes. Al instante el ambiente se tensó, como señal inequívoca del comienzo de duras batallas. Las rivalidades salieron a flote, así como los piques previos que existían incluso desde antes del examen.

"Yo saldré adelante, Hinata-chan y Nami-chan también… ¡Los tres nos convertiremos en Chunin!" Naruto estaba visiblemente entusiasmado

"Bien, la estupidez del trabajo en equipo llegó a su fin… Ahora cada quien está por su cuenta…" Makoto cerró los ojos con tranquilidad

"Itachi… ¡Mírame! Ahora comienza mi verdadero camino para matarte… No me importa si tengo que acabar con Makoto, Sakura o cualquiera de estos idiotas… ¡Me haré fuerte para matarte!" La mirada fría de Sasuke manifestó odio de un segundo a otro "Pude sobrevivir al tal Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte… ¡Así que nada me detendrá…!"

"Sasuke-kun, Makoto-kun y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, somos el Equipo 8…" Sakura sonrió ingenuamente

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun… Estamos junto en esto, mi mejor amiga y mi amor…" La Uchiha sonrió con marcada alegría

"Nami-chan, N-Naruto-kun… Para seguir juntos me esforzaré… Por mi mejor amiga y por mi amado…" La Hyuga por otra parte, cerró los ojos en actitud solemne.

…

Los veinticuatro Genin, algunos acompañados por sus Sensei Jounin, miraban expectantes en la pantalla del amplio lugar, todos los nombres cambiando aleatoriamente en las combinaciones posibles. La primera batalla fue entre Sasuke y otro Ninja de Konoha, Yoroi.

El enfrentamiento fue difícil para el Uchiha, ya que su oponente bloqueó su Chakra con su Jutsu misterioso, pero unas sorpresivas marcas negras cubrieron parte del costado izquierdo del azabache en el momento más crítico, dándole más poder a su Chakra y un aura maligna. Con el inesperado poder obtenido, Sasuke pudo dar vuelta a la situación y salió victorioso, pero tras la batalla perdió el conocimiento. Kakashi se lo llevó rápidamente, dejando preocupada a la Kunoichi del Equipo 8 así como pensativo al castaño y a los demás Genin de Konoha de su generación.

"¿Qué son esas marcas negras…?" Makoto pensó analítico "Aparecieron después de que la Kunoichi de Kusa nos atacó… Cuando desperté el Uchiha ya se había encargado de eso, así que no sé qué ocurrió entre ambos"

\- Makoto-kun… ¿Crees que el cambio de Sasuke-kun tenga que ver con esas marcas raras…?- Sakura se acercó a su compañero, visiblemente preocupada

\- Deja de preocuparte por él…- Replicó el Senju secamente

\- ¿Qué?- La chica de cabello rosa miró sorprendida a su compañero de equipo

\- Mejor preocúpate por ti…- La Haruno volteó confundida hacia la pantalla que le señaló el castaño, donde su nombre aparecía junto al de Nami

\- Vaya, me tocó la batalla con mi rival…- La pelirrosa se tranquilizó "¡Ahora le mostraré a Sasuke-kun que yo debo ser la madre de sus hijos!" Exclamó en su interior.

El Equipo 7 también se encontraba mirando la pantalla, también sorprendidos por la nueva batalla sorteada. La azabache se enfrentaría a la pelirrosa… La chica que siempre se burlaba de los tres por ser los peores chicos de la academia durante toda la generación, pero una cosa era la academia y otra muy diferente el entrenamiento posterior. Nami no tenía pique alguno contra Sakura, excepto tal vez que la chica de ojos esmeralda era la chica a la que antes quería su amado rubio. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Ryu apareció de repente, llamando la atención de sus alumnos.

\- Ryu-sensei…- Susurró la Uchiha

\- Vine a ver cómo estaba esto…- La pelirroja miró la pantalla y sonrió cuando vio el nombre de la azabache para la siguiente pelea -¿En serio te tocó tan rápido? Qué mejor… ¡Demuestra lo fuerte que puedes ser!-

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó la Uchiha sintiéndose alegre por la confianza que le tenía su Sensei

\- Tú puedes- Agregó la Hyuga con una suave sonrisa

\- Lo sé, no pienso perder…- Respondió Nami sonriéndole a su amiga

\- ¡Tu puedes Nami-chan!- Exclamó el rubio y la abrazó sorpresiva e impulsivamente.

Ryu sonrió burlonamente al notar a Hinata tratar en vano de ocultar sus celos ante la escena frente a sus ojos, con el Uzumaki abrazando protectoramente a la azabache como forma de animarla. Nami estaba sumamente ruborizada y cuando se recuperó ligeramente, todavía sonrojada, corrió hacia la arena donde Sakura ya esperaba cruzada de brazos en actitud visiblemente confiada. La Uchiha se posó frente a la Haruno con mirada seria mientras el réferi, Gekko Hayate se acercó a las dos Kunoichi.

\- Sakura Haruno contra Nami Uchiha, comiencen…-

\- ¡Vas a perder, Nami…! Sasuke-kun es mío…- Dijo Sakura sonriendo confiada -Además, siempre fui mejor que tú y Hinata en la academia-

\- Por mí, quédatelo…- La Uchiha permaneció impasible "Y esos tiempos de la academia han pasado, he entrenado muy duro para superarme…"

Después de toser levemente, Hayate se alejó y las dos Kunoichi se pusieron en guardia, mirándose fijamente. Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la Haruno se lanzó contra ella, utilizando el Bunshin no Jutsu para crear cuatro réplicas de sí misma. De inmediato las réplicas se mezclaron con la original y se lanzaron al frente. Las pelirrosas cambiaban de posición constantemente conforme se acercaban a la Uchiha.

"Pobre frentona, si supiera que el Sharingan puede ver a través de los Bunshin… Aunque no creo que a Nami le tome mucho tiempo ni que tenga que usar sus ojos" Ryu sonrió confiadamente.

Las varias pelirrosas atacaron de forma sincronizada a la Uchiha, pero conforme los Kage Bunshin iban desapareciendo con los rápidos y efectivos ataques de Nami en forma de varios Shuriken, la verdadera Sakura se preparaba para atacar a Nami, aprovechando que la Uchiha había bajado la guardia. Pero cuando se lanzó para golpear con el puño a su supuesta rival por ser la madre de los hijos de Sasuke, atónita junto los demás espectadores con excepción del Equipo Ryu, el Equipo de Suna, Shino y Shikamaru, Nami desapareció ante sus ojos…

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, un ligero golpe de mano en el cuello por parte de la Nami recién aparecida a sus espaldas, la dejó fuera de combate cayendo pesadamente al suelo, completamente inconsciente. La facilidad con la que la Uchiha derrotó a Sakura dejó sorprendidos a la mayoría de los presentes.

"No lo puedo creer, es el Jutsu de Ryu… Esa demente le enseñó a Nami su sello personal… Ahora lo entiendo, descolocó a Sakura con ese movimiento y después aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en el cuello para dejarla inconsciente, aprovechando que había bajado totalmente la defensa… Derrotó a Sakura de forma que pareciera increíblemente fácil..." El Ninja Copia no salía de su asombro

"Lo sabía… Si hubiera practicado aunque sea un poco hubiera podido predecir el movimiento de la Uchiha, no es nada del otro mundo, un Jutsu ciertamente difícil de ejecutar pero no muy complicada de aprender…" Makoto sonrió ligeramente "A ver si así entrenas más…" Miró de reojo a su compañera de equipo

"¿Sólo se dedicó a Nami…?" Kakashi miraba todavía atónito a Nami, quien regresaba con su Equipo para celebrar efusivamente "Seguramente, como yo con Sasuke…"

"Vaya, parece que mis compañeros insectos no sólo me enseñan a mí… Ese movimiento fue como los que realizan los camaradas moscas…" Shino permaneció impasible

"No entiendo por qué se sorprenden con eso…" La Jounin pelirroja sonrió suavemente "Ni siquiera les he enseñado el Hadouryuken (Puño del Movimiento Ondular del Dragón)…"

Tras el impacto que representó para la mayoría de los Ninja presentes la derrota de Sakura, principalmente para los Genin de Konoha al recordar que en la academia la diferencia entre ambas era la misma, pero a favor de Sakura, comenzó la selección de los contendientes en la siguiente batalla por medio de la pantalla. Todos los Ninja permanecían expectantes mirando los nombres de los Genin cambiar oscilatoriamente, hasta que la siguiente batalla fue decidida: Hinata Hyuga contra Neji Hyuga, un Genin de una generación mayor a la de Naruto y los demás. La expectación subió de intensidad ante el combate de dos chicos del Clan Hyuga. Todos los presentes observaron expectantes a los dos Ninja posarse frente a frente en la arena de batalla.

\- Nunca creí que tú y yo tuviéramos que enfrentarnos, Hinata-sama- Neji rompió el silencio

\- Ni yo, Nii-san…- Respondió Hinata tristemente.

Una Sakura ya recuperada de su batalla, se sorprendió con las palabras de la Hyuga. Naruto y Nami permanecieron impasibles, porque ya sabían lo tormentoso de la relación entre ambos integrantes de los Hyuga. De hecho ambos deseaban que esa pelea se hubiera evitado porque sabían cómo se sentía la peliazul al respecto. Además sabían del odio existente entre las dos ramas de los Hyuga, el Souke (Familia Principal) y el Bonke (Familia Secundaria).

\- Ambos son miembros del Clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de Konoha- Dijo Kakashi expectante, aclarando la duda de su estudiante Kunoichi

\- Pero sí tienen una relación filial… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Sakura -¿Acaso son hermanos?-

\- Ellos son más bien primos…- Respondió serio Makoto -Hinata es hija de Hiashi-sama, el líder del Clan, en cambio Neji es hijo de Hizashi Hyuga, del Bonke…-

\- Lo lamento por ellos, tendrán que pelear entre familia…- Dijo tristemente la chica de cabellos rosas -Será duro…-

\- No tanto- Agregó Rock Lee, compañero de Neji -He escuchado esto, por generaciones siempre ha existido rencor entre la familia principal y las familias secundarias del Clan Hyuga…- Ante la expectación de los presentes, Hayate Gekko decretó el inicio del encuentro tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás, tras lo que Neji pidió la palabra

\- Hinata-sama, escúchame- Dijo Neji fríamente llamando la atención de su prima -Ríndete ahora, estoy seguro que tu destino nunca fue ser Ninja- Hinata observó tristemente a su primo -Eres muy amable, tú buscas la armonía y evitas el conflicto, la gente te influencia fácilmente- La peliazul cerró los ojos -Estoy seguro de que tú no querías tomar parte en estos exámenes porque te sientes inferior a todos aquí, pero debiste hacerlo porque tus compañeros si lo querían hacer… Dime… ¿Tengo razón?- Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero sin decir nada, abrió los ojos y miró seria a Neji

\- Mi sueño es ser digna de encabezar al clan, pero no sólo es eso…- El castaño observó seria a su prima -Cambiaré las injusticias de nuestro clan… Porque todos debemos ser iguales…- La mirada de Neji cambió a una llena de odio

\- Bien, cumplí con advertirte…- Dijo fríamente el Hyuga "Haré que te tragues todas tus estúpidas palabras…"

"Sé que me odias como consecuencia de las leyes del clan, pero te prometo que cambiaré eso, nunca más habrá niños como nosotros, yo temerosa por ser menospreciada por mi padre y tú lleno de odio por lo que pasó con mi tío Hizashi… Yo cambiaré eso… Lo juro…" Los ojos lavanda de la Kunoichi se llenaron de determinación.

Neji se sorprendió por un instante con el semblante serio y decidido que mostró Hinata. Instintivamente se colocó en la posición de batalla del Juuken, el estilo característico del Taijutsu en el Clan Hyuga, mientras que Hinata replicó los mismos movimientos segundos después. Finalmente la batalla entre primos iba a empezar y el silencio se había apoderado del lugar.

\- Esta batalla será tan breve como intensa- Dijo Might Guy, el Sensei Jounin del equipo de Neji inexpresivo -Neji es demasiado bueno…-

\- Cállate…- El Jounin volteó sorprendido hacia el rubio del Equipo Ryu, que a su vez se mostraba serio -No asumas cosas…- Dijo Naruto con discreta furia, Nami también miraba seria al líder del equipo de Neji y Lee

\- ¡No le hables así a Guy Sensei!- Exclamó furioso el peculiar Lee

\- Hinata ha entrenado como nunca y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de morir- Ryu agregó seria, sorprendiendo al Genin -Si crees que Neji ganará, traicionarás tus propios ideales de que el esfuerzo derrota al talento- Terminó la Jounin con una sonrisa sádica -Me consta porque yo soy quien varias veces la dejó moribunda…-

Lee se sorprendió enormemente tras las palabras de Ryu, así como Guy. El Jounin sabía del carácter sádico de su compañera, pero no pensaba que llegaba hasta esos extremos. Kakashi miró de reojo a la Jounin, analizando detenidamente sus palabras. No la consideraba la indicada para entrenar a Naruto, porque su falta de sutileza era también conocida por sus camaradas Jounin. No respectaba a las autoridades excepto al Hokage y al igual que Naruto, era una fanfarrona que al parecer no comprendía lo que él creía la verdadera forma de ser de un Ninja: meticuloso, discreto y frío.

"Tal vez Nami se haya superado, pero eso es debido a que es una Uchiha… Sakura me ha contado de la mediocridad de Hinata y no creo que eso haya cambiado mucho… Seguramente se dedicó sólo a Nami…" El Ninja Copia regresó su mirada al campo de batalla.

Ryu orientó su mirada hacia la arena, donde ambos Hyuga recién habían activado su Kekkei Genkai. Neji y Hinata permanecían mirándose fijamente, aunque en su interior el castaño estaba sorprendido de que su prima se mostrara segura de sí misma. Pensaba que a esas instancias, ya estaría aterrada por dentro, porque ambos sabían que él era superior, si bien desde la última que habían entrenado y él la había dejado severamente lastimada, había pasado ya algo de tiempo, poco más de dos años.

"Si fuera la misma Hinata, seguramente ya habría huido… Mi padre está decepcionado de mí, Hanabi y Neji me consideran inferior… Pero, Naruto-kun siempre fue mi ejemplo, nunca renunció, nunca se rindió a pesar de estar solo… Cuando Ryu-sensei nos juntó en el Equipo 7, fue el mejor día de mi vida, no… Fue el primero de ellos, Ami-san me ayudó a superar mis miedos y Ryu-sensei me entrenó sin ser flexible a diferencia de otros que lo hubieran hecho sólo por ser hija del líder de los Hyuga… Me entrenó tan severamente como a Naruto-kun y a Nami-chan, porque desde el principio confió en mí… ¡Ryu-sensei, Nami-chan, Naruto-kun…! Mírenme… ¡No perderé frente a ustedes, mi verdadera familia!" La firmeza en la mirada de la peliazul, intimidó por un breve instante al castaño.

Ambos Hyuga se lanzaron al frente, iniciando una batalla donde esquivaban con gran agilidad los golpes del otro, liberando Chakra en cada impacto desviado, esquivado o detenido. Guy y Ryu, sin desviar la atención de la batalla, explicaron la diferencia entre el Taijutsu físico empleado por ambos, de ataques aplastantes enfocados en los daños externos al oponente y el Juuken del Clan Hyuga, enfocado al daño en los órganos internos así como a la red de Chakra. Al explicar Kakashi la capacidad del Byakugan para observar la red de Chakra, Lee apretó sus puños, emocionado por la calidad del combate presenciado y molesto por no estar él peleando contra su rival en el campo de batalla.

Hinata y Neji continuaron lanzándose golpes de Juuken pero ninguno parecía imponerse. Finalmente ambos parecieron intercambiarse un golpe en el pecho ante las miradas expectantes de todos. Pero cuando las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, sólo provenían de la boca de Hinata… Antes de recibir el golpe, Neji golpeó con dos dedos un punto de Chakra del brazo de la chica que le dio el impacto. Cuando Hinata contraatacó, Neji volvió a esquivar el ataque y tomó el otro brazo de la chica para golpear otro punto de Chakra. Neji reveló que había podido ver todos los puntos de Chakra de la peliazul, golpeándola en el pecho y lanzándola lejos con violencia.

\- Estoy fuera de tu capacidad… Esto es lo que separa a la élite de los fracasados- Neji miraba fijamente a su prima tratando de levantarse

\- Tienes razón…- Susurró Hinata, provocando una sonrisa de triunfo en su primo -Pero no es como tú piensas…-

El castaño iba a replicar, pero se quedó atónito cuando observó que su prima se reincorporaba sin dificultad a pesar de que los golpes internos que había recibido en su cuerpo se manifestaban como pequeños puntos rojo en su piel, en las zonas cercanas a donde había recibido los impactos.

\- ¿C-Cómo…?- Cuestionó visiblemente desconcertado el mayor de los primos -¡¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie con todo ese daño?!-

\- P-Porque…- La fiereza en la mirada de la peliazul aumentó - ¡Porque mientras no pierda, todavía puedo ganar…!-

Los Ninja en las gradas tampoco salían de su asombro, especialmente los Genin de su generación. Naruto y Nami miraban sonrientes a su amiga mientras que Guy y Lee observaban detenidamente al Hyuga que era considerado un prodigio, con evidente preocupación. ¿Era posible que el Hyuga fuera derrotado? No, para ambos era una posibilidad ridícula.

\- Imposible, nadie puede resistir el ataque de Neji…- Dijo Tenten, la otra integrante del Equipo Guy, mirando desconcertada

\- Hinata-chan es como las tortugas que nacen en la playa, que buscan el mar sin rendirse a los depredadores, y aunque llegan a morir, no abandonan su camino nunca… Ese es su Camino Ninja, como el de Naruto-kun y el mío…- Nami fijó su mirada en Tenten, quien a su vez regresó su mirada a la arena, temerosa por el chico que le gustaba.

El Hokage también lucía sorprendido. No se esperaba que Hinata pudiera mantenerse de pie ante tal castigo. Él conocía todos los Jutsu de la aldea y sabía que el efecto del Juuken era devastador al interior del cuerpo…

\- Así que Ryu entrenó a su equipo para que obtuviera la misma monstruosa resistencia que ella… Y pensar que Hiashi me pidió que no la colocara en un equipo complicado, por eso originalmente era parte del Equipo Kurenai en vez de Keiko, para que ese equipo fuera de rastreo… Esa sádica en verdad lo hizo bien, nada mejor para ayudar a Hinata que la falta de respeto de Ryu a las jerarquías, por eso pudo despertar su verdadero potencial…- Hiruzen sonrió desde su palco mientras la Hyuga reasumía su posición de ataque, así como Neji, que ya no se mostraba confiado

\- Aunque vuelvas a levantarte, terminarás peor… De eso me encargaré yo…- Neji reactivó su Byakugan, con visible furia

\- Lo siento Nii-san, pero debo vencerte… Tú eres quien sufre más por el asunto del Souke y el Bonke… Yo debo, volverme la líder del clan para cambiar eso…- La mirada decidida de Hinata por fin había logrado sacar de quicio a su pariente

\- Cállate… ¡Cállate!-

Neji se lanzó intempestivo y de forma precipitada hacia su prima, quien como respuesta modificó su posición de batalla, cambiando la posición de manos del Juuken por un puño firme… El castaño, cegado por la furia, ignoró este detalle. Justo cuando estaba por lanzarle un golpe frontal de Juuken en el pecho al corazón, Chakra azul se manifestó en el puño derecho de Hinata.

"¡Tekken: Kame no Ken (Puño de Acero: Golpe de la Tortuga)!"

Sin que Neji lo esperara, Hinata le asestó un violento golpe con su puño bajo en el estómago tras esquivar su ataque con un movimiento milimétrico. Una explosión de Chakra surgida de la espalda del llamado genio fue seguida después del impacto, tras lo cual Neji salió proyectado al aire y cayó pesadamente. La peliazul observaba jadeante, cómo su primo trataba de ponerse de pie. Pero a diferencia de Hinata, le fue imposible. Tosió sangre tras varios intentos sin resultado tras lo cual se venció y se dejó caer de espaldas, pesadamente al suelo.

\- Neji ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es Hinata Hyuga…- Declaró Hayate tras toser levemente.

En ese momento Naruto y Nami se lanzaron a la arena, ya que su amiga comenzaba a tambalearse y pronto el rubio llegó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos de forma protectora ante la mirada celosa de la azabache. La Hyuga se dejó querer y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Era un momento que aprovecharía y haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos, luchó exitosamente para evitar desmayarse en los brazos del rubio.

"Esta vez la dejaré…" La Uchiha sonrió suavemente "Se lo merece…"

\- ¿Cómo lo hice…?- Susurró la Hyuga débilmente

\- ¡Estuviste genial…!- Sonrió Naruto alegre, Hinata se sonrojó y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodó en el pecho de Naruto

"¿Cómo…? El destino de Hinata-sama no era ser una Ninja… Pero esa último golpe, no sólo me causó daño externo en el vientre, también me cuesta trabajo respirar…" Neji miraba a su prima mientras jadeaba débilmente, respirando con evidente dificultad

\- Perdiste desde que creíste en esas estupideces del destino…- Neji volteó a ver a Ryu, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando a Hinata con satisfacción -Los tontos fatalistas como tú que creen que su vida está destinada desde que nacen, tienen caídas como estas… ¿Al querer superar a Hinata no estás desafiando al destino? Por eso me enferman los imbéciles como tú, que dicen un montón de estupideces que no están dispuestos a aceptar… Según tu argumento del destino, eres superior a ella, pero a fin de cuentas te ha derrotado gracias a un golpe que ella misma creó y que nada tiene que ver con el Juuken de su clan… Además, por ser un genio eres orgulloso y no aceptaste ayuda de nadie… Estoy segura que pudiste haber desarrollado un golpe aún más devastador que el de Hinata si hubieras pedido ayuda del loco que tienes por Sensei o del fenómeno que tienes como compañero, pero no, los genios son así de idiotas…-

\- Eres algo severa… ¿No?- Might Guy apareció junto a la pelirroja con su sonrisa brillante y la Jounin observó indiferente la pose peculiar del hombre -Mi alumno se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que esforzarse ahora… ¡Así que entrenaremos desde ahora sin descanso hasta el siguiente torneo, Neji!- Exclamó con entusiasmo, pero el Hyuga miraba a su prima siendo felicitada por sus amigos, ajeno a los discursos cursis de su mentor

"Tal vez… Tal vez tú puedas cambiar al clan…" Neji cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla tras sonreír casi imperceptiblemente mientras que los integrantes del Equipo 7 celebraban sumamente felices

\- ¡Ryu, ahora te consideraré mi nueva rival…! ¡Así que prepárate!- Tras cargar a Neji, la Bestia Verde de Konoha desapareció en una nube de humo

\- Estaré lista…- Susurró la pelirroja para sí misma, sonriendo altiva.

El Equipo 8 también miraba sorprendido el resultado de la batalla. Sobre todo Sakura, quien no podía creer que la tímida Hinata de la academia hubiera podido derrotar al chico Hyuga, quien era uno de los potenciales rivales que había analizado Sasuke previamente, con un simple golpe…

\- Si Nami y Hinata están al mismo nivel, no sé qué pensaba cuando creía que podría ganarle fácilmente… Derrotó a ese chico con un golpe común- Sakura se encontraba pensativa

"Sakura parece comenzar a crecer como Ninja, eso es bueno" El ojo libre de Kakashi se mostró feliz "Se está comenzando a dar cuenta de sus limitaciones…"

\- Ese no fue un simple golpe… ¡A mí no vas a engañarme!- Kakashi y Sakura voltearon a ver al Senju sumamente desconcertados por la actitud del sorprendido Makoto "Fue un golpe en el que reunió la fuerza que le quedaba y la liberó mezclado con la expulsión de Chakra característica del Juuken… Ella ha sobrepasado el límite de su fuerza como Genin como para realizar un ataque así en esas condiciones y poder mantenerse de pie después de eso… ¡¿Cómo es que la entrenaron?!" El castaño apretaba sus puños con ira contenida mientras observaba a Ryu que a su vez miraba satisfecha a sus alumnos celebrar efusivamente "Los rumores son ciertos… ¡Esa mujer está al nivel de los Sannin…! Es lo único que podría explicar por qué las dos peores Kunoichi de la academia se hayan superado tanto solamente con entrenamiento…"

…

 **Notas**

Pues bien, los exámenes Chunin por fin han comenzando y finalmente se empiezan a ver los resultados del entrenamiento de los chicos. Sus compañeros de generación se han impresionado con el nivel demostrado por Hinata y Nami. Además, en el caso de la Hyuga, puede notarse cómo el entrenamiento al que fueron sometidas junto con Naruto les ha dado un nuevo nivel de resistencia al poder levantarse con semejante cantidad de daño recibido, algo que en ese momento cronológico, a la Hinata del canon le hubiese sido simplemente imposible…

Las palizas que les ha dado Ryu han servido de algo. XD

El examen ha comenzado y si bien he tratado de respetar la historia en lo posible, hay cambio que tuve que hacer. Para los Sakura fans, si Sakura en la primera parte es hasta cierto punto débil, ahora, con el equipo de los chicos populares, hay muchas cosas en su cabeza y ninguna es ellas es entrenar. Si a eso le sumamos el entrenamiento intensivo de Ryu, por decirle de alguna manera, para su oponente, el resultado sale a la luz. Con respecto a la pelea entre Neji y Hinata, hay que recordar que también entrenó con una psicóloga que le ayudó a superar sus miedos y temores, así como su inseguridad.

 **Notas 2016**

Se hicieron los cambios que se tuvieron que hacer y en el caso de Hinata, la pelea fue distinta en relación a la versión original de este fic, además de que omití detalles que no tenían importancia real para el desarrollo de la historia.


	6. V: Más Allá de una Prueba

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Contestemos los Reviews:

 **wolf1990:** Pues el examen continuará y terminará al menos en la etapa preliminar en este capítulo.

 **alexzero:** Y bastante, je, je, je… Gracias, me gusta describir peleas.

 **leonidas-thunderage:** No, al menos no en los fics actuales.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Es lo que pasa cuando la sensei en turno en este caso, los entrena igual de bien a todos :P

 **Elchabon:** Muchas gracias e igualmente, mis mejores deseos en este 2017 para que cumplas tus propósitos. Me gusta que a los lectores les gusten las peleas que me gusta describir :)

 **:** No esperes más.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **V: Más allá de una prueba.**

…

Might Guy suspiraba tristemente…

Tras la derrota de Neji, su alumno predilecto, Rock Lee, fue derrotado de forma cruel por Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara de la Cascada de Arena) y si bien tuvo una actuación decorosa al mostrar una gran capacidad en el Taijutsu, al final, el abrumador poder del Ninja de Suna, lo dejó derrotado y posiblemente fuera de la vida de Shinobi al provocarle graves daños internos, principalmente en sus huesos. Previamente Tenten, la Kunoichi del equipo Guy, había sido derrotada por Temari, la Kunoichi del Equipo de la Aldea ubicada en la Nación del Viento. Si bien Tenten había demostrado grandes habilidades, Temari fue sumamente superior en todo el encuentro y el control de la batalla nunca se le salió de las manos.

Posteriormente las batallas continuaron con una victoria para la aldea de Oto (Sonido), tras vencer su aparente líder, Dosu, a Chouji en una intensa batalla, si bien esta fue breve. Posteriormente Shino emparejaría el marcador para Konoha tras derrotar a Zaku, el otro Shinobi de Oto, tras introducir sigilosamente varios insectos en los tubos ubicados en las palmas de sus manos y destrozárselos cuando Zaku intentó realizar su Jutsu personal, el Zankuuha (Corte de Onda de Vacío). En la siguiente batalla, Kankuro de Suna, también se impuso con facilidad a Tsurugi Misumi, tras revelar su gran capacidad en el control de las marionetas. Tras engañar al Shinobi de Konoha intercambiando previamente su lugar con Karasu, su marioneta, pudo descontrolar a Misumi para lograr que el compañero de Yoroi y Kabuto, quien se había retirado previamente, se rindiera.

La siguiente pelea fue protagonizada por Keiko Kurama e Ino Yamanaka. Ambas Kunoichi comenzaron con gran entusiasmo, teniendo una intensa y pareja lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La batalla fue reñida hasta que ambas se enorgullecieron por ser rivales y comenzó el duelo de Jutsu…

La Kurama utilizó su Genjutsu especial: Jigoku no Akumu (Pesadilla del Infierno), con el que su equipo había emboscado a los Genin de Kusa, mientras que la Yamanaka utilizó su Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia de Mente). Paradójicamente, cuando la mente de Keiko fue asaltada por Ino, ambas Kunoichi quedaron atrapadas en el mismo Genjutsu, teniendo una horrible pesadilla donde le declaraban por separado su amor a Sasuke y tras abrazar a su querido Uchiha tras recibir el sí, ambas fueron apuñaladas a traición por él…

Las dos cayeron inconscientes al mismo tiempo.

\- Debido a que ninguna puede continuar, las dos quedan eliminadas del examen…- Dijo Hayate, mirando serio a las Genin que yacían en el suelo "Lo cual es una lástima, puesto que ambas son hábiles en sus especialidades…"

Asuma y Kurenai bajaron a la arena para cargar en forma protectora a las Kunoichi y tras regalarse una sonrisa mutua, regresaron al palco para continuar mirando las batallas tras recargar cuidadosamente a sus alumnas en la pared. El siguiente en pelear fue Shikamaru contra la Kunoichi de Oto, Kin Tsuchi. El duelo aparentemente fue dominado por Kin, quien utilizó sus Senbon (Agujas Ninja) para atacar al Nara, así como un Jutsu especial donde usaba Senbon con cascabeles para afectar el equilibrio, pero el Genin de Konoha recuperó el control del encuentro al utilizar su Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Imitación de Sombra), utilizando una audaz táctica, consistente en lanzar un Shuriken a Kin, quien replicando los movimientos de Shikamaru debido al Jutsu de sombras, también lanzó uno. Ambos se arquearon hacia atrás para esquivar los proyectiles pero como la Kunoichi tenía el muro del edifico detrás de ella se golpeó la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento lo que le valió el triunfo a Shikamaru. Hayate declaró triunfador al Ninja de Konoha, quien movía su cuello ligeramente para disminuir el estrés de la batalla.

\- Un Shinobi debe analizar todo el espacio a su alrededor y saber utilizar las ventajas que pueda encontrar…- Susurró sonriente el Nara antes de regresar con su Equipo.

Todos los Genin miraban con ansiedad la pantalla electrónica, esperando su turno para debutar, o bien para volver a pelear, ya que debido al retiro de Kabuto de Konoha, un Ninja tendría que pelear dos veces para que no hubiera un Genin que avanzara sin luchar. Cuando los nombres que cambiaban rápidamente en la pantalla se estabilizaron, fue el turno nuevamente de Dosu, así como la hora del debut de Makoto Senju. Ambos Shinobi bajaron a la arena con saltos espectaculares desde el palco, colocándose frente a frente y mirándose fijamente.

\- Dosu Kinuta contra Makoto Senju, empiecen…- Hayate Gekko tosió levemente y se apartó

\- Vas a caer niño, ahora que soy el único representante de mi aldea, no puedo perder… Lástima que te tocó contra mí, perderás como tu amigo el gordinflón al que derroté primero- Dosu endureció su mirada

\- No podría importarme menos ese panzón…- Dijo Makoto fríamente.

El Ninja de Oto se descubrió el brazo derecho para lanzarse al ataque. El Senju se lanzó también al frente…

Cuando Dosu lanzó su golpe Makoto también atacó con su puño, golpeando el artefacto del brazo de su enemigo. Si bien el Senju resultó considerablemente afectado por el ataque sónico de su oponente, sangrando considerablemente su oído izquierdo, el accesorio del antebrazo del Kinuta se hizo pedazos como consecuencia del ataque que recibió de Makoto.

\- Eso no te ayudará, porque ya no puedes combatir plenamente contra mí… Tu oído interno, el encargado de tu equilibrio, está hecho pedazos…- Dosu miró fijamente al castaño, quien tenía la mirada baja, mientras desde las gradas, todos miraban con diferentes sentimientos

\- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Exclamó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas

\- Todo terminó…- Susurró Kakashi con tristeza.

El Senju permanecía inmóvil, sin reaccionar, lo que el Kinuta aprovechó para tomar distancia y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo roto. Se sorprendió del daño recibido tras el desesperado ataque del debilitado castaño, pero a fin de cuentas, sabía suya la batalla. Sería el único de su aldea en avanzar a la siguiente ronda del torneo…

Al menos, todo parecía indicar que así sería.

\- Demonios…- Dijo el Kinuta con frustración -Pero ese pobre mocoso ya no podrá continuar peleando… Debe estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer de pie… En fin, terminemos el trabajo-

Dosu comenzó a golpear a puño limpio con su brazo funcional a Makoto mientras los Genin de Konoha recién graduados de la academia miraban con cierta tristeza la derrota del segundo más fuerte de su generación, excepto el rubio del Equipo 7. El Senju no hacía por defenderse porque no podía ver bien a su rival y con dificultad contenía las náuseas consecuencia del daño en su oído.

\- ¡Makoto…! ¡No puedes perder…!- Exclamó Naruto, llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Tú no puedes ser vencido por esa momia mugrosa!-

"No me había puesto a pensar… No pensé que mi poder sería tan limitado… ¿Es verdad lo que le dijo Ryu a Neji? ¿Los Shinobi que somos llamados genios somos arrogantes y por eso estamos destinados a perder…?"

\- ¡Reacciona Makoto-kun…!- Exclamó la chica de cabellos rosas -¡Tú no puedes perder!-

"Escucho algo… Esos gritos… Naruto, Sakura… A pesar de que declaré a uno mi rival, a pesar de que consideré a la otra un estorbo, ambos me apoyan… ¿Qué es esto que siento…?" La mente del Senju dejó la arena por unos instantes…

…

 _Un Makoto de apenas cinco años, con su cabello sumamente corto, miraba hacia el Monumento a los Hokage. A sus costados se encontraban dos Jounin, ambos de cabello castaño, un hombre de cabello corto y alborotado con su protector en la frente, la otra una bella mujer de cabello largo atado en una trenza._

 _\- Mira eso Mako-chan- Dijo la Jounin señalando hacia el rostro de Hashirama Senju -Él es el Shodaime (El Primero), el más poderoso Shinobi de la historia de Konoha… Tú eres como él-_

 _\- ¿Yo soy como él…?- Preguntó el pequeño Senju, confundido_

 _\- Fue el más fuerte, con excepción de su rival, Madara Uchiha, quien además de ser su oponente en combate, se convirtió en su mejor amigo y en su sucesor, pasando a ser el Nidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra de Fuego)- Respondió el Jounin señalando el rostro del Uchiha en el monumento - Ambos se hicieron fuertes gracias a los vínculos que tenían…-_

 _\- ¿Vínculos…?- Repitió el pequeño, con curiosidad_

 _\- Sí, hijo- Dijo la Jounin cariñosamente -Nadie puede hacerse fuerte sin la ayuda de nadie, la naturaleza humana es vivir en sociedad, teniendo amigos, familia y una persona especial- Ambos Ninja se tomaron de las manos -Es el deseo de proteger esos vínculos lo que hace que despierte la verdadera fuerza…-_

 _\- ¿Por eso ustedes son fuertes?- preguntó el pequeño Mako con curiosidad y como respuesta ambos Jounin se soltaron de las manos y juntos cargaron al pequeño castaño sobre sus dos hombros_

 _\- Sí- Respondió la castaña de tez morena -Además tenemos un vínculo más…-_

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es ese vínculo?- Preguntó emocionado el menor_

 _\- Tú, hijo… Para protegerte somos capaces de hacer posible lo imposible, de vencer a cualquiera…- El castaño sonrió alegre con la respuesta de su padre_

 _\- ¡Entonces seré Hokage para tener vínculos con todos en la aldea…! ¡Seré el más fuerte de todos!- Exclamó alegremente el castaño mientras sus padres se volteaban a ver y sonreían felices._

…

"Entrenamiento, poder, ambición… Tras la muerte de mis padres durante su última misión, ser Hokage dejó de ser mi sueño para convertirse en mi objetivo… ¿Hace cuanto que no sonrío como aquella vez? Vínculos… ¿Esa es la razón por la que Nami y Hinata se volvieron más fuertes…?"

\- ¡Vamos, haz que esto sea más divertido…!- Dosu continuaba golpeando salvajemente a Makoto -¡Y si ya no puedes hacer nada, ríndete y no me hagas perder el tiempo, Ninja mediocre…!-

"Mediocre… Sí, era lo que pensaba de Naruto, Nami y Hinata… Y hay que ver a esas chicas ahora, ambas se hicieron muy fuertes con el entrenamiento de Ryu… No, no sólo fue eso, ambas sienten amor hacia Naruto, por eso pudieron resistir esas duras pruebas… El mismo amor que mi madre sintió por mi padre… Incluso cuando encontraron sus cuerpos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas… Fallecieron juntos, pero la misión fue un éxito… Son los recuerdos reprimidos que tenía…" El castaño sonrió suavemente, mientras agachaba la cabeza

\- Ya fue suficiente, fenómeno…- Todavía con la mirada baja, Makoto esquivó fácilmente el golpe de Dosu que iba directamente a su rostro, saltando y cayendo perfectamente

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Susurró Dosu, atónito

\- Tengo un rival al que enfrentar y tú no me vas a detener…- Ante la sorpresa del Genin de Oto, el Senju levantó la mirada ahora con gran determinación "Por casualidad escuché a Kakashi decir los equipos originales que Ryu modificó el día de la asignación de equipos… Y yo sería parte del equipo 9 con Nami y Keiko bajo el mando de esa peculiar Kunoichi, así que estrictamente hablando, es mi derecho usar este Jutsu…"

\- ¡¿Qué planeas?!- Alcanzó a decir Dosu, todavía sorprendido por la resistencia de Makoto.

Súbitamente el Senju desapareció de la vista de su oponente, que se sorprendió y miró en todas direcciones, hasta que la expresión de la parte visible de su rostro cambió a una mueca de sumo dolor, incluso su ojo descubierto parecía salirse de su cuenca. Todos los presentes observaron a Makoto que tenía su puño en la boca del estómago de Dosu, que cayó pesadamente después de unos instantes…

El Senju bajó la mirada de inmediato.

\- Auch…- Susurró el Ninja de Oto, antes de caer de boca al piso

\- Dosu ya no puede continuar…- Hayate examinó detenidamente al Genin que yacía caído e inconsciente -El ganador de este combate es Makoto Senju-

"¿Pueden ver, madre, padre? Recordé lo que había olvidado ese día…" El Senju se desplomó instantes después, pero antes de caer fue detenido por Kakashi

\- Lo hiciste bien, Makoto… Ahora te llevaré a descansar al hospital junto a Sasuke…-

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosas, recién llegada, con preocupación

\- Estará bien después de un descanso- El Jounin mostró su ojo contento

\- Me alegra…- Agregó Sakura suspirando aliviada

\- ¡Cuídenlo bien para cuando me toque pelear contra él…!- Exclamó el rubio del Equipo 7 desde el palco, con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Kakashi levantó el pulgar hacia Naruto y desapareció en un remolino de hojas junto a Sakura y Makoto

"Vaya, utilizó la Hae no Odori sólo con haberla visto… Supongo que te sentiste en derecho de usarla o algo así" Ryu miraba expectante el resultado de la pelea "Igual no es difícil realizarla…"

\- Bueno, es hora de la última batalla, sólo quedan dos Genin que no han peleado, así que Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki, bajen por favor- Los aludidos bajaron velozmente tras las palabras de Hayate, posándose frente a frente en la arena de combate

\- Lo siento Ryu, pero tu chico no tiene oportunidad contra Kiba- Kurenai volteó de reojo hacia la pelirroja

\- ¿Con qué quieres acompañar las palabras que te vas a tragar?…- La sonrisa sutilmente siniestra que la Jounin del Equipo 7 tenía asustó levemente a la Yuuhi

"Vaya, me saqué la lotería, la última batalla y es contra el bufón de la academia… Esto no dudará ni cinco segundos…" El Inuzuka sonrió confiado, desconcertando a Naruto

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, cara de perro?- El rubio preguntó con una discreta furia

\- Que esta batalla no dudará nada, tal vez Hinata y Nami se superaron, pero fue gracias a su sangre, una es una Hyuga y la otra una Uchiha, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí siendo el tarado que eres…- El tono burlón de Kiba enfureció más a Naruto -¡Vas a necesitar un milagro para vencerme!-

\- ¡Vas a tragarte tus palabras, niño perro!- Exclamó Naruto fuera de sus casillas

\- Comiencen…- Hayate interrumpió la naciente discusión.

Akamaru, el pequeño perro de Kiba, se bajó de la cabeza de su dueño con un vistoso salto y de inmediato se colocó en posición de ataque. El perro también se puso en una actitud hostil hacia Naruto, gruñendo amenazante, algo que molestó al rubio, pero no por las razones que todo el mundo pensó.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera!- El rubio levantó la mano y luego volteó rumbo a Hayate - ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-

\- Dime- Respondió el censor inexpresivamente

\- ¿Acaso no es trampa que use a ese perro en la batalla?-

\- Técnicamente es un accesorio… O un arma si te quieres poner formar- Respondió el Jounin

\- Veamos… Si en este momento yo también consiguiera un animal que me ayudara, ¿Podría considerarse un arma también?- Cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad

\- Exactamente…- Dijo Gekko tras toser levemente

\- ¡Genial…!- Exclamó sonriente el rubio -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Ante la expectación de todos, Naruto colocó su mano derecha en el suelo, generando una pequeña nube de humo, de la cual, tras unos segundos, emergió volando el Dragón Ryukichi, que se dirigió a las tribunas y comenzó a volar lentamente para comenzar a lanzarles besitos a todas las chicas que permanecían en el palco.

\- ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo están nenas?!- Exclamó el dragón avergonzando al Uzumaki mientras Kiba sonrió burlonamente

\- ¿Esa cosa va a ayudarte? Mejor te hubieras conseguido una cucaracha debajo de alguna piedra- El tono burlón de Kiba llamó la atención del pequeño dragón, que de inmediato fijó su mirada molesta en el Genin

\- ¡Verás lo que esta cosa puede hacer gran tonto!- Ryukichi volteó a ver al rubio -¡No te quedes ahí, vamos a darle su merecido!-

\- ¡Claro, ese es el plan!- Respondió Naruto sonriendo desafiante

\- Yo me encargo del saco de pulgas- Ryukichi comenzó a volar alrededor de su invocador

\- Reanuden la pelea- Dijo Hayate serio.

Tras decir eso, el rubio se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Kiba y Akamaru acompañado del reptil, pero el Inuzuka comenzó a emanar Chakra de su cuerpo mientras se puso en cuatro patas. Ante la expectación de todos los presentes, El castaño con marcas en el rostro se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Naruto y lo golpeó en el estómago con su codo, proyectándolo hacia el aire, con lo que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- Terminé, estará inconsciente un buen rato- El Inuzuka se erguió para luego dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras

\- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no darle la espalda al enemigo?- Cuando Kiba volteó a su espalda, Naruto se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa como si nada pasara -Después de recibir las golpizas de Ryu-sensei, esto no es nada- El rubio volvió a adoptar posición de batalla

\- Me asustaste por un momento, niño- Ryukichi se acercó de nuevo a Naruto

\- ¡Adelante…!- Exclamó serio Hayate, para reiniciar el combate.

El rubio volvió a lanzarse al ataque mientras Kiba rápidamente sacó de su bolsa una pequeña cápsula y se la dio a Akamaru. Al comerla, el perro comenzó a ponerse más feroz inmediatamente, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y empezó a emanar un violento Chakra además de cambiar su pelaje de color a un rojo intenso. Naruto y Ryukichi se detuvieron en seco al notar el cambio en el pequeño perro mientras que el Inuzuka se colocó en una posición de cuatro patas y su perro se posó en su espalda. Posteriormente Kiba también consumió una píldora.

\- ¡Aquí vamos, Akamaru…! ¡Juujin Bunshin (Réplica del Hombre Bestia)!-

Una nube de humo rodeó al pequeño perro de la cual emergió como una copia exacta de Kiba. El Inuzuka demostraba una mirada diferente, salvaje y furiosa. Ambos Kiba se lanzaron hacia Naruto amenazando con lanzar un zarpazo que el rubio esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Después comenzaron los ataques simultáneos de ambos castaños, a lo que Naruto sólo podía responder esquivándolos mientras Ryukichi volaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que se comió Kiba…?- Shikamaru observaba al Inuzuka desconcertado

\- Píldoras de alimento- Respondió Chouji -Es un desarrollo militar, le permite a quien la consume pelear durante tres días y tres noches sin descanso, además de aumentar drásticamente el Chakra… Por lo menos ahora Kiba y Akamaru tienen el doble de su Chakra original…-

Justo en ese momento, Un Kiba que giraba de forma que aparentaba ser un taladro, impactaba con su Gatsuuga (Colmillo Sobre Colmillo) a Naruto, quien salió proyectado al aire y cayó violentamente al suelo. El Inuzuka cayó nuevamente en cuatro patas, mientras que el otro castaño se acercó a él y ambos sonrieron al ver a su enemigo, aparentemente derrotado.

\- ¿Un debilucho como tú quiere ser Hokage…?- Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas del rubio -Te tengo noticias niño… ¡Yo si seré Hokage…!-

\- ¿Lo ves Ryu?- La Yuuhi retomó la palabra -Kiba era mucho para tu estudiante- Pero la naciente confianza de la azabache desapareció cuando vio que la pelirroja se mantenía tranquila

\- Bueno, era mucho esperar de Naruto- Chouji se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando notó que la Uchiha y la Hyuga prácticamente lo estaban matando con la mirada

\- Vaya… Ese golpe sí que dolió cara de perro, pero sigues pegando como niña…-

Los dos Kiba miraban atónitos cómo el rubio se levantaba con facilidad, pero lo que más sorprendió a ambos castaños fue que nuevamente Naruto se sacudía la ropa, como si no le hubiera sucedido nada. Inevitable ambos Inuzuka comenzaron a sentir terror, de ver cómo su mejor ataque no había sido para nada efectivo contra el rubio. Sus asombrados ojos parecían querer salirse por sí mismos de sus cuencas. Para Kiba, era absurdo que el bufón de la academia saliera ileso de su mejor ataque.

\- Bueno cara de perro, si ya terminaste, es mi turno de pelear en serio…- El rubio sonrió en forma maliciosa -¡Onmyou Bunshin…!- El rubio chocó sus manos, estallando en un resplandor amarillo y revelando a dos Naruto

\- Pero que…- Dijo el Inuzuka, confundido

\- ¡Ahora verás, te regresaré el doble de lo que me has hecho…!- Dijeron los dos rubios a coro.

Ambos Naruto corrieron en direcciones opuestas y una vez que tomaron una distancia considerable de Kiba, ambos comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos. Lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes con excepción del Equipo 7, fue que los sellos hechos por los Naruto eran diferentes entre sí.

\- ¡Fuuton: Bouryokuteki na Tatsumaki (Elemento Viento: Tornado Violento)/Suiton: Umi Atsuryoku (Elemento Agua: Presión del Mar)!- De la boca de un Naruto surgió un violento torbellino a gran velocidad hacia Kiba mientras que de la boca del otro surgió un chorro de agua a gran presión.

Ambos ataques impactaron por separado a los dos Kiba, que no reaccionaron porque permanecían todavía en shock. Cayeron pesadamente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes mientras el Juujin Bunshin se disipó y ambos comenzaron a reincorporarse con evidente dificultad…

Naruto hacía parecer fácil el levantarse tras recibir un poderoso Jutsu, pero de manera similar que en la pelea entre Hinata y Neji, había una diferencia significativa en la resistencia a favor del alumno de Ryu.

"¿Bunshin haciendo diferentes Jutsu…?" Kurenai miraba atónita a Kiba y a Akamaru ya vueltos a la normalidad levantarse lentamente "Nami, Hinata y ahora Naruto demuestran sorprendentes habilidades… Me pregunto cómo habrán entrenado…"

\- Maldito…- Kiba apretaba los dientes con fuerza, debido al esfuerzo

\- ¡Ahora verás…!-

Ambos rubios se lanzaron sobre el Inuzuka, golpeándole con gran coordinación y con cada golpe, Kiba reaccionaba en forma más lenta al siguiente. Terminó convirtiéndose en una simple golpiza de dos contra uno, donde el castaño no podía meter las manos para siquiera intentar defenderse. Akamaru todavía débil intentó ayudar a Kiba, pero Ryukichi se posó delante de él.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, saco de pulgas?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón, molesto -¡Yo me encargaré de ti!- El dragón le dio un golpe con su cola al pequeño perro -¡Ryu no Hi (Fuego de Dragón)!-

Una considerable llamarada salió de la boca de Ryukichi e impactó al pequeño perro, que comenzó a rodar frenéticamente para apagar el fuego que comenzaba a extenderse por su pelaje y si bien logró apagar las llamas, quedó fuera de combate. Cayó de lado después de unos minutos de intentar levantarse, todavía con el lomo humeando de forma sutil. Kiba miró de reojo a su camarada derrotado, pero su atención fue desviada al recibir un violento puñetazo de un Naruto en el rostro y luego recibir otro golpe en el estómago por parte del otro rubio. El Inuzuka apenas podía permanecer de pie. El Uzumaki se dio cuenta y deshizo su técnica, regresando a ser uno nuevamente.

\- Ríndete, esto terminó…- Naruto miró seriamente a Kiba

\- No pienso perder ante ti- Dijo débilmente el Genin del Equipo 9

\- Así lo quisiste…- El rubio se lanzó contra el Inuzuka a gran velocidad, pasando junto a él y tomándolo por la espalda.

Naruto saltó a una altura considerable, sosteniendo a un indefenso Kiba de los dos brazos e impidiéndole defenderse. Cuando comenzó a caer tomó al Inuzuka del cuello con el brazo derecho brazo y fijó su rodilla en la espalda de Kiba con un rápido movimiento. Aumentando la velocidad con la caída, el rubio fijó su mirada en el suelo, mientras que el Inuzuka simplemente se resignó, ya que por más que lo intentaba, la fuerza de Naruto era superior a la suya y no podía liberarse.

\- ¡Ryushougeki (Impacto del Dragon)!-

Con la rodilla, Naruto guió a Kiba para que cayera primero y con el estómago, estrellándolo violentamente contra el piso, cuarteándolo en el lugar del impacto al tiempo que le jaló el cuello. El rubio saltó con elegancia y se apartó del Inuzuka, mientras que Hayate, todavía sorprendido, se acercó para analizar a Kiba, que yacía inconsciente e incrustado en el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de sus labios, si bien no tenía heridas graves.

\- Kiba no puede continuar, el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki…- Declaró tras comprobar que el castaño no tenía heridas realmente graves.

Kurenai estaba atónita al igual que todos los presentes con excepción del Equipo 7 y Gaara. Hinata y Nami de inmediato saltaron del palco hacia la arena para lanzarse a felicitar y abrazar al rubio, que estaba rebosante de alegría, ya que durante su infancia más prematura, era el chico de los ojos raros quien siempre terminaba a los pies del Inuzuka. Los tres Genin del Equipo 7 celebraran su pase a la siguiente ronda del examen como equipo completo, saltando abrazados y visiblemente emocionados.

\- Pobre Kiba, realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad…- Susurró débilmente la Yuuhi, mirando con pesar a su derrotado alumno "La diferencia entre los dos simplemente era demasiada…"

"Creo que hacer la apuesta con Ryu no fue tan buena idea…" Asuma disimulaba su sorpresa arqueando ligeramente su ceja

\- Increíble…- Susurró Ino sorprendida -No pensé que el bobalicón de Naruto se volvería tan fuerte…- Shikamaru y Chouji voltearon a ver confundidos a su compañera de equipo quien soltaba pequeñas risillas

\- Viejo, quien comprende a las mujeres…- Susurró el Nara a lo bajo

"¿Esa Ryu será la misma que conoce Orochimaru-sama? No, no lo creo…" El Jounin del Equipo Dosu, un hombre de marcadas ojeras y cabello blanco, enfundado en su uniforme reglamentario, miraba con seriedad el resultado de la batalla "Creo que sólo pensando de más…"

…

Un rato después, los diez finalistas con excepción de Makoto y Sasuke se encontraban frente al Hokage y sus anteriores censores, Hayate, Anko e Ibiki. Todo estaba preparado para la ronda final del torneo incorporado al Examen Chunin. Los clasificados observaban con diferentes expresiones al Sandaime, quien se disponía a hablar, si bien los veía en forma analítica.

"Vaya, contando a Sasuke y a Makoto tenemos a siete Ninja de Konoha, además de los tres Ninja de Suna… Planeaba dejarlo sólo con ocho pero en fin" Sarutobi se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar -Muy bien, les explicaré… Como son pocos y no han visto sus habilidades, al menos no directamente, la tercera etapa del examen será una lucha en el estadio principal de la aldea, se enfrentarán en un torneo final de eliminatoria directa, uno a uno contra alguno de los que estén aquí y de ganar seguirán avanzando, si pierden terminará su participación-

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo uno de nosotros se convertirá en Chunin?- Temari miró expectante al Hokage

\- No necesariamente- Respondió Sarutobi -El torneo es básicamente una exhibición, si luchas y pierdes en el primer combate, puede que tu desempeño impresione a los jueces y acabes como Chunin, pero también existe la posibilidad de que ninguno sea seleccionado ni siquiera ganando el torneo, aunque mientras más enfrentamientos tengan, mayor será su oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades… A continuación Anko les dará los números a elegir para determinar el orden de los combates-

\- No se acerquen, yo iré a sus lugares- La intimidante Jounin se acercó a los finalistas con una pequeña caja en manos -Sólo tomen un papel-

Tras tomar cada uno su número, los mostraron al Hokage. Posteriormente Anko e Ibiki tomaron respectivamente el número de Makoto y de Sasuke. Hiruzen dio la orden al sinodal del examen escrito para que le mostrara a los Genin el esquema donde se podían visualizar los combates. Las batallas quedaron de la siguiente manera: Naruto contra Shino, Sasuke esperando al ganador de la batalla entre Gaara y Kankuro, Nami contra Hinata y Makoto esperando al ganador de la batalla entre Shikamaru y Temari.

\- Bien, tienen un mes para prepararse, así que espero que aprendan Jutsu nuevos, fortalezcan sus habilidades actuales y sólo me queda desearles mucha suerte a todos- Dijo Sarutobi con tranquilidad

"Contra Shino… ¡Genial!" Naruto sonrió desafiante

"Hinata-chan… No te lo dejaré tan fácil…" La Uchiha volteó a ver a su amiga

"Nami-chan… Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas…" La Hyuga correspondió el gesto de su amiga y ambas sonrieron alegres

"Maldita sea… ¿Porqué tuvo que tocarme contra Gaara…?" Kankuro suspiró derrotado

"Maldición… ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme contra una mujer…?" Shikamaru suspiró de la misma manera que el marionetista.

…

Ya en la aldea, el Equipo 7 se encontraba en el restaurante favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku Ramen, donde los tres Genin del Equipo comían animadamente mientras que Ryu miraba con expresión siniestra su cartera, la cual tenía una cantidad considerable de ryou. Su satisfacción aumentó más cuando ella revivió en su mente y de forma fugaz las victorias aplastantes de sus estudiantes en sus respectivos encuentros.

"Cuando termine el torneo, estarás más gordita" La Jounin guardó la cartera en su bolsillo con cariño casi maternal

\- ¿Cómo pudieron tener tan mala suerte para les tocara una batalla entre ustedes?- El rubio miró tristemente a sus amigas

\- No te preocupes Naruto-kun- Hinata le sonrió amablemente al aludido

\- Ambas estamos bien- Agregó la Uchiha con sonrisa dulce dedicada al rubio

\- Deberías aprenderles algo, enano- Agregó Ryu con una sonrisa burlona

\- ¿Y este mes también nos entrenará, Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó el rubio expectante

\- No puedo esta vez, verán… Tengo que cumplir un compromiso que contraje hace tiempo, pero vendré a darles un par de vueltas los fines de semana, por eso les invité esta comida, ya que estaré ocupada desde mañana y nos veremos como mínimo hasta el sábado… Tendrán un mes para crear sus propios Jutsu, ya cuando regrese y terminen el torneo retomaremos el entrenamiento, pero les prometo que vendré para darles una vuelta… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- Ryu-sensei…- Los tres Genin miraban conmovidos a su maestra

"Por eso odio ser buenos con ellos, no soporto estas cursilerías…" Pensó la pelirroja con un tic en el ojo

\- Por cierto- Dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo la escena -También hay que darle las gracias a Ami-san cuando la veamos de nuevo…-

\- Si, tienes razón- Dijo Nami abrazándose del brazo derecho del rubio

\- Gracias a su ayuda hemos superado muchos de nuestros miedos- La Hyuga tomó con cariño el brazo libre del rubio

"En serio se siente bien esto, siento el cariño que me tienen…" Naruto sonrió y cerró sus ojos

"En serio... Esto es tan cursi que ya me dieron ganas de vomitar…." La Jounin miraba seria la enternecedora escena de sus estudiantes -Discúlpenme un momento…- Los Genin del Equipo 7 miraron confundidos a su maestra, que se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño de mujeres…

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus casas, donde los Genin, ya en su habitación, miraban con nostalgia el cielo, pensando en que no verían a su Sensei por un largo tiempo, además de prometerse entre ellos no verse hasta el examen para no generar confusión en sus corazones.

…

Al día siguiente, Naruto caminaba cerca de los baños de aguas termales con lentitud y visiblemente pensativo. No había pasado ni medio día y ya extrañaba a sus amigas, así como a su Sensei.

\- Vaya, que datos tan interesantes para mi investigación…- Se escuchó un susurro en un tono algo sugerente

\- ¡Oiga!- Exclamó el rubio al ver a un misterioso Shinobi espiando en los baños termales de mujeres -¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo…?!-

\- ¿Hm?-

El hombre de cabello blanco volteó con una mirada de extrañeza en la cara al ver al rubio correr a gran velocidad hacia él. El albo sonrió y al hacer un sello de manos una rana apareció debajo de él. El anfibio extendió su lengua a gran velocidad, atrapó a Naruto con ella y sin darle siquiera oportunidad para defenderse, lo azotó en el suelo con violencia, dejando al Genin temporalmente inconsciente…

\- Kh…- El rubio apretó los dientes y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente -¿Dónde estoy?-

\- Vaya, despertaste niño, bueno, ya debo irme… Debo seguir investigando- El sujeto comenzó a alejarse

"Este sujeto es genial… A pesar de ser un pervertido…" Naruto sonrió - ¡Oiga! ¡¿Me entrenaría?!- Exclamó expectante el Uzumaki

\- Paso…- Dijo el albo sin voltear -Aunque… Si me consiguieras una linda nena… Ya sabes…- Una sutil risa pervertida se escuchó tenuemente -Una chica bonita y de buen cuerpo que te sonroje al verla… La cosa sería diferente…-

El rubio miró con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre misterioso, pero volvió a sonreír casi al instante, cuando recordó la ocasión en que despertó en la casa de Ryu… Volvió a sonrojarse cuando se formó la imagen de su Sensei dormida con su revelador camisón en su mente. Era el diablo cuando se trataba de entrenar, pero no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa…

Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a ver de manera pervertida a las mujeres? Decidió restarle importancia a sus pensamientos, por el momento.

"Creo que ya entendí al viejo…" Naruto hizo una veloz secuencia de sellos -¡Henge (Transformación)…!-

El albo volteó confundido al escuchar el grito del rubio, pero se encontró con una nube de humo que escasamente cubría a una bella mujer desnuda de largas coletas rubias a los costados, la cual lo miraba con una mirada inocente que incitaba a la lujuria. Bien proporcionada y sumamente hermosa, la chica se llevó el dedo índice en forma sensual a sus labios y sonrió dulcemente, mirando apenada al peculiar albo.

\- Disculpe Ero-sensei (Maestro Pervertido)… ¿Me entrenaría…?- Preguntó la chica con tono dulce

\- Ah…- El albo babeaba sin pudor alguno y de inmediato sonrió mañosamente -¡Tenemos una ganadora…! ¡Un diez perfecto!- En su interior Naruto pensaba lo patético del comportamiento del albo, que miraba con una perversa sonrisa a la chica que era en el exterior -¡Claro que te entrenaré niño, encontré un diamante en bruto, un verdadero genio…!-

\- Su mirada no concuerda con lo que dice…- Susurró con fastidio Naruto, retomando su forma original.

…

Un rato después, el albo y el rubio se encontraba en un pequeño río cercano a la aldea. Naruto se preguntaba internamente por el nombre de su ahora Sensei, quien se dio cuenta y ante la extrañeza del rubio se posó frente a él en una extraña actitud amenazadora. El rubio se mantenía a la expectativa, pero se relajó cuando el extraño viejo sonrió de forma entusiasta.

\- Muy bien niño… Te diré el nombre del grandioso Shinobi que te entrenará… ¡Yo soy el Gama-sennin (Ermitaño de los Sapos) de Myoubokuzan (Montaña de Árboles Misteriosos), el Gran Jiraiya-sama…!- Naruto miraba boquiabierto la rutina de presentación del albo, una especie de baile antiguo, sumamente pasando de moda, pero no por estar impresionado, sino por considerarla realmente ridícula

"¿A dónde fui a meterme?" El rubio suspiró discretamente.

…

Naruto miraba a su nuevo Ero-sensei con marcada decepción. Jiraiya en cambio, miraba confundido al rubio. Tras ofrecerle una técnica letal, el Genin se había entusiasmado mucho…

Pero cuando el Gama-sennin le ofreció un pergamino tras invocar al mismo sapo que lo había dejado inconsciente, no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar triste. El Kuchiyose no Jutsu era de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado su Sensei y ahora el albo lo quería presentar como un Jutsu asombroso.

\- ¿Qué pasa niño?-

\- Bueno, esperaba algo genial, no sé, un Jutsu mortal o algo por el estilo-

\- Vamos, imagina que pudieras usar un sapo gigante para luchar…-

\- ¿Sapo…?- Murmuró el rubio -Mejor vea esto… ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Tras poner su mano en el suelo, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, la cual se disipó tras emerger Naruto sobre el cuerpo del dragón Kouryu -¡Esta sí es una invocación genial…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras Kouryu hacía piruetas en el aire

"Increíble… No pensé que lo encontraría tan avanzado en su camino como Shinobi… Kakashi se ha esmerado mucho en su entrenamiento…" Jiraiya no despegaba la mirada del rubio sobre el dragón -Vamos, baja, este pergamino te permite invocar sapos con habilidades únicas-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Naruto con escepticismo

\- Dicen que los sapos son sumamente sabios y poderosos- Dijo la invocación sin dejar de volar en forma vistosa

\- ¿En serio?- Naruto bajó del dragón

\- Sí, tienen habilidades únicas que nadie más tiene y como dice la loca de tu Sensei, entre más opciones mejor, o algo así…- Respondió Kouryu alegre

\- Entonces acepto firmar el contrato- El rubio se acercó al albo, que permanecía ligeramente sorprendido

\- Veamos entonces…-

El sapo acercó con su lengua el pergamino a Naruto, quien lo extendió y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, cuando se puso a ver detenidamente los nombres de los firmantes, pudo observar el nombre de su padre, Minato Namikaze. Se emocionó inmediatamente, pensando en que si firmaba el contrato, podría acercarse a ser tan famoso y buen Ninja como su padre.

"¡Genial, papá firmó este pergamino…!" Pensó entusiasmado el rubio "¿Ero-Sennin lo habrá entrenado…?" Impaciente, el Genin comenzó a firmar el pergamino en la casilla libre junto al nombre de su padre, terminando de firmar con las huellas digitales de sus dos manos

"¿Con las dos manos?" Jiraiya observó sorprendido la acción "Me pregunto por qué lo haría…"

\- ¡Listo…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio

\- Considerando que ya tienes un contrato con los dragones, te explicaré en qué consiste esto… Deberás pensar en invocar a un sapo para evitar que invoques a un dragón… ¿De acuerdo…?-

\- Entiendo…- Dijo el rubio con evidente confusión

\- Bueno, antes de eso me gustaría saber qué es lo que has estado entrenando con Kakashi…-

\- ¿Kakashi?-

\- Sí, tu Sensei Jounin-

\- Ryu-sensei es la Jounin encargada del Equipo 7-

\- ¿Ryu…? Bueno eso no nos importa ahora, dime… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes dos tipos de Chakra?-

\- ¿Dos tipos de Chakra?- Repitió Naruto desconcertado "¿Se referirá al Chakra del Kyubi en mi interior…?"

\- Sí… ¿Eres capaz de utilizar el que como tal no es el tuyo…?-

\- Eso creo…-

Jiraiya se alejó discretamente mientras Naruto se preparaba para concentrar su Chakra. El rubio abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar de su mente donde Ryu ya lo había llevado una vez. Lo primero que se encontró fue la imagen del inmenso zorro recostado al otro lado de los barrotes con el hocico recargado en su garra derecha y una expresión notoria de pereza…

Con su garra libre se rascaba el vientre.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, enano…- Dijo el zorro con desinterés -Y veo que esa mujer te soltó la correa…-

\- ¡No tengo ninguna correa!- Replicó molesto el chico

\- Y a todo esto… ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó indiferente el poderoso ser de Chakra

\- Quiero tu Chakra para hacer el Kuchiyose de los sapos- Naruto se mostró firme a pesar de estar delante de esa poderosa entidad

\- ¿Quieres mi Chakra?- El Kyuubi sonrió en forma maliciosa, pensando en hacerle una jugarreta al chiquillo -Entonces eso tendrás…-

Un flujo de Chakra rojo comenzó a emanar de la jaula que contenía al temible ser y progresivamente se fundió con el de Naruto… El Chakra azul del muchacho comenzó a ser liberado también, uniéndose progresivamente al Chakra rojo y volviéndose lentamente de un tono violeta similar al color de sus extraños ojos…

Ya fuera de su mente, Naruto elevó el rostro y levantó su mano derecha. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado del Chakra violeta resultado de la unión de su Chakra y el del Kyubi ante la expectación de Jiraiya.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Una gigantesca nube de humo disuadió a Kouryu para desaparecer rápidamente del lugar en forma de otra nube de humo, ya que cuando la primera se disipó, El rubio se encontraba en la cabeza de un gigantesco sapo con aspecto de Yakuza. Tenía la piel marrón y una expresión hosca, así como una cicatriz visible en su ojo izquierdo. Era un anfibio con un aire sumamente intimidante.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!- Exclamó el sapo gigante con una mezcla de confusión e ira

\- ¡Increíble, es un sapo gigante…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio saltando sobre la cabeza del sapo

"Parece que ha aprendido a utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi… Aunque bueno, no muy bien, ya que exageró bastante con la cantidad que usó… Mira que invocar a Gamabunta" El Shinobi sonrió discretamente, ya escondido tras un árbol alejado

\- ¡Deja de saltar sobre mi cabeza, pequeña rata!- Naruto se cayó del sapo con lo súbito e imponente del grito y cuando se rehízo, miró maravillado a la enorme invocación

"Es… Increíble…"

\- ¡¿Dónde te escondes Jiraiya…?! ¡Aparece sinvergüenza!- Bramó el furibundo anfibio al aire

\- Disculpe…- El chico seguía asombrado con el resultado de su Jutsu

\- ¿Qué quieres enano?- El imponente anfibio se dignó a prestarle atención

\- Bueno, es que, yo fui quien lo invocó y bueno, este…- Pero el tartamudeo del rubio fue interrumpido por las estridentes carcajadas del sapo gigante

\- ¡¿En serio crees que una rata como tú es capaz de invocarme?!- Las estridentes risas subieron de intensidad -¡No me hagas reír pequeño tonto…!- Naruto vio con una naciente rabia al enorme anfibio

\- ¡Ya verás, rana escandalosa…!- Después de una secuencia de rápidos saltos que sorprendió al sapo, Naruto volvió a posarse en el lomo de Gamabunta - ¡Si me quedo en tu lomo por todo el día, tendrás que reconocer que yo fui quien te invocó…!-

\- ¿Crees poder hacerlo…? ¡Si lo logras te admitiré como mi secuaz…!- Replicó el anfibio, picado en su orgullo

\- ¡Trato hecho….!-

El gran sapo dio un gran salto al cielo al instante, cayendo violentamente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera reacomodarse, el sapo gigantesco comenzó a saltar velozmente al frente. Sin embargo el rubio comenzó a moldear Chakra en sus pies y se sujetó de las ropas del imponente sapo para mantenerse en la espalda de quien lo había desafiado…

Desde su escondite, el Gama-sennin observaba sonriente al entusiasta chico, que se sostenía como podía de la invocación.

"Pobre Naruto, su sufrimiento comienza…." Jiraiya miro sonriente al rubio tratar de aferrarse con determinación al lomo de Gamabunta "Sus ojos son raros, pero ahora que lo pienso, Minato nunca tuvo Doujutsu… Nah, no creo que sea importante, averiguaré después de dónde sacó esas cosas…" Restándole importante, el famoso Shinobi observó divertido el duelo entre Gamabunta y su nuevo estudiante.

…

En el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba meditando en medio del jardín, siendo observada discretamente por su hermana Hanabi, quien se escondía detrás de la ventana cercana a la entrada principal…

El ver que su hermana mayor se había convertido en una buena Kunoichi tras un tiempo de entrenamiento, había llamado poderosamente su atención, ya que siempre había querido que ella fuera un buen modelo a seguir para ella. Ahora, por fin, parecía que lo había hecho. Aún así, tenía sus dudas, puesto que su hermana mayor permanecía tranquila, como si no tuviera preocupaciones.

"No entiendo cómo pudo derrotar a Neji, no parece entrenar de ninguna manera…" La menor de las hermanas del Souke (Familia Principal) no desviaba la atención ni un solo instante de Hinata

\- ¿Qué haces Hanabi?- Hiashi miró curioso a su hija y se le acercó

\- Mira padre, Hinata no entrena y sólo tiene un mes antes de la segunda fase de su examen-

\- Está meditando… Supongo que quiere tranquilizar su corazón, después de todo, su batalla es contra Nami, su mejor amiga por lo que tengo entendido…-

\- Padre… ¿Por qué no le ofreces entrenarla?- Preguntó la pequeña, curiosa

\- Se lo propuse, pero quiere seguir su propio camino…-

"¿Qué puedo hacer contra Nami-chan…? Su Sharingan le permite predecir y copiar el Taijutsu… Si llegara a descifrar las bases del Juuken estaría perdida… Además también está el punto ciego del Byakugan… Ella lo sabe y seguramente tratará de aprovecharlo… Tengo que pensar, encontrar una solución… Poner atención…" Hiashi miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza a su hija mayor

"Su semblante tranquilo me indica que está interiorizándose profundamente… Pero yo no le enseñé a meditar de esa manera… Ryu le enseñó entonces… Creo que ha cumplido bien su misión de Sensei, mientras que yo… No sólo he fallado como padre, sino como líder de clan…"

\- Le diré que debe entrenar…-

\- Déjala en paz Hanabi, ese es su entrenamiento…- Hiashi dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la mansión

\- Pero…-

\- Déjala, ella quiere seguir su propio camino…- El líder del Clan Hyuga continuó su camino, mientras la mirada de la pequeña regresó hacia su hermana mayor

"No entiendo, ¿Qué está pensando…? Tal vez como dice mi padre, esa sea su forma de entrenar…" La menor miró con un leve sonrojo a su hermana "No había notado lo alta que es, lo segura que se ve ahora… Aún así, debería entrenar y no confiarse…"

Hanabi era muy pequeña todavía para entender que ahora sentía una profunda admiración por su hermana tras derrotar a su primo, el llamado genio del clan. La pequeña castaña permaneció mirando a su hermana sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni un instante. Quería decirle que peleara contra ella, como antes, para saber si todavía podía ganarle o por el contrario, sería su hermana mayor la que se alzaría con la victoria…

Pero se resistió a la tentación de hacerlo y simplemente se quedó observándola por horas.

…

En la casa comunitaria Uchiha, Nami se encontraba rodeada de varios fénix pequeños, aún más pequeños que Ryukichi, tratando de evitar sus picotazos prediciendo los movimientos de las aves con su Sharingan, todavía de un aspa. Las aves lograron impactarla varias veces debido a que no podía leer los movimientos aleatorios de todas las aves al mismo tiempo. Después de un largo rato, se sentó en el césped y las aves también se postraron elegantemente en el piso.

\- ¡Eres increíble jefa!- Exclamó uno de los pequeños

\- ¡La mejor de todas!- Agregó otro pequeño con emoción

\- ¡Tú ascenderás en el examen!-

\- ¡Nami-sama es la mejor!- Dijo una pequeña niña, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Hanabi y parecida a la Genin del Equipo 7.

Los pequeños niños sobrevivientes de la masacre perpetrada por Itachi se sentaron alrededor de la Kunoichi, que sonrió alegremente y se dispuso a platicar con todos los pequeños. Parecía que les estaba contando algo muy interesante, ya que todos los niños tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, a pesar de que Nami no había dicho nada desde que se había sentado. Era lo opuesto que con Sasuke, ya que al azabache Genin, ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

\- Sasuke es más fuerte que yo- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

\- Es un amargado, nunca celebra con nosotros ni juega ni nada…- Dijo uno de los pequeños con coraje

\- Vamos, no sean tan duros con Sasuke, para él es más difícil demostrar lo que siente-

\- No ayuda en la casa y siempre nos quiere dar órdenes- Replicó la pequeña similar a ella

\- Bueno Izumi-chan…- Dijo sonriendo nerviosa Nami -Al menos todos somos Uchiha… ¿No?-

\- Sí, pero él es un amargado- Replicó la pequeña nuevamente, haciéndole la enfadada

\- Bueno chicos, tengo que continuar entrenando, un rato más y les preparo un pastel… ¿Qué dicen?-

\- ¡Nami-sama es la mejor!- Exclamaron a coro los pequeños Uchiha.

Los pequeños niños Uchiha regresaron a la casa y se colocaron cerca de una ventana, desde donde miraban a la pelinegra continuar entrenando esquivando a las aves. Los niños miraban maravillados a su heroína quien se movía con gracia y estilo. Para ellos, el ver la dedicación de la Genin era algo motivador para superar sus traumas de pequeños y pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de también convertirse en Ninja.

"Tengo que esquivar con mayor rapidez y precisión, si Hinata llega a darme con su Tekken puedo darme por muerta…" La Uchiha miraba con su Sharingan a las pequeñas y ágiles aves tratando de picotearla, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las aves tenían más dificultad en conseguir su objetivo. "¡Mas rápido…!" La pelinegra esquivaba con mayor dificultad los ataques debido al cansancio "¡Muévete más rápido…!"

Los niños continuaban mirando a su heroína, que comenzaba a recuperarse y volvía a esquivar los ataques de los pájaros con agilidad y una creciente precisión. El entrenamiento de la Uchiha siempre sacaba a relucir la férrea determinación que había obtenido gracias a la influencia de su Naruto-kun.

Los integrantes del Equipo 7 daban todo de sí para entrenar y estar listos de cara a la segunda fase del Examen Chunin. Cada uno por su lado, se preparaba adecuadamente para dar lo mejor de sí con el fin de subir de rango, enorgullecer a la Sensei que había confiado en ellos y sobretodo…

Para dar un paso más en la realización de sus sueños.

…

 **Notas**

Primero que nada, me gustaría empezar con una nota breve a manera de disculpa por este retraso, tuve un inicio de algo si bien no complicado, algo dificultoso con un padecimiento estomacal leve que fue seguido por una gripa estacional, nada grave pero sí lo bastantes molestos ambos para no darme cabeza para escribir. Espero que no vuelva a pasar para no rezagarme en los fics.

La fase preliminar de los Exámenes Chunin ha concluido con éxito para el Equipo 7 y nuevos desafíos les esperan en la siguiente fase, que comenzará en un par de capítulos más. Finalmente ha aparecido Jiraiya, quien es un personaje que por un lado me agrada y por el otro no, pero el punto es que en este fic será hasta cierto punto importante para la historia. Su encuentro con el rubio lo quise mantener en lo posible acorde al del canon ya que es de mis momentos favoritos, aunque obviamente no podía ser igual debido a la ausencia de Ebizu y que el chico de ojos raros es un poco más malicioso actualmente. En cuanto a los ojos del rubio, simplemente manejo un misticismo más desarrollado que en el manga-anime para que casi nadie tenga el conocimiento de qué son en realidad, por eso la indiferencia del Gama-Sennin en relación a eso.

 **Notas 2017**

Pues bien, se hicieron los cambios inevitables en relación a la primera versión de la historia con la ausencia de uno que otro personaje y pues dando unos sutiles indicios del futuro del fic.


	7. VI: Destinos cruzados

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Reviews:

 **Guest:** la idea es completar el fic pase lo que pase y pues, espero actualizar con más frecuencia.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues el nivel de las batallas me ha gustado, quiero ir como que elevando el asunto a Shippuden sin timeskip por decirlo así y por ende, el entrenamiento con el pervertido irá para mejor también.

 **Elchabon:** Pues ya estamos al 100% (O bueno, casi, me lastimé el pie en mi partido de hoy :'( …) Pues las llamas como tales no ganan los combate, para desgracia del cejotas-sensei. Esa Ryu es un desmadre XD

 **alexzero:** Je, je, je, pues no… Lo cursi le cae como taladro de dentista.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **VI: Destinos cruzados.**

…

Naruto se encontraba montado con gran dificultad al poderoso Gamabunta mientras Jiraiya permanecía expectante al desempeño del rubio bien oculto tras un frondoso árbol. Habían pasado varias horas desde que el desafío lanzado por el Genin había empezado y a pesar de la ferocidad del sapo gigante para quitárselo de encima, el Uzumaki resistía con voluntad de hierro…

Y escandalosos gritos resultado de la adrenalina.

\- Miren eso… Parece que Naruto agoniza- Jiraiya sonrió divertido -Debe haber agotado casi todo su Chakra cuando invocó a Gamabunta…-

Naruto luchaba por permanecer en el lomo del Jefe Sapo mientras era visto por Jiraiya con ayuda de su telescopio…

Pero pronto, varios murmullos desviaron la atención del sabio, unas chicas que se bañaban cerca miraban alegres un arcoíris el cual se había formado con el agua expulsada al cielo como consecuencia de una zambullida del enorme anfibio en el lago cercano al lugar. De inmediato se formó una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

\- ¡Miren chicas, qué arcoíris tan lindo…!- Dijo una de ellas mirando el fenómeno

\- Sí, yo diría que es tan lindo…- Jiraiya orientó su telescopio hacia aquellas chicas con reveladores trajes de baño, ignorando al rubio.

El Uzumaki continuó su difícil desafío sin darse por vencido durante todo el día. Gamabunta se zambulló dentro del amplio cauce del río nuevamente, pero Naruto se mantuvo firme. Saltando a gran altura el Jefe Sapo tampoco pudo deshacerse del rubio, que resistía con gran determinación. Finalmente el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, pero aún así Naruto continuaba resistiendo con una tenacidad asombrosa que sorprendió tanto al Jefe Sapo como al llamado Gama-sennin.

\- ¡Verás cómo lo lograré…!- Exclamó Naruto

\- ¡Ya lo veremos enano!- Replicó Gamabunta.

El ajetreo provocado por el sapo gigante duró hasta la puesta de sol, cuando el Uzumaki estuvo a punto de caerse y finalmente su Chakra se agotó aparentemente, con lo que el rubio cayó finalmente del lomo de Gamabunta. En medio del aire comenzó a reunir el poco Chakra que le quedaba para usar su último recurso.

\- ¡No caeré, no estando tan cerca…! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

Conforme iba cayendo el original, varios Naruto fueron apareciendo desde el lomo de Gamabunta, lo cuales se iban uniendo en una larga cadena humana con la que lograron alcanzar al original y volver a subirlo al lomo del enorme sapo justo a tiempo, antes de caer al suelo.

"Es increíble que haya podido usar Chakra en ese estado…" Jiraiya observó sorprendido

\- ¿Lo ves sapo? Lo logré…- Naruto observó sonriente cómo el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

Apenas el sol se puso, el rubio perdió el conocimiento, cayendo del enorme sapo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Jiraiya observó preocupado caer al rubio sin posibilidad de llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo, pero antes de chocar con el suelo, fue detenido por la enorme lengua del anfibio.

"Es la primera vez desde el Yondaime que alguien me había desafiado a permanecer en mi lomo… Pero ni siquiera ese pervertido de Jiraiya lo había logrado a la primera oportunidad, eres único, niño…"

En ese momento el pergamino del contrató pasó volando cerca de su cara, cayendo al suelo y desenrollándose. Gamabunta enfocó su mirada en el objeto con atención.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" El anfibio sonrió suavemente "Eres un sinvergüenza Jiraiya… Así que es el hijo de Minato y de esa chica de Uzushio (Remolino)… Se esforzó con toda su fuerza y por eso quedó agotado… No me importaría darle algo de mi poder pero será mejor llevarlo a un lugar de sanación para que se recupere adecuadamente…"

Ya de noche, una enfermera salía del hospital caminando tranquilamente mientras leía un libro, feliz de terminar su turno… Pero salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir un fuerte temblor cercano a ella. Cuando volteó su rostro hacia el lugar del movimiento, observó a Naruto inconsciente y con una gran sonrisa. Junto a él se encontraba una enorme huella con la forma de la pata de un sapo…

…

\- Veo que ya despertaste, pequeño renacuajo inútil…-

Cuando el rubio terminó de abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en una cama del hospital…

Ryu lo miraba con una sonrisa discreta, la cual le provocó un ligero sonrojo al rubio, sobre todo tras revivir en su mente la escena de tiempo atrás en la cama de su Sensei. Un poco más tranquilo, comenzó a pensar que antes de perder el conocimiento se encontraba con el Jefe Sapo y lo último que recordaba era que había salido ganador del reto.

\- Sensei… ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- Preguntó el rubio, visiblemente desconcertada

\- Te recuerdo que soy genial y asombrosa- Los dos rieron suavemente

\- Ya veo… ¿Terminó antes su misión?- Cuestionó el chico, curioso

\- ¿Antes? Has estado dormido casi una semana- Ryu sonrió burlonamente

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó preocupado el rubio

\- Según lo que me dijeron, te encontraron afuera del hospital sin gota alguna de Chakra… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-

\- Bueno, estuve entrenando con un viejo asombroso- Naruto sonrió suavemente al recordar a Jiraiya -Aunque muy pervertido…-

"Así que Jiraiya-sama volvió a la aldea…" La sonrisa de Ryu se suavizó -Cambiando de tema, tengo algo importante que decirte-

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Pon atención porque sólo lo diré una vez…- La expresión de la Jounin se mostro seria -La primera, solo voy a verlos los fines de semana, así que quiero que entrenes lo mejor que puedas… Y otra cosa-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

\- ¡Ya puedes pasar…!- Exclamó la Jounin orientando su rostro a la puerta.

Naruto orientó su mirada a la entrada del cuarto, por la que ingresó una bella chica de cabello negro alborotado a los hombros, de tez morena y con brillantes ojos grises, así como una alegría natural. Vestía un traje consistente en un vestido azul de tirantes bajo el cual portaba una camisa blanca, además de cuatro pesas rojas, la cuales tenía atadas a los brazos y a las piernas, además de botas Ninja cortas de color negro. Portaba su protector en el brazo izquierdo al igual que Naruto y las chicas. Era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que Naruto y por las generosas curvas de su cuerpo y su estatura, aparentaba tener unos 15 años.

\- Ella es Ukitsu Kankichi, es un año mayor que ustedes y será su compañera desde el momento en que termine el examen…- Dijo Ryu seria

\- Ya veo…- El chico se le quedó viendo a la chica "Siento algo raro en ella… Seguro es porque se ve más grande de lo que parece" Pensó, mirando discretamente los generosos pechos de la chica

\- ¿Tú eres Naruto-sempai?- Dijo la morena sonriendo alegre, cruzada de brazos -La Sensei habla mucho de ti y también de Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai-

\- Ukitsu es mi misión, voy a entrenarla durante este mes- Ryu sonrió siniestra, asustando a los dos Genin -Te dejamos descansar, vamos a ver a las chicas y más te vale no holgazanear o si no, verás lo que te espera cuando terminen los exámenes Chunin…-

La pelirroja concluyó con tono intimidante y Naruto sólo pasó saliva mientras Ryu salió de la habitación seguida por Ukitsu, quien le sonrió alegre al rubio antes de despedirse agitando su mano.

-Nos vemos, Naruto-sempai- El rubio sonrió al escuchar el reconocimiento de la morena, que corrió alegremente tras su Sensei

"Me alegra que la familia se haga más grande…" El rubio sonrió suavemente.

…

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del edificio más cercano al hospital, el Gama-sennin Jiraiya y Kakashi Hatake observaban atentos al rubio volver a cobijarse y acostarse nuevamente para volverse a dormir. Al parecer el chico estaba realmente cansado y no sintió la mirada analítica de ambos.

\- Entonces Ryu es su Sensei Jounin…- Ero-sensei observó al rubio dormirse casi de inmediato -Ha hecho un gran trabajo con él…-

\- Sólo me queda la duda de que lo que debo hacer- Dijo el Jounin con melancolía -No creo que acepte que yo lo entrene, ya que Ryu está muy al pendiente de él a pesar de haberlo dejado en apariencia, libre-

\- La respuesta que buscas es sencilla- Respondió suavemente el albo -Dedícate a Sasuke y a Makoto, el trauma del chico Uchiha es la matanza que perpetró su hermano y que provocó en su corazón el deseo de venganza que lo arrastra lentamente hacia la oscuridad… Debes enseñarle a manejar el Sharingan ahora que Orochimaru está detrás de él… Presiento que querrá tentarlo con la promesa de obtener poder y debemos evitarlo, aunque según mis fuentes, esa vieja serpiente está metida en algo muy grande… En cuanto al Senju, debes contactar a Tenzou para que le enseñe a controlar su Mokuton, solo él puede hacerlo…-

\- ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?- Preguntó el famoso Ninja Copia

\- Le enseñaré el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)- Respondió Jiraiya después de unos instantes

\- ¿Qué…?- Replicó atónito el Hatake

\- Dentro de poco un grupo de Ninja Renegados comenzará a perseguir a Naruto así como a todos los Jinchuuriki…-

\- ¿Jinchuuriki?- Preguntó Kakashi, con visible expectación

"No puedo creer que éste ignorante haya sido el alumno de Minato…" Pensó Jiraiya con un tic en el ojo -Son los hombres o mujeres en los que están sellados los Bijuu (Bestias Con Cola)… Contando al Kyubi dentro de Naruto, existen nueve Bijuu en total y este misterioso grupo comenzará a reunirlos a todos en un futuro no muy lejano… El nombre del grupo tras los Bijuu es Akatsuki (Amanecer)…-

\- Akatsuki…-

\- Después de enseñarle a Naruto el Rasengan viajaré en busca de más información sobre Akatsuki… Dentro de un tiempo le informaré a Ryu para que esté atenta cuando vayan a alguna misión, nunca está de más… Por lo pronto, dedícate principalmente a Makoto y a Sasuke… Ambos podrían alcanzar respectivamente al Shodaime y al Nidaime si son llevados con cuidado…-

\- Bien…- Asintió Kakashi, a la expectativa

"Debemos estar preparados para lo que sea…" Pensó el Gama-sennin fugazmente, antes de regresar su mirada al rubio, quien ajeno a todo roncaba profundamente "Nunca he podido entender el significado de la profecía del Ougama-sennin (Gran Sabio Sapo) desde que me fue revelada…"

… _En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja... Y un día tendrás dos alumnos... Ellos serán responsables de plantar la semilla de la esperanza de cara al desastre que se avecina... El camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero... Vas a viajar por el mundo... Y escribirás un libro... Ni yo mismo entiendo la razón... Pero tú vas a caminar por todo el mundo... Viendo todas las creaciones de la vida, viendo como todo toma su forma, su rumbo y su destino… Y de tu trabajo nacerán dos interpretaciones distintas de la paz, la versión de la Despiadada Frialdad y la versión de la Terquedad Inflexible, las cuales se enseñarán la una a la otra… Y solamente tal vez, esas dos virtudes y defectos, sean capaces de enfrentar el poder del Tercer Rey…_

…

En el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata continuaba meditando día y noche, parando sólo para comer y dormir…

Incluso Hanabi, que la vigiló durante varios días sin cansarse o aburrirse, dormía profundamente recargada en la ventana, ya que en todo ese tiempo nunca le quitó la mirada de encima excepto para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. La Genin abrió los ojos súbitamente y se levantó rápidamente para voltear a su espalda y ver a su Sensei en compañía de Ukitsu, quien a su vez miraba a la Hyuga con curiosidad.

\- Ryu-sensei…- Hinata se acercó a su Sensei hasta posarse frente a ella, mirando de reojo y con curiosidad a aquella chica de envidiable figura

\- Bien que entrenes todavía a esta hora, Hinata- Dijo la pelirroja, provocando el sonrojo en la Hyuga -Has evitado un castigo-

\- Gracias, creo…- La peliazul sonrió nerviosa

\- ¿Tú eres Hinata-sempai…? ¡Se ve que eres muy fuerte!- La morena alagó con sinceridad a la Hyuga

\- Hinata, Ukitsu… Ukitsu, Hinata- Dijo la Jounin tras suspirar -Ella es la misión de la que les hablé, voy a entrenar a Ukitsu también-

\- Ya veo…- Susurró la Hyuga

\- Sólo veníamos para verte, acabamos de pasar con el rubio de tus pensamientos hace un rato y tras ver a Nami nos iremos nuevamente a entrenar… Ukitsu debe alcanzar el nivel de ustedes tres antes de que termine el examen Chunin-

\- Ya veo…- Susurró la Hyuga con una sonrisa -Gracias Ryu-sensei… Por preocuparse por mí-

\- Para preocuparse por ti están Naruto y Nami, yo no porque sé lo fuerte que eres…- La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a la menor de sus estudiantes -¡Da lo mejor de ti!-

\- Lo haré…- Dijo la Hyuga con determinación

\- Entonces los veré la próxima semana y ya verán lo que les espera si los encuentro holgazaneando… ¿He sido clara?-

\- Sí, Ryu-sensei…- Dijo Hinata seria, si bien tragó saliva

"Debiste contestar 'como el agua', pero así está bien" Ryu cerró los ojos -Nos vemos después- Dijo la pelirroja secamente

\- ¡Hasta pronto, Hinata-sempai!-

Ambas Kunoichi se marcharon tras la efusiva despedida de Ukitsu, saltando por la barda del lugar y luego comenzaron a brincar por los tejados de las casas. Hinata observó sonriente a su Sensei y a su nueva compañera perderse entre los edificios de Konoha. Sin embargo, poco a poco aquella expresión de felicidad desapareció paulatinamente de su cara…

"Pensé que no vendría, Ryu-sensei… Me siento culpable por haber dudado de usted, pero es un error que no repetiré más… Ahora sé que a su peculiar y extraña manera confía en nosotros" Hinata sonrió y reasumió su pose de meditación.

…

En la casa comunitaria del Clan Uchiha, Nami se encontraba sentada en el jardín, mirando las estrellas, mientras al lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño libro así como varios frascos pequeños y un mortero con algunos ingredientes ligeramente molidos. Muchas hierbas y demás ingredientes para la fabricación tanto de venenos como antídotos se encontraban alrededor de los utensilios.

\- Así que estás practicando con toxinas, me alegra ver que ninguno de ustedes pierde el tiempo…- La azabache volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con su Sensei

\- ¡Ryu-sensei!- Exclamó Nami sorprendida

\- Escucha Nami, ella es Ukitsu y será parte del Equipo 7 después de que hayan terminado los Exámenes Chunin…-

\- ¡Hola, Nami-sempai!- Exclamó la morena con una bella sonrisa

\- Hola, Ukitsu-san- Respondió Nami sonriendo amigablemente.

Ambas Kunoichi se estrecharon las manos, la Uchiha con tranquilidad y la morena en forma algo efusiva. Ukitsu observó curiosa los diversos utensilios y escritos que tenía Nami desperdigados por el lugar. En verdad la bella Kunoichi de los Uchiha se esforzaba por mejorar y también se notaba que le gustaba trabajar con venenos, más que por deber, como si fuera un pasatiempo.

\- En verdad te interesa trabajar con veneno, Nami-sempai- La morena no despegaba la mirada del mortero de la Uchiha, quien se mostraba incómoda -Todo eso se ve asombroso y complicado… Yo no podría hacerlo-

\- No me digas Sempai, tú eres más grande que yo…- Replicó tranquilamente Nami, al ver que la chica evidentemente estaba más cerca de las adolescencia que ella

\- De hecho es apenas un año mayor que tú- Respondió la Jounin, provocando que la Uchiha se entristeciera por la diferencia notoria en la anatomía de ambas chicas azabache -Bueno, es hora de irnos, supongo que vas a seguir practicando, así que no te interrumpimos más…-

\- De acuerdo-

\- Sólo una cosa-

\- Dígame, Ryu-sensei- Nami estaba atenta

\- Da hasta lo último- La pelirroja le sonrió suavemente a la chica

\- Como diga, Ryu-sensei- La Kunoichi de los Uchiha asintió

\- Nos veremos después, Nami-sempai- Exclamó Ukitsu alegre

\- ¡Que no me digas Sempai!- Replicó la azabache de tez clara molesta a lo Ryu sonrió y se dio la vuelta para brincar fuera de la casa, seguida por la pelinegra de tez morena quien saltó tras despedirse con la mano de su futura compañera

\- Seguramente Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan deben estar practicando también, no puedo dejarme superar tan fácilmente- Nami se sentó de nuevo junto a sus utensilios y continuó moliendo el contenido del mortero.

…

Ya estaba avanzada la noche y los tres Genin del Equipo Ryu dormían tranquilamente: Naruto en el hospital, Hinata en medio del jardín de la mansión Hyuga y Nami en su cama.

Cerca de una fogata en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, la nueva integrante del Equipo 7, Ukitsu, también dormía plácidamente en un saco de dormir. Ryu movía las brazas de la fogata con expresión seria. Tenía un aire reflexivo poco común en ella…

"Naruto, Nami, Hinata y Ukitsu… Han pasado varias cosas para estar en este punto, pero les prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer las cosas mejor que con él…" La Kunoichi se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa -Bueno, es hora de estirarse un poco… Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice…-

Tras hacer unos breves movimientos de calentamiento, la Jounin dio un gran salto, siendo rodeada de un brillo tan rojo como su cabello. Durante el trayecto, la silueta poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más grande mientras unas alas como de murciélago parecían surgir de su espalda, con una piel que se iba tornando roja, emergiendo después de varios minutos un dragón alado de rasgos finos, el cual comenzó a volar de forma discreta alrededor de Konoha…

Observó de reojo la zona del Clan Hyuga, el lugar donde estaba ubicada la casa del Clan Uchiha y finalmente el hospital donde descansaba el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. El dragón hembra voló un largo rato sobre Konoha, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, con excepción del recién apodado Ero-sensei, quien miró de reojo la sombra que cubría parte del cielo de Konoha…

Pero su atención pronto regresó al dormido rubio que vigilaba.

"Naruto, eres como tu padre, un cabeza dura que nunca se rinde, justo como lo demostraste hoy con Gamabunta…" El Sannin sonrió satisfecho "Es lo que más me agradó de ti…."

…

Un par de días después, Ryu caminaba con desgano hacia la torre Hokage mientras cargaba en la espalda a una Ukitsu inconsciente que se veía bastante lastimada, incluso con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios…

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, fueron recibidas por Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien se encontraba revisando varios papeles al tiempo que una bella chica de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, atado en una coleta acompañada de un tocado en forma de un estilizado tulipán de color dorado, con un atuendo elaborado rojo y oscuro que evidentemente era de la realeza de la nación, miraba con expresión aburrida al Hokage, flanqueándolo por el costado derecho.

\- ¿Qué desea Hokage-sama?- Preguntó seria la Jounin -Estaba algo ocupada…-

\- Mira Ryu, ella será tu nueva estudiante- La pelirroja enfocó su miraba en los analíticos ojos color miel -Es familiar directa del Daimyo de nuestra nación, para ser exactos, es su hija… Su nombre es Azula-

\- Así que la hija de Ozai-sama… ¿Qué hace una persona tan importante en la aldea?- Dijo Ryu con evidente sarcasmo

"Así que la Jounin tiene agallas…" La princesa miraba escrutiñadora a la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué me ves?- Musitó la Jounin sin ocultar su molestia por la forma como estaba siendo analizada

"Me agrada su actitud" Azula sonrió satisfecha "Supongo que ella será capaz de explotar todo mi potencial… Que esa vulgar plebeya no haya resistido su entrenamiento, significa que no es para gente sin talento…" Los ojos miel se posaron despectivamente en la inconsciente morena "Finalmente podré perfeccionar mis habilidades" Una fría sonrisa se formó en su rostro

\- Me niego a entrenarla- La Jounin pronunció firme, sorprendiendo tanto a la princesa como al Hokage

\- ¿Sabes que puedo mandarte degradar de la forma más humillante y luego hacerte ejecutar por decir eso?- La sonrisa de Azula desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una mirada analítica y fría -La vergüenza te acompañará incluso después de morir-

\- Como si no a meter las manos- Ryu sonrió desafiante y Hiruzen suspiró, ya que la falta de respeto a las autoridades era a la vez una de las virtudes y uno de los defectos de la Jounin

\- Dime el precio…- Azula entrecerró los ojos -Me interesa convertirme en una Kunoichi de élite perfeccionando mis habilidades… Puedo darte lo que desees, el dinero no es un impedimento- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego miró expectante a la Jounin

\- Ahorita no, joven…-

\- Entonces qué quieres para que aceptes entrenarme…- El entrecejo de la castaña se frunció sutilmente

\- Que te conviertas en una alumna devota y obediente- Ryu sonrió satisfecha "Listo, la Princesita no aceptará eso nunca… Se nota a leguas que su orgullo y su arrogancia son del tamaño del mundo"

"Así que ese es tu juego… Muy bien… Veremos quién resiste más, Jounin…" Azula sonrió suavemente, sorprendiendo a Ryu -Acepto…-

\- Si Azula ha aceptado tus términos, no puedes negarte a entrenarla- Sentenció el Hokage.

La Princesa de la Nación sonrió discretamente de forma triunfal, mientras que Ryu tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y sonreír también. Sólo que a diferencia de la princesa, no sabía disimular la hipocresía de esa forzada expresión. Ambas se observaron fija y analíticamente para estudiarse, tan sólo en ese breve momento.

"Ya me las pagarás…" Pensó Ryu fugazmente -Bienvenida al Equipo 7- La ironía de sus palabras podía cortarse con un cuchillo

\- Gracias, Ryu-sensei…- Terminó la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego con una burlesca reverencia

"Sólo espero que esto no termine mal…" Suspiró Sarutobi para continuar con su papeleo apenas salieron las dos en la oficina, luego entrecerró los ojos cuando clavó su mirada en el suelo

\- ¡Lo siento!- La pelirroja regresó por la alumna que había dejado en el piso y tras echársela al hombro, se retiró finalmente.

…

Después de un rato, Ryu y Azula caminaban por Konoha rumbo a las afueras. El silencio reinante era sumamente incómodo y pronto la Jounin comenzó a extrañar al escandaloso mocoso rubio. Ambas Kunoichi continuaron caminando hasta llegar al área de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, donde Ryu dejó caer sin cuidado alguno a Ukitsu, quien despertó sollozando mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Ryu-sensei… ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó confundida la morena, levantándose lentamente

\- De regreso en la zona de entrenamiento- Respondió la Jounin secamente -Ella es Azula y será tu nueva compañera, llévense bien y todas esas idioteces-

\- ¡Hola, yo soy Ukitsu, espero que seamos amigas…!- La morena se levantó con un salto y le extendió la mano

"Como si yo fuera a dignarme a dirigirle la palabra a esta sucia campesina…" Azula discretamente ladeó el rostro ignorando totalmente a la otra chica

\- Veamos… Según esto yo soy la Jounin y tú la alumna devota y obediente, así que Azula, corresponde a Ukitsu y discúlpate por tu comportamiento- La princesa posó sus fríos ojos miel en la Kunoichi -Recuerda que tenemos un trato…- La castaña cerró los ojos y después de unos instantes sonrió dulcemente y correspondió amablemente el saludo de Ukitsu

\- Discúlpame, es que es mi primer día…- Dijo Azula tranquilamente

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Respondió la morena con suave sonrisa

"La cuenta ya está pareja, Princesita…" Ryu sonrió burlonamente

"Ya me las pagarás…" La nueva estudiante suavizó un expresión -Bueno… ¿Cómo empezaremos?- Preguntó expectante.

Como respuesta Ryu lanzó a los pies de la orgullosa princesa un chaleco de color negro algo desgastado que cimbró ligeramente el suelo al caer. Azula se le quedó mirado por unos momentos al objeto, sobresaltada por el marcado peso que parecía tener. No pensó que su entrenamiento sería severo y en cambio creyó que tendría bastantes privilegios por su ascendencia…

Era claro que eso último no iba a pasar.

\- Ese es el chaleco que usaron los otros, póntelo y te quiero haciendo cien abdominales-

"Esta mujer está loca, nadie puede moverse con esto encima" Azula miró con sutil ira a la Jounin

\- ¿Acaso te hablé en chino o algo así? ¡Quiero verte sudar cual cerdo!-

La castaña observó con discreto enojo a su nueva Sensei, mientras tomó el chaleco para ponérselo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el peso de la vestimenta. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró al fin ponerse el aditamento y a regañadientes comenzó su rutina de ejercicios, la cual sobra decir que consideraba completamente absurda.

\- Una cosita más, Princesita, tienen que ser seguidas, lo máximo de tiempo que puedes hacer entre repeticiones son cinco segundos, si te tardas más tendrás que empezar desde el principio… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…-

\- ¿Qué?- Replicó Azula con retacada indignación

\- Lástima, llevas cinco segundos… Empieza de nuevo-

\- Buena broma-

\- ¿Acaso me ves riendo? ¡Mi entrenamiento, mis reglas…! ¡Y si no te gusta puedes largarte por donde llegaste…!- Azula miró con odio a Ryu, quien se hizo la desentendida "No voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo…" La Jounin endureció la mirada -¿Y bien? Si no vas a hacerlo no me quites el tiempo-

\- Vamos Azula-san, no es tan complicado…- Ukitsu se recostó junto a su compañera y comenzó a realizar el ejercicio

"¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo…?" Azula veía descolocada a su compañera realizar las abdominales con dedicación

\- Lamento decirte que ahora eres parte del Equipo 7 y todos tus compañeros han realizado el mismo ejercicio… No es muy complicado mientras le tomes el ritmo, pero de eso a que quieras hacerlo rápido…- Ryu interrumpió los pensamientos de la castaña

\- ¿Qué puede ocurrir?- Preguntó la princesa con expectación

\- Se te puede romper la columna vertebral debido a la palanca que haría tu cuerpo con el peso del chaleco- Respondió Ukitsu sin dejar de hacer su ejercicio -Cuando termines de hacer las cien, te acostumbrarás como Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai…- La morena sonrió sin dejar de entrenar

"¿Acostumbrarse?" A pesar de estar asombrada, Azula sólo demostraba una mueca de sorpresa casi imperceptible

\- Deben ser cien… Pero tú no podrás llegar ni a las treinta, así que empieza de una buena vez y recuerda que si te tardas más de cinco segundos tendrás que empezar desde el principio, aunque te detuviera en las noventa y nueve, volverías a empezar- La pelirroja cerró los ojos

\- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?- Preguntó la chica de ojos miel con desconfianza, creyendo que Ryu sólo quería desquitarse tras el choque inicial entre ellas

\- Control… Pocos lo saben pero el centro del sistema circulatorio de Chakra está en el estómago y entre más ejercitado tengas el estómago mejor control de Chakra tendrás… Además disfruto el sufrimiento de mis alumnos y tú no serás la excepción, Princesita…-

Azula era la hija del Daimyo de La Nación del Fuego, Ozai…

Siempre en su vida lo había tenido todo y disfrutaba manipulando a las personas a su alrededor con su inteligencia y aire intimidante a través del miedo más refinado debido a su naturaleza despiadada y deseosa de poder. Mientras los niños de la realeza de su edad se divertían con juegos infantiles, ella prefería buscar y atrapar mariposas, para luego quemarlas…

Pero pocos sabían que era así porque su madre le temía y sólo demostraba su amor maternal con su hermano mayor, Zuko, al menos hasta que un día simplemente desapareció.

Ella se consideraba poderosa, porque era lo único que tenía, además era considerada una chica prodigio en el uso de Chakra, ya que incluso podía manifestarlo sin entrenamiento Ninja. Por eso llegó a Konoha, deseando explotar su capacidad al máximo para demostrar que era la mejor.

Pero ahora, al ver a una Jounin que no la consideraba diferente, que la trataba como a una alumna normal y no como a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, Azula permanecía desconcertada, confundida. Su furia aumentó al verse superada por quien veía como a una simple campesina y que esa ordinaria aldeana le sonriera amablemente. Eso fue lo que al final terminó por picarle el orgullo.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer o no?- Dijo Ryu interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Azula -Te reitero que si eres débil mejor regresa con Hokage-sama y dile que te asigne un Sensei más a tu nivel, no sé, como Asuma, Kurenai o el idiota de Kakashi- Las palabras de la Jounin sólo enfurecieron más a la castaña

"Maldita… Voy a demostrarte a ti y a todos que seré la más fuerte…" La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha cuando Azula comenzó a realizar las abdominales de la misma forma como ya lo habían hecho Naruto, Hinata, Nami y recientemente Ukitsu

\- ¡Casi lo estás haciendo a la perfección, Azula-san…!- Exclamó Ukitsu con entusiasmo sin dejar el ejercicio y Azula endureció el semblante como respuesta -¡Es genial para ser tu primer día!-

\- 'Casi' no es suficiente…- Contestó la princesa, intensificando el ritmo

"Así que la Princesita no es sólo boca y ego…" La Jounin sonrió levemente.

…

En medio de un claro en el bosque cercano a Konoha y como parte del entrenamiento prometido, Naruto se encontraba frente a Jiraiya, que miraba expectante al hijo de su alumno. El rubio por su parte, seguía la regla de Ryu, poner atención, para sacarle todo el provecho posible a su entrenamiento con el Gama-sennin, aunque también había tiempo para una charla amistosa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes después de jugar con Gamabunta?-

\- ¡Genial, eso fue increíble, Gamabunta es muy poderoso!- Exclamó el rubio, muy emocionado

\- Por cierto, me dijo que te aceptaba como secuaz, pero que no lo invocaras por cualquier estupidez- Dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa

\- ¡Entonces le tomaré la palabra…!-

\- Bueno, cambiando de tema…- Naruto se sorprendió un poco con las palabras del albo, pero se sorprendió más con la seriedad que adquirió el rostro de Jiraiya -Hoy te enseñaré algo especial, esta vez no es el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, sino un Jutsu letal… Su nombre es Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)- El Sannin observaba expectante al rubio

\- ¿Rasengan…?-

\- Es una técnica creada por el Yondaime y de hecho fue una de sus técnicas características junto al Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador)… Si te esfuerzas y la dominas antes del examen, puedo enseñarte más… ¿Tenemos un trato?-

\- ¡Claro Ero-Sensei, verás cómo te quedarás sin Jutsu para enseñarme…!-

\- Muy bien… Sólo una cosa-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¡Deja de decirme Ero-Sensei…!- Exclamó Jiraiya, graciosamente enfadado

\- Lo intentaré Ero-Sensei, pero no prometo nada- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

El albo puso su mano derecha al frente con la palma orientada hacia arriba, en la cual comenzó a formarse lentamente una esfera de Chakra azul que rotaba continuamente y generaba una corriente de viento cerca de ella. Había un ruido sutil como un torbellino de viento y al instante el rubio se dio cuenta de su fuerza destructiva, tal vez al nivel del Jutsu Nitton de su Sensei…

No, posiblemente era más poderoso.

\- Este es el Rasengan- Dijo Jiraiya con sonrisa triunfante

\- ¿Podemos probarlo…?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

\- ¡Claro!-

El Sannin se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a él para tomar un par de metros distancia. El rubio respiró profundamente una vez que se detuvo y procedió a realizar una secuencia de sellos, tras lo que inhaló aire rápidamente y lo retuvo un poco en sus pulmones. Después de algunos segundos lo liberó violentamente.

\- ¡Katon: Ryu no Kokyuu (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Dragón)…!-

Naruto exhaló una violenta corriente de fuego uniforme hacia Jiraiya, que sonrió confiando y colocó el Rasengan frente a él. Las llamas se disiparon en forma de vórtice al acercarse a la esfera celesta, ante la alegría del Uzumaki y la sonrisa confiada del albo, que disipó el Jutsu cerrando ligeramente su mano. Para el rubio había sido impresionante que un Jutsu recién desarrollado por él y que consideraba muy bueno, fuera disipado tan fácilmente.

"Así que un Jutsu de Rango B… Esa Ryu en verdad lo está entrenando bien…" Jiraiya se acercó al chico -Bueno niño, te enseñaré los pasos para dominar el Rasengan… El primer paso es aprender cómo hacer estallar un globo lleno de agua haciendo girar el líquido en su interior usando sólo tu Chakra… Debes hacer énfasis en la rotación del Chakra que utilices… El siguiente paso consiste en repetir el proceso con una pelota de goma, y como la goma es más gruesa que el hule del globo y es completamente diferente al agua, estarás obligado a utilizar un Chakra más denso para romperla… Este paso hace hincapié en el poder… Finalmente, el tercer y último paso es combinar los pasos anteriores de control de Chakra dentro de un globo, concentrándote en la estabilidad de la forma esférica y pase lo que pase, el globo no debe romperse… Una vez que lo logras, está listo el Rasengan, que te sorprenderá con su potencial… El Yondaime lo hizo pensando en llevar la Transformación de la Forma al nivel más alto posible…-

\- Vaya, es algo complicado, pero creo que lo tengo… Primero, el globo con agua, luego la pelota de goma y finalmente el globo con aire… ¡Entendido…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras realizaba un saludo de tipo militar

\- Muy bien, entonces toma…- Jiraiya le entregó a Naruto una bolsa con globos llenos de agua

\- ¡Empecemos!- Naruto tomó un globo de la bolsa y lo colocó en su mano de forma similar a como Jiraiya liberó el Rasengan

\- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? Esto toma tiempo- Dijo Jiraiya mirando extrañado a su alumno

\- Ryu-sensei nos dijo que debemos poner atención para aprender… He puesto atención, no sólo a esto, sino también a lo que cuenta mí querida Hinata-chan…-

\- ¿La hija de Hiashi Hyuga?-

\- Sí…- Naruto permanecía con la mirada fija en el globo que se movía levemente -Ella me platicó del Hakkeshou Kaiten (Palma de Ocho Trigramas Revolviendo el Cielo), la defensa absoluta de los Hyuga…El principio es el mismo… Sólo que yo no soy un Hyuga y debo replicar la rotación con el Chakra que manejo con la palma de la mano para manipular el agua del globo concentrándolo en forma de esfera…-

"Impresionante… Descifró perfectamente el principio del ejercicio… Es cierto, sólo necesita poner atención y su control de Chakra está muy bien… Me preguntó cómo lo habrá entrenado Ryu…"

Jiraiya miraba sorprendido cómo el movimiento dentro del globo aumentaba de intensidad. Pero el asombro del Gama-sennin fue marcadamente mayor cuando el globo estalló violentamente salpicando al Genin y al Sannin. Naruto comenzó a reír alegremente mientras el albo permanecía atónito. Cuando Minato le enseñó el Rasengan terminado, incluso él, tardó varios días en avanzar tan sólo en ese paso…

Era increíble que ese niño pudiera hacerlo tan rápido.

\- ¿Ya podemos comenzar con el segundo paso?- Preguntó el rubio, sacando a Jiraiya de sus pensamientos

\- Eh, sí… Pero tenemos que comprar pelotas de goma, sólo traje globos con agua- Dijo el Sanin saliendo de su asombro "La verdad pensé que no avanzarías rápido…"

\- ¡Bien, vamos entonces…!- Jiraiya observó con una sonrisa al rubio caminar delante de él lleno de entusiasmo y ganas de aprender.

…

Nami continuaba con su entrenamiento con las pequeñas aves que nuevamente había invocado, si bien ahora sus movimientos eran más ágiles y elegantes. Los niños Uchiha miraban con admiración a la Kunoichi, quien tenía activado su Kekkei Genkai. La puerta que daba de la casa al jardín se abrió lentamente, revelando al Shinobi del Clan. La Uchiha desactivó su Dojutsu al escuchar la puerta y volteó a ver a Sasuke con expectación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Nami

\- Nada… Sólo quería verte entrenar- Respondió el Genin fríamente

\- Será otro día, ya me cansé…- La Kunoichi comenzó a estirar los brazos y a mover a los lados su cabeza -Además los chicos ya tienen hambre…-

\- Como sea…- El pelinegro cerró la puerta violentamente

"No te pienso darte ninguna ventaja, Sasuke…" Nami reactivó su Sharingan, si bien ahora mostraba dos aspas "Como lo dijo Ami-san, tengo que desarrollar mi ojo en base al entrenamiento y no a las emociones, eso puede llevarme a la ceguera progresiva conforme se desarrolle debido a la saturación de sangre en el iris… Por eso debo entrenar de esta forma intensiva, para desarrollar el Sharingan de forma que no me quite la vista…"

\- ¿En serio nos vas a hacer la comida de una vez?- Preguntó la pequeña Izumi

\- ¡Nosotros queríamos verte entrenar!- Exclamó uno de los niños

\- Bueno, unos minutos más y luego a la cocina… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡Sí…!- Exclamaron todos los niños al unísono.

Las pequeñas aves que descansaban en el suelo comenzaron a moverse de nuevo para comenzar a volar nuevamente mientras Nami se alejaba de los niños. Las aves reanudaron sus ataques hacia la Uchiha, que con gran habilidad y elegancia esquivaba a las crías de fénix, si bien las aves picadas en su orgullo comenzaron a moverse mucho más rápido, con lo que a Nami le resultaba más difícil esquivar las arremetidas de las crías de fénix. Al aumentar su velocidad, las aves in darse cuenta comenzaron a liberar pequeñas brasas que poco a poco rodeaban el lugar. Finalmente una de las brasas cayó en el cabello de Nami, que comenzó a encenderse en una pequeña llama.

\- Huele feo…- Dijo la pelinegra deteniéndose - Sube la temperatura… ¡Oh, no!-

Cuando se dio cuenta que su cabello comenzaba a incendiarse, la Kunoichi corrió a gran velocidad al pequeño estanque del amplio jardín, lanzándose velozmente. Cuando emergió las pequeñas llamas se habían apagado, pero su cabello lucía desgraciadamente maltratado y asimétrico.

\- ¡No…! ¿Por qué me castigas así?- Exclamó la Genin mirando al cielo -Bueno, tendré que arreglarme el cabello… Lo dejamos aquí por hoy- dijo Nami mientras volteó a ver a las aves -Gracias por su ayuda- Las aves graznaron alegres y comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente en pequeñas nubes de humo y los chicos se acercaron preocupados a Nami, quien les sonrió alegremente -Vamos, me arreglaré el cabello y les haré la comida…- Los niños entraron alegres a la casa mientras que la azabache se quedó en el jardín y miró al cielo -Naruto-kun… Me preguntó si te gustaré ahora que tengo que cortarme el cabello… ¿Qué pensarías de mí al ver como quedé?- La Uchiha se sonrojó al recordar a su amado.

Nami suspiró enamorada y regresó al interior de la casa para componerse el cabello y comenzar a realizar la cena para el clan.

…

En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata miraba a Umiruka, que estaba frente a ella. Detrás de la Kunoichi, Kameyume esperaba expectante. Otras cuatro tortugas completaban un cerco a la heredera del Clan Hyuga de forma que no tuviera posible forma de esquivar un ataque conjunto. Nuevamente, cerca de la ventana, la pequeña Hanabi observaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tratando de pensar que era lo que estaba intentando su hermana mayor.

"Al fin terminé… Parece que después de tanto tiempo de meditación pude modificar el Trigrama de mi interior, lo que eliminó mi punto ciego… Parece que podré entrenar otra cosa después de todo…" La peliazul comenzó a girar en dirección de las manecillas del reloj comprobando satisfactoriamente la visión de 360° sin punto ciego que había conseguido

\- ¡Probemos!- Justo cuando Hinata le dio la espalda a Umiruka, la tortuga lanzó un chorro de agua a presión desde su boca.

La Hyuga ladeó la cabeza, con lo que el fino chorro de agua fue esquivado sin problemas y conforme les iba dando la espalda a las tortugas, estas iban disparando sus ataques de agua que Hinata esquivaba con gran elegancia y agilidad. Tras esquivar dos rondas de ataques de cada tortuga, Hinata dejó de girar sobre su propio eje y les sonrió amablemente a las tortugas.

\- Gracias por toda su ayuda… ¿Gustan quedarse a comer?- Preguntó la Hyuga amablemente

\- Bueno… Yo tengo sueño…- Susurró Kameyume con indiferencia

\- No seas flojo, zángano… No todos los días nos invitan a comer en el mundo de los humanos….- Replicó Umiruka con sutil molestia -No te preocupes linda, nos quedaremos todos- Dijo la tortuga con énfasis en la palabra 'todos'.

Tras oír la respuesta de la aparente líder del grupo de tortugas, la chica de ojos perla corrió al interior de su casa, de donde salió con varias canastas de comida que su hermana Hanabi le ayudó a sacar. Las tortugas se acercaron con tranquilidad a las canastas, las cuales tenía en su interior varias cajas que las hermanas Hyuga extendieron a las tortugas y que contenían variados tipos de Sushi, los cuales fueron comidos con alegría por los presentes. La menor de las hermanas también comía alegremente con el grupo.

\- Vaya Hinata, esto está muy bueno…- Dijo Umiruka después de pasar un bocado

\- G-Gracias….- Respondió apenada la Kunoichi

\- Comparto su opinión, mi hermana es la mejor cocinera…- Agregó la menor de las hermanas Hyuga tras pasar un bocado

\- Deberías hacer una ración sólo para tu futuro esposo…- Dijo Kameyume tras bostezar.

La respuesta de la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga fue sonrojarse a sobremanera y perder el conocimiento tras imaginarse casada con Naruto. Asustó severamente a su hermana menor, quien de inmediato corrió a auxiliarla, pero para su desconcierto, la hermana mayor estaba sonriendo tontamente en medio de su inconsciencia y por más que la agitaba la castaña, no lograba despertarla.

\- ¡Hinata, Hinata…! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Exclamó preocupada Hanabi

\- Déjala, eso siempre pasa cuando hablamos de su novio…- Dijo Umiruka restándole importancia al asunto

\- ¿En serio…?- Preguntó Hanabi con escepticismo

\- Sí… Ahora mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por terminar de comer…-

Las tortugas continuaron comiendo ajenos a la bella Kunoichi que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Hanabi observó fugazmente a su hermana. No muy convencida de las palabras de las tortugas, continuó comiendo sin dejar de voltear hacia Hinata de reojo.

…

Un par de días más tarde, en la zona de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, Azula se encontraba realizando abdominales mientras Ukitsu recibía una violenta golpiza por parte de Ryu en su peculiar manera de demostrar su efectivo estilo de Taijutsu. La morena se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de levantarse con dificultad ante la mirada fría de su Sensei.

\- Levántate… Naruto, Hinata y Nami soportaron más que eso…- Ryu observaba fijamente a Ukitsu, que trataba de levantarse con dificultad

"Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai, Nami-sempai… Los alcanzaré, no me rendiré…" La morena logró ponerse de pie, si bien se encontraba visiblemente lastimada tras sentir en su propia carne la fuerza de su Sensei

\- ¡No seas estúpida, si no puedes de frente intenta otra cosa!- Recibió a su alumna con un derechazo que la mando al suelo, pero la morena se levantó casi al instante

"Y pensar que todavía falto yo… Conociéndola, no le va a importar que pueda matar a la hija del Daimyo…" Pensó Azula preocupada, pero sin interrumpir su ejercicio "Noventa y ocho… Noventa y nueve… Cien…" La princesa se dejó caer suavemente, mientras Ukitsu por su parte volvía a caer pesadamente al suelo -Es definitivo…-

\- ¿Hm…?- Volteó la aludida

\- Eres una maldita loca y sádica…- Dijo con mirada severa la castaña

\- Nah, para lo que me importa lo que pienses- Respondió despectiva la Jounin -A ver Princesita, es tu turno de ver con tus propios ojos y sentir con tu propio cuerpo el poder de mi Taijutsu…- Azula como respuesta comenzó a quitarse el chaleco negro, pero un Kunai pasó cerca de su rostro, si bien no la sorprendió ni la asustó, la orgullosa princesa dejó de quitarse la pesada prenda -Como dije, es tu turno de probar…- Ryu sonrió dulcemente -Y nunca dije que te quitaras el chaleco… ¿O sí?-

\- Definitivamente, eres una maldita loca y sádica…- Murmuró la castaña a lo bajo.

Azula se puso de pie y se colocó en posición de defensa mientras miraba expectante a su Sensei. Lo siguiente que vio fue un destello repentino de color rojo y a continuación salió proyectada al aire, cayendo pesadamente segundos después. La princesa pudo ponerse de pie, pero se atemorizó ligeramente cuando vio a Ukitsu inconsciente cerca de ella. La diferencia entre velocidad y fuerza entre ambas era marcadamente a favor de la morena, pero poco importaba si la pelirroja podía fácilmente con ambas.

\- Ukitsu no han comido en todo el día, la venció el hambre…- Cuando Azula levantó la mirada, la Jounin comía unos tallarines en forma escandalosa

\- Hm… Esto sí que está bueno…-

\- Tú si estás comiendo…- Replicó furiosa Azula -¡Pero no nos has dejado probar bocado a nosotras en todo el día!-

\- Es para que desarrollen una voluntad inquebrantable… Si no puedes controlar ni el hambre de tu cuerpo… ¿Crees poder controlar tu temperamento cuando te encuentres en medio de la batalla? Además de eso, debes ver el hambre como algo temporal en la realización del objetivo, que en este caso es mantenerte de pie todo el tiempo que te sea posible… Ukitsu es estúpida y por eso trató de combatir conmigo de frente y eso es un suicidio si no sabes quién es el oponente… Tú tienes más cerebro, así que procura usarlo… Pero eso sí, si te dejas llevar por tu soberbia yo misma te mataré…- Terminó severa la Jounin

"No parece la misma sádica de hace rato… Odio admitirlo, pero este poco tiempo se ha ganado mi respeto… Es una mujer sabia…" Azula sonrió ligeramente y a continuación trató de esquivar a la veloz Ryu, pero fue inútil y recibió una violenta patada en el vientre, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente y perdiendo el conocimiento.

…

Poco a poco, la morena abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su compañera vendándose los brazos. Azula refunfuñaba sobre la diferencia de nivel existente entre ella y Ryu. Más que envidia o simple rencor, era una cuestión de orgullo y le costaba a la altiva princesa aceptar que la Jounin era sumamente superior. Lo peor del caso, era que comenzaba a admirarla.

\- Vamos Azula-san, no es tan malo…- Ukitsu posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien extrañamente aceptó la cercanía de su compañera

"Pensé que actuaría diferente…" Ryu enfocó su mirada en Azula

"Ciertamente mi fuerza se había basado en el miedo que le infundía a las personas cerca de mí… Y odio admitirlo, pero si no puedo provocarle miedo a Ryu, tendré que aceptar la ayuda de la aldeana para vencerla… Estúpida Ryu… No te soporto y al mismo tiempo te respeto como a nadie antes, excepto a mi padre…" Tomó suavemente la mano de su compañera -Gracias, Ukitsu…- Sonrió en forma discreta la princesa

\- Bueno, ya que terminaron con sus cursilerías ridículas, espero que ya hayan evolucionado en los Jutsu elementales que les enseñé cuando empezó el entrenamiento… Recuerden que los exámenes Chunin están ya a la vuelta de la esquina y si no se apuran en su entrenamiento no las dejaré ir a ver los combates…-

\- Despreocúpate, los tenemos dominados- Respondió confiada la princesa

\- ¡Obsérveme Ryu-sensei, verá que tan fuerte me he vuelto…!- Exclamó alegre la morena.

Ante la expectación de Azula y de los Jounin, Ukitsu tomó aire y cerró los ojos para comenzar a realizar una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, tras lo cual colocó sus dos manos en el suelo con fuerza, cuarteando ligeramente el área cercana a sus manos.

\- ¡Doton: Iwa Nagamasu (Elemento Tierra: Lanza Rocas)…!- Del suelo surgieron a gran velocidad varias rocas pequeñas que después de elevarse al cielo, cayeron justo donde la chica había puesto la mirada

\- Muy bien Ukitsu, en verdad te quedó bien tu Jutsu…- Dijo Ryu, satisfecha ante el progreso de su estudiante

\- Gracias Ryu-sensei- Ukitsu respondió con una alegre sonrisa

\- Veamos que tienes tú, Azula- la Jounin seria volteó a su alumna

\- Te vas a sorprender…- Respondió confiada la princesa -¡Raiton: Kaminari (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago)!-

Sin siquiera realizar sellos colocó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha al frente, apuntando hacia las rocas apiladas por el Jutsu de Ukitsu. De ambos comenzaron a surgir pequeños relámpagos casi imperceptibles. Después de un instante, de la punta de los finos dedos de la princesa surgió un violento relámpago a gran velocidad que con estruendo destrozó las rocas y dejó los restos con una ligera corriente eléctrica que se disipó en la tierra.

\- ¡Eres increíble, Azula-san…!- Exclamó emocionada la morena

\- No está mal… No está nada mal…- Ryu sonrió satisfecha

\- Hm…- La princesa sonrió suavemente

"Pequeña niña genio… Un Jutsu de tan alto nivel sólo puede ser desarrollado tan pronto por esos genios que surgen una o a lo mucho dos veces en cada generación, justo como el tonto irritante de Kakashi… Es rápido, preciso y mortal… Lástima que sólo pueda usarlo dos o tres veces cuando mucho por batalla y contra humanos ordinarios" Ryu endureció la mirada - Supongo que sabes las limitaciones de ese Jutsu-

\- Tú misma lo dijiste, soy prodigiosa…- Respondió la hija del Daimyo con una sonrisa discreta

"Sasuke Uchiha… Seguramente Kakashi te está enseñando el Chidori, pero comparándolo con la velocidad de este Jutsu, te vas a morir de la envidia…"

\- ¿Impresionada?- Dijo la castaña, cruzándose de brazos

\- No realmente… Pero bueno, será mejor continuar practicando… ¿Ya tienen listos sus Kuchiyose…?- Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron conjuntamente, la morena en forma marcada y la princesa de forma casi imperceptible

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Ambas Genin posaron sus manos en el suelo al mismo tiempo, provocando dos nubes de humo de las cuales emergieron, respectivamente, un tigre de pelaje blanco, de considerable tamaño, alrededor de dos metros de longitud, sin incluir la cola, con varias grecas pintadas a lo largo del cuerpo, frente a Ukitsu y delante de Azula, apareció un majestuoso Kirin de color amarillo, de cierta apariencia metálica, con el tamaño similar a un caballo desarrollado…

\- Hola, Ukitsu-chan- El felino sonrió suavemente -¿Cómo estás?-

\- Muy bien, Byakuen- Respondió alegre la morena -Te invoqué porque mi Sensei me dijo que le enseñara mi progreso en el Kuchiyose…- Dijo Ukitsu con solemnidad -Espero que no haya problema-

\- No te fijes…- El tigre se mostró tranquilo y comprensivo

\- Vaya, se llevan bien…- Susurró Ryu a lo bajo "Y ciertamente el gato se ve fuerte…"

\- Oh… Tú de nuevo- Dijo el Kirin dorado con fastidio

\- No es que a mí me agrade mucho el verte, X… Esto sólo es una prueba que mi Sensei me pidió, así que si gustas, puedes retirarte- La castaña miró seria a la invocación

\- Procura que la próxima vez que me invoques sea para combatir…- Dijo el ser metálico con indiferencia -Al menos así valdrá la pena venir a esta dimensión-

\- Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras, X…- Azula murmuró, cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ukitsu?- Preguntó el felino albo

\- Por el momento no, Byakuen… Muchas gracias- La azabache realizó una respetuosa reverencia

\- Cuando quieras…-

El místico Kirin y el gran Tigre desaparecieron tras las palabras de la morena mientras que Ryu miraba satisfecha el resultado de sus alumnas. Realmente habían progresado en poco tiempo debido a que su entrenamiento había sido más intenso que el de Naruto y las chicas para que estuvieran al mismo nivel, al menos en teoría, para cuando finalizaran los exámenes.

\- Como sea, considerando que ya mañana comienzan las batallas del torneo, odio admitirlo, pero se han ganado un descanso para ver el torneo sin que se queden dormidas-

\- Al fin, ya era hora de un poco de descanso…- Dijo Azula con desgano

\- No juegues con tu suerte, Princesita….-

\- Da igual, no eres un monstruo después de todo…- La princesa y la Jounin se miraron fijamente ante la expectación de la morena.

Después de unos instantes, ambas sonrieron confiadas ante la alegría de Ukitsu.

…

En un lugar relativamente alejado, Naruto se encontraba jadeando en medio de un claro en el bosque. El rubio se encontraba mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado, mientras que su mano derecha sostenía los restos de una pelota de goma. Recostado sobre el pasto, sonreía satisfecho al saber que estaba muy cerca de perfeccionar el Jutsu de su padre.

\- Ya está… Ahora sólo falta unir los dos pasos… Mañana lo tendré listo para el torneo… Vamos a probar…-

En la mano donde yacían los restos de la pelota de goma, una pequeña concentración de Chakra en tonalidad azul comenzaba a reunirse y a rotar lentamente. El rubio permanecía recostado mientras la esfera se concentraba en su mano y comenzaba a adquirir una forma uniforme.

"Ojalá pronto nos veamos de nuevo, Rimu-chan… Quiero que veas que tan fuerte me he vuelto…"

El rubio sonrió suavemente al recodar a la primera amiga que tuvo en la vida y su primera gran aventura…

 **Notas**

Pues he aquí otro capítulo, donde el entrenamiento para la siguiente ronda de los Exámenes Chunin ha comenzado y los chicos se preparan, así como Jiraiya y Kakashi se alistan para la amenaza de la nube roja. En el prólogo, la facilidad con la que Ryu se encargó de negociar con el Kyubi parecía irreal…

Pero ahora creo que queda claro: un dragón alado que debo aclarar, es de una naturaleza diferente a los Dragones del Contrato de Invocaciones.

En el futuro iré revelando más cosas sobre Ryu y también se irán revelando el significado de las palabras que la pelirroja y Jiraiya van dejando en el aire, así como el de la profecía. Con respecto a Ukitsu, ella es un personaje del manga y anime Ikkitousen, si bien esta versión está adaptada al Universo de Naruto, también poco a poco me iré adentrando en su historia.

En relación a Azula, traté de adaptar su estilo de vida de Princesa de la Nación del Fuego adaptada al Narutoverso, en el cual las Naciones Elementales tienen cierta reminiscencia al mundo de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang. Se supone que en su canon tiene el cabello negro, pero en varias tomas se le ve con un tono castaño y me gusta más esa versión, así que es la que usaré a lo largo de la historia.

 **Notas 2016**

Ahora, en relación a las invocaciones de Ukitsu y Azula, Byakuen es el Tigre de Bengala compañero de Ryo Sanada (Héctor en América Latina), el protagonista de Samurai Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers en Japón), mientras que 'X' es el Beta compañero de Marlon de Quevedo (Teppei Takamiya), el personaje principal del manga/anime Bt'X. Originalmente eran otras invocaciones, pero decidí darle el toque del semi-crossover desde ahora.

Finalmente, antes de entrar al torneo, publicaré el primer especial del fic, para explicar un poco sobre la peculiar amistad que hizo Naruto con la llamada Rimu-chan antes de que iniciara como tal el fic y también para dar más suspenso antes del torneo… XD


	8. E1: La Gran Aventura de Naruto

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Reviews:

 **alexzero:** Pues las alumnas nuevas serán más importantes cuando la trama de un giro en el futuro. Igual hay pistas en el capítulo anterior.

 **retilian:** No. Es un NaruHinaNami.

…

 **Especial 1: La Gran Aventura de Naruto.**

…

\- Finalmente… Todo ha terminado…-

Un chico de diez años, Naruto Uzumaki, miraba con una expresión triste hacia el lugar donde vivía, el cual no podía llamar hogar, puesto que no se sentía a gusto en él…

No entendía el odio de los aldeanos dejaban ver hacia él prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, pero todo eso había terminado, puesto que con una simple mochila al hombro, había evadido a seguridad de la aldea y por fin, observando la ya lejana Konoha desde la rama de un árbol, podía decir por fin adiós a esos días de infelicidad y sufrimiento. Bajó ligeramente la mirada, al pensar que iba a provocar que el viejo Sarutobi se entristeciera, así como Iruka…

Pero había llegado a su límite y ya no podía más con el rechazo de la gente, por lo que estaba listo y preparado para iniciar una nueva vida en algún lugar lejano, donde tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz. No habría más rechazos por parte de Sakura-chan ni desprecios de Sasuke-teme y Makoto-baka. Sería una nueva vida. Tal vez era la salida del cobarde, pero el chico había llegado a su límite y no podía soportar ni un momento más. Se quitó sus gafas de la cabeza y con el cabello suelto, tras ver por última vez hacia su aldea natal, el rubio comenzó a bajar del árbol para irse de ese lugar.

Naruto se encontró caminando por varios días y sólo con un burdo mapa del mundo en mano se encaminó a la búsqueda de su nueva vida. Fue difícil en un principio ya que al tener que vivir de la tierra, le costó mucho trabajo aprender a pescar, pero la creatividad del rubio y la chamarra naranja que siempre usaba le permitieron pescar un par de peces diariamente para asarlos en el fuego y no morir de hambre. Con un poco de suerte, conforme avanzaba la vegetación se hacía más generosa y permitía también que comiera manzanas, bayas o lo que pudiera encontrar por el lugar. Su caminar lo llevaba a la costa, puesto que su destino era Kiri, la única aldea Ninja que se mantenía neutral…

Finalmente, después de casi dos semanas de un largo viaje desde Konoha, el rubio se encontraba a las puertas del mar e incluso a lo lejos se podía ver la isla del archipiélago que componía la Nación del Agua más cercana a la Nación del Fuego. Sonrió alegre, ya que estaba un paso más cerca de su meta.

Se decidió a acampar en el bosque más cercano a la costa para al día siguiente buscar un puerto o en su defecto alguna forma de cruzar el mar. Extendió la bolsa de dormir que llevaba y se preparó para descansar, cuando escuchó en lo profundo del bosque unos murmullos. Rápidamente se volvió a vestir con sus ropas naranja y tomando sus utensilios Ninja, se puso de nuevo su porta Shuriken en la pierna derecha para investigar.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a una luz que se perdía entre los árboles hasta el momento en que pudo ver una fogata alrededor de la cual se encontraban tres Ninja con un chaleco diferente al que usaban los Ninja de Konoha. Este era blanco y sólo tenía un tirante para el hombro izquierdo. Dos de ellos eran Kunoichi, una de ellas de tez clara y cabello rubio debajo de las orejas, su chaleco parecía más bien un cinturón puesto que sólo le cubría el estómago, mientras que la otra era de tez morena y cabello rojo. Finalmente el tercero tenía el cabello blanco y al parecer era el único Shinobi del grupo. Naruto se acercó con curiosidad y sigilo para escuchar lo que hablaban, ya que si eran amistosos, podría acercarse con confianza.

\- ¡Esta misión no me está agradando nada, nos estamos jugando el pellejo!- Exclamó la pelirroja, visiblemente molesta

\- Ciertamente el riesgo de esta misión de Rango SS es sumamente alto y todos los Ninja de Kiri deben estar tras nosotros…- La rubia parecía sumamente calmada, como si hablara de cualquier trivialidad

\- No digas esa clase de cosas, Samui-san, me pones nervioso…- El Shinobi del grupo comenzó a reavivar la fogata moviendo los leños con una vara

\- ¡Claro que debes estar nervioso, Omoi!- Replicó la morena de peculiares ojos miel -¡Si secuestras a la heredera Daimyo de la Nación del Agua debes estar preparado para enfrentarte a lo peor…!-

\- Silencio Karui, no puedes saber si alguien nos está escuchando…- Agregó la rubia, mirando irónicamente hacia los arbustos desde donde observaba Naruto.

El rubio pensó con terror que había sido descubierto…

Entonces la bella Samui cambió de dirección su mirada para observar el entorno, tras lo que Naruto suspiró aliviado. Entonces fue cuando notó a la tal heredera del Daimyo de la Nación del Agua: Se trataba de una bella chica de cabello castaño a los hombros, de tal vez doce años, que vestía ropa típica de la tribu Ainu. La chica estaba inconsciente, con rastros de haber forcejeado con sus captores antes de perder la conciencia. Respiraba suavemente mientras las ataduras resaltaban ligeramente su cuerpo que empezaba apenas a desarrollarse.

"Es una chica bonita" Pensó el rubio fugazmente "¡Y esa será mi primera hazaña como Ninja de Kiri, salvar a una princesa en apuros!" Exclamó para sus adentros con determinación y una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¡Naruto Uzumaki, El Ninja más famoso del mundo…! Debo reconocer que se oye bien…"

…

La noche estaba en su apogeo y mientras los Ninjas de Kumogakure, como indicaba su banda, dormían recargados en árboles y descansaban tras su difícil misión, el rubio se preparaba, usando sus aditamentos Ninja para prepararse como en las miles de bromas que le llegó a jugar a los Ninjas de Konoha, sólo que esta vez se estaba preparando para una emboscada de verdad. Si alguien hubiera visto a Naruto tender las trampas por todo el bosque, se hubiera sorprendido de la dedicación que el rubio le ponía a su labor. Parecía intrascendente cuando preparaba sus bromas para aplicarlas en Konoha y esa dedicación a la hora de prepararse hablaba bien de sus cualidades de emboscada, pero nadie lo veía desde esa perspectiva, limitándose a verlo como las bromas estúpidas del niño Kyubi, las cuales nunca fallaban en sus objetivos.

"Vaya… Esto fue agotador…" Pensó el rubio al tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol para tomar aire.

Después de un rato de descanso, el rubio se preparó para realizar su primera hazaña, como él le llamaba. Esperó pacientemente a que los Ninja de Kumo se durmieran tranquilamente, paciencia que nadie que conociera a Naruto esperaría de él. Finalmente, ya cuando notó que los tres estaban profundamente dormidos, comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia la chica que permanecía inconsciente, pero poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar en forma de forcejeos involuntarios debido a la incomodidad evidente que le provocaban sus ataduras.

El Uzumaki finalmente llegó a la castaña y con cuidado, usó un Kunai para cortar las cuerdas y dejarla libre, a lo que la chica reaccionó de inmediato, despertando lentamente, abriendo los ojos con expectación, para observar a Naruto, quien tenía su dedo índice derecho en la boca, para indicarle a la chica que no hiciera ruido. La castaña entendió y tras voltear a ver de reojo a sus captores, comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la misma dirección que seguía Naruto. Poco a poco, arrastrándose cuidadosamente, consiguieron alejarse del lugar sin despertar o alertar a Samui, Omoi o Karui. Tras tomar una buena distancia de la zona boscosa, llegaron finalmente hacia la playa cercana, donde se abría el mar frente a ellos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, valiente Ninja… ¿Eres de Kiri?- Preguntó la castaña, mirando con sus bellos ojos almendra al rubio, quien sonrió apenado

\- Bueno…- Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió tímidamente -Yo, todavía no me he graduado de la academia…-

\- ¡¿En serio…?!- La chica observó al chico visiblemente sorprendida -¡No lo puedo creer…! ¡A tu edad ya deberías de ser un Genin…! ¡Debes ser un mal estudiante!- El pobre chico se fue de espaldas pero al instante se levantó, visiblemente indignado

\- ¡Este mal estudiante acaba de salvarte, malagradecida…!- Exclamó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡Oye, no te lo tomes personal…!- Replicó la castaña, molesta por la actitud hostil del rubio -¡No es mi culpa que no seas un buen Ninja…!-

De inmediato ambos se encararon, visiblemente molestos e incluso llegando a tener un encuentro directo de frentes, donde cada uno luchaba por imponerse al otro en cuanto a fuerza física, pero al instante comenzaron a escucharse murmullos provenientes del bosque y con evidente miedo y nerviosismo en sus rostros, ambos se taparon la boca, si bien su mayor sobresalto llegó cuando se escuchó un profundo grito proveniente del bosque y que al instante ambos reconocieron la voz de una de las captoras de la castaña. Se trataba de la escandalosa pelirroja. Instantes después comenzaron a escucharse varias explosiones y exclamaciones obscenas por parte de la morena del escuadrón de Kumo, ya que estaban siendo momentáneamente detenidos por las trampas que había puesto Naruto.

\- Bien, salvador mío… ¿Qué hacemos ahora…?- Preguntó seria la chica

\- Pues…- Naruto comenzó a ver nerviosamente en todas direcciones, hasta que enfocó su mirada en un punto cerca de la playa -¡Por ahí!-

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la playa, donde un pequeño barco se encontraba encallado en la arena. De inmediato ambos comenzaron a empujarlo hacia el aparentemente tranquilo mar, que reflejaba la luna llena en el cielo. Rápidamente abordaron cuando se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los tres Ninja de Kumo. Los tres continuaron avanzando sin dejar de insistir a los chicos de que se detuvieran, a pesar de que lucían algo lastimados tras escapar de las trampas.

\- ¡Regresen o acabaremos con ustedes…!- Exclamó Karui, visiblemente furiosa

\- Rayos… Raikage-sama nos matará si se llega a enterar de que se nos escapó esa niña…-

\- No te preocupes Omoi…- La líder del grupo se acercó a otro bote, no muy lejano del que se habían llevado el rubio y la castaña -Vamos a perseguirlos por el mar… Falta mucho para la isla central de la Nación del Agua y de noche será imposible navegar para un par de mocosos…-

El rubio y la castaña continuaban navegando por las oscuras aguas, guiados sólo por la luz de la luna, sin que a lo lejos se vieran señales de los tres Ninja de Kumo. Ambos iban callados por la discusión anterior, hasta que la bella castaña comenzó a calmarse al ver con qué dedicación Naruto remaba para mantener la distancia con sus perseguidores. Picada por la curiosidad, comenzó a platicar con el chico que la había rescatado, si bien todavía faltaba mucho para decir que estuvieran totalmente a salvo.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la chica, mirando expectante a Naruto, quien continuaba remando al tiempo que miraba hacia el frente

\- Naruto Uzumaki…- Respondió el chico secamente

\- No te había visto nunca… ¿Eres de Kiri?-

\- No, soy… Era de Konoha…- Contestó Naruto, entristeciendo la mirada

\- ¿Y por qué dices que eras?- La chica comenzaba a mirar al rubio con otros ojos al notar la tristeza en su mirada

\- Porque… Yo huí- Por unos segundos Naruto dejó de remar

\- ¿Y por qué huiste? Digo, si se puede saber…-

\- Porque soy un mal Ninja…- Susurró el rubio, pero la castaña lo alcanzó a escuchar -Soy pésimo para el Ninjutsu…-

\- Vamos, no lo decía con ánimos de entristecerte-

\- No importa, he escuchado eso muchas veces…- Tras cerrar sus ojos por un momento, Naruto continuó remando -Ellos tienen razón, pero aún así duele…-

\- Y si huiste por eso… ¿No hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en Konoha para cerrarle la boca a todos los que te han dicho eso?- La chica parecía haberse involucrado en serio con la historia de Naruto, incluso parecía indignada

\- No es sólo eso… No sé la razón, pero la gente me odia y eso tampoco lo pude soportar… es difícil vivir diario sabiendo que casi todos a tu alrededor te miran como si no fueras nada-

\- Entiendo eso…- La chica entristeció la mirada junto con el rubio -Pero… ¿En verdad no hay nadie que lloraría por tu ausencia?-

\- Pues… Están Iruka-sensei y el viejo Hokage- Respondió Naruto después de unos instantes

\- ¿Y entonces?- La chica lucía extrañada -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

\- Supongo que tomé la salida fácil…-

\- ¡Es increíble…!- Exclamó la castaña visiblemente molesta -¡Si tuviste las agallas para salvarme…! ¡¿Cómo no las tuviste para enfrentar ese tipo de cosas?! Para ser valiente, eres un cobarde…-

\- ¡Oye…!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente molesto

\- ¡No interrumpas, no he terminado todavía!- Con la severa mirada de la castaña, bastó para que el rubio no reiniciara la rabieta -Un Ninja no sólo es Ninjutsu, es también usar las habilidades naturales que tiene a su favor-

\- Pero…-

\- Si no se te da el Ninjutsu, no se te da y punto…-

El rubio con una mezcla de confusión y furia miró a la bella castaña, quien buscó de entre sus ropas hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un bastón corto de color negro, ligeramente curvo y con una franja blanca cerca de uno de los extremos. Naruto fijo su mirada en aquél objeto, pero de inmediato se asustó cuando la chica reveló la naturaleza del objeto, ya que realmente era una Kodachi (Espada Corta), la cual enfilo hacia Naruto, pero tras ver su brillo a contraluz, la volvió a envainar y se la entregó a un todavía espantado rubio, quien se limitó a tomar torpemente el arma y desenvainarla para verla.

\- Y si no sabes Ninjutsu, es mejor que lleves un arma contigo… ¿No?- La castaña sonrió en forma amable -Y esta arma ha estado en la familia real Kamui-Kotan (Nacimiento del Espíritu Divino) de la Nación del Agua por generaciones… Pero yo no la sé usar muy bien y a Mei-san no le gusta que la lleve conmigo porque puede pasarme algo, así que tal vez tú puedas darle un mejor uso, Naruto-

\- Yo, eh… Gracias…- El ojiazul estaba visiblemente confundido por la repentina amabilidad de la princesa

\- ¡Pero no debes volver a irte por la salida fácil!- La castaña adoptó nuevamente una expresión de severidad -¡Si no crees en tu propio potencial, nunca podrás superar tus propios límites! ¡Así que entrena duro con esa Kodachi (Espada Corta)!-

\- Tú no te guardas nada… ¿Verdad?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos de manera graciosa

\- Mei-san dice que soy tan clara como el cristal, además se siente bien decir lo que sientes siempre que es posible… Y por cierto, me llamo Rimururu, mucho gusto, Naruto de Konoha- Ante la sorpresa y un deje de vergüenza, el rubio vio cómo la castaña se le abalanzó a la cintura y comenzó a atar la Kodachi en la cintura del chico, terminando en unos instantes -Esta Kodachi es un arma que tiene su historia en Kiri y también es un tesoro de la Nación del Agua, así que te la encargo mucho… ¿De acuerdo?-

Cuando Rimururu se incorporó nuevamente, tras unos instante de pena, ambos se sonrieron de forma afable, mientras que tras un rato de navegar, encallaban en una isla relativamente cercana a la costa, lugar donde abandonaron el barco y se dispusieron a encontrar un lugar para esconderse, ya que como dijo Samui, era muy peligroso navegar de noche por el mar donde estaba ubicado el vasto archipiélago que conformaba la Nación del Agua.

De inmediato ambos chicos bajaron del bote y se dirigieron hacia el denso bosque de la pequeña isla donde ahora se encontraban. Media hora después llegó el otro bote, de donde descendieron de un salto los tres Ninja de Kumo, que lucían ropas notablemente desgastadas, como si hubieran estado en alguna explosión considerable.

\- ¡Esos dos bastardos van a pagar por esto…!- Exclamó la pelirroja al aire al tiempo que se despojó de su chaleco de Chunin, el cual estaba severamente dañado

\- Aunque, debemos admitir que lo hicieron bien… Digo… ¿Quién nos ha logrado emboscar de esa manera?- Agregó el albo del grupo

\- Vayamos con cuidado…- Dijo la rubia al instante -Sea quien sea el Ninja que haya encontrado a Rimururu-hime, tiene gran capacidad para emboscar como Killer B-sama cuando era niño…-

El rubio y la castaña por otra parte, continuaban recorriendo el bosque. La Kodachi atada, era vista por Rimiruru con atención, ya que Naruto encabezaba a la pareja. En medio de un denso bosque, los dos buscaban abrirse paso para buscar un lugar donde esconderse de los perseguidores de Kumo. Continuaron adentrándose en el bosque hasta que algo llamó la atención de los dos: se trataba de un sutil brillo de color blanco que se veía entre unos arbustos bajos. Si bien Rimururu se alejó instintivamente, el rubio de inmediato se acercó al lugar atraído por la curiosidad.

\- Espera Naruto… ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- Preguntó la chica, temerosa

\- Vaya, pensé que serías una de esas chicas marimachas que golpea y luego pregunta- El rubio sonrió cuando la castaña lo tomó del brazo para evitar que llegara al arbusto

\- ¡Es normal que tenga miedo ante lo desconocido!- Replicó Rimururu con graciosa mezcla de temor y enfado

\- Vamos, una miradita no nos hará daño…-

\- Pero…-

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que te protegeré- Naruto enfocó sus ojos azules en los almendra de la castaña

\- ¿Y eso me hará sentir mejor?-

\- Sí… ¡Porque te prometo que nunca romperé una promesa, siempre voy a cumplir lo que prometa de ahora en adelante! ¿Más tranquila ahora?-

\- Eso creo…- Respondió Rimururu, aún dudosa

\- Bien entonces- Con lentitud, la castaña soltó al rubio.

Naruto y Rimururu por fin llegaron a los bajos arbustos y al abrirlos se encontraron con la fuente de aquella luz…

No se trataba más que de un pequeño gato de pelaje blanco que observaba con curiosidad a ambos niños y al lado del felino estaba lo que parecía un espejo de mano, el cual a pesar de estar roto reflejaba la luz de la Luna Llena en el cielo. Naruto le ofreció la mano al gato, a lo que el albo animal respondió subiendo por el brazo del rubio hasta posarse en su hombro derecho y posteriormente comenzó a lamerlo en la mejilla con alegría. El Uzumaki había deseado encontrar algo amistoso entre los arbustos y precisamente eso había encontrado. La luz 'mística' no había sido más que el reflejo de aquél espejo.

\- Que susto nos diste amigo…- Rimururu suspiró hondamente

\- ¿Miau?- El gato blanco volteó a verla, visiblemente confundido

\- Bueno amigo, creo que vendrás con nosotros-

\- ¡Miau!- El gato parecía feliz con las palabras de Naruto

\- Entonces necesita un nombre- Agregó la castaña con entusiasmo

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguno?- Preguntó el rubio, mirando confundido a su nueva amiga

\- ¡Claro! ¡Yukidama (Bola de Nieve)! Es un nombre muy bonito y le queda por su pelaje, ¿No crees?-

\- Entonces está decidido… ¡Serás Yukidama…!- El gato maulló ante la sonrisa de los dos humanos mientras negaba con la cabeza -¿No te gustó?-

Como respuesta, el felino se bajó del chico para comenzar a arañar la tierra, tardándose unos segundos en escribir la palabra 'Artemis'.

\- Entiendo, entonces tu nombre es Artemis- El gato asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de la castaña -¿Acaso puedes entender el lenguaje humano?- Preguntó Rimururu después de unos instantes

\- Miau- Ante la mirada atónita de ambos, el felino asintió con la cabeza -¡Miau…!-

Naruto y Rimururu observaron con desconcierto al peculiar gato, que levantó su pata derecha delantera cual sabueso para señalar algo importante, mientras su pelo se erizaba como si hubiera visto algún perro rabioso. Lo que más llamó la atención de ambos fue que el gato tenía una expresión de terror muy notoria en su rostro y fue en ese momento que notaron una peculiaridad importante en el rostro del felino: en un frente estaba la marca de una luna creciente. Omitiendo ese detalle, voltearon hacia la dirección que Artemis señalaba. Ambos observaron aterrados cuando notaron que lo que parecía ser un cangrejo gigante de un par de metros de altura y un par más de ambos lados, con poderosas pinzas de casi un metro de extensión, observaba fijamente a los tres.

\- ¡Imposible, estamos en Daikanishima (Isla de Cangrejos Gigantes)!- Exclamó con terror la chica

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Sin descuidar al enorme crustáceo, Naruto observó confundido a su amiga

\- ¡En esta isla se desarrollan cosas como esa, debido a las peculiares hierbas del lugar, que generan gigantismo en los animales que las comen!-

\- ¡Que yo sepa los cangrejos no son vegetarianos!- Replicó el rubio

\- ¡Pero los animales de los que se alimenta el cangrejo sí lo son…!- Al instante la castaña se ocultó detrás de Naruto con un asustado Artemis en sus brazos.

Los gritos habían sido tan fuertes que los tres Ninja de Kumo reaccionaron de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, posándose en un risco algo alto, para ver cómo el rubio y la castaña estaban bajo la amenaza del cangrejo gigante, de particular coloración azul. Los morenos del equipo miraban con ansiedad a la Princesa de la Nación del Agua, ya que la misión encomendada por el Raikage y financiada por uno de los consejeros de Rimururu que quería hacerse del poder, era que la desaparecieran del mapa, si bien la chica tenía algo que a su líder le interesaba a sobremanera. Por eso les había ordenado llevarla a Kumo sin comprometer el pacto de neutralidad con Kiri, por eso el nerviosismo de Karui y Omoi durante la misión.

\- Deberíamos ir y salvarlos- Dijo la pelirroja del grupo con extraña seriedad -El Raikage puede matarnos en uno de sus arrebatos…-

\- Aunque, creo que es suerte, yo la verdad me sentía incómodo secuestrando a la pequeña princesa- Omoi suspiró

\- Por ahora veremos…- Agregó Samui sin perder la inexpresividad de su rostro -Ese cangrejo es venenoso y si llega a rasgarlos con sus tenazas, nada que no sea un Ninja Médico los salvará de la muerte…-

El crustáceo gigante abría y cerraba sus tenazas, esperando el momento propicio para atacar a los chicos y al gato. Por otra parte, la princesa se aferraba al rubio de forma temerosa, en tanto que Naruto atinó a tomar un Kunai de su bolsillo, el único que le quedaba, preparándose para enfrentar al letal cangrejo, que alternadamente clavaba sus pinzas en el suelo, como una muestra de su considerable fuerza.

"Pues si he de morir peleando… ¡No moriré como un perro…!"

Ante la sorpresa de Rimururu y Artemis, el rubio comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el cangrejo. El cangrejo le lanzó un ataque con sus poderosas pinzas, esperando atravesarlo, pero Naruto logró esquivarlo, saltando velozmente y aprovechando que la extremidad del cangrejo había quedado clavada en la arena, la uso para impulsarse y de un salto intentar atacar lo que parecía ser la boca del crustáceo, pero para su desgracia, el cangrejo escupió espuma de su boca en una gran cantidad, la suficiente para que el rubio saliera proyectado hacia su espalda, cerca de la castaña y el gato, cayendo pesadamente mientras su Kunai caía y se clavaba en el suelo. El crustáceo aprovechó el momento y tras liberar su tenaza, nuevamente la enfiló hacia el rubio, que apenas comenzaba a levantarse. Artemis saltó de los brazos de Rimururu, quien tras morderse el labio para que el dolor le ayudara con el miedo, comenzó a realizar unos sellos de mano, para después colocar sus manos frente a ella mientras se interponía entre el cangrejo y Naruto.

\- ¡Hyouton: Kouri no Kesshou (Elemento Hielo: Cristales de Hielo)!-

Ante la sorpresa del rubio, varias estacas de hielo aparecieron delante de las manos de la castaña, saliendo proyectadas a gran velocidad hacia el cangrejo y pulverizándose conforme impactaban en el duro cuerpo del crustáceo, haciéndolo retroceder aunque sin provocarle realmente algún daño serio. Rimururu observó sorprendida cómo el crustáceo brilló de forma fugaz, revelando que estaba ileso tras el ataque.

\- El Hyouton… No le hizo daño…- La castaña observó incrédula, sin darse cuenta de que el cangrejo nuevamente enfilaba su pinza, aunque ahora en dirección hacia ella

\- ¡Rimururu…!-

Naruto y Artemis observaron con terror cómo el crustáceo lograba rasguñar el muslo derecho de la princesa con su pinza, lanzándola un par de metros lejos y desgarrando parte del vestido que llevaba. El rubio y el albo gato de inmediato se acercaron a la chica, para ver con horror cómo en la herida que le había provocado el crustáceo, poco a poco se comenzaba a extender una mancha azulada, mientras que Rimururu comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

\- ¡Me las pagaras, cangrejo sobrealimentado…!-

El chico de Konoha de inmediato volteó a ver con furia al animal, tomando nuevamente la Kunai cerca de él y lanzándose al ataque, ahora enfocándose en las piernas del cangrejo, atacándolas en sus articulaciones, si bien después de varios intentos de herir al animal en los que sorteó con gran agilidad los ataques de sus pinzas, la Kunai se desgastó visiblemente al impactar contra el duro exoesqueleto hasta llegar al punto de destruirse en uno de los tantos ataques infructuosos de Naruto, que retrocedió al darse cuenta de que estaba desarmado.

El cangrejo se acercaba amenazante y molesto por los ataques que había recibido, sin embargo el rubio recordó la Kodaichi que le había dejado su amiga y con extraña habilidad, la desenvainó en un instante. Con gran agilidad y para sorpresa del Cangrejo, el rubio se enfiló de frente a hacia él. De inmediato le lanzó un golpe con una de sus tenazas esperando atravesarlo, pero el rubio con sorprendente velocidad esquivó el apéndice y ante la mirada atónita de los tres Ninja de Kumo, le cortó su saltón ojo izquierdo, provocando que de la boca del crustáceo comenzaba a salir una gran cantidad de espuma y comenzara a lanzar chillidos desesperados de dolor.

"Bien, la Kodachi si lo daña…" Pensó el rubio fugazmente

"Sea quien sea ese niño, no puede vivir… Puede convertirse en un enemigo peligroso para Kumo" Samui miraba en forma analítica a Naruto.

Tras un escalofriante alarido, el cangrejo comenzó a arremeter con ambas pinzas contra el rubio, quien observó fijamente a su atacante, buscando algún punto vulnerable conforme esquivaba los frenéticos ataques del crustáceo. Artemis temblaba cual gelatina al ver cómo Naruto apenas si podía evitar los golpes, donde uno bastaba para ser mortal, mientras la Princesa de la Nación del Agua respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad y ya había perdido la conciencia. Súbitamente Naruto sonrió suavemente apenas había evitado nuevamente una de las pinzas del cangrejo, porque había encontrado lo que estaba buscando: en la unión de las piernas y el cuerpo, había una zona donde el tejido del crustáceo no era cubierto por su resistente exoesqueleto.

"¡En verdad, soy genial!" La mirada del rubio se llenó de determinación

"¿Qué planea hacer…?"

Como si hubiera respondido al cuestionamiento interno de Samui, Naruto se enfiló hacia el crustáceo con la mirada fija en su objetivo, aquél lugar del cuerpo que no estaba cubierto por su coraza y esquivando los múltiples intentos del cangrejo por atravesarlo, tomó la Kodachi con su mano derecha y apoyando la izquierda para imprimirle más fuerza, le clavó el arma justo en el centro, con lo que el crustáceo empezó a retorcerse de dolor, si bien parecía todavía capaz de resistir, por lo que Naruto le imprimió más fuerza a la Kodachi, provocando que la sangre del cangrejo saliera a presión, provocando otro chasquido de dolor, que incluso se llegó a escuchar en otras islas…

Sin embargo, el crustáceo no estaba derrotado y con sus últimas fuerzas intentó lanzarle otro ataque con sus pinzas al rubio, quien se dio cuenta y alcanzó a echarse pecho tierra para evitar la tenaza, que atravesó de lado a lado a su propio dueño. El crustáceo cayó al suelo en medio de una considerable salpicadura de sangre, ante un Naruto se respiraba agitado, pero satisfecho de haber derrotado a la bestia. De inmediato se levantó y corrió hacia Rimururu tras liberar su arma del cuerpo del crustáceo. Cuando llegó con la princesa, Artemis lamía el rostro de la castaña, que ya había recuperado la conciencia, si bien sudaba visiblemente y respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¡Rimururu!- El rubio miraba con tristeza e impotencia a su amiga, ya que la mancha azul se había extendido considerablemente en su pierna

\- ¡Miau…!- Exclamó el gato con marcada preocupación por la chica

\- ¡Ya lo sé!- Naruto tomó a Rimururu entre sus brazos -¡Pero ahora tendremos que ir a Kiri para que alguien la ayude, ella necesita un Ninja Médico y yo ni siquiera soy un Genin…!-

\- Lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte hacer eso…-

El chico de Konoha y el gato voltearon a ver con evidente confusión a los tres Ninja de Kumo, quienes ya se habían posado delante del cangrejo. Los morenos ya habían desenvainado sus Katana, pero la rubia de mirada fría permanecía extrañamente tranquila. Samui a su vez, miraba fijamente a Naruto. Ese mocoso parecía esconder un potencial enorme en un futuro camino como Ninja, la prueba estaba en las precisas trampas que les puso y sobre todo, el sigilo con el que había rescatado a Rimururu. Si era un aprendiz de Ninja, su instinto le decía que sería alguien muy importante, puede que incluso un Ninja famoso como su Sensei Killer-B, así que no podía dejarlo vivir. Ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipo, la hermosa rubia comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos.

\- ¡Doton: Jibakuryuu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica de Flujo Terrestre)!- Samui posó sus dos manos en el suelo

\- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer Samui?!- Replicó Karui con molestia y confusión

\- ¡Lo mejor para Kumo, este niño no puede salir de esta isla con vida!-

Naruto y Artemis miraron sorprendidos cómo delante de las manos de la bella rubia, una grieta comenzó a extenderse a gran velocidad y ante la mirada confundida de los morenos, el rubio y el gato cayeron en el boquete junto con la princesa, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. La rubia continuó ejerciendo su Jutsu, sólo que en forma inversa y la fisura en la tierra, así como se abrió comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que los capturáramos?!- Replicó la pelirroja, visiblemente molesta

\- La princesa Rimururu ya estaba condenada por el veneno del cangrejo y si ese mocoso se nos hubiera llegado a escapar, podría ponernos en graves problemas… Es mejor así, además no tendremos que mancharnos las manos de sangre, porque cayeron en una cueva subterránea y cuando se inunde, pasada la media noche, el chico morirá ahogado-

\- Vaya Samui, no pensé que podrías ser así de fría- Replicó Karui con desconcierto

\- Lo que sucede es que ese niño, realmente pudo haberse convertido en un gran Ninja, pero eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia… Vamos, al amanecer nos iremos, navegar ahora en la pleamar es un suicidio…-

…

\- Je, je… Me haces cosquillas…-

Naruto despertó lentamente, ya que Artemis le lamía la cara con desesperación evidente. El rubio se levantó de forma súbita cuando recordó lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Volteó frenéticamente en varias direcciones, hasta que encontró a una Rimururu que respiraba agitadamente, si bien permanecía consiente. Cuando comenzó a analizar el lugar donde se encontraban, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en una cueva subterránea, donde un rio subterráneo fluía, formando un bello paisaje donde los sedimentos del río iluminaban el lugar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Naruto cargó como pudo a la castaña y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, buscando una salida junto a Artemis…

Su recorrido duró varios minutos, en los cuales buscaba la salida de esa cueva, siguiendo el curso del rio para llegar al lugar donde entraba el agua, sine embargo el felino y el chico se llevaron una gran decepción cuando llegaron a su destino y se dieron cuenta de que la entrada de agua era una minúscula gruta, donde tendrían que pasar por persona, además la corriente era muy fuerte y para Naruto, así como para Rimururu por obvias razones y también para Artemis, resultaba imposible salir del lugar. Naruto intentó con la Kodachi, hacer más grande la gruta para que los tres pudieran escapar pero resultaba imposible y cuando notó que el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir, regresó a la parte alta del lugar, donde había dejado a la princesa. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo, visiblemente frustrado por la impotencia que sentía.

\- ¡Maldición, no hay forma de salir…!- Naruto apretaba los dientes y los puños con cada golpe que daba

\- Uh… Hm…- Rimururu comenzó a gemir débilmente, llamando la atención del rubio

\- ¡Rimururu-sama!- El chico le ayudó a su amiga, tomándola entre sus brazos y ayudándola a erguirse parcialmente

\- N-Naruto… ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo la castaña débilmente

\- En una cueva subterránea, esa mujer rubia nos lanzó aquí… Y no hay salida- El ojiazul entristeció la mirada -Si yo supiera Ninjutsu, podría usarlo para que saliéramos de aquí o para curarte del veneno… Pero, no puedo hacerlo, el gran héroe resultó ser sólo un perdedor… Perdón, perdóname…- Naruto cerró los ojos con evidente tristeza e impotencia

\- Ah… ¿Sabes…? Ah… Dicen que hay muchos Ninja que no tienen valor, algo que tú si tienes- Las palabras de la princesa llamaron la atención del chico -Ah… Alguien con tu entusiasmo, será un maestro del Ninjutsu algún día… Trabaja duro y no te rindas…- En el rostro de Rimururu comenzaba a escurrir el sudor visiblemente y estaba visiblemente sonrojada, debido a la fiebre

\- ¡Rimururu…!- Las lágrimas traicioneras ya escapaban de los ojos de Naruto

\- No llores, pareces un bebé…- La chica limpió una de las lágrimas del rubio con cuidado y suavidad -Escapa… Y no me olvides…- La cabeza de la castaña se venció a un lado, debido a que nuevamente había perdido la conciencia

\- Rimururu… ¡Rimururu…! ¡No mueras Rimururu…!- Naruto posó a la princesa en el suelo y se levantó, ante la mirada entristecida del albo gato, apretando los puños -No morirás… ¡Yo no lo permitiré…!- Exclamó el rubio hacia el domo de la cueva.

Al instante y ante la atónita mirada del gato, un Chakra violáceo comenzaba a emerger del cuerpo del rubio, cubriendo gradualmente todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a adoptar una tonalidad roja, mientras bajaba la mirada, quedando sus ojos ocultos bajo su cabello. Artemis miró sorprendido cómo el rubio comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad al tiempo que se orientaba hacia la gruta por donde entraba el agua y al instante inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, que acumuló en su pecho. Rimururu había recuperado la conciencia parcialmente debido al grito del rubio, observando la espalda de Naruto de forma borrosa.

\- ¡Fuuton: Shinkuu Taigyoku (Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera de Vacío)!-

Tanto la princesa de forma borrosa, así como el gato blanco, observaron con visible sorpresa cómo de la boca del chico de Konoha una enorme esfera de viento, la cual impactó con violencia en el área de la gruta, despedazando la roca del lugar y provocando un violento estallido. Rimururu finalmente fue vencida otra vez por el cansancio y el efecto del veneno, sin embargo en su rostro se dibujó una débil sonrisa, mientras el felino quedaba boquiabierto.

…

Los tres Ninja de Kumo habían acampado cerca de un ojo de agua, iluminados por una fogata. Los morenos lucían calmados, ya que su misión había sido cumplida, si bien la rubia del grupo permanecía intranquila. La mirada clara de Naruto la había sorprendido, porque nadie en todo el mundo Ninja tenía esa pureza en sus ojos. El mundo Shinobi era despiadado y eso lo sabía bien, por eso tenía su máscara de frialdad. Un estallido sorpresivo que cimbró ligeramente el lugar, llamó la atención de los tres Ninja al instante, ya que había provenido de un lugar cercano al ojo de agua.

Se voltearon a ver y al instante corrieron hacia el lugar, donde una nube de polvo y rocas que caían del suelo ocultaba lo que fuera que había provocado el estallido. Poco a poco el viento comenzó a despejar el lugar, revelando ante la mirada atónitas de los tres a un Naruto con la mirada baja, que cargaba a una inconsciente Rimururu, estando Artemis posado en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, quien tenía la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos.

\- ¡Es imposible!- Exclamó Karui, ocultando su incredulidad en una rabieta

\- ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?- Omoi permanecía atónito

\- Es imposible… ¿Acaso el chico también sabe Ninjutsu…?- Samui era la más sorprendida de los tres

\- ¡Ya me harté de ese maldito niño!- La pelirroja desenvainó su Katana junto con su compañero -¡Yo misma te mataré!-

\- ¡Esto es por Kumo!- Agregó Omoi, emulando a su compañera, quien ya había comenzado a correr hacia el chico de Konoha.

Ambos morenos ya estaban por asestar la estocada y fue entonces cuando el rubio levantó la mirada. La rubia de Kumo observó visiblemente sorprendida los ojos de Naruto… Los orbes ya no eran azules, sino que poseían ahora un tono violeta en la esclerótica, con tono más intenso en el iris, que era rodeado por seis coronas. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el rubio emanaba un poder inherente a su alrededor…

\- ¡Karui, Omoi, deténganse, es una orden…!- Samui rompió su máscara de frialdad para observar a sus compañeros con notoria preocupación

\- ¡Vas a morir, niño…!- La morena ignoró a su líder mientras ya preparaba su espada para atacar a Naruto, quien simplemente desocupó una mano para posarla delante de él

\- ¡Shinra Tensei (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente)…!-

La rubia observó atónita cómo sus compañeros salieron proyectados en dirección opuesta a su objetivo debido a lo que parecía ser una fuerza invisible que los hizo estrellarse violentamente contra un par de árboles del lugar, los cuales se rompieron debido a la fuerza del impacto, cayendo estruendosamente ante el creciente miedo de la rubia, quien instintivamente ya había desenvainado su Tantou. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ese mocoso rubio realmente eran alguien especial, en cuyo futuro podría estar no sólo velar por la vida de una princesa, sino algo mucho más grande…

"Como sea, no puedo dejarlo vivir ahora…" Pensó fugazmente la Jounin de Kumo, mirando en forma analítica al rubio.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Samui cambió a una visible sorpresa cuando los ojos de Naruto regresaron a la normalidad en un instante y de inmediato cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no reaccionaba en lo absoluto y la princesa apenas si podía respirar debido al efecto del veneno. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el golpe de suerte frente a ella. Su misión sí sería un éxito después de todo.

\- En fin, mejor terminar con esto- La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto y Rimururu

\- ¡Miau…!- Artemis liberó sus garras y se lanzó hacia Samui

\- A un lado- De un manotazo, Samui envió al pobre felino a estrellarse contra la cabeza de la castaña -Y ahora…- Tras la interrupción del gato albo, la Kunoichi de Kumo se preparó para apuñalar a Naruto, levantando su Tantou a lo alto

\- ¡Youton: Yougan no Atsuryoku (Elemento Lava: Presión de Lava)!-

Samui apenas saltó a tiempo para evitar el torrente de Lava que impactó a lo lejos con una enorme roca del lugar, la cual se comenzó a fundirse gradualmente hasta terminar como una masa semilíquida al rojo vivo. Cuando la rubia alzó la mirada se encontró con una pelirroja, vestida con un traje azul que sutilmente resaltaba sus encantos femeninos, cuyo peculiar peinado en capas le daba un aire de misterio y cuyo semblante nostálgico aumentaba aún más su enigmática belleza. Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mizukage (Quinta Sombra de Agua), era inconfundible.

"¡Maldición…!" Pensó Samui, apretando los puños con sutil frustración

\- Todo terminó, Samui de Kumo… Ríndete, ya… Yue confesó que ella planeó el asesinato de la Princesa Rimururu- La pelirroja era observada por la rubia -Ahí está, lista para ser deportada junto con ustedes-

Samui se sorprendió cuando vio a una inconsciente y bella mujer de largo cabello albo, así como tez morena, atada y sujetada por Ao, la mano derecha de la Mizukage. Sin embargo de inmediato recuperó su máscara de frialdad y cerró los ojos para simplemente lanzar su Tantou hacia un costado. Mei Terumi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para aceptar la rendición de la Ninja de Kumo. Sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando varios Jounin de Kiri rodearon a los tres Ninjas de Kumo y amordazaron a los morenos inconscientes así como capturaron a Samui con esposas especiales que tenían grabados sellos de supresión de Chakra. Mientras un Ninja Médico se acercó a la princesa y comenzó a atenderla para extraerle el veneno, otro atendía a Naruto y al gato albo. Mei se posó delante de la rubia.

\- Samui… Ustedes son famosos en todo el mundo Ninja por su habilidad, así que me tiene sorprendida que se hayan dejado atrapar en estas condiciones… Sinceramente pensé que no íbamos a alcanzarlos a tiempo para salvar a la princesa… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?- Esta vez fue la rubia quien sonrió

\- A ese niño yo lo había dado por muerto… Y ahora míreme, yo estoy aquí esposada y él recibe ayuda para recuperarse, Kiri ha mejorado mucho a sus Ninja, Mizukage-sama-

\- Ese niño no es de Kiri- Replicó la pelirroja al instante -Es más, en mi vida lo había visto-

\- ¿Entonces de dónde es?- Preguntó Samui al instante

\- Es, de Konoha… Y su nombre es, Naruto Uzumaki…-

Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja voltearon a ver con sorpresa a la bella castaña que se había levantado tras recibir el tratamiento adecuando por parte del Ninja Médico que ya libre, comenzó a ayudar a su colega a atender al rubio. Por su propio pie, Rimururu comenzó a acercarse a las dos bellas mujeres, que observaban sorprendidas los lentos pasos de la convaleciente princesa, hasta que se posó frente a ellas. En su interior Samui sintió crecer el miedo, ya que seguramente la castaña le ordenaría a la Mizukage acabar con ella…

Resignada, la rubia cerró los ojos.

\- Mei-san, libérela por favor- Ambas Ninja voltearon a ver atónitas a la princesa

\- ¿Qué?- Replicó visiblemente desconcertada la Mizukage

\- Yue ya fue atrapada, así que por favor libere a Samui-san y permítales irse a ella y a sus compañeros-

\- Pero, Rimururu-sama…-

\- Como sabe, mi madre fue asesinada por Minato Namikaze de Konoha cuando yo apenas era una bebé, sin embargo ahora Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha también y sospechosamente parecido a ese hombre, me ha salvado a mí… Finalmente he entendido las palabras que mi madre dejó como epitafio- La mirada de Rimururu se notaba visiblemente entristecida -Las cadenas del odio sólo pueden ser rotas por nosotros mismos… Si Samui-san y sus compañeros son asesinados hoy, sus familiares y Killer-B-san querrán vengarse de Kiri y tomarán vidas, las personas cercanas a esas vidas querrán vengarse y al retroalimentarse de esa manera el ciclo de odio nunca terminará… Mi ciclo de odio contra Minato se ha roto hoy, puesto que Naruto, que parece su copia sólo que con graciosos bigotes, me ha protegido y más importante aún, me ha dado su amistad… Y al final he podido entender el por qué mamá murió… Mientras el mundo tenga el modelo actual, la historia se repetirá una y otra vez… Se necesita un cambio verdadero en la estructura del mismo-

"Rimururu-sama…" Pensaron ambas Kunoichi con visible sorpresa

\- Esto será un asunto interno de Kiri, puesto que Samui-san y su equipo a fin de cuentas estaban cumpliendo con su deber y quien realmente es la mala en la historia, es Yue…-

Mei miró con tristeza a su princesa, ya que la morena alba era su mejor amiga, al menos a los ojos de todos. Ella también se vio sorprendida cuando descubrió que fue Yue quien contrató los servicios de Kumo para asesinar a su supuesta mejor amiga. Sin embargo estaba sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que Rimururu se lo estaba tomando. El haberse encontrado con ese tal Naruto al parecer le había ayudado en varios aspectos. Mei siguió las órdenes de la heredera del Daimyo de la Nación del Agua y Samui, una vez libre, al instante huyó con sus compañeros. La Mizukage observó cómo Rimururu fijaba la vista en los tres Ninja de Kumo hasta que se perdieron de vista en el bosque de la isla, preguntándose si había hecho bien en aceptar la solicitud de la princesa.

…

Finalmente, gracias al cuidado que recibió de los Ninja Médicos, Naruto se recuperó y comenzó a abrir los ojos después de varios minutos. Su mirada era borrosa debido al cansancio que acumuló y se iba aclarando lentamente, siendo el rostro de una sonriente Rimururu lo primero que vio junto con Artemis, quien se encontraba en el hombro derecho de la castaña. Sonrió suavemente al ver que su nueva amiga estaba con vida… Fuera quien fuera la persona o las personas que los habían salvado, el rubio estaba sumamente agradecido con ello. La castaña le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el chico aceptó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rimururu-sama?- Preguntó el rubio evidentemente confundido

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó la castaña con desconcierto

\- Por algo estoy preguntando…-

\- ¡Miau, miau…! Miau, miau… Miau, miau miau…- Ambos chicos miraron divertidos cómo el gato hacía varios movimientos extraños, tratando de explicar lo que había visto en la cueva, ya que había sido el único testigo presencial.

Finalmente, ya con Yue detenida y los Ninja de Kumo desaparecidos, el enorme barco en que habían llegado las fuerzas Ninja dirigidas por la Mizukage nuevamente tomó rumbo hacia el mar, si bien nuevamente lo hacía en dirección hacia la costa de la Nación del Fuego. Rimururu y Naruto observaban curiosos hacia el enorme continente que se extendía justo frente a sus ojos, ya que el rubio había adquirido algo muy importante durante su breve, pero gran aventura. La fuerza de voluntad necesaria para superar cualquier adversidad, mientras que la castaña, había obtenido una cosa también, la visión de su verdadero objetivo en la vida…

Y más importante que eso, una amistad que trascendía fronteras había nacido, entre el agua y el fuego…

\- ¿Entonces volverás a Konoha?- Preguntó Rimururu, con curiosidad

\- Sí, no quiero ser un fracasado ni un cobarde- Naruto sonrió decidido -No voy a renunciar ni a mi sueño ni a nada, porque desde hoy, ese será mi camino Ninja… ¡Ya verás cuando nos veamos de nuevo, seré tan fuerte que no me reconocerás!-

\- Yo también…- El rubio volteó a ver a su amiga, quien miraba hacia el horizonte con una bella sonrisa -Me haré más fuerte, justo como tú, Naruto- La princesa le ofreció a su amigo la mano -Que sea una promesa entre nosotros, daremos lo mejor siempre… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- ¡Está bien, Rimururu-sama!- Exclamó alegre el rubio, pero se calló de inmediato cuando notó la severa mirada que ahora le dedicaba su amiga

\- ¡Otra cosa!- Replicó la castaña, visiblemente molesta

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Naruto preocupado

\- ¡Nada de Rimururu-sama! ¡Si somos amigos desde hoy tienes prohibido hablarme con formalidad! ¡¿Entendiste…?!-

\- Sí…- El rubio recuperó la tranquilidad cuando la sonrisa regresó al rostro de su nueva y primera amiga -Rimururu-san… Este, Rimu-chan-

\- Así está mejor…-

"Algo maravilloso acaba de nacer hoy" Mei Terumi observaba el espontáneo gesto de amabilidad entre ambos chicos al estrechar sus manos para sellar su pacto de amistad "Y mientras pueda hacerlo, yo me encargaré de protegerlo…" Pensó la Mizukage fugazmente, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro mientras el sol iluminaba el horizonte frente a ella…

…

 **Notas**

Pues este es el primer especial del fic. Es una historia que hice como una precuela para la historia, pero después pensé que sería mejor ponerla ya avanzado el fic. Esta historia se desarrolla dos años antes del prólogo, como una manera de explicar esa costumbre que tiene Naruto de nunca romper las promesas que hace, además de que Rimururu y Artemis serán muy importantes en el futuro.

La Princesa de la Nación del Agua proviene del video juego Samurai Shodown, mientras que el felino es el gato compañero de Sailor Venus/Mina Aino en el anime/manga Sailor Moon. Ambos están adaptados para el universo de Naruto así como los casos previos de Azula y Ukitsu.

Revelo que el ojo de Naruto es el Rinnegan (Como si alguien no lo supiera XD) y pues, lo que acontece en este especial es una especie de instinto, algo así como Kakashi en el canon cuando despierta el Mangekyou y pasan años sin saber si siquiera que lo posee.

Después de esta pausa, pienso retomar el fic en el punto que se ha quedado, al inicio del Torneo Chunin y por ende, de la invasión del infame Hebi-sannin.


	9. VII: Por la persona a la que más admiro

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Antes que otra cosa, pasemos a los reviews:

 **Ukamulbas:** Gracias, espero avanzar más rápido a partir de ahora.

 **carlos29:** No te preocupes, ya que Artemis en el futuro será un elemento cómico, pero también tendrá sus buenos momentos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Sí, es un recuerdo que será vital para el futuro.

 **Elchabon:** Je, je, je, Naruto al final siempre está para salvar el día.

 **Guest:** Gracias. En cuanto a Naruto Sennin estoy replanteándola para ver si voy a subirla nuevamente.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **VII: Por la persona a la que más admiro.**

…

El estadio central de Konoha lucía pletórico, listo para recibir a los participantes de la segunda fase del torneo parte del Examen Chunin. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Genin de Suna encabezados por su Sensei Jounin, Baki. El siguiente en arribar al inmueble fue Shikamaru Nara acompañado de su Equipo, seguido por Shino Aburame en compañía del Equipo 9…

Naruto se dirigía pensativo hacia el estadio, mirando hacia el cielo e imaginando lo que le esperaba en el examen, primero la batalla contra el Aburame y después, ya fuese contra Sasuke o contra Gaara, le esperaba un rival temible, considerando la posibilidad de enfrentar ya fuera a Makoto, a Hinata o a Nami posteriormente.

La Hyuga por otra parte, caminaba rumbo al estadio pensando el tiempo que había pasado sin ver tanto a su mejor amiga como al rubio del que estaba locamente enamorada. Por primera vez en su vida, un evento importante no le causaba temor, sino una gran expectación y las ganas de que todo comenzara la dominaban completamente.

La azabache también se acercaba al estadio con semblante pensativo. El duro entrenamiento al que se sometió le permitía estar segura de sí misma, mientras que en su físico no tenía tanta confianza. Podía resultar en extremo ridículo preocuparse por algo así, pero le preocupaba lo que llegara a pensar Naruto de su cabello, ahora un poco arriba de los hombros, con un flequillo orientado a la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

Cuando las calles por donde caminaban se encontraron, se dieron cuenta y se miraron sonrientes. Corrieron y acortaron la distancia velozmente hasta que se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo. Tras platicar brevemente del mes en que estuvieron alejados y sus experiencias, se dirigieron hacia el estadio, en cuya puerta esperaba una Ukitsu cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡Vamos, el torneo está por empezar…!- Exclamó alegre la morena, llamando la atención del Equipo

\- ¿Y Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación

\- No se preocupen, ya está en el estadio y los estará observando en todo momento… Dijo que se sentía orgullosa de ustedes…- Naruto, Hinata y Nami voltearon a ver a la morena con escepticismo, pero Ukitsu permanecía ajena a la mirada de sus Sempai, ya que estaba sumamente pensativa -¿O dijo que si no se convertían en Chunin prefería verlos muertos? La verdad ya no me acuerdo-

\- Eso sí suena a Ryu-sensei…- El rubio suspiró y sus dos amigas asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Vamos, Naruto-sempai, Nami-sempai y Hinata-sempai…! ¡O llegarán tarde!-

La morena tomó del brazo a Naruto y prácticamente lo arrastró al estadio, ante las miradas de las chicas con Kekkei Genkai, cuyos ojos podían matar a la inocente morena con sólo desearlo. Lo peor del asunto era que Ukitsu no tenía la menor idea de los sentimientos de las chicas hacía el rubio y era muy despistada.

\- ¿Se van a quedar ahí paradas?- Pregunto con ingenuidad la morena.

Hinata y Nami reaccionaron con las palabras de la morena que a su vez las miraba expectantes, a lo que las chicas se voltearon a ver y alcanzaron a su amado rubio y a la más novata del grupo, o al menos la que creían la más novata. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el estadio estaba lleno…

Los tres Genin del Equipo 7 se acercaron a los demás clasificados, mientras que Ukitsu se sentó en las tribunas delante de Sakura, quien tenía a Ino a su derecha y a Keiko a su izquierda. En la arena, el nuevo Jounin y examinador tras la desaparición de Hayate Gekko, Genma Shiranui, se preparaba para anunciar el primer combate del torneo, que enfrentaría a los hermanos de Suna, Gaara y Kankuro. El combate había sido adelantado debido a que los chicos habían llegado tarde y cuando los demás finalistas presentes se dieron cuenta de que ya había llegado el Equipo 7 y se prestaban a avisar que Naruto ya estaba disponible para su combate, tanto el pelirrojo como el marionetista ya estaban en la arena del estadio, mirándose fijamente.

\- Pues bien…- Genma levantó su brazo a lo alto

\- Me retiro- Dijo Kankuro sorprendiendo a los presentes con excepción de su hermano y su equipo

\- ¿Qué?- El Shiranui estaba desconcertado con las palabras de Ninja de rostro pintado

\- Que me retiro, me rindo o lo que funcione…- El mayor de los hermanos ni siquiera le prestó atención al Jounin, ya que estaba paralizado de terror al ver la fría mirada de su hermano, pero sobre todo, al sentir el instinto asesino de Gaara

\- En vista de eso, declaro a Gaara como el vencedor del combate…- Exclamó Genma, todavía desconcertado de que el Genin maquillado se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Ambos Ninja de Suna regresaron en forma sumamente silenciosa a donde los esperaban tanto Temari como Baki, que los miraban inexpresivamente, como si supieran de antemano las intenciones de rendirse por parte de Kankuro.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora, si Nami Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga ya llegaron, vengan por favor, su combate ya está por empezar!- El sensor retomó la palabra.

En las gradas, ambas compañeras se voltearon a ver con sonrisa desafiante. Tras unos instantes ambas cerraron los ojos y sus sonrisas se suavizaron, demostrando que a pesar del resultado, seguirían siendo las mejores amigas. Naruto observaba a sus dos amigas más cercanas con expectación, pero se sorprendió cuando ambas chicas súbitamente lo besaron, Hinata en su mejilla derecha y Nami en la izquierda, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido, pero sobre todo sonrojado. Shikamaru y Shino lo miraban, cada uno a su manera y sólo pudiendo saberse lo que opinaban, en sus pensamientos.

"Naruto sí que es un perro afortunado, que se fijen en él las dos chicas menos problemáticas que conozco…" El Nara cerró los ojos perdiendo interés en el asunto

"No me sorprende la tonalidad que ha adquirido su rostro considerando que dos de las más bellas Kunoichi lo han besado en forma sumamente tierna…" El Aburame permaneció impasible

\- Hinata-chan… Nami-chan…- Susurró el rubio débilmente

\- ¡Ahora volvemos, Naruto-kun…!-

El rubio permaneció sumamente sonrojado y tomándose ambas mejillas mientras las chicas todavía ruborizadas ligeramente de un vistoso salto cayeron a la arena, frente a frente, sorprendiendo también a Genma. Desde uno de los principales palcos, los altos miembros del clan Hyuga observaban fija y silenciosamente a Hinata, encabezados por Hiashi y Hanabi, mientras que en el palco vecino los pequeños Uchiha apoyaban entusiasmados a Nami.

\- Esos Uchiha en verdad son ruidosos…- Susurró la pequeña castaña con discreta molestia

\- ¡Vamos Nami-sama, tu puedes ganar…!- Gritaban a coro los chicos Uchiha.

Genma miraba expectante a las dos Kunoichi, que se miraban con alegría, como si fuera a realizar una de las tantas cosas que hacían como las mejores amigas que habían demostrado ser desde hacía varios años.

\- Enséñame que tan fuerte te has vuelto- Susurró emocionada la Uchiha

\- Eso te pido yo también….- Respondió la Hyuga expectante

\- ¡Sin arrepentirnos…!- Exclamaron ambas a coro

\- ¡Comiencen!- Exclamó Genma levantando el brazo.

Ambas chicas activaron sus Doujutsu al mismo tiempo y mientras Hinata se colocó en la posición de Juuken, Nami adoptó una postura defensiva. En la vista de 360 grados del Byakugan, debajo de Hinata, en medio de un espacio negro infinito, se extendió la imagen en un tono verde brillante del Pa Kua del cielo tardío, abarcando a la Uchiha dentro de su radio, quien miraba atenta con su Sharingan, que para sorpresa de muchos tenía las tres aspas.

\- ¡Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)!-

Para entonces todos los Hyuga tenían el Byakugan activado, observando sorprendidos cómo la heredera mayor del clan lanzaba a gran velocidad y precisión cada uno de los sesenta y cuatro impactos, pero para sorpresa de casi todos los espectadores, la Uchiha esquivó los sesenta y cuatro golpes con movimientos tan mínimos como precisos, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Hinata, sobre todo cuando la Uchiha de un salto suave tomó distancia y observó sonriente a su mejor amiga con tranquilidad.

\- Así que vienes en serio, Hinata-chan- Susurró Nami expectante, sin lucir agitada en lo absoluto

\- Así es, Nami-chan…- Respondió Hinata también con tranquilidad

\- Entonces ahora es mi turno… ¡Magen: Yume no Tengoku (Ilusión Diabólica: Paraíso de los Sueños)!

Hinata se dio cuenta de un momento a otro que se encontraba en medio de jardín infinito, donde mariposas volaban, pájaros cantaban bellamente y un páramo infinito de pasto se extendía alrededor de la Hyuga. Las rosas despedían su dulce e irresistible fragancia, la cual poco a poco comenzó a adormecer a la peliazul, quien comenzó a cerrar los ojos con pereza y terminó por arrodillarse y caer dormida en medio del páramo, que en realidad y todo el tiempo fue la arena del estadio, donde ahora yacía la bella heredera dormida bocabajo mientras era observada fijamente por la azabache.

\- Parece que todo terminó…- Susurró Genma mirando expectante a Hinata -La ganadora es…-

Pero el réferi no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio que Nami echaba para atrás la cabeza para esquivar una violenta patada por parte de la Hyuga, que se dirigía a su mentón, librando el ataque por escasos milímetros, volviendo a tomar distancia con un salto. Ante la expectación de la multitud, ambas Kunoichi se miraron fijamente al tiempo que desactivaban simultáneamente sus Kekkei Genkai una vez que Hinata cayó suavemente al suelo.

\- Creo que estamos iguales en cuanto a nuestros ojos- Susurró la peliazul

\- Entonces será una batalla de habilidad…- Agregó la pelinegra, mientras realizaba varios sellos con gran precisión y velocidad -¡Katon: Hi no Kokyuu (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Fuego)!-

La Hyuga saltó al aire para evitar la violenta corriente de fuego surgida de la boca de la Uchiha abierta en toda su extensión, al tiempo que realizaba sellos de mano mientras se elevaba, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¡Suiton: Ame no Ikari (Elemento Agua: Ira de la Lluvia)!-

De la boca de Hinata surgieron en forma de rocío miles de gotas a gran velocidad que impactaron a Nami con gran violencia e incluso la traspasaban para formar una cortina de humo al levantar el polvo del suelo, provocado que la Uchiha se perdiera en medio de una cortina de polvo.

"El nivel de estas chicas es impresionante… No había visto nunca que un Genin usara un Katon más fuerte que el Goukakyuu no Jutsu, además la técnica de la chica Hyuga es sumamente elaborada… Me alegra haber tomado esta responsabilidad… Este combate en verdad se pondrá bueno"

Genma observaba expectante a que se disipara la niebla para ver en qué estado había quedado la Uchiha, pensado en lo efectivo que resultaba el Suiton de Hinata, pero se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando vio que en medio de una zona que parecía haber recibido miles minúsculas explosiones sólo estaba un tronco con una cantidad enorme de agujeros. Cuando volteo hacia la chica de ojos perla, Hinata ya estaba tratando de ubicar a Nami cambiando de lugar el enfoque de su mirada alternadamente apenas mirada de reojo un lugar. Lo que le sorprendió a los Hyuga de las gradas fue que en ningún momento la Hyuga del Equipo 7 utilizó su Kekkei Genkai, buscando con su visión ordinaria a su compañera y en ese momento oponente.

\- ¡Ahí estás…!- Exclamó Hinata sorprendiendo al sensor -¡Suiton: Hageshii Kyuuryuu (Elemento Agua: Tributo Torrencial)!-

Tras realizar algunos sellos de mano con precisión y velocidad, la Hyuga comenzó a mover sus brazos suavemente mientras de sus palmas surgieron dos torrentes de agua que impactaron contra dos de los árboles del lugar, derribándolos, lo que reveló a la Uchiha que saltó hacia arriba y realizó sellos a gran velocidad ante la expectación y la emoción del público para luego estirar los brazos a los costados.

\- ¡Katon: Hou no Habatake (Elemento Fuego: Aletazo del Fénix)…!-

Emulando el movimiento de un ave al aletear, Nami lanzó sus dos brazos al frente y al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó una corriente de llamas que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la Hyuga, que realizó los mismos sellos de un Suiton ya visto por el público.

\- ¡Suiton: Ame no Ikari…!-

Las miles de gotas neutralizaron las llamas del Jutsu de Nami, quien cayó elegantemente al suelo sin despegar la mirada de su mejor amiga, quien también miraba atenta a la Uchiha sin descuidarla ni un instante. Sobre ellas, el choque entre sus Jutsu había provocado el surgimiento de una ligera niebla en el lugar. El silencio del público ya era absoluto, así como las miradas de sorpresa. Era un combate demasiado intenso que fácilmente rebasaba el nivel de unas Genin.

…

En uno de los palcos más exclusivos, cierta pelirroja acompañada de su más reciente alumna miraba divertida el combate, mientras que Azula lo hacía con aburrimiento. La Jounin vestía su uniforme reglamentario mientras que la princesa vestía un kimono de un tono rojo oscuro. Su padre, acompañado de varios de sus generales enfundados en su uniforme militar, vestía una discreta yukata negra.

\- ¡Eso es lo que me gusta, buenos Jutsu y un gran combate!- Exclamó emocionada Ryu

\- ¿Eso crees?- Dijo Azula con expresión aburrida -No se han tocado ni una sola vez…-

\- Como ambas se conocen tan bien, saben que al recibir el primer golpe comenzará el final… Por eso dejaron de usar sus ojos- Respondió la Jounin con expectación al combate

\- ¿Eso crees?- Preguntó la castaña, con aburrimiento -La tal Hinata tiene la ventaja por su naturaleza, por eso esa chica Nami busca siempre contraatacar tras esquivar el ataque de la Hyuga, si se precipita sabe que perderá mientras que la Hyuga sabe que si no impacta rápido a su rival, poco a poco su Chakra se agotará y eso sólo favorecerá a la Uchiha… Pero parece que será un batalla algo larga después de todo…-

Detrás de ellas, el poderoso Daimyou de la Nación del Fuego miraba con marcado interés el combate… Una de las razones por las que estaba en el estadio era para ver cómo habían avanzado los Ninja de su Nación, ya que en el futuro planeaba expandir sus dominios y además de sus ejércitos regulares, la fuerza Ninja era importante en su concepción de guerra contra las demás Naciones Elementales… Y esa era la razón por la que había enviado a su hija a entrenar a Konoha un mes atrás.

"Esto se ve bien…" Pensó Ozai mientras sonreía suavemente "La fuerza Ninja se ve bastante bien, así que nuestro plan no puede estar muy lejos de comenzar…"

…

En la batalla, Hinata y Nami se enfrascaron en una lucha de Taijutsu sumamente elegante, ya que mientras la Hyuga lanzaba varios golpes de Juuken en forma armoniosa, rápida y elegante, la Uchiha desviaba los ataques con sus piernas, antes de que los golpes suaves la impactaran. Así continuó el combate por un largo rato, sin que las chicas acertaran en su objetivo ni una sola vez. La calidad del combate tenía sumamente maravillados a los presentes, quienes no esperaban una batalla de tan alta calidad como la que estaban presenciando.

\- En verdad Hinata-sama ha aumentado su nivel enormemente…- Neji Hyuga observaba el combate en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo -No sé que estaba pensando al subestimarla tanto…-

\- Vamos Neji-kun, Hinata te venció por mera casualidad- La Kunoichi del equipo trataba de animar a su amigo

\- No Tenten, en realidad ella se mató entrenando mientras yo simplemente me confié y pensé que con mi talento natural bastaba… Si te das cuenta, ninguna de las dos está usando sus ojos y sin embargo están teniendo una batalla de un nivel entre Chunin y Jounin… La Sensei de ambas en verdad tenía razón, soy un imbécil…-

\- ¡Neji-kun!- Exclamó sorprendida la Kunoichi de cabello castaño

\- No malentiendas… Me enfrasqué en mi obsesión por el destino, pero nunca comprendí que el futuro puedo forjármelo con mis propias manos… Me dediqué a entrenar con los Jutsu del Clan Hyuga, pero nunca hice por tratar de mejorar fuera de las habilidades del Byakugan… Oye, Lee-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Genin recién salido del hospital

\- Cuando te recuperes… ¿Podemos entrenar juntos?- Preguntó el Hyuga mirando el combate

\- ¡Claro, haremos que las llamas de la juventud ardan en todo su esplendor…!- Exclamó emocionado el clon de su Sensei

\- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan extrañas Lee…!- Replicó Tenten molesta.

Rock Lee iba a replicarle a su compañera, pero cuando la castaña también esperaba la respuesta para contraatacar, ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Neji reía a carcajadas. Tras algunos instantes que duró la risa del Hyuga y se tranquilizó, siguió mirando el combate.

\- Perdón por no habérselos dicho antes, pero me agrada que seamos un equipo- Tanto Rock como Tenten sonrieron como respuesta tras reponerse de la sorpresa.

…

Ante la expectación del público, Hinata y Nami tomaron distancia, al tiempo que respiraban con algo de dificultad. La batalla ya se había extendido por espacio de una hora sin que ninguna de las dos dominara claramente el encuentro. Ambas trataban de normalizar su respiración. Después de varios segundos ambas lograron tranquilizarse, pero ya se miraban con seriedad. Genma se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"Al parecer la excelsa batalla que nos acaban de regalar sólo era para estudiarse… Ahora que ambas parecen acercarse a su límite nos demostrarán de lo que son capaces realmente…" Pensó el sensor sin dejar de mirar a las Kunoichi

"Ahora, frente a la persona que más admiro… Demostraré que mi sueño se hará realidad… Mi amado Naruto-kun… ¡Obsérvame, porque así como tú, nunca me rendiré!" Hinata observó fijamente a su mejor amiga

"Ahora, frente a la persona que más admiro… ¡Te enseñaré lo lejos que he llegado gracias a que salvaste de la oscuridad! ¡Mírame, Naruto-kun!" El Sharingan de tres aspas de Nami se activó, sincronizado con el Byakugan de la Hyuga.

El Uzumaki observaba analítico el encuentro, siendo de los pocos que no se habían sorprendido, pero lucía triste, ya que no estaba convencido del todo que sus personas más cercanas junto a Ryu, Sarutobi e Iruka, pelearan entre sí… Pero cuando vio la seriedad en los rostros de sus amigas, se limitó a esperar el resultado del combate.

"Chicas…" Pensó Naruto mirando con preocupación a sus amigas "Después de pensarlo he decidido que cuando esto termine, les diré a la conclusión que he llegado sobre nosotros… Por favor, tengan cuidado…"

Hinata reasumió la posición del Juuken, con su variante propia de su estilo propio, el Tekken, mientras que Nami comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos con gran rapidez y precisión al tiempo que las aspas de sus ojos comenzaron a girar.

\- ¡Kagami no Douki (Sincronización de Espejo)!-

\- ¡Tekken: Kame no Ken!-

A diferencia de la parte anterior del combate, Hinata se lanzó con los puños cerrados rodeados de Chakra contra Nami a una velocidad que era muy difícil de seguir para la gente común, así como para varios Genin entre el público, pero lo que más le sorprendía a los que sí podían seguir el combate, era que la Uchiha esquivaba cada golpe como si pudiera verlo por anticipado, pero aún así el rango con el que lograba esquivar los ataques de la Hyuga era sumamente corto. La gente común sólo podía ver a una azabache que parecía inmóvil ante una peliazul que parecía tener varios brazos con puños brillantes. Finalmente, después de varios intentos en vano, Hinata saltó hacia atrás ya que Nami lanzó una patada en el último momento que casi logra golpear a su amiga en el vientre… Un sutil flujo rojo de Chakra estaba presente en las piernas de la azabache.

Una vez que tomaron distancia, ambas chicas se miraron ya con cansancio evidente.

"No sé cual sea el resultado de esta batalla, pero de algo estoy seguro…" Pensó fugazmente el Shiranui sin dejar de ver a ambas kunoichi "Ambas serán Chunin al terminar la prueba… Inteligencia, calidad, prudencia, calma, estrategia… Ambas reúnen los requisitos para ser Chunin…"

\- Esa patada…- Murmuró agitada la Hyuga

\- Moldeo Chakra para pegar más fuerte…- Replicó con el mismo cansancio la Uchiha

\- Creo que, nos acercamos al límite…- La peliazul observaba detenidamente a su mejor amiga

\- Entonces, es hora del asalto final… ¿Verdad?- Dijo la pelinegra, respirando con algo de dificultad

\- Así es… Esto ha sido agotador…-

Hinata retomó la posición del Tekken mientras que Nami abrió su compás y colocó sus puños a la altura de la cintura. Todo el público enmudeció esperando el momento en que alguna de las Kunoichi se lanzara primero al ataque, pero se lanzaron al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia el frente, al tiempo que los puños de la Hyuga comenzaron a rodearse de Chakra azul mientras que las piernas de la Uchiha comenzaron a brillar de un Chakra rojo sumamente discreto. El primer golpe fue violento. Tras esquivar un patada de la pelinegra, la peliazul logró golpear a su mejor amiga en el estómago violentamente, lanzándola un par de metros adelante, luego se lanzó al frente para darle otro golpe y evitar que pudiera levantarse, pero Nami no había terminado de caer por completo y recargándose en su mano derecha, logro reacomodarse y sorpresivamente le conectó una patada en el rostro a su compañera, ladeándole el rostro debido a la violencia del impacto. Hinata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras que su oponente se levantó con dificultad. Ambas se miraron serias por un instante y de inmediato se lanzaron al frente. A diferencia del principio de la batalla, ambas conectaban golpes en su oponente sin consideración alguna, Nami enfocándose en las extremidades de su contrincante y la Hyuga fijándose a su vez en el tronco de la Uchiha. El público observaba con una mezcla de temor y admiración la resistencia de ambas Kunoichi, ya que los golpes que se conectaban eran demasiado violentos. Finalmente, tras un prolongado intercambio de golpes las Kunoichi tomaron distancia ligeramente, pero ya se veían sumamente agotadas y tanto de sus frentes como de diversas partes de su cuerpo escurrían ligeros hilos de sangre, que las hacían verse considerablemente heridas…

"Veo borroso… En verdad sus patadas han mejorado bastante…" Hinata miraba analítica a su mejor amiga, sin descuidar un solo instante sus piernas

"Mi cuerpo se siente sumamente lastimado por dentro y por fuera…" Nami también observaba a su compañera y a la vez rival en el amor, enfocándose en sus puños.

Ryu y Azula seguían observando detenidamente la batalla. La Jounin comía una bolsa de frituras, mientras que la princesa observaba el combate en forma analítica. Por más que Azula lo quisiera negar en verdad disfrutaba del combate.

\- Parece que el estilo de la chica Uchiha consiste en moldear Chakra en sus piernas para aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes con el fin de destrozar al enemigo con las patadas… La Hyuga parpadea porque al parecer ya no puede ver claramente- Dijo en forma analítica la chica de cabello castaño oscuro -Es algo bastante… Práctico-

\- La combinación del Juuken y la fuerza que Hinata desarrolló con el entrenamiento también debe ser demoledora para Nami y no me sorprendería que tuviera hemorragias internas o algún hueso roto…- Agregó Ryu como si estuviera hablando del estado del tiempo, sin dejar de comer sus frituras

\- ¿No estás ni siquiera un poco preocupada?- Azula volteó a ver a su maestra con escepticismo

\- Que se preocupen los demás, yo nunca entrenaré a algún fracasado… Bueno, tal vez a ti, pero nada más…- La Jounin vació lo poco que quedaba de sus frituras en su boca y las devoró de un trago -Como sea, lo que me preocupa ahora es conseguir más comida…-

\- Hm…- La princesa sonrió suavemente

\- Y ya vi de dónde las voy a obtener…- La pelirroja clavó su mirada en uno de los tantos Genin presentes en las tribunas, Chouji Akimichi.

…

El ritmo de la batalla había bajado, ya que ambas Kunoichi estaban por llegar a su límite. Lentamente, ambos Doujutsu se desactivaban gradualmente mientras ambas compañeras y rivales a la vez, continuaban con su arremetida de violentos golpes. El público se había dado cuenta de que el final estaba por llegar, ya que ahora podían seguir con claridad los movimientos de ambas Genin del Equipo 7. Tras conectarle Hinata un violento puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a la Uchiha, Nami contraatacó con una violenta patada al costado derecho del cuerpo de la Hyuga. Ambas cayeron al suelo, denotándose su cansancio extremo, pero se levantaban lentamente y tras mirarse durante unos instantes, volvían a atacarse con ferocidad. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes salvo algunas excepciones, ambas caían nuevamente, pero apenas Genma parecía levantar la mano para dar por terminado el encuentro, ambas Kunoichi volvían a levantarse, mirándose con una mezcla de desafío, satisfacción y sobretodo, amistad. Débiles sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de ambas, mientras respiraban con dificultad y apenas podían mantenerse de pie…

"Gracias, Nami-chan… Me has reconocido como una buena Ninja…" Pensó la peliazul

"Hinata-chan… Te agradezco que me veas como una buena Ninja…" Pensó también la azabache y ambas sonreían suavemente.

Los Doujutsu de ambas habían terminado de desactivarse y ahora sólo se miraban con sus bellos ojos, esperando a reunir el suficiente Chakra para su último ataque. Genma miraba sorprendido a las integrantes del Equipo 7, con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.

"En increíble, a pesar del castigo que han recibido, permanecen de pie… Su fuerza de voluntad es tan inquebrantable que supera limitaciones como el dolor físico o el agotamiento… Me pregunto de qué manera las habrá entrenado Ryu… ¿Cómo forjó a estas chicas que se mantienen de pie sólo con su tenacidad…?"

"Ryu-sensei… Así como lo dijo aquella vez, sólo que ahora en vez del hambre cuando trabajábamos sin probar bocado en el día, aprendimos a soportar tanto el dolor como el cansancio…" Nami cerró los ojos suavemente, permaneciendo de pie

"Ryu-sensei… No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotras… Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, pero este viaje apenas empieza y me alegra hacerlo al lado del Equipo 7, mi familia…" La Hyuga también cerró los ojos permaneciendo de pie

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto…!" Pensaron a la vez ambas amigas.

Ante la sorpresa del público, justo como si la pelea empezara, ambas Kunoichi se lanzaron al frente a gran velocidad y ante la expectación del público, se dieron un golpe mutuo, Hinata un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Nami, mientras que la Uchiha le conectó una violenta patada en el rostro a la Hyuga. La dos salieron proyectadas a lados opuestos, cayendo separadas por un par de metros, quedando ahora sí, completamente inconscientes. Genma se acercó para examinar a ambas, sorprendiéndose cuando miró los rostros de las Kunoichi, ya que ambas tenían una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro y una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Vaya" El Shiranui esbozó una sonrisa "Aún en una batalla tan intensa, ambas siguen siendo amigas, pero sobre todo miran hacia el mismo lugar en el cielo… En verdad son unas buenas Kunoichi de Konoha, la Voluntad de Fuego arde en su interior… Pero su camino no termina aquí…" La sonrisa del Jounin aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio del Equipo 7 ya había llegado y con ayuda de un Onmyou Bunshin las llevaba en brazos rumbo a la enfermería "No sé que sea lo que las hace seguir adelante, pero sea lo que sea, vale la pena que crean en ello" A continuación levantó su brazo al aire -¡Las dos ya no pueden continuar, este combate termina en empate…!-

Los dos Naruto cargaban con gran cuidado a sus queridas amigas. Ambos miraron sonrientes a sus bellas amigas, que parecían dormir apaciblemente en los brazos de ambos rubios después del castigo recibido… Detrás de ellos, el público vitoreaba entusiasmado a ambas contendientes. Había sido una batalla limpia, pura y sobretodo, justa… Donde habían puesto su corazón hasta el final.

"En verdad las dos son geniales, chicas… Y no sólo eso, sino que sus miradas parecen haberse hecho aún más bonitas…" El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de ambos rubios "Siempre han sido buenas Kunoichi para mí, pero ahora, no sólo son mis amigas, no sólo son…" El sonrojo de los rubios aumentó a sobremanera "Son las personas a las que más admiro… ¡Obsérvenme chicas, ahora seré yo quien les demostrará que soy un gran Shinobi…!"

…

En las tribunas, Hiashi Hyuga sonrió suavemente tras ver el resultado de la batalla mientras los ancianos del Clan Hyuga observaban la arena del intenso duelo con silenciosa satisfacción. Hanabi miraba de reojo a los Uchiha, que lloraban por su Nami-sama, ya que al empatar, ambas Kunoichi habían quedado eliminadas del torneo.

\- ¡Hinata-sempai, Nami-sempai, ustedes son las mejores…!-

En la zona baja de las tribunas, debajo de los palcos, Sakura, Ino y Keiko observaban confundidas cómo Ukitsu agitaba con emoción un estandarte que tenía los rostros caricaturizados de Nami y de Hinata en forma graciosa, mientras que un desconsolado Chouji buscaba en forma agitada su última bolsa de frituras por todas las gradas…

Hiruzen Sarutobi también observaba hacia la arena con satisfacción, ya que sus queridas Kunoichi, que antes eran inseguras habían demostrado un gran crecimiento y nada alegraba más al Sandaime que sus pequeñas superaran sus límites en busca de realizar sus sueños. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Yondaime Kazekage (Cuarta Sombra de Viento), quien estaba sentado a su lado.

\- Bueno, Hokage-sama, esas chicas nos regalaron un gran combate… Espero que sea un buen preámbulo para lo que será este torneo… Es una pena que ambas hayan quedado fuera- Dijo el líder de Suna en forma analítica

\- Tiene razón Kazekage-sama, pero ambas han demostrado gran capacidad, así que puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de mis Kunoichi… Pero sólo ha sido la primera batalla del torneo y espero que podamos disfrutar de combate con calidad para el desarrollo de nuestros Ninja… ¿No lo cree, Kazekage-sama?-

\- Puede ser, pero después de esta batalla espero con emoción el encuentro entre Sasuke Uchiha y nuestro prodigio, Gaara…- Dijo el Kazekage con voz misteriosa, la cual ocultaba un ligero aire de ansiedad -Es la batalla más atractiva ahora, ¿No lo cree, Hokage-sama?-

\- Puede ser, pero por ahora veamos la batalla entre su hija y Shikamaru-kun…- Ambos Kage orientaron su mirada hacia la arena del estadio, donde la rubia de Suna y el chico con apariencia de vago se colocaban frente a frente listos para iniciar su batalla.

…

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla, en medio de las dos camas de hospital donde sus bellas amigas dormían tranquilas y sonriendo, como si supieran de antemano que su amigo estaba con ellas. El rubio enfocaba alternadamente su mirada a cada una, ya llevaba tiempo confundido sobre lo que significaban tanto Nami como Hinata para él, ciertamente ya eran sus mejores amigas, pero había algo más, ya que a veces cuando estaba concentrado sus bellas sonrisas aparecían en su mente. Pero no sólo las quería por lo que ellas sentían hacía él, no sólo las quería porque eran las personas que más bondadosas y amables habían sido con él a lo largo de su tormentosa vida, no sólo era por sus deliciosos aromas, sino también porque se le hacían las chicas más bellas, y además, aunque se avergonzara de admitirlo, tenían buen cuerpo para su edad.

"Rayos…" El rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado "Nami-chan, Hinata-chan… Pensaba decirles lo que sentía yo, pero no soporto esto… Nunca me había apenado tanto… Si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Ryu-sensei esto sería más fácil… Además, no creo que ambas acepten ser mis novias, pero si lo hicieran…" Naruto comenzó a babear casi imperceptiblemente, pero de inmediato comenzó a agitar la cabeza violentamente hacia los lados "¡Demonios, el haber entrenado con Ero-Sensei me está convirtiendo en un pervertido también…!" La mente de Naruto regresó fugazmente a uno de sus recuerdos durante el mes de entrenamiento con el Gama-sennin.

…

 _\- ¿Esto es necesario, Ero-Sensei?- Preguntó el rubio, ocultando su sonrojo en un expresión de molestia_

 _\- Vamos niño, te será un Jutsu muy útil, así que vamos a practicarlo- Ajeno a los reclamos del rubio, el Sannin de inmediato realizó tres sellos de mano con una velocidad impresionante -¡Touton no Jutsu (Técnica de Escape Trasparente)!- Ante la incrédula mirada del usuario del Rinnegan, Jiraiya se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo de un momento a otro -¿Qué esperas, mocoso?- La impaciente voz del albo se escuchó por el lugar -No pierdas más tiempo, detrás de esta pared hay gran cantidad de información-_

 _\- De acuerdo…- Suspiró resignado el rubio, para después replicar los mismos sellos que el Sannin -¡Touton no Jutsu…!- Naruto también desapareció de un momento a otro, quedando el lugar aparentemente solo_

 _\- Para evitar problemas, ¿Eres capaz de seguir mis movimientos aún siendo invisible?-_

 _\- Descuida Ero-Sennin, yo me encargaré de todo-_

 _El rubio simplemente utilizó la visión de sus ojos para poder detectar al Sannin a través de su Chakra. De inmediato siguió a Jiraiya quien saltó hacia el final del muro de las aguas termales de las afueras de Konoha. Naruto miró de reojo al albo, ya que a pesar de tener su Touton no Jutsu encima, podía verlo claramente sonriendo maliciosamente al ver a varias jóvenes platicando amenamente mientras sólo una toalla las cubría. En algunos casos la prenda era insuficiente para esconder sus atributos, lo que deleitaba más al pervertido y poderoso Ninja._

 _\- ¿No estás emocionado como yo, niño?- Preguntó el Sannin en un susurro_

 _\- La verdad…- El rubio se tardó varios segundos en responder -No…-_

 _\- Vamos niño, estas son las cosas buenas de la vida, literalmente… No tengas vergüenza en decir que lo que estás viendo te agrada, es más… Deberías preocuparte si no tuvieras reacción alguna… ¿Acaso no te gusta ninguna chica…?- Preguntó en voz baja el Sannin_

 _\- Eh, bueno…- A la mente del rubio llegaron las imágenes de sus compañeras de equipo, que le sonreían tiernamente con una mezcla de alegría, amor y un marcado sonrojo -Algo así…-_

 _\- Al menos es algo… ¿Y te las imaginas por aquí ahora…?- Preguntó el albo pícaramente._

 _La respuesta fue inmediata, se imaginó a sus amigas con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Ambas estaban mirándolo apenadas mientras susurraban en coro 'Naruto-kun…' Y estaban sumamente cerca la una de la otra en una actitud sugestiva como aquellas ilustraciones del libro Icha Icha Paradise que el Sannin prácticamente había obligado al rubio a leer. Al principio no lo entendía y le aburría, pero ya con experiencia veía el libro para pervertidos con otra perspectiva._

 _Jiraiya no podía ver la expresión del rubio, pero podía saber que su comentario realmente le había calado hondo… Con lo que le contaba sobre sus amigas, Hinata y Nami, el rubio estaba enamorado de ambas, pero era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta. Los pensamientos del Gama-sennin fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio estaba tan ensimismado que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en seco al suelo, al tiempo que por los pensamientos que Jiraiya había inducido en su mente perdió el control del Touton no Jutsu, siendo visible para las mujeres del lugar._

 _\- Auch… Eso sí que dolió…- El rubio se sobaba la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos_

 _\- ¡Y te dolerá más, pequeño pervertido!-_

 _\- ¡Vamos a enseñarle al mirón una lección!-_

 _\- ¡Acaben con él…!-_

 _Jiraiya no sabía si sentir orgullo o pena por su alumno. Mientras las chicas se abalanzaban contra el rubio, varias de ellas perdían las toallas que las cubrían en el momento en que golpeaban a Naruto, ya fuese con algún objeto, a mano limpia o lo patearan. Ajeno a la brutal golpiza que recibió el Gennin, el albo escribía todo lo que podía apreciar en esa enorme fuente de información…_

 _Y fue solamente gracias al gran poder regenerativo del chico, que pudo estar listo para el torneo tras la paliza que recibió._

…

\- Disculpa…- Una enfermera interrumpió los pensamientos del chico -Ya casi es tu turno para luchar-

\- Gracias, ahora voy…-

El rubio se levantó de la silla y tras mirar tiernamente a sus bellas amigas que continuaban durmiendo tranquilamente y sonriendo plenamente. El rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos después de unos instantes.

"Observen a su Naruto-kun, que les demostrará a las dos personas que más admira que también se ha hecho fuerte… Y ya no es tan tonto como antes…"

…

En las tribunas, el público se quedó con un amargo sabor de boca, ya que la batalla entre Sabaku no Temari y Shikamaru Nara si bien había sido de alto nivel, después de lo exhibido por Hinata y Nami, no había sido impresionante en lo absoluto…

Pero esta batalla fue de más estrategia, en la que la rubia siempre pareció tener el control del combate, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que tanto Temari y Shikamaru eran Shinobi del tipo estratega, ambos excelentes, pero el Nara era mejor. A pesar de que durante toda la batalla el Genin de expresión aburrida estaba usando ataques sin sentido y de forma precipitada, en realidad estaba varios pasos más adelante y trabajó hábilmente la batalla, llevando hábilmente a su oponente hacia una trampa, atacándola por la espalda con su Kagemane no Jutsu aprovechando la ínfima nube en el cielo formada por el continuo intercambio de Katon y Suiton entre Hinata y Nami durante su combate…

Shikamaru tomó el control sobre el cuerpo de Temari, y la obligó a imitar cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero ante la sorpresa del público cuando parecía que el Nara tenía ganada la batalla…

\- Me rindo…- Dijo con desgano el Genin de Konoha, liberando a la rubia de su Jutsu

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicó atónita la chica de Suna -¡¿Por qué te estás rindiendo?!-

\- Que fastidiosa eres… Ya no tengo más Chakra y aunque ya había pensado más de diez formas de derrotarte ya no podría seguir luchando…- Shikamaru se dio la media vuelta en dirección al palco, ante la mirada de la rubia que en señal de frustración azotó su gran abanico contra el suelo

\- La ganadora es Temari…- Dijo tranquilamente Genma "Aunque si el chico Nara hubiera querido seguir el combate, posiblemente hubiera ganado… Mírenlo, caminando como si no le importara el examen… Ahí va otro chico que seguramente se convertirá en Chunin…"

\- ¡Shikamaru!- Naruto saliendo recién del túnel, se acercó al chico -¡¿Por qué no terminaste el combate?!-

\- Silencio, haces mucho escándalo… Hay viejo, en verdad eres fastidioso- Respondió Shikamaru indiferente -Ya casi no tenía Chakra…-

\- ¡Eso es mentira…! ¡Con el Chakra que tienes podrías haber terminado la batalla!-

"¿Y cómo sabe eso…?" El Nara fijó su mirada en Naruto, extrañado

\- Como sea- Dijo el rubio ladeando el rostro -A fin de cuentas ya me esperaba algo así de ti-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el Nara confundido

\- Es sencillo, tú contra una mujer, si de por si no te esfuerzas en nada de lo que haces, mucho menos si peleas contra una mujer- Respondió el Uzumaki sonriendo -Para ti son muy problemáticas-

\- Puede ser…- Agregó Shikamaru sonriendo suavemente -Suerte-

\- Gracias-

Y ambos Genin caminaron hacia lados opuestos, el rubio hacia el centro de la arena y el Nara de regreso al palco. Ante la mirada del sensor, Naruto se colocó cerca de él para esperar a Shino, quien ya venía detrás de él e incluso topó a Shikamaru en el túnel. Finalmente después de unos segundos, ambos Genin se posaron frente ante la mirada analítica del Shiranui, quien levantó su brazo.

\- ¡Comiencen!- Naruto dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y tomó distancia ante la atenta e impasible mirada de Shino, quien analizaba cada paso que daba el Genin del Equipo 7

\- Vamos Naruto- habló el Aburame en tono neutro -¿No deseabas combatir?-

"No soy estúpido, esos bichos raros van a hacerme papilla si me descuido…" El rubio permanecía expectante sin descuidar al Aburame, quien a su vez discretamente comenzaba a liberar a sus insectos; Genma también miraba en forma analítica el combate

"Me pregunto qué sorpresas tendrá Naruto… Supongo que no será tan bueno como sus compañeras, pero debe tener algo"

\- Naruto… Un buen jugador de cartas debe tener un as bajo la manga…- El Genin del Equipo 7 se sorprendió con las palabras del Aburame, pero se sorprendió más cuando se dio cuenta de que varios insectos estaban a su espalda, y ya no lo dejaban retroceder -Dime.. ¿Ya entendiste mis palabras?-

\- No pensé que serías tan hablador, tú que nunca decías ni pio- Replicó el rubio con sonrisa desafiante

\- Ríndete, Naruto- Dijo Shino con tono impasible, pero más fuerte que antes

\- ¡Claro que no!- El rubio endureció el semblante

\- Como quieras…-

A una velocidad sorprendente los insectos de Shino se abalanzaron por el frente y por la espalda hacia el rubio, que no pudo hacer nada más que gritar antes de ser engullido por la concentración de insectos que parecían una enorme mancha negra. Cuando los insectos se dispersaron no quedó nada de Naruto.

\- Vaya, eso sí fue rápido…- Murmuró con un aire de decepción el Jounin -El ganador es…-

\- ¡Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Técnica del Torbellino)…!-

El violento torbellino surgió de unos árboles cercanos a donde hace rato Hinata había bombardeado a Nami con su Suiton. El ataque de viento fue detenido por los insectos de Shino que se erigieron en una pared defensiva, al tiempo que un Naruto emergía de entre las sombras del árbol y de inmediato se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el Genin del Equipo 9.

\- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- tras realizar el sello del Jutsu aparecieron dos Naruto más, corriendo los tres a la par -¡Ahora, Hakaisharin (Anillo de Destrucción)!-

\- ¿Hakaisharin?- Susurró confundido el Aburame.

De sus bolsas de aditamentos, los tres Naruto lanzaron un anillo metálico de alrededor de veinte centímetros de diámetro, con ocho pequeñas protuberancias en su parte externa, hacia el Aburame, quien a su vez observó los curiosos anillos sin inmutarse pero expectante, ya que no parecían tener nada peligroso, hasta que los notó claramente y vio que de las protuberancias sobresalían ligeramente sellos explosivos, por lo que con gran habilidad saltó sucesivamente para esquivar los aros, pero cuando estos golpearon el suelo nada ocurrió. De inmediato volteo a ver a los tres rubios, de los cuales dos se desvanecieron para revelar al Naruto original, quien realizó una secuencia de sellos ya vista por Shino.

\- ¡Suiton: Umi Atsuryoku…!-

El chorro de agua salió disparado a gran presión hacia el Aburame, que en el aire fue incapaz de moverse y cayó pesadamente al suelo tras recibir el ataque. Naruto se colocó de nuevo en guardia sin dejar de observar a su oponente.

\- Eso fue bueno, Naruto…- Shino se levantó lentamente -Pero ahora sí, perdiste-

Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, del suelo surgieron los enjambres de insectos del Genin del Equipo 9 y lo engulleron de un momento a otro, pero esta vez el rubio se retorcía tratando inútilmente de escapar de los bichos. Shino se levantó y se acercó metiendo sus manos nuevamente en su sudadera después de ajustarse sus gafas negras.

\- Parece que todo terminó, Naruto- Dijo Shino en tono neutro

\- Si, eso parece…- Susurró débilmente el rubio sin dejar de retorcerse pero esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

El pelinegro levantó las cejas sorprendido cuando el que parecía ser el verdadero Naruto desapareció en un destello de luz. Pero se sorprendió más cuando todos sus insectos se mostraron sumamente agitados y regresaban al cuerpo del Genin de gafas negras, lo que preocupó más a Shino. Pero si estaba sorprendido, quedó atónito cuando súbitamente aparecieron rodeándolo varios Naruto sonriendo confiadamente. Cuando el Aburame los contó, eran cerca de veinticinco Kage Bunshin.

"Me trago mis palabras… Es impresionante él también…" Pensó fugazmente Genma, así como gran parte del público presente en el estadio

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste estos Kage Bunshin?- Preguntó Shino tranquilamente

\- Desde que empezó la batalla… El Naruto que vino hasta aquí era un Onmyou Bunshin que hice antes de salir de la enfermería, mientras que yo me escabullí desde que salí del túnel hacia el árbol de allá- Respondió sonriente el rubio señalando su escondite

\- Onmyou Bunshin… Creo que es el Bunshin especial con el que venciste a Kiba-

\- Sí, apenas lo atrapaste la primera vez, lo remplacé, yo estaba escondido detrás del árbol-

\- Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que aparecieron tus Kage Bunshin de la nada… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

\- En realidad no son Kage Bunshin… Pero la razón por la que pararon desapercibidos es porque apliqué en ellos un Jutsu secreto de invisibilidad-

\- Entiendo… Pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿Por qué mis insectos se niegan a atacar? Desde que empezamos a hablar les he dado la orden de que ataquen a los que dices que no son Kage Bunshin, pero se niegan, apenas unos pocos se asoman encima de mi ropa…-

\- Es simple- El rubio sonríe -Observa… ¡Kai (Liberación)!-

El rubio colocó el dedo índice y medio de la mano frente a su rostro, orientados hacia arriba tras lo que una nube de humo envolvió a todos los Naruto menos al que estaba hablando con Shino. Cuando las nubes de humo se disiparon, en lugar de los Naruto quedaron varios sapos pequeños de variados colores que observaban expectantes al Genin del Equipo 9 mientras pequeñas gotas de saliva salían de sus bocas.

\- Ahora entiendo, era su instinto de supervivencia lo que hacía que mis insectos no obedecieran mis órdenes…- Susurró inexpresivo Shino

\- Así es, son sapos que invoqué, luego les aplicaba Henge para que tuvieran mi forma y finalmente les apliqué mi Touton no Jutsu para que poco a poco se fueran acercando de forma que te rodearan- Agregó el rubio sonriente -¿Quieres seguir la pelea?-

\- No, mis insectos no querrán salir sabiendo que no es una batalla a muerte y la verdad en cuanto a nivel eres mejor que yo… Mi idea era buscar una estrategia para derrotarte con un golpe preciso, pero tú hiciste lo que yo pretendía hacer contigo, me acorralaste de forma excepcional… Tú ganas Naruto, me rindo…-

\- Muy bien entonces- Se acercó Genma tranquilamente, levantando el brazo -¡El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!-

No hubo muchas ovaciones puesto que en las gradas la mayoría estaban confundidos, de un momento a otro aparentemente el rubio había dado la vuelta a la situación para salir vencedor, pero ni los civiles ni la gran mayoría de los Ninja presentes se dieron cuenta de que Naruto había ganado la batalla antes de que siquiera comenzara. Ambos Genin se estrecharon la mano como buenos competidores y los pequeños sapos desaparecieron en pequeñas nubes de humo en forma sincronizada, sin apartar sus miradas de Shino ni dejar de babear un instante. De inmediato el rubio salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la enfermería tras despedirse de su amigo.

"Si ellas dos me estuvieran esperando, supongo que yo también tendría prisa…" Pensó el Aburame manteniéndose inexpresivo.

…

 **Notas:** Pues el torneo ha arrancado con un sabor agridulce, pero espero que la batalla les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Pues en esta ocasión sólo me queda decir dos cosas, primero, que ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar un poco más constantemente mis fics, segundo, ¿Se imaginan la cara de Chouji cuando se dio cuenta de que le robaron sus frituras? Porque yo si…

Y recordar que Naruto anda como si nada con el Rinnegan, porque casi nadie sabe sobre el Rikudou Sennin más allá de la simple leyenda, por eso no llama la atención…XD

Vaya, pues este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, principalmente por la batalla entre Naruto y Shino, que la verdad no me convenció del todo, pero decidí dejarla así. Con respecto al desarrollo de la trama, excepto por los cambios irremediables que sufre la historia original, las partes que se ven poco afectadas, por ejemplo la batalla entre Temari y Shikamaru, pues sólo la describo ya que es prácticamente igual que en la serie original. Creo que es todo y pues como me gusta hacerlo, después del romance, sigue la acción.


	10. VIII: ¡Invasión!

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Primero que nada, los reviews:

 **carlos29:** Je, je, je, La verdad no me pude resistir a trolear a Chouji… El Hinata vs Nami es de las peleas que más me ha gustado escribir y en cuanto al Naruto vs Shino, pues no sé si en el futuro haya revancha, ya que las cosas se van a agitar mucho después del Examen.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias. Pues el asunto Naru-Hina-Nami quedará definido próximamente ya será clave para el futuro. En cuanto al plan de Ozai, también conforme avance el fic se revelarán cosas de ese tema.

 **CCSakuraForever:** Gracias, pues los combates, cada uno a su manera estuvieron muy agitados, aunque lo mejor del fic apenas se ve a lo lejos.

 **Ukamulbas:** Gracias. Trataré de que el fic avance más rápido en la medida de que sea posible.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **VIII: ¡Invasión!**

…

La peculiar Jounin Ryu, bostezaba con marcado desgano mientras que su alumna parte de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego recién tomaba asiento en forma elegante junto a ella. La pelirroja tenía pequeñas lágrimas bajo los ojos debido al sueño que la pelea de su rubio estudiante le había provocado…

\- ¿De qué me perdí?- La princesa, mirando inexpresivamente hacia la arena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- De una buena cura para el insomnio… En verdad no te perdiste de nada…- Volvió a bostezar la Jounin sin pudor alguno -Tu compañero venció al Aburame con tres Jutsu simples y el Onmyou Bunshin y ni siquiera hubo violencia considerable…-

\- En fin, dicen que la pelea entre Sabaku no Gaara y el tal Sasuke Uchiha será buena… ¿Qué opinas?- Cuestionó la chica de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Bah… Igual y esa supuesta batalla del siglo ni siquiera se realizará…- Dijo la pelirroja en tono despectivo y expresión aburrida -El geniecillo ese ni se ha dignado en llegar al estadio-

\- No lo creo… Mi padre acaba de mandar a decirle al Hokage que le den una prórroga al Uchiha así como a Naruto… No entiendo por qué le dan tantas facilidades al tal Sasuke…-

\- Porque a fin de cuentas y a diferencia por ejemplo, de Nami, el puede diseminar su semilla por el mundo… El consejo de Konoha está invirtiendo su tiempo en consentir al Uchiha para, según sus fantasías estúpidas, reconstruir a los Uchiha- Terminó Ryu con fastidio

"Un planteamiento ciertamente inteligente…" Pensó fugazmente la chica de ojos color miel, regresando su atención a la arena "El Sharingan es un arma poderosa que necesita la aldea…"

\- Como sea, Naruto ya no está, así que supongo regresó con las chicas…- La pelirroja sonrió maliciosa -Mejor no interrumpirlos…-

…

En otras partes de las gradas, el estandarte que Ukitsu ahora agitaba tenía la imagen de un Naruto dibujado en forma 'chibi' y con la V de la victoria en su mano derecha…

Kurama Keiko sólo miraba con discreta molestia a la morena, que a su parecer se mofaba de la derrota de Shino. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, suspiró… A fin de cuentas Naruto había derrotado a sus dos compañeros de equipo con relativa facilidad, así que no podía replicar nada.

\- ¡Naruto-sempai, eres el mejor…!- Exclamó Ukitsu a todo pulmón

\- ¿Quién es la loca que grita…?- Ino volteó sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada cuando Makoto Senju se sentó junto a ella tras lanzar su pregunta -Por un momento se oía como tú-

\- La verdad, no lo sabemos…- Respondió la rubia en un susurro

\- Considerando que tiene casi tu misma voz, si no estuvieras junto a mí juraría que eras tú…- Murmuró Keiko, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Sakura se acercó a Makoto cuando lo vio llegar, sorprendiéndose del nuevo aspecto del Senju: ahora llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, así como pantalón corto de color negro y botas azules. Pero se sorprendió más cuando entrelazó su mano con la de su rival, quien sonrió contenta y se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¿Cómo van las batallas?- Preguntó el castaño, mirando de reojo a la arena

\- Pues…- Ino tomó aire -Como Naruto, Hinata y Nami llegaron tarde, la primera batalla sería entre los chicos de Suna, pero el de la cara pintada se rindió al instante… Luego, pues… ¡La batalla entre Hinata y Nami fue increíble!- La emoción de la rubia al recordar la batalla fue palpable -Pero terminó en empate… Y las dos quedaron fuera… Luego Shikamaru acorraló a la chica de Suna después de una batalla muy, pues… Estratégica… Y luego se rindió porque se le acabó el Chakra…-

"Si como no… Seguramente el holgazán ya no quiso avanzar para no tener que combatir…" Pensó Makoto fugazmente -¿Y qué hay de Naruto y Shino?- Preguntó el Shinobi del Equipo 8

\- Pues es la pelea que acaba de terminar… Naruto le dio la vuelta a la situación, porque Shino tenía la ventaja, pero terminó rodeado por varios sapos que amenazaron con comerse sus insectos y por eso se rindió…- Respondió la Kurama al instante

\- Ya veo…- Susurró el Senju -¿Qué batalla sigue ahora?-

\- Es el turno de Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sakura sonriendo

\- ¿No ha llegado el Uchiha?- Preguntó extrañado el Senju mirando a su compañera de equipo

\- No… Por cierto… ¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa

\- Estaba terminando mi entrenamiento con Tenzou-sensei- Respondió tranquilo Makoto

\- Además la pelea de Makoto-kun es después de la de Sasuke- Agregó Ino con un deje de molestia

\- En fin- Dijo Keiko, interrumpiendo la discusión -Ya se tardó mucho Sasuke-kun… Y después de la larga batalla entre Hinata y Nami no creo que le den mucho tiempo de prórroga, a lo mucho diez minutos…-

…

El tiempo de la prórroga comenzó a pasar. Debido a que la reciente pelea había sido entre Shikamaru y Temari, la idea de adelantar la batalla entre el Senju y la hija del Kazekage era inviable. La rubia necesitaba descansar forzosamente ya que el Genin de Konoha apenas iba a debutar, lo que pondría en clara desventaja a Temari, que si bien no había terminado agotada en su batalla contra Shikamaru, había gastado gran cantidad de su Chakra. El tiempo comenzó a pasar para gran ansiedad del público, que después de la batalla de Nami, pensaba que la batalla del otro Uchiha también sería espectacular, pero el tiempo pasaba y ante la ansiedad y creciente molestia de la mayoría del público el pelinegro no llegaba. Por otra parte, Kankuro y su compañera miraban a su hermano menor con miedo creciente, ya que su sed de sangre aumentaba segundo a segundo…

No podía esperar mucho más para asesinar a Sasuke y según su creencia, demostrar su existencia.

…

En uno de los palcos principales, Ozai esperaba con una creciente molestia. Ciertamente esperaba al Uchiha ya que el combate sería contra uno de los hijos del Kazekage y parecía que sería una gran batalla para ver si las medidas consentidoras tomadas con él habían valido la pena, pero la tolerancia estaba llegando a su final y Sasuke Uchiha no aparecía por ningún lugar del inmueble. Cambió el enfoque de su mirada, de la arena del estadio hacia su hija.

\- Azula- La princesa volteó de inmediato al escuchar el imponente tomo de voz de su padre, que ya no podía ni quería ocultar la molestia -Ve a decirle a Sarutobi que si el mocoso Uchiha no llega en cinco minutos que lo eliminen del torneo… ¡Estoy harto de esperar!-

\- Como digas, padre- Asintió obediente la castaña.

La princesa realizó un sello de manos y desapareció en un remolino de hojas, reapareciendo de inmediato en el palco donde estaba Sarutobi en compañía del Kazekage. Ambos lucían ansiosos, ya que esperaban la llegada de Sasuke, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la Genin se posó frente a Sarutobi.

\- Hokage-sama…- Dijo Azula respetuosamente ante la mirada expectante del líder Ninja de Suna -Mi padre me envía a decirle que apenas termine la prórroga otorgada, si Sasuke Uchiha no llega, lo declare perdedor…-

La princesa desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo al instante, mientras Sarutobi suspiró. El gesto del Hokage llamó la atención de su contraparte de Suna.

\- No creo que diez minutos más importen…- Replicó el Kazekage

\- Lo siento, pero la palabra de Ozai-sama es ley en este asunto, después de todo él fue quien pidió la prórroga… ¡Raido!-

\- A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama- Respondió el Jounin ubicado a espaldas de Hiruzen

\- Dile a Genma que si Sasuke no llega en cinco minutos, de por terminado el encuentro y declare ganador a su oponente- Dijo tranquilo Sarutobi ante la contrariedad del líder de Suna

\- Como ordene…-

…

Genma observaba expectante al cielo. Tras recibir el mensaje de Raido habían pasado más de cuatro minutos y el límite ya estaba a instantes de llegar. La mayoría del público ya estaba mirando expectante al sensor, que parecía estar ya listo para anunciar la descalificación de Sasuke. Frente a él, Gaara esperaba cruzado de brazos.

\- En fin… Creo que es hora de anunciar el final de esto…- El sensor comenzó a levantar su mano.

Pero justo cuando estaba por alzar completamente su brazo, en medio de la arena apareció un remolino de hojas que después de unos instantes reveló a Kakashi Hatake y a Sasuke Uchiha, quien ahora lucía sus ropas en tono negro.

\- Vaya Kakashi, ahora tardaste más que de costumbre- Dijo el réferi, sonriendo ligeramente

\- ¿Todavía llegamos a tiempo?- Preguntó el Jounin del Equipo 8 con marcada pereza y tranquilidad -Pensé que no lo lograríamos…-

\- Como sea, todos en el estadio ya estaban ansiosos… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena- Respondió Genma.

En las gradas, Sakura sonreía alegre junto con Keiko, mientras que Ino miraba sonriente a Makoto, quien a su vez observaba con una sonrisa discreta al Uchiha.

\- Por fin llegó…- Susurró el castaño.

En el palco de la familia real, los interesados en la batalla miraban con interés que por fin el combate está por comenzar… Excepto Azula, que volteó de reojo a su Sensei.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto…?- Dijo la Princesita, con una discreta sonrisa

\- Tengo que ir a echarle agua a mis estudiantes…- Sonrió sutilmente perversa -Te quiero atenta por cualquier cosa-

\- Sí…- Asintió seria la castaña

\- Y cuida que Ukitsu no haga algo estúpido-

\- Descuida…- Ryu sonrió casi imperceptiblemente con la respuesta de Azula antes de desaparecer con el Shunshin no Jutsu.

…

En la enfermería, poco a poco tanto Hinata como Nami, bastante vendadas por todo su cuerpo, abrieron los ojos lentamente… Su mirada se fue aclarando lentamente, hasta que frente a ellas vieron a Naruto con una suave sonrisa. Ambas se sonrojaron al instante al sentir tan cerca a su amado rubio y bajaron la mirada por la pena.

\- N-Naruto-kun…- Susurraron ambas a coro

\- ¡Me alegra que ya hayan despertado!- Exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo mayor en las chicas

\- G-Gracias, por cuidarnos…- Apenas pudieron susurrar ambas Kunoichi en un susurro

\- Bueno, ahora viene la parte difícil…-

Ambas se le quedaron viendo al rubio, confundidas por sus palabras, pero ahora era el Uzumaki quien había bajado la mirada y se había sonrojado a sobremanera. Las chicas se preocuparon de inmediato al ver la actitud extraña que había tomado el rubio.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo malo, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Hinata expectante, la preocupación había superado a su timidez natural cuando le hablaba al rubio

\- B-Bueno, yo…-

\- No te preocupes Naruto-kun…- La Uchiha sonrió amablemente -Puedes confiar en nosotras, si podemos, te ayudaremos…-

\- Es que, yo…-

\- Naruto-kun…- Ambas chicas realmente lucían preocupadas por su amigo y amor.

Naruto no soportó más la presión, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para reaccionar. Hinata y Nami en verdad lucían preocupadas.

\- ¡Las quiero tanto a ambas que deseo protegerlas, cuidarlas y que sean mis novias…! ¡Se que suena ridículo, pero es lo que siento…! ¡Deseo hacerlas felices a las dos…!- Exclamó con gran energía y un completo sonrojo el usuario de aquellos ojos raros.

De acuerdo…

Las chicas no se esperaban eso de su amigo y amor. La preocupación de las chicas desapareció al instante y se convirtió en un sonrojo sumamente marcado y ambas de inmediato bajaron la cabeza, debido a la mezcla de sentimientos entre la pena, la alegría y una gran dicha que poco a poco aumentaba en sus corazones. Las dos sabían que si tenían oportunidad con su amado rubio, con su luz dorada, sólo sería una y la otra sufriría por más que le deseara lo mejor a la afortunada, por lo que la elegida terminaría sufriendo al saber que su amiga era infeliz por su propia felicidad y por más que quisieran negarlo, eso no terminaría bien. Habían pensado entre sus pláticas de amigas, de aquellas llenas secretos y verdades que se llevarían a la tumba, que si el rubio llegara a ver a las dos como algo más, si se diera el escenario, si fuese posible que ambas compartieran su camino junto al rubio…

Lo aceptarían sin dudarlo.

Sus corazones eran una mezcla de sentimientos basados en el amor que le tenían al rubio y la amistad que sentían por él y entre ellas. Tanto Hinata como Nami eran amigas íntimas prácticamente desde que habían comenzado su camino como Ninja, por eso se imaginaban siempre juntas, unidas eternamente por una amistad inquebrantable, mirando hacia el mismo camino…

Como lo indicaba el apellido de la Hyuga, hacia un lugar soleado lleno de luz.

Ambas siempre caminarían junto a esa luz dorada que las alejó de la oscuridad de abandonarse a sí mismas, una para obtener un vacío aprecio de su padre y su clan, la otra para conseguir una venganza que sólo le envenenaría el alma tras conseguirla. La posibilidad era una en un millón, primero cuando de pequeñas ambas miraban que Naruto sólo tenía ojos para Sakura y no se atrevían a hablarle excepto muy esporádicamente. Pero cuando se unieron en el Equipo 7 y conocieron a su peculiar maestra, poco a poco comenzaron a apreciarse a sí mismas, conocieron otra fase de Naruto, el chico inseguro que sólo deseaba el cariño que nunca recibió, el chico que siempre miraba hacia el cielo y siempre cumplía con su palabra, así como de inquebrantable era la amistad de Hinata y Nami, así de inquebrantable era la voluntad de Naruto, facetas que las terminaron de enamorar completamente del rubio voluntarioso…

Pero sobretodo se dieron cuenta que si perdían esa timidez, su sueño podía hacerse realidad… Ambas eran conscientes de que su oportunidad, si llegaba a presentarse, sólo se daría una vez en la vida y si ese momento llegaba en algún momento, sin importar su timidez, sin importa lo que dijeran las personas, sin importar otra cosa que su plena felicidad… Seguirían el camino que ambas deseaban, juntas…

Y junto a su amado Naruto.

\- N-Naruto-kun…-

El rubio volteó de inmediato hacia ambas amigas, quienes estaban tomadas de una mano, mientras miraban sumamente sonrojadas al rubio, pero luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para no bajar ni desviar la mirada. Naruto sólo observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos entre la ansiedad y el temor creciente de que la respuesta fuera negativa, ya que era consciente, desde que Ryu le había revelado los secretos más ocultos sobre su vida, que posiblemente los mayores lazos afectivos que podría tener serían amigas y sus Sensei, así como el particular lazo de rivalidad por el puesto de Hokage que posiblemente tendría siempre con Makoto, su relación con Sandaime y posiblemente su amistad con Iruka. Pero tener una vida y hacer una familia, si bien no se veía inalcanzable, sí se veía muy lejos…

Al menos hasta que fue reunido en el Equipo 7 con las chicas que ahora eran sus personas más importantes. Poco a poco su vínculo fue creciendo… Primero las miraba a las dos como chicas extrañas que siempre desviaban la mirada cuando volteaba a verlas, pero poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, esas chicas con su manera de ser, primero se ganaron su confianza, luego, poco a poco se ganaron su admiración y finalmente, se ganaron su corazón con sus sentimientos recíprocos hacia él.

Naruto quería estar con las dos aunque sonara ridículo y egoísta, pero su corazón que tanto odio llegó a albergar hacia Konoha y que incluso lo motivó a fugarse de la aldea, en realidad sólo tenía unas ganas inmensas de sentir el amor y el cariño que no tuvo de pequeño… Pero ya no sólo era eso, ahora quería corresponder a las sonrisas que Hinata y Nami siempre le daban y le dieron la fuerza para soportar el entrenamiento de Ryu. Sólo quería provocar en ellas, esas sonrisas que lo hacían sentirse bien, diferente a su infancia, querido…

Sin darse cuenta, terminó profundamente enamorado de ambas, no como la ilusión que había tenido con Sakura Haruno, sino que ahora era un sentimiento verdadero, basado en el camino que habían recorrido juntos, lo que habían soportado durante su entrenamiento con Ryu, y que los había hecho crecer como nunca pensaron que lo harían. Pero sobre todo, estaba enamorado de la dulzura de ambas chicas, de su forma de ser, del deseo de superación que los tres compartían…

No lo entendía completamente, pero deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ellas y eso era lo importante. También se sentía atraído por su belleza, en parte por lo que había vivido al lado de Ero-Sensei, pero las quería por ser quienes eran… Nada de clanes, nada de Kunoichi, las quería por ser Hinata-chan y Nami-chan. Por eso tenía miedo, porque al expresar lo que sentía cabía la posibilidad de que no sólo las perdiera como parejas, sino como amigas. Pero como le dijo Jiraiya, no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía, por lo que a pesar de lo que podía pasar, nunca se rendiría, ya que, después de todo, ese era su camino Ninja, como lo descubrió en su gran aventura con la Princesa de la Nación del Agua…

\- ¿Chicas?- Preguntó temeroso el rubio -¿Q-Qué me responden?-

\- C-Cuídanos por favor… Naruto-kun…- Ambas chicas apenas y podían hablar, pero nunca bajaron ni desviaron la mirada… Ni siquiera en su batalla se veían tan decididas como en ese momento

\- ¿Eh…?-

Fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir, porque ambas Kunoichi se acercaron a él con seguridad en sus pasos aunque sus rostros sonrojados hicieran pensar otra cosa. Ambas se recargaron y acurrucaron suavemente en el pecho de su luz dorada y sonriendo al tiempo que cerraron sus ojos y se aferraron con delicadeza a su amado…

El Uzumaki al instante abrazó protectoramente a ambas Kunoichi con suavidad y también cerró los ojos mientras sonrió plenamente, sintiendo y a la vez emanando ese amor tan puro. Discretamente, desde una pequeña abertura entre la puerta y su marco, la Sensei Jounin del Equipo 7, observaba la escena con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"Ya era hora… Si no lo hubieran hecho ahora, los hubiera molido a golpes hasta que aceptaran lo que sentían…"

Ryu se alejó de la puerta y la cerró con una discreción propia de su rango, eso, o posiblemente los tres Genin del Equipo 7 estaban tan adentrados en su mundo de luz que ni siquiera hubieran podido escuchar una explosión junto a ellos, porque en ese momento, su universo se reducía a ellos tres y los sentimientos correspondidos entre sí…

…

En las gradas del estadio, la gente miraba con expectación la batalla que acontecía entre Sabaku no Gaara, el hijo del Yondaime Kazekage y Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los sobrevivientes de su casi legendario clan…

Paradójicamente, los únicos que no prestaban atención a la batalla eran los pequeños Uchiha, que se encontraban platicando como si no sucediera nada importante, completamente indiferentes al combate del chico que a los ojos de Konoha debería ser su modelo a seguir. La pequeña Hanabi, completamente invadida por la curiosidad se acercó a una de las niñas Uchiha, de su misma edad y que tenía el cabello largo de color negro, atado con una cola de caballo… Además, se sentía algo sola, puesto que los demás Hyuga se retiraron tras la eliminación de Hinata y Nami, pero ella se quiso quedar hasta que terminara el torneo.

\- Disculpa- Dijo la castaña, tomando del hombro a la Uchiha

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la chica, volteando a ver curiosa a Hanabi

\- ¿Por qué no siguen la pelea de Sasuke?- La pequeña Hyuga miró confundida a la pequeña azabache -¿No es su ídolo?- Como respuesta la pequeña pelinegra comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que molestó a la castaña, pero antes de que Hanabi pudiera replicar, la pequeña le contestó

\- Cuando Nami-sama y Hinata-san empataron y quedaron eliminadas, el torneo perdió interés para nosotros excepto por Naruto-san, además no vamos a apoyar al señor gruñón que se la pasa regañándonos por no querer ser Ninja para vengarnos de Itachi-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Hanabi confundida

\- Nunca nos ha tratado bien, sólo nos regaña y sólo nos dice estorbos o inútiles, por eso nos da igual lo que suceda con el señor 'soy el mejor Ninja'- Respondió la pelinegra con una graciosa mueca de enfado, inflando sus mejillas

\- ¿Y Nami-san sí los trata bien?-

\- Sí… Nami-sama nos cuida, nos hace la comida, juega con nosotros y nos quiere, por eso la queremos mucho… Y aquí entre nos, porque quiero ser como ella, yo también seré una Kunoichi- Respondió alegre la pequeña Uchiha

\- Ya veo-

\- Por ahora… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-

\- Bueno, yo…-

\- ¡Vamos! Y por cierto, yo me llamo Izumi Uchiha, mucho gusto-

\- Yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, el gusto es mío…-

Un poco reticente, Hanabi se incorporó a los juegos que estaban improvisando los Uchiha, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos…

En ese momento Hanabi no lo supo, pero acababa de conocer a su mejor amiga.

…

Sasuke tenía un duelo parejo con Gaara, manteniendo su distancia con un Taijutsu de gran calidad, pero sobretodo, muy similar al de Rock Lee. Tanto Guy como Makoto miraron de reojo al Ninja Copia, quien debajo de su máscara sonreía discretamente. Gracias a su reciente entrenamiento de Taijutsu, a diferencia del chico con peinado de jícara, el Uchiha podía esquivar los distintos y variados ataques de arena del pelirrojo gracias a su Sharingan, pero aunque Sasuke parecía tener el control de la batalla, no parecía que al hijo del Kazekage le afectaran sus ataques. Gaara se encontraba resguardado en una esfera de arena al tiempo que un ojo flotaba sobre el aparente capullo, ante la expectación de su equipo.

"¿Pensará hacerlo…?" Pensó Temari, preocupada

\- ¡Aún no, Gaara!- Exclamó furioso Baki, su Sensei Jounin "¡Ese pequeño imprudente…! ¡Puede arruinar el plan!"

Ante la expectación de gran parte del público, Sasuke corrió hacia una de las bardas de la arena, realizando varios sellos de mano de gran a velocidad, al mismo tiempo que activaba su Sharingan. En su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse lo que parecía una intensa corriente eléctrica, al tiempo que tomaba su brazo con la mano izquierda. Todos los Genin de la generación del Uchiha se encontraban sorprendidos de que el azabache pudiera reunir tal cantidad de Chakra, pero sobre todo que este fuera visible.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor!- Exclamó entusiasmada Keiko sin pudor alguno

\- ¡Acaba con él, Sasuke-kun!- Agregó Sakura, mientras que sus ojos y los de la Kurama tenían forma de corazón

"No puedo creer que Kakashi le haya enseñado al Uchiha el Jutsu que usó para acabar con Zabuza…" Pensó el Senju con ira discreta "Una cosa es que me deje en segundo plano, pero otra muy diferente es que mi supuesto Sensei prefiera abiertamente a uno de sus estudiantes…"

"Makoto-kun… ¿qué te ocurre?" Ino sintió la tensión en la mano que le sostenía al castaño, pero también aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, para calmarlo, cosa que se dio cuenta consiguió cuando el Senju la volteó a ver y le sonrió suavemente

\- Gracias… Ino-chan…-

\- ¡Ese Sasuke sí que es bueno!- Exclamó Kiba emocionado - ¡Ojalá que él le dé su merecido a Naruto!-

"Pues siendo sincero, no creo que ni Sasuke pueda con Naruto…" Pensó Shino impasible

\- Viejo, que bueno que me retiré del torneo…- Susurró Shikamaru para sí mismo con expresión aburrida "Aunque con Hinata y Nami fuera, me preocupaba más el hecho de tener que enfrentarme a Naruto…"

\- ¡Sasuke sí que es bueno!- Exclamó Chouji para continuar comiendo una nueva bolsa de frituras que recién había comprado.

A gran velocidad el Uchiha bajó por el muro para lanzarse contra el capullo de arena. Varios pilares de arena surgieron del mismo para detener el vertiginoso avance de Sasuke, pero gracias a su Sharingan pudo evitarlos y lanzarse con aquél Chakra eléctrico en su mano derecha de frente hacia el capullo, impactándolo ante la expectación de casi toda la multitud.

\- Así que después de copiar el Taijutsu al completo de Lee y dejárselo en bandeja de plata al único que pareces considerar tu alumno, le enseñaste el único Jutsu que no has copiado de alguien…- Might Guy volteó a ver al que proclamaba su rival con discreta recriminación

\- El ya había copiado los movimientos de Lee cuando se encontraron antes de inscribirse al examen…- Replicó Kakashi discretamente -Y con respecto al Chidori, nada me impide enseñárselo…-

Sasuke miraba confiado el capullo de arena que estaba escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero cuando intentó sacar su brazo del capullo de arena, con sorpresa y temor se dio cuenta de que algo lo sujetaba y le impedía retirar el brazo. Generó en el interior del capullo más Chakra eléctrico hasta que logró liberarse, notando que en realidad era empujado por un cuerpo extraño de color arena, que parecía ser un brazo…

Cuando el extraño miembro logró retirar al Uchiha algunos metros, regresó al interior del capullo, que a su vez comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente, revelando a un Gaara con el hombro izquierdo herido, quien jadeaba de forma maniática. Sasuke miró con un discreto temor y una discreta sorpresa a la vez, cómo el pelirrojo tenía una expresión diferente a la que le había visto aquella vez cuando rescató al nieto del Sandaime, ya que ahora no era esa mirada fría, si no que era una mirada llena de una brutalidad indescriptible.

…

En las tribunas, un hombre que miraba la batalla, poco a poco comenzó a ver borroso, hasta que perdió la conciencia. Un ANBU enfundado en una capa negra, detrás de él, le había tomado el hombro, provocando su adormecimiento total en cuestión de segundos. El extraño ANBU realizó un sello de manos al instante, provocando que casi la totalidad del público, incluyendo el de los palcos importantes, comenzara a dormirse de forma súbita en segundos, tras ver una fugaz lluvia de plumas blancas…

Hanabi y los Uchiha, así como los Genin de la generación de Sasuke comenzaron a caer lentamente dormidos, con las excepciones de Sakura y Keiko, quienes miraban confundidas el fenómeno. Por el contrario, Guy y Kakashi se colocaron espalda con espalda y de inmediato dispersaron el Genjutsu. Tras mirar a los Jounin cercanos a ellos, Sakura y Keiko también superaron ese poder. El Equipo de Suna también se protegía del sorpresivo jutsu.

"Así que un Genjutsu…" Pensó el Sensei Jounin del Equipo de Suna, fugazmente "Todo está listo al parecer…"

…

En el palco principal, desde donde Sarutobi y el Kazekage estaban observando los acontecimientos, era ajeno al hecho. El Sandaime continuaba mirando hacia la arena mientras que el líder de Sunagakure veía discretamente a su homólogo de Konoha. El Hokage sintió la mirada penetrante del Kazekage y volteó discretamente también, encontrándose mirada con mirada.

\- Ahora, podemos empezar…-

Tras las casi inaudibles palabras del líder de Suna, los dos escoltas ubicados a su espalda se movieron en un instante al frente mientras uno de ellos activó una bomba de humo, provocando una visible explosión en el palco. Sasuke desde la arena, así como Kakashi y Guy desde las gradas, voltearon a ver el evento al instante, con marcada sorpresa y preocupación.

"La operación ha comenzado…" Pensaron colectivamente Baki, Temari y Kankuro al tiempo que endurecían sus miradas.

En las afueras de Konoha, varios Ninja de Oto, todos ataviados en su uniforme reglamentario, corrieron en dirección a la aldea en varios grupos, mientras que no muy lejos de ellos, varios Ninja de Suna terminaban una complicada ceremonia de invocación, de la cual emergía una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas.

…

Kakashi y Guy miraban con preocupación hacia el palco del Hokage, temiendo por su seguridad, pero se desentendieron del asunto cuando un escuadrón de ANBU se adelantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar. En medio de la cortina de humo en el palco, se escucharon los gemidos de dolor de Raido, quien caía al suelo tratando de proteger a Sarutobi, recibiendo dos Shuriken en el pecho previamente. Hiruzen observaba desconcertado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando estaba por reaccionar, el Kazekage lo aprisionó del cuello con increíble rapidez, acercando una Kunai cerca de su rostro y de un salto se elevó hasta el techo del edificio donde se encontraban, cayendo ambos de pie con facilidad.

Al instante cuatro Ninja de Suna que yacían en el suelo tras ser aparentemente neutralizados por los ANBU, se quitaron las capas que los cubrían. Sin poderse ver su verdadera identidad, rodearon a ambos Kage, formando un cuadro con ellos al centro, dejando ver su apariencia. Uno de ellos tenía la particularidad de tener seis brazos, mientras que otro de ellos era robusto y casi estaba calvo, otro tenía el cabello blanco y una protuberancia sobresalía de su cuello, la cual casi parecía una cabeza igual a la suya y el último de ellos, o más bien la última era una chica de largo cabello rojo. Los cuatro vestían uniformes similares.

\- Al fin ha llegado la hora…- Dijo confiado el Ninja de seis brazos y el único que tenía una banda en la frente, con el emblema de Oto

\- Hemos esperado esto… ¿No?- Preguntó el Ninja con la perturbadora protuberancia -Ya estaba harto de estar disfrazado-

\- Me dan asco por ser tan dulces- Agregó en tono despectivo la pelirroja

\- Vamos, todos somos amigos- Agregó el gordo

"Estos son Ninja de Oto…" Pensó Sarutobi mirando analítico a los cuatro misteriosos Ninja

\- Bien, empiecen antes de que nos interrumpan- Dijo imperativo el Kazekage.

Los cuatro misteriosos Ninja posaron una rodilla en el tejado y prepararon un sello de mano, al tiempo que una luz de color violeta los unía, dibujando el cuadrado que ya tenían formado.

\- ¡Shishienjin (Campamento de Batalla de Cuatro Flamas Violeta)!-

Un cubo de luz negra se formó alrededor de los Kage al tiempo que un ANBU saltaba para alcanzar a Sarutobi, pero chocó contra el muro de luz negra y de un momento a otro cayó envuelto en llamas. Los demás ANBU que ya se preparaban para atacar lograron detenerse a tiempo, mirando hacia la barrera, pensando cómo podrían atravesarla sin morir para cumplir con su deber y salvar a Sarutobi, quien miraba lo que acontecía entre analítico e impotente por el momento, volteando a ver de reojo a su contraparte de Suna.

\- Kazekage-sama…- Susurró Hiruzen a su contraparte, quien reía en forma discreta y perversa a la vez.

…

Desde las gradas, Kakashi y Guy miraban con sorpresa e impotencia cómo los ANBU ya habían sido sacados de la jugada, tratando de pensar que era lo que había sucedido. Keiko y Sakura permanecían temerosas ante un escenario que lucía tétrico cada vez más. De inmediato los Jounin comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al edificio, pero el ANBU que había lanzado el Genjutsu se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Pregunto Guy entre sorprendido y molesto -¡Hokage-sama nos necesita…!-

El ANBU, todavía realizando el sello del Genjutsu, levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los dos Jounin, al tiempo que cuatro sujetos del público comenzaron a moverse, desprendiéndose de sus ropas para saltar hacia el ANBU.

\- ¡Tú eres mío…!-

De los cuatro que saltaron sólo tres llegaron, ya que seis cadenas de metal surcaron el aire y aprisionaron al cuarto en el aire, atrapándolo del cuello, del torso, de los brazos y de las piernas, al tiempo que las cadenas se contraían y fijaban al Ninja de Oto al suelo en forma violenta. Tanto el ANBU como los dos Jounin y las Genin que continuaban despiertas voltearon a ver el lugar cerca de donde el Ninja de Oto había sido atrapado, para ver a la bella morena y cuarta Genin del Equipo 7 con aquellas ataduras enredadas en sus brazos, sonriendo discretamente…

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Pensó Ukitsu tras suspirar de alivio "Si hubiera escapado seguramente Ryu-sensei me hubiera castigado…"

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- Exclamó Guy, visiblemente sorprendido

\- Me llamo Ukitsu Kankichi y soy Genin de Konoha- Respondió la morena volteándolo a ver sobre el hombro con una discreta sonrisa

"¿Quién es esta chica? Su lanzamiento de cadenas fue muy bueno…" Pensó Kakashi sin dejar de ver analítico a la morena.

El ANBU tenía la mirada posada en la chica de vestido azul. Tal vez no era esperada, pero si todo salía bien, los nobles y el Daimyo de Nación del Fuego serían asesinados por los Ninja de Oto en la parte alta de las gradas. Pero los pensamientos del misterioso ANBU fueron interrumpidos cuando dos Ninja de Oto cayeron detrás de él y no se detuvieron hasta caer pesadamente en la arena de combate. Los otros Ninja invasores voltearon a ver a sus compañeros con temor, ya que parecían inertes y sus cuerpos estaban humeando, como si hubieran recibido algún Jutsu Katon, o en su defecto Raiton.

\- Vaya, pensé que serían un mayor desafío…-

Con una pirueta sumamente vistosa usando como barra la trabe del techo, la Princesa de Nación del Fuego llegó con su amiga tras girar de forma elegante en el aire y caer en forma perfecta, a lo que Ukitsu afiló su sonrisa. Azula correspondió con una mirada fugaz, tras lo que volteó a ver al ANBU.

\- Sorpresa…- Dijo Azula clavando la mirada en los sorprendidos Ninja de Oto

"Otra chica extraña ha parecido" Pensó Guy mirando serio a la princesa

"¿Acaso ella habrá sido quien acabó con los Ninja que acaban de caer?" Kakashi miraba de reojo a la recién llegada

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó serio el ANBU

\- Vaya, yo pensé que sería conocida- La bella chica de ojos miel los cerró -Soy la Princesa de Nación del Fuego… Azula- La bella castaña abrió los ojos, intensificando la ferocidad de su mirada

"¿Genin? De Genin se ve que sólo tiene el Rango…" Pensó el ANBU fugazmente

\- ¿Y Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó Ukitsu fijando la mirada en su amiga

\- Fue a ver a la Hyuga, la Uchiha y al enano inútil- Respondió la princesa sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigos.

…

En la arena de combate, Sasuke regresaba la mirada hacia Gaara, tras voltear a su espalda después de escuchar el impacto de los Ninja de Oto al caer al suelo después de recibir el ataque de Azula. Cuando se dio cuenta, Temari y Kankuro ya estaban junto a su hermano, quien se tomaba la cabeza en lo que parecía un intento de mantenerse controlado. Baki estaba delante de ellos, en una clara intensión de protegerlos o en su defecto de cubrirles la retirada.

\- Está más herido de lo que pensaba- La rubia miraba con preocupación a su hermano más pequeño -Y ha perdido mucho Chakra en la batalla…-

\- ¿Y si usa es Jutsu…?- Preguntó el Ninja maquillado

\- Es imposible ahora- Replicó Temari al instante

\- ¡Tonto! Esto pasó porque intentaste transformarte antes de recibir la señal- El Sensei de los tres hermanos volteó a ver al pelirrojo de forma recriminadora

\- ¡¿Y qué hacemos ahora?!- Preguntó Kankuro, visiblemente exaltado -¡Necesitamos a Gaara!-

\- Lo sé, Gaara es nuestra carta del triunfo, debemos evitar perderlo hasta que se recupere… Llévenselo y cuídenlo hasta que esté listo, su Chakra se restaure y podamos continuar la operación…- Respondió serio Baki

\- Entendido- Dijo el Ninja maquillado para ayudarle a Gaara a levantarse

\- ¿Y usted Sensei…?- Preguntó la rubia expectante

\- La respuesta no te va a gustar, mocosa…-

El Equipo de Suna, así como Sasuke, voltearon sorprendidos hacia la espalda de Uchiha, donde el Equipo 7 encaraba a su contraparte de Suna. A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata y Nami, quienes lucían serios y decididos, Ryu sonreía confiadamente.

\- ¿Q-Qué dijo?- Preguntó Temari con miedo naciente

\- Que cuando acabe con tu Sensei apenas quedará un poco de él como para meterlo en una caja de fósforos…- La mirada de Ryu se hizo más fría

\- ¡Váyanse ya…!- Exclamó el Jounin de Suna con firmeza

\- ¡Entendido!- Asintieron Temari y Kankuro al instante, tras lo que huyeron cargando ambos a Gaara

\- ¡Naruto…!- La pelirroja borró la sonrisa de su cara -¡La misión consiste en neutralizar al chico mapache, parece ser su carta del triunfo…! ¡Hinata y Nami, ustedes quédense a proteger a los suyos!-

\- ¡Sí!- Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 asintieron al tiempo que las Kunoichi dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a las gradas mientras que el rubio se lanzó al instante hacia Gaara

\- ¡No se los permitiré!- Replicó el líder de los Ninja de Suna al instante, lanzándole un Shuriken a Naruto, que para sorpresa del Jounin, fue detenido por uno a su vez lanzado por Ryu

\- ¡Ahora somos tú y yo…!- Exclamó la Jounin de Konoha

\- ¡¿Y yo que hago?!- Preguntó el Uchiha

\- ¡¿Y a mí que me importa?! ¡Tú Sensei es Kakashi, no yo…!- Ryu se lanzo a sorprendente velocidad contra el Jounin de Suna

\- ¡Vamos entonces!- Baki también se lanzó al frente para encontrarse con la pelirroja

"Lo mejor será seguir al inútil de Naruto, quiero terminar mi batalla contra Gaara… Y nadie me lo impedirá…" Pensó el Uchiha fugazmente antes de lanzarse al frente para alcanzar al rubio, al tiempo que Baki y Ryu tanteaban el terreno para iniciar su batalla.

…

En lo alto del edificio, donde aquellos Ninja de Oto levantaron la barrera, todo había quedado en un frío silencio, mientras que Sarutobi y el Kazekage se encontraban, todavía sin reaccionar desde que la barrera había sido levantada.

\- Ahora entiendo, querías apoderarte del Sharingan de Sasuke-kun… O en su defecto el de Nami-chan…- Dijo tranquilamente Hiruzen -Para luego destruir Konoha…-

\- En parte tiene razón, pero el Sharingan ya no es mi objetivo en realidad… ¿Y en serio crees que Konoha es tan importante?- Respondió el líder de Suna después de reírse -Pero bueno, cuando Gaara regrese las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas, además los refuerzos pronto llegarán aquí y podremos desatar la carnicería… Lo he derrotado, soy mejor estratega y en parte he aprovechado la incompetencia de la seguridad interna de la aldea para planear metódicamente este golpe…-

\- Jamás lo pensé de ti, Kazekage…- Replicó tranquilamente Sarutobi

\- Hm…-

Como respuesta, el líder de Suna se llevó su mano al rostro y ante la mirada atónita de Sarutobi, poco a poco comenzó a desprenderse de su cara como si fuera una simple máscara, revelando una mirada de ojos delineados y dorados similares a los de una serpiente, tez sumamente pálida, blanca de hecho, así como una sonrisa siniestras y llena de seguridad en su victoria…

El Sandaime lo reconoció al instante.

\- Orochimaru…- Hiruzen cerró los ojos -Sabía que este día llegaría… Jamás pensé que tu odio por la aldea era tan grande…- El Hokage abrió los ojos, mostrando su mirada llena de determinación -¡Pero no lograrás tu objetivo!-

\- Hm…- El Sannin sonrió -Hace tiempo le dije que debió de haber elegido al Godaime Hokage… Porque el Sandaime Hokage, justo aquí y ahora perderá la vida… - El Sannin de forma grotesca saboreó con su larga lengua el Kunai que empuñaba

\- ¿Puedo dar una segunda opinión sobre eso…?-

Tras recibir un violento impacto en su rostro, Orochimaru salió proyectado un par de metros, pero pudo recomponerse antes de estrellarse contra la barrera levantada por sus sirvientes para caer elegantemente de pie en el suelo. Sarutobi estaba tan sorprendido como el Hebi-sannin, ya que el recién llegado era sumamente familiar para ellos y provocaba reacciones diametralmente distintas, porque mientras el Hokage se mostraba visiblemente alegre, Orochimaru fijaba su mirada en el individuo que sonreía confiado demostrando el desprecio que sentía por él en su mirada dorada y de pupilas rasgadas como las de un reptil.

\- ¡Al fin he llegado, tan veloz como un rayo que muestra su vitalidad a cada paso que da, soy el Ninja que no tiene rivales en ningún lado, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra, yo soy el gran Gama-sennin Jiraiya…!-

Tras la peculiar danza que usaba como presentación, Sarutobi miraba visiblemente irritado a su alumno, con un tic visible en el ojo izquierdo. Por el contrario, Orochimaru miraba con naciente preocupación a su otrora compañero, ya que no pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse al mismo tiempo con dos de los mejores Shinobi de Konoha…

"A fin de cuentas, esto sólo es un juego" El hombre de pálida piel, sonrió en forma perversamente sutil después de unos instantes.

…

Kakashi y Guy miraban hacia el edifico donde la barrera estaba levantada. Sus rostros habían pasado de la impotencia de ver que el autor intelectual del ataque había sido el infame Orochimaru, al alivio tras ver la inesperada aparición del Gama-sennin, quien parecía listo para combatir contra su antiguo compañero.

\- Que suerte tenemos de que haya llegado Jiraiya-sama- Susurró Kakashi aliviado

\- La suerte no existe de forma tan descarada en el mundo Ninja- Respondió Azula al instante -Jiraiya sabía del ataque y puso en alerta a mi padre-

\- ¿Qué?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Guy

\- Jiraiya-sama puso en alerta a Ozai-sama, por eso nosotras sabíamos del ataque- Agregó Ukitsu en tono no tan áspero como su compañera

\- Ahora lo comprendo- Dijo el Ninja Copia mientras regresaba su atención al grupo de Ninjas de Oto

\- Mientras hablan, nuestros Ninja están terminando lo que Itachi Uchiha no pudo hace tiempo…- Interrumpió el evidente Ninja infiltrado

\- No estés tan seguro- Replicó la princesa al instante

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- El ANBU perdió la seguridad en su voz

\- Ya lo verás…- Complementó la morena, con expresión seria.

…

En la zona alta de las gradas, Hinata y Nami ya estaban con los pequeños Uchiha y Hanabi a sus espaldas, quienes yacían en el suelo profundamente dormidos. Frente a ellas cuatro Ninja de Oto miraban expectantes. Hinata ya había adoptado la posición del Juuken, en tanto que la Uchiha tenía abierto su compás, lista para atacar. Los Ninja de Oto dudaban en lanzar el ataque al ver la determinación en los ojos de ambas Kunoichi, dispuestas a proteger a sus familias, de sangre en el caso de Hinata y adoptiva en el caso de Nami.

\- Debemos terminar rápido para ir con nuestro Naruto-kun- Susurró la pelinegra suavemente, con su Sharingan activado -No quiero dejarlo sólo…-

\- Lo sé, pero no podemos dudar ni cometer un solo error…- Agregó la chica de cabello azul oscuro, con su Byakugan listo para la batalla -Naruto-kun no nos perderá… Pronto estaremos con él…-

…

Naruto trataba de alcanzar a los tres Genin de Suna, mientras que Sasuke a su vez, trataba de alcanzar al rubio saltando entre los techos de las edificaciones de Konoha. Tras ver de reojo al Uchiha que lo seguía bastante cerca, Naruto regresó su mirada a los hermanos de Suna.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Tras posar su mano derecha fugazmente en el suelo durante su vertiginosa carrera, de la nube de humo surgida del Kuchiyose no Jutsu emergió el dragón Kouryu, que comenzó a volar despreocupadamente en círculos alrededor del rubio, siguiéndolo en su persecución de los hijos del Kazekage.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Naruto? ¿A qué jugaremos hoy?- Preguntó expectante el dragón

\- No es el momento amigo- Respondió el Genin al instante -Estamos en una misión-

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el dragón volador, confundido

\- Porque soy un Ninja de Konoha y es mi deber- Respondió el rubio al instante -Pero sobre todo, porque quiero proteger a Hinata-chan y a Nami-chan…-

\- Está bien…- Respondió alegremente la invocación.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido al dragón de considerable tamaño seguir al rubio mientras continuaba la persecución de los Ninja de Suna. Ese tal Kuchiyose no Jutsu podría serle útil para conseguir su venganza contra Itachi…

\- ¡Oye, tarado! ¡Dime cómo aprendiste ese Jutsu!- Exclamó el Uchiha sin dejar de correr

\- ¡¿A quién le dices tarado, imbécil?!- Naruto volteó hacia el azabache, visiblemente indignado.

El pelinegro iba a replicar cuando en una zona no muy lejana una enorme cortina de humo apareció entre los edificios, de la que emergió una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas de un gran tamaño. Naruto se detuvo en seco para observar y pensó al principio que la serpiente era del mismo tamaño que el imponente Suzaku, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el intimidante reptil no era tan grande. Sasuke en cambio, tras ver de reojo el suceso, continuó la persecución del Equipo de Suna, dejando atrás a Naruto. Kouryu giraba expectante alrededor de su invocador, esperando a saber qué era lo que iban a hacer.

\- Rayos, la misión es detener a ese chico de Suna, pero esa serpiente puede dañar la aldea…- El rubio suspiró -Si Ryu-sensei se entera de que desobedeceré, me matará entrenando… Pero en fin… ¡El Gran Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki entrará en acción ahora…! ¡Vamos Kouryu!-

\- ¡De acuerdo, Naruto…!-

El dragón se posó delante del rubio con la cabeza en el suelo, a lo que el rubio respondió subiéndose a su amigo y tomándose con firmeza de los cuernos de Kouryu, tras lo que el dragón se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la serpiente que era considerablemente más grande que él…

…

En las gradas del estadio, Sakura y Keiko se arrastraban por el piso, entre los asientos de las gradas, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros de equipo y generación, en tanto que sobre ellas, Kakashi, Guy, Ukitsu y Azula combatían fieramente contras los Ninjas de Oto presentes en el lugar. Varios refuerzos de los invasores ya estaban presentes, y mientras el Ninja Copia hacia uso de su gran maestría en el uso de las Kunai, podía detener incluso a dos enemigos a la vez, la Bestia Verde de Konoha en rápidas sucesiones de golpes físicos, mantenía a raya a los Ninja de Oto que se le acercaban con relativa facilidad…

Ukitsu demostraba un estilo de Taijutsu que si bien no estaba tan pulido como el de Guy o Ryu, era igual de violento, teniendo un duelo con un Ninja de Oto, mientras su compañera saltaba de los respaldos de los asientos con gran agilidad y elegancia, lanzando veloces Jutsu de tipo Katon en forma de esferas, que los Ninja de Oto difícilmente podían esquivar y debido a la precisión de la princesa, los Shinobi de Oto no podían contraatacar, ya que Azula calculaba muy bien los tiempos de reacción de sus enemigos y los atacaba con Jutsu si bien no muy fuertes, rápidos de ejecutar apenas esquivaban sus ataques previos para no darles oportunidad de otra cosa.

\- Rayos… ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?- Preguntó Sakura sin dejar de avanzar rumbo a Makoto

\- No sé… Pero esto en verdad es horrible…- Agregó Keiko -Aunque… Kurenai-sensei ya nos había advertido que viviríamos situaciones así, pero yo no creía que sería tan pronto y precisamente aquí en Konoha…- La Kurama continuaba avanzando, un poco menos insegura que la pelirrosa -Por ahora evitemos pensar en eso y concentrémonos en la misión que nos encargó Kakashi-san… Debemos traer de regreso a Sasuke-kun si es cierto que ese tal Gaara es tan temible-

\- De acuerdo…- Respondió la Kunoichi del Equipo Kakashi, no muy convencida.

Las chicas finalmente llegaron con los demás Genin de su generación, quienes estaban dormidos en sus asientos. No había tiempo para despertarlos a todos, debían actuar rápido y sólo despertar a los que más pudieran ayudar para ir por Sasuke. Sakura se posó delante de Makoto, mientras que Keiko se colocó frente a Shino, realizando ambas la liberación del Genjutsu. Shino y Makoto abrieron los ojos lentamente, volteando a ver de reojo a sus compañeras, quienes de inmediato los jalaron de forma algo violenta hacia el suelo tomándolos del cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sakura?!- Exclamó el Senju molesto

\- Estamos en medio de un ataque…- Respondió Keiko apenas en un susurro

\- Entiendo…- Dijo Shino al instante

\- Nuestra misión es ir por Sasuke-kun, ya que según Kakashi-sensei, ese chico Gaara es muy peligroso- Agregó Sakura

\- Entonces deberíamos llevar a Shikamaru también…- Dijo Makoto después de unos instantes.

Tras las palabras del castaño, los cuatro Genin voltearon a ver al Nara, que yacía en el suelo aparentemente dormido. Keiko se acercó a él y rápidamente realizó el sello de mano para la dispersión del Genjutsu. Pero al darse cuenta de que no sucedía nada, la Kurama cerró los ojos al tiempo que una vena se le resaltaba en la sien. Le dio un ligero golpe con su puño derecho en la cabeza al pelinegro de coleta, quien comenzó a moverse ligeramente mientras se le formaba un chipote.

\- Diablos…- Shikamaru comenzó a sobarse la cabeza

\- ¡Sólo te estabas haciendo el dormido…!- Exclamó Sakura, visiblemente irritada

\- Yo no quería participar en esto…- Susurró el chico de mala gana -Pero en fin…-

\- Debemos ir por Sasuke- Dijo Shino en forma inexpresiva.

Los chicos comenzaron a recorrer el camino rumbo a la salida del estadio pecho a tierra, pero no pudieron evitar ver la batalla que sostenían Kakashi, Guy, Ukitsu y Azula contra los Ninjas de Oto, sobre sus cabezas. Si bien las chicas tenían prisa en ir por su querido Sasuke-kun y a Shikamaru no le importaba en lo absoluto, tanto Shino como Makoto estaban pendientes de las habilidades que mostraban tanto la morena como la hija del Daimyo…

El Senju no sabía que pensar al ver a la bella morena, ya que su primera impresión de ella era que no parecía ni siquiera una Kunoichi, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando peleaba con un Taijutsu algo burdo pero brutal contra uno de los tantos Ninja de Oto. Shino por otro lado, miraba fijamente a la bella chica de ojos color miel, quien además de ser sumamente hábil y elegante en sus movimientos, no desperdiciaba casi nada de Chakra en sus Jutsu, ya que sus insectos no estaban alborotados, como sería si alguien liberara de forma involuntaria aunque fuera un poco de Chakra…

…

Desde su palco y cruzado de brazos, el Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego miraba con frialdad absoluta el desarrollo de la invasión justo frente a sus ojos. A los pies del elegante trono que ocupaba, varios Ninja de Oto yacían bocabajo e inmóviles. Los cuerpos de esos invasores liberaban tenuemente pequeñas corrientes eléctricas…

Para el gobernante de la Nación del Fuego no fue nada complicado acabar con esos Chunin.

"Orochimaru sigue siendo un estúpido confianzudo si cree que Ninja de tan bajo nivel pueden someterme…" El castaño de barba y largo cabello cerró los ojos al tiempo que orientó su mirada al cielo "¿Lo ves Minato? El futuro del mundo no está en esa ilusa comprensión que gritaban Jiraiya-sensei y tú a los cuatro vientos… Ese futuro está en unificar todo el planeta bajo el yugo de la Nación del Fuego para que se acaben las fronteras que existen entre todas las naciones, justo como pensaba el abuelo Sozin y mi padre Azulon" En el rostro de Ozai se formó una sonrisa tenue "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, amigo… Para ver juntos cómo los Ninja de Konoha se ganan el derecho a formar parte de mi ejército sobreviviendo a la invasión…"

…

 **Notas**

Capítulo listo. En esta ocasión me costó un poco de trabajo de pasar del torneo a la invasión de Oto y Suna a Konoha. Además quise plasmar que cada Sensei Jounin prepara a su equipo de acuerdo a su criterio, he ahí la razón de la diferencia entre los niveles de los Genin antes y tras la academia.

En cuanto al asunto de la similitud entre las voces de Ukitsu e Ino, debo decir que es un guiño al doblaje latino, donde ambas son interpretadas por la bella y talentosa Karla Falcón.

Finalmente, el papel de Jiraiya quise hacerlo diferente, ya que el mismo se niega a involucrarse en la invasión hasta el final, pero luego frente a Pain se lamenta no haber ayudado a su Sensei… ¿Cómo se lamenta de algo que no quiso hacer? En fin… Sólo resta decir que este fic será para Jiraiya fans.


	11. IX: Ideales

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Contesto los reviews antes de seguir con esta actualización exprés:

 **carlos29:** Pues el asunto es ese, quise hacer a Jiraiya más coherente con su actuar y sentir en relación al canon. Además de que ahora sí participa de verdad con la consecuencia de que es Naruto quien combate a la serpiente que al final de la invasión derrotara el Sannin en el canon.

 **Ukamulbas:** Gracias. Pues en este capítulo se revelará cómo lidiará con la serpiente y comenzará su encuentro contra el pelirrojo de Suna.

 **CCSakuraForever:** Pues el rubio se sacará algo que a mí la verdad me gustó bastante para enfrentar a la serpiente de Orochimaru y pues a ver qué tal la pelea contra Gaara.

 **OTAKUfire:** Pues Avatar me gusta bastante como universo, pero tengo predilección por La Leyenda de Aang, así que posiblemente no use a ningún personaje de La Leyenda de Korra y lo que sí está definido, es que no pienso usar protagonistas de otras series, por lo que Korra no aparecerá. Pues el entrenamiento de Naruto provocó, para su bienestar físico, que sus sesos se activaran y funcionaran adecuadamente… Y pues no, el NaruHinaNami es definitivo y no habrá harem. Tal vez lo parezca por la inclusión de Azula y Ukitsu, pero ellas tendrán papeles muy importantes en el futuro de la historia.

 **Elchabon (Capítulo 9):** ¡Ya se te extrañaba! Pues sí, el Hinata vs Nami fue el mejor encuentro que la aldea había visto en mucho tiempo… ¿Y qué puedo decir? Jiraiya es Jiraiya, ja, ja, ja.

Lo de Shino y Chouji también es triste, aunque en el caso del chico insecto también fue iluso y por el Akimichi, mejor que ni se entere quién fue, je, je, je…

 **Elchabon (Capítulo 10):** A lo largo de mi vida como aficionado al anime, en verdad me fascinan las entradas espectaculares de las diversas series que he visto, por eso ese tipo de detalles :P Lo de Hanabi e Izumi, que nada tiene que ver con la novia de Itachi, es algo no trascendente en la historia, pero decidí que la hermanita de Hinata tenga a su amiguita. Y sí, lo de Ozai es una perspectiva de la paz diametralmente distinta de lo que pensaban su Sensei y su amigo, así como lo que pensaba en un principio Sozin en el canon de Avatar.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **IX: Ideales.**

…

Ukitsu se encontraba parada sobre el respaldo de su asiento cuyo ocupante estaba tirado en el suelo debido al efecto del Genjutsu. Se encontraba mirando fijamente al Ninja delante de ella armado con un Kunai, quien jadeaba debido al cansancio. La morena también respiraba en forma algo agitada, si bien su agotamiento no era tan marcado como el de su enemigo.

\- Eres buena para ser una simple mocosa…- Susurró el ninja de Oto entre jadeos

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo…- Respondió Ukitsu sonriendo desafiante.

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron al frente, iniciando su ataque el Ninja de Oto con ayuda de su Kunai, empuñándola frente a él. La morena se lanzó con sus puños retraídos a la altura de su estómago al tiempo que su mirada se endurecía. El invasor atacó con la Kunai en dirección a la cabeza de la Kankichi, pero Ukitsu esquivo el ataque agachándose rápidamente y le lanzó un violento golpe en el estómago al Chunin, quien tosió debido a que el golpe le dio en la boca del estómago y le había sacado el aire. Al instante, la morena le lanzó con su otra mano un gancho al mentón que proyectó al Ninja de Oto al aire y lo estrelló contra una de las trabes del techo. El Chunin cayó al suelo pesadamente y sin señales de reacción alguna, instantes después…

La morena cayó de pie, flexionando sus rodillas para amortiguar la caída y luego tomó aire profundamente al ver que su enemigo por fin había sido derrotado.

\- Va uno…- Susurró la alumna de Ryu con satisfacción, pero el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que saltó un par de respaldos atrás para esquivar algunas Kunai que se clavaron en el respaldo detrás del que estaba parada. Ahora eran tres los Chunin de Oto frente a la morena -Y faltan tres…- Ukitsu se puso en guardia para esperar el ataque de sus nuevos oponentes.

Azula entretanto, saltó en el aire, dando varios giros con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho para esquivar varias Kunai lanzadas hacia ella, pero apenas cayó de pie, se orientó hacia los tres oponentes que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¡Katon: Hi no Rei (Espíritu de Fuego)!-

Colocando al frente los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos, Azula disparó de ellos dos bolas de fuego que si bien eran pequeñas, también eran rápidas e impactaron justo al centro del pecho a dos de los tres Chunin de Oto, quienes cayeron de forma algo violenta al suelo tras recibir los Jutsu Katon en su cuerpo y que estos estallaran ligeramente como llamaradas que les quemaron el pecho visiblemente. El Ninja restante observaba expectante a la bella Princesa de Nación del Fuego con ansiedad creciente, ya que parecía ser sumamente diferente a cualquier Ninja que hubiera visto antes.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó Azula sonriendo levemente, mirando fijamente al Ninja de Oto, quien se intimidó ligeramente

\- No… Me preguntaba por qué Orochimaru-sama no intentó reclutarte a ti también, así como al chico Uchiha… Supongo que deseas ser más y más poderosa- El Ninja se desconcertó ligeramente cuando la bella castaña cerró sus ojos miel y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada

\- Así es, yo quiero poder, ser la más poderosa de todas…- Azula abrió los ojos y borró la sonrisa de su rostro -¡Pero quiero alcanzar la excelencia por mí misma…!-

\- Ja, Orochimaru-sama podría darte gran poder si te le unieras…-

\- Hm… No, gracias- La Kunoichi sonrió con fingida amabilidad.

Azula colocó su mano izquierda en el costado derecho de su cadera, al tiempo que comenzaba a brillar ligeramente mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de su mejilla izquierda, de forma que sus dos codos se encontraban frente a su rostro. El ninja de Oto miraba expectante, esperando el resultado de tan raro movimiento, pero su respuesta llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-¡Katon: Zangetsuha (Onda Cortante Lunar)!-

Al mover sus brazos súbitamente de forma que sus manos intercambiaran lugar, una onda de fuego con la forma de una luna creciente, con los picos orientados hacia ella, salió disparada violentamente hacia el Ninja de Oto, quien sólo miró la avanzada forma de Transformación de Forma y Naturaleza con una mezcla de terror y admiración, antes de que el violento ataque lo impactara e incineraba sus ropas del torso y lo proyectara a la arena del estadio, donde cayó en seco, justo frente a donde Ryu y Baki tenían su combate mano a mano. La princesa se acuclilló en el suelo después de saltar del respaldo donde se encontraba, al tiempo que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

"Un Zangetsuha y un Kaminari en menos de una hora, creo que ha sido demasiado por ahora… Descansaré un momento, ahora que todo parece estar bajo control" Pensó Azula, mirando cómo su amiga había logrado derribar a otro de los invasores de Otogakure tras darle un violento golpe en el rostro que lo proyectó contra uno de los pilares del techo, cayendo ya inconsciente al suelo instantes después "Y no estaría mal entrenar control de Chakra para que me rinda más…"

…

En la arena del estadio, la pelirroja y el Jounin de Suna sostenían una batalla de gran nivel técnico, donde la habilidad de ambos había evitando que se tocaran siquiera una sola vez. Ryu enfocaba su mirada en el ojo visible de Baki, notando que lucía una pupila alargada al igual que los de ella. El Ninja de Suna también lucía desconcertado al ver esos orbes en su enemiga. El Sensei de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un violento golpe que Ryu, que incluso hundió su brazo en el suelo, sacándolo de inmediato para observar fijamente al Jounin de Suna, quien a su vez miraba serio a la Jounin de Konoha.

\- Dragón… ¿Verdad?- Dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Baki

\- Así es- Respondió el aludido -Sería estúpido que te hiciera la misma pregunta… ¿No crees?-

\- Puede ser… Y aunque esté a punto de matarte, me alegra ver a otro Dragón del Ryukai (Mundo Dragón) por aquí… Lástima que no será por mucho- La pelirroja sonrió en forma sádica

\- Hm… Ya sé quién eres, eres Ryu, la chica exiliada por el Tercer Rey… ¿Cierto?-

\- Me alaga que me conozcas…- Respondió la Jounin con sarcasmo palpable -Pero eso no evitará que te haga pedazos-

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante…?- Baki sonrió suavemente, ignorando el comentario anterior de Ryu -¿O acaso temes que nos descubran?-

\- ¡Ja…! Hace tiempo que eso dejó de importarme…- Respondió sonriente la Jounin

\- ¡Entonces adelante!- Exclamó el Jounin de Suna al tiempo que realizó varios sellos de mano a gran velocidad -¡Fuuton: Unjin (Elemento Viento: Nubes de Polvo)!-

Al instante ambos Jounin se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de considerable tamaño que levantó al instante el polvo del lugar, pero en el ojo del torbellino, Ryu y Baki se miraban desafiantes… Para el exterior sólo se veía una enorme tormenta de arena que impedía la visibilidad de los Jounin, pero esa tormenta concentrada en forma de torbellino se disipó cuando de ella dos dragones alados, uno rojo y el otro de color arena, levantaron vuelo hacia el cielo para comenzar su batalla, tomando altura rápidamente. Una vez que ambos dragones habían sobrepasado las nubes, se dispusieron a combatir frente a frente.

\- Será rápido…- Dijo la dragona roja, abriendo su boca

\- Eso lo veremos…- Replicó el dragón arena, serio.

Ambos seres se lanzaron al frente, abriendo sus bocas visiblemente para liberar poderosas llamaradas que chocaron entre ellas, pero el impacto no duró mucho, ya que los dragones comenzaban a rodearse entre sí con movimientos elegantes sin dejarse de disparar fuego ni por un instante. La dragona roja desvió con su cola un disparo de fuego del dragón, quien lanzó una mordida al cuello de Ryu, que rugió violentamente al aire por el dolor…

Pero cuando Baki pensaba que tenía bien apresada a la dragona, ésta le rasgó el ojo izquierdo con su garra derecha, lo que provocó que el dragón soltara a la hembra, dolido también, pero el macho no estuvo así por mucho tiempo, ya que a dragona le lanzó un violento coletazo al hocico, volteándole las fauces. Ryu se lanzó al frente, pero cuando estaba por regresarle la mordida a su enemigo, el dragón de color arena abrió sus fauces y liberó una violenta llamarada de fuego que impactó a la dragona en pleno rostro. La dragona se detuvo en seco, ya que al estar ardiendo la zona alrededor de su cabeza, el oxígeno se consumía rápidamente y no podía respirar. Baki aprovechó que su enemiga, en un intento de disipar las llamas de su cabeza comenzó a volar en círculos a gran velocidad, para tomar un poco de distancia.

\- Pagarás por eso, bastardo…- Susurró la dragona ya sin las llamas en su cabeza, pero lucía con la piel ennegrecida, resultado del ataque de Baki

\- No te será tan fácil…- Replicó el dragón mirando analítico a Ryu.

Ambos dragones lanzaron rugidos enérgicos antes de lanzarse con gran velocidad al frente y enredarse nuevamente en un violento combate de dragones, donde los zarpazos con sus filosas garras abrían heridas en sus carnes y sus violentos colmillos desgarraban los que alcanzaban a morder. Las llamaradas lanzadas por ambos no lograban impactar en sus objetivos, puesto que eran esquivadas con gran habilidad por ambos, que se alternaban entre tomar distancia y atacarse brutalmente cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus garras y colmillos, para después intentar impactarse con el fuego disparado por sus bocas. Las llamaradas de ambos dragones al ser esquivadas se proyectaban hacia la zona baja, calentando poco a poco la atmósfera y sin que nadie en Konoha se percatara, gradualmente se formaban nubes que comenzaban a oscurecer el cielo…

…

En el palco especial para el público importante, Hinata y Nami se encontraban espalda con espalda, mirando analíticas a los varios Ninja de Oto que las rodeaban con Kunai en mano y listos para atacarlas. Ambas chicas tenían sus Doujutsu activados, esperando y cediendo la iniciativa. Los invasores se lanzaron contra las chicas, quienes a su vez se arrojaron de frente hacia sus oponentes, con gran determinación en su mirada. La peliazul comenzó el inesperado contraataque lanzando el Juuken en el brazo de uno de los Chunin, dejándoselo inservible, mientras que la azabache lanzó una violenta patada en contra de otro enemigo, impactándolo en la boca del estómago.

Uno de los Ninja de Oto aprovechó que la Uchiha había quedado vulnerable tras su ataque y lanzándole una patada al tobillo de su pierna de apoyo la tiró al suelo, pero no contaba que aún en su precaria posición, la Uchiha consiguiera apoyarse en una mano y recomponer su caída para también darle una patada en el rostro, al tiempo que Hinata esquivaba una ataque por su espalda y lanzó un codazo a la boca del estómago de su agresor con su brazo derecho, usando su mano izquierda para empujar su puño derecho y asegurar el golpe. Los enemigos de Oto retrocedieron para reagruparse mientras las chicas reasumían su posición de defensa, dándole la espalda a Hanabi y a los pequeños Uchiha.

\- Creo que tardaremos más de lo que pensé, Hina-chan- Susurró Nami sin despegar la mirada de sus enemigos

\- Sólo espero que Naruto-kun esté bien…- Complementó la Hyuga.

…

En el techo de la torre donde se encontraban los integrantes del antiguo Equipo Sarutobi, el Gama-sennin y el Sandaime se encontraban mirando expectantes al líder de Oto y seguramente la mente maestra detrás de la invasión. Por el contrario, el Hebi-sannin miraba a dos de los más poderosos y reconocidos Shinobi de Konoha con una sonrisa burlona que marcaba cuando desprecio sentía por ellos…

Los consideraba unos simples insectos que merecían ser exterminados.

\- Será mejor que te rindas- Dijo Jiraiya mirando fijamente a su ahora enemigo -No puedes derrotarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo…-

\- Jiraiya tiene razón, tú que en su momento fuiste considerado un genio deberías de darte cuenta que ya no tienes más posibilidades ahora que la trampa de la barrera ha jugado en tu contra, ya que ninguno de sus subordinados puede ayudarte…- Agregó Sarutobi mirando con una mezcla de severidad y decepción a quien consideraba su mejor alumno.

Orochimaru bajó la mirada levemente y sus ojos quedaron ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello. El albo y el anciano miraban fijamente al Ninja Renegado, sin descuidar sus movimientos, ya que se había quedado inmóvil, pero ambos se sobresaltaron cuando su enemigo levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reír escandalosamente con carcajadas siniestras que incluso lograron intimidar a Jiraiya y a Sarutobi. Después de algunos segundos de aquella risa macabra, el Hebi-sannin regresó su mirada hacia sus enemigos.

\- No soy tan estúpido como para pelear yo solo contra ustedes dos, pero no se preocupen… No lo estaré por mucho tiempo…- Orochimaru miraba sonriente al que fuera su mejor amigo y a su Sensei -Ahora probarán un poder venido más allá del Ningenkai (Mundo Humano)…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicó atónito el Sandaime -¡¿Qué demonios planeas hacer?!-

\- ¿Qué planeo?- El Hebi Sannin sonrió divertido -Ya lo verás… Esta vez no me andaré con simples juegos, Sarutobi-sensei… Tú que has viajado más allá de este mundo creo que te darás cuenta…-

\- ¡Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto!- Jiraiya se mostraba realmente molesto con la insolencia de su antiguo compañero

\- Muy bien- El Ninja Renegado endureció el semblante de un segundo a otro -Les enseñaré aquél Jutsu que parece un verdadero pacto con el diablo… Un Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) que no puede ser negado ni desactivado cuando se realiza… Un Jutsu que recibí para exterminar a mis verdaderos enemigos… Deberían sentirse honrados de que lo estrenaré con gusanos como ustedes-

\- ¡Sólo fanfarroneas…!- Exclamó el Gama Sannin -¡Ya déjate de estupideces…!-

\- No…- Murmuró atónito el anciano -¡No puede ser!-

Orochimaru juntó sus manos frente a su rostro y luego entrelazó sus dedos con firmeza. En cuestión de segundos, una sombra oscura apareció debajo de los pies del Sannin y tras aumentar su radio varios de metros, de esa sombra emergieron tres féretros negros frente al Ninja Renegado, los cuales eran tétricamente brillantes y sumamente elegantes, con diversos relieves tallados que hacía alusión a demonios y monstruos. Todos tenían al frente el Kanji 'Jaou' (Rey Serpiente).

\- ¡Jaou no Masei (Resurrección Diabólica del Rey Serpiente)…!-

Los féretros volaron en pedazos con violentas explosiones que generaron una considerable cortina de humo. Jiraiya y Hiruzen miraban expectantes aquellas figuras humanas que aparecieron frente a ellos debido al Kinjutsu realizado por el Hebi Sannin, pero que eran imposibles de distinguir en medio del grueso humo…

Poco a poco la nube de polvo se comenzó a disipar con el viento del lugar, revelando poco a poco el resultado de ese misterioso y cada vez más perturbador Jutsu. El Gama-sennin miraba extrañado a la primera sombra que poco a poco comenzaba a revelarse.

La expresión de Sarutobi pasó del desconcierto al terror absoluto cuando la primera sombra por fin se hizo visible.

\- ¡Imposible…!- Exclamó atónito Hiruzen "Yo personalmente lo sellé para evitar que pasara esto"

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre Sensei?!- Exclamó un preocupado Jiraiya -¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!-

\- Yo te responderé, porque parece que el viejo se ha quedado pasmado- El Hebi-sannin sacó su perturbadoramente larga lengua y se relamió los labios -Te presento a Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage…- La nube continuaba disipándose mientras la conversación se mantenía

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Replicó el albo fuera de sus casillas, pero cuando volteó a ver a su Sensei, quedó atónito cuando se dio cuenta de su viejo maestro estaba llorando

\- Vaya viejo, reconociste al segundo con apenas verlo…- Orochimaru miró extasiado la cara de Sarutobi cuando notó sus lágrimas, ya que su maestro estaba frente a él -Jiraiya, mi viejo amigo… Te presento al Sensei de nuestro Sensei… Madara Uchiha…-

El albo volteó de inmediato hacia ambos ninjas legendarios, ambos envestidos con las armaduras que se usaban antes de que surgiera el sistema de aldeas ocultas, uno de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, de tez bronceada, el otro de cabello negro, alborotado y largo también, de tez pálida. Ambos compartían esa intimidante presencia que sólo tenían los Ninja verdaderamente poderosos, aquellos Ninja que habían superado las barreras de los seres humanos ordinarios…

\- Y finalmente, te presento a mi tercer marioneta, aunque creo que en este caso sobran las palabras… ¿No lo crees así, simplón?-

Jiraiya iba a replicarle a su antiguo compañero, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando miró a la última sombra revelarse… Aquella cabellera rubia era inconfundible, alborotada y relativamente corta, esos ojos azules que mostraban claridad sin importar la situación y sobretodo, esa expresión de serenidad que lo hizo famoso por que la mantenía incluso cuando destruía sin piedad a los ejércitos Ninja de Iwa (Roca) durante la guerra…

\- Minato…- Susurró el Gama-sennin, apenas conteniendo el llanto, ya que su alumno lucía idéntico a la última vez que lo vio con vida "¿Cómo es posible? ¡El alma de Minato estaba sellada en el Shiki Fuujin que usó para salvar a la aldea del Kyuubi!"

\- ¡Vamos, Hashirama, Madara, Minato…! ¡Exterminen a estas molestas cucarachas!- El usurpador del Kazekage miraba extasiado a sus invocaciones

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió?- Preguntó el Shodaime en tono reflexivo -Se supone que mi alma estaba sellada para que nadie pudiera invocarme… Después de las tonterías que hizo Tobirama, mi miedo de ser invocado del Jodou (Mundo Puro) se hizo realidad…-

\- Te ves realmente viejo, Sarutobi…- El fundador del Clan Uchiha miraba expectante a su alumno -Me gustaría hablar, pero ya no puedo oponerme al control de este bastardo…- Los ojos del legendario Shinobi revelaron aquellos ojos que lo hicieron el segundo mejor Shinobi de su tiempo, el Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (Caleidoscopio de la Eternidad del Ojo Rueda)

\- Me alegra verte, Jiraiya-sensei…- Agregó Minato con esa sonrisa que era casi tan famosa como su Jutsu, el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Dios del Rayo Volador) -A pesar de lo tétrico que resulta saber que este atroz Jutsu pudo invocarme del estómago del Shinigami- La sonrisa del rubio se borró al instante -¡No dudes en destruirme, Sensei…!- Se colocó en guardia, empuñando uno de sus famosos Kunai de tres puntas.

Jiraiya cerró los ojos un instante, pero de inmediato se mordió el pulgar de su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus manos, mirando fijamente a las tres invocaciones resultado del Jaou no Masei.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, Jiraiya?!- Exclamó el Sandaime, mirando desconcertado a su alumno

\- Protegeré Konoha, aunque tenga que hacer pedazos al ser más querido para mí… Naruto también debe estar luchando… ¡Y yo también debo pelear con todas mis fuerzas…!- La cara del Gama-sennin lucía llena de determinación.

…

Naruto y Kouryu se encontraban combatiendo contra la enorme serpiente de tres cabezas, con varios edificios habitacionales a sus espaldas mientras el rubio aparentaba estar ajeno a las miradas de varios Ninja a su alrededor que lo miraban con esos ojos fríos a los que por desgracia ya estaba acostumbrado. Atacaba a la serpiente con varios Jutsu Katon mientras que el dragón le lanzaba fuego a quemarropa sin resultado alguno, ya que la piel del reptil parecía resistir todo los Jutsu que le lanzaban.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios derribar a esta maldita serpiente?!- Exclamó el rubio al aire, desde uno de los pocos edificios que seguían de pie en la zona

\- No lo sé…- El dragón se posó cerca de su amigo, ya que también lucía agitado.

Ibiki Morino, el sensor del Examen Chunin en su presentación escrita, miraba con expectación a aquél niño que lo había desafiado en el examen, que lo había encarado como muchos Chunin e incluso Jounin no tenían el valor para hacerlo. Él y su equipo habían tratado de mantener a raya a esa enorme serpiente de tres cabezas, pero eran impotentes y no lo habían conseguido a pesar de esforzarse hasta el límite. Por el contrario, Naruto y ese dragón azul habían logrado que el enorme reptil fijara su atención en ellos y les diera tiempo a los Ninja de evacuar a las familias del edificio detrás del chico y el dragón.

\- Disculpe, Ibiki-san…- Se acercó un Chunin, sacando al Jounin de sus pensamientos

\- Dime- Respondió el aludido sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

\- ¿Esperamos a que la serpiente mate al monstruo o intervenimos ahora que están distraídos y los matamos a los dos…?- Como si estuviera poseído, Ibiki tomó al desprevenido Chunin de su chaleco y lo levantó con rudeza, posando su fría mirada en los ojos del ahora aterrado Chunin, que no podía contener el terror de ver la furia palpable del famoso interrogador

\- Vuelve a decir otra vez esa clase de estupideces y yo mismo te voy a empalar- Dijo Ibiki mirando a los ojos al pobre Chunin, que incluso ya tenía un ligero charco de lo que parecía ser agua debajo de él -Ese chico está peleando por la aldea, como todo un Ninja de Konoha haría…- El Jounin orientó su mirada hacia el escuadrón que encabezaba -¡Todos, dedíquense a evacuar a los civiles, el mocoso se encargará de la serpiente…!-

\- Pero…- Replicó el todavía aterrado Chunin, fue en ese momento que el interrogador lo soltó

\- ¿Y tú qué esperas? ¿Chocolates y flores? ¡Corre y mueve tu jodido trasero!-

El Chunin se reincorporó a sus deberes tras levantarse del suelo como pudo, mientras Ibiki miraba en dirección al rubio, quien volvía al ataque para enfrentar a la enorme serpiente con la ayuda de Kouryu, su primera invocación realizada con el Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Ambos ahora se lanzaron hacia el gran reptil, que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ambos y alcanzó a repeler el ataque golpeando al Genin y al dragón azul con su cola. Ambos salieron proyectados a la azotea del edificio de donde habían saltado anteriormente.

\- Esto… No está funcionando…- Naruto se levantaba con algo de dificultad

\- No sé qué hacer…- El dragón se recompuso, pero permaneció posado en la azotea, sin intentar volar -Deberías invocar a Ryukichi, él es el de las buenas ideas….-

\- Es cierto…- Dijo Naruto tras limpiarse la sangre que había comenzado a salir de la comisura de sus labios -¡Muy bien, hagámoslo…! ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Naruto posó su mano en el piso de la azotea y provocó una pequeña nube de humo de la cual emergió el dragón Don Juan, Ryukichi, mirando a su alrededor sin prestarle atención alguna al rubio.

\- ¿Dónde están las chicas?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón a su amigo visiblemente más grande que él

\- ¿Chicas?- Preguntó Kouryu, confundido

\- Si, los bombones que siempre acompañan al enano…-

\- ¡Dejen de hablar tonterías, debemos detener a esa serpiente!- Exclamó Naruto fuera de sus casillas

\- Tranquilo amigo, vivirás más tiempo- Respondió Ryukichi indiferente, y restándole importancia al asunto -Además, ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo…?- El Uzumaki aprovechó que el dragón estaba volando cerca de él para tomar su cabeza y girarla en dirección a donde la serpiente golpeaba el suelo con su cola y los veía en forma amenazadora -Ah, ya entiendo…-

\- ¡Ahora dime si tienes un plan para detener a esa serpiente!- Exclamó el rubio mirando molesto a su amigo

\- Pues la verdad no…- Respondió Ryuchiki tranquilamente lo que provocó que el rubio se fuera de espaldas -Aunque… Si usaras la Douki Kuchiyose (Invocación Sincronizada), podrías traer algo que haga papilla a esa cosa… Sí, eso te daría algunos puntos con tus chicas-

\- ¿Douki Kuchiyose?- Repitió atento el rubio -¿Y en qué consiste?-

\- Hm….- El pequeño dragón adquirió una expresión pensativa ante la mirada expectante de Naruto y Kouryu -Pues es una versión más avanzada del Kuchiyose no Jutsu, libera poderosas invocaciones, pero tienes que cumplir ciertos requisitos para conseguirlo y lo mejor es que… ¡Ese Jutsu si atrae a las mujeres!-

\- Y cómo funciona o qué tengo que hacer…- Preguntó ansioso el rubio, mirando cómo la serpiente regresaba a destruir los edificios ya evacuados

\- Déjame pensar…- Respondió Ryukichi -Los sellos de mano son Hitsuji-Saru-Tori-Inu-I, Sí, creo que era así….-

\- ¿Los realizo y luego que sigue…?- Preguntó el rubio con ansiedad

\- Se supone que Kouryu y yo seremos el material para la invocación así que luego esperas a que la Douki Kuchiyose haga papilla a la serpiente para irnos a celebrar como los héroes que seremos- Respondió Ryukichi, provocando que Naruto se fuera de espaldas nuevamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres con material?- El rubio lucía preocupado por ambas invocaciones, dos de los pocos amigos que tenía

\- Nah, son palabras engañosas, en realidad Kouryu y yo volveremos a Shinryu no Kuni (Tierra del Dragón Sagrado) y no podrás invocar dragones hasta que la Douki Kuchiyose haya desaparecido- Respondió el pequeño dragón sin tomarle mucha importancia -Cuando termines los sellos, recitarás un cántico de invocación nacido de tu alma y cuando lo termines, se te revelará el nombre de tu Douki Kuchiyose…-

\- Entonces hagámoslo…- Dijo el rubio mirando con decisión a sus amigos dragones

\- ¡De acuerdo…!- Exclamó Kouryu con renovadas fuerzas, comenzando a volar

\- Bien, pero que no se te olvide darme el crédito por mis grandiosas ideas- Ryuchiki levantó el pecho para verse heroico desde su perspectiva

\- Muy bien… ¡Entonces aquí vamos…!- El rubio sonrió desafiante, mirando a la serpiente con determinación y llamando su atención "Protegeré a Konoha, porque es mi hogar, porque quiero ser reconocido como Hokage… Pero sobre todo porque tengo seres muy queridos para mí en este lugar… ¡Por eso vínculos que me ha llevado toda mi vida formar, no me rendiré jamás…!" El rubio se preparaba para realizar los sellos de mano indicados por el pequeño dragón -¡Hitsuji…! ¡Saru…! ¡Tori…! ¡Inu…! ¡I…!-

\- ¡Vamos, Kouryu…!- Ryukichi volteó a ver a su amigo

\- ¡Adelante…!- Exclamó sonriente el aludido.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a volar hacia la serpiente, mientras que Naruto terminaba de realizar los sellos y ponía sus manos extendidas frente a él al tiempo que ambos dragones comenzaron a brillar… Ryukichi se adelantó a Kouryu y comenzó a girar en círculos, de forma que pareciera un aro de luz por donde el otro dragón ingresaba y conforme lo iba pasando, su cuerpo se comenzaba a transparentar, ante la mirada expectante de Naruto y de los Ninjas presentes, así como de la serpiente que se había detenido para observar el fenómeno que había provocado el Jutsu ejecutado por el rubio…

Entonces el Genin endureció visiblemente la mirada al tiempo que extendió su mano derecha al cielo, justo donde los dragones habían generado ese fenómeno.

\- ¡El pulso del rey ahora forma una línea aquí! ¡Testifiquen el poder de los cielos retumbantes! ¡Douki Kuchiyose! ¡Mi alma, Red Daemon's Dragon…!-

Kouryu terminó de atravesar el aro de luz, y tanto el círculo brillante como el dragón desaparecieron, pero al instante una luz brillante de color celeste surgió del lugar de donde ambos dragones se desvanecieron, revelando después de deslumbrar a todos los que observaban, a un dragón negro con grandes alas y de marcada musculatura que tenía placas de gruesa piel roja así como púas blancas repartidas por todo su cuerpo. Tenía tres cuernos, dos a los costados de la cabeza, similares a los de un carnero y uno sobre la frente, todos de color blanco y doblaba en dimensiones a Kouryu. Sus ojos totalmente rojos, demostraban una fiereza inigualable y su rugido cimbró todo el lugar.

\- ¡Adelante, Red Daemon's! ¡Demuéstrale a esa cosa lo poderosos que podemos ser…!- El dragón, a diferencia de Kouryu o Ryukichi, se limitó a abrir su boca llena de poderosos incisivos y apuntarla en dirección a la serpiente, al tiempo que en ella se formaba una esfera brillante de color rojo, la cual parecía estar formada por Chakra Katon -¡Crimson Flare!-

La esfera de Chakra salió disparada hacia la feroz serpiente, que recibió el impacto en su vientre y tras terminar el ataque de la Invocación Sincronizada de Naruto, desapareció en una nube de humo ante la expectación y alegría de los Ninja de Konoha presentes en el lugar. El rubio miraba sumamente emocionado a su nuevo compañero de armas con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hacemos un buen equipo…! ¿No crees?- El Uzumaki miró emocionado a su nuevo aliado, que se limitó a rugir con intensidad

\- Muy bien, ahora a retomar la misión…-

El dragón le ofreció su espalda a su invocador para que se montara en él, cosa que el rubio hizo al instante, listo para dirigirse hacia su siguiente batalla. Apenas el rubio se subió, el nuevo dragón extendió sus alas y de un aletazo salió volando a gran velocidad hacia las afueras del bosque de Konoha, mientras Naruto se aferraba al cuerpo de su nueva invocación, ya que era mucho más rápido que Kouryu… Ibiki miraba partir al rubio y a esa poderosa invocación con una sonrisa discreta, al tiempo que los varios Ninja presentes se acercaban a su superior, algo temerosos.

\- En verdad el chico Kyubi es hábil…- Dijo uno de los tantos Shinobi presentes

\- Más que eso, es fuerte por su propio esfuerzo- Agregó una Kunoichi, mirando partir al rubio y al dragón

\- ¡Vamos inútiles, todavía hay varios enemigos a los que hay que darles caza…!- El grito de Ibiki puso firmes a sus subordinados, quienes de inmediato se dispersaron para iniciar el contraataque contra los invasores "Vaya niño… Poco a poco, pero por fin podrás empezar a demostrarles a los ignorantes de esta aldea que te encasillan por lo que llevas sellado en el cuerpo, lo que vales realmente por ser quien eres… "

El famoso interrogador de inmediato se dirigió hacia el interior de la aldea para darles caza a los Ninjas invasores de Oto y Suna. Lucía una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que confiaba plenamente en aquél chico rubio que tanto le recodaba a su héroe de la infancia, el Yondaime Hokage. Y más que nada, porque había logrado ver algo en Naruto que no había visto en algún otro Shinobi…

Esa tenacidad que simplemente le impedía rendirse.

…

Lejos de ahí, Makoto, Sakura y Keiko, guiados por Pakkun, uno de los Ninken (Perros Ninja) de Kakashi, habían corrido por los bosques de las afueras de Konoha para alcanzar al Equipo de Suna y a Sasuke. En el camino Shikamaru se retrasó para cubrir a sus compañeros de un grupo de Ninja de Oto, mientras que Shino se había quedado atrás para enfrentarse a Kankuro, quien pensaba emboscar a sus perseguidores, pero no contó con lo que el Aburame había aprendido en su lucha contra Naruto. Cuando el Senju y las Kunoichi llegaron al lugar de la batalla, lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

Sasuke se encontraba lastimado tras un fiero combate contra el pelirrojo de Suna, pero lo que había dejado en shock tanto al Senju como a la pelirrosa y a la Kurama era que Gaara ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta con una forma aterradora y a la vez extraña de arena que le daba la forma de una especie de mapache demoniaco, en cuyo costado un ojo de esclerótica negra e iris amarillo miraba a los recién llegados con una sed de sangre aparentemente insaciable. Tras reponerse del impacto psicológico, el grupo de Konoha se acercó a Sasuke para ayudarlo. Un poco retirada de su hermano, la rubia del Equipo de Suna permanecía mirando expectante los acontecimientos. También ella lucía bastante lastimada.

\- ¡¿Quién será mi siguiente presa?!- Exclamó el pelirrojo con demoniaco grito

\- Váyanse… - Makoto dio un par de pasos al frente -Yo les cubriré la retirada…- La pelirrosa miraba incrédula a su compañero de equipo con una mezcla entre preocupación y miedo en su rostro

\- ¡Huyamos Makoto-kun, ese chico claramente no es normal…! ¡No podremos hacer nada contra él!- Gritó una aterrada Sakura

\- ¡¿Y entonces qué hacemos?! ¡¿Tratar de huir y que nos mate a todos por la espalda?!- El castaño volteó a ver a su compañera con molestia -¡Esto ya no es un entrenamiento donde si fallamos o nos equivocamos podemos empezar de nuevo! ¡Si cometemos un solo error esa cosa nos matará! ¡Y es mejor que muera uno a que mueran cuatro!- Tras empuñar con firmeza un Kunai, Makoto se lanzó contra Gaara -¡Huyan ahora que pueden!-

\- ¡Entonces antes del Uchiha mataré al otro digno de ser mi víctima!- El Jinchuuriki se lanzó al instante contra el Senju…

El Jinchuuriki se lanzó al instante contra el Senju, quien empuñaba el Kunai de tal forma que no se notaba una etiqueta explosiva hasta que el castaño lo arrojó frente a él. Gaara así como Temari desde su escondite, observaron sorprendidos antes de que la etiqueta se consumiera y estallara provocando una explosión que arrastró al pelirrojo de Suna, mientras Makoto se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. La onda de choque de la explosión lo sacó volando hacia las chicas, aunque pudo recomponerse ligeramente en el aire y caer de forma no tan violenta delante de Sakura y Keiko.

\- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Exclamó sorprendida la Kurama

\- ¡Lo lograste!- Agregó la pelirrosa con alegría, pero el castaño ignoró los halagos, realizando a gran velocidad una secuencia de sellos

\- ¡Mokuton: Moku Jouheki (Elemento Madera: Bloqueo del Muro de Madera)…!- Makoto posó sus manos en el suelo tras terminar de realizar los sellos de mano

\- ¡Suna Shuriken (Shuriken de Arena)…!- Se escuchó el grito de Gaara con sólo un par de segundos de diferencia.

El domo de madera inmediatamente emergió del suelo para cubrir a las Kunoichi, al Senju y al Uchiha al tiempo que de la cortina de humo levantada por la explosión surgían en grandes cantidades lo que parecían ser pequeñas esferas de arena que impactaban violentamente en el domo de madera, provocándole varias fisuras debido a la fuerza de los impactos y al nivel de concentración de la arena. Tras terminar de detener las varias ráfagas de arena, el domo se desmoronó en astillas, revelando para las chicas y para el Senju al Jinchuuriki con una sonrisa demencial en el suelo y el cuerpo todavía humeante como resultado de la explosión. Su apariencia era aterradora, ya que ahora parecía una especie de mapache demoníaco, el cual sólo conservaba con forma humana sus piernas.

\- ¡Ya quiero probar tu sangre…!- Exclamó Gaara rugiendo al aire en forma salvaje

\- ¡Ahora…!- Nuevamente Makoto realizó una larga secuencia de sellos, posando su mano derecha en el suelo al concluir -¡Doton: Doryuukatsu (División del Flujo de la Tierra)!-

Debajo de Gaara la tierra se dividió en dos partes cuadradas relativamente uniformes, dejando un agujero y con gran violencia aplastaron al Jinchuuriki entre ellas para hundirse y reacomodarse en la tierra como si nada hubiera sucedido. Makoto jadeaba levemente por haber usado sucesivamente dos de los mejores Jutsu que había aprendido durante el mes de entrenamiento y que además consumían cantidades abrumadoras de Chakra.

\- Espero que eso haya sido suficiente…- Susurró débilmente el Senju.

Sasuke, sostenido por ambas chicas miraba fijamente a su compañero de Equipo, ya que había logrado detener al extraño pelirrojo de una forma relativamente fácil. Su mirada se endureció cuando pensó que Kakashi no lo había entrenado tan bien como había vociferado a los cuatro vientos. Keiko miraba sonrojada al que pudo haber sido su compañero de equipo, pero suspiró triste cuando recordó que durante el mes entre las preliminares y el torneo se lo había encontrado varias veces junto a Ino en varios lugares de Konoha y siempre los dos mostraban grandes sonrisas. Después sonrió cuando pensó que si Makoto e Ino estaban juntos, había una chica menos en la lucha por el corazón de su Sasuke-kun…

\- Lo hiciste genial, Makoto-kun…- Sakura sonrió alegre

\- Hago lo que puedo- Fue la seca respuesta del castaño, pero súbitamente el Senju abrió los ojos con visible sorpresa -¡Corran!-

\- ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó extrañada la Kurama.

La respuesta de Keiko llegó cuando el castaño corrió hacia ellos y los empujó violentamente a una distancia considerable… Apenas Makoto había terminado de lanzar a sus compañeros de generación, una violenta erupción de arena surgió del suelo donde estaban paradas las chicas y Sasuke, engullendo al Senju al instante… Las chicas miraron atónitas cómo la arena se recompuso gradualmente hasta formar una garra gigante que atrapó a Makoto y comenzó a estrujarlo en forma violenta.

\- ¡Maldición…!- El Senju comenzó a gritar levantando la cabeza al cielo debido a la presión que la garra comenzó a realizar sobre su cuerpo

\- ¡Ahora voy a destrozarte como una fruta podrida hasta sacarte toda la sangre…!- Del fluido de arena que surgía del suelo cual si fuera agua, emergió el siniestro Gaara, de cuya espalda surgía la garra que aplastaba con deleite al castaño -¡Ha llegado la hora de exprimirte…!-

\- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Exclamaron a coro las dos Kunoichi

\- ¡Senju…!- Fue el grito de preocupación del Uchiha

\- ¡¿Sabes por qué estás a punto de morir?!- Gaara volteó a ver con sonrisa demencial al Genin que tenía capturado -¡Porque te preocupas por otros…! ¡En esta vida sólo debes de preocuparte por ti mismo y odiar a los demás…! ¡Ahora muere!- El pelirrojo se reía y disfrutaba con perturbadora alegría aplastar con la garra surgida de su espalda al castaño, quien gritaba debido al dolor de sentir cómo su cuerpo era triturado en forma violenta y sin un solo deje de misericordia.

Sasuke y las chicas miraban impotentes cómo su compañero era aplastado entre los siniestros y afilados dedos de esa garra. Sakura soltó al Uchiha y se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, ya que de haberle hecho caso a su compañero y haber huido cuando Makoto se los dijo, posiblemente el Senju no estaría sufriendo tanto, gritando de una forma desgarradora ante la sonrisa del perverso placer que sentía el pelirrojo al demostrar su existencia acabando con uno de los más fuertes Genin del torneo. Parecía el fin de Makoto, ya que mientras la fuerza de la presión ejercida por la garra aumentaba, los gritos disminuían, señal de que el castaño estaba por llegar al límite de su resistencia.

\- ¡Senju…!- Exclamó el Uchiha apartando de forma brusca a Keiko

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!- La Kurama observó sorprendida cómo el pelinegro comenzaba a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos que ya había mostrado durante su batalla del torneo.

Si bien nunca lo había demostrado, ya que se autodenominaba un vengador frío e inmisericorde, el Uchiha consideraba su amigo al Senju, ya que era el único al que le reconocía su fuerza y aceptaba como compañero. También, aunque odiara admitirlo, le simpatizaba la molesta Sakura y en cuanto a su Sensei, si bien estaba agradecido porque lo entrenó de forma intensa durante el mes entre las preliminares y el torneo, le había molestado que hiciera a un lado a sus compañeros y sólo se dedicara a él. Pero a diferencia de Makoto quien nunca se había mostrado cercano a Kakashi, el azabache tenía un fuerte vínculo con el Ninja Copia.

…

 _Sasuke jadeaba con su brazo derecho al frente y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Delante de él, una roca de considerable tamaño se caía a pedazos tras haber recibido el Chidori que le había enseñado Kakashi. El Jounin observaba inexpresivo el resultado del duro entrenamiento al que había sometido al que consideraba su alumno estrella._

 _\- Lo has hecho bien, Sasuke…- Dijo tranquilamente el Ninja Copia_

 _\- Hm…- Sasuke recompuso su posición y sonrió suavemente tras cerrar los ojos_

 _\- Ahora debo decirte algo importante sobre el Chidori…- La expresión de Kakashi se endureció -Con el nivel actual que tienes de Chakra, sólo podrás usarlo un máximo de dos veces por día…-_

 _\- ¿Y si intento una tercera?- El Genin abrió los ojos para ver fijamente al Jounin_

 _\- Para empezar, el Jutsu simplemente no servirá, pero bien el intento podría drenar tu energía vital y en ese momento quedarías vulnerable… Y podrías morir…- Sasuke se quedó ligeramente impactado con las palabras del Jounin, pero de inmediato Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz, demostrando una seguridad que le contagió al Uchiha, quien se tranquilizó -Pero no te preocupes, también podría pasar que sólo quedaras inconsciente o muy débil como para moverte… Y a menos que tu enemigo sea alguna clase de monstruo, el Chidori no fallará, te lo aseguro… Has recibido el poder del Chidori, no para conseguir venganza, sino para proteger los nuevos vínculos que has creado… Nunca olvides eso, Sasuke…-_

…

\- ¡Chidori…!-

El Uchiha se lanzó hacia el siniestro Ninja de Suna empuñando el Chakra eléctrico en su brazo derecho a gran velocidad mientras su Kekkei Genkai aparecía en sus ojos nuevamente. Gaara estaba tan concentrado en torturar a Makoto y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. Tantos las Kunoichi de Konoha como la rubia de Suna miraban a Sasuke dirigirse a Gaara por la espalda y apuntar con su Jutsu hacia el corazón del Jinchuuriki. Todo parecía salir bien, el golpe sería letal de concretarse exitosamente…

Para terror tanto del Uchiha como para las Kunoichi, el Chidori se disipó instantes antes de llegar a su objetivo, con lo que Sasuke sólo golpeó en forma superficial al pelirrojo, quien volteó a velo con gran ira en sus ojos. En verdad estaba enfurecido, ya que lo habían interrumpido en el deleite que sentía al pulverizar lentamente al Senju. Su cola impactó violentamente al azabache antes de que pudiera reaccionar, proyectándolo al aire.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- Exclamaron Sakura y Keiko con lágrimas en el suelo al ver cómo el Uchiha caía en forma visiblemente pesada al suelo y su cuerpo incluso cuarteó el suelo en el lugar de la caída, al tiempo que de su frente comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre

\- M-Makoto…- Susurró débilmente el Uchiha mientras se levantaba con dificultad

\- Y ahora…- Gaara regresó su atención a su víctima -¡Voy a aplastarte…!- La presión ejercida sobre Makoto aumentaba más y más, pero los gritos del castaño habían menguado hacía ya un rato, ya que el Senju había terminado por perder la conciencia -¡A los imbéciles como tú que juegan al héroe son a los que más deseo ver hechos pedazos!-

Faltaba muy poco para que todo llegara a su fin y ambas chicas los sabían mientras Sasuke miraba impotente como su compañero estaba a punto de morir. Como acto reflejo, ambas Kunoichi se lanzaron empuñando un Kunai…

Pero una violenta corriente de viento se sintió por el lugar, lo que hizo que ambas chicas se detuvieran en seco. Surgido desde el aire, todos los presentes voltearon a ver el origen del fenómeno… Sin embargo Sasuke, Sakura, Keiko y Gaara sólo podían una enorme silueta, ya que el sol detrás de él lo ensombrecía y proyectaba su sombra en el suelo. De una vistosa pirueta una sombra saltó de esa cosa desconocida que estaba en el cielo y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia el Ninja de Suna.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- El Uchiha rompió el silencio que se había creado en el lugar debido a la sorpresiva llegada de ese ser misterioso

\- ¡Baja para que te mate a ti también…!- Exclamó el pelirrojo de aspecto siniestro, aflojando un poco la presión sobre Makoto, quien ya había quedado inconsciente por el castigo que había recibido, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, señal de que ya no se resistía más

\- ¡Suéltalo!- La sombra que caía exclamó mientras en lo que parecía ser su brazo derecho se formaba una esfera compacta de Chakra color azul -¡Rasengan…!-

Todos los presentes observaron cómo el poderoso Jutsu golpeó el centro del brazo surgido de la calabaza ubicada en la espalda de Gaara y con cierta violenta la separó del resto del cuerpo del pelirrojo de Suna, quien miraba con sorpresa cómo el apéndice formado en base a su Chakra caía al suelo y se desmoronaba como una montaña de arena en la que caía el castaño, inconsciente y visiblemente lastimado…

La sombra cayó de espalda y de inmediato fue enfocada tanto por el pelirrojo como por Sasuke. Al instante reconocieron al rubio que por fin era visible al no tener el sol en toda su intensidad detrás de él. Naruto volteó con visible furia hacia el pelirrojo, quien endureció el semblante al instante. Había interrumpido su deleite de aplastar a Makoto como si fuera fruta podrida y por eso lo mataría de una forma sumamente cruel y violenta. El alumno de Ryu por su parte, enfocó su mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia el pelirrojo…

Detrás de él, Red Daemon's rugía imponente.

\- Él es mi rival, la primera persona que fuera de mi círculo, me ha reconocido como un verdadero Ninja…- Naruto fijó su mirada fugazmente en el inconsciente Senju -Y por eso quiero corresponder a su reto como un verdadero Ninja… Y hasta que el día de nuestra batalla llegue… ¡Nadie lo matará mientras yo pueda impedirlo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!- Las chicas y el Uchiha miraban sorprendidos al rubio por la firmeza de sus palabras, pero sobretodo, miraron con sorpresa aquellos ojos extraños que tenían un aire sumamente misterioso

\- ¡Muy bien entonces, antes de matarlo a él, te mataré a ti…!- Gaara comenzó a correr hacia el rubio, quien imitó al enemigo frente a él, corriendo en su dirección también.

La distancia entre ambos se acortaba segundo a segundo y ante la expectación de Sasuke y las Kunoichi, Naruto y Gaara se enfrascaron en un duelo a puño limpio en el que el pelirrojo aparentaba tener la ventaja debido a sus enormes brazos revestidos de arena, pero la agilidad del rubio era mayor y con gran habilidad esquivaba los continuos golpes del Ninja de Suna y contraatacaba cuando podía. El alumno de Ryu discretamente acortaba su distancia con respecto al alumno de Baki para evitar esos poderosos brazos de arena, pero el pelirrojo no ignoró ese detalle y justo cuando el rubio estaba por lanzarle un golpe al tórax, recibió un violento coletazo que lo lanzó a un par de metros de distancia.

De inmediato el Uzumaki se reincorporó para continuar con su ataque hacia el Ninja de Suna ante la sorpresa del Uchiha, la Haruno y la Kurama, ya que ninguno de los tres sospechaba siquiera la habilidad de Naruto para el Taijutsu. Ciertamente no era como Rock Lee en cuanto a sus golpes aplastantes o su velocidad, pero sus capacidades eran dignas de alabar, ya que con ayuda de la Hae no Odori consiguió esquivar un violento puñetazo que cuarteó el suelo en el lugar del impacto y logró darle una patada a Gaara en el rostro, pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que si bien el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor, con su fuerza logró resistir el golpe para que no le volteara el rostro completamente. Sin embargo, con gran agilidad Naruto usó la cara del Jinchuuriki de Suna como base para su pie y logró saltar hacia atrás y dar varios giros en el aire, cayendo de pie con elegancia.

\- ¡Pagarás por hacerme enfurecer, maldita basura…!-

Gaara miraba con furia incontenible al rubio, pensando cómo podría descontrolarlo para acabar con él de una vez y para siempre, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que Makoto estaba indefenso porque Sasuke y las chicas no lo habían ido a retirar de la zona de combate. Entonces sonrió de forma retorcida, pensando que había encontrado una debilidad que podía usar contra el rubio. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo planeaba algo cuando notó la sonrisa siniestra en los labios del hijo del Yondaime Kazekage.

-¡Suna Shuriken…!- El Jinchuuriki de Suna lanzó su ataque a quemarropa y el rubio se dio cuenta al instante de que él no era el blanco de la lluvia de proyectiles de arena ya que pasaban a sus lados sin tocarlo

\- ¡Makoto…!- Exclamó Naruto mirando con impotencia cómo los proyectiles se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el Senju -¡Ahora Red Daemon's! ¡Crimson Flare…!-

Ante la mirada atónita de los Genin de Konoha los ojos carmesí del alado ser brillaron intensamente por un segundo y de inmediato tomó una gran bocanada de aire tras la que liberó una corriente de fuego que neutralizó los proyectiles de arena, salvando al Senju del inminente ataque…

Cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa, voltearon a ver con desconcierto a los oponentes.

Naruto y Gaara ya llevaban un considerable desgaste, uno porque no estaba totalmente recuperado de su batalla con el Uchiha durante el torneo y la batalla que acababa de librar con el Senju, además de que la herida que él había provocado el azabache durante el torneo no había sanado completamente, mientras el otro por la gran cantidad de Chakra que había usado para realizar la Douki Kuchiyose hace un rato, así como el desgaste de la batalla contra Shino y la batalla con la serpiente previa a la invocasión de Red Daemon's… Aunque si se observaba con detenimiento a ambos Jinchuuriki, el de Suna estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que su desgaste de Chakra era menor al del rubio. El análisis que estaba realizando Sasuke en su mente fue interrumpido cuando Gaara se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

\- ¡Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Ruptura Infinita de la Nube de Arena)!-

Lo primero que hizo fue inhalar aire con la boca, de forma que su cuerpo se expandió de forma algo considerable y dándole, debido a su transformación parcial, una apariencia realmente monstruosa. El rubio colocó sus brazos frente al él como forma de defenderse y apenas un segundo pasó, cuando Gaara exhaló una poderosa tormenta de arena que se expandió y golpeó con violencia al alumno de Ryu, pero debido a que tras los movimientos ocurridos durante la pelea, Makoto ya estaba a su espalda, el Genin del Equipo 7 atinó a endurecer su postura y tratar de resistir el ataque para que su cuerpo fuera un escudo que protegiera al Senju. La tormenta de arena llevaba pequeñas partículas moldeadas con Chakra que desgarraron de forma considerable su ropa. Pero a pesar de que esas partículas le abrían pequeñas heridas por todo su cuerpo, permaneció de pie para proteger a su rival. Después de algunos minutos de castigo, el pelirrojo detuvo su ataque, mirando con rabia al Uzumaki, quien bajaba sus brazos y respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que bajó la mirada.

\- ¡Tú…! ¡¿Por qué proteges a ese insecto?! ¡No lo puedo entender! ¡Durante el examen recuerdo que nadie creía en ti, todos te miraban como si fueras escoria, justo como lo hacían conmigo de niño, lo que sólo puede significar que tienes un monstruo en tu interior al igual que yo…!- Exclamó el pelirrojo con la expresión del rostro totalmente descompuesta sin dejar de mirar al rubio, quien sonrió suavemente como respuesta, irritándolo aún más

\- Estoy protegiendo los vínculos que me ha tomado toda la vida formar…- Naruto respondió entre jadeos, levantando su mirada, que estaba llena de determinación -Todos me miraban como si fuera basura y nadie me aceptaba, nadie reconocía mi existencia, justo como dices… ¡Pero me encontré a Iruka-sensei y mi vida comenzó a cambiar!- La mirada del rubio se conmovió -Después me encontré a Rimu-chan y a Ryu-sensei, quienes fueron las primeras personas que creyeron en mí y Ryu-sensei me dijo la verdad de quien soy realmente… Que creyó en mi sueño de ser Hokage… Así como Makoto, el genio que me ha llegado a ver como a su igual, como un rival a superar… Pero desde siempre, cuando sentía sus miradas a lo lejos y yo las consideraba extrañas… Ellas han estado a mi lado- La mirada del rubio se enterneció, ante la sorpresa de Gaara -Mi Hina-chan y mi Nami-chan, quienes me han enseñado algo muy importante… Que incluso yo, puedo despertar el sentimiento de amistad y amor en otras personas- El rubio sonrió fugazmente -Para serte sincero… Eso ha impedido que el odio llegue a dominarme al seguir viendo odio y desprecio en las miradas de los demás… Y si no te derroto aquí y ahora, podrías lastimarlas… ¡Y eso jamás lo permitiré…!- La sonrisa del rostro desapareció de su rostro al tiempo que endureció la mirada -¡Porque yo prometí protegerlas…! Pero sobre todo… ¡Porque las quiero mucho! ¡Yo te venceré, sin importar cuantas veces me derribes…! ¡Volveré a levantarme una y otra vez hasta que logre derrotarte…!-

\- ¡Ya me hartaste!- Exclamó el pelirrojo con un grito ensordecedor que de inmediato intimidó a su hermana, quien se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente pensado que ese era su fin -¡Voy a destruirte con toda mi fuerza…!- El terror de Temari se hizo más profundo, ya que se dio cuenta de que nadie había hecho enfurecer a su hermano de esa manera antes.

La Kunoichi de Suna se abrazó a si misma al tiempo que se encogía para tratar de protegerse de aquella ira asesina que había comenzado a emerger de su hermano. El terror que sentía era profundo, porque sólo ella había visto el verdadero poder de Gaara durante su entrenamiento con Baki…

...

 **Notas**

Pues aquí termina otro capítulo, con la batalla entre Naruto y Gaara en su punto más alto…

Debo decir que en un principio había elegido a un dragón OC basado en Stardust Dragon de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's para la Douki Kuchiyose de Naruto (Que originalmente tenía otro nombre), pero la verdad ya pensándolo detenidamente, llegué a la conclusión de que Red Daemon's Dragon (o Red Archfiend Dragon, como se dobló en inglés) como tal, plasmaba más la personalidad de Naruto en cuanto a la intensidad en el combate y el uso principalmente de la fuerza bruta. Obvio debo decir, que aún así pertenece a una raza un tanto inferior a Ryu y Baki, lo cual aclararé mejor en capítulos posteriores.

Como es evidente, hice un cambio importante en la historia de la aldea, tomando en cuenta que muchas cosas hubieran cambiando en la línea temporal original si Madara alguna vez hubiera tomando el puesto de Hokage en vez de Tobirama, para que hubiera un equilibrio posterior de poder y los Uchiha no quedaran en segundo término, también en el futuro ahondaré en eso.

En cuanto al Jutsu de Orochimaru capaz de revivir a los muertos incluso sellados con el Shiki Fuujin, pues debo decir que en el futuro del fanfic las cosas derivarán de forma diferente a lo que acontece en el canon y así como Naruto tiene el Rinnegan (Que por cierto no sabe ni cómo usarlo fuera de cosas bastante básicas), habrá poderosos enemigos para que no sea un simple paseo como suele pasar en los fics de Naruto con Rinnegan.

Sé que parece un fic covencional, pero después del Examen Chunin las cosas se pondrán intensas, realmente intensas…

Por ahora creo que está todo aclarado.


	12. X: Conclusión

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Reviews respondidos:

 **alexzero:** Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Ukamulbas:** Pues gracias, espero que la calidad se mantenga.

 **Elchabon:** Pues sí, Ryu entrena bien a sus estudiantes a diferencia de otros tarados cofcofKakashicofcof. Pues sí, una batalla entre dragones donde el nivel da un paso más allá en relación a los Jounin comunes. La batalla de los Kage también será intensa y pues tiene varias implicaciones. Y pues sí, el dragoncillo tuvo la idea del día, ja, ja, ja.

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues sí, hay más de un dragón en el mundo (en cuanto a lo de Fairy Tail, no sé porque no he visto nada de la franquicia)… En cuanto a lo del emo, cuando la historia dé el giro de tuercas, los sentimiento de failsuke va a ser la menor de las preocupaciones, jo, jo, jo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues varias cosas pasarán, espero que te gusten.

 **carlos29:** Gracias.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos profundos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **X: Conclusión.**

…

En el palco especial, Hinata y Nami se encontraban frente a frente con los dos Ninja de Oto que quedaban de pie. Al parecer eran los dos líderes del escuadrón, ya que eran los únicos que no se habían lanzado al ataque hasta ese momento. Pero ahora, siendo los dos que permanecían de pie frente a las bellas novias de Naruto, se preparaban para atacar. El Chunin delante de la Hyuga miraba fijamente a la peliazul, quien esperaba expectante. El Ninja de Oto comenzó a realizar una breve y veloz secuencia de sellos para terminar echando sus brazos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Fuuton: Toppa (Elemento Viento: Ruptura)!- Una violenta corriente surgió de la boca del Chunin en dirección a la Hyuga, quien observaba fijamente el ataque

\- ¡Ahora…! ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten (Palma de Ocho Trigramas Rotación Celestial)…!-

Ante la expectación del Ninja de Oto, la peliazul comenzó a girar sobre las puntas de sus pies a gran velocidad mientras liberaba Chakra azulado por todo su cuerpo, formando una esfera a su alrededor. Dicha protección contuvo su Jutsu de viento y ante la sorpresa del Chunin, mandó la corriente de regreso a su origen. El Ninja de Oto salió proyectado hacia atrás tras recibir de lleno su propio poder. Al tiempo que el Chunin caía, una Hinata maltrecha dejaba de girar para acuclillarse en el suelo, respirando visiblemente agitada.

\- ¿P-Pero cómo…?- Aquél Ninja de Oto se encontraba al borde la inconsciencia

\- Es mi herencia familiar… Me costó mucho trabajo dominar ese Jutsu- Respondió Hinata bajando la cabeza y sonriendo suavemente -Pero el esfuerzo valió la pena…-

\- I-Imposible…- Dijo entre susurros el Chunin, quedando inconsciente segundos después.

La Hyuga orientó su rostro hacia su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba frente con el último Ninja de Oto de la zona. Así como Hinata, Nami se encontraba visiblemente cansada, pero su deseo de proteger a los pequeñitos de su clan y a la hermana de su mejor amiga la mantenía de pie. El Chunin comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos terminando con el sello de manos 'U' cerca de su boca.

\- ¡Mizurappa (Onda Violenta de Agua)!- De la boca del Ninja de Oto surgió un chorro de agua a presión que se dirigía hacia la Uchiha a gran velocidad, quien esperó, abriendo ligeramente los brazos

\- ¡Es hora! ¡Houtenkyaku (Pierna del Fénix Celestial)…!-

Ante la sorpresa del Ninja de Oto, Nami saltó para esquivar el Jutsu Suiton y rodearse de un Chakra rojo, que al instante comenzó a incendiarse en llamas, dándole la apariencia de un Fénix aleteando en el aire. El Ninja de Oto miraba sorprendido cómo el ave de fuego tras aletear violentamente se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él con las garras al frente cual águila lista para atrapar a su presa, impactando con violencia en el cuerpo del Ninja, disipándose en forma vistosa el fuego y revelando a la pelinegra dándose una patada en el vientre al Ninja, quien salió proyectado hacia un pilar, cayendo instantes después ya inconsciente.

\- ¡Nami-chan…!- Hinata corrió hacia su amiga al ver que había caído pesadamente tras dar su golpe y al llegar a ella la sostuvo en sus brazos -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la Hyuga mirando expectante a su mejor amiga

\- Algo cansada, nada que algunos kilos de comida no arreglen…- La Uchiha le sonrió suavemente a la peliazul para no preocuparla

\- Entiendo- Agregó Hinata sonriendo suavemente -¿Todavía puedes caminar?-

\- Eso creo…-

Con ayuda de su amiga, la Uchiha se puso de pie y de inmediato volteó hacia donde la pequeña Hanabi y los pequeños Uchiha permanecían dormidos, ajenos a la batalla que había ocurrido a su alrededor. Ambas Kunoichi del Equipo Ryu sonrieron suavemente al ver a los pequeños muy relajados, como si nada hubiera pasado. De inmediato ambas chicas colocaron sus manos en el suelo, utilizando el Kuchiyose no Jutsu y llamando a sus más usadas invocaciones: Hiten y Umiruka, quienes apenas emergieron de la nube de humo, voltearon a ver a su alrededor, mirando a los varios Ninja de Oto derrotados y a los pequeños que dormían debido al Genjutsu.

\- Ahora si la han hecho buena- Dijo el ave, provocando sonrojos de vergüenza en ambas chicas

-Vamos niñas, no se preocupen- Agregó Umiruka sonriendo suavemente -A los hombres les gustan las chicas fuertes, no las muñecas de porcelana- Contrario a las intenciones de la tortuga, el sonrojo de ambas chicas aumentó aún más -¿Para qué nos necesitan, linda?-

\- Necesitamos que cuiden de Hanabi-chan y los demás, por favor- Aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, Hinata seguía un poco apenada por los comentarios de las invocaciones

\- Pueden echármelos al caparazón y yo los cuidaré en Kamegakure (Aldea de la Tortuga), porque creo que les falta terminar de combatir, ¿Verdad?-

\- Si…- Respondió la Uchiha, que también continuaba con sonrojo en su rostro -Queremos ayudar a Naruto-kun-

\- Entonces manos a la obra…-

Las chicas con rapidez posaron cuidadosamente a los pequeños sobre el caparazón de la tortuga, quien esperaba tranquilamente a que las chicas terminaran su labor. Una vez que ya estaba todo listo, volteó a ver a ambas Kunoichi, quienes le sonrieron suavemente.

\- Gracias, Umiruka-san- Dijo suavemente Hinata

\- De nada, linda- Dicho esto, la tortuga desapareció en una nube de humo y apenas la tortuga desapareció, ambas chicas se voltearon con seriedad y asintieron mutuamente con la cabeza para orientar su mirada hacia el fénix, que esperaba indicaciones

\- ¿Puedes llevarnos con Naruto-kun, Hiten?- Preguntó expectante la Uchiha

\- ¡Claro! Será fácil… Puedo sentir la presencia de una Douki Kuchiyose no muy lejos de aquí, ese debe ser él- Respondió con alegría el fénix

\- ¿Douki Kuchiyose?- Repitió la Hyuga confundida

\- Vamos con el chico de los dragones, les explicaré en el camino…-

Sosteniendo los brazos de las maltrechas chicas con sus garras de forma de que no se lastimaran, Hiten levantó vuelo dejando sorprendidos a los Ninja que se encontraban en el palco inferior, donde Azula y Ukitsu se encontraban espalda con espalda, mientras los últimos dos Ninja que las atacaban caían sin sentido tras el último ataque de las alumnas más recientes de Ryu. Kakashi y Gai ya también habían terminado con sus enemigos y miraban hacia el cielo, donde las Kunoichi de Equipo Ryu con ayuda de Hiten se alejaban del lugar. La princesa y la morena sonrieron, una de forma discreta y la otra de forma alegre al ver a sus compañeras dirigirse en la misma dirección que hacia un rato se había dirigido Red Daemon's Dragon.

\- Vaya, tardaron más de lo que esperaba- La discreta sonrisa de la castaña llamó la atención del ANBU que había lanzado el Genjutsu que puso a dormir al público

"¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?" Pensó el ANBU con curiosidad

\- No sé quien seas, pero esta batalla está perdida- Kakashi encaró al líder de los Ninja de Oto -Será mejor que te rindas…-

-Hm…- El enmascarado orientó su rostro hacia el Ninja Copia -Eso está por verse-

Sin deshacer su posición de manos, el ANBU orientó su mirada hacia el techo de aquél edificio donde se levantaba la barrera que aislaba al Gama-sennin, al Sandaime y al líder de los invasores.

…

\- ¡Amaterasu…!-

Jiraiya saltaba de forma súbita y avanzaba velozmente haciendo un movimiento de zigzag para esquivar los disparos de llamas negras que emergían del ojo derecho del fundador del Clan Uchiha, quien parecía llorar lágrimas de sangre de ese orbe. Cuando el albo estuvo lo bastante cerca como intentar lanzar un ataque al Sensei de su Sensei, el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha comenzó a formar una especie de torbellino en el que el legendario Shinobi desapareció antes de que el golpe del Gama-sennin pudiera hacer contacto con él. Jiraiya volteó a ver confundido en todas direcciones para buscar al Niidaime, pero cuando volteó hacia arriba en un intento de buscarlo, una violenta patada por la espalda lo estrelló contra uno de los tantos árboles que ya habían emergido en el lugar como resultado del Mokuton Ninjutsu del Shodaime…

Sarutobi por su parte, trataba de mantener a raya tanto a Hashirama como a Minato, pero mientras los Kunai de tres puntas le permitían al Yondaime atacarlo casi desde cualquier punto ciego que involuntariamente generara Hiruzen, descuidar a Shodaime era poner un pie en su propia tumba. El Sandaime salió proyectado en la misma dirección que Jiraiya tras emerger una enorme raíz detrás de él y golpearlo con fuerza en la espalda apenas Sarutobi había esquivado por milímetros un Rasengan que casi le cruzaba el corazón… Ero-Sensei logró atrapar a su maestro antes de que impactara con la misma raíz con la que había impactado él instantes antes.

\- Esto es muy difícil…- Sarutobi respiraba con dificultad -¿Cómo detener a tres de los mejores Shinobi de la historia?- El Sandaime fijó su mirada en las tres invocaciones, que se habían reagrupado frente a ellos

\- No lo sé…- Susurró Jiraiya más para sí mismo que como respuesta -En cualquier momento aparecerán, pero no sé si aún con ellos, tengamos alguna oportunidad…-

\- ¿Ellos…? ¿A quién te…?- Pero antes de que Sarutobi pudiera continuar formulando su pregunta, en los hombros del Sannin aparecieron dos pequeñas nubes de humo, que revelaron a dos pequeños sapos encapuchados

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jiraiya-chan?- Preguntó el sapo de barba blanca con expectación

\- Que Orochimaru por fin decidió jugar con la vida y la muerte- Respondió el albo sin mover el enfoque de su mirada de Minato, Madara y Hashirama

\- ¿A qué te…?- El otro sapo, de cabeza púrpura volteó en la misma dirección que el Gama Sannin -Minato-chan… ¡Mira Pa, es Minato-chan…!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó sorprendido el aludido, orientando su mirada inmediatamente hacia el rubio -No… ¡No puede ser!-

\- Pero lo es viejo…- El Hebi-sannin tomó la palabra y se acercó a sus invocaciones -He realizado el Jaou no Masei, un arte de los demonios… Y esto no es nada a comparación del gran poder que ahora tengo al dejar por fin mi estúpido disfraz de humano…- Orochimaru iba a seguir hablando, cuando notó que el Gama Sannin comenzaba a liberar un poderoso Chakra que más que surgir de su interior, parecía ser que fluía en el ambiente

\- ¡No tienes el derecho de estar jugando con las vidas de los demás…!-

Tanto Sarutobi como el Hebi Sannin mirando confundidos la gradual transformación del albo, ya que marcas rojas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, al tiempo que su nariz se ensanchó y verrugas comenzaban a salir de ella. Sus ojos también cambiaron, siendo delineados en rojo, uniéndose a las líneas de su rostro, así también sus ojos se transformaron es sus pupilas, alargándose y obteniendo una forma rectangular así como los ojos de un sapo.

\- ¡Es hora de estallar, Modo Sennin!- Jiraiya ya transformado dio un pequeño salto y al caer en sus dos pies cimbró todo el lugar con fuerza, tambaleando incluso a los subordinados de Orochimaru que mantenían la barrera

\- ¿Modo Sennin?- Susurró confundido el Hebi Sannin "Será mejor darse prisa, ya casi se consumieron los quince minutos…" -¡Minato, Madara, Hashirama!- Los tres aludidos voltearon a ver a Orochimaru -¡Destruyan a esas basuras!- Los Hokage resucitados intentaron desobedecer, pero el Jutsu los forzó a actuar y dirigirse al frente

\- Muy bien entonces…- Hiruzen se mordió el pulgar derecho sin despegar la mirada de los otros Hokage -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enma…!-

Al posar Sarutobi su mano en el suelo, liberó una nube de humo de tamaño humano, ante la atenta mirada de sus alumnos y los antiguos líderes de Konoha. De esa nube surgió un mono de largo cabello blanco, envestido con un traje Shinobi de textura similar a la de la piel de un leopardo. El simio tras una danza sumamente elegante y una demostración de equilibrio sobre una de las raíces presentes en el campo de batalla, de un elegante salto se posó junto a su invocador. Al tiempo que comenzaba a analizar la situación. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando observó frente a él a los tres anteriores Hokage. Después orientó su mirada hacia el Hebi Sannin, quien sonrió en forma retorcida.

\- Ya sabía que esto pasaría algún día- Dijo el mono recién invocado sin poder ocultar en su rostro el desprecio que sentía por Orochimaru -Debiste acabar con él cuando tuviste la oportunidad-

\- Lo sé Enma, pero nunca pasó por mi cabeza que aquél niño que lloraba todas las noches por sus padres se convirtiera en el monstruo que ahora está justo frente a nosotros…- El Sandaime miró de reojo a su invocación personal

\- Como sea, lo hecho, hecho está- El sapo ubicado en el hombro derecho del Gama Sannin dijo de forma calmada -¡Vamos Jiraiya-chan! ¡Liberemos a Minato-chan de las garras de Orochimaru!-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Sonrió confiado el albo

\- Ya lo oíste Sarutobi, debemos sacar la basura- Dijo el simio al tiempo que miraba desafiante a las invocaciones del líder de Oto

\- ¡Bien!- Hiruzen asintió con determinación

"Esto no me gusta nada…" Aunque preocupado, el Hebi Sannin seguía mostrando su sonrisa retorcida para guardar las apariencias "Si no terminan con ellos a la brevedad, esto puede ponerse peligroso para mí… El tiempo se está consumiendo…" -¡Basta de juegos! ¡Maten a esas escorias con toda su potencia!- Los tres Hokage esbozaron rostros de sufrimiento al darse cuenta de que no podían oponerse a la orden recibida.

El primero en liberar su máximo poder fue el primer líder del Clan Uchiha, quien reveló al mismo tiempo en sus dos ojos el legendario Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes, sin excepción, un perturbador e intimidante Chakra de color azul comenzó a emerger del Niidaime, el cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un siniestro esqueleto con dos caras, una al frente y otra en la espalda, el cual poseía cuatro brazos y que gradualmente fue cubierto por varias fibras que le dieron un aspecto humanoide hasta que finalmente una yamabushi pareció devorar a la forma y le dio su aspecto final…

El extraño ente que surgía del Chakra de Madara Uchiha se mostraba como una especie de guerrero que empuñaba una espada en cada mano. Todos observaban con expectación el poderoso Jutsu del Uchiha, mientras que Sarutobi y Enma permanecía atónitos con la revelación de lo que ambos conocían como la carta del triunfo del maestro del Sandaime. Sus pensamientos sobre si tenían alguna posibilidad de vencerlo fueron interrumpidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que el primer líder del Clan Senju terminaba una secuencia de sellos que había empezado a realizar apenas Madara liberó el poder de sus ojos. En el caso de Hashirama, del suelo comenzaron a surgir varias raíces que se fueron enroscando cual enredaderas y comenzaban a adquirir una forma que gradualmente era más y más humana, del mismo tamaño que la carta del triunfo del Uchiha. La forma poco a poco adquirió la forma de lo que parecía ser un muñeco de madera, cuyas partes parecían cilindros y otras figuras geométricas. Poseía unos ojos que brillaban de un imponente tono amarillo que enfocaron de inmediato a los enemigos del Shodaime Hokage.

\- Susanoo (El que Tiene la Capacidad de Ayudar Por Todos Los Medios)- Madara fijó su mirada en Hiruzen y Enma

\- Daimokujin (Gran Hombre de Madera)- Hashirama observó fijamente a Jiraiya y a los sapos en sus hombros

\- ¡Cuidado, Jiraiya-sensei…!-

Minato lanzó uno de sus Kunai de tres puntas hacia su Sensei y el Sandaime mientras que los fundadores de Konoha comenzaron a caminar seguidos por sus poderosos Jutsu materializados. El Yondaime siguió de inmediato la ruta de su Shuriken con ayuda de su carta del triunfo, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, que iba a gran velocidad hacia Jiraiya, quien como respuesta comenzó a reunir Chakra en su mano derecha, generando el Rasengan a gran velocidad, pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió infundiéndole Chakra a su ataque, con lo que la esfera comenzó a crecer a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Rasengan…!- Minato echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás para preparar su ataque

\- ¡Odama Rasengan…!- Jiraiya colocó la enorme esfera de Chakra frente a él.

Y lo hizo apenas a tiempo, ya que la esfera de Chakra recibió el ataque de Minato, provocando un estallido de Chakra ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Ciertamente Minato era el creador del Jutsu, pero Jiraiya había estado trabajando en el poderoso Jutsu para ayudarle a Naruto en cuanto heredara su legado. El resultado era el poderoso Odama Rasengan, cuyo poder superaba al Rasengan ordinario y quedó claro cuando tras el estallido de Chakra azul, el rubio salió proyectado al aire mientras el Sannin fue arrastrado por la corriente de Chakra un par de metros, pero conservó la compostura. El Yondaime fue atrapado antes de caer por la mano del poderoso Daimokujin y de inmediato el imponente muñeco de madera posó al rubio en el suelo. El brazo derecho de Minato había sido hecho pedazos por el choque de Rasengan y lo que quedaba de él humeaba en forma visible.

\- Superaste el Rasengan, Jiraiya-sensei…- Minato se erguió completamente y enfocó a su Sensei, quien miraba fijamente a su alumno, apenas conteniendo la furia contra Orochimaru por obligarlo a herirlo de esa manera

\- Es imposible oponer resistencia a esta abominación- Fue la seca respuesta del Senju y lo que vieron atónitos aquellos que luchaban a favor de Konoha instantes después fue que el Shodaime desenfundó la Katana posada en su cinturón y tras alzarla en el aire, de un súbito tajo le cortó el brazo lastimado al rubio

\- Este maldito Jutsu nos obliga a pelear al máximo…- Dijo el rubio, mirando de reojo su miembro cercenado al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a fluir libremente por la herida recién provocada por el Shodaime

\- ¡Maldito!- La sapo ubicada en el hombro izquierdo del Sannin orientó con rabia su mirada hacia el Sannin -¡¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarlos de esa forma tan despiadada?!-

\- Shima-sama…- La anfibia volteó inmediatamente -No deben dudar, yo ya estoy muerto después de todo…- La anciana sapo apenas pudo contener las ganas de llorar

\- ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y maten a esas malditas y asquerosas basuras de una buenas vez!- Exclamó el Sannin con visible irritación.

El siguiente en atacar fue el poderoso Daimokujin, cuyo puño derecho se dirigía hacia Jiraiya a una sorprendente velocidad y su brazo se alargaba al tiempo que se adelgazaba, siendo casi tan rápido como el ataque de Minato, pero al instante Emna se colocó entre el ataque y el alumno de su invocador, para después chocar sus manos de forma súbita.

\- ¡Kongou Rouheki (Muro de Prisión de Adamantino)!- Gritó el Rey de los Monos instantes antes de que el poderoso apéndice de madera lo impactara.

Hashirama, Madara y Minato observaron inexpresivamente cómo una especie de cárcel formada por lo que parecían ser varios báculos de color negro y extremos de color dorado protegían al albo, al Sandaime y a los sapos.

"¡Otra vez ese maldito mono…!" Pensó fugazmente el Sannin.

De inmediato el poderoso ente formado por el Chakra de usuario de Sharingan más poderoso de la historia lanzó una estocada con su espada ardiente listo para partir en dos aquella protección, aprovechando el momento del distracción consecuencia del ataque del Senju vía su Mokujin, pero el Gama Sannin recién terminaba de realizar una secuencia de sellos y posó sus manos en el suelo al instante.

\- ¡Senpou: Meikai Dainuwa (Arte Sabio: Gran Pantano del Inframundo)…!-

Las tejas debajo de los tres Hokage invocados se convirtieron casi al instante en una especie de trampa de arena que comenzó a hundir a las tres invocaciones del Sannin, lo que provocó que el Niidaime perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera impactar la jaula que protegía al albo y al Sandaime con su temible ataque. De inmediato el rubio lanzó una Kunai de tres puntas hacia una de las tantas raíces para escapar, mientras que el Daimokujin sostenía en su mano a su creador para evitar que Hashirama se hundiera en tanto que que el enorme muñeco de madera era sepultado de lo que sería su cintura hacia abajo y el Uchiha escapaba gracias a su Jikuukan Jutsu, desapareciendo mientras el Susanoo se disipaba en el aire así como las llamas de una fogata al apagarse. Al instante la jaula desapareció en una nube de humo, regresando a su forma original.

\- Eso estuvo cerca- Una gota de sudor escurrió por la sien del Rey de los Monos, quien recordó la capacidad destructora de la espada del Susanoo

\- ¡Ahora debemos contraatacar!- Sarutobi realizó una secuencia de sellos casi en un parpadeo -¡Katon: Karyu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala Ardiente del Dragón de fuego)!-

El Sandaime exhaló una poderosa llamarada de fuego dirigida al Sannin, pero antes de eso fue detenida por un de los brazos del Daimokujin, el cual comenzó a arder en forma violenta y debido a que ya no se podía sostener era terminado de sepultar por el Meikai Dainuwa del Gama Sannin al tiempo que Hashirama de un salto abandonaba la máxima expresión del Mokuton Ninjutsu.

\- ¡Incluso en ese momento ese Jutsu los obliga a proteger primero a Orochimaru…! ¡Qué monstruoso es el Jaou no Masei!- Sarutobi no se molestó en dismular su sorpresa -¡Parece ser el Jutsu perfecto…!-

\- ¡No hay Jutsu perfecto, Sensei!- Replicó Jiraiya al instante "Debe haber algo que podamos aprovechar… Algún punto débil que tenga ese supuesto pacto con el demonio…" Los tres Hokage resucitados se reagruparon frente al Hebi Sannin mientras el albo observaba la situación con tranquilidad "Como me enseñó Naruto… ¡Debes poner atención a cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar, ya que es monstruoso lo que estamos enfrentando! ¡Cualquier detalle debe ser útil, incluso si es algo tan insignificante como el que Orochimaru no esté jugando con nosotros y nos quiera muertos de inmediato…!" La mirada de Jiraiya mostró sorpresa de un segundo a otro

"Parece que ha pensado en algo que pueda ayudarnos" Pensó fugazmente el Sandaime, mirando de reojo a su alumno y regresado al instante su atención hacia los enemigos

"¡Eso es, Orochimaru no se ha movido desde que realizó ese Jutsu…! Ha estado tranquilo y se ha limitado a dar órdenes, lo que quiere decir que no puede moverse mientras esté realizando el Jaou no Masei… Y además de eso…"

\- ¿Tienes algún plan, Jiraiya-chan…?- Preguntó en un susurro Fukasaku, el sapo ubicado en el hombro derecho del Sannin

\- A decir verdad, no… Pero he descubierto algo interesante en relación al Jaou no Masei…-

\- ¿Eso es verdad…?- Sarutobi se unión en forma sumamente discreta a la conversación

\- Sí… Pensé en que el sádico de Orochimaru, que se deleita en el sufrimiento de los demás, parece tener prisa por terminar esto y eso es algo que me parece extraño, además no se ha movido desde que realizó el Jutsu- La mirada analítica del Sannin continuaba estudiando a su enemigo -También los Hokage siempre que se reagrupan lo hacen de forma que Orochimaru esté protegido

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Preguntó Sarutobi de forma seria para que su alumno fuera al grano del asunto

\- No cuanto tiempo sea, pero ese Jutsu es de tiempo limitado… No sólo eso, mientras está en uso ese Jutsu, él está indefenso…-

El Hebi Sannin, que seguía la conversación leyendo los labios del Gama Sannin, había entendido perfectamente las últimas palabras que había dicho su otrora mejor amigo y quedó completamente atónito al oírlas…

Lo habían descubierto.

Ciertamente el Jaou no Masei era uno de los más temibles Jutsu que podrían existir en el Ninkai (Mundo Ninja), pero el que no pudiera moverse mientras se ejecutaba lo hacía sumamente vulnerable al enemigo. Además de eso, el tiempo que podía usar ese Jutsu sólo era de quince minutos y ciertamente podría tener a su disposición a cualquier Ninja que estuviera muerto además de que el o los Ninja que invocara regresarían con el pico de capacidad que hubieran tenido a lo largo de su vida sin importar de quien se tratase y estarían forzados a obedecerlo totalmente durante el tiempo en que estuvieran de regreso en el mundo de los vivos, pero el aparentemente perfecto Masasei no Jutsu tenía un punto débil fatal…

Para mantener ese férreo control sobre los muertos vivientes, el usuario tenía que mantenerse quieto.

…

El pelirrojo y el rubio se encontraban frente a frente, listos para comenzar el final de su batalla. Ambos lucían determinados a vencer, cada uno por sus respectivos ideales… Uno de ellos luchaba para demostrar que su existencia se basaba en el combate y sólo durante el calor de la batalla podía demostrarlo, mientras que el otro quería salir vencedor para defender aquellos vínculos que lo hacían querer superarse día a día. Sus vidas eran bastante similares: ambos convertidos por azares del destino en recipientes de aquellos monstruos que habían llevado destrucción a sus hogares, se habían hecho del odio de la inmensa mayoría de los habitantes de sus respectivas aldeas.

\- Somos simples armas creadas para ser usadas por nuestras aldeas… ¡Yo soy el arma definitiva de Suna, creada por mi propio padre!-

Gaara comenzó el relato sobre cómo era su vida en Sunagakure no Sato, desde el momento en que incluso sin siquiera haber nacido, el terrible Shukaku había sido sellado en él para que lo pudiera controlar al relacionarse desde el nacimiento con él. Debido a que un sacrificio era necesario para realizar el Fuinjutsu que convirtió a Gaara en un Jinchuuriki, la madre de los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, Karura, fue utilizada. Antes de morir, la madre de los tres hermanos maldijo a Sunagakure, con la esperanza de que Gaara vengara su muerte. El chico de marcadas ojeras fue entrenado por su padre, pero fue criado principalmente por su tío materno, Yashamaru…

Por el poder del Shukaku, los aldeanos de Suna terminaron odiando y temiéndole a Gaara por el monstruo sellado en su interior. Durante un tiempo, Yashamaru parecía ser la única persona que se preocupaba por él, pero el pequeño de forma inconsciente liberaba el poder del Bijuu y la gente que se le acercaba con actitud hostil siempre era herida, lo que aumentó aún más el recelo de la gente contra él. Su tío parecía ser el único que entendía que Gaara no tenía intención de hacerle daño a nadie. Pero el Yondaime Kazekage, sin embargo, no vio la misma esperanza para su hijo y vistos los frecuentes ataques involuntarios del pelirrojo hacia los siempre hostiles aldeanos, lo terminó considerando un simple experimento fallido que podría convertirse en una amenaza para Suna.

Debido al peligro que para el Kazekage representaba Gaara, comenzó a enviar asesinos para matarlo, aunque todos los intentos se encontraron con el fracaso y la muerte de los atacantes. Después de muchos intentos y pérdidas de Ninja valiosos, el Kazekage pidió a Yashamaru que matara a su sobrino. Como resultado, su tío intentó asesinarlo, sólo para fallar como los demás antes de él y terminar moribundo a sus pies. Pero cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de que era Yashamaru, se horrorizó y gritó antes de estallar en lágrimas. Aunque el niño trató de justificar el ataque de la persona más cercana a él como una orden del Kazekage, el moribundo Ninja le corrigió, diciendo que él había aceptado la misión por voluntad propia, que incluso le habían ofrecido rechazar el asunto, pero él aceptó para matarlo…

Aquella traición fue un golpe mortal para la fe del pelirrojo hacia las personas. Como nunca había amado de verdad al pelirrojo, Yashamaru esperaba que al matarlo vengaría la muerte de su hermana, que le había nombrado Gaara tras demostrar su intenso odio hacia Suna, y sin pensar siquiera en demostrarle amor a su hijo. En un último esfuerzo para matar a su sobrino, Yashamaru detonó una serie de sellos explosivos ocultos en su cuerpo pidiéndole a Gaara que muriera con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con su arena, el pelirrojo sobrevivió a la explosión y la pérdida de la única persona que pensaba se había preocupado por él lo marco. El pequeño usó la arena bañada en la sangre de su tío para grabar el kanji Ai (Amor) en su frente, como señal de que sólo se amaría a sí mismo y así como se habían dedicado a asesinarlo, ahora él se dedicaría a asesinar, para probarse a sí mismo que valía algo, que existía…

Esa era la verdad sobre el cruel Ninja de Suna.

Al terminar de oír el relato, el rubio simplemente apretó sus puños de furia y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando que tanto parecido tenía la vida de su enemigo con la suya. Huérfano a los ojos de la gente, Naruto creció sin saber nada de sus padres. Antes de morir, Minato, el legendario héroe que había sellado al Kyubi no Youko dentro de él, pidió que los aldeanos de Konoha vieran a Naruto como el héroe que había ayudado a derrotar al Bijuu. Sin embargo, sólo contados habitantes de Konoha hicieron honor a la última voluntad del Yondaime Hokage, mientras que la inmensa mayoría en cambio lo miraba con un intenso odio, debido a contener en su interior al monstruo que había destruido sus hogares y en varios casos a sus seres queridos…

En vista de ello, el Sandaime Hokage decretó que nadie debía hablar del Kyubi sellado dentro de Naruto, con la esperanza de que los hijos no lo odiaran como los padres. Sin embargo, los niños siguieron el ejemplo de sus padres, a pesar de no saber el por qué de ese odio. Aparte del Sandaime Hokage, Iruka Umino era el único que le había mostrado cariño al pequeño Naruto. El Chunin encargado de la academia se comenzó a acercar al rubio y poco a poco se ganó su confianza, se convirtió en su amigo y se volvió estricto con él durante la academia, ya que Iruka quería que Naruto se ganara el respeto de la aldea con su propio esfuerzo, quería que el rubio les demostrara a todos que estaban equivocados al juzgarlo únicamente por contener al Kyubi.

Después de eso, se llego a dar cuenta de que dos pequeñas niñas lo miraban a escondidas cuando entrenaba, pero al principio no le daba importancia, ya que esas chicas se le hacían extrañas y nunca se le acercaban, por lo que pensaba que no les agradaba. Pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario, ya que esas chicas poco a poco, comenzaron a ganarse su confianza, así como su admiración y finalmente, su amor. Por último se encontró con aquella mujer que se había convertido en su guía, esa casualidad que había cambiado tanto su vida, ya que a pesar de que no había sido fácil, había logrado superarse con Ninja, como siempre había sido su deseo. Y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con ese chico tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a él. Ambos dispuestos a pelear a lo que se habían aferrado desde niños. Gaara permanecía expectante, ya que el rubio no realizaba ningún movimiento y parecía perdido en sus reflexiones interiores.

\- ¡Si quieres morir por mi está bien! ¡En este momento acabaré contigo!-

De la calabaza surgió otra gigantesca garra de arena que se dirigía hacia un Naruto que permanecía quieto en el mismo sitio, pero cuando el apéndice se prestaba a atraparlo justo como a Makoto, el rubio levantó la vista y con una velocidad impresionante formó el Rasengan en su mano derecha y tras esquivar la extremidad, le reventó el Jutsu con fuerza y de lleno, haciendo que se desmoronara al instante. El pelirrojo mostró sorpresa en su mirada y al enfocar los ojos del rubio pudo ver emitían un ligero brillo violáceo al tiempo que en su espalda se formaba una nueva garra.

\- Muy bien entonces… ¡Esto irá enserio!- Grito al aire el pelirrojo mientras Temari ya no podía contener las lágrimas provocadas por el terror que sentía

"¡Por favor Gaara, no lo hagas!" Pensó la rubia fugazmente en medio de su llanto.

Naruto saltó para esquivar un violento intento del hijo del Kazekage de aplastarlo con su recién formada garra y el rubio de inmediato contraatacó apoyándose en un árbol tras dar un vistoso giro en el aire y le lanzó una patada en el rostro al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi (Una Cola), quien cayó pesadamente al suelo como consecuencia del impacto, mientras el rubio se recompuso en el aire para caer de pie, si bien se notaba en forma cada vez más evidente su cansancio. Poco a poco el pelirrojo se levantó y apenas se puso de pie completamente, ambos contendientes se lanzaron de inmediato al frente. El alumno de Ryu lanzó un violento puñetazo al rostro de Gaara, que el Ninja de Suna respondió de igual manera. Ambos puños se encontraron en su trayectoria y se inicio un duelo de fuerza por imponerse.

\- ¡Ríndete de una vez!- Naruto con sus ojos aún emitiendo el brillo violáceo, clavó su mirada en la de Gaara

\- ¡No…! ¡No perderé!- El pelirrojo, al verse igualado comenzó a perder la ínfima tranquilidad que le quedaba -Nadie me negará la existencia… ¡Eso nunca pasará…!-

Gaara liberó un violento torrente de Chakra al tiempo que hubo una enorme explosión, la cual cimbró todo el lugar y creó una gigantesca cortina de humo que cubrió la luz de todo el lugar y cuando se disipó, poco a poco se podía ver una silueta de gran tamaño, la cual poco a poco reveló su forma, que se asemejaba a la de un mapache de apariencia demoníaca y un tamaño descomunal. Naruto permanecía impávido ante la enorme figura que se revelaba ante él y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, entre la enorme nube de polvo levantada frente a él, un monstruo que parecía una especie de mapache de aspecto demoníaco formado por arena terminó por aparecer. El ser de inmediato cerró su garra derecha tras colocarla frente al rubio, haciendo que la arena a su alrededor de inmediato comenzara a aprisionarlo, siendo ese el detonante para que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Este es el Jutsu con el que hizo pedazos al cejotas!" Naruto alternaba su mirada en la arena que lo comenzaba a rodear gradualmente visiblemente preocupado mientras recordaba la forma tan cruel y violenta en que Gaara había hecho uso de ese Jutsu "¡Esta vez no será como en el torneo y nadie podrá evitar que me asesine…!" En medio de la desesperación que sentía, el rubio pudo notar que la arena todavía no lo había inmovilizado completamente "¡Sólo hay una forma en que podría escapar!" El rubio de inmediato trató de colocar su mano en el suelo, luchando contra la arena que lo estaba inmovilizando más y más "Vamos, sólo un poco… ¡Un poco más…!" Con el esfuerzo que prácticamente lo llevaba al límite, pudo tocar el suelo justo en el momento en que el enorme monstruo iba a terminar de cerrar su garra para aplastar al rubio entre la arena -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Una nube de humo de considerable tamaño surgió del interior de la arena que aprisionaba al rubio, dispersando la arena en todas direcciones y revelando un sapo de color azul oscuro, que portaba una faja morada en la cual se sostenía una Katana y que tenía poco más de tres metros de altura. Naruto alcanzó a liberarse de la arena, visiblemente lastimado, ya que de su frente comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre de considerable anchura y respiraba con notoria dificultad.

"¿Una rana?" Sasuke observaba sorprendido la nueva invocación del rubio "¡¿A qué demonios está llegando esto?!"

Para el Uchiha y las Kunoichi, la batalla ya había alcanzado dimensiones ridículas, un combate contra un gigantesco monstruo que como él mismo había dicho, sólo vivía para asesinar, mientras que por el otro lado estaba el rubio y esos ojos de aureolas que claramente eran un Kekkei Genkai que difería del resto. Nadie se había dado cuenta aún, pero el Senju había recuperado la conciencia aunque no podía moverse, es más, por el estado en el que había quedado no podía hablar siquiera. Pero podía ver el enorme monstruo frente a él y sobretodo, al rubio que estaba posado sobre un sapo delante de él y encarando de tal forma a Gaara, que parecía querer protegerlo.

"Quería invocar a Gamabunta, pero creo que con la prisa con la que hice el Jutsu no pude concentrarme…" El rubio sonrió suavemente

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó confundido el anfibio

\- Disculpa…- Naruto respondió el cuestionamiento del sapo -En realidad no quería invocarte a ti, pero aún así gracias por salvarme…-

\- De nada, supongo- Respondió el anfibio, desconcertado.

Gaara emergió de la cabeza de su Bijuu, de la cintura para arriba y su conciencia dominaba la escalofriante trasformación que había adquirido. Permaneció atento, aún cuando al que llamaba Baki-sensei, tal vez la única persona en todo el mundo a la que no mataría, le había dado control total sobre su Bijuu como resultado del entrenamiento al que lo había sometido durante varios años. Era muy joven para controlar ese gran poder. Suficiente esfuerzo era lograr que ese Chakra tan enorme se mantuviera estable y le permitiera seguir peleando, pero con el cansancio que ya llevaba encima le convenía mucho esperar a que Naruto tomara la iniciativa para aplastarlo como nunca había añorado aplastar antes a cualquier otra de sus víctimas. Por eso no había atacado a pesar de que el rubio había bajado la guardia para atender al sapo que recién había invocado.

\- ¿Tú eres el tal Naruto del que Gamabunta-sama habla desde hace tiempo?- El dragón esperaba la respuesta con discreta ansiedad

\- Supongo que sí…- Respondió débilmente el rubio

\- Te has vuelto popular en Myoubokuzan y la verdad deseaba conocerte- La sonrisa del anfibio de piel azul provocó tranquilidad en el rubio -Y ahora que lo noto, hay una Douki Kuchiyose por aquí- El sapo volteó de reojo hacia donde Red Daemon's se acercaba a su vez -¿Eso es cierto?-

\- Sí…-

\- Increíble… ¿A quién invocaste…?-

\- A Red Daemon's Dragon… Me ha ayudado mucho- Naruto miró al cielo para sonreírle a su Douki Kuchiyose

\- Eso es porque las Douki Kuchiyose son superiores a las Kuchiyose comunes…- El anfibio sonrió discretamente -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

\- Tenía que salvar mi aldea y proteger a un…- El rubio se detuvo un momento para buscarle al Senju una forma de decirle -A un amigo-

"N-Naruto…" Fue el débil pensamiento del Senju, cuyo cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, producto del esfuerzo de querer levantarse para intentar ayudar a su rival, al chico que lo consideraba su amigo

\- ¡Esa es la actitud!- El sapo desenvainó su espada -¡Acabemos con esto entonces!-

\- De… De acuerdo- Respondió débilmente el rubio, enfocando su mirada en el Ichibi

\- Por cierto, yo me llamo Roningama- Dijo el anfibio para luchar contra el Bijuu

\- ¡Entonces vamos por él, Roningama…!-Apenas se dio cuenta de que Naruto y el dragón se dirigían hacia él, Gaara, a través de su Bijuu inició su ataque

\- ¡Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Viento: Proyectil de Aire Comprimido)!- El Ichibi golpeó su estómago y de su boca surgió una enorme esfera de viento.

Con un movimiento sorprendentemente ágil, Roningama saltó a un costado para esquivar el ataque, que arrasó con varios árboles del bosque antes de disiparse formando un considerable surco de tierra de varios metros de longitud. Todo a su paso había sido destruido fácilmente…

Frente a ellos, el Shukaku los miraba con furia asesina casi palpable.

\- Si nos da con eso, seremos historia… Sin embargo, hay una forma de derribarlo- El llamado Roningama observaba detenidamente al Ichibi y en particular al pelirrojo posado en la cabeza del Bijuu

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó expectante el Uzumaki

\- Si podemos acercarnos y lograr atacar al chico, podemos romper su concentración y obligarlo a reprimir a esa cosa…- El sapo abrió su compás, listo para la acción

\- Muy bien…- El rubio endureció la mirada -¡Hagámoslo!-

\- ¡Voy a enviarlos al otro mundo!- Replicó el ya enloquecido Gaara -¡Fuuton: Renkuudan…!-

\- ¡Observa la fuerza de mi alma!- Naruto gritó a su vez -¡Absolute Powerforce!-

Red Daemon's Dragon aumentó su velocidad de un aletazo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el Fuuton de Gaara mientras su garra derecha se vio rodeada de un intenso Chakra y la extendió al frente para chocar de lleno contra el ataque, provocando una explosión en el aire, así como una onda de choque que cimbró el lugar considerablemente. Keiko y Sakura se sostuvieron entre ellas para no caer mientras que Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al Senju para llevárselo de ese lugar. Cuando llegó y comenzó a levantarlo regresó la mirada al dragón oscuro y al Bijuu.

\- Es impresionante que el dobe de Naruto haya logrado algo así…- Susurró el pelinegro mientras acomodaba el brazo de Makoto sobre su cuello

\- E-Es el nuevo poder de Naruto…- Susurró con dificultad el castaño debido a su lamentable estado, llamando la atención de Sasuke

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Senju?- Preguntó con desconcierto el Uchiha -Nosotros éramos los mejores Genin de la academia y ese idiota de Naruto era un perdedor… Pero ahora, sostiene una batalla que nosotros no podríamos creer si no la estuviéramos viendo…-

\- N-Nos confiamos, Sasuke…- Makoto volvió a perder el sentido, debido al esfuerzo que había realizado para tener ese breve diálogo con su compañero de equipo

\- Puede ser…- Susurró para sí mismo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que el castaño ya había perdido la conciencia y de inmediato regresó la atención a la batalla.

El Uchiha observaba fijamente al dragón detener el ataque y abrirle el camino a Roningama para que éste, en una muestra sorprendente de agilidad comenzara a escalar el cuerpo del Bijuu con elegantes y precisos saltos para acercarse a al pelirrojo... Quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar al que en la academia no considera digno de estar en la misma generación que él y que claramente ya lo había superado.

Los zarpazos que el Ichibi lanzaba en su desesperación por detener a su enemigo, eran esquivados con cierta facilidad por el sapo, cuya agilidad era claramente superior a la de otras invocaciones. La ira en el rostro de Gaara era sumamente marcada al ver que sus ataques continuos resultaban infructuosos y le era cada vez más difícil mantener estable el Chakra de su Bijuu. En tanto que Naruto también permanecía expectante, esperando la oportunidad para atacar al chico de Suna…

Súbitamente se escuchó el graznar de un ave y los Genin de Konoha orientaron su mirada hacia el cielo, donde las Kunoichi del Equipo 7 caían del cielo tras haber sido soltadas por Hiten. Sakura y Keiko corrieron hacia el par de chicas apenas las vieron caer de pie, mientras el fénix descendía detrás de su invocadora y se posaba suavemente en el suelo.

\- Sakura-san ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó confundida la Hyuga

\- ¡Naruto invocó a ese sapo y ahora está combatiendo contra el chico de Suna!- Contestó la pelirrosa, visiblemente exaltada

\- ¿Tú sabes quiénes son, Hiten?- La Uchiha volteó hacia su invocación, que miraba con una sonrisa en su pico a Red Daemon's

\- El sapo no sé, pero creo que aquél dragón es uno de los Signer Dragons (Dragones Signos)…- Respondió al instante el fénix sin despegar la mirada del combate -Aunque pensaba que sólo eran un mito…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con un mito?- La Kurama preguntó superando el desconcierto de ver hablar a un ave gigante debido a la curiosidad que sentía

\- Es muy complicado realizar una Douki Kuchiyose y esa es la única forma de invocar a esos seres- Respondió el fénix con serenidad

\- ¡Eres el mejor, Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó alegre la Uchiha al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de su invocación

\- ¡Adelante, tu puedes Naruto-kun!- Hinata secundó a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Vas a morir en mis manos!- Exclamó al aire el pelirrojo con expresión demencial

\- ¡Ni mi camino ni mis sueños terminarán aquí…!- Replicó al instante el rubio -¡No nos rendiremos jamás…! ¡Adelante Roningama…!-

\- ¡Muere…! ¡Fuuton: Dai Boufuu (Gran Tempestad Destructora)…!-

El sapo dio un último salto, enfilándose a gran velocidad hacia Gaara, que inhaló una gran cantidad de aire contenida en su pecho excesivamente inflado, el cual liberó en forma de un violento remolino surgido de sus fauces que se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad ante la mirada expectante y temerosa de Sakura, Keiko y Sasuke. Hinata y Nami observaban con expectación cómo el sapo se dirigió precisamente hacia el centro de la violenta corriente de viento y fue engullido por ella… Temari observaba expectante desde su escondite, puesto que sabía de la capacidad destructora de ese ataque.

"No te rindas Naruto-kun…" Pensaron a la vez Nami y Hinata mientras se tomaron de las manos

\- ¡Muere imbécil…!- Gaara reía escandalosamente con siniestras carcajadas -¡Es lo que mereces por hablar estupideces…!- De un segundo la expresión del Genin de Suna cambió por una de incredulidad, cuando levantó la mirada y notó que sobre su cabeza estaba el rubio

\- ¡Tú perdiste…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras gritaba al aire con todas sus fuerzas mientras se giraba para -¡Toma…!-

Hinata, Nami, Sasuke, Sakura, Keiko y la escondida Temari observaron cómo el Uzumaki rápidamente alcanzó a Gaara y le propinó un brutal puñetazo de lleno en su estómago. Fue tan poderoso el golpe que una onda de choque se manifestó tras el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dejándolo totalmente incrédulo… Pronto tosió sangre mientras que poco a poco la arena comenzó a perder la cohesión debido al impacto y aquél monstruo se iba desmoronando lentamente.

Tan impactado estaba por su derrota, que ni quisiera se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a caer ya sin fuerza alguna para intentar algo junto con el rubio. Su creencia de que sólo existía para quitarle la vida a los demás se había venido abajo de la misma forma en que la forma espectral formada por su arena se derrumbaba rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta ya caía hacia el suelo de espalda y sin posibilidades de hacer nada, ya sin reservas de Chakra y con su ideal destruido, ya que había sido vencido, por lo que la caída de varios metros terminaría por acabar con él y eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, incluida una Temari que ya corría para intentar atrapar a su hermano menor, el rubio alcanzó a darle una patada para que cayera en uno de los montones de arena que quedaron del cuerpo del Bijuu.

\- ¿P-Por qué…?- Susurró Gaara, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, una vez que sintió el dolor de la caída

\- Porque puedo entenderte…- Respondió Naruto, quien lo mirada con expresión triste desde otro montón de arena

\- ¿Q-Qué…?-

\- Así como tú, yo tengo sellado a un monstruo en mi cuerpo, el Kyubi que atacó mi aldea el mismo día que nací…- El rubio cerró los ojos -Por eso la gente me odia y me trata mal, varias veces trataron de matarme y hubo un tiempo que deseaba vengarme por el maltrato que recibía… Pero el viejo Hokage siempre creyó en mí, luego conocí a Iruka-sensei y por fin tuve a alguien que estuvo conmigo, después conocí a Rimu-chan, después Ryu-sensei y finalmente llegaron Hinata-chan y Nami-chan… Y si no lo hubieran hecho, no sé donde estaría hoy…- De los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas -Las personas debemos comprendernos unas a otras, compartir las alegrías y las tristezas, así nuestros corazones podrán latir unidos y un futuro brillante llegará para todos- El pelirrojo miraba con sorpresa al rubio -Tú también tienes un vínculo en qué creer…-

\- ¿U-Un Vínculo…?-

\- Observa…- El rubio abrió los ojos al tiempo que sus ojos recuperaban su coloración azul y levantó la mirada en dirección hacia donde una preocupada Temari iba llegando -En lo que llevamos de combate no se alejó, puesto que estaba al pendiente de ti y ahora está dispuesta a todo para protegerte…-

En el cielo, Red Daemon's rugió y posteriormente comenzó a desaparecer en forma de varias partículas de luz brillante que se elevaron al cielo, mientras Naruto, totalmente agotado, perdió la conciencia. Sin embargo sus novias reaccionaron al instante y corrieron a auxiliarlo, abrazándolo protectoramente e ignorando completamente al pelirrojo y a la rubia, que de inmediato se acercó para tomar al debilitado Gaara y huir del lugar.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí…- Temari saltó para escapar por las ramas de los árboles

\- Temari…- Susurró débilmente el pelirrojo

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente

\- P-Por todo… Yo… Lo siento…- Respondió débilmente el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi

\- No importa…- Temari sonrió suavemente con las palabras de su hermano -Y por Kankuro tampoco habrá problema…- Los hermanos de Suna continuaron saltando entre los árboles, hasta perderse entre el frondoso bosque que no había sido destruido por la batalla entre Naruto y Gaara…

…

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!-

\- ¡Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bala Ardiente)…!-

Ambos Jutsu Katon chocaron con violencia, levantando una enorme llamarada al aire que se elevó hasta ser contenida por la barrera que estaba levantada alrededor del lugar. Para Orochimaru resultaba sumamente difícil de imaginar siquiera que con el tal Modo Sennin, Jiraiya fuera capaz de igualarse con los poderosos ataques Katon de Madara Uchiha. El reciente choque de Jutsu sólo era una leve muestra del verdadero poder del Gama-sennin, un factor con el que nunca contó desde el inicio del combate. Si hubiera estado solo, hubiera matado a Sarutobi con facilidad, pero la intromisión de Jiraiya lo había impedido.

\- ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica Bala Dragón de Agua)…!-

\- ¡Doton: Doryuheki!-

El poderoso Dragón formado por agua y lanzado por Hashirama fue detenido en seco por el enorme muro creado por el Jutsu de Sarutobi, ante la expresión de desagrado del Hebi Sannin, quien se convencía más a cada momento que era una mala idea continuar con el ataque, puesto que tenía todo en su contra, ya que el punto débil del Jaou no Masei había sido descubierto y Minato estaba bastante lastimado para su pesar, ya que las tentativas del rubio por usar el Rasengan fracasaron ante la versión mejorada de su Sensei, el Oudama Rasengan (Gran Bola de la Esfera Espiral), por lo que prácticamente estaba obligado a ser el escolta del Sannin.

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama!- Exclamó uno de los sujetos que mantenían la barrera, el que tenía tres pares de brazos

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Exclamó con visible irritación el Hebi Sannin

\- ¡Al parecer Gaara ha sido derrotado!- Respondió el único de los secuaces de Orochimaru que portaba un Hitai de Oto

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Replicó el líder de Otogakure con visible enfado

\- La invasión ha fallado también…-

Orochimaru volteó hacia su subordinado gordo, que a su vez observaba en dirección a las calles de Konoha, donde los varios ANBU y Jounin de la aldea, una vez que los civiles ya había sido conducidos a los refugios secretos de la aldea, derrotaban con dureza a los Ninja de Suna y de Oto. Varios de los conocidos Jounin de Konoha como Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi y Genma Shiranui y varios más derrotaban a los invasores con una determinación basada en la indignación por el ultraje al que habían sometido a su querida aldea.

\- Además de eso, ese imbécil de Baki ha desaparecido- El Sannin con cada más furia por las malas noticias que iba recibiendo, volteó a ver a la única mujer entre los sujetos que lo habían ayudado a encerrar a Sarutobi

"Este juego ya se me salió de las manos…" Pensó con seriedad Orochimaru ante la situación del ataque, que claramente se estaba tornando desfavorable hacia él

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- El Hebi-sannin volteó hacia el Gama-sennin -¿Perdiste el control de la situación, vieja serpiente?- La marcada sonrisa de Jiraiya casi había terminado por sacar de sus casillas a Orochimaru, pero se tranquilizó después de unos segundos

"Será mejor retirarme, aunque cuando expire el Jaou no Masei pueda moverme, el escenario no es el propicio para continuar esta batalla… Y esto se pondrá más divertido la próxima vez…" El Hebi-sannin recuperó la tranquilidad y levantó la mano derecha -¡Ya saben que hacer!-

\- ¡Sí…!- Replicaron los cuatro sujetos que habían levantado la barrera.

Al instante la poderosa protección que los había mantenido aislados del exterior se disolvió y los cuatro sujetos se reagruparon detrás de Orochimaru, al tiempo que frente al líder de Oto hacían lo mismo los tres Hokage resucitados. Jiraiya y Sarutobi aprovecharon el momento para reunirse y encarar al grupo de frente, al tiempo que detrás de ellos varios ANBU se agrupaban también.

\- Ustedes ganan por ahora…- Dijo Orochimaru con voz suave y expresión seria -Pero… El verdadero terror apenas comenzará…-

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- Exclamó al instante el Gama Sennin, sin tener idea de lo que insinuaba su otrora mejor amigo

\- Ya lo sabrás…-

Entre lo que parecían ser llamas negras, Orochimaru y los cuatro sujetos que habían levantado la barrera al principio del combate desaparecieron ante la mirada seria de Jiraiya y el Sandaime, mientras que la piel de los tres Hokage revividos por el Jutsu de Orochimaru parecía cuartearse como si fuera una costra, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de los presentes. De inmediato Jiraiya y Sarutobi corrieron hacia los tres Hokage, que ya habían caído de espaldas, lo que parecía indicar que el Jutsu de Orochimaru parecía estar llegando a su fin.

\- ¡Minato…!- El Gama-sennin tomó a su alumno en sus brazos -¡¿Qué sucede?!-

\- P-Parece que el Jutsu de Orochimaru… Está por terminar…- Susurró con dificultad el Yondaime mientras su tez adquiría una palidez fantasmal

\- Minato…-

\- N-No te rindas, Sarutobi…- El mismo fenómeno le ocurría a Madara -C-Continúa defendiendo Konoha, hasta el último aliento…-

\- Madara-sensei…- Susurró el Sandaime con rostro desencajado ante la impotencia de ver morir nuevamente a su Sensei

\- P-Protejan Konoha- Susurró con dificultad el Shodaime para todos los presentes -La voluntad de fuego reside en ustedes… Y disculpen por haberles ocasionado estos problemas…-

Los primeros en expirar fueron Hashirama y Madara, que ante la dolida expresión de Sarutobi comenzaron a desintegrarse en forma de cenizas, que poco a poco comenzaron a llevarse el viento naciente del lugar. Minato respiraba con evidente dificultad ante la expresión desencajada de Jiraiya, quien se sentía impotente de no haber podido ayudar a su alumno por segunda ocasión. El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa se borró casi al instante.

\- J-Jiraiya-sensei…- Susurró débilmente el agonizante Yondaime

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Gama Sannin, tratando de contener el llanto

\- T-Te encargo, A Naruto-chan-

\- Minato-kun…- Susurró Sarutobi con expresión enternecida al ver cómo el último aliento de su sucesor y a la vez antecesor en el mando de Konoha dedicaba los últimos momentos de su vida a su hijo

\- A-Adiós, S-Sensei…- La cabeza del rubio se venció hacia un lado, en señal de que su vida había terminado nuevamente, pero aun así alcanzó a esbozar una suave sonrisa

\- ¡Minato…!- Exclamó el albo al aire mientras el cuerpo de su alumno comenzó a desintegrarse así como el de los otros Hokage resucitados.

Cuando Minato terminó de convertirse en polvo, el Sannin apretó los puños y ante las miradas enternecidas de Hiruzen y los sabios sapos, comenzó a golpear el suelo donde el cuerpo de su alumno estaba hace unos instantes al tiempo que poco a poco, las nubes negras sobre Konoha comenzaron a liberar una sutil y fina lluvia que comenzaba a empapar a los Ninjas presentes. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Sarutobi posó su mano en el hombro de su alumno, quien lo volteó a ver fugazmente. Jiraiya cerró los ojos con pesar mientras el Sandaime secundó el gesto para acompañar a su alumno en el dolor que sentía. Los ANBU presentes, detrás de sus máscaras también replicaron el gesto para honrar no sólo a Minato sino a sus antiguos líderes mientras maldecían silenciosamente a Orochimaru por haberlos manipulado de esa manera…

…

Sin que nadie se percatara de ello debido al solemne gesto silencioso, pero sobre todo debido a la velocidad que llevaban, detrás de ellos, en dirección a la arena del estadio caían del cielo la Jounin Ryu y Baki en sus formas humanas, en una postura característica del Shinryu Shiki, ya que la pelirroja sostenía el cuello de su enemigo con la mano derecha y lo forzaba a arquear el cuerpo con su rodilla, que estaba posada en la espalda del Jounin de Suna…

Si bien ambos lucían lastimados y con visible oscurecimiento en su piel debido a las quemaduras de sus poderosas flamas que usaron en su forma de dragones, así como diversos cortes, Ryu lucía mucho mejor en comparación con su rival, que ya no se oponía a la sádica llave de la que era víctima. Finalmente, Baki se estrelló de frente de forma visiblemente violenta y quedó completamente incrustado en el suelo de la arena, completamente fuera de combate mientras la pelirroja dio un salto para caer de pie a escasos centímetros de su derrotado oponente, si bien no duró erguida un segundo, ya que hizo una mueca de dolor y de inmediato se acuclilló mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo.

\- Sí que tienes dura la cabeza…- Susurró Ryu para sí misma -En fin… Igual te gané-

…

En las gradas, Kabuto miraba con incredulidad la forma en que su líder había escapado y al parecer sólo él quedaba en condiciones de combatir, puesto que los demás Ninja de Oto y Suna a su alrededor estaban completamente derrotados. La máscara ANBU que había robado ocultaba muy bien la cara de preocupación que tenía, ya que estaba él sólo contra Kakashi, Might Guy, así como la supuesta Genin Azula y su compañera Ukitsu, que estaban esperando el menor movimiento del enmascarado para atacarlo. Trataba de pensar la forma más adecuada de huir pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven morena se lanzó de frente hacia él.

\- ¡Te tengo…!- Exclamó la Kankichi preparándose para lanzarle un puñetazo con el puño derecho.

Kabuto sonrió para sus adentro al ver la oportunidad perfecta para escapar aprovechando el desconcierto que había provocado la morena con la forma en que se había precipitado al atacar. Saltó en forma elegante para evadirla y usando una de las columnas como apoyo podría alcanzar el techo del lugar para escapar exitosamente ante la contrariedad de la morena…

\- ¡Katon: Zangetsuha…!-

Lo único que pudo ver un atónito Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru, fueron las ondas de fuego con forma de luna creciente segundos antes de que lo impactaran con violencia y lo proyectaran al exterior. Kakashi y Guy tampoco podían ocultar la sorpresa de ver cómo la supuesta Genin había realizado un Jutsu así sin la necesidad de realizar sellos, pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí, ya que sin darle oportunidad a Kabuto de defenderse posó los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha al frente.

\- ¡Raiton: Kaminari…!- Ante la sonrisa confiada y algo tétrica de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, Kabuto recibió en pleno pecho el ataque consistente en un violento relámpago, justo donde había recibido el Zangetsuha y salió proyectado violentamente a una columna, impactando de espaldas y cayendo pesadamente al suelo segundos después, al tiempo que perdía la máscara por el impacto

\- C-Cómo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste…?- Un débil Kabuto, visiblemente herido y al borde de la inconsciencia volteó a ver de reojo a la castaña

\- Me faltaba capturar a alguien y veo que eres importante, así que no pude haber elegido una mejor presa…- La suave sonrisa y la sombría mirada de Azula no pudieron intimidar a Kabuto, puesto que apenas terminó de escuchar las palabras de la Genin perdió la conciencia mientras la princesa volteó a ver a su amiga suavizando su expresión -Te salvé el trasero, Ukitsu-

\- ¡Gracias Azula-chan!- Exclamó con sonrisa nerviosa la morena, pensando en lo que le hubiera hecho su Sensei si el falso ANBU hubiera logrado escapar

"Esta chica es impresionante" Pensó con asombro Might Guy "Lanzó consecutivamente dos Jutsu de Rango B siendo una Genin y además de eso lo hizo en el momento preciso para dejar fuera de combate al sujeto, además, a pesar de ya no tener reserva alguna de Chakra está tranquila y serena como si confiara además en su habilidad… Es una pena que no haya participado en el Examen, puesto que hubiera llegado a ser incluso Jounin ya que lo que hizo fue impresionante para alguien de su edad e incluso lo hizo parecer fácil…"

"Ese Jutsu Raiton es muy diferente al Chidori y tiene la ventaja de poder lanzarse a distancia, por eso no corre riesgo alguno al usarlo, además ese Jutsu Katon también parece diseñado para ser lanzado a velocidad e incluso en pleno movimiento… No pensé que una chica tan sólo un año mayor que Sasuke y Naruto pudiera hacer algo así, pero veo que estaba equivocado…" Al Ninja Copia le costaba trabajo ocultar su asombro y silenciosamente se recriminó por no haberse descubierto el Sharingan para poder copiar esos Jutsu tan prácticos…

…

 **Notas**

Las batallas en los distintos frentes han terminado con victoria para los Ninja de Konoha y el Equipo Ryu ha demostrado sus grandes capacidades de combate. Hinata en el manejo del Byakugan y Nami con su Taijutsu enfocado en las piernas, mientras que las chicas crossover, Azula y Ukitsu, han mostrado gran manejo de unas habilidades que las acercan bastante a sus habilidades canon, ya que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego tenía un elevado nivel de Fuego Control, que aquí se traduce como una habilidad innata para el Katon, como el Jutsu con el que ataca a los Chunin en el pecho y está basado en el ataque que le lanza a Iroh en el episodio "The Chase" y qué decir de su Raiton, basado en el relámpago derivado de su Fuego Control, mientras que Ukitsu en Ikkitousen demostró tener una fuerza brutal destacable y una gran habilidad y velocidad en combate los cuales se tradujeron en grandes combates cuando salió a escena y pues, con la naturaleza Ecchi de su anime de origen, de repente la chica tendrá esos momentos, más que nada para respetar en lo posible su esencia original.

Finalmente la amenaza de Suna ha terminado, pero el que Orochimaru llamada a su infame ardid "un juego" no es una buena señal.


	13. XI: Preludio a la Guerra

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Antes que otra cosa, los reviews:

 **carlos29:** Ciertamente es divertido ver a Pedofilomaru fracasar es divertido, pero realmente, las cosas se van a poner difíciles para los chicos.

 **OTAKUFire:** Tiempo para entrenamientos, pues con lo que pasará no va a haber mucho, además de que la trama a partir de este capítulo dará un giro dramático.

 **Ukamulbas:** Pues gracias, la historia es ahora cuando se tuerce en una nueva dirección.

 **CCSakurafover:** Gracias, je, je, je… Pues sí, Hiruzen sobrevivió, aunque algo perverso espera en las sombras.

 **Guest4:** Well, it is a posibility…

 **Elchabon:** Justo a tiempo diría yo, je, je, je… Si bien el viejo mono sigue vivo, pues realmente algo más grande se acerca amenazadoramente.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XI: Preludio a la Guerra.**

…

Todos los Shinobi activos de Konoha se encontraban reunidos frente a la torre Hokage, mirando atentos a su líder, quien se preparaba para hacer su respectiva declaración en relación a la invasión ocurrida apenas unos días antes…

En el caso de los varios Genin, se encontraban agrupados en sus respectivos equipos y eran encabezados por sus respectivos Sensei Jounin. Varios de los numerosos Ninjas todavía mostraban heridas de la batalla en forma de vendajes, como el caso de Ryu, que todavía llevaba una venda que le cubría la frente y tenía el brazo derecho completamente vendado…

Era curioso que la líder del Equipo 7, flanqueada por la bella morena Ukitsu, resultara más herida que sus propios alumnos, si bien las dimensiones de sus batallas eran distintas. Naruto al centro, Nami a la derecha y Hinata a la izquierda se encontraban en formación y tomados de las manos delante de su maestra y su novel compañera. Los ojos del chico eran azules como lo habían sido casi desde siempre. Seguramente su extraño Doujutsu se reactivaría cuando se les pegara la gana hacerlo, pensaba despreocupado…

En cuanto al Equipo 8, Makoto Senju caminaba con ayuda de una muleta en su costado derecho, ya que su pierna izquierda estaba lastimada, pero el daño no era serio y se recuperaría pronto. Sus compañeros estaban posados a su lado por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio. Sakura lucía sumamente alegre ya que si bien fue una batalla intensa, la súbita retirada de Orochimaru evito que hubiera una mayor cantidad de bajas para Konoha y por el contrario, las pérdidas de Oto y Suna eran cuantiosas. Sasuke se encontraba pensativo desde el final de la invasión, tras ver cómo el peor alumno de su generación había obtenido poderes increíbles en colaboración con los dragones y sapos que invocaba…

Inexplicablemente quería obtener ese poder para demostrar que era el mejor y por lapsos ya comenzaba a olvidar que su objetivo principal era asesinar a su hermano mayor.

Respecto al Equipo 9, tanto Kiba como Shino flanqueaban a una Keiko que también lucía pensativa desde que Konoha obtuviera la victoria durante la invasión. Se había dado cuenta de su debilidad y de cómo la lucha que había sostenido el chico que consideraba un cero a la izquierda en ese momento era impensable para ella. Simplemente no se imaginaba peleando a esos niveles. Por otra parte, sus compañeros no parecían haber cambiado en lo absoluto, ya que Shino conservaba su inexpresividad innata y Kiba seguía con su actitud confiada ante la sonrisa siempre tranquilizadora de Kurenai.

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho del Equipo 10 estaba en completo relax, ya que de los tres integrantes, Ino estaba alegre ya que su relación con Makoto iba viento en popa mientras que Shikamaru seguía en su actitud desinteresada hacia la vida y Chouji permanecía tranquilo, ya que se encontraba comiendo una enorme bolsa de frituras alegremente. Asuma miraba fijamente a su padre, esperando aquél discurso donde realzaría la Voluntad de Fuego en la que creían los habitantes de Konoha.

\- Escuchen- Sarutobi por fin había comenzado -El ataque del que fuimos víctimas fue obra de Orochimaru… Kabuto, oficialmente Genin de Konoha y realmente espía de ese miserable ha confesado las maquinaciones siniestras de su líder, que asesinó al Kazekage y lo suplantó para poner a nuestros aliados de Suna en nuestra contra… Si no hubiera sido por los esfuerzos de una valiente Kunoichi que lo atrapó antes de que escapara, habríamos roto nuestra alianza con Suna, que también fue víctima de la maldad de Orochimaru… A partir de ahora, ese infame Ninja será cazado tanto por Konoha como por Suna en todos los rincones del mundo para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir… ¡Nuestra aldea se ha levantado de esta crisis con la fuerza de la Voluntad de Fuego que late en todos nuestros corazones! Y gracias a ella, nuestra aldea y sus habitantes seguirán aquí… ¡Conservaremos esta fuerza para proteger no sólo el legado de los que nos precedieron, sino también protegemos el patrimonio de los que nos seguirán! ¡Ninja de Konoha, el destino está de nuestro lado el día de hoy…!-

Los aplausos y los gritos de apoyo hacia las palabras de Sarutobi no se hicieron esperar. Los más entusiasmados eran los Chunin, que si bien no eran unos novatos, tampoco estaban en la élite. Los Jounin en cambio, se lo tomaban con más sobriedad y calma, al tiempo que para los Genin el ver a Sarutobi dirigirse en forma tan majestuosa hacia ellos, provocaba que lo vieran como un gran héroe y respetado líder, querido y admirado por todos…

A pesar de ser ya un anciano, el Sandaime todavía tenía gran parte de su habilidad de juventud y sorpresivamente bajó la cima de la torre Hokage saltando con gran habilidad entre los balcones de cada piso para posarse frente a los cuatro equipos de Genin novatos que habían presentado el examen. Los doce novatos observaban con expectación al líder de la aldea, que en todo momento fue flanqueado por su alumno, el famoso Gama-sennin, quien observaba con curiosidad a los noveles Ninja.

\- Los Exámenes Chunin fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente, pero hasta ese momento, varios fueron los Genin que nos mostraron sus habilidades y muchos de ellos lograron dejar satisfechos a los jueces que los evaluaron a lo largo del torneo…- Todos los Ninja de la aldea ya habían rodeado a los doce novatos -Por lo que me enorgullece elevar de rango a esos destacados Ninja que demostraron su valía no sólo durante el torneo, sino también durante el ataque de Orochimaru…- Del otro lado de Sarutobi se acercó el sinodal del examen, Genma Shiranui, cargando varios chalecos que eran parte de la indumentaria reglamentaria de los Chunin de Konoha -Conforme los llame den un paso al frente por favor… ¡Hinata Hyuga!-

\- ¡S-Si!- Asintió con algo de nerviosismo la heredera del clan Hyuga al tiempo que un poco en contra de su deseo se soltaba de la mano de su Naruto-kun para posarse a escasos pasos del Sandaime

\- Demostraste una gran calma durante tu prueba y te revelaste como una Kunoichi de gran corazón, con una mente analítica y grandes habilidades, así que me enorgullece entregarte esto…- Genma le extendió al Hokage un chaleco, que a su vez Sarutobi entregó a la bella peliazul con una sonrisa -Ahora eres Hinata Hyuga, Chunin de Konoha… ¡Felicidades!-

\- G-Gracias…- Hinata bajó la mirada ligeramente, mientras sonreía y las lágrimas de felicidad escurrían lentamente por sus mejillas

\- Ahora… ¡Nami Uchiha!-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintió en forma nerviosa la pelinegra mientras Naruto la soltaba suavemente para que se colocara junto a su mejor amiga, frente a Sarutobi

\- Tu habilidad y claridad son dos de tus virtudes, necesarias para una Kunoichi en el calor de la batalla, como revelaste a lo largo de toda la prueba, así que es un completo orgullo para mí entregarte esto…- Así como a su mejor amiga, Sarutobi le entregó un chaleco oficial de Chunin a la azabache -Nami Uchiha, Chunin de Konoha… ¡Felicidades!-

\- ¡Gracias Hokage-sama…!- Respondió la Uchiha haciendo nerviosas reverencias para después voltear a ver a su amiga -¡Lo hicimos, Hina-chan…!-

\- Sí…- La Hyuga levantó la mirada y una vez que se limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos le sonrió suavemente a su mejor amiga -Lo hicimos…-

\- Después, pero no menos importante… ¡Naruto Uzumaki, pasa al frente por favor!-

\- ¡Enseguida!- El entusiasmado rubio corrió con expresión alegre hacia el Sandaime ante las miradas frías de gran parte de los Ninja presentes, posándose entre sus novias, quienes le abrieron paso con marcada alegría

\- Naruto, has demostrado un gran corazón, creyendo en tus sueños sin rendirte y poco a poco has hecho tu propio camino, has demostrado una pasión inigualable en tu alma ardiente, diferente a la de los demás y te has convertido en todo un Ninja, así que con orgullo y alegría te entrego esto…- El rubio también recibió el chaleco oficial ante las miradas alegres de Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Nami y Hinata -¡Felicidades Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin de Konoha…!-

\- ¡Lo logramos chicas, así como lo prometimos…!- El rubio se lanzó a abrazar a las chicas, quienes correspondieron gustosamente y con marcado sonrojo el espontáneo gesto de su novio

"Disfrútenlo, se lo merecen…" Pensó fugazmente el albo, mirando con una gran sonrisa a su ahijado y a las chicas que ahora eran estrictamente hablando sus ahijadas políticas

\- El siguiente nombramiento…- Sarutobi retomó la palabra, pero fue interrumpido casi al instante

\- ¡Abran paso, la familia real de Nación del Fuego va a pasar…!-

La confusión quedó sembrada en el lugar cuando el vocero oficial, conocido por todos por sus hábitos extravagantes cuando no estaba trabajando se acercó seguido de la familia real, encabezada por el Daimyo Ozai, que caminaba hacia el Sandaime con paso firme y su hija, la Princesa Azula, flanqueándolo a la izquierda…

Todos los Ninja observaban confundidos la razón de que la élite política de La Nación del Fuego estuviera en ese lugar y a varios les llegó el pensamiento de que su gobernante había llegado para demostrar a Konoha, que sus habitantes no estaban solos en la difícil situación en que habían quedado tras la invasión de hace casi una semana. Pero dos Jounin, específicamente Kakashi y Guy se sorprendieron al reconocer a la chica…

Pensaban que sólo era una coincidencia de nombres y que esa chica realmente fanfarroneaba, pero cuando observaron que efectivamente la Kunoichi que había dejado fuera de combate al espía de Orochimaru era ella, no pudieron ocultar su asombro. La expectación en la concurrencia permanecía por la presencia de su líder supremo, quien ya estaba frente al Sandaime y a su alumno el famoso Gama-sannin.

\- Jiraiya-sensei- Saludó respetuosamente el líder de la Nación del Fuego

\- Ozai-chan- Replicó con malicia el Gama-sennin

\- Me alegra saber que están aquí, Ozai-sama…- Saludo Sarutobi con una reverencia siendo correspondido al instante por la familia real

\- Es mi deber, Sarutobi-san, después de todo Konoha y la Nación del Fuego son las partes de una única nación elemental, debemos estar unidos en todo momento- Respondió en tono solemne el Daimyo, ignorando deliberadamente la mofa de su maestro

\- Gracias…- Respondió en tono solemne el Hokage -Por cierto, llegan en el mejor momento posible…-

\- ¿Por qué dice eso, Sarutobi-san?- Preguntó con curiosidad el alumno de Jiraiya

\- Porque es el turno de Azula…-

Los varios Ninja presentes observaron confundidos a su líder…

¿A qué se había referido el Hokage con esas palabras exactamente? La confusión reinaba en el lugar por más que la presencia de la familia real se encontrara en ese lugar, en señal de apoyo para los habitantes de la aldea. Ozai ya sonreía satisfecho, mientras que su hija, cruzada de brazos, observaba expectante a Sarutobi.

\- Azula, tal vez no hayas presentado el Examen Chunin, pero tu gran labor a la hora de atrapar al espía de Orochimaru en conjunto con tu compañera Ukitsu también merece una felicitación…-

El Sandaime orientó la mirada hacia la morena y la Jounin del Equipo 7, que entendieron el silencioso mensaje y comenzaron a caminar hacia su líder hasta posarse la morena frente a Hiruzen al lado de su amiga, delante de Naruto, Hinata y Nami, detrás de quienes se posó la pelirroja para que el Hokage continuara.

\- Así que ustedes dos también, Azula y Ukitsu, debido a lo que representó el haber atrapado a Kabuto Yakushi para que la situación con Suna se normalizara con facilidad y se evitara la ruptura de la alianza que une a ambas aldeas, me enorgullece ascenderlas a ambas a la categoría de Chunin también…- Genma, todavía sorprendido por la revelación de que la Kunoichi que había atrapado al espía de Orochimaru que incluso se le escapó a Kakashi era la princesa, le extendió a Sarutobi dos de los tres chalecos que todavía tenía -¡Felicidades, ambas ya son Chunin…!- Ukitsu tomó el chaleco y tras ponérselo de un solo movimiento abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, que se limitó a sonreír suavemente puesto que el gesto de la Kankichi impidió que pudiera ponerse su nuevo uniforme…

Las sensaciones de los varios Ninja presentes, así como de los civiles de la aldea eran muy variadas, ya que mientras se sentían apoyados al saber que la familia real estaba ahí, la seguridad en ellos aumentaba al saber que una integrante de esa familia que aparentaba estar alejada de la gente ahora formaba parte de la nómina Ninja y eso los hacía sentirse cómodos, más aún cuando creían que la princesa había sido nombrada por Sarutobi en base a una decisión hasta cierto punto personal…

Había dos opciones: o lo que contaba el Hokage era cierto o Azula se había aprovechado de su posición como hija del Daimyo para alcanzar ese grado, pero el asunto de la captura de Kabuto era cierto y los desconfiados no tuvieron otra opción más que creer en su líder, quien nunca les había fallado. En cuanto a Ukitsu la decisión era la misma, pero al carecer la morena de título real, era más fiable la elección del Sandaime con respecto a su ascenso y más con el reconocimiento que El Ninja Copia y la Bestia Verde habían hecho de las habilidades de Taijutsu de la morena…

\- Ryu…- Sarutobi retomó la palabra con una enorme sonrisa -Has realizado una gran labor con estos chicos, puesto que es la primera vez en la historia que un Equipo de tres integrantes logra que cinco asciendan tras el Examen, eso demuestra lo bondadosa, noble y cariñosa que eres con tus alumnos, además de los buena Sensei que has reflejado ser…-

\- Gracias, Hokage-sama…- Respondió la Jounin con una sonrisa tierna y amable que para cualquiera que la conociera bien era tan falsa como un Genjutsu -Por eso entreno a mis pequeños de forma cuidadosa, suave y cariñosa…- Cerró los ojos con alegría -Porque los quiero mucho-

"¿Cariñosa? Sí, como no…" Pensaron sin saberlo Naruto y Azula al mismo tiempo, mirando con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados a su mentirosa Sensei "Cínica desvergonzada…"

"¡Ryu-sensei es la mejor…!" Fue el pensamiento conjunto de Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu con expresión conmovida

"Demonios, ahora le debo 50,000 Ryu a esa Ryu…" Ante la mirada desconcertada de sus estudiantes, Asuma bajó la cabeza con pesar, ajeno junto con Kakashi a las felicitaciones que los otros Jounin le hacían a su compañera

\- Esa Ryu sí que es genial… ¡Las Llamas de la Juventud arden con la pasión de haber encontrado a una nueva rival!- Exclamó Might Guy con aquella mirada cargada de fuego tan característica de él

"Odio admitirlo, pero eres una gran Sensei como para lograr que el Equipo Genin menos prometedor de todos lograra ascender en su totalidad" Pensó Kakashi fugazmente, mirando con melancolía al rubio hijo de su Sensei "A mi pesar, debo aceptar que yo no lo habría hecho así de bien…"

Tras la fugaz ceremonia, los Ninja concentrados comenzaron a dispersarse para comenzar a trabajar en la reparación de los daños, generalmente concentrados en equipos, como en el caso del recién ascendido Equipo 7, que se separó de los demás Ninja en su peculiar grupo de seis integrantes. Fue en ese momento que Naruto, Hinata y Nami se posaron frente a la Princesa de Nación del Fuego para ser presentados por su Sensei Jounin…

Aunque Hinata y Nami ya conocían a Azula puesto que al ser sus clanes de los más reconocidos en Konoha se llegaron a encontrar previamente en algún evento en el caso de Hinata o como una campaña de apoyo para el caso de Nami y el remanente del Clan Uchiha, para Naruto era la primera vez en su vida que la veía y se sintió algo apenado de codearse con la realeza, ya que no sabía si sería igual que cuando conoció a Rimururu. Aún así fue el primero en acercarse, ofreciéndole la mano a la bella castaña.

\- Mucho gusto, Azula-sama… Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- El chico estaba algo cohibido y expectante a la reacción de la chica

\- Sólo llámame Azula- La castaña correspondió el gesto del rubio estrechando su mano mientras sonreía algo forzadamente, ya que no le interesaba ser respetada por su linaje.

…

\- ¡Gracias por la comida…!- Exclamaron alegremente Naruto y Ukitsu tras terminarse los últimos platos de Ramen que les habían servido en Ichiraku, ante las sonrisas de Hinata y Nami, que miraban con alegría a su querido rubio sonreír satisfecho.

Tras la ceremonia de ascenso Ryu tenía su cartera llena de dinero después de haberle cobrado a Asuma 40,000 Ryu, ya que el último de los novatos en ser ascendido fue Shikamaru y eso amortiguó un poco el golpe al bolsillo del hijo del Sandaime. La convaleciente pelirroja se había llevado a sus mocosos a celebrar invitándolos a comer al restaurante de Ramen más famoso de la aldea, que milagrosamente no había resultado afectado durante la invasión. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, varios edificios yacían en ruinas, ya que era la zona donde había atacado la serpiente que Red Daemon's había derrotado…

La aldea se estaba reconstruyendo y un gesto que aumentó la confianza de la gente en el gobierno fue que la Familia Real ayudó en distintas tareas. El mismo Ozai independientemente de la ayuda material enviada, con sus propias manos comenzó a hacer reparaciones a varias de las casas afectadas mientras que Azula se encargaban de ayudar en diversas tareas y esa era la razón por la que la princesa no había acompañado a su equipo a la comida, mientras que los recién ascendidos Chunin y la Jounin que había pasado a ser sumamente popular entre sus camaradas, fueron exentados del trabajo al menos por ese día…

La pelirroja se disponía a pagar la cuenta ante la sonrisa de la chica que los atendió, Ayame Ichiraku.

\- ¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó la Jounin mientras se preparaba para sacar el dinero

\- 39,997 Ryu por favor…- La pelirroja se quedó de piedra ante la cantidad que había escuchado

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Pero si casi todo el dinero que le gané a Asuma…!" Pensó sorprendida, pero al ver las montañas de platos junto a la morena y el rubio, suspiró resignada "En fin, dicen que fácil llega y fácil se va…" La Jounin pagó después de unos instantes a una Ayame que no cabía de felicidad

\- ¡Gracias por preferirnos, vuelvan pronto…!- La hija del dueño del lugar sonreía alegre mientras contaba el dinero con marcada alegría e incluso se pasaba el grueso fajo de billetes cerca del oído para escuchar el suave ruido que hacía el efectivo al agitarlo

\- Cínica desvergonzada…- Susurró la pelirroja antes de salir del lugar "Encima de todo se pone a regodearse con mi dinero como si yo no estuviera…"

Dicen que quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere… Y la cartera de Ryu murió de inanición ese día por culpa del hambre voraz del Uzumaki y la Kankichi.

…

Un par de semanas ya habían pasado desde la invasión y Naruto se encontraba en casa, consumiendo un vaso de leche y una ensalada verde de las que tanto odiaba, comida que formaba parte del régimen de dieta al que estaba sometido desde hacía ya tiempo. Su equipo se encontraba ligeramente separado por el momento puesto que debido a la invasión el personal de Ninja disponible en Konoha había disminuido y todos los Jounin en activo se encontraban realizando misiones, mientras que la gran mayoría de los Chunin tomaban los puestos de sus superiores en sus deberes en la aldea temporalmente, si bien algunos Jounin permanecían en la aldea para lo que se ofreciera y otros más, como el Uzumaki, estaban designados a ser parte de las reservas…

Ukitsu se encontraba impartiendo clases en la academia ante la ausencia de Iruka, que también debía realizar misiones ya que recién había sido ascendido a Jounin. Para la morena su sueño de convertirse en forjadora de la Voluntad de Fuego se estaba haciendo realidad y formar parte del personal docente de la academia era un paso muy importante en ello.

En el caso de sus bellas novias, Nami trataba de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible del que tuviera disponible para estar con su Naruto-kun, ya que al ser la Uchiha de mayor rango se había convertido oficialmente en la líder de su Clan y debía atender asuntos administrativos hasta que la situación en que había quedado la aldea se tranquilizara.

Hinata, por otro lado, había sido condicionada por su padre para aceptar la relación con Naruto y dicha condición era que entrenara arduamente hasta que dominara todos los Jutsu del Byakugan, por lo que se había dedicado de lleno a ello para estar libremente al lado de su Naruto-kun cuando terminara su entrenamiento, si bien ella y su mejor amiga permanecían en contacto con él gracias a los mensajes que enviaban y recibían por medio de sus respectivas invocaciones… Pero aún así, no era suficiente para el trío, por lo que ansiaba que todo volviera a la normalidad para estar juntos nuevamente.

El rubio terminaba de leer los mensajes más recientes que le habían llegado de Nami y de Hinata mientras que Houmi (La fénix) y Kamemi (La tortuga), dos invocaciones pequeñas de sus chicas llevaban las respuestas de Naruto, quien estaba algo aburrido porque desde la ceremonia de ascenso había tenido mucho tiempo libre. Estaba tan ensimismado en pensar una forma para matar el tiempo que no notó cuando cierto albo pervertido abrió la puerta y al ver a su ahijado pensativo se acercó y se sentó en la silla más cercana a la suya.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?- Preguntó curioso el Gama-sennin

\- Ero-sensei…- El rubio enfoco su mirada en Jiraiya -Bueno… Lo que pasa es que he estado aburrido porque no he salido de misión desde hace tiempo y con la situación en la aldea no he podido ver a Hina-chan y a Nami-chan como yo quisiera- Respondió el rubio mientras resoplaba con aburrimiento

\- Entonces lo que vengo a decirte es algo que te alegrará gratamente- El albo esbozó una sonrisa entusiasta

\- ¿Qué me dirás?- Naruto se veía picado por el gusano de la curiosidad

\- Vamos a irnos a una misión muy importante, tenemos que encontrar a una persona muy importante para Konoha, es una misión de Rango A- Jiraiya enfocó su mirada en el chico, quien estaba asimilando sus palabras y reaccionó algunos segundos después

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó el rubio con marcada sorpresa -¡Ya estaba pensando en ir a ver al viejo antes de que me salieran telarañas por no hacer nada!-

\- Pero ahora vamos a ir en busca de alguien muy importante… ¿Ya estás listo?- Preguntó sonriente el Gama-sennin

\- ¡Yo nací listo…!- Respondió al instante el rubio con una enorme sonrisa -¡Deja les envío un mensaje a las chicas y nos vamos!-

Jiraiya observó expectante a su ahijado escribir rápidamente el mismo texto en dos pergaminos excepto por la diferencia de la destinataria y después de eso posó su mano en el suelo, tras lo que en una nube de humo apareció el dragón Ryukichi acompañado de otro pequeño dragón de color rojo bastante parecido a él, volando ambos entusiasmados y rodeando con su vuelo al rubio, ante la atenta mirada del albo, quien jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero preferiría ver invocar a Naruto a los Sapos de Myobokuzan con mayor frecuencia que a los dragones de Shinryu no Kuni. Ambos dragones se posaron frente al rubio esperando y mientras Ryukichi esperaba con aburrimiento, el dragón rojo o más bien la dragona roja esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué necesita, Naruto-san?- Preguntó expectante la dragona

\- Es que voy a salir de improviso y volveré en unos días, acabo de terminar unas notas para Hina-chan y Nami-chan y si me pudieran hacer el gran favor de entregarlas…-

\- ¡Bah!- Replicó el dragón al instante mientras enrollaba entre su cola uno de los pergaminos -Lo dices como si te fuera a decir que no…-

\- El sí es educado, a diferencia de otros- La dragona miró de reojo al dragón

\- Ya me las pagarás- Refunfuñó el pequeño dragón -¡Más te vale invocarme durante tu viaje!- Ryukichi partió al instante con la nota dirigida a Nami

\- Yo me retiro, nos veremos luego, Naruto-san- La dragona, a diferencia de su maleducado amigo, se despidió amablemente de los presentes para partir con la nota para Hinata entre los dientes ante la atenta mirada del rubio y el Gama Sennin

\- ¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!- Las decididas palabra del rubio sacaron a Jiraiya de sus reflexiones internas

\- ¡Adelante entonces, enano!- Exclamó con emoción el albo, ya que su viaje estaba por comenzar.

…

Habían pasado varios días desde que el Gama-sennin y su alumno habían comenzado la misión disfrazada de viaje, de encontrar a Tsunade, la tercera integrante de los Sannin. Sarutobi le había encargado especial cuidado a Jiraiya, ya que así como la famosa Ninja Médico podía unirse nuevamente a Konoha, también podía elegir el bando de Orochimaru. El Sannin sabía la importancia de dar con su amiga de la infancia primero y también comprendía la dificultad de convencerla para que regresara a servir a la aldea. Naruto por el contrario, pensaba que era un simple viaje para encontrar a la amiga del albo y como estaba entusiasmado por su ascenso a Chunin, no tenía muchas preocupaciones por el momento…

\- Ero-sensei- La voz de Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos del albo -Llevamos una semana viajando… ¿En serio no tienes ni una puñetera idea de dónde podemos encontrar a la tal Tsunade?-

\- ¡Vamos niño, confía un poco más en el genial Jiraiya!- A Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo ya que el Sannin comenzó a hacer su baile particular de presentación, por lo que el rubio suspiró y continuó caminando

\- ¡Ya no hay respeto por los héroes!- Exclamó indignado el albo cuando vio que su alumno se siguió de largo

\- Vamos Ero-sensei, estoy cansado y tengo hambre…-

\- Bah, como sea- Replicó Jiraiya haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano -Sólo espero que nos encontremos con algunas chicas para… Platicar- Terminó con una sonrisa evidentemente pervertida y un marcado sonrojo

\- ¡Ero-sensei, quiero encontrar a esa mujer rápido para regresar a la aldea con Hina-chan y Nami-chan!- El rubio parecía molesto

\- Vamos mocoso, ni que tus chicas se fueran a ir de la aldea, un día o un mes, pero esas dos te van a esperar… Y dime… ¿Ya llegaste a segunda base con ellas?- El albo sonrió en forma maliciosa

\- ¡Claro que no, yo no soy un pervertido!- Replicó Naruto visiblemente furioso y sobretodo, sonrojado

\- Vamos, sólo era una broma… ¡Mira! ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en aquél hotel?-

La respuesta fue el silencio, ya que la zona pervertida de la mente de Naruto había comenzado a trabajar y con las palabras de Jiraiya habían comenzado a recordar varias veces en que tras lo brutales entrenamientos de Ryu, las chicas terminaban con las ropas desgarradas al igual que él, sólo que en el caso de las chicas los hoyos dejaban al descubierto partes discretas de su anatomía, lo que provocó un visible sonrojo en el rubio al recordar esos momentos y sin poder evitarlo, un marcado color rojo se manifestó en su rostro. Al darse cuenta que el rubio se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, el Gama-sennin prácticamente lo tuvo que empujar hasta el inmueble donde iban a pasar la noche.

…

\- No esperaría menos de Jiraiya-sama…-

A las afueras de Konoha, en uno de los tantos riscos que rodeaban la aldea, dos personas, ambas enfundadas en capas negras con un estampado particular consistente en nubes rojas y sombreros de paja cubriendo sus cabezas, observaban detenidamente cómo había quedado la aldea tras la invasión de Suna y Oto. Súbitamente uno de ellos se quitó el sombrero, revelándose como una de las personalidades más conocidas en el libro bingo de Konoha: Itachi Uchiha, el genocida de su clan…

La persona a su lado, también se despojó de su sombrero, mostrándose como una bella chica de tez morena y largo cabello castaño oscuro, ligeramente quebrado y atado en una larga trenza que llevaba en la frente una banda protectora de Kiri. Los ojos grises de la chica se posaron en el pelinegro, quien permaneció mirando fijamente Konoha.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó seria la morena

\- Debemos encontrar a Jiraiya-sama y sobre todo, a ese niño…- Respondió el Uchiha sin voltear

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo se dio cuenta de que veníamos tras el chiquillo- Replicó la bella mujer con molestia

\- Así de asombroso es el Gama-sennin- Replicó frío el famoso asesino -Siempre puedes esperar lo inesperado de él…-

\- ¿Entonces vamos a Konoha a buscar información?-

\- No- Itaichi cerró los ojos -Seguramente debieron ir tras Tsunade-sama… Ahí los alcanzaremos-

\- ¿Y no pasarás a saludar a tu hermano y a la otra Uchiha…?- Preguntó expectante la morena

\- Es como si tú quisieras pasar a saludar a tu hermano…- Dijo Itachi tranquilamente mientras su compañera entristeció el semblante marcadamente

\- Tienes razón… Sokka no me recibiría bien-

\- Hora de irnos… No hay tiempo que perder-

\- ¡Entendido!-

…

\- ¡Sandaime-sama!- Raidou entró súbitamente a la oficina de Sarutobi

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el Hokage, dejando su papeleo para enfocar su mirada con evidente desconcierto en el Jounin

\- ¡Itachi Uchiha fue avistado en las afueras de la aldea!- Respondió el Ninja de rostro desfigurado

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó visiblemente sorprendido el Sandaime, levantándose de su asiento y reaccionando al instante -¡Busca a Ryu y dale la orden de que salga inmediatamente para alcanzar a Naruto, que siga el rastro que Jiraiya dejó con sus sapos, ella entenderá!-

\- ¡En seguida!- Exclamó el Jounin, saliendo de la oficina tan súbitamente como llegó.

La pelirroja más famosa del momento iba camino a la oficina del Sandaime para dar su informe del día sobre su patrullaje de las calles de Konoha y a reportar sobre todo, a cinco espías a los que había hecho papilla a puño limpio. Se vio sorprendida cuando antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de su líder, éstas le dieron paso a Raidou.

\- Que bueno, que te encuentro…- Dijo el Jounin al tiempo que daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento

\- ¿Y ahora a ti que te ocurre?- Preguntó confundida la pelirroja, alzando una ceja

\- Hokage-sama dio la orden de que partieras, para, seguir a Jiraiya-sama y a Naruto…- Dijo el Ninja, con la voz entrecortada por la prisa

\- ¿Qué ocurre con el mocoso?- Preguntó curiosa la Jounin, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro -¿Acaso un lio de faldas?-

\- No… Itachi Uchiha está detrás de él…- Respondió Raidou al instante.

La Princesa Azula se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage con la intensión de preguntar si había alguna misión para que pudiera realizar, considerando que desde su ascenso a Chunin, no había sido tomada en cuenta por haber sido asignada a las reservas de la aldea…

Y cuando se encontró de frente con su Sensei, apenas pudo seguirle el paso para alcanzarla. Ryu salió como poseída para ubicar el rastro que había dejado el Gama-sennin en la forma de una fina esencia a aceite de sapo y que sólo los Jounin de Konoha podían seguir. La pelirroja corría a gran velocidad, seguida por la castaña, que se veía confundida por la actitud de su maestra, a tal punto que hasta ya entradas en el bosque que rodeaba Konoha se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

Finalmente, con gran esfuerzo le dio alcance a la Jounin, quien miraba hacia el frente con una genuina mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la princesa, sin apartar la mirada del frente

\- Llevo prisa, así que si vas a venir no aflojes el paso- Replicó secamente Ryu

\- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto seria la castaña

\- Hasta donde termine el rastro que está en el aire…- Respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles del lugar con precisión y rapidez -Itachi Uchiha va tras Naruto…-

Azula ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre…

Cuando ella era pequeña y él estaba recién ascendido a ANBU, fue su guardián personal. Curiosa desde siempre por las habilidades y herramientas de los Ninja, le preguntaba sus dudas a ese Shinobi, quien siempre tenía paciencia para contestarle y simples preguntas sobre el filo de los Kunai, por ejemplo, terminaban en largas charlas que duraban prácticamente toda la noche…

Fueron muchas las veces en que los dos se quedaban en el balcón de la habitación de la princesa hablando sobre tecnicismos de los Ninja sin tener noción de la hora.

Sólo ella lo sabía, pero Itachi Uchiha había sido su primer amigo real en la vida y cuando un día desapareció durante aquella noche, en la cual se enteró años después, masacró a su propio clan, quedó bastante decepcionada de la gente y se enfocó en volverse poderosa para suceder a su padre como Daimyo, con la determinación de no volver a mostrar un signo de debilidad como el ser amiga de alguien… Ya con Ukitsu y Ryu en su vida, esos recuerdos parecían lejanos, pero todavía le dolía puesto que el azabache jamás se despidió de ella y aunque le doliera admitirlo, esos sentimientos se mantenían con fuerza dentro de su corazón.

\- ¿Es cierto que Itachi es tan peligroso?- Replicó la castaña con desconcierto al no poder concebir al Uchiha como un asesino de sangre fría

\- El problema no es en sí Itachi- Respondió la Jounin con tono serio -El asunto es que forma parte de una organización que está detrás de gente como Naruto… Akatsuki-

\- Akatsuki…- Repitió la castaña en un susurro -He oído algo sobre ellos, en la corte son muchos los rumores sobre esos sujetos…-

\- Así es- Ryu asintió con la cabeza -Son criminales de Rango S provenientes de las Naciones Ninja… Y puede ser que Orochimaru también esté detrás de Naruto indirectamente por el asunto que tiene pendiente con Jiraiya…- La pelirroja endureció el semblante y aumentó la velocidad de sus saltos, siendo emparejada por su alumna segundos después

\- Parece como si le preocupara más Orochimaru que Akatsuki…- Azula miró confundida a su Sensei

\- Si lo conocieras tan bien como yo lo entenderías… Pero eso no es importante ahora, debemos darnos prisa…- Respondió secamente la Jounin, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente en ningún momento

"Parecería que conoce a Orochimaru personalmente… Y teme por la seguridad de Naruto por ese sujeto más que la amenaza de Itachi…" Pensó fugazmente la Chunin.

Ambas Ninja de Konoha continuaron aumentando la velocidad hasta salir de la zona boscosa e ingresar a la zona de pradera cercana. Al instante ambas posaron sus manos en el suelo apenas bajaron del último árbol e invocaron respectivamente a un Kirin y a un Fénix para montarse en ellos para continuar su viaje en busca de Naruto y Jiraiya apenas ambas invocaciones pudieron encontrar el sutil aroma de aceite de sapo.

…

El rubio Uzumaki se encontraba en la habitación del hotel donde se había hospedado con el Gama-sennin, quien en ese momento no se encontraba, ya que una bella chica le había insinuado una situación algo romántica, por llamarle de alguna manera… Naruto miraba hacia el techo con sus ojos azules, visiblemente aburrido, mientras el ventilador de la habitación giraba sin parar…

No se lo había querido decir a nadie, pero desde unos días atrás tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía la razón, por eso ese temor se había quedado arraigado en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Quería alejar esas ideas de su mente, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo…

\- Vaya, ese Ero-sensei no pierde el tiempo…- Susurró el rubio, claramente aburrido, mientras escuchaba suaves golpes en la puerta -Ya voy…- Respondió el rubio con voz cansada -Seguro olvidó la llave- Susurró el rubio mientras colocaba la llave en el cerrojo y abría la puerta -Debiste de haberte llevado la copia de la llave antes de…-

Cuando el rubio terminó de abrir la puerta su sonrisa de burla hacia el Gama-sennin cambió radicalmente por una expresión de temor al ver delante de él un par de ojos grises que lo observaban analíticamente. No sabía quién era esa chica de tez morena, de aparentes dieciocho años, enfundada en esa capa negra de particular estampado en nubes rojas…

De algo podía estar seguro gracias a su instinto y eso era que su vida corría peligro, por lo que al instante dio un salto para retroceder mientras se daba cuenta que la chica no estaba sola, sino que era acompañada por un hombre que vestía la misma capa que ella: era un sujeto de cabello negro atado en una coleta y con mirada ensombrecida, así como impasible. Aparentaba veinte años y también miraba fijamente a Naruto, tal como los depredadores a sus presas.

\- Nos has ocasionado problemas, pero al fin te encontramos…- Dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente al rubio, quien ya se había colocado en guardia

\- Es mejor que no te resistas, Naruto-kun…- Agregó el pelinegro -Así sufrirás menos-

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- Preguntó exaltado el rubio, con una mezcla de desconcierto y temor

\- Es sencillo… Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy uno de los pocos Shinobi que conoce tu origen…- Replicó tranquilamente el Ninja Renegado -Supongo que todavía no te han dicho que eres el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ¿Verdad…?-

"Eso quiere decir que sabe la verdad…"

El Uzumaki estaba sorprendido de notar que Itachi no estaba mintiendo con respecto a saber sobre su origen al conocer el mismo secreto que su Ryu-sensei le había revelado el mismo día que se encontró con ella por primera vez, aquél secreto de Rango S que les costaba a vida a quien lo supiera y se atreviera a contarlo…

\- ¿Sabes quién es mi madre?- Dijo Naruto sin siquiera pensarlo

\- Nadie sabe quién es tu madre…- Respondió Itachi al instante -El día del ataque del Kyubi yo tenía 7 años y lo que puedo decirte, ya que yo estuve ahí, es que Minato-sama llegó en el momento culminante en que el Kyubi estaba por destruir la aldea con su poder… Llevaba un bebé en brazos… Y ese bebé, eras tú… Estuvo desaparecido durante un año, tiempo en el que no se supo nada de él y evidentemente en ese momento fue que fuiste concebido, aunque como te repito, desconozco quien sea tu madre…-

\- ¿Qué?- Naruto estaba realmente impactado con la revelación de Itachi

\- Tómalo como un regalo de despedida…-

\- ¡Eso es…!- El rubio estaba por preguntar algo nuevamente, pero al instante su rostro molesto se tornó en sorpresa nuevamente.

El golpe del Uchiha había sido certero y veloz, ya que le dio un violento puñetazo al Chunin en la boca de su estómago y al instante lo dejó inconsciente tras sacarle el aire con el violento impacto. Itachi vio con indiferencia cómo el Uzumaki caía al suelo y después de unos segundos lo levantó del cuello de su ropa.

\- Pensé que sería más difícil…- Dijo la chica con expresión seria

\- Estaba desconcentrado por el asunto su origen- Dijo serio el Uchiha -Se nota a simple vista que no es un debilucho…-

\- Por eso le dijiste esa mentira, ya que pesar de ser un Shinobi, todavía es un niño y por más entrenamiento que reciba, hay cosas que llegan a desconcertarlo…- Respondió la morena con expresión distante

\- No le dije ninguna mentira…- Dijo al instante el Uchiha -Pero eso ya no importa… Jiraiya-sama se acerca, vámonos, Katara-

\- Vámonos entonces…- Ambos integrantes de la Organización Akatsuki desaparecieron al instante tras realizar el Shunshin no Jutsu.

Al instante, por la esquina del corredor que llevaba a la habitación, el Gama-sennin corría presuroso, cargando una bella chica en el hombro, aquella que apenas le había coqueteado hacia un rato. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, por lo que entró de inmediato para buscar a su ahijado y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el chico que Minato le encargara con el último suspiro posible gracias al Jaou no Masei de Orochimaru, había desaparecido…

Se maldijo por dentro al dejarse vencer por sus impulsos pervertidos y haber descuidado al rubio. Se mordió con frustración su labio inferior y al instante una gota de un líquido transparente cayó al suelo del hotel, donde parecía no haber sucedido absolutamente nada. Segundos después, el albo levantó la mirada y posó su mano en el piso, provocando que una nube de humo apareciera, revelando a un sapo de aproximadamente un metro de alto, de color negro con parte de su piel en tono naranja y con la particularidad de que su estómago tenía una forma similar a la de un acordeón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Jiraiya? ¿No crees que el hijo de Minato es todavía muy joven como para dominar el poder del Kyubi?- Preguntó el sapo recién invocado

\- Dime algo, Gamatora- El tono serio usado por el Gama-sennin llamó poderosamente la atención del sapo -¿La llave del Sello no ha cambiado?-

\- Hasta el momento no, ¿Por qué…?- Preguntó desconcertado el anfibio

\- Eso quiere decir que Naruto está a salvo, por ahora…- Susurró serio el albo, para sí mismo -Vamos Gamatora… ¡Tenemos que ir por Naruto!- Exclamó Jiraiya mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la ventana más cercana acompañado por el sapo recién invocado.

…

Poco a poco la claridad volvió a sus ojos…

Despertó cuando escuchó varias gotas que caían en el frío suelo del lugar donde fuere que se encontraba. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie y fue que se dio cuenta que al parecer estaba en medio de una inmensa cloaca, al menos era la impresión que daba el sombrío lugar, ya que parecía una enorme maraña de tuberías que estaban tanto en el techo como en el suelo…

Todavía dudoso, el rubio caminó mecánicamente siguiendo lo que parecía ser un laberinto, hasta que después de recorrer una distancia considerable de pasajes y caminos angostos, húmedos y oscuros, llegó a lo que parecía ser una enorme celda con un sello en el lugar de la cerradura… Cuando Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de unos rojos de brillo maligno y una macabra sonrisa de colmillos chuecos y aparentemente ensangrentados. Después de unos instantes de sorpresa e incertidumbre, se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente frente a aquella celda que contenía al Kyubi.

\- ¡Me gustaría poder devorarte lentamente y poder sentir con mis colmillos cómo tus huesos son triturados y tu carne es desgarrada por la forma tan estúpida como te dejaste atrapar! Pero por desgracia mi poder está siendo absorbido… No pensé que mi final sería así…- El Kyubi había intimidado a Naruto, como en su primer encuentro

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, zorro?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación, mirando detenidamente al Bijuu

\- No lo comprendes…- Dijo el Kyubi en medio de sus carcajadas estridentes -¡No lo comprendes!- Terminó con un ensordecedor grito

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- Exclamó fuera de sus casillas el rubio, encarando al Bijuu con molestia debido a sus burlas

\- Es simple- Kyubi se tranquilizó después de un rato para continuar -En este momento, estoy siendo sellado por Akatsuki en aquél tótem que creara el Rikudou Sennin, Gedou Mazo (Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior)-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Naruto lucía visiblemente descolocado

\- Irónico… ¿No crees?- Respondió mordaz el Bijuu mirando los ojos de Naruto -Querías el reconocimiento de tu aldea y ambos vamos a morir como perros sin que a nadie le importe…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó desconcertado el rubio

\- Cuando un Bijuu es extraído del cuerpo dentro del cual está sellado, libera todo su Chakra en un intento por resistirse, pero como el Rikudou Sennin fue quien nos creó, el Gedou Mazo podrá sellar al Bijuu sin importar cuánto tiempo resista… Temo decirte que has dormido mucho tiempo, niño… Y por desgracia para ti, ya no despertarás… Llevo resistiendo varios días, cinco para ser preciso…- Respondió el Kyubi con expresión tranquila -Pero estoy cerca del final y por desgracia para ti, he llegado a mi límite-

\- ¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta?- Replicó Naruto, recuperando parcialmente la seguridad en sus palabras

\- Ah, en nada…- Durante un instante, el Kyubi se volvió traslúcido -Simple y sencillamente morirás por el proceso de extracción…-

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo…?!- Exclamó Naruto con visible preocupación

\- Ahora si te importa lo que digo… ¿Verdad mocoso?- El Kyubi sonrió con sorna -Lo que más me agradó de todo esto fue que tu padre nos jodió la vida a ambos-

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó confundido el rubio, casi con un hilo de voz

\- Es obvio mocoso, yo seguiría viajando libremente por el mundo y pues tú… Supongo que tu infancia habría sido 'diferente' de no haber sido sellado en ti… Fuiste mi primer Jinchuuriki y al parecer el último…- Nuevamente, por un instante, el Kyubi se hizo traslúcido ante la mirada expectante de Naruto

\- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada?- Preguntó el rubio expectante a la respuesta

\- Pues…- El Bijuu hizo un rictus de dolor por un momento -Si estoy en lo correcto, tú eres parte del 'Clan de la Longevidad', el Clan Uzumaki… Y por tener esa fuerza de vida, tal vez podrías sobrevivir a la extracción, pero realmente no estoy seguro si realmente seas un Uzumaki o sólo sea un nombre…- El Kyubi se trasparentó un instante antes de continuar hablando -Falso para salvaguardar tu identidad… El desgraciado de Minato tenía muchos enemigos por todo el mundo Shinobi y creo que si se hubiera hecho público tu linaje tal vez habrías sido asesinado de bebé, lo cual no me hubiera desagradado del todo, ya que hubiera ido a dar al inframundo, aunque sólo por un par de años, luego habría escapado…-

\- ¿Por qué…?- Naruto bajó la mirada -¿Por qué atacaste Konoha?- Preguntó el rubio, apenas con un hilo de voz -¡Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras atacado Konoha hace trece años!- Naruto levantó la mirada, mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas de rabia, impotencia y frustración ante la evidencia de que su vida estaba por terminar

\- Eso…- El Kyubi sonrió nuevamente -Pues verás… Yo andaba libremente por el mundo, cuando extrañamente fui invocado en medio de Konoha, los estúpidos humanos comenzaron a atacarme y obvio, me defendí…-

\- ¿Entonces por qué hubo tantos muertos?- Naruto miró intrigado al Kyubi no Youko

\- Pues…- El Bijuu hizo una expresión de dolor más marcada que antes - Hubo un ataque previo y me lo achacaron a mí… Claro, siempre es fácil culpar al poderoso-

\- Eso no lo sabía…- El chico se mostraba pensativo -¿Y quién quiere reunir a los Bijuu?-

\- Akatsuki…- Replicó el zorro en un momento de fortaleza -Es lo que he oído durante el tiempo que llevo siendo sellado-

\- Entonces el que esos tales Akatsuki quiera reunirlos es porque…-

\- Al principio yo también pensaba que querían usar nuestro poder…- Dijo rápidamente el Kyubi -Pero más que eso, a mí me preocupa que ese monstruo al que llaman Tercer Rey, esté interesado en el Ningenkai (Mundo Humano)…-

\- ¿Tercer Rey…?-

El Uzumaki estaba por decir otra cosa, debido a la curiosidad de querer saber sobre el tal Tercer Rey que al parecer le producía un terrible miedo al Kyubi, pero se calló al ver que la jaula donde estaba encarcelado el Bijuu comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y se mostró preocupado al ver que el ser de Chakra comenzaba a volverse traslúcido, sin regresar a la normalidad como había sucedido a lo largo de la charla…

Naruto fijó su mirada en aquél monstruo al notar que estaba disminuyendo de tamaño gradualmente y al tiempo que lo hacía su aspecto terrorífico iba cambiando gradualmente hasta que había terminado como un zorro de tamaño ordinario, con la diferencia de que su rostro seguía siendo el mismo y continuaba demostrando ferocidad.

\- Finalmente ha terminado, mocoso…- Dijo serio el Kyubi -Sólo falta de ser sellada mi alma y yo desapareceré del mundo al perder mi mente y convertirme enteramente en Chakra… Tal vez por ello acepté hablar contigo hasta el final…-

\- ¿Por qué Kyubi…?- Susurró el rubio ante la confusión del ya pequeño zorro

\- ¿Por qué, qué?-

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste así des amable desde el principio? Todo pudo haber sido diferente…-

\- Hm…- El zorro sonrió suavemente -No lo sé… Pero si sobrevives, recuerda que no me desagradaste, al menos no totalmente-

\- Lo recordaré…- Susurró débilmente el Chunin.

Poco a poco, aquél espacio donde se encontraban Naruto y el Kyubi comenzaba a perder la discreta luz que lo iluminaba, sumergiendo a los dos, humano y Bijuu, en la oscuridad más aterradora y absoluta. El rubio pensaba en Iruka-sensei, en Ero-sensei, en Ryu-sensei, en Hina-chan y Nami-chan… En Rimu-chan…

Había luchado tanto y por fin había conseguido encaminarse hacia un mundo lleno de luz. Sin embargo la vida es caprichosa y todo eso que consiguió con tanto esfuerzo, se había venido abajo en tan sólo un momento de desconcierto, queriendo saber sobre su origen. Antes de que desapareciera entre la oscuridad, una solitaria lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, cayendo al suelo y produciendo un ligero resplandor entre la mazmorra, antes de que ésta quedara cubierta por la oscuridad fría de la muerte.

\- Esto que sientes ahora, el saber que tu vida va a terminar sin que puedas hacer nada por impedirlo… Eso, es la desesperación…- Susurró el Kyubi mientras su esencia terminaba de desaparecer.

…

La arquitectura de Kiri se componía de varios edificios cilíndricos de tonalidades azules. Su nombre se debía a que aldea estaba rodeada por una fina niebla, con varias montañas que la circundaban. Todo ese bello paisaje era observable desde la torre Mizukage, la cual era la estructura más alta de todos los edificios de la aldea. La ventana ofrecía una bella vista, si bien ese tranquilo paisaje era opacado por el bullicio que existía en el lugar, escándalo que interrumpió el fugaz recuerdo que tenía la Godaime Mizukage de hacía un par de años atrás, donde un chico de Konoha había salvado a la Princesa de la Nación del Agua…

Nunca encontró una explicación del cómo un mocoso que ni siquiera era Genin pudo detener a Samui y a su equipo, pero le restó importancia al saber a Rimururu, la nueva Daimyo de su patria, una predicadora de la paz. Había sido perseguida por el hecho de poseer dos Kekkei Genkai durante el gobierno del Yodaime Mizukage, Yagura, razón por la que apoyó a capa y a espada a la nueva Daimyo, incluso ahora, cuando un enemigo desconocido amenazaba la aldea.

\- ¡Mizukage-sama!- Exclamó el Ninja peliazul Ao, mano derecha de Mei, llamando su atención

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-

\- ¡Rimururu-sama ya viene en camino, el palacio fue invadido, pero ella pudo escapar!-

\- ¡Vamos entonces, hay que abrirle paso a Rimururu-sama!- Exclamó la pelirroja, saltando por la ventana y destruyéndola, seguida por el Ninja que poseía un Byakugan en su ojo derecho.

Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, pudieron observar cómo la eterna niebla que rodeaba a Kiri era intensificada por el creciente humo producto de los incendios que eran producidos por los ataques de misteriosos seres que se escondían en las sombras. Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que trataba de escapar del lugar, lo que enfurecía a la bella Mizukage a sobremanera.

Kiri era una aldea neutral, que apenas por cuestiones más personales que otra cosa, había aceptado una alianza con Konoha. Esta ni siquiera había sido validada puesto que las comunicaciones del amplio archipiélago que conformaba la Nación del Agua habían sido cortadas en su totalidad un par de días atrás…

Quien fuera el responsable, Nación o Aldea, pagaría tarde o temprano y ella se encargaría de eso.

\- ¡Cuidado Mizukage-sama…!-

La pelirroja salió volando debido que Ao la empujó violentamente para protegerla de una corriente de Chakra visiblemente violenta que continuó su camino destructor, acabando con todo lo que había a su paso. Cuando ambos se reincorporaron, orientaron su mirada al frente para ver a su agresor, que tenía el brazo extendido, el cual humeaba ligeramente. Al instante la Mizukage comenzó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos.

\- ¡Youton: Youryuu (Fluido de Lava)…!-

De la boca de Mei surgió un torrente de lava que se dirigió hacia el sujeto a gran velocidad, pero para sorpresa de ambos Ninja de Kiri, esa misteriosa persona simplemente reveló su brazo izquierdo instantes antes de que la lava lo impactara, sorprendiendo visiblemente a la bella mujer cuando vio que la lava parecía estrellarse contra lo que aparentaba ser un muro de hierro. Todos quedaron visiblemente asombrados por cómo el intimidante enemigo sobrevivió completamente ileso a uno de los mejores Jutsu de la Godaime Mizukage.

\- Esta será la primera de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas en desaparecer… Junto con la Nación del Agua, de una vez y para siempre- Dijo serio el misterioso sujeto con tono sombrío, dejando aterrada a la Mizukage.

¿Acaso lo que estaba comenzando era más que una guerra entre aldeas o naciones?

…

Kabuto Yakushi se encontraba pensativo en su celda de máxima seguridad localizada en las mazmorras secretas del búnker ubicado debajo de la Torre Hokage, el lugar más seguro y secreto de Konoha. Encadenado de sus cuatro extremidades con poderosas y gruesas cadenas fijadas a la pared y grabadas con sellos inhibidores de Chakra, no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Desde que estaba recluido en ese lugar, todos los días maldecía en silencio a esa petulante y desagradable chiquilla que había logrado capturarlo mientras se disponía a escapar al ver que la Invasión de Konoha había terminado por fracasar. Torturado desde entonces por la alumna de Orochimaru que seguía siendo fiel a la aldea, había terminado por confesar todo sobre el complot con el que su señor se había hecho con el poder en Suna tras asesinar al Yondaime Mizukage, pero parecía ser que querían extraerle más información.

Ciertamente fue la mano derecha del Hebi-sannin tiempo atrás y sabía bastante de todos sus planes no sólo para la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego, sino también para el mundo entero… Y a pesar de lo que podría significar para su vida, estaba pensando en confesar todo eso, con la esperanza de que atenuaran su condena. Apenas llegara la torturadora, lo diría todo…

\- Sí, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer…- Pensó el Yakushi, cerrando los ojos para reflexionar exhaustivamente -Al final del día, soy un humano y debo estar con los míos…-

\- Je, je, je… Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de hacer mi trabajo-

\- No…- El albo se mostró horrorizado tras escuchar esa voz espectral de todos los rincones de su oscura celda -¡¿Quién está ahí?!-

\- Vamos, tú me conoces bien…-

\- Imposible…- Kabuto comenzó a hiperventilarse al reconocer a esa figura, una vez que emergió de entre las sombras -¡N-No puedes ser tú!-

\- Claro que sí lo soy… ¿Y sabes? Estuve esperando a que valiera la pena liberarte, pero empezaste a cantar muy pronto para mi gusto… Ahora, con lo que acabas de decir te condenaste a morir…-

\- Ja, h-hablas como si pudieras vencerme sin que estuviera encadenado…- El Yakushi trató de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía en lo más mínimo -T-Te reto a pelear en igualdad de condiciones…- Dijo el albo, esperando a ser liberado

\- Hm… No, gracias…- Contestó mientras empezó a caminar hacia su víctima

\- E-Espera…- Murmuró horrorizado Kabuto -Aléjate… ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques!- Gritó rebasado por el horror que lo invadía hasta lo más profundo de su ser…

La Jounin especialista en interrogación y tortura se dirigía a la celda de su más reciente e interesante prisionero con el objetivo de seguirle sacando cosas sobre Orochimaru y la invasión que había sufrido la aldea. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la puerta metálica para empezar su labor del día sintió un escalofrío perturbador que le hizo dudar por un instante en abrir la puerta metálica delante de ella…

Cuando se recuperó y terminó con lo que pensaba hacer, simplemente pudo observar totalmente descolocada cómo su víctima favorita se encontraba muerto, con una horrorosa hendidura en su cuerpo que iba del esternón hasta su ombligo y de cual salían sus vísceras desparramadas por el lugar sobre la sangre fresca en el suelo. Destacaba la ausencia de su corazón y la parte superior de su cabeza, a la que literalmente le habían partido el cráneo a la mitad para sacarle el cerebro con todo y ojos, quedando las cuencas vacías, con una expresión horrorosa de sufrimiento…

Y sin poder evitarlo, Anko Mitarashi se agachó para vomitar ante tan atroz escena.

…

En medio de la oscuridad, poco a poco, se comenzó a revelar una inmensa sala de pulido suelo cuyo brillo iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Era distinguible un pedestal que estaba cubierto por un amplio velo oscuro, que simplemente permitía ver una siniestra silueta con la forma de un monstruoso ser alado. Un par de orbes amatista brillaron en la zona donde se supone estaba su cabeza…

Una figura se encontraba inclinada frente a ese ser, con marcada y sincera devoción. Cuando un poco de luz se filtró por el lugar, se reveló la identidad de esa persona: el Sannin Orochimaru.

\- Finalmente es momento de desatar la guerra contra la humanidad…- Orochimaru escuchaba atento a las palabras que su líder pronunció con voz imponente

\- ¿Para qué me requiere?…- Preguntó calmadamente el Sannin -Maryuou-sama (Rey Dragón Demonio) Nubes… ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

\- Ya te has entretenido invadiendo la aldea donde estuviste infiltrado tanto tiempo en el mundo de los humanos y ha llegado la hora de empezar… Hay alguien al que quiero que elimines y es una misión muy importante, que sólo puedo encomendarte a ti…- Replicó aquél ente con tono profundo y eco espectral -Tú conoces muy bien a esa persona y ya se han encontrado varias veces en el pasado… No falles, Orochimaru…-

"Así que se trata de esa basura…" El Sannin se relamió los labios "Finalmente podré cobrarle todas las que me hizo" La sonrisa se borró del pálido rostro -¿Qué hay sobre Tsunade…?-

\- Haz lo que quieras… La suerte de un ser tan insignificante es irrelevante para mí-

\- Entiendo…-

\- Entonces ve…- Al instante el Sannin desapareció entre llamas negras, mientras que aquellas esferas intensificaron su brillo "Finalmente, puedo decir que esta guerra, de la cual yo emergeré triunfador, ha iniciado… El mundo se cimbrara desde sus cimientos, porque la batalla será sin cuartel alguno… Mi Tengun (Ejército Celestial), emergerá victorioso en esta conflagración… Ya es hora de que el juego comience…" En lo ancho y lo alto de la enorme y oscura sala se comenzaron a escuchar risas estruendosas que cimbraban toda la estructura del lugar.

Ese era sólo el preludio a la guerra que estaba por desatarse y cuya ferocidad muy pronto alcanzaría al mundo entero…

…

 **Notas**

Yo advertí que esto se iba a descontrolar…

Siempre he sido de la idea de que si Itachi hubiera ido en serio por Naruto la primera vez que se vieron, seguramente el rubio hubiera sido el primer Jinchuuriki en ser atrapado y no Fuu.

¿Y qué demonios pasa en el mundo Shinobi? Algo grande se ha desatado y pues, no hay salto en el tiempo como tipo Shippuden, sino que este fic continúa en esta línea temporal durante todo su transcurso. ¿La madre de Naruto? Je, pues eso se revelará después… En la nueva etapa del fic, se desatará una guerra que llevará las emociones al límite, además de que también me sirve para detallar muchos detalles acerca de la historia.

El Tercer Rey que menciona la profecía finalmente ha aparecido, el poderoso Rey Dragón Demonio Nubes, un enemigo como ningún otro…

Y finalmente el multicrossover ambientado en el universo de Naruto como tal, está a punto de comenzar. En fin, los acontecimientos se desarrollarán posteriormente en una dinámica muy diferente al canon. El telón se ha abierto para el comienzo de la Guerra Cruzada.


	14. XII: Un Escenario Oscuro

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pasando a los reviews:

 **alexzero:** Realmente se pondrá peor… Mucho peor.

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues no sé qué dudas tengas, pero espero que este capítulo ayude un poco.

 **Elchabon:** Al final Ayame se quedó con el dinero de Asuma :v

Pues Mei no la tendrá nada fácil en el fic, porque los nuevos enemigos no son peras en dulce y creo que Kabuto debería pasar a ser el 'sin ojos', jo, jo, jo. 

Así es, finalmente 'él' apareció y está para grandes cosas, no para simplemente distraerse destruyendo el mundo… Aunque se distraiga destruyendo el mundo.

Y sí, hasta ahora vas bien, aunque… El comunismo funciona en teoría… En teoría.

 **Ukamulbas:** Pues a Naruto le esperan cosas realmente agitadas, muy agitadas.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues sí, a Naruto le toca bailar con la más fea, es para equilibrar un poquito que tenga un ojo legendario, aunque casi nunca lo use…

 **carlos29:** Esa es la intención.

Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XII: Un Escenario Oscuro.**

…

\- Naruto, Naruto…-

\- Kh… ¿Q-Quién? ¿Quién me llama…?-

\- A pesar de que nos vemos por primera vez… ¿Así saludas a tu padre?-

\- Mi… ¿Mi padre…?-

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, el rubio se levantó de forma súbita…

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar oscuro, donde hacía unos momentos se encontraba con el Kyubi. La luz del lugar era tenue y provenía de una persona que estaba frente al rubio, la cual reconoció al instante: se trataba del famoso Minato Namikaze y que por palabras de su Ryu-sensei e Itachi Uchiha, sabía que era su padre.

Entonces todo lo acontecido recientemente volvió en un destello a su mente: estaba con Ero-sensei en un hotel, luego el Gama-sennin se fue en busca de una hermosa chica que se le había insinuado y posteriormente al lugar arribaron el hermano mayor de Sasuke y aquella morena de expresión melancólica. Después de eso estaba en aquél lugar, hablando con el Kyubi sobre la posibilidad prácticamente nula de sobrevivir a la extracción del Bijuu mientras la oscuridad devoraba el lugar. Ahora estaba delante de su padre, quien llevaba de fallecido la misma edad que él tenía…

\- ¡Papá…!- Exclamó feliz el rubio, lanzándose a abrazar a su padre de manera efusiva, siendo correspondido por el Destello Amarillo de Konoha

\- Naruto-kun, has crecido mucho, como Ninja y como persona- El Yondaime Hokage le revolvió los cabellos de manera afectiva a su hijo después de separarse de él -Estoy muy orgulloso y sobre todo feliz de haberte conocido finalmente… Además noto que ya sabes la verdad-

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- Tras el momento de felicidad, la incertidumbre que le hizo sentir el Kyubi regresó a él -¿Es que estás vivo o acaso yo…?- Minato cerró los ojos con pesar

\- Por desgracia hijo, tú ya has fallecido- Las palabras del rubio mayor dejaron visiblemente desconcertado al menor -Y precisamente por eso estoy aquí-

\- Entiendo…- El rubio bajó la mirada -Vienes a…-

\- Así es, vengo a darte otra oportunidad- Naruto volteó a ver a sorprendido a su padre, quien nuevamente le sonreía

\- Pero…-

\- Escucha, Naruto- El rostro del Yondaime recuperó la seriedad -Cuando sellé al Kyubi dentro de ti, realmente sólo fue el Chakra Yin, ya que el enorme Chakra del Kyubi fue imposible de sellar completamente para mí… El Chakra Yin fue el que sellé dentro de ti, mientras que yo sellé el Chakra Yang con mi alma, la cual estaba condenada a ser torturada por el Shinigami por la eternidad, debido al mecanismo del sello… Sin embargo, hubo dos factores que cambiaron eso-

\- ¿Eh?- El rubio miraba intrigado a su padre

\- La extracción del Kyubi de tu cuerpo, pero principalmente el Jaou no Masei que Orochimaru aplicó en mí para forzarme a pelear contra Sandaime-sama y Jiraiya-sensei-

\- ¿Jaou no Masei?- El rubio repitió, desconcertado

\- Es un Jutsu diabólico que sirve para invocar a personas ya fallecidas y usarlas como herramientas sometidas al usuario… Eso perturbó el Shiki Fuujin (Sello que Consume al Demonio Muerto), lo que me permite estar frente a ti ahora que se puede decir que estás muerto… Realmente el estado en el que te encuentras ahora es muy complicado de explicar ya que estás en la frontera del mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, sin embargo es en este momento que el Chakra del Kyubi podrá ayudarnos para que regreses de la muerte…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres, papá?- La expresión del rubio cambió a una de desconcierto

\- Naruto…- El rostro del Yondaime se tornó severo -Después de esto, yo estaré muerto y estamos llegando al límite de tiempo antes de que me sea imposible intentar regresarte a la vida… El Chakra Yang del Kyubi que había sido sellado conmigo reactivará tu red de Chakra una vez que lo libere y serás capaz de revivir por esta única ocasión…-

\- ¿Eso significa que morirás completamente…?- La mirada del rubio menor se entristeció

\- Ciertamente, pero me iré feliz si consigo regresarte al mundo de los vivos- La mirada del rubio mayor también se llenó de melancolía -Es una forma de darte la vida que no pudiste tener debido a mi decisión de encerrar al Kyubi dentro de ti…-

\- ¡Pero papá…!- Discretas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos del rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el Yondaime

\- El deber de un padre es proteger en todo lo posible a su hijo y si ahora puedo ayudarte, lo haré sin dudarlo… Cuando tú mismo seas padre, lo entenderás… Y discúlpame, Naruto, por el dolor que te provocó mi decisión de sellar al Kyubi dentro de ti…- Rápidamente el Yondaime realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos -¡Shiki Fuujin: Kai (Sello que Consume al Demonio Muerto: Liberación)!-

El Uzumaki observó incrédulo cómo un Chakra de intenso color dorado comenzó a surgir del cuerpo de su padre y lentamente comenzó a envolverlo. Esa luz brillante se sentía sumamente cálida, siendo en ese momento que a través de ese vínculo inmaterial pudo saber cuánto lo quería su padre…

El Chakra se acopló gradualmente a su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a ser absorbido hasta incorporarse por completo a él, del que se desprendía un tenue pero distinguible halo de luz dorada. El Chunin volteó a verse sus manos, sorprendiéndose de la calidez que sentía en todo su ser.

\- Papá…- En el rostro del rubio menor se formó una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a brillar intensamente

\- Se fuerte y vive… Yo me convertiré en una estrella que brillará desde el cielo para velar por ti, siempre…- El Yondaime casi había desaparecido

\- ¡Así será, estarás orgulloso de mí…!- Exclamó alegre el Chunin mientras gruesas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos

\- ¡Ya lo estoy!- Respondió Minato, sorprendiendo a Naruto -¡Estoy orgulloso de ti por el hecho de ser quien eres, mi hijo y el de mi amada…!- Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa el Yondaime antes de desaparecer completamente y sin terminar su última frase.

…

\- Papá…- Murmuró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha

\- Al fin te dignas a despertar…-

\- ¡Miau!-

Poco a poco la visión del Chunin se iba aclarando. Notó dos sombras frente a él, las cuales se le hacían familiares vagamente. Cuando por fin pudo notar de quienes se trataban, reconoció a la alumna más reciente de Ryu, Azula. No pudo ocultar una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que junto a la princesa, se encontraba su amigo felino, el gato Artemis. Había pasado el tiempo desde aquél momento en que se despidió de Rimururu y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, cuando el gato recibió la orden de cuidar a la princesa castaña…

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Por qué el gato estaba ahí?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo?- Preguntó seria la castaña delante de él

\- La verdad no estoy muy seguro- El rubio volteó a ver a la bella chica ojimiel tras sentarse en el suelo con algo de dificultad ayudado por ella -Sólo sé que Itachi Uchiha me emboscó en el hotel donde estaba alojado con Ero-sensei, luego desperté aquí…-

\- Hm… Vaya que tienes el suelo pesado- Azula sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó el rubio extrañado

\- A que has dormido dos días, como si no hubieran problemas en el mundo… Por cierto, te ves bien sin esos ridículos bigotes en la cara-

Ambos estudiante voltearon hacia la espalda de la castaña, ya que su Sensei los miraba fijamente, prestando especial atención en Naruto. El rubio instintivamente sacó un Shuriken y lo usó a manera de espejo para comprobar lo que había dicho su Sensei: los bigotes que habían marcado su rostro a lo largo de su vida ya no estaban y a la par de eso, se notaba ligeramente más delgado…

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, entretanto, miraba con indiferencia a su compañero de instrucción. Le había desagradado desde que lo había conocido durante su ascenso a Chunin y al contrario que Ryu y Jiraiya, ella no lo consideraba nada especial. Para Azula y a diferencia de la opinión de Nami, Hinata y Ukitsu, sólo miraba a un Ninja inútil y fanfarrón en ese enano rubio.

…

 _Jiraiya partió cuando te encontramos abandonado en aquella cueva, casi moribundo. Él tenía que cumplir la misión de encontrar a la Sannin Tsunade antes que Orochimaru y traerla de regreso a la aldea… Nos veremos aquí en tres días aproximadamente, después de eso regresaremos todos a Konoha para tomar las medidas pertinentes en cuanto a un aspecto importante que te detallaré ahora mismo…_

 _Desde que fuiste atrapado por Akatsuki, ha pasado una semana, donde un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido justo frente a nosotros… Se autodenomina Tengun y son extraños y variados seres que por igual, han comenzado a atacar las diversas Naciones del mundo… Los seres de ese ejército maligno han comenzado a esparcirse por el mundo, desatando el caos y el terror por donde pasan, incluso en lugares como la Nación del Agua, específicamente en Kiri._

 _La verdad detrás de mi regreso permanente a Konoha, es que cuando visité la Nación del Agua como parte del pacto de neutralidad valedero por cinco años y con opción a alianza entre Konoha y Kiri, conocí a La Princesa Rimururu, quien me habló del ti, ya que la habías salvado cuando fue secuestrada hace un par de años… Ella me pidió que te ayudara a convertirte en un gran Ninja, pero lo que ella no sabía es que aquí te saboteaban la educación, si bien cuando me habló de ti por primera vez, supe que podrías llegar lejos con el entrenamiento adecuado…_

 _Entonces volví a Konoha y el resto de la historia ya la saben los dos._

Los dos Chunin y la Jounin estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata cercana a una cueva. Ryu reavivaba el fuego con ayuda de una vara mientras que el rubio miraba con desconcierto a su Sensei. Artemis se encontraba junto a su amigo mientras que Azula estaba acostada boca arriba, usando sus manos detrás de la nuca para recargar la cabeza. Al contrario de la preocupación que sentía el chico, la princesa miraba con desinterés hacia el cielo estrellado.

La guerra era el escenario donde podría demostrar lo poderosa que era, ya fuera contra las otras Naciones Elementales o en este caso, contra el dichoso Tengun…

\- Rimu-chan, Mei-san… ¡Ellas también están en peligro!- Exclamó Naruto de inmediato y al instante volteó a ver al gato -¿Por eso es que estás aquí, Artemis?- El felino asintió como respuesta

\- Esa bola de pelos fue quien te encontró- Dijo Ryu con la extraña seriedad que había adquirido durante su breve relato -Después llegamos nosotras y posteriormente lo hizo Jiraiya… Sabía que era el gato de Rimururu-sama, pero no pensé que también estaría relacionado contigo-

\- ¿Y ese saco de pulgas qué tiene de especial?- Bufó la castaña con evidente fastidio

\- Artemis puede comprender el lenguaje humano- Replicó el rubio mientras el gato se posaba en su hombro -Tienes que contarme varias cosas, amigo…- Naruto le sonrió fugazmente al felino

\- El parloteo después, ahora tenemos que hablar de cosas más importantes- La pelirroja retomó la palabra -Desde hace tiempo, Rimururu-sama me encargó decirte algo en el momento adecuado y creo que ese momento es ahora- Sus dos alumnos la voltearon a ver con interés -Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mizukage, llegó a un acuerdo con Sandaime-sama en relación a ti… El rango que tengas en Konoha, lo tendrás en Kiri, porque Rimururu-sama te considera integrante de la Nación del Agua…-

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?- Naruto preguntó evidentemente confundido

\- Que también eres un Chunin de Kiri, idiota- Respondió Azula, harta

\- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota?!- Replicó el rubio, encarando visiblemente molesto a la princesa

\- A ti, idiota…- Azula sonrió y miró al rubio con burla -Si eres tan idiota como para molestarte así solo porque te digan idiota, es que realmente eres un idiota, idiota-

\- ¡Tú eres la idiota…!- Exclamó Naruto visiblemente molesta

\- No, tú eres el que no puede entender algo tan sencillo, idiota- La sonrisa altiva de la princesa molestó aún más al rubio

\- ¡Tú lo eres lo que sea que dijiste, grandísima idiota!-

\- ¿Ya te viste en un espejo, idiota? Y por cierto, un Shuriken no es un espejo, idiota-

-¡Eres más insoportable que Sasuke-teme y Makoto-baka en la academia juntos!- Naruto se levantó, listo para desafiar a Azula -¡Voy a cerrarte la boca a golpes, no me importa que seas una mujer!-

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes, duende- La castaña se levanto de un salto, como clara señal de aceptar el desafío mientras se burlaba de la altura del chico, ya que apenas le llegaba a los hombros

\- ¡Yo les voy a cerrar la jodida boca a golpes a los dos si no se callan ya!- Los dos aprendices voltearon a ver a su maestra con ligero temor y luego se miraron entre ellos, ladeándose el rostro mutuamente en actitud despectiva instantes después -Tú, el machista que considera menos a las mujeres, otro comentario de sexismo absurdo y te mataré lentamente- Naruto orientó su mirada hacia su Sensei y al ver la mirada que le dedicó, pasó saliva, visiblemente atemorizado -Y en cuanto a ti, Princesita, quiero recordarte que eres un año mayor que él, así que no presumas por ser mejor en Ninjutsu-

\- Bah, lo que yo aprendí en un mes a él le tomará un año…- La castaña cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse en el suelo

\- En fin…- Un tic era visible en el ojo derecho de Ryu -Antes de cualquier otra estupidez, Naruto, Azula-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el rubio, todavía molesto con la castaña, quien sólo abrió los ojos para voltear a ver a su Sensei

\- Ya es hora de convertirlos en verdaderos Ninja de inmediato, cuando volvamos a Konoha también entrenaré a Hinata, a Nami y a Ukitsu… El entrenamiento que tendremos hará que lo vivido anteriormente sea un día de campo, esta vez será en serio- Ambos voltearon a ver con pavor a su Sensei -¿Están listos para el reto?- Los Chunin tardaron unos segundos en contestar, buscando el valor dentro de ellos

\- Lo haré- Dijo Naruto, mirando desafiante a su Sensei -¡Si Rimu-chan está en apuros, debo ayudarla y derrotar al Tengun!- Las palabras del rubio llamaron la atención de la castaña y el gato -¡Entréneme nuevamente Ryu-sensei, seré un Ninja de verdad y juntos venceremos al Tengun!-

\- Bien entonces…- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente -¿Y tú qué dices, Princesita?-

\- Paso… Cuando volvamos a Konoha entrenaré con las demás- Azula nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando una reprimenda

\- Como quieras- Replicó Ryu para sorpresa de ambos.

…

El bullicio era muy fuerte. Naruto comenzó el día corriendo con una gran cantidad de pesas, tanto el chaleco con el que había comenzado su entrenamiento apenas se hizo Genin, así como pesas en forma de muñequeras en sus brazos y polainas en sus piernas. Ryu llevaba dos juegos, pensando también en entrenar a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, quien contrario al Uzumaki, apenas despertaba al escuchar los pesados pasos que daba el rubio durante su práctica, apenas como si trotara. Se recargó en un árbol y continuó mirando con indiferencia el sufrimiento de Naruto, quien ya llevaba cerca de doscientas vueltas en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban, mientras que Artemis, cerca de Azula, maullaba preocupado por su amigo.

\- ¿Miau…?- Maulló el gato, mirando confundido a la chica

\- Yo por eso le dije que regresáramos a Konoha y ahí entrenáramos los cinco al paso de siempre…- Bufó la castaña con desdén -Está claro que nadie lo obligó a aceptar el entrenamiento…-

…

 _Ciertamente habían empezado con el pie izquierdo su relación de compañeros, sin embargo, Ryu en su forma 'sutil' de hacerlos entrar en razón, los amenazó con despellejarlos vivos si no hacían las paces y como mínimo, que fingieran llevarse bien. Los dos estaban frente a frente, mirándose seriamente, mientras la pelirroja, en cuyo hombro estaba el gato albo mirando con preocupación a su amigo rubio, esperaba con los brazos cruzados y creciente molestia._

 _\- Bien entonces…- Dijo Azula por fin, llamando la atención de Naruto -Disculpa por decir que eras un idiota y empezar la discusión- Los ojos miel se posaron en los ojos azules_

 _\- No importa- Replicó serio el Uzumaki -Lamento haber perdido los estribos yo también, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente…-_

 _\- Como sea, ha sido igual para los dos…- Agregó la princesa, ya con la mirada menos severa que antes_

 _\- Entonces ya aclarado todo, Azula, mientras entreno a Naruto, tú aunque sea observa, podrías aprender algo, además quiero que analices su progreso, tú que tienes la mayor capacidad analítica del Equipo 7…-_

 _\- Si, Ryu-sensei…- Dijo seria la princesa, mientras le ofrecía la mano al rubio en señal de tregua -Empecemos de nuevo, soy Azula-_

 _\- Soy Naruto, Azula-sama- Respondió el rubio, correspondiendo el gesto de la chica_

 _\- Déjalo en Azula…-_

 _\- Entonces debemos empezar y cuanto antes, mejor- La Jounin ya se encontraba revisando una libreta de notas -Recuerda que mientras hacemos esto, todo el mundo está siendo atacado por el Tengun- Naruto asintió atento, con la mirada llena de determinación -Así que seré honesta, recibirás el entrenamiento 'Ultra Intenso para Superar a un Jounin' y en una semana deberás alcanzar ese nivel-_

 _\- ¿El Entrenamiento Ultra Intenso?- La princesa mostraba una discreta, pero reconocible sorpresa_

 _\- ¡¿En serio superaré a un Jounin en una semana?!- El rubio sonrió, visiblemente ilusionado_

 _\- Espera un poco- La castaña tomó sorpresivamente al rubio del cuello y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle -Mejor espera a que volvamos a Konoha y entrenemos con las demás, yo casi muero en ese entrenamiento y sólo fueron dos días, tú no lo soportarás al completo tampoco…- Azula acercó su mano a la boca para que las palabras se quedaran entre ella y Naruto -Esta loca casi me mata en ese tiempo, por eso terminé entrenando a la par de Ukitsu, no creo que ningún Chunin pueda concluir ese entrenamiento… El entrenamiento de siempre es como un simple calentamiento en ese nivel de exigencia- La chica terminó de susurrar, sinceramente preocupada por la integridad física de Naruto_

 _-Princesita…- Ryu ya estaba detrás de ambos Chunin, que se sobresaltaron al escuchar tan cerca de su Sensei y tomaron distancia instintivamente -Estaría bien que tú también entrenaras… ¿No te importa que el duende te supere?-_

 _\- ¡Claro que no me importa!- Replicó una temerosa Azula al instante -¡Yo estoy bien con lo de siempre!-_

 _\- ¡Yo si lo quiero!- Respondió Naruto con determinación, encarando a su Sensei -¡Debo volverme más fuerte lo más rápido posible para poder ir a ayudar a Rimu-chan y proteger a Hina-chan y a Nami-chan!-_

 _\- Esa es la actitud…- Ryu sonrió sádicamente._

…

\- No creo que pueda superar a un Jounin en tan sólo una semana… Es un tonto- Azula oriento su mirada hacia el cielo.

…

El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo…

Habiendo concluido sus doscientas vueltas con cerca de doscientos kilos entre todos sus accesorios. Respiraba agitadamente cuando escuchó unos pasos lentos y firmes, abriendo los ojos a sobremanera al ver que su maestra cargaba lo que parecía un enorme cubo de metal de dos metros cúbicos con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros del rubio, dejó caer el objeto, cimbrando el suelo estruendosamente. Ryu se recargó en el cubo de metal y sonrió suavemente.

\- Naruto, rompe este cubo de metal sólo con tus puños-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un cubo tan grueso?!- El rubio estaba incrédulo

\- Si no lo puedes hacer, hay un gran problema, puesto que sólo es tu primer ejercicio… Este cubo está hecho con Kinton (Elemento Metal) que robé hace tiempo de las ruinas de la aldea de Uzushio (Remolino), no es un pedazo de metal común y corriente… No uses Chakra para nada-

\- Bien entonces, lo haré- Naruto se paró con decisión frente al cubo -¡Ahora…!-

El rubio se lanzó hacia el bloque de metal y le lanzó un violento puñetazo, pero lo único que consiguió fue formar involuntariamente un rictus de dolor. Volvió a intentar de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y peor aún, su puño comenzó a entumecerse. Comenzó a golpear varias veces el cubo, pero lo único que logró después de varios intentos fue lastimarse las manos hasta el punto de que sus nudillos ya visiblemente lastimados, comenzaron a sangrar. Después de un rato, la pelirroja detuvo a su alumno tomándolo del brazo.

\- Veo que por ahora es un poco imposible- La pelirroja tomó con firmeza el cubo tras soltar a Naruto y lo alejó un poco del lugar -Ya después lo intentarás… ¿Listo para comenzar el entrenamiento?-

Azula se había acercado desde que sintió las vibraciones cuando Ryu dejó caer el bloque de metal y miraba con curiosidad a un rubio que apenas se podía mantener en pie y respiraba agitadamente. Encima del agotamiento que representaba moverse con las pesas encima, estaba el esfuerzo de usar sólo su Taiki (Energía Física) para intentar romper el cubo de metal y peor aún, sus manos lucían severamente lastimadas y ensangrentadas, lo que preocupó sinceramente a la princesa…

A pesar de lo que pensaba de él, seguía siendo su compañero de equipo.

\- Oye… ¿Estás bien?- La mirada de ojos miel se enfocó en el chico, quien no respondió al cuestionamiento debido al cansancio, que lo obligaba a respirar por la boca.

…

El entrenamiento comenzó con la práctica básica: Taijutsu y Genjutsu en el nivel más bajo con el fin de obtener experiencia en su uso durante el combate. Después de la hora de comer llegó el momento de estudiar intensamente sobre los diversos usos y formas del Ninjutsu elemental, así como estudio teórico sobre la naturaleza del Chakra y las diversas criaturas conocidas que podían ser invocadas. Luego acondicionamiento tanto físico en forma de rutinas demoledoras de ejercicio y periodos de meditación con el fin de aumentar las reservas de Chakra y finalmente un intenso repaso de los Jutsu aprendidos en las prácticas estándar. Muy a su pesar, Naruto tuvo que reconocer la excelencia en el plano teórico que demostraba Azula, quien también participaba en el entrenamiento manteniendo el nivel normal de exigencia. La inteligencia de la princesa era incluso bastante superior a la de Shikamaru, además de poseer un perfecto control de Chakra.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente a lo largo del día entre las diversas prácticas, la más destacada fue una donde el rubio y su Sensei tenían un combate de Taijutsu donde la Jounin no usaba su monstruosa fuerza y sólo combatía con un brazo, mientras que Naruto también combatía sin hacer uso alguno de Chakra y finalmente la noche cayó en el profundo bosque, llegando el momento en que el Chunin yacía completamente agotado en el suelo mientras la pelirroja nuevamente llevaba el cubo de acero hasta dejarlo a un metro de distancia del chico, que miraba el objeto con temor. Si no pudo destruirlo con un golpe cuando estaba en un mejor estado físico, ahora que estaba agotado sería completamente absurdo siquiera pensar que podría hacerlo…

La castaña, atraída por la curiosidad, había visto todo el día de entrenamiento que había llevado el rubio hasta ese momento y ella también creía que la simple idea de intentar romper el bloque de metal sólo con el Taiki era ridícula. Ella misma lo vivió en carne propia y había fallado de la misma forma que Naruto en la mañana, lo que si bien la entristeció en su momento, también fue una lección de humildad.

\- Bien mocoso, inténtalo de nuevo- Ryu se acercó al rubio y le sonrió en forma amable -Si no puedes superar las simples limitaciones de los Ninja ordinarios, serás un Jounin de vida gris y eso si el Tengun no destruye el mundo…-

\- Eso… No pasará…- La castaña observó con un ligero sobresalto cómo Naruto se ponía nuevamente de pie con renovadas fuerzas.

El rubio simplemente formó su puño derecho y tras unos instantes para reunir un poco de energía, cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia el cubo, echando para atrás el puño y lanzando el golpe en un solo movimiento, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito. El puño impactó con firmeza el bloque de metal y ante la mirada sonriente de la Jounin y la incredulidad de los Chunin, poco a poco se comenzó a formar una grieta en el objeto metálico, la cual rápidamente se extendió y ramificó por todo el objeto metálico, destruyéndolo en forma de muchos pedazos pequeños similares a rocas. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha mientras la atónita mirada de la princesa se clavaba en Naruto, quien abrió los ojos y miró no menos sorprendido que Azula cómo quedaron sólo pedazos pequeños del cubo de metal.

\- Ryu-sensei, yo lo logré…- Naruto volteó a ver a su Sensei con clara expresión de no creer lo que había logrado

\- ¿A poco no soy genial?- Respondió la Jounin con su sonrisa todavía en el rostro -La explicación es simple: cuando una persona está agotada, realiza sus movimientos con mayor facilidad, es decir, le es más sencillo liberar toda su fuerza en un solo golpe al deshacerse de los movimientos que no le sirven y realiza de manera involuntaria… Tú podías romper un cubo de este tipo desde el principio, sólo había que pulir la forma en que lanzas tus golpes-

\- En verdad, usted es genial… Ryu-sensei…- Naruto se desplomó al suelo, completamente agotado e inconsciente, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"En verdad pudo conseguirlo en un solo día…" Azula observó sorprendida a Naruto "Es impresionante…"

…

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se estiraba tras bostezar para despertarse completamente después de escuchar un grito de Naruto, cuyo entrenamiento ahora había comenzado con la batalla de Taijutsu entre él y Ryu, donde sorpresivamente, la Jounin retrocedía lentamente ante el ímpetu y la velocidad de ataque del rubio, costándole más y más trabajo contener al chico con una sola mano, hasta que finalmente, tras esquivar con un salto un golpe de Ryu, Naruto le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, obligándola a utilizar la otra mano para defenderse.

"¡Increíble!" Pensó fugazmente la pelirroja mientras contenía el golpe de su alumno "En sólo un par de días me ha obligado a usar las dos manos…" Naruto aprovechó el desconcierto de su Sensei para tomar distancia -Me sorprendes enano, en tan sólo este tiempo has progresado muchísimo- El rubio sonrió apenado, al tiempo que la expresión de Ryu se tornaba seria -Como premio te voy a enseñar un Jutsu genial, el cual quiero que domines también… ¿De acuerdo?- Naruto volteó a ver a su Sensei, confundido cuando vio que la Jounin echaba su brazo derecho hacia atrás y su puño comenzaba a brillar discretamente, mientras que pequeños rayos aparentemente eléctricos comenzaban a rodearlo

\- Imposible, ese es…- Susurró Azula, mirando con expectación a Ryu

-¡Hadouryuken (Puño del Movimiento Ondular del Dragón)!-

Lo que pudo ver Naruto fue que al lanzar ese puñetazo en su dirección, un dragón formado de intenso Chakra brillante se abalanzó contra él, impactándolo de forma considerablemente violenta y mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás. De inmediato apareció Artemis, corriendo hacia su amigo para ver si se encontraba bien mientras la Jounin se daba la vuelta lentamente para ver a la princesa observar visiblemente sorprendida la demostración de su Sensei.

"Realmente quiere que supere a los Jounin ordinarios en una semana…" La mirada de la chica estaba paralizada por el impacto de ver a su Sensei enseñarle al rubio uno de sus mejores Jutsu "Mostrar el Hadouryuken así nada más…"

"Tanta fuerza y usando sólo su puño…" Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Qué Jutsu tan genial… ¡Lo dominaré!" El corazón del Chunin latía con emoción, al ver nuevamente lo asombrosa que podía llegar a ser su maestra

\- Azula, puedes empezar a entrenar con Naruto cuando quieras…- La castaña simplemente volteó a ver aterrada a su Sensei, rompiendo su estatus perpetuo de tranquilidad.

…

La noche ya había caído en el bosque donde se encontraban entrenando Naruto y Ryu. El rubio esperaba expectante, con su puño derecho preparado para lanzar un golpe, cerca de un risco. Súbitamente varias esferas de metal comenzaron a caer y de inmediato, al darse cuenta de ello, el Chunin saltó hacia arriba para encontrarse con ellas y disponerse a golpearlas con su puño.

\- ¡Taiken (Puño del Cuerpo)!-

Una a una las esferas de metal eran despedazadas con violencia con los golpes sucesivos que lanzaba el rubio mientras era observado por Ryu, que iluminaba suavemente el lugar con ayuda de una esfera de Chakra Katon que formaba en su mano derecha. Cuando Naruto cayó de pie, a su alrededor una enorme cantidad de fragmentos del metal de las esferas lo siguieron de forma estruendosa. Al ver que había conseguido el objetivo, se relajó mientras que su Sensei con una vistosa pirueta, saltó de la cima del risco mientras daba un giro en el aire para pisar con fuerza a la hora de apoyar los pies.

\- Veo que ya casi dominas el Taiken, pero es el puño más elemental del Shinryu Shiki, así que apenas has comenzado a caminar, por así decirlo- Dijo la Jounin, mirando a Naruto

\- La verdad yo ya quiero aprender algo genial como el Hadouryuken- El rubio sonrió mientras miraba su puño derecho, que lucía algo lastimado

\- ¡Eso si que no!- La expresión de Ryu se tornó severa -Taiken, Shinken (Puño de la Mente) y Konken (Puño del Alma)… Cuando se logran dominar los tres puños, es cuando Hadouryuken puede ser ejecutado-

\- Entonces todavía falta…- El chico con sonrió suavemente y al instante se desvaneció frente a la pelirroja, que volteó a ver un árbol cercano

\- Azula, atiende a tu compañero…-

\- ¡S-Si, enseguida…!- Respondió algo sorprendida la Chunin, ya que creía haber pasado inadvertida para su Sensei.

De inmediato la princesa se acercó a Naruto para cargarlo en brazos mientras Ryu los miraba a ambos con una discreta sonrisa antes de seguirlos hacia su discreto campamento junto con Artemis, que había permanecido algo alejado para no salir lastimado según las propias indicaciones de su rubio amigo. Cuando llegaron al campamento Azula ya atendía a su rubio compañero, con varios paños húmedos colocados en diversas partes de su cuerpo, principalmente en el vientre y en los hombros. Algo que le llamó la atención a la Jounin una vez que los alcanzó en el campamento, fue que a diferencia de Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu, la reacción de la castaña al físico de Naruto era nula, al contrario que en los primeros dos casos, las novias del rubio que se sonrojaban al instante o a la morena que se sentía atraída por el físico de Naruto pero no se daba cuenta de ello. Para la princesa era como hacer cualquier actividad el atender al rubio.

\- Gracias, Azula- El Chunin sonrió suavemente, apenas recuperó la conciencia

\- ¿En verdad piensas continuar este entrenamiento?- Preguntó intrigada la ojimiel

\- Así es, lo voy a terminar…- La sonrisa del rubio se llenó de confianza

\- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?- Preguntó Azula con evidente curiosidad -¿Tanto te gusta Rimururu?-

\- Yo sólo tengo ojos para Hina-chan y Nami-chan, a Rimu-chan más bien la considero mi hermana mayor- Dijo débilmente Naruto antes de quedarse dormido con una enorme sonrisa

"Vaya con el duende… Si que tiene una mente simple" La princesa se le quedó mirando fijamente al rubio.

…

Un nuevo día había comenzado para el rubio Chunin y la pelirroja Jounin. Ahora ambos se dirigían hacia un lugar cercano al día anterior en compañía de Artemis, específicamente una cueva que se encontraba al pie del risco, la cual ya frente a ella, Naruto veía tenebrosa y oscura. Ryu comenzó a adentrarse en ella con una expresión seria en el rostro. El Chunin observaba con recelo el lugar conforme se alejaban de la entrada de la cueva, mientras el gato ya se había posado en la cabeza de Naruto y se cubría los ojos con las patas.

\- Bien Naruto, creo que te preguntas el por qué estamos aquí…- El chico asintió como respuesta, si bien Ryu no volteó a verlo -La razón es sencilla… Como sabes, estamos acampando de forma discreta y no quiero llamar la atención- La Jounin volteó a ver sobre su hombro al rubio -Ciertamente ya has dominado el Taiken, pero este entrenamiento ya es para dominar el siguiente nivel y no puedes titubear en esta práctica donde sólo podrás usar tu fuerza física… Si lo haces, morirás…- El rubio observó visiblemente impactado a su Sensei, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar así como el gato albo

\- ¿Y-Y cómo será este entrenamiento, Sensei?- Preguntó Naruto, temeroso

\- Te atacaré con toda mi potencia física, así que deberás pelear con toda tu fuerza desde el principio, sin dudar ni un instante-

\- ¿Con toda su potencia…?- La voz del Chunin tenía un tono que mezclaba la sorpresa y la emoción de enfrentar a Ryu, uno de sus más grandes deseos

\- Sí, ahora toma distancia…- Artemis al instante se bajó de la cabeza de su amigo.

Instintivamente Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos al tiempo que su Sensei cerró los ojos. Al instante endureció la mirada y ante la mirada desconcertada del rubio y el gato albo comenzó a pujar mientras apretaba los dientes con visible esfuerzo. Comenzó a ser rodeada por una luz roja que gradualmente cubrió su cuerpo y la convirtió en un ente de luz, con silueta humana, que pronto se convirtió en un dragón similar a Red Daemon's, sólo que de color rojo intenso y mirada fiera, cuyos ojos reconoció el ojiazul al instante. Sabía que ese dragón era Ryu.

\- ¡Impresionante, Ryu-sensei se ha convertido en un…! ¡Una dragona!- Exclamó el rubio, visiblemente asombrado

\- Con esto me refería a que te atacaría con toda mi potencia física…- Dijo la enorme reptil abriendo sus fauces -Yo en realidad soy una dragona proveniente del Ryukai (Mundo Dragón), pero de eso hablaremos después… Escucha, de las Tres Grandes Familias, la de los dragones es la de mayor potencia física… No hay ningún Ninja ordinario que supere nuestra fuerza… ¡Así que pelea con todas tus fuerzas…!-

El rubio endureció su mirada al instante cuando notó el súbito coletazo que le había lanzado su Sensei, esquivándolo por milésimas gracias a la Hane no Odori para engañar a la dragona con una ilusión física y viendo con atención cómo cuarteaba el suelo donde había golpeado la extremidad del reptil. De inmediato decidió lanzarle un golpe de Taiken aprovechando el impulso que llevaba, atacándola cerca del cuello, pero para su gran sorpresa, el golpe no le causó daño a la dragona y por el contrario, su propia fuerza lo lanzó un poco lejos, levantándose al tiempo que su Sensei nuevamente se orientaba hacia él.

\- Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, los dragones somos los mejores en esos aspectos…- Ryu retomó la palabra -Todo el Shinryu Shiki está basado en esto, por eso el intenso entrenamiento de acondicionamiento físico…-

"Ahora lo entiendo" Naruto observaba en forma analítica a la reptil "Si no hubiera entrenado mi cuerpo de esa forma tan intensa…" El rubio recordó fugazmente el brutal entrenamiento físico que hizo junto con sus novias "Seguramente habría muerto por no poder esquivar el ataque de su cola y en segunda por no haber podido resistirlo…"

\- ¡No puedes vencerme con simples golpes…!- Las fauces de la dragona carmesí se abrieron al tiempo que una esfera de fuego se formaba en ellas.

Una súbita marejada de fuego salió disparada de la boca de Ryu en dirección hacia Naruto, quien apenas y pudo utilizar el sello de manos para realizar un Kage Bushin (Clon de Sombras), el cual lo lanzó lejos con rapidez y violencia al tomarlo de forma cruda del brazo y lanzarlo como si le aplicara una llave de Judo, tras lo que el Kage Bunshin desapareció en medio de las llamas de forma casi instantánea. Al recibir el conocimiento del Kage Bunshin, Naruto sintió pavor al tener de la sensación de quemarse vivo, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

…

Artemis salió corriendo de la cueva, superando su miedo a la oscuridad, de regreso hacia el campamento para buscar a la única persona que podría ayudar a su amigo: Azula. Cuando llegó al discreto campamento, pudo ver que la princesa no se encontraba en el lugar y de inmediato retomó su búsqueda por todo el lugar, encontrando a la Chunin practicando en un área cercana, haciendo la tranquila danza que antecedía a uno de los mejores Jutsu de la castaña: el Raiton: Kaminari. Por un instante el felino se detuvo, para ver cómo un relámpago salía hacia el cielo a través de los dedos índice y medio de Azula, quien retomó su postura erguida y tranquila tras ver como su Jutsu desaparecía una nube baja.

\- ¡Miau!- Exclamó el gato, llamando la atención de Azula

\- ¿Qué quieres, gato?- Preguntó la princesa, mirando seria al felino

\- ¡Miau! ¡Miau, miau, miau…! ¡Miau, miau…!- El gato hizo varios movimientos graciosos debido a su prisa

\- No te entiende nada, pero asumo que estás preocupado por Naruto… ¿Y qué?- Replicó tranquilamente la princesa -Ryu-sensei le advirtió que sería un entrenamiento difícil, que se atenga a las consecuencias- Sentenció con dureza.

Artemis endureció la mirada y por unos instantes adoptó una expresión seria que llamó la atención de Azula, quien observó como la mirada del gato cambió a una triunfal, para luego pararse en dos patas y contraer sus patas delanteras, como si fueran los brazos cortos de un reptil. Posteriormente posó su cola junto a su boca y la comenzó a mover al tiempo que habría su hocico, como si emulara un dragón lanzando fuego por la boca…

\- ¡¿Qué Ryu-sensei hizo qué…?!- La mirada miel se llenó de terror absoluto -¡Eso no puede ser…!- Al instante la Chunin tomó entre sus brazos al gato y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la misma dirección de donde había llegado Artemis -¡Ese mocoso apenas debe conocer la Hae no Odori, es imposible que pretenda protegerse de un dragón sólo con eso y sin siquiera un Jutsu avanzado!- Azula aumentó la velocidad de su carrera mientras su mirada se endurecía "¡Por eso dejé el entrenamiento especial, en su forma de dragón esa loca casi me mata por las quemaduras, tuve que atenderme en el hospital por semanas para que no me quedaran cicatrices…!"

…

Naruto se tomaba el brazo derecho, parcialmente alcanzado por las llamas de la dragona frente a él y si no estaba quemado de gravedad, había perdido la sensación en su extremidad, que humeaba ligeramente. Se levantó lentamente mientras era observado por su Sensei, observándola en forma analítica a su vez. Su sentido común le pedía huir para evitar la muerte y que no se truncaran sus sueños, pero su alma ardiente puso más y tras recuperar el valor para plantar cara a su Sensei comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de poder atacar al reptil.

"El Taiken no puede hacerle nada a la piel de un dragón, la cual es tan dura como el acero, así que la forma de enfrentarla usando sólo Taijutsu sería golpearla de tal forma que las llamas se disipen y luego buscar una oportunidad… ¡Eso es! Para protegerme de su fuego y atacarla a la vez…" Naruto soltó su brazo para liberar su mano izquierda y preparar un puño -¡Necesito la velocidad del Shinken!-

\- Veo que ya lo descubriste, Naruto, sin embargo… ¿Crees poder lograrlo en el estado en que te encuentras?- Replicó Ryu, abriendo de nuevo sus fauces.

El Chunin echó su puño izquierdo ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras que en el hocico de la dragona nuevamente comenzaba a formarse una esfera de fuego, previa al infierno que desataba. La mirada del rubio se llenó de determinación mientras observaba desafiante al dragón, que a su vez miraba fijamente a su alumno. Sin pesarlo dos veces, Naruto se lanzó hacia el hocico de su Sensei, en el cual ya se comenzaba a liberar la corriente de fuego. Justo en ese momento llegaban Azula y Artemis al lugar.

\- ¡Detente Naruto!- Exclamó la princesa al ver cómo la corriente de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia él

\- ¡Shinryu Shiki: Shinken…!- Grito Naruto, mientras desaparecía entre las llamas ante la mirada impotente del gato y de Azula…

…

Tres Ninjas iniciaban una larga carrera a las afueras del poblado Tonzaku. Dos de ellos eran de fama reconocida a nivel mundial: Jiraiya, conocido como el Gama-sennin y Tsunade, conocida como la Namekuji-hime (Princesa de las Babosas), además de Shizune Katou, la mano derecha de la voluptuosa rubia. Los tres comenzaban un largo recorrido de al menos tres días hacia el punto de reunión que tenía el albo con la Jounin del Equipo 7…

\- Veo que Sarutobi-sensei se lo está tomando en serio como para legalizar el juego en la aldea con tal de que regrese a Konoha… ¿No lo crees así, pervertido?- La hermosa rubia miraba al frente con una sonrisa discreta -Veo que ese tal Tengun es diferente y misterioso, incluso más que los tales Akatsuki-

\- Ahora que lo dices, después de atacar a Naruto, Akatsuki desapareció- Agregó el albo, que lucía una expresión seria en el rostro a diferencia de su antigua compañera de equipo

\- Como sea, tampoco puedo creerte que Naruto ya domine el Rasengan… Aún siendo el hijo de Minato me resulta difícil de creer que haya podido dominar semejante Jutsu, si te soy sincera quiero conocer a ese mocoso sólo por ese detalle… Espero que no lo hayas echado a perder con tus enseñanzas pervertidas-

\- Fuera de sus novias y una que otra chica de la aldea, no hay buen material para recopilar información, pero ahora que volverás, creo que si podríamos obtener algo bueno- La sonrisa pervertida de Jiraiya fue correspondida por una suave de la integrante femenina de los Sannin

\- Si me lo pidieras, te daría material exclusivo…- El tono sugestivo usado por la Sannin echó a volar la imaginación de Ero-sensei y una hemorragia abundante de su nariz lo detuvo en seco, provocando que se cayera en un salto entre rama y rama

\- ¡Tsunade-sama!- Exclamó con sutil recriminación la bella pelinegra que acompañaba a los Sannin -Es muy cruel que ilusione así a Jiraiya-sama…-

\- ¿Y quién lo está ilusionando?- Replicó Tsunade con indignación -Si te soy sincera, Dan nunca me tocó y una mujer tiene necesidades, además Jiraiya siempre me pareció atractivo, sólo que negaba ese sentimiento porque era un pervertido, pero ahora creo que ya no importa eso realmente, después de todo lo importante es el interior y si me quiere… ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad?-

\- En eso tiene razón, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Shizune, ya tranquila

\- ¡Vamos chicas! ¡¿Por qué dejan solo al gran Jiraiya?!- Nuevamente el albo había alcanzado a sus bellas acompañantes, si bien ahora tenía un par de tapones de papel higiénico alojados en la nariz

\- El que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste- Replicó Tsunade, mirando sonriente a un nuevamente sonrojado Gama-sennin

"Vaya vaya con Tsunade…" Pensó el albo, ya recuperado "Aunque ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Zuko para cumplir con la profecía… Ozai se molestará, pero por ahora eso no importa…"

Los tres continuaron su camino sin imaginar que alguien los miraba a lo lejos. Ojos rasgados con particular forma y delineando en su contorno que irónicamente era natural. Tez pálida y siniestras pupilas rasgadas de forma similar a los felinos y a los reptiles le conferían una apariencia siniestra. Si bien esa mirada se convirtió lentamente en una escarlata, con un ojo dentro del cual el iris era rodeado por tres tomoe que giraban lentamente. Ese sujeto también pertenecía a ese selecto grupo de Ninja, si bien el había pasado a la historia como el desertor oficial. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Orochimaru, el tercero de los Sannin.

\- Así que el tonto de Jiraiya llegó antes que yo y convenció a esa zorra de Tsunade para que regresara a Konoha…- La sonrisa del pálido Ninja se retorció aún más -Bueno, no importa, ya cuando decida invadir Konoha de verdad, los mataré junto con el viejo… Ahora debo concentrarme en un asunto más importante- En un instante, Orochimaru desapareció entre un conjunto de llamas negras.

…

Una atónita Azula y un no menos sorprendido Artemis observaban cómo el puño izquierdo de Naruto se abría paso entre las llamas, disipándolas en todas direcciones y generando lo que parecía una corriente de aire que tras un fugaz recorrido impactó violenta y sorpresivamente la nariz de la dragona roja, que después de un instante de desconcierto intentó llevarse sus garras a su hocico, pero al no poder hacerlo brilló fugazmente en una intensa luz roja para regresar a ser la Jounin líder del Equipo 7 y tomarse entre las manos su nariz, de la cual comenzaba a fluir lentamente la sangre por sus fosas. La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego miraba con los ojos queriendo salirse de sus cuencas cómo la ruda y despiadada pelirroja gimoteaba de dolor casi como una niña pequeña cuando no quiere ir al dentista. Naruto cayó al suelo, visiblemente agotado mientras el felino se acercaba a ver si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Miau?- Maulló el gato, mirando con preocupación a su amigo

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente -Y usted Ryu-sensei… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó con sincera preocupación

\- Pues la verdad no, si bien ya dominaste el Shinken, pudiste elegir otro lugar para golpearme… Yo vivo de mi belleza- Respondió la Jounin, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su alumno, si bien la voz constipada, producto de taparse la nariz para detener su hemorragia, le quitaba toda la seriedad al asunto

\- Se lo tiene merecido Ryu-sensei- Replicó la princesa con tono recriminador -Entrenar con su verdadera forma es algo exagerado, a mí casi me mata aquella vez-

\- No tiene nada de malo exigirlos al límite- Ryu recuperó la claridad en su voz al quitarse las manos de la nariz -Y así como Naruto aprendió hoy el Shinken, en aquella ocasión tú aprendiste humildad...-

\- ¡Aún así pudo haber matado al mocoso…!- Replicó furiosa la princesa

\- ¿Y por qué te molestas tanto?- La pelirroja sonrió en forma maliciosa -¿Será que Naruto no te desagrada tanto y en realidad te preocupas por él?-

\- Al final, su padre y el mío fueron amigos…- Azula ladeó el rostro despectivamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- Por cierto Naruto, buena elección y velocidad de pensamiento… El Shinken era la respuesta para enfrentar el fuego de mi forma de dragón-

\- Con la gran presión resultado de la velocidad del golpe, pensé que sería posible disipar las llamas, recordando lo que enseñó sobre ese ataque, que sirve para atacar formas de fluido como el agua o el viento, que no son afectados por la fuerza física del Taiken- Naruto miró expectante a su Sensei

\- Bien pensado, vas progresando muy bien… ¡Y el objetivo de este entrenamiento así ha sido alcanzado!- Exclamó triunfal la Jounin, pero al instante la hemorragia se hizo presente de nuevo -Estúpida sangre… Este… ¿Alguien tiene un poco de papel de baño?-

\- Resulta increíble que nos pida algo así…- La princesa sonrió discretamente y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó papel higiénico que Ryu convirtió en un tapón para la fosa nasal afectada

\- Creo que no se ve bien esto… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la Jounin, con raro buen humor en ella, producto de la alegría de saber que Naruto había dado un paso más en su camino de superar a los Ninjas ordinarios

\- Así se parece a uno de los tantos pervertidos que chorrean sangre cuando se imaginan desnuda a una mujer hermosa…- Dijo la castaña con discreta sonrisa

\- De hecho, le doy un aire a Jiraiya… ¿No creen?-

Naruto y Ryu comenzaron a reír al instante, imaginando una de las tantas veces en que Jiraiya tenía una de esas hemorragias escandalosas de sangre por la nariz, pero al instante ambos dejaron de reírse cuando entre sus escandalosas risas escucharon las de Azula, quien para incredulidad de ambos, también se reía a costillas del Gama-sennin. Cuando la castaña notó que sólo su risa se oía, volteó a ver a su compañero y a su Sensei, quien a su vez la miraban con incredulidad…

De inmediato se molestó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es tan extraño que me ría?- Dijo Azula con discreto enojo

\- Acéptalo Princesita, no pareces del tipo de persona que tenga sentido del humor…-

\- Pues nunca había escuchado un chiste que me hiciera reír de verdad-

\- Entonces ya no tendrás ningún pendiente para cuando los mande al infierno…-

Al instante los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 y el gato voltearon hacia la entrada de la cueva mientras los tres Ninja se pusieron en guardia al tiempo que endurecían la mirada. Lentos pero seguros pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, atemorizando discretamente a los Chunin, mientras que la Jounin apretaba los dientes con una ira que evidentemente estaba reprimiendo.

Sus puños se formaron inmediatamente mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad que ocultaba la identidad de la persona que se acercaba lentamente. Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio cómo una capa negra igual que aquellas portadas por Itachi Uchiha y la chica que entre sueños escuchó que se llamaba Katara, fue arrojada delante de ellos y después pisoteada por la persona que había aparecido tras la amenaza de muerte hacia los tres.

\- Jaou (Rey Serpiente)…- Susurró Ryu, conteniendo de forma poco discreta las ganas de lanzársele encima al Sannin -Con razón la peste…-

\- Oh, Ryu… Ya extrañaba tus comentarios estúpidos- La sonrisa del famoso Ninja Renegado se tornó sombría - ¿Sabes? Tengo el deber de matarte, pero a nadie engaño… Quiero enviarte a la tumba por el simple placer de hacerlo… Por fin pagarás el haberme vencido durante la Guerra Secreta-

\- ¿Guerra Secreta…?- Repitió Naruto, visiblemente confundido por las palabras del Sannin

"No… Imposible…" Azula en cambió, lucía visiblemente sorprendida por las palabras que había dicho Orochimaru

"Se dice entre las familias nobles de los Daimyo que Jaou (Rey Serpiente) se enfrentó a Akahei (Soldado Carmesí) en una guerra que involucró al mundo entero, pero que se disputó en las sombras… Jaou quería conquistar el mundo, pero fue detenido por Akahei… Ryu-sensei llamó 'Jaou' al Sannin Orochimaru, eso quiere decir que…"

\- ¡Hoy por fin tu sangre teñirá el suelo, Akahei…!- Exclamó el Sannin, señalando a su enemiga con el dedo índice -De haber sabido desde el principio que estabas en Konoha, me habría dedicado a matarte olvidando la invasión… Sin embargo… ¡El día en que tu cabeza rodará por fin ha llegado…!-

"R-Ryu-sensei es Akahei, la heroína que derrotó a Jaou, quien en realidad es Orochimaru…" La princesa observaba fijamente al enemigo de Konoha con marcada preocupación "¡La persona que mi padre me pidió buscar para unirla a su ejército…!"

"Así que este hombre es Orochimaru… El antiguo compañero de Ero-sensei" Pensó fugazmente el rubio

\- ¡Nunca te perdonaré la humillación que me hiciste pasar en aquella ocasión!- Exclamó con furia el hombre también conocido como la Serpiente Blanca, encarando a Ryu

\- ¡Tú tampoco olvides que acabaste la vida de muchísimas personas…!- Replicó la Jounin sin dejarse amedrentar

\- Hm…- Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en la boca de Orochimaru -Comparadas con las vidas de nosotros los demonios, los humanos son sólo alimañas insignificantes… Aún siendo millones, sus vidas no valen nada en comparación con la mía... Es como los dioses, que pueden jugar con su creación, por eso trataba de hacer menos inferiores a los humanos con mis experimentos, pero veo que el esfuerzo fue inútil… ¡La basura nunca dejará de ser basura!-

\- Eres el mismo imbécil de siempre…- La mirada de Akahei se endureció -No, ahora incluso has superado tu propia estupidez-

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?!- Replicó el Sannin, visiblemente molesto

\- Entonces es verdad…- Naruto volteó a ver a una Azula que mantenía la mirada en su Sensei -Ryu-sensei si es la heroína que derrotó a Jaou en la Guerra Secreta, donde estuvo en juego el futuro del mundo…-

\- ¿Eso es cierto, Ryu-sensei?- El rubio orientó su mirada hacia la Jounin

\- Es una historia ya olvidada, supuestamente nadie sabría de ella- Replicó la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos fugazmente -¡Naruto, Azula…! ¡Váyanse de aquí!-

\- ¡Eso no, yo pelearé a su lado!- Replicó el Chunin

\- ¡Ustedes sólo me estorban…!- Contesto Ryu de inmediato, mirando con visible molestia a sus alumnos, lo que provocó tristeza en Naruto y seriedad en Azula -¡Si se quedan lo único que conseguirán será morir!-

\- ¡No seas torpe, nosotros no estamos al nivel que se requiere para enfrentar al Sannin Orochimaru!- La castaña tomó del brazo al rubio -¡¿No ves que aparte de preocuparse por ella también se preocuparía por nosotros?!-

Ignorando los reclamos del Uzumaki, la castaña lo jaló con fuerza aprovechando su agotamiento y de inmediato se dirigió a la salida de la cueva seguida por Artemis, llegando en apenas segundos y al instante se asomó para observar lo que acontecía en el lugar. Se mordió los labios pensando que Ryu tenía el hándicap de tener muy mermada su reserva de Chakra puesto que el esfuerzo de transformarse a su forma Ryujuu (Bestia Dragón), consumía una tercera parte de su Chakra y el hacer el cambio inverso para regresar a su forma de Ryujin (Humana Dragón) consumía otra tercera parte. Esperaba que si era aquella heroína, pudiera derrotar al Ninja perverso, famoso por estar en la cúspide de los Shinobi del mundo por su habilidad.

\- ¿Esos mocosos miserables son tus discípulos?- Preguntó Orochimaru mirando burlonamente tanto al rubio como a la castaña -Creo que esa chica es la hija de ese imbécil de Ozai y el mocoso es el hijo de ese bastardo de Minato…- La Jounin se limitó a endurecer la mirada -Da igual… ¡Cualquiera que se oponga al Tengun será exterminado sin misericordia!- Los ojos dorados del Sannin gradualmente comenzaron a cambiar a un color rojo y a una forma que Naruto, Ryu y Azula reconocieron con visible sorpresa -¡Primero voy a matarte y luego destruiré a tus inútiles pupilos para que no quede huella alguna de ti en el mundo…!- Los ojos del Rey Serpiente terminaron de mutar en una forma que sólo la princesa pudo reconocer con evidente sorpresa

"Imposible… ¡Es el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi…!" La castaña observó atónita los nuevos ojos de Orochimaru

\- ¡Tú y tus miserables estudiantes podrán jugar a los Shinobi en el otro mundo…- Ryu observó sorprendida cómo del ojo derecho de su enemigo comenzaron a fluir lágrimas de sangre -¡Amaterasu (Iluminando el Cielo)…!- Del ojo de Orochimaru surgió un flujo de llamas negras que se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la dragona

\- ¡Ryu-sensei!- Exclamó Naruto, mirando con marcada preocupación a la pelirroja.

Ryu simplemente estiró la mano derecha y generó un escudo de Chakra que contuvo la marea de llamas negras, ante la mirada de sutil desconcierto del Sannin, disipándola al cerrar su mano, si bien las llamas negras alcanzaron a tocar su brazo, extendiéndose lentamente, pero ante la mirada expectante de Orochimaru y los Chunin, la Jounin levanto su mano izquierda en posición de golpe de espada y ante el terror de sus estudiantes, de un golpe seco, se cortó el brazo hasta la altura del codo. El miembro amputado cayó al suelo y antes de que se terminara de incendiar completamente lo pateó en dirección del Sannin, que simplemente esquivó el proyectil haciéndose a un lado con impresionante velocidad, momento que aprovechó la Jounin para comenzar a pujar y concentrar Chakra en el muñón. Naruto y Azula vieron sorprendidos cómo después de varios segundos, de forma súbita y rodeado de lo que parecía una especie de baba, el brazo de Ryu creció nuevamente, si bien la pelirroja continuó con el semblante tranquilo una vez que se recuperó de aquél esfuerzo.

\- No has cambiado- Dijo secamente Orochimaru con expresión seria -Sigues con tu estilo particular de pelear, nada pulido, casi como el de una bestia salvaje…-

\- Es excelente que hayas venido por ti mismo, andrógino- Dijo Ryu al tiempo que extendía su mano recién recuperada hacia un costado -¡Así te podré enviar al infierno…!- En la palma de su mano recién regenerada, comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz que brillaba como el sol en el cielo -¡Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou (Elemento Sol: Nuevo Sol)!-

Al agitar su mano violentamente, la Jounin lanzó su esfera de luz a gran velocidad hacia el Sannin, quien la recibió de lleno, desapareciendo en una explosión luminosa considerable, cuya luz se extendía hasta la salida misma de la cueva. Gemidos de dolor se escucharon desde la intensa luz, lo que generó expresiones optimistas en ambos aprendices, quienes se voltearon a ver con alegría, regresando su mirada hacia el interior de la cueva al instante.

\- ¡Lo logró!- Exclamaron alegres ambos Chunin

\- Je…- Poco a poco, conforme se disipaba la luz, la silueta de Orochimaru comenzaba a ser visible -Ja, ja, ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Naruto estaba visiblemente asustado

"¡Es imposible que haya sobrevivido al Atarashii Taiyou de Ryu-sensei…!" Pensó Azula, apretando los dientes como símbolo de miedo

\- ¿Y esa lucecita que fue, Ryu?- Si bien parecía algo quemado de sus ropas, el Sannin emergió de la luz aparentemente ileso -¿Transformación de la Naturaleza Superior? Sabes que yo soy superior a ti en el Ninjutsu… No habrás pensado que con esa patética mezcla de Katon y Raiton me vencerías, ¿Cierto…?- Orochimaru sonrió amenazante, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia -¡Este es el verdadero resplandor…! ¡Nitton: Nichiya (Elemento Sol: Día y Noche)!- El Rey Serpiente lanzó un puñetazo al aire en dirección a Ryu y al instante un estallido de luz oscura salió disparado hacia la Jounin, que como respuesta echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, lista para contrarrestar el ataque

\- ¡Shinken…!-

El veloz puño de Ryu dividió la corriente de luz oscura en dos más pequeñas, que salieron proyectadas en dirección del suelo y el techo de la cueva respectivamente, provocando un feroz estallido a la hora del impacto, ante la mirada atónita de los Chunin, que debido a la corriente de aire generada por las explosiones salieron proyectados un par de metros atrás.

De inmediato Naruto se reincorporó y regresó a la entrada de la cueva para ver cómo se encontraba su Sensei, asustándose visiblemente cuando la vio acuclillada, respirando agitada y con el cuerpo polvoriento mientras su ojo izquierdo se encontraba cerrado, debido a una herida que en su frente le había provocado una hemorragia que escurría libremente por su rostro.

\- Antes no tenía este poder…- Susurró débilmente la Jounin, sin embargo Orochimaru la escuchó con claridad -¿Cómo aumentó así su fuerza?-

\- ¿Quieres que te lo diga…?- Respondió con sonrisa burlona el Sannin -Ciertamente soy el Rey Serpiente, si bien hay alguien arriba de mí- La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su temor creciente

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que dices…?!- Naruto y Azula nunca habían visto a su Sensei más intranquila que en ese momento

\- Ese alguien me otorgó no sólo el control de la Akatsuki a la que alguna vez pertenecí sin que sus estúpidos integrantes lo supieran…- El Uzumaki miró visiblemente atemorizado al Sannin -No sólo me otorgó el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha después de que reuniéramos a los Bijuu y Akatsuki nos dejara de ser útil…- Azula quedó impactada con la revelación -Sino que también me otorgó el control del invencible Tengun…-

\- ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que te facilitó todo eso…?!- Exclamó la pelirroja completamente fuera de sus casillas mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Orochimaru se llenaba de un sombrío regocijo

\- El Maryuou… ¡Nubes-sama…!-

\- El Maryuou… ¡¿Nubes?!- Repitieron Naruto y Azula con visible desconcierto…

Pero la pelirroja no estaba confundida…

Estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

Negaba con la cabeza aquellas palabras de su enemigo de forma casi imperceptible, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente y por más que quería, no podía tranquilizarse…

Ese sujeto era capaz de controlar tanto el Makai (Mundo Demonio) de dónde venían los verdaderos demonios así como el Ryukai (Mundo Dragón), del cual provenían los dragones originales, convirtiéndose en el gobernante absoluto de seres tan poderosos que por sí solos podrían conquistar el Ningenkai. Era el llamado Tercer Rey, gobernante de dos de los Tres Mundos…

Y ese monstruo había puesto su mirada en el Mundo Humano. Eso realmente podría significar el fin para los seres humanos…

\- Así es… El soberano único del Ryukai y el Makai me otorgó poderes que nunca había siquiera imaginado cuando vagaba por este mundo sin un propósito más que el de obtener todos los Jutsu del mundo… He retomado mi objetivo original de conquistar esta sucia bola de tierra tras jurarle lealtad absoluta a Nubes-sama y convertirme en su brazo derecho… ¡Usaré el poder del Tengun para lograr mi propósito! ¡Ahora soy Orochimaru, líder Taishogun (Gran General de la Armada) del Tengun, la Armada Invencible…!-

La Jounin observó con horror al confiado Sannin, mientras que producto del miedo por la actitud de su maestra, Azula y Naruto imaginaron detrás de Orochimaru al Maryuou como un enorme, monstruoso y sombrío dragón alado de aspecto demoniaco, simplemente un ser salido de la imaginación más retorcida…

…

 **Notas**

Pues bien, a diferencia del canon, fue la parte Yin de Kurama la que estuvo sellada dentro de Naruto, mientras que la parte Yang fue la que se llevó Minato con él al estómago del Shinigami. Entonces… ¿Cómo pudo el Yondaime revivir a Naruto? Primero que nada, Minato dejó de estar atado al Shiki Fuujin por el efecto del Jaou no Masei de Orochimaru y como consecuencia indirecta pudo encontrarse con su hijo en el camino al otro mundo, así como pasó entre Sakumo y Kakashi en el canon.

Se supone que en el manga/anime se maneja que el Chakra Yin puede crear cualquier cosa de la nada y el Chakra Yang puede darle vida a cualquier cosa, o en este caso revivir a Naruto al regresarle la vida a su cuerpo, aunque no por eso el proceso fue fácil ni la recuperación inmediata, además Minato trabajó a contrarreloj, aunque al final todo salió bien.

Ahora, Artemis se ha reunido con Naruto y ciertamente es la alimaña kawai característica de los shonen, si bien el felino no será un florero totalmente.

Naruto ha empezado un entrenamiento como ningún otro para enfrentar al poderoso Tengun en el menor tiempo posible, pero Orochimaru ha aparecido para ajustar cuentas con su vieja enemiga Ryu, en un conflicto del que iré revelando cosas en el futuro, por el momento dejo el suspenso.

Por otra parte, la situación mundial fue descrita de forma superficial por Ryu, pero más adelante la desarrollaré a grandes rasgos.


	15. XIII: Soldado Carmesí vs Rey Serpiente

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, empiezo con los reviews:

 **carlos29:** Gracias, si quedaste así el capítulo cumplió con su objetivo.

 **Ukamulbas:** Gracias… Pues sí, Orochimaru ataca de nuevo con nuevas habilidades y con su sueño frustrado del canon, cumplido.

 **OTAKUFire:** Las antiguas escrituras dicen que el fin comenzará cuando Tsunade le de entrada a Ero-sennin… Lo que está a punto de comenzar en la cueva será realmente difícil de asimilar.

 **Elchabon:** Nada como celebrar el volver de la muerte con un entrenamiento que te haría desear estar muerto LOL.

Nadie sabe lo que sucede en el mundo Ninja después de que Tsunade le dé una oportunidad a Jiraiya, sólo puede explicarse porque Nubes distorsiona el espacio-tiempo con su poder. Se dejaron nuevas incógnitas y pues la ley de Murphy seguirá aplicándose.

Y pues, el ser detrás de Orochimaru en la imagen es como Naruto y Azula imaginaron a Nubes.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues sí, el entrenamiento fue intenso, pero todo va a cambiar tras el encuentro con Orochimaru…

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias… Pues trato de meterles misterio en lo posible y que haya cosas inesperadas.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XIII: Soldado Carmesí vs Rey Serpiente.**

…

\- ¡¿Entonces el tal Nubes es más poderoso que él…?!- El rubio parecía superado por el giro que estaba dando el naciente conflicto contra el Tengun

"Todo esto ya es absurdo…" Pensó atónita la castaña mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente

\- Nubes-sama ha construido el Tengun como la armada más poderosa que alguna vez haya pisado este asqueroso mundo… El antiguo Jagun (Ejército Serpiente) que yo llegué a formar no tenía ni la centésima parte del poder del que goza el Tengun… Ku, ku, ku… Ryu… ¿Recuerdas la batalla de hace trece años?- Ambos recordaron fugazmente el momento, donde una joven Ryu de aparentes dieciocho años miraba desafiante a un imponente Hebi-sannin -Está vez el resultado será otro… Este mundo ya está condenado a vivir bajo mi bota tiránica…-

\- ¡Eso jamás…!- La pelirroja comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras era rodeada sutilmente de un flujo de Chakra rojo -¡No te permitiré hacer nada de eso, pederasta asqueroso!- La sonrisa siniestra de Ryu regresó a su rostro -Además… Te das muchos aires de grandeza, cuando no eres más que el sirviente de Nubes… Sí, creo que una cofia y un uniforme de chacha de película porno te quedarían mejor que tu anticuada ropa-

\- ¡¿Sirviente…?!- El comentario picó el orgullo de Orochimaru, quien se alteró visiblemente -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!-

\- La verdad duele… ¿No crees, andrógino?- La Jounin se puso en guardia

\- ¡Tu sucia lengua te va a costar la vida!- Replicó el Rey Serpiente completamente fuera de sus casillas, al tiempo que levantó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza -¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo, frente a tus patéticos estudiantes…! ¡Nitton: Yuusei Kouhai (Elemento Sol: Devastación Planetaria)!-

Entre las manos de Orochimaru comenzó a crecer una esfera luminosa que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar un metro de diámetro. Lentamente comenzó a encenderse cual sol a escala, iluminando todo el lugar y provocando que el Sannin se viera imponente, como si tuviera el sol mismo en sus manos. Naruto observaba boquiabierto el Jutsu del enemigo de su Sensei, mientras Azula miraba con rabia el Mangekyou Sharingan que se manifestaba en los ojos de la Serpiente Blanca. Ryu tomó justamente la misma posición del día anterior, cuando le enseñó su mejor Jutsu al rubio.

\- Esa posición es…- El rubio miraba fijamente a su Sensei

\- ¡Muere Ryu…!- Orochimaru bajó sus manos y al instante la esfera luminosa salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia la Jounin

\- ¡Hadouryuken…!- Ryu lanzó su ataque en ese mismo momento.

El dragón de Chakra proyectado a través del puño de Ryu y la esfera luminosa que lanzó Orochimaru se encontraron en cuestión de instantes y produjeron una explosión mucho más intensa que la anterior, la cual provocó una fuerza de impacto que levantó rocas de la anterior explosión y las expulsó al exterior con violenta en un vórtice de relámpagos de luz, ante el cual Naruto y Azula reaccionaron cubriéndose con los brazos y haciendo fuerza para no ser proyectados al aire con la onda de choque posterior. Cuando el estruendo terminó, el rubio fue el primero en descubrirse la cara para observar el resultado del impacto entre los Jutsu, sorprendiéndose cuando vio que en el pecho de Orochimaru, cerca del hombro izquierdo, se formó un considerable boquete al tiempo que una considerable cantidad de sangre salió proyectada al aire. Azula alcanzó a ver cómo el Sannin miraba sorprendido su considerable herida.

\- ¡Lo derrotó…!- Exclamaron los aprendices a coro

"Espero que con eso sea suficiente… El Chakra se me comienza a terminar" Ryu miraba fijamente a su enemigo, mientras respiraba agitada y su mirada se tornaba borrosa por instantes

\- Je… Ku, ku, ku…- Orochimaru se recompuso, puesto que parecía caer de espaldas -Si, ese fue el Hadouryuken que ya me derrotó una vez… Un Jutsu impresionante considerado que tú lo creaste… ¡Pero!- Ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja y sus estudiantes, el tejido de Orochimaru se regeneró para cerrar la herida, si bien dejó una cicatriz visible -No es suficiente para superarme ahora que tengo el cuerpo que siempre quise y los nuevos poderes demoniacos y dragonianos que me ha brindado Nubes-sama…- La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Jaou, que realizó un par de sellos de mano en segundos -¡Katon: Kasei no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Estrella de Fuego)…!-

\- ¡Gah…!-

La dragona pegó un gritó que llamó la atención de sus alumnos cuando la violenta esfera de fuego surgida de la boca de Orochimaru la impactó violentamente y la mandó a volar a tan sólo un par de metros del rubio, la castaña y el ya aterrorizado gato. Si bien Ryu parecía no haber sufrido quemaduras muy graves, no podía ponerse de pie por más que parecía intentarlo. Su cuerpo humeaba y su uniforme Jounin estaba considerablemente quemado, especialmente el chaleco que se terminó de deshacer cuando reuniendo casi toda su fuerza, la pelirroja pudo acuclillarse.

\- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente preocupado -¡Ya no me importa lo que pienses Azula, yo…!-

\- ¡Katon: Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Onda de Corte Lunar)!- Exclamó con visible furia la Chunin, para usar el movimiento con el que creó su ataque para impulsarse al frente mientras en sus manos se formaban lo que parecían unas dagas de Katon -¡Katon: Kagiri (Elemento Fuego: Cortador de Fuego)!-

Pasando a gran velocidad sobre la cabeza de Ryu, la media luna formada de Chakra Katon se dirigía intempestivamente contra el Sannin, quien miró con desprecio el Ninjutsu que había ejecutado la bella aprendiz de su enemiga, realizando una serie rápida y breve de sellos de mano, tras lo que posó sus manos a los costados de forma súbita. Naruto observó sorprendido cómo la chica que hacía unos instantes no quería estorbarle a Ryu, ahora se lanzaba de forma decidida al ataque.

\- ¡Suiton: Atsoryoku no Tate (Elemento Agua: Escudo de Presión)!- Al levantar sus manos, un muro de agua se formó delante del Sannin, deteniendo en seco el ataque de Azula

"¡Te tengo!" Pensó la princesa mientras Orochimaru bajaba los brazos para desaparecer el muro de agua

\- ¡Idiota…!- Ante la sorpresa de la ojimiel, El Rey Serpiente esquivó hábilmente el par de puñaladas que apuntaban hacia su corazón y tomó a Azula del brazo izquierdo -Por tu estupidez morirás hoy…-

\- ¡Rasengan…!- Ryu observaba sorprendida cómo a gran velocidad el rubio se había lanzado tras su compañera para atacar al Sannin con el Jutsu inventado por el Yondaime.

Usando a la castaña como si fuera un látigo, Orochimaru golpeó con su cuerpo a Naruto en el costado, justo cuando el Rasengan apenas había rozado el hombro derecho del Sannin. El impacto fue tan violento que ambos Chunin escupieron sangre mientras Orochimaru soltó a la castaña para que ambos salieran proyectados hacia la salida de la cueva debido a la inercia, cayendo pesadamente la bella chica ojimiel encima del ojiazul.

\- ¡Naruto, Azula…!- Exclamó la pelirroja con preocupación al ver cómo sus dos alumnos luchaban por levantarse

\- Ninja de tan bajo nivel como ustedes ni siquiera tienen derecho a tocarme…- El hombre al mando del Tengun reía confiadamente, mientras miraba con desprecio a los alumnos de su enemiga mortal -Ahora lárguense antes de que me arrepienta y los mate a ambos-

\- M-Maldito…- Susurró la princesa débilmente

\- Kh…- El cansancio ya casi había terminado con la resistencia del Uzumaki.

La expresión de Orochimaru cambió súbitamente, mostrando una seriedad que desconcertó a Ryu. Unas ligeras gotas de sangre escurrían de una herida casi imperceptible del hombro del Sannin que había sido alcanzado por el Rasengan de Naruto, algo que provocó una expresión de fría furia en el semblante de la Serpiente Blanca… Incluso la pelirroja se sintió intimidada al ver el odio que destilaban los ojos rasgados y sombríamente delineados de su enemigo.

"¿Sangre…? Mi propia sangre fluye por el patético Ninjutsu de ese mocoso…"

\- ¡Naruto, Azula, escapen de aquí, rápido…!- Exclamó la Jounin mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se ponía en guardia para enfrentar al Sannin -¡Rápido, idiotas…!- Como pudieron, ambos Ninja se levantaron y Azula ayudó a Naruto a caminar para salir de la cueva, dándole la espalda a Orochimaru

\- Alto ahí…- El líder del Tengun dijo con un tono tan frío que podía congelar hasta el alma del más valiente

"¿Hm…?" Una temerosa princesa volteó a ver sobre su hombro al Rey Serpiente, llenándose su cara de pavor cuando una esfera brillante de Chakra Nitton se formaba en la mano del Sannin

\- Cambié de opinión… Ryu, ahora verás a tus alumnos morir entre el calor de mi Nitton, para que sufras no sólo en el cuerpo, sino también en el alma, antes de morir- Orochimaru sonrió en forma demencial -¡Vamos a rostizar a tus estudiantes…!-

\- ¡Detente…!- Exclamó la Jounin -¡A quien quieres es a mí…!-

\- ¡Nitton: Bakujigoku (Elemento Sol: Explosión del Infierno)!- Azula miró paralizada cómo la esfera de Chakra Nitton se dirigía hacia ella y Naruto, ya que el miedo le impedía moverse

\- ¡Naruto, Azula…!- Gritó con desesperación la pelirroja.

Una súbita y violenta explosión sacudió el lugar y levantó una considerable cortina de humo, la cual observaba el Sannin con tétrica satisfacción. Un resplandor lo encegueció posteriormente pero no borró la sonrisa de su cara. No se podía ver nada hasta que la luz y el polvo que se habían levantado comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente. El rubio había cerrado los ojos como reflejo, mientras que la castaña tenía una expresión de marcado terror en el rostro. El Uzumaki no comprendía el gesto de la princesa, que incluso parecía querer reprimir las lágrimas, pero cuando vio lo mismo que ella, su expresión se convirtió en la misma que la de su compañera.

\- ¿S-Se encuentran…? ¿Bien…?- La pelirroja sonrió débilmente

\- ¡Sensei…!- Exclamó Naruto con lágrimas traicioneras escapando de su rostro, mientras la castaña parecía paralizada por lo que estaba mirando.

Ryu los abrazaba de forma cálida, sin embargo la sangre fluía considerablemente de su frente, cubriendo casi todo el costado derecho de su rostro. Un hilillo del líquido vital escapaba por la comisura de sus labios y las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente no era tampoco una buena señal. La sonrisa que ahora mostraba la dragona era de una alegría sincera al ver que sus alumnos estaban bien…

Su espalda estaba espantosamente quemada con áreas de la piel incluso chamuscadas, humeando considerablemente y su cabello ya le llegaba a los hombros de forma irregular. Entonces tanto Orochimaru como los Chunin comprendieron lo que había pasado: Ryu se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del Nitton del Sannin para protegerlos a ambos, recibiendo el impacto de lleno en su espalda.

\- Sólo ocasionan problemas…- La Jounin cayó en cuclillas y al instante ambos estudiantes salieron de su trance, sosteniéndola para que no cayera

\- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Azula ya lloraba a lágrima viva, sosteniendo a la mujer que se había convertido para ella en un ejemplo a seguir desde hacía mucho, por eso había procurado estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible -¡No tenía por qué hacer esto!-

\- ¿S-Se encuentra bien…?- Preguntó el rubio a pesar de la evidencia de lo contrario

\- Claro… ¿A-Alguna otra…? ¿Pregunta estúpida…?- Respondió Ryu sin perder su característico humor negro a pesar de estar al borde la muerte

\- Bah, lo único que hiciste fue adelantar lo inevitable…- Orochimaru parecía molesto

\- N-No pensé que Orochimaru… Que Orochimaru se haría tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo… A-Además, está Nubes…- Azula miró desconcertada a su Sensei

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- Balbuceó la princesa, totalmente descolocada

\- C-Con la capacidad que tenemos ahora… N-No podremos ganar…- Ante la mirada atónita de sus alumnos, Ryu se puso de pie para encarar a su enemigo, dándose la espalda a los Chunin, quienes observaron con pavor la quemada espalda de su Sensei -Es por eso que Orochimaru no puede salir con vida de aquí… Naruto, Azula… Ustedes deben derrotar algún día al Tengun y a Nubes… Esa, es la misión del Equipo 7… La más importante de todas…- La mirada de la Soldado Carmesí recuperó el aire desafiante para encarar a su enemigo

\- Veo que te he subestimado, Akahei…- El Sannin sonrió burlonamente -En verdad tienes el espíritu de toda una heroína… Eso no lo has perdido-

\- ¡Eso no!- Exclamó Naruto al borde del llanto -¡Yo quiero pelear a su lado…!-

\- ¡Yo también!- Agregó la princesa -¡No abandonaré a quien más quiero…!- El rubio volteó a ver a su compañera con sorpresa tras oír esas palabras, si bien Ryu volteó a ver a sus alumnos con frialdad

\- ¡Ryupou: Bougyou no Uroko (Arte Dragón: Defensa de Escamas)!- Exclamó Ryu mientras les lanzaba una gotas sangre a sus alumnos con su mano, aprovechando las varias hemorragias discretas que tenía en el cuerpo y luego realizó el sello de manos Tatsu (Dragón).

Al instante la pie de ambos chicos comenzó a volverse escamosa, como la de los reptiles y las escamas se comenzaron a hacer notorias al tiempo que se comenzaban a extender por todo su cuerpo de forma veloz, haciendo que ambos adoptaran apariencia de reptil, pero el extraño Jutsu de su Sensei les impedía a ambos moverse debido a la misma dureza de las escamas y a su configuración espacial, ya que también se concentraban en las articulaciones. Artemis observaba confundido todo lo que acontecía desde la entrada de la cueva, ya que aparentemente la Jounin les había dejado a sus alumnos en bandeja de plata al sádico Sannin.

\- Mientras los cubran esas escamas, ambos estarán bien- La pelirroja miró a sus alumnos mientras recuperaba la sonrisa -Es un Jutsu avanzado de defensa que puede resistir casi cualquier cosa-

"Eso significa que…" Pensó la princesa, luchando en vano por liberarse de las escamas

\- ¡No puede hacerme esto, yo quiero pelear a su lado!- Exclamó Naruto, con la expresión descompuesta debido a la tristeza

\- Al final resultaste una simple idiota- Orochimaru sonrió con sorna -Sólo eres una débil persona sentimental, justo como ese idiota de Sarutobi, dispuesta a sacrificar la vida por sus seres queridos… Sin darte cuenta de que incluso has renunciado a la posibilidad de ganar debido a que has usado el poco Chakra que te quedaba para proteger a esos patéticos intentos de Ninja-

Ignorando los comentarios venenosos del Sannin, Ryu buscó entre sus ropas lo que parecían ser dos medallones hechos de un metal dorado y de forma hexagonal, que tenían un grabado hecho de cristal e injertado en el medallón, un grabado de color negro con un símbolo similar a la silueta de un escudo y el otro, uno amarillo cuyo grabado parecía un sol iluminando con su luz hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confundida la princesa

\- Son Shinseki (Piedras Sagradas), dijes que moldeé con Chakra en mi tiempo libre y que pensaba darles como regalo para cuando se convirtieran en Jounin… Pero creo que ya no estaré aquí para verlos…- Ante la mirada conmovida de Naruto y Azula, la pelirroja sonrió de forma amigable, como nunca lo había hecho antes para ellos -Los cinco me llegaron a caer bien… Disculpen si no se los dije antes, pero los quiero mucho a ustedes y a las chicas-

\- Ryu-sensei…- La princesa miraba conmovida a la mujer que consideraba un ídolo a seguir al comprender con dolorosa tristeza que se estaba despidiendo

\- ¡No, usted no puede dejarnos…! ¡No enseñó que mientras luchemos con toda nuestra fuerza y sin rendirnos, nada es imposible…!- El rubio también lloraba -¡No puede dejarnos, somos apenas unos Chunin y tiene mucho que enseñarnos…!-

\- ¿Sabes Naruto?- La mirada de la pelirroja se conmovió visiblemente -Yo nunca tuve hijos, pero seguramente así se debe sentir ser madre- Ambos alumnos miraron a su Sensei, llorando como los niños que no habían dejado de ser -Los vi crecer como personas, a ti, que eras más boca que otra cosa, a Nami que era un manojo de nervios y a Hinata que era la inseguridad andante… A Ukitsu que era la estupidez personificada y a ti, Azula, que no eras más que ambición y codicia, pero creo que he influido en ustedes y eso me hace dichosa… Por eso los exigía tanto, porque supe de inmediato que tan lejos podían llegar y creo que saqué lo mejor de ustedes, al menos lo que se ve a simple vista…-

\- ¡No hables como si fueras a morir Ryu…!- Azula exclamó con visible impotencia -¡No puedes dejarme después de haber influido tanto en mí, no tienes ese derecho…! Seas o no seas Akahei… ¡No tienes que dar tu vida para salvarnos…!- Finalmente estalló en llanto

\- ¿Sabes Azula?- La pelirroja cerró los ojos sin dejar su dulce sonrisa -Si en este mundo hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que eres muy talentosa, pero si no te presionan adecuadamente, tiendes a holgazanear pensado que con tu inteligencia bastará para superarte… Nunca dejes de esforzarte siempre en lo que te propongas, Azula… Y dile a Ukitsu que no sea tan estúpida, te la encargo…-

\- Ryu…- La princesa cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con palpable sufrimiento

\- Naruto, tú todavía no te puedes considerarte un Ninja completo, hay un camino muy difícil delante de ti, pero sé que saldrás adelante, porque tienes una voluntad inquebrantable que superará cualquier adversidad, eso me quedó claro desde que te conocí… Dile a Nami y a Hinata que no se distraigan babeando por ti, ese el defecto que no me dio tiempo de corregirles…-

\- ¡No Ryu-sensei!- Los orbes zafiro liberaban gruesas lágrimas -¡Por favor, no nos deje, los tres juntos podremos con él…!-

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo- La pelirroja abrió los ojos para ver comprensivamente a su alumno -Discúlpame por haber puesto una carga tan pesada sobre tus hombros, pero creo que eres la esperanza no sólo de Konoha, sino del mundo entero… Por eso me ensañé más contigo que con las chicas… Por eso te revelé tu origen y te enseñé mi Jutsu más poderoso, para que lo heredes y lo hagas tuyo… El negro es tuyo, Naruto y el amarillo es tuyo, Azula, personalizados con el sello de la casa- Ante la mirada expectante de ambos, Ryu colocó el medallón negro en el cuello del rubio e hizo lo mismo con el medallón amarillo en el cuello de Azula -¡Pero no se confíen, porque me convertiré en una estrella que brillará en el cielo y los vigilará en todo momento para que no hagan trampa…! ¡Recuerden que yo no entreno ni fracasados ni mediocres…!- Tras sonreírle a sus estudiantes, Ryu regresó su mirada seria de nuevo, hacia Orochimaru, que la observaba divertido -Lamento haber retrasado el momento de tu muerte, andrógino…-

\- Si ya te despediste de tus inútiles alumnos, es hora de que te envíe sin escalas al infierno…- Replicó el Sannin sin perder su expresión confiada -No pensé que podrías llegar a decir cursilerías tan estúpidas y fantasiosas, ya que cuando mueras mataré a los hijos de esos infelices de Ozai y Minato…-

\- Esos dos fueron amigos y al parecer sus hijos están destinados a serlo también… ¡Pero estos dos superarán a sus padres y van a patearle el culo a Nubes!-

\- Bah, ya tienes un pie en la tumba…- Orochimaru sonrió burlonamente -Y ahora ya incluso deliras imaginando absurdos-

\- Tú también, has gastado mucho Chakra por el simple hecho de mantener el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi activado para que no te pueda sorprender con mi velocidad- La pelirroja sonrió burlonamente -Y no creo que seas tan idiota para no darte cuenta del cuerpo tan maltratado que recibiste… Itachi era un asesino, pero no era tonto y sabía que sus días estaban contados…-

\- ¡Ven entonces Ryu…!- El Sannin se puso en guardia -¡Porque delante de ti está el infierno!-

\- ¡Yo te voy a enviar al otro mundo, así te tenga que llevar de la mano…!- Replicó la Jounin, lanzándose a sorprendente velocidad contra su enemigo.

Ryu le lanzó un rápido puñetazo frontal a Orochimaru, quien lo esquivó con un súbito salto y aprovechando su posición le pisó la espalda con saña, provocando que la pelirroja reprimiera un grito de dolor y posteriormente cayera de lleno al suelo. Se reincorporó con visible dificultad mientras el Sannin caía de pie elegantemente. La mirada de la pelirroja se tornaba cada vez más y más borrosa conforme pasaba el tiempo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la Serpiente Blanca.

\- Estúpida…- El Rey Serpiente se lanzó hacia Ryu -¡Tal vez el cuerpo de Itachi esté expirando, pero todavía me sirve para darte una buena golpiza!- La Jounin, ya cerca del límite recibía sin defenderse los puñetazos que le lanzaba el Sannin en la cara y las patadas en el vientre, que si no proyectaban al aire a Ryu era porque Orochimaru la jalaba violentamente de su quemado cabello y reiniciaba el castigo al instante

\- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Exclamaba la princesa, mirando con impotencia el castigo que recibía su persona más querida

\- ¡Demonios…!- Naruto luchaba en vano por liberarse de las escamas del Jutsu de su Sensei

\- ¡Ahora te voy a atravesar el cuerpo…!- El furioso puño del Sannin se dirigía al vientre de Ryu -¡Muere…!-

Cuando la mano izquierda de Orochimaru penetró el vientre de Ryu, la sangre salpicó a ambos contendientes ante las miradas de horror e impotencia de los Chunin…

Pero la Jounin resistió estoicamente el dolor, endureciendo el semblante, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda hacia el cielo, justo con el mismo movimiento con el que se había cortado el brazo, algo que llamó visiblemente la atención del Sannin. Intentó retirar su mano del interior de su enemiga, pero con creciente miedo se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, como si el mismo tejido luchara por mantenerlo cautivo.

\- ¡Suéltame…!- Orochimaru comenzó a golpear a puño limpio el rostro de la lastimada pelirroja -¡Que me sueltes!- La sangre salpicaba con cada golpe, pero Ryu resistía, sólo ladeando el rostro tras recibir cada impacto -¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes…?- Exclamó el líder del Tengun, sin dejar de golpear a su enemiga, siendo en ese momento que la mano bajó y le cortó el brazo cautivo hasta la altura del codo -¡Gah! ¡Maldita perra…!- Bramó de dolor el Sannin, pero antes de poder reaccionar la Jounin lo tomó por la espalda, aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo

\- Este es mi plan… Llevarte al infierno de la mano… ¡Y sin escalas…!-

En ese momento un flujo de energía roja comenzó a emerger visiblemente del cuerpo de Ryu y se convirtió al instante en una columna de luz que incluso destruyó el techo de la cueva con tórrido estruendo y continuó elevándose hasta perderse entre las nubes del cielo, las cuales se habían oscurecido, como si anunciaran el inicio de una gran tormenta. Orochimaru observaba horrorizado la gran cantidad de lo que creía Chakra que conservaba su enemiga. La fuerza que había obtenido súbitamente la Jounin, a pesar de sus heridas tenía visiblemente descolocado al Rey Serpiente. En medio de la lucha nuevamente había emergido el espíritu indomable de la Soldado Carmesí que lo había derrotado años atrás.

\- ¡¿De dónde demonios sacas toda esta fuerza?- Exclamó el Sannin, sin creer lo que estaba pasando

\- Simplemente estoy usando mi Taiki como energía, a costa de mi vida…- Replicó débilmente la pelirroja, aferrándose con más fuerza a la espalda de su enemigo, quien formó un rictus de dolor al sentir la fuerza ejercida sobre su cuerpo

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que planeas…?!- Replicó Orochimaru

\- Un Jutsu que no requiere Chakra, sino Taiki y sabes que eso es algo que me sobra… ¡Orochimaru, ambos nos elevaremos al cielo para caer y juntos vamos a hacernos pedazos en la tierra…!- Exclamó Ryu, llenando de terror los rostros del Sannin, el rubio y la ojimiel, que apenas alcanzaron a escuchar a su maestra

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?!- Orochimaru replicó visiblemente aterrorizado

"Naruto… Azula… Les dejo el futuro en sus manos…" La Jounin bajó la mirada, dejándola oculta tras su cabello

\- ¡Detente…!- Orochimaru trataba en vano de liberarse

-¡Saigo Ryu no Sho (El Último Vuelo del Dragón)…!-

Al instante la pelirroja y el Sannin se convirtieron en una esfera de luz roja, que ya elevada unos metros adquirió la forma de un dragón volador que se elevó lentamente, mientras era observado por los dos Chunin. El ser de luz continuó su vuelo hasta perderse entre las nubes y de la mirada de Naruto y Azula. Ya sobre las nubes, por un instante, el dragón de luz se desvaneció, revelando nuevamente a Ryu y a Orochimaru.

\- ¡¿Por qué te vas a sacrificar sólo por un par de miserables…?!- Por más que lo intentaba, el Sannin no entendía la acción de la Jounin

\- Lo hago…- Debido a que estaba convirtiendo su fuerza vital en Taiki, Ryu ya había perdido la vista y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo -Porque los quiero… ¡Saigo Ryu no Raku (La Última Caída del Dragón)…!-

Nuevamente ambos Ninja se convirtieron en la esfera de luz, que se proyecto hacia el suelo en forma de una flecha de intensa luz roja que muy al contrario del lento vuelo de ascenso, ahora era una vertiginosa caída, como si un meteorito cayera contra la tierra, como en efecto hizo después de unos instantes, provocando una estruendosa explosión, que provocó una violenta corriente de aire que al instante sacó volando a un Artemis que pataleaba aterrorizado mientras se perdía en medio del bosque cercano. El impacto fue tan violento que terminó de destruir el risco completamente en una gigantesca explosión que levantó una colosal nube de humo y polvo que se elevó visiblemente al cielo…

…

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune continuaban su carrera de regreso hacia el campamento donde el Gama-sennin había dejado a su ahijado, a la pelirroja y a la princesa, haciendo un tiempo récord y recorriendo el trayecto de una semana en apenas unas horas, si bien se notaban bastante cansados debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra que había usado en sus pies para moldearlo y obtener la máxima velocidad posible…

Ya estaban cerca del lugar y tras convencer a su vieja amiga de volver a Konoha, un nuevo éxito podía ser agregado a la lista de Ero-sensei. Sin embargo un súbito terremoto los obligó a detenerse para no caer de las ramas en las que estaban saltando. Los tres se veían sumamente desconcertados por el movimiento, ya que no parecía un terremoto ordinario.

\- ¿Qué puede provocar algo así?- Preguntó confundida la Sannin -Ni siquiera uno de mis golpes puede cimbrar la tierra de esta manera-

\- ¡No lo sé Tsunade-sama!- Exclamó la pelinegra, algo alterada.

Pero Jiraiya se quedó observando hacia el horizonte, justo en el lugar donde terminaba la vista, ya que entre el profundo bosque una nube de humo y polvo de gran tamaño se había levantado, no muy lejos de donde tenía ubicado el campamento del Equipo 7. Le dio un fugaz escalofrío y de inmediato endureció la mirada, comenzó nuevamente su marcha con nuevos bríos apenas terminó el movimiento de la tierra. Tsunade y Shizune se voltearon a ver confundidas por la actitud del albo. Sin embargo reiniciaron el camino también, alcanzando al Gama-sennin rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué la prisa, Jiraiya?!- Preguntó la hermosa rubia ya a un lado de su amigo

\- Mira hacia allá- Tsunade volteó en la misma dirección que el albo, observando con desconcierto la nube de polvo y humo que ya comenzaba a disminuir su extensión -Ahí estaba el campamento de Naruto, Ryu y Azula…-

\- Entiendo… ¡Shizune, démonos prisa…!-

\- ¡Como diga, Tsunade-sama…!-

…

Poco a poco la visión de Naruto y Azula se fue aclarando conforme el polvo levantado al aire terminaba de ser arrastrado por el viento…

Poco a poco la naturaleza destructiva del Jutsu de Ryu se iba revelando en forma de un enorme cráter humeante en cuyo fondo se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos enemigos indomables. Ambos humeantes y con los ojos entreabiertos, sin mostrar signo vital alguno. La mirada opaca de la pelirroja contrastaba con la del siniestro pelinegro, que todavía mostraba el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi…

No obstante, a pesar de su deseo de correr a ver si por algún milagro su Sensei estaba con vida, el Jutsu defensivo de la pelirroja seguía activo, incapacitando a ambos para moverse. Sin embargo, debido a la posición de los cuerpos, no podían ver el rostro del Sannin y mucho menos cuando el Mangekyou izquierdo perdió su forma y lentamente comenzó a cerrarse…

\- ¡Kaaa…!- Con un gemido espectral, Orochimaru se levantó al tiempo que con su único brazo se quitaba el cadáver de Ryu de encima

\- ¡Orochimaru…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos, Naruto y Azula

\- Ku…- El Sannin sonrió en forma siniestra, mientras respiraba agitadamente y su ojo izquierdo se cerraba lentamente, luchando para no caer "Si no hubiera sido por el Izanagi… Ahora estaría muerto… Vaya que me sirvió colaborar con Danzou…" La siniestra sonrisa derivó en sombrías carcajadas -¡Ku, ku, ku…! ¡Obsérvame desde el otro mundo Ryu! ¡Tu sacrificio no sirvió para nada…! ¡Ku, ku, ku….! ¡Finalmente acabé contigo…! Ah…- Del cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzaron a salir numerosos hilillos de sangre, visibles debido a que de su vestimenta sólo los pantalones habían sobrevivido "A pesar del Izanagi, el daño que me hizo esa perra es considerable y peor aún, el cuerpo de Itachi está cerca de colapsar…" Un fragmento del rostro del Sannin cayó al suelo, revelando parte de las fracciones de Itachi Uchiha -Sin embargo, el daño es muy serio…- Orochimaru se cubrió con su mano la parte de su rostro que revelaba al otrora Akatsuki -Pero antes de eso…- El líder del Tengun comenzó a salir del cráter con pasos lentos, ante las miradas impotentes de ambos Chunin -Voy a enviarlos al infierno con su querida Sensei…- Naruto endureció la mirada mientras que Azula trató de mantener la calma

\- ¡El Jutsu de Ryu-sensei sigue activo!- Exclamó la princesa tras desafiar sus miedos internos de estar frente al ahora asesino de su Sensei -¡Y si resistió esa explosión, resistirá cualquier ataque que nos lances…!-

\- Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo yo todavía tengo la capacidad de usar el Amaterasu de tu querido Itachi…- Azula se sorprendió de las palabras de Orochimaru -Así es… Yo supe que él tu primer amigo y algo más, ya que era el ANBU asignado a cuidarte cuando eras más pequeña y puedo ver sus recuerdos… Sé que era la persona que mejor te conocía y cuando te enteraste que era un asesino te desencantaste de los vínculos, luego Ryu te hizo creer de nuevo en la amistad, el amor y todas esas tonterías… ¡Pero ambos murieron en mis manos…!- Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña comenzó a llorar nuevamente -No te preocupes, te enviaré a reunirte con ellos muy pronto… Las llamas negras del Amaterasu arden durante siete días y siete noches, así que su muerte estará definida por la duración del Jutsu de esa ramera… Si expira antes de ese tiempo, morirán quemados entre llamas negras y si logra ir más allá de siete días, morirán asándose dentro de esa armadura, como un par de huevos cocidos… ¡Ku, ku, ku…!-

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado…!- La ojimiel lloraba impotente, sabiendo que no podría vengar ni a su ídolo a seguir ni a su primer amigo, las dos personas que más la habían comprendido

\- ¡Antes de insultar, agradece, porque te reuniré de nuevo con las personas que más quieres…!- Al grito del Sannin le siguió una risa demencial -¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

"¡Es verdad…! Ryu-sensei dio su vida para salvarnos, una vida que me acaba de regresar mi padre…" Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes "Esta vida ya no es sólo mía, sino también de ellos dos y si muero ahora… ¡El sacrificio de papá y el de Ryu-sensei será inútil…!" El rubio abrió súbitamente sus ojos, revelando su Doujutsu brillante cuyo resplandor poco a poco comenzaba a escaparse de las uniones de las escamas "¡Yo nunca me rendiré y cumpliré mi promesa a Rimu-chan, de nunca romper mis promesas…!" El sorpresivo resplandor había llamado la atención de Orochimaru y de Azula, que miraban sorprendidos cómo las escamas comenzaban a separarse

"¡El está…!" Pensó la castaña sin ocultar su sorpresa

"¡¿Acaso con su Chakra está superando la resistencia del Jutsu de Ryu…?!" La mirada del Sannin mostraba una incredulidad nunca antes vista en su rostro -¡No te lo permitiré gusano…!- De su ojo nuevamente comenzó a emerger la sangre -¡Amaterasu…!-

\- ¡Gah…!- Tras lanzar su grito, las escamas que cubrían el cuerpo del rubio se destruyeron en un estallido de luz, tras lo que el Chunin colocó su mano derecha delante de él, ante la expectación de Azula, mientras las llamas negras seguían su flujo aparentemente indetenible

\- ¡Esquiva el Amaterasu, Naruto…!- Exclamó la princesa con horror

\- ¡Shinra Tensei….!-

Orochimaru miró atónito cómo las llamas negras se detuvieron en seco y se ahogaron en lo que parecía una barrera invisible de Chakra. Ni Azula ni él podían creer lo que estaban mirando, puesto que ambos sabían que aparentemente era imposible detener las temidas llamas negras del Mangekyou.

De la incredulidad, el Rey Serpiente pasó a ver con marcada ira al rubio, que a su vez lo miraba desafiante con sus extraños ojos, si bien debido a la ira que lo controlaba, Orochimaru omitió ese detalle…

\- Detuvo el Amaterasu…- Susurró el líder del Tengun, antes de reaccionar -¡Entonces te mataré con mi propia mano, insecto asqueroso!-

Con una considerable velocidad, el Sannin se lanzó hacia Naruto, con la intención de golpearlo con su puño, pero su expresión llena de furia paso a la incredulidad de un segundo a otro, cuando el Chunin detuvo su golpe únicamente con su mano izquierda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, de un violento puñetazo con su mano libre en la barbilla, Naruto envió al Sannin al suelo, quien tardó algunos segundos en ponerse nuevamente de pie. Miraba al rubio con una furia que le costaba reprimir, mientras respiraba agitadamente y la visión de su ojo se le nublaba lentamente.

\- Es demasiado fuerte…- Susurró el Sannin, mientras respiraba agitado -¿De dónde sacó esa energía en un momento como ahora…?- En ese momento fue que finalmente Orochimaru se percató de los ojos que poseía el rubio -No… ¡Imposible!- El grito de la Serpiente Blanca llamó la atención de Azula -Esos ojos… ¡¿Son el Rinnegan del Kami no Senshi (Guerrero de los Dioses)?!- El Uzumaki nuevamente se había puesto en guardia, mirando desafiante al Hebi-sannin

"¿Kami no Senshi?" Pensó la castaña confundida.

Tras un largo recorrido y algo lastimado, Artemis por fin volvió al campo de batalla, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarse con la cueva donde estaban entrenando Naruto y Ryu, mirando aterrado el enorme cráter que ahora ocupaba ese espacio, pero cuando vio a su amigo encarando a Orochimaru con aquél brillo en los ojos y sutilmente rodeado de esa aura violeta, recordó la ocasión en que los había salvado en Daikanishima a él y a Rimururu…

"Imposible" Orochimaru miraba sorprendido a Naruto "¿Acaso este niño es…? ¡No, imposible…! ¡Es totalmente absurdo!"

\- Mataste a Ryu-sensei…- De la enfurecida mirada de Naruto escapaban lágrimas -¡No te lo voy a perdonar jamás…!-

\- ¡Ya cállate, enano miserable…!- El Sannin se lanzó nuevamente hacia el rubio con la intención de matarlo a golpes

\- ¡Voy a vencerte…!- El Chunin también se lanzó hacia el frente, con la intensión de pelear de igual a igual con el Rey Serpiente.

El puño derecho del rubio chocó violentamente con el puño izquierdo del Rey Serpiente, después se escuchó un tronido de huesos y finalmente Orochimaru gimió de dolor, mientras su mano temblorosa tronaba asquerosamente con cada ínfimo movimiento que hacía. Naruto con un vistoso salto mortal hacia atrás tomó distancia mientras la Serpiente Blanca con un rostro descompuesto tanto por el dolor como por la furia, miraba desconcertado al rubio, que parecía imbatible con ese misterioso poder que súbitamente había obtenido.

\- ¡Logró detener a Orochimaru…!- Pensó Azula en voz alta

\- Esto no puede estar pasando…- Murmuró el Sannin entre dientes -El Jutsu de Ryu me dejó muy debilitado, pero aún así, no puedo ser derrotado por un mocoso como éste… ¡Un insecto como tú no puede ser rival para el gran Orochimaru!- Jaou extendió su mano hacia el cielo y al instante una espada de dos filos se materializó, la cual tomó firme -¡Muere…!-

Naruto observó sorprendido a su enemigo lanzarse precipitadamente hacia él, blandiendo su famosa espada Kusanagi (Cortadora de la Hierba), con gran habilidad, lanzando finos y veloces tajos alternados con estocadas que el Uzumaki esquivó con agilidad y una gran dificultad, debido a la maestría del Sannin con el arma. El último mandoble logró rasgar al rubio, haciéndole una herida en su pecho. De inmediato Orochimaru soltó su arma para realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos mientras orientó su mano hacia un costado y una esfera de Chakra Raiton se formó al instante.

\- ¡Raiton: Mokusei (Elemento Rayo, Estrella de Madera/Júpiter)…!-

El ataque fue lanzado con tal rapidez que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno y desapareciendo en un estallido eléctrico que levantó varias de las rocas sueltas del lugar. Azula y Artemis miraban sorprendidos y temerosos cómo también el rubio aparentemente sucumbía al poder del Sannin, que sin dejar de ver la cortina de humo, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó Azula con desesperación

\- En ese Jutsu concentré casi todo el Chakra que me quedaba… No hay posibilidad de que un mocoso sobreviva a eso… ¡Mira Ryu…!- El Sannin levantó la mirada al cielo -Te envié al primero de tus alumnos a jugar contigo a los Ninja…- Al instante comenzaron las carcajadas triunfales y demenciales a la vez -¡Ku…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

\- ¡No, eso no puede estar pasando…!- Azula apretó los dientes con evidente frustración

\- ¡Yo jamás seré derrotado por nadie, soy el nuevo gobernante del mundo…! ¡El gran Orochimaru…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…! Ja… ¿Ah…?- Súbitamente el demonio dejó de reírse -¡No, no puede ser…!-

La expresión triunfal del Sannin pasó en tan sólo un segundo a la incredulidad, al ver cómo la silueta de Naruto era visible entre el polvo levantado. Cuando por fin el viento disipó completamente la cortina de humo, la mirada desafiante del Rinnegan observaba a un ya aterrado Orochimaru, que no podía entender cómo a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, no podía derribar a ese mocoso, que nuevamente lo encaraba, con esa expresión desafiante.

\- ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando…!- Azula miraba asombrada cómo el Sannin ya era víctima del pánico y repetía lo dicho por ella instantes antes

\- Te voy a derrotar…- Naruto lo señaló imponente -¡Y pagarás con sangre haberle quitado la vida a Ryu-sensei…!- Cegado por el miedo y la ira, Orochimaru tomó la Kusanagi del suelo y dio un impresionante salto para atacar a Naruto aprovechando la inercia de la caída

\- ¡Te voy a enviar con esa perra estúpida…!- El objetivo del Sannin era cruzarle el corazón a su enemigo

\- ¡Cuidado Naruto, esquiva el ataque…!- Exclamó Azula, sin embargo su expresión de preocupación paso al desconcierto cuando el rubio adoptó una postura de ataque que reconocía con sólo verla

\- ¡El Jutsu más poderoso de Ryu-sensei…!- El puño derecho de Naruto comenzó a brillar, ubicado a la altura de su hombro -¡Con él te derrotaré…!- El Rinnegan se posó en el ya descendente Hebi-sannin

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Orochimaru miró desconcertado cómo en el puño de su enemigo ya se concentraba un brillo que incluso se extendía al resto de su cuerpo

\- ¡Hadouryuken….!-

Con todo su rencor a flor de piel, el Uzumaki lanzó su puñetazo en dirección al Rey Serpiente, surgiendo del mismo un dragón de luz igual al que lanzaba aquella vez su Sensei, si bien este brillaba de un intenso tono violeta y se dirigía incluso a mayor velocidad hacia Orochimaru, que incapaz de intentar otra cosa por la velocidad del ataque, trató de pararlo usando su mano tras soltar su espada, pero el dragón siguió imbatible su camino, destruyendo de forma brutal la extremidad del Sannin y posteriormente continuó su camino, impactado sumamente cerca del ataque que había lanzado Ryu, cercenando de forma violenta el miembro del cuerpo del Sannin…

Un haz de luz que se extendía al cielo y visible desde varios kilómetros a la redonda se elevó al cielo e instantes después el Mangekyou Sharingan de Orochimaru comenzó a cerrarse lentamente mientras una monstruosa serpiente de aspecto humanoide emergía del cuerpo que gradualmente se reveló como el destructor de los Uchiha, cuerpo que cayó pesadamente dentro del cráter posteriormente…

\- ¡Nunca olvidaré esta derrota y esta humillación! ¡Mucho menos tu nombre…!- Bramó con marcada ira la horrenda serpiente mientras se elevaba al aire -Naruto… ¡Voy a matarte así tenga que lanzar al Tengun entero contra ti…!-

De entre las ropas del cuerpo de Itachi cayó un extraño sello con el Kanji 'Jibakushin (Dios Terrestre)' grabado en él, el cual comenzó a quemarse mientras la serpiente, que en realidad era el verdadero Orochimaru, desapareció súbitamente ante la mirada fiera del rubio…

En ese momento, justo para oír las últimas palabras del verdadero Hebi-sannin, iban llegando al lugar Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune, quien fue la más sorprendida cuando vio el devastado lugar. Al instante, en un fugaz brillo, Azula quedó liberada de las escamas y de inmediato corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las personas más cercanas a ella: Ryu e Itachi. Mientras que el cadáver de su Sensei tenía los ojos entrecerrados y tétricas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo como resultado de su Jutsu de auto sacrificio, el cuerpo del Akatsuki conservaba las espantosas heridas que había recibido Orochimaru durante el combate, tanto las infringidas por su Sensei como por su compañero…

\- ¡Naruto!- Jiraiya se dirigió de inmediato hacia su alumno con evidente preocupación -¿Te encuentras bien?-

\- Ero-sensei…- El rubio volteó a ver al albo, ya tranquilo -¡¿Y Orochimaru…?!- Preguntó al instante el portador del Rinnegan

\- Al parecer escapó con un Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Técnica Espacio-Tiempo)- Agregó Tsunade mientras se acercaba a conocer al chico del que le había platicado su amigo

\- Ya veo…- Replicó completamente falto de ánimos el Chunin, mientras sus ojos volvían a la azul normalidad

\- ¡No, Ryu-sensei, Itachi…!-

Los dos Sannin y el Chunin voltearon hacia el cráter y se acercaron para ver cómo una timorata Shizune era incapaz de acercarse a la princesa para consolarla. Esta arrodillada junto a los cuerpos de sus dos personas más queridas, llorando a lágrima viva y su cara estaba evidentemente descompuesta por el profundo dolor que sentía…

Tímidamente acercó su mano al rostro del Uchiha y acarició suavemente sus labios mientras su mirada se conmovía visiblemente. Las lágrimas cayeron cerca de la comisura de los ojos del pelinegro y al comenzar a hacer un nuevo camino daban la impresión de que el Uchiha también lloraba… Ella ya no se sabría protegida por el pelinegro como en aquellas noches sin luna, ya no escucharía los profundos pensamientos de Itachi sobre sus dudas para el futuro, ya no le mostraría orgullosa su control de Chakra que ni siquiera requirió entrenamiento… Ya no verían juntos las estrellas del cielo, sin pensar en otra cosa, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su primer y en ese entonces, único amigo sincero en aquél solitario balcón de su habitación en el castillo imperial.

\- ¡No se vayan por favor…!- Totalmente desaliñada y con la expresión completamente descompuesta, la princesa volvió a llorar a mares

Y su tristeza aumentó visiblemente cuando volteó a ver a su fallecida Sensei…

Cuando Itachi cometió la masacre del Clan Uchiha se enclaustró en su obsesión por sacar a la luz su potencial para convertirse en Ninja. Sin Itachi estaba cerca del desequilibrio mental ya que nadie en el mundo se había acercado siquiera a preguntarle cómo estaba y más que nada, porque nadie sabía comprender su deseo de ser fuerte para engrandecer a su nación, creyéndola una niña extraña, intimidante y sociópata…

Tenía dos damas de compañía, una llamada Mei, la otra llamada Ty Lee, ambas impuestas por su madre Ursa antes de que ésta desapareciera misteriosamente años atrás, para que estuvieran a su lado y ambas sólo eran amigables con ella por el miedo que les inspiraba. Pero la relación con Ryu fue natural, una mujer que no la trató ni como la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego ni como prodigio, sino como una simple chica, no tuvo favoritismo con ella y ni siquiera le impuso como amiga a su compañera más cercana…

Ukitsu varias veces la buscó en el Castillo Imperial a pesar de ser recibida de manera cortante en un principio, sin quejarse jamás del trato que recibía. Por ello fue que cada vez se ausentaba más y más de casa, para estar con esa chica que lentamente se ganaba su confianza y su amistad, aún a pesar de saber que su padre, Ozai, si la comprendía, pero por sus labores como gobernante no tenía el tiempo para estar con ella salvo en ocasiones especiales…

Pero en busca de cumplir con su ambición de ser más poderosa para llevar a la Nación del Fuego a la gloria, entrelazó su destino con la Jounin pelirroja, que tras su trato imparcial, la llevó nuevamente hacia un futuro brillante, hasta el punto de llevarla a tener un sueño: ser la Daimyo de su amada Nación para llevarla al futuro más brillante que jamás se hubiera visto antes, como su bisabuelo Sozin, su abuelo Azulon e incluso su padre no habían podido conseguir…

Pero ahora, sin su Ryu-sensei, se había quedado vacía otra vez. Nuevamente nada tenía sentido para ella…

\- Ryu-sensei… Itachi…- Murmuró la princesa, mientras arrodillada junto a ambos, fruncía el ceño, cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes con evidente impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por la gente a la que quería.

Los profundos sollozos de Azula, que liberaban el dolor de su alma, conmovieron a Shizune al punto de hacerla llorar también.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde ese terrible suceso…

El camino de regreso a Konoha fue sumamente largo a pesar de durar un solo unas horas. Ni Naruto ni Azula tenían el menor interés de platicar por evidentes razones y salvo lo más indispensable no hablaban en lo absoluto, cosa que molestó a Tsunade en un principio… Pero Jiraiya le explicó a su compañera que Ryu se habían convertido en el pilar que sostenía los corazones del rubio y sus compañeras de equipo, la pérdida de alguien tan importante para la princesa y el Uzumaki había sido un golpe devastador para ambos, aún más sabiendo que la razón por la que Ryu había dado su vida sin dudarlo fue para protegerlos…

…

\- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó confundida la Hyuga

\- Sí, nos preocupaste demasiado con el mensaje que nos enviaste…- Agregó con incertidumbre la Uchiha.

La escueta nota de su novio simplemente decía 'necesito verlas inmediatamente, por favor'.

\- Debemos comunicarles algo que nos involucra a los cinco…- Azula respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos para tener la entereza con la que daría el mensaje -Sólo esperamos a Ukitsu-

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!- La aludida entró al departamento de Naruto con una sonrisa de vergüenza -Sempai, me costó algo de trabajo encontrar tu casa…- Volteó a ver a su amiga con curiosidad -¿Qué sucede?- Adoptó una expresión seria al notar la tensión en el ambiente

\- Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles…- Replicó el rubio apenas con un hilo de voz.

Los dos estudiantes que habían estado en el doloroso momento de la muerte de su Sensei se voltearon a ver con aquellos ojos apagados. El rubio agachó la mirada y entonces la castaña entendió, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Después de eso se orientaron hacia sus cada vez más confundidas compañeras…

\- Como que ya se tardó Ryu-sensei… ¿No?- La Kankichi hizo la pregunta que ni Hinata ni Nami se atrevieron a realizar

\- Escuchen…- La princesa respiró profundamente después de la mención a Ryu -Saben que hace unos días estuvimos con Ryu-sensei de misión-

\- Sí- La peliazul asintió con creciente incertidumbre

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó la azabache de tez clara, con un nudo inexplicable en la garganta

\- Ryu-sensei y yo alcanzamos a Naruto y a Jiraiya durante su viaje… Después de que dimos con ellos, ese maldito Orochimaru apareció para atacarnos y…- La princesa se tomó un momento para continuar al tiempo que el ojiazul apretó los puños con impotencia -Y durante la batalla, Ryu-sensei sacrificó su vida para protegernos…-

Aquellas crudas palabras dejaron atónitas a las tres chicas…

Ninguna de las tres esperaba una noticia semejante y simplemente quedaron en estado de shock. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras sus impactadas mentes trataban de asimilar aquella noticia que evidentemente hacia cimbrado todo su mundo…

Naruto se acercó lentamente a sus novias con la evidente intención de consolarlas y a la vez buscar algo de apoyo en una situación tan difícil. Hizo el ademán de abrazarlas cuando estuvo cerca de ellas. Hinata y Nami tenían la mirada baja, pensando en su deseo de cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones con prontitud para volver a reunirse con su chico y con su maestra, para ser un equipo unido al que nada lo separaría jamás.

Pero ese deseo era irrealizable y lo peor fue que ni siquiera pudieron despedirse de aquella persona que les había dado tanto…

\- Hinata, Nami…- El rubio estaba visiblemente entristecido -Yo… Lo siento, no pude ayudarla-

Las chicas levantaron su desolada mirada para verlo con los ojos totalmente cristalizados y apenas sintieron el roce de sus dedos, las dos rehuyeron el contacto, encogiéndose y sintiéndose desprotegidas sin aquella pelirroja a su lado. El Uzumaki se mostró incrédulo de la actitud de ambas y quedó totalmente desconsolado cuando las dos lo miraron con aquellos ojos rebasados por el dolor mientras negaban sutilmente con la cabeza, para luego simplemente dar media vuelta, echándose a correr hacia la salida del departamento del rubio y una vez afuera, saltaron en direcciones opuestas por los tejados aledaños.

Ukitsu finalmente estalló en llanto y de inmediato buscó consuelo en los brazos de su amiga, quien la recibió casi mecánicamente, ya que la princesa tenía la mirada puesta en un Naruto que simplemente agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con frustración, apretando los dientes ante el evidente rechazo que había sufrido.

Al ver esa reacción en sus posiblemente ex-novias, que al parecer lo culpaban por lo que había pasado, pensó que nuevamente estaba como antes de conocer a Ryu, sólo…

…

Jiraiya dio su informe un par de horas después de haber regresaron a Konoha después de considerar que había sido tiempo suficiente para que el Equipo 7 se reuniera…

La noticia corrió a lo largo y ancho de Konoha. La Jounin que había conseguido lo imposible, ascender a su equipo de Genin al completo, había sido asesinada por el mayor enemigo de Konoha, el Sannin Orochimaru… Si ya era odiado por la aldea, ahora no había persona en el lugar que no deseara su destrucción.

Otra noticia que se esparció rápidamente fue la extracción del Kyubi del cuerpo del Uzumaki. Para la mayoría de la gente, que pensaba al Kyubi y a Naruto como la misma entidad, fue sumamente confuso el asunto. Sin embargo, la desaparición de los bigotes que durante toda su vida adornaron las mejillas del rubio, ayudó a percibir mejor el asunto. Las miradas de odio para Naruto habían desaparecido de los rostros de la gente, volviéndose miradas comprensivas para un todavía niño que había perdido a su querida Sensei en una terrible batalla…

Al día siguiente, cumplido el cuarto día del fallecimiento de Ryu, por fin se organizó el entierro, donde casi toda la plantilla Ninja de la aldea estaba presente. Genin, Chunin y Jounin habían asistido a la ceremonia… Todos rodeando el agujero en la tierra donde aquella admirable Kunoichi sería enterrada dentro de un elegante ataúd negro, el cual estaba rodeado de flores.

Todos estaban ahí con la excepción de Naruto y Azula.

Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu se dieron cuenta al instante de esas ausencias, pero la ceremonia había empezado y el Sandaime, flanqueado por sus estudiantes, los dos Sannin que le continuaban siendo fieles a la aldea, comenzó el discurso donde despedía a una Ninja que era un ejemplo a seguir, que nunca se callaba nada y que innegablemente poseía la Voluntad de Fuego, uno de los legados más importantes que dejaran los fundadores de Konoha. Todos los presentes pensaban que los otros dos alumnos de Ryu no habían asistido porque tenían el trauma de haber visto morir a su Sensei frente a ellos, incapaces de ayudarla.

\- El ejemplo de devoción y sacrificio por parte de Ryu debe ser apreciado y valorado por todos, ya que esa es la Voluntad de Fuego en su máxima expresión, no entregar su vida por otros, sino proteger lo que es importante para nosotros, los lazos que se forman entre las familias y los amigos…- El anciano líder de Konoha comenzó con un discurso solemne escuchado atentamente por todos

\- ¡Sandaime-sama!-

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver con marcada molestia a Iruka Umino, uno de los pocos ausentes, llegar con marcado cansancio en su rostro y visiblemente agitado.

\- ¿Qué quieres Iruka?- Preguntó Hiruzen, ocultando la molestia que la interrupción del Chunin había provocado en él y en los demás

\- ¡Naruto se ha ido de la aldea!- Respondió para asombro de los interesado

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Fue lo que pudo replicar un atónito Sarutobi

\- Fui a verlo para acompañarlo aquí, pero me pidió una disculpa y luego me dejó inconsciente con un golpe…- Respondió el Chunin con marcada preocupación

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que escapó?- Preguntó el Hokage ante la expectación de todos

\- Dejó esto…- El Shinobi le ofreció una hoja de papel a su líder, que tomó con rapidez y comenzó a leerla mentalmente…

 _Hola viejo, tengo una misión que me asignó Ryu-sensei y que como me dijiste, debo obedecer porque es la líder del equipo y ya no recuerdo que más… En fin, me voy a cumplirla. No estoy traicionando a la aldea, no lo haría nunca por lo que Ryu-sensei me enseñó, además… ¡Yo no he renunciado a ser Hokage…! Cuando vuelva, me vas a tener que dejar tu capa y tu sombrero. Bueno, creo que es todo… Mi padre, Yondaime-sama, me regresó la vida que perdí cuando me extrajeron al Kyubi con algo que no entendí bien sobre la forma como selló al Kyubi y por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Ryu-sensei me protegió a costa de su vida, por eso tengo que irme, para corresponder a su sacrificio venciendo al Tengun. No es como la última vez, porque voy a ayudar a Rimu-chan. Ahora sí, creo que es todo._

 _El Grandioso Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de Konoha_

 _Y por cierto, disculpa por dejarte inconsciente, Iruka-sensei._

…

En medio de un claro del bosque aledaño a Konoha, el rubio Chunin caminaba vestido con una sudadera naranja con vivos negros en los hombros que se extendían hasta las mangas y pantalón negro, usando una capa blanca. En su hombro, el gato Artemis miraba hacia el horizonte lejano.

De propia mano sabía que el viaje de Konoha a Kiri era muy largo…

Otro detalle que consideraba Naruto era que no podía disponer de Kouryu o de otra de sus invocaciones, porque un dragón volando en medio del cielo seguramente llamaría la atención ya fuera para el posible grupo de búsqueda enviado en su rescate o peor aún, del Tengun. Así que por el momento, tendría que seguir el camino a pie, justamente de la misma forma, como hacía más de dos años, cuando se escapó de la aldea. Caminaba mirando hacia el horizonte, con una expresión seria con un sutil deje de tristeza, ya que creía que Hina-chan y Nami-chan se habían alejado de él aquél día…

Pero aunque se escuchara cruel, no tenía tiempo para ese asunto. Debía derrotar al Tengun para cumplir la última misión que le había encargado su querida maestra y no iba a fallarle.

\- ¡Oye, tú!-

Naruto volteó hacia su espalda, pensando en la posibilidad de que lo hubieran alcanzado los ANBU para llevarlo de regreso, sin embargo se topó con la expresión seria y un tanto altiva de Azula, quien estaba enfundada en sus ropas informales de cuando practicaba con su fallecida mentora y su morena amiga.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para irte así nada más?- Preguntó seria la princesa

\- El futuro Hokage- Respondió el rubio, sonriendo desafiante -¿Y tú? No creo que hayas venido por mí…-

\- Yo seré la futura Daimyo, así puedo ir a donde se me dé la gana…- Replicó la castaña sonriendo suavemente -Así que cuando seas Hokage y yo Daimyo, trabajaremos juntos, por lo que deberíamos llevarnos mejor… ¿No crees?-

\- Eso pensaba…- Dijo el hijo de Minato Namikaze

\- Debemos apresurarnos, quiero estar de regreso antes del verano para ver pasar el cometa Sozin…- La sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a un semblante melancólico -Sin embargo… ¿Podemos ir en silencio por un rato? Se supone que ahora deberíamos estar en el sepelio-

\- Tienes razón, debemos guardar el respeto que Ryu-sensei merece…- Replicó tranquilamente el menor

\- Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo…-

Mirando al frente y avanzando silenciosamente, acompañados sólo por el gato Artemis, caminaban hacia la incertidumbre, recordando las palabras que los impulsaban a dejar todo en aras de su objetivo mientras los medallones que ahora lucían con orgullo, brillaban sobre su pecho. Tal era la fuerza que despertaba en ambos la memoria de esa mujer, aquella que había logrado en base a la perseverancia darles esperanza.

Porque en el horizonte podían ver la sonrisa burlesca de Orochimaru y detrás de él, cubriendo casi todo, la siniestra silueta del Maryuou Nubes…

Ambos chicos, un rubio hiperactivo al que le había costado mucho esfuerzo controlar su carácter para lograr superarse y una castaña que había tardado mucho en volver a creer en la gente. Dos caminos, uno empezado en cuna de oro y otro desde el frío suelo, el que no tenía nada y la que lo tenía todo. La que nació con suerte y el que tuvo suerte de nacer…

Naruto y Azula, dos caminos tan opuestos que solamente podían alejarse conforme pasara el tiempo…

Pero tan parecidos al punto de cruzarse, que sólo podía ser obra del destino…

 _"Naruto, Azula… Ustedes deben derrotar algún día al Tengun y a Nubes… Esa, es la misión del Equipo 7… La más importante de todas…"_

…

 **Notas**

¡Adiós Ryu, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver…!

Pues por desgracia la Jounin pelirroja, sádica y querida por todos, ha muerto. Este sólo es el detonante de la gran aventura de ambos, el rubio y la castaña. También en este capítulo se revela la razón principal para que Naruto y Azula no sean pareja: Soy fan del Itazula… Pareja que evidentemente no estará en este fic T-T.

Los misterios que encierra esta historia se revelarán a su debido tiempo, yo no dejo cabos sueltos, así que todo lo relacionado a Akatsuki y otros secretos serán revelados a su debido tiempo, no antes.

En cuanto a los vestuarios de Naruto y Azula para este viaje y hasta que se indique otra cosa, corresponden al habitual del rubio para Shippuden, aunque obviamente de su talla actual, mientras que la castaña utiliza las ropas de su primera aparición en Avatar.

Pero esto es sólo el comienzo, ya que poderosos enemigos acechan en la oscuridad, porque hay que recordar que todo el Mundo Humano está siendo atacado al mismo.


	16. XIV: El Comienzo de la Guerra

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Como siempre, empecemos por el principio (¡Dah!):

 **carlos29:** La verdad, siempre quise jugar con eso, darle a Naruto lo que nunca tuvo en la primera parte del canon, un maestro (o maestra en este caso) de verdad, para luego quitárselo a manos de uno de los personajes más odiados, pero que fuera más allá de una simple venganza a lo Sasuke del canon, sino como una motivación para pelear contra el terrible enemigo que tiene enfrente.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues sí, llegó el momento en las cosas se tuercen y la verdadera batalla empieza, espero que te siga gustando. Todo se le juntó al pobre Narutin y pues, todo está lejos de mejorar para los chicos.

 **Ukamulbas:** Bien, la muerte de Ryu estaba planeada desde el comienzo y en cuanto a las chicas, más que falta de apoyo hacia el rubio, puede decirse que ellas eran más dependientes emocionalmente a la Jounin y les afectó de forma más intensa que a Naruto en el sentido de derrumbarlas emocionalmente.

 **luisdox:** Así es, el viaje que les espera a Naruto y Azula, desde el precedente será bastante difícil no sólo en cuanto al poder del enemigo, sino también al aspecto emocional. Por eso solamente tiene de momento como compañeros a Azula y a Artemis.

 **Sabbath9997:** Gracias, la historia como tal, está entrando en lo que realmente planeo contar.

 **alexzero:** Efectivamente, Ryu era la base que le ayudó a esos cinco inadaptados a crecer y superar sus deficiencias como personas, por eso su muertes les quedó una herida tan profunda y si bien todo sufrieron, por su fragilidad previa, las chicas de Doujutsu fueron las más afectadas.

 **OTAKUFire:** Muchas gracias. El subidón y bajón emocional fue uno de mis objetivos al escribirlo y la verdad me gustó mucho el resultado. Pues sí, el bastardo pederasta cometió un crimen imperdonable, pero todavía no ha hecho todo el desgraciado. Y si, Azula será algo que Naruto no tuvo en el canon tal vez hasta la parte final del manga con Kurama… Pues una misión como la del canon por el emo, no se desarrollará. Konoha tiene otros problemas. Con respecto a la pareja de Azula, no será de su mundo respectivo, ya que para su historia en el fic se refiere que tengan papeles cercanos al canon de Avatar, ya que tienen que desempeñar papeles bastante similares. En el caso de Ty Lee, algo muy cercano a los sucesos de "La Roca Hirviente".

 **Elchabon:** Vaya, no pensé que se desquiciaría tanto un manicomio… XD. Pues muchas gracias. Siendo sincero, la verdad dudé bastante en asesinar a la Sensei, pero creí que ese momento de dramatismo y sufrimiento le daría el salto definitivo a la historia para salirse del tópico donde un Naruto con Rinnegan se pasea por el canon y todo lo resuelve fácilmente (una razón para crear a Nubes y todo su entorno), la verdad me conmoví a mí mismo conforme iba escribiendo el capítulo y dije "¡lo logré!" cuando sentí las de cocodrilo queriendo salir.

 **Gjr-sama:** Gracias. Pues no, el fic continúa en el tiempo actual.

 **Loquin:** Gracias. Espero que el fic te siga gustando.

Y ahora sí, a lo que nos cruje…

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo XIV: El Comienzo de la Guerra.**

…

Ozai se encontraba en la amplia sala del Trono del Palacio Imperial de la Nación del Fuego, lugar donde llevaba años reuniéndose con gente de su confianza para preparar los planes de unificación del mundo…

En un amplio tablero con el mapa de las Naciones Elementales, miraba con expectativa cómo las diversas tropas de sus potenciales enemigos estaban distribuidas. Originalmente el plan era comenzar conquistando la convaleciente Suna, que después de la fracasada invasión de Konoha estaba sumamente desgastada. Sin embargo, sus propias tropas se encontraban en una posición complicada y no podían siquiera comenzar con su ataque.

El Tengun acechaba por sus fronteras y le impedía atacar a otras naciones sin que la seguridad misma de la Nación del Fuego se viera comprometida. En solitario, pensaba que esa misteriosa armada era realmente numerosa, ya que estaba atacando simultáneamente a todas las naciones del mundo y si bien su país podía resistir, otros no tenían la capacidad de combate que él estuvo juntando por años…

O tal vez, ese misterioso enemigo no ejercía la misma presión en todas las Naciones.

"¿Será eso…?" El Daimyo analizaba detenidamente la situación de los diversos ejércitos a lo largo del mundo "Porque según los informes, la Nación del Agua está al borde del colapso"

\- ¡Excelencia!-

El gobernante de la Nación del Fuego volteó a su espalda, donde una mujer de aparentes 20 años, delgada, de pelo largo y negro, con los ojos cerrados y ataviada en un traje de una sola pieza de color blanco, botas largas blancas de metal con tacón alto y guantes igualmente metálicos a los codos, ingresaba al lugar con marcada premura.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Guila?- Preguntó serio el Daimyo, discretamente molesto por haber sido interrumpido en sus pensamientos

\- ¡La Princesa Azula se ha ido!- Replicó preocupada la general de las tropas, segunda al mando tras el mismo Ozai

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que se ha ido! Fue al funeral de su Jounin Sensei…- Contestó con claro tono irritado el monarca

\- Me ha malentendido, excelencia- Replicó la mujer, manteniéndose tranquila -El reporte de la desaparición de la Princesa llegó de Konoha… Nunca se presentó al funeral de la Jounin Ryu-

\- Azula…- Murmuró serio el Daimyo "Lo que me faltaba…"

\- ¿Mandamos a buscarla, excelencia?- Preguntó expectante Guila

\- Sólo perderán tiempo y recursos…-

La voz del famoso y poderoso Jiraiya, que se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas del lugar con los brazos cruzados, llamó la atención de los jerarcas del Ejército de la Nación del Fuego. Guila miró expectante al Gama-sennin, mientras que Ozai sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Sensei?- El castaño cerró los ojos -¿Usted sabe dónde está Azula?-

"Si Jiraiya-sama está aquí, el Tengun se la pensará dos veces antes de atacar…" Pensó la general de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego

\- Sí… Aunque en realidad, vine a hablar contigo sobre la profecía de la que te conté hace tiempo- El albo adoptó una expresión seria

\- Guila, déjanos solos…- Ozai hizo el mismo gesto de su maestro

\- ¿Y en cuanto a la Princesa Azula, excelencia?- Cuestionó con preocupación la mujer

\- No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola… Por ahora necesito que te concentres totalmente en evitar que el Tengun penetre en las fronteras-

\- Como diga, excelencia….- Tras realizar una respetuosa reverencia para ambos ilustres personajes, la mujer dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar

\- Pues bien…- Jiraiya enfocó su mirada en su alumno una vez que ya no pudo ver el trasero de Guila cuando la mujer dejó el lugar tras cerrar la amplia puerta de entrada -Te aviso que buscaré a Zuko y a Ursa…-

\- ¿Con qué motivo?- El Daimyo mostró una molestia visible en su rostro

\- He llegado a la conclusión de que Zuko y Naruto son aquellos mencionados por la profecía del Ougama-sennin…-

… _En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja... Y un día tendrás dos alumnos... Ellos serán responsables de plantar la semilla de la esperanza de cara al desastre que se avecina... El camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero... Vas a viajar por el mundo... Y escribirás un libro... Ni yo mismo entiendo la razón... Pero tú vas a caminar por todo el mundo... Viendo todas las creaciones de la vida, viendo como todo toma su forma, su rumbo y su destino… Y de tu trabajo nacerán dos interpretaciones distintas de la paz, la versión de la Despiadada Frialdad y la versión de la Terquedad Inflexible, las cuales se enseñarán la una a la otra… Y solamente tal vez, esas dos virtudes y defectos, sean capaces de enfrentar el poder del Tercer Rey…_

\- Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Zuko?- Preguntó serio el Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego

\- Despiadada frialdad y terquedad inflexible- Contestó Jiraiya de inmediato -Esas serían las mejores formas para describirte a ti y a Minato, por lo que la interpretación sería que Naruto y Zuko son aquellos descritos en esa profecía…-

\- Pues buena suerte, Jiraiya-sensei- Ozai endureció la mirada -Después de que se largó a buscar a la golfa de su madre, no se sabe dónde está…-

\- Nunca me contaste qué pasó con Ursa y su súbita desaparición…- Tanteó serio el afamado Ninja

\- Siempre se escribió a escondidas con el tal Ikem… Sin importa que fuera rodeada de abundancia y encanto- Contestó fríamente el castaño -Tuvo el descaro de confrontarme y exigirme su libertad-

\- ¿Y por qué no se llevó a sus hijos?- Preguntó serio el Gama-sennin

\- Yo no se lo permití… Toda esta falacia es producto del capricho del abuelo Sozin de emparentar con su viejo amigo, el sabio Roku y obviamente no iba a dejar que se llevara a mi descendencia- El hombre de larga barba bajó la cabeza, tratando de contener la ira creciente que sentía -Incluso… Incluso llegué a ofrecerle que siempre que fuera discreta, podía revolcarse con su amante para que se quedara viviendo aquí con mis hijos, pero no aceptó…-

"Para Ozai que es el orgullo encarnado, eso debió ser muy duro…" Pensó detenidamente Jiraiya

\- Y como sabe, hace un par de años Zuko me encaró y terminé por explicarle todo, pero se negó a creerme… Así que salió en busca de Ursa y no ha vuelto desde entonces- Concluyó Ozai con el asunto -Ciertamente mi padre forzó el compromiso entre ambos para darle un heredero, ya que como sabe, no pensaba volver a enamorarme después de lo que ocurrió en Uzushio…-

\- Entiendo- Jiraiya cerró sus ojos con pesar -Y luego, los Uzumaki desaparecieron…-

\- Eso… Ya no importa- El Daimyo retomó la palabra

\- Vaya…- El albo desvió la mirada -Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en ese momento…-

\- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, como tenía que pasar… Lo importante es que por esa razón, no sé si usted sea capaz de encontrar a mi hijo- El gobernante de la Nación del Fuego se tomó la barbilla, pensativo

\- Eso es cierto…- Jiraiya se erguió completamente -Pues bien… Entonces creo que iré tras Naruto y Azula, debo traerlos y entrenarlos por lo menos unos dos años…-

\- ¿Dos años?- Repitió Ozai, con discreta mofa -El mundo está siendo invadido en su totalidad, Sensei… Si le quedan seis meses al ritmo que esa misteriosa armada ataca, sería una exageración… Además, Naruto venció a Orochimaru, algo que usted nunca pudo conseguir-

\- Hm…- El albo se cruzó de brazos, discretamente molesto -Veo que estás al tanto-

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? Todo el mundo está siendo atacado al mismo tiempo y entre todo eso, la victoria del hijo de Minato sobre esa escoria es un rayo de esperanza…-

\- Sabía que el tal Tengun estaba atacando, pero no creí que en una escala tan grande- El Sannin se mostró perplejo

\- Vea esto…-

El Daimyo se dio media vuelta para acercarse de nuevo al mapa que estaba revisando minutos antes, haciéndole el gesto a su maestro para que lo revisaran juntos.

\- Como puede ver, la Nación de Fuego está siendo atacada por buena parte de sus fronteras…- Ozai señaló el perímetro de su país -Sin embargo, los ataques solamente son escaramuzas en la frontera que no desembocan en guerra abierta y que al parecer tienen el fin de que esas fuerzas se infiltren en la Nación del Fuego… Principalmente, son intentos de Ninjas con el uniforme de Oto y criaturas de diversas especies-

\- Ciertamente noté un incremento en la seguridad fronteriza, pero pensé que era por el asunto de Suna- Replicó serio el llamado Ero-sensei

\- No… Esto ya va más allá- Replicó serio el discípulo de Jiraiya -No sé a qué se deba, pero en teoría el Tengun se dividió para atacar las Naciones Elementales, incluyendo los países pequeños… Sin embargo, los avances de esos seres han sido variados en el mundo-

\- Tengo entendido que la Nación del Agua es la más afectada, me pregunto por qué…- El Sannin adoptó un semblante reflexivo

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de contarle sobre la llamada Guerra Secreta, Jiraiya-sensei- El Daimyo cerró los ojos

\- ¿Guerra secreta?- Repitió desconcertado el Gama-sennin

\- Verá, hace poco más de 16 años hubo una misteriosa guerrera, Akahei, que comenzó una batalla contra el llamado Jaou…-

…

Entretanto, en Konoha se respiraba un aire de melancolía….

Sarutobi, en un arranque provocado por la furia de saber que Naruto se había marchado, reveló públicamente el linaje del rubio, sin pensar en las consecuencias inmediatas. Los aldeanos, con la puntual excepción Teuchi y Ayame, el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen y su hija respectivamente, siempre trataron mal al rubio e incluso en los primeros años de vida del hijo del Yondaime, no fueron pocos los que llegaron a perseguirlo en su más tierna infancia para golpearlo en el aniversario luctuoso del fallecido héroe que encerró al Kyuubi.

Los habitantes civiles de Konoha se sintieron como basura, ya que sentimientos de culpa los invadían al saber que habían traicionado la última voluntad de su querido héroe con su carne y su sangre al tratar al chico como un paria antes que como el hijo de tan ilustre personaje…

Era irónico cómo ahora que el rubio había partido, se había ganado el respeto que tanto anhelaba y que casi toda la población le había negado.

Kakashi Hatake, único estudiante con vida del equipo que entrenara Minato Namikaze, sentado sobre la cabeza de piedra tallada en honor a su maestro, miraba fijamente el cielo, mientras echaba a volar los recuerdos de su memoria…

El hombre de cabellos plateados había dicho varias veces que el hiperactivo chico tenía que prepararse psicológicamente para ser un Ninja y por ello quería ser su Sensei, para bajarlo de su nube de que simplemente bastaba con ser fuerte y esforzarse para lograr su sueño de ser Hokage. Bajo su tutela iba a ser entrenado sólo en lo más básico hasta que se centrara y dejara de ser un mocoso fanfarrón.

Le iba a inculcar que fuera un Ninja analítico y frío como él, para que tuviera una larga vida, así le tuviera que sabotear deliberadamente su preparación hasta que el Uzumaki comprendiera la crudeza de la vida de un Ninja… Pero Ryu se interpuso y ahora el rubio ya era un Chunin, que incluso había desafiado a un Jinchuuriki, como se enteró por medio de Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura, así como había evitado la destrucción del área más poblada de Konoha, cuando según palabras del terrible examinador Ibiki Morino, había invocado a un poderoso dragón con un método de invocación nunca antes visto para detener a una de las varias serpientes a disposición de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru…

Cuando el Sannin lo abordó en aquél momento, cuando estaba sellando el Juin (Sello Maldito) que le había implantado a Sasuke, él se había paralizado de terror, cuando su racionalismo frío lo había traicionado, ya que era imposible que pudiera con uno de los tres Sannin. En cambio, el hijo de su Sensei incluso lo había forzado a abandonar el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, tras una feroz batalla donde Naruto se había alzado con la victoria.

"Discúlpame Sensei" El ojo visible de Kakashi se entristeció visiblemente "Nunca estuve cerca de Naruto y creo que eso fue lo mejor para él, ya que Ryu lo supo encaminar a un camino lleno de luz mientras que mi equipo se separa… Makoto ya sólo me considera su Capitán y se alejará apenas ascienda a Chunin, Sasuke se ha relajado mucho ahora que su hermano está muerto y al parecer seguirá los mismos pasos que Makoto, mientras que Sakura parece más interesada en agradar a Sasuke que en hacerse fuerte para sobrevivir… Lo mejor que hice por Naruto fue no acercarme a él… Me he dado cuenta, de que las personas cercanas a mí sólo reciben miseria, justo como Obito y Rin…"

…

Ino miraba embobaba a su novio, quien a su vez veía fijamente las nubes. Makoto sabía que Naruto se había ido de Konoha para enfrentar al tal Tengun, cuya ofensiva ya era de escala planetaria, atacando a todas las naciones del Ningenkai, excepto a la Nación del Fuego. ¿Quién creía que un Ninja que casi toda su vida había sido un mediocre perdedor podría detener a lo que parecía ser un ejército de dimensiones monstruosas? Él lo hacía…

Porque había visto de primera mano cómo el chico aparentemente sin talento lo había salvado de ese terrible monstruo de Suna. En un principio pensó que él tenía derecho al poder que había conseguido Naruto, ya que él era el integrante original del Equipo Ryu diseñado en la academia, pero al saberse por propia boca de los famosos Sannin que rubio incluso le había hecho frente a Orochimaru y estrictamente hablando, había derrotado al genocida de casi la totalidad del Clan Uchiha, se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía algo importante que hacer en el mundo…

Además, algún día se disputarían el título de Hokage.

\- Makoto-kun, ¿Puedes abrazarme?- Preguntó la rubia, con sonrisa coqueta

\- Claro, Ino-chan-

El castaño le ofreció sus brazos abiertos y la Yamanaka correspondió inmediatamente, recargándose en el pecho de su novio, dejándose envolver por un cálido abrazo. Ambos se quedaron recargados, Ino en su novio y Makoto en un frondoso árbol, cerca del área de entrenamiento del Equipo 8. Justo enfrente de donde varias veces vio haciendo ejercicios extraños al Equipo 7, a los cuales no les encontraba sentido alguno… Pero en la condición actual, los resultados de aquellas prácticas eran evidentes.

En el otro lado del frondoso árbol, Sasuke se encontraba recargado, con expresión pensativa y con una Keiko Kurama que estaba recostada en su pierna derecha. Era un secreto que sólo sabía su compañero de equipo, ya que la declaración de la chica de cabello azul fue tan sorpresiva como impactante, ya que aprovechó un ligero descuido del Uchiha para robarle un beso. Además, el sí que le había dado el pelinegro estaba basado en que su deseo de convertir a Nami en una fábrica de bebés era casi imposible: ella era la líder del Clan, era más fuerte que él y peor aún, el novio de la chica había vencido al sujeto que casi mataba a todos los integrantes de su equipo en el Bosque de la Muerte…

Orochimaru sólo jugó con ellos en ese momento, Sasuke era consciente de eso y por eso el hígado se le retorcía cada que recordaba cómo Jiraiya y Tsunade, los Sannin, narraron cómo su ex compañero traidor había sido derrotado en el cuerpo de su hermano, por Naruto. Incluso él, tuvo que aceptar al rubio como el mejor Ninja de su generación…

Pero también le estaba agradecido por librarlo de ese odio que carcomía las entrañas lentamente, aunque nunca en la vida fuera a decírselo.

El Uzumaki había matado a su hermano, que lo había sumergido en la oscuridad. Sin Itachi, Sasuke podía volver su mirada hacia la luz de nuevo. Además, antes de la masacre a su Clan, había una Kunoichi de la academia que le gustaba sinceramente y justamente era Keiko. Ahora estaba con ella, indirectamente gracias al hijo del Yondaime… Tal vez el sueño de Naruto de ser el siguiente Hokage no era tan descabellado después de todo.

Orientó su mirada hacia su ahora novia.

\- Keiko, te pido me esperes…- Dijo el Uchiha en un susurro

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó confundida la peliazul, mirándolo extrañada

\- Este duro corazón tardará en suavizarse…- El pelinegro se llevó la mano al pecho -Pero si aquél perdedor se convirtió en el mejor de nosotros, yo podré suavizar este corazón para darte el amor que mereces…- Como respuesta, la Kurama se reacomodó en la pierna de Sasuke y cerró los ojos

\- Te esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario, Sasuke-kun…- Susurró Keiko con una bella sonrisa.

…

La Uchiha y la Hyuga se encontraban en la cama del rubio, en ese solitario departamento que las recibiera tantas veces durante sus entrenamientos o simplemente cuando tenían un tiempo libre para pasar en la particular relación amorosa que tenían con su novio… Los semblantes de ambas lucían sumamente tristes, sus ojos hinchados delataban horas de llanto y desvelo para encontrar a su amado rubio.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la partida de Naruto y la sospechosa desaparición de Azula, así que tanto el Sandaime como el Daimyo dedujeron que se habían escapado juntos y dispusieron de una unidad especial de rastreo. Las alumnas de Ryu varias veces se unieron a sus esfuerzos, pero era inútil. Las búsquedas eran riesgosas porque casi desde la partida de los alumnos avanzados de su fallecida Sensei, extraños monstruos e invocaciones atacaban la periferia de Konoha…

Pero por alguna razón no tomaban la iniciativa.

Hinata y Nami sujetaban con una mano, una foto muy especial: la foto oficial del Equipo Ryu, que había obtenido su denominación al ser todos sus integrantes de Rango Chunin como mínimo. En la instantánea, la Jounin sonreía confiada, con su clásica expresión de seguridad y orgullo, delante de ella, ambas chicas y su novio entre ellas, mostraban sonrisas de sincera satisfacción al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados, al pasar de ser los peores tres de la academia, a ser los mejores tres novatos. Un marcado rubor se veía en las mejillas de ambas chicas así como en el rostro del rubio, cuya sonrisa se asemejaba a la de su Sensei. Era una bella foto que reflejaba las virtudes del equipo: Perseverancia, Amistad y Amor…

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el cristal al ver esos días perdidos, con Ryu muerta y Naruto embarcado en lo que parecía una misión suicida, enfrentándose a una armada que era un peligro no sólo para la Nación del Fuego, sino para el mundo entero.

\- Naruto-kun…- Susurraron ambas chicas entre sus sollozos

\- No te vamos a esperar- Dijo la Uchiha con el semblante abatido, mientras pasaba su dedo por el rostro del rubio -Porque entrenaremos para ser fuertes y alcanzarte…-

\- Y cuando todo esto termine- Agregó la Hyuga, emulando el movimiento de su amiga, acariciando suavemente el cristal -Estaremos juntos los tres, por siempre…-

El corazón de ambas estaba sumergido en el dolor de haber perdido a aquella mujer tan importante para ellas… Pero cuando se enteraron de que el Uzumaki había partido seguramente para vengarla, se sintieron terriblemente culpables. Ellas no estuvieron en ese espantoso momento cuando aquella mujer que pareciera invencible a sus ojos murió… Y sin pensar en eso, las dos se sumergieron en su propia pena sin considerar lo que su novio había sentido…

…

En la ubicación secreta de la base de mando del Tengun, ubicada en una alta cordillera cubierta por las nubes y de localización desconocida, dentro de una tétrica sala donde seis piedras finamente talladas, colocadas de forma que formaban un hexágono invisible, Orochimaru terminaba de recibir su recompensa por haber logrado asesinar a su vieja enemiga Akahei: Un cuerpo fijo, capaz de sostener de forma viable los nuevos poderes que el Rey Dragón Demonio le había proporcionado…

El Hebi-sannin se encontraba en el centro de la formación de las piedras, en postura de meditación y expresión seria. Era observado a lo lejos por su señor, cuya verdadera apariencia era oculta por la oscuridad del lugar y solamente se podían ver sus siniestros ojos amatista brillar en forma imponente e intimidante. El Sannin lucía como lo recordaban Jiraiya y Tsunade durante su juventud, a su máximo esplendor en cuanto a vitalidad y fuerza.

\- Fuiste vencido, Orochimaru- Dijo el Gobernante de dos Mundos, con una voz de estruendoso eco

\- Le suplico me disculpe, Nubes-sama…- Dijo respetuosamente el Rey Serpiente -Siento no haber cumplido sus expectativas y también haber perdido el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha que me proporcionó-

\- Por el contrario… Considerando que acabaste con la dragona Ryu, última dragona pura que no forma parte de mi descendencia, podemos decir que fue un sacrificio necesario en aras de tu victoria…- La voz comenzó a escucharse seria -Confió en ti, Orochimaru… Ahora que esa mujer ha muerto, ya nada se interpone entre el Tengun y el dominio del mundo, finalmente tengo manos libres para lograr mi objetivo…- Súbitamente, en un destello de luz celeste, el Tercer Rey aparentemente desapareció mientras el Sannin cerró los ojos con expresión pensativa

"Si bien Ryu está muerta, hay alguien más al que debemos temer… Ese mocoso, Naruto… Si no hubiera sido por el Izanagi del Mangekyou de Itachi, seguramente estaría muerto ahora… No puedo creer que ese niño haya sido capaz de ponerme contra la pared, a mí… ¡Al gran Orochimaru! Y esos ojos…" El Sannin abrió los ojos, mientras sus dientes trastabillaban debido a la furia "Sin duda era el Rinnegan… Y si recibió el entrenamiento de Ryu, no hay duda de que supera a su Sensei por mucho, fue por eso que la herida que me hizo con el Hadouryuken en el cuerpo de Itachi, a diferencia de la que me hizo Ryu, no se pudo curar… Lo mejor será acabar con él, antes de que se sepa lo de sus ojos" Orochimaru se puso de pie, mientras observaba las manos de su nuevo cuerpo "Mi prioridad deber ser acabar con Naruto, a como dé lugar… Su puño es superior al de su maestra, por eso es indispensable acabar con él antes de que su verdadero potencial salga a relucir, eso podría ponerme en muchos predicamentos…"

Con paso firme, el Hebi-sannin comenzó a caminar hacia una luz cercana, la cual provenía de un balcón impresionante, el cual tenía la forma externa de un dragón abriendo sus fauces. Debajo, a varios metros, cientos de invocaciones entre serpientes, sapos, dragones, fénix, tigres, tortugas, simios, monstruos, demonios e incluso varios Ninja Renegados, así como seres híbridos entre bestias y humanos, observaban a Jaou, mientras lo vitoreaban escandalosamente, con varios gritos y consignas de fidelidad y creencia en la victoria. Una sonrisa sutil se formó en el rostro del Sannin, mientras extendía sus manos hacia su ejército, el imponente Tengun…

\- ¡Este es el ejército más poderoso de los Tres Mundos…!- Exclamó con demencial expresión Orochimaru -¡El Invencible Tengun está dividido en seis ejércitos de acuerdo a su afinidad elemental y el medio en que se desempeña mejor! ¡Estos son los Seis Ejércitos que forman el Tengun…!- La multitud reunida enloqueció cuando el Sannin levantó el puño en señal de una futura victoria -¡Dogun (Ejército Tierra), los guerreros terrestres que dominan el poder de la tierra, duros como una montaña, de ataques aplastantes que avanzan como una indetenible avalancha…!- Serpientes, Monos y varios seres más aullaron de forma fanática -¡Suigun (Ejército Agua), tropas acuáticas que gobiernan el poder del agua, indetenibles como las olas del mar, arrastrando todo a su paso como un tsunami!- Ahora fueron los Sapos, Tortugas y otros seres los que vitorearon de forma descontrolada a su líder -¡Kingun (Ejército Metal), seres metálicos que controlan el metal, resistentes como el poderoso titanio y tan mortales como el tóxico mercurio!- Tigres, Babosas y otros seres secundaron con entusiasmo la exclamación de la Serpiente Blanca -¡Kagun (Ejército Fuego), seres inflamables que controlan el fuego, intempestivos como las llamas e indetenibles como la erupción de un volcán…!- Fénix, Zorros y otros monstruos bramaron como apoyo a las palabras de Orochimaru -¡Raigun (Ejército Rayo), seres que controlan el Rayo, cuyo poder no deja nada en pie como el Relámpago y su estruendo cimbra la tierra como el Trueno…!- Escandalosos gritos de Kirines, Lobos y más monstruos, agregaron impacto a las palabras del Rey Serpiente -¡Y finalmente Fuugun (Ejército Viento), guerreros que poseen el poder del viento, seres que avanzan intempestivos cual huracán y así como el viento aciago, llevan la muerte a donde quiera que van…!- Los Dragones Voladores, las Águilas y varios seres más cimbraron el lugar con sus rugidos, gritos y graznidos -¡Además cada ejército está bajo el mando de un Shogun (Comandante de Ejército), la élite del Tengun…! ¡Yo estoy sobre ellos como el Taishogun (Gran Comandante de Ejército) y el todopoderoso Maryuou-sama es el líder absoluto de nuestra Armada Invencible! ¡Nada nos detendrá para conquistar este mundo y aniquilar al legado de Ryu, sus estudiantes…!- La multitud enardecida lanzó un grito de guerra que podría haber aterrorizado al humano más valiente -¡El mundo le pertenecerá al Tengun…!-

…

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y alborotado hacia arriba, de a lo mucho diez años, corría por un bosque oscuro, de cuya exuberante arboleda se oían sutiles rugidos de diversos tipos de animales y bestias, que asechaban. Era perseguido por dos feroces zorros de pelaje escarlata, cuyos ojos brillaban con sed de sangre y tenían la peculiaridad de poseer dos colas cada uno…

Después de mucho tiempo de persecución, el pequeño, debido al cansancio, tropezó con una roca y después de dar varias vueltas y caer al suelo, quedó indefenso ante las dos feroces bestias, encogiéndose e incapaz de llorar debido al miedo. Cuando uno de los dos zorros se lanzó hacia él, simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable.

\- ¡Déjalo…!- El pequeño mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no pudo ver cómo apareció un rubio conocido que mando a volar al vulpino con un violento golpe al hocico para estrellarse con un árbol.

Naruto cayó elegantemente y el chico abrió los ojos cuando vio que el otro zorro se disponía a atacarlo, aprovechando que ya no estaba su compañero y ahora tendría más carne para él. De inmediato se lanzó con la intensión de destazar al pequeño para que le fuera más fácil comerlo en pequeños trozos, pero ante la visible sorpresa del pequeño castaño una esfera de fuego de tamaño compacto golpeó en el costado al animal, que de inmediato comenzó a incendiarse al encenderse su pelaje y no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a rodar sobre sí mismo para extinguir las llamas, quedando calvo y visiblemente agotado cuando consiguió apagar el fuego…

El pequeño de ojos almendra volteó junto con el rubio hacia el origen de la esfera que le había salvado la vida, encontrándose con una hermosa castaña de catorce años que tenía los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha extendidos hacia ellos.

\- Oye, Azula… ¿Siempre tienes que quemar a todos los animales que atacas?- Preguntó el rubio, con sutil recriminación

\- Así escarmentará…- Replicó la princesa secamente -Y si no, al menos ya no causará problemas…-

\- G-Gracias…- Dijo débilmente el pequeño, mirando con admiración a ambos Chunin

\- De nada amigo, no debes de jugar a estas horas en el bosque- Respondió cálidamente el rubio mientras le revolvía los cabellos al niño

\- No estaba jugando…- El chico se encogió y parecía a punto de llorar

\- Claro que no, se nota que estás perdido- Azula clavó su mirada miel en la almendra del pequeño -Como sea… ¿Dónde está tu casa?-

\- Y-Yo no sé… Me perdí cuando anocheció…- Lentamente, el pequeño se acercó a una bolsa que llevaba en mano y había dejado caer durante su escape de los zorros con expresión triste en el rostro -Mi aldea no está lejos, pero no sé andar aquí de noche…-

\- Si quieres podemos…- Naruto volteó a ver a su compañera, quien a su vez lo miraba reprobatoriamente -¿Buscar tu aldea…?- Azula suspiró después de un momento de tensión

\- Si no hay remedio… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Y-Yo me llamo Daichi Tenou… - Respondió el pequeño, todavía tímido

\- ¡Bien Dai-chan, entonces busquemos tu casa!- Exclamó el rubio alegremente -¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximamente, Hokage de Konoha!-

\- Mi nombre es Azula- Respondió sobriamente la ojimiel -Vamos, debemos acampar, ya es tarde… Mañana temprano buscaremos tu hogar-

\- Muchas gracias, Naruto-san, Azula-san- Replicó el niño, con respeto y educación evidente

\- ¡Vamos entonces, Dai-chan!- Naruto le sonrió amigable a su nuevo amigo, mientras el gato llegó sorpresivamente y se posó en el hombro del rubio -¡Es cierto! Él es Artemis y también es un compañero de nuestra aventura…-

\- ¡Miau!- Exclamó el gato alegremente

\- Mucho gusto, Artemis-san- Sonrió suavemente el pequeño.

Los tres humanos y el gato sobre el hombro del rubio comenzaron a buscar un lugar propicio para acampar, caminando por el sendero tétrico del bosque, si bien, parcialmente iluminado por una concentración de Raiton en la mano de la princesa. Detrás de ella caminaba el rubio con tranquilidad y el pequeño niño andaba sumamente cerca de Naruto, mientras Artemis bostezaba, escalando a la cabeza del Chunin…

Caminaban sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por un curioso ser similar a un murciélago, pero que tenía patas similares a las de un ave de corral y parecía estar enmascarado. Lo que miraba ese curioso ser, era proyectado en una esfera de cristal, ubicada en un sitio mucho muy lejano de aquél bosque, específicamente en una sala sombría, donde había un trono ostentoso cuya cabecera asemejaba la cabeza de una serpiente y en donde estaba sentado ni más ni menos que Orochimaru, que observaba fijamente en la esfera a los alumnos que él conocía de su fallecida némesis…

\- Ya localizamos su ubicación, se encuentran en el bosque fronterizo de la Nación del Agua Caliente, acaban de cruzar, según nuestras estimaciones, la frontera de la Nación del Fuego hace unas horas…- Dijo un ser idéntico al que estaba observando a Naruto, Azula, Daichi y Artemis, junto a la esfera

\- Bien hecho, Demidevimon…- Felicitó el Rey Serpiente a su humilde sirviente -Parece que quieren ir a la aldea de Yu (Agua Caliente)…- El Sannin se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa -Es la única aldea sin Ninja, pacífica desde hace varios años… ¿Dónde está?-

\- Está en el territorio asignado al Kagun- Agregó el ser similar a un murciélago

\- Entonces establezcan comunicación con el Shogun a cargo…- Una sonrisa sutil se formó en la cara del Rey Serpiente

\- ¡Como diga, Orochimaru-sama!- Respondió el quiróptero en tono marcial.

…

\- Shogun-sama… Shogun-sama…-

En una cueva oscura, cuya entrada estaba tallada de forma similar a la cabeza de un mono gigante aullando, otro de los seres similares a un murciélago llevaba entre sus patas una esfera de cristal y se adentraba más y más en la cueva. Finalmente llegó a una cámara iluminada por cuatro antorchas ubicadas cada una en una esquina y en cuyo centro del lugar, se encontraba practicando diversos movimientos de Taijutsu un ser de pelaje blanco en cuerpo, cabeza y piernas, parduzco en el resto de su cuerpo, en cuya cabeza ardía una llama intensa, con protuberancias de oro que protegían costillas, hombros, rodillas y muñecas y con una marca roja en la frente que le protegía las cejas. Medía poco más de dos metros y medio de altura.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el ser, un simio de apariencia mítica, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, mirando serio al pequeño Demidevimon, que de inmediato soltó la esfera, la cual se quedó suspendida en el aire

\- Infernape…- Se escuchó la voz del Sannin Orochimaru a través de la esfera y unos segundos después su imagen apareció en la esfera -Soy yo-

\- ¿Qué desea, Taishogun Orochimaru?- Preguntó el ser, expectante

\- ¿Qué sucede?- La mirada del líder del Tengun se endureció -Creí haberte ordenado que devastaras la Nación del Agua Caliente y también Yu… Todos, excepto tú, han movilizado para la guerra total a sus respectivos ejércitos-

\- Hm…- El simio sonrió levemente -Esa aldea carece de enemigos poderosos a los que valga la pena derrotar, puedo enviar al Kagun a convertir ese lugar en cenizas cuando se me dé la gana, en un par de días cumpliré la misión si así lo requiere…-

\- No tienes remedio…- El Sannin sonrió en forma perversa -Aunque la verdadera razón para contactarte es que un enemigo del Tengun se encuentra en tu territorio asignado… Quiero que los destruyas y no dejes ni siquiera sus restos-

\- Así que están catalogados directamente como enemigos del Tengun… ¿Entonces se trata de gente poderosa?- Preguntó Infernape con creciente interés

\- Sí, observa…- La imagen de Orochimaru desapareció de la esfera y en cuestión de segundos el Rey Mono pudo ver a través del objeto a Naruto, Azula, Daichi y Artemis sentados alrededor de una fogata, en un claro de un bosque cercano a su ubicación

\- Kh…- La mirada de Infernape se endureció visiblemente -Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar a la niñera… ¡Simplemente insinuar que esos mocosos son enemigos dignos es ofensivo!-

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas?- Replicó seria la Serpiente Blanca

\- Está diciendo que Infernape, el Rey Mono… ¿Va a pelear contra unos mocosos? Es como enviar a una ballena a acabar con unas sardinas…-

\- No los subestimes, ya que son alumnos de Akahei…- La mirada del simio recuperó el interés al escuchar el sobrenombre de Ryu -En especial al rubio…- Orochimaru se mordió el labio inferior por un instante -Si bien estaba herido tras acabar con su Sensei, ese niño me puso contra la pared… Ni siquiera el puño de Ryu me había tullido como lo hizo el puño de ese mocoso… Ten cuidado con él-

\- ¿Qué?- Los ojos del simio se abrieron a sobremanera "Entonces ese niño es el estudiante de la mujer que derrotó a Orochimaru hace tiempo…"

\- Si no lo matamos ahora, puede convertirse en un peligro para el Tengun…- Agregó serio Orochimaru

\- Bien… Yo me encargaré- Replicó con marcada sonrisa el simio -¡Un enemigo así es lo que estaba esperando!- La llama en la cabeza de Infernape se avivó de forma violenta

\- Adelante, no te contengas y hazlos pedazos…- Al ver la reacción entusiasta del Shogun del Kagun, el Sannin recuperó su sonrisa sombría y al instante su imagen desapareció de la esfera…

…

Naruto reavivaba el fuego con ayuda de una rama, mientras que Azula tomaba agua de una cantimplora y vigilaba el agua que había puesto a hervir para cocinar varios botes de Ramen instantáneo. Daichi acariciaba a Artemis en su regazo, esperando a que la comida estuviera lista, ya que tenía mucha hambre, pero no se sentía animado a decírselo abiertamente a los chicos que lo habían salvado…

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Dai-chan?- Preguntó Naruto, mirando expectante a su nuevo amigo

\- N-No, nada- Respondió tímidamente el castaño

\- Come…-

El chico volteó hacia la princesa, quien había servido agua en uno de esos contenedores y luego se lo ofreció al chico. Miraba dudoso a la princesa, ya que su expresión seria le inspiraba respeto y temor al mismo tiempo, pero el hambre era superior a esos sentimientos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había tomado el bote y estaba separando los palillos para empezar a comer. En ese momento una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en el rostro de Azula y eso le dio más confianza al pequeño, que sonrió también, de forma discreta y empezó a comer apenas el Ramen estuvo listo.

\- Esto me recuerda las veces que comíamos en Ichiraku después de entrenar…- Naruto sonrió de forma nostálgica, tomando un humeante bote de Ramen

\- La pasta de pescado del viejo es deliciosa- Agregó la castaña al tiempo que sonreía levemente y cerraba los ojos, absorbiendo un tallarín

\- ¿Te gusta el Ramen?- Preguntó curioso el rubio, creyendo que la princesa era refinada en sus gustos de comida

\- Sí… Además, es especial para mí…- Fugazmente se recordó a sí misma compartiendo un bote de Ramen con un sonriente Itachi, cuando era niña.

El rubio miró con curiosidad a la castaña. La expresión melancólica que habían adquirido era el indicador de la tristeza que sentía… Seguramente había recordado el momento donde ambos perdieron a su querida Ryu-sensei y se entristeció también. Daichi continuó comiendo y mirando de forma alternada a Naruto y a Azula, quienes continuaban comiendo en forma silenciosa. Sin embargo ambos cerraron los ojos un instante y luego comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan, genio?- Preguntó la princesa, expectante

\- Hay que ir a la Nación del Agua, debemos ayudar a Rimu-chan- Replicó Naruto, mientras el gato sobre su cabeza asentía firmemente

\- Entonces debemos ir a Yu, ahí conseguiremos alguna embarcación porque seguramente debe haber un cerco a lo largo del archipiélago que conforma la Nación del Agua… A simple vista lo mejor sería ir de isla en isla para pasar desapercibidos, pero seguramente el enemigo sabrá eso y debe haber preparado trampas en cada isla, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es conseguir una embarcación rápida y viajar directamente hacia la isla central, donde está ubicada Kiri-

\- Vaya Azula, si que eres inteligente- Dijo el rubio, mirando a su compañera

\- Alguno de los dos tenía que serlo para que esta aventura no fuera un suicidio- Replicó Azula con sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¡Oye!- Naruto se molestó

\- Calma, era una broma… Bueno, más o menos- La castaña afiló su sonrisa

\- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!- El rubio hizo un gracioso puchero de enojo, sin embargo súbitamente orientó su mirada hacia el frondoso bosque "¿Qué es esta sensación…?"

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó seria Azula, pero la respuesta que recibió fue a un Naruto abriendo los ojos a sobremanera para lanzarse hacia Daichi y cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego de inmediato saltó hacia atrás con sorprendente agilidad y segundos después lo que parecía una corriente de Chakra disparada de manera violenta surgió de la zona oscura del bosque, iluminando el lugar fugazmente, arrasando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, derribando varios árboles y continuando su trayectoria hasta perderse en el bosque detrás de los chicos. Cuando los Chunin y el pequeño se reincorporaron, pudieron ver como una siniestra sombra emergía lentamente de entre los árboles, abriéndose paso al posar sus manos en los troncos y apartarlos con asombrosa facilidad y fuerza. Los árboles incluso caían arrancados de raíz, mientras la luz de la luna revelaba lentamente a Infernape, que sonreía confiado mientras observaba a los dos estudiantes de Ryu…

\- No tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarlos, chiquillos…- Dijo el simio con voz tranquila

\- ¡¿Un mono qué habla?!- Replicó el rubio al instante

"¿Kuchiyose no Jutsu…?" Pensó seria la princesa "Por lo que tengo entendido, a diferencia de otras invocaciones, los monos no tienen la capacidad del habla, excepto por Enma, la invocación personal del viejo Sarutobi…"

\- Creo que merecen saber la identidad de su verdugo… Soy uno de los seis Shogun de los Seis Ejércitos que conforman el Tengun… El Rey Mono, Infernape-

\- ¿Dijiste seis ejércitos…?- Preguntó Azula, fijando su mirada en el simio, que con un vistoso salto se posó a unos metros de los Ninja de Konoha, cimbrando el suelo al caer

\- El Tengun estrictamente hablando, es un Grupo de Seis Ejércitos, divididos de acuerdo a nuestra afinidad elemental: Kagun, Suigun, Dogun, Raigun, Kinton y Fuugun… El Ejército a mi cargo es el Kagun- La sonrisa en el rostro del simio desapareció -¡Naruto…!-

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!- Preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía en guardia

\- Las órdenes del Taishogun Orochimaru son acabar contigo, uno de los dos alumnos de Akahei-

"Entonces no saben sobre Ukitsu, Hinata y Nami…" Pensó Azula mientras endurecía la mirada sutilmente -¡Así es! ¡Sólo quedamos nosotros dos y vamos a acabar con ustedes…!-

"¡¿Por qué no habla de Hina-chan, Nami-chan y Ukitsu…?!" Pensó Naruto con visible molestia, pero después de unos segundos entendió el razonamiento de la chica -¡Es cierto, nosotros dos vamos a derrotar al Tengun…!- La castaña sonrió con las palabras de su compañero…

Así, Nami, Hinata y Ukitsu estarían seguras si el Ejército Celestial sólo iba tras ellos dos.

"¿El T-Tengun…?" Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Daichi

\- ¡Miau…!- El gato mordió el pantalón del castaño, queriendo jalarlo para apartarlo del campo de batalla, mientras Naruto y Azula se preparaban para enfrentarse a Infernape

\- Yo voy primero…- La castaña posó un brazo frente al rostro del rubio, como señal de que atacaría solamente ella

\- Mi objetivo es el mocoso, si quieres puedes irte, no tengo nada contra una humana común y corriente como tú…- Replicó Infernape con mirada analítica dedicada a la Kunoichi, quien sonrió y cerró los ojos por un momento

\- Ahora verás que tan 'común y corriente' soy…- Azula endureció la mirada -¡Katon: Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Onda Cortante Lunar)…!-

El Uzumaki observó sorprendido cómo su compañera replicó el movimiento característico que hacía para liberar su Jutsu, sólo que en cuatro repeticiones y a mayor velocidad que la versión estándar. Sin embargo, para sorpresa y un deje de temor de ambos Chunin, El Rey Mono inhaló aire hasta que su pecho se infló visiblemente y cuando las medias lunas estaban cerca de impactarlo, liberó el aire de su boca en forma de un violento soplido de fuego, disipando el ataque de Azula, quien mostró una discreta sorpresa en su mirada.

\- Impresionante…- Fue todo lo que dijo la princesa

\- Ese miserable Katon no mata ni a un Jounin… Y como ya lanzaste tu ataque, es mi turno ahora…- El puño derecho de Infernape se rodeó de Chakra Katon ante la expectante mirada de los Chunin y unos ya aterrados Daichi y Artemis -¡Tomen esto…!-

El simio golpeó brutalmente el suelo, provocando que de su brazo surgiera una onda de fuego que se expandió por el lugar en todas direcciones, sin embargo, ante la mirada expectante de Azula, quien ya no tenía tiempo para reaccionar debido a la velocidad de expansión del fuego, observó sorprendida cómo Naruto se posaba delante de ella y colocaba su mano derecha delante de él, como si quisiera detener el torrente de llamas, pero la sorpresa de la castaña aumentó más al ver cómo el fuego evitaba al rubio, como si se encontrara con algo que tuviera que evadir en su curso. Infernape también miraba sorprendido, todavía con el puño hundido en el suelo, la razón por la que su ataque no le había hecho nada a los Chunin: En la mano derecha del Uzumaki, estaba el Rasengan, que con su rotación continua había actuado como un dispersor del fuego.

"Así que este mocoso domina el Rasengan…" Pensó fugazmente el simio, mirando detenidamente el Jutsu y luego sonrió con regocijo -¿Eres bueno para el Taijutsu, niño?-

\- Ryu-sensei me entrenó…- Replicó Naruto con expresión seria, al tiempo que se ponía en guardia

\- ¡Entonces vamos a pelear!- Exclamó el simio mientras que sus extremidades, manos piernas y cola se rodeaban de Chakra Katon -¡Voy a terminar contigo ahora…!-

\- ¡Yo no perderé…!- El Chunin posó su mano derecha a un costado de su cintura, sin disipar el Jutsu de su padre.

Naruto e Infernape estaban frente a frente. Uno con Rasengan en mano y otro con sus extremidades cubiertas con Chakra Katon. De inmediato el rubio se lanzó hacia el simio con la intensión de impactarlo con el Jutsu de su padre en el vientre, creyendo que su velocidad sería superior a la suya, como efectivamente fue y ante la sonrisa discreta de Azula, así como la expectación de Daichi y el albo felino, el golpe fue franco y el famoso Jutsu del Yondaime en un instante desintegró el blanco pelaje del lugar donde el Shogun había sido impactado...

Pero las expresiones cambiaron de confianza a desconcierto cuando vieron el rostro de Infernape y confirmaron algo que se negaban a creer: el Jutsu del Yondaime no le había hecho daño realmente.

"El Rasengan… ¡Ha fallado…!"

\- Sería posible…- Naruto reaccionó justo a tiempo para saltar hacia atrás y esquivar un violento puño envuelto en fuego -¡Pero un Jutsu como ese no puede hacerme daño…!-

"Su piel parece ser sumamente flexible y eso fue lo que amortiguó el impacto…" El Uzumaki analizaba el por qué había fallado su ataque "Ero-sensei me dijo que el contacto firme del Rasengan basta para volarle las entrañas a un Ninja poderoso"

\- Con nosotros no les será tan fácil como contra los humanos- Infernape retomó la palabra, mientras daba un paso al frente -¡Y ahora te enseñaré el poder de los Shogun…!-

Del cuerpo del simio comenzó a surgir un torrente de aire caliente que parecía una tormenta y le impedía al ojiazul moverse con libertad. Cuando Naruto sintió el calor de ese aire, se dio cuenta al instante de que era Ninjutsu o al menos involucraba Chakra. También la princesa observaba con detenimiento la liberación de ese poder desconocido por parte del Shogun. Detrás de Azula, Daichi y Artemis observaban con expectación lo que acontecía en el campo de batalla.

\- Esto es Fuuton…- El rubio cerró un ojo, debido al calor asfixiante que empezaba a llenar el lugar

\- Menos que Fuuton, es simplemente la liberación de mi Chakra antes de realizar mi verdadero ataque- Replicó el simio al instante

"Ya veo, Ryu-sensei nos explicó hay seres capaces de manejar el Chakra sin utilizar Ninjutsu realmente, como los Samurái de… ¡¿Por qué no puse más atención a esa clase…?!" La atención de Naruto regresó a Infernape cuando vio que abría la boca y una esfera de fuego se concentraba en ella

\- ¡Flamethrower (Lanzallamas)…!-

De la boca del simio surgió una poderosa corriente de fuego que impactó violentamente al rubio y lo mandó a volar varios metros, hasta que una roca se interpuso en su trayectoria y la impactó de lleno, cuarteándola incluso. Lentamente comenzó a reincorporarse mientras miraba a Infernape con detenimiento…

Ya no eran prácticas donde después de que Ryu trapeara el suelo con él, irían a comer Ramen cuando se recuperaran, sino que si el Shogun del Kagun lograba vencerlo, después seguían Azula, Daichi y Artemis.

-¡Ahora acabaré contigo…!- El simio posó un puño delante y se inmediato se lanzó hacia el rubio

"¡Ni Transformación de Forma ni de la Naturaleza…!" Los ojos azules se posaron en el imponente enemigo que se dirigía hacia él con clara intención de matarlo "¡Sólo queda el Taijutsu…!"

\- ¡Muere!- Infernape lanzó el violento golpe complementado con Katon -¡Fire Punch…!-

Ante la sorprendida mirada del Shogun, Naruto desapareció en sólo un instante, justo antes de recibir el violento impacto. Los castaños no estaban menos sorprendidos, si bien sólo la princesa sabía el método que había utilizado su compañero para esquivar el golpe y para desconcentrar a su oponente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue…?!- Exclamó el simio con visible desconcierto

\- ¡Rasengan…!- El simio volteó de reojo hacia su espalda, para ver a su enemigo dirigirse en picada hacia él.

El golpe fue franco y a la base del cuello, aprovechando también que el Rey Mono no tenía fuerza en las piernas debido a la confusión que mostraba. Recibió el ataque de forma seca y al instante cayó de boca al suelo. Naruto tomó distancia y retomó la guardia, mientras el simio se levantó al instante, con marcada ira en los ojos. El deseo de acabar con el chico era más intenso que antes.

\- ¡Maldito enano…!- Pequeñas arterias inyectaban los ojos de Infernape con sangre.

Al instante ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al frente, lanzando violentos puños que chocaron entre sí, comenzando un breve duelo de fuerza que abandonó el rubio al retroceder con un salto, puesto que la fuerza del Shogun era superior. De inmediato comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer en puntos distantes del área, con ayuda de la Hae no Odori, mismo truco que había utilizado para esquivar al Rey Mono anteriormente.

El simio intentaba seguir con la vista a su enemigo, pero Naruto aprovechaba muy bien la ventaja de la velocidad, permaneciendo apenas un segundo en el mismo lugar. Cuando sus movimientos superaban la velocidad de reacción del Shogun, el Uzumaki intentaba atacarlo a puño limpio, pero los golpes eran detenidos con cierta facilidad, por lo que el rubio retrocedía y esperaba una oportunidad para seguir intentando, algo que poco a poco comenzó a irritar al simio, hasta que finalmente perdió los estribos.

\- ¡Ahora verás!- Cegado por la ira, nuevamente el Chakra del Shogun comenzó a ser liberado en forma de viento caliente, limitando el movimiento del rubio excepto al frente

"¡Esta es la oportunidad...!" El rubio echó su brazo derecho un poco hacia atrás, preparando un golpe -¡Shinken...!-

Ante la expectante mirada de Azula y Daichi, la corriente de viento formada por el golpe súbito del Chunin, se abría paso a través del viento generado por el simio y ante su visible sorpresa, le impactó en el abdomen, justamente donde su pelaje había sido barrido por el Rasengan. El golpe si bien no le provocó un daño severo, alcanzó a sacarle el aire, provocando que instintivamente se llevara la mano al estómago. Aprovechando que le había quitado el ojo de encima, formó nuevamente el Jutsu de su padre y se lanzó hacia la cabeza para intentar atacarlo en el rostro, sin embargo, para desconcierto de Naruto, en medio de su expresión de dolor, Infernape sonrió de forma algo forzada al tiempo que su cola comenzó a brillar.

\- ¡Iron Tail (Cola de Hierro)...!-

De un violento coletazo en su costado derecho que incluso provocó un grotesco sonido de huesos quebrándose, el chico ojiazul salió proyectado al aire y ante la mirada temerosa de la princesa y el niño, cayó pesadamente al suelo delante del Shogun, quien se acercó lentamente a un Uzumaki que se tomaba el costado con visible dolor. Por más que lo intentaba, el Chunin no podía ponerse de pie. Tosió y un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de sus labios…

\- No puedo, respirar bien...- El rubio jadeaba entre gestos de visible dolor

\- Iron Tail, uno de mis trucos bajo la manga...- Infernape, todavía dolido por el golpe y con un leve gesto de molestia, se acercó a Naruto mientras con su mano tomaba la zona de su abdomen donde había recibido los ataques -Veo que en verdad eres alguien de cuidado, lograste lastimarme un poco- El simio clavó su mirada en el chico que luchaba inútilmente por levantarse -Acepta tu derrota... Ciertamente has combatido mejor que muchos de los humanos Jounin que se jactaban de ser los mejores entre sus iguales, pero ninguno de ellos como tú- El puño del Rey Mono se elevó al cielo mientras se rodeaba de intenso Chakra Katon -Será una pérdida lamentable, tenías más potencial que los humanos ordinarios...-

\- ¡Naruto...!- De inmediato la princesa apartó al niño de su lado para realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y al terminar echaba su brazo hacia atrás -¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Esfera de Fuego)...!-

Tras tomar aire visiblemente, de la boca de la inteligente chica surgió una violenta esfera de fuego que salió disparada a gran velocidad. El ataque parecía dirigirse seguro hacia el Shogun, que simplemente desvió su atención de Naruto para inhalar aire súbitamente y orientar su rostro hacia el Jutsu…

De un violento soplido, Infernape liberó nuevamente poderosas llamas de su boca, las cuales disiparon con facilidad el Katon de Azula, quien tuvo que lanzarse de forma improvisada hacia el pequeño y el gato, logrando empujarlos para sacarlos del rango del Flamethrower, que avanzó incinerando varios árboles a lo lejos. Cuando la chica ojimiel se reincorporó, simplemente apretó los dientes con rabia e inconscientemente recordó la muerte de su Sensei…

Frunció el ceño debido a la impotencia que nuevamente sentía.

\- Maldición...- Murmuró la castaña entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

Tras la interrupción, el Shogun del Kagun se preparó para rematar a Naruto con su puño, nuevamente cargado de Chakra Katon…

Sin que se diera cuenta, entre la copa de un árbol, una punta de flecha brillaba de forma sutil con la luz de la noche. Apuntaba hacia el rubio y sutilmente comenzó a brillar con un tono dorado. Salió disparada a gran velocidad y tan sólo en un segundo, cuando el puño de Infernape comenzaba a descender para dar el golpe de gracia, se clavó en el cuerpo del rubio, justo donde había recibido el golpe de la cola del mono.

Todos miraron atónitos cómo la flecha si bien se clavó en forma seca en Naruto, lejos de provocarle una herida, se convertía en un halo de luz que en un instante rodeó el cuerpo del chico y ante la atónita mirada de todos, el perseverante Chunin se pudo reincorporar, como si nada hubiera pasado, justo para evitar el mortal golpe en el último segundo. De inmediato tomó distancia contra un todavía sorprendido Infernape…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios...?!- Exclamó el Shogun, visiblemente desconcertado

\- ¡Shinkuuha (Onda de Vacío)...!-

Un halo de luz se dirigía hacia el simio, que saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar el misterioso ataque, que al disiparse la luz reveló una flecha de metal amarillo clavada en el suelo. El desconcierto no sólo era del Shogun del Kagun, sino también de los alumnos de Ryu y el pequeño castaño, quien sonrió al reconocer la flecha que estaba clavada en el suelo. De un vistoso salto, el dueño de aquél proyectil cayó delante de Azula y Daichi: era un joven de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello azul corto y en su frente lucía una cinta de un azul más intenso que su cabello. Ataviado con lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura consistente en protección básica azul en brazos, piernas, pecho y pelvis, mientras que sus antebrazos y muslos se encontraban recubiertos con una coraza blanca y llevaba un arco dorado recargado en su hombro derecho. Sus ojos azules enfocaban desafiante al Shogun, que ya no estaba desconcertado, sino que observaba el nuevo escenario visiblemente molesto…

\- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú...?!- Exclamó el simio al aire -¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?!-

\- Mi nombre es Touma Hashiba- Respondió el peliazul tranquilamente -Y no dejaré que les hagas nada…-

\- Gracias...- Replicó la princesa, poniéndose de pie después de unos segundos

\- De nada- Respondió el arquero sin voltearla a ver -¿Te encuentras bien, Daichi?-

\- S-Sí, gracias Touma...- Fue la tímida respuesta del pequeño

\- ¡Te salvaste Naruto, pero sólo retrasaron lo inevitable...!- Nuevamente la corriente de Chakra de Infernape atrapó al chico, quien sólo podía poner su brazo delante de sus ojos para no perder visibilidad, ya que la corriente era mucho más fuerte que la anterior

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo...?- Murmuró Azula para sí

\- ¿Sabes hacer Transformación de la Naturaleza?- Replicó el recién llegado, sin perder atención en el rubio y su enemigo

\- Sí, soy una prodigio en...- La princesa dejó de hablar para atrapar una flecha que el peliazul le había lanzado a las manos

\- Infunde esa flecha con Chakra Raiton… ¡Rápido!-

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso?-

\- Sólo tómala en tu mano y libera Chakra Raiton, la flecha lo absorberá y se impregnará con él...-

\- ¡De acuerdo...!- Al instante en la mano con la que Azula sostenía la flecha comenzaron a manifestarse pequeños rayos, los cuales poco a poco aumentaron su intensidad, ya en el proyectil

\- ¡Dámela...!- Sin esperar nada, Touma le arrebató su flecha a la princesa y preparó el arco que llevaba para dispararle al simio, que a su vez ya se preparaba a atacar al ojiazul

\- ¡Ahora voy a matarte, mocoso...!- Infernape preparó su puño, cargándolo con un intenso Chakra Katon, para asegurarse de que Naruto no sobreviviera al golpe -¡Esta vez no te levantarás...!- El peliazul observó cómo el simio comenzaba su trayectoria hacia el cuerpo del rubio, preparando su arma para disparar

"¡Ahora...!"

Con sorprendente precisión, disparó la fecha de forma súbita justo cuando el brazo del Rey Mono estaba completamente estirado y rígido, el momento en que se liberaba toda su fuerza. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto e Infernape, la flecha surcó el aire a extraordinaria velocidad para clavarse justo al centro del codo, convirtiéndose en una corriente de Raiton que se extendió por todo su brazo y ante su desconcierto lo paralizaba totalmente. Incluso la corriente de Chakra se disipó por el desequilibrio que la fecha de Touma había provocado en su cuerpo…

Cometió el error de detenerse en seco.

-¡Pero qué...!- Naruto se dio cuenta al instante de que el poderoso Shogun había bajado la guardia y nuevamente, en un instante, realizó el Rasengan en ambas manos, los cuales giraban en sentidos opuestos, mientras corría de inmediato hacia su enemigo

\- ¡Toma esto...! ¡Rasenrengan (Grupo de Esferas Espirales)...!- El simio desvió la atención de su brazo para voltear a ver al rubio, que ya había saltado hacia él con los dos Rasengan en las manos.

El golpe fue directo en la frente. La cresta que ocultaba las cejas del simio se hizo pedazos e inevitablemente el Shogun del Kagun fue derribado tras recibir el impacto de las dos esferas de Chakra, casi en el mismo lugar, cayendo al suelo con estruendo. Naruto se posó en el suelo elegantemente, mirando expectante a su enemigo y creyendo que con eso sería suficiente para detenerlo. Volteó a su espalda al darse cuenta de que Azula y el chico que lo había salvado, corrían hacia él junto a Daichi y Artemis.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Exclamó la princesa sin pensar siquiera

\- ¿En serio te preocupo...?- Naruto sonrió de forma maliciosa -¿Acaso te gusto?-

\- Hm- Azula endureció la mirada -Por mí te hubieran hecho papilla…- Replicó al instante la seria chica mientras ladeaba la cabeza con desdén -¡Yo me preocupo por ti y en vez de agradecerlo se te ocurre hacer esa clase de bromas estúpidas!- El peliazul y el castaño observaban con desconcierto la actitud de los dos amigos.

Sin embargo los cinco, especialmente el gato albo con marcado terror, voltearon hacia su espalda, donde se sentía una sed de sangre sumamente intensa. Infernape se levantaba con los ojos inyectados de ira, mirando al grupo de chicos mientras una marcada hemorragia que comenzaba en el lugar donde antes estaba la cresta roja surgía para recorrer todo su rostro. Instintivamente el arquero, la princesa y el ojiazul se ponían en guardia, colocándose delante del pequeño, quien ya cargaba temeroso al aterrorizado gato.

\- Pagarás por mancillar mi honor...- Susurró el Shogun, jadeando debido a la furia que sentía -Recuerda esto… ¡Porque voy a matarte así sea lo último que haga, Naruto...! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última! ¡Dig (Excavar)!-

Ante la mirada expectante de Naruto, Azula y Touma, Infernape golpeó violetamente el suelo, cimbrando la tierra y haciendo un enorme boquete por el cual se retiró como si fuera un topo excavando en la tierra…

Apenas comprobó que su enemigo se había marchado, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo con una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que nuevamente había aplicado algo de lo que le enseñara Ryu: El Rasenrengan fue resultado de improvisar en el campo de batalla y a pesar de que no fue completa, podía considerarse que habían ganado su primera batalla contra el temible Tengun. Sería poco a poco y como se lo había demostrado el Shogun del Kagun, no sería para nada fácil, pero mientras perseverara y no se rindiera, estaba seguro de que derrotaría al temible ejército que amenazaba al mundo…

Y sabía claramente que su mayor fortaleza era el valor.

Por otra parte, Azula desvió la mirada con un semblante abatido. Nuevamente había resultado inútil su esfuerzo por intentar defender a alguien. Ciertamente no estaba muy apegada a Naruto, pero a fin de cuentas era su compañero y si algo le había enseñado su Sensei era a trabajar como equipo y a preocuparse por los demás. Si no hubiera sido por el chico que había aparecido como caído del cielo para ayudarlos, seguramente ambos estarían muertos y el sacrificio de Ryu habría sido completamente inútil. Infernape tenía razón: no era más que una Ninja ordinaria y lo que más le pesaba, era saberse indefensa ante el embate del Shogun… Pero no sólo eso, sino que habían otros cincos sujetos igual o tal vez más fuertes que él sin mencionar a Orochimaru e incluso más arriba que el asesino de su Sensei, estaba el Rey Dragón Demonio, Nubes…

Y era consciente de que el miedo era su mayor debilidad.

\- Antes que nada- El serio chico de cabello azul llamó la atención de ambos alumnos de la Soldado Carmesí -Muchas gracias por cuidar de Daichi- Terminó con una solemne reverencia de gratitud

\- No hay problema… ¿Verdad Azula?- Naruto sonrió amigablemente

\- No, no hay problema- Dijo vagamente la princesa

\- Entonces como muestra de agradecimiento, quédense hoy en nuestra aldea, Shinrin- El peliazul sonrió junto con Daichi -¿Qué dicen?-

\- Claro… ¡Ya me harté de dormir en el bosque...!- Exclamó el alegre Chunin mientras se ponía de pie -¿Tú qué dices Azula?-

\- Eh, si claro...- Respondió distante la ojimiel

\- ¡Vamos, Naruto-san, Azula-san...!- El chico, ya con el ánimo recuperado tras haber pasado el peligro, tomó sorpresivamente al rubio de la mano y luego hizo lo mismo con la castaña, guiándolos hacia el interior del bosque, siendo seguido al instante por el arquero

"¿Shinrin?" Naruto se mostró pensativo mientras seguía al joven que los había salvado en el momento justo "Ahora que recuerdo… Creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes"

…

 **Notas**

La aventura ha empezado llena de acción o al menos esa era la intención. El Tengun poco a poco muestra a sus poderosos integrantes, como en el caso de Infernape...

¿Un Pokemon como líder de un ejército del Tengun? Pues la idea original estaba basada en que el líder del Kagun tenía que ser un mono, haciendo alusión a la leyenda de Sun Wukong o Son Gokuh en japonés, pero la verdad no me gustó ningún personaje de Dragon Ball para ese papel, por lo que comencé a buscar personajes que hicieran alusión a la leyenda y tras mi búsqueda, el más adecuado fue uno de mis Pokes favoritos, Infernape. En el caso de sus ataques, pues como juego Sun y Moon en inglés, me decidí a dejarle los nombres de sus ataques en ese idioma, me gustan más de esa manera.

Como nota extra, sólo recordar que con el Rasenrengan, Naruto destrozó dos cuerpos de Pain con único ataque…

En el caso de Azula, de repente estará bastante fuera de personaje en relación a su canon debido a lo tumultuoso de su vida en la historia, pero también tendrá sus momentos en los que será la chica fría y despiadada que conocemos en Avatar… Evolucionará bastante como personaje y en el futuro será algo que Naruto no tuvo en casi todo su canon, excepto tal vez con Kurama en la parte final…

En relación al encuentro X-Over del capítulo de hoy, Touma (conocido como Tommy en el doblaje) es un personaje del anime Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Samurai Warriors en Latino), también ya un poco antiguo, pero aún así en mi lista de favoritos.

Creo que es todo y la Guerra Cruzada apenas comienza, así como lo vieron Jiraiya y Ozai en el mapa que en el canon de Avatar es aquél donde el Rey Fénix hace su proclama de quemar el Reino Tierra (De mis partes favoritas de la historia). En esa parte, Guila es un personaje del anime Nanatzu no Taizai (Los Siete Pecados Capitales) y aprovecho también para informar que los personajes crossover irán apareciendo en relación a su afinidad elemental siempre que sea posible…

En cierto momento habrá escases de personajes de Naruto en los escenarios, pero es normal… Quiero dejar clara la noción de que todo el mundo está siendo atacado, no solamente los Ninja.

Saludos y gracias por seguir este fic.


	17. XV: Punto álgido

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Antes que nada, empecemos con los reviews:

 **Elchabon:** Al menos hay gente bonita en el loquero :v

Pues bien, lo de Ozai y Ursa es porque realmente, viendo a detalle lo que se cuenta en el cómic 'La Búsqueda', eso de que Ursa aceptara olvidar a sus hijos fue una hijoeputada, además de que si Azula terminó loca, fue porque ella nunca le demostró su cariño abiertamente, al menos en lo que se ha visto y para el trasfondo de la princesa en esta historia, tenía en parte que ser así. Lo del Tengun es como lo que fue el discurso de Gaara antes del comienzo de la guerra, pero del lado del mal y para mostrar en parte a qué se enfrentan Naruto y los demás…

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues casi, de repente pienso meter personajes de mis series favoritas en el futuro. Con respecto a las chicas, pues realmente se vieron mal aunque debido a que quedaron sumergidas en su propio dolor… Pero igual, no pueden salir en busca de su chico por el acoso del Tengun en las fronteras de Konoha y la Nación del Fuego. Y ciertamente, no será fácil que el pederasta sea empalado. En cuanto a la Nación de la Tierra, pues realmente sí tengo pensado algo relacionado con eso Ba Sing Se…

 **Ukamulbas:** Pues efectivamente, Ami pronto reaparecerá en la historia y pues ciertas cosas se revelarán en relación a la historia de la peliazul y Ryu.

 **alexzero:** Pues la primera batalla si bien ha sido intensa, todavía falta lo más intenso de este nuevo desafió para el rubio.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues gracias, realmente los villanos en la historia todavía tienen bastante que mostrar, además de todavía faltan momentos difíciles para nuestros protas.

 **Loquin:** Gracias, espero que la historia mantenga el buen ritmo que tiene hasta ahora.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo XV: Punto álgido.**

…

Naruto, Azula, Touma y Daichi, con el gato albo acostado en la cabeza de su rubio amigo, llegaron a una aldea que estaba construida sobre los árboles…

Las casas hechas totalmente en madera, descansaban sobre amplias plataformas construidas en las copas y el acceso era mediante largas cuerdas que colgaban por todo el lugar. Tras escalar, los alumnos siguieron al peliazul y al castaño todo el camino que unía las casas y diversas construcciones de la peculiar aldea mediante puentes, hasta llegar frente a una cabaña que tenía el símbolo de una cruz azul en la puerta…

El peliazul tocó de inmediato y unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por una hermosa mujer de cabello azul corto en un tono igual al del arquero, ojos del mismo color, aunque la piel un poco más oscura que la de Touma. Usaba unos lentes de armazón delgado que resaltaban su madura belleza, que a pesar de sus aparentes 'treinta y tantos años', era destacable, porque se veía mucho más joven. Tenía puesta una bata blanca, señal de que ejercía la medicina en el lugar…

Y el rubio la reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Ami-san!- Gritó animado

\- ¿Naruto-kun?- La mujer sonrió después de unos instantes -Tenía tiempo sin verte… Pero pasen, están en su casa…-

La sonrisa amable de Ami de inmediato convenció a los dos chicos de entrar a la cabaña…

Era humilde, pero de inmediato los chicos se sintieron cómodos. Tenía unas sillas, un sillón, una mesa y la cocina, siendo los dormitorios lo único que estaba separado de las demás habitaciones junto con el baño, por paredes. De inmediato la médica tomó asiento en el sofá y Daichi se sentó junto a ella, quedándose dormido acostado en su pierna casi instantáneamente…

Un cuadro de un sujeto rubio que tenía el ojo izquierdo cubierto por vendas adornaba la pared, con un semblante melancólico que llamó la atención de los Chunin de inmediato, cosa que notó la Ninja Médico.

\- Mi amado Hyouga- La peliazul sonrió con añoranza -Él combatió al lado de Ryu-san durante la Guerra Secreta...-

\- Y era mi padre...- Touma sonrió tristemente

\- Mi Hyouga...- Ami recostó suavemente a Daichi en el sofá, con cuidado de no despertarlo y se acercó a su hijo -Él y Ryu-san fueron grandes amigos y varias veces tras la derrota de Orochimaru, vino a visitarnos, hasta que él falleció- La mirada de la bella mujer madura se llenó de nostalgia -Han pasado varios años...-

\- ¿Usted peleó al lado de Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó Azula expectante, queriendo conocer más de esa historia

\- Más bien, yo era la Ninja Médico de nuestro improvisado equipo, pero sé manejar el Suiton, con el que les ayudé en su momento... Una Kunoichi de Kiri y un Caballero de Athena, orden de guerreros de la Nación del Hierro… Nosotros combatimos con Ryu-san para evitar que la Serpiente Blanca conquistara el mundo desde las sombras-

\- Ya veo...- Susurró el rubio, mientras reflexionaba sobre la intensa vida que al parecer tuvo su Sensei

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Ryu-san ahora?- Preguntó la bella madre, con expectación sobre los dos chicos

\- Ryu-sensei...- La Chunin entristeció el semblante y de inmediato bajó la mirada

\- Ella dio su vida para salvarnos de ese maldito Orochimaru...- Completó Naruto, apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar al recordar tan terrible momento.

Las palabras del rubio provocaron una marcada sorpresa en ambos peliazules...

Primero habían perdido respectivamente a su esposo y a su padre. Luego, se dieron cuenta de que los dos valientes que habían luchado en la Guerra Secreta ya no estaban para defender al mundo ahora que un enemigo mucho más peligroso que el Jagun amenazaba al mundo entero, ahora de forma directa y no desde la oscuridad… La tranquila doctora suspiró con una mirada melancólica, mientras que en el rostro de Touma se mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto.

\- Ella siempre fue así- Las palabras de Ami llamaron la atención de Azula y Naruto

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntó la princesa de inmediato

\- Simplemente…- Una traicionera lágrima escapó de los ojos -Por más que quiso dar siempre la imagen de chica ruda, siempre pensaba en sus seres queridos antes que en ella misma-

"Entonces ella..." Pensó fugazmente Azula

"Siempre nos quiso, siempre pensó en lo mejor para nosotros, a pesar de todo…" Los ojos del decidido Chunin se llenaron de un brillo de ánimo "¡Y yo no voy a fallarle!"

\- Siempre le estaré agradecido- Las palabras de Touma interrumpieron los pensamientos de ambos Ninja -Ryu-sensei se esmeró mucho en entrenarme... Disculpen, estoy algo cansando- Y tras hacer una reverencia, el arquero de mirada distante se retiró a su habitación

\- Touma...- Susurró débilmente el rubio

\- Le afectó mucho la muerte de Hyouga... Por eso decidió quedarse aquí en Shinrin, para no despegarse de la memoria de su padre, pero me gustaría que se diera cuenta que hay mundo más allá de esta aldea, justo como hicimos Hyouga y yo durante nuestra juventud... Y ahora que Ryu-san se ha ido pues… Él la respetaba como nadie, ya que a pesar de que un incidente la había alejado de la enseñanza, aceptó entrenarlo en lo que ella llamaba 'El Entrenamiento Ultra Intenso' y su vínculo se hizo muy profundo, ya que en ese tiempo fue cuando mi esposo perdió la batalla contra las heridas internas que le quedaron tras la Guerra Secreta… Touma vio a Ryu-san como una luz en medio de su oscuridad…- Bajó la mirada, recordando la muerte de su amado con pesar

\- Ayúdeme por favor, Ami-san- La aludida volteó a ver a Naruto tras su solemne petición

\- ¿En qué deseas que te ayude, Naruto?-

\- ¡Necesito superar mis propias limitaciones en Ninjutsu para honrar lo que Ryu-sensei hizo por nosotros, derrotando al Tengun...!- Las decididas palabras del ojiazul llamaron poderosamente la atención de la Ninja Médico

\- ¿Qué limitaciones tienes?- Preguntó la peliazul con expectación, mientras su rostro adquiría seriedad

\- Mi Transformación de la Naturaleza y mi Transformación de la Forma no son tan fuertes como deberían… ¡Quiero superarme a mí mismo...!- Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse -Mi padre me heredó un Jutsu llamado Rasengan, del cual se dice que puede destruir las entrañas de una Ninja con sólo impactarlo en el vientre... Sin embargo, Infernape, el Shogun del Kagun, apareció justo frente a nosotros y el Rasengan no le hizo ningún daño serio... Tuve que usar dos al mismo tiempo para sólo lograr que retrocediera en nuestra lucha- La peliazul había adoptado una expresión analítica, meditando sobre las palabras del rubio

"Rasengan... Ese es el nombre del Jutsu usado por el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha... Eso quiere decir que este niño es hijo de Minato Namikaze... Aquél Jutsu basado en la Bijuudama (Bola de la Bestia con Cola) y que efectivamente, puede destruir el cuerpo de un Ninja ordinario con un solo golpe, de Rango S... Puede que Naruto logre que ese Jutsu evolucione si logró dominarlo siendo tan joven" Los ojos azules se clavaron en el impetuoso Chunin -Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte aunque sólo sea un poco… Pero espero que mi conocimiento te sirva-

\- Gracias, Ami-san- Naruto hizo una respetuosa reverencia de agradecimiento

"Veo que no soy la única que ha sufrido dolorosas pérdidas..." Azula de reojo miraba hacia la habitación donde había entrado Touma, con una expresión pensativa.

Detrás de la puerta, el apuesto joven yacía recargado y con una expresión sumamente melancólica miraba entre sus manos una foto donde su padre, con una discreta sonrisa, le revolvía los cabellos cuando tenía apenas unos 6 años. Recordó ese momento en que había terminado uno de sus tantos entrenamientos que tenían como objetivo que el arquero aprendiera a controlar el Chakra a pesar de no ser un Ninja, puesto que él mismo había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre y lucir una Armadura propia…

Sólo los Samurai tenían ese derecho y por eso había rechazado ser un Ninja y recibir la enseñanza del Ninjutsu como tal por parte de su mamá. Cuando perdió a su padre, Touma había decidido quedarse por siempre en Shinrin para cuidar de Ami… Pero ahora, las palabras que había escuchado de Naruto lo habían puesto a pensar...

¿Cuál era la forma más adecuada de honrar la memoria de esa persona tan especial para él y aquella pelirroja que lo había entrenado con toda la dedicación y paciencia del mundo? ¿Vigilando por siempre la aldea donde estaba el único lugar que su padre llamó hogar…? O derrotando al ejército que por lo que tenía entendido era la transformación del Jagun que Hyouga, Ami y Ryu habían combatido en el pasado...

"Ellos perdieron a Ryu-sensei y lejos de dejarse abatir por el dolor, buscan derrotar al Tengun para honrar su memoria" El arquero cerró los ojos para tratar de reflexionar y poner en orden sus ideas.

En una mesa de noche cerca de su cama, un medallón dorado justo como los de Naruto y Azula, solamente que con un grabado blanco consistente en una cruz con cuatro triángulos cerca de los vértices, brillaba sutilmente con la luz de la luna…

…

Hinata y Nami caminaban bajo el sol en el parque que había en Konoha, pensando en cómo estaría su querido rubio…

Habían pasado pocos días, pero cada momento sin la alegría, el entusiasmo y la compañía de Naruto habían hecho mella en ellas. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, notaron que había muchos aldeanos reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía un espectáculo, donde una bella morena de aparentes 20 años, enfundada en un traje algo revelador consistente en leotardo, guantes con dedos abiertos, medias y zapatillas, todo en color negro, capa negra y campanillas en su traje, así como cabello rosado en una coleta, realizaba diversos trucos de magia, que habían cautivado a los aldeanos que ni la Hyuga ni la Uchiha tenían en alta estima por como trataron al rubio en su infancia más temprana…

Vencidas por la curiosidad, se acercaron a la peculiar mujer, que parecía agradable y acababa de aparecer un murciélago negro que de forma sorpresiva había cambiado a un fino color dorado. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que realizaba sus llamativos trucos con los ojos cerrados.

\- Vaya, es muy buena...- Susurró Hinata, mientras miraba su armoniosa y a la vez sugestiva danza

\- Siento una rara admiración por ella...- Agregó Nami, con la mirada puesta en la artista

\- Hola, bellas damitas- Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al ver que la hermosa mujer había puesto su atención en ellas, observándolas con sus profundos ojos azules -Me halaga que les guste mi acto...- Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a retirarse y dejaba solas a las Chunin y la jovial mujer -¿Cómo se llaman?-

\- Yo soy Hinata- La amable peliazul respondió con un leve sonrojo, ya que la mujer delante de ella era sumamente hermosa y estaba maravillada por eso

\- Mi nombre es Nami- Agregó la Uchiha, tan deslumbrada por la belleza de la pelirrosa como su amiga

\- En cuanto a mí, me llamo Caldina... Sus nombres son algo peculiares, pero les sientan bien, ya que en un futuro podrían ser tan hermosas como yo...- La sonrisa suave de la morena ya había generado confianza en ambas Kunoichi

\- ¿Usted cree?- La Hyuga preguntó con ingenuidad e ilusión

\- ¡Claro! Además, ustedes ya son muy bonitas, alguna de ustedes ya tiene novio, seguramente- A la bella mujer le llamó la atención que ambas chicas se voltearon a ver con marcado sonrojo entre ellas para luego responderle

\- En realidad… Tenemos el mismo novio- Dijo la azabache con una plena sonrisa

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y no tienen problemas entres ustedes por eso?-

\- No... El es muy amable y considerado, además las dos somos las mejores amigas- Agregó Hinata con marcada alegría

\- Veo que son algo especiales, chicas... ¿Y cómo se llama el galán en cuestión?-

\- Naruto Uzumaki, pero de cariño le decimos Naruto-kun- Nuevamente respondieron ambas a coro, provocando que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara levemente, pero al instante recuperó su jovial sonrisa

\- Me han caído bien chicas, así que… ¿Les parecería bien si les invito algo de beber mientras platicamos de su novio? Tal vez pueda darles algunos consejos para que su relación sea la más romántica del mundo-

\- Se lo agradeceríamos- Dijo al instante la tierna pelinegra

\- ¿Por qué...?- La morena se mostró algo confundida

\- Es que hay un malentendido entre él y nosotras...- Agregó Hinata tímidamente

\- Y no quieren perderlo... ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Caldina

\- Así es...- Respondieron ambas chicas

\- Así que le agradeceríamos que nos ayudara a que eso no sucediera- Agregó Nami con expectación

\- Sí, hemos sido un equipo y no queremos perder eso, el sólo nos tiene a nosotras ahora que Ryu-sensei ha fallecido...- Las palabras de Hinata llamaron la atención de Caldina visiblemente

\- Eso quiere decir que ustedes son sus seres más cercanos, ¿Verdad...?- La hermosa mujer sonrió suavemente

\- Sí...- Respondieron sonrojadas ambas chicas

\- No se preocupen- La morena les regaló una bella sonrisa -Yo les ayudaré a estar con él…-

…

\- ¡Maldita sea...!- Exclamó con marcada ira Infernape, mientras destruía una roca cercana con un violento golpe.

Se encontraba en un lago ubicado en el bosque donde se ocultaba su poderoso ejército. Mirando en el reflejo que producía el cuerpo de agua la cicatriz que ahora tenía entre las cejas, la cual había sustituido la cresta que tenía en el rostro. Dicha cicatriz parecía de reojo un pequeño relámpago y el sólo verla hacía que el simio desatara su furia enormemente…

Sus dientes trastabillaban con marcada intensidad por la fuerza que les imprimía y los vasos capilares resaltados en sus ojos eran señal de la sangre que saturaba su cabeza. Quería la cabeza de Naruto, sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar o lo que tuviera que hacer. Poco o nada le importaba ya su código de honor, él quería venganza por la humillación que había recibido a manos del rubio.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así...!- Bramó el Shogun del Kagun en medio de su ira -¡Ese maldito niño va a morir en mis manos...!-

\- Calma, primate...-

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí...?!- Replicó al instante el furioso simio

\- No puedo creer que unos niños te hayan herido de esa manera...- Instintivamente Infernape se llevó la mano al rostro, para cubrir la cicatriz en su rostro, observando fijamente a la persona que se había aparecido junto a él -Soy yo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi...-

El recién llegado tenía un rostro blanco, complementado con maquillaje oscuro que emulaba un cráneo. Llevaba una especie de sombrero azul, sostenido por una pieza metálica de color oro, la cual también rodeaba su rostro. Vestía una Yukata blanca abierta sobre una negra cerrada y sus ojos dorados observaban a Infernape como el científico que se preparaba a hacerle una vivisección a un espécimen de laboratorio.

\- Doctor Diabólico, Shogun del Raigun… ¿Qué haces aquí...?- Preguntó el simio con evidente desconfianza

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Rey Mono...- Dijo Mayuri con siniestra sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo supiste de mí herida...?- Preguntó serio el Shogun del Kagun

\- Como bien sabes, todo el Tengun está intercomunicado entre sí por medio de los Demidevimon...- Respondió el siniestro personaje sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro -Si bien el único al pendiente de ellos aparte de Orochimaru-sama soy yo, con el fin de ampliar el panorama de mis investigaciones, ya que si en el camino de nuestro invencible ejército nos encontramos con un humano con el potencial para formar parte de mi trabajo, actúo de inmediato para obtener su cuerpo... Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, de hecho vengo a ayudarte-

\- ¡¿Y cómo puede ayudarme un debilucho como tú...?!- La ira en el Shogun del Kagun aumentaba nuevamente con la sonrisa burlona que su colega le dedicaba -¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para venir a decirme algo así...?! ¡Yo puedo derrotar a ese maldito mocoso sin la ayuda de nadie...!- Ambos Shogun ya estaban frente a frente, tras levantarse el simio de forma violenta y encarar a Mayuri

\- ¿En serio...? Pues la herida de tu frente dice todo lo contrario...- Al instante el Rey Mono se llevó la mano a la frente de nuevo -Y si 'derrotamos' a nuestros enemigos así como tú lo hiciste con ese niño, el Tengun muy pronto desaparecerá... Como sea, Orochimaru-sama todavía tiene a cinco de nosotros aparte de ti para liquidar a ese enano miserable... Y eso pasará cuando Orochimaru-sama se dé cuenta de que el estúpido de Infernape no es capaz de invadir una aldea sin Ninja ni quitarle la vida a un niño…-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste...?!- Explotó por fin el simio

\- Cálmate… Si te ayudo a formular tu estrategia, tendrás asegurada la victoria-

…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto y Azula habían llegado a Shirin. El rubio se encontraba a los pies de los árboles que sostenían la misteriosa y a la vez hermosa aldea, frente a frente con el Suiseijin no Jutsu (Técnica del Hombre de la Estrella de Agua), un Suiton consistente en una figura humanoide formada por agua, la cual tenía la capacidad de recuperar su forma mientras no fuera totalmente dispersada o evaporada. El Rasengan ordinario no podía derribar a esa manifestación particular de Chakra, mientras que la Transformación de la Naturaleza tampoco era suficiente en el nivel que todavía manejaba Naruto.

El rubio se veía visiblemente cansado, ante la mirada atenta de Azula y Ami, que aguardaban a una distancia considerable. Nuevamente en la palma de su mano se formaba el Jutsu que le había sido legado por su padre. Ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres, poco a poco la esfera de Chakra en continuo movimiento fue aumentando progresivamente su diámetro hasta duplicar el del Rasengan original y aumentar visiblemente la fuerza de la corriente de aire que producía.

"Parece que finalmente ha superado su propio límite al poder inyectar más Chakra al Rasengan y al mismo tiempo aumentar también el movimiento del flujo... Parece que finalmente ha logrado perfeccionar el Jutsu para modificarlo…" Pensó la médica de forma analítica, observando a detalle el lenguaje corporal de Naruto

"Ha hecho evolucionar el Rasengan del Yondaime a un nuevo nivel... Ese mono tenía razón, el no es un Ninja ordinario" Pensó la princesa mientras entristecía el semblante notoriamente "Es por eso que Ryu-sensei debió dar su vida por él, porque debió haber visto su potencial verdadero"

\- ¡Ahora...! ¡Oudama Rasengan (Gran Esfera Espiral)...!- Naruto posó el Jutsu delante de él.

Al instante se lanzó hacia el humanoide formado de Suiton a una gran velocidad y con gran agilidad le impactó el Jutsu en lo que sería su vientre, provocando que en una vistosa forma, el Suiton estallara en cientos de miles de gotas de agua, las cuales terminaron por evaporarse con el calor producto del intenso movimiento del nuevo Jutsu de Naruto. La peliazul sonrió alegre, recordando por un instante el momento cuando el Hadouryuken había sido terminado por Ryu y una luz de esperanza había nacido contra Orochimaru…

\- Lo hice... ¡Lo hice!- Exclamó el ojiazul, saltando al aire con visible alegría -¡He superado el Rasengan por mi mismo!-

\- ¿Hm?- Las palabras de Naruto desconcertaron a Ami -¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

\- Es difícil de explicar- Respondió Azula atrayendo la atención de la analítica mujer -Pero cuando los ojos de Naruto aparecen, es capaz de realizar Jutsu impresionantes y de forma espontánea... Es un chico algo raro… ¿No cree?- La castaña regresó la atención a donde un muy entusiasmado Naruto continuaba saltando de alegría

\- Pues...- La peliazul observó detenidamente los ojos del chico "Había estado investigando sobre un mito que hablaba de la existencia de un Clan que tenía unos extraños ojos, superiores al Sharingan de los Uchiha o al Byakugan de los Hyuga, que dominaban el Godai (Los Cinco Elementos), el Ninjutsu, el Genjutsu y el Taijutsu de forma natural... Tal vez Naruto pertenezca a esa ilustre familia..."

\- Pero su Jutsu, aunque haya alcanzado el Rango S… ¿No conlleva muchos riegos al ser un ataque de corto alcance?- Las palabras de la princesa llamaron la atención de la Ninja Médico

\- Puede ser, pero si llega a golpear al enemigo seguramente le hará mucho daño... Hay que esperar siempre lo mejor- Respondió Ami con una jovial sonrisa -Además, el buscar superar tus propias limitaciones es lo que te hace evolucionar, no sólo como combatiente, sino también, como persona...-

Entre los árboles cercanos, un maltrecho Touma regresaba de su sesión de entrenamiento para observar fijamente los logros de Naruto en tan poco tiempo, desde que estaba siendo asesorado por su mamá. El chico de 15 años, tan analítico como su madre, miraba fijamente al rubio, sorprendiéndose de cómo ese niño aparentemente tan despreocupado había hecho esa solemne petición hacía ya unos días. Había puesto todo su empeño y el esfuerzo había dado resultados tras jornadas agotadoras de trabajo…

Y por más que quería, Touma no podía sacarse aquella declaración de la cabeza.

 _"¡Necesito superar mis propias limitaciones en Ninjutsu para tener el poder de honrar la memoria de Ryu-sensei, derrotando al Tengun...!"_

...

La noche ya había caído sobre Shinrin y en la cabaña de la familia Hashiba-Mizuno, Ami dormía en su cama apaciblemente abrazando al pequeño Daichi, mientras en la sala del lugar, sobre una alfombra, Naruto, Azula y Touma se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, puesto que al día siguiente los Chunin partirían de Shinrin en dirección a Yu. Además de eso, el ojiazul mostraba una discreta curiosidad por saber del mundo exterior, más allá del territorio de Kiri y tras saber de la ascendencia del Uzumaki, buscó indagar más en la vida de sus nuevos amigos, sorprendiéndose mucho del linaje de la castaña, ya que consideraba a cualquier integrante de las familias reales como gente que miraba hacia abajo a las personas comunes…

Y ahí estaba ella, en el campo de batalla.

\- Así que, entonces mañana se irán rumbo a Yu...- Indagó el Hashiba analítico

\- Si, no podemos esperar más- Respondió Naruto

\- Y van a Yu con la intención de conseguir un barco para poder llegar a Kiri y así poder ayudar a la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua, que está siendo atacada por el Tengun... Entiendo- Súbitamente Touma se levantó de su lugar -Yo me retiro a dormir... Buenas noches chicos- Ante la mirada de los Chunin, el hijo de Ami ingresó a su habitación

\- ¿No te parece que Touma está algo extraño?- El rubio volteó a ver a su compañera

\- No lo sé, supongo que es por lo que nos platicó Ami-san, sobre que él nunca ha visto el mundo más allá de Shinrin- Respondió tranquilamente la princesa -Oye… ¿Y si lo convencemos de que nos acompañe? Alguien así sería un aliado muy valioso-

\- No creo que quiera, él quiere estar aquí para acompañar a Mizuno-san y para honrar la memoria de Hashiba-san- Replicó el chico de ojos azules

\- En eso creo que tienes razón- Azula volteó de reojo hacia la habitación del chico

\- Hm...- Naruto sonrió en forma maliciosa -¿Y no será que deseas que se una a nosotros porque te ha gustado?-

\- Ja…- Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en la cara de la castaña -Puede que sea atractivo e inteligente, pero antes quiero ver si hay otras alternativas-

\- ¿Otras alternativas...? ¿También te enamoraste de Makoto y de Sasuke así como las chicas de la academia...?- Naruto tenía curiosidad

\- Soy mayor que ustedes por un año, además yo no soy de las que se dejan impresionar por una cara bonita y algo de talento para el Ninjutsu- Replicó la chica de ojos ámbar sin perder su expresión de superioridad -Tal vez sea una mujer ordinaria, pero no me interesa el chico de los árboles ni quien pudo haber sido mi cuñado-

\- ¿Cuñado? Pero si eres un año mayor...- Una venilla se le resaltó a la princesa en la sien, si bien no perdió su sonrisa triunfal

\- Aunque tengas dos novias, sigues siendo un mocoso ingenuo...-

\- Pero ya no las tengo...- Susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de melancolía

\- Créeme cuando te digo que ellas lo siguen siendo, sólo que seguramente debieron sentirse abrumadas por la muerte de Ryu-sensei- La sonrisa se transformó una expresión de sutil tristeza -Así como nos sentimos Ukitsu, tú y yo... Además, ellas no tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de ella, pero no lo sabrás hasta que las veas de nuevo- En el rostro de Naruto se formó nuevamente una ligera sonrisa

\- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo el rubio, nuevamente esperanzado

\- Si no lo creyera, no lo diría... Vaya que eres un idiota-

\- ¡Oye! ¿No puedes pasar un día sin insultarme?- Bramó con gracioso enfado

\- La verdad, no…- Replicó Azula sonriendo de forma maliciosa -Ya duérmete, mañana salimos temprano…-

...

A los pies de los árboles que sostenían la aldea de Shirin, Naruto y Azula eran despedidos por los aldeanos bajo el sol de la mañana, ya que consideraban muy particular que dos niños se embarcaran en una lucha frontal contra tal vez el peor enemigo que hubiera visto la humanidad en su conjunto, contrario a las aldeas Ninja y las Naciones Elementales, que permanecían a la defensiva. El gato Artemis saltaba de los brazos de Daichi hacia la cabeza de su amigo rubio ante la mirada de Ami, quien le sonreía amablemente a los dos Chunin.

\- Buena suerte- Dijo un aldeano, sonriéndole afectivamente a ambos chicos de la Nación del Fuego

\- Cuídense, Naruto, Azula- Ami se acercó con tranquilidad -Dense cuenta de que están siguiendo el mismo camino que ya siguió Ryu-san hace tiempo-

\- Si- El rubio sonrió alegre -Lo sabemos- Al instante volteó hacia Touma -¡Nos vemos Touma! ¡Y gracias...!-

\- Desearía acompañarlos, pero...- El peliazul respondió dudoso

\- Todo está bien, no será la última vez que nos veamos- Replicó el chico de Konoha, ofreciéndole la mano

\- Yo...-

\- Cuando sea Hokage, una de las primeras cosas que haré será establecer una alianza entre Shinrin y Konoha- Ambas manos se estrecharon con entusiasmo

\- Es cierto, volveremos a vernos- Azula se acercó a ambos posó su mano sobre las de los chicos

\- Azula...- Murmuró Touma, visiblemente entristecido.

Los aldeanos, la médica, su hijo y el pequeño castaño observaron cómo se iban alejando el par de alumnos de Ryu, rumbo hacia una batalla que parecía aterradora, contra el Tengun. Ami se acercó a su hijo y posó su mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. Touma volteó a verla con desconcierto, el cual aumentó cuando su madre le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un ligero empujón.

\- Te gustaría ayudarlos… ¿Verdad? Ve con ellos-

\- Mamá, en verdad eso me gustaría, pero todavía no estoy listo...- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hijo de Hyouga Hashiba ante la sorpresa de la peliazul -Cuando sienta que he alcanzado el nivel adecuado, los alcanzaré-

\- Touma...- La mirada de Ami se enterneció "Al parecer el deseo de superación ha despertado en ti, todo gracias al Alma Ardiente de Naruto, que no pierde de vista sus objetivos... Derrotar al Tengu y convertirse en Hokage..."

…

La noche ya había caído en el bosque y todavía no había señales de llegar a Yu para ambos Chunin. Naruto y Azula caminaban con cautela para evitar otro encuentro con el terrible Shogun del Kagun, al menos por el momento. El rubio iba pensando en las palabras que había dicho el simio, antes de su retirada, con la certeza de que la siguiente vez que se encontraran, tendrían una batalla a muerte. Por otra parte, la castaña pensaba en sus posibilidades reales contra la terrible armada que encabezaba Orochimaru, ya que su nivel como prodigio podía ser puesto en duda: el Sannin se había encargado de ella sin moverse de su lugar y el simio no había sido afectado por sus Jutsu…

Ambos se pusieron en alerta cuando se comenzaron a escuchar ligeras pisadas de lo que parecía ser un animal, posiblemente un felino de tamaño considerable. Orientaron su mirada hacia el bosque, esperando lo peor ya que el pequeño gato albo se erizó resultado del miedo.

\- ¡Naruto-sempai, Azula-chan...!- Exclamó una Ukitsu que sorpresivamente había emergido de la oscuridad del bosque, montada en el tigre que invocaba con regularidad, Byakuen

\- ¿Ukitsu-chan?- Replicó el rubio, visiblemente sorprendido

\- Ukitsu...- Susurró confundida la princesa

\- Vaya, yo pensé que no los iba a alcanzar- Dijo la morena mientras se bajaba con cuidado de su invocación -Eres el mejor, Byakuen-

\- Lo sé… Y no dudes en invocarme cuando me necesites… ¿De acuerdo?- Declaró sonriente el tigre

\- ¡En cuanto sea necesario!-

\- ¡Está bien!- Al instante la invocación desapareció en una nube de humo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ukitsu?- Preguntó expectante el rubio -No es que no me alegre verte, pero se me hace extraño encontrarte ahora…-

\- Eh, bueno... Konoha está algo agitada últimamente, porque el tal Tengun está atacando las fronteras de la aldea y yo aproveché para escaparme y seguirlos-

\- Esto no es un juego- Azula miró severamente a su amiga

\- Lo sé, pero también quiero ayudar a derrotar a los asesinos de Ryu-sensei- Replicó la bella chica con seriedad rara en ella -En estos días he entrenado como loca para ser aunque sea un poco más fuerte…-

\- Siendo así, pues vámonos, falta poco para llegar a Yu- Naruto le sonrió a Ukitsu y se dio la media vuelta para seguir el sendero a la aldea ya no muy lejana

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó con renovado entusiasmo la morena

\- En fin...- Suspiró la princesa "Un idiota o dos... Al menos son agradables, aunque es curioso que después de mí el más inteligente sea el gato" Miró de reojo al felino de pelaje blanco y particular marca en la frente, que dormía plácidamente sobre la cabeza de Naruto tras reponerse del susto.

Los tres alumnos de Ryu, tras la sorpresiva incorporación de la guapa morena, retomaron el camino hacia la aldea costera, con la meta de poder alcanzar Kiri lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ukitsu notó con atención cómo el rubio y la castaña se sorprendieron visiblemente con la amplitud del lugar, ya que para ellos, que desde que habían salido de Konoha no habían estado en otro lugar que Shinrin, les parecía una vista algo exuberante, mientras que la pelinegra no le dio tanta importancia en un principio. De inmediato se dirigieron a una posada, para dormirse temprano y comenzar la búsqueda del barco al día siguiente, a primera hora.

…

El Shogun del Kagun miraba desde un árbol considerablemente alto la lejana Yu, pensando en el plan que había trazado con ayuda de Mayuri para invadir la aldea y no sólo eso, sino también cumplir con su objetivo más importante: asesinar a Naruto. Debajo de él, ocultos entre los árboles, se encontraban Zorros, Fénix y diversos seres entre dragones de tamaños comparables al de Kouryu y otras invocaciones del Uzumaki, así como varios Ninja que estaban ataviados de uniformes negros y máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros entre otros seres cubiertos por la oscuridad…

Por unos instantes Infernape cerró los ojos, dejando ver una considerable cicatriz que recorría su frente, justo entre los ojos, resultado del impacto con el Rasenrengan de su rubio enemigo. El sol ya brillaba en el cielo.

"Pase lo que pase, ese niño no debe salir con vida de aquí… Más allá de mis ideales, la victoria es lo único que en este momento importa..." Con los ojos todavía cerrados, formó un rictus de furia mientras apretaba los puños con visible ira, recordando la humillación que había recibido a manos de Naruto, un mocoso que había herido a uno de los Shogun del Tengun "No importa cómo lo tenga que hacer... ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Voy a tenerte de rodillas antes de matarte...!" Abrió súbitamente sus ojos, los cuales estaban inyectados con sangre -Como lo planeamos... ¡Adelante Kagun, hoy Naruto de Konoha morirá en esta aldea...!- Al instante, con bastante precisión y discreción, el ejército comenzó a movilizarse hacia Yu.

…

Se reencontraron en la entrada de la posada un par de horas después. Ukitsu y el rubio iban cabizbajos mientras que la princesa tenía una expresión distante y melancólica…

Azula había tenido tiempo para pensar sobre lo que había acontecido en estos últimos días y había llegado a una decisión que le comunicaría a sus compañeros en ese mismo momento. No sabía que pasaría después, pero era el momento de finalmente revelar lo que sentía desde su interior. Instantes después sacó de entre sus ropas un papel, que para ella significaba no dejar pendientes, que entregó a un desconcertado Naruto.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Azula-chan?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad

\- Es un barco que he rentado para mañana en la mañana, el Going Merry... Es capitaneado por un tal Roronoa Zoro y su tripulación es experta en navegar el archipiélago de la Nación del Agua-

\- Entonces vamos a prepararnos para ayudar a Rimu-chan- Naruto y Ukitsu se dispusieron a ingresar a la posada, pero la princesa permaneció inmóvil, por lo que ambos se detuvieron y la voltearon a ver con extrañeza

\- Yo no viajaré con ustedes- Azula cerró los ojos y desvió levemente la mirada

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio, visiblemente extrañado

\- Tal vez me di cuenta de que este no es mi mundo... Realmente fui yo quien obligó a... Ryu a entrenarme, este no era mi destino, pero quise creerlo por mi propio egoísmo-

\- Azula...- El ojiazul parecía haber visto algo diferente en las palabras de la castaña

\- ¡Azula-chan!- Ukitsu por el contrario, estaba molesta -¡Yo vine hasta aquí para viajar contigo! ¡No puedes irte así como así, tú estabas dispuesta a pelear para vengar la muerte de Ryu-sensei!- La princesa abrió los ojos para ver fríamente a su amiga, quien quedó paralizada por esa gélida mirada

\- Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, sucia campesina- Las palabras de Azula dejaron visiblemente impactados a los otros dos integrantes del Equipo Ryu que estaban presentes -Yo hago lo que quiero y ahora quiero volver a la Nación del Fuego... No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que les pueda pasar porque mi vida es mucho más valiosa que las suyas juntas, mucho menos me preocupa vengar a esa salvaje de Ryu- Sin más, la mayor de ellos se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la entrada de Yu

\- ¡Entonces vete...!- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los bellos ojos de Ukitsu -¡Ya no quiero ser amiga de alguien tan despreciable como tú!- La castaña se detuvo un momento, pero sin voltear siquiera, reinició su camino

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Naruto miraba fijamente cómo su aparente amiga se alejaba lentamente, hasta llegar a la lejana entrada

\- ¿Por qué...?- La morena susurró apenas la castaña se había perdido de vista -Pensé que había cambiado, que ya no era esa chica que me miró con desprecio el primer día... Fui huérfana y estaba tan sola, que no me importó con tal de que se hiciera mi amiga... No creí que pudiera ser tan egoísta-

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste tan repentinamente, Azula?- Susurró Naruto para sí mismo.

…

Infernape ya estaba a escasos metros de Yu, listo para desatar su invasión cuyo verdadero objetivo era conseguir la cabeza de Naruto. El asalto principal tenía como objetivo el Palacio de Gobierno, para colapsar la aldea e invadirla, por lo que todas sus tropas se habían posicionado de forma que todo el perímetro quedara cercado. Ocultos entre el bosque cercano, los cientos de soldados del Kagun no podían ser detectados y la gente pasaba el perímetro con facilidad, como hizo la princesa mientras caminaba, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pasando desapercibida mientras caminaba lentamente, alejándose poco a poco de Yu…

El Shogun levantó su mano, cuando consideró que todos los preparativos estaban listos y el perímetro ya estaba listo para ser completamente cerrado, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera escapar ya iniciada la invasión. A la señal de su líder, los integrantes del Kagun cerraron el perímetro, mientras otras fuerzas concentradas a lo largo de los puntos cardinales tomando de referencia el centro de la aldea, se lanzaron al frente, para iniciar el asalto provocando un gran bullicio, pero con los movimientos coordinados y planificados previamente…

Lo que no sabía Infernape era que debido a la aparición del Tengun, la desarmada Yu había contratado una gran cantidad de Ninja de todas las aldeas para no quedar indefensa. Ninja que observaban en sus puestos detrás del muro que limitaba la aldea, cómo los diversos Zorros, Fénix y demás monstruos con la capacidad de arrojar fuego, así como varios Ninja, se lanzaban hacia el lugar que estaban protegiendo. El Shogun comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal de acceso, secundado por varios monstruos y Ninja de uniforme negro, cuando a su paso se interpusieron dos Ninja de Iwa (Roca), que al parecer eran de nivel Jounin y se preparaban para atacar, realizando varios sellos de manos y posteriormente colocando sus manos en el suelo, ante el inminente embate del Shogun.

\- ¡Doton: Koujou (Elemento Tierra: Castillo Imperial)!-

Para aplastar al simio entre ellas, dos enormes rocas surgieron de la tierra en ambos costados de la trayectoria y se juntaron violentamente, justo en el momento en que Infernape pasaba por el lugar. Ambos Ninja sonrieron triunfales, pero antes de poder celebrar, una violenta explosión de llamas hizo estallar las rocas y los proyectó al suelo de forma violenta, revelando a un ileso Rey Mono.

\- ¡A un lado humanos...! ¡Fire Blast (Explosión de Fuego)!-

Ante la mirada aterrada de los varios de los Ninja contratados para proteger Yu, Infernape exhaló de su boca una violenta corriente de fuego que el camino tomó la forma del Kanji Ka (Fuego), dirigiéndose a una velocidad inaudita a los Jounin que lo habían enfrentado, quienes sólo pudieron ver incrédulos cómo esa peculiar forma de Katon impactaba con ellos y de inmediato gritaban violentamente mientras desaparecían en medio de una poderosa corriente de fuego.

…

Naruto y Ukitsu se encontraban en su habitación de la posada, desconcertados por la deserción de la princesa…

La morena estaba dolida, ya que creía ser especial para Azula, pero la forma como la había insultado y esa forma tan despectiva de mirarla, la hizo sentirse indignada y por dentro quería alcanzar a la castaña, no para intentar comprenderla, sino para golpearla por malagradecida, por la forma tan despectiva en que habló de Ryu, esa persona que les había hecho tanto bien y sobre todo, por menospreciarlos de la forma en que lo había hecho…

Por otra parte, el rubio pensaba en lo súbito del cambio de la castaña, ya que si algo le molestaba a Azula y lo sabía por lo poco que había convivido con ella, era que no le gustaba sacar su linaje a relucir, ella quería ser reconocida por lo que era realmente y no por la familia en la que le había tocado nacer. Además, según sus propias palabras, ella en toda su vida sólo había respetado sinceramente a tres personas: a su padre, a Itachi y a Ryu…

¿Por qué de repente se volvió contra una de esas tres personas, que eran intocables para ella?

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando en la calle se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de varias personas, por lo que se voltearon a ver y de inmediato se asomaron por la ventana, para observar con sorpresa y un deje de miedo, cómo un incendio comenzaba a extenderse desde el exterior, a partir de un enorme pilar de llamas que se levantaban hacia el cielo. Poco a poco comenzaba a escucharse el trastabille de los varios objetos presentes en el lugar, que se movían por la forma en que vibraba el suelo, resultado del avance sistemático del Kagun a través de la ciudad, encabezado por Infernape.

\- ¡Yu desaparecerá de la tierra, en medio de nuestras llamas!- Exclamó el simio, corriendo en dirección del palacio del Daimyo de la aldea a gran velocidad -¡Vamos soldados! ¡Por la cabeza del Daimyo!-

Naruto y Ukitsu, discretamente escondidos en la ventana, miraban el avance del Shogun, que con gran facilidad se deshacía de los varios Ninja que se cruzaban en su camino sin detenerse en su trayectoria con sus poderosos ataques Katon o con sus violentos golpes. El rubio apretó los dientes con rabia, al ver la destrucción que el masivo ataque del Kagun estaba provocando en la aldea, por lo que ante la sorpresa de la morena y el gato, salió corriendo de la posada para alcanzar a su enemigo. La azabache y Artemis se voltearon a ver para de inmediato seguir a su amigo.

La aldea lentamente comenzaba a verse inundada por el fuego del Kagun…

Los diversos seres de la facción afín al fuego del Tengun atacaban sin piedad a los civiles y a los Ninjas, como los zorros que estrangulaban a sus víctimas con sus poderosas colas o las aves fénix que caían en picada para tomar por sorpresa a sus blancos. Poco a poco la aldea estaba siendo devorada por las llamas, ante la mirada iracunda del Uzumaki, quien sabía no podría combatir con un ejército tan grande y con su líder al mismo tiempo. De inmediato realizó una secuencia de sellos y se detuvo en seco, para colocar sus manos en el suelo.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- En dos nubes de humo aparecieron tanto Ryukichi como Kouryu, los dos dragones que regularmente invocaba y que estaba confundidos al ver el lugar donde habían aparecido

\- Vaya, se ve que Konoha no le cae bien a nadie... ¿Otra invasión?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón al aire

\- ¡Escuchen chicos!- Naruto llamó la atención de sus amigos -Lo invoqué para realizar la Douki Kuchiyose, ahora nos enfrentamos al Tengun...-

\- ¿El Tengun del que tanto hablan en Shinryu no Kuni...?- Preguntó el dragón de mayor tamaño, visiblemente confundido

\- ¡Sí...!- El rubio exclamó con premura -Lo siento chicos, pero no hay tiempo que perder en este momento- Agregó mientras comenzó a realizar los sellos pertinentes

\- ¡Ya escuchaste, Kouryu…!- Ryukichi volteó a ver a su amigo

\- ¡Si…!- Exclamó serio el otro dragón.

Ambos dragones se dirigieron de inmediato hacia un grupo de zorros que estaban atacando a varios Ninja de la aldea de Kumo (Nube), mientras que el rubio terminaba su secuencia de sellos y extendían sus manos al frente… Ryukichi se adelantó a Kouryu para girar en círculos y formar un túnel de luz por donde el otro dragón ingresó, provocando un enorme resplandor, justo en el momento en que Ukitsu y Artemis terminaban de alcanzar a su amigo.

\- ¡El pulso del Rey forma una nueva línea aquí!- Dijo el rubio, mirando al dragón que terminaba de cruzar el aro de luz para desaparecer -¡Testifiquen el poder de los cielos retumbantes….! ¡Douki Kuchiyose! ¡Mi alma, Red Daemon's Dragon!-

En medio de un estallido de luz apareció el dragón alado y de inmediato abrió sus fauces, listo para atacar a los zorros, llegando por la espalda de uno y chocándolo para que soltara a uno de los Ninjas. Al instante lo mordió violentamente de la espalda y lo lanzó salvajemente al aire, ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena y el gato albo. Los demás zorros miraron con ira a su nuevo enemigo y de inmediato se lanzaron hacia él, a lo que Red Daemon's respondió abriendo su hocico nuevamente, preparando el Crimson Flare, que disparó a quemarropa a los zorros, lanzándolos fácilmente al aire. Invocador e invocación se voltearon a ver después de eso.

\- ¡Te lo encargo, yo tengo que detener al líder de estos invasores...!- De inmediato Naruto se dirigió nuevamente hacia el palacio del Daimyo mientras que el dragón dirigió otro disparo de su ataque hacia un grupo de fénix que recién llegaban a combatir

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- Exclamó Ukitsu, posando su mano en el suelo y provocando la aparición de Byakuen

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó expectante el gran felino

\- ¡Ayuda a las personas por favor!- La morena señaló hacia un grupo de zorros que pretendían tomar el lugar de sus camaradas derrotados -¡Yo tengo que ir con el Daimyo para ayudarle a Naruto-sempai!-

\- ¡Bien!- Exclamó el felino albo, lanzándose inmediatamente hacia el enemigo con visible ansiedad por combatir

\- Vamos Artemis, hay que alcanzar a Naruto-sempai- Ukitsu volteó hacia el gato, que de inmediato se lanzó a la cabeza de la azabache, para reiniciar su camino hacia el palacio del señor de Yu.

…

La batalla entre los variados seres del Kagun y la guardia real del Daimyo de la Nación del Agua Caliente estaba en su apogeo y sin bien con dificultades, el invasor ya había logrado pasar la muralla y se adentraba más y más en el inmueble. Los seres afines al fuego estaban causando un gran número de bajas, si bien tampoco sus fuerzas salían ilesas, pero aún así la tropa de Infernape se las arregló hasta abrirse paso a la sala del trono, donde el feudal, un anciano de larga barba y carente de cabello, dejaba su tocado en una mesilla cercana, para observar la situación, cuando llegaron dos Ninjas, uno de Iwa y otro de Kumo. El líder de Yu y el Kagun ya sólo estaban separados por una gruesa puerta de madera.

\- Daimyo-sama... La situación ya es insostenible- Dijo el Ninja de Iwa, respirando agitadamente

\- ¡Debemos evacuar este lugar, tiene que escapar...!- Agregó el Ninja de Kumo, tan agitado como su compañero

\- ¡¿Qué están diciendo?!- Replicó el Daimyo, visiblemente ofendido -¡Yo no voy a escapar abandonando mi aldea...! ¡La huida del líder significaría la derrota para mi gente y tal vez sea un anciano, pero no escaparé con el rabo entre las patas...!-

\- Daimyo-sama...- Susurraron ambos Ninja al ver tan decidido al anciano, tan diferente a los Daimyo de sus respectivas naciones.

El Daimyo y los dos Ninja contratados para protegerlo voltearon hacia la puerta, la cual había comenzado a rechinar de forma súbita, mientras un griterío se escuchaba al otro lado. Pero los tres se cubrieron al instante, cuando una súbita explosión de fuego la hizo volar en miles de pedazos calcinados de madera y varios Ninja, de Konoha, Iwa y Kumo salieron proyectados hacia la amplia habitación, cayendo pesadamente frente al Daimyo y los dos Ninja, que se inmediato se pusieron en guardia para encarar a su enemigo. Ese enemigo sostenía del cuello y con una mano a una Kunoichi de Konoha, visiblemente herida: Shizune Katou, conocida por ser alumna de la Sannin Tsunade.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú, monstruo?!- Exclamó el Ninja de Kumo

\- ¡Soy Infernape, el Shogun del Kagun...!- Replicó el simio, mientras arrojaba un par de metros lejos a la pelinegra, quien apenas y podía mantenerse consciente, cayendo pesadamente

\- ¡Prepárate monstruo...!- Exclamaron ambos Shinobi antes de lanzarse hacia el Rey Mono con la intensión de atacarlo con Kunai en mano

\- ¡Iron Tail...!-

Ante la mirada atónita del Daimyo, ambos Ninja salieron proyectados al aire tras recibir el violento impacto de la cola del simio, cayendo pesadamente justo frente a él. Infernape reanudó su marcha, pero al instante más Ninja, tanto de Kumo como de Suna, Iwa y Konoha encararon al Shogun para proteger al anciano…

Tal vez había diferencias entre las aldeas de forma que una colaboración conjunta sería impensable, pero la destrucción de Kiri y el miedo a que les sucediera lo mismo a sus aldeas lo había hecho posible. Por eso y también por la paga, era por lo que esos Ninja colaboraban juntos para enfrentarse al Kagun para defender a su cliente, era lo que se conocía como el Honor del Ninja: una vez firmado un contrato, la aldea se comprometía con su palabra de honor, a que la misión se cumpliría.

\- Daimyo de Yu, no tengo interés alguno en tu vida...- El simio clavó su mirada en el soberano -Pero si no te asesino, no podré cumplir mi misión...- A súbita velocidad, la mano de Infernape había atrapado al Daimyo del cuello, listo para ahorcarlo hasta la muerte

\- ¡Alto, yo seré tu oponente...!- Tanto el Daimyo como el Shogun voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba la puerta, para que el Shogun se encontrara con el rubio al que deseaba ver muerto: Naruto miraba con marcada ira a Rey Mono, listo para combatir con él

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, mocoso...- En el rostro de Infernape se formó una sonrisa

"E-Ese niño..." El anciano miró fijamente al Chunin de Konoha "Es casi igual al Yondaime Hokage..."

…

Uno de los seres similares a los vampiros que se encargaban de la comunicación en el Tengun, miraba expectante hacia el lugar donde el rubio y el simio parecían iniciar su batalla final. Esa mirada proyectaba la imagen en un esfera de cristal, que en un lugar desconocido, era observaba con expectación por el Doctor Diabólico, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien estaba acompañado de una aparentemente bella joven de cabello negro a los hombros, ojos miel con una sonrisa sugerente y una chaqueta muy reveladora y abierta de piel con cuello con botones en forma de corazón, pantalones cortos con un corazón en él, y altas botas en el muslo.

\- Vamos Merlin, es hora de presenciar otra brillante victoria táctica del Raigun...- El siniestro ser sonrió en forma perversa.

…

En el campo de batalla, Naruto e Infernape se miraban desafiantes, ante la expectación de todos los Ninja reunidos en el lugar. Varios querían reprender al rubio, por no tratarse más que de un mocoso con aires de grandeza… Pero la forma en que la mirada del simio no dejaba de enfocar al chico, hacía entender que lo consideraba un enemigo de cuidado, diferente de la forma despectiva en que observaba a los demás Ninja del lugar.

\- Te estaba esperando, Naruto...-

"Tengo que pensar... Seguramente ese es el Daimyo y si por accidente lo mato, mi carrera como Ninja puede irse al carajo..." El rubio observaba de forma analítica al anciano

\- ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo?!- Exclamó Infernape visiblemente irritado -¡Si no vienes...!- Sin consideración alguna levantó al Daimyo del suelo por las solapas de su ropa -¡El viejo se muere...!-

\- Muy bien...- La mirada de Naruto se tornó furiosa cuando vio un gesto de dolor en el rostro del anciano -¡Allá voy...!-

El Chunin se lanzó de frente a gran velocidad en dirección del simio, listo para entablar una batalla de Taijutsu, intensión que notó el Shogun del Kagun al instante, preparando su puño libre también. Sin embargo y ante la expectación de los Ninja reunidos, el Uzumaki saltó un par de metros antes de llegar al Shogun, deshaciendo su puño derecho ante el desconcierto de su enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué está...?!- El simio de inmediato reconoció la esfera de Chakra formada en la mano de Naruto, justo cuando le había lanzado un puñetazo aprovechando el aparente descuido

\- ¡Rasengan...!-

La esfera de Chakra y el puño chocaron inevitablemente, produciendo un estallido de luz en el que para cubrirse los ojos, Infernape se vio obligado a soltar por un momento al Daimyo, quien salió proyectado al aire y cayó algunos metros lejos del Shogun. Cuando el Rey Mono pudo recuperar la claridad de su visión, se dio cuenta con marcada sorpresa que el rubio estaba delante de él, con los brazos extendidos mientras detrás de él, el anciano se reincorporaba lentamente.

"No sólo ha mejorado su velocidad en poco tiempo, sino que también piensa con mayor detenimiento al momento de atacar..." El Shogun endureció la mirada "Su crecimiento es de reconocerse... Y si sigue creciendo a ese nivel, posiblemente será la mayor amenaza para el Tengun"

\- ¡Naruto-sempai...!- Tanto Naruto como Infernape voltearon hacia la entrada, donde Ukitsu hacía acto de aparición junto a varios Ninja de distintas aldeas

\- ¡Ukitsu, necesito que cuides al Daimyo, rápido...!- Dijo el rubio al instante

\- ¡De acuerdo...!-

La morena de inmediato se acercó al anciano, para empezar a hacer gala de sus habilidades como la única chica entrenada por Ryu con conocimiento de Ninjutsu Médico para curar al viejo, mientras que Naruto y los varios Ninja recién llegados encaraban desafiantes a un Infernape que los observaba fríamente. Sin perder de vista a sus enemigos, de entre su pelaje el simio sacó lo que parecía ser un pergamino de color negro, el cual llamó la atención de Naruto al instante. Seguramente el Shogun del Kagun tenía algo sellado en él y ese algo, fuera lo que fuera, seguramente se trataba de algún arma que estaba dispuesto a usar.

…

Mayuri y Merlin seguían detenidamente el esbozo de batalla entre Naruto e Infernape, pero una sonrisa instantánea se formó en el rostro del líder del Raigun cuando notó en la mano de su contraparte del Kagun ese pergamino…

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

La hermosa mujer de inmediato se sorprendió por la risa que dibujó su mentor, al que consideraba como una inspiración y su curiosidad la venció, se acercó detenidamente a la esfera de cristal para analizar el objeto y saber el por qué de la sonrisa en el rostro de su respetable maestro.

\- ¿Qué contiene ese pergamino, Mayuri-sama?-

\- Eso mi querida estudiante, es la carta del triunfo de Infernape o el talón de Aquiles del mocoso... Espera un poco y te darás cuenta de ello...-

\- ¿Cuál podría ser la debilidad de un Ninja?-

\- Es sencillo… Antes que ser Ninja, fue alumno de Akahei y antes que ser alumno de esa mujer, fue un niño huérfano, que era visto con desprecio por ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi... Para un ser con ese miserable destino sólo hay dos caminos: odiar a los suyos o ser amado por unas pocas personas que se convierten en lo que esos seres inferiores llaman esperanza, a la cual se aferran ciegamente...-

\- Sigo sin comprender...- Replicó la mujer con tono frío

\- Dentro de poco te darás cuenta de lo que hablo... Hay cosas que los humanos no pueden apartar de tu mente por más que lo deseen y por más que quieran o deban, no pueden destruir...- El Doctor Diabólico adoptó una expresión demencial con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

…

"No quería llegar a esto, pero no puedo dejar que sigas creciendo... ¡Tú debes de morir aquí, Naruto...!" Al instante Infernape desenrolló el pergamino y lo colocó en el suelo sin que nadie se atreviera a interferir -¡Kuchiyose: Ningenrou (Invocación: Prisión Humana)!-

Naruto, Ukitsu y los demás Ninja presentes observaron con expectación como dos nubes de humo emergieron del pergamino, revelando dos invocaciones que entre el humo parecían tener forma humana. Los Ninja de inmediato se mostraron preocupados, ante la posibilidad de que esos seres fueran poderosos refuerzos para el Shogun. El rubio y la morena en cambio, parecían estar reconociendo lentamente esas siluetas y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando las invocaciones de Infernape se terminaron de revelar.

\- ¡Hinata-chan, Nami-chan...!- Exclamó atónito el rubio.

Las otras dos chicas del equipo Ryu, lucían como la última vez que Naruto las vio, cuando partió de Konoha en aras de realizar su misión definitiva. Ambas Kunoichi tenían los ojos cerrados y la mirada baja, mientras en las frentes lucían sus protectores. Era como si estuvieran en un estado de hibernación, ajenas a lo que ocurría a su alrededor o como si estuvieran dormidas de pie. Los demás Ninja, en específico lo de Konoha, estaban sorprendidos de ver en el lugar a la joven líder del Clan Uchiha y a la heredera del Clan Hyuga…

\- Hinata-chan, Nami-chan... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

La respuesta de Naruto llegó en la forma del suave sonido de una campanilla, que provocó una reacción instantánea en ambas Kunoichi, las cuales levantaron el rostro y abrieron los ojos súbitamente, ojos que tenían la esclerótica de un extraño color azul celeste. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso al ver esa mirada inexpresiva y completamente ausente en las que él consideraba sus ex-novias, pero que aún quería demasiado, que amaba ya que eran las personas más cercanas a él...

…

\- Esto creo que aclarará tus dudas, Merlin... Después de enviar a Caldina a Konoha para que investigara la vida personal de ese mocoso, llegué a la conclusión de que había tres personas a las que él no se atrevería a combatir de verdad, ni siquiera en una cuestión de vida o muerte: Akahei y esas dos niñas... Pero como evidentemente esa mujer ya no está en este mundo, sólo quedaban ellas dos y ese es el punto débil del pequeño Naruto Uzumaki... Y por eso le ordené que las capturara, para usarlas contra él...-

...

 **Notas**

Pues bien, este gran viaje continúa y ahora se mostró un poco más de la historia de Ryu, ya que como se mencionó, tuvo un problema en relación a su enseñanza y después de eso ya no entrenó a nadie después de Touma hasta que se topó con Naruto.

Con respecto a Azula… El asunto es bastante complejo, ya que como lo dije anteriormente, será un personaje único, ya que de su canon parte como antagonista y quiero respetar en lo posible su trasfondo en avatar. Igual le va a tocar pagar por su actitud.

Bien, han aparecido tanto Mayuri Kurotsuchi como Merlin, de Bleach y Nanatzu no Taizai respectivamente. Dos personajes que se me hacen oscuros y bastante siniestros en sus respectivas historias, además de que tienen esa sed oscura de conocimiento que los vuelve intimidantes y misteriosos a la vez, además de ser crueles como todos unos demonios.

Como se vio, las aldeas si bien son reticentes a pelear juntas, cuando tienen que aliarse lo harán y más con un enemigo como el Tengun que a pesar de esa alianza, en su facción del Kagun logró lanzar su ataque contra la aldea de Yu.

Caldina de Guerreras Mágicas, serie originalmente conocida como Mahou Kishi Rayearth, también debuta en el fic, ya que es de las más atractivas chicas de los anime de antaño…

Para concluir, como bien se sabe, el Going Merry es el barco de la tripulación de los piratas del sombrero de paja en One Piece.


	18. XVI: Déjalo salir

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Fiel a la costumbre, contestemos los reviews:

 **carlos29:** La verdad, me gusta que la historia sea poco predecible.

 **alexzero:** El Tengun es una fuerza militar formada por dragones, demonios y varias clases de monstruos, así que es hasta cierto punto normal que tiendan a usar esa clase de artimañas.

 **OTAKUFire:** Por eso dicen que si se te acerca un extraño, aléjate y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas XD. Igualmente, al rubio le pusieron una trampa malintencionada sabiendo hasta cierto punto cómo va a reaccionar. En cuanto a Azula, realmente hay razones de fondo para su comportamiento. Y la verdad no, no será Yuri.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Pues gracias. Realmente de momento no tengo contemplado que el Uzumaki vaya a entrenar a Uzushio, pero sí irá en el futuro.

 **Ukamulbas:** Gracias. El problema radica en si podrá hacerles algo, ya que la situación será dura para él.

 **Elchabon:** Gracias amigo. Pues bien, el asunto de Azula tiene bastante detrás y en este capítulo se explicará. En cuanto a esos tres, realmente todos son motivo de preocupación… Y pues realmente falta tiempo para que salgan los del sombrero de paja.

 **Loquin:** Así es, a nuestro rubio amigo le será bastante dificultoso encarar este nuevo peligro.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo XVI: Déjalo salir…**

…

 _En el entrenamiento previo a la primera parte del Examen Chunin, el Equipo 7A se encontraba frente a la Ninja Médico Ami, quien miraba con un extraño aire de seriedad a los tres novatos. Los tres Genin lucían nerviosos debido a la seria expresión de la peliazul, ya que por más ridículo o incoherente que se pensara, su rostro carente de amabilidad les causaba más miedo que la expresión sádica que caracterizaba a su Sensei Jounin._

 _\- Escuchen, lo que vamos a hacer hoy es un entrenamiento que fue declarado ilegal hace años en uno de los pocos acuerdos en común que han tenido las Cinco Grandes Aldeas y posiblemente sea muy traumático para ustedes, por eso lo impartiré yo…- El tono frío de la bella mujer aumentó el temor de los Genin_

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere, Ami-san?- Preguntó el rubio expectante_

 _\- Ya lo verán…- Tras responder vagamente, la Kunoichi sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo dejó caer al suelo, tras lo que realizó un sello de manos con los dedos índice y medio levantados delante de su rostro -¡Kai (Liberación)!-_

 _Liberando el sello de los pergaminos, tres nubes de humo aparecieron, revelando tras disiparse a tres sujetos atados del cuerpo y amordazados con cinta adhesiva, que miraban con gesto de odio a los tres Genin del Equipo 7. El trío tenía cabello negro y su diferencia de altura era mínima, uno de ellos tenía larga barba, otro sólo lucía bigote y el último estaba rasurado._

 _\- ¿Por qué están estos sujetos aquí?- Naruto se adelantó a la pregunta que pensaban hacer sus compañeras_

 _\- Hoy aprenderán algo duro, pero sobre todo, inevitable en la vida de un Ninja… Eso es, el significado del asesinato-_

 _Hinata y Nami por instinto se tomaron de las manos mientras que el Uzumaki abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad tras escuchar las frías palabras de la amiga de su Sensei. Los tres sujetos se retorcieron como si quisieran reírse a pesar de su incómoda posición. La bella peliazul endureció la mirada, mientras que los Genin no salían de su sorpresa._

 _\- ¿A-Asesinato…?- Susurró la Hyuga, atónita_

 _\- Sí- Respondió una seria Ami -En el mundo Ninja tarde o temprano se verán cara a cara con aquella línea que divide la vida y la muerte, además de eso, la muerte será su compañera en sus misiones, ya sea como riesgo… O como objetivo…-_

 _\- P-Pero, en el campo de batalla…- Dice Nami temerosa -Es diferente…-_

 _\- ¿Te sentirías mejor si lo hicieras en el campo de batalla?- Preguntó la bella mujer, mirando fijamente a la Uchiha_

 _\- Yo…- Nami desvió la mirada_

 _\- Recuerden cómo se rige el sistema Ninja de aldeas… Se le paga a los Shinobi y Kunoichi para realizar misiones, las cuales tienen diferentes rangos y puede llegar a ser tan diferentes como escoltar ancianos o asesinar niños…- La expresión de Ami se volvió comprensiva -Mejor que su primer asesinato sea aquí, en un entrenamiento y con mi ayuda para que superen el trauma, que en plena batalla donde el shock de asesinar por primera vez los paralice en medio de su misión y los haga vulnerables… Pueden decir que con saber que tienen que hacerlo se sentirán preparados para matar, pero de la teoría a la práctica hay una gran diferencia, los sentimientos y las reacciones en su cuerpo tras un asesinato no son fáciles de controlar… Sin embargo, yo los orientaré para que puedan entender lo que sienten-_

 _\- P-Pero esto… ¿También lo hacen los demás equipos?- Preguntó la Hyuga tímidamente_

 _\- Se escuchará cruel- Respondió la amiga de Ryu -Pero mi preocupación en ese aspecto se reduce a ustedes tres… Por eso se dividen en equipos, para prepararlos de acuerdo a los criterios de cada Sensei Jounin… Para algunos Ninja esta práctica es una atrocidad y para otros no sólo es necesaria, si no que es indispensable…-_

 _\- Pero… En esos casos…- Replicó Naruto con marcada ansiedad_

 _\- Se los diré sin rodeos- Respondió al instante la bella peliazul -En el campo de batalla no hay distinciones de ninguna clase, no hay espacio para los débiles ni para los cobardes pero tampoco hay lugar para las personas arrojadas… Se debe actuar con seguridad y prudencia, ya que en una batalla a muerte, no hay lugar para la duda ni para la imprudencia… Dos bandos, un solo vencedor, donde la piedad es peligrosa salvo excepciones que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano… Si eligen mal y una persona a la que le perdonan la vida se ve movida por el deshonor o simple sed de venganza, si no los asesina, podría asesinar a su ser más querido si tiene la oportunidad... Si dudan sobre esto, lo mejor es que se rindan y dejen de ser Ninja… Un corazón de nobles sentimientos y que no tiene sed de sangre es un don muy valioso que en su vida deben de cuidar y preservar, pero en el campo de batalla, si no aprenden a reprimirlo para cumplir su deber, es un punto débil fatal…- Las chicas y Naruto miraban temerosos a la bella peliazul, quien les sonrió de forma comprensiva -Es natural que se sientan temerosos, que sientan ansiedad, que sientan compasión… Eso significa que son humanos, que no son simples máquinas asesinas y eso les ayudará si logran mantienen un equilibrio y nunca pierden la claridad de sus mentes -Ami endureció la mirada de un momento a otro- Pero en el mundo Ninja, para defender lo que aprecian deberán ir en varias ocasiones contra sus creencias aunque no quieran…-_

 _Los integrantes del Equipo 7 bajaron la mirada al tiempo que la fría Kunoichi se acercó a los amordazados y sin delicadeza alguna les arrancó las cintas adhesivas de sus bocas. Los tres criminales de inmediato voltearon a ver burlonamente a los Genin._

 _\- Esos mocosos no podrán matarnos, sólo son ratas asustadizas como todos en su pútrida aldea- Dijo el barbudo con saña_

 _\- No tienen las agallas…- Agregó el Ninja de bigote -¡Me encantaría ver como se orinan de miedo en una batalla real!-_

 _\- Es cierto, esas ratas no podrán matarnos- Continuó el Ninja rasurado -Miren cómo casi van a llorar… ¡Mejor vayan con sus mamis para esconderse entre sus faldas!-_

 _Naruto, Hinata y Nami bajaron las miradas tras las palabras de los criminales…_

 _Pero cuando escucharon al último, las levantaron al mismo tiempo, dejando ver sus gruesas lágrimas. El dolor de no saber siquiera quien era su madre era el que atormentaba a Naruto, el saber que ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de su madre era el dolor de Hinata y el dolor de saber cuánto la amaba su madre y cada momento junto a ella antes de morir a manos de Itachi era el dolor de Nami._

 _Hiashi le había dicho a la bella chica de ojos perla que su madre había muerto durante una misión donde le perdonó la vida a un Shinobi enemigo, quien la atacó a traición apenas le dio la espalda. Recordó con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría las palabras de Ryu cuando le preguntó sobre si podría ser capaz de proteger al rubio y a la azabache con su amor y su cariño. La respuesta de la pelirroja, anormalmente tranquila mientras miraba hacia el cielo, fue:_

… _Hay veces en que no puedes proteger lo que amas sólo con amor y cariño… Así como la fuerza sin justicia, la justicia sin fuerza también es insuficiente… Y si se trata de proteger lo que más te importa, lo de menos es que te llamen monstruo…_

 _Ante la expectación del Uzumaki y la Uchiha, la Hyuga se acercó a uno de los criminales, el de bigote. Todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, sacó una Kunai de la bolsa que llevaba sujeta en la pierna derecha, dejando sorprendidos tanto a sus compañeros como a los condenados a muerte. Cerró los ojos, cortando el fluido de lágrimas que escurría de sus ojos, volviéndolos a abrir demostrando una determinación muy rara en ella._

 _"Es cierto, si en el campo de batalla voy a mancharme de sangre, lo haré para proteger a la familia que todavía me queda… No perderé a Naruto-kun ni a Nami-chan… Quiero disfrutar de un futuro con ellos… Gracias por dejarme esa lección, madre… Ryu-sensei, por fin he entendido sus palabras… Si he de reprimir mi corazón en la batalla para convertirme en un monstruo y poder proteger lo que me importa, lo haré sin dudarlo ni un instante…"_

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó temeroso el bigotón, una vez que Hinata lo tomó del cuello de la camisa._

 _La chica de cabello azul oscuro ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada más al criminal. Con una firmeza rara en ella y con gran rapidez le rasgó la garganta al sujeto, quien sólo se retorció durante unos minutos antes de morir ahogado en su propia sangre. Las manos de Hinata, así como el Kunai quedaron llenas del líquido vital. Una gota del fluido escarlata cayó cerca de la comisura del ojo derecho de la Hyuga, empezando a escurrir por su mejilla lentamente._

 _Naruto y Nami miraban con sorpresa a su amiga, ya que ella era la más amable Kunoichi de su generación. Pero el verla así, como una fría asesina realmente los había perturbado…_

 _No creían que la amable Hinata sería capaz de hacer algo así y fue en ese momento que lo entendieron. Si la Hyuga era capaz de hacer eso para proteger lo que más quería, era porque a la bella chica de ojos perla sólo le interesaba cuidar de ellos, como ya se los había demostrado en varias ocasiones… Tras voltearse a ver fugazmente y asentir con determinación, el rubio y la pelinegra se acercaron hasta quedar a los lados de Hinata, Naruto a la izquierda y Nami a la derecha._

 _Para ese momento, los criminales ya no se reían, si no, que miraban a los Genin con un temor creciente en el rostro, ya que tras cerrar los ojos fugazmente, tanto el Uzumaki como la Uchiha cortaron su llanto y miraban serios al barbudo y al hombre rasurado. Ambos imitaron el movimiento previo de su compañera, pero mientras Nami sacó el Kunai de la bolsa ubicada en su pierna izquierda, Naruto tomó Kunai de las bolsas que estaban atadas en sus dos piernas, para posarse frente a los criminales, el rubio frente al barbudo y la pelinegra frente al rasurado…_

 _Ambos criminales ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de replicar ya que mientras Nami al instante prácticamente repitió el mismo movimiento de su mejor amiga, Naruto le apuñaló el corazón y la garganta al barbudo. Ambos criminales sólo pudieron exclamar gritos de dolor antes de perecer, lentamente en el caso del rasurado y al instante en el caso del barbudo._

 _Ami cerró los ojos cuando los integrantes del Equipo 7 se fundieron en un abrazo mudo, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y sollozaban ligeramente. La doctora se acercó y abrazó a los tres Genin suavemente._

 _\- Por fin lo han comprendido… Desde que aceptaron ese protector, dejaron de ser niños para convertirse en adultos, adultos que tarde o temprano tendrían que asesinar… Era necesario que se dieran cuenta de ello… A partir de las misiones de Rango B, este tipo de situaciones se repetirán con frecuencia, pero en ese momento, será real y sólo tendrán un instante para dar el golpe… A menos que sucediera algo extraordinario, si dudan están muertos, además, posiblemente lleguen a liderar misiones algún día, así que no verán sólo por sus vidas, sino también por las de sus equipos-_

 _\- Lo entendemos….- Susurraron los tres Genin a coro sin poder dejar de llorar_

 _\- En un rato empezaremos a hablar de lo que sienten… Desahóguense…-_

…

El rubio ensombreció la mirada, recordando con dolorosa nitidez el significado de aquél entrenamiento… ¿Podría destruir lo que anhelaba proteger? Sin embargo, el Rey Mono interrumpió sus pensamientos con una orden que lo regresó a la cruda realidad.

\- Vamos Nami Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga... ¡Ataquen!- Los ojos de las chicas brillaron de un tono azul profundo tras el sutil sonido de unas campanillas, surgido de algún lugar desconocido, tras las palabras de Infernape

\- ¡¿Qué?!- El rostro de Naruto estaba descompuesto debido al desconcierto

\- ¡No les tenemos miedo...!- Exclamó uno de los Ninja, mientras los demás, con excepción de los Shinobi de Konoha, se preparaban para atacar

\- ¡Alto...!- De inmediato Naruto se dio media vuelta para encarar a los Ninja -¡No les hagan daño, ellas son las personas más cercanas que tengo!-

\- ¡Oye niño...!- Replicó un Ninja de Kumo, pero el rubio no lo dejó terminar

\- ¡A pesar de ser el contenedor del Kyubi, ellas me aceptaron en su vida...!- El rostro de del rubio se notaba visiblemente entristecido -¡Ellas no son malas, no las lastimen...!-

El Ninja recordó a los dos Jinchuuriki de su aldea, Yugito Nii y Killer B, quienes fueron asesinados por Akatsuki. El ver a ese niño con expresión visiblemente abatida, un Jinchuuriki al igual que esas dos personas que tanto admiró, terminó por conmoverlo y provocar que desviara la mirada, perdiendo el ímpetu de hace un momento. En el caso de los Ninja de Iwa y Suna, también rememoraron a los Sacrificios Humanos de su aldea…

Gente que a pesar de ser odiada, cuando empezaron los ataques del Tengun lucharon para defender sus aldeas antes de ser secuestrados y posteriormente asesinados por Akatsuki. El sacrificio de los Jinchuuriki fue aceptado en la población cuando ellos ya habían muerto y por tanto, en todo el Mundo Ninja la forma de ver a los recipientes de los Bijuu ya había cambiado visiblemente. Los Ninja eran ya incapaces de ver directamente al chico, un Jinchuuriki también. Uno de ellos miró con pesar a las dos chicas con Doujutsu, enfocándose en los ojos de la azabache.

\- Magan (Ojos Diabólicos)...- Nami atrapó al Ninja proveniente de Suna en un Genjutsu, llamando la atención de Naruto, Ukitsu y los demás Ninja.

Dentro de la ilusión que miraba la víctima del Sharingan, podía verse como un niño, armado únicamente con una Kunai, justo en el momento en que durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja, sus padres fueron asesinados por Ninjas de Iwa. De inmediato tomó su propio Kunai, lanzándose a matar a los que creía los asesinos de su familia…

En la realidad, se lanzó contra dos Ninja, uno de Iwa y otro de Kumo, asesándoles francas puñaladas en el vientre, de las cuales salió la sangre a presión.

\- ¡Está bajo un Genjutsu...!- Exclamó un Ninja de Konoha, lanzándose para tratar de detener al Ninja de Suna, lográndolo con ayuda de un Ninja de Kumo

\- ¡Nami-chan...!- Naruto corrió hacia la Uchiha, mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

\- ¡Naruto-sempai...!- La morena dejó de atender al Daimyo por un momento, mirando sorprendida de cómo el rubio corría hacia ambas chicas

\- ¡Nami-chan, despierta...!- Naruto estaba cerca de la chica -¡Tú no eres así, no te gusta lastimar a las personas cuando no hay necesidad, despierta por favor...!-

La respuesta de la Uchiha, fue lanzarse junto a la Hyuga para atacar al rubio, con esas expresiones ausentes que no cambiaron ni un poco, como si no pudieran escuchar la voz de Naruto. El Chunin detuvo un ataque de Juuken de la peliazul con un brazo, pero su abdomen quedó expuesto a una violenta patada de la Uchiha, que recibió de lleno, pero la resistió para tomar la pierna de la azabache y lanzarla un par de metros hacia atrás. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Hinata, quien le conectó un golpe de su famoso Taijutsu en el costado izquierdo, pero aún con un hilillo de sangre que surgió de la comisura de sus labios, Naruto le aplicó una llave para arrojarla al mismo lugar que Nami, cayendo junto a ella. El rubio de inmediato se reincorporó para lanzarse hacia las dos y aprovechar que estaban en el suelo, para obligarlas a que lo vieran a los ojos.

\- ¡Despierten chicas, ustedes no quieren hacer esto...!- La desesperación era creciente en la voz del Chunin.

Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue un rodillazo en el estómago por parte de Hinata, que lo obligó a separarse de ellas, momento que aprovecharon para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Ambas chicas se lanzaron al frente, aparentemente dispuestas a eliminarlo. Naruto recibió los golpes, la patada en el rostro y el puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero con estoica resistencia soportó ambos impactos y tomó la pierna de Nami y el brazo de la Hyuga para lanzarlas lejos de un único movimiento. Ambas se estrellaron cerca de la tarima del trono del Daimyo y en tan sólo un instante, el Uzumaki se lanzó hacia las dos, preparando en ambas manos el Rasenrengan, con expresión decidida, listo para rematarlas al mismo tiempo, justo como recordó que debía hacerlo durante aquél entrenamiento…

Pero a escasos centímetros de las cajas torácicas de ambas recordó lo que vivieron juntos durante su instrucción como Genin, la forma en ambas lo aceptaron a pesar de ser el contenedor del Kyubi y finalmente el momento en que habían decidido los tres compartir su vida y el instante en que a solas, juró protegerlas para siempre...

Se detuvo y disipó ambos Rasengan mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin saberlo, le había dado la razón a Mayuri Kurotsuchi: él era incapaz de acabarlas, aunque su propia vida corriera peligro. Se apartó levemente de ambas chicas y desvió la mirada ligeramente. Unas campanillas se escucharon por el lugar nuevamente…

\- N-Naruto-kun...- Susurraron ambas Kunoichi al mismo tiempo, provocando una ingenua sonrisa de esperanza en el rubio y que las volteara a ver al instante

\- Nami-chan, Hinata-chan... Yo sabía que…-

\- ¡Muere...! ¡Katon: Endan/Suiton: Suidan (Elemento Fuego: Bala Ardiente/Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)!- Ambos Jutsu ejecutados al mismo tiempo y lanzados a quemarropa, impactaron de lleno en Naruto, proyectándolo al aire en un estallido tanto de un chorro de agua a presión como de un torrente de llamas...

…

Orochimaru se encontraba en medio de un enorme estanque lleno de sangre fabricado de roca, cuyo nauseabundo olor mantenía alejaba a Tayuya, integrante de su guardia personal. El líquido vital hervía intensamente, manteniéndose a una temperatura agradable para la Serpiente Blanca, que estaba relajado y con los ojos cerrados. Uno de los seres con apariencia de murciélagos se acercó lentamente al Sannin, volando frente a su rostro, a poco menos de un metro de distancia y finalmente Orochimaru le prestó atención, mirándolo fríamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede...?-

\- Mayuri-sama nos acaba de informar que él e Infernape-sama han formado una alianza para eliminar a Naruto Uzumaki... Asegura que la victoria sólo es cuestión de tiempo con la estrategia que ha diseñado, ahora que el Kagun ha invadido Yu...-

\- Entiendo, retírate-

\- Sí...- El pequeño ser dio media vuelta y se alejó volando

"Así que una alianza entre Infernape y Mayuri..." Orochimaru pensaba analíticamente.

De inmediato se levantó del estanque y la pelirroja se vio obligada a contener la expresión de asco que tenía por el aroma para ofrecerle sus ropas a su amo, quien se vistió ante los ojos cerrados de aquella chica de cabello rosa pálido, abandonando el lugar ya ataviado con sus ropas tradicionales, mientras la Kunoichi, apenas se dio cuenta que estaba sola, vomitó de forma discreta. El Rey Serpiente caminaba pensando en la notificación que recibió del Demidevimon.

"¿Tan pronto Naruto se complicó tanto para Infernape...?" El Sannin orientó la mirada hacia el techo del sombrío lugar donde se encontraba -Pero, si Mayuri y su meticulosidad están involucrados, no hay de qué preocuparse... Su máscara de rigurosidad científica sólo es para ocultar su naturaleza sádica y cruel, tal vez la más perversa de todos nosotros...- En el rostro de Orochimaru se formó una visible sonrisa -No se descuida, ni pierde el tiempo... Ku, ku, ku...-

…

Por toda la aldea de Yu continuaba la lucha entre los seres que conformaban el Kagun y los diversos Ninja que integraban las fuerzas contratadas por el Daimyo para defender su aldea. Primeramente se reaccionó de forma hostil a la presencia de Red Daemon's, pero cuando Shinobi y Kunoichi notaron que estaba de su lado, ya que sólo combatía contra integrantes del Kagun, agradecieron esa ayuda que había ayudado mucho a contener al invasor, si bien la lucha seguía estando a favor de las tropas de Infernape, ya que seguían con la iniciativa y habían causado más bajas a los Ninjas que los Ninjas a ellos. Sólo la oportuna aparición del Dragón y el tigre Byakuen había impedido un desastre y que los Ninja fueran sobrepasados por el Kagun…

Por otro lado, en el palacio del Daimyo, Naruto luchaba por levantarse lentamente, ante esas miradas frías de Hinata y Nami. El Rey Mono observaba expectante, viendo cómo todo se estaba desarrollando de acuerdo al plan de Mayuri. Ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de ganar sin entrar en combate con el Uzumaki, ya que él quería recuperar su orgullo perdido…

Pero ciertamente el Doctor Diabólico del Tengun tenía razón: primero estaba el triunfo de la Armada Invencible y después los intereses personales…

\- Nami-chan... Hinata-chan...- Susurró el rubio, poniéndose lentamente de pie

\- Yo estoy bien...- El Daimyo hizo por levantarse, para liberar a Ukitsu -Ayuda a Naruto-

\- De acuerdo...- La morena se levantó tras tomar otro Ninja su lugar

\- ¡Desaparece, Naruto…! ¡Flamethrower!-

De la boca de Infernape surgió un torrente de fuego a gran velocidad y por su luminosidad, de gran temperatura. Sin embargo, Ukitsu corrió a gran velocidad para lograr apartarlo de la trayectoria de las llamas, que continuaron su camino y derritieron un pilar de mármol de forma sumamente fácil. En el rostro del Shogun se formó un rictus de furia al ver cómo la morena había salvado al rubio de su ataque y su ira creció más cuando la Kankichi lo volteó a ver con expresión desafiante mientras comenzaba a atender a Naruto.

\- Maldita chiquilla...- Bramó Infernape entre dientes

"Yo también puedo atacarte con Ninjutsu..." La morena comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos que los Ninja presentes reconocieron como parte de un Jutsu Katon, sin embargo el rubio tomó sus manos para impedírselo -¡Naruto-sempai...!- Exclamó desconcertada

\- No lo ataques...- Susurró débilmente el rubio, con la mirada baja

\- Pero... ¡Si seguimos así, nos matarán...!-

\- Puedes lastimar a Nami-chan y Hinata-chan...- Ukitsu se sorprendió cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su Sempai temblaba notoriamente -Por favor... ¡Son las personas más cercanas que tengo tras la muerte de Ryu-sensei...!- Finalmente el rubio rompió a llorar.

La morena observó con marcada sorpresa a Naruto. No llegó a pensar que el vínculo entre ellos tres sería tan fuerte y más el cariño que el hijo del Yondaime le tenía a esas chicas…

Pero tras pensar en su condición de Jinchuuriki que el Sandaime hizo pública recientemente, pudo entender el por qué del amor del rubio hacia esas chicas, ya que como se fue enterando después, casi toda la gente lo trataba como el paria de Konoha, incluso la plantilla Ninja con excepción de Ryu, Iruka, el Sandaime y Jiraiya… Pero esas chicas, desde que lo conocía, siempre estaban a su lado, con una linda y sincera sonrisa, al menos hasta ahora. Y a pesar de haber sido entrenados para matar, ni ella ni Naruto habían dejado de ser niños…

Era realmente bajo poner a pelear a su superior con las únicas personas a las que nunca podría dañar. La indignación poco a poco creció en Ukitsu, mientras su desconcierto dio paso a una profunda ira, con la que volteó a encarar a Infernape.

\- ¡¿Así te gusta pelear?!- Bramó la morena, furiosa e indignada -¡Eres un miserable que se escuda detrás de rehenes!- Gritó la morena, visiblemente enfurecida -¡No eres más que un cobarde!-

\- ¡Es cierto...!- Exclamó un Ninja de Konoha -¡Ni siquiera en el Mundo Ninja existen bajezas como esta!-

\- ¡Tú no eres el Rey de los Monos, eres el Rey de los Cobardes...!- Agregó un Ninja de Iwa

\- Kh...- El simio estaba tembloroso, debido a la rabia que lo invadía, ya que las palabras de Ukitsu sobretodo, habían revivido en su interior el conflicto de apegarse o no al plan de Mayuri, ya que sabía ciertas las palabras de la morena -¡Silencio!- Con el estruendoso grito del Shogun, todos los Ninjas quedaron intimidados -¡Un guerrero de verdad luchar por ganar sin importar el método que tenga que usar...!- Infernape sonrió en forma visiblemente demencial -¡Me importa un bledo cualquier cosa que no sea ganar...!-

…

\- Eso es Infernape, mantente así de prudente y la victoria será tuya... Que no te importe traicionar tus ideales de duelos justos y esas estupideces si consigues la victoria...- El líder del Raigun, a través de la esfera de cristal seguía el desarrollo del combate

\- Ese es usted, amo… El grandioso estratega que jamás ha perdido una batalla- Agregó la discretamente sonriente Merlin -Si Infernape gana, será sólo gracias a su gran estrategia... Es notable que usted controle incluso a un Shogun del Tengun-

\- Has comprendido bien, Merlin- Replicó Mayuri sin desviar la atención de la batalla -Si muevo las piezas de esta manera, no importa qué tan estúpido sea el simio, la victoria será nuestra... Por eso uso a los humanos como conejillos de indias- El Shogun se regocijó en la escena: Naruto impidiendo nuevamente que Ukitsu realizara un Jutsu para atacar al Rey Mono, ya que él estaba ubicado entre Nami y Hinata -A pesar de saber que si no lo hacen morirán, no renuncian a ese amor absurdo, a pesar de que esas chicas no puedan escucharlo... Pobre enano, seguramente hubiera sido un buen espécimen de prueba, pero puede que su estupidez sea contagiosa, mejor no usarlo...-

…

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- Ukitsu estaba delante de Naruto, ya que Infernape, flanqueado por la Uchiha y la Hyuga, se acercaba lentamente

\- T-Tengo un idea...- Dijo el rubio débilmente -El pergamino que usó Infernape…-

\- ¿Eh...?-

\- Ero-sensei me enseñó a revertir los sellados, así que si obtenemos el pergamino, podremos volver a sellar a Nami-chan y Hinata-chan, después veremos cómo liberarlas del control de ese sujeto... Ayúdame, Ukitsu…-

\- ¿Qué planeas, Sempai?- Ambos hablaban en voz baja

\- Distrae a Nami-chan y a Hinata-chan, yo me encargo de Infernape...-

\- De acuerdo...- Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el frente

\- ¡Onmyou Bunshin…!- Luego de juntar sus manos delante de su rostro y tras un destello de luz blanca, había dos Ukitsu

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)...!-

\- ¡Suiton: Daisuibaku no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Gran Cascada de Agua)...!-

Los ataques simultáneos de Hinata y Nami tenían como blanco a Naruto y a las dos Ukitsu, quienes saltaron hacia los costados para esquivar ambos ataques. Las morenas aprovecharon el instante de pausa y haciendo uso de su gran fuerza y agilidad, sus mayores virtudes, usaron dos pilares como apoyo tras girar vistosamente en el aire para lanzarse hacia sus Sempai y tomarlas de las espaldas, aprovechando su mayor fuerza física para impedirles el movimiento.

Infernape notó sorprendido cómo las chicas habían sido detenidas, pero su atención regresó al instante hacia su verdadero enemigo, que ya estaba a centímetros de alcanzar el pergamino negro en el pelaje del Shogun. Se escuchó un ruido violento, seguido del sonido que hacen los huesos al romperse, lo que provocó que los Ninja reunidos, el Daimyo y Ukitsu vieran cómo Naruto había recibido una violenta patada, justo en el vientre…

\- Low Kick (Patada Baja)...- El Chunin tosió sangre mientras permanecía en el aire como producto de la firmeza de Infernape y la velocidad que llevaba antes del impacto -Buen plan, pero no contabas con que el daño producto de los ataques de tus novias te ha afectado de tal forma que como mínimo, tu velocidad ha disminuido a la mitad...-

\- Kh... Demonios...- Replicó Naruto, con un ojo ya cerrado debido al daño que había recibido

\- ¡Sky Uppercut (Gancho Alto)...!-

El rubio salió proyectado varios metros al aire tras recibir el violento zurdazo en la barbilla y cayó de forma pesada al suelo, cuarteando visiblemente el lugar donde había impactado. Las Ukitsu soltaron a sus Sempai y corrieron a auxiliar a Naruto mientras en el camino volvían a ser una. De inmediato se arrodilló para tomar al rubio en brazos y comenzar a curarlo, ya que lucía bastante mal: respiraba con dificultad y no podían mantener los ojos abiertos. Hilillos de sangre surgían de la comisura de sus labios y de su frente, debido al impacto…

\- Naruto-sempai... Pronto te curaré-

Mientras aplicaba su Jutsu médico, Infernape adoptó una pose de guardia, que alertó a los Ninjas presentes, avergonzados por no poder encarar al Shogun por el temor que despertaba en ellos, dejándole el trabajo a unos chicos que parecían superdotados, especialmente Naruto al manejar el Rasengan del famoso Yondaime Hokage de forma que incluso parecía que superaba al creador del Jutsu. El Shogun del Kagun sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que la batalla estaba ganada.

\- Bien Naruto, ahora mismo morirás… Tómalo como piedad de guerrero, ahora que no puedes ni siquiera permanecer de pie... Probarás en carne propia mi Carta del Triunfo-

\- ¡¿Qué...?!- Exclamaron a coro los Ninjas, el Daimyo y Ukitsu.

La atención quedó puesta en Infernape, quien cerró los ojos mientras un flujo lento de Chakra ardiente comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos en que la corriente de ese poder ardiente ya era sumamente visible y llamativa, el Shogun extendió sus brazos a los costados con los puños bien tensados y gradualmente el intenso Chakra que lo rodeaba se fue consolidando como una esfera de fuego a su alrededor…

Al notar la peligrosidad del ataque y ver que el Rey Mono había bajado la guardia, los Ninja tomaron Kunai y se lanzaron hacia su enemigo, quien abrió los ojos de forma violenta cuando estaba por ser atacado de todas direcciones.

\- ¡Flare Blitz (Bombardeo Llamarada)!-

Súbitamente y a gran velocidad, el Rey Mono se lanzó envuelto en su poderoso Chakra de fuego hacia Naruto incinerando los proyectiles de metal en instantes, como si fueran de papel…

Ukitsu observó con terror la inminencia del ataque y sobretodo el gran poder que emanaba, atinando a abrazar súbitamente al chico, posando su cabeza entre sus pechos y cubriéndolo con la espalda para protegerlo en lo posible. Artemis se había mantenido en la entrada, observando el desarrollo de la batalla y su expresión fue de marcado terror cuando todo el lugar fue cubierto con un resplandor llameante tan intenso que podía ser visto incluso fuera de Yu. El techo del lugar voló en pedazos con el violento ataque de Infernape e incluso la aldea entera se cimbró por un breve momento, momento en que los Ninja que luchaban para mantener a raya al Kagun, observaban atónitos la llamarada que se levantaba hacia el cielo desde el palacio del Daimyo...

…

 _El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y a pesar de ser una vista impresionante, ella apenas la disfrutaba por primera vez… Y lo hacía sujetando un humeante vaso de ramen instantáneo en su mano izquierda, mientras jugueteaba con los palillos en su mano derecha como si fueran las pinzas de un cangrejo._

 _\- ¿Ves? Con estos palillos puedes atravesarle la cabeza a alguien si se los clavas firmemente en los ojos…- Replicó un persona junto a ella_

 _\- ¡Y también sirven para comer fideos!- Aquella niña sonrió mientras utilizaba aquellos utensilios con la finalidad descrita_

 _\- Je, es cierto- Aquél joven sonrió suavemente, comiendo unos ricos fideos también y más que nada, contento de ver que la chica podía alejar las batallas de su mente si lo deseaba_

 _\- Itachi… ¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?- Preguntó aquella pequeña, fijando sus ojos ámbar en los brillos celestiales -El otro día empecé a contarlas, pero me aburrí después de las diez mil-_

 _\- Vaya…- El joven ANBU sonrió suavemente -La verdad no lo sé, pero deben ser millones y millones de ellas…- El Uchiha observaba de reojo a la princesa a su lado, que miraba el cielo mientras se llevaba una pasta de pescado Narutomaki a la boca._

 _Era una faceta que casi nadie conocía de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego… La de una niña común y corriente, con curiosidad por el mundo que la rodeaba y también por comida deliciosa, como el Ramen que ambos comían gustosos. Pronto el azabache notó que la joven princesa era bastante curiosa y se preguntó la razón de ello…_

 _\- ¿Millones? Son muchas… Algún día intentaré contarlas de nuevo, cuando no tenga nada que hacer- La chica hizo un gracioso gesto de enojo_

 _\- ¿Y con qué estás tan ocupada que no te deja el tiempo que necesitas?- Preguntó curioso el Shinobi_

 _\- Las clases de etiqueta, que son muy aburridas- Dijo con infantil enojo para luego posar su vaso con Ramen en el frío suelo -Y no entiendo para qué, mamá quiere que me case con algún Príncipe y Zuzu heredará la Nación del Fuego…-_

 _Itachi adoptó una expresión seria en su rostro. Y entonces llamó la atención de su protegida posando la mano derecha sobre su hombro…_

 _\- ¿Sabes? A veces, las personas simplemente creen algo que no está bien y hay que demostrarles que están equivocadas- El Uchiha volteó a ver empático a la chica_

 _\- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?- Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos la pequeña_

 _\- Bueno… No es sencillo de explicar, pero si hay algo que no debes olvidar jamás, es quién eres y qué deseas, Azula- Itachi revolvió los cabellos castaños_

 _\- ¡Oye!- La princesa hizo un rictus de gracioso enojo_

 _\- Piensa que es como el Ramen, no puedes agregarle azúcar porque tendría un sabor extraño y desagradable… Siempre es mejor con sal-_

 _\- En eso tienes razón...- La chica comenzó a pensar analíticamente sobre la alegoría de su escolta personal, tratando de entender lo que realmente quería decirle mientras tomaba su vaso nuevamente_

 _\- No te preocupes, Azula… Estoy seguro de que algún día llegará la sal de tu Ramen y podrás ponerle ese sabor único- Itachi entonces comió una buena porción de fideos_

 _\- Espero que sepa muy bien- La chica sonrió suavemente, regresando su mirada al cielo…_

…

" _Memorias preciosas compartidas con la muerte te guiarán a la capital…"_

Azula se encontraba en un paraje rodeado por un leve acantilado el cual se encontraba totalmente seco mientras recordaba lo que había leído en el letrero de la entrada… Era un lugar localizado a las afueras de Yu, conocido como una atracción turística llamada la Necrópolis, la Capital de los Muertos, un lugar donde supuestamente los vivos podían comunicarse con sus seres más queridos, que ya habían fallecido.

Ella nunca creyó en ese tipo de falacias. Siempre fue una persona fría y con carácter sombrío…

O al menos así era como la miraban las personas. Desde pequeña mostró una desconcertante afición a la guerra y al combate, eso la hacía parecer sumamente intimidante a los ojos de los demás niños de su edad e incluso de su propia familia, principalmente su madre y su hermano mayor.

El filo de un Kunai capaz de atravesarle el cráneo a una persona, la capacidad de utilizar Ninjutsu y otros tópicos de esa índole, eran sus pasatiempos cuando ella era pequeña. Azula siempre fue diferente y por eso nunca fue capaz de hacer amigos. Con 7 años, era una niña altiva y soberbia, porque no era capaz de interpretar las relaciones humanas ya que incluso su madre le temía…

La mujer que en teoría debería amarla sobre todas las cosas, la consideraba un monstruo.

Ursa, la entonces esposa del Señor del Fuego, título noble que recibía el Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego, le asignó dos pequeñas para que fueran sus amigas, la cuales se llamaban Mei y Ty Lee… Posiblemente consideró que su hija no sería capaz de hacer amigos por sí misma, ya que era sumamente intimidante al comprender los asuntos concernientes a la guerra a tan corta edad.

La incipiente 'amistad' que tuvo con aquellas dos chiquillas se basaba en el miedo que les infundía. Para esas dos niñas, era sumamente intimidante la presencia que la princesa tenía y por eso siempre se mantenían cerca de ella, porque no sabían lo que podía mandar a hacerles si se alejaban. Era más una simple relación de princesa y damas de compañía que de sinceras amigas…

Y ella sentía eso en esa supuesta interacción, creyendo que cuando esas dos niñas superaran ese temor, simplemente se alejarían de ella. Llevándose mal con su hermano mayor y tendiendo a molestarlo por esa misma razón sin que su padre, el único ser que la comprendía de verdad, tuviera tiempo para compartir. Se sentía sola, expresando esa tristeza innata como creciente y altiva soberbia.

Sin embargo, todo cambió el día que lo conoció a él…

…

 _La pequeña princesa se encontraba en su habitación, sentada al filo de su cama, ya que su padre iba a llevar al primer Ninja ANBU encargado de su seguridad. Azula tenía una rara sensación en su corazón, ya que sería la primera vez que tendría a un Shinobi como escolta y por fin podría empezar a hablar con alguien sobre la guerra y el campo de batalla, algo que la tenía a la expectativa, sin que la reprendiera o criticara su madre._

" _Me pregunto quién será…" Pensó la pequeña niña de 7 años, visiblemente emocionada._

 _Entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió para revelar a su imponente padre y a un joven pelinegro de apenas 11 años, el cual vestía la característica armadura de los ANBU y llevaba una máscara de zorro en la mano derecha. Azula miraba al chico analíticamente, pensando si podía intimidarlo también y obligarlo a que le enseñara a usar Ninjutsu._

 _\- Escucha, Azula- Ozai se acercó a su hija siendo flanqueado por el Ninja -Él es Itachi Uchiha y desde hoy será tu escolta personal-_

 _\- Como digas, padre- Asintió la pequeña._

 _La castaña era bastante lista para su edad y pudo notar que el joven no era común. Igualmente se levantó de su cama y se colocó de frente al azabache._

 _\- Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan, yo tengo que continuar en mis labores- El gobernante de la Nación del Fuego abandonó la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta_

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- La chiquilla preguntó curiosa, cruzándose de brazos_

 _\- Itachi Uchiha- Contestó el joven, al tiempo que activaba su Kekkei Genkai_

 _\- ¿Eres fuerte?- Preguntó la princesa, mirando expectante al ANBU_

 _\- Un poco- Replicó el joven -Debo serlo para protegerla, princesa…-_

 _\- Vaya…- La chica hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando -Espero que sepas usar armas-_

 _\- Creo que sí- Replicó el chico -De no ser así, no me hubieran asignado a protegerla-_

 _\- Veamos si es cierto…-_

 _La pequeña Azula corrió rápidamente hacia su almohada, ante la expectación del Uchiha. Metió la mano debajo… E Itachi reaccionó con agilidad ante el Kunai que sorpresivamente le arrojó la chica, tomando uno propio de entre sus ropas para lanzar un tajo al aire de forma que el proyectil quedó girando delante de su rostro, el cual luego tomó con su mano libre con una habilidad que sorprendió genuinamente a la chica._

 _\- Impresionante…- Murmuró Azula, con su atención puesta en el Shinobi._

 _El azabache había escuchado sobre la mezquina Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, la cual era prepotente con la servidumbre y en las contadas ocasiones que los Daimyo se reunían con sus familias para negociar sobre los límites de sus naciones y otros menesteres, ella jamás se relacionó bien con los hijos de las contrapartes de su padre…_

 _Él pensó que sería un martirio aceptar esa misión, pero la realidad era que él quería alejarse de Konoha por un tiempo, ya que deseaba conocer el mundo y todo lo relacionado al Sistema Ninja. Su meta original era ser asignado como guardia personal del Príncipe Zuko, que según todos los que lo conocían, estaba destinado a ser el siguiente Daimyo._

 _Amable con las personas, alegre y muy sociable, parecía el candidato perfecto al puesto para comenzar un cambio en el mundo…_

 _\- Un Kunai no es un juguete, princesa- Itachi miró con ligero enojo a la jovencita_

 _\- Pero, fue genial lo que hiciste, eso de reaccionar a esa velocidad y detener fácilmente uno de mis mejores lanzamientos…- La chica al parecer no le tomó importancia al reclamó de su guardián -¿Me enseñarías? Quiero ser tan fuerte como papá-_

 _Entonces el Uchiha notó algo distinto en aquella niña…_

 _A diferencia de lo que decían las habladurías de la gente, esa chiquilla se mostró honestamente sorprendida por su habilidad. Aquellos exóticos ojos ámbar lo miraban con sincera admiración y expectativa… La faceta mostrada era muy distinta al formalismo con el que se dirigió a Ozai instantes antes._

 _Y eso le recordó fugazmente la misma mirada de asombro y respeto que solía dirigirle su hermano._

 _\- No sé si a Ozai-sama le gustaría- Replicó más tranquilo el ANBU_

 _\- Me gustaría aprender, pero le pido ayuda a mi gordinflón tío y él prefiere enseñarle a Zuzu sobre la ceremonia del té- La chica hizo gracioso puchero de indignación, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos._

 _Conocido por ser asertivo, Itachi de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que ocultaba ese infantil gesto…_

 _A pesar de ser la privilegiada por su padre, Azula se sentía relegada. Informado a detalle de la vida de la chica para cumplir con su misión, el Uchiha sabía que en su familia, su madre Ursa y su tío Iroh reprobaban su actitud belicosa y un tanto obsesiva por la guerra y el combate, buscándole utilidad militar a cualquier cosa ordinaria. Realmente no era reprochable esa actitud aunque mal encausada podía llegar a ser peligrosa…_

 _Tal vez. Sólo tal vez, esa niña también podría representar un cambio positivo para el mundo a pesar de que todo pareciera indicar lo contrario._

 _\- De acuerdo- El ANBU asintió suavemente -Yo te enseñaré… Pero una cosa-_

 _\- ¿Qué?- La chiquilla miró expectante al azabache_

 _\- Éste será nuestro secreto- La princesa sonrió como nunca antes en la vida por esas palabras, asintiendo entusiasta_

 _\- De acuerdo…-_

 _Y era fue la primera vez que Azula compartió un lazo especial con otra persona que no fuera su padre…_

…

"Itachi…" Azula bajó la cabeza, visiblemente abatida.

A su alrededor, sin que se diera cuenta, había surgido un enorme jardín de flores con pétalos rosas. Con la mirada agachada, pronto notó ese detalle, sorprendiéndose notoriamente… Entonces aquellos pétalos coloridos comenzaron a revolotear por efecto del viento en todas direcciones y pronto la princesa se cubrió el rostro con los brazos ante tan extraño fenómeno.

Y cuando pudo ver, se encontraba en un extraño lugar el cual tenía un extraño cielo verde y cristales esmeraldas que surgían del suelo aleatoriamente. Miró desconcertada en todas direcciones para tratar de asimilar ese súbito cambio de escenario, negándose a pensar siquiera que eso era efecto de la dichosa Necrópolis…

Era simplemente absurdo.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy…?" Visiblemente desconcertada, veía el extraño entorno

\- Siempre fuiste muy escéptica, ahora que recuerdo- La princesa volteó atónita a su espalda, negándose a creer que había oído aquella voz tan familiar

\- Itachi…- Murmuró la castaña, incrédula.

Delante de la princesa, se encontraba el temible integrante de Akatsuki que días atrás había emboscado y capturado a su compañero de equipo, provocando su muerte tras serle extraído el Kyuubi y solamente el supuesto milagro absurdo que el rubio ni siquiera había podido explicar bien lo había vuelto a la vida.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo, Azula…-

La alumna de la fallecida Ryu miraba incrédula a su primer amigo. Simplemente no podía creer que lo tenía delante de ella justo cuando unos días antes lo vio morir a manos de Naruto por culpa del infeliz de Orochimaru.

Pero ahora estaba delante de ella como si viviera en toda la plenitud de su fuerza…

Y solamente podía pensar que ese encuentro era resultado de lo que sea que fuera la Necrópolis. Si bien se había dirigido a ese lugar con una casi insignificante esperanza de que las habladurías sobre ese lugar fueran ciertas, sus ojos analíticos de inmediato demostraron una sutil añoranza que todavía se veía reprimida…

El Ninja miró con una expresión melancólica a la princesa que cuidara durante años. La chica se notaba todavía descolocada y su cerebro tardó bastante tiempo en reaccionar al shock y responder de forma coherente.

\- I-Itachi…- Murmuró la princesa, aceptando por fin lo que estaba pasando justo delante de ella -¿C-Cómo?-

\- Este lugar permite que los vivos y los muertos que comparten un vínculo profundo puedan reencontrarse por un breve momento…- El Uchiha suavizó su expresión, sonriendo levemente -Y al parecer, tú compartes ese lazo conmigo-

\- Es obvio…- Azula inmediatamente se pasó el brazo derecho por los ojos para limpiarse las incipientes lágrimas -Tú fuiste mi primer amigo… Y, el único-

\- ¿De verdad?- El azabache se mostró entristecido -En todo este tiempo… ¿No le has abierto tu corazón a nadie?-

La princesa pensó inmediatamente en Naruto y a Ukitsu… La expresión que adoptó, con la mirada agachada y los ojos cristalinos denotaba una profunda tristeza y remordimiento. Cerró los ojos por un momento y su semblante se endureció mientras apretaba los puños.

"No… ¡A mí ya no debe preocuparme lo que pueda pasarles...!" Pensó la castaña mientras apretaba los dientes "Si hubiera ido con ellos, sólo sería una carga... Naruto tiene esos ojos, Ukitsu tiene unas condiciones físico-atléticas excepcionales y yo... Sólo soy una Kunoichi ordinaria, mejor que el promedio... Pero ordinaria a fin de cuentas..."

\- ¿Sabes...? El contener los sentimientos va a destruirte poco a poco…- Itachi llamó la atención de la princesa -Ha llegado la hora de que tomes una decisión así como yo la tomé aquél día cuando decidí acabar con mi propia familia-

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?-

\- El día que te conocí, en aquél momento, cuando esperabas mi respuesta, yo pude ver algo en ti…- El Uchiha sonrió levemente -Algo que nada tenía que ver con tu innato talento o tu inteligencia y que seguramente aquella Jounin pelirroja vio también-

\- ¿Qué se supone que Ryu-sensei vio en una escoria como yo?- Una lágrima traicionera surcó la mejilla de la princesa -Yo fui quien la obligó a entrenarme...-

\- De no haber querido realmente, estoy seguro de que no te hubiera entrenado… Pero seguramente vio eso que tu ojos reflejan aunque no lo sepas...- Replicó el pelinegro, ya con expresión seria

\- ¿Y qué puede ser eso...?-

\- Esperanza...-

\- Je...- Súbitamente Azula comenzó a reírse en forma escandalosa mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro -¡Ja, ja, ja...! Una persona que abandona sus ideales y deja atrás a sus amigos sólo por el miedo a morir justo como las personas más cercanas a ella… ¿Qué esperanza puede tener?-

Como respuesta, el Uchiha señaló el cielo verde, el cual comenzó a distorsionarse como si fuera agua en movimiento, generando una extraña visión borrosa que lentamente se fue consolidado como la imagen del momento en que Naruto y Ukitsu recibieron el ataque de Infernape, para desaparecer después entre las llamas…

"Déjalo salir, Azula… No te reprimas más" Pensó fugazmente la aparición al notar la evidente preocupación en el rostro de la castaña

\- ¡Naruto, Ukitsu!- La escena había dejado a Azula visiblemente impactada, provocando que se dejara caer de rodillas para golpear con frustración el cristalino suelo -¡Yo no quería abandonarlos...! ¡Pero no quería verlos morir como a Ryu-sensei!- Apretó los dientes, visiblemente dolida -¡¿Cómo podría ayudarlos?! ¡No pude hacerle nada a ese mono con un de mis mejores Jutsu! ¡¿Qué más podría hacer yo sola?!- Volteó a ver impotente al azabache, quien endureció el semblante

\- Si realmente aprecias algo… ¡Debes protegerlo a costa de lo que sea!- La princesa quedó descolocada con las palabras del Akatsuki -O dime... ¿Quieres volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando aquella Jounin y yo morimos?- Azula se había quedado muda al chocar con la cruda realidad que le había hecho ver Itachi -Es cierto que no pudiste ayudarme a mí o a tu Sensei... Pero ahora que puedes protegerlo… ¿Abandonarás lo poco que aún tienes?- El pelinegro sonrió suavemente cuando la chica levantó el rostro con expresión decidida

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- Frente a la princesa y en medio de una nube de humo, apareció aquél Kirin alado de piel metálica y plateada, del mismo tamaño de un caballo ordinario

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Preguntó X con fastidio

\- Necesito que me lleves a un lugar urgentemente…- Replicó inmediatamente la Chunin

\- ¿Qué?- El Kirin contestó fastidiado -Sabes que yo no soy un simple…-

\- Por favor…-

X miraba serio a la chica…

La verdadera razón por la que no le gustaba ser invocado por ella, era que tenía esa expresión altiva y soberbia que se regocijaba en su habilidad y veía con desprecio a los demás. Sin embargo, los ojos ámbar ya no reflejaban esas sensaciones… La invocación podía ver que Azula mostraba preocupación en su mirada, un sentimiento sinceramente desinteresado que no pensó ver jamás en el rostro de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

\- ¡Sube!- Declaró el Kirin, desplegando sus ostentosas alas metálicas que brillaron intensamente con el reflejo de la luz del sol

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Haciendo gala de su prodigiosa agilidad, la castaña montó a X de un salto vistoso

\- ¡Vamos…!- De un fuerte aletazo, la invocación levantó el vuelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia aquella visión…

Itachi Uchiha miró con una melancólica sonrisa a la chica mientras se alejaba de aquél lugar… Pensaba cómo su vida había dado un giro dramático desde la masacre de su clan y cómo sin darse cuenta, había lastimado severamente a esa jovencita sin proponérselo después de abandonar Konoha y todo lo que conocía.

"No pensé que te lastimaría tanto cuando sucedió lo inevitable, Azula… Pero me alegra haberte ayudado a retomar el camino correcto…" La mirada del Akatsuki se llenó de una visible confianza "¡Ahora ve! Y demuéstrame qué tan lejos puedes llegar…"

Lentamente, el Uchiha así como ese lugar, fue desapareciendo gradualmente entre pequeñas partículas que luz que terminaron de revelar nuevamente aquél erial carente de vegetación mientras Azula miraba al frente y el viento provocaba que pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al tiempo que la velocidad de su invocación aumentaba.

Las palabras de Ukitsu, resonaban en la mente de la princesa, una y otra vez…

 _"¡Ya no quiero ser amiga de alguien tan despreciable como tú!"_

"Tiene razón, soy despreciable... Siempre queriendo el afecto de los demás sin ofrecer yo el mío, sólo preocupándome por lo que yo siento, cuando Naruto soporta ahora el rechazo de Hinata y Nami para enfrentarse al Tengun, justo como Ryu-sensei que sacrificó su vida para salvarnos sin dudarlo… Y yo seré igual… ¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos aunque me cueste la vida!" El rostro de la chica se llenó de una férrea determinación.

…

El ataque de Infernape había dejado la habitación desde donde el Daimyo gobernaba Yu, completamente destruida. Los varios Ninja de las distintas aldeas estaban en el suelo, casi todo inconscientes y los pocos que todavía estaban despiertos, apenas si podían moverse, con en el caso de Shizune, que miraba con impotencia cómo el pequeño Naruto, quien apenas hacía unos días había perdido a su Sensei, estaba por ser asesinado…

¿Acaso estaba condenado a la tristeza?

Huérfano, sin su Sensei y las dos personas que más quería, evidentemente controladas por el Tengun, habían contribuido a su caída. Por otra parte, Ukitsu se encontraba encima de Naruto, con la espalda al descubierto. Se había destruido su ropa, pero no estaba desnuda, ya que en su espalda estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser una capa ósea, tanto al frente como detrás y esa estructura, similar a una armadura hecha a su medida, permanecía ilesa, sin un solo rasguño. El simio se acercó a la morena, que respiraba con dificultad y en el resto de su cuerpo tenía marcas de quemaduras…

\- Ahora entiendo por qué pudiste resistir mi ataque sin perder la vida e incluso manteniéndote consciente... Eres de ascendencia Vasto Lord...-

"V-Vasto… ¿Lord?" Susurró débilmente la chica

\- Eso no importa ahora... ¡A un lado...!- Con visible desprecio, el simio apartó a la morena de una patada, para poder ver a un Naruto que respiraba débilmente, -Muy bien, enano… Hubieras sido un gran guerrero de seguir creciendo y evolucionando, aunque por desgracia hoy vas a morir...- El Shogun levantó su mano derecha y formó un puño, el cual fue rodeado al instante por Chakra Katon -Te aplastaré la cabeza para que ya no sientas dolor...- A los costados de Infernape, Nami y Hinata esperaban inexpresivamente las órdenes del Shogun -¡Muere, Naruto...!-

\- N-Naruto-sempai...- Ukitsu se sentía impotente, ya que ni siquiera podía intentar levantarse para ayudar a su amigo

\- ¡Aléjate de él…!-

Infernape volteó para encontrarse con una violenta embestida de X, que tras impactarlo y sacarlo de balance, desapareció en una nube de humo. El grito había provenido de lo que quedaba de la entrada y Artemis, que había sobrevivido gracias a permanecer cerca de un pilar, observó con confusión cómo la princesa que los había abandonado estaba delante de él, encarando al Shogun del Kagun. El simio miró confundido a la chica, pero sonrió burlonamente después de unos instantes tras el sorpresivo ataque del Kirin.

"A-Azula..." La morena reconoció la voz al instante, pero era incapaz de moverse para voltear

\- No puedo creer que seas la chica patética de la otra ocasión...- El Rey Mono encaró a la castaña, mofándose de ella -¿Qué puedes hacer contra mí?- Súbitamente adoptó una expresión furiosa -¡Lárgate antes de que te mate!- La princesa se intimidó visiblemente y se encogió temblorosa ante la amenaza por el miedo que la invadía, pero no retrocedió

"Ryu-sensei... Dame mucho valor… ¡No!" Los dientes de Azula trastabillaban al tiempo que sutiles lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos "Aunque sólo sea una mísera migaja del infinito valor que tuviste… ¡Con eso bastará!" Contrario a lo que pensaba el líder del Kagun, la castaña dio un paso al frente, con su mano izquierda posada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón -T-Te vas a arrepentir...- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible

\- ¿Qué dijiste...?- Infernape se mostró confundido con el susurro de la chica

\- ¡Dije que te vas a arrepentir por haberte metido con mis amigos...!- Exclamó Azula, encarando firme a su enemigo -Y te juro que aunque me cueste la vida… ¡Tú no vas a salir vivo de aquí!-

…

 **Notas**

Pues la batalla en Yu ha llegado a un punto culminante, con el Kagun lanzando un ataque a escala masiva, donde el plan de Infernape y Mayuri se ha revelado, usando tanto a Hinata como a Nami, las dos personas más cercanas a Naruto para atacarlo, sin que él intente defenderse.

Las condiciones de Ninja de las cuatro aldeas trabajando juntas, bajo contrato para un bien común, puede parecer inverosímil en un comienzo, pero hay que recordar el contexto en el Mundo Ninja: el Tengun está atacando abiertamente a todas las naciones del mundo, Kiri ha sido destruida, sin que se sepa de sus habitantes debido a que fue la primera aldea en ser invadida, además de que esta situación se está dando en todas las aldeas al mismo tiempo, si bien la intensidad de las invasiones ha variado, como la pasividad de Infernape antes de encontrarse con Naruto o el caso de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien en vez de invadir su zona asignada, se dedica a seguir de cerca las invasiones y movimientos de sus camaradas.

Con respecto a los Jutsu de Infernape, los movimientos Pokemon que puede aprender en el juego son los que tendrá a su disposición como en el caso del Fire Blast y el Flamethrower, así como la Low Kick, además de su ataque insignia, el Flare Blitz y ataque físico de tipo Fuego más fuerte a su alcance. Yo entreno a Infernape de ataque mixto, por cierto.

En relación a la conducta de Azula, pues me baso en el canon, donde terminó loca porque nunca se pudo relacionar con la gente fuera del miedo y como traté de exponer en el fic, antes de Ryu solamente Itachi supo comprenderla. Obviamente, Ozai en el fic no es tan perverso como en el canon y si bien es un vínculo importante para la chica, no tuvieron la convivencia necesaria y por ende, la castaña no tuvo el apoyo necesario con él. Debido a todo eso, si bien aprecia a sus amigos, tiende a pensar muy fríamente, tanto para bien como para mal en este caso, creyendo que si los dejaba seguir sin ella, no les estorbaría.

En cuanto a su miedo, este se debe a lo que sintió tras ver la muerte de Ryu, la forma en que terminó el cuerpo de Itachi y la facilidad con la que tanto Orochimaru como Infernape se vieron inafectados por sus ataques. Es algo similar a lo que sucede entre Kakashi y Orochimaru durante su encuentro en el canon. Sin embargo, ese inesperado encuentro, con su querido guardián, la hizo reaccionar a tiempo.


	19. XVII: Resolución Furibunda

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pasamos primero por los reviews:

 **alexzero:** Así es, Azula ha recuperado la razón y será una aliada sumamente valiosa para el rubio.

 **Ukamulbas:** Algo muy importante cambió en Azula y desde ahora será una valiosa ayuda para Naruto y Ukitsu.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Así es, se ha dado un salto muy grande en cuanto a poder y maldad para los villanos, pero Azula ha regresado y eso es una leve esperanza para Naruto y las chicas.

 **OTAKUFire:** Y lo que falta… XD

 **Loquin:** Je, je, je, gracias. Pues sí, la furia de Azula está por desatarse…

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **Capítulo XVII: Resolución furibunda.**

…

La princesa miraba desafiante al Shogun del Kagun, mientras apretaba los dientes para contener su miedo y el deseo innato de escapar…

Desde la muerte de Ryu había quedado traumada con la idea de tener el mismo final que su Sensei, ya que a pesar de admirarla tanto, no quería terminar igual. Y ese deseo había provocado que incluso engañara a sus amigos para no combatir. Sin embargo, no era tarde para corregir los errores…

Por eso estaba ahí, luchando contra sus miedos internos para ayudar a sus personas más queridas. Se sorprendió ligeramente de que la Hyuga y la Uchiha estuvieran en ese lugar, pero más que eso, de que estuvieran del lado del Shogun del Kagun.

\- Rata inmunda… ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir?- Infernape miraba fríamente a su enemiga

\- ¡Sí!- Replicó Azula al instante con un grito para liberar su miedo -Estoy diciendo que pase lo que pase… ¡Hoy vas a morir!-

\- A-Azula...- A la aludida le dolió que Ukitsu no añadiera el sufijo '-chan' a su nombre, pero estaba consciente de que se lo merecía por como la trató -A-A las Sempai, las manipulan...-

\- Eso es obvio- Replicó la castaña sin desviar la mirada del simio "Conscientemente, jamás lastimarían a Naruto..." La mirada de Azula se llenó de ira -Secuestraron a Hinata y a Nami para controlarlas y que atacaran a Naruto con el fin de que él no se defendiera... Son unos bastardos… ¡Cómo los detesto!- La chica de ojos ámbar bramaba indignada

\- Kh...- La morena hizo una mueca de dolor, señal evidente de que era incapaz de ponerse en pie

\- ¡Ukitsu...!- La princesa cerró los ojos después de unos instantes porque era evidente que solo quedaba ella para combatir "Mi versión especial de Katon que guardaba para un momento crítico... Ha llegado la hora de usarlo" La castaña abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente al Shogun del Kagun "Aunque, no sé si realmente será efectivo contra Infernape... Y temo llegar a matar a Hinata o a Nami si las impacto por error" Una gota de sudor frío escurrió por su sien "Piensa Azula… ¡Piensa!"

\- Desaparece de mi vista, insecto...- El simio movió la mano despectivamente -Es obvio que sólo eres una chica ordinaria que jamás podrá compararse con Naruto, así que si te vas ahora, haré de cuenta que este penoso incidente nunca ocurrió...-

\- Kh...- Azula apretó los puños -No digas estupideces, yo no abandonaré a mis amigos… ¡Los alumnos de Ryu-sensei no somos de esa calaña!-

"Azula..." Pensó la morena, mirando conmovida a su amiga

\- ¡Infernape, peleemos frente a frente...!- A pesar de su situación, esbozó una sonrisa burlona con expresión sombría -¿O eres tan patético que necesitas usar a tus rehenes hasta para pelear contra mí?-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste...?!- El simio se molestó tras sentirse picado en su orgullo por las palabras de esa basura -¡Chiquilla insolente...!- Infernape reprimió su rabia -No necesito ayuda para acabar un ser tan inferior como tú... ¡Hinata, Nami, no intervengan en esto...!- Una campanilla se escuchó por el lugar y al instante ambas Kunoichi retrocedieron

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó seria la princesa, sin dejar de ver fijamente a su enemigo "Ambas reaccionaron a ese sonido..."

\- ¡Te haré pedazos...!-

Azula apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque del simio, esquivando un violento puñetazo por cuestión de milímetros. El simio lanzó un segundo ataque al instante, que nuevamente evadió la castaña con un salto hacia atrás para tomar una distancia segura en relación al simio. Respiraba visiblemente agitada, producto del súbito esfuerzo que había podido hacer para apenas esquivar el par de golpes de Infernape, que habían cuarteado fácilmente el duro suelo sobre el que instantes antes estaba de pie. Ante la expectación de Azula, el Rey Mono sonrió suavemente.

\- Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable, ya que a diferencia de Naruto o la otra chica, tu resistencia no parece haber superado los límites de la gente ordinaria... Un solo golpe que logre conectarte bastará para dejarte malherida e incapaz de moverte, en ese momento sabrás que fracasaste y será tu fin...- La princesa observó asustada al simio -Es decir que cuando veas que tu plan no funcionó a pesar de tus esfuerzos, te remataré y este intento de batalla terminará...-

\- Si funciona o no, eso lo sabremos de inmediato...- En un instante Azula se colocó en la posición del Zangetsuha -Trágate esto... ¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Camino Oscuro de la Onda Cortante Lunar)...!-

\- ¡¿Qué...?!-

El ataque de la castaña consistía en cuatro medias lunas formadas de Chakra Katon, con la particularidad de que ese fuego era de color azul y como viajaba a mayor velocidad que el Katon ordinario, Infernape no pudo esquivarlas, recibiéndolas de lleno y desapareciendo en un estallido de llamas azules que lo devoraron a gran velocidad. Azula observó seria, sin perder detalle en el asunto.

\- Un golpe franco...- La castaña esperaba que pronto reapareciera el simio con algún daño.

Sin embargo, fue un fenómeno algo extraño lo que ocurrió: el fuego azul se concentró en forma de una esfera giratoria y en segundos se disipó en forma de un estallido. Si bien algunas llamas quedaron en el cuerpo del aparentemente ileso Shogun, aparte de ligeras quemaduras superficiales, era evidente que el ataque no había tenido efecto real en el simio. La expresión de Azula se llenó de terror al ver que su Jutsu secreto no había funcionado en lo absoluto…

"¿Cómo lo hizo...?" La castaña había quedado boquiabierta

\- Veo que eres alumna de Akahei… No esperaba que pudieras utilizar Katon azul, logrado por una inyección extra de Chakra al ataque- El Shogun se mostró tranquilo -Pero como mi afinidad es fuego, simplemente cubrí mi cuerpo con Chakra para realizar un contrapeso y evitar un impacto directo, si bien debido a la premura no pude bloquear completamente el ataque, recibiendo una cantidad despreciable de daño... ¡Deberías rendirte, garrapata rastrera!- Nuevamente Azula esquivaba por milímetros el ataque de su enemigo en forma de una patada frontal -¡Iron Tail!-

Al recibir sorpresivamente el violento ataque en el estómago y toser una cantidad considerable de sangre, la castaña salió proyectada al aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El simio observó satisfecho cómo la chica estaba arrodillada, tomándose el estómago con una mano y luchando tanto para ponerse de pie como para respirar. Respiraba agitadamente porque el golpe la había dejado sin aire y parecía inminente su derrota…

Infernape tenía razón, realmente había sido herida de gravedad con sólo un ataque recibido.

\- Ya hay un ganador- Dijo el simio, mientras miraba despectivamente cómo Azula tenía dificultad para reincorporarse

"Creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas... Al final tuvo razón con mi resistencia..." En medio de su dolor, Azula se dio el lujo de reír suavemente

\- A-Azula...- La aludida volteó de inmediato hacia Naruto, quien a pesar de sus pésimas condiciones seguía estando consciente -H-Huye...-

"S-Sigues vivo..." Pensó la castaña con una suave sonrisa -No te preocupes… A pesar de todo, en este poco tiempo que hemos convivido juntos, me has simpatizado... Y no voy a abandonarte- Infernape miró con sorpresa cómo la chica lograba ponerse de pie, si bien visiblemente lastimada y limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de su boca "Todavía no he hecho suficiente…"

\- ¿Pudo levantarse...?- El simio estaba visiblemente sorprendido por la tenacidad de aquella chiquilla, que no perdía las ganas de desafiarlo en la mirada

"A este punto, sólo podría sacrificarme como Ryu-sensei, para ganar un poco de tiempo y que Naruto pudiera recuperarse, pero no serviría de nada, porque volverían a usar a Hinata y Nami en su contra..." La chica prodigio respiraba con dificultad "Si tan sólo pudiera liberarlas... ¡Eso es!" Una gota fría de sudor recorrió la sien de la princesa "Es hora de ver que tan inteligente soy realmente y esperar que todo salga bien" Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó contra Infernape de una forma aparentemente suicida mientras sus manos eran rodeadas de Chakra Katon

\- ¡Muere...!- Al instante el simio le lanzó un violento golpe al rostro, ante las miradas inexpresivas de Nami y Hinata, además del absoluto terror de Artemis.

El impacto aparentemente le volteó el rostro completamente a la chica, de forma que parecía haberle roto el cuello. El Rey Mono sonrió triunfal al darse cuenta de que su enemiga por fin estaba muerta…

Sin embargo su rostro pasó del regocijo al desconcierto, al darse cuenta que en la expresión aparentemente perdida de Azula, se formó una sonrisa, ya que había girado la cabeza justo antes de que el golpe la impactara, esquivando el ataque y al mismo tiempo dar la apariencia de haberlo recibido…

Aprovechando el momento, hábilmente tomó el pergamino de la cintura de Infernape y se dejó caer al suelo para rodar en dirección a las Kunoichi. Sin embargo, nuevamente aquella campanilla se escuchó por el lugar y sin siquiera dejar de rodar, ambas Kunoichi controladas de manera desconocida se lanzaron al ataque hacia la princesa.

\- ¡Suiton: Atsuryoku no Mizu (Elemento Agua: Presión de Agua)!-

\- ¡Katon: Atsuryoku no Hi (Elemento Fuego: Presión de Fuego)!-

Ambos ataque impactaron simultáneamente en Azula, quien lanzó un grito de dolor mientras el pergamino negro salía proyectado al aire y al instante ambas Kunoichi lanzaron varios Shuriken y Kunai para convertirlo en pequeños pedazos de papel, que se diseminaron por todo el lugar debido al viento. Eran pedazos tan pequeños que una gran cantidad de ellos cayeron alrededor de ambas Ninja que se encontraba bajo alguna clase de control mental. Cuando los efectos del ataque simultáneo se dejaron ver, el cuerpo de Azula yacía en el suelo, humeante y al parecer había perdido la consciencia…

\- Al parecer todo terminó...- El simio se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas -¡Caldina, todo ha terminado, buen trabajo!- De uno de los pocos pilares que había quedado intacto emergió la bella maga que en Konoha se habían encontrado Hinata y Nami

\- Gracias Infernape-sama, fue un placer ayudarle- La morena sonrió suavemente al ver cómo todos los Ninja habían sido derrotados, ninguno parecía estar en condiciones de pelear y se acercó al Shogun para ver a la derrotada princesa -La gran Caldina y las campanillas de su danza mágica para usar el Otoma Genjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria de Sonido Mágico) nunca fallan... ¡Ahora espero una gran suma de dinero por este trabajo!- La bella chica enseñaba orgullosa las campanillas en su cuerpo, específicamente en las puntas de sus zapatillas negras, el dorso de sus guantes negros y en sus aretes

\- La tendrás- Replicó el simio entre dientes, discretamente asqueado por la codicia de la subordinada de Mayuri

\- ¡Raiton: Kaminari...!-

El ataque fue tan sorpresivo como preciso…

Entró por la frente de la morena y ante la mirada fría de la princesa, se perdió en el cielo tras fulminar la vida de la subordinada de Mayuri y volarle en forma grotesca la parte posterior del cráneo para que después el cuerpo sin vida cayera pesadamente al suelo. Infernape no reaccionó debido a la sorpresa del ataque lanzado por la chica, quien se suponía derrotada y se sorprendió más al ver cómo al instante tanto la Hyuga como la Uchiha volvieron en sí tras recuperar el color natural de su esclerótica…

Parpadearon un par de veces, ya que para ellas, hacía unos instantes se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen con la bella morena que ya estaba tendida en el suelo con una asquerosa herida en la cabeza que incluso permitía ver a través de ella. Al romperse el flujo de Chakra de Caldina con su muerte, ambas chicas habían quedado libres del poder ejercido sobre ellas.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando...!- Bramó con ira Infernape, llamando la atención de ambas Kunoichi

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- Preguntó la azabache, visiblemente descolocada

\- ¡No lo sé...!- Replicó la peliazul -¡Pero mira!- La chica señaló el lugar donde Naruto estaba tendido, luchando por no perder la consciencia

\- ¡Naruto-kun...!- Gritaron ambas con horror, al ver a su novio en esas pésimas condiciones

\- ¡Ahora que están libres ya no me sirven, malditas mocosas...!- Cuando ambas chicas de Doujutsu pudieron reaccionar, el Shogun del Kagun ya estaba cerca de ellas, listo para matarlas con sus Fire Punch.

De un segundo a otro, ambas chicas se colocaron en guardia precipitadamente al ver el inminente ataque que iban a recibir de Infernape en forma de un violento puñetazo infundido con Chakra Katon…

\- ¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación Reversible)...!- La princesa golpeó sorpresivamente el suelo con las palmas de sus manos infundidas de Chakra, al tiempo que una fórmula de Fuinjutsu se dirigía rápidamente hacia las novias del Uzumaki…

La Hyuga y la Uchiha apretaron los dientes, ya que el ataque del simio iba a gran velocidad y no tenían tiempo de esquivarlo. Sin embargo, desaparecieron en nubes de humo simultáneas justo antes de ser alcanzadas por el ataque de su enemigo…

\- ¡Imposible…!- El Rey Mono quedó atónito ante la súbita desaparición de ambas chicas.

…

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que todo el plan haya sido alterado por una chiquilla?!- El Shogun del Raigun estaba visiblemente molesto con la situación, no sólo había perdido a una subordinada realmente útil que se había llevado su conocimiento al otro mundo, sino que también había perdido a dos chicas prometedoras para sus experimentos -Maldita mocosa… ¡Ha desarmado mi estrategia completamente!- La frustración de Mayuri era evidente

"Mayuri-sama tiene razón" Pensó la mano derecha del Doctor Diabólico "Ahora que esas dos chiquillas están fuera del campo de batalla, ese chiquillo podría pelear libremente si logra recuperarse…"

…

\- Ahora que ya no están aquí, no podrás usarlas contra el duende...- Susurró Azula débilmente, para sí misma

\- ¡¿Dónde están esas malditas mocosas?!- Infernape bramó enfurecido -¡Demonios…!-

\- Imbécil...- Susurró la princesa débilmente, satisfecha de ver como el simio había perdido los estribos

\- Tú...- Cegado por la ira, el Shogun corrió hacia Azula y la tomó del cuello para levantarla del suelo -¡Dime qué fue lo que hiciste!-

\- Je... Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu... Ahora están en la tierra de los Kirin, lejos de ti- Las sonrisa burlona de Azula provocó que el Rey Mono comenzara a ahorcarla

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-

\- L-Los milagros… No se dan… Para los cobardes...- Replicó la castaña apenas con un hilillo de voz, luchando en vano por soltarse del agarre

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas ahora que salvaste a esas dos?!- El Shogun del Kagun azotó a Azula violentamente contra el suelo -Mírate, usaste el poco Chakra que te quedaba para llevarte de aquí a esas chiquillas y ahora ya ni siquiera puedes defenderte...-

\- Tienes razón...- Para sorpresa de Infernape, la castaña sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos suavemente mientras la sangre escurría por su frente -Sin embargo, todavía queda Naruto...-

"A-Azula..." Pensó Ukitsu fugazmente, luchando por no quedar inconsciente

\- Miau...- El gato albo también miraba conmovido a la princesa, mientras el simio volteó a ver de reojo al rubio, para regresar la mirada a la chica

-Tú... ¿Viniste dispuesta a morir por tu amigo Naruto?- Cuestionó impresionado el Shogun del Kagun

\- ¿M-Mi amigo?- Se cuestionó Azula mientras lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer lentamente sus mejillas -Sí… Naruto y Ukitsu son mi amigos, no podía dejarlos…- La princesa abrió sus ojos y sonrió conmovida "Ryu-sensei... Yo también protegeré lo que es valioso para mí" El Shogun del Kagun observaba sorprendido a la castaña -Compartimos un lazo, eso nos hace amigos… Y por mis amigos…- Adoptó una expresión fiera -Soy capaz de morir… Así que mátame si quieres- Suspiró sabiendo que estaba a merced de su enemigo -Hice mi parte… Y ya no me necesitan más-

"Esta chiquilla inmadura se aferró a sus ideales y me ha combatido de frente, mientras que yo he abandonado los míos para obtener una victoria que ahora me parece vacía" Infernape analizaba el trasfondo de su aparente victoria "Ha superado sus limitaciones para aportar en el objetivo de su equipo, que es derrotarme... Y está lista para morir con una sonrisa, como si ella hubiera ganado… ¿Quién es el vencedor real de este combate?" Reflexionó profundamente "Yo estoy traicionado mi ideales ahora mismo y me siento como un miserable perdedor, a pesar de estar por ganar"

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Infernape?!- El aludido volteó hacia el Demidevimon, para notar que sostenía una esfera de cristal a través de la que Mayuri era visible -¡¿No vas a acabar con la vida de esos mocosos?!-

\- Kh...- El simio apretó los dientes

\- ¡¿Vas a perder tu puesto como Shogun del Kagun sólo porque una miserable mocosa te ha conmovido?! ¡Nubes-sama y Orochimaru-sama no perdonan la incompetencia ni la estupidez, así que mátalos ya!- El Doctor Diabólico estaba visiblemente irritado y sus palabras lograron convencer al Rey Mono de reanudar su objetivo, ya que Infernape endureció la mirada y se acercó a Azula mientras su puño era rodeado de Chakra Katon

\- A-Azula…- Lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por las mejillas de la debilitada morena

\- ¡Miau...!-

Artemis de inmediato se acercó al rubio, recordando aquél momento cuando ellos dos y Rimururu habían quedado atrapados en aquella cueva y milagrosamente el Chunin había despertado ese misterioso poder con el que los había sacado de ese lugar y había derrotado a los dos Ninja de Kumo…

Comenzó a rasguñarlo en la mano, para hacer que lograra reaccionar y pudiera ponerse de pie para que ahora salvara a la castaña que en un principio le pareció una mujer dura y fría, pero que en ese momento había dejado ver la verdadera la calidez de su corazón… Y Naruto realmente quería ayudarla al poder comprender sus sentimientos, pero con gran trabajo apenas si podía mantenerse consciente. Trataba de ponerse de pie…

"¡Vamos…! ¡Levántate!" Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía.

En ese momento se sentía impotente, ya que sólo tenía un deseo: levantarse para ayudar a sus amigas y corresponder la confianza que la castaña había depositado en él, dispuesta a sacrificarse solamente para salvar a sus queridas Hinata y Nami, dándole así la oportunidad de pelear sin que su enemigo usara esa sucia artimaña en su contra…

"Tengo que hacerlo… Tengo que levantarme…" Pensó el rubio con el cuerpo tembloroso, incapaz de reincorporarse "Deseo ayudar a Azula…" Apretó los dientes, con impotencia y nacientes lágrimas en sus ojos "Muévete, cuerpo inútil… ¡Tienes que moverte!"

\- Así que te llamas Azula…- Murmuró el simio, cerrando los ojos por un instante -Te has ganado mi respeto… Lástima que debas morir hoy-

\- N-No lo hagas- Susurró quedamente la morena -D-Detente...-

Infernape levantó su puño para asestar el golpe de gracia en la princesa, quien simplemente cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, resignada a morir…

\- ¡Miau!- Maulló visiblemente entristecido el felino.

Cuando el Shogun se preparaba a lanzar letal, un brillo intenso invadió el lugar violentamente. La marca en la frente de Artemis comenzó a brillar de forma notoria, desconcertando a todos los presentes que permanecían conscientes…

Ese brillo misterioso comenzaba a reaccionar con el cuerpo de Naruto, quien se ponía de pie lentamente con los ojos cerrados debido al esfuerzo, ante la mirada atenta de todos, como si esa luz le diera las fuerzas para volver a pelear una vez más. Ese resplandor incluso curaba lentamente a la Kankichi y a princesa, quienes obtuvieron la fuerza suficiente para poder voltear hacia un Naruto que ya era envuelto por un aura violácea que rodeaba finamente su cuerpo, la cual aumentaba su intensidad paulatinamente. Abrió los ojos súbitamente, revelando su Rinnegan brillando intensamente, rodeado de aquél Chakra violeta…

"Increíble, pudo levantarse a pesar de estar a las puertas de la muerte..." Reflexionó el Shogun del Kagun, visiblemente impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él

\- Kh…- Una expresión realmente colérica se manifestó en el rostro del rubio al tiempo que extendió su mano hacia el simio -¡Shinra Tensei...!-

Infernape saló proyectado hacia una de las pocas paredes que quedaban de pie, estrellándose y derribándola violentamente. En su trayectoria aplastó al ser similar a un murciélago, haciendo que Mayuri perdiera la visión de lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo. El Shogun del Kagun se reincorporó lentamente tras el violento impacto, mirando sorprendido y con un deje de temor al rubio, que lucía imponente y sobretodo, visiblemente furioso contra él…

\- Infernape…- Sus ojos se entrecerraron destilando odio -Jamás había odiado a nadie tanto como ahora… ¡Ni quisiera a Orochimaru! Te odio, desgraciado- Señaló a su enemigo apenas conteniéndose de atacar

"Su Chakra es espantoso…" Pensó desconcertado el Rey Mono "Destila un poder impresionante a pesar de que estaba agonizando apenas hace unos segundos" Se puso en guardia, tembloroso -Es imposible…-

\- Estabas por matar a Azula, quien iba a ayudarme a costa de su vida…- El cabello rubio comenzó a orientarse hacia arriba, agitándose visiblemente

\- Se siente una presencia imponente surgiendo de él- El simio apretó los dientes con creciente temor

\- Y sobre todo… Te metiste con Hinata-chan y Nami-chan… Infernape… ¡Voy a matarte!-

Naruto se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante hacia el incrédulo Rey Mono y le volteó el rostro de un violento derechazo sin que el Shogun pudiera responder. Seguidamente lo golpeó al otro lado de la cara. Luego un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y después un gancho a la barbilla que lo elevó varios metros antes que cayera pesadamente de espaldas.

\- Kh…- El simio trató de reincorporarse tras su alarido de dolor

\- ¡Ahora cada gota de mi sangre hierve de rabia…!- Infernape se elevó violentamente cuando el Uzumaki lo levantó de una patada en la cara -¡Y sólo voy a calmarme cuando te vea muerto!- Antes de que se volviera a elevar, lo recibió con una feroz lluvia de puñetazos en la cara y el estómago -¡Te vas a arrepentir de pisotear lo que yo más quiero en este mundo!- El Rey Mono no podía ni intentar responder a los veloces y poderosos golpes que recibía intempestivamente por todo su cuerpo -¡Jamás había estado tan furioso!- De una patada lo mandó a estrellarse contra un pilar, derribándolo con absurda facilidad -Y por eso, antes de matarte… ¡Voy a aplastarte como a un gusano!- Declaró con el puño dirigido al herido Shogun del Kagun

"Es monstruoso…" Infernape no le quitó el ojo de encima a su temible enemigo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente "Seguramente fue este extraño poder con el que derrotó a Orochimaru…" Respiraba agitado, mientras que de todo su cuerpo surgían varios hilillos de sangre "¿Qué demonios es ese Chakra que lo rodea…?" El simio lucia intimidado por ese poder

\- ¡Prepárate!- Naruto ya estaba en guardia

\- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito enano!- Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, sorpresivamente el simio se levantó y a una velocidad sorprendente se lanzó hacia el rubio mientras su puño se rodeaba de Chakra Katon -¡Fire Punch!- El impacto fue directo al rostro del Uzumaki, volteándolo en medio de un estallido de llamas -¡A ver si así te callas...!- La expresión del Rey Mono se llenó de incredulidad súbitamente cuando el rubio comenzó a girar su rostro a su posición original con una facilidad asombrosa, a pesar de la fuerza que continuaba ejerciendo el simio y como si nada le hubiera pasado "¡¿Qué demonios sucede? ¡Ese extraño Chakra ha contenido la fuerza de mi golpe!"

\- No…- Al instante Naruto le lanzó un otro violento golpe en la boca del estómago, haciendo que tosiera sangre -¡No te perdonaré!-

El rubio comenzó a lanzarle una combinación de golpes y patadas distribuidos por todo su cuerpo, de tal velocidad y precisión, que el Shogun del Kagun sólo podía recibirlos sin poder reaccionar, tratando en vano de bloquearlos o esquivarlos, ya que la velocidad de Naruto se había vuelto superior a la suya y su fuerza también, como si el flujo de Chakra que lo rodeaba le hubiera dado una nueva y superior capacidad física. Infernape cayó pesadamente, con la sangre recorriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo, mientras que el Uzumaki se posó delante de él con esa intimidante expresión colérica…

\- K-Kuchiyose no Jutsu…-

Azula posó sus manos en el suelo tras arrastrarse para llegar junto a Ukitsu, provocando que aparecieran dos nubes de humo de las cuales emergieron las otras Kunoichi del Equipo Ryu con visible confusión en sus rostros.

\- ¡Ukitsu-chan, Azula-san!- Hinata y Nami auxiliaron inmediatamente a sus compañeras, la Hyuga a la morena y la Uchiha a la princesa

\- Azula-san... ¿Estás bien?- La azabache de tez clara le ayudaba a la castaña a reincorporarse

\- Sí, gracias...- Respondió Azula débilmente

\- Ukitsu-chan, resiste...- La peliazul le ayudó a la morena a reincorporarse

\- Gracias, Hinata-sempai...-

\- Azula-san, el poder de Naruto-kun... Es impresionante- Nami miraba a su novio destrozando al Shogun del Kagun con una facilidad asombrosa -¿Ese es el resultado del último entrenamiento que realizaron con Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó la Uchiha, mirando cómo apenas el simio se había puesto de pie, nuevamente recibía el castigo de Naruto para terminar en el piso

\- No...- Replicó la castaña, llamando la atención de las tres chicas -Ese es el poder de sus ojos- Las palabras de Azula sorprendieron a las novias del chico

\- Pero… Él no había despertado el poder de su Doujutsu- Replicó extrañada la azabache de tez clara -Podía hacer cosas básicas para el Byakugan o el Sharingan, pero nada diferente-

\- Eso es cierto, aunque...- Agregó la Hyuga mientras miraba cómo nuevamente el rubio le conectaba un violento golpe en el rostro a su enemigo y lo derribaba -Una vez Ryu-sensei le dijo que no se preocupara, que la verdadera capacidad de su Doujutsu se revelaría sola...-

\- Seguramente ella lo intuyó...- Agregó seria la mayor de las chicas -Al parecer no se sabe casi nada sobre sus ojos... Reaccionan a la ira y se activan como una especie de instinto de supervivencia... Cuando escapó de Konoha y se encontró con Rimururu, ese poder debió de haber despertado por primera vez para salvarlo a él y a Rimururu del Equipo Killer B de Kumo...- Sin que las Kunoichi se dieran cuenta, el gato albo asintió con la cabeza -Luego, cuando Orochimaru asesinó a Ryu-sensei, ese poder fue con el que Naruto lo derrotó... Ahora veo que sólo reacciona en situaciones extremas donde su vida corre peligro o cuando está cegado por la ira… Justo como ahora-

El combate de Taijutsu continuaba. Para Infernape era frustrante cómo sus golpes, ya fueran puños o patadas, resultaban inútiles contra el rubio…

Ese flujo de Chakra era como una coraza impenetrable, ya que los contados golpes que lograba conectarle no le ocasionaban ningún daño y en contraste, sus ataques dolían como si sus puños y piernas fueran de acero. Nuevamente le lanzó un derechazo, pero esta vez el rubio lo esquivó y se lo detuvo a la altura de la muñeca, con una sola mano. El flujo de Chakra violeta apenas tocó su piel por más de un instante, comenzó a quemar a Infernape, quien apenas podía contener el dolor que sentía, como si le estuvieran dejando una barra de acero al rojo vivo en la piel. En la mano libre de Naruto comenzó a formarse una esfera de Chakra que el simio pensó sería el Rasengan, pero de inmediato esa esfera aumentó tanto la velocidad de rotación de su flujo como su tamaño, duplicando el tamaño de un Rasengan ordinario.

\- ¡Oudama Rasengan...!-

El Rey Mono recibió el Jutsu en el estómago, escupiendo sangre de su boca, mientras Naruto se lo incrustaba con marcada saña hasta que la fuerza del Oudama Rasengan se disipó completamente, dejándole una herida visible en su vientre. Giró la mano que detenía el brazo de Infernape de forma súbita, fracturándole el antebrazo a su enemigo y saltó para tomar distancia, mientras el Shogun del Kagun simplemente caía de rodillas. Para Infernape resultaba frustraste y sobretodo, aterradora, la diferencia que ahora existía entre él y su enemigo. No pudo evitar el sonreír suavemente al recordar cómo se molestó con Orochimaru cuando le asignó la misión de acabar con él, subestimándolo por ser un niño…

"¿Este es el poder que venció a Orochimaru...? Es un poder abrumador..." Lentamente y respirando con dificultad, Infernape se puso de pie mientras su rostro se llenaba de ira nuevamente "¡Sin embargo, yo renuncié a mis ideales para ganar esta batalla...! ¡Si me vence de nada servirán todas las bajezas que cometí, abandonándome a mí mismo en aras de ejecutar bien el plan...!" El simio lucía totalmente fuera de sí -¡Voy a obtener la victoria aunque sea lo último que haga...! ¡Prepárate a morir!- Infernape posó la mano de su brazo óptimo delante de él para preparar su mejor Jutsu, su cuerpo nuevamente se veía rodeado de un intenso Chakra carmesí

\- Eso es… ¡Flare Blitz!- Exclamó Ukitsu, llamando la atención de las chicas, mientras Naruto observa con expectación como su enemigo se rodeaba de su ardiente Chakra

\- Ahora que estoy herido, puedo hacer uso de todo mi poder...- La sangre que escapaba del cuerpo del Shogun lo hizo con más intensidad conforme su poder se manifestaba por todo su cuerpo -Así que sin importar que tan fuerte seas, si recibes esto a quemarropa, serás pulverizado...- La mirada del rubio se endureció aún más -¡Ahora sí obtendré la victoria!-

\- ¡Naruto!- Exclamó Azula con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a las demás -¡Acábalo con el Jutsu de Ryu-sensei!- Al instante, el puño derecho del Uzumaki comenzó a brillar y pequeños rayos comenzaban a rodearlo

\- ¡Es tu fin, Naruto!- Infernape se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo -¡Flare Blitz...!-

\- ¡Hadouryuken!- El Uzumaki se arrojó hacia su enemigo mientras su puño tomaba vuelo y se veía rodeado del Chakra que tomó la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

Las chicas miraban expectantes la escena…

Era una carrera, donde quien lanzara primero su ataque obtendría la victoria, pero no pudieron seguirla en su totalidad porque la intensidad del Chakra llameante que rodeaba a Infernape las deslumbró por un segundo... Cuando se les aclaró la vista, Naruto caía al suelo cubierto de sangre en todo su cuerpo, haciendo un ruido pesado al caer. Las chicas miraron con horror al ver cómo el chico parecía haber sido derrotado…

Pero sus temores se vieron disipados cuando vieron el origen de esa sangre: el Shogun del Kagun tenía un horroroso boquete en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, del cual brotaba la sangre visiblemente e incluso sus vísceras eran visibles en un espectáculo grotesco. El poder ardiente que lo rodeaba se había disipado por completo…

\- H-Hadoryuken... El Jutsu personal de la Soldado Carmesí...- El simio tosió sangre de forma visible, mientras la hemorragia de su escandalosa herida aumentaba -M-Me ha derrotado...-

\- Lo logró...- Susurraron las cuatro chicas a coro

\- Hm...- Naruto se puso de pie para ver furioso a su enemigo, quien esbozó una sonrisa plena que lo desconcertó profundamente

\- He sido derrotado... Por un gran guerrero... Eso, me llena de orgullo- La furia del Uzumaki se disipó al escuchar esas palabras, pero sobre todo al escuchar la implícita admiración que el simio reconocía tenerle

\- ¿Infernape...?- El chico miró con evidente confusión, al tiempo que el Rinnegan regresaba a ser sus ojos celestes

\- Tu nombre es Azula... ¿C-Cierto?- La aludida volteó a ver con desconcierto al malherido Shogun -M-Me has enseñado... Que hay cosas más importantes que perder o ganar, como nunca renunciar a tus ideales- La sonrisa alegre del Shogun del Kagun era desconcertante para todo el Equipo Ryu, aún más cuando comenzó a llorar visiblemente -Y-Yo… Caí en lo más bajo y ruin por lograr mi victoria… Y p-por eso, merezco morir…-

\- Infernape...- Susurró débilmente el rubio, dándose cuenta de que su enemigo estaba sinceramente arrepentido por sus cobardes acciones

\- G-Gracias… Por abrirme los ojos…-

El simio cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo debido a que no había puesto la menor resistencia. Naruto de inmediato se acercó a ver al Shogun del Kagun, pero cuando se arrodilló cerca de su rostro, sólo pudo ver su mirada perdida y opacada. Cerró los ojos un instante, al darse cuenta de que había muerto. Las chicas se acercaron a él, para acompañarlo en su momento de silencio luctuoso, ya que no se esperaban algo así del simio. Súbitamente Infernape desapareció en un estallido de luz, mientras un pergamino con el Kanji Jibakushin aparecía en su lugar y apenas al tocar el suelo se incendiaba espontáneamente.

\- Infernape...- Susurró débilmente Naruto, siendo abrazado por sus novias al instante, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el cariño se sentía, mientras pensaba profundamente en la muerte de ese ser.

…

En las calles de una Yu casi destruida, el último zorro integrante del Kagun caía a los pies de los varios Ninja contratados por el Daimyo, mientras a sus espaldas, un rugiente Red Daemon's y un sonriente pero agotado Byakuen, también disfrutaban del triunfo que había obtenido junto a los Ninja…

Entre los combatientes se encontraban un par de los Ninja a cargo de Ibiki Morino, quienes reconocieron a la invocación de Naruto al instante, no así a la de Ukitsu. Eso significaba que el rubio estaba en el lugar y seguramente había contribuido a la victoria.

\- ¡Lo logramos, dragón...!- Exclamó el tigre con marcada satisfacción, recibiendo un intenso rugido como respuesta

\- Ustedes nos ayudaron mucho para vencer al Tengun, muchas gracias…- Se acercó un Ninja de Konoha a ellos, el sensor del Examen Chunin, Genma Shiranui

\- De nada- Murmuró cansado el albo felino

\- ¡Lo logramos!- Exclamó un Ninja, con visible alegría

\- ¡Lo hicimos!- Agregó otro con marcada emoción

\- ¡Si, viva los hicimos...!- Completó otro, rebosante de alegría

\- ¡Vengan! Según los rumores, van a presentar a los salvadores que derrotaron al Tengun y a ese extraño mono...- Declaró otro Ninja, que llegaba desde las ruinas del palacio del Daimyo.

…

Orochimaru estaba furioso…

Había sido notificado que uno de los sellos Jibakushin se había activado y eso sólo significaba que uno de los seis Shogun del Tengun terminó por ser derrotado.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que se trataría de Infernape, ya que Mayuri había asegurado que la victoria estaba garantizada. En una habitación oscura, sobre un pedestal de piedra, el cuerpo del simio yacía dentro de un ataúd, con esa mirada perdida que le había quedado tras haber muerto en la batalla con Naruto. Se sorprendió al ver el boquete en el cadáver del Shogun del Kagun e inconscientemente recordó cuando el rubio lo venció después de acabar con Ryu.

"No pensé que Naruto tendría la capacidad para revertir la situación y lograr superar una estrategia de Mayuri reforzada con el poder de Infernape..." Los dientes del Sannin trastabillaban -¡Kimimaro!- Exclamó enérgicamente al aire

\- Sí, Orochimaru-sama- Replicó un sujeto de cabello blanco, que recién había aparecido con el Shunshin no Jutsu

\- Usa a los Demidevimon para contactar a los cinco Shogun restantes... ¡Lo quiero aquí en Tiamath inmediatamente!-

…

A los pies del palacio de la aldea de Yu, el Daimyo estaba sentado en un improvisado trono consistente en un taburete hecho con los restos de una columna, mientras que el rubio y las chicas del Equipo Ryu se encontraban inclinados en señal de respeto hacia él con la rodilla derecha posada en el suelo…

Los demás Ninja de las otras aldeas, Konoha incluida, los rodeaban para garantizar la seguridad de la humilde ceremonia, pero sobretodo atraídos por la curiosidad de ver a los salvadores que habían logrado vencer al líder del Kagun.

\- Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu... Valientes Ninja de las aldeas- El Daimyo tomó solemnemente la palabra -Todos lucharon con valor y derrotaron a un enemigo que está atacando al mundo entero, especialmente tú, Naruto… Sin ti, la victoria no hubiera sido posible- El rubio volteó a ver con desconcierto al anciano, mientras los Ninja reunidos le aplaudían, reconociendo su esfuerzo y de inmediato sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y llevándose la mano a la nuca -Llegaste caído del cielo y ante el panorama desolador, saliste adelante gracias al esfuerzo de tus amigas y sobre todo, gracias a tu determinación... Desde hoy, yo te nombro el Nuevo Salvador del Mundo y de antemano espera mi apoyo en lo posible cuando te postules en un futuro como Hokage…-

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamaron contentos los Ninja reunidos, especialmente los de Konoha

\- Lo lograste, Naruto-kun- Nami le sonrió a su novio, mientras tomaba una de sus manos

\- Si, has dado un paso en tu sueño- Hinata tomó la otra mano con cariño y suavidad.

Ante la mirada expectante de todas las personas reunidas, el rubio se puso de pie junto a sus novias, siendo seguido por las alumnas más recientes de Ryu. La atención quedó puesta en él cuando miró con una sonrisa suave al Daimyo, quien se le quedó mirando con desconcierto. No estaba saltando de gusto como él pensaba, sino que se mantenía asombrosamente tranquilo. Para la plantilla de Konoha también resultaba extraño que el rubio no comenzara a saltar como desquiciado, por haber obtenido tal logro. Era desconcertante verlo tan calmado para quienes lo conocían…

\- Daimyo-sama... Yo todavía no estoy listo-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Fue la réplica generalizada

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- La princesa lo tomó violentamente de las solapas de su ropa, sin embargo Naruto apartó las manos de Azula con suavidad

\- Yo no gané solo, todos lo hicimos juntos...- El gato Artemis se posó en su cabeza mientras él tomaba las manos de la castaña -Gracias a que tú y Ukitsu-chan me ayudaron, gracias al esfuerzo de todos los que estamos reunidos aquí, fue que logramos salir adelante…-

\- Naruto...- Replicó débilmente la castaña

\- Es por eso, que le pido no me llame el Nuevo Salvador del Mundo hasta que me haga tan fuerte como para no poner en peligro las vidas de los demás... Algún día seré el más famoso Ninja, pero ese día no es hoy...- Terminó el rubio, sonriendo plenamente ante las sonrisas de todos los reunidos y del Daimyo

\- Entiendo, entonces esperaré a seas más fuerte- Replicó el anciano con alegría -Hinata, Nami, ya veo el por qué están tan enamoradas de este chico- Las aludidas de inmediato se sonrojaron visiblemente -Me alegraría mucho ser el padrino de alguno de sus hijos, si me dan la oportunidad...-

\- ¿H-Hijos...?- Susurraron ambas chicas, completamente sonrojadas por el significado implícito de esas palabras, terminando de desmayarse como era su costumbre, que ingenuamente creían ya superada

\- ¡Hinata-chan, Nami-chan...!- Naruto de inmediato sostuvo a las dos chicas entre sus brazos con visible preocupación... -¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- Ambas chicas lucían una enorme sonrisa, ajenas a la preocupación de su novio.

…

Naruto, con Nami aferrada a su brazo izquierdo y Hinata al brazo derecho, con Azula y Ukitsu flanqueándolo, miraban tres cajas que dos sirvientas del palacio habían dejado frente a ellos. Se acercaron y las abrieron con curiosidad para ver que había en su interior. En la caja del rubio había un nuevo uniforme consistente un nuevo traje idéntico al mismo que vestía, así como un juego idéntico de botas negras y dos nuevos protectores, con los símbolos de Konoha y Kiri respectivamente. En la caja de la princesa había un uniforme bastante similar al de la guardia imperial del palacio de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego. Finalmente, la tercera caja, para Ukitsu, contenía un uniforme particular consistente en un vestido corto de color celeste, casi igual al que había perdido en la batalla.

\- ¿No crees que eso es algo revelador...?- Azula miraba de reojo la ropa de su amiga

\- Yo sigo enojada contigo- Dijo seria la morena, ladeando el rostro con graciosa indignación -Pero puedes comprar mi perdón con dulces...-

\- ¿Dulces? ¿Qué no la amistad debe ser desinteresada...?- Replicó extrañada la princesa

\- Pues la mía es con dulces, no es desinteresada- Replicó seria Ukitsu

\- Está bien, te compraré dulces...- Dijo la castaña tras suspirar

\- Entonces Azula-chan, ¿Tú crees que sea revelador? Yo lo pedí así para estar cómoda al pelear...- A la aludida le dio un tic en el ojo al ver el súbito cambio de actitud en su amiga

\- Como sea...-

El Equipo original y las dos chicas se separaron para cambiarse, ya que a pesar de todo, serían presentados ante los aldeanos, que habían solicitado masivamente ver a los salvadores de su aldea. El trío se metió a una habitación de las pocas que habían escapado de los destrozos causados por el Kagun y las otras dos chicas se metieron en otra. Ya en la habitación, Hinata y Nami miraban apenadas a su novio, quien se había quedado sólo en bóxers y recién se ponía los nuevos pantalones, mientras lucía nuevamente feliz por tenerlas a su lado…

Las chicas en cambio, ni siquiera se atrevían a levantar la mirada.

Aquél día cuando se enteraron de la muerte de su maestra, se hundieron en su propio dolor y se sentían culpables de no haber apoyado a su novio, que estuvo en primera fila durante ese lamentable desenlace. Aquél día no le recriminaron nada a su novio, pero fue tanto su pesar que no se pusieron a pensar en lo que sentía el Uzumaki.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba tan feliz de que su idea estaba equivocada y todavía tenía cerca a sus personas más queridas, que poco le importaba lo demás. Al final, Azula había tenido razón sobre los sentimientos de sus novias…

\- Nami-chan, Hinata-chan- Las chicas por fin voltearon a ver al rubio, quien ya estaba totalmente cambiado

\- ¿Q-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó tímidamente la Hyuga

\- Sí... ¿Sucede algo?- Agregó temerosa la Uchiha

\- No... Simplemente, me alegra mucho saber que seguimos juntos...- Suavemente, el rubio las abrazó mientras se sentaba entre ellas -Eso me hace muy feliz... ¿Viajaran con nosotros?- Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver con pesar

\- No...- Contestaron a coro, visiblemente entristecidas y después de unos instantes

\- ¿Por qué...?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

\- Tu vida estuvo comprometida ahora...- La Hyuga comenzó a llorar

\- Nosotras pudimos haberte matado...- Nami también lloraba entristecida

\- Pero...-

\- Volveremos a Konoha...-

\- Y te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos...-

\- Así cuando regreses, estaremos juntos-

\- Y ya nada nos separará jamás...-

\- Si eso es lo que quieren...- Súbitamente Naruto se mostró con el ánimo renovado -¡Voy a derrotar a esos miserables lo más rápido posible, para estar junto a ustedes por siempre...!-

…

La algarabía crecía en Yu, ya que los chicos que habían derrotado al líder del Kagun estaban por presentarse a las afueras del palacio y los aldeanos querían conocer a los Ninja que los habían salvado de la crisis. Poco a poco salieron del lugar, revelándose de entre las sombras a Naruto, que tenía tomadas de las manos a sus novias, luego una Ukitsu con su indumentaria sutilmente reveladora y finalmente Azula con su elegante ropa de guardián imperial de la Nación del Fuego…

Los aplausos y las diversas porras para el Equipo Ryu se comenzaron a escuchar estruendosamente por toda la aldea, vitoreando a los Chunin con marcada alegría y agradecimiento. Los cinco lucían visiblemente apenados ante la sonriente mirada del anciano Daimyo, quien miraba a ese grupo con la esperanza de que fuera la clave para derrotar al Tengun…

\- ¿Sucede algo, Azula-chan?- Ukitsu notó distraída a su amiga

\- A decir verdad, quisiera agradecerle a una persona especial, que me hizo darme cuenta a tiempo del error que estaba por cometer- Respondió la princesa, sonriendo suavemente mientras orientaba su mirada al cielo -Y me hizo darme cuenta de lo que es importante para mí...- Su sonrisa se hizo más sincera y notoria "Muchas gracias, Itachi…"

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de que eres alguien genial, Azula-chan- La morena miró amigablemente a su amiga

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó extrañada la aludida

\- Hm...- Ukitsu sonrió suavemente -Luchaste hombro con hombro con nosotros, cuando tú eres una princesa y no tendrías que estar aquí, ya que no es tu obligación-

\- Ukitsu, yo...-

\- No te preocupes, lo sé... Por eso es que me pareciste genial, porque si lo piensas bien, fue tu valor lo que hizo posible que le ganáramos a Infernape...- La castaña sonrió alegremente, conservando su tranquilidad innata

\- Gracias...-

\- Algún día seré recibido así en Konoha- Naruto miraba con marcada alegría las diversas ovaciones que le dedicaban

\- Si, cuando seas Hokage- Susurró la Hyuga, acurrucándose en su hombro

\- Y ahí estaremos, junto a ti...- Agregó Nami, haciendo lo propio en el otro hombro de Naruto

"Escúchalos Naruto..." El Daimyo sonrió alegre, mirando al chico y las chicas Chunin disfrutar del momento "Goza este momento, donde todos los aldeanos corean tu nombre con sincera gratitud y admiración, porque llegará el día, en que seas recibido así a donde quiera que vayas... Por ahora, aunque no quieras, serás llamado el Nuevo Salvador del Mundo…"

…

El Gama-sennin, Jiraiya, se encontraba en una tierra desolada, la cual antes era conocida como la aldea de Uzushio (Remolino). Sus ruinas parecían tener varios años, por el musgo que las cubría o por el sutil olor de madera podrida que reinaba en el lugar. Empezó a investigar con detenimiento las ruinas, que compartían en todos los restos de construcciones el símbolo de la aldea consistente en un círculo que internamente tenía un remolino. Buscaba algún indicio ya que Naruto le había platicado brevemente sobre su encuentro con su padre…

Entonces recordó que el rubio Hokage alguna vez le habló de una tal Kushina Uzumaki.

Para él, el gran espía de Konoha, no había imposible si disponía aunque fuera de un poco de información. Caminó por varias horas alrededor del lugar, tratando de buscar algún documento que hubiera sobrevivido a la misteriosa destrucción que sufriera la aldea, ocurrida tan sólo un día después del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha. Finalmente, en medio de la devastación, Jiraiya logró encontrar los restos de la torre de Registro Ninja de Uzushio, la cual al ser subterránea, había sobrevivido a la destrucción…

Buscó por horas y horas en ese inmenso archivo, para encontrar finalmente las últimas actas de defunción selladas, en las cuales, después de varias horas, logró encontrar la que coincidía con el nombre de aquella mujer. Revisó la fecha en el documento, la cual tenía el día de muerte, con la fecha tan sólo un día después del sacrificio de su estudiante.

"Jounin, Ninjutsu avanzado y de afinidad Fuuton, Jutsu de especial mención, Fuuton: Shuriken..." Jiraiya se sorprendió mucho cuando vio el registro de misiones "Entonces Kushina Uzumaki si existió y vaya que era una Ninja eficiente, completó 1,852 misiones: 48 de Rango D, 354 de Rango C, 591 de Rango B, 617 de Rango A, 242 de Rango S, impresionante... Realizó más misiones que yo y en la mitad del tiempo activo como Ninja..." Pensó fugazmente el albo "Pero ahora la pregunta cambia... ¿Por qué alguien como ella no viajó junto con Minato a Konoha?" Las dudas rondaban la cabeza de Jiraiya, pero se disiparon cuando encontró la causa de su muerte "¿Complicaciones en el parto...? Esto ha llegado a su fin... A Naruto le alegrará saber que su madre fue una Ninja extraordinaria... Ahora espero que esté bien, pero más que nada, que haya pateado algunos traseros del Tengun... Además, quiero ver si ha progresado con el Rasengan..."

De la carpeta sucia que cargaba el albo cayó un protector de Uzushio, que tenía grabada en la parte posterior del metal 'Para mí pequeño... Te amo' Cuando notó el objeto y observó dicha inscripción, el Gama-sennin enterneció la mirada, dándose cuenta de que aunque se hubieran encontrado por un instante, esa mujer amó a su hijo con todo su corazón…

Naruto sería feliz cuando supiera que su madre, de la que no sabía nada más que su nombre, lo amaba. La letra no era muy estética porque seguramente había sido la misma Kushina quien había hecho la inscripción en su lecho de muerte.

"Kushina, se nota que eras una gran persona... Me hubiera gustado conocer a la mujer que cautivó a mi ingenuo estudiante, la madre del Chico de la Profecía..." El Sannin cerró los ojos por un momento, en señal de respeto por la fallecida Ninja.

…

La nevada colina Sanrou (Tres Lobos) servía como tarima para un ser de aspecto peculiar. Su cuerpo era una amalgama de esferas de metal que emulaban parcialmente los huesos del cuerpo y estaban unidas por una red de lo que parecían ser ramas de madera de diversos grosores. De diferentes formas y tamaños, esas esferas constituían la estructura básica de ese peculiar ser. Su rostro era diferente, ya que tenía una cabeza muy parecida a la estructura de un Gecko. De hocico algo alargado y mirada maliciosa, observaba con una sádica sonrisa hacia la enorme Nación del Hierro que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, toda cubierta de la blanca nieve, que alguna vez fuera hogar de las fuerzas Samurai, famosas por su poderío militar, así como su perfecta instrucción. Eran fuerzas reducidas, de una nación poco habitada, pero no por ello débil…

De las esferas que formaban sus manos varias ramas se enredaban alrededor del cuello de un Samurai, después se oyó el grotesco ruido del cuello romperse y despectivamente dejó caer el cadáver al suelo. Se trataba de Mifune, el líder de las fuerzas Samurai, que habían sido totalmente destruidas por su facción del Tengun, el Dogun…

La Nación del Hierro finalmente había quedado indefensa. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas con su invasión, que ya estaba en su etapa final, encabezada principalmente por serpientes, seres que asemejaban a los Golem de la mitología judía así como a variados monstruos formados de roca. Varias aldeas que se veían a los lejos emitían columnas de humo, señales inequívocas de incendios…

\- Je, je, je… Pobres Samurai, presumían de su fuerza y su tal Kenjutsu, pero eran tan frágiles como los demás humanos, basta un poco de Mokuton para romperles los huesos y que caigan como moscas...-

\- ¡Tung-sama!- Uno de los seres alados que servían como medio de comunicación para el Tengun se acercó al extraño ser

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Shogun con curiosidad

\- Orochimaru-sama ha ordenado una reunión urgente de los Shogun…-

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- El Demidevimon se aterró con la expresión fría del Shogun del Dogun

\- I-Infernape-sama ha sido derrotado por un nuevo Ninja, que según la información de Orochimaru-sama, es alumno de Akahei...-

\- Comprendo, salgo para allá... ¡Ven, mi poderoso ejército!-

Al instante los diversos seres que integraban el Dogun se acercaron para rodear a su líder. Todos tenían marcas en sus cuerpos como resultado de la batalla, pero en sus ojos todavía existía la sed de sangre, enfocada a los civiles de la Nación del Hierro, una vez que los Samurai habían sido completamente exterminados…

Todos los seres ahí reunidos esperaban las órdenes de su cruel dirigente.

\- ¡Escuchen, yo me retiraré para acudir a una reunión en Tiamath...!- La sonrisa sádica de Tung adquirió un aire demencial -Quiero que destruyan todas las aldeas y también todos los poblados… ¡Una vez que suceda eso, entierren vivos a todos los que se opongan al Dogun y por cada baja que tengan, maten a mil humanos, que no quede un solo rastro de ellos...! ¡Ensáñense con la Nación del Hierro! Quemen todos los bosques, siembren los campos con sal...- A pesar de su naturaleza sádica, los seres integrantes del Dogun se horrorizaron con las brutales órdenes -¡No quiero que este lugar sea habitable, jamás...!-

\- ¡C-Como diga, Tung-sama...!- Exclamaron los variados seres, más por el terror que su líder les infundía que por convicción, mientras el peculiar ser enfocaba su mirada hacia el cielo.

…

La base llamada Tiamath, era una enorme construcción excavada en la roca y con la forma de un dragón alado gigante, de varios kilómetros de longitud. Dicha construcción era visiblemente tenebrosa, más aún debajo de la eterna zona nublada y con tormentas eléctricas ubicada en el Cementerio de la Montaña, lugar donde pocos sabían erróneamente que se encontraba la base secreta de la organización Akatsuki. El cielo tronaba violentamente, mientras en que la entrada, ubicada en la enorme boca del dragón tallado, Tung entraba caminando tranquilamente.

\- ¡El Shogun del Dogun, Tung-sama, ha llegado!- Exclamó una de las tantas voces chillonas de los Demidevimon, resonando por todo el lugar

\- ¡Tung!- El peculiar ser metálico volteó a su espalda, para encontrarse con el líder del Raigun, Mayuri Kurotsuchi

\- Ah, cara de fantasma, veo que ya llegaste...-

\- Rápido como siempre, el llamado Árbol de Metal del Tengun...- Replicó tranquilamente el Doctor Diabólico, sin molestarse en lo absoluto por la alusión a su rostro blanquecino

\- Así que Infernape fue derribado por el tal Naruto... Pobre miserable, vencido por un simple mocoso- Dijo Tung con una sonrisa burlona en su alargado hocico

\- No te dejes engañar... El tal Naruto demostró ser un rival poderoso, salió vencedor a pesar de que yo había diseñado una estrategia que pensaba, le garantizaba la victoria a Infernape... - Dijo a su vez Mayuri con su tono metódico.

Ambos continuaron caminando por un amplio corredor y en el camino llegaron a una amplia cámara, en cuyo centro se encontraba el cuerpo de Infernape, con los ojos en blanco y flotando dentro de un cilindro de cristal, lleno de un líquido verdoso, en el cual flotaban pequeños gusanos similares a orugas, que parecían estarle reconstruyendo el tejido de la zona donde Naruto le había hecho la herida que terminó por provocarle la muerte. Tung observaba fijamente el contenedor, mientras Mayuri sonrió suavemente…

\- Ahora se encuentra dentro de ese líquido especial diseñado por un servidor, para intentar traerlo de regreso de la muerte, mientras los pequeños gusanos de la inmortalidad, donados por Nubes-sama, reconstruyen su cuerpo lentamente…-

\- Si esa herida fue hecha por un mocoso, seguramente es alguna clase de monstruo con poderes sobrehumanos... La piel del mono cilindrero era tan flexible que sólo podía ser cortada con un golpe de la Kusanagi de Orochimaru-sama... Seguramente debe ocultar alguna habilidad secreta...- Tras las palabras de Tung, el Shogun del Raigun cerró los ojos y sonrió en forma perversa

"Este es Tung, con una ambición que se extiende en todas direcciones como las raíces de un árbol en la oscuridad, pero que mantiene la frialdad y templanza del mejor metal visto a contraluz..."

\- Entonces concordamos en que ese chico es un enemigo de cuidado...- Se escuchó una voz fría desde la oscuridad

\- Ah… ¡Shirona!-

Unos firmes pasos llamaron la atención de ambos Shogun, por lo que voltearon a sus espaldas para encontrarse con una bella mujer de cabello de color rojo en tono vivo, a la altura de los hombros, la cual estaba enfundada en un traje ninja de mangas cortas y pantalón corto de color negro, con botas largas, luciendo una capa que ocultaba la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes despedían una sutil sed de violencia, que podían provocar desesperación en cualquiera que intentara sostenerle la mirada. Debajo de su labio inferior lucía un piercing redondo y tenía su mano visible posada en la cintura. Miraba fijamente a los otros Shogun…

Y la brutalidad era casi palpable en sus cautivadores ojos.

\- Con que ya estabas aquí…- Dijo ya más calmado el hombre con rostro blanco

\- Por eso Orochimaru-sama te advirtió que no eligieras una de las más poderosas aldeas Ninja como tu objetivo… Regresaste de emergencia y sin completar la invasión… ¿Cierto?- Agregó el ser metálico con sutil sonrisa

\- No te preocupes por pequeñeces...- La mujer cerró sus ojos y sonrió suavemente -Antes de venir dejé Iwa totalmente destruida-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Tung y Mayuri exclamaron, completamente atónitos y atemorizados

\- Orochimaru espera en el Heptágono de Reuniones... Eso es lo importante ahora- Shirona abrió los ojos y tras recuperar su expresión seria, dio media vuelta para internarse en el interior de la base nuevamente

\- Esa aldea era conocida como La Aldea Castillo, ya que debido a su estructura y su configuración, era prácticamente una fortaleza tallada en roca que a los ojos de cualquiera parecía inexpugnable... ¿C-Cómo pudo destruirla en tan sólo seis días?- El Shogun del Dogun seguía descolocado por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Además, estaba infestada de Ninja con los más variados Kekkei Genkai y eran los dueños únicos del Kekkei Touta (Selección de Línea de Sangre) Jinton (Elemento Polvo)...- El sorprendido Mayuri observó de reojo a la mujer, que continuaba caminando "Puede que sea cierto lo que se dice de Shirona en el Makai (Mundo Demonio) y que su poder supere el de los Bijuu... Si no, no me explico es cómo pudo vencer a Oonoki de las Dos Escalas y terminar sin un solo rasguño"

Tras terminar el recorrido hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, los Shogun tomaron su respectivo lugar en la mesa heptagonal que le daba el nombre al lugar. Orochimaru, enfundado en la capa negra de Akatsuki, miraba con seriedad a sus subordinados, Mayuri observaba alternadamente a los presentes, mientras que Tung permanecía expectante al Taishogun y Shirona esperaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, mirando fijamente al Sannin. El Rey Serpiente cerró los ojos después de unos instantes, de forma aparentemente respetuosa.

\- Gracias por hacer a un lado sus actividades y acudir a mi llamado- Declaró solemne el líder del Tengun

"Se nota que Orochimaru-sama ha elevado su poder desde la última reunión" El ser de metal miraba fijamente a su líder

"El poder parece emanar de su cuerpo..." Mayuri observaba detenidamente al Sannin

"Su posición como Taishogun parece firme…" La pelirroja cerró los ojos suavemente tras mirar fríamente a Orochimaru "Por ahora"

\- Por cierto, todavía falta Shiryuu... Me sorprende su falta de compromiso...- Tung sonrió confiadamente

\- Ku, ku, ku... De hecho Tung, Shiryuu va llegado...-

\- ¿Qué...?- Súbitamente en el asiento libre junto al ser metálico apareció una bella mujer de largo cabello blanco, que usaba un Kimono azul abierto que dejaba poco de su generosa anatomía a la imaginación, con una Katana enfundada en mano

\- Choun Shiryuu, Shogun del Kingun, reportándose, Orochimaru-sama- Declaró inexpresiva la enigmática mujer, abriendo sus ojos, que se revelaron grises y de pupila rasgada similar a la de los reptiles

\- Sí que eres extraña, preciosa- Replicó Tung, todavía sorprendido

\- Ahora sólo falta 'él'- Las palabras de la Shogun del Fuugun llamaron la atención de Orochimaru

\- Respecto a 'él', les pido disculpas, puesto que ha ocurrido algo lamentable...- Las palabras del Sannin llamaron la atención de los cuatro Shogun presentes -Yo pensaba reunir el poder de nosotros seis, siete si Infernape lograba recuperarse, para acabar de una vez por todas con ese enano asqueroso... Sin embargo, Nubes-sama ha ordenado que el Suigun se encargue de Naruto y los otros estudiantes de Akahei... Lo peor es que parece ser, según las fuentes de información, que partirán muy pronto hacia las ruinas de Kiri...- Orochimaru apenas podía contener la visible ira que sentía

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Replicó Tung, visiblemente irritado, mientras Mayuri lucía sorprendido y tanto Shirona como Choun Shiryuu permanecían indiferentes

\- Fue una orden directa de Nubes-sama... Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo nos queda esperar y obedecer...- Replicó el Rey Serpiente con seriedad

\- ¡Ese bastardo...!- El ser de metal esta furibundo y su furia provocaba que sus piezas de metal trastabillaran

\- Cálmate Tung, ya no se puede hacer nada... Además, ese ruido es molesto...- Dijo seria la Shogun del Fuugun

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo...?!- Replicó a su vez el Árbol de Metal, pero se contuvo de seguir haciendo ese ruido sutil de metales chocando

\- Shirona tiene razón y aparte de eso... Él es el más indicado para acabar con Naruto y su equipo- En el rostro del Sannin se formó una sonrisa perversa, llamando la atención de los líderes del Tengun.

…

En el puerto principal de Yu, los Ninja de Konoha que habían participado en la defensa de la aldea, despedían al rubio, a la castaña y a la morena. Eran encabezados por Hinata, Nami y la asistente personal de la Sannin Tsunade. Naruto sostenía las manos de sus novias, con la expresión visiblemente nostálgica. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a encontrarse y las bellas Kunoichi también lucían entristecidas, realmente querían viajar con él, pero no querían comprometer su misión como involuntariamente lo hicieron durante la reciente batalla. Detrás de ellas, Shizune miraba expectante…

\- C-Cuídate, Naruto-kun...- Susurró la Uchiha débilmente, con la mirada baja

\- T-Te estaremos esperando, Naruto-kun- Agregó la Hyuga con un hilo de voz

\- Ustedes también, cuídense mucho- Respondió suavemente el Nuevo Salvador

\- No te preocupes- Agregó la azabache detrás de las alumnas de Ryu -A partir de hoy, todos los que participamos en la lucha de Yu, cuidaremos de tus novias hasta que regreses victorioso- Shizune le sonrió amigablemente al rubio

\- Es cierto- Agregó Genma, acercándose al trío -Es la forma como te agradecemos el haber completado la misión... Si alguien en Konoha pregunta, no pudimos detenerte ni a ti ni a la Princesa Azula y obviamente, no hemos visto a Ukitsu- El que fuera sinodal del Examen Chunin le guiñó el ojo al rubio

\- Gracias- Naruto cerró los ojos -Entonces, ya debo irme...-

\- Sí...- Susurraron ambas Chunin.

Tras darle un beso tierno en la mejilla, ambas chicas comenzaron a soltar la mano de su novio lentamente, deslizando sus dedos lentamente para extender el momento. Finalmente, tras separar las yemas de sus dedos se soltaron y Naruto se dirigió a la rampa del Going Merry, para subir al barco y alcanzar a Azula y a Ukitsu…

El capitán del barco, un hombre de expresión hosca y cabello verde, ya lucía impaciente, porque debido a la invasión, el viaje había sido pospuesto un par de días y ahora, el mocoso que había salvado la aldea, parecía no querer irse. Una vez que subió, un hombre llamado Ussop de cabello rizado y peculiar nariz alargada, subió la rampa y el barco partió instantes después, ante la mirada de los Ninja de Konoha. La Hyuga y la Uchiha se abrazaron y soltaron a llorar discretamente, pero a su vez, fueron abrazadas suavemente por Shizune.

\- Vamos chicas, ahora sólo deben preocuparse por estar bien para cuando su novio regrese, nosotros las cuidaremos en Konoha- La alumna de Tsunade les sonrió suavemente

\- G-Gracias...- Susurraron débilmente ambas chicas

"Ahora que las fuerzas Ninja convencionales no son suficiente para encarar a este enemigo, parece que los Kami le dejaron a la humanidad una última esperanza, Naruto-kun…" Pensó la azabache, mirando de reojo al barco mientras se dirigía hacia el mar.

Por otra parte, el rubio se había quedado en la orilla del barco, mirando nostálgico hacia la orilla cada vez más lejana. Azula y Ukitsu se voltearon a ver, mientras el gato permanecía cerca de las piernas de la morena. Las dos chicas y el felino lucían preocupados por su amigo, siendo la castaña la primera en acercarse al chico, posando la mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. La respuesta fue inmediata y el rostro del Uzumaki lucía evidentemente decaído.

\- Vamos Naruto, sabes que estarán bien... Ahora debes preocuparte por ti mismo y por vencer al Tengun, entre más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido podrás volver con ellas- Las palabras de Azula surtieron efecto de inmediato, porque el rubio parecía haber recuperado su ánimo habitual al sonreír alegremente

\- Tienes razón- Respondió Naruto mientras se orientaba a sus amigas

\- Vaya Azula-chan, si que sabes usar las palabras a pesar de ese carácter tan horrible que tienes- La morena sonrió con picardía

\- Me las pagarás, Ukitsu...- Refunfuñó entre dientes la princesa, provocando escandalosas carcajadas en el rubio y la aludida

\- Si las señoritas ya terminaron de parlotear, quisiera que me sigan a la cabina de mando para explicarles un poco sobre la situación en la Nación del Agua- El capitán interrumpió la charla con expresión irritada

\- ¡Oye, yo no soy una señorita!- Replicó Naruto con molestia, provocando una sonrisa sombría en Zoro

\- Perdón... Si las chiquillas ya terminaron de parlotear, les pido que me sigan a la cabina de mando...- La sonrisa aumentó de tamaño con la graciosa expresión de molestia que se formó en la cara del chico.

Los alumnos de Ryu siguieron al capitán a su cabida de mando, donde estaba plasmado todo el mundo, desde la lejana Nación del Hierro al norte hasta la isla más al sur, en los límites de Kiri. En el mapa había varias piezas de damas chinas, que tenían plasmados íconos de los seis elementos, pero era evidente que el Kinton apenas había sido introducido, porque a diferencia de los otros cinco, tallados en las piezas, el sexto, representado con una barra de metal, sólo estaba pegado a una ficha con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

\- Miren...- La pieza con el emblema de fuego estaba sobre Yu -Este es el Kagun, que ha sido vencido por ustedes y los Ninja- Al instante Zoro quitó la pieza del tablero -Pero aún quedan cinco ejércitos más... El Fuugun- La pieza marcada con una hélice doble emulando a un torbellino, estaba sobre La Nación de la Tierra -Que según los últimos reportes, ha devastado Iwa totalmente- Retiró la ficha del mapa, para marcar con una cruz el lugar, volviendo a poner instantes después la ficha sobre la marca -En cuanto a otros frentes de batalla- La ficha improvisada estaba sobre Kumo -Kumo, la aldea Ninja de mayor poder militar, ha resistido con firmeza la invasión del Kingun- El capitán enfocó su mirada hacia la ficha marcada con el símbolo de la tierra, posada en la Nación del Hierro -Por otro lado, parece ser que la batalla entre los Samurai y el Dogun, ha sido feroz, pero debido a la distancia, no se sabe todavía el resultado... En cuanto al Raigun, parece ser que no ha habido movimiento alguno en ninguna aldea específicamente aunque se sospecha que pretende invadir Suna y finalmente, lo que les interesa en este momento... El Suigun fue el primer ejército en lanzar su ataque, enfocado a la Nación del Agua... Ha devastado completamente Kiri y al parecer está interesado en capturar a la Princesa Rimururu, ya que se ha convertido en el símbolo de la resistencia contra el Tengun a los ojos de su pueblo...-

\- Y...- La atención recayó en Naruto al instante -¿Ella todavía está viva?- Preguntó con temor de la respuesta

\- Realmente su paradero es desconocido y si está viva o muerta, eso no se sabe...- Replicó Zoro tranquilamente

"Rimu-chan, sé que estás viva, así que resiste, pronto estaré contigo... Voy a salvarte y también haré pedazos al ejército que destruyó tu hogar y el de Mei-san" El chico frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al recordar a su amiga, que provocó su cambio de actitud en el momento que se encontraron hacía ya más de dos años

\- La situación en el mundo se ve equilibrada... Ellos destruyeron dos aldeas, pero nosotros ya destruimos a un ejército...- Recitó Azula, mirando fijamente el mapa -Y si rescatamos a Rimururu, Kiri podrá levantarse-

\- Bien, parece ser que hemos llegado a Suigetsushima (Isla de la Luna de Agua), donde está o estaba ubicada Kiri- Dijo Zoro sorpresivamente, al escuchar una campana que resonaba por todo el barco.

Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu se voltearon a ver con seriedad, subiendo al instante a la cubierta del arco, para ver a lo lejos la costa de Kiri, lugar otrora rodeado de niebla en todo momento, pero ahora estaba todo despejado y las ruinas de la aldea podían verse claramente…

El viaje realmente hacía sido rápido.

De inmediato saltaron hacia la orilla, ante la mirada de Zoro que había corrido para alcanzarlos. Se sorprendió de ver las condiciones en que había quedado el lugar que visitaba frecuentemente, ya que una cosa era saberlo destruido y otra muy diferente era verlo destruido. Orientó su mirada hacia los alumnos de Ryu.

\- ¡Gracias por todo, Zoro-san!- Exclamó el rubio, volteando a ver al capitán del Going Merry

\- ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- Replicó el hombre de cabello verde, tras lo que ordenó zarpar inmediatamente

\- ¡Vamos, démonos prisa!- Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el interior de Kiri, con Artemis posado en su cabeza, siendo seguido por Ukitsu y Azula al instante mientras el barco se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, se dieron cuenta de que por todo el lugar había rastro de agua en el suelo. Recorrían el camino hasta los restos de la torre Mizukage observando con creciente furia cómo todo a su alrededor estaba completamente destruido. Naruto comenzó a correr más y más rápido, hasta llegar a la ubicación donde se encontraba la torre central. Sólo quedaba lo que parecía ser la entrada, la cual era un par de puertas abatibles que unidas formaban el Kanji 'Sui' (Agua). Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, pero algo que pronto llamó la atención de Azula, fue que no había cadáveres en ningún lugar...

La gente pudo escapar… ¿O ni siquiera los cadáveres habían dejado? La princesa salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó a Ukitsu consolar a su superior, quien estaba arrodillado y lamentándose delante de las ruinas de la torre Mizukage el no haber podido llegar antes.

\- Rimu-chan...- Susurraba Naruto con la voz baja, golpeando débilmente el suelo

\- Naruto-sempai...- Para la morena era difícil ver tan abatido al chico

\- Esto en verdad es desalentador... Pero ahora debemos mantenernos tranquilos, que no haya cuerpos puede significar que la gente pudo haber escapado antes del ataque del Suigun...- Agregó Azula, tratando de alentar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de la azabache y el rubio, la castaña rápidamente se puso en guardia, ya que los ruidos de varias caídas simultáneas llamaron su atención. Cuando Naruto y Ukitsu voltearon a su alrededor, delante de ellos ya estaban varios seres preparados para atacarlos, con un aspecto que parecía una mezcla entre humanos y anfibios, específicamente sapos. La mayoría eran musculosos y de piel verde. También se encontraban humanoides que les daban aires a las tortugas, poseyendo incluso caparazón y una rudimentaria ropa Ninja. De inmediato el chico ojiazul y la chica que según Infernape, era del linaje Vasto Lord, se prepararon para combatir.

\- ¡Deben pertenecer al Suigun del que nos habló Zoro-san!- Exclamó la morena

\- ¡Estos desgraciados fueron los que hicieron esto...!- Naruto se veía visible molesto, queriendo destruirlos por lo que le habían hecho al hogar de su amiga desaparecida

\- ¡Calma Naruto, es obvio que estamos en desventaja...!- Habló Azula, expectante al posible ataque de los enemigos y al ver que el rubio se había puesto en guardia -Sin embargo, creo que sólo queda luchar...- La princesa colocó sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha delante de su rostro.

Los Sapos de Batalla y las Tortugas Ninja se acercaban lentamente, listos ambos grupos para lanzar el ataque. Sin embargo, detrás de ellos se sintió una inesperada corriente de aire, que súbitamente se convirtió en una presión asombrosa que mandó a volar a todos esos extraños seres al aire. Cayeron pesadamente a lo largo y ancho de las ruinas ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres alumnos de Ryu. El autor del sorpresivo ataque había sido un hombre de largo cabello negro, ojos azules, ataviado con ropas similares a las de aquella castaña de los Exámenes Chunin, Tenten, sólo que de manga larga y en tonalidad blanca y cargaba a manera de mochila lo que parecía ser una caja de metal de considerable tamaño, ubicado a unos cuantos metros del Equipo Ryu.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- Susurró al aire Azula

\- Ese hombre... ¡Usó el Shinken de Ryu-sensei...!- Naruto estaba sorprendido tras haber reconocido el último ataque que su fallecida Sensei le había enseñado

\- Eso quiere decir que...- En el rostro de Ukitsu se formó una bella sonrisa -¡Es alumno de Ryu-sensei también!-

\- ¿Se encuentran bien...?- Preguntó el azabache sonriendo suavemente, mientras se acercaba al grupo

\- ¿Quién eres...?- Preguntó nuevamente la castaña, mirándolo fijamente

\- Mi nombre es Shiryu- Respondió el hombre de aparentes dieciocho años al instante con una sutil sonrisa afable -Y me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarlos…-

…

 **Notas**

Finalmente el arco argumental de Infernape ha terminado, con una melancólica victoria para Naruto y las chicas…

En relación al poder del Rinnegan, lo manejaré de una forma diferente al manga, ya que en su momento se me hizo una idiotez que Nagato tuviera los ojos de dios y ni siquiera pudiera moverse por sí mismo. El aura violeta es el Shuradou (Camino del Guerrero) de tipo ofensivo, es lo que les puedo adelantar por ahora, les pido tengan paciencia en este aspecto porque llegará el momento de explicar a detalle la historia y el poder del Rinnegan en este fic, considerablemente diferente al Canon.

Muchos secretos han sido revelados y también varias dudas han quedado para el futuro, como el linaje de Ukitsu, que en el naciente arco argumental tendrá mucha importancia, además de la aparición ya de cinco de los Shogun del Tengun: Infernape del Kagun, Mayuri del Raigun, Tung del Dogun, Shirona del Fuugun y finalmente Choun Shiryuu del Kingun.

Finalmente, no se preocupen, Hinata y Nami volverán a aparecer a su debido tiempo y con actuaciones como ellas se merecen, pero en esta ocasión, pensé en darles actuaciones racionales acorde al contexto, pensando que ellas creerían que ayudarían más a Naruto permaneciendo seguras en Konoha. También, las Tortugas Ninja y los Battletoads han hecho un cameo al final del capítulo, como parte del Suigun.


	20. XVIII: Como dos gotas de agua

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Como pasa en momentos como este, debo ofrecer una disculpa por la tardanza en esta nueva entrega, pero he tenido un par de complicaciones y se me ha dificultado un poco avanzar en mis fics. Pero igual, aquí seguimos…

 **carlos29:** Gracias. El asunto es ir haciendo más compleja la historia, ya que Naruto y su equipo enfrentarán muchas dificultades en el futuro.

 **alexzero:** Pues van relativamente bien, ya que si bien el grupo de Naruto logró una victoria muy valiosa en Yu, Tung y Shirona con sus triunfos ponen el tablero favorable al Tengun. La guerra del Ejército Celestial contra el Mundo Ninja es un escenario global y complejo…

 **Loquin:** Pues muchas gracias :P El asunto aquí es que no es tan fácil que un ser se convierta en Shogun, ya que los estándares del Tengun son altos.

 **Elchabon (16):** En lo posible trato de apegarme al canon cuando se presta la oportunidad, pero conforme se expande ésta versión del mundo Ninja, resulta complicado. Lo de Azula e Itachi es como una muestra de lo que diferencia a la Azula de Avatar con la de ésta historia. Ese cariño que la mantuvo humana y evitó que en este fic se volviera loca como al final de su canon…

 **Elchabon (17):** Gracias. Cerrar los arcos argumentales es de mis momentos favoritos en las historias aunque este capítulo sea fin e inicio al mismo tiempo. Lo de Azula es por respetar su esencia canónica, como aquél épico momento cuando espera con disimulo a que Aang use el estado Avatar para atacarlo y acabar con él. Y sí, nuestro simiesco amigo recuperó su esencia verdadera tras la paliza recibida. Kushina Uzumaki oculta bastantes secretos que se revelarán en el futuro, je, je, je… Bien, los Shogun del Tengun hasta ahora son: Infernape del Kagun (Pokemon), Mayuri del Raigun (Bleach), Choun Shiryuu del Kingun (Ikkitousen). Shirona y Tung son personajes míos de mí XD.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues bien, una saga ha terminado solamente para comenzar otra donde habrá todavía más problemas para el Uzumaki.

 **OTAKUFire:** Pues faltan varias historias que se unan al crossover, mis gustos son amplios y raros :P Así es, nadie se mete con Hinata-sama y Nami-sama sin sufrir las consecuencias :D

 **dragon titanico:** Primero que nada, me alegra ver por aquí a uno de los antiguos lectores. Ciertamente en esta versión hay cambios casi imperceptibles y otros significativos, como la aparición prematura de Ami. También, debido a la reedición de la historia, los capítulos disminuyen su número al comienzo del fic y ciertas cosas suceden antes, como el especial. Como se sabe, Ryu es una maldita loca sádica y en el especial ciertamente Naruto maneja muy bien su Doujutsu, pero es más una reacción instintiva que otra cosa y el gato ahora tiene su nombre canónico desde el comienzo: Artemis. Cambié también la Invocación usando la Invocación Synchro, mi método favorito de invocación en el TCG. Nubes aparece para alterar por completo lo que sería la historia canónica de Naruto para dar inicio a la verdadera trama con todo lo que eso conlleva…

Reitero mi disculpa y tal vez no sirva de compensación, pero el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana, posiblemente el martes-miércoles por la noche.

Sin más, dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XVIII: Como dos gotas de agua.**

…

Los tres alumnos de Ryu rodearon expectantes al recién aparecido. Naruto y Ukitsu sonreían alegres mientras que Azula se mantenía seria, siendo natural esto puesto que le costaba relacionarse rápidamente con las personas. El rubio se posó frente al recién presentado Shiryu, mostrándose amable y ofreciéndole la mano al azabache en señal de confianza.

El hombre correspondió al saludo con prontitud.

\- Yo soy Naruto... Ese puño que usaste fue el Shinken, ¿Verdad?- El rubio miraba curioso a Shiryu

\- Si... Veo que están relacionados con Ryu-san… ¿De qué manera? Si se puede saber…- El hombre de cabello a la cintura miraba afable al trío

\- Somos alumnos de Ryu-sensei, por cierto, yo me llamo Ukitsu- La morena parecía haber hecho química con el pelinegro

\- Mi nombre es Azula- Dijo seria la princesa, visiblemente menos entusiasmada que sus amigos

\- Ya veo... Así es, Ryu-san me enseñó a usar los puños y de todos los estudiantes normales y avanzados que ha tenido, yo soy el primero…- Dijo Shiryu calmado -¿Qué hacen en un lugar tan peligroso como este?-

\- Venimos a buscar a Rimu-chan y también a derrotar al Suigun- La expresión de Naruto se volvió seria en un instante

\- Entiendo, aunque he oído que el tal Shogun del Suigun es un monstruo de una gran fuerza y poderoso Chakra... Recientemente he llegado a estas tierras, buscando también a la Princesa Rimururu- El pelinegro agregó con expresión seria también

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- Preguntó Azula, clavando su mirada miel en el recién llegado

\- El Suigun invadió Kiri hace casi un mes con el objetivo de destruirla, pero al parecer la gran mayoría de los aldeanos lograron escapar junto con los Ninja al darse cuenta de que la batalla ya se había desencantado para el lado del invasor...-

\- Entonces esos seres extraños eran parte del Suigun...- La castaña comenzó a pensar

\- ¿Y tú no sabes dónde podría estar Rimu-chan?- Preguntó Naruto, con toda su atención puesta en el azabache

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber...- Shiryu volteó hacia el cielo

\- Rimu-chan... El saber que pudiste haber escapado me tranquiliza- Naruto sonrió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos

\- Por cierto, es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado en este lugar tan desolado- La morena sonrió con marcada alegría -¿Te gustaría luchar a nuestro lado para derrotar al Tengun?-

\- ¡Sería genial tener otro compañero en el Equipo Ryu...!- Añadió el rubio con entusiasmo

\- Si, lo mejor es que es la primera persona entrenada por Ryu-sensei...- Ukitsu le hizo segunda a su Sempai

\- Por favor, ayúdanos a acabar con el Tengun... ¡Juntos lucharemos para salvar al mundo de esos malditos bastardos!- Exclamó el rubio con visible firmeza

\- Lo siento, pero debo declinar su oferta...- El Uzumaki y la Kankichi voltearon a ver confundido a Shiryu, quien había cerrados los ojos, con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Por qué?- Atinó a preguntar la morena, visiblemente confundida

\- ¡Raiton: Kaminari...!- El pelinegro dio un salto impresionante para evadir el súbito ataque de Azula, más sorprendente considerando que cargaba esa pesada caja de metal, que cayó al suelo cimbrándolo súbitamente, tras lo que Shiryu cayó de pie sobre ella, cruzado de brazos

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Azula...?!- Replicó Naruto, visiblemente molesto con su amiga

\- No sean tan ingenuos- La princesa miraba fríamente al azabache, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto -Fue mucha casualidad que apareciera justo cuando necesitábamos ayuda... ¿Quién eres realmente?-

\- Hm...- La sonrisa del pelinegro se torció más -Veo que tú no eres fácil de engañar...-

Como respuesta, Shiryu levantó su mano derecha al cielo y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que súbitamente más Sapos de Batalla y Tortugas Ninja aparecieran, interponiéndose entre los tres alumnos del Ryu y el azabache…

Los tres se pusieron en guardia mientras se preparaban para el ataque inminente de sus enemigos, comenzando Naruto aplicando rápidamente el Rasenrengan en su dos enemigos más cercanos, derrotándolos fácilmente, para continuar atacando a dos más con el mismo Jutsu, mientras que Ukitsu comenzó a lanzar una mezcla de violentos puños y patadas a los enemigos delante de ella, sin notar debido al fragor de la batalla que uno de sus brazos comenzó a rodearse de una placa ósea, justo como la que existía en su pecho y espalda, algo que llamó la atención de Shiryu. En cambio Azula, aprovechando saber de la afinidad al agua de los hombres acuáticos, acabó fácilmente con varios gracias al Kaminari.

El último de los enemigo cayó a los pies del rubio, tras recibir un Rasengan a la altura del pecho y de inmediato los tres alumnos de Ryu voltearon hacia el pelinegro, que continuaba tranquilo.

\- Tremendo farsante resultaste ser... ¡Vas a pagar el haber usado el nombre de Ryu-sensei en vano!- Exclamó Azula, con visible ira

\- No soy un farsante…- La sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro desapareció -Tus amigos fueron los estúpidos al creer que todas las personas que se cruzan con Ryu le terminan rindiendo pleitesía- Shiryu abrió los ojos, que mostraban una ira infinita -En mi caso, yo la odio profundamente... Querías saber quien soy realmente… ¿Cierto?- Naruto y Ukitsu miraban desconcertados al hombre de cabello largo, mientras que Azula se preparaba para atacarlo apenas hiciera un movimiento -Muy bien... Soy el Caballero Dragón, Shiryu… ¡Uno de los Seis Shogun del Tengun, el Shogun del Suigun y quien invadió esta miserable aldea!- Los tres alumnos de Ryu quedaron atónitos, pero de inmediato la pelinegra reaccionó, encarando al azabache

\- ¡¿Sabías que Ryu-sensei murió asesinada por Orochimaru?!- La chica se mostraba visiblemente dolida -Y aún así… ¡¿Te haces llamar Shogun del Suigun?!-

\- Perfectamente... Cuando el incompetente de Orochimaru nos lo informó a los Shogun, quedé estupefacto... ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido vencida por quien ella misma había derrotado durante la Guerra Secreta...?- El Shogun del Suigun sonrió burlonamente, cosa que molestó más a los tres Chunin -Eso es la mejor prueba de que descuidó su propio entrenamiento para entrenar basura como ustedes... Lo único que lamenté al enterarme es que ya no pude matarla con mis propias manos- Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu apretaron los puños visiblemente indignados al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre -Así que le solicité a Nubes-sama el derecho de acabar con ustedes, pero al ver lo inferiores que son, quedé sumamente decepcionado...- Dos de los seres que habían sido aparentemente derrotados por la morena, se lanzaron sorpresivamente hacia los Chunin y Naruto reaccionó de inmediato

\- ¡Taiken...!- Con el único golpe, atravesó el vientre de uno y continuó su trayectoria hasta atravesar al otro, cayendo delante de ellos para encarar visiblemente molesto a Shiryu

\- El Taiken...- Susurró el pelinegro, endureciendo la mirada

\- ¿Planeabas asesinar a Ryu-sensei…?- La ira del rubio comenzaba a crecer -¡Quiero que te arrepientas por haber dicho eso!-

\- No lo haré… ¿Qué me dices de eso?- El azabache cerró los ojos, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa socarrona

\- ¡Que voy a molerte a golpes hasta que lo hagas!- A una velocidad sorprendente, el rubio se había lanzado al ataque -¡Taiken...!-

\- ¡Taiken...!- La respuesta de Shiryu fue lanzar un golpe igual para interceptar el ataque de Naruto, chocando ambos puños sin que ninguno se impusiera, quedando el rubio suspendido en el aire por la firmeza del brazo del Caballero Dragón -Antes de presumir sobre tu fuerza, deberías saber dónde estás parado, imbécil...- Al instante le lanzó un segundo golpe a la cara, haciendo que el Uzumaki saliera proyectado hacia Azula y Ukitsu, cayendo al suelo delante de ellas

\- ¿Estás bien Sempai...?- Al instante la morena le ayudó a levantarse, mientras la princesa permanecía lista para atacar

\- ¡Maldito...!- Empujando a la morena, Naruto se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Utilizó la combinación de la Hae no Odori, justo como en el encuentro contra Infernape para cambiar de posición continuamente y tratar de tomar por sorpresa a su inesperado y poderoso enemigo. Shiryu seguía los movimientos del rubio, que aumentaban de velocidad cada vez más, hasta que aparentemente lo perdió de vista. El rubio reapareció a su espalda, listo para atacarlo con el Jutsu de su padre.

\- ¡Rasengan...!- Sin embargo, instantes antes de impactarlo, el azabache desapareció súbitamente, usando también la Danza de la Mosca, reapareciendo detrás del rubio

\- Eres muy lento...- Susurró Shiryu, listo para atacarlo.

El rubio rápidamente realizó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, apareciendo una réplica que lo tomó del brazo para ayudarle a esquivar el rápido puñetazo que le había lanzado Shiryu, quien atacó al Kage Bunshin a la altura de la cabeza, haciendo que la réplica desapareciera en un instante.

Ya frente a frente, la batalla de Taijutsu continuó, con Naruto esquivando a duras penas los precisos golpes del azabache, mientras que el Shogun detenía con facilidad los contraataques que el rubio lanzaba cuando tenía oportunidad, haciendo notar la diferencia en la experiencia que había entre él y el Uzumaki. Azula y Ukitsu seguían atentas la batalla que lentamente comenzaba a inclinarse hacia Shiryu, quien a diferencia del chico ojiazul, permanecía relajado. Naruto jadeaba discretamente, pero su mirada reflejaba impotencia, ya que se había dado cuenta de su inferioridad respecto a su enemigo en cuanto al refinamiento de su Taijutsu, la velocidad y casi imperceptiblemente, la fuerza.

\- El Taijutsu de Shiryu es tan superior al de Naruto-sempai, que lo hace parecer un principiante...- La morena estaba sorprendida

\- Naruto de hecho es un principiante...- Las palabras de una Azula atenta al combate provocaron que Ukitsu se fuera de espaldas

\- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero...!- Exclamó la chica de extrañas placas en su cuerpo, pero la princesa la ignoró para continuar viendo el desarrollo del combate.

La batalla había caído en una pausa, ya que el Chunin había retrocedido para tratar de recuperar un poco de aire, mientras Shiryu permanecía tranquilo, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro. El rubio finalmente se detuvo cuando sintió detrás de él un muro casi derribado, momento en el se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero de inmediato recuperó el valor para continuar el combate contra ese individuo.

\- Hae no Odori, Taiken, Shinken y Konken, conozco el Taijutsu de Ryu mucho mejor que tú... Con tu bajo nivel jamás me derrotarás- Shiryu miraba fijamente al rubio

\- ¡Esto aún no se acaba!- Un jadeante Naruto echó su puño derecho hacia atrás -¡Ahora recibirás esto...!- El puño comenzaba a verse rodeado por pequeños relámpagos

\- Eso es...- Azula estaba sorprendida, pero el Shogun del Suigun no se inmutó

\- ¡Hadouryuken...!- Exclamó Naruto, lanzado su golpe violentamente al aire.

La expresión del azabache se endureció cuando vio el halo de luz que había emergido del puño del Uzumaki y se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad. Antes de ser engullido por la luz, echó su puño hacia atrás, tras lo que desapareció en una súbita explosión… Una nube de polvo se levantó, pero la silueta de Shiryu era notoria entre el polvo, que cuando se disipó, reveló al azabache, con el puño extendido al frente y totalmente ileso. Naruto ahogó una expresión de sorpresa, al igual que Ukitsu y Azula.

El golpe con que el Infernape había sido derrotado no había servido de nada contra el Shogun del Suigun.

\- ¡Imposible...! ¡Neutralizó el Hadoryuken...!- La princesa lucía visiblemente sorprendida

\- Vaya, si este es el Hadouryuken que has desarrollado, eres aun más patético de lo que creí...- Shiryu recuperó su sonrisa soberbia

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres...?!- Replicó Naruto, visiblemente irritado

\- Si realmente has visto el Hadouryuken ejecutado por Ryu, deberías de saber que es el golpe 'más fuerte que el cuerpo, más rápido que la mente y más extenso que el alma', por eso no se puede ejecutar adecuadamente hasta haber perfeccionado los Tres Puños... ¡Y es obvio que no has dominado el Konken...!-

\- Kh...- Naruto apretó los dientes mientras se puso a pensar "Tiene razón, yo no completé el entrenamiento especial... Ryu-sensei dijo que el Konken lo iba a aprender hasta el último día, porque el concepto era muy complicado..." Una gota de sudor producto del nerviosismo, cruzó por la sien del rubio

\- Para tu fortuna, yo tampoco lo pude ejecutar exitosamente, es un concepto fuera de mi alcance- El hombre de cabello largo dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de Naruto -Pero una vez que lo completas, el verdadero Hadouryuken es ejecutado con todo su potencial destructivo... Tu Hadoryuken sólo es un intento incompleto- Naruto inconscientemente se puso a la defensiva -Y en ese caso, yo también yo puedo ejecutarlo a ese nivel...- Ante la expectación de los alumnos de Ryu, Shiryu echó su puño derecho hacia atrás, en la misma postura del rubio -¡Hadouryuken...!-

Cuando el azabache extendió su brazo, el halo de luz tomó por sorpresa a Naruto y lo mandó a volar varios metros, cayó pesadamente y con un poco de humo brotando de su cuerpo. De inmediato saltaron la princesa y la morena frente al Shogun del Suigun para interponerse entre su amigo y él. Azula le ayudó a Naruto a reincorporarse mientras que Ukitsu permanecía a la defensiva.

\- Veo que se unirán a la batalla...- Shiryu entrecerró los ojos con regocijo

\- ¡No vas a seguir usando el poder que recibiste de Ryu-sensei para el mal!- Replicó Ukitsu, lista para responder a un potencial ataque del pelinegro

\- Si vienen ustedes tres, creo que es justo que luche al tope de mi capacidad...- Las palabras de Shiryu desconcertaron tanto a la morena como a la castaña y al rubio

"¿No había usado toda su fuerza...?" Azula volteó a ver a su enemigo, visiblemente preocupada.

El Shugun del Suigun retrocedió hasta posarse junto a la caja metálica que cargaba en su espalda cuando lo encontraron, acercando su mano derecha a lo que parecía ser una correa de metal que sobresalía de la boca del tallado con forma de cabeza de dragón. Luego llevó su mano izquierda a los botones de su camisa, quitándosela con un único movimiento y Ukitsu no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente por el cuerpo perfectamente trabajado que mostraba su enemigo sin pudor alguno…

Agitó la cabeza, pensando que no era el momento de fijarse en esos detalles.

\- Entonces empecemos... Parece ser que yo provengo de una familia Samurai, puesto que no puedo usar Ninjutsu, por lo que recibí de Nubes-sama una armadura, completamente invulnerable, cubriendo lo que podría llamarse mi única debilidad...-

\- ¡No hay una armadura de esa clase...!- Replicó Azula al instante, pero esbozó una mueca de marcada sorpresa "A menos que se trate... De una de las armaduras de Atena, de las que me habló Ami-san... Hyouga-san también poseía una con las mismas características..." La expresión de la Princesa se mostró horrorizada -No... ¡No puede ser...!-

\- Por tu cara, veo que sabes sobre mi armadura... ¡Ahora obsérvala!- Exclamó Shiryu con fuerza, mientras tiraba de la correa que revelaba una larga cadena.

Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu observaron boquiabiertos cómo la caja se abrió súbitamente, liberando el contenido: una especie de estatua de metal con la forma de un Dragón, la cual liberó un pilar de luz intensa de color verde. Al instante la estatua se liberó en varias piezas de metal que tomaron la forma de variadas piezas: la cabeza se convirtió en una corona, el pecho en escudo y un antebrazo, otras más complementaron cinturón, rodilleras y piernas para luego unirse al cuerpo del Shiryu, desde los pies hasta la corona que se posó en su cabeza, todo en apenas instantes, brillando de un intenso tono verde, cubriéndolo con un pantalón negro debajo.

\- Esa estatua...- Susurró la morena, incrédula

\- ¡Se convirtió en una armadura...!- La castaña todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando

\- Esta es la Armadura del Dragón, la armadura que posee el escudo más duro y el puño más sólido...- Las palabras provocaron que Azula se crispara aterrada -En otras palabras, yo poseo la defensa perfecta capaz de resistir incluso el Amaterasu del Mangekyou Sharingan...-

\- ¿C-Cómo puedes decir eso…?- La princesa pasó del miedo a la incredulidad

\- Yo fui quien derrotó a Itachi Uchiha y se lo entregué apenas consciente a la serpiente para que se apoderara de su cuerpo... Ni siquiera me hizo un rasguño-

\- ¡Netton: Enkouzan (Elemento Calor: Corte del Destello Ardiente)...!- Exclamó Azula súbitamente, lanzando un puño al aire en dirección del Shogun del Suigun.

Un rayo intenso de luz roja salió de la extremidad de una furiosa castaña hacia Shiryu, quien no hizo el menor intento por esquivar el ataque. El intenso rayo de luz carmesí, parecía estar a muy alta temperatura porque distorsionaba la visión en su contorno, pero apenas impactó al azabache, se desvió en todas direcciones, como si un chorro de agua a gran presión impactara contra una pared de hierro…

Al terminar su Jutsu, Azula ya respiraba agitadamente, pero la ferocidad en su mirada no desaparecía.

\- ¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha...!- Al igual que su anterior ataque, las medias lunas de llamas azules se dispersaron tras impactar a Shiryu, sin hacerle daño alguno -¡Fuuton: Renkuudan!- Nuevamente el Shogun del Suigun recibía el ataque, sin inmutarse siquiera, mirando fríamente cómo la princesa caía agotada tras lanzar su último Jutsu

\- No importa que me ataquen con Transformación de la Forma o Transformación de la Naturaleza sin importar lo avanzadas que sean...- Shiryu enfocó su fría mirada en Azula -Te precipitaste al usar tu Chakra y ahora has quedado agotada- La mirada de la castaña reflejaba tanto el rencor naciente que sentía por ese sujeto como el súbito cansancio que se había apoderado de ella -Milagrosamente no has perdido la consciencia...-

\- A-Azula...- Naruto miraba a su indefensa amiga, que lucía como en aquella ocasión contra Orochimaru: furibunda e impulsiva

\- Mientras tenga puesta esta armadura, no hay Ninja sobre la tierra que pueda derrotarme, por eso en este momento, soy invencible para ustedes... Porque mi Taijutsu es perfecto y al ser de ascendencia Samurai, soy inmune al Genjutsu, sin importar que se trate del Tsukuyomi...- Ukitsu llamó la atención del Shogun, cuando se puso en guardia, dispuesta a luchar, mientras Naruto se posaba junto a Azula, para ayudarla a incorporarse -Tú… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

\- Es obvio... ¡Que me preparo para combatir contigo!- Replicó seria la morena, encarando valientemente a su aterrador enemigo

\- Quítate o te mataré a ti también...- Shiryu comenzó a caminar lentamente

\- ¡Yo voy a pelear junto con mis amigos hasta el final...!- Ukitsu replicó firme en su determinación

\- Es tu última oportunidad, no te tendré misericordia aunque seas una Vasto Lord...- Ahí estaba otra vez, la forma en que Infernape se había referido a ella

\- ¡Yo voy a pelear aunque me mates...!- Respondió la morena valientemente, superando la curiosidad por saber que era un Vasto Lord

\- Hm...- El Shogun adoptó una expresión melancólica -¿Eso fue lo que te enseñó Ryu?-

\- ¡Si, antes que todo somos una familia y eso también debió enseñártelo a ti...!- Ukitsu lucía furiosa también -¡Ella siempre veía lo mejor en las personas, también debió ser así contigo...!-

\- Esa mujer no sólo era estúpida, sino que también era una vil hipócrita... ¿Una familia? ¡Una asesina como ella jamás podría ver a los demás como una familia!- La templanza del Shogun del Suigun se rompió, ya que se notaba furioso -¡Por esa hipocresía iba a sentenciarla yo mismo!-

\- ¡¿Por qué hablas así de Ryu-sensei...?!- Replicó Ukitsu, cuya ira había dado paso a la confusión

\- Porque esa maldita mujer...- Los puños de Shiryu se crisparon visiblemente -¡Mató a mí madre...!- Los tres alumnos de Ryu miraron estupefactos a su enemigo -Hace dieciocho años, durante la Guerra Secreta, el Jagun de Orochimaru invadió en la oscuridad de la noche varias naciones y aldeas...- El Shogun comenzó a hablar, mientras su memoria comenzaba a despertar...

 _Durante ese periodo caótico, varios fueron los lugares atacados por el Jagun, desde la Nación del Hierro hasta la Nación del Agua, donde en una isla al norte de Suigetsushima se encontraba la base secreta de Orochimaru, desde donde controlaba al Yondaime Mizukage (Cuarta Sombra del Agua) para obtener diversos Kekkei Genkai bajo el pretexto de purificar la raza, usando la supuesta Guerra Civil en Kiri para que todo pasara inadvertido..._

 _Pronto comenzó a extender sus operaciones por todo el mundo, disfrazadas como ataques de bandidos y es en ese momento cuando entro yo en la historia... Durante un ataque a una de las tantas aldeas de la Nación del Hierro, el Jagun avanzó de forma imparable y acabó con toda la población de ese lugar. Sin embargo, siendo aún un bebé, yo fui salvado de entre las ruinas..._

…

 _En medio de la devastación, una mujer de cabello rubio, atado en tres coletas y de tez morena, de cuerpo voluptuoso y ropa blanca consistente en una camisa de manga larga que le dejaba al descubierto el vientre y con cuello alto, que le cubría más de la mitad del rostro, supervisaba el ataque de sus tropas y se aseguraba que ningún humano sobreviviera para revelar el ataque del Jagun…_

 _Súbitamente pudo escuchar los débiles chillidos de lo que parecía ser un bebé atrapado en medio de un conjunto de ruinas. La mujer se acercó y miró cómo a costa de su propia vida, la madre de la criatura lo había protegido con su cuerpo, de forma que no muriera aplastado. Tras fijar sus ojos verdes en el bebé, lo tomó después de unos instantes y con él en brazos, continuó su labor de inspeccionar la destrucción de la pequeña aldea._

 _\- ¿Te has quedado sin familia pequeño...? No preocupes, Yo seré tu madre- Susurró la mujer, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del bebé con su mano cubierta por un guante negro -Eres el símbolo de que algunos humanos, aún enterrados en la miseria y la decadencia, pueden ser puros como una gota de agua y dar su vida por los demás... Te llamaré Shiryu, en honor a la legendaria Choun Shiryuu, Espadachín del Makai (Mundo Demonio) que jamás perdió una batalla...-_

…

 _Ese bebé era yo... Tuve la fortuna de ser encontrado por la Shogun del Jaou, Tier Harribel, una Hollow de la Clase Vasto Lord y sólo debajo de Orochimaru en la jerarquía del Jagun... Esa fue la razón por la que la serpiente le permitió mantener con vida a un humano que carecía de algún Kekkei Genkai para sus experimentos y no sólo eso, sino que le permitió criarme... Ciertamente era visto con desprecio y odio por todos los seres del Jagun por el simple hecho de ser un humano, pero mi madre permanecía a mi lado y por ello los otros Hollow no se atrevían a hacerme daño... Mi madre era todo mi mundo, así como yo lo era para ella... Gracias a ella crecí educado de la mejor manera posible..._

"Al igual que yo..." Naruto recordó fugazmente su infancia, cuando excepto por el Sandaime, luego Iruka y posteriormente Hinata, Nami y Ryu, era tratado como el paria de la aldea y era visto con odio por el simple hecho de ser el contenedor del Kyubi, siendo en ese momento que se extinguió cualquier deje de rabia contra el Shogun del Suigun, quien cerró los ojos con pesar.

 _Pero entonces llegó aquél día..._

…

 _\- ¡Harribel-sama...!- Una peculiar y alta mujer morena, de largo cabello castaño y alborotado, similar a la melena de un león, entró súbitamente al cuarto donde un pequeño Shiryu de apenas seis años se encontraba repasando matemáticas con ayuda de la rubia_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mila?- Preguntó expectante la Shogun del Jagun, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo_

 _\- ¡Esos Ninja que nos seguían la huella por fin dieron con este lugar...!- Respondió la aludida, abandonando el lugar tras ver con desprecio al pequeño_

 _\- Así que... Llegaron finalmente...- Susurró para sí misma Harribel_

 _\- ¡Madre!- Exclamó preocupado el pequeño al escuchar el creciente bullicio del lugar y los esporádicos gritos de muerte y dolor, de los Hollow del Jagun_

 _\- Shiryu, escúchame bien- La rubia se arrodilló delante de su hijo, posando su mano derecha en la cabeza del pequeño azabache -Yo soy la guardiana de Orochimaru-sama y mi deber es protegerlo hasta la muerte...- Harribel dejó de hablar un par de segundos, cerrando los ojos -Hice un juramento de lealtad y debo cumplirlo hasta el final, espero que no, pero si llego a morir, tú deberás ser fuerte y seguir adelante...-_

 _\- Madre...- La Vasto Lord se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta_

 _\- Quédate aquí Shiryu... Y no salgas hasta que no escuches absolutamente nada...- Tras dirigirle una última mirada enternecida a su hijo, la Shogun salió de la habitación corriendo a toda velocidad…_

...

 _Recuerdo que me recargué en la puerta y me abracé las piernas, esperando y escuchando con atención cada grito de muerte, cada ataque lanzado por el grupo invasor... Como había crecido con ellos, aunque me despreciaban, podía reconocer el grito de cada Hollow y saber quiénes iban cayendo... Uno por uno, aunque me odiaran, había aprendido a respetarlos y no odiarlos, gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre... Sabía que ella estaba débil por alguna extraña razón y por eso estaba preocupado, temía lo peor, temor que confirmé cuando escuche esos dos gritos de batalla..._

...

 _\- ¡Zanbaku (Cascada Cortante)...!- El pequeño Shiryu reconoció la voz de su madre ejecutando su mejor ataque_

 _\- ¡Hadouryuken...!- Esa voz, se le quedó grabada al pequeño en su cabeza inmediatamente._

...

 _Después del grito de mi madre y el de Ryu, todo se calmó hasta que se escuchó el grito final de Orochimaru, jurando que aunque tardara toda la vida, Konoha sería destruida y se vengaría de la bastarda de Akahei... Después de eso, reinó el silencio más absoluto... Esperé y esperé, hasta que presa de la ansiedad, me decidí a salir de la habitación... Caminé por esos pasillos que conocía como la palma de mi mano, siguiendo la ruta que llevaba al laboratorio de Orochimaru... Corrí con creciente desesperación hasta que, recargada en aquella puerta metálica, me encontré a mi madre... Ella... ¡Ella...!_

...

 _El pequeño Shiryu miraba con horror a su madre, con una horrible herida en el vientre, en forma de una cuchillada hecha con su propia Zanpakutou (Espada Corta Almas), el arma que sólo obtenían los Hollow más poderosos, los llamados Arrancar, la cual yacía junto a ella, cubierta de la sangre negra de su dueña, quien tenía esa máscara que Shiryu había visto tantas veces, completamente rota y dejaba ver su boca, esa boca que siempre deseó ver, ya que le causaba una gran curiosidad saber cómo era el rostro completo de su madre sin los remanentes de su máscara Hollow…_

 _Pero ahora, eso no le importaba, sino que la mujer que representaba todo su mundo estaba agonizando y lo sabía bien por esa débil mirada que le dedicaba._

 _El final de la Shogun del Jagun era inevitable..._

 _\- ¡Madre...!- Shiryu se aferró a la mujer que representaba todo lo que tenía, sin importarle mancharse de esa sangre negra_

 _\- Shiryu... Mi pequeño Shiryu...- La mujer sabía que su vida estaba por terminar, por lo que reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para hablar por última vez -Fui muy feliz a tu lado... Gracias...-_

 _\- ¡Madre...!- Lentamente, la Arrancar comenzó a petrificarse, desde la herida en su vientre y hasta el último cabello -¡Madre...!- Abandonado al llanto, el pequeño se aferró a su madre, pero eso provocó que la roca se venciera, se cuarteara por todo el cuerpo y finalmente, se despedazara y posteriormente se convirtiera en polvo, siendo su rostro lo último en desaparecer..._

…

 _Cuando un Arrancar de Nivel Vasto Lord muere, se petrifica puesto que realmente son seres artificiales creados a partir de un Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) muy avanzado, junto con Reijutsu (Técnicas Espirituales), usando espíritus que vagan entre el Joudo (Puro Puro) y el Edo (Mundo Impuro), ella fue creada por Orochimaru de esa manera, pero era completamente diferente a él, leal, honorable y tenía un sentido de justicia y del deber inquebrantable... Lloré sobre el polvo que había quedado tras el fenómeno de petrificación, cuando irónicamente me encontré con esa maldita asesina y su cómplice, Hyouga Hashiba..._

 _Ambos me miraron con una amigable sonrisa, creyendo que yo era uno de los tantos niños con los que experimentaba Orochimaru, pero yo sabía que esa bastarda era la que me había quitado a mi madre, porque le reconocí la voz de inmediato y juré que algún día la mataría... Por eso le pedí que me enseñara a cuidarme por mi mismo, a ese pobre niño huérfano, sin saber que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte..._

 _Ese día, renuncié a todo, excepto a mi justicia..._

\- Es por eso que yo aborrezco a esa mujer...- Terminó el pelinegro con una solitaria lágrima que recorrió lentamente su mejilla y cayó al suelo, tras lo que recuperó esa expresión de furia incontenible contra la humanidad -Estaba dispuesto a aprender todo lo que pudiera, para matarla con lo que me enseñara-

\- ¡Ya basta...!- La morena apenas y podía contener el llanto -¡Yo fui huérfana también y entiendo tu dolor...! ¡Pero Ryu-sensei luchó por lo que creía correcto, por la justicia más allá de los intereses de las aldeas Ninja...!-

\- Exacto... Pero esa sólo es su versión de la justicia, la justicia del más fuerte- Ukitsu quedó desconcertada con las palabras de Shiryu -Y así como Ryu derrotó al Jagun para traer la paz al mundo, yo, como parte del Tengun... ¡Destruiré a la humanidad por la que Ryu mató a mi madre...! ¡Esa es mi versión de la justicia!- Los tres alumnos de la fallecida Jounin quedaron atónitos cuando el Shogun del Suigun adoptó una posición similar a la que anunciaba el Hadouryuken -Yo no puedo usar Ninjutsu, pero puedo controlar el Chakra- El cuerpo de Shiryu lentamente comenzó a ser rodeado de un Chakra verde oscuro -Ahora recibirán el ataque con el que iba a asesinar a Ryu...- Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu observaban con desconcierto -¡Rozan Shoryu Ha (Dragón Ascendiendo el Monte Lu)...!-

Una enorme concentración de Chakra, con la forma de un gran Dragón Volador salió proyectada desde el puño de Shiryu hacia Naruto, quien sólo pudo ver con impotencia, todavía en el suelo, cómo el ataque de ese hombre se dirigía hacia él. Seguía descolocado con la historia que acababa de escuchar y fue hasta el último momento, que Azula reunió toda su fuerza restante para saltar y empujarlo para sacarlo de la trayectoria del ataque, sin embargo, la explosión provocada cuando el dragón del Rozan Shoryuha chocó detrás de ellos contra el suelo y los proyectó al aire, cayendo pesadamente instantes después, delante del surco de varios metros que había provocado el ataque del Shogun del Suigun.

Ukitsu miraba impresionada el poder de su enemigo, ya que ese ataque era mínimo tan poderoso como el Flare Blitz de Infernape.

\- Es un Jutsu aterrador...- Susurró la morena, visiblemente impresionada

\- El Rozan Shoryuha es la respuesta al Hadouryuken, que desarrollé en secreto con el conocimiento que fui obteniendo de Ryu durante mi instrucción, el Jutsu con el que pensaba acabarla el día que según ella, completé mi entrenamiento...-

…

 _Ryu y un Shiryu de ya trece años se encontraban delante de un desfiladero que daba inicio a una enorme cascada, la cascada del Monte Lu, ubicada en una de las islas más grandes de la Nación del Agua, Suikyoushima (Isla del Espejo de Agua). La pelirroja miraba con su clásica sonrisa llena de confianza en sí misma al azabache, que siempre la observaba con esos ojos sombríos, que la desconcertaban ligeramente debido a la ira que no podían evitar despedir, pero aún así, lo creía listo para poder vivir por su propia cuenta._

 _\- Bueno niño, ya hemos terminado la preparación, ya puedes vivir por ti mismo sin depender de nadie, así que ha llegado la hora de partir... Sin embargo, hay algo que me deja un poco confundida y es la ira que se siente en ti al levantar los puños, aún así te has superado en el Taijutsu y te has vuelto muy fuerte...- Shiryu escuchaba cada palabra, con la mirada baja y sus ojos escondidos entre su cabello, levantando la mirada cuando sintió la mano de la pelirroja en el hombro -Bueno, creo que eso es todo, yo tengo que seguir viajando, hay un asunto que dejé pendiente en Konoha, no le digas a nadie que te voy a decir esto, pero cuídate mucho... Tengo que mantener mi reputación de Jounin misteriosa, genial y asombrosa- Tras darse la media vuelta, Ryu comenzó a alejarse lentamente, mientras la mirada del azabache se endureció visiblemente_

 _\- Antes de que se vaya, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, Ryu-san...- La Jounin de Konoha se detuvo y volteó extrañada hacia el chico_

 _\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Refunfuñó Ryu, mirando con expectación al joven_

 _\- ¿Usted recuerda a una persona?-_

 _\- Sé más específico, sabes que soy una persona de mundo- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente mientras levantó las manos en señal de un sutil sarcasmo_

 _\- Me refiero a...- El Chakra de color verde oscuro se hizo presente alrededor del cuerpo de Shiryu, cosa que sorprendió a la Jounin_

 _"Flujo de Chakra?" Pensó Ryu, visiblemente confundida "Nunca le enseñé eso..."_

 _\- Tier Harribel...- La expresión sonriente de Ryu cambió súbitamente a una mueca de preocupación_

 _\- Shiryu...-_

 _\- Ella era la Shogun del Jagun... Y más importante que eso...- Ryu no pudo evitar sentir un deje de miedo cuando vio esos ojos azules, que irradiaban odio -Ella fue mi madre, quien me cuidó desde que tengo memoria... Si dices que mis puños se levantan con ira, eso es porque siento un gran odio por la persona que me quitó a mi madre... ¡Ahora mismo voy a matarte...!-_

 _\- ¡Espera, Shiryu...!-_

 _\- ¡Muere...! ¡Rozan Shoryu...!-_

 _\- ¡Hadouryuken...!-_

 _Ryu lanzó primero su ataque impulsada por el instinto de supervivencia, impactando al azabache en el vientre y proyectándolo hacia la base de la cascada…_

 _Cuando asimiló lo ocurrido, corrió hacia la orilla para tratar de ubicar a Shiryu por el lugar, pero fue inútil, el pelinegro había desaparecido, ante la mirada dolida de Ryu, quien simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con frustración, una sola vez._

" _No quise hacerlo" La pelirroja se mostraba dolida "Pero en verdad, ese Jutsu parecía ser tan terrible que simplemente reaccioné…" Lanzó un alarido al cielo que se escuchó como el rugir de un dragón._

…

\- En ese momento, cuando había caído al agua, fui salvado por la legendaria Choun Shiryuu, a quien le debo mi nombre y que actualmente es la Shogun del Kingun... Fue entonces que conocí a Nubes-sama, quien me propuso entrenar para convertirme en el Shogun del Suigun, construido con la base del Jagun que había sobrevivido al ataque de Ryu y Hyouga... Yo acepté de inmediato y comencé a entrenar para que ninguno de los otros Shogun cuestionara mi posición, si bien desde el principio tuve el apoyo de Infernape y de Shirona, la Shogun del Fuugun... En este momento, el Rozan Shoryu Ha ya perfeccionado es superior al Hadouryuken y es el Taijutsu más poderoso que existe-

\- Kh... Maldito...- Azula estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse

\- Demonios...- El rubio parecía tan lastimado como su amiga, luchando ambos por ponerse de pie, pero no les era posible

\- Ustedes van a morir hoy...- El azabache se preparó nuevamente para ejecutar su Jutsu ante un Naruto y una Azula que eran incapaces de levantarse -Pero no se preocupen, será rápido...-

\- ¡No te lo permitiré...!- Ukitsu se puso delante de sus amigos, interponiéndose entre la hipotética trayectoria que recorrería un segundo ataque de Shiryu contra sus amigos, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer...?-

\- ¡Detente ahora...!- Exclamó la morena, haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos

\- No importa que utilices, ya sea Nitton, Netton o Bakuton (Elemento Explosión), no hay Ninjutsu capaz de dañar mi armadura- Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron

\- ¡Eso no lo sabré hasta intentarlo...! ¡Konohagakure no Jutsu (Técnica de Ocultación Entre las Hojas)!- Ukitsu saltó hacia el frente, lista para atacar al Shogun del Suigun

\- Estúpida...- Para interceptarla, Shiryu le lanzó un violento golpe con el brazo izquierdo, pero para su sorpresa, apenas hizo contacto con ella, Ukitsu se convirtió en una gran cantidad de hojas verdes, que comenzaron a rodearlo en todas direcciones

\- ¡Es un Genjutsu de tipo físico...!- Tras notar que estaba encerrado en esa concentración de hojas, el pelinegro tomó una postura defensiva "Usó su Chakra para esconderse entre esas hojas y generar un campo de Chakra a mi alrededor, provocando que no pueda percibirla"

El Shogun del Suigun cerró los ojos. Al instante dio media vuelta para lanzar un golpe al aire, pero se encontró nuevamente con cientos de hojas, que simplemente ondearon con la corriente de viento que formó el súbito golpe. Miraba con sutil ira esas hojas, cuando nuevamente dio media vuelta para lanzar otro brutal golpe al aire produciendo un sonido seco, impactando esta vez, de forma violenta el vientre de Ukitsu, quien quedó boquiabierta y tosió sangre súbitamente. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

La Kunai con la que pensaba atravesar el cuello de su enemigo se clavó en el suelo instantes después.

\- Para tu desgracia, hace tiempo aprendí a ver en este tipo de Genjutsu- Shiryu volteó a ver fríamente a la morena, quien perdió la consciencia tras un breve intento de ponerse en pie

"Es fuerte, demasiado fuerte..." Naruto miraba desde el suelo a su enemigo, quien clavó su mirada por un instante en la inconsciente Ukitsu "Pero... Debe tener alguna debilidad" El rubio trató de tranquilizarse para analizar detenidamente a su enemigo, observando atento la forma en cómo su armadura lo protegía "¡Eso es...! Entre la protección de su cintura y su vientre hay un espacio para atacar puntos vitales..." El rubio levantó discretamente la palma de su mano derecha, generando rápidamente un Rasengan pequeño, poco más de la mitad de un ordinario "¡Vamos...!" Naruto cerró un ojo, tratando de hacer esfuerzo por mantener el Rasengan "Ahora... O Nunca..." La esfera quedó terminada al instante -¡Rasendan (Bala Espiral)...!- Shiryu volteó a ver al rubio, cuando escuchó su grito

\- ¡¿Qué...?!- El ataque de Naruto pareció haber impactado en su vientre, sin embargo fue una ilusión, puesto que con gran agilidad, Shiryu colocó su escudo circular en la zona para detener el impacto del Rasendan, evitando que pudiera hacerle algún daño

\- Maldito mocoso...- El escudo de Shiryu humeaba ligeramente tras el estallido del Rasendan, ataque que sólo había logrado enfurecer al Shogun

"Pudo reaccionar a tiempo..." Pensó Naruto, boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad

\- ¡Voy a matarte...!- El Shogun del Suigun se lanzó con visible ira hacia el Chunin

\- ¡Tienes que huir, Naruto...!- Exclamó Azula, visiblemente lastimada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el rubio pudo reincorporarse justo para saltar y esquivar en el último momento un violento puñetazo del Dragón Shiryu que tenía como objetivo su rostro. En el aire preparó nuevamente su versión de largo alcance del Rasengan en su mano y se lo lanzó nuevamente, ahora buscando impactarlo en su rostro. Sin embargo, nuevamente el poderoso y firme Escudo del Dragón, detuvo fácilmente el ataque, momento que Naruto aprovechó para retroceder lo suficiente de Shiryu, ya que si continuaban una lucha de Taijutsu, era seguro que su enemigo le ganaría.

\- Si no puedo ganarle con Taijutsu, será con Ninjutsu y un golpe de suerte...- Nuevamente el Rasendan se formaba, ahora simultáneamente en sus dos manos -¡Tajuu Rasenrendan (Grupo de Balas Espirales Masivas)...!-

Naruto echaba sus brazos hacia atrás una y otra vez, lanzando un bombardeo masivo de los Rasendan que se formaban en sus manos en cuestión de segundos, enfocados a las partes no protegidas de su enemigo, tratando de aprovechar un momento en que Shiryu bajara su guardia o no reaccionara a tiempo para acertarle un impacto directo. Sin embargo, su escudo siempre estaba en el lugar y momento preciso, deteniendo todos los Rasendan.

Poco a poco la intensidad del bombardeo disminuía conforme el Chakra de Naruto se agotaba. Finalmente se detuvo, respirando agitadamente y dejando caer sus brazos a los costados por el agotamiento, mientras que el Shogun permanecía mirándolo fijamente…

Después de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa que intimidó al ya agotado rubio.

\- Así que esa es una variación del Rasengan del tal Yondaime Hokage del que tanto hablaba Infernape...- La mano derecha de Shiryu tomó la posición de un golpe de espada y al instante extendía el brazo hacia arriba, completamente recto -Pero si crees que con haberte alejado de mí estarás a salvo, te equivocas... ¡Excálibur!-

Naruto sólo pudo ver el fugaz destello de luz y al instante lanzó un violento grito de dolor mientras la sangre salía proyectada al aire con visible violencia. De inmediato el rubio se llevó las manos a su muslo derecho, que presentaba una herida, la cual parecía haber sido hecha con una Katana. Azula logró arrastrarse un poco cerca para poder ver cerca cómo la hemorragia en la pierna del Uzumaki comenzaba a aumentar, volteó de reojo hacia su enemigo, sorprendiéndose visiblemente de la expresión fría que mostraba el Shogun del Suigun.

\- Esa es mi carta del triunfo, la Reiken (Espada Espiritual) Excálibur...- Shiryu agitó el brazo dos veces provocando dos heridas más, en el brazo derecho y la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, quien nuevamente volvió a soltar un grito desgarrador mientras la sangre comenzó a emanar lentamente de los cortes -¡Vamos mocoso! ¡Demuéstrame cómo es que derrotaste a Infernape!-

Varios cortes más fueron lanzados, aumentando las heridas en el cuerpo del rubio, quien ya sólo se dedicaba a sostenerse al darse cuenta de que el objetivo de Shiryu por el momento no era acabar con su vida. Con el último corte, Naruto salió proyectado al aire y cayó pesadamente, agrietando el suelo en donde había impactado, levantándose lentamente, respirando agitadamente y con los brazos caídos, mientras su visión se hacía borrosa.

\- Debo reconocer que tienes agallas... Varios Jounin de Kiri suplicaron por su vida después del segundo o por mucho el tercer corte...- El azabache entrecerró los ojos

"¿Por qué...?" Pensó débilmente la Princesa "Es cierto que ese bastardo es fuerte, pero Naruto... Pudo contra Orochimaru e Infernape... ¿Por qué la diferencia ahora es tan grande?" Súbitamente Azula se sobresaltó "¡Es cierto! Cuando sus ojos reaccionaron, lo rodeó ese Chakra extraño, con el que obtuvo la fuerza necesaria e incluso usando el Hadouryuken incompleto mostró un enorme poder..." La castaña volteó hacia Naruto -¡Usa tus ojos...!- Exclamó con intensidad -¡Si los usas lo vencerás!-

\- Ah...- El rubio volteó sorprendido hacia su amiga

"¿De qué está hablando...?" Pensó el azabache -Es obvio para cualquiera que este miserable apenas puede estar de pie...- El Uzumaki apretó los dientes con marcada ira y endureció el semblante…

 _"Ciertamente era visto con desprecio y odio por todos los seres del Jagun por el simple hecho de ser un humano, pero mi madre permanecía a mi lado y por ello los otros Hollow no se atrevían a hacerme daño... Mi madre era todo mi mundo, así como yo lo era para ella..."_

 _"Así como Ryu derrotó al Jagun para traer la paz al mundo, yo, como parte del Tengun... ¡Destruiré a la humanidad por la que Ryu mató a mi madre...! ¡Esa es mi versión de la justicia!"_

¿Acaso no eran iguales? Ambos despreciados por todos a su alrededor, pero sin embargo se encontraron personas similares, Tier Harribel y el Sandaime Hokage respectivamente, quienes los cuidaron desde que tenían memoria. Comenzaron los pensamientos profundos de Naruto... ¿Sarutobi realmente lo quería o sólo era el compromiso con su padre? Era evidente que la Shogun del Jagun quiso a Shiryu como para rebasar el límite de las especies que los separaba, pero mientras el rubio fue conociendo a más y más gente, sin perder jamás a Sarutobi, Shiryu vio su mundo destruido desde niño...

Si lo mismo le hubiera pasado a él… ¿Habría sido así? ¿Hubiera sido controlado por el Kyubi o se habría abandonado a la oscuridad?

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que esperas, Naruto?!- La voz de Azula sacó al rubio ojiazul de sus pensamientos -¡¿Por qué dudas?!-

"¡Quiero...! ¡Pero no puedo enfurecerme con él...!" El rubio cerró los ojos "Yo pude haber sido como él o él pudo haber sido como yo..."

\- Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos... Es hora de terminar- El azabache comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el indefenso Naruto -¡Shinken...!- La violenta presión de aire sacó volando al rubio hacia atrás, incrustándolo contra un de las pocas paredes que permanecían en pie

\- ¡Naruto...!- Azula apretó los puños con impotencia, por no poder ayudar a su amigo y darse cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente con el impacto

\- Le voy a cruzar el corazón con esto...- Shiryu echó su mano derecha directamente hacia atrás, manteniéndola en posición de golpe de espada -¡Excálibur!-

\- No… ¡No de nuevo...!- La princesa cerró los ojos, apenas conteniendo el llanto.

El Shogun del Suigun se lanzó hacia Naruto, enfocando el pecho del rubio, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a adelantarse...

La sangre salió violentamente a presión, no una, sino dos veces. Shiryu estaba visiblemente sorprendido y su cara parecía desencajada, como si hubiera visto a un muerto. No era para menos, la persona delante de él había sido dada por muerta y no podía creer lo que había pasado: Su brazo atravesaba no sólo su vientre, sino también el de otra persona.

\- ¡No, imposible...!- Con el grito del azabache, Azula abrió los ojos, volteando a ver nuevamente lo que había pasado

\- No... Lo matarás...- Susurró la voz débil de una mujer

\- Me alegra ver tu cara así...- Agregó débilmente una voz de hombre, cansado también

\- ¡Ustedes deberían de estar muertos, Kisame y Katara de Akatsuki...!- La ira se apoderó del semblante de Shiryu

\- Kisame y Katara... Akatsuki...- Susurró Azula para sí misma, recordando fugazmente a Itachi…

El hombre tenía una peculiar piel de tonalidad azul celeste, mientras su cabello era de azul intenso. La chica en cambio, tenía la tez morena y largo cabello castaño, algo quebrado. El hombre vestía únicamente los pantalones de los Akatsuki, misma indumentaria de la morena, quien además vestía un top de color negro…

Los dos parecían recién llegados de una batalla, ya que se veía visiblemente lastimados, con sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, surgiendo de variadas heridas, similares a las provocadas por la Excálibur de Shiryu en el cuerpo de la morena, principalmente una de gran tamaño en su vientre, mientras en el cuerpo del hombre de tez azul se notaban quemaduras como si hubiera estado en una explosión considerable. Al Shinobi le faltaba un brazo y a la Kunoichi le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, cuyo párpado iba cerrado y parecía llorar sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo...?!- Replicó furibundo el Shogun del Suigun

\- Es obvio, señor Shogun...- Replicó el peliazul con burla -No matarás a este niño...-

\- ¡Suéltenme!- Shiryu declaró visiblemente iracundo -O se arrepentirán…- Concluyó con una voz escalofriante y calmada

\- Lista, Katara...- Susurró el hombre lentamente, mientras tomaba a su enemigo del brazo para que no pudiera sacarlo de su cuerpo

\- ¡¿Qué pretenden?!- Era obvia la fuerza que intentaba aplicar el azabache para liberarse, pero la fuerza del Akatsuki era grande también

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- La morena extendió su brazo al costado, provocando la aparición de un extraño ser similar a un búfalo en el aire, de gran tamaño y tres pares de patas, sorprendiendo tanto al Shogun como a la alumna de Ryu -Tú...- Azula volteó a ver a una firme Katara -¡Llévate al niño en Appa!-

\- ¡Suéltenme...!- Bramó el pelinegro, con su ira ya desatada -¡Rozan Shoryu Ha...!-

Si bien el poder del Shogun del Suigun no pasó de los cuerpos de Kisame y Katara, la súbita liberación de Chakra, los afecto notoriamente por dentro, provocando que soltaran un grito de dolor tan intenso que le provocó un escalofrío intenso a la princesa. De las bocas de ambos surgió la sangre de inmediato, pero el Shinobi se mantuvo firme, resistiendo el dolor para no soltar al Shogun, ayudado por la Kunoichi, quien también tomó el brazo de un Shiryu que perdía los estribos cada vez más, al ver cómo la pared terminaba de ceder para derrumbarse y provocar que el rubio cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Huyan...! ¡No resistiremos mucho tiempo!- Gritó la morena, en medio de su intenso sufrimiento.

Al grito de la morena, el animal reaccionó rápidamente para pescar a Naruto de su ropa con sus planos dientes, alejándolo rápidamente del peligro y comenzando a elevarse sorpresivamente, acercándose a Azula y levantándola de la misma forma tras echarse al Uzumaki al lomo, el cual portaba una montura amplia. La castaña de inmediato intentó forcejear para ir por Ukitsu, notando que el animal ya comenzaba a elevarse lentamente. Evidentemente se movía con intensión de que la soltara, pero el animal llamado Appa no cedió.

\- ¡Ukitsu...!- Gritó con los ojo cerrados Azula, impotente de ver cómo se alejaba lentamente de su amiga

\- Reacciona niña...- Replico Kisame en medio de su agonía -¡Lo importante es salvar al mocoso...!-

\- ¡Rozan Shoryu Ha!- Continuaban los ataques de Shiryu en las entrañas de los Akatsuki.

Azula continuó gritando el nombre de su amiga, tratando inútilmente de extender su mano hacia el lugar donde la veía más y más lejana, hasta que se perdieron de vista en el cielo…

Al ver que su objetivo se había escapado exitosamente, una profunda ira invadió a Shiryu, dándole un impulso de fuerza y logrando soltarse de los Akatsuki, que cayeron arrodillados debido al castigo que habían soportado y sobre todo, a la forma cruel en que el Shogun del Suigun los había atacado en el interior de sus cuerpos. El azabache retrocedió un par de metros, con su brazo manchado de la sangre de sus nuevos enemigos.

\- Su papel como marionetas ya había terminado… ¡No tenían que intervenir en esta batalla!- Replicó visiblemente irritado

\- Je... Es la forma... De devolverles el favor de manipularnos- Respondió entre dientes el hombre de piel azul

\- Pagarán la forma en cómo jugaron con nosotros...- Agregó débilmente la morena, sonriendo desafiante

\- Ese día lo supieron... Akatsuki no era más que una mentira... Debieron haber aceptado la muerte con tranquilidad y no interferir- Mientras el azabache comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, tanto Kisame como Katara comenzaron a revivir en sus mentes el momento que los había llevado a esa situación, a sabiendas de que ya se acercaba su fin...

…

 _La morena miraba fijamente cómo el Kyubi terminaba de ser extraído del cuerpo de Naruto y este caía pesadamente al suelo tras separarse los nueve dragones surgidos de la boca del Gedou Mazo de él…_

 _Estaba reunidos todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, ya que finalmente los nueve Bijuu habían sido reunidos y finalmente el verdadero objetivo de su organización sería revelado por el misterioso personaje encima de Yahiko, a quien todos creían el líder supremo de Akatsuki. La expectación estaba en el aire, ya que el hombre pelirrojo dio un paso al frente para contemplar la estatua, que creía, se le daría para poder construir un arma para aterrorizar a las Naciones Elementales y obtener una paz basada en el terror…_

 _Una sombra estaba posada sombre la cabeza del tótem._

 _\- Líder, le hemos traído, como lo ha pedido, a los nueve Bijuu, para obtener todo su poder y utilizarlo en la consecución de nuestro objetivo...- El pelirrojo se inclinó en señal de respeto, seguido por los demás Akatsuki_

 _\- Bien hecho, Yahiko de Ame...- Respondió la voz, que les hizo extrañamente familiar a todos, algo que desconcertó a Yahiko, ya que esa no era la voz habitual que oía cuando se comunicaba con su líder -Ahora les explicaré detenidamente el verdadero objetivo de nuestra organización…- Ante la mirada atónita de los Akatsuki, una súbita luz se hizo presente en el lugar, revelando al Sannin Orochimaru, quien era el interlocutor, dejando descolocados a los Ninja Renegados -Nuestra Armada Invencible se encargará de las Seis Naciones Elementales, destruyendo también las aldeas Ninja, para asegurarnos el control del mundo a nosotros... ¡Al Tengun...!-_

 _Los Akatsuki entendieron las palabras de Orochimaru, cuando notaron que detrás de él había cinco personas formadas en hilera, que dieron un paso al frente y lo dejaron a él al centro. En orden de izquierda a derecha eran el Caballero Dragón, El Rey Mono, El Árbol de Metal, la Espadachín Legendaria y el Doctor Diabólico…_

 _De inmediato los cinco Shogun del Tengun junto a Orochimaru, saltaron para bajar del tótem y se colocaron delante de los Akatsuki, listos para combatirlos, mientras Itachi había sorprendido a sus compañeros tras tomar el cadáver del Jinchuuriki rubio y regresar a su posición, entre Kisame y Katara._

 _-¿Para qué quieres ese cadáver inútil, Itachi-kun...?- Preguntó burlonamente el Sannin._

 _Como respuesta, el hombre del Sharingan lanzó el cuerpo de Naruto varios metros al aire y su ojo derecho de inmediato mutó en el máximo nivel del Sharingan. Enfocó al hijo del Yondaime apenas comenzó a caer. Todos los presentes se quedaron desconcertados al ver la acción del famoso asesino de su propio clan, quien sonrió suavemente, como en aquellos días perdidos en que entrenaba con Sasuke o le contaba a su madre cómo le había ido en sus misiones ANBU._

 _\- ¡Kamui...!- En medio de un vórtice, el cuerpo del rubio desapareció_

 _\- ¿Y para qué destruyes el cadáver de ese mocoso?- El Sannin sonrió fríamente, no le había prestado atención al cadáver de Naruto, al igual que los demás Shogun_

 _\- Envió a otro lugar el cuerpo de ese chico...- Agregó fría la Shogun del Kingun -¿Con qué objeto?-_

 _\- La vitalidad Uzumaki le dará una segunda oportunidad al chico…- Replicó fríamente el Uchiha "Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora… Ojalá que no me equivoque"_

 _\- Un Uzumaki no hará diferencia alguna…- Los dos bandos orientaron sus miradas hacia la derecha de Shiryu, lugar de donde emergía la intimidante pelirroja del Tengun para tomar lugar junto a sus compañeros_

 _\- Bah, como si me interesara ese cadáver pútrido... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Realmente no me importa- La sonrisa de Orochimaru se torció más, restándole importancia a la aparición de la Shogun del Fuugun -Sobra decir que hoy disuelvo la Organización Akatsuki y su jubilación será una muerte rápida… ¡Vamos Shogun...! ¡Al ataque!-_

 _Los grupos se dividieron de inmediato._

 _Los Akatsuki comenzaron a separarse en sus habituales parejas: Itachi y Katara, Kisame y Zetsu, Yahiko y Konan, Sasori y Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu. Los Shogun confrontaron individualmente a los Ninja en el caso de Shirona, Infernape y Tung, quienes encararon a las parejas Hidan-Kakuzu, Sasori-Deidara y Zetsu-Kisame respectivamente. En los casos de Choun Shiryuu y Shiryu, ellos encararon a la pareja Katara-Itachi y Orochimaru junto a Mayuri, se dispusieron a pelear contra Yahiko y Konan._

 _El lugar de combate era la aldea de Ame, la cual si era vista a lo lejos, se notaba tranquila, cuando súbitamente comenzaron las explosiones violentas de un encuentro a esa escala…_

 _La tierra se cimbraba y el cielo siempre lluvioso tronaba violentamente con los relámpagos que lo surcaban. Los temblores producto de los épicos choques incluso derribaban construcciones de forma relativamente espontánea, destruyendo rápidamente la aldea que Yahiko se esmeró en arrebatarle al ya fallecido Hanzou._

 _El primero en caer fue Sasori, cuando la marioneta de su cuerpo voló en pedazos tras recibir el ataque directo del Flare Blitz de Infernape y la extraña forma cilíndrica que era el verdadero marionetista fue quemada entre las llamas exhaladas por el simio, consumiéndose hasta las cenizas. Luego le siguió su compañero, alcanzado por otro ataque definitivo del Shogun del Kagun en el estómago, saliendo proyectado hacia el cielo y detonándose involuntariamente su arcilla explosiva, desapareciendo en una explosión en medio del cielo…_

 _El siguiente fue Kakuzu, quien cayó pesadamente a los pies de Shirona al ser destruido el último de sus corazones atravesado por una hermosa Katana de mango rojo y peculiar empuñadura consistente en un círculo que tenía dentro seis círculos a su vez, ante la mirada de terror del seguidor de Jashin (Dios Maldito), aterrado por la facilidad con la que había sido derrotado su compañero de falsa inmortalidad. Antes de que Hidan se diera cuenta, su cabeza ya estaba en el suelo, maldiciendo a la pelirroja con palabras altisonantes, que la Shogun del Fuugun ignoró completamente, para enfocar su mirada esmeralda en la escandalosa cabeza separada de su cuerpo y seguidamente incinerarla completamente con un Jutsu Katon._

 _Zetsu enloqueció de terror antes de morir, atrapado entre las ramas del Mokuton del metálico ser y posteriormente al sentir cómo su Chakra era devorado lentamente por Tung, quien sonreía en forma psicópata y entrecerraba los ojos con deleite, disfrutando hasta el último momento de la expresión del espía de Akatsuki, llena de desesperación antes de marchitarse como una flor seca y disiparse lentamente con el viento._

 _Kisame, ya fusionado a su espada Samehada (Piel de Tiburón), observaba impotente, cómo su Ninjutsu Suiton resultaba inútil contra el Shogun del Dogun y su particular cuerpo, cuyas partes de madera absorbían el líquido y lo reconvertían en Chakra para él. Recibió un Jutsu de tipo Bakuton, consistente en una esfera rodeada de pequeños relámpagos que lo hizo desaparecer aparentemente en medio de una vistosa explosión, que afectó considerablemente la poca estructura de la aldea que quedaba, ante la sádica sonrisa del siniestro y despiadado ser._

 _El líder de Akatsuki y su mano derecha cayeron de forma relativamente fácil._

 _Con fríos y extremadamente veloces cortes de la Kusanagi, Yahiko fue descuartizado lentamente por el Sannin, siendo su cabeza lo último en ser separado de su tronco mutilado, ante la mirada de terror de Konan, quien mantenía una lucha pareja contra el Shogun del Raigun, pero tras una lluvia de Senbon, en la cual una de ellas la impactó antes de que pudiera usar su habilidad especial para convertirse en papel, la pelea lentamente se inclinó hacia el Doctor Diabólico tras ser envenenada la Akatsuki con una terrible toxina que la dejó indefensa. Cuando la vio completamente derrotada en el suelo, Mayuri la selló dentro de un pergamino para estudiarla posteriormente ya que le había parecido un espécimen sumamente interesante._

 _Finalmente, mientras Katara a duras penas podía esquivar los letales ataques de Choun Shiryu y su Katana, Itachi utilizó lo mejor que tenía contra Shiryu: Amaterasu. El poderoso fuego negro fue bloqueado en todos los intentos por el Escudo del Dragón y al tener ascendencia Samurai, el Shogun del Suigun resultaba inmune al Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna) como comprobó al usar el temido Genjutsu sin resultado._

 _Antes de que intentara usar su último Doujutsu (Técnica Ocular), Itachi, ya agotado por el uso de su Mangekyou, cayó derrotado tras recibir de lleno el Rozan Shoryu Ha, ejecutado antes de que la defensa absoluta del Susanoo (El Que Tiene La Capacidad De Ayudar Por Todos los Medios) lo protegiera completamente. Cayó a los pies de un Orochimaru que se regocijaba en la victoria aplastante que acababa de conseguir tras su emboscada, mientras a su alrededor la aldea de Ame yacía totalmente destruida…_

 _La última en ser vencida fue Katara, quien tras recibir un corte en el vientre, cayó hasta el océano que bordeaba la aldea, perdiéndose aparentemente en las profundidades._

 _Shiryu había terminado agotado, pero no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño, Shirona también aparecía imbatible, pero a diferencia del Shogun del Suigun, estaba en plena forma. Debido a sus propiedades particulares, Tung tampoco presentaba daños, al igual que Infernape, protegido por su flexible piel que fue atacada no en pocas ocasiones por los proyectiles envenenados de Sasori y las bombas de Deidara. Choun Shiryuu, si bien terminó con un brazo congelado, tampoco presentaba heridas de consideración y se liberó del hielo fácilmente. Mayuri por el contrario, presentaba algunas heridas insignificantes de las que sangraba ligeramente, provocadas por los insistentes ataques de Konan y Orochimaru estaba en perfecto estado al igual que Shirona, listo para tomar el cuerpo que siempre había deseado e iniciar el siguiente paso del plan del Rey Dragón Demonio…_

 _Invadir el mundo humano._

…

\- Sobrevivieron, sólo para venir a ayudar a ese patético niño...- La voz fría de Shiryu sacó a los dos Ninja originarios de Kiri de sus pensamientos -Pero igual ha llegado su fin...- Tanto Kisame como Katara cerraron los ojos y se pusieron en paz consigo mismos cuando vieron que el Shogun del Suigun levantaba su mano en posición de golpe de espada

"Ojalá que la venganza al final sea para nosotros..." Pensó la morena fugazmente, completamente resignada

"Espero que hagas valer la pena este sacrificio, mocoso..." Kisame sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo.

Los dos Akatsuki se pusieron a pensar...

Cuando se reencontraron en medio de las ruinas de Ame, notaron de inmediato que sus vidas se terminaban debido a sus graves heridas y también a que si intentaban usar a la invocación de la morena, posiblemente los encontraría el Tengun y esta vez no habría salvación. Además no recibirían ayuda médica en ningún lugar por el simple hecho de pertenecer a Akatsuki.

Su objetivo era simplemente volver a su tierra natal para morir.

Pero cuando llegaron a Yu tras un difícil viaje, escondidos escucharon sobre Naruto, el Nuevo Salvador que había derrotado al Shogun del Kagun... Cuando comprobaron la devastación del Palacio de Gobierno, se dieron cuenta de que no era una broma, más cuando parecía que una gran escolta, en gran parte formada por Ninja de Konoha, enfocados a proteger en todo momento a esas dos niñas, una Hyuga y la otra ligeramente parecida a Itachi, eran interrogadas para saber sobre Naruto...

Katara recordó que el nombre del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi era Naruto.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Itachi había visto algo en ese cuerpo, alguna esperanza, como para perder una gran cantidad de Chakra, comprometiéndose a morir durante la emboscada del Tengun sólo para salvarlo... Y ambos llegaron a una conclusión: si iban a morir, le darían algo a ese niño, con la idea original de dejarle varios de sus Jutsu.

Pero terminaron dándole una segunda oportunidad... Y con ese pensamiento, los ojos de ambos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, mientras sonrieron débilmente.

"Un mundo sin mentiras... Puede que sea más que una ilusión..." El dueño de Samehada sonrió suavemente "Puede parecer una idiotez, pero tal vez ese chiquillo pueda lograrlo…"

"Sokka, Papá..." Por el ojo de Katara, salieron un par de lágrimas "Me di cuenta tarde, que el camino para la verdadera paz, no era a través de la fuerza... Si Itachi-kun creyó en ese niño... Puedo hacerlo yo también, antes de morir..."

Shiryu se detuvo cuando notó que sus dos enemigos simplemente se dejaron abrazar por la muerte…

Los miró fríamente y después de unos instantes, dejó caer su brazo, liberando el poder de Excálibur, haciendo una zanja de tamaño medio para posteriormente dejar caer ahí los cuerpos de ambos. Luego con un pisotón súbito en el filo de la cuarteadura en el suelo, provocó un ligero deslave, enterrando a ambos Akatsuki en el corazón de su aldea. Después de unos segundos, levantó su mano derecha al aire y chasqueó los dedos, respondiendo dos Sapos de Batalla y también un joven de unos quince años aproximadamente, de cabello blanco y dientes afilados en forma de sierra, quien sonreía discretamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu-sama...?- Preguntó el albo

\- Suigetsu, mira a esa chica...- El aludido volteó hacia el lugar donde yacía la inconsciente Ukitsu -Enciérrala en el laboratorio abandonado y ponle varios sellos supresores, no debe escapar por ningún motivo…-

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso el albo

\- Es simple...- Agitando sus brazos súbitamente, Shiryu se liberó de su armadura, la cual se ensambló en la forma que tenía originalmente y se posó sobre aquella caja metálica, la cual se cerró de golpe -Ella es la carnada para atraer al enemigo-

\- Entiendo… ¡Vamos chicos!- Exclamó jovial Suigetsu, tras lo que uno de los hombres rana se echó al hombro a la morena, para regresar a su base

"Mientras tenga a la chica, tarde o temprano esos dos regresarán... Y en ese momento, todo terminará" El Shogun del Suigun tomó la caja que contenía su armadura y tras cargarla, comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que sus subordinados.

Pero sin que Shiryu, Suigetsu o los hombres rana se dieran cuenta de ello, el gato Artemis, que había permanecido todo el tiempo escondido y alejado del combate, comenzó a seguir discretamente a los integrantes del Suigun.

…

\- Demonios... ¿Dónde estoy?-

\- Naruto… Qué bueno que despertaste...-

La mirada de Naruto que terminó por aclararse, se encontró con la visión desconcertante de una Azula lastimada, con sincera preocupación en el rostro y una gran alegría de ver que el rubio se encontraba bien. Con ayuda de su amiga, el chico ojiazul pudo reincorporarse y sentarse.

Súbitamente se alteró y volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Se dio cuenta de que habían escapado, ya que a lo lejos, al pie de la montaña donde se encontraban, se podían ver las ruinas de Kiri. El rubio volteó con desconcierto hacia la princesa, quien desvió la mirada con pesar y luego se dio cuenta del peculiar animal que estaba cerca de él…

Varias preguntas se formularon en su mente tras darse cuenta de que Ukitsu no se encontraba con ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Azula?- Preguntó desconcertado el rubio

\- Shiryu nos venció... Y si no hubiera sido porque dos Akatsuki nos ayudaron a escapar, seguramente ahora estaríamos muertos- La mirada de la castaña se bajó más, quedando sus ojos ocultos en el cabello de su frente

"¿Akatsuki?" El Uzumaki pensó fugazmente en Itachi y Katara -¡¿Y Ukitsu?!- El puño de la chica se crispó violentamente

\- No pude ayudarla...- Replicó en un susurro Azula

\- Ya veo...- El rubio también se entristeció -¿Y ese animal tan raro?-

\- Fue él el que nos trajo- Azula levanto nuevamente la mirada, visiblemente dolida -Y no me permitió ayudar a Ukitsu...-

La plática fue interrumpida cuando ambos escucharon sonidos metálicos, similares a los que provocaba Shiryu cuando daba pasos ataviado con su armadura, así que el rubio, la castaña y el particular animal llamado Appa voltearon a su espalda, para encontrarse con una sombra siniestra, que parecía ser alguna clase de monstruo con cornamenta…

Sin embargo, tras un súbito sobresalto al ver que ese ser había saltado para acercarse a un par de pasos de ellos, llegó la calma al encontrarse con alguien conocido, con el que se habían encontrado hacía poco tiempo: Touma Hashiba, quien vestía una particular Armadura Samurai de color azul, pero más detallada y con varios ornamentos en tono amarillo. Sostenía su inseparable arco en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Cómo están, amigos...?- Preguntó el hijo de Ami y Hyouga con una sonrisa, provocando que ambos Ninja suspiraran con alivio.

Fugazmente, los Chunin pensaron que era aterradora la similitud que Touma y Shiryu tenían en sus voces, siendo la madurez del pelinegro la única diferencia real de ambas…

…

 **Notas**

En el caso de los Samurai, para compensarles su incapacidad de utilizar Ninjutsu, los hice invulnerables al Genjutsu, como en el caso de Shiryu, aún así técnicamente los Ninja poseen ventaja sobre los Samurai, pero si eso se logra solventar, nace un enemigo muy difícil de vencer para un Ninja. Para el fic, en el caso de la Transformación de la Naturaleza, existe un nivel superior, la Transformación avanzada (Niiton, Netton, Hyouton, etc...), que los Ninja más avanzados logran dominar con mucho esfuerzo, como en el caso de Ryu, Orochimaru y apenas de forma naciente, Azula.

En el caso del Netton, es la combinación de Katon y Fuuton: ondas de calor que viajan por el aire sin la necesidad de tener el fenómeno de combustión, algo así como la radiación infrarroja, pero sin efectos secundarios fuera de las quemaduras mismas. Los Kekkei Genkai, como el de Haku por ejemplo, solamente facilitan enormemente el uso de los Elementos Avanzados además de darles propiedades únicas, pero en esta historia, no es necesario tener los Kekkei Genkai para realizar las Transformaciones Avanzadas.

Las condiciones del combate fueron aplastantemente favorables a Shiryu y la única forma de superarlo sería alcanzando un nuevo nivel de fuerza...

Más adelante se relatará más sobre Tier Harribel y Shiryu, además de la revancha entre el Shogun del Suigun y el Uzumaki, que llegará pronto. Por cierto, la Armadura de Shiryu tiene la apariencia del canon durante la Saga de Poseidón.

Con respecto a la voz de Shiryu y Touma, hago esta referencia porque en el doblaje en español latino, ambos personajes son interpretados por el mismo actor: Ricardo Mendoza, así como en los exámenes Chunin pasó con Ukitsu e Ino, que comparten a la misma actriz de doblaje.

Eso sería todo y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.


	21. XIX: Trabajo en equipo

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Ofrezco una sentida disculpa por tan larga tardanza en esta nueva entrega. Tuve un par de meses complejos en el aspecto laboral y un percance familiar que si bien fue relativamente tranquilo, implicó un esguince de segundo grado y los cuidados que un infante necesita en ese tipo de lesiones, pero aquí estamos.

Paso a contestar los reviews:

 **alexzero:** Por eso Orochimaru decía que Shiryu era el ideal para pelear contra Naruto y las chicas, además de que su armadura le da una gran ventaja en combate.

 **carlos29:** Gracias, han sido días complicados y espero poder actualizar más seguido.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Así es, como Shiryu es el primero de los alumnos, es el más fuerte porque es el que tiene más tiempo, por lo que deberán preparar un buen contraataque para rescatar a Ukitsu.

 **Elchabon:** Gracias, me gusta mucho escribir este tipo de peleas. Pues digamos que Shiryu es la respuesta al Naruto overpowered de algunos fics, para que a pesar de ser mucho más fuerte que su contraparte canon, este Naruto la tendrá cada vez más difícil. El encanto de esta historia, creo yo, es que deben rehacerse sobre la marcha ante la falta de condiciones favorables como una habitación del tiempo.

 **Loquin:** Gracias. Espero actualizar más seguido.

 **dragon titánico:** Bien, agradezco tus reviews y ahora enlisto los capítulos para contestarlos adecuadamente.

 **(15):** Por desgracia, la muerte de Ryu es el móvil para que Naruto y Azula inicien una cruzada originalmente con el propósito de la venganza que termina derivando en una cruzada por el destino del mundo.

 **(17):** Efectivamente, un crossover que se ambienta en el universo de Naruto y bajo sus leyes de varias de mis series favoritas como lo he expuesto en mi perfil. Lo de Infernape es un conflicto de ideales.

 **(18):** Fue lo que me faltó en la versión original, desarrollar más ese lazo Azula-Itachi para que la transformación de la Azula canónica en ésta versión de la princesa de la Nación de Fuego fuera creíble.

 **(19):** Esta dura guerra no ha hecho más que empezar y para el Equipo Ryu todo será más y más complejo como bien lo sabes.

 **(20):** Shiryu es bastante fuerte puesto que necesita serlo para ser un Shogun y no será fácil de vencer.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XIX: Trabajo en equipo.**

…

Orochimaru caminaba por la entrada que conducía a la base subterránea secreta del Suigun en la Nación del Agua…

Estaba acompañado por la temible Shirona, quien observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas el lugar. El Sannin tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así descendía con gran seguridad por las amplias escaleras que hacía más de trece años recorría con frecuencia. Contrario a él, la pelirroja Shogun del Fuugun miraba detenidamente el lugar, conforme iban avanzando y detrás de ellos dos, la guardia personal de Orochimaru, los llamados Cuatro de Oto, los cuales habían levantado la barrera durante la pelea contra Sarutobi y Jiraiya, caminaban con entereza dirigidos por un hombre de cabello blanco y marcas circulares en la frente, casi como encabezando un desfile militar.

\- Así que fue aquí donde te derrotó Akahei…- Shirona clavó su mirada en el Sannin, que continuaba su recorrido

\- Sí…- El Rey Serpiente se mostró discretamente molesto -Ha pasado el tiempo… En aquél entonces pretendía hacer todo de manera discreta para evitarme complicaciones-

\- Los humanos, sólo ocasionan problemas… Son una maldita plaga a la que hay que exterminar lo más pronto posible…- Las inesperadas palabras de la pelirroja perturbaron a los guardias del segundo al mando del Tengun

\- Saludos, Shirona…- A los pies de la escalera, un Shiryu con sobria sonrisa esperaba cruzado de brazos -Veo que sigues odiando a los humanos-

\- Hm…- La aludida sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Orochimaru-sama?- Preguntó el Shogun del Suigun, adoptando una expresión seria

\- Vine a ver cómo se ha desarrollado todo… Nubes-sama te encomendó acabar con Naruto y recuerda que él acabó con Infernape, deberías estar preocupado-

\- Si Infernape fue derrotado por ese niño miserable, fue porque se dejó enredar en los estúpidos planes de Mayuri…- Orochimaru se molestó al instante con las palabras del azabache, ante la indiferencia de Shirona -Sólo un pobre estúpido podría perder con ese patético mocoso-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Susurró el Sannin entre dientes ante la clara indirecta

\- También Tung se opuso a que te encargaras del chico, eso fue lo que impulsó a Orochimaru a venir a ver cómo ibas…- Agregó la mujer, mirando fijamente a Shiryu

\- Las dudas de Tung está fundamentadas, considerando que fuiste entrenado por Ryu y a fin de cuentas, tú eres humano…- Replicó serio Orochimaru

\- Hm…- El Shogun del Suigun cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente -Debería dejar que ese imbécil piense lo que quiera-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Bramó el Sannin, visiblemente furioso

\- ¡Lo que oíste…!- Orochimaru se quedó perplejo con la contestación de Shiryu -¡Fue Nubes-sama quien me otorgó este puesto y la misión de acabar con Naruto…!- La furia era visible en su rostro -¡Nadie va a objetar eso y si alguien tiene derecho a estar inconforme con mi desempeño, es Nubes-sama y nadie más!-

\- Terminemos con esta tontería…- Agregó la pelirroja -Me quedaré contigo para acabar de una vez por todas con esos microbios-

Orochimaru volteó a ver de reojo a Shirona de forma fría, si bien en su interior comenzaba a temblar de miedo…

Ella buscaba el Rinnegan y sólo él sabía la razón. Si obtenía esos ojos, su posición sería superior a la de él y posiblemente terminaría arrebatándole su lugar como el líder del Tengun. A diferencia de Infernape, Mayuri o Shiryu, ella reconocería el ojo creado por los Kami al instante y sin duda se apoderaría de ellos. El problema principal en el momento era que no tenía forma de oponerse a que Shirona participara en el ataque y si eso sucedía…

\- No es necesario, ese miserable enano morirá en mis manos, no vale la pena que te involucres…- Replicó el azabache, tranquilizando a Orochimaru al instante

\- Como quieras…- Contestó tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras el Sannin se tranquilizaba visiblemente

\- Entonces, Orochimaru-sama, si no tiene nada más que tratar…- Shiryu sonrió con burla

\- Bien… Me retiro…- El líder del Tengun se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse nuevamente

\- Siga usted tan perfecto como siempre…- Las palabras del Shogun del Suigun provocaron que el Sannin crispara los puños con furia

\- ¡Qué atrevimiento…!- Dijo el albo de la guardia, Kimimaro

\- Vámonos- Dijo serio el Sannin y queriendo o no, sus secuaces lo siguieron tras mirar con desprecio al Shogun del Suigun

"Taishogun del Tengun… Si realmente fueras tan poderoso como presumes, mi madre seguiría viva… Pronto te demostraré lo pequeño que eres" Shiryu entrecerró los ojos ante la mirada de la Shogun del Fuugun

"Ciertamente eres humano, pero odiar con tal fuerza a tu propia raza, hace que me agrades mucho, Shiryu…" La pelirroja sonrió discretamente.

…

Azula miraba con sorpresa el lugar donde se encontraba: dentro de una profunda cueva estaba un cuarto con acondicionamiento básico, una cocina, un par de camas, un taburete e incluso un baño. En una de esas camas, Touma vendaba con cuidado al rubio, quien a su vez miraba también con curiosidad el lugar. Tras colocarle un último vendaje cruzado en el pecho, el peliazul se alejó del chico, quien se recostó nuevamente, visiblemente adolorido.

\- Listo, con esto bastará…- El hijo de Ami y Hyouga sonrió suavemente, satisfecho con su trabajo -No soy médico como tal, pero mi madre me ha enseñado bastante-

\- Gracias, Touma…- Susurró el rubio, visiblemente cansado

\- Pues bien, ahora cuéntenme por qué terminaron así…- La mirada azul se clavó en ambos alumnos de Ryu, que bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

Fue Azula quien comenzó a contarle a Touma los pormenores del combate desde su llegada a Kiri, el posterior encuentro con Shiryu y la historia del Shogun del Suigun, hasta su aplastante derrota y la inesperada intervención de los Akatsuki que les permitió escapar a ellos dos, pero dejando a Ukitsu atrás. El peliazul siguió con más interés el relato apenas escuchó el nombre de Shogun del Suigun y fue un detalle que la princesa no dejó pasar. Apenas terminó de hablar, clavó su mirada en el arquero, quien a su vez cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Touma?- Preguntó confundido el rubio ante la atenta mirada de la castaña

\- Mi padre siempre supo que la relación de Shiryu y Ryu-sensei no terminaría bien…- Ambos alumnos de la fallecida pelirroja miraron con desconcierto al peliazul

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Azula miraba expectante a Touma

\- Mi mamá y mi padre estuvieron con Ryu-sensei el día del ataque a la guarida secreta de Orochimaru en la Nación del Agua, por eso ambos conocieron a Shiryu… Mi padre siempre se opuso a que fuera entrenado, pero Ryu-sensei le tuvo confianza y pues creo que el final ya lo saben… Por eso Ryu-sensei se alejó de la enseñanza después de entrenarme a mí, hasta que se decidió a entrenarlos a ustedes-

\- Ryu-sensei…- Susurró tristemente el rubio

\- Bueno, yo los dejo por un momento para que descansen, haré guardia afuera- El peliazul se puso de pie y abandonó el particular lugar, ante la mirada de Azula, ya que Naruto continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos

\- Oye, Naruto…-

\- ¿Hm…?- El ojiazul volteó a ver a su amiga

\- ¿Por qué no usaste el poder de tus ojos…? Si te hubieras enfurecido como en la batalla contra Infernape, estoy segura de que habrías ganado- La chica permanecía expectante a la respuesta

\- Pude comprender a Shiryu, tras saber su historia…- Replicó Naruto con evidente melancolía

\- Que tú… ¿Qué?- La castaña se sorprendió con la respuesta del rubio

\- Fui igual que él… Despreciado de niño por todos, excepto por el viejo Hokage… Seguramente si alguien hubiera asesinado al viejo, me habría abandonado al odio, justo como Shiryu… Al pensar qué tan parecidos somos, perdí las ganas de combatir con él, ya que de haber sido las cosas diferentes, él y yo podríamos estar en el lugar del otro… Yo luchando contra ustedes y Shiryu dispuesto a protegerlas… Al pensar en eso, no pude enfadarme con él…- El Chunin lucía sumamente abatido -Lo siento…-

\- Eres… ¡Eres un tonto!- Súbitamente Azula comenzó a agitar de los hombros a un visiblemente desconcertado Naruto, quien miraba con temor a la castaña -¡¿Cómo puedes dejarte llevar así?! ¡Si no lo vencemos no podremos volver a ver ni a Ukitsu ni a Rimururu!- El Uzumaki sintió como la princesa lo soltó, pero lo miraba con ira mal contenida -Esto es así y si piensas de esa forma, Shiryu podría lastimar a nuestros seres queridos… No creo que les perdone la vida a Hinata, a Nami y a la gente de Konoha si tú le dices que puedes comprenderlo… Gente como él, abandonada al odio, ya no cambia jamás-

\- Azula…-

\- ¡Las cosas son así Naruto y la única forma de proteger a las chicas y salvar a Ukitsu es derrotando a Shiryu…!- El rubio se sorprendió por la fuerza que usaba la castaña en sus palabras -Debemos pelear y más que nada… ¡Hay que buscar la forma de vencerlo!-

…

Tras la partida de Orochimaru, el Shogun del Suigun se dirigió a la celda donde estaba presa Ukitsu. Eran un lugar oscuro y sombrío, con el suelo de tierra y paredes mohosas. La Kunoichi yacía en el frío suelo, sin posibilidades de moverse debido a que se encontraba atada con cadenas de metal y contrarrestando su poco ordinaria fuerza, varios sellos supresores de Chakra yacían pegados en su cuerpo. Volteó hacia la puerta, dejando su forcejeo inútil de lado para ver a Shiryu entrar y clavar esa mirada tan profunda, que ocultaba tantos sentimientos en ella. El Shogun miraba fijamente a la morena y por un momento, los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras la alumna de Ryu se arrodillaba frente a él.

\- Kh…- La azabache miraba duramente al Shogun, mientras apretaba los dientes

\- No te preocupes- Los ojos de Shiryu se cerraron -Cuando haya terminado con Naruto, te dejaré ir… Sólo eres la carnada para atraerlo aquí, no pienso matarte-

\- ¿Por qué no vas a matarme?- La morena miró con expectación al pelinegro -Yo también soy alumna de Ryu-sensei…- Adoptó una expresión fiera -¡También soy tu enemiga!-

\- Me recuerdas a mi madre- Replicó al instante el azabache y Ukitsu notó de inmediato la expresión distante del Shogun -Por eso te perdonaré la vida-

\- Querías mucho a Harribel-san… ¿Cierto?- La morena se mostró comprensiva

\- Así es…- El semblante del Shogun se endureció al instante -¡Por eso no puedo perdonar a esa maldita Ryu, quien la asesinó!- El azabache se calló de pronto, cuando vio que la morena comenzó a llorar con visible tristeza

\- Shiryu… Perdiste a la persona más cercana a ti y tu dolor debió de ser inmenso… Y por eso culpas a la gente, puedo entender el por qué…-

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Replicó irritado el azabache

\- Pero… Creo que estás equivocado… Confundir tu sed de venganza con la justicia está mal… No creo que Harribel-san quisiera que pensaras así… Tu madre fue una gran persona, a pesar de ser parte del Jagun de Orochimaru… ¿Cierto?-

\- Ya es suficiente…- Apenas pudo susurrar Shiryu, ya que sus dientes trastabillaban debido a la fuerza que les imprimía

\- Despierta Shiryu… No creo que seas tan débil como para hundirte en el dolor y descargar tu ira y dolor con los demás…- La pelinegra miraba suplicante a su superior en cuanto al entrenamiento con la Soldado Carmesí

\- ¡Cállate!- El Shogun del Suigun le volteó el rostro a Ukitsu de una bofetada y después de unos segundos en los que miró fríamente a la chica que había caído al suelo, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo

\- Shiryu…- Susurró con tristeza la alumna de Ryu.

Junto a la puerta, el azabache se recargó y se llevó la mano al rostro con pesar. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos por un momento, resoplando levemente para tratar de recuperar su autocontrol. Comenzó a caminar por el sombrío lugar después de unos instantes, tratando de que la caminata calmara sus nervios, visiblemente crispados por las palabras de la morena.

Pero no era eso lo que había alterado al Shogun…

Habían sido esos ojos grises, que brillaban con inocencia y pureza, como si fueran un libro abierto para cualquiera que lo quisiera leer, los que lo habían descolocado de esa manera.

"¿Cómo fue que me atreví a atacar a una mujer en esas condiciones? Pero no pude replicar nada de lo dijo… Esos ojos…" Shiryu se detuvo un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos

\- Shiryu- La voz era sumamente familiar para el azabache, por lo que volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con la Shogun del Fuugun

\- Ah, Shirona…- El Dragón Shiryu miraba sobresaltado a la pelirroja -¿No te habías marchado con Orochimaru?-

\- Quería conocer el lugar donde la tal Ryu hizo polvo el orgullo de ese sujeto antes de marcharme…- Replicó inexpresiva la Shogun -Pero retomando lo importante, puedo ayudarte-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- El Shogun del Suigun se mostró confundido

\- Eso no importa ahora… Veo que te ha simpatizado esa chica y si lo deseas, yo puedo meter a esa chica en un Genjutsu eterno y que te ame el resto de su vida con fervor incontrolable y sólo el deseo de complacerte en su mente, así estará de tu lado en la batalla…- Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

La sonrisa desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció…

Shiryu clavó su mirada en la de la pelirroja. La mano derecha del Shogun del Suigun era contenida por la izquierda de la Shogun del Fuugun, ya que el pelinegro quería estrangular a la pelirroja por su comentario. Ambas miradas se endurecieron al instante, sin embargo en la del azabache se podía notar un deje de inquietud, mientras la de la colorada lucía fría como el hielo. Después de unos instantes, la mano de la mujer soltó la del joven y ambos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

\- No tenemos que darle importancia a esto- Dijo la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados -Lo mejor será olvidar este penoso incidente y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió… Pero la próxima vez que intentes algo así…- Endureció visiblemente el semblante -No me contendré como ahora-

\- Yo tampoco- Replicó Shiryu sin dejarse intimidar -Infernape fue vencido precisamente por escuchar a Mayuri y usar sus artimañas en vez de pelear de frente contra ese enano… Yo no cometeré el mismo error que él-

\- Espero que no te arrepientas después por no haberme escuchado…- Y tras decir eso, la Shogun del Fuugun dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del complejo, ante la mirada de Shiryu

"Yo ya no tengo oídos para nadie…" El Shogun del Suigun no dejó de mirar a su contraparte del Fuugun hasta que la mujer desapareció de su campo visual "Pelearé como me lo dicte el corazón…"

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el frondoso bosque donde se encontraba el escondite de Touma, en el que había curado y ocultado a Naruto y a Azula para que no fueran descubiertos por los soldados del Suigun, que seguramente debían de rondar por toda la Nación del Agua buscándolos. El rubio Chunin caminaba con desconcierto por el lugar, ya que extrañamente sus dos amigos no estaban por ningún lado…

Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que por miedo, nuevamente la castaña lo habría dejado a su suerte, pero dicho pensamiento se fue de su mente cuando vio cómo desde la costa, un relámpago se proyectó al cielo. De inmediato corrió hacia la playa cercana, donde una Azula que al parecer apenas podía mantenerse de pie, apuntaba con sus dedos derecho e índice hacia un Touma que estaba tirado en el suelo. La Armadura azul humeaba visiblemente y de inmediato el rubio se lanzó hacia la princesa con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, acaso estás loca…?!- Los ojos miel enfocaron fríamente a los ojos azules

\- Ya era hora de que te levantaras…- Dijo Azula, ignorando el tono agresivo del rubio, quien se enfureció más

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Touma?!- Naruto gritaba delante de la princesa, visiblemente indignado

\- Tranquilízate…- La indiferencia de la castaña, terminó por sacar al Uzumaki de sus casillas

\- ¡Ya verás!- El rubio se dispuso pelear con su compañera, pero en ese instante, su brazo fue sujetado firmemente por la mano del peliazul, quien se había levantado súbitamente

\- ¡Cálmate Naruto! Azula y yo sólo estábamos probando nuestro planteamiento- Dijo serio el hijo de Ami y apenas notó que el chico de ojos nuevamente azules se calmó, lo soltó suavemente

\- Touma y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que su Tenkuu no Yoroi (Armadura del Cielo) tiene la particularidad de ser del mismo material que la Armadura del Dragón de Shiryu y queríamos comprobar que nuestro planteamiento era el correcto…- Dijo la castaña con tranquilidad, ignorando la actitud hostil del más pequeño de los tres

\- ¿Qué planteamiento?- Tras su desplante, el rubio se mostró interesado en las palabras de su amiga

\- Puede ser que la Armadura de Dragón posea la defensa perfecta contra el Ninjutsu, pero no cabe duda alguna de que está hecha de metal… Y el metal conduce la electricidad- Las palabras del Hashiba pusieron a pensar al Uzumaki

\- Eso es conocimiento general, casi cualquiera sabe que la gran mayoría de los metales son conductores de la electricidad y si hay un elemento del Chakra que es electricidad en sí, es el Raiton…- Complementó Azula

\- ¿Ya lo entiendes?-

\- No realmente, Touma- El rubio se mostró sinceramente confundido

\- Eres un idiota- Azula se mostró discretamente molesta -Lo que te queremos decir es que si el Raiton se transmite en forma de corriente eléctrica a través de la Armadura del Dragón, podemos freír a Shiryu sin tener que superar esa defensa-

\- En serio… ¿No puede pasar un solo día sin insultarme?- El rubio se enfadó graciosamente

\- Tú empezaste, así que cállate- La castaña replicó con severidad y gesto endurecido

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir 'lo siento'?…- Se defendió el chico

\- No has dicho que lo sientes- Respondió la princesa a su vez

\- Lo sé, esperaba que el número fuera cero…-

\- ¿Podemos retomar el tema…?- Touma suspiró tras cortar el momento de distracción y obtener la atención de ambos -Debemos explicarte el plan, Naruto, ya que eres una pieza fundamental en él-

\- ¿Plan? ¿A qué plan te refieres?- Replicó el menor, todavía confundido

\- Escucha, tarado… Como al parecer tus inútiles ojos no tienen interés en cooperar, sin contar que no hay tiempo para que perfecciones el Konken, sólo queda confiar en nuestras habilidades… Vamos a hacer lo que el Yondaime Hokage nunca pudo conseguir y eso es, mezclar el Rasengan con Transformación de la Naturaleza-

\- ¿Mi padre no pudo mezclar el Rasengan con Chakra Elemental?- El peliazul se mostró atónito con la revelación de la ascendencia del rubio

\- Mi padre me contó que le ayudó al Yondaime por varios años, pero nunca lo pudieron conseguir… En fin, tú eres el necio que dominó el Rasengan del Yondaime y le ha hecho al menos dos variantes, pero el unir Forma y Naturaleza del Chakra debe tomar años para un Ninja por más avanzado que sea, si es que algo así es posible para una sola persona…-

\- Toda esa palabrería se oye genial… ¿Pero cómo venceremos a Shiryu? Pudo detener todos los Rasendan que le lancé y no creo que el Oudama Rasengan funcione contra él-

\- Es aquí donde entra en acción el plan, Naruto- Replicó Touma, todavía aturdido de saber de quién era hijo el rubio -Vamos a hacer posible lo imposible… Mejor dicho, ustedes lo harán…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- Tú dominas el Rasengan… ¿Correcto?- El rubio asintió a las palabras de la castaña -Yo domino el Elemento Avanzado Netton… ¿Me estás siguiendo?- Naruto volvió a asentir con la cabeza -Si puedo unir dos elementos para crear otro, estoy segura de que puedo moldear Chakra Raiton en el Rasengan para lograr juntos ese nuevo Jutsu, que mezcle el poder destructivo del Rasengan y las características del Raiton, para derribar a Shiryu y salvar a Ukitsu…- La voz de la castaña adquirió un tono de oscuro deleite y una sonrisa siniestra y un tono tétrico que le erizo la piel a ambos chicos -Hundiremos a ese sujeto en la humillación y la vergüenza de la derrota…- Azula terminó suavizando su expresión -En resumen… Uniendo nuestras fuerzas…-

\- ¡Crearemos una nueva luz…!- Exclamó el rubio, con determinación naciente

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- Concluyó decidido el arquero.

El entrenamiento comenzó de inmediato…

En medio de la playa, Naruto y Azula tenían expresiones serias frente a la Tenkuu no Yoroi de Touma, la cual se encontraba en su estado de reposo, en forma de la clásica pose de un Samurai con armadura cuando se encontraba delante de su señor, arrodillado, con las manos sobre las piernas. El peliazul por su parte, se encontraba detrás de ambos, mirando analíticamente todo para poder hacer las observaciones pertinentes tras el ejercicio. Estaba cruzado de brazos y permanecía expectante.

\- Listo, Naruto…- Susurró la princesa -Prepara el Rasengan-

\- Bien…- El chico oriento mano derecha al costado y la orientó con la palma hacia arriba, formando el Jutsu al instante

\- ¡Ahora…!- Azula posó sus dos manos cerca de la esfera de Chakra.

Las manos de la castaña comenzaron a rodearse de un fino Chakra Raiton, el cual poco a poco se iba transfiriendo al Ransengan, que lo asimilaba lentamente, cambiando su coloración azulada hacia un tenue dorado, mientras que gradualmente comenzaba a producir pequeños relámpagos…

La princesa comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de la esfera sin tocarla, para mantener su forma esférica, así, el Rasengan poco a poco comenzaba a producir un sonido similar a una turbina y se empequeñecía ligeramente, tomando la forma de una esfera dorada que producía relámpagos eléctricos. El sudor comenzaba a surgir de la frente de Azula, debido al esfuerzo y a la concentración.

Cuando finalmente aquella esfera relampagueante que más parecía el ojo de una tormenta a escala que un Jutsu sobre la palma de la mano de su amigo, súbitamente apartó las manos de él…

\- ¡Está listo!- Declaró firme la chica

\- ¡Raiton: Rasengan (Elemento Rayo: Esfera Espiral)…!- Exclamó a su vez el Chunin.

Naruto agitó violentamente el brazo, lanzando el Jutsu hacia la Yoroi…

Pero la nueva variante del Rasengan salió disparada tan rápidamente que el rubio no pudo calcular la trayectoria debido a la concentración de Chakra que tenía y pasó justo sobre el hombro izquierdo de la Tenkuu no Yoroi, impactando el suelo varios metros detrás y provocando una intensa explosión eléctrica de varios metros de diámetro y altura, que lanzaba pequeños relámpagos en todas direcciones. El cabello de los tres chicos se agitaba violentamente con la corriente de viento producida por el fenómeno y si bien el resultado del destructivo ataque era un cráter de algunos metros de diámetro, ninguno de los Ninja estaba contento con el resultado.

\- Al menos es bueno que lo hayamos logrado…- Murmuró Naruto

\- Es relativamente normal que lo logremos si tú te enfocas en el Rasengan y yo en el Raiton- Replicó la princesa con sutil molestia -Pero si no puedes darle a un blanco inmóvil, será imposible que le des a uno en movimiento, mucho menos a uno como Shiryu…-

\- Al parecer a Naruto sólo le falta acostumbrarse a la nueva concentración del Jutsu para lanzarlo adecuadamente- Agregó Touma en forma discreta -Llevará tiempo…-

\- Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo- Replicó el rubio al instante

\- Es cierto, debemos salvar a Ukitsu… Naruto… ¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo!-

El hijo de Ami Mizuno observó con creciente asombro la intensa práctica de ambos chicos…

Una y otra vez continuaban a pesar de que el Uzumaki no era capaz de atinarle a la Yoroi. Poco a poco pasaba el tiempo y la mañana daba paso al día. Touma se dio cuenta de inmediato de que los dos se mantenían intentando una y otra vez más allá de la tenacidad resultado del 'Ejercicio de la Hambruna', como le llamaba Ryu a matar a sus alumnos de hambre hasta lograr bien las prácticas… Era diferente, era un deseo sincero de luchar por Ukitsu y Rimururu. Entonces notó diferente a la tranquila princesa que había visto en Shinrin. Esa chica, ya con el cabello suelto y con el top negro que resaltaba su figura y generalmente llevaba debajo de su traje, continuaba entrenando para perfeccionar el Raiton: Rasengan. Era visible su esfuerzo, al igual que el del rubio para completar algo que se creía imposible, en tan sólo un día.

"Su sincronización es perfecta…" Pensó serio el arquero "No se han dado cuenta, pero conjuntar sus habilidades para crear un Jutsu de esas características es casi imposible porque hay que igualar las cantidades de Chakra moldeado tanto de Forma como de Naturaleza…" Sonrió suavemente "Casi como si hubieran nacido para trabajar juntos..."

Poco a poco el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes de lluvia y comenzó la precipitación, pero ambos Chunin no cesaban en su empeño. En un último intento, ambos se notaban visiblemente cansados, respiraban por la boca y se notaba que incluso les costaba tener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, nuevamente se estaba formando el Rasengan en la mano de Naruto y Azula de inmediato comenzó a moldear el Raiton en él. El Raiton: Rasengan ya estaba formando mientras el rubio y la castaña apenas si podían tener un ojo abierto, el derecho del chico y el izquierdo de la chica. Ambos apretaban los dientes por el visible esfuerzo que hacían.

\- Vamos Naruto- Susurró débilmente la princesa -No falles…-

\- Lo sé…- Asintió firme el Chunin -¡Raiton: Rasengan…!-

La esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad y ante el asombro de Touma, impactó de lleno en su armadura. De inmediato la explosión eléctrica se hizo presente, cubriendo por completo la Yoroi y liberando una corriente de viento que proyectó al suelo a ambos Chunin. El arquero corrió de inmediato a auxiliar a sus amigos mientras la explosión eléctrica se disipaba y dejaba ver una humeante y ennegrecida Tenkuu no Yoroi. Cuando el peliazul observó a los dos chicos, ambos habían quedado inconscientes, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, discreta en el caso de Azula y marcada en el caso de Naruto…

Sin poder evitarlo, se dio cuenta que debido a la lluvia, la ropa de la princesa se le había pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver su bien formada anatomía y se sonrojó involuntariamente. Era un año mayor que ella, pero inevitablemente le atraía con esa endemoniada belleza que casi nunca destacaba debido a la forma de ser de Azula. Agitando su cabeza frenéticamente para evitar esos pensamientos, levantó a ambos Chunin y se los echó a los hombros para llevarlos de regreso al refugio.

…

Ya era de noche y los dos Chunin que habían entrenado arduamente se encontraban descansando para el reto que les esperaba al día siguiente contra el Shogun del Suigun. Naruto se encontraba pensativo en su bolsa de dormir, mientras que Azula miraba desinteresadamente hacia el techo de la cueva. Ambos estaban distraídos, cuando súbitamente junto al rubio apareció una pequeña nube de humo, que llamó la atención de ambos y que tras disiparse reveló a un pequeño sapo de piel naranja, similar a Gamabunta y que llevaba un pergamino atado en la espalda. El rubio jamás había invocado a ese pequeño sapo y de hecho desde la batalla contra Shino no había hecho uso de los habitantes de Myoubokuzan.

La castaña se limitó a observar en silencio.

\- ¿Tú eres Naruto?- Preguntó el sapo a lo que el rubio simplemente asintió, mientras que la castaña volteó a ver a su amigo rubio -Bien, Jiraiya-sama me envió para que te trajera este pergamino-

\- ¿Y qué contiene?- Preguntó con curiosidad el Chunin mientras tomaba el objeto y lentamente comenzaba a desenrollarlo

\- Es sencillo, contiene la información de Kushina Uzumaki de Uzushio… También viene una nota de Jiraiya-sama en el pergamino, él ha estado investigando sobre ella y creo que todo lo que averiguó está en esa nota-

\- Gracias, eh…-

\- Gamakichi… Bueno, nos vemos- Y al instante el pequeño sapo desapareció en una nube de humo

\- Así que eres hijo de Kushina Uzumaki- Naruto volteó a ver a Azula

\- ¿Acaso conociste a mi madre?- Preguntó curioso el rubio

\- No, pero siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber quien fue la mujer que sedujo al Yondaime siempre indiferente a las mujeres… En fin, yo me voy a dormir y no te duermas tarde por estar leyendo ese pergamino, mañana tenemos un día muy pesado- Y al instante la castaña se acostó de lado para dormir y darle privacidad a su amigo

"Pues bien, al menos voy a echarle un ojo a la nota" El rubio comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito el pergamino…

 _¡Hey Naruto! ¿Cómo va todo? Estuve buscando un poco por las ruinas de Uzushio y encontré algo muy interesante… Verás, con el nombre que alguna vez me dijo tu padre, me puse a investigar… Y te sorprendería saber la cantidad de misiones que realizó tu madre en el tiempo que estuvo activa como Ninja, pero no te aburriré con números y te puedo decir que puede ser tal vez la Ninja más precisa de la historia y la que más misiones ha realizado… Esto te dolerá un poco, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas para que no te sigas preguntando sobre tu madre… Ella falleció durante la labor de parto en la que te concibió, pero en todo momento pensó en ti como lo demuestra la banda de Uzushio que anexo… Siéntete orgulloso de que tus padres ahora son dos soles, que iluminarán tu camino durante tu gran aventura… Seguiré investigando lo que pueda sobre el Tengun, por ahora sé que el Raigun ronda por Suna y el Dogun ha destruido la Nación del Hierro… Sólo me queda decirte que te cuides mucho y pronto volveremos a vernos… ¡Por cierto! Tus chicas llegaron con bien a Konoha y de momento están siendo custodiadas por Tsunade y Shizune en persona, así que no te preocupes por ellas… Anexo también el pergamino donde se explica el Jutsu más fuerte de tu madre._

 _Atentamente, el grandioso Gama-sennin Jiraiya._

\- Ero-sensei…- El rubio lloraba visiblemente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de saber que su madre fue una gran Ninja "Si es así… ¡Seré tan genial como mi padre y mi madre…!"

…

El día ya había llegado y todo estaba listo para el nuevo encuentro entre los alumnos de Ryu y el Dragón Shiryu. Naruto, Azula y Touma miraban escondidos entre la exuberante vegetación del lugar, la entrada al cuartel general del Suigun, una enorme cueva que al parecer conducía a un lago subterráneo, debido a la humedad presente en sus alrededores. El lugar estaba custodiado por varias Ranas de Batalla y Tortugas Ninja, además de cientos de invocaciones entre Tortugas ordinarias y Sapos comunes también. Si algunas invocaciones se habían aliado al Tengun, muchas de ellas, permanecían del lado de los Ninja y había otras, como los sapos por ejemplo, que se alineaban en cualquiera de los bandos con plena libertad para elegir.

\- Este es el lugar donde hace trece años, Ryu-sensei derrotó a Orochimaru para evitar que siguiera con sus maquinaciones de dominar al mundo…- Los chicos orientaron su mirada a la oscura cueva tras las palabras del peliazul -Así que resulta lógico el que Shiryu establecería su base aquí…-

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado con los Akatsuki que nos salvaron…?- Preguntó Naruto, con expectación

\- Seguramente están muertos- Replicó Azula con seriedad -Desde que llegaron a salvarnos estaban muy mal heridos…- Terminó con tono respetuoso

"Katara, Kisame…" Pensó fugazmente el rubio, recordando los nombres que le había mencionado la princesa

\- Aunque hay algo que no me gusta…- Touma retomó la palabra -Si es la base del Suigun, debería haber más guardias vigilando el perímetro también…-

\- Puede ser, pero seguramente Shiryu debe estar confiado de que nadie se atrevería a invadir su base…- Azula sonrió en forma sutil -Bien Naruto, es hora de irnos-

\- De acuerdo…-

El rubio comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos con rapidez y después de terminar, posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de la princesa, quien lentamente comenzó a transparentarse hasta desaparecer. Luego Naruto repitió el proceso y posó ahora su mano en el hombro del arquero, quien enfundado en su Yoroi, también comenzó a desvanecerse gradualmente hasta perderse de vista por completo. Finalmente el rubio realizo la misma serie de sellos por tercera ocasión y tras juntar sus manos delante de él, comenzó a desaparecer también.

\- Esto es raro- Se escuchó la voz de Azula en el aparentemente vacío lugar

\- Eso lo pensaremos después, tenemos que rescatar a su amiga Ukitsu- Agregó la voz de Touma con tono serio -Por cierto, el Touton no Jutsu parece realmente útil para la infiltración-

\- Lo sé, es un Jutsu especial del gran Gama-sennin- Replicó el rubio invisible con tono feliz

\- No me sorprendería que lo usara para espiar chicas en las aguas termales o algo por el estilo…- Agregó Azula con tono serio -Bien, ahora hay que mentalizarnos en acabar con Shiryu…-

Los tres se tomaron de las manos apenas lograron tentarse, para no perderse y comenzar a guiarse hacia el interior de aquella cueva que más parecía la siniestra boca de un depredador. Sobre sus cabezas, un Demidevimon había observado el actuar de los chicos y se orientó hacia la cueva, donde otro ser similar a un murciélago entendía el mensaje silencioso y asentía con la cabeza. Con sus alas hizo varias señas que los Hombres Rana y las Tortugas Ninja interpretaron, comenzando sospechosamente a alejarse de la entrada de la cueva, como si hicieran simple rutina de vigilancia alrededor del lugar. Naruto, Touma y Azula se dieron cuenta de ello, pero pensando que era un golpe de suerte, simplemente continuaron su camino, adentrándose más y más en la oscuridad, hasta perderse de vista en medio de la penumbra de aquella enorme cueva.

…

Ukitsu miraba con tristeza el lento goteo de la humedad del techo de su celda hacia el suelo. Sabía que sólo era la carnada para lo que Shiryu planeara hacer con Azula y Naruto. No podía permitirlo, pero no tenía forma alguna de escapar de ese oscuro y tétrico lugar…

Súbitamente giró su cuerpo para voltear hacia su espalda, al oír el chillido característico de los animales a los que secretamente les tenía una fobia ciega: las ratas. Su cara se llenó de terror cuando vio a uno de esos roedores a un par de metros que ella y emulando a los gusanos, se arrastró súbitamente hasta toparse con la pared, atrayendo con el ruido, para su mala suerte, la atención del roedor de pelaje gris, que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

\- Fea y asquerosa rata… Aléjate por favor…- Susurró la morena, con su notorio pavor a flor de piel -Aléjate cosa horrorosa…- El animal, atraído por el olor a dulce que desprendía Ukitsu, comenzó a acercarse a ella -¡No, no, no, no…! ¡Aléjate, aléjate…!- La azabache comenzó a patalear con desesperación y graciosas lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento la rata se lanzó hacia la morena, que simplemente cerró los ojos y pataleó desesperadamente para evitar ser mordida o lo que pretendiera el desagradable roedor. Sin embargo, un chillido de dolor de la rata llamó a sobremanera la atención de Ukitsu, quien se tranquilizó para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué el desagradable animal no la había atacado. El gato Artemis se había interpuesto entre ella y la rata, que huyó despavorida hacia uno de los pequeños agujeros en la pared al ver la mirada fiera del felino.

\- Artemis… ¡Artemis-sama! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias…!- La morena no cabía en sí misma de felicidad por la oportuna ayuda

\- Miau- El gato sonrió como respuesta

\- Oye… ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto…?- Ukitsu orientó sus ojos hacia los varios sellos de supresión de Chakra presentes por todo su cuerpo

\- ¡Miau!- El felino hizo una graciosa pose similar a un saludo militar como respuesta.

Tras liberar sus garras, Artemis rápidamente cortó y desgarró cada uno de los sellos del cuerpo de Ukitsu, quien apenas pudo volver a liberar su Chakra, lo concentró por todo su cuerpo para hacer fuerza y librarse de las ataduras que la aprisionaban. Se reincorporó de inmediato mientras el felino se posaba en su hombro derecho y sonreía feliz de haberla ayudado a escapar, ya que tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que se presentara la oportunidad de entrar a la celda…

\- ¡Bien! Y ahora…- La azabache se tronó los dedos de ambas manos y se dispuso a lanzar un golpe al muro -¡Vámonos de aquí!-

El guardia encargado de la celda de Ukitsu, que se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento, despertó súbitamente y se cayó de la silla en la que estaba recostado, debido a un violento impacto proveniente de la prisión que vigilaba y cuya fuerza había incluso lanzado la puerta hacia el lado contrario. De inmediato se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, para encontrarse con que en el muro había un enorme boquete por el que cabía una persona y que apenas un par de metros delante, se encontraba obstruido por tierra, seguramente bloqueado por la misma prisionera para que no la siguieran. La Rana de Batalla de inmediato mostró un rostro de marcada preocupación y comenzó a alejarse del lugar para buscar refuerzos, encontrándose con el albo Suigetsu en el camino. Se detuvo frente a él de inmediato.

\- ¡Suigetsu-sama…!-

\- ¿Que sucede…?- Preguntó aburrido el hombre de dientes similares a sierras

\- ¡La prisionera escapó…!-

\- ¡Maldita sea!- Suigetsu bramó mientras la furia se hacía presente en su rostro "Y esto tenía que pasar justo cuando Shiryu-sama está ejecutando su plan…" De inmediato volteó hacia los demás seres del Suigun que lo escoltaban

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los alumnos de Akahei, Suigetsu-sama?- Preguntó una Tortuga Ninja con expectación

\- Déjenlos, ese es asunto de Shiryu-sama… ¡Rodeen el perímetro, esa chica no debe escapar!-

…

Naruto, Azula y Touma se encontraba en medio de los túneles iluminados con antorchas que constituían los diversos pasajes de aquél lugar tenebroso en donde Ryu había salvado al mundo de las garras de Orochimaru. Se encontraban perdidos porque en un principio pensaron que era una ruta en línea recta hacia la zona de las celdas, pero la gran cantidad de túneles conectados entre sí los habían hecho dar varias vueltas en círculo por el lugar. Finalmente, ya frustrados, los tres disiparon el Touton no Jutsu para replantearse el objetivo de la misión.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- Preguntó el rubio, visiblemente confundido

\- Creo que no hay otra opción más que separarnos y encontrar a su amiga Ukitsu- Replicó el peliazul con discreto pesar

\- Por ahora tenemos otras prioridades…- Dijo la princesa con tono frío

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Súbitamente el rubio se molestó con Azula, debido a su sorpresiva falta de interés en la morena.

Pero cuando la princesa señaló hacia el lugar donde una gran cantidad de Sapos de Combate y Tortugas Ninja los miraban con recelo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por dos zonas del crucero donde se encontraban. Un tercer grupo de seres del Suigun se acercaban por su espalda, dejándose sólo un camino para escapar, ruta que siguieron los tres al instante…

Comenzaron a correr presurosos por el túnel hasta otro crucero, donde otro grupo de soldados del Suigun los volvieron a rodear con el mismo patrón, pero ahora con la particularidad de que los desviaron a la izquierda. Naruto, Touma y Azula pensaron brevemente en combatir a los seres, pero posiblemente eso alertaría a Shiryu y era casi imposible que sobrevivieran a una batalla de esa magnitud, por lo que siguieron corriendo hasta que finalmente entraron a un túnel donde se vieron copados, ya que era un túnel de sólo tres caminos y los soldados del Suigun los rodeaban por el frente y por la espalda, ya que a su izquierda tenían la tierra. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr hacia la derecha, descendiendo por unas amplias escaleras donde sospechosamente los soldados del Suigun dejaron de seguirlos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, ya se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una tétrica arena de combate, iluminada de mayor manera que los túneles debido a la presencia de enormes antorchas en los muros de tierra. Rastros de sangre eran visibles en el suelo, señal inequívoca de los brutales combates que se desarrollaban en ese lugar. De inmediato los tres alumnos de Ryu se colocaron espalda con espalda para evitar ser sorprendidos.

\- ¿Saben algo?- La voz de Shiryu se escuchó por todo el lugar en forma de un eco siniestro y pasos metálicos comenzaron a oírse acercándose a ellos -Aquí fue donde hace trece años, Ryu derrotó a Orochimaru tras asesinar a mi madre… Y antes de eso, la serpiente realizaba sangrientos combates entre los sujetos a los que elegía para robarles el cuerpo… El ganador tenía el tétrico honor de ser poseído por ese engendro… Por todo eso, elegí este lugar como tu tumba, Naruto-

\- Por eso tuvimos esas facilidades para entrar…- Susurró la princesa para sí misma -Todo era parte de una trampa… Los guardias nos guiaron deliberadamente a ese lugar-

\- Así es niña, yo planeé que la batalla se desarrollara en este lugar, para que nadie interfiriera- Fue la respuesta del todavía oculto azabache

"Al menos, será una batalla donde tal vez podamos ganar…" Pensó fugazmente el rubio, visiblemente ansioso

\- ¡No pienso permitir que uses el poder y la fuerza que adquirieras durante el entrenamiento de Ryu-sensei para tus perversos fines!- Replicó Touma, visiblemente tenso

\- Touma, tiene tiempo que no te veía…- De entre las sombras en el tenebroso escenario, emergió el Shogun del Suigun, ya enfundado en su armadura y de frente a Naruto -También a ti iba a buscarte para hacerte pedazos y cuando acabe con ustedes, haré lo mismo con las chicas que usó Infernape con ayuda de Mayuri, porque yo estoy seguro de que ellas también son alumnas de Ryu…- Los tres se orientaron hacia su enemigo, sin perderlo de vista ni un instante

\- ¡¿Y Ukitsu?! ¡¿Dónde está Ukitsu?!- Azula lucía visiblemente furiosa ante la frustración de no saber sobre su amiga

\- No te preocupes… Cuando acabe con ustedes, la dejaré ir- Shiryu entrecerró los ojos con sutil desprecio -Y tampoco me importaría dejarte ir a ti también… No vale la pena matar a una Kunoichi patética y débil como tú-

\- Ahórrate tu compasión, imbécil…- La princesa sonrió desafiante -¡Prefiero morir en combate, al lado de mis amigos!- Su respuesta sorprendió al rubio y al peliazul

\- Que así sea entonces…- Replicó fríamente el azabache, mientras Naruto y Touma se recuperaban del shock tras la respuesta de Azula

\- Bien chicos… Ha llegado la hora…- Susurró Touma, recuperando la calma -Yo lo detendré para que ustedes tengan tiempo de realizar el Rasengan…-

\- De acuerdo- Susurraron ambos Chunin al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Esperaremos a que él tome la iniciativa…- Agregó serio el arquero

\- Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de su muerte… La diferencia de poderes es obvia… ¡Los mataré de un golpe!-

Shiryu se lanzó hacia el frente, al igual que Touma, quien dejó a sus espaldas a los dos Chunin. Al instante el puño derecho de la Tenkuu no Yoroi, que tenía una protección especial en el puño y el puño izquierdo de la Armadura del Dragón se encontraron en un violento golpe que si bien por un breve momento fue equilibrado, posteriormente proyectó al peliazul hacia atrás de forma amortiguada por su propio golpe, lo que le permitió al arquero mantenerse de pie. Ambos se vieron un instante, para volver a dirigirse al frente. Sin embargo ahora fue el arquero quien lanzó primero el golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por el Escudo del Dragón, momento que aprovechó Shiryu para lanzarle un violento golpe a la cara, el cual terminó por proyectar el Kabuto (Casco) de cornamenta azul al aire, mientras el peliazul caía pesadamente.

\- Vamos Azula… Date prisa…- El Rasengan en la mano de Naruto ya estaba formado y la princesa le moldeaba el Chakra Raiton

\- Hago lo que puedo…- Ambos chicos miraban con evidente preocupación a su amigo, quien finalmente se levantó después de unos instantes

\- Ryu-sensei…- El peliazul se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en su inseparable arco -¡No permitiré que pisotees su recuerdo…!- De inmediato, Touma se preparó a disparar una de sus flechas -¡Shinkuuha…!-

Apenas Shiryu se le arrojó encima, el arquero lanzó una de sus flechas rodeadas de Chakra en forma de un proyectil de luz. Shiryu colocó de inmediato su escudo delante de su rostro para detener el impacto, hasta que la flecha liberó el Chakra que contenía y cayó al suelo sin haber logrado resultado alguno. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no detuvo su marcha y se preparó a lanzarle un golpe a Touma una vez que estuvo a su alcance. El hijo de Ami reaccionó de la misma manera y nuevamente ambos puños volvieron a encontrarse… Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez, poco a poco la Tenkuu no Yoroi comenzó a cuartearse y el antebrazo se hizo pedazos ante el creciente temor del peliazul. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Shiryu lo alejó del lugar con una patada al costado, que lo mando a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Ante el desconcierto de Naruto, Azula dejó de moldear el Raiton en el Rasengan y lo empujó para salvarlo de una violenta patada voladora que iba directamente a su rostro. Cuando el rubio se reincorporó tras su caída, pudo ver cómo la princesa estaba visiblemente aterrada, ya que el puño del Shogun estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Pero sus dedos, índice y medio de la mano derecha, estaban a centímetros del rostro del Shogun con una chispa eléctrica en las puntas…

Sin embargo Shiryu lucía sumamente tranquilo. Al instante le dio un violento golpe a la princesa con la rodilla, justo en el vientre al tiempo que para evitar el Raiton: Kaminari que Azula le había lanzado a quemarropa, ladeaba la cabeza con aterradora velocidad. Mientras la castaña se tomó el estómago, aprovechó para lanzarle una patada al costado, al igual que Touma y proyectarla a la pared detrás de ella. La castaña cayó pesadamente, lastimada pero todavía consciente. Un hilillo de sangre se hizo presente en la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¡Azula…!- Gritaron preocupados el rubio y el peliazul, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la castaña se reincorporó casi de inmediato, si bien con lentitud

"No hay mucha diferencia entre sus patadas y el Iron Tail de Infernape…" Pensó Azula, mientras respiraba con la boca

"Si Azula recibe otro golpe como ese… Tal vez no sobreviva para contarlo…" El peliazul reunió su fuerza nuevamente para ponerse de pie "Y eso no lo pienso permitir"

\- Vamos alumnos de Ryu…- El rubio fijó su mirada fiera en el Shogun del Suigun -Quiero ver el poder que tanto pregonan tener…- El azabache sonrió confiadamente.

…

Ukitsu continuaba cavando con ayuda del Doton: Doryuu (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra), poniendo sus manos delante de ella y viendo cómo poco a poco la tierra parecía abrirle paso, hasta que se topó con lo que parecía ser un muro de ladrillos viejos y enmohecidos. Ante la expectación de Artemis, golpeó violentamente el muro, derribándolo y revelando una habitación iluminada, donde dos espadas, una con la apariencia típica de una Katana, de mango verde y la otra visiblemente llamativa ya que consistía únicamente de su filo en forma de un contorno metálico, de mango azul y visiblemente corta, del tamaño de un brazo humano, descansaban posadas en un taburete de marfil, clavadas. Si poderlo evitar entró y se acercó a las armas, quedando cautivada por la belleza de ambas.

\- Artemis-sama… Estas espadas me provocan nostalgia- La morena entristeció el semblante por una razón desconocida

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Ukitsu volteó alterada en todas direcciones al escuchar una voz fría y misteriosa "Hablo directamente a tu mente… Estoy frente a ti…"

\- ¿Frente a mí…?- La chica de ojos grises clavó su mirada en la espada de apariencia ordinaria -¿Eres la espada?- Preguntó con evidente confusión

"Definiéndolo mejor, soy el alma que descansa dentro de esta espada…"

Lentamente, frente a la morena se formó la imagen traslúcida de un hombre ataviado en un pantalón blanco y una chaqueta blanca, desabrochada y que dejaba ver su piel totalmente blanca. Sus ojos verdes carecían de brillo alguno, su cabello negro estaba alborotado de forma similar al de la morena y en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, tenía puesto lo que parecía ser un casco blanco de armadura samurái, incompleto y con un cuerno que sobresalía visiblemente. Debajo de sus ojos, dos marcas lineales que emulaban lágrimas comenzaban, hasta llegar a la barbilla. Su expresión era fría e inexpresiva, como si se tratara de un ser inerte.

\- ¿Q-Quién es usted…?- Preguntó Ukitsu, con creciente inseguridad

"Mi nombre es Cifer Ulquiorra… En su momento estuve al mando del Jagun, en conjunto con Tier Harribel y sólo debajo de Orochimaru-sama…"

\- ¡Entonces eres un aliado de ese maldito asesino…!- Replicó al instante la morena, poniéndose en guardia con actitud hostil

"Realmente fui un fiel sirviente de Orochimaru-sama… Así como tú deberías de serlo también…"

\- ¡Yo jamás me uniré a ese ser tan despreciable que me quitó a Ryu-sensei, la persona más querida para mí…!- La furia se hizo presente en el bello rostro de la azabache

"Así que Akahei murió… Tomó su tiempo, pero lo logramos…" Replicó el azabache en la mente de la Chunin "Perfecto"

\- ¡Cállate…!- Lágrimas traicioneras escapaban ya de los ojos de Ukitsu

"Seguramente en este momento debes saberte diferente a los demás… Al parecer quisiste vivir entre los humanos, pero eres diferente a ellos por más que quieras negarlo…" Dijo el intimidante ser, ignorando a la morena.

Las palabras de Cifer Ulquiorra revivieron varios recuerdos de Ukitsu durante su infancia en el orfanato de Konoha, donde destacaba siempre en los juegos, siempre siendo más rápida, más fuerte y más inteligente… La admiración que los demás huérfanos le tenían poco a poco comenzó a dar paso a la envidia y finalmente al aislamiento. No había odio ni nada parecido, pero la morena lentamente fue excluida de los juegos de los niños ya que era 'muy injusto' que alguien dotada como ella jugara en algún equipo o individualmente contra ellos, porque siempre ganaba. En su momento trató de restarle importancia, pero a fin de cuentas, se sentía diferente a los demás. Cifer miró fijamente a la morena, una vez que la notó melancólica.

"Es lógico, considerando que no eres humana, sino una Vasto Lord… La primera en no nacer artificialmente por medio del Kinjutsu y el Reijutsu de Orochimaru-sama, sino como resultado de un nacimiento natural…" Ukitsu comenzó a sentirse abrumada por las palabras del azabache, sobre todo tras recordar que Infernape y Shiryu la habían llamado de la misma forma anteriormente "Tu organismo funciona como el de un ser vivo, dejando claro que los supuestos de Orochimaru-sama eran los correctos y los Vasto Lord artificiales podemos procrear y tener descendencia natural…"

\- ¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decirme…?- La ansiedad crecía en la morena

"Yo aporté mi esencia para darte la vida… En resumen, yo soy tu progenitor…" Ukitsu quedó atónita con la revelación que acababa de escuchar "Tú eres la Vasto Lord, Ukitsu Kankichi… El resultado del mayor experimento de Orochimaru-sama…"

\- No…- Ante la mirada triste de Artemis, la morena se dejó caer de rodillas, visiblemente superada por los acontecimientos -¡Eso no es cierto! Yo soy una huérfana que fui encontrada a las afueras de Konoha… ¡Tengo mejor resistencia física que los demás, pero soy una humana, yo soy Ukitsu, humana y Ninja de Konoha, alumna de Ryu-sensei…!-

"No comprendo tu reacción… Debes cumplir con tu deber… Los Vasto Lord son los Hollow más poderosos, creados por Orochimaru-sama para cumplir su sueño de conquistar el mundo desde las sombras… Somos herramientas a su entera disposición"

\- ¡¿Cómo que no entiendes…?! ¡Me siento abrumada por todo esto, toda la vida me he preguntando quiénes eran mis padres y me encuentro con esto, estoy triste por la muerte de mi Sensei y tengo mucho rencor contra ese maldito…! Estoy preocupada de que todo esto pueda ser cierto y que Azula-chan, Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai se alejen de mi… ¡Estoy desolada de saber que todo lo que dices puede ser verdad, porque Infernape y Shiryu me dijeron algo parecido…!- El llanto de Ukitsu era ya incontrolable

"Así que ese humano inútil sigue con vida… Sorprendente…" Cifer Ulquiorra permanecía indiferente al sufrimiento de su supuesta hija "Pero, sigo sin entender tu reacción"

\- ¡Cállate…! ¡Tú no puedes entender mis sentimientos en este momento…!-

"Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos… Es como si los tuvieran en sus manos…" Cifer continuó hablando indiferente a los sollozos de Ukitsu "Pero mi ojo lo ve todo… Nada puede escaparse de él… Lo que no vemos no existe… Por eso no puedo entenderte… ¿Por qué lloras por algo que no existe? Las lágrimas son un simple signo de debilidad cuando te invade el miedo y la desesperación…"

\- Alguien cómo tú… Vacío por dentro… ¡No puede ser mi padre!- Cegada por sus sentimientos, Ukitsu se lanzó de frente hacia Cifer, pero simplemente lo atravesó y cayó pesadamente al suelo

"Eres tan idiota como Ryu, en las numerosas veces que nos encontramos para combatir, siempre se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos inexistentes… Es evidente que sólo soy un alma…"

"Suficiente, Cifer…"

Ukitsu volteó hacia la otra espada mientras se levantaba lentamente, observando junto a la mirada inexpresiva de Cifer Ulquiorra un resplandor dorado que lentamente emergía de la llamativa espada y poco a poco comenzaba a manifestarse en forma humana. La expresión de la Kankichi nuevamente había cambiado a una de sorpresa al notar cómo esa luz adoptaba finalmente la forma de la imagen traslúcida de una bella mujer de cabello rubio alborotado y atado en tres coletas, tez morena al igual que ella y profundos ojos verdes, que a diferencia de los de Cifer, estaban llenos de luz. Estaba ataviada con una chaqueta blanca que dejaba ver su torneado vientre y una yukata blanca.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó con recelo la morena azabache

"En su momento fui conocida como Tier Harribel, ahora sólo soy un alma sellada a mi espada, al igual que Cifer a la suya, porque dejamos pendientes en este mundo…" Fue la calmada respuesta de la voluptuosa mujer, cuyo rostro era cubierto por el alto cuello de su chaqueta

\- Entonces tú eres esa mujer… ¡Eres la madre de Shiryu…!- Exclamó sorprendida la Chunin de Konoha

"Ciertamente yo críe a Shiryu a la usanza de las costumbres humanas, como si fuera mi hijo, traicionando mi origen Hollow…" La azabache pudo darse cuenta de la dicha que se había manifestado en los ojos de la rubia "Esos fueron los momentos más plenos para mí, durante mi breve vida…"

"Harribel, veo que sigues atrapada en esos sentimientos inexistentes también" Replicó fríamente Cifer

"Y yo veo que a pesar de morir a manos del frío Hyouton de Hyouga Hashiba, continúas siendo ese ser mezquino y sin sentimientos del que me enamoré…" Replicó Harribel, entrecerrando los ojos con melancolía "Ya deja tranquila a Ukitsu…"

"Ella es mi progenie y tiene un deber que cumplir, como el experimento superior de Orochimaru-sama" Replicó al instante la antigua mano derecha de Orochimaru

"Hm…" Los ojos verdes de la rubia se cerraron "Ahora veo que aquél día sí tome la decisión correcta"

\- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó con desconcierto la alumna de Ryu

"Escucha, Ukitsu… Hace tiempo Ryu y yo peleamos justo frente a la entrada de la arena de esta base secreta… Ese día el Jagun fue derrotado y Orochimaru tuvo que retirarse hacia las sombras…"

"Respeta a Orochimaru-sama, él fue nuestro creador…" Interrumpió fríamente Cifer

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- La ansiedad se hizo presente nuevamente en el semblante de Ukitsu -¿Verdad que Ryu-sensei no te asesinó, como lo cree Shiryu…?-

"De hecho, sí lo hizo…" Replicó Tier Harribel sin inmutarse, dejando estupefacta a la morena "Pero antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas, quiero que sepas la verdad de lo que sucedió aquél día… Cuando te cuente todo, comprenderás todo que ocurrió ese día…"

…

Naruto, Touma y Azula se habían reagrupado y estaban listos para enfrentar al temible Shiryu, quien se notaba en mejores condiciones que ellos. Estaba claro que su plan original de utilizar el Raiton: Rasengan, no sería tan sencillo como lo habían planteado al principio, ya que el Shogun del Suigun tenía visible interés en acabar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

El azabache, por otro lado, no tenía prisa en destruirlos, pero el asunto también lo había terminado de irritar y entre menos se tardara, mejor. De hecho, no había utilizado sus dos Jutsu más poderosos, porque menospreciaba a sus enemigos ante la clara diferencia de niveles. Sin decir nada, se lanzó al frente, con clara intensión de atacar a Naruto, quien para su sorpresa también se lanzó al frente a gran velocidad, ante el desconcierto de Touma y Azula. Shiryu le lanzó un violento puñetazo, que Naruto pudo contener al sujetar con su mano derecha el brazo de Shiryu y con su mano izquierda detener el ya amortiguado golpe.

\- ¡Maldición!- Bramó el azabache antes de lanzarle un segundo golpe, que el rubio esquivó soltándose de su enemigo y saltando hacia atrás

"Su velocidad ha aumentado desde la última pelea…" Pensó fugazmente el Shogun del Suigun, mirando serio a su oponente "Eso o… ¿Acaso habrá comenzado a descifrar mi patrón de pelea…?" La mirada de Shiryu nuevamente se endureció -¡Imbécil!- Con súbita precisión, Shiryu aprovechó la poca distancia entre ambos para darle a Naruto una violenta patada en el costado

\- Kh…- Naruto cerró el ojo del lado donde había recibido el golpe y apretó los dientes en señal de dolor

\- Je…- El Shogun cayó en forma elegante, seguido por la burda caída boca arriba del Uzumaki, quien se levantó súbitamente, borrando la sonrisa de Shiryu -¡¿Pero qué?!-

"Si planea acabar también con Hina-chan y a Nami-chan… ¡No puedo perder!" De nuevo el rubio se lanzó hacia su enemigo con ferocidad en la mirada "¡Por ellas, por Azula, por Ukitsu y por Touma…!"

"Yo también… Si me quiero llamar amigo de Azula y Naruto… ¡No me puedo rendir!" La princesa volteó a ver con desconcierto cómo el arquero se lanzaba al frente, justo detrás del rubio

\- ¡Ni los dos juntos podrán conmigo…!-

Shiryu le lanzó una violenta patada al Yoroi Senshi (Guerrero con Armadura), quien salió proyectado hacia atrás antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por el rubio, quien logrando superar por primera vez el Escudo del Dragón al evadirlo, logró golpear de lleno en el rostro al Shogun, ladeándole el rostro con un violento golpe. Shiryu dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras que Naruto aprovechó el momento para retroceder en tanto que Touma era ayudado por Azula a levantarse. Los tres nuevamente estaban frente a frente con el Shogun.

\- Si así lo quieren, de acuerdo…- La mirada de Shiryu nuevamente destilaba un inmenso odio por los alumnos de Ryu -¡Se acabaron los juegos…!- Shiryu se colocó en posición de pelea

\- Azula, Naruto… Este es el momento…- La castaña se extrañó por las palabras del peliazul

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la aludida con escepticismo

\- En este momento Shiryu está por atacar en serio, así que yo pelearé con él… Los dos deben realizar el Jutsu y lanzárselo… No importa lo que pase no deben distraerse por ningún motivo… ¿De acuerdo?-

\- Pero…- Naruto se sentía inseguro del plan

\- Está bien…- Azula asintió enseguida

\- Ya estoy harto de ustedes, maldito mocosos… ¡Ahora los haré pedazos!- El Shogun se lanzó nuevamente al frente

\- Azula, Naruto… ¡Confío en ustedes!-

Para sorpresa de Shiryu, fue Touma quien se lanzó al frente en vez de Naruto. El rubio por su parte produjo de inmediato el Rasengan en su mano derecha y al instante Azula ya había comenzado a moldearlo con Raiton. El combate de Taijutsu entre el chico de Yoroi azul y el hombre de armadura verde había comenzado con mucha mayor fuerza que antes. Fue el Shogun quien tomó la iniciativa lanzando un golpe al rostro del arquero, quien lo recibió de lleno, pero de inmediato reaccionó, regresándoselo con la mano contraria. Se enfrascaron inmediatamente en una batalla a puño limpio, que para sorpresa de los Chunin, el peliazul mantenía equilibrada.

"¡Este miserable está conteniendo mi ataque!" Pensó el Shogun del Suigun apenas le dio una violenta patada a su enemigo, quien se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo de su Yoroi

"Cómo en aquella batalla entre mi padre y Cifer Ulquiorra…" Touma contraatacó lanzándole un golpe a Shiryu, quien se cubrió con su escudo "¡Tengo que darles tiempo a Naruto y a Azula…!" Súbitamente, ambos combatientes se vieron envueltos en auras brillantes, Shiryu verde y Touma azul "Aunque sea un segundo… ¡Todo es valioso!"

\- No pensé que Touma sería así de fuerte…- Dijo el rubio, mirando atento la batalla

\- ¡No pierdas la concentración…!- Replicó al instante la princesa -Debemos darnos prisa, Touma no resistirá mucho-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices…?- Preguntó Naruto con desconcierto

\- Mira bien…-

El rubio entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar mejor a ambos oponentes y si bien en un principio se notaba la aparente igualdad de condiciones, pronto Naruto pudo ver cómo con cada golpe que recibía, la Yoroi no Tenkuu iba cuarteándose lentamente, contrario a la Armadura del Dragón, que brillaba bellamente con la tenue luz del lugar cada que el combate se acercaba a las antorchas de los muros.

Los golpes chocaban entre sí: puños, patadas e incluso cabezazos, pero tras el primero de ellos, el peliazul comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente, mientras que el azabache permaneció sin heridas de gravedad. La primera expresión de miedo en ambos Chunin, sin descuidar el Rasengan, llegó cuando tras una violenta patada que lanzó Shiryu y Touma cubrió con el antebrazo de su Yoroi, los pedazos de metal azul volaron al aire visiblemente y la marca del golpe apareció en los ya expuestos brazos del peliazul. Touma intentó contraatacar con su puño derecho, pero cuando impactó contra el Escudo del Dragón, tras terminar de cuartearse, también se hizo pedazos, ante el creciente nerviosismo de ambos Ninja de Konoha. Shiryu aprovechó el momento y le dio un violento gancho a la barbilla a su enemigo, proyectándolo al aire varios metros, tras lo que el arquero cayó pesadamente.

\- Touma, mejor dile a los mocosos que te ayuden para que mueras dignamente- Shiryu sonrió suavemente

\- Kh…- El aludido se levantó con lentitud, mientras pedazos de su Yoroi caían al suelo y respiraba agitado -Sabes que los Yoroi Senshi no se rinden… Es algo que heredé de mi padre- Touma sonrió suavemente

\- Te doy la razón… Era lo único digno de admirar de ese sujeto…- El aura de ambos se hizo más intensa -Dominas el Flujo de Chakra al igual que yo, de forma que lo utilizás para aumentar tu resistencia física más allá de los límites…-

\- El sello personal de Ryu-sensei- La sonrisa de Shiryu desapareció de su rostro cuando Touma sonrió suavemente -Limitado en la carne e ilimitado mientras se tenga el espíritu de lucha…-

\- Esto se ha terminado Touma…- Los ojos del Shogun se entrecerraron nuevamente -Ha llegado tu fin…- El aura de Shiryu se violentó súbitamente -¡Con este ataque acabará todo…! ¡Rozan Shoryu Ha!-

\- ¡No te será tan fácil…!- El aura del peliazul se violentó mientras tomó su inseparable arco y flecha de su espalda y se preparó para disparar -¡Shinkuuha…!-

Naruto estaba por romper la pose y ayudar a su amigo, mirando de reojo a la castaña, quien parecía estar enteramente concentrada en el Raiton: Rasengan, pero cuando vio que Azula apretaba los dientes con evidente tensión, se dio cuenta que realmente Touma sabía que no podía ganar y su verdadera intensión era ayudarlos haciendo el tiempo necesario para completar el Jutsu arriesgando su propia vida. La castaña lo sabía y sin embargo estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no ayudar a su amigo y terminar el Jutsu. El Uzumaki cerró los ojos y se concentró más que nunca en el Rasengan.

Shiryu ya se había lanzado al frente para terminar su ataque en forma de un impacto directo. El Chakra verde rodeaba su puño. El proyectil fue lanzado a enorme velocidad transformándose en una violenta corriente de Chakra azul que impactó de lleno al Shogun del Suigun. Por un momento se perdió de vista, pero reapareció en medio del luminoso ataque de Touma casi al instante y sin piedad alguna, le lanzó el puñetazo nuevamente a la barbilla, si bien al contacto, un dragón de Chakra se manifestó alrededor de su cuerpo y mandó a volar al peliazul varios metros hacia el cielo. Ante la mirada fría de Shiryu, el arquero cayó segundos después, impactando violentamente en el suelo y con casi toda la Tenkuu no Yoroi hecha pedazos, excepto por el recubrimiento del cuerpo. El chico estaba totalmente fuera de combate y su cuerpo humeaba de forma abundante. Cuando el Shogun del Tengun se acercó al pequeño hoyo que se había formado como producto del impacto, vio que si bien muy malherido, el peliazul había sobrevivido. Sin embargo, el panorama no era para nada prometedor, ya que varios hilillos de sangre eran visibles por todo su cuerpo y al parecer le costaba trabajo respirar.

El Shogun del Suigun tuvo que concentrarse completamente en la pelea para no complicarse ante el inesperadamente alto nivel que mostró el peliazul…

\- Bien Touma, ahora acabaré con tu dolor…- Susurró para sí mismo el azabache, levantando su mano en la posición de Excálibur

\- ¡Shiryu…!- El aludido volteó hacia los dos Chunin al oír las voces de Naruto y Azula al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Trágate esto…!- Exclamó la princesa

\- ¡Raiton: Rasengan…!- Naruto agitó el brazo con toda su fuerza para lanzar el Jutsu.

Shiryu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo atinó a colocar su escudo delante de su rostro al ver la esfera de Chakra que despedía muchos rayos dirigiéndose a una velocidad impresionante hacia él haciendo un ruido chirriante. La esfera de Chakra, ante su sorpresa, lo empujó hacia su espalda hasta llevarlo a una de las paredes de la arena y al instante detonó de forma de una violenta explosión eléctrica de la que ambos Chunin cubrieron a su amigo al lanzarse hacia él y cubrirlo con su cuerpo. El estallido fue muy intenso y cimbró toda la base del Suigun, desconcertando a todos los soldados, que temerosos se preguntaban qué ocurría.

Ukitsu, quien todavía se encontraba con Tier Harribel, Cifer Ulquiorra y Artemis, también estaba sorprendida y desconcertada por la violenta sacudida que había cimbrado el lugar. La isla donde estaba ubicado el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse ligeramente. La tierra rugía e incluso el oleaje del mar cercano aumentó un poco, mientras el techo de la arena volaba en pedazos y se esparcía en todas direcciones…

…

 **Notas**

Finalmente se ha dado la revancha entre Naruto y Shiryu, si bien fue una batalla en equipo contra el temible Shogun. En relación al Rinnegan, evidentemente Naruto no lo controla bien y si en su momento despertó, fue en base a sus emociones, las cuales estallaron cuando se puso furioso o sumamente frustrado, como por ejemplo cuando salvó a Rimururu, cuando no podía superar la prueba que le había puesto Ryu o cuando luchó contra Orochimaru.

Ahora, aquél paso que realizara Naruto en el canon con ayuda de Kakashi para aprender a usar el Fuuton, no fue necesario, ya que Azula aportó esa parte. Evidentemente la Armadura de Shiryu es superior a la Tenkuu no Yoroi de Touma, además de que el peliazul ha mostrado parte de su habilidad y pues cabe decir que hasta cierto punto tienen un pique personal, ya que mientras Hyouga y Ami fueron los compañeros de Ryu durante la Guerra Secreta, Harribel fue la mano derecha de Orochimaru, más o menos como ahora lo es el mismo Orochimaru del Rey Dragón Demonio Nubes. También he revelado parte del origen de la bella Ukitsu.

Hago la distinción entre la Armadura del Dragón y la Tenkuu no Yoroi para dar a entender que no tienen el mismo origen, respetando el nombre japonés de la última.

Finalmente, también explicó que algunas invocaciones han pasado formar parte del Tengun, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Creo que por ahora sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	22. XX: Paz profunda

**Naruto Zarya**

…

En mi actualización previa indique que subiría doble capítulo, pero por cuestiones ya explicadas, no pudo ser posible. Aquí dejo este pendiente, saludos a todos y gracias por continuar siguiendo esta historia.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XX: Paz profunda.**

…

 _Se escuchaban pasos por el complejo lugar de túneles. Eran pasos presurosos, de gente corriendo, en total tres personas. Los gritos de los Arrancar y los Hollow ordinarios, a la par que disminuían en número, aumentaban en intensidad conforme iban cayendo lentamente._

 _Las dos Ninja y el Caballero que combatían a las huestes del Rey Serpiente eran, una Ninja de Kiri, de cabello azul corto, con expresión amable, uniformada en una peculiar y forma algo reveladora consistente un traje consistente en falda azul, botas del mismo color y cuerpo blanco, en sus ojos llevaba un visor de color azul. El segundo tenía cabello rubio alborotado y un ojo azul, ya que uno estaba vendado, con expresión seria. Vestía una armadura de color blanco, la cual en sus detalles asemejaba un ave, particularmente un cisne. Finalmente, la tercera Ninja, era una pelirroja de cabello largo y bellos ojos amatista, llevaba una banda con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente y su expresión confiada era inconfundible. Ryu, Ami Mizuno y Hyouga Hashiba, avanzaban indetenibles hacia la arena donde Orochimaru esperaba para el duelo final, acabando con todos los Hollow y Arrancar que salían a su paso._

 _\- ¡Diamond Dust (Polvo de Diamante)!- Del puño derecho del rubio salió una poderosa corriente de hielo que acabó al instante con varios Hollow_

 _\- ¡Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aquatic Rhapsody (Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio)!- Emulando la interpretación de un arpa invisible, la peliazul lanzó un violento torrente de agua que mandó al aire a todos los Hollow a su paso_

 _\- ¡Hadouryuken…!- El puño de la pelirroja fácilmente atravesó a varios Hollow al mismo tiempo._

 _Los tres continuaban su camino, sin detenerse, para derrotar a Orochimaru y evitar que siguiera destruyendo más vidas y matando a más gente desde las sombras…_

 _Ya estaban cerca, puesto que la Sailor ya había detectado la presencia del infame Sannin. Los pasos se hicieron más presurosos, puesto que Ami y Hyouga debían volver rápido a su hogar para atender a su pequeño hijo, Touma, que recién acababa de cumplir dos años…_

 _En ese momento se detuvieron los tres, al notar a uno de los enemigos con los que se encontraban durante las batallas con el Jagun, el tercero al mando, Cifer Ulquiorra, quien contrario a su apariencia habitual, vestido elegantemente en esas ropas blancas, se encontraba usando su máximo poder, la llamada Resurrección de su espada Murciélago. Su apariencia era similar a un demonio alado, con vello a partir de la cintura y en los brazos, sin mencionar el cuerno del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y su cola, similar a la de un diablo._

 _\- Cada día estás más feo, Cifer…- Ryu sonrió burlonamente, lista para encararlo_

 _\- Finalmente ha llegado el día en tu impertinente boca se cerrará para siempre- Replicó el siempre frío Arrancar_

 _\- Vete Ryu… Ese monstruo y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar… Además, tú eres quien debe derrotar a Orochimaru…-_

 _\- Cygnus Hyouga (Hyouga de Cisne)…- Interrumpió el otro Shogun del Ejército de Orochimaru -La ocasión anterior que nos enfrentamos, perdiste un ojo… Esta vez, perderás la vida-_

 _Ryu volteó a ver con desconcierto a su amigo, ya que el mismo Hyouga se sabía inferior al tercero al mando del Jagun. Por otra parte, el Chakra de un tono azul claro, casi blanco, ya se estaba manifestando alrededor del rubio en forma de un aura visible que lentamente comenzaba a disminuir la temperatura del entorno. Una delgada capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar mientras que Ami también endurecía la mirada, observando fieramente al Shogun. Ella sabía que antes de enfrentar a Orochimaru, tendrían que enfrentarse también a Tier Harribel, quien había acabado con su equipo de Kiri la primera vez que se encontraron._

 _\- Ve, Ryu-san… Yo le ayudaré a Hyouga- La aludida volteó a ver a su amiga_

 _\- Pero Ami…-_

 _\- Vamos, no podemos lograr el milagro de derrotar a ese canalla de Orochimaru si no podemos superar tan siquiera a Cifer…- El rubio sonrió suavemente_

 _\- De acuerdo…- Asintió la pelirroja después de unos instantes_

 _\- Vamos Ryu-san, que antes debes vencer a Harribel…- Agregó la Kunoichi de Kiri_

 _\- Me haré un sostén para las gemelas con los restos de su máscara Hollow…- La Jounin de Konoha sonrió confiada nuevamente_

 _\- ¡Vamos, Cygnus…! ¡Hoy vas a morir!-_

 _La pelirroja comenzó a correr mientras Cifer se lanzó al frente, dejándola pasar de largo para enfocarse en acabar con el rubio y la peliazul. El primer golpe, un choque entre el metal del puño de la Armadura del Cisne y el poderoso puño del Arrancar, cimbró todo el lugar, mientras la Jounin continuó corriendo al frente, sin mirar atrás…_

 _Finalmente, después de una larga carrera, llego cerca de una imponente puerta, la cual se encontraba a su costado izquierdo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, a sabiendas que antes de Orochimaru, tendría que enfrentarse a esa poderosa enemiga que varias veces estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y de hecho, junto con sus más cercanos amigos, era la única persona a la que respetaba por su lealtad en el combate._

 _Entonces se paró en seco, para encontrarse con esa imponente mujer, de tez morena y rubio cabello. Al igual que Ulquiorra, también se encontraba a su máximo nivel, en su estado llamado Resurrección, con su espada Tiburón a su máxima capacidad. El aspecto de Harribel también era diferente a su clásica apariencia de rostro cubierto: vestía dos botas blancas de forma aerodinámica que le llegaban a las rodillas, su espada Zanpakuto tenía la forma de un enorme colmillo de tiburón que le cubría el brazo derecho, portaba una falda negra, recubierta por varios huesos alargados y una especie de espina dorsal surgía desde su vientre, dividiendo su cuerpo simétricamente hasta su cuello, donde un collar alto de hueso se formaba. Sus brazos también estaban recubiertos de una placa ósea y de su espalda surgían dos aletas de hueso alargadas, similares a listones, dos hombreras puntiagudas complementaban su imponente apariencia. Ante esta vista, Ryu endureció el semblante al instante, lista para pelear contra la poderosa Shogun._

 _\- Al parecer este es el final del camino…- Susurró seria la rubia -Gane quien gane, será la victoria final-_

 _\- Es cierto- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente -Pero de algo puedes estar segura… ¡Esta será la batalla que más disfrutaré en toda mi vida!- El Chakra de la Jounin se manifestó inmediatamente en forma de una violenta corriente roja alrededor de su cuerpo_

 _\- Yo me siento igual…- Chakra dorado se manifestó lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de la Arrancar, mientras posaba su enorme espada apuntando hacia Ryu -Empecemos entonces Ryu… ¡Suiton: Zanbaku!-_

 _Al instante, de la punta de su arma surgió una brutal corriente de agua que sin dar tiempo a nada, devoró a una sorprendida Ryu. Harribel miraba indiferente la enorme corriente de agua que su ataque había provocado, pero sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente después de unos instantes, cuando vio que entre la gran marejada se abría paso lo que parecía ser un dragón formado de Chakra y que se enfilaba directamente hacia ella._

 _\- ¡Hadouryuken…!- El dragón chocó de lleno con su espada, revelando tras un fugaz resplandor, a la Jounin de Konoha_

 _\- Veo que has continuado con ese Jutsu- Harribel agitó su espada, para apartar a Ryu de ella_

 _\- A decir verdad, no lo he perfeccionado aún, pero estoy que lo terminaré para separar la cabeza de Orochimaru de su cuerpo…- La Kunoichi de Konoha sonrió confiada y cayó de pie, delante de su enemiga, a un par de metros de distancia_

 _\- Me hubiera gustado verlo completo antes de enviarte al otro mundo…-_

 _Al instante ambas se lanzaron al frente y hubo otro violento choque, nuevamente entre el ancho de la enorme espada de la Shogun y el puño de la Jounin de Konoha. Ryu y Harribel comenzaron entonces un duelo de fuerza, usando toda su capacidad de forma visible, ya que la expresión confiada de la pelirroja, así como la siempre seria de la rubia, cambiaron a expresiones feroces, con los dientes apretados y con visible esfuerzo. Ambas sabían que ganara quien ganara la batalla, sería la última vez que se encontrarían en combate…_

 _Harribel siempre había sido superior a la idealista Jounin, con quien compartía el deseo de demostrar que las mujeres tenían el mismo potencial que lo hombres en el mundo de las batallas y por eso, a pesar de ser rivales en el campo de batalla, no se odiaban. Un cabezazo dado al mismo tiempo por ambas, provocó que hilos de sangre surgieran de ambas frentes. Una originaria del Ryukai y la otra una creación de Orochimaru, habían aprendido a respetarse mutuamente y la mejor forma de demostrarlo era pelear a toda su capacidad, sin arrepentirse._

…

Azula y Naruto se levantaron poco a poco, apoyándose mutuamente, mirando el polvo proyectado al aire por el ataque que terminaba de disiparse y apenas pudieron hacerlo, se acercaron a Touma para ayudarlo a levantarse. El Yoroi Senshi (Guerrero de Armadura) miró con una tenue sonrisa a sus amigos, apenas pudo distinguirlos entre su vista borrosa debido al daño recibido. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la claridad de su visión…

\- Ese Shiryu… Si que pega duro- Susurró débilmente el peliazul

\- Aunque, ahora creo que está hecho polvo- Dijo la castaña, mirando a su alrededor todo el lugar

\- ¡Miren, ahí está…!- Naruto señaló un punto cercano.

Incrustado en un boquete de tierra, yacía el Shogun del Suigun, con el cuerpo humeante y al parecer estaba inconsciente. Su cuerpo tenía manchas de polvo por casi toda su extensión, ya que había recibido el impacto de lleno. No reaccionaba de ninguna manera y por la forma en que estaba incrustado, como si estuviera sentado en una silla muy baja, se podía deducir que a pesar de intentar contener el ataque con toda su fuerza, no había sido suficiente. Aparentemente estaba derrotado. Entonces, la castaña ayudó al peliazul a levantarse y lo ayudó a caminar hacia el azabache, cuyo cabello estaba alborotado por todo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto decadente. El rubio por su parte, se acercó detrás de sus amigos.

\- Al parecer estuvimos en lo correcto- El Hashiba sonrió discreto -Esa era la única forma de derribar a un sujeto como él…-

\- Es verdad- Touma se sonrojó al escuchar a Azula hablar cerca de su oído -Tal vez su Yoroi haya quedado intacta, pero su cuerpo debe haber quedado dorado extra crujiente… Lo logramos- La castaña soltó a su amigo para acercarse más al derrotado Shiryu -Ya llevamos dos Shogun derrotados… ¿Verdad Naruto?- La chica volteó a ver a su amigo con una sutil sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el rubio no respondió porque enfocó su mirada detenidamente en el Shogun del Suigun. Le pareció ver que uno de los dedos de Shiryu se movió levemente. Touma también sonrió, si bien el Yoroi Senshi lo hizo de forma mucho más discreta. Súbitamente la expresión de Naruto cambió de la expectación a la sorpresa y posteriormente al temor, así como la de Touma segundos después. Azula miró con desconcierto la expresión de sus amigos, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más discreta.

\- ¡Azula…!- Exclamaron el peliazul y el rubio, señalando hacia la espalda de la castaña

\- ¿Eh…?- La princesa volteó al lugar señalado con desconcierto.

Azula fue recibida por un violento golpe que le dio de lleno en la barbilla y la mandó a volar varios metros detrás de sus amigos, quienes fueron a auxiliarla al ver que había caído con violencia. La chica se había llevado las manos al rostro, donde el impacto le había provocado una marcada hemorragia en la nariz y la comisura de los labios, además de dejarla visiblemente lastimada, ya que no podía ponerse de pie por más que lo intentaba. Fue hasta que sus amigos la ayudaron que pudo reincorporarse. De inmediato Naruto y Touma, ya cargándola, voltearon a ver a Shiryu de pie, quien lucía en sus ojos una cólera infinita y se notaba sumamente amenazante.

\- ¡Resistió incluso ese Rasengan…!- El rubio lucía visiblemente impactado -Y no le hizo ningún daño…-

\- No…- Agregó el peliazul, mirando con frustración a su enemigo -El Raiton sí pasó por su Yoroi y lo lastimó visiblemente- Entrecerró los ojos con temor creciente "Sólo que al parecer pudo soportarlo…"

\- Shiryu es muy fuerte, incluso sin su armadura…- La princesa mantenía su ojo izquierdo abierto con esfuerzo, mientras su mano derecha le cubría el rostro "No es alguien ordinario" La mirada de Azula se enfocó a su vez en la fría expresión del Shogun del Suigun

\- Admito que los he subestimado… Jamás pensé que podrían hacer eso…- El azabache se puso en guardia, listo para contraatacar -¡Esta vez los aplastaré con toda mi potencia!-

"Azula y Touma ya llegaron a su límite…" Naruto endureció la mirada, apretando los dientes como señal de la incertidumbre que se estaba apoderando de él "Ahora sólo yo estoy en condiciones de enfrentarlo…"

Sin pensar en otra cosa, el Uzumaki se lanzó al frente mientras en su mano se formaba el Rasengan. Shiryu imitó a su enemigo y se preparó para impactarlo con su puño derecho, el cual echó hacia atrás en su movimiento. El golpe del Shogun fue primero y el rubio lo recibió en la boca del estómago, sin embargo, Naruto realizó un gran esfuerzo y logró impactarle el Rasengan a su enemigo en el vientre. El Shogun apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño visiblemente, haciendo fuerza en su abdomen para contener el ataque, dándole un puñetazo al rubio en su rostro con su mano libre. La ropa en la zona afectada había sido destruida y dejaba ver el trabajado abdomen del azabache, pero fuera de eso no había ninguna herida visible. El rubio se levantó tras caer pesadamente, ante las miradas de sus compañeros llenas de preocupación, ya que se ayudaban mutuamente para permanecer de pie…

Era impensable que en esas condiciones pudieran ayudar a su amigo.

"El Rasengan tampoco lo daña…" El rubio respiraba agitado, mirando detenidamente a su enemigo "Sólo me queda probar, ese Jutsu…"

\- Los otros dos ya están prácticamente derrotados… Tú serás el primero en morir… ¡Naruto…!- Nuevamente Shiryu se lanzó hacia su enemigo.

El rubio observó fijamente a su oponente, mientras que levantaba su mano al viento y en la palma se formaba lo que parecía un disco de Chakra, el cual rápidamente se expandió de tamaño, hasta ser capaz de cubrir por completo el cuerpo del rubio, visto desde arriba. El Shogun no le dio importancia y continuó su recorrido, siendo en ese momento que Naruto tomó vuelo y se preparó para lanzar ese Jutsu, de manera similar a como lanzó anteriormente el Raiton: Rasengan.

\- ¡Fuuton: Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken)!-

El disco salió proyectado hacia el Shogun, quien simplemente posó su escudo delante de su rostro para cubrirse del inesperado Jutsu, que al chocar con la defensa de Shiryu, voló en varios pedazos de luz. Naruto se quedó con el brazo estirado, visiblemente sorprendido de que el Jutsu de su fallecida madre tampoco hubiera servido contra el azabache… Según la nota del Gama-sennin, en el anexo junto a aquella banda de Uzushio, ese poder era capaz de partir a un Jounin experimentado por la mitad porque su giro en sentido de las manecillas del reloj era tan rápido que actuaba como una sierra de Chakra. Intentó nuevamente preparar el Rasengan para defenderse, pero en ese momento fue que el pelinegro, de un gancho a la barbilla, lo proyectó al cielo.

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron con visible preocupación Touma y Azula, mirando impotentes cómo su amigo quedaba vulnerable a un ataque

\- ¡Rozan Shoryu Ha…!-

El violento ataque del Shogun del Suigun salió disparado de su puño derecho hacia el pecho del rubio enfocado a su corazón. Naruto lo recibió de lleno, mientras la sangre salía proyectada al cielo, ante el horror del arquero y la Chunin. Su mirada lucía abierta y perdida, ante el desolador panorama que se presentaba ante él. Sus intentos por vencer al Shogun del Suigun resultaban inútiles. El Hadouryuken incompleto, el Raiton: Rasengan y su nuevo Fuuton: Shuriken…

Todo era inútil contra Shiryu.

"No podemos ganarle, ni con Taijutsu, ni con Ninjutsu… ¿Acaso Shiryu es invencible…? No puedo más…" Tras sus fugases reflexiones, el rubio cayó pesadamente al suelo, lejos de sus amigos, con aquella expresión perdida, boca abajo

\- No… ¡Naruto…!-

Touma y Azula, horrorizados de ver al rubio completamente derrotado, intentaron ir a ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudieran empezar su recorrido, Shiryu los derribó con la corriente de viento del Shinken, proyectándolos a pocos metros del rubio y sin su apoyo mutuo, ya eran incapaces de ponerse de pie. Ambos también estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y no podían hacer nada por su amigo. Aún así, comenzaron a arrastrarse para tratar de ayudarlo.

\- Naruto…- La princesa clavaba sus uñas en el suelo y con visible esfuerzo se arrastraba lentamente hacia su amigo -¡Resiste!-

\- No te rindas…- El peliazul, hacía lo mismo que su amiga

\- Todo terminó- Sentenció el azabache, cerrando los ojos.

…

Ukitsu se abría paso entre la tierra, con expresión decidida y un Artemis siguiéndola con expectación. Ahora que sabía lo que había pasado en aquella batalla, hace trece años, debía ver a Shiryu, sin importar lo que pasara…

Finalmente, tras un breve recorrido, finalmente pudo ver luz, cuando terminando de hacer su túnel, pudo ver la amplia arena de combate, emergiendo por uno de los muros de tierra del lugar. Artemis entonces corrió hacia la luz, sonriendo porque de nuevo sentía el espacio relativamente abierto. La morena en cambio, comenzó a respirar con mayor libertad y una vez que salió del túnel, finalmente, entrecerró los ojos en lo que sus pupilas se adaptaban a la luz. Su sonrisa plena cambió súbitamente por una expresión de terror, cuando notó a sus amigos derrotados en el suelo, con un Naruto que lucía gravemente herido y una Azula que se arrastraba hacia él junto con un peliazul que parecía vestir los restos de una Samurai Yoroi.

Corrió de inmediato hacia ellos.

\- ¡Naruto!- Azula continuaba su lento recorrido, luchando contra el deseo de llorar

\- Maldición…- Touma, al límite de la extenuación, había dejado de arrastrarse

\- No tiene caso- Shiryu volteó a verla con desdén -El Rozan Shoryu Ha le dio en el pecho e incluso si no pareciera muy herido en el exterior, sus entrañas deben estar aplastadas-

\- Cállate, infeliz…- Replicó la princesa con marcada ira -¡Yo voy a salvarlo…!-

\- Ahórrate el esfuerzo, terminaré con esto y ahora mismo los enviaré a los tres al infierno de una buena vez…- La mano derecha del Shogun se levantó en posición de golpe de espada

\- ¡Espera, Shiryu…!- El aludido volteó a su espalda, encontrándose con una jadeante Ukitsu

\- U-Ukitsu…- Susurró sorprendida Azula

\- ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Cómo demonios lograste escapar?!- Shiryu estaba desconcertado de ver a la morena Vasto Lord, quien corrió hacia sus amigos

\- ¡Azula-chan, Naruto-sempai…!- Ukitsu miraba con preocupación a sus amigos

\- Ukitsu, ayuda a Naruto…- Cuando la aludida vio el charco de sangre debajo del rubio, entristeció el semblante visiblemente

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a nuestro compañero…?!- Los ojos grises se clavaron en el Shogun, demostrando una tristeza enorme

\- ¡Cállate, él era un alumno de mi enemiga…!- Replicó con furia el azabache -¡De ninguna manera puede ser mi compañero!-

\- ¡Te equivocas, al final Ryu-sensei no sólo no fue enemiga de nuestra madre…! ¡Si no que fue su amiga…!- Las palabras de Ukitsu sorprendieron visiblemente al azabache y a la castaña

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces antes de que te mate a ti también!- Replicó completamente enloquecido el Shogun del Suigun -¡A pesar de enredarse con Cifer, ella nunca estuvo embarazada…!-

La morena no respondió y cuando se dio cuenta de que Shiryu había levantado su puño dispuesto a matarla, desenvainó rápidamente algo que llevaba cargando en la espalda con un movimiento súbito…

El Shogun del Suigun incluso se provocó una herida en su puño, al detener el golpe a extraordinaria velocidad que había lanzado justo antes de tocar el objeto que Ukitsu había colocado delante de él. Se trataba de la espada Tiburón, la Zanpakuto que Shiryu conocía tan bien, porque esa arma fue la compañera inseparable de su madre adoptiva.

\- Tiburón… ¡¿Dónde la encontraste?!- El azabache encaró nuevamente a la morena

\- La encontré en el mausoleo dedicado a ella y a Cifer en el laboratorio de Orochimaru… Nuestra madre me dijo que la reconocerías al instante…- Respondió Ukitsu, mirando fijamente a Shiryu -Y dijo también, que cuando la tomaras junto conmigo, te revelaría la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquél día…- Sin perder ni un instante, el Shogun tomó la espada del mango, justo debajo de donde la sostenía la Chunin de Konoha.

…

Inmediatamente él y Ukitsu se encontraron en aquél lugar, justo en la entrada de la arena donde estaban ahora, hacía trece años y el escenario era tal como Shiryu lo recordaba cuando era niño…

Era ese complejo de túneles donde varias veces él caminó al lado de Harribel, siendo mirado con odio por todos los Hollow y demás seres del Jagun, particularmente Cifer. Frente a ellos dos se daba una escena que los sorprendió enormemente: la joven Ryu que el pelinegro recordaba, se encontraba visiblemente lastimada, mirando de frente a su madre, quien estaba en peores condiciones. Ambas respiraban agitadamente. A su alrededor, todo estaba destruido y lo que más llamó la atención de Shiryu fue que Tiburón, estaba clavada en el suelo y a escasos metros, la banda de Konoha de la Jounin estaba junto a la espada.

De inmediato ambas se arrojaron hacia su rival para dar el golpe final lanzando un grito al aire. Fue un único golpe que se dieron ambas, al mismo tiempo, con el puño derecho, en sus rostros. Salieron proyectadas hacia sus espaldas, quedando tendidas en el suelo. Las dos intentaron levantarse, con marcada dificultad. Al final fue la pelirroja quien pudo ponerse de pie, visiblemente cansada, mientras que la rubia simplemente se dejó vencer completamente, quedando desparramada en el suelo.

\- Tú… Tú has ganado Ryu…- Susurró débilmente la Arrancar

\- Lo sé… Soy la mejor…- Replicó la Jounin, sonriendo suavemente

\- Dame el golpe de gracia…-

\- No, no hay necesidad- La pelirroja cerró los ojos -Cuando venza a Orochimaru, me gustaría volver a enfrentarte, sin el peso de ser Akahei o la Shogun del Jagun en tu caso...-

\- Eso me gustaría…- Replicó débilmente la rubia -Pero… Ya no será posible-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices…?- Preguntó la pelirroja con desconcierto

\- Orochimaru…-

\- Que raro que ya no lo llames 'sama'- Dijo ya seria la Jounin -Pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de 'Ya no será posible'-

\- Él… Le dio la misión a Cifer de seducirme… Para tener una descendiente, un Vasto Lord nacido de forma natural… Para crear una nueva raza…- Shiryu y Ukitsu escuchaban atentamente -Pero… Yo me enamoré de él… Y por ese amor, aunque sólo sea de mí hacia él, amo esta vida en mi interior- La azabache comenzó a llorar, al saberse amada por su madre desde antes de que naciera -Y quiero, que tenga una vida llena de luz… Una vida, como la tuya…- Tanto la pelirroja, como los dos pelinegros se asombraron visiblemente con las palabras de la derrotada Harribel -Que no tenga una vida como la mía en la oscuridad, que sea capaz… De elegir su propio destino…-

\- ¿Y cuanto le falta para nacer? No te notas embarazada- Ante el cuestionamiento de Ryu, la rubia sonrió débilmente

\- Recuerda que mi agujero Hollow está en mi útero… Ese espacio separado de mi cuerpo, es donde se desarrolló en su momento y donde ahora está mi pequeña…-

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Shiryu y Ukitsu, en el vientre de la derrotada Harribel, un agujero negro se manifestó casi al instante y de él surgió un bebé, envuelto en una manta roja, con la tez morena de su madre y el cabello negro de su progenitor. Ryu se acercó asombrada y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, sin saber por qué, sólo sintiendo que debía hacerlo. La rubia sonrió cuando vio que la niña dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su rival.

\- La única forma de evitar que Orochimaru ponga sus garras en ella y la use para sus experimentos, es que yo muera ahora… Así, él pensará que murió conmigo…- Ambos pelinegros se sorprendieron enormemente con las palabras de la rubia

\- Pero… Si huyeras con ella…-

\- Él podría encontrarme sin importar en cuál mundo me oculte… Él me creó… Sin importar lo que haga, el podría rastrearme…-

\- Harribel…-

\- Es mejor así… Si quisieras hacerme este gran favor…-

\- 'Una persona que consideras de verdadero honor es aquella a la que le puedes confiar a tu hijo en la víspera de tu muerte…' Ahora que sé que me consideras una persona así, no me puedo negar…- La mirada de la pelirroja lucía sumamente conmovida

\- Gracias…-

\- ¿Y cómo se llama?-

\- Ukitsu Kankichi… Pero, puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras… Después de todo, tú serás su madre…- Madre e hija se sorprendieron cuando la Jounin negó con la cabeza

\- Madre sólo tiene una… Mi rival… Yo sólo seré su Sensei y le daré la fuerza para que ella elija su propio camino, sin importar cuál sea… Cuando considere que sea adecuado, le hablaré de esta batalla… Y le hablaré de su madre, la gran Tier Harribel…-

\- Ryu…- Ahora fue la rubia quien sonrió conmovida -Hay otra cosa que me atreveré a pedirte… Hace tiempo encontré a un pequeño niño en una de las tantas aldeas que destruyó el Jagun y tal vez no comparta mi sangre, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez se ganó mi corazón…- El Shogun del Suigun escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre -Él se encuentra ahora en uno de los tantos cuartos de este lugar… Cuando esto termine, cuídalo también… Quiero que tenga amigos, cómo tú tienes a esa Kunoichi de Kiri y a Hyouga… Excepto por mí, ha vivido solo toda su vida y su rostro muestra esa tristeza, por más que lo quiera ocultar…-

\- Te lo prometo Harribel… Cuidaré de ellos dos como me lo has pedido… Sé que no podré acabar completamente con Orochimaru y me veré obligada a separarlos para protegerlos, porque estoy segura que el andrógino conoce a ese niño y si los ve juntos, podría sospechar… Pero cuando llegue el momento, los reuniré, para que se conozcan…- La rubia miró sorprendida a su rival, por la sinceridad con la que ella le estaba hablando

\- ¡Ryu-san!- A la espalda de la pelirroja, se escuchó la voz de Ami, quien le ayudaba a su amado a caminar

\- Veo que venciste a Harribel, así como yo logré acabar con Ulquiorra…- Inevitablemente, la rubia se entristeció al saber de la muerte de su amado de la voz de Hyouga -Dale el golpe final, para que vayamos tras Orochimaru-

\- Te recomiendo que lo hagas con Tiburón…- Intervino Harribel para sorpresa de los amigos de Ryu -No habrá posibilidades de que sobreviva si me hieres con ella-

\- Ami… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- La Kunoichi se mostró sorprendida debido a que la Jounin no volteó a verla

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Ami soltó a su amado para acercarse a su amiga

\- Llévate a este bebé a Konoha…- Los ojos de Ryu y Harribel se encontraron -Es una víctima más del bastardo de Orochimaru, déjala en el orfanato con el nombre de Ukitsu Kankichi, yo iré por ella después…-

\- Pero, la batalla con Orochimaru…-

\- No te preocupes Ami…- Hyouga se acercó -Ryu y yo bastamos para acabar con ese miserable…- La peliazul tardó unos instantes en contestar

\- Está bien, pero prométanme que regresaran con vida…-

\- Es una promesa- Dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Con sumo cuidado, Ryu le pasó a Ami la pequeña bebé, quien la arropó correctamente y tras mirar por un segundo a su amiga y a su amado, desapareció en un destello de luz azul. El rubio de inmediato posó su mirada en la vencida Hollow, quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero después de eso, cerró los ojos y recuperó su sonrisa suave. Así como Ryu y ella eran rivales, Hyouga y Cifer también lo eran, pero a diferencia de las mujeres, ellos se odiaban visceralmente.

\- Ese bebé era tu hijo y el de Cifer… ¿Verdad?-

\- Hija…- Fue la respuesta de Harribel a la pregunta de Cygnus

\- Ella estará en ese orfanato, hasta que vaya por ella a entrenarla, para que me odie por ello y cuando sepa la verdad, su única madre serás tú, Harribel- Ukitsu miró con marcada tristeza a su Sensei -Si esos niños algún día llegan a odiar a alguien, será a mí y no a ti… descansa en paz, mientras yo cargo con el odio de ambos al ser la mujer que acabará con su madre…-

\- Ryu-sensei…- La morena azabache lloraba visiblemente conmovida "Yo jamás podría odiarla, mucho menos ahora…"

\- Gracias…- Harribel cerró los ojos con expresión tranquila -Ha llegado la hora… Acaba conmigo…-

Shiryu observaba con el puño sumamente tenso, el momento que marcó su vida para siempre…

Ryu caminó hacia la espada de su rival y tras desclavarla del suelo, regresó hasta posarse delante de la Arrancar. La rubia sonreía suavemente y sin resistirse, recibió la estocada al costado de su cuerpo, tras lo que la Jounin lanzó lejos la espada y miró fijamente a la ahora condenada Arrancar, de cuya herida comenzó la sangre negra a fluir. Fue una herida que si bien era escandalosa, sólo era mortal en Harribel por su relación con la Zanpakuto.

\- Supongo que querrás despedirte del niño…- Dijo seria la pelirroja

\- Ahora entiendo… Por qué me venciste…- Respondió la rubia débilmente -Siempre piensas en todo…-

\- Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, Harribel, Shogun del Jagun…-

\- Adiós Ryu…- Harribel, así como Ukitsu y Shiryu, miraron hacia el lugar donde la Jounin y el Caballero se dirigieron corriendo, un poco más recuperados tras el descanso producto de la petición de la Arrancar, hasta que los perdieron de vista

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió a detalle, ese día, Shiryu, Ukitsu…" Los aludidos voltearon a ver a su espalda, para encontrarse con la imagen traslúcida de su madre

\- ¡Madre…!- Replicaron ambos azabache con visible sorpresa

"Ahora que terminé mis pendientes, partiré a la otra vida…" La mirada de la Arrancar lucía sumamente melancólica "Les pido ahora, que si odian a alguien, que no sea a Ryu… Para ella era más fácil simplemente desentenderse de todo y fingir que nada había pasado, pero siempre cumplió sus promesas…" Los ojos esmeralda se cerraron con pesar "En todo caso, ódienme a mí, por atreverme a criar a un humano como mi hijo, por dejar a mi hija a su suerte, pero en el momento quise ser egoísta y salvarlos a ambos… Cuando conocí a Ryu, la odié muchísimo, la desprecie por ser una persona que no le temía al Jagun a pesar de ser débil… Pero conforme peleamos en varias ocasiones, se fue ganando mi respeto, luchando para proteger a sus amigos, los viejos y lo nuevos conforme avanzaba en su viaje y al final, me siento orgullosa de poder llamarla mi amiga aunque fuera por un instante…" Los ojos de Harribel mostraron una alegría enorme tras hablar de su rival "Le estaré eternamente agradecida ahora que los he visto de nuevo y veo que ambos son fuertes… Adiós, hijos míos…"

…

Aprovechando que Ukitsu y Shiryu al parecer estaban en una especie de trance tras tomar esa rara espada, Azula consiguió hasta llegar a Naruto. Inmediatamente posó su mano derecha en su espalda, justo a la altura del corazón. Sonrió feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía con vida, ya que el palpitar se escuchaba lentamente. Lo volteó con la fuerza restante que tenía para observar horrorizada su ropa totalmente hecha pedazos, pero su pecho no presentaba daño más allá de heridas superficiales que provocaron aquél espantoso estallido de sangre, porque a la altura de su corazón, llevaba una banda con el símbolo de su ropa, cuya parte metálica tenía marcada el puño de Shiryu. Estaba visiblemente desgarrada, pero esa improvisada protección lo había salvado de morir.

\- Sí que tienes suerte… Naruto- Azula comenzó a agitar a su amigo, para que despertara del trance en que se encontraba

\- ¡Miau…!- Junto a ella, Artemis se había hecho presente

\- No puedo…- Susurró débilmente el chico, preocupando a la princesa -Ninjutsu, Taijutsu… Nada funciona, contra Shiryu…- Lentamente, el rubio comenzó a levantarse mientras su mirada se aclaraba

\- Vaya que eres resistente…- Touma sonrió débilmente, mirando a su amigo desde el suelo.

Finalmente, los azabaches reaccionaron. La morena miraba ansiosa al Shogun, quien tomó a Tiburón, visiblemente desconcertado por lo que le acababa de serle revelado…

Para el Shogun, todo realmente era muy difícil de digerir, porque fugazmente comenzó a recordar su vida tras ser salvado por la sombría Choun Shiryuu, aquél día que Ryu lo atacó instintivamente al sentir su vida en peligro. Primero conoció al Maryuou Nubes, quien le ofreció venganza contra la humanidad, luego se encontró con Orochimaru, con quien siempre chocó debido a la indiferencia del Sannin por la muerte de Harribel y a la que siempre llamó un 'proyecto fallido'. Después el cómo conoció a los Shogun con los que se formó el núcleo del Tengun. Particularmente a Infernape, la única persona con la que cruzó palabras más allá del odio, para informarse sobre los humanos. Shirona especialmente, era una persona con la que compartía su odio y desprecio por la humanidad, un ser brutal que jamás mostraba misericordia cuando se trataba de sentenciar seres humanos, como supo de ella misma, cuando le platicó superficialmente sobre el exterminio de los Uzumaki. De ahí en fuera, Mayuri y Tung no lo tenían en alta estima, pero el sentimiento era recíproco…

Era toda una vida sustentada en la base del odio que sentía por Ryu, un odio que ahora estaba completamente infundado y por tal razón, todo por lo que había pasado carecía de sentido, por lo que todo lo que había hecho, estaba injustificado.

\- Shiryu…- Susurró la morena, con expresión notoriamente preocupada

\- Así que… Fue mi madre quien eligió morir para salvarte…- Shiryu apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, con visible tristeza -Y… A pesar de que Ryu sabía que la odiaba, aún así… ¿Aún así aceptó entrenarme cuando se lo pedí?- Recordó fugazmente a la entonces adolescente Jounin -No…- Su mano apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada -No es cierto… ¡Eso no es verdad!- Con una expresión descompuesta por la ira, el Shogun del Suigun lanzó con fuerza la Zanpakuto al suelo

\- ¡Shiryu!- Ambos azabaches voltearon a ver con desconcierto al rubio, quien se erguía frente al Shogun, en actitud desafiante

\- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Exclamó Ukitsu, mirando sorprendida al Chunin

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios sobreviste?!- El azabache estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta de la banda de Uzushio que cubría el corazón del chico

\- ¡Naruto!- La castaña le ayudaba a Touma a reincorporarse -¡No te precipites!-

\- No te preocupes Azula, yo ganaré…- Replicó el rubio, volteando a ver a su amiga sobre su hombro

\- ¡Espera Naruto, va a matarte…!- Agregó el peliazul, apenas se puso de pie

\- Esta vez me aseguraré de enviarte al otro mundo…- El Shogun y el rubio se miraron frente a frente, a un par de metros de distancia

\- ¡Detente Shiryu!- Súbitamente, Ukitsu tomó el brazo del que ya consideraba su hermano mayor adoptivo -¡Ya oíste a nuestra madre, ya no tienes razón para odiar a Ryu-sensei y a nosotros! ¡Todos somos compañeros…!-

\- ¡Ya cállate…!- Agitando violentamente el brazo, Shiryu envió a Ukitsu al suelo -¡¿Acaso crees que voy a creer todo eso ahora?!- La morena miró con visible sorpresa al Shogun del Suigun, quien la encaró con una mirada llena de odio -¡Yo ya soy…! ¡Ya soy Shiryu, Shogun del Suigun!- La morena quedó totalmente impactada -¡Mi odio por Ryu y la humanidad no disminuirá por nada!-

\- Shiryu…- Susurró débilmente la azabache

"Gente que se abandona al odio ya no cambia jamás…" El rubio recordó las palabras de Azula, mirando de reojo a Ukitsu, quien apenas podía contenerse de llorar "¡Sólo queda luchar y ganar!" La mirada de Naruto se llenó de una férrea determinación "Por mis seres queridos" Shiryu se sorprendió ligeramente de la ferocidad presente en la mirada del Chunin "Voy a pelear hasta el final…"

\- ¡Prepárate a morir, Naruto…!- Shiryu se lanzó al frente.

Nuevamente la iniciativa la tenía el Shogun del Suigun, quien inició su ataque con varios golpes, entre puños y patadas, que a duras penas el rubio podía esquivar. Era evidente que el azabache no tenía la velocidad del principio de la lucha, debido al daño recibido por el Raiton: Rasengan, pero Naruto tampoco se movía con la agilidad acostumbrada. El cansancio y el daño de la batalla habían hecho mella en ambos, sin embargo la intensidad de los ataques de Shiryu impedía que el Uzumaki pudiera pensar en contraatacar. Finalmente, ante la mirada de terror de Azula, Ukitsu y Touma, el rubio recibió una violenta patada que lo mandó a su espalda, varios metros. Cayó de espaldas y se reincorporó lentamente, mientras que el Shogun ya se había lanzado al frente para rematarlo en el suelo.

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron la castaña y el peliazul

\- ¡Shiryu, por favor ya no sigas…!- Finalmente, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la azabache

\- ¡Yo no voy a perder Shiryu…!- Exclamó el Chunin con determinación.

Naruto se levantó y el último momento lanzó su puñetazo con la mano izquierda, para detener el golpe de Shiryu. Ambos golpes se encontraron de frente, produciendo un ruido seco. La mirada férrea de ambos demostraba que estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ese golpe, pero la fiereza en el rostro de Shogun dio paso al desconcierto, cuando vio que lentamente una grieta comenzaba a extenderse por el antebrazo de su armadura y finalmente, tras ramificarse en varias direcciones, terminaba por desmoronarse en cientos de pedazos.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- El azabache estaba visiblemente impactado por lo que estaba viendo e inmediatamente retrocedió saltando un par de metros hacia atrás -¡¿Cómo pudo dañar mi armadura?!- Orientó su mirada hacia el rubio "¡El puño de Naruto…! ¡Está rodeado por ese tal Rasengan…!" Shiryu se mostraba visiblemente sorprendido "¿Cómo lo hizo? Se supone que el llamado Nintaijutsu (Técnicas Ninja Cuerpo a Cuerpo) consiste únicamente en usar el Flujo de Chakra como un flujo uniforme por todo el cuerpo y obtener habilidades físicas de acuerdo al tipo de Chakra, así como lo hacían Ryu y Hyouga, como Touma y yo… Pero nadie puede usar como tales el Ninjutsu y el Taijutsu al mismo tiempo… Si existiera alguien capaz de eso, sería un ser superior a los humanos… ¡No, eso es imposible…!" La mirada del azabache se llenó de ira

\- ¡Shiryu…!- El Shogun volteó a ver con desconcierto a Naruto, quien se había lanzado hacia él con esa mezcla de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu en su puño -¡Toma esto…! ¡Rasengan Taiken (Puño del Cuerpo de la Esfera Espiral)…!- Instintivamente el azabache se cubrió con el Escudo del Dragón, que para su marcada sorpresa, se agrietó tras recibir el ataque del Chunin

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- El azabache estaba impactado de ver como su defensa estaba cediendo al nuevo poder del rubio

\- ¡Increíble, Naruto desarrolló una nueva habilidad justo a mitad de la batalla!- Touma lucía asombrado por la inesperada demostración del rubio

\- Ahora entiendo…- Agregó Azula, llamando la atención del arquero -A un enemigo que no se le puede superar ni con Taijutsu ni con Ninjutsu, se le debe atacar con una combinación de ambos…-

\- ¡Voy a ponerte en tu lugar, mocoso imbécil…!- Shiryu se lanzó nuevamente al frente, cagado totalmente por la ira y la frustración.

Los puños de Naruto y Shiryu se encontraron nuevamente, en un duelo de fuerza. Pero de inmediato ambos se separaron para intentar buscar un punto ciego en su enemigo. Mientras se movían a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla, se estudiaban con la mirada, sin descuidar un solo detalle. Finalmente se lanzaron de nuevo al frente, pero en vez de encontrarse, el Chunin pasó a la izquierda del Shogun apenas impactando el puño de Naruto rodeado con el Rasengan con el Escudo del Dragón. Shiryu se detuvo súbitamente al ver que su defensa terminó de agrietarse tras el impacto para caerse en pedazos, dejándolo atónito.

\- ¡Es tu oportunidad, Naruto…!- Exclamó la princesa.

El rubio volteó a ver a su amiga y de inmediato se lanzó hacia su enemigo, cuya mirada de sorpresa marcada cambió por una sombría satisfacción. Esquivando en el último momento el ataque de Naruto, lo dejó sin defensa y ante la mirada aterrorizada de todos le dio un violento golpe que lo envió al aire nuevamente. Sonrió en forma macabra cuando vio que nuevamente el rubio estaba a su merced, incapaz de maniobrar en el aire.

\- ¡Maldición…!- Exclamó la castaña, con la impotencia de ni siquiera poder lanzar algún Jutsu para ayudar al rubio

\- ¡Esta vez no fallaré!- Shiryu echó su brazo hacia atrás, para lanzar su último golpe

\- ¡Naruto…! ¡Ya has llegado lejos, sólo tienes que dar el último paso…!- Azula miraba expectante a su amigo

"¡El último paso…!" El rubio reaccionó a las palabras de su amiga

\- ¡Naruto!- Touma apretaba los dientes, impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo

\- ¡Shiryu! ¡Por favor detente…!- La expresión de Ukitsu ya estaba descompuesta debido al llanto

\- ¡Primero Naruto…! ¡Luego seguirán ustedes!- El cuerpo del Shogun comenzó a rodearse de su Chakra verde - ¡Muere…! ¡Rozan Shoryu Ha…!-

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron los tres amigos del rubio, con desesperación

\- ¡Ahora…!- En el aire, el rubio se recompuso extendiendo sus dos brazos, quedando frente a frente con el Shogun

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- El azabache miró con asombró, como Naruto pudo esquivar el Rozan Shoryu Ha con su maniobra, el cual pasó cerca de su cabeza e incluso le arrancó algunos cabellos

\- ¡Este es el último paso…!- Shiryu observó sorprendido al Chunin, quien echó su brazo hacia atrás -¡Oudama Rasengan Hadouryuken (Puño Dragón del Movimiento Ondular de la Esfera Espiral Gigante)…!- El dragón de luz del Hadouryuken salió disparado a gran velocidad del puño de Naruto con la particularidad de llevar en su hocico un Oudama Rasengan brillante

\- ¡Imposible…!- Exclamó incrédulo el Shogun.

Apenas impactó el nuevo Jutsu a Shiryu, lo hizo desaparecer en una estruendosa explosión, que levantó una enorme cortina de humo tan grande como la provocada por el Raiton: Rasengan…

Azula, Touma y Ukitsu, se cubrieron para poder ver a través de la deslumbrante explosión de viento y Chakra. Debido a la naturaleza ventosa del estallido, el polvo se disipó rápidamente en todas direcciones, mientras Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo, orientándose hacia el lugar donde había lanzado su ataque. El peliazul, la castaña y la azabache esperaron a que su visión se aclarara completamente, pudiendo notar la silueta de Shiryu entre el polvo, que al terminar de disiparse dejó ver al Shogun ileso y de pie, con la mirada baja y sus ojos ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello. La arena al entero, había quedado como un enorme estadio hondo, tras las dos explosiones de ese nivel de intensidad. Eran decenas de metros los que ya separaban la base de la arena y el final de los muros.

\- No puede ser…- Azula mirada atónita a su enemigo erguido frente a ellos "Aunque el Hadouryuken de Naruto estuviera incompleto, el Oudama Rasengan debe agregarle un gran poder destructivo… Pero Shiryu permanece de pie…"

\- ¿Acaso ese sujeto es inmortal…?- Susurró Touma, diciendo lo que pensaba su amiga

\- Impresionante…- Susurró el Shogun abriendo los ojos y sonriendo suavemente, pero al instante cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo mientras su armadura se deshacía en cientos de pedazos, dejando sólo las protecciones de sus piernas y su pantalón negro

\- ¡Finalmente lo derribó…!- Azula y Touma todavía lucían sorprendidos

\- Kh…- Shiryu respiraba con dificultad, mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente, con un Rasengan en la mano "Todo terminó…" Pensó el Shogun, al darse cuenta de que el rubio pensaba rematarlo y lo miraba con sólo un ojo abierto

\- ¡Alto, Naruto-sempai…!- El aludido volteó a su espalda, para encontrarse con una Ukitsu que corrió rápidamente para posarse de rodillas, junto al azabache

\- Ukitsu…- Susurró débilmente el rubio

\- Todo terminó, tú ganaste…- La morena agachó la cabeza, mientras posó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Shiryu -Por favor, no lastimes a mi hermano…-

\- ¿Tu hermano?- Replicó el rubio, asombrado

\- Mi madre, Harribel-san, fue quien me dio la vida… Por eso Shiryu es mi hermano…- Las lagrimas cayeron del rostro de Ukitsu al rostro del pelinegro

"Ukitsu…" Pensó el Shogun, sorprendido de que la morena lo salvara

\- De acuerdo…- Naruto disipó su Jutsu al ver a su compañera llorar, así como él lloró cuando Infernape usó a Hinata y a Nami, con esa misma tristeza y el único deseo de recuperarlas

\- A pesar de que quise matarlos… ¿Por qué me salvaste…?- Shiryu lucía desconcertado

\- Quiero ser egoísta, como nuestra madre…- Respondió la morena, sonriendo suavemente

\- Ukitsu…- Susurró el azabache, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar lentamente de su rostro "Ahora me siento, como cuando era niño… Protegido como cuando mi madre estaba conmigo…" La mano derecha del Shogun se posó en las de Ukitsu con lentitud, con evidencia de que algo tan simple, le costaba mucho trabajo "Y arropado, por esa misma calidez"

\- Naruto…- Azula y Touma se acercaron, ayudándose mutuamente y escoltados por Artemis

\- Miau…- Susurró el gato débilmente

\- Lo lograste, Naruto- La princesa sonrió débilmente -Eres increíble…-

\- Azula…-

\- Ella tiene razón, fue impresionante…- Dijo Shiryu, sorprendiendo a los chicos -Ryu estaría orgullosa de ti…-

\- Shiryu…- Naruto sonrió débilmente, al ver las lágrimas presentes en el rostro del azabache, junto con Touma y Azula

\- Ku, ku, ku… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Sorprendiendo a los cinco alumnos de Ryu, una siniestra y estridente carcajada se hizo presente en el lugar, provocando que todos voltearan a donde estaba el techo de la arena y una sombra de particular forma. Cuando se acercó un poco más, los cinco pudieron ver a ese extraño ser compuesto de esferas de metal de diferentes tamaños, unidas entre sí por lo que parecían ser las raíces de un árbol y cuyo rostro era similar a la cabeza de un Gecko.

\- ¡Que patético eres Shiryu, primero el mocoso te derrota y luego lloras porque esa chiquilla se apiadó de ti…!-

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- Exclamó la princesa con abierta hostilidad

\- ¡Tung, Shogun del Dogun…!- Exclamó Shiryu desde su precaria posición

\- ¡¿Esa cosa es el Shogun del Dogun?!- Touma miraba desconcertado al particular ser, que sonreía en forma siniestra

\- ¡Su cuerpo parece estar hecho del Mokuton de Makoto-san y metal!- Ukitsu estaba visiblemente sorprendida con la apariencia del extraño ser

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar…?!- el azabache se acuclilló, con visible esfuerzo, para encarar al Shogun del Dogun

\- Creo que es obvio… ¡Vine a matarte!- Exclamó Tung, extendiendo sus brazos con demencial regocijo

\- ¡¿Qué dices…?!- Replicó un atónito Dragón Shiryu

\- ¡Ni a mí ni al cara de fantasma nos simpatizaste jamás…!- La sonrisa de ser metálico se retorció en forma tétrica -¡Sólo eres un humano queriendo jugar a ser Shogun!- Los chicos miraban sorprendidos al ser de metal y madera -Pensaba hacerte pedazos apenas mataras a esos mocosos, pero esto salió mejor de lo que pensé ya que fuiste derrotado… ¡Ahora yo acabaré contigo y declararé al mundo que maté a esos mocosos para vengar a mí 'camarada Shogun'!- El sarcasmo era evidente en las palabras del Shogun del Dogun, quien levantó su puño al aire -¡Así que arrodíllate y agradéceme…!-

Súbitamente, por toda la isla, comenzaron a producirse espontáneas explosiones de gran calibre, que sacudían violentamente la tierra. Incluso Touma y Azula cayeron de sentón al suelo junto con Naruto, ya que los tres estaban débiles tras la aterradora batalla. De Shiryu sobra decir que le costaba trabajo permanecer acuclillado y sólo Ukitsu pudo mantenerse firme ante los súbitos temblores que se hicieron presentes por varios minutos, hasta que tras la última sacudida que terminó de hundir más la arena dentro de la isla, al vencerse los túneles debajo y dejando una distancia enorme entre la arena y el claro superior, llegó una desconcertante calma.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Tung…?!- Exclamó Shiryu, encarando a su ahora enemigo

\- Es sencillo, simplemente hice detonar las bombas que coloqué debajo de esta isla, justo al lado de los depósitos de Hidrato de Metano…- La princesa y el arquero se sorprendieron en demasía con las palabras del Shogun del Dogun -Seguramente el infierno ya se debe de haber desatado en el fondo del mar y ahora, todo en esta isla será arrasada por unas aguas tan tóxicas como calientes… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron Naruto, Ukitsu y Shiryu

\- ¡Cuidado…!- Exclamó Azula, mientras que del suelo surgió una violenta erupción de agua visiblemente caliente, cerca de los chicos.

En todo el complejo, los múltiples túneles pensados como un laberinto para el enemigo, se convirtieron en una trampa mortal de agua hirviente y tóxica, que en forma de un torrente violento arrasaba todo a su paso. Las Tortugas Ninja y los Sapos de Batalla, terminaban incluso como si hubieran sido cocinados al vapor apenas entraban en contacto con ese mortal líquido. Los Demidevimon presentes en el lugar caían como moscas ante los gases venenosos que le seguían a las aguas. Lentamente, todo el lugar era invadido por esas letales aguas, cada rincón, incluso el mausoleo de Harribel y Ulquiorra… Todo era destruido sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo. En la arena, lentamente el agua tóxica y caliente, ayudada por súbitas erupciones en el suelo, rodeaba a los chicos, hasta que Ukitsu realizó un Jutsu Doton para elevar un poco a todos con relación al agua, pero no pudo seguir mucho, porque comenzó a respirar con dificultad, ante la confusión de todos.

\- Ukitsu…- Shiryu un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y encarar a Tung con una expresión de furia en su mirada -¡Bastardo…!- Como pudo, el azabache ejecutó la Excálibur para intentar atacar a su enemigo, pero debido a su precaria condición, la lanzó visiblemente desviada

\- Ya entendí la indirecta, Shiryu…- Tung observaba con regocijo cómo la arena se había convertido en una especie de alberca, llena de esa mortal agua y sólo sobresalía la plataforma de tierra que había hecho la morena -Entonces yo los dejo disfrutando de estas 'aguas termales', nada mejor que un relajante baño después de una batalla… ¿Ustedes no lo creen así?- Indiferente a la suerte de los chicos, Tung se dio media vuelta desentendiéndose del asunto

\- ¡Regresa bastardo…!- Naruto volteó hacia el lugar donde hace un instante se encontraba el Shogun del Dogun -¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-

La situación había empeorado visiblemente cuando Ukitsu se dejó caer de rodillas. Era evidente que le costaba respirar, ya que daba grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperar el aliento, pero contrario a lo esperado, su debilidad se hizo cada vez más notable. Touma y Naruto lucían desconcertados ante el mal estado de salud que presentaba la morena, tratando de explicarse la razón, ya que si bien ellos también estaban mareados y les costaba trabajo respirar, no estaban tan mal como la azabache. Azula cargó como pudo a su amiga, que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ukitsu?- Preguntó el rubio visiblemente preocupado

\- ¡Naruto te hizo una pregunta!- Azula ya era víctima de la ansiedad, porque la morena no podía hablar siquiera, sólo respiraba agitada

\- Los Vasto Lord son más susceptibles a la intoxicación o al veneno que los humanos, porque sus sentidos están más desarrollados… Si no la sacan de aquí, morirá inevitablemente…- Shiryu volteó a ver a los chicos

\- ¡Eso quisiéramos hacer, pero ya no tenemos Chakra…!- Las lágrimas traicionaron a la princesa, escapando de su rostro

\- ¡El nivel del agua no tardará en alcanzarnos…!- Touma miraba con preocupación el borde de la plataforma de tierra, donde el agua ya comenzaba a salpicar

\- Hay que… Saltar hacia allá…- Con sus fuerzas restantes, la morena señaló hacia el lugar donde hace unos momentos había escapado Tung

\- En nuestra situación eso es impensable… Apenas podemos estar de pie…- Replicó Azula, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes como señal de impotencia

\- Al menos…- Ukitsu comenzó a toser -Moriremos juntos…-

"Ukitsu…" Pensó fugazmente el azabache.

La atmósfera del lugar era ya insoportable debido a la alta temperatura del agua y a los gases que liberaba. Naruto comenzó a golpear el suelo con impotencia, mientras que la castaña se aferró a su amiga, seguida de Touma, quien se posó junto a los chicos, resignados a morir…

Para sorpresa de los cuatro, poco a poco la atmósfera comenzó a ser menos hostil e incluso la morena comenzó a respirar con un poco menos de dificultad. Se separaron para encontrarse con la sorprendente visión del pelinegro que estaba rodeado de su Chakra verde mientras que su musculatura aumentaba visiblemente y pequeños hilillos de sangre se hacían presentes por todo su cuerpo. Su mirada demostraba una gran determinación.

\- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos Naruto, Azula y Touma

\- Hermano…- Susurró débilmente la morena, al darse cuenta con los demás que era su Chakra, el que mantenía a raya los gases y la temperatura

\- Kh…- El esfuerzo que el azabache hacía era visible en la expresión de dolor de su rostro, pero se mantenía así -No puedo permitir… Que mueran en este lugar-

\- ¡Espera…!- El peliazul volteó a ver con temor al Shogun del Suigun -¡Ese es el último poder, el Kouryu Ha (Onda del Dragón Enfurecido)!- Los tres Chunin voltearon a ver al hijo de Ami y Hyouga, visiblemente confundidos -¡Si usas eso, morirás irremediablemente porque tu cuerpo se desgarrará por la carga que representa!-

\- Lo sé… Ryu me lo advirtió alguna vez- Replico el azabache, secamente

\- Espera, hermano…- Susurró Ukitsu, aterrada con la posibilidad que había planteado Touma y luego confirmado Shiryu

"Madre… Ryu… Me dejé consumir por mi odio y traicioné sus ideales, desprecié sus sacrificios… Incluso sabiendo la verdad, no renuncié al odio hasta que Naruto me abrió los ojos y Ukitsu me recordó lo que se siente ser querido por alguien…" La expresión melancólica del azabache daba a entender el sufrimiento físico y el remordimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento, al llevar a su cuerpo más allá de sus propios límites "Pronto estaré con ustedes para disculparme por todo lo que he hecho en este tiempo… Mientras tanto, préstenme un poco de esa fuerza de voluntad que las llevó a ser lo que fueron…" Su mirada se llenó de tranquilidad y una mirada clara se hizo presente cuando abrió los ojos -Ukitsu, Naruto, Touma, Azula… ¡Ustedes deben seguir con la misión que Ryu les dejó!-

\- Detente… Shiryu…- La morena se dio cuenta del daño que se producía su hermano adoptivo con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo

\- ¡Kouryu Ha (Fuerza del Dragón Enfurecido)…!- Exclamó el Shogun del Suigun, levantando sus manos violentamente hacia el cielo.

Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu y Touma salieron proyectados violentamente al aire por una súbita explosión de Chakra surgida del cuerpo del azabache, cayendo afuera del pozo que antes era la arena en forma violenta, incluso cuarteando el suelo donde habían impactado. Apenas pudo respirar con claridad, la Kankichi corrió hacia el borde del lugar, para ver cómo el agua ya llegaba a las rodillas de su hermano, quien miraba sonriente hacia el lugar donde habían caído los chicos. Su musculatura lentamente regresaba a la normalidad, mientras las hemorragias por todo su cuerpo se hacían más notorias. Ante la mirada de horror de su hermana adoptiva, el Shogun del Suigun se dejo caer de espaldas, flotando sobre el agua, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias por abrirme los ojos… Pude dejar atrás ese odio que me había envenenado el corazón toda la vida y en el último momento pude despertar… Me gustaría ayudarlos en lo que pudiera… Pero este será mi final… Adiós… Hermana…" El azabache cerró los ojos, expirando finalmente.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Shiryu comenzó a hundirse en el agua hirviente, perdiéndose lentamente en la oscuridad de la profundidad mientras de entre el pantalón negro que vestía, salió un sello con el Kanji 'Jibakushin' y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse en el infierno acuático, desapareció en un destello de luz. Ukitsu miraba con la expresión descompuesta por el dolor, como la arena terminaba de inundarse, sólo a unos pocos metros debajo de ella. Naruto, Azula y Touma se acercaron, apenas pudieron reincorporarse, para mirar la escena delante de ellos…

Era imposible que algo sobreviviera en ese infierno de agua hirviente y tóxica, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

\- Ahora estás con nuestra madre… Adiós… Hermano…-

La morena comenzó a sollozar y apenas sintió la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro, se abrazó a ella para llorar, dejando ir todo su dolor, el dolor de perder a la familia que siempre anheló tener en aquellos días en el orfanato de Konoha. En lo más profundo de esa alberca infernal, la Zanpakuto Tiburón yacía clavada en el lecho, junto a uno de los pedazos que quedaron de la Armadura del Dragón…

…

En el último túnel que se veía invadido por el agua, el albo del Suigun corría para tratar de salvar su vida. Llegó finalmente a una parte donde se encontró de frente con otro torrente de agua y fue entonces que simplemente sonrió y se resignó a morir. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, esperando el momento de su muerte. Segundos después, ambos torrente de agua se encontraron y Suigetsu quedó atrapado.

Su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a asimilarse al agua mientras una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro…

"Shiryu-sama… Así como el Jagun, hemos caído" Finalmente, la esencia del albo desapareció en medio de esas aguas mortíferas.

…

En Tiamath, se encontraban los cuatro Shogun restantes y Orochimaru reunidos frente al velo oscuro donde la aterradora silueta del Rey Dragón Demonio era visible. Detrás de los líderes del Tengun, se encontraban dos ataúdes donde yacían los cadáveres de los dos caídos recientemente, Shiryu e Infernape. Los intentos de revivir al Rey Mono habían fracasado y por ende, era inútil intentar lo mismo con el Shogun del Suigun. Ambos tenían un sello en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, consistente en una serpiente roja que se mordía su propia cola. Ese era el símbolo que evitaba que las almas de ambos fueran parte de cualquier Jutsu de resurrección, como el Edo Tensei o el Jaou no Masei.

\- La antigua base de Orochimaru-sama se vio hundida bajo un agua tóxica producto de súbitas y misteriosas explosiones producidas cerca de los depósitos de Hidrato de Metano presentes en el lugar… Eso provocó una reacción en cadena que evitó cualquier intento de rescate, debido a la peligrosidad del siniestro…- Mayuri daba el reporte oficial, mirando de reojo a Tung

"¿Misteriosas explosiones?" Pensó la Shogun del Fuugun con imperceptible desconfianza en sus ojos

\- Yo estaba por la zona e intenté ir a ayudarlo, pero cuando llegué, ya todo estaba sumergido en esa espantosa agua mortífera…- Agregó el ser metálico con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro -Pero bueno… Al menos la muerte de Shiryu no fue en vano, porque se llevó al infierno a esos molestos chiquillos y vengó también a Infernape-

"Ese es Tung, el ser definitivo que he creado…" El Taishogun sonrió suavemente

"La verdad del desafortunado deceso de Shiryu es un secreto que guardaremos bien Tung y yo…" Mayuri sonrió en forma sutil

\- Shiryu es una lamentable pérdida para el Tengun…- Agregó la homónima del fallecido, la legendaria Choun Shiryuu -Será una baja muy sensible en el futuro y más si agregamos lo de Infernape-

\- En eso tienes razón, Shiryuu- Replicó serio el Rey Serpiente, sin borrar la sutil sonrisa de su rostro -Pero al menos, como bien dijo Tung, su muerte valió la pena-

"Hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia…" Shirona volteó a ver de reojo a los Shogun del Dogun y el Raigun "Esos dos nunca aceptaron a Shiryu y en particular Tung… Ese sujeto está desquiciado por la gloria como para honrar de esta manera a un humano…" Entrecerró los ojos discretamente "No me sorprendería para nada que él estuviera relacionado con esas 'misteriosas explosiones'…"

\- En fin… Ahora que Shiryu está muerto y el Suigun fue totalmente destruido durante el incidente, debemos comisionar al ejército que se encargará de concluir con la conquista de la Nación del Agua…- Finalmente, Nubes tomó la palabra con una voz de imponente eco espectral -La princesa Rimururu comienza a ser un factor molesto porque podría unificar a los inútiles humanos en una causa común…- Sus ojos brillaron con un tono violáceo -La quiero muerta-

\- Si me lo permite, Nubes-sama… Quisiera acabar la obra que dejó inconclusa el buen Shiryu, como una forma de honrar su memoria, ya que a pesar de ser un simple humano, demostró que era uno de los nuestros…- El ser metálico miró expectante a su líder

\- Adelante entonces, Tung- Replicó el líder del Tengun al instante, con firmeza -Quedas a cargo… Hazlo bien-

\- De acuerdo, entonces yo me dedicaré a capturar y mutilar a esa zorra de Rimu-chan y una vez que acabe con ella, la resistencia terminará… Será un poco aburrido sin esos mocosos estorbando… ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?- El ser metálico sonrió con deleite, ya que el objetivo que perseguía y por el que tramó el asesinato de Shiryu: ser comisionado para conquistar la Nación del Agua, había sido alcanzado.

…

 **Notas**

Rozan Kouryu Ha es lo que se conoce en Latinoamérica como el Último Dragón, lo que usa Shiryu en su batalla contra Shura de Capricornio.

Finalmente el arco argumental de la batalla contra el Suigun ha terminado y se ha revelado algo del pasado de Ryu durante la Guerra Secreta, además de la verdadera historia del nacimiento de Ukitsu. Seleccioné a Harribel y a Cifer como los padres de Ukitsu, ya que si ven detenidamente imágenes de los tres en comparación, la apariencia de la morena azabache perfectamente es creíble si se le presenta como hijo de los mencionados, como en el caso de Touma en relación a Cygnus Hyouga y Sailor Mercury.

Para el carácter de Harribel en el fic me basé en la definición que hace Tite Kubo en el Character Book 3: tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, no es de dos caras, tiene capacidad para ser líder y es romántica, además, según Baraggan Luisenbarn, el aspecto de la muerte de Harribel es el "Sacrificio", pero yo lo quise plasmar de una forma diferente al manga, como el sacrifico como una razón para morir y no sólo como un peón sacrificable.

También para Cifer me baso en el manga, en el asunto de que según Baraggan, Ulquiorra representa al "Vacío" como aspecto de la muerte, un ser vacío de sentimientos que sólo piensa en obedecer a su creador, en este caso Orochimaru, al igual que en el canon demuestra su fidelidad por Aizen. Con relación a la nueva habilidad de Naruto, no es lo mismo por ejemplo, el Chidori, donde simplemente se corre rápido y se atraviesa al enemigo con la mano cargada de Raiton o el Yoroi Raiton del Raikage, que sólo es rodearse de Chakra Raiton para subir la defensa, los reflejos y la velocidad, que el Rasengan Taiken, una combinación del Jutsu insignia de Minato y el golpe donde el usuario concentra toda su fuerza física para golpear a su enemigo.

El escudo del dragón puede resistir por separado ambos ataques fácilmente, pero juntos se potencian conjuntamente. Esta única habilidad de Naruto, está relacionada con el Rinnegan, pero más adelante revelaré eso a detalle. El Hidrato de Metano es un compuesto químico que se forma en el lecho marino. Es inflamable incluso bajo el agua y es potencialmente un combustible para el futuro, sin embargo es muy peligroso extraerlo por su toxicidad y también por su volatilidad. Por esto el resultado tan devastador del retorcido plan de Tung para acabar con Shiryu.

Creo que eso sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	23. XXI: El Cruel Tung

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, a partir de esta entrega, subiré semanalmente, este mismo día (sábado), cada capítulo concerniente a este nuevo arco argumental.

Ya dicho esto, paso a los reviews:

 **Ukamulbas:** Gracias, el plan es actualizar más seguido.

 **alexzero:** Así es, Shiryu murió para salvar a Naruto y a los demás, Tung cree que sus enemigos han muerto, pero pronto se reencontrarán.

 **carlos29:** me gustó mucho escribir el final de Shiryu.

 **Bahamut-King:** Pues bien, el final de este arco argumental me gustó escribirlo y en cuanto a Shirona, ella oculta bastantes cosas tras esa máscara de poder y prestigio.

 **CCSakuraforever (19):** Pues sí, Shiryu es fuerte y por eso será difícil de derrotar por lo que nace el nuevo Raiton:Rasengan.

 **CCSakuraforever (20):** Así es, Ukitsu descubrió la verdad de su nacimiento y poco a poco las peleas suben de intensidad, además un nuevo enemigo, Tung, se ve a lo lejos.

 **ReivaJUchiha:** Gracias, así seguiremos.

 **Loquin:** Gracias, je, je, je. Pues sí, Ukitsu no era simplemente una chica random, como serán casi todos los personajes a lo largo del fic.

 **dragon titánico (19):** Shiryu vs Touma, como si sus padres hubieran vuelto a pelear como en el pasado.

 **dragon titánico (20):** Lo de Tier y Cifer, pues si se les compara con Ukitsu, realmente parece la hija de ambos, pero infinitamente más humana. Un Vasto Lord es un Hollow que mantiene la razón y por ende es capaz de evolucionar al máximo nivel (Arrancar). Así es, Shiryu murió y si bien en un principio no fue así, al final pudo redimirse. Sobre la profecía, pues es más o menos así…

Bien, ya respondido todo, pasamos al fic…

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXI: El Cruel Tung.**

…

Después de la comisión para Tung de cazar a la Princesa Rimururu en la Nación del Agua, el Kingun bajo las órdenes de Choun Shiryuu recibió la orden de invadir y conquistar Kumo…

Y la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Rayo resistió con firmeza el embate, siendo los Ninja de Kumo comandados por A, el Yondaime Raikage (Cuarta Sombra del Rayo) que se había vuelto un ser frío y calculador tras la muerte de su hermano adoptivo Killer B a manos de Akatsuki. El Raikage movilizaba con sumo detenimiento sus tropas para poder responder a los numerosos intentos de los soldados del Kingun, feroces tigres recubiertos de metal llamados Drigers y también, armaduras Samurai vagamente similares a la de Touma, la cuales estaban animadas con Chakra, ya que varias de ellas combatían ya sin partes de su estructura o sin el yelmo y una ausencia llamativa de cabeza. Sin embargo, los Ninja de Kumo permanecían férreos a resistir y salir victoriosos.

\- ¡Ahora verás, perra!- Con su sorprendente velocidad, A le dio un violento golpe en pleno rostro a la legendaria Espadachín del Makai mandándola a volar varios metros y estrellándola contra un edificio de una planta, el cual terminó por caerle encima

\- ¡Shiryuu-sama…!- A retrocedió cuando vio que una cadena cuya punta era similar a un Shuriken, se clavó en el suelo, justo donde estaba parado instantes antes

\- Estoy bien…- Con una violenta explosión de Chakra, Choun Shiryuu se liberó de las ruinas, aparentemente sin daño alguno.

A volteó hacia donde la mujer de largo cabello blanco miraba inexpresiva al integrante de su tropa que había ido a auxiliarla. Era un joven de cabello verde, enfundado en una armadura de color rosa oscuro, con mirada seria y que inmediatamente se posó junto a la Shogun del Kingun. Al instante, como respuesta, Darui y C, los ayudantes principales del Yondaime Raikage, se posaron al lado de su líder. Los dos bandos se prepararon para iniciar el combate nuevamente. El musculoso moreno miraba en forma analítica a la mujer integrante del Tengun, dándose cuenta de que no tenía daño alguno, a pesar de recibir un golpe que podría haber dejado fuera de combate a cualquiera de los Jinchuuriki muertos de su aldea.

\- Andrómeda Shun… ¿Cómo está la situación?- Preguntó seria la Shogun del Kingun

\- Los Ninja de Kumo han logrado contenernos exitosamente, esto se ha convertido en una guerra de desgaste… Lo peor es que la estamos perdiendo- Replicó inexpresivo el peliverde, mirando a los tres Ninja

\- ¡Ahora…!-

Sorpresivamente, el moreno Darui se lanzó contra la Shogun y el sujeto que aparentemente era su mano derecha en el mando. Tomando la cadena que sobresalía de las muñecas de su armadura, Shun pudo contener el ataque de la enorme espada que portaba el Jounin de Kumo, bastante similar a un cuchillo gigante. De inmediato ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerzas que parecía perfectamente equilibrado. Sin embargo, Andrómeda Shun apartó a Darui con una violenta patada en el vientre, lanzándolo lejos mientras que su espada salió proyectada al aire, perdiéndose en el campo de batalla.

\- Otro factor a considerar es la férrea determinación de estos Ninja, al parecer impulsada por la pérdida de los Jinchuuriki, Shiryuu-sama- El peliverde volteó hacia donde Darui había caído y era ayudado por el rubio C a levantarse

\- Asimismo, el Raikage ha demostrado que no es una simple bestia, como parecía ser… La muerte de los Jinchuuriki y la comprensión de su papel real por parte de los humanos, está complicando las cosas…- La hermosa alba desenvainó su Katana, lista para combatir contra A

\- ¡Ya verás…!- Liberando su Chakra Raiton por todo su cuerpo, el Raikage se lanzó al frente, al igual que Choun Shiryuu.

El choque fue impactante…

Ante la mirada de Shun y los Jounin de Kumo, Shiryuu con su Katana al frente y el A con sus brazos cruzados entre el arma de la Shogun del Kingun, se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerzas que parecía visiblemente parejo. El suelo a su alrededor comenzaba a desquebrajarse lentamente entre estallidos y pequeños reflejos de Chakra mientras sus rostros fieros demostraban que estaban luchando con toda su capacidad. Las explosiones de los alrededores indicaban que el frente, como dijo Andrómeda, se había estancado en una batalla de desgaste donde los Ninja de Kumo estaban saliendo adelante con su voluntad para vencer.

\- ¡Getton: Laser Circus (Elemento Luna: Laser Circus)…!- De las manos unidas de Darui surgieron varios disparos de luz plateada hacia el peliverde

\- ¡Nebular Chain (Cadena Nebular)…!-

Al extender sus dos brazos al frente, Shun liberó sus cadenas, las cuales se enfilaron a gran velocidad hacia el ataque de Darui, chocando las cadenas contra las varias esferas de luz y provocado una explosión brillante que proyectó a ambos enemigos hacia sus espaldas. El peliverde cayó en forma pesada, mientras que el albo fue atrapado inmediatamente por su compañero rubio. El Caballero de inmediato se reincorporó, para continuar encarando a los Ninja de Kumo.

\- Su fuerza es considerable… Siento causarte problemas, C…- El moreno sonrió suavemente

\- No importa, mientras derrotemos a estos perros del Tengun, todo estará bien- Dijo serio el Ninja Médico

"Esto puede ser peligroso… Si nos derrotan, Kumo puede convertirse en un centro de resistencia contra el Tengun, así como lo puede ser Kiri también bajo el liderazgo de la Princesa Rimururu" Pensó serio Andrómeda Shun

\- ¡Voy a matarte a ti y destruiré a tu mugroso ejército, ya lo verás…!-

Elevando la corriente de Raiton que lo rodeaba, A finalmente pudo superar a Shiryuu, quien no resistió más y terminó perdiendo su Katana en el duelo de fuerza, la cual salió proyectada al aire y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, el Raikage se lanzó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura cuando comenzaba a incorporarse, levantándola sobre su cabeza en forma súbita y violenta.

\- ¡Liger Bomb…!-

Sin un deje de compasión, A la impactó contra el suelo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, hundiéndola en medio de una nube de polvo, resultado del poderoso ataque del Raikage que incluso había cimbrado la tierra a su alrededor. El líder de Kumo retrocedió cuando el polvo se disipó y reveló a una Choun Shiryuu derrotada en el suelo. Su espina estaba rota por el poderoso ataque del Raikage, sus ojos estaban en blanco y un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

\- Con eso tuvo esa perra malparida…- A miraba fríamente a su víctima.

Sin embargo, el moreno ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando observó que su enemiga, con el cuerpo horriblemente torcido por su ataque, comenzó a levantarse lentamente, al tiempo que su anatomía recuperaba poco a poco la normalidad. Finalmente la bella alba se reincorporó con tranquilidad, orientando nuevamente su mirada hacia el Raikage. Darui y C habían quedado boquiabiertos, ya que el Liger Bomb era un Jutsu del que nadie había salido con vida hasta ese momento. De un instante a otro, Shiryuu desapareció de sus miradas y sólo el Raikage pudo seguir su movimiento con los ojos, cuando reapareció junto al peliverde.

\- Tenías razón, Shun… Su determinación a vencer puede complicar la invasión…- La Shogun del Kingun volteó a ver de reojo el campo de batalla mientras lentamente se recuperaba, al punto de volver a estar totalmente ilesa tras unos segundos -Pero ya no podemos retroceder, sólo queda continuar hasta que se tomen las medidas pertinentes…-

\- Ese truco fue asombroso, perra- A comenzó a acercarse -¡Veamos si lo puedes hacer dos veces…!- Reactivando en un instante su intenso Chakra Raiton, el Raikage se lanzó contra Chou Shiryuu

\- Te has ganado mi respeto, A de Kumo…- Al instante la alba también se lanzó al frente también -Para ser humano, no eres débil…-

Shun de forma inexpresiva, así como Darui y C, visiblemente sorprendidos, observaron el choque entre sus respectivos líderes, el cual provocó que un estallido de Chakra se liberara por todo el campo de batalla y los encegueciera… A lo lejos, por todo el perímetro de Kumo, continuaba la intensa batalla entre la plantilla Ninja y el Kingun. Valerosos Ninja se enfrentaban a las armaduras animadas con Chakra, así como a poderosas bestias hechas de metal…

…

Naruto y Azula miraban fijamente cómo Touma, ataviado con la Yukata con la que lo habían conocido cerca de Shinrin debido a la destrucción de su Yoroi. El mayor de ellos se encargaba de preparar provisiones para iniciar la aparentemente larga búsqueda de Rimururu. Se encontraban fuera de la cueva que habían usado de refugio, lugar que anteriormente había sido acondicionado por Ami para cuidar de los frecuentemente malheridos Ryu y Hyouga durante la Guerra Secreta.

Ajenas a sus amigos, Ukitsu miraba pensativa hacia el horizonte, acompañada del gato Artemis, que se había aferrado en el último momento de su pierna para salvarse durante la ejecución del Kouryu Ha de Shiryu. La princesa volteó de reojo hacia su amiga y de inmediato se acercó hacia ella, al notarla visiblemente decaída. Se sentó junto a ella y la morena agradeció en silencio la compañía de la princesa.

Ya habían pasado un par de días habían desde la batalla contra el Shogun del Suigun.

\- Sé que es difícil por lo que estás pasando…- Azula entristeció ligeramente el semblante, llamando la atención de su amiga -Y tal vez no te entienda, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo, aquí estoy-

\- Azula-chan…-

\- Y sobre Shiryu…-La mujer tuvo un conflicto interno, ya que debía alargar al hombre que prácticamente sentenció a muerte a Itachi, aún así continuó -Debes pensar que en el último momento, tu amor pudo alcanzarlo- La morena sonrió suavemente con las palabras de su amiga -Tal vez fue por un momento… Pero, fueron hermanos-

\- Tienes razón- La Kankichi sonrió suavemente -Gracias…-

\- De nada…- Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la princesa

\- Aunque…- Ukitsu afiló más su sonrisa -Si te soy sincera, pensé que me dirías algo así como 'te ordeno que ya no llores o te mataré sumergiéndote en el mayor terror posible'- La sonrisa de la azabache se hizo más pronunciada con el gracioso enfado que mostró la castaña -O tal vez 'Vuelve a llorar y te arrancaré los lagrimales para que ya no puedas hacerlo'-

\- Debería de hacerlo… ¡Todavía que te trato de animar y sales con esas clase de bromas estúpidas!- Bramó Azula, fuera de sus casillas

\- ¡Calma! Era una broma, Azula-chan…- La Vasto Lord sonrió nerviosamente

\- ¡Hm!- Con mirada orgullosa, la princesa se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a su amiga.

Naruto por otra parte, tenía la mirada puesta en la devastada Kiri…

Luego, volteó hacia el mar, pensando en dónde podría estar Rimururu, ya que el archipiélago de la Nación del Agua estaba formada por más de quinientas islas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera salían en los mapas. Su semblante se entristeció visiblemente, ya que el viaje que pensaba como una gran aventura tenía tintes cada vez más oscuros: primero la derrota de Infernape que le dejó un mal sabor de boca por el sincero arrepentimiento del Rey Mono y luego por haber visto la muerte del que hubiera sido su Sempai, quien era sumamente parecido a él y lo terminó salvando así como lo hiciera su Ryu-sensei…

La rabia se marcó en su rostro al recordar la forma en que Tung se burló de Shiryu antes de su muerte y apretó los puños para reprimir la ira que sentía.

\- Naruto…- El aludido volteó de reojo para encontrar a su amigo peliazul

\- ¿Qué sucede, Touma?- Preguntó curioso el chico al ver que el hijo de Ami y Hyouga llevaba su arco dorado en la espalda

\- Ahora que lo pienso…- El Yoroi Senshi se llevó la mano a la barbilla -Mi madre me contó que hay una fortaleza secreta en un isla del archipiélago para situaciones de extrema emergencia como la invasión del Suigun a Kiri… No perdemos nada yendo a dar un vistazo a ese lugar-

\- ¿Y dónde queda esa fortaleza?- Preguntó curioso el Uzumaki

\- La isla se encuentra algo retirada de este lugar…- Replicó el chico, haciendo mentalmente el cálculo de la distancia a la isla mencionada -Está a unos 600 kilómetros al noroeste de aquí-

\- ¿Cómo se llama la isla?- Cuestionó cada vez más interesado el chico

\- Daikanishima- Respondió Touma al instante

\- ¡Daikanishima…!- Exclamó sorprendido el rubio

\- Así es… Es un lugar hostil y conocido por…- El Hashiba fue interrumpido por su amigo

\- ¡Por los animales gigantes que la habitan!- Touma se mostró sorprendido porque el rubio sabía eso

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Cuestionó curioso el arquero

\- Porque ahí me hice su amigo- Naruto sonrió marcadamente -Seguro que está ahí… ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Al instante el rubio posó sus dos manos en el suelo, invocando a los dragones Kouryu y Ryukichi ante la expectación del peliazul, llamando también la expectación de las chicas

\- ¡Naruto!- Sonrieron a coro ambos reptiles, apenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia del Chunin

\- ¡Lo siento amigos, tengo un poco de prisa…!- Los dos dragones de inmediato se voltearon a ver tras notar que el rubio realizaba rápidamente una secuencia de sellos y extendía sus manos al frente - ¡El pulso del Rey forma una nueva línea aquí!- Como siempre, Ryukichi se adelantó a Kouryu para girar en círculos y formar aquél túnel de luz que maravilló al instante a las Chunin, al gato albo y al arquero, mientras Kouryu terminaba de ingresar a él, para desaparecer en un violento estallido de luz -¡Testifiquen el poder de los cielos retumbantes….! ¡Douki Kuchiyose! ¡Mi alma, Red Daemon's Dragon!- El dragón alado apareció inmediatamente y tras rugir violentamente, se posó delante del rubio, esperando a ser montado -¡Debemos llegar con Rimu-chan!- Naruto volteó a ver de inmediato a sus todavía desconcertados amigos

\- Ya lo oyeron… ¡Vámonos!- Exclamó Azula, siendo la primera en correr hacia Red Daemon's mientras Ukitsu y Touma se voltearon a ver

\- Bueno, ya escuchaste a Azula- El peliazul comenzó a correr hacia el dragón, mientras que el rubio y la castaña ya estaban montados en el reptil

\- ¡Hora de irnos!- Ukitsu fue la última en subirse, sujetándose de Touma, quien se sujetaba de Azula, quien a su vez se sujetaba a Naruto, quien se aferraba del cuello de su Invocación Sincronizada, todos liderados por Artemis, que se posó en la cabeza del dragón

\- ¡A Daikanishima, con Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó el rubio con ánimo y al instante el dragón salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la dirección indicada por el arquero.

…

La noticia de la victoria de Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu sobre el Kagun en Yu ya había llegado a todos los habitantes de Konoha de labios de Shizune y Genma, que lo contaron en el ámbito Jounin y en el hospital respectivamente, de donde se dispersó a la aldea en general. Los más sorprendidos fueron los Genin de la generación del rubio, ya que apenas meses antes era inimaginable que el peor chico de esa generación fuera capaz de salvar a alguien, mucho menos a una aldea entera…

El recelo de la gente también era de esperarse, ya que aunque Naruto fuera el hijo del Yondaime, era esperar mucho de un chico así, además su compañera era una princesa que no se había ganado para nada el apoyo de las masas, que preferían al carismático Zuko para suceder a su padre y el colofón era esa chica Ukitsu, que a diferencia de Hinata y Nami, no era de noble cuna sino una simple huérfana…

Era mucho esperar de un equipo tan particular.

Pero Hinata y Nami llegaron a Konoha con una carta en mano del Daimyo de Yu, donde declaraba con todas las letras el agradecimiento que le tenía a los tres, que lucharon contra el aterrador Shogun del Kagun y lograron salvar su hogar. En la carta también decía que el chico posiblemente iría a salvar a la Princesa Rimururu a la Nación del Agua, donde le esperaba el temible Suigun. Los nueve novatos, sin incluir a Nami y Hinata que permanecían bajo la supervisión de la Sannin Tsunade, estaban reunidos en una de las tantas áreas de entrenamiento, cerca del río donde muchas veces había entrenado el Equipo Ryu, para platicar sobre el tema.

\- No puedo creer que el bobalicón de Naruto haya superado a un ser como el Shogun del Kagun… Se dice que ese ser, el tal Infernape, derrotó fácilmente a Shizune-sama, además de varios Jounin de otras aldeas- Dijo Sakura con expresión pensativa "¡Shannarou! ¡Perdí mi oportunidad con él cuando besaba el suelo que yo pisaba y yo ni le hacía caso! ¡De haber sabido que sería tan famoso, lo hubiera aceptado al instante…!" Exclamó su 'Inner' visiblemente alterada

\- Después de la demostración que dio contra ese chico, Gaara, y luego, tras su victoria contra Orochimaru, no es para sorprenderse mucho…- Agregó el Uchiha, con expresión seria y Keiko recostada en su pierna derecha a manera de almohada -A fin de cuentas, también derrotó al asesino de mi clan…-

\- Yo quiero ver que tan lejos ha llegado, parece ser que se hace más fuerte con cada batalla que sostiene- Intervino Shino con su inexpresividad habitual

\- Eso es cierto- Agregó Makoto, quien estaba abrazando a Ino de la espalda -Además, fue alumno de Ryu, una Kunoichi que parece haber escondido varios secretos a lo largo de su vida…-

\- ¡Es lógico pensar que él es alguien especial!- Exclamó el Inuzuka con fastidio -Sólo alguien así sería capaz de superarme…-

\- A mí me preocupa el alcance de las batallas que está sosteniendo- Las palabras de Shikamaru llamaron la atención de todos -Por lo último que sé, se dirige a Kiri porque al parecer conoce a la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua y esa aldea fue la primera de todas en ser destruida… Para destruir Kiri, famosa por sus hábiles Ninja y tener en su seno a clanes como el Yuki y el Kaguya, el tal Suigun debe tener un poder increíble…-

\- No digas eso Shikamaru, me provocas escalofríos… No me imagino a alguien más fuerte que ese espantoso Gaara- Keiko dijo con una expresión de gracioso miedo

\- Aunque, podríamos preguntarles a Hinata y a Nami sobre eso, recuerden que ellas dos estuvieron en la batalla de Yu- Ino participó, captando la atención de todos -Pueden darnos una noción del alcance de esta batalla-

\- Es una buena idea- Agregó Chouji, participando por fin

\- Vamos entonces- Dijeron a coro el Uchiha y el Senju, los aparentes líderes del grupo.

Los nueve novatos de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el complejo Hyuga, donde se había establecido Nami desde que había regresado de Yu para ser resguardada por el Clan Hyuga y también por la legendaria Tsunade. En el camino se encontraron con Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, los chicos del equipo de Might Guy, quienes se unieron a su indagación ya que también tenían curiosidad de saber más sobre la noticia que evidentemente le estaba dando la vuelta a Konoha. Ya era de conocimiento público que Naruto había sido despojado del Kyuubi a manos de Akatsuki, pero a diferencia de los demás llamados Jinchuuriki, el había sido el único en haber sobrevivido. Como todo, la gente no sabía la totalidad del acontecimiento y de su propia cosecha, como en el teléfono descompuesto, le agregaban algunas cosas y omitían otras.

Cuando llegaron al complejo Hyuga, se escondieron discretamente para encontrarse con la impactante visión de ver aquél enorme y amplio jardín, otrora hermoso y lleno de las más variadas plantas, ahora sólo con pasto en pequeñas zonas, ya que Hinata y Nami sostenían un combate de práctica, como el de muchos desde que habían vuelto de Yu, ante la supervisión de Hiashi y Tsunade, mientras que las pequeñas Hanabi e Izumi eran el público presente. Ambas tenían sus Doujutsu activados, el Byakugan y el Sharingan de un aspa. El combate ya estaba en el final, como fue evidente cuando ambas alumnas de Ryu cayeron al suelo, con sus ropas desgarradas y visiblemente exhaustas.

\- Según el informe que me hizo Shizune, todavía les falta para alcanzar a Naruto y a juzgar por las noticias más recientes, proporcionadas por Jiraiya-kun, el chico ya tuvo algunas escaramuzas en las ruinas de Kiri- La hermosa rubia se acercó a las tiradas Kunoichi

\- Creo que el nivel de exigencia es demasiado para ellas, Tsunade-sama…- Se acercó Hiashi con discreción

\- Puede ser, pero si Naruto ya derrotó a un ser que barrió el suelo con varios Jounin de cuatro de las cinco aldeas, ellas no pueden quedarse estancadas… Ese maldito Orochimaru debe esconder aún más trucos bajo la manga y tal vez lleguen a enfrentarse al tal Dogun, que ha destruido la Nación del Hierro o al Fuugun, que redujo la aparentemente imbatible Iwa a escombros…- Replicó seria la Sannin

\- Hermana… ¿Estás bien?- Hanabi ya estaba ayudando a su hermana a reincorporarse

\- Sí, gracias Hanabi-chan…- Hinata sonrió débilmente

\- Nami-sama… Arriba, vamos…- Izumi también ayudaba a su ídolo a ponerse de pie

\- Muchas gracias, Izumi-chan…- La Uchiha menor se sonrojó con la débil sonrisa que le había dedicado la mayor

\- Dejémoslo aquí, mañana continuaremos porque si siguen así van a morir y siendo franca, si Naruto superó a Orochimaru controlando el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, es más fuerte que yo y no quisiera enfrentar su ira…- Los novatos quedaron impactados con las palabras de la rubia de generosas curvas -Y ustedes, si tienen tiempo para espiarnos, deberían ponerse a entrenar también…- Los doce chicos se asustaron visiblemente cuando Tsunade volteó hacia donde se escondían

\- Eso no será necesario…-

Los doce novatos, la Sannin, el líder de los Hyuga y las Kunoichi de Doujutsu voltearon a ver hacía uno de los muros que separaba el complejo de los Hyuga del exterior, en cuya cima estaban parados los Sensei Jounin de los Genin: Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Guy, además de Anko Mitarashi, que miraban serios a sus estudiantes, con el sol a sus espalda y sus sombras proyectadas majestuosamente al suelo. La Sannin endureció la mirada al ver con a cinco de los mejores Jounin de la aldea en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó seria la rubia

\- Hemos sido comisionados por Hokage-sama para ir como refuerzos a Daikanishima, para ayudar a proteger a Rimururu-sama, que se esconde en una fortaleza de ese lugar para planear el contraataque contra el Suigun- Replicó Kakashi con su acostumbrada tranquilidad -Venimos por nuestros chicos para irnos, la experiencia les será de utilidad en el futuro-

Hinata y Nami se voltearon a ver con desconcierto, detalle que no dejaron pasar ni Hanabi ni Izumi…

Según la historia que les contó su novio tras la invasión, fue en esa isla donde se hizo amigo de la Princesa Rimururu y del gato Artemis, además era el lugar donde había conocido a aquél equipo de Kumo y jamás supo cómo los había derrotado. Para las novias del rubio, era curioso que la castaña se encontrara en el lugar donde había conocido a su novio. Tal vez esa isla era especial para ella y por eso la había elegido, aunque los cangrejos gigantes y venenosos también eran un elemento disuasivo a considerar para cualquiera que pretendiera invadir ese lugar…

…

Precisamente, en la isla de los cangrejos gigantes, una fortaleza de cuatro plantas se encontraba erigida en el lugar y los enormes crustáceos de llamativos colores parecían estar haciendo guardia al caminar cerca de la edificación. En la última planta, antes del techo, unos Jounin de Kiri se encontraban recargados en uno de los tantos pilares que sostenían el techo. Los tres lucían cansados y débiles, ya que se había racionado la comida de forma inflexible desde que las tropas de Kiri que habían logrado escapar al ataque del Suigun se habían refugiado en ese lugar.

\- Diablos… ¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo uno de ellos, el más joven

\- Yo también… Pero debemos ajustarnos, incluso Rimururu-sama come la misma ración que nosotros- El segundo, lucía especialmente triste y por su robusta complexión se podía deducir que comía en grandes cantidades durante los tiempos de paz

\- Es cierto…- Agregó un tercero, el más viejo de los tres

\- No digan eso, coman… Si quieren tomen mi ración-

Los tres soldados miraron el plato con un par de jugosas manzanas y una pieza de pan que estaba delante de ellos. Cada uno tomó un alimento y sin pensarlo comenzaron a comer. De inmediato se notaron recuperados tras terminar, volteando a ver a la persona que les había dado la comida para agradecerle, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que esa persona no era otra más que la bella castaña Daimyo de la Nación del Agua, se apenaron y bajaron la cabeza completamente avergonzados…

Ahora de quince años, Rimururu lucía como en la ocasión en que había conocido a Naruto, sólo que evidentemente ya estaba más desarrollada, algo que resaltaba su belleza natural.

\- Rimururu-sama…- Susurró uno de ellos, avergonzado tras terminar de comer

\- ¿Por qué nos dio su ración del día?- Agregó otro, igual de apenado que su compañero

\- Usted ya no podrá comer hasta mañana- El mayor era el más cohibido

\- No se preocupen- La princesa sonrió amablemente -Estamos preparándonos para contraatacar al Tengun y yo también tengo que poner de mi parte, para proteger a mi amada gente… ¡No le den importancia, yo soy muy fuerte!-

Para entonces, Mei Terumi, la Mizukage, así como una bella chica de cabello azul celeste, peinada con una diadema azul, una integrante de los famosos Siete Ninja Espadachines de la Niebla, ya se habían acercado junto con varios Jounin y Chunin, como Ao y Chojuro. Todos los reunidos en ese lugar estaban muy encariñados con esa chica, que había llegado a aliviar con esa dulzura innata el terrible martirio que habían tenido que soportar durante el mandato de Yagura, el Sandaime Mizukage (Tercer Sombra del Agua) y sin excepción, todos estaban dispuestos a morir por ella.

\- Lo importante ahora es no rendirnos- La castaña siguió hablando, con creciente optimismo -Tal vez ahora la situación no sea favorable, pero estoy más que segura, que pronto vendrán los Ninja de Konoha a ayudarnos-

\- Lo dice por Naruto-kun… ¿Verdad?- La Mizukage sonrió suavemente

\- Sí, yo sé que se hará muy fuerte gracias a Ryu-san y si bien es muy joven y bajito, es alguien muy confiable, porque nunca rompe sus promesas- La sonrisa de Rimururu se hizo más expresiva para responderle a Mei

\- No parece una descripción justa para nuestro salvador- La chica de cabello celeste se acercó, sonriendo con optimismo

\- Pero… ¿Ese chico realmente va a venir?- Preguntó el pesimista Chojuro

\- No lo sé…- Respondió la hermosa pelirroja -Pero Rimururu-sama cree en él… Y yo lo creo también-

\- ¡Auxilio…!-

Lo que llamó la atención de los Ninja de Kiri no fue ese grito lleno de desesperación, sino la violenta explosión que le siguió. Muchos Jounin salieron proyectados al aire y cayeron pesadamente al suelo de las escaleras que iban a la planta baja, en medio de una violenta explosión de llamas que cimbró el lugar…

Las escaleras comenzaron a incendiarse y de entre esas flamas emergió una figura siniestra y brillante, la cual puso en alerta a todos los presentes. Rimururu quiso ir a ayudar a los Ninja caídos, pero Mei se lo impidió, poniéndose delante de ella y extendiendo sus brazos para abarcarla totalmente. Delante de la Mizukage, Chojuro y Ao se colocaron en posición de pelea, mientras la chica de cabello celeste hizo el movimiento de desenvainar una espada del guantelete de su mano derecha, liberando un brillo azul que se convirtió en una fina espada con empuñadura de dragón.

\- Me alegra conocerte por fin, Rimu-chan…- Con un súbito estallido de Chakra, el ser disipó las llamas violentamente, revelándose como Tung, el Shogun del Dogun

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!- Exclamó aterrado Chojuro

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!- Mei Terumi encaró fieramente al ser metálico

\- Yo soy Tung, Shogun del Dogun… No pude evitar escuchar que esperaban al enano, pero para su desgracia, lo puse a dormir hace unos días… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- La castaña miró con horror al intimidante ser, que reía a su vez en forma siniestra

\- ¡No pasarás monstruo, protegeré a Mizukage-sama…!- Para evitar ser víctima de su miedo, el joven integrante de los Siete Espadachines se lanzó al frente, liberando su espada, la Hiramekairei

\- Desaparece, gusano…- Tung colocó sus dos manos delante de él -¡Netton: Metsuha (Elemento Calor: Onda Destructora)…!-

De las manos del Shogun un estallido de Chakra salió disparado violentamente, dando de lleno de Chojuro y lanzándolo lejos ante la mirada llena de terror de los Jounin, así como la expectación de la mujer de cabello celeste, Ao, Mei y Rimururu. El espadachín se estrelló violentamente en uno de los pilares, con el cuerpo humeante y al instante cayó al suelo pesadamente. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y presentaba quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. La Hiramekairei cayó segundos después, con estrépito.

\- Llegó la hora de tu muerte, Rimu-chan… Contigo se irán las esperanzas de la Nación del Agua… ¡Ku, ku, ku!- El Shogun comenzó a caminar confiado hacia Rimururu y Mei

\- ¡Maldito…!- Susurró la Mizukage, abrazando a la princesa protectoramente y dispuesta a protegerla

\- Naruto…- Rimururu apretaba los dientes, debido a la ira que reprimía, resultado de ver la facilidad con que Tung derrotaba a los Ninja de su Nación.

Ao y la chica de cabello celeste se acercaron de inmediato hacia el derrotado Chojuro. El Ninja Sensor usó el Byakugan que tenía debajo de su parche derecho para observan detenidamente a su compañero y comprobar con horror lo que ya sospechaba: el Shinobi estaba muerto, sus órganos habían sido cocidos en su interior por la violenta corriente de Netton. De inmediato se puso en guardia y se orientó hacia el Shogun del Dogun.

Tung miraba con una perversa sonrisa a los numerosos enemigos dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

\- ¡No dejaremos que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Rimururu-sama…!- Tres Jounin se armaron de valor para encarar al ser metálico, empuñando sus Kunai con decisión de pelear hasta el final -¡También pagarás por la muerte de Chojuro!- El trío ya se había lanzado hacia su enemigo

\- ¡Imbéciles…! ¡Hyouton: Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ventisca)!- Abriendo su hocico, el Shogun del Dogun liberó una violenta corriente de aire frío, que en cuestión de segundos congeló a los tres Jounin en el aire -¡Desaparezcan de mi vista insectos…! ¡Bakuton: Bakudan (Elemento Explosión: Bomba Explosiva)!-

Sin dejarlos caer siquiera, liberó el Jutsu de sus fauces, consistente en una esfera brillante rodeada de relámpagos, la cual impactó en los tres y los voló en cientos de pedazos de hielo, ante la mirada de terror de los presentes, excepto por Mei Terumi, que se levantó violentamente, para encarar con marcada furia a su nuevo enemigo.

\- Acabó con ellos fácilmente…- Susurró un Jounin, visiblemente atemorizado por la facilidad con la que Tung asesinó a sus compañeros

\- No te dejes engañar…- La chica de cabello celeste tomó su arma con firmeza, mientras miraba con expectación a su enemigo -Si los pudo acabar así, es porque al congelarlos volvió sus cuerpos frágiles a la explosión… E igual Choujuro se precipitó al atacar-

\- Vaya, tenemos a una muñequita muy brillante entre nosotros…- El Shogun del Dogun clavó su mirada en la espadachín

\- ¡Mi nombre es Umi Ryuzaki y soy la líder de los Siete Espadachines!-

\- ¡Y soy Mei Terumi, La Godaime Mizukage, quien vengará a los Ninja que acabas de asesinar!- La Mizukage se posó junto a la peliazul -¡Protegeré a Rimururu-sama hasta la muerte!-

\- ¿En serio…?- El ser metálico sonrió burlonamente

\- Ataca con tu Hyouton, yo lo haré con mi Youton… El cambio entre temperaturas lo hará pedazos…- Susurró Mei a Umi, quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin desviar la atención de su enemigo -¡Ahora…!- La Mizukage realizó a gran velocidad una combinación de sellos

\- ¡Hyouton: Kouri no Yaiba (Elemento Hielo: Espadas de Hielo)…!- Al tomar vuelo y agitar su espada, Umi liberó una lluvia de estacas de hielo en dirección a Tung

\- ¡Youton: Yougan no Atsuryouku (Elemento Lava: Presión de Lava)…!- De la boca de la Mizukage salió la poderosa corriente de lava a presión.

Tung recibió de lleno los ataques. Primero las estacas de hielo golpearon violentamente por todas las esferas metálicas que formaban su cuerpo y al instante fue golpeado por la corriente de lava, que termino por sepultarlo en el material ardiente. Todos permanecían expectantes, pero los Jounin y Chunin también estaban asombrados por la demostración del poder de la Mizukage y Umi, también llamada Guerrera Mágica por su habilidad en el Ninjutsu y el Kenjutsu. La lava comenzó a enfriarse lentamente, pero súbitamente se solidificó de golpe y Tung emergió de la tierra ya fría, completamente ileso y con mayor confianza que antes ante el terror marcado de todos los presentes.

\- Bueno, como ya me hicieron el favor de mostrarme su poder- Tung levantó su mano derecha y la agitó suavemente en señal de desprecio -Ahora yo les regresaré la cortesía con creces… ¡Bakuton: Bakugan (Elemento Explosión: Esfera Explosiva)…!- Extendiendo su mano al frente, el Shogun del Dogun lanzó una esfera brillante que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Mei, Umi y Rimururu

\- ¡Aoi Tatsumaki (Torbellino Azul)…!-

Poniendo su mano libre al frente, Umi liberó una corriente de Chakra azul que protegió a todos de la explosión. Cuando el polvo levantado por su ataque se disipó, después de unos instantes, pudo ver que sus enemigos estaban a salvo de su ataque. La peliazul miraba fieramente al Shogun del Dogun, con su mano al frente para mantener la barrera de Chakra.

\- Veo que no son tan miserables después de todo…- El ser metálico sonrió con sorna

\- ¡Esta defensa podrá resistir ese Jutsu sin importar cuantas veces lo lances…!- La peliazul retó de inmediato a su enemigo

\- ¿En serio…? Ok, ya entendí, pero si quieres lucirte de ese modo, yo también tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga…- Dijo el Shogun, restándole importancia a las palabras de la Guerrera Mágica

\- ¿Trucos?- Susurró Umi, mientras los Ninja de Kiri miraban con desconcierto a su enemigo, quien ya había puesto sus dos manos al frente

\- Ba…- Una esfera de luz se formó frente a las manos de Tung -Ku…- Otra esfera apareció al instante -Ton…- Le siguió una tercera -Ba…- Apareció una cuarta -Ku…- Se agregó una quinta -Ge…- La sexta se hizo presente -Ki…- Una séptima se formó -¡Bakuton: Bakugeki (Elemento Explosión: Bombardeo)…!-

Las ocho esferas de Chakra Bakuton que se formaron salieron proyectadas a gran velocidad hacia el torbellino de Chakra, ante la mirada incrédula de Umi. Las ocho impactaron al mismo tiempo, provocando una explosión enorme que cimbró todo el lugar e incluso fue visible en las islas lejanas.

…

Red Daemon's volaba por el archipiélago de Kiri, buscando Daikanishima en particular. Lo hacía con calma, para no perder detalle. Los chicos también disfrutaban del paisaje, con el sol iluminando tenuemente el mar y dándose una apariencia estética. Los cuatro y el felino aprovecharon el idílico escenario para descansar un poco momento después del trago amargo de hace unos días en la base del Suigun. El dragón alado orientaba su mirada en las diversas islas del lugar.

\- Esto es un buen descanso después de la última batalla que tuvimos…- Ukitsu bajó la mirada, con visible melancolía

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora estaba pensando en algo- El peliazul dijo alegre, llamando la atención de la morena -Tal vez Shiryu pudo haber escapado… Digo, resistió el Raiton: Rasengan, el Oudama Ransengan Hadouryuken y todavía podía ponerse de pie… No me sorprendería que haya podido salvarse de ese lugar…-

\- ¿Tú crees…?- Preguntó la azabache, ingenuamente

\- Claro, después de todo fue alumno de Ryu-sensei y más que eso, es tu hermano…-

\- Es cierto…- Ukitsu sonrió suavemente

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que los dos se hablan… ¿Se dieron cuenta?- Azula sonrió en forma maliciosa, provocando sonrojo en ambos y una sonrisa en el rubio -¡Miren eso…!- El gesto animado de la princesa cambió a una expresión de confusión cuando vio un fugaz resplandor en el horizonte, que se extinguió en unos instantes

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?- Dijo la azabache al aire, mirando el lugar con evidente confusión

\- ¡Vamos en esa dirección…!- Exclamó el rubio al instante y el dragón se dirigió al lugar con un fuerte aletazo para aumentar la velocidad

\- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto…?- Preguntó Touma con los ojos entrecerrados debido al viento

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Más rápido amigo…!- Fue lo que dijo el Chunin, ante la expectación de todos.

Como respuesta, Red Daemon's Dragon rugió con fuerza y aumentó de golpe su velocidad.

…

Rimururu abrió los ojos de forma tímida y comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, mirando con rabia cómo todos a su alrededor estaban el suelo, si bien la barrera de Umi había evitado más muertes. Aún así, el panorama no era nada halagador para los Ninja de Kiri y para ella menos, siendo que era el objetivo del Shogun del Dogun. Por otra parte, Tung miraba complacido el resultado de su Jutsu, ya que la Guerrera Mágica se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con una visible quemadura todavía humeante en su vientre. Respiraba con dificultad y a su lado, Mei se arrastraba para ayudarla.

"Es un demonio… Puede lanzar ocho Jutsu Bakuton al mismo tiempo…" La princesa miraba al ser metálico con miedo

\- Umi…- La Mizukage apretó los dientes, debido al esfuerzo que hacía para intentar ayudar a la malherida peliazul, porque gracias a ella sólo estaba lastimada superficialmente

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Mei alzó la mirada con temor, para encontrarse con el Shogun del Dogun, cuyo pie estaba cerca de su rostro -Todavía tengo que darte las gracias por el baño de Youton de hace un momento…-

Ao y los pocos Jounin que permanecían conscientes, observaron con terror cómo Tung tomó a la Mizukage de la cabeza y alzó en el aire, quedando la palma de metal sobre el bello rostro de Mei, quien tomó la mano del ser metálico con las suyas para intentar soltarse y de inmediato comenzó a patalear desesperadamente, una vez que el aire comenzó a faltarle debido al frío metal sobre su nariz. El Shogun del Dogun rió con deleite, al saber ganada la batalla.

\- Seguro te crees la gran cosa por ser bonita para los humanos… ¿Verdad?- Ante el terror de los espectadores, la mano de Tung comenzó a calentarse, hasta quedar al rojo vivo -¡Ja, ja, ja…! Seguro que tu autoestima sube hasta las nubes cuando las hormonas con patas alaban tu hermosura… ¿Cierto? ¡Pues vamos a hacerte más guapa! ¡Una cirugía laser te caerá bien…! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

La impotencia se apoderó de todos cuando Mei comenzó a gritar ahogadamente como muestra del terrible sufrimiento que estaba experimentando, con ese metal al rojo vivo sobre su rostro. Pataleaba y pataleaba desesperadamente, tratando de mitigar su dolor con gemidos que apenas si eran escuchados debido a la mano de Tung…

Lentamente, mientras Rimururu observaba impotente y atónita, la Mizukage dejó de oponer resistencia hasta que quedó completamente inmóvil. Entonces fue que el cruel Shogun dejó de usar el Netton en su mano y esta volvió a su color normal, luego soltó a la pelirroja y al liberarla, mostró el terrible daño que le había hecho a su rostro, horriblemente quemado con la forma de la mano de Tung y con la piel asquerosamente achicharrada…

Lágrimas escapaban de los inflamados, deformados y enrojecidos ojos de la hace unos instantes hermosa mujer.

\- Dijiste que ibas a proteger a Rimu-chan hasta la muerte… ¿Cierto? ¡Pues voy a tomarte la palabra!- Con un violento golpe en el vientre, Tung envió a la Mizukage a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, cayendo pesadamente segundos después -¿Eso es todo? Sólo un poco de Netton en la cara y ya ni siquiera puedes levantarse… Que patético- Mei ya había perdido la consciencia, tras el violento impacto

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una mujer?!- Exclamó Ao desde el suelo, con impotencia e incontrolable odio

\- ¿A una mujer…?- El Shogun comenzó a caminar hacia el Jounin Sensor -En la guerra no existe el sexo… Este es un campo de batalla y sólo cuentan los sobrevivientes y los muertos- Sin misericordia, Tung pateó a Ninja Cazador en su espalda -¡Quien no quiera salir lastimado, no debió entrometerse!- El Jounin lanzó un grito ahogado con el golpe, dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse -¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El ser metálico regresó su atención hacia Rimururu -¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Rimu-chan? Apuesto a que tú ya estas lista para tener una muerte horrible…- La castaña miraba a su enemigo, tratando de controlar la enorme rabia que la invadía al ver cómo sus queridos Ninja estaban siendo cruelmente derrotados y torturados por ese despiadado ser.

…

\- ¡Miren, al parecer están en problemas…!- Desde el lomo de su Invocación Sincronizada, Naruto señaló hacia la humeante fortaleza, pudiendo ver cómo alrededor de la edificación, las serpientes, los seres de roca y demás integrantes del Dogun ya habían matado a varios cangrejos venenosos

\- ¡Escucha dragón, hay que aterrizar en el techo…!- Agregó la princesa de la Nación del Fuego con tono de mando

El dragón comenzó a descender al tiempo que Touma y Ukitsu se voltearon a ver con expresión seria…

Evidentemente, un nuevo combate se acercaba.

…

En la mano de Tung, lentamente las raíces de madera en su cuerpo comenzaron a extenderse y a tomar de manera gradual la forma de una estaca, que el Shogun del Dogun tomó con su mano, mientras la enfilaba hacia la indefensa princesa. La sonrisa en el rostro del Shogun se hizo más pronunciada cuando sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Rimururu se reincorporó y posó sus manos al frente, con expresión decidida.

\- ¡Hyouton: Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ventisca)!- Un violento aire frío a presión surgió de las manos de la castaña, congelando al Shogun

\- ¡Esto no te servirá, Rimu-chan!- El hielo voló en pedazos cuando el cuerpo del Shogun comenzó a vibrar violentamente -Pues bien, morirás empalada desde la boca y este será el fin de la Nación del Agua… Con tu muerte, la gente perderá la esperanza de luchar y los humanos ya jamás pensarán en oponerse al Tengun… ¡Ku, ku, ku!-

\- ¡La gente no perderá la esperanza…!- La princesa encaró con fiera determinación al ser metálico -¡Pronto aparecerá alguien que guiará a la gente a la victoria, la humanidad no se rendirá tan fácilmente!-

\- Veo que tienes agallas… Lástima que deba empalártelas… ¡Muere, Rimu-chan!- Tung tomó vuelo para clavar la estaca en Rimururu -¡Arrepiéntete y vete al más allá…!- El brazo de Tung comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad y la princesa cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable -¡Pero qué…!-

La castaña abrió los ojos nuevamente, para observar sorprendida cómo el Shogun se había detenido en seco, con la estaca a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. Tanto Tung como ella se dieron cuenta de que el mango de una Kodachi parecía estar clavado en la zona de lo que parecía ser el hombro de Tung y eso era lo que le impedía el movimiento. La castaña reconoció el mango de esa arma al instante.

"Esa Kodachi es la de…" Susurró incrédula la castaña -¡Naruto!- Exclamó una feliz Rimururu.

Tanto el Shogun como la princesa voltearon a la espalda del ser metálico con sorpresa, para encontrarse con el rubio Chunin de Konoha. Al instante se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa, mientras que un rictus de furia se había hecho presente en el rostro del Shogun, al ver delante de él al chico que había vencido al Rey Mono Infernape y al Caballero Dragón Shiryu. Naruto estaba en guardia, listo para atacar a ese enemigo, con el que se había encontrado tan sólo un par de días antes, tan concentrado en vencerlo para salvar a Rimururu, que ni siquiera le dirigió un saludo a su amiga.

\- ¡Eres tú…!- Exclamó el Shogun, incrédulo -¡¿Cómo demonios escapaste de ese lugar?!-

\- ¡Aléjate de Rimu-chan, te lo advierto, Tung…!- El rubio encaró al instante a su enemigo

\- Kh… ¡Maldito mocoso, a mí no me vas a dar órdenes…!- Súbitamente el ser metálico lanzó la estaca de madera a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el Chunin

\- Si tocas a Rimu-chan…- El rubio posó su mano delante de él, formando un Rasengan que al contacto con la estaca, la hizo pedazos en forma de pequeñas astillas de madera ante la marcada sorpresa del Shogun -¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir!-

\- Enano insolente…- Bramó furibundo el Shogun mientras se sacaba la Kodachi del cuerpo y la lanzaba al suelo con desprecio -Así que me voy a arrepentir…- Tung echó su puño hacia atrás -¡Quiero ver que me pongas un dedo encima!-

Inmediatamente el Shogun lanzó un golpe a gran velocidad, mientras su brazo se estiraba de forma irreal, dejando ver más a fondo su soporte de madera, a manera de esqueleto. Sin embargo, el rubio se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que fácilmente atravesó uno de los pilares de la fortaleza. Al instante, Naruto saltó hacia el rostro de Tung, con el puño preparado para lanzarle un golpe y sin perder tiempo, lanzó el ataque a su brazo extendido, en la zona que sería el codo.

\- ¡Taiken…!- En el rostro del Shogun se notó que resintió el golpe que recibió en su extremidad

\- Imbécil…- Tung sonrió suavemente -¡Netton: Metsuha!-

El torrente de Chakra rojizo salió del hocico del Shogun a quemarropa, sin embargo Naruto se apoyó en su puño para hacer fuerza y esquivar el ataque al impulsarse hacia arriba, contraatacando a su vez al Shogun, dándole una patada entre los ojos para impulsarse y caer suavemente a unos metros del ser metálico. Tung observó con sorpresa a su enemigo, mientras comenzaba a reflexionar en su mente.

"Es muy rápido… ¿Quién es este mocoso?"

\- ¡También pagarás por la muerte de Shiryu, él ya se había arrepentido!- Naruto encaró con visible ira al ser metálico

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y desaparece…!- En la mano derecha del Shogun se concentró una corriente de Chakra frío -¡Hyouton: Fubuki…!- El ataque de aire frió salió con marcada violencia y gran velocidad hacia el rubio

\- ¡Netton: Enkouzan!- Un destello de Chakra rojizo pasó muy cerca de la cabeza del rubio y chocó de frente contra el Hyuton de Tung, neutralizándolo hasta que ambos ataques dejaron de ser emitidos

\- ¡¿Quién es?!- Exclamó visiblemente sorprendida la princesa de la Nación del Agua

\- Seguro esperabas a Zuzu…- Respondió la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, detrás de Naruto, con el puño extendido al frente

\- ¿Azula?- Susurró Rimururu mirando incrédula a la otra princesa, que conocía como una persona cruel y sádica, guardando las debidas proporciones, no muy diferente al mismo Tung

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡De haber fallado me habrías matado a mí!- Reclamó el Chunin con gracioso enfado

\- Eso no importa ahora…- Replicó Azula con seriedad

\- ¡¿Cómo que no importa?! Ya me las pagarás después…- Aprovechando el desconcierto del Shogun del Dogun, Naruto se lanzó hacia él con el puño orientado hacia atrás -¡Trágate esto…! ¡Rasengan Taiken…!-

Tung instintivamente puso su brazo libre a manera de escudo entre su cabeza y el ataque de Naruto. La sorpresa en el rostro del Shogun fue mayúscula cuando su extremidad voló en pedazos tras recibir el golpe y con inercia cayó al suelo mientras que el Uzumaki tomó distancia, colocándose entre el Shogun del Dogun y la princesa de la Nación del Agua. El rubio parecía dispuesto a todo para protegerla, como ya se lo había prometido aquella ocasión, justamente en la misma isla donde se encontraban ahora.

"Fantástico Naruto… Has logrado manejar el Ninjutsu de forma increíble" La sonrisa de la castaña de la Nación del Agua se enterneció más "Me siento más tranquila ahora…"

"Sí, es él… El que derrotó a Infernape y a Shiryu… Cada vez que pelea con un Shogun, eleva su poder de forma impresionante" El ser metálico miraba en forma analítica a su enemigo, entrecerrando su mirada "Entonces va en serio…"

\- ¡Naruto…!- El aludido y Azula voltearon hacia un boquete recién abierto en el techo de la fortaleza, de donde descendían Ukitsu y Touma para caer de pie

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien, Naruto-sempai?!- Se acercó la morena con visible preocupación

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien…- Replicó secamente el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de su enemigo

\- ¡Vamos a hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Shiryu!- La azabache endureció la mirada al instante con visible odio apenas notó a Tung, cosa que notó Azula

\- ¡Touma, Ukitsu…!- La princesa de la Nación del Fuego llamó la atención de sus dos amigos con el tono autoritario que usó -¡Ustedes dos vayan por los sobrevivientes, hay que atenderlos ahora! ¡Yo ayudaré a Naruto!-

\- ¡Claro que no…!- Replicó furibunda Ukitsu al instante -¡Yo voy a ayudarle, tengo que…!-

\- Vengar a Shiryu… ¿Cierto?- Interrumpió la princesa con desconcertante frialdad -Prefiero matarte yo misma antes que ver que la venganza envenene tu ingenuo corazón… Sólo te lo diré una vez más, vayan por los heridos y súbanlos a la convocación de Naruto-

\- Azula-chan…- La sorpresa en el rostro de Ukitsu, dio paso a una discreta sonrisa al entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de su amiga -Entendido, Azula-chan… ¡Vamos Touma-kun!-

\- De acuerdo- Asintió el chico al instante -Ten cuidado, Azula- Dijo serio el peliazul

\- No te preocupes- Replicó la Chunin sin voltear -Estaré bien…-

De inmediato el arquero y la Vasto Lord se acercaron a los Ninja tendidos en el suelo, lamentando las muertes de los primeros Ninja que atacó Tung y que Umi no pudo proteger. Ukitsu llegó con la debilitada Guerrera Mágica, quien había recuperado la conciencia apenas en el instante que sintió las manos de la morena ayudándole a levantar la espalda para comenzar a atenderla. Para sorpresa de la Chunin, la líder de los Espadachines de la Niebla le quitó las manos del cuerpo con visible esfuerzo.

\- Yo estoy bien… Ayuda a Mizukage-sama…- Susurró débilmente la peliazul, volteando con gran esfuerzo al lugar donde Mei Terumi estaba tendida en el suelo

\- Sí…- La morena orientó su mirada hacia la pelirroja, acercándose a ella de inmediato, horrorizándose visiblemente de ver cómo había quedado su rostro cuando la recostó en su pierna -Pobrecita… ¡Ese monstruo es un bastardo!- Bramó la morena con rencor, al ver el deformado rostro de Mei

\- Desgraciado…- Susurró a su vez Touma, cargando del brazo al lastimado Ao

\- ¡No dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a Rimu-chan!- Naruto no despegaba la mirada de Tung, quien se reincorporaba lentamente

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El Shogun comenzó a reírse en forma demencial, poniéndose de pie en forma súbita, desconcertando al rubio y a las dos castañas -Como quieras, esta chica ya no me interesa… ¡Porque me di cuenta de que tú eres una presa mucho más grande!- Del muñón de Tung surgieron nuevas raíces, en las cuales aparecieron con un fugaz destello las esferas de metal que componían su cuerpo, reparando el daño completamente

\- ¡Le volvió a crecer el brazo…!- Exclamaron asombradas Azula y Rimururu, mientras Naruto endureció la mirada

\- Naruto… ¡Tu cabeza será mía!- Exclamó el Shogun del Dogun, mientras estiraba súbitamente sus manos

\- ¡Rápido, al suelo todos…!- El Chunin volteó a ver a sus amigos, al observar un Chakra plateado que se manifestó violentamente por todo del cuerpo de su enemigo

\- ¡Seishiki no Jutsu (Técnica del Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte)…!-

Ante el temor de todos, Tung liberó un deslumbrante destello seguido de un estallido violento. Naruto colocó su brazo delante de sus ojos para intentar ver al Shogun, pero en medio de la luz sólo pudo distinguir una silueta de lo que parecían ser diez esferas entrelazadas entre sí. Al final, y tras resistir con todas sus fuerzas, todos terminaron de salir proyectados a sus espaldas tras la explosión tan sorpresiva como desconcertante del Shogun del Dogun…

El estallido en el último piso de la fortaleza fue visto por los subordinados de Tung dispersos por toda Daikanishima, quienes sonrieron por igual, en forma perversa.

Lentamente, la vista de todos se fue aclarando, mientras lo que pudieron hacerlo, se reincorporaron con dificultad para tratar de entender lo que había intentado el ser metálico. Umi y Rimururu habían quedado inconscientes tras haber caído violentamente. Ukitsu había protegido a la malherida Mei, mientras que Touma había hecho lo propio con Ao, en tanto que Azula terminaba de ponerse de pie, ayudada por el rubio. Cuando recuperaron la visión completamente, pudieron ver al Shogun del Dogun con una expresión confiada en su rostro…

Naruto lo encaró de inmediato.

\- ¡No me vencerás con eso…!- Exclamó el Chunin, colocando su puño al frente en actitud desafiante

\- De hecho ya perdiste la batalla…- Replicó tranquilamente el Shogun -Lo que viste no fue solamente un ataque, fue también una señal para mis tropas… Porque una batalla infernal está a punto de comenzar- El tono perverso de Tung puso nervioso al rubio y a la castaña.

Red Daemon's y Artemis, que seguía posado sobre la cabeza del dragón, miraban con desconcierto el boquete que habían abierto los chicos para entrar por sorpresa y ayudar a los Ninja de Kiri. Ambos estaban desconcertados tras el repentino destello que había aparecido en el lugar, pero cuando un misterioso terremoto comenzaba, voltearon con desconcierto hacia los alrededores de la isla, hasta que ubicaron el litoral norte y en el litoral sur, lo que parecían ser dos montañas que surgían súbitamente de la tierra y mientras lo hacían, provocaban un violento terremoto. De inmediato se mostraron sorprendidos con ese extraño hecho.

\- ¡Miau…!- El gato se cubrió los ojos con sus patas mientras se encogía, visiblemente temeroso.

A Naruto y los demás, les resultaba difícil estar de pie, debido a que el movimiento telúrico era violento y los había sorprendido. El ataque de Tung no tenía nada de especial, fuera de ser una violenta explosión de Chakra… Sin embargo nadie podía explicarse qué era lo que estaba provocando esa violenta sacudida. Cimbrado por el terremoto, el Uzumaki de inmediato volteó a ver fieramente al Shogun del Dogun, que había recuperado su sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando…?!- Preguntó fieramente el rubio

\- ¡Llegó la hora de dar inicio al espectáculo!- Replicó el ser metálico, con desconcertante deleite.

Finalmente, ante la mirada expectante de los diversos seres que conformaban el Dogun, las dos montañas que habían visto el felino y el dragón alado, estallaron con estruendo, revelando dos tablillas de piedra, de enorme tamaño y que permanecían flotando en el aire. Ambas tablillas tenían el mismo símbolo, consistente en lo que parecía ser un árbol con diez ramificaciones, las cuales tenían una esfera cada una y de la esfera de lo que sería la raíz, surgían a su vez ocho ramificaciones similares a plumas alargadas. Las esferas tenían inscritas varias letras en un idioma desconocido. La del sur era blanca y la del norte era negra.

\- ¡La Shiki no Sekiban (Tablilla del Árbol de la Muerte) está completa…!- Bramaron los seres del Tengun alrededor del objeto tan negro como la noche misma

\- ¡La Seiki no Sekiban (Tablilla del Árbol de la Vida) está completa…!- Exclamaron los seres alrededor de la tablilla de color blanco como una hermosa perla.

Naruto y los demás seguían desconcertados con el intenso terremoto, mientras que en el exterior ambas tablillas gigantes comenzaron a brillar, con sus respectivos colores, para posteriormente emitir un rayo cada una, los cuales se encontraron justo en el centro de la distancia entre ellas, el lugar donde estaba la fortaleza. Ambas luces se mezclaron, hasta adquirir un tono plateado y a continuación descendieron para cubrir toda el área de forma similar a un gigantesco domo de Chakra. Artemis y Red Daemon's miraban visiblemente confundidos lo que estaba pasando, ya que cuando el domo de Chakra plateado estaba erigido, todo se calmó.

\- El temblor se detuvo…- Susurró Touma, pudiendo por fin estabilizarse

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste, Tung…?!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente furioso

\- ¡Este es el Seishikikekkai (Barrera del Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte)!- Exclamó el Shogun del Dogun con tono triunfal

\- ¿Seishikikekkai?- Repitió Naruto con desconcierto

\- Esta es la táctica final del Dogun…- Respondió el extraño ser con demencial regocijo y el rubio asoció esa expresión al instante con Orochimaru -¡Ahora ya no pueden hacer nada más que esperar a que los mate a todos ustedes!-

\- ¿Crees que nos vas a detener con un simple terremoto?- Preguntó la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, sonriendo sutilmente -Eres más imbécil de lo que pareces-

\- Adelante mocosa, atácame si te atreves… O si puedes…-

\- ¡Ahora veras…! ¡Netton: Enkouzan…!- Azula lanzó su puño al frente inmediatamente, pero para sorpresa de todos, no ocurrió nada en absoluto "¿Qué está ocurriendo?" La sonrisa de Azula desapareció al instante "No… No es posible…" De inmediato volteó hacia Naruto -¡Lo que sea que haya hecho, está bloqueando mi flujo de Chakra…!-

\- Quieres decir que…- Naruto miró con creciente incertidumbre a su amiga

\- Veo que por fin han entendido…- Tung sonrió aún más confiado que antes

\- ¡No, no puede ser…!- Inmediatamente el rubio se lanzó al ataque, respondiendo Tung igual, ambos dirigiéndose a un encuentro frontal, ganando Naruto y golpeando lo que sería el pecho del Shogun, pero para su sorpresa, el ser metálico ni siquiera se inmutó con el golpe "¡Maldición…! ¡Yo tampoco puedo manejar mi Chakra libremente!"

La respuesta del Shogun del Dogun fue tomar de la cabeza al rubio y lanzarlo violentamente al suelo. De inmediato el Uzumaki se puso de pie y ante la expectación de todos comenzó un combate de Taijutsu contra el ser metálico. Todos, en especial la castaña, pudieron observar que ahora era el Chunin quien tenías serias dificultades para esquivar los ataques de Tung…

Finalmente, tras esquivar uno de los poderosos y rápidos puños del extraño ser, Naruto no pudo evadir un segundo golpe que le dio en pleno rostro y lo envió a volar un par de metros, dando varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer pesadamente. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el Shogun posó su frío pie sobre la espalda del rubio, comenzando a presionarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Ukitsu desvió su atención de la herida Mei para voltear a ver cómo el Shogun ya dominaba la situación

\- Es imposible… ¡Tung se hizo más fuerte de un momento a otro!- Reflexionó Touma, desconcertado por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos

\- No fue así, más bien ustedes se debilitaron…- Respondió el ser metálico con una sombría sonrisa, llamando la atención de los que permanecían conscientes -Usando la Tablilla del Árbol de la Vida- El Shogun señaló el objeto, visible a lo lejos -Y la Tablilla del Árbol de la Muerte- Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para mostrar la otra tablilla -Se ha formando una poderosa barrera por toda la zona, tomándome a mí como núcleo… Tanto el Chakra como sus componentes, el Taiki (Energía Física) y el Reiki (Energía Espiritual) de todo aquél que se encuentre en esta área, son bloqueadas…- Con su pie, giró a Naruto todavía en el suelo para aplastarlo con el pie posado en su pecho -Así, el poder de este maldito mocoso es igual al de un Ninja cualquiera…-

\- ¡No, no es posible…!- Replicó Azula, visiblemente alterada

\- Kh… Eres un maldito cobarde…- Naruto encaró como pudo a Tung -¡¿Acaso no sabes pelear de frente?!-

\- Ja, creo que esa pregunta se contesta con la forma como maté al imbécil de Shiryu… ¿Sabes? A mí no me gusta pelear…- Respondió el Shogun tranquilamente -¡Lo único que me gusta es ganar!- Exclamó al tiempo que pateaba brutalmente al Uzumaki y lo mandaba a volar…

El rubio fue atrapado en ese momento por Azula y Ukitsu, quienes se dispusieron a pelear contra el enemigo. Recargando a Ao en un pilar cercano al cual la morena había colocado a Mei, el arquero se unió a sus amigos para encarar al ahora imponente y aparentemente invencible monstruo. La morena fue la primera en lanzarse al frente, para ser recibida por un violento golpe del Shogun justo en medio de su rostro y que la mandó a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, cayendo pesadamente.

De inmediato Tung se lanzó contra los tres alumnos de Ryu restantes, que pudieron esquivar un golpe del ser metálico apenas por milímetros. Azula con una expresión ligeramente graciosa debido a la sorpresa de no poder controlar bien su cuerpo y Naruto con marcada furia en el rostro, miraban preocupados a su poderoso enemigo. Finalmente el rubio fue alcanzado por un segundo golpe y salió proyectado un par de metros a su espalda, ante la mirada llena de preocupación de la princesa de la Nación del Fuego, quien recibió un tercer golpe, siguiendo al rubio en la trayectoria a la que lo había mandado a volar el Shogun. Touma esquivó un cuarto golpe y tras retroceder ligeramente, preparó su arco para lanzar su ataque característico, pero su Chakra tampoco se difundió por la fecha.

"El Shinkuuha tampoco funciona…" Pensó el peliazul, con visible preocupación en su rostro, sin embargo reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar una patada de Tung

"Maldito monstruo… Con ese truco que usó puede matarnos cuando quiera, sólo está jugando con nosotros…" Pensó Azula, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente y volteaba a ver de reojo a la Mizukage "Y los heridos pueden morir si no reciben atención médica con prontitud… Seguramente el Ninjutsu Médico tampoco funcionará…" La castaña cerró los ojos por un momento -Naruto, hay que escapar de este lugar- Susurró para que sólo el aludido, quien estaba cerca de ella, lo escuchara

\- ¿Qué dices…?- Replicó Naruto, también susurrando y además sorprendido

\- Debemos escapar en Red Daemon's, porque si seguimos peleando con esta desventaja, seguramente ese monstruo nos matará…- Agregó Azula, mirando fijamente cómo el peliazul recibía una violenta patada en el vientre que lo enviaba a caer pesadamente, cerca de una lastimada Ukitsu, la cual luchaba por ponerse de pie

\- Yo no quiero perder contra un bastardo como él…- Replicó con furia el rubio, mientras se levantaba

\- ¡No seas necio!- La castaña tomó firme el brazo de su amigo -Con esa actitud lo único que conseguirás es que nos maten a todos, vamos, debemos ir por Rimururu y escapar…- Dijo Azula, manteniendo la discreción para que su enemigo no la oyera -Rescatarla es nuestra prioridad…-

\- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a huir…!- Con un movimiento brusco, el rubio se soltó del agarre de Azula -¡No me iré de aquí sin haber vencido a ese maldito cobarde!-

Tung, que en ese momento ya había levantado a la azabache y al peliazul del cuello, disponiéndose a ahorcarlos, escuchó el grito de Naruto. Su mirada se entrecerró en forma siniestra y de inmediato soltó a los alumnos de Ryu, lanzándolo lejos y volteando a ver a la princesa de la Nación del Agua, mientras el Hashiba y la Kankichi se reincorporaban lentamente. El rubio volteó sorprendido cuando Tung ya estaba a un par de pasos de la inconsciente Rimururu…

\- ¡Rimu-chan…!- Naruto lucía realmente angustiado

\- ¿Pensaban dejarme plantado? Y yo que me molesté en poner el Seishikikekkai para hacer esto más divertido…- Tung volteó a ver al rubio mientras tomaba a la chica de la cabeza y la levantaba hasta suspenderla varios centímetros del suelo con la cara hacia los alumnos de Ryu

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!- Naruto observaba con visible temor por la suerte de la primera amiga que había tenido en su vida

\- Simplemente, quiero darte una razón para que no huyas de aquí…- La sonrisa del Shogun del Dogun se torció aún más

\- ¿Qué…?- Replicaron el rubio y la castaña, visiblemente sorprendidos

\- ¡Shouton: Mugenrou (Elemento Cristal: Prisión Infinita)…!- Lentamente, de la mano de Tung que sostenía la cabeza de la princesa, comenzó a extenderse lo que parecía ser cristal de amatista, que comenzaba a envolver a Rimururu

"¿Qué ocurre…?" Fue en ese momento que la chica recuperó la consciencia.

Rimururu observó con desconcierto cómo su mirada comenzaba a volverse violeta, como si tuviera puestos unos lentes para el sol, pero observó confundida cómo Naruto, Azula y posteriormente aquél peliazul y la chica morena la observaban con notorio desconsuelo, cada uno a sus estilos. El cristal se extendió por todo su cuerpo, primero rodeándola superficialmente, después comenzó a tomar la forma de un cristal alargado de tipo octagonal…

Cuando quiso extender su mano hacia Naruto, fue que el cristal se consolidó totalmente y quedó atrapada en su prisión de cristal, con un gesto de notoria tristeza mientras trataba inútilmente de alcanzar a su rubio amigo. Umi volteó hacia el lugar de la batalla, con sus últimas fuerzas y quedó horrorizada al ver que su adorada princesa, había quedado atrapada en el cristal, como una joya humana…

Era doloroso ver que en el ojo derecho de Rimururu había quedado una lágrima, justo cuando iba a derramarse.

"Naruto…" Pensó la princesa desde su prisión, mientras Tung clavaba la tétrica Joya en el suelo "Déjame aquí… ¡Tienes que escapar!"

\- ¡Rimu-chan…!- La expresión de dolor e impotencia en Naruto era evidente

\- No hay mejor forma de coronar un triunfo de este calibre que con una joya tan hermosa, ¿No lo crees así, Naruto-kun…? ¡Ja, ja, ja!- La demencial sonrisa del Shogun se pudo escuchar por toda Daikaishima

\- ¡Bastardo…!- Bramó iracundo Naruto, siendo contenido por un agarre de Azula para evitar que se lanzara contra Tung -¡Desgraciado!-

\- Esta hermosa joya no sólo es una gema de extraordinaria belleza… Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, drenará completamente la vida de Rimu-chan… Poco a poco absorberá su Chakra y ella irá perdiendo poco a poco su energía y también su cuerpo y su carne, hasta que muera y aún muerta, seguirá perdiendo sus tejidos hasta dejarla en los huesos… ¿Realmente te irás?- Tung abrazó la prisión de cristal, justo a la altura de la cintura de Rimururu -No, los alumnos de la patética Ryu no son de esa calaña…- Dijo el Shogun, parafraseando a Azula durante la batalla con Infernape

\- ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima…!- Con un movimiento brusco, Naruto se liberó del agarre de su amiga y se lanzó hacia el Shogun

"Naruto…" La tristeza era visible en la mirada de Rimururu, sabiendo que el rubio podría morir por intentar salvarla

\- ¡No caigas en su juego, Naruto!- Exclamó la princesa libre, visiblemente contrariada

\- Sabía que no te irías sin ella… ¡Ven entonces e inténtalo! ¡Sólo matándome podrás liberarla de esa prisión…!- El ser metálico se puso en guardia para recibir a Naruto…

…

 **Notas**

Antes que nada, el título del capítulo es por algo, ya que al igual que su creador, Tung es un frío estratega y un ser cruel por naturaleza, aunque puede que incluso supere a Orochimaru en ambos aspectos.

Con relación a los fics de Naruto en general, una cosa que no me ha terminado por convencer, es que hay personajes que tienen una especie de inmunidad al sufrimiento y casi siempre salen airosos debido a x, y o z factores, sin importar en qué bando estén. Hoy le he quitado esa inmunidad no oficial a Mei Terumi… ¿Por qué? La verdad, un ser como Tung, con un origen artificial, en este caso creado por Orochimaru, no se fija en las apariencias y de hecho, le gusta torturar a sus enemigos con crueldad y saña.

Ahora, en relación a la forma en que Naruto lo combate eficazmente al principio, se debe a que el rubio se ha desarrollo rápidamente desde que comenzó la aventura y la presión sobre él es mucho mayor que en el canon, además de otros factores que intervienen: no es lo mismo por ejemplo, que tras la batalla en el Valle del Fin contra Sasuke, Naruto tenga 3 años para entrenar y enfrentarse a los Akatsuki, a saber que si no domina el Raiton: Rasengan en un día, Shiryu podría atacar Konoha tras su hipotética victoria en Kiri.

Haciendo un cálculo rápido, Naruto tendría más o menos el mismo poder en esta parte de la historia, que durante su lucha en el canon contra Pain.

Umi Ryuzaki (Renombrada 'Marina' en el doblaje) es un personaje de Magic Knighit Rayearth o Guerreras Mágicas, de ahí el apodo como se le conoce y como es evidente, en esta adaptación, ella es la líder de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla.

Con respecto a Tung, como se vio en el capítulo, el tiene la capacidad de usar varios elementos secundarios y esto se explica debido a su origen como experimento de Orochimaru, lo cual ahondaré más a detalle durante los siguientes capítulos de este arco argumental. La prisión de cristal de Tung está basada en el Escudo Amatista de Alberich de Megrez Delta, Dios Guerrero de Asgard, personaje de Saint Seiya.

En relación al Getton de Darui, es básicamente el Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) del Manga, pero le cambio el nombre para contraponerlo con el Nitton de Orochimaru y Ryu.

Eso sería todo por ahora.


	24. XXII: Un escenario aterrador

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Bien, como dije, semanalmente subiré los capítulos de este arco argumental los sábados (Hora de México). Antes, paso a los reviews:

 **CCSakuraforever:** Así es, las cosas para Naruto y los demás se van complicando más y más tanto para salvar a Rimururu como en el Mundo Ninja.

 **alexzero:** Pues si, Tung es realmente un tramposo de primera y como él mismo dijo: no le interesa pelear, lo que le interesa es ganar.

 **dragon titanico:** Así es, Tung es de los más crueles y malvados, además de lo ya explicado en relación al progreso de Naruto en el fic. Con relación a Guerreras Mágicas, soy hasta cierto punto, retro en mis gusto, je, je, je.

 **claudio:** Llegado el momento se explicará lo relacionado al Rinnegan en el fic, pero va más mucho más allá de Rikudou Sennin.

Ahora sí, al fic:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXII: Un escenario aterrador**

…

\- Eso es- Tung sonrió con burla -Con ese entusiasmo…- Recibió al rubio con un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro -¡Ven e intenta eliminarme!- Azula se sorprendió al ver la diferencia existente entre su amigo y el Shogun, ya que Naruto salió proyectado violentamente hasta estrellarse con una facilidad tremenda

\- ¡Ukitsu, Touma…!- Los aludidos se acercaron de inmediato a la princesa

\- ¿Qué sucede…?- Preguntaron ambos, apenas llegaron junto a su amiga

\- Ustedes dos, lleven a todos los heridos a la invocación de Naruto para escapar… ¡Háganlo rápido…!- Exclamó autoritaria la princesa

\- ¿Entonces vamos a huir?- Replicó Touma, visiblemente confundido, mirando preocupado a la Princesa de la Nación del Agua

\- Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Rimururu-sama?- Agregó Ukitsu, también desconcertada

\- De cualquier forma, si nos matan ella estará condenada… ¡Pero si escapamos, aún podremos salvarla!- Replicó la princesa con firmeza y rápidamente, orientó su rostro hacia el boquete -¡Rápido dragón, tu cola!-

La cola de Red Daemon's Dragon comenzó a bajar por el agujero en el techo y sin perder tiempo, la morena y el peliazul comenzaron a cargar a los sobrevivientes hacia la extremidad, aprovechando que Tung seguía entretenido con el Uzumaki…

El rubio recibió otro violento golpe de la cara, cayendo pesadamente a varios metros del Shogun del Dogun. Naruto alcanzó a reaccionar justo cuando un segundo golpe del ser metálico ya iba directo a su cuerpo. Con gran agilidad logró rodar para evitar el ataque, que debido a la fuerza que llevaba, clavó el brazo de Tung en el suelo. Aprovechando que no se podía mover, el rubio le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del Shogun, quien sólo atinó a defenderse colocando su brazo al frente, a manera de escudo. Con furia en su expresión a la hora del impacto, Naruto consiguió romper la extremidad del Shogun, justo antes de lo que sería su codo.

\- Oh…- Murmuró el Shogun para sí mismo mientras el Chunin caían de pie, un par de metros detrás de él -Es sorprendente… Todavía te queda mucha energía… ¿Verdad? Dentro del Seishikikekkai el poder del enemigo desciende a una sexta parte- El brazo cercenado del Shogun comenzó a crecer lentamente ante la expresión sorprendida de Naruto -Eso quiere decir que superas esto por seis… Es impresionante, je, je, je… ¡Pero…!- El brazo de Tung terminó de reconstruirse, como en la ocasión anterior -¡No podrás ocasionarme una herida de muerte mientras estemos en este lugar!- Estirando su recién crecido brazo, le dio dos violentos golpes sucesivos en el estómago al rubio, quien no pudo ver los ataques

\- Agh…- El rubio cayó pesadamente, tosiendo sangre

\- Naruto, debemos escapar…- Azula se acercó para ayudarle a su amigo a levantarse

\- Ya te dije… Que no…- Al Chunin le costaba trabajo respirar -No ves… ¿No ves cómo está Rimu-chan?-

\- Mientras sigas vivo, él no la matará… Está tras de ti y ella es la carnada- Replicó la castaña, tratando de mantenerse lo más fría posible -Tienes que entender, si no huimos vamos a morir… Después podemos regresar a salvarla con un plan elaborado, la desventaja que ahora tenemos es demasiada… ¡Date cuenta!-

\- ¡Ya te dije que no!- Haciendo uso de sus menguantes fuerzas, Naruto se puso de pie y dio un paso para encarar a Tung -Yo… Voy a pelear hasta el final- La mirada de Azula se endureció visiblemente

\- ¡Ahí voy, Tung…!- El rubio nuevamente se preparó para atacar

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo…?-

El ser metálico se mostró impactado de un momento a otro, cuando vio que la princesa le había dado un golpe a Naruto de lleno en la boca del estómago, aprovechando que estaba distraído. El rubio volteó a dirigirle una mirada de confusión a su amiga, antes de que el aire terminara de escapar de sus pulmones junto con su consciencia. Cayó de lleno al suelo, ante la mirada seria de la castaña.

"Eso te pasa por necio…" La princesa cargó al instante al rubio sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia la cola de Red Daemon's, Touma y Ukitsu en el techo ya esperaban a sus amigos

\- ¡Azula, date prisa!- Exclamó el peliazul, llamando su atención

\- Debes estar bromeando…- Tung posó su puño derecho cerca de su rostro, que comenzaba a manifestar el Chakra rojo del Netton -¡No irán a ningún lado!- Azula volteó a ver sobre su hombro al Shogun, mientras comenzaba a hurgar en el bolsillo de Naruto de forma que Tung no la viera, sin detenerse en su camino

\- ¡Netton: Metsu…!- El Shogun estaba por lanzar su ataque mortal.

En ese momento, Azula sacó del bolsillo de Naruto uno de esos anillos metálicos con sellos explosivos en su circunferencia, Hakaisharin (Anillo de Destrucción), que el rubio usara como distracción durante su batalla contra Shino. Lo lanzó con sorprendente precisión y velocidad hacia la concentración del Chakra rojizo contactándolo de lleno y los sellos al interior del anillo metálico se extendiendo al instante ante la mirada de desconcierto del Shogun. Comenzaron a arder y detonaron en cuestión de segundos, provocando una explosión considerable mientras Azula llegaba a la cola del dragón alado y fue subida junto con Naruto, tras ser enrollada de su cintura…

El grito de dolor del Shogun del Dogun llegó incluso a ensordecer parcialmente la explosión. Finalmente, cuando el polvo levantado por el estallido se disipó, el Shogun del Dogun reapareció, si bien había perdido el brazo del costado donde había detonado el Hakaisharin y parte de lo que serían su tronco y pecho, sin mencionar un ojo y porción de la cabeza.

"Esa mocosa es bella y sobretodo, astuta…" Pensó serio el ser metálico, mientras el daño en su cuerpo comenzaba a repararse "Usó esa cosa aprovechando mi propio Chakra para detonar los sellos explosivos que contenía…" Tung miraba los restos del anillo "Porque sabía que con su poder bloqueado no podía detonarlo ella misma…" De inmediato volteó hacia el cielo, donde el dragón ya se alejaba volando con dificultad, debido a la sobrecarga de pasajeros que llevaba sobre su lomo, un total de veinticinco entre los chicos, los Jounin de Kiri supervivientes, Mei, Umi y Ao -¡Tropas de la Shiki no Sekiban, no los dejen escapar…!- Exclamó el Shogun, visiblemente furioso.

Sobre el lomo de la Invocación Sincronizada, Azula clavaba su mirada al frente, con evidente pesar…

Desde la batalla contra Infernape había prometido en silencio no volver a escapar de una batalla, pero nuevamente había tenido que hacerlo para salvar a los demás. Sentía las miradas sutilmente recriminadoras de Umi y Ao, lo peor era que podía entenderlos. Había dejado a Rimururu con la idea de que era el señuelo para que Naruto fuera tras Tung…

Aunque lo más importante, era que no podía entregar a su amigo rubio al enemigo. Por su creciente habilidad o por el tal Rinnegan que impresionó al mismísimo Orochimaru, pero Naruto no podía morir a manos del Tengun: literalmente, era la esperanza del mundo… Más importante que eso, ya consideraba al mocoso como a un amigo, porque desde Ukitsu, Ryu y el mismo Itachi, nunca había sido tan cercana a alguna persona, a pesar de su particular relación de riñas, desacuerdos y disputas.

\- Discúlpenme…- Susurró débilmente la princesa -Pero…-

\- No te preocupes, Azula-chan…- Replicó la morena comprensiva, quien sostenía al inconsciente rubio -Lo entendemos-

\- Si tú no hubieras tomado la iniciativa, seguramente ya habríamos desaparecido… Vamos, levanta la mirada- El peliazul le sonrió mientras la tomaba del hombro

\- Gracias…- Replicó Azula, mirando a su amigo conmovida

\- Ahora vamos, debemos recuperar fuerzas, para salvar a Rimururu-sama- Ukitsu sonrió en forma optimista

\- ¡No escaparán…!- Se escuchó una desconcertante luz chillona.

Red Daemon's orientó su cabeza hacia atrás, dirección en la que voltearon después los pasajeros del dragón, excepto el inconsciente rubio, cuidado por la morena. Varios seres similares a rocas se acercaban, al parecer lanzados a gran fuerza y velocidad desde la costa de Daikanishima por los Golem del Dogun. Sin dar tiempo a nada, Umi se puso de pie sobre el lomo del dragón, ayudada por Ao y colocó sus dos manos delante de ella.

\- ¡Aoi Tatsumaki!- Ante la sorpresa de todos, de las manos de Umi salió la corriente de viento azul que detuvo la trayectoria de varios de esos seres, sin embargo la segunda al mando en Kiri tras Mei Terumi, cayó de rodillas después de lanzar su ataque, visiblemente agotada

\- ¡Vamos, ahora que estamos fuera del Kekkai podemos utilizar Chakra!- Exclamó Touma, preparándose a lanzar tres de sus flechas al mismo tiempo -¡Shinkuuha!-

Las tres flechas se cargaron de Chakra en segundos y con gran habilidad, el arquero las disparó hacia los enemigos, atravesando a tres de ellos y las flechas continuaron su trayectoria, despedazando a varios más con una gran facilidad. Sin embargo la cantidad de seres de roca que los esbirros de Tung lanzaban continuaba creciendo. Eran demasiados para que los detuviera sólo él. La preocupación de los sobrevivientes a la batalla con el Shogun del Dogun aumentó cuando uno de los seres de roca alcanzó una de las alas del dragón, sólo para inmolarse en una explosión violenta, que salpicó de roca a los pasajeros de la invocación. Azula se unió de inmediato a su amigo, lista para complementar el ataque de Touma en tanto que Ukitsu miraba con creciente preocupación.

\- ¡Shinkuuha…!-

\- ¡Raiton: Kaminari…!-

Red Daemon's lanzó un rugido de dolor cuando un segundo ser alcanzó la misma ala y lentamente comenzó a perder altitud. Debido a las precarias condiciones de los pasajeros del dragón, todos se cuidaban de no caer al mar infestado de esos cangrejos gigantes y mortales, ya que si eso pasaba, no tenían escapatoria alguna. Por eso Ukitsu no se había unido a la castaña y al peliazul para ayudarlos a contener a los seres del Tengun, ya que estaba alerta por si debía ayudar a los heridos. El dragón estaba concentrado en mantenerse en el aire tras ser alcanzado por un tercer ser de roca, que explotó en su otra ala. No podía atacar porque debía asegurarse de transportar a sus pasajeros a la orilla y si se erguía para lanzar sus poderosas llamas, todos sus pasajeros caerían al mar.

\- ¡Maldita sea, son demasiados!- Exclamó Azula con frustración, tras lanzar el Zangetsuha y acabar con varios

\- Y estamos perdiendo altura…- Agregó Touma con creciente incertidumbre, tras usar el Shinkuuha, destruyendo a otros más

\- ¡Vamos a caer al mar…!- Ukitsu se aferró al inconsciente rubio, preparándose para defenderlo en caso de ser atacados por los cangrejos gigantes.

En la costa de la vecina Daichabashima (Isla de las Hojas de Té Gigantes), una sombra observaba al dragón que volaba lentamente, cada vez más bajo…

Bastaba otro contacto de esos seres de roca para que el reptil se precipitara hacia el mar y junto con sus pasajeros se convirtiera en comida de los enormes crustáceos. Observó con detenimiento y después de unos instantes, comenzó una breve secuencia de sellos, que terminaron en el sello Tatsu delante de su rostro.

\- ¡Katon: Hyaku Ryouryu (Elemento Fuego: Cien Dragones Cazadores)!-

Inhaló aire inmediatamente y exhaló una enorme esfera de fuego, la cual se dividió en cien dragones de fuego, de pequeño tamaño, que se dirigieron a enorme velocidad hacia los seres de roca que continuaban atacando Red Daemon's y ante la mirada llena de confusión de los pasajeros del dragón, limpiaron el cielo de esos seres en medio de pequeños estallidos de rocas y llamas en cuestión de segundos. Con visible esfuerzo, la invocación finalmente pudo recomponerse lo suficiente como para realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en la playa de Daichabashima. Debido al impacto, todos salieron proyectados al aire, cayendo pesadamente en la arena. El dragón desapareció en un destello repentino, mientras Artemis luchaba por desenterrarse, puesto que había caído de cabeza en la arena. Todos comenzaron a reincorporarse lentamente, preguntándose qué o quién los había ayudado en el último momento.

\- ¿Quién pudo haber sido la persona que nos salvó…?- Preguntó la morena al aire, mientras levantaba al todavía inconsciente Naruto

\- No lo sé… Pero parece que el Jutsu provino detrás de aquellas rocas junto a esos acantilados…- El peliazul señaló un lugar no muy lejano, donde se veía una profunda y oscura cueva, mientras le ayudaba a Ao y a Umi a reincorporarse con dificultad

\- Vayamos a ver…- Dijo la princesa mientras rompía parte de su pantalón para cubrir el deformado rostro de la debilitada Mei.

Los chicos junto a los demás sobrevivientes, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cueva. Conforme se iban acercando al acantilado, pudieron notar una pequeña columna de humo emerger de la cueva y un olor dulce llegó a sus narices. Al llegar finalmente a la cueva, se sorprendieron de que lejos de ser un lugar tenebroso, era una especie de refugio, similar al escondite de Ryu y Hyouga cerca de Kiri. Cerca de las paredes de la cueva, notaron unas parcelas visiblemente cuidadas donde crecían flores de té de Jazmín. Finalmente al llegar al interior se encontraron con un horno de roca, de donde provenía ese olor que Azula pudo reconocer como el té ya preparado. Encima tenía una olla sobre la rejilla, se encontraba un peculiar personaje: un anciano de amplio abdomen y calvo en la parte superior de la cabeza, con una larga barba, ataviado con ropa de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego, sentado de espalda a todos…

La princesa se acercó desconcertada, al reconocer a ese hombre.

\- Veo que lograron sobrevivir al choque…- Dijo la persona misteriosa, tras dar un sorbo al vaso de té que sostenía entre sus manos

\- ¿Tío Iroh?- Preguntó confundida la castaña

\- ¿Hm?- El aludido volteó al reconocer la voz de su sobrina, sorprendiéndose visiblemente al verla en ese lugar -¿Azula?-

\- Entonces tú fuiste quien nos ayudó…- Replicó la princesa, recuperando su expresión seria

\- ¿Ibas en ese dragón?- Preguntó el hombre y todavía sorprendido dio otro sorbo a su vaso de té

\- Evidentemente- Replicó Azula, todavía confundida por encontrarse a su pariente en ese lugar

\- En fin… Ya que están aquí, descansen un poco- Dijo el hermano mayor del Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego al ver a los agotados Ninja -Es un lugar seguro… En la bodega del fondo hay medicinas y lo necesario para atender a sus heridos…-

\- Ya veo…- La voz de Touma llamó la atención de los integrantes de la familia imperial de la Nación del Fuego -Usted es Iroh-sama, el compañero de mis padres y de Ryu-sensei durante la Guerra Secreta-

\- ¿Eh?- Esbozaron la princesa y la morena, mirando a su amigo visiblemente sorprendidas

\- Sí… Mi mamá me ha hablado mucho de Iroh-sama, quien en su momento renunció a ser Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego para ayudarlos a vencer a Orochimaru-

"¿Entonces por eso renunció al puesto cuando el viejo Azulon se lo propuso?" Azula miró con desconcierto a su tío

\- Si, ya veo…- Iroh sonrió en forma triunfal tras mirar detenidamente al arquero por unos instantes -Eres ese bebé… El hijo de Hyouga Hashiba y Ami Mizuno… ¿Sabes? Una vez me orinaste la mano cuando eras un bebé y te cambié el pañal…- El peliazul se sonrojó visiblemente avergonzado cuando vio que Ukitsu se reía discretamente de él

\- ¿Dices que el tío Iroh luchó junto a Ryu-sensei…?- Touma recuperó la seriedad cuando escuchó la pregunta de la expectante princesa

\- Sí- Dijo serio el arquero -El grupo estaba formado por cinco miembros: Ryu-sensei, mi mamá Ami, mi padre Hyoga, Iroh-sama y el llamado Maestro Roshi- Iroh sonrió fugazmente, recordando esos tiempos

\- ¡Por favor…!- Umi intervino en la charla súbitamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¡Ayúdenos a salvar a Rimururu-sama!-

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo el hombre canoso, confundido

\- ¡Ella se encuentra atrapada en Daikanishima y nosotros debemos salvarla…!- La desesperación era palpable en las palabras de la peliazul -¡El Dogun la atrapó en una prisión de cristal y además esta ese Kekkaijutsu que limita el uso de Chakra!- Las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Umi -Se lo suplico… ¡Ayúdenos!-

\- Ya veo…- Iroh adoptó una expresión seria al instante -Así como me describes la situación… Creo que será imposible salvarla- La fría respuesta del hombre dejó atónitos a todos -Si van a ese lugar lo único que lograrán será morir… Deben ponerse a pensar si realmente vale la pena ir a salvar a la Princesa Rimururu, cuando es muy posible que fracasen y ninguno de ustedes regrese con vida… Piensen una sola razón válida para ir a morir por ella, más allá del deber que tienen como Ninja-

\- P-Pero…- La líder de los Espadachines de la Niebla bajó la mirada visiblemente entristecida después de unos instantes, Azula, Touma y Ukitsu se entristecieron también

\- Lo vale… ¡Lo vale porque vamos a luchar para salvar a una persona especial para nosotros!- El grito llamó la atención de todos, más cuando había salido de la boca de Naruto, quien al parecer apenas había recuperado el conocimiento

\- Naruto-sempai… ¿Cuándo?- Murmuró la morena, desconcertada

\- La verdadera razón para luchar es para proteger a las personas que queremos…- El rubio encaró decidido al anciano -¡Si fue compañero de Ryu-sensei, debe de entenderlo perfectamente!-

"Esos ojos…" Iroh miraba visiblemente sorprendido al rubio "Ryu… Este chico tiene la misma mirada" De inmediato se tranquilizó -¿Quién eres tú?-

\- Soy Naruto, la última persona que recibió el entrenamiento de Ryu-sensei…- La expresión del anciano nuevamente mostró sorpresa con las palabras del rubio

\- Entonces Ryu ha muerto…-

\- Ella dio su vida para salvarnos a Azula y a mí… Y para honrar su sacrificio, vamos a vencer al Tengun y a proteger a nuestros seres queridos- La mirada de Naruto se tornó más fiera que antes -Por eso le pido… ¡Que nos ayude por favor!- El rubio, respirando agitado, esperaba la respuesta del antiguo compañero de Ryu

\- Bien…- Iroh cerró los ojos -Hablemos…- Las sonrisas regresaron de inmediato a los rostros de todos.

Ya sentados todos alrededor del horno de roca, Touma, Azula y Naruto se turnaron para irle describiendo a Iroh el terrible escenario de la siguiente batalla que vendría. Empezaron con la batalla inicial entre Tung y los Ninja de Kiri, donde la participación de una Umi que se encontraba ya vendada del vientre ayudó a comprender mejor los alcances del Shogun del Dogun. Posteriormente intervinieron Naruto y Touma, para describir a grandes rasgos la batalla entre los alumnos de Ryu y el ser de metal. Finalmente, Azula intervino para contarle a su tío los pormenores del escape tras la captura de Rimururu a manos del cruel ser artificial.

\- Ya veo- Dijo Iroh con expresión pensativa -Ese Jutsu ya había sido usado por Orochimaru, cuando se apoderó del cuerpo de una tal Guren, durante la Guerra Secreta… Sólo alguien relacionado con ese cobarde lo usaría en una batalla frente a frente…-

\- ¿Y cómo podremos liberar a Rimururu-sama?- Preguntó Umi, visiblemente consternada

\- La única forma de liberarla… Es derrotar al tal Tung antes de que se cumplan las ahora cuarenta y dos horas después del uso de ese Jutsu…- Respondió serio el anciano -Y por eso, hay que destruir las Sekiban (Tablillas) antes de atacar a Tung, porque de otra manera será imposible acabar con él… En ese caso necesitarán explosivos para volar esas cosas de forma discreta, seguramente estarán vigiladas… Una operación discreta con explosivos es la mejor opción, porque seguramente podrán detectar el Chakra y contraatacar antes de que logren derribar esas cosas…-

\- Yo me encargaré de eso- Dijo el arquero inmediatamente -Fabricaré los explosivos necesarios… Mi pasatiempo en Shinrin era hacer ese tipo de cosas-

\- De acuerdo, en la bodega hay material más que suficiente- Agregó Iroh con sonrisa amable

\- Aunque si es necesario, yo podría destruir esas Sekiban con mis Jutsu…- Dijo Azula sonriendo confiadamente, pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando su tío la miró fijamente

\- Tú también entrenaste con Ryu… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el anciano a su sobrina

\- Evidentemente-

\- ¿Dejarías que te enseñara un par de cosas?- La castaña quedó confundida con la pregunta que le hizo Iroh, ya que en su infancia fue precisamente él quien le negó entrenamiento

\- Mi potencial es mucho mayor al del perdedor de Zuzu- Replicó la princesa con una de sus antiguas sonrisas arrogantes tras recuperarse de la sorpresa

\- Puede ser, pero si me atreviera a atacarte morirías al instante…- La castaña se molestó de inmediato -Con un solo día basta para que te enseñe un par de cosas-

"Bah…" Azula ladeó el rostro despectivamente -Veamos que tienes, viejo-

…

Sobre Tiamath, los relámpagos y posteriores truenos cimbraban todo el lugar y rompían el silencio reinante. Uno de los tantos relámpagos impactó contra la cabeza del dragón de roca, iluminando el lugar por un instante. Ese sombrío panorama era visto desde las fauces de la roca con forma de cabeza de dragón por la intimidante Shogun del Fuugun. Después de unos instantes cerró los ojos, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. De las sombras emergió segundos después una de las escoltas personales de Orochimaru, Tayuya, quien miraba a la mujer de expresión fría con un deje de temor.

\- O-Orochimaru-sama desea verla…- Dijo temerosa la pelirroja y como respuesta Shirona cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para adentrarse a la base del Tengun.

Caminó a paso firme por esos pasillos oscuros, llegando a aquella sala donde hacia tan sólo unos días todavía se encontraban los cuerpos de Infernape y Shiryu. La preocupación de Nubes porque no fueran usados por medio del Edo Tensei era demasiada y por ello ordenó que fueran destruidos en los estanques de lava del lugar…

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se encontraba ya en la sala de la Mesa Heptagonal de reuniones, donde ya la esperaban el mismísimo Taishogun del Tengun y el Shogun del Raigun…

Llegó en el momento en que el hombre de cara blanca hablaba exaltado.

\- ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso, Orochimaru-sama?!- Preguntó Mayuri con desconcierto

\- Lanzaremos un ataque general- Respondió el segundo al mando del Tengun -Estoy totalmente seguro de que su próximo movimiento será destruir las Sekiban, porque si no lo hacen, no podrán vencer a Tung y su objetivo real es salvar a la Princesa Rimururu- Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su cara -En ese momento su fuerza se dividirá y los ejércitos restantes se reunirán en el lugar para aniquilar a Naruto y a sus amigos de una vez por todas-

\- Pero… ¿Podremos convencer al testarudo de Tung para que acepte el plan?- Replicó el Doctor Diabólico

\- Él es un monstruo que yo creé como resultado de mis investigaciones sobre Kinjutsu… Puede decirse que es mi hijo…- La expresión seria regresó al rostro del Sannin -Y él, con la obsesión que tiene con el poder y la autoridad, no se opondrá a su superior directo al mando, mucho menos a su padre…-

\- Excelente…- Dijo Shirona, llamando la atención de los otros dos -Eso quiere decir que ha llegado el momento de salir a escena…- La pelirroja dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a prepararse

\- Espera un momento, Shirona…- La aludida se detuvo, de espaldas a Orochimaru -A ti te tengo preparada otra misión-

\- ¿En serio?- La mujer volteó a ver sobre su hombro a su superior al mando

\- La realidad es que el Kingun está teniendo dificultades para someter la aldea de Kumo que le fue asignada…- Dijo serio el Sannin -Necesito que releves a Shiryuu y controles la situación… No será fácil, puesto que casi no han tenido bajas y la resistencia está sacando a relucir el verdadero potencial militar de esos humanos-

\- ¡Pero acabas de decir que nos concentraríamos en Daikanishima para acabar con el grupo del tal Naruto!- Replicó furibunda la pelirroja, volteándose para encarar de frente al segundo al mando en el Tengun -Acabar con ese grupo debe ser la prioridad del Tengun y no las invasiones que estamos efectuando… ¡¿No lo crees así?!- Exclamó ya alterada la Shogun del Fuugun -¡Es lo que se debería hacer!- Orochimaru se mantuvo impasible y ella finalmente recobró la calma -Dime… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras que me encuentre con ese chiquillo?-

\- No… Pero no podemos dejar que alguna de las aldeas plante firme resistencia a cualquiera de nuestros ejércitos… No podemos permitir que ninguna de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas se haga fuerte…- El Rey Serpiente estaba expectante a la reacción de Shirona -Si ahora está presente esa complicación con Rimururu, no quiero pensar lo que sería si otra Nación se opone a nosotros con esa determinación…-

\- Tienes razón en eso…- La serenidad regresó al rostro de la mujer -Muy bien… Parto hacia Kumo ahora mismo- Sin más, la Shogun del Fuugun dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar

"La trata como si fueran iguales y se nota que ella sólo lo respeta por el rango…" Pensó el Doctor Diabólico, mirando analíticamente al tenso Orochimaru "¿Qué tiene Shirona que la hace tan especial?"

"Ni siquiera Shirona será capaz de destruir la aldea Ninja con el mayor poder militar del mundo en tan poco tiempo… Mientras tanto, debemos acabar con Naruto" Súbitamente el Sannin se levantó de su asiento con firmeza -¡Daikanishima será la tumba de ese maldito enano…!- Bramó con violencia al aire.

…

Mientras salía del hospital de Konoha, Shizune Katou se preparaba para comer un buen tazón de ramen en Ichiraku. Después de los últimos acontecimientos y más que nada, por sentirse menospreciada al ser la referencia recurrente para dar a entender el poder de los Shogun del Tengun, necesitaba relajarse…

\- Un rico ramen de puerco…- La sonrisa de la pelinegra se afiló -Al demonio con la dieta… ¡Comeré todos los platos que pueda!- Exclamó al cielo con entusiasmo.

Súbitamente su mirada pasó al desconcierto, cuando vio que una esfera brillante de luz se dirigía hacia ella. Sin pensarlo mucho saltó con gran agilidad para evitar lo que parecía un ataque inminente…

El impacto si bien levantó llamativamente el polvo del lugar, no provocó daño alguno y entonces recordó que existía un Jutsu de esas características llamado Undoufuujin (Movimiento del Dios del Viento) que había visto en una demostración en el Palacio Imperial durante su niñez. Cuando el viento se llevó el material que se había levantado, la Jounin observó a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego tirada en el suelo y al regordete anciano sonriendo alegremente…

\- Iroh-sama…- La mujer observaba desconcertada -¿Con la Princesa Azula?-

\- ¿Estamos en el hospital de Konoha?- Preguntó la princesa mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, reconociendo el lugar

\- La esencia de este Jikuukan Ninjutsu es transportarse de un lugar a otro en unos cuantos segundos…- El anciano se acercó a la todavía sorprendida Jounin -Tú eres la asistente de Tsunade, si no me equivoco… Ya tenía tiempo que no te veía-

\- ¿Cómo es que está con la princesa, Iroh-sama?- Replicó la aludida, todavía descolocada por el extraño y peculiar encuentro

\- Bueno, le estoy enseñando un par de trucos a mi sobrina, ha holgazaneado un poco sólo por ser más inteligente que el promedio…- De forma desconcertante, el anciano comenzó a jalar a la castaña de sus patillas

\- ¡Eso duele, tío!- Replicó una Azula ya iracunda, mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por el antiguo aspirante a Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego -¡No puedes tratarme como a Zuko!-

\- Otro día con más tiempo tomaremos una taza de té de Jazmín…- Dijo Iroh, ignorando las quejas de su sobrina -Me dio gusto verte-

La azabache pensó inmediatamente en reportar el inesperado incidente al Hokage para hacer del conocimiento de Ozai que su hija se encontraba bien y estaba con su respetado tío…

Y entonces su estómago replicó ante la necesidad de alimentarse.

\- Al carajo, yo no vi nada…- Y como si nada hubiera sucedido, la asistente de la Sannin reinició su camino hacia Ichiraku.

…

En medio del bosque cercano a Konoha, Azula huía despavorida de un enorme lagarto, sobre el cual iba montado su tío. El reptil era sumamente veloz y serpenteaba con gran agilidad para no perder a su presa. Por más que intentaba la princesa evadir al animal, este podía encontrarla por medio de su olor. Finalmente no le había quedado otra opción que escapar por un camino de terracería y en línea recta. Sin embargo el temible ser estaba cerca de alcanzarla.

\- ¡¿Y esto cómo demonios me va a servir para mejorar mi Ninjutsu?!- Exclamó la castaña, visiblemente molesta con el jinete del reptil

\- No seas ingenua Azula, esto sólo es el calentamiento previo al entrenamiento… Sólo te estoy haciendo estirar las piernas- Replicó tranquilamente el anciano

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicó irritada la princesa, si bien la preocupación era visible en su agitado rostro "¡Este gordinflón trata de matarme!"

\- ¡Esfuérzate Azula, sino serás el entremés de esta Salazzle…!- Dándole una palmada en la cabeza, el reptil abrió su boca para lanzar lo que parecía ser una sustancia corrosiva que a duras penas la Chunin pudo esquivar

\- ¡Estás completamente loco!- La velocidad de la carrera de la castaña aumentó visiblemente, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte

\- Sabía que podías hacerlo- Iroh sonrió suavemente.

…

Azula lucía un chaleco negro, casi idéntico al que usara durante su entrenamiento con Ryu, la diferencia de esta prenda con la otra era el peso, ya que el que llevaba puesto pesaba cerca de 200 kilos. En el lago del bosque donde Naruto y Jiraiya entrenaron durante la pausa en el Examen Chunin, la princesa luchaba por emerger del lecho. Sus manos estaban esposadas y sólo podían intentar nadar con las piernas, algo imposible considerando el peso que llevaba encima. La desesperación era visible en su expresión, porque lentamente el aire escapaba de su boca, mientras en la orilla, Iroh miraba con expectación.

\- ¡El Chakra Katon no funciona bien bajo el agua, si no se te ocurre algo, vas a morir ahogada…!- Gritó el regordete hombre hacia el lago

"Es un viejo maldito…" Pensó Azula en medio de su precaria situación

\- ¡Escucha, tienes que intentar lanzar tu Chakra con todo tu cuerpo…!- Exclamó el anciano con tranquilidad

"Maldición…" Apenas dejó de patalear, la castaña comenzó nuevamente a hundirse

\- Veo que esto va para largo…-

Iroh se sentó en el suelo, con expresión aburrida, sin embargo al instante una esfera de color azul emergió del agua y tras estrellarse en el suelo, reveló a su sobrina, quien daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. En el rostro del hombre regordete se formó una sutil sonrisa, mientras miraba atento a la chica, quien con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a toser debido al agua que había alcanzado a tragar. Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse, mientras caía de espaldas por el peso que llevaba encima.

…

Naruto podía sentir los movimientos de sus enemigos. Concentrando tanto sus oídos como el tacto de su piel, podía seguir vagamente los movimientos de ambos oponentes delante de él. Primero una patada con el objetivo de desbalancearlo, luego un par de puñetazos dirigidos a su estómago. El rubio detenía los ataques en medio de la oscuridad, sin embargo, en un último movimiento, orientó su rostro en dirección equivocada, recibiendo de lleno un golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una superficie rocosa.

\- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Escuchó el grito de preocupación de la morena mientras se quitaba su protector de los ojos -¿Estás bien?-

\- Esto ya es demasiado, Naruto… Debes de preocuparte un poco más por ti- El peliazul se acercó con visible preocupación en el rostro -Este entrenamiento es demasiado severo como para que lo concluyas en tan sólo un día…-

\- Touma-kun tiene razón, Naruto-sempai- Agregó Ukitsu mientras le ayudaba al Uzumaki a reincorporarse -Que quieras pelear contra nosotros dos con los ojos vendados es absurdo…-

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien- El rubio se erguió completamente -No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras Azula entrena con Iroh-san, porque me lo va a echar en cara…- La expresión de Naruto se tornó sumamente seria -Además Iroh-san me dijo que este entrenamiento sería útil para luchar contra Tung… Ese maldito bastardo… Jamás lo perdonaré… Pensé que podría reunirme con Rimu-chan- El Chunin bajó la cabeza, visiblemente afligido -¡Yo acabaré con él y la traeré de vuelta!- Exclamó con voluntad indomable mientras levantaba la mirada nuevamente -Ella fue la primera persona que confió en mí… Y no le pienso fallar-

\- Naruto-sempai…- Murmuró entristecida la morena "Se nota que realmente quiere a Rimururu-sama… Por eso su desesperación por salvarla…"

\- Bien Naruto, ponte en guardia entonces…- Touma reasumió su posición de pelea, mientras el rubio asentía y se colocaba nuevamente su banda Ninja sobre los ojos.

…

El grupo de cinco Jounin de Konoha y cuatro equipos de Genin ya podían ver la isla de Daikanishima desde el lejano horizonte. El sol de mediodía iluminaba el sendero que recorrían a gran velocidad. Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Guy y Anko Mitarashi encabezaban a casi todos los novatos de la generación de Genin. Sasuke Uchiha, Makoto Senju, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Keiko Kurama, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Tenten y Rock Lee seguían a sus Sensei. En la opinión personal del Ninja Copia, a los Genin les faltaba experiencia y por eso se habían regazado en relación al Equipo Ryu, único equipo con derecho a tomar el nombre de su Sensei al ser todos Chunin.

\- Estaremos en Daikanishima a medianoche para unirnos a los Ninja de Kiri…- Dijo seria la voluptuosa Mitarashi

\- Bien, trabajaremos como los dos equipos ya establecidos- Dijo el líder de la misión, Kakashi, manteniendo la mirada en el frente

\- ¡Entendido…!- Dijeron Asuma y Kurenai a coro

\- ¡Es hora de demostrar el poder de las llamas de la juventud!- Exclamó Might Guy con emoción

"Tal vez encontremos a Naruto en ese lugar" Pensó serio el hombre de cabellos plata "Y cuando lo haga, lo llevaré de regreso a Konoha, así tenga que romperle las dos piernas… No permitiré que el hijo de mi Sensei se siga arriesgando… La victoria contra el tal Infernape debió haber sido fortuita…"

\- Senju…- Susurró el Uchiha a su todavía compañero de equipo

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Replicó el aludido, volteando a ver a su amigo

\- Kakashi está obsesionado con esta misión, más que nada por traer de regreso a Naruto… ¿Verdad?-

\- Eso es seguro… Desde que Hokage-sama reveló el origen de Naruto, até cabos y me di cuenta de que Kakashi quiere sobreprotegerlo porque es el hijo de su Sensei…- Las palabras de Makoto llamaron la atención de Sasuke

\- Ya veo…-

\- Pero Kakashi está cometiendo un gran error al mezclar lo personal con la labor Ninja… Porque si Naruto derrotó a un Sannin, es mucho más fuerte que él…- La mirada del castaño se ensombreció ligeramente -Además… No quería decirlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…-

Por un momento, el grupo de Ninja de Konoha se detuvo en seco, al ver cómo el cielo se oscureció de repente. Tanto Jounin como Genin miraban con desconcierto el fenómeno, ya que el cielo oscuro se había cubierto de una gran cantidad de nubes negras y relampagueantes. El espectáculo particular había dejado confundidos a todos por igual, ya que algo así no era siquiera imaginable por ninguno. El extraño fenómeno termino tan súbitamente como inició ante el desconcierto de los Ninja de Konoha.

\- Será mejor continuar… Sea lo que sea que haya sido eso, ya ha pasado- Dijo serio el Ninja Copia, restándole importancia al asunto

\- De acuerdo…- Dijeron los otros Jounin al unísono.

Todavía desconcertados, Jounin y Genin reiniciaron su marcha rumbo a la ya no tan lejana Daikanishima…

No sabía lo que les estaría esperando en ese lugar: una batalla como la que no habían imaginado antes. Los novatos aumentaban su recelo conforme se acercaban a aquella isla misteriosa, famosa por los animales que le daban nombre. Ninguno de los Genin quiso decirlo en ese momento, pero tenían un mal presentimiento colectivo.

…

Azula y Iroh se encontraban frente a frente, aparentemente en guardia y listos para tener una batalla. Sin embargo, con esfuerzo visible en los rostros de ambos, dos corrientes de Chakra comenzaron a manifestarse en sus cuerpos en forma de dos pequeños domos que los rodeaban, el del anciano de color azul y el de la princesa de color dorado. Ambos domos de Chakra que parecían rotar a gran velocidad chocaron entre sí, teniendo un duelo equilibrado de fuerzas, sin embargo, en cuestión de instantes el domo de Chakra de Iroh sobrepasó al de Azula y la golpeó violentamente, proyectándola al aire para caer pesadamente al suelo. La castaña se levantó lentamente, visiblemente maltrecha y cansada tras el intenso entrenamiento que había tenido. El regordete hombre, se limitó a mirar inexpresivo a su sobrina, mientras suspiraba decepcionado y su Chakra se disipaba.

\- Ya, no puedo… Más…- Azula ya respiraba agitada

\- Es una pena, Azula… Después de trabajar un día hasta el límite… ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Deberías avergonzarte por no poder igualar a un anciano como yo- Dijo severo el anciano

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- A pesar de su estado, la princesa se mostró indignada

\- Ahora te estás dando por vencida…- Iroh sonrió suavemente -Bueno, yo me adelanto… Volveré a Daichabashima, quiero que tú regreses usando tu propio Undoufuujin…-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ni siquiera lo he intentado…!- Replicó la Chunin, incrédula por las palabras que estaba escuchando

\- En realidad es muy simple… Hace rato, cuando lograste escapar del lago, utilizaste tu Chakra para proyectar todo tu cuerpo al exterior… ¿Lo recuerdas? Si a eso le agregas una imagen clara de tu destino, podrás ejecutar exitosamente el Undoufuujin…- Sentenció el otrora aspirante a Daimyo con expresión seria

\- Pero es muy diferente la distancia que existe entre el lecho del lago y la orilla en relación a la existente entre este lugar y Daichabashima… Además, un Jutsu de ese tipo no será muy útil en batalla… ¿De qué me sirve dominarlo?-

\- ¡Ya deja de ser tan insolente!- Replicó Iroh, tan molesto que impactó a su sobrina, ya que jamás había visto a su tío estallar de esa forma alguna vez -¡El Ninjutsu le fue enseñado a los humanos para proteger lo que es valioso para ellos…! ¡Aquellos que dominan el Ninjutsu deben solucionar las crisis de todos por medio de la sabiduría y el Chakra!- El anciano encaró con visible severidad a la chica -¿Acaso no lo ves…? ¡Si hubieras dominado el Undoufuujin, podrías haber salvado a tus amigos de aquél dragón que se precipitaba al mar…!- Azula observó anonadada a Iroh, asimilando por fin las palabras de su tío, entristeciéndose visiblemente mientras el anciano se calmaba -Tienes una gran boca para el poder que tienes ahora y el que seas buena improvisando no te salvará siempre… Si sigues atrapada en esa mediocridad, tarde o temprano te convertirás en un estorbo y seguramente morirás- Iroh se dio media vuelta -Si no puedes dominar siquiera el Undoufuujin será mejor que vuelvas a Konoha… Vive siendo una prodigio para los Ninja ordinarios y aléjate de una batalla real como esta-

\- ¡Espera, tío…!- Antes de que Azula pudiera siquiera acercarse, el anciano se fue del lugar con el Jikuukan Ninjutsu, dejando sorprendida a su sobrina -¡Eres un imbécil!- Bramó al aire mientras perdía de vista la esfera brillante "Ya verás que no seré un estorbo…" Los puños de la castaña se tensaron al instante "¡Nunca seré un estorbo…!"

…

El antiguo compañero de Ryu regresó al escondite de Daichabashima, ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja de Kiri. Touma se encontraba trabajando en los explosivos que ya casi estaban terminados. De forma rectangular, parecían barras de metal opaco antes que explosivos. Iroh se acercó con curiosidad para observar los objetos y fue entonces que el peliazul rompió su concentración y volteó a ver al anciano.

\- Iroh-sama, ya con esto…- El hijo de Ami y Hyouga terminó de incorporar las mechas a los explosivos -Están listos, son dos poderosos explosivos que serán suficientes para destruir las Sekiban…- El regordete hombre se le quedó viendo a las dos barras por unos segundos

\- Pudiste haberles hecho un diseño más estético… ¿No crees?- Tras verlas por un instante, le regresó ambas barras al peliazul

"Los explosivos están hechos para explotar… Nunca pensé que era necesario un diseño estético…" Pensó confundido el Hashiba, mientras miraba al anciano internarse más en el escondite.

Cuando Iroh ingresó a la bodega del escondite, se encontró con un Naruto que ya era capaz de adivinar los diversos ataques de Ukitsu. Primero esquivó con gran agilidad los varios puñetazos que la morena le lanzó, luego saltó para evitar una patada dirigida a sus pies y finalmente puedo contraatacar de forma que a la azabache le costó trabajo esquivar el puño que lanzó. Finalmente el rubio se lanzó al ataque con una patada que la morena bloqueó con su antebrazo y luego retrocedió de forma que ambos alumnos de Ryu quedaron frente a frente. En ese momento fue que el regordete hombre se decidió a intervenir.

\- Has avanzado mucho, Naruto- Dijo sonriente el anciano

\- Gracias Iroh-san- Naruto se quitó el protector de los ojos para ver al hombre

\- Cuando puedes pelear contra lo que no puedes ver, aprendes a sentir la verdadera naturaleza del enemigo- El jovial hombre sonrió alegre -Sigue esforzándote así-

\- Disculpe Iroh-san, ¿Dónde está Azula-chan?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad

\- Colgando del abismo- La respuesta del anciano asustó levemente a los dos Chunin

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Preguntaron al aire Naruto y Ukitsu a coro

\- Siempre le dije a Ozai que mimar en exceso a esa niña la haría muy remilgosa… No me hizo caso y ahí están los resultados... Esa chiquilla está muy mimada y si no está bajo presión nunca da el cien por ciento, por eso la dejé cerca de Konoha y regresé yo solo… Incluso Ryu debió haberle pasado algunas cosas por ser inteligente, pero yo no soy tan flexible como ella y hay que corregir a esa malcriada antes de que sea tarde…- La sonrisa misteriosa de Iroh dejó confundidos a los dos Chunin

"Ryu-sensei… ¿Flexible?" Fue el pensamiento conjunto de Naruto y Ukitsu

\- ¡Pequeños alumnos de Akahei…!- Una voz con eco espectral se escuchó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos por igual

\- Esa voz es de…- Ukitsu lucía preocupada

\- ¡Tung…!- Naruto endureció el semblante al instante.

De inmediato los tres se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva, ante la posibilidad de pelear contra el Shogun del Dogun. En el camino Touma se les unió y continuaron el camino al exterior ante la confusión y el miedo de los Ninja de Kiri. Finalmente en la entrada de la cueva, Naruto comenzó a asomarse lentamente, pero Iroh puso su brazo delante de él para impedirle seguir avanzando, mientras ubicaba el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, encontrando finalmente entre el cielo del ocaso a varios de los seres similares a murciélagos que servían como la red de comunicación del Tengun. Los cinco seres en total, cargaban una esfera de cristal sumamente grande, siendo ese el origen de la voz.

"Los Demidevimon…" Pensó serio Iroh

\- La Princesa de Cristal no vivirá para siempre dentro de su hermosa y tétrica prisión- La voz de Tung resonaba por todo el lugar -Les recuerdo…- El rostro del ser metálico se hizo visible en la esfera de cristal -Que se les ha ido el tiempo y mañana a la medianoche, su vida habrá terminado… Así que deben darse prisa… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El Shogun comenzó a reírse en forma demencial

\- Se acerca el momento de la batalla…- Murmuró el anciano entre dientes

\- Rimu-chan no va a morir… ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar…!- Exclamó Naruto, todavía dentro de la cueva

"Azula-chan… Date prisa…" Pensó fugazmente la morena.

…

\- Escuchen con atención- Todos los que no habían sido gravemente heridos tras la primera batalla con el Dogun estaban reunidos alrededor de un concentrado Iroh -Debemos acabar con Tung antes de la medianoche de mañana para así evitar que el cristal consuma la vida de Rimururu…- La mirada del regordete hombre se entrecerró -Debo decirles, que esto ya no es una simple batalla por Kiri o la Nación del Agua, no es tampoco por Konoha o la Nación del Fuego, es sólo una batalla en la guerra para proteger al mundo del Tengun… Esta operación debe realizarse como la hemos planeado, todo está listo de forma que estén en Daikanishima a medianoche… Debemos de mantener la discreción en todo momento y es por eso que sólo irán cuatro personas, atravesando el mar en una placa de metal que yo haré levitar sobre el mar con mi Chakra Jiton (Elemento Magnetismo)… Estas cuatro personas tienen como misión destruir las dos Sekiban al mismo tiempo con los explosivos hechos por Touma, dividiéndose en dos parejas y aprovechando el desconcierto del enemigo irán de frente para vencer a Tung una vez que la Seishikikekkai haya desaparecido, evitando usar el Chakra hasta el momento de la batalla final para tener a favor el elemento sorpresa… Básicamente ese es el plan… ¿Ha quedado claro?- Todos asintieron como respuesta

\- Con respecto a los explosivos- El peliazul tomó la palabra -Después de encender las mechas, detonan en cinco segundos… Hay uno para cada Sekiban, debemos usarlas con prudencia-

\- Y si eso no funciona, sólo quedará utilizar Jutsu para destruirlas- Agregó seria la Chunin

\- Es cierto- Dijo Naruto

\- Pero esperemos que con los explosivos sea suficiente- Agregó Iroh

\- Entonces los que iremos a la misión seremos Touma, Ukitsu, yo y…- Naruto comenzó a observar a los Ninja presentes

\- ¿Por qué no va usted, Iroh-sama?- Preguntó con respeto el convaleciente Ao

\- Los Demidevimon están rondando por aquí, eso quiere decir que tienen cierta noción de donde estamos…- Respondió el aludido -Yo me quedaré a resguardar a los sobrevivientes en caso de que fuera necesario-

\- Entonces… Yo iré…- La atención se volcó hacia la líder de los Siete Espadachines, quien apenas se había levantado de su improvisada cama en el suelo -Es mi deber proteger a Rimururu-sama, además…- Volteó de reojo hacia donde Mei Terumi dormía con un paño húmedo sobre el rostro -En ausencia de Mizukage-sama… Yo debo tomar esa responsabilidad-

\- Espere, Umi-sama- Ao se acercó con preocupación, al verla todavía herida -¡Yo tomaré su lugar, usted no puede pelear en esas condiciones!-

\- No… Yo iré…- Se notaba que a la peliazul le costaba trabajo incluso estar de pie -No le dejaré toda la carga a Naruto-kun y a sus compañeros-

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla ir así sin más…!- Replicó el líder de los Ninja Cazadores de Kiri

\- Cálmense ustedes dos… ¡El lugar restante es mío!- Todos voltearon confundidos a la entrada de la cueva, donde una maltrecha Princesa de la Nación del Fuego sonreía confiada

\- ¡Azula…!- Exclamaron alegres Naruto, Touma y Ukitsu.

Iroh observó cómo los tres se lanzaron impulsivamente a abrazar a su sobrina. En el rostro del hermano de Ozai se formó un rictus de confusión cuando vio que lejos de rechazar el gesto, Azula se aferró de forma natural a sus amigos, con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado. La chica delante de él, si bien era su sobrina, era sumamente diferente a la niña que no en pocas ocasiones rechazaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto de todos sus parientes cercanos, con la única excepción de Ozai. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su sobrina por fin aceptaba la cercanía de la gente.

\- Me tardé un poco porque no pude visualizar la entrada de la cueva y tuve que ir a la isla central primero…- Tras el emotivo momento con sus amigos, la castaña orientó su mirada hacia su tío -Sin embargo… Pude regresar-

\- De acuerdo, tú serás la cuarta- Dijo el regordete hombre con una sonrisa confiada

\- Ustedes descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos- La castaña le sonrió suavemente a Umi y a Ao

\- Azula-san…- Susurraron conmovidos ambos Ninja de Kiri.

…

La luna llena brillaba plenamente en el cielo azul. Faltaba poco tiempo para la medianoche y el Equipo Ryu ya estaba listo para partir. En la parte de la costa de Daichabashima que daba de frente a Daikanishima, Iroh miraba expectante a Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu y Touma, que parecían preparados para su misión y algo más importante, lucían optimistas de lograr la victoria si seguían el plan…

Esa era la clave, mantener todo lo planeado para dar un golpe certero al Dogun. Fugazmente recordó su propia aventura al ver a esos cuatro chicos como en los tiempos en que él y sus compañeros enfrentaban a Orochimaru. Una gran placa de metal similar a un escudo hueco se encontraba en la arena de la playa.

\- Tu Jutsu médico es muy bueno…- Azula se estiraba revitalizada tras ser atendida por su mejor amiga, quien sonrió suavemente

\- Pues bien chicos, esta será mi última ayuda por el momento- Dijo el anciano mientras adoptaba una actitud reflexiva -Yo podría llevarlos con el Undoufuujin, pero nunca he ido a Daikanishima y si bien Azula puede hacerlo, sería a la torre y Tung los haría papilla…-

\- No se preocupe Iroh-san- Ukitsu sonrió en forma amable -Ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros- En ese momento el regordete hombre notó el parecido de la morena con Harribel y Cifer

"¿Será acaso que…? Nah, no lo creo…" Pensó Iroh, descartando la idea acertada de que Ukitsu era hija de los líderes del Jagun

\- Es cierto- Naruto se acercó con una sonrisa -De verdad, muchas gracias, Iroh-san-

\- No seas tan solemne, Naruto, no me agradezcas hasta que Rimururu esté a salvo- Replicó humildemente el tío de Azula

\- Sí, le prometo que ganaremos- El rubio respondió con una sonrisa firme

\- Entonces suban rápido, el momento finalmente se acerca…- Rápidamente los cuatro chicos se acomodaron en la placa de metal tras la indicación de Iroh

\- Por cierto, tío…- El aludido volteó a ver a su sobrina -Si regresamos con vida, quiero retomar el entrenamiento donde lo dejé…- Azula sonrió confiada -Me tomó mucho tiempo para que aceptaras enseñarme, no lo dejaré tan fácilmente-

\- No pensaba dejarte huir de todas formas- Iroh correspondió el gesto de igual forma -Aún me quedan montañas de cosas por enseñarte-

\- Gracias por todo Iroh-sama, ahora veo porque mamá y padre lo respetan tanto- Touma sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de agradecimiento

\- Visitaré a tu madre cuando esto termine, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de tomar con ella una taza de té…- Replicó jovial Iroh -Bien chicos…- La expresión del anciano se endureció mientras abría el compás -Ha llegado la hora… ¡Prepárense!- Los cuatro se sujetaron fuertemente de la placa de metal

\- ¡Miau…!- El desaparecido Artemis saltó hacia la placa sorpresivamente, posándose entre los cuatro chicos

\- Si Artemis-sama viaja con nosotros, me sentiré segura- La morena sonrió alegre, desconcertando a los demás -Es nuestro amuleto de la buena suerte-

\- ¡Es cierto!- Agregó Naruto, sonriendo alegre ante la expresión decidida del felino

\- ¡Ahora…!- Iroh realizó súbitamente varios sellos de mano -¡Jiton: Shoukiryuu (Elemento Magnetismo: Flujo de Energía Ascendente)!-

La placa de metal comenzó a levitar en el aire, apenas el anciano dirigió sus manos brillantes de Chakra Jiton hacia ella. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos cómo el objeto en el que estaban se mantenía sobre la arena, sin nada que lo sostuviera o levantara. Iroh echó sus manos ligeramente hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y al regresarlas al frente, provocó que la placa saliera proyectada hacia delante a gran velocidad. Ante los gritos de sorpresa de los chicos, Iroh adoptó una expresión seria conforme se iban alejando.

"Ryu, guíalos para que logren cumplir la misión…"

La placa pasó rápidamente por el banco de cangrejos gigantes, lo cuales chirrearon furibundos al ver cómo la presa que querían para la noche pasaba volando de largo sobre ese objeto metálico. Los chicos miraban al frente con gran emoción debido a la velocidad que llevaban y cuando ya pudieron ver la arena de la playa de Daikanishima, se prepararon para saltar de la placa. Lo hicieron hacia arriba y la inercia del objeto metálico los hizo descender en la arena de forma un poco brusca, mientras la placa quedó clavada en la arena. Al parecer el Dogun no había advertido su presencia, puesto que no había vigilancia por el lugar. Touma y Azula pensaron, mientras se reincorporaban junto a sus amigos, que seguramente sus enemigos estarían concentrados en la fortaleza y las Sekiban.

\- Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de iniciar esta operación- Naruto tenía la atención de sus amigos -Ahora hay que separarnos, Touma y yo vamos a la Seiki no Sekiban y Azula y Ukitsu van a la Shiki no Sekiban, después de destruir ambas Sekiban y cuando estemos seguros de que la Seishikikekkai desapareció, iremos a la fortaleza- Los chicos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con el rubio

\- ¡¿Miau…?!- Replicó desconcertado el gato mientras se señalaba a sí mismo

\- Obvio tú vienes conmigo y con Touma, Artemis- El felino asintió satisfecho

\- Vámonos entonces…- Azula dio media vuelta, en dirección a la tablilla gigante de color negra que se veía a lo lejos

\- Tengan cuidado- Dijo el peliazul mientras se enfilaba junto con el Chunin de Konoha hacia la tablilla gigante de color blanco

\- Ustedes también- Dijo Ukitsu antes de seguir a su mejor amiga.

Ambos grupos se enfilaron a sus respectivas asignaciones, perdiéndose de vista después de internarse en los frondosos árboles del bosque aledaño a la costa de Daikanishima…

Naruto y Touma después de algunos minutos de iniciar la caminata entre los árboles, finalmente llegaron a la enorme tablilla blanca, cuya sombra oscurecía todo lo que estaba ubicado detrás de ella. Era extraño, puesto que no había señales de soldados del Dogun. El rubio y el peliazul permanecieron escondidos para analizar el terreno y tratar de averiguar si el enemigo les estaba tendiendo alguna emboscada.

\- ¡Naruto!- El aludido volteó confundido a su espalda, seguido del hijo de Ami y Hyouga.

Al voltear, el hijo de Minato se encontró ni más ni menos que con el Equipo 8, el cual iba acompañado del Equipo de Might Guy. Los Genin se le acercaron al rubio inmediatamente, mientras que los Jounin guardaron su distancia. Touma estaba visiblemente confundido de ver que a diferencia de ellos, los Genin prácticamente se estaban exhibiendo. No entendía cómo un equipo de novatos podía estar en ese lugar como si nada sucediera, cuando la vida de Rimururu estaba en juego.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí…?!- Los Genin se detuvieron en seco a ver la expresión furiosa del rubio

\- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- Replicó el analítico castaño Hyuga -El que seas un Chunin no te hace superior a nosotros como para que nos hables de esa forma- Neji se notaba ofendido

\- ¡Es cierto, Naruto-kun, hemos venido a pelear contra el Tengun!- Rock Lee parecía entusiasmado por lo que consideraba un simple desafío similar a los mucho que tenía a diario

\- Ellos tienen razón, dobe… A pesar de que seas Chunin, nosotros también hemos entrenado con esmero para no quedarnos atrás- Agregó el Uchiha con expresión confiada

\- Así es Naruto- Makoto agregó con discreta sonrisa -No permitiremos que nos dejes atrás-

\- Sasuke-kun y Makoto-kun tiene razón Naruto, relájate un poco- El rubio se molestó inmediatamente con el comentario jovial de Sakura

\- ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme cuando la vida de Rimu-chan está en juego?!- El furioso tono de voz usado por el rubio intimidó visiblemente a la pelirrosa

\- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó Kakashi, participando por primera vez en la conversación

\- Estamos aquí para destruir ese objeto- Touma señaló hacia la tablilla gigante de color blanco -Debemos hacerlo para poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra el Shogun del Dogun, Tung, quien está en la fortaleza ubicada al centro de la isla-

\- Entiendo…- Dijo el Ninja Copia con tono serio y la atención de todos en él -Entonces vamos a destruir esa cosa y luego nos enfilaremos a la fortaleza… Vamos Guy-

\- ¡De acuerdo…!- El peculiar Jounin sonrió confiado

\- ¡Esperen!- Naruto parecía al límite de su paciencia -No podemos usar Chakra… Y nosotros ya tenemos un plan…-

\- Ya tengo los explosivos listos- Touma le mostró a los Jounin el explosivo en forma rectangular que había preparado

\- Eso no será necesario…- Replicó confiado el Jounin de peinado de jícara -¡Les mostraré el poder de las llamas de la juventud!-

\- Sí… Un golpe del Raikiri y la fuerza de Guy bastarán…- Agregó fríamente el Ninja Copia

\- ¡No, esperen…!- Replicó Naruto, haciendo que el Ninja Copia lo mirara serio

\- Escucha Naruto, esto no es una simple excursión como las que has venido haciendo hasta ahora como contra el tal Infernape…- La mirada de Kakashi lucía severa -Será una misión donde nosotros los Jounin daremos las órdenes… ¡Y si te atreves a seguir replicando, le diré a Hokage-sama que de Chunin no pases jamás por ser sólo un mocoso engreído e impertinente…!- El rubio pensaba lanzarse ya contra el Jounin, pero Touma lo contuvo al tomarlo de la espalda con una llave, ante la mirada expectante de los Genin

\- ¡Maldito bastardo…!- Naruto apenas podía ser contenido por el arquero de lanzarse contra el que desconocía, era alumno de su padre

\- Vamos, Guy- El peliplata dio media vuelta junto con el aludido

\- ¡Iroh-sama nos dijo que no usáramos Chakra, hagan caso por favor…!- Exclamó Touma con creciente furia también -¡Usen el explosivo!-

Pero ni Guy ni Kakashi le hicieron caso al peliazul. Ambos de entre los arbustos donde estaban escondidos los Ninja junto con Kakashi, acercándose con cautela a la Sekiban. Naruto no cabía en sí de rabia porque los recién llegados parecían creer que estaban en un entrenamiento y con cada minuto que desperdiciaban, la vida de Rimururu se estaba consumiendo. El Hashiba hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerlo y evitar que también saliera precipitadamente al frente. Los seis Genin observaban con expectación a sus respectivos Sensei, quienes se posaron frente a la Sekiban.

\- ¿Listo Guy?- Kakashi comenzó a realizar la secuencia de sellos de su Jutsu, el Raikiri, tras revelar su Sharingan

\- ¡Yo nací listo!- Exclamó confiado el Jounin, tronándose los nudillos

\- Vamos… ¡Raikiri…!- El Ninja Copia se lanzó al frente

\- ¡Siente el poder de la Bestia Verde de Konoha…!- Gritó Might Guy, lanzándose con el puño listo para golpear el objeto gigante de piedra

\- No tan rápido…-

\- ¡Su hora de muerte empieza ahora…!-

Ante la mirada atónita de los Genin, Naruto y Touma, El Raiton de Kakashi fue detenido fácilmente por otra concentración de Raiton, si bien esta provenía de una Katana alargada que empuñaba un sujeto ataviado en una Yukata blanca y rostro blanco cual fantasma, mientras que el puño de Might Guy fue detenido por la fina mano de una bella mujer de cabello blanco, cuyo kimono era bastante revelador y parecía no hacer esfuerzo alguno en contener al Jounin. Kakashi y Guy salieron proyectados a sus espaldas cuando ambos personajes hicieron fuerza suficiente para ello. De inmediato los Genin salieron de su escondite para ayudar a su Sensei, mientras Naruto y Touma iban a encarar directamente a los dos seres recién aparecidos.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Exclamó el arquero, hostil

\- Mi nombre es Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el Shogun del Raigun- El Doctor Diabólico sonrió en forma perversa

\- Yo soy Choun Shiryuu, Shogun del Kingun- Dijo inexpresiva la bella mujer, ante la expectación de los equipos de Konoha y la contrariedad de Naruto y Touma

\- ¡¿El Raigun…?!- Exclamó el rubio, visiblemente contrariado

\- Y el Kingun…- El peliazul se puso en guardia instintivamente

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Tenten con creciente temor

\- Ellos son dos de los Shogun del Tengun… Los líderes de sus ejércitos…- Fue la seca respuesta de un Touma que no perdía de vista a ambos enemigos

\- Hm… ¡Sí!- Mayuri exclamó súbitamente -Ustedes son el Ninja Copia y la tal Bestia Verde…-

\- ¿Los conoces?- Preguntó Choun Shiryuu con tranquilidad

\- Nada de qué preocuparse, sólo son un par de cerdos de guinea en los expedientes de Orochimaru-sama…- Fue la burlona respuesta del Doctor Diabólico

\- ¡Yo les enseñaré el poder de las llamas de la juventud…!- Exclamó Might Guy preparándose a combatir.

Pero los Ninja de Konoha, Naruto y Touma, observaron con temor cómo de un instante a otro, la Shogun del Kingun le había conectado un violento golpe justo en el rostro a la llamada Bestia Verde, quien salió proyectado al bosque y se estrelló contra un árbol, derribándolo como resultado del impacto. Kakashi miró sorprendido cómo a pesar de su Sharingan, le fue imposible intentar siquiera el reaccionar y luego orientó su mirada hacia Naruto y Touma, que al parecer si habían podido seguir el movimiento de la Shogun de la hermosa mujer de cabello blanco.

"Por lo menos es tan rápida como Shiryu…" Pensó serio el rubio, mientras sus puños se crispaban por la tensión "Si estos imbéciles no hubieran usado Chakra, Touma y yo pudimos haber destruido la Sekiban sin complicaciones… ¡Maldición!" Naruto bajó la mirada, visiblemente irritado

\- Tenías razón sobre ellos, Mayuri… Es una pena- Murmuró decepcionada la Shogun del Kingun

\- Pues bien, es hora de iniciar la masacre…- El Shogun del Raigun levantó su índice derecho al aire, seguido por Choun Shiryuu.

Al instante de las sombras emergieron varios Hollows y también varias de las armaduras animadas con Chakra Yang, rodeando a los Ninja de Konoha y al chico de Shirin. Touma y Naruto se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, seguidos por los Genin segundos después. Mayuri sonrió en forma perversa mientras que Shiryuu se mantuvo indiferente. Kakashi y Guy salieron de su sorpresa y se prepararon para combatir a sus ahora numerosos enemigos.

\- Sabíamos que se dividirían en dos grupos para intentar destruir las Sekiban, pero no pensamos que serían tan imbéciles como para delatar su posición usando Ninjutsu… Gracias a su estupidez, nos dimos cuenta de su presencia- Mayuri cerró los ojos ante la atónita mirada de Kakashi, quien por fin entendía el por qué Touma insistía con los explosivos -Han sido una molestia para nosotros desde que aparecieron, Naruto, chico azulado… ¡Por eso van a morir en este lugar!-

\- Eso quiere decir que Azula y Ukitsu… ¡Oh no!- Touma se mostró contrariado

\- Ataquen…- Los Hollow del Raigun y las Armaduras del Kingun se prepararon inmediatamente para atacar a los Ninja tras la orden de Choun Shiryuu.

…

Los Equipos 9 y 10 junto con Ukitsu miraban con desconcierto la airada discusión entre Kurenai y Azula. La castaña con su clásica falta de diplomacia había prácticamente exigido la retirada de ambos equipos de Genin por considerarlos estorbos, comentario que ofendió a los Genin, principalmente a un Kiba que intentó encarar a la castaña, pero cuando vio la expresión iracunda de Azula no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Keiko e Ino en cambio, miraban fijamente a la princesa con discreta admiración, ya que se mantenía firme a pesar de encarar a una Jounin. Asuma por otra parte, trataba de llamar a la concordia ante una Anko que permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

\- Por última vez… ¡Regresen a Konoha de inmediato…!- Exclamó Azula, visiblemente molesta

\- Tal vez seas una princesa… ¡Pero en el rango Ninja eres sólo una Chunin! ¡Así que no me quieras dar órdenes, mocosa insolente!- Replicó furiosa también Kurenai

\- Hm…- Anko cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anko?- Preguntó el hijo del Sandaime con expectación

\- El día de su muerte ha llegado… Imbéciles- Las palabras de Anko llamaron la atención de todos y más cuando la Jounin desapareció en un remolino de hojas

"¿Qué está haciendo…?" Pensó el Sarutobi con desconcierto

"Usó Chakra" Pensó la castaña fríamente "¿Acaso ella…?"

\- Con que Naruto está en la Seiki no Sekiban… Qué decepción…- Tras escuchar esa misteriosa y tenebrosa voz, Azula volteó hacia la Sekiban, seguida por Ukitsu -Como sea, el legado de Akahei va a desaparecer del mundo el día de hoy-

"No…" La castaña apretó los dientes mientras la furia se hacía presente en su rostro

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Azula-chan?- Preguntó con incertidumbre la morena al notar que su amiga se había puesto visiblemente nerviosa

\- Nunca olvidaré esa voz ni aunque me muera…- Replicó la princesa, nerviosa y ligeramente temblorosa mientras que de la sombra que proyectaba la Shiki no Sekiban emergía un nutrido número de Ninja con uniformes parecidos a los del Sannin Orochimaru, acompañados por Anko

\- ¡Anko…!- Exclamaron los Jounin, dándose cuenta de la traición de su compañera

\- Buen trabajo Anko-chan…- Azula se mostró visiblemente atemorizada al ver al selecto grupo que emergió posteriormente de las sombras, la guardia personal de Orochimaru, que escoltaba a su líder

\- Es el Taishogun del Tengun… ¡Orochimaru!- Exclamó la castaña, mientras miraba al aludido quien tenía una sonrisa intimidante en su cara

\- Él es Orochimaru… El asesino de Ryu-sensei- La mirada de Ukitsu se endureció de inmediato

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Shino?- Preguntó el Inuzuka, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia

\- Al parecer iban a tenderle una trampa a los que pretendieran destruir esa tablilla de roca con Chakra, por eso Azula-san no quería que Asuma-san y Kurenai-sensei usaran Chakra para hacerlo- El Aburame lentamente comenzó a liberar a sus insectos

\- Viejo, esto sí es problemático…- El Nara miraba atemorizado al Sannin -Ahora entiendo la feroz defensa de la princesa a su argumento-

\- Incluso yo he perdido el hambre…- Dijo Chouji, preparándose también para el combate

\- Sí, es él…- Dijo Azula, respondiendo la pregunta de su amiga -Nunca pensé que el mismísimo Taishogun vendría hasta aquí…-

\- Ku, ku, ku… Pensaba aplastarlos a todos ustedes de un solo golpe, insectos- Respondió Orochimaru sonriendo confiadamente -Pero estoy muy decepcionado por ver que mi presa sea tan raquítica y miserable…-

\- ¡Ya cállate…!- Replicó la princesa con ira -¡Es obvio que las cosas no les van a salir como ustedes quieren, Orochimaru!-

\- Azula-chan… Es cierto, tú estabas con Ryu el día que la maté…- La sonrisa del Sannin se tornó burlona -Ku, ku, ku… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El líder del Tengun estalló en sonoras carcajadas, crispando los nervios de todos los Ninja de Konoha

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te causa tanta gracia?!- Una furibunda Kurenai encaró al antiguo alumno del Sandaime Hokage

\- La historia de Azula y Naruto… No sé si sea para reír…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos suavemente mientras adoptaba una expresión seria -O más bien para llorar… Los débiles alumnos de Akahei han venido a luchar sumergidos en la desesperación, sólo con el ingenuo objetivo de vengar la muerte de su queridísima Sensei…- Súbitamente volvió a abrir los ojos y esbozó una demencial sonrisa -Pero lo único que van a conseguir será tener una muerte horrible- Azula y Ukitsu no pudieron evitar sentir temor con las crueles palabras del Sannin -En cuanto a ustedes, Asuma, Kurenai, sólo son basura que va a morir en el fuego cruzado de esta batalla… Gracias por avisarme Anko-chan-

\- Fue un placer servirle, Orochimaru-sensei- La Mitarashi sonrió con deleite

\- ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste, Anko…?!- Estalló Asuma finalmente

\- Nunca he traicionado a Konoha, Asuma…- Respondió suavemente la Ninja -¡Nunca la he traicionado porque nunca le he sido fiel!- Las palabras de la Mitarashi dejaron atónitos a ambos Jounin

"Por eso apoyó tanto a Kakashi-san para venir aquí…" Pensó la Kurama, mirando temerosa a la traidora a Konoha

"Sólo nos estaba tendiendo una trampa…" La Yamanaka miraba fijamente a la alumna del Sannin

\- Entonces, escoria… Prepárense a morir en mis manos- Orochimaru dio varios pasos, hasta ubicarse delante de sus tropas, ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja de Konoha…

…

 **Notas**

He aquí el segundo capítulo de lo que podría llamarse "La Saga de Tung".

Los chicos intentaron rescatar a Rimururu con un plan elaborado que arruinaron involuntariamente los Ninja de Konoha recién desembarcados. Con respecto a la llegada de estos a Daikanishima, pienso explicarlo brevemente en el siguiente capítulo, pero está relacionado con Ningame, la Tortuga de Might Guy.

Iroh ha aparecido y con eso la revelación del grupo de Ryu que combatió a Orochimaru durante la Guerra Secreta. La verdad, no esperen que los Genin destaquen, porque ellos están en un nivel de desarrollo casi igual al del canon, antes de que Sasuke huyera de Konoha y en cambio Naruto ya ha peleado con Infernape, Shiryu y Tung e independientemente del Rinnegan, ha despertado nuevas habilidades.

Digamos que Kakashi pagará con creces el considerar la gran aventura de Naruto "una simple excursión" y querer involucrarse en ella como si tuviera el nivel para ello. En el caso Anko, me gusta explotar un poco la trama del traidor inesperado. Además de eso, planteo a Azula como la amiga fría de Naruto, que a diferencia de los demás le dice sus verdades y por las buenas o las malas, lo hace entrar en razón. Puede que no, pero yo me imagino a Jiraiya con una reacción diferente ante la necesidad de huir de Tung:

 _Naruto: ¡No huiré!_

 _Jiraiya: Debemos hacerlo…_

 _Naruto: ¡Primero muerto antes que huir!_

 _Jiraiya: Está bien, eres un cabeza dura como yo…_

 _Y minutos después, cuando se hartó de jugar con ellos, Tung les voló las cabezas a ambos y cumplió con su objetivo…_

En relación al Hakaisharin, éste está basado en la carta trampa de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ring of Destruction.

Para terminar, en relación específicamente al siguiente capítulo, los acontecimientos en uno y otro frente de batalla, ocurrirán al mismo tiempo, a menos que se indique lo contrario en el fic.


	25. XXIII: La desesperación al límite

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, una disculpa porque vengo llegando de un concierto y ya es domingo… Pero sin más, contesto reviews y directo al fic:

 **alexzero:** pues sí, tenían que ser lo Ninja de Konoha XD

 **claudio:** pues todo se le pondrá color de hormiga al Ninja Copia

 **carlos29:** je, je, je, esa es la intención, que la historia vaya _in crescendo_

 **Gadihan:** Y sí, Kakashi es un experto en arruinar las cosas… Con respecto a _Naruto's Daybreak_ , necesito avanzar esta historia para evitar spoilers allá, pero no falta mucho para retomar la aventura de Naruto en ese fic.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues bien, la segunda batalla será todo un nuevo desafío para nuestros amigos.

 **dragon titanico:** ¿El viejo Roshi? Efectivamente, es el viejo maestro pervertido de cierto personaje unos días pelinegro y otros días de cabello rubio. Pues sí, así es Iroh, pensando que Ryu es flexible ya que él es todavía peor. Y sí, ciertas cosas están por suceder.

 **Loquin (21):** Bien, yo crecí con los Caballeros, Guerreras Mágicas, Bt'X, etc… Y por eso me gusta meter elementos de ese tipo de series en mis fics, je, je, je.

 **Loquin (22):** La verdad, los Ninja de Konoha siempre demuestran ese tipo de confianza en los fics y pues llegó la hora de ponerlos en su lugar.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXIII: La Desesperación al Límite.**

…

La batalla dio inicio de inmediato.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de los Genin, Naruto y Touma se lanzaron de frente en dirección al Shogun del Raigun. Como respuesta, Mayuri sonrió en forma perversa y tras realizar un par de sellos, chocó sus manos como si aplaudiera…

El rubio y el peliazul se detuvieron en seco, al ver cómo dos ataúdes surgieron del suelo de forma súbita y retrocedieron de un salto cuando las tapas de ambos cayeron súbitamente, provocando que se cimbrara la tierra. Ambos quedaron atónitos cuando observaron a las personas dentro de esos ataúdes…

Se trataba de Ryu y de Hyouga, ambos con los ojos cerrados y con una piel pálida que presentaba cuarteaduras, como si estuviera hecha de arcilla seca y quebradiza.

\- Orochimaru-sama perfeccionó el Jaou no Masei, siendo capaz de controlar el camino de la vida y la muerte…- De un salto, el Shogun del Raigun se posó sobre ambos ataúdes para encarar de frente a Naruto y a Touma con sonrisa siniestra en el rostro -Y gracias a ello, yo aprendí todos los secretos del Edo Tensei (Resurrección de Mundo Impuro) y qué mejor oportunidad para estrenarlo que ésta, reviviendo a dos de los héroes anónimos que derrotaron al Rey Serpiente y al Jagun, hace trece años… Yo he llevado el Jutsu a un nuevo nivel, al poder mantener la personalidad y consciencia de los invocados sin perder el control de ellos en ningún momento mientras no rompa mi concentración…- Ambos chicos se mostraron furiosos, ante el desconcierto de los Genin y los Jounin -¡Hyouga, Ryu! Despierten…- Ambos invocados abrieron los ojos violentamente

\- Touma…- Susurró el rubio del rostro vendado, apenas recuperó la consciencia, al notar en ese joven peliazul las facciones del pequeño hijo que había dejado en el mundo -¿Eres tú?-

\- Padre…- El arquero se mostró profundamente dolido en su expresión

\- Naruto…- Habló la pelirroja, apenas recobró el conocimiento -¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿Conoces a Touma?- Ryu estaba visiblemente desconcertada por el escenario delante de ella

\- Ryu-sensei…- La aludida quedó visiblemente desconcertada con la expresión de profundo dolor que mostraba su alumno, quien apenas era capaz de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos

\- Sobreviviste a tus novias y a tu superior…- Dijo Mayuri, llamando la atención de Naruto y de la resucitada Ryu -¡Veamos si puedes sobrevivir a tu Sensei!- Contra sus deseos, los antiguos compañeros salieron de sus ataúdes para lanzarse hacia el rubio y el peliazul, que se pusieron instintivamente en guardia apenas el Shogun del Raigun posó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha delante de su rostro.

La velocidad de la pelirroja, que en su trayectoria recuperó el aspecto que tuviera en vida con la excepción de lucir escleróticas negras al igual que su compañero rubio, era apenas perceptible por el Sharingan de Kakashi, quien se lanzó hacia ella para colisionar y proteger a un Naruto que esperaba el ataque mientras se mantenía en guardia. La pelirroja volteó de reojo hacia el peliplata mientras inhaló un poco de aire. El Uzumaki comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el cuerpo de su difunta Sensei.

\- ¡Suiton: Umi no Iruka (Elemento Agua: Delfín del Mar)!- De la boca de Naruto salió una ráfaga de agua con forma de delfín hacia el Ninja Copia

\- ¡Katon: Tatsu no Ikari (Elemento Fuego: Ira de Dragón)!- Exclamó involuntariamente la Jounin pelirroja.

Kakashi recibió de lleno el golpe del delfín, que lo cubrió de agua justo antes de que un violento torrente de Chakra Katon expulsado por todo el cuerpo de la Jounin lo impactara, proyectándolo violentamente hacia su espalda. Sin detenerse en su trayectoria, Ryu golpeó de lleno a Naruto en el rostro, quien todavía se encontraba en la posición de su Jutsu y no tenía guardia. Salió proyectado hacia atrás, mientras que en el suelo dibujaba un surco de varios metros de largo. Se levantó lentamente, dolido por el golpe ante la mirada con pesar de su Sensei, cuyo cuerpo ya estaba nuevamente en posición de ataque. El Ninja Copia también se levantaba lentamente mientras su cuerpo humeaba por el ataque recién recibido.

\- Naruto, no tengas misericordia, este es un cuerpo falso…- Exclamó la Jounin -¡Hazlo pedazos ahora!-

\- Ryu-sensei…- Murmuró ya reincorporado el rubio.

En cambio, Touma esquivó por milímetros el puño de su padre, que tenía Chakra Hyouton a su alrededor. Hyouga se lanzó con una gran cantidad de golpes que el peliazul apenas podía esquivar. Finalmente, tras bloquear uno de los puñetazos del rubio, Touma recibió de lleno una patada en su estómago, haciendo una mueca ahogada de dolor y al instante recibió un golpe a la barbilla que lo proyectó varios metros al aire, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Sin embargo, el arquero se reincorporó con relativa facilidad.

\- Veo que has continuado con tu entrenamiento, Touma- Dijo aparentemente inexpresivo el rubio de ojo vendado

\- Un poco…- Sonrió tristemente el peliazul.

Los Genin en cambio, se veían rodeados por las armaduras vivientes del Kingun y los Hollow del Raigun. De inmediato los seis se colocaron espalda con espalda para protegerse mutuamente de sus enemigos. Neji utilizó su Byakugan para analizar a los que creía Yoroi Senshi, sorprendiéndose de encontrar sus armaduras vacías e impregnadas de un Chakra sumamente intenso, de color azulado. Posteriormente orientó su mirada hacia los Hollow para encontrarse con simples masas de Chakra negro, las cuales no tenían distinguible el sistema de Circulación de Chakra.

\- ¿Ya sabes sus debilidades, Hyuga?- Preguntó el Uchiha, apenas había terminado una secuencia de sellos

\- No son seres vivos… Al menos no como los conocemos- Replicó fríamente el llamado genio de los Hyuga

\- Entonces sólo queda vencerlos con fuerza bruta- Agregó Makoto, realizando también una secuencia de sellos

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!- Lanzó Sasuke el primer ataque

\- ¡Suiton: Daibaku no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Gran Cascada)!- El Senju lanzó el segundo ataque.

Los Jutsu elementales dieron de lleno en los Hollow, potenciándose entre sí al hacer el fuego del azabache que hirviera el agua del Senju, cayendo la letal mezcla sobre los seres creados con Kinjutsu. En una nube de vapor desaparecieron aparentemente las tropas de ambos ejércitos del Tengun, para alivio de los otros Genin… Sin embargo, cuando se reveló el resultado del ataque, si bien presentaban horribles quemaduras y las siniestras máscaras que portaban estaban parcialmente derretidas, los Hollow estaban de pie, aparentemente sin ningún problema.

\- ¡No puede ser…!- Exclamó una Sakura ya asustada

\- ¡Entonces hay que probar con el poder de la juventud…!- Rock Lee se lanzó impulsivamente hacia las Yoroi -¡Konoha no Tatsumaki (Remolino de la Hoja)…!-

La patada del Genin proyectó al aire una de los Kabuto (Yelmo) de una de las tantas Yoroi, sin embargo la expresión de confianza en el rostro de Rock Lee cuando cayó elegantemente al suelo tras su ataque, cambio por una mueca de incertidumbre al notar que dentro de la Yoroi no había nada. Peor aún, la armadura se movía con naturalidad, como si una persona hábil estuviera dentro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varias cadenas lanzadas por las otras Yoroi lo ataron de los brazos, permitiéndole ponerse de pie, pero evitando que se pudiera mover.

\- ¡Lee…!- Guy se dio cuenta al instante del predicamento de su alumno -¡No desesperes, voy a ayudarte!- En el último segundo, el Jounin pudo saltar hacia atrás para evitar un tajo de la Katana de Choun Shiryuu "No pude sentir su presencia hasta el último momento, es como si fuera un fantasma" Enfocó su mirada hacia la Shogun del Kingun, quien lo señaló con su arma

\- A ustedes ya nada ni nadie los salvará de la muerte…- Dijo fríamente la hermosa alba, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

"¿Es por esto que no querían que usáramos Chakra…?" Pensó fugazmente Kakashi, mirando con preocupación el desalentador panorama a su alrededor.

Recordó fugazmente cómo pudieron arribar a Daikanishima por medio de las tortugas que invocó Might Guy, ya que al nadar con sus extremidades dentro de sus caparazones, pudieron resistir sin complicaciones los ataques de los cangrejos gigantes venenosamente mortales. Había sido una experiencia perturbadora, al navegar con el ruido que producían los choques entre tenazas y caparazones, pero nada como ahora, el enfrentarse a dos ejércitos del Tengun…

El Ninja Copia mirada con desconcierto cómo el hijo de su Sensei se lanzaba con lágrimas traicioneras escapando de sus ojos hacia la Jounin pelirroja, cuyo cuerpo ya había reaccionado al ataque del rubio. El puño derecho de ambos chocó con estruendo, provocando un ruido seco que llamó la atención de todos. A continuación y debido a la fuerza de repulsión producto del impacto, ambos lanzaron patadas al aire, con el objeto de impactarse mutuamente, estrellándose también ambas piernas entre sí. Con sorprendente agilidad, ambos se recompusieron con saltos mortales hacia atrás y apenas de pusieron de pie en el suelo, se lanzaron al frente nuevamente. Comenzaron un duelo a puño limpio, donde los rostros de ambos se volteaban con espacios cortos y sólo se detenían cuando Naruto bloqueaba un golpe de Ryu o la pelirroja esquivaba una de las feroces patadas del rubio…

Kakashi apenas si podía seguir el movimiento de ambos con ayuda del Sharingan de su fallecido compañero Obito.

"Su velocidad es impresionante…" Pensó el peliplata, mirando asombrado cómo ambos eran capaces de lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes a intervalos cortos, golpes que se sucedían con estruendo en cada impacto

\- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Naruto le volteó a Ryu el rostro de una patada

\- ¡¿Qué sucede…?!- Preguntó la Jounin al responder su cuerpo con un golpe tan brutal como el que había recibido

\- ¡Conocimos a Shiryu-sempai…!- Con su antebrazo, el Chunin bloqueó una brutal patada de la Jounin

\- ¡¿Y qué fue de él?!- La mano de Ryu detuvo un puñetazo de su alumno a escasos centímetros de su rostro

\- El… Al final dio su vida para salvarnos…- Ambos se soltaron por un momento, para sujetarse las manos, frente a frente, manteniéndose en un duelo de fuerza, mientras el suelo debajo de ambos comenzaba a desquebrajarse

\- Ya veo…- La expresión de la Jounin se suavizó visiblemente -Al final no fui tan mala Sensei después de todo-

\- ¡No fue mala!- El Chunin cerró los ojos para hacer fuerza y por unos instantes, echar a la pelirroja hacia atrás -¡Usted es la mejor Sensei del mundo!- Con sorprendente velocidad, el rubio le cruzó el rostro a Ryu de un puñetazo -¡Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y por las chicas…!- Con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión fiera, Naruto le dio una violenta patada en el vientre, antes de que el cuerpo de la Jounin pudiera reaccionar -¡Es lo me hubiera gustado decirle en el momento que dio su vida para salvarnos a mí y a Azula!-

\- Hay mocoso… Me vas a hacer llorar…- Ahora fue la pelirroja quien le cruzó el rostro de un golpe a su alumno, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas -¡Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou!- En la mano de Ryu comenzó a reunirse el Chakra Nitton

\- ¡Raiton: Rasengan…!- Respondió al instante el Chunin, con la versión de larga distancia del Jutsu de su padre.

Kakashi miraba asombrado el combate que sostenía el rubio contra la Jounin que lo había separado de él y luego, por un instante, volteó de reojo a sus propios alumnos, que apenas si trabajando juntos podían contener a los Hollow y a las Yoroi. Regresó su atención a la épica batalla cuando los dos Jutsu chocaron y generaron un estallido de luz intenso, por un breve momento. Cuando el Ninja Copia pudo volver a abrir su Sharingan tras el resplandor, el combate continuó, con un feroz intercambio de golpes entre Naruto y Ryu.

\- ¿Ese es un alumno de Ryu…?- Preguntó Hyouga, mientras de su puño extendido surgía un torrente de Chakra Hyouton en dirección a Touma

\- ¡Así es…!- Replicó el arquero tras saltar a su derecha para evadir el ataque -¡Fue por él que me decidí a dejar Shinrin para ayudarlo…!- Con un salto, el peliazul se enfiló al frente, lanzándole un golpe al su padre, quien lo detuvo con el escudo de su antebrazo izquierdo

\- Ya veo…- El rubio de ojo vendado le lanzó una patada a su hijo, volteándole el rostro y lanzándolo un par de metro atrás -¿Cómo está tu mamá?- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a hacer una armoniosa danza

\- Ella está muy bien, de hecho, sigue igual que como la recuerdas…- Replicó Touma, reincorporándose lentamente -Más parece mi hermana que mi mamá-

\- Ami…- En el rostro del rubio se formó una suave sonrisa -¡Cuidado, Touma!- Exclamó Hyouga mientras terminaba de realizar una particular danza donde imitaba el suave aleteo de un cisne -¡Diamond Dust!-

\- ¡Ella también te extraña…!- Replico el Shusha mientras preparaba su arco para contraatacar rápidamente -¡Shinkuuha…!-

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, provocando una explosión de luz y escarcha que llamó la atención de todos los Genin. Mientras Makoto protegía a Sakura con unas raíces de Mokuton emergidas de la tierra y Sasuke lanzaba el Goukakyuu no Jutsu contra uno de los varias Hollow, ambos genios voltearon al momento de la colisión entre ambos Jutsu, sorprendiéndose de que ese ataque Hyouton era enormemente superior a las habilidades demostradas por Haku. Regresando su atención a los enemigos delante de ellos, los genios se sorprendieron de la capacidad de resistencia de los Hollow. Eran monstruos que simplemente seguían moviéndose a pesar de que tenían evidente daño en sus cuerpos.

\- ¡Hakke Hyaku Niijuuhachi Shou (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)!- El castaño Hyuga atacó a uno de los Hollow con el Juuken de los Hyuga, tratando de inhabilitarlo -Con esto será…-

Neji no pudo continuar su oración cuando sin haber dado los ciento veintiocho golpes, el Hollow contraatacó y le dio un violento golpe que le cruzó el rostro y lo envió a estrellarse a una roca, destruyéndola con el impacto. Su compañera de equipo de inmediato adquirió una expresión fiera y de entre sus ropas sacó un par de pergaminos que mostró a las Yoroi. Sakura reconoció el ataque de inmediato y esperó que con un impacto físico fuera suficiente, ya que si el Taijutsu no funcionaba contra esos seres, el Ninjutsu básico que tenía seguramente tampoco serviría. La castaña dio un salto en el aire, mientras dejaba que sus pergaminos se desenrollaran armoniosamente y la rodearan.

\- ¡Soushouryu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)…!-

La Haruno observó esperanzada cómo la lluvia de armas comenzó a caer sobre los Hollow y sus cuerpos eran atravesados por los objetos punzocortantes arrojados por la sorprendente habilidad de Tenten. Sin embargo, lentamente la expresión de esperanza de la pelirrosa, comenzó a transformarse en una mueca de desesperación, cuando si bien los enemigos caían al suelo tras los ataques, volvían a levantarse con facilidad. Finalmente Tenten cayó de pie al suelo, sorprendida de que los Hollow que incluso habían sido atravesados de sus cabezas, continuaban avanzando. Su sorpresa se convirtió en una expresión de dolor cuando fue embestida por la espalda y cayó al suelo. Sakura de inmediato corrió a auxiliarla, visiblemente preocupada.

\- ¡Tenten! ¿Estás bien…?- Sakura le ayudaba a la castaña a reincorporarse

\- Sí, gracias…- Ambas Kunoichi alzaron la mirada para ver a un par de Yoroi que habían lanzado sus Kusarigama (Hoz con Cadena) hacia ellas

\- ¡Cuidado!- De lo lejos llegaron dos flechas que desviaron las Kusarigama de ambas chicas.

Touma sonrió suavemente cuando vio que había salvado justo a tiempo a las Genin, pero de inmediato fue atacado por el cuerpo de Hyouga, en forma de una corriente de viento Hyouton que lo arrojó un par de metros en el suelo. Cayó pesadamente y se reincorporó con un poco más de dificultad que antes. La mirada seria de su padre se posó en él, mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie para encararlo nuevamente. Ambas Genin se reincorporaron completamente cuando otro Hollow comenzó a atacarlas con Raiton de nivel básico.

"Esto es muy complicado" Pensó serio el peliazul, respirando agitado "Estos chicos no están preparados para enfrentar a los Hollow…"

\- Touma, sé lo que estás pensando…- Dijo inexpresivo el rubio -Esos Genin no son capaces de combatir contra los Hollow porque carecen de la capacidad para hacerlos pedazos completamente…-

\- ¡Raikiri…!-

El rubio volteó sobre su hombro, para ver cómo el Ninja Copia se había lanzado hacia él, aprovechando que estaba distraído. Kakashi iba a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, con el objeto de cruzarle el corazón para derrotarlo rápidamente y demostrar que podían estar al nivel de la batalla. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Hyouga se apartó con impresionante agilidad de su camino, simplemente ladeando el cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio un manotazo en la espalda cargado con Hyouton. Kakashi cayó de boca al suelo, con la espalda congelada.

\- Tú eres Kakashi Hatake, alumno del Yondaime Hokage… ¿No?- Preguntó Hyouga mientras su atención regresaba a su hijo -Eres rápido para el estándar Jounin… Pero comparado con Cifer Ulquiorra, eres una tortuga… Si te sobreestimas, morirás-

"¿Quién demonios es Cifer…?" Pensó fugazmente desde el suelo, el inmovilizado Ninja Copia.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Kakashi, el rubio y el peliazul se lanzaron al frente para continuar con su batalla, que si bien era menos impresionante que la del rubio con Ryu, también era de un nivel muy alto. Con furia en su expresión, comenzó a entender que tal vez no estaba al nivel de las circunstancias y si ese era el caso, su decisión personal de ir tras Naruto con el pretexto de la misión de apoyo a Kiri, estaba sentenciando a la generación de novatos a la muerte. A lo lejos podía ver cómo Might Guy derribaba una y otra vez a Choun Shiryuu, haciéndola pedazos con cada ataque que le lanzaba, pero el uso de las Hachimon (Ocho Puertas) estaba mermando sus fuerzas. Peor aún, la Shogun del Kingun se levantaba totalmente recuperada en cada oportunidad, demostrando un poder de regeneración infinitamente superior al legendario Chakra Mokuton del Shodaime Hokage.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor con Asuma, Kurenai y Anko…

…

\- ¡Deja de burlarte…!- Replicó la princesa, preparada para la lucha -¡Aunque nos mates, no nos iremos sin cobrar nada! Sólo quiero sacar un poco del rencor que tengo… Y unas heridas bastarán-

\- ¡Así es…!- Agregó Ukitsu con la misma rabia -¡Le quitaste la vida a una persona noble y maravillosa como Ryu-sensei y nunca te lo vamos a perdonar…!-

\- Es ahí donde te equivocas niña…- La sonrisa del Sannin se torció más -Fue precisamente esa vulgar nobleza la que la mató, tan primitiva como la de un mono…-

Sin poder resistir más y ante la consternación de Azula y los demás Ninja de Konoha, Ukitsu se lanzó al frente, con la intención de atacar al Sannin. De inmediato su guardia personal estaba por adelantarse para interceptar a la Chunin, pero el Taishogun del Tengun colocó sus brazos delante de sus subordinados para evitar que intervinieran en lo que parecía el inicio del combate. Se tronó los nudillos del puño derecho y con sorprendente velocidad le cruzó el rostro a Ukitsu en el aire con un violento golpe y luego un segundo impacto al estómago envió a la morena a caer pesadamente al frente de los Genin.

\- Con Ryu descubrí el placer de destrozar a mis enemigos con mis propias manos…- El Sannin torció su sonrisa de forma triunfal

\- ¡Ukitsu…!- La castaña corrió hacia su amiga de inmediato

\- Ahora mueran…- Sobre la palma de la mano derecha de Orochimaru se comenzaron a formar muchas esferas de Chakra Bakuton.

De inmediato Asuma y Kurenai se lanzaron al frente para encarar al Sannin y proteger a las Chunin y a los Genin del inminente ataque, pero fueron interceptados respectivamente por vistosas patadas voladoras de Kimimaro y Anko, ambos con la transformación del Juin (Sello Maldito) en su segundo nivel, proyectándolos varios metros detrás. Las esferas de Bakuton en las manos del Sannin salieron disparadas hacia la morena indefensa y los Genin.

\- ¡¿Por qué, Anko?!- Gritó dolida la pelinegra apenas se recuperó -¡Creí que éramos amigas!-

\- ¡Si creíste eso mereces morir, Ninja ridícula!- Replicó la sirviente de Orochimaru con regocijo ante el dolor de la Jounin.

En el camino la princesa recompuso su cuerpo para cubrir a su amiga del inminente ataque. Los Genin observaron con terror el ataque, siendo incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo debido a la mezcla de miedo y fascinación que sentían por el nivel de su enemigo. Chunin y Genin desaparecieron en una pequeña pero intensa explosión que las cubrió en una nube de polvo. Los Jounin se reincorporaron para ver la nube de polvo disiparse y notar a una Azula que reprimía una mueca de dolor ya que sus piernas humeaban tras haber protegido a su mejor amiga con ellas. De ahí en fuera, los Genin yacían en el suelo, ya incapaces de defenderse y apenas pudiendo mantenerse conscientes. Sin darles oportunidad de nada, Anko y Kimimaro se lanzaron de nuevo contra los Jounin, iniciando la batalla entre ellos para evitar que ayudaran a sus alumnos.

\- Kh… Su Chakra ha aumentado desde aquella ocasión…- Murmuró la castaña, mirando de reojo a los Genin humeantes a su alrededor y sosteniendo a la debilitada Ukitsu entre sus brazos

\- Creo que es obvio, princesa…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos sin dejar de lado su expresión burlesca -Nubes-sama me ha otorgado este cuerpo, diseñado específicamente para mí como recompensa por la muerte de su Sensei…-

"¿Por qué habla así de Ryu…?" Asuma le ayudaba a Kurenai a reincorporarse tras un ataque del Kaguya y la Mitarashi

"¿Habrá peleado con Ryu antes…?" Pensó fugazmente la Yuuhi, antes de defenderse de una patada de la que creyó su mejor amiga

\- Es decir, ahora soy más fuerte en todo sentido, que el día en que maté a esa estúpida de Akahei con el cuerpo de Itachi-kun…- Agregó el Sannin con expresión confiada -¿Qué les parece? ¿Aún creen ser capaces de hacerme algún daño? Además, hay que considerar que ni Naruto ni Ryu están con ustedes y encima de eso están cargando con todas esas basuras que piensan que esto es una simple misioncita de Rango S…- La expresión de Orochimaru se llenó de regocijo -Mientras hablamos, el Raigun y el Kingun están despedazando a Naruto y al chico que los ayudó contra Shiryu…-

"¡Touma, Naruto…!" Pensó agobiada la Chunin, mientras bajaba la mirada y sostenía a su amiga en brazos "No podremos ganar… Si no pudimos con Tung, mucho menos ahora contra Orochimaru, el Raigun y el Kingun al mismo tiempo…"

\- La sentencia por oponerse al todopoderoso Nubes-sama es la muerte, más para ustedes siendo asquerosa escoria…- Ante la mirada desesperanzada de Azula, en la mano derecha del Taishogun comenzó a manifestarse rojizo Chakra Netton.

Asuma y Kurenai intentaron ayudar a sus alumnos ante el inminente ataque, pero de inmediato Kimimaro y Anko se colocaron delante de ellos…

El hombre tenía la apariencia que le daba un aire a un dinosaurio, ya que tenía cola en la espalda, piel ennegrecida como resultado de su transformación mientras que la mujer lucía un Shuriken tatuado en el rostro, cuya piel también era morena y unas alas similares a unas grotescas manos emergían de su espalda. Las capacidades de los esbirros de Orochimaru eran superiores a las de los Jounin y en la naciente batalla de Taijutsu la diferencia era notoria. Poco a poco, mediante pequeñas heridas de sangre causadas por sus ataques, el Kaguya y la Mitarashi mataban al Sarutobi y a la Yuuhi.

\- Es hora… ¡Reciban el poder de mi calor ardiente y sufran algo peor que la muerte!- El Chakra Nitton concentrado en la mano de Orochimaru comenzó a iluminar el lugar

"Maldición…" Azula apretó los dientes ya resignada a recibir el ataque, cuando miró sorprendida a una debilitada Ukitsu que se aferraba al cuello de su ropa con visible esfuerzo e incapaz de levantarse -¡Ukitsu…!- Exclamó la princesa sorprendida "Es cierto… No puedo perder las esperanzas, si yo muero… ¿Quién protegerá a Ukitsu?" Shikamaru, visiblemente lastimado, notó la expresión fiera que adoptó Azula

\- ¡Los reduciré a todos a polvo…!- El Netton en la mano de Orochimaru se convirtió en una gran esfera brillante, lista para ser lanzada -¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai (Elemento Calor: Devastación Infernal)…!-

\- Debo proteger a Ukitsu…- La castaña se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre su amiga y el Netton que se acercaba velozmente en forma de una esfera unida a la mano de Orochimaru por una corriente de Chakra Netton -Y es por eso… ¡Que no puedo darme por vencida!- La princesa cerró los ojos y extendió su mano hacia el Taishogun del Tengun -¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!-

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- El Sannin se notaba visiblemente sorprendido.

Asuma y Kurenai, en medio de su batalla contra Anko y Kimimaro, se dieron el lujo de voltear a ver hacia el donde creían que sus alumnos y las Chunin iban a morir irremediablemente ante el ataque del infame Hebi-sannin. Sin embargo, se llevaron una sorpresa enorme, así como los esbirros de Orochimaru, cuando vieron que la princesa no sólo había replicado el mismo Jutsu Netton sino que también había logrado detener el ataque y emparejarse en un duelo de Ninjutsu con el Sannin en forma de una corriente de Chakra Netton que chocaba delante de ambos. Cuando Azula abrió los ojos, también se sorprendió con el resultado de su intento.

\- ¡Pude ejecutar su mismo Jutsu…!- Exclamó la castaña, visiblemente sorprendida

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?!- Orochimaru lucía atónito y desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando delante de sus propios ojos.

La sorpresa fue mayor para los presentes cuando sorpresivamente la Chunin logró superar el Chakra del Rey Serpiente y lograr impactar la mano de su enemigo con su Chakra Netton, provocando que el Sannin diera un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra el cuerpo de Kidomaru, el sujeto de seis brazos, quien todavía sorprendido le ayudó a su líder a erguirse de nuevo. Orochimaru miraba con incredulidad su mano humeante debido al ataque de Azula. Anko y Kimimaro dejaron la batalla que sostenían para ver si su amo estaba bien.

\- ¡El Chakra de esa maldita mocosa superó mi propio poder…!- La ira creció violentamente en la expresión del Sannin

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien…?- Preguntó un preocupado Sakon, el sujeto con una extraña joroba

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- El Sannin le volteó el rostro a su sirviente con un violento golpe de la mano afectada

"Está desconcertado, debo aprovechar la oportunidad…" Pensó la princesa mientras recuperaba su fría expresión y lentamente los Jounin comenzaban a socorrer a sus estudiantes "Eso es… ¡El explosivo que fabricó Touma!" De entre sus ropas sacó el objeto que le había dado su amigo mientras el Sannin luchaba por recuperar la calma "Entonces esta bomba fea detona en cinco segundos…" Con Chakra Katon en su índice derecho, Azula encendió la mecha -¡1…!-

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hace esa mocosa imbécil?!- Bramo la traidora Anko, llamando la atención de todos

\- ¡2…!-

\- ¡Esto no se ve bien…!- Exclamó Sakon, desconcertado

\- ¡3…! ¡Allá va…!- Súbitamente la princesa lanzó el explosivo sobre el ejército del desconcertado Sannin - ¡4…! ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!- Azula volvió a lanzar el Jutsu que le había robado a Orochimaru, justo en el momento en que el explosivo estaba sobre la concentración de enemigos -¡5…!- Justo en el momento en que la barra fue impactada por el ataque de Azula, detonó para liberar el Chakra Netton junto con la onda expansiva y provocando que el ataque alcanzara a todos los esbirros de Orochimaru junto con el Sannin mismo -¡Todo salió a pedir de boca!- La castaña sonrió cuando vio el resultado de su idea, ya que el ejército entero del Sannin yacía en el incendio producido por la explosión y el Netton

\- Azula-chan…- Por fin Ukitsu comenzó a ponerse de pie

\- Ukitsu… ¿Viste eso?- Azula continuaba emocionada

\- Me alegra que domines mejor el Netton- La morena sonrió débilmente

\- Lo sé, yo también creo estar soñando… Parece que el entrenamiento con el tío Iroh si dio resultados después de todo… En un solo día mi Chakra aumentó y al parecer lo controlo mejor…- La chico volteó al cielo "Gracias, tío…"

\- Eso fue impresionante- Asuma se acercó, ayudándole a caminar a Shikamaru y a Ino, mientras Chouji seguía lentamente a su equipo

\- Es cierto…- Agregó Kurenai, mirando sonriente hacia el incendio donde habían desaparecido sus enemigos, mientras le ayudaba a su equipo a permanecer de pie -Ya era hora que de alguien le robara un Jutsu a ese ladrón de Ninjutsu-

\- Lamentamos no haberte hecho caso- Dijo con un ligero pesar el Jounin

\- Es cierto, hubiera sido todo más sencillo…- Agregó la Jounin con una sonrisa -En especial yo, te debo una disculpa-

\- No importa- Replicó Azula con discreta sonrisa

\- Vamos, hay que ayudar a Naruto-sempai y a Touma-kun…- Ukitsu dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la Seiki no Sekiban, siendo seguida por los demás

\- Seguramente la deben pasar tan mal como nosotros- La expresión del Sarutobi se volvió seria

\- Hay que darse prisa- Complementó la Yuuhi con la misma expresión

\- Realmente me dejaste impresionado…- Todos regresaron su mirada hacia el incendio, al escuchar entre las llamas la voz de Orochimaru -Azula-chan…- La tétrica silueta del Rey Serpiente era visible entre las llamas -No pensé que hubieras alcanzado este nivel…-

Tras agitar su brazo el Sannin emergió del fuego y al arrancarse la parte superior de su ropa reveló su torso desnudo, mostrando su nueva musculatura adquirida, además de un tatuaje de serpiente que serpenteaba por todo su cuerpo y terminaba con la cabeza abierta en el pectoral izquierdo, como si devorara el corazón del líder del Tengun…

Los Genin, las Chunin y los Jounin no podían creer que el Rey Serpiente había emergido ileso de entre el fuego y su sorpresa aumentó cuando los demás integrantes de su ejército lentamente comenzaron a aparecer de entre las llamas, al parecer sin haber recibido algún daño. La sorpresa en la expresión de Azula se convirtió en miedo e incertidumbre cuando al chocar sus manos al frente, Orochimaru lentamente reveló una esfera de Chakra rojo sumamente brillante que crecía entre ellas conforme las iba separando.

\- Pero ahora te darás cuenta de que siempre habrá alguien sobre ti…- La esfera aumento de tamaño violentamente al posarla sobre su cabeza

\- ¡¿Qué es eso…?!- Exclamaron sorprendidos los Jounin, ya que los demás estaban estupefactos

\- ¡Netton: Kyoensei (Elemento Calor: Estrella Ardiente Gigante)…!-

La esfera salió proyectada hacia los Ninja de Konoha a tal velocidad, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo pudieron ver atónitos como esa violenta esfera estalló apenas impactó la espalda de una Ukitsu que apenas tuvo tiempo de proteger a sus camaradas al imponerse entre el ataque del Sannin. Sin embargo, todo desapareció en un estallido rojizo que provocó un enorme estallido, el cual incluso cimbró violentamente el lugar, levantando una enorme columna de polvo que se elevó al cielo, siendo visible por toda Daikanishima.

…

Naruto y Ryu continuaban su épica batalla, ante la mirada sonriente del Shogun del Raigun. Los golpes sumamente poderosos que ambos contendientes se daban varias veces en apenas segundos demostraban dos cosas: que el rubio se mostró más fuerte durante esa batalla, ya que el Rey Mono era más poderoso que la Jounin y aún así, al Chunin le costaba más trabajo mantener a la pelirroja a raya. Mayuri analizó detenidamente la batalla entre el Chunin y el Shogun del Kagun, al menos la parte que pudo ver hasta el estallido repentino que sufrió el poder de Naruto tras la intervención de Azula y supo entonces que al igual que contra sus novias, el rubio se estaba reprimiendo, sólo que esta vez de forma inconsciente, ya que le era imposible acabar con la imagen que más respetaba en el mundo…

El mismo caso era con Touma, ya que el Doctor Diabólico sabía la relación filial que existía entre el peliazul y el rubio de ojo vendado, al haber espiado parte de la batalla entre Shiryu y Naruto. Sabiendo que Azula y Ukitsu probablemente estarían muertas a manos del Taishogun del Tengun, sólo faltaba liquidar a los otros dos chicos y finalmente el Tengun se alzaría con la victoria. Su sonrisa se tornó más sombría, enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

\- ¡¿Esto es todo lo que has mejorado…?!- Ryu cubrió otra patada del rubio, preguntando cuando las caras de ambos estaban cercanas entre sí

\- ¡He hecho todo lo posible!- Naruto lanzó una segunda patada que la pelirroja volvió a detener

\- ¡Tienes que esforzarte todavía más!- Naruto salió proyectado varios metros hacia su espalda tras recibir un golpe de lleno en el rostro -¡Pero eso no es lo importante ahora! ¡Lo importante ahora es que me hagas pedazos y ayudes a esos mocosos antes de que los Hollow los maten a todos…!-

\- ¡Eso intento, pero yo…!- Replicó el Chunin mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al frente.

Ambos Ninja continuaban su lucha, cimbrando cada vez más el campo de batalla con los violentos golpes que se daban y los que chocaban entre sí. Naruto intentó utilizar la Hae no Odori, cambiando de lugar varias veces, para intentar sorprender al cuerpo de la Jounin que en parte hacía su lucha por ayudar a su alumno, desviando la mirada a propósito para facilitarle la labor al Chunin. Sin embargo, la intensa batalla estaba totalmente equilibrada. Los veloces golpes que se intercambiaban sólo se detenían cuando alguno lograba impactar violentamente a su enemigo…

Una brutal patada en el estómago de Ryu dada por Naruto tras saltar para esquivar una patada baja a los tobillos, un violento puñetazo del cuerpo de la Jounin que frenó en seco al rubio al voltearle el rostro, de inmediato Naruto preparó en su mano un Rasengan, listo para impactárselo en el vientre, pero centímetros antes, justo como en la ocasión contra Hinata y Nami, el Jutsu se disipó instantes antes de alcanzar su objetivo. El cuerpo de Ryu reaccionó dándole una violenta patada en el vientre, que lo dobló y acto seguido una segunda patada lo echó varios metros hacia atrás. Fue entonces que la pelirroja dedujo lo mismo que Mayuri…

\- Maldita sea…- Susurró iracunda mientras su cuerpo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio "Sin importa que pueda morir, no se atreverá a destruir este cuerpo falso…" Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, mientras su mirada se entristecía visiblemente "Ni siquiera sacrificándome pude ayudarlos y ahora…"

En el otro combate, Hyouga detenía con su escudo los cada vez más lentos ataques de su hijo con ayuda del escudo de su armadura. Tras bloquear cada intento de Touma, contraatacaba con su temible Puño de Hielo, congelando lentamente al peliazul. El intercambio de golpes entre ellos no era como el de Naruto con Ryu, pero aún así también eran destacables. El Chakra Hyouton rodeó nuevamente el cuerpo de Cygnus Hyouga y entonces en una pose particular, entrelazó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Touma reconoció al instante preparando su arco una vez más. El Chakra de ambos los rodeó violentamente, listo cada uno para atacar.

\- ¡Aurora Thunder Attack…!-

\- ¡Shinkuuha…!-

Ambos ataques, uno en forma de un chorro de Hyouton y el otro en forma de una liberación de Chakra puro de color azul, chocaron en el aire, manteniendo un duelo de poderes que dejó maravillado al Ninja Copia, incapaz de levantarse tras el congelamiento sufrido a manos del rubio. Ambas corrientes de Chakra se mantenían estáticas en el aire, pero poco a poco el Hyouton de Hyouga comenzó a imponerse sobre el Chakra puro de Touma. Finalmente el chorro de viento frío dio en de lleno en el arquero, aunque ya bastante amortiguado y finalmente terminó por lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

\- Recuerda que este infame Jutsu se concibió originalmente para destantear al oponente al mostrarle a sus seres queridos, Touma… ¡No debes dudar!- El rubio comenzó a acercarse a su hijo, quien luchaba por levantarse del suelo.

Kakashi intentaba abrirse paso entre los Hollow que resguardaban al Shogun del Raigun. Sin embargo a esas criaturas les cruzaba el pecho con su Raikiri y se seguían moviendo, como si fueran alguna especie de zombis. Trataba de atacar a Mayuri para romper el Edo Tensei y que Naruto no fuera vencido por su Sensei, porque entendía lo que sufría el rubio y de estar en la misma situación, seguramente le sería imposible levantar la mano contra Minato…

Sin embargo ya estaba rodeado por ocho Hollow, dos de los cuales tenían el pecho atravesado a la altura del corazón y su sangre negra escurría en forma grotesca por todo su cuerpo, mientras que los seis restantes tenían Kunai clavadas en sus puntos vitales, el corazón, la garganta e incluso en la nuca, pero aún así se seguían moviendo con agilidad, como si estuvieran al 100%. El uso del Raikiri en dos ocasiones lo había dejado exhausto, tras comprobar que el Chidori ordinario no penetraba las capas óseas de los cuerpos de los Hollow. Lucía al borde de la extenuación al tener que haber usado el Sharingan para pelear contra esos monstruos en igualdad de condiciones.

Fue entonces, cuando parecía que sería vencido, que se arrepintió de desoír deliberadamente las advertencias del peliazul amigo de Naruto.

"Demonios…" El Ninja Copia respiraba visiblemente agitado, mirando con expectación a los varios Hollow delante de él

\- ¡Hirudora (Tigre Matinal)…!-

El peliplata volteó de reojo a lo lejos, donde su autoproclamado rival desataba el poder de su Jutsu ofensivo. La monstruosa corriente de viento resultado del puño extremadamente veloz lanzado por toda la fuerza de Might Guy tomó la forma de un tigre rugiente y se proyectó hacia Choun Shiryuu, devastando todo a su paso. En medio de la destrucción se pudo ver cómo la ropa de la Shogun del Kingun voló en pedazos con facilidad y su cuerpo desnudo se deformaba como resultado del impacto, con todas sus extremidades, incluyendo el cuello, rompiéndose al mismo tiempo. Todo delante del Jounin se convirtió en un simple cráter humeante tras el devastador ataque. Kakashi sonrió débilmente, cuando el cuerpo de la Shogun cayó al suelo, humeante y con los ojos en blanco. En cambio el Ninja de Konoha respiraba agitado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que el rumbo de la batalla comenzaba a cambiar tras derrotar a uno de los dos Shogun que los habían emboscado.

\- Ese… Es el poder… De la juventud…- Susurró entre jadeos el aparentemente victorioso Might Guy

\- Estoy sorprendida por tu capacidad ofensiva…-

La expresión triunfal del Jounin se transformó en una mueca de incertidumbre, al escuchar la voz de la mujer que aparentemente estaba muerta delante de él. Sus pupilas e iris reaparecieron en sus escleróticas vacías y poco a poco, dejando boquiabierto a su enemigo, el cuerpo de Choun Shiryuu comenzó a reparar el daño en su cuerpo, sanando las fracturas masivas de sus huesos, luego colocando las extremidades en su posición correcta y lentamente regenerando el revelador kimono que había sido destruido como resultado del ataque. La respiración de Guy se hizo más y más agitada, al ver cómo su enemiga lentamente se ponía de pie, mientras las huellas de la batalla desaparecían de su cuerpo, como en los anteriores intentos de eliminarla. El aura azul que lo rodeaba, comenzó a disiparse en el aire mientras que el de su enemiga parecía regresar a la normalidad.

\- Tengo sentimientos contradictorios en relación contigo humano…- La fría mirada de la legendaria espadachín se clavó en el atónito Jounin -Ciertamente tu poder es digno de mencionarse, pero es resultado de entregar la batalla si alguien es capaz de resistir tu ataque o en mi caso, reparar el daño… No eres poderoso realmente, pero puedes brillar intensamente por un instante, justo como una estrella fugaz, que muestras su mayor esplendor antes de desaparecer…-

\- N-No eres… ¿No eres humana?- Preguntó tímidamente el ya agotado Might Guy

\- Efectivamente, soy de la raza de los dragones, la Espadachín Legendaria del Makai (Mundo Demonio), que ha empuñado su arma desde hace cientos de años, antes incluso de que tu raza usara lo que llaman Ninjutsu…- Replicó con su inexpresiva expresión la hermosa alba -Entre los Shogun, no soy más fuerte físicamente que Infernape o Shiryu y mi Ninjutsu, para que me entiendas, es inferior respecto a Mayuri, Tung, Shirona-san y Orochimaru-sama… Pero en el Tengun, no hay vitalidad superior a la mía, como ya lo has comprobado…-

"Vitalidad… Debería decir inmortalidad…" La mirada de Might Guy se hacía borrosa lentamente "El Hirudora es un Jutsu para matar al enemigo de un solo golpe… Peor aún, se regenera como si para ella la muerte fuera sólo una ilusión… ¿Cuál es el secreto que esconde?"

\- No te hagas cuestionamientos incomprensibles para tu limitado panorama… Sólo debes saber que su derrota ya es un hecho… El abrir la Nanamon (Séptima Puerta) desgarra todos los músculos del cuerpo y el daño es difícil de reparar…-

"¿C-Cómo sabe eso…?" Al Jounin le costaba trabajo estar de pie

\- Hace siglos humanos, cuando desarrollé el concepto de las Hachimon (Ocho Puertas), me di cuenta de que era algo incompleto y por eso lo deseché…- Las palabras de Choun Shiryuu dejaron anonadado a Guy -Un humano al que entrené aprendió el concepto y lo trajo al Ninkai cegado por el poder inicial de esa habilidad… Pobre, robó algo incompleto y ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias-

"¿Qué…?"

\- Los humanos no tienen la capacidad física por soportar tal concentración de poder, aunque me dejó gratamente sorprendida que lograras enfocar el poder generado en un solo punto y me lo lanzaras directamente…- La Shogun del Kingun cerró los ojos -Por ese logro te dejaré morir junto a tus compañeros…- Lo último que sintió Might Guy antes de perder la consciencia fue un golpe seco a la babilla que lo proyectó al aire.

Neji, Tenten y el recién liberado Lee, que se habían puesto en una formación espalda con espalda junto a Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura, miraban el resultado de la batalla y con sorpresa se dieron cuenta de que las Hachimon de su Sensei tampoco habían dado resultado contra la Shogun del Kingun. Miraron con horror cómo su inconsciente y extenuado Sensei cayó justo al centro de su formación de forma pesada, con los ojos en blanco y totalmente agotado. Involuntariamente creció su miedo mientras los Hollow y las Yoroi se acercaban amenazadoramente a ellos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que las llamas de la juventud hayan sido extinguidas…!- Exclamó Rock Lee en forma escandalosa

"Ninguna persona puede resistir el Hirudora…" Pensó desconcertado el Hyuga "Al menos, ningún ser humano…"

\- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos comandan al Tengun?!- Tenten era la más alterada de los tres

"¡¿Y contra esto es contra lo que ha estado peleando Naruto?!" Sasuke miraba cómo uno de los Hollow se levantaba en llamas tras haber recibido su Jutsu Katon para continuar la lucha

"Antes no entendía cómo un ejército podía amenazar el poder de las Cinco Grandes Naciones del mundo" El Senju lucía contrariado con el devenir de la batalla "Ahora puedo comprenderlo perfectamente…"

Kakashi cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe de un Hollow cuando recién había bloqueado la embestida de otro. Su poder también estaba mermando y poco a poco comenzaba a ver borroso por el desgaste de usar su Sharingan. Con los Genin rodeados, Might Guy derrotado por el efecto secundario de su propio Jutsu, él al límite y tanto Naruto como Touma detenidos por Ryu y ese Caballero que con un simple ataque mermó sus capacidades considerablemente, todo parecía perdido. En ese momento demostró una discreta sorpresa en su rostro, cuando vio una sombra blanca que avanzaba por entre las piernas de los Hollow y se dirigía hacia el siniestramente sonriente Mayuri…

\- ¡Eso es!- La sonrisa del Doctor Diabólico estaba llena de regocijo -¡Mueran sumergidos en la desesperación!- El Shogun del Raigun miraba sin cambiar su posición cómo Naruto y Touma se reincorporaban con dificultad

\- ¡Miau…!-

\- ¿Eh…?-

El ataque fue tan rápido como discreto y preciso. Artemis, aprovechando que ni siquiera era digno de ser tomado en cuenta por los enemigos, se lanzó hacia Mayuri y le metió un violento zarpazo en tal vez el único lugar donde podría dañarlo realmente: sus ojos. El gato cayó de pie en la cima de uno de los ataúdes mientras que debido al ardor en sus globos oculares el demonio se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a gritar en forma por demás escandalosa.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldita sea no puedo ver…!- Mayuri lanzaba gritos y alaridos exagerados al aire.

En ese momento tanto Ryu como Hyouga ensancharon la mirada, visiblemente sorprendidos. Aprovechando que sentían recuperada su libertad, se dieron media vuelta ante el desconcierto de Naruto y Touma, lanzándose al instante hacia los Hollow y las Yoroi que asediaban a los Genin y al derrotado Might Guy, ante el desconcierto de Kakashi.

\- ¡Diamond Dust!-

\- ¡Niiton: Atarashii Taiyou!- Por instinto los Genin cerraron los ojos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke fue el primero en volver a abrirlos para darse cuenta de que los ataques no iban dirigidos hacia ellos, sino hacia los seres del Tengun. Varios Hollow de inmediato quedaron congelados con el inesperado ataque de Cygnus y no pocas Yoroi volaron en pedazos tras recibir el impacto del Jutsu de la fallecida Jounin. Los demás reaccionaron segundos después y de inmediato corrieron hacia Naruto y Touma para auxiliarlos mientras que los enemigos restantes eran destruidos por repeticiones de los ataques de Ryu y Hyouga. Fue el Senju quien le ayudó a levantarse al Uzumaki y el Hyuga quien le ayudó al arquero, mientras que Tenten y Rock Lee cargaban a su debilitado Sensei. Sasuke y Makoto ya estaban delante de ellos, junto con Sakura, listos para cualquier eventualidad.

\- Bien, aprovechamos el tiempo- Dijo Hyouga, mientras le daba la espalda a los Genin y orientaba su mirada hacia el Shogun del Raigun

\- Ese gato idiota no es tan idiota como parece…- Dijo Ryu y en ese momento, el recuperado Mayuri, cuyos ojos estaban visiblemente irritados, pateó furibundo al felino, que cayó cerca de los Gennin, sus ojos parecían dos espirales -Creo que hablé muy pronto…-

\- ¡Maldita escoria!- El Shogun del Raigun estaba visiblemente exaltado -¡Ese estúpido gato me las pagará…! Y en cuanto a ustedes…- Los ojos del Doctor Diabólico se posaron tanto en el rubio como en la pelirroja -¡Ya no lo necesito!- Mayuri realizó el sello de manos Kai (Liberación).

Naruto y Touma miraron fijamente a sus seres queridos. Tanto Ryu como Hyouga lentamente comenzaron a disgregarse en forma de pequeñas hojas de papel, que lentamente revelaban el cuerpo de dos Ninja que Mayuri había utilizado para realizar el Edo Tensei. Ambas miradas azules estaban visiblemente entristecidas cuando entendieron que sus ejemplos a seguir regresaban nuevamente a la oscuridad de la muerte. Ambos voltearon a ver a su hijo y su alumno respectivamente, sonriendo cada uno a su manera.

\- Naruto, Touma… Han crecido mucho…- Sólo quedaba el rostro y parte del pecho de la Sensei que el rubio recordaba -Pero, no deben dudar… Protejan lo que es importante para ambos… Ahora sólo me queda decir… Que estoy orgullosa de ustedes-

\- Ryu-sensei…- Las lágrimas escapaban del ojo del rubio -¡Ryu-sensei…!-

\- Deja de llorar, pareces marica…- Dijo la pelirroja, antes de que se revelara el rostro del Ninja cuyo cuerpo había sido usado para el famoso Jutsu

\- Touma… Debes llegar lo más alto que puedas…- El arquero bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos

\- Siempre los llevaré en mis recuerdos… Padre, Sensei-

\- Adiós, Touma…- Los papeles que le daban al cadáver la apariencia de Hyouga terminaron de dispersarse en el aire.

Los cuerpos de dos Ninjas castaños cayeron ante los pies de los Genin que habían visto la escena. Al rubio y el peliazul les costaba trabajo tratar de concentrarse y volver la atención a la batalla, pero lo hicieron cuando Mayuri descendió de los ataúdes y Choun Shiryuu se posó junto a él. Una sonrisa confiada estaba presente en el rostro del Shogun del Raigun, mientras Kakashi finalmente terminaba de vencer al último Hollow que lo atacaba y volvía con los Ninja de Konoha. Naruto y Touma se soltaron de quienes los ayudaban a levantarse para encarar furiosos al Doctor Diabólico.

\- ¡Vas a pagar lo que hiciste, bastardo!- Naruto encaró al nuevamente altivo Mayuri

\- ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por siempre!- Agregó el arquero, visiblemente furioso

\- ¡Los que se van a arrepentir son ustedes…!- Replicó a su vez el Shogun del Raigun -¡Es hora, Shiryuu…!-

\- Te dije que la 'táctica rodillo' sería la mejor…- Dijo calmada la Shogun del Kingun.

Los dos Shogun levantaron su mano derecha al cielo y al instante más Hollow y Yoroi surgieron de las sombras que proyectaba la Seiki no Sekiban. La contrariedad pronto se hizo presente en los rostros de Naruto y Touma cuando los nuevos soldados de ambos ejércitos se posaron delante de sus líderes, cuadruplicando la cantidad de soldados anterior, siendo esta vez cien enemigos entre Yoroi y Hollow. Los Genin se mostraron sorprendidos, ya que el primer ataque había sido únicamente de treinta entre ambos seres artificiales. Sasuke, Neji y Makoto notaron que a pesar de que el rubio y el peliazul encaraban desafiantes a los enemigos, respiraban agitados, agotados tanto física como mentalmente por el combate sostenido contra Ryu y Hyouga, cuya despedida fugaz los había dejado alterados a ambos. Kakashi era sostenido por una aterrada Sakura, mientras que el inconsciente Guy era custodiado por Tenten y Rock Lee

"Esta vez son más enemigos… Y ni siquiera pudimos contra los anteriores" El Uchiha se mostraba intimidado por la situación

"De reojo, creo que son tres veces más que antes" El Senju también lucía contrariado

\- Aunque ese gato me hizo enfurecer, estoy complacido de que están en nuestras manos… No puedo esperar a matarlos, porque ya están agotados tras el primer combate y ahora no tienen posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir al segundo asalto…- Dijo el Doctor Diabólico con tono de voz imponente -¿Quieren morir a manos de los soldados o en nuestras propias manos?-

\- Elijan rápido y ya no retrasen lo inevitable…- Agregó fríamente la legendaria espadachín

\- Yo…- Kakashi fue quien habló -Les debo una disculpa, Naruto… Si no hubiera sido por mi necedad de hacer todo a mí modo, no habría pasado esto…- La mirada del Ninja lucía cargada de culpa.

Para desconcierto de los Ninja de Konoha, en ese momento un súbito temblor cimbró totalmente Daikanishima, moviéndolos y en el caso de Kakashi, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten y el inconsciente Might Guy, cayeron al suelo. Naruto y Touma orientaron la mirada hacia una nube de polvo que se levantaba al cielo y su preocupación se hizo notoria cuando el sonido de una explosión considerable se escuchó con estruendo por todo el lugar. Al parecer había provenido del lugar donde estaba ubicada la Shiki no Sekiban.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso…?!- Preguntó Naruto al aire

\- ¡Vino de la Shiki no Sekiban!- Agregó Touma con visible preocupación

\- Esa explosión fue resultado del Netton: Kyoensei de Orochimaru-sama- Respondió Choun Shiryuu, dejando atónitos a ambos

\- ¡Ese maldito infeliz…!- La mirada del rubio se endureció por la ira

\- Esas mocosas ya deben estar hechas polvo…- La sonrisa de Mayuri se tornó sumamente burlona -Pero no se preocupen, pronto las acompañarán-

\- Hora de terminar con esto- La Shogun del Kingun levantó nuevamente su mano

\- ¡Así es, llegó su hora de morir…!- El Shogun del Raigun replicó el movimiento de su compañera

\- Parece que este será el fin…- Susurró resignada la Haruno, provocando pesimismo en las expresiones de sus amigos

\- Aunque fuera así…- Replicó el rubio, sonriendo desafiante -Moriremos juntos…-

\- Miau…- Artemis se puso en pie con dificultad

\- Es cierto…- Touma sonreía también -Juntos hasta el final…-

Ambos hablaban de dientes para afuera, porque sabían que era probable que el Raigun y el Kingun emergieran victoriosos debido a su cansancio y a que los Genin no tenían el nivel para la lucha, pero aún así no se iban a dar por vencidos mientras tuvieran vida. Los novatos se pusieron en guardia, mientras esperaban el inevitable ataque de ambos ejércitos. Sabían que no daban el ancho en una batalla de las dimensiones actuales y serían más una carga para Touma y Naruto que una ayuda real…

Pero aún así, también pelearían hasta el final.

\- Pues bien…- Susurró Choun Shiryuu con frialdad

\- ¡Mueran…!- Exclamó con enfermiza felicidad el Doctor Diabólico y ambos Shogun desataron el ataque de sus ejércitos al bajar las manos

\- ¡Fire Blast!-

La dragona y el demonio voltearon con desconcierto hacia el cielo, para encontrarse con una violenta corriente de fuego que formó el Kanji Hi (Fuego) de varios metros en todas sus dimensiones, impactando a las primeras filas de los ejércitos y carbonizándolo a varios Hollow y dejando a las Yoroi como simples grumos de metal derretido apenas en un parpadeo. Mayuri observó con enorme desconcierto y contrariedad cómo casi treinta de los soldados habían sido convertidos en cenizas apenas en unos segundos, mientras el amanecer se hacía presente a los lejos. Los Ninja de Konoha también miraron con desconcierto el misterioso ataque. Kakashi sabía que de los Ninja habilidosos que conocía sólo el Gama-sennin podría crear un Katon de poder tan destructivo, pero él estaba investigando en las ruinas de Iwa, del otro lado del océano…

Así que no podía ser él.

\- ¡¿Quién fue…?!- El Shogun del Raigun bramó, fuera de sus casillas -¡¿Quién se atrevió a hacer semejante estupidez?!-

\- Fui yo…-

En un pequeño risco detrás de los Ninja de Konoha, del lado contrario al sol, se encontraba el autor del poderoso ataque Katon. Los Genin voltearon desconcertados, pero Naruto y Touma reconocieron la voz inmediatamente, negándose a voltear. Finalmente la curiosidad los venció y apenas posaron su mirada en el risco, se encontraron con la última persona a la que hubieran esperado ver. El peliazul miró con desconfianza al recién llegado, pero la expresión del rubio se llenó de alegría al instante al igual que la del gato.

\- Es increíble… ¡Es…!- El rubio sonrió visiblemente contento

\- ¡Infernape!- Mayuri encaró al Shogun del Kagun, quien a su vez miraba fijamente a los dos ejércitos y a sus líderes -¡Maldito desgraciado, todo este tiempo estuviste con vida! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ayudar a los alumnos de Akahei…?!-

\- No podían pelear contra ustedes y cuidar a los otros Ninja al mismo tiempo, vengo a equilibrar la balanza…- Contestó el simio secamente

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- La ira era visible en el rostro del Doctor Diabólico -Escuchen, Hollow… ¡Primero quiero que acaben con ese maldito traidor!-

\- Ustedes también, mis sirvientes- Agregó siniestra la Shogun del Kingun mientras miraba a su nuevo enemigo -La traición al Maryuou Nubes se paga con la muerte…-

\- ¡¿Qué acaben conmigo?!- El simio se mofó y de un vistoso salto se posó delante de los Ninja de Konoha y el arquero -¡No me hagan reír!- Infernape se lanzó al frente para colisionar contra los Hollow y las armaduras -¡¿De verdad piensan que sus soldados inútiles pueden vencer al Rey Mono?!- Exclamó mientras varios soldados salían proyectados ante su embate y caían pesadamente al suelo unos segundos después, sorprendiendo de forma imperceptible a Choun Shiryuu y de forma marcada a Mayuri

\- ¡Maldito simio!- Los vasos capilares se resaltaron en la mirada del Doctor Diabólico ante la indiferencia de la espadachín, mientras el Shogun del Kagun permanecía expectante

\- ¡¿Quién es este enorme simio…?!- Preguntó la pelirrosa, sorprendida y asustada a la vez

"Acabó fácilmente con muchas de esas cosas con apenas un Jutsu cuando yo apenas y puedo estar de pie con ayuda de Sakura tras pelear sólo contra ocho…" Pensó el Ninja Copia, sorprendido del poder del recién aparecido

\- ¡Infernape…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras se acercó alegre al Shogun del Kagun, Touma lo siguió con recelo -¡Es increíble que estés vivo! ¿Cómo lo lograste?- El simio volteó a ver al Chunin con una discreta sonrisa

\- Es una larga historia que te contaré después, lo importante es que vine a ayudarlos para que derroten a Tung- Replicó el Rey Mono

\- Naruto… ¿Podemos confiar en él…?- Preguntó Touma con expresión seria

\- ¡Claro! Al final puede decirse que terminamos bien- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

\- Descuida, vengo a ayudarlos a salvar a esa chica, Rimururu…- Replicó tranquilo el Shogun del Kagun ante la desconfianza del arquero.

…

Orochimaru miraba con frialdad cómo todo a su alrededor estaba destruido y las rocas desquebrajadas del suelo cubrían parcialmente a los Genin y Jounin que ya estaban fuera de combate…

Esperaba que todos se hubieran convertido en polvo y sólo quedara un gran cráter delante de él, pero lo que estaba delante de él eran los cuerpos tendidos de Ukitsu y Azula, la morena entre la princesa y el Taishogun. Se acercó para analizar fijamente a la azabache y observó con curiosidad que pequeños restos de placas óseas estaban al alrededor de su descubierta y humeante espalda. Todo su torso estaba completamente desnudo y con heridas resultado de la explosión.

\- ¿Orochimaru-sama?- De entre los escombros surgieron sus soldados, algo lastimados también -¿Se encuentra bien?-

\- No te preocupes Kidomaru, mi propio Jutsu no me afecta- Replicó el Sannin, recuperando su sonrisa sádica -Lo que me tiene sorprendido es que sus cuerpos no se hayan desintegrado con mi Netton… Da igual, la Shiki no Sekiban está segura y todo está bien ahora- El Rey Serpiente regresó su atención hacia Ukitsu, al notar que respiraba débilmente -Vaya… Todavía está viva… Será mejor acabar con ella de una buena vez- Orochimaru levantó a Ukitsu del cuello, como si la estuviera ahorcando

\- E-Espera…- El Sannin volteó hacia donde una Azula visiblemente herida lo mirada haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la conciencia

\- ¿Sigues viva, Azula-chan?- Orochimaru sonrió en forma perversa -Descuida, pronto te enviaré con tu Sensei y tu amado Itachi… Primero me encargaré de esta chiquilla-

\- E-Ella sólo es una sucia campesina…- Las palabras de Azula llamaron la atención del Sannin -Y… S-Su vida… No vale nada… Yo en cambio, soy la hija del Daimyo… T-Toma la mía…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la orgullosa princesa -Te lo suplico…- Su orgullo se hacía pedazos -M-Mátame a mí, por favor…- Azula agachó la cabeza desde su preciaría posición, terminando de humillarse -Te lo imploro… ¡A-A ella déjala ir…!- Sollozó, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer por su mejor amiga

\- Ku, ku, ku… Ya veo, esta niña es tu mejor amiga y estás dispuesta a intercambiar su vida por la tuya, qué conmovedor…- Orochimaru estalló en carcajadas burlescas -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué divertido, primero tu novio, luego tu Sensei y ahora tu mejor amiga…!- Ante la expresión desconsolada de Azula, el Taishogun del Tengun se destornillaba de risa -¡Parece que estoy destinado a hacerte desdichada!-

\- P-Por favor- La princesa se sentía terriblemente humillada al rogarle a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, pero podían más sus inmensos deseos de salvar a su mejor amiga que su gigantesco orgullo -N-No la mates…- Apretó los dientes y apretó sus puños -¡Te lo suplico!-

"Maldito infeliz…" Kurenai era la otra que también estaba consciente, pero era incapaz de moverse por sí misma debido al daño "Se regodea en el sufrimiento de Azula…"

\- Pero ahora que por fin sé quien es esta 'sucia campesina', con menor razón la perdonaré…- La sonrisa de Orochimaru se tornó sombría

\- ¿E-Eh…?- La princesa miró atónita al Sannin

\- Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones e incluso sus placas óseas… Ella sólo puede ser la hija de Harribel y Cifer, lo que quiere decir que esa maldita Harribel me vio la cara en el pasado…- Orochimaru levantó a Ukitsu del cuello y la posó delante de Azula -Esta mocosa representa la traición de su madre, al preferirla a ella sobre mis intereses y ahora que tengo este cuerpo, ella ya no me sirve para nada, los Hollow siempre fueron material desechable… Por eso la mataré- El Sannin se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente a la Shiki no Sekiban -Ahora verás la horrible muerte de tu mejor amiga- El deleite del sádico líder del Tengun aumentó aún más con la boquiabierta expresión de la chica -Ese será el peor castigo que puedas recibir… Vamos a romperle la espina en la Shiki no Sekiban… Sin la protección de su Resurrección Primaria, esas placas que los protegieron de la explosión, su columna vertebral se partirá como una rama seca si la lanzo con la fuerza necesaria-

\- N-No… ¡Espera…!- Azula intentó estirar su mano hacia el pie del Sannin, al imaginarse fugazmente a su amiga posada de espaldas en el borde de la Shiki no Sekiban, con la espina rota y la sangre surgiendo de su boca, con la mirada en blanco -¡Por favor…! ¡Detente…!-

\- ¡Vuela…!-

Ante el regocijo de los recién emergidos integrantes de su ejército, Orochimaru tomó vuelo y lanzó violentamente a la morena hacia el cielo a una velocidad increíble cientos de metros sobre Daikanishima. Azula miraba con la cara descompuesta por la desesperación cómo después de llegar a su punto más alto, Ukitsu comenzó a descender lentamente, de espaldas al suelo. El lanzamiento del Taishogun del Tengun había sido perfecto y sólo era cuestión de algunos segundos para que la espalda de la morena chocara con el filo superior de la Shiki no Sekiban y se partiera en dos. Orochimaru no cabía dentro de sí mismo por el éxtasis de ver a la chica que representaba la alianza entre Harribel y Ryu, su supuesta Shogun más fiel y su peor enemiga, cayendo lenta e inevitablemente hacia su muerte.

\- ¡Ukitsu…!- Azula miraba impotente cómo nuevamente estaba por perder a otro ser querido.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se tornó discreta cuando una pequeña grieta se formó en el centro de la Shiki no Sekiban y esa sonrisa discreta se transformó en una expresión de desconcierto cuando una línea vertical se marcó justo al centro de la tablilla…

Instantáneamente miles de grietas se extendieron por toda la Shiki no Sekiban y justo en ese momento fue que Ukitsu impactó con el filo, pero la tablilla simplemente comenzó a desmoronarse conforme descendía la morena, mientras los restos levantaban una cortina de polvo al tiempo que caían.

\- La Shiki no Sekiban… ¡Se hace pedazos!- Orochimaru miraba boquiabierto lo que sucedía delante de él.

Azula estaba tan sorprendida como el Sannin. Entre la nube de polvo, se pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona que atrapó a Ukitsu entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La brisa matinal despejó el polvo, revelando el metálico fulgor verde resultado del reflejo de la luz del sol en la protección que usaba el salvador de la morena. La princesa se llevó las manos a los ojos, tallándoselos incrédula por lo que estaba viendo. Cuando se dio cuenta que de no estaba alucinando, una sincera y radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Por el contrario, lo que quedaba de la sonrisa de Orochimaru se convirtió en un rictus de marcada ira…

"Es un milagro…" Las lágrimas escapaban a mares de la ahora feliz Azula

\- No puede ser…- Orochimaru no salía de su estupefacción.

Los ojos del Shogun del Suigun estaban cerrados. La profunda mirada celeste del Dragón Shiryu, sin embargo, se abrió al instante para enfocarse con discreta furia en el Sannin. El súbito estallido de su Chakra terminó por disipar el polvo que lo rodeaba a él y a su hermana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio que Azula también yacía en el suelo, visiblemente lastimada.

\- Tengo una segunda oportunidad para protegerlos…- Susurró el pelinegro con su mirada enternecida puesta en la Vasto Lord -Y no la desaprovecharé- Su expresión se endureció de nuevo, mientras orientaba la mirada hacia el furioso Orochimaru…

En el momento más crítico del combate, justo cuando Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu y Touma estaban en el punto más desesperado de sus encarnizadas batallas, inesperadamente, el Rey Mono Infernape y el Caballero Dragón Shiryu, regresaron de la muerte para salvarlos…

…

 **Notas**

Pues he aquí otro capítulo de la Saga de Tung…

En relación a las batallas, los protagonistas de este fic son los chicos del Equipo Ryu y como dije anteriormente, los Genin no tienen el nivel para pelear contra estos enemigos, los Jounin en algunos casos tampoco, como Kakashi, que se va más a los golpes precisos y no a los ataques masivos. Guy por otra parte, tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentar a Choun Shiryuu, que oculta secretos muy profundos y finalmente, para desgracia de Asuma y Kurenai, Orochimaru es la cabeza del Tengun debajo de Nubes y es por algo.

Respecto a la forma como Hyouga esquiva fácilmente el Raikiri de Kakashi, si respetara el canon de las series de los crossover como tal, la velocidad de la luz no creo que fuera perceptible ni para el Rinnegan, por eso Hyouga, Shiryu y Shun tienen velocidades asombrosas, claro que sin llegar a esos extremos. En relación al Edo Tensei de Mayuri… ¿Por qué siempre ha de ganar Naruto contra los Edo Tensei? Digo, en este fic Ryu se ganó su respeto de una forma enorme (Ni el Naruto del canon respeta a Jiraiya como el Naruto de este fic a la dragona) y por tanto le ocurrió lo mismo que contra Hinata y Nami, reprimiéndose involuntariamente, salvándose junto con Touma gracias a la inesperada intervención de Artemis, porque como se dice, no hay enemigo pequeño (y que terminó haciendo más que todos los Ninja de Konoha juntos XD).

Con respecto a la forma en que el Rey Mono aparta a los Hollow y Yoroi, no es lo mismo recibir el golpe de un niño de cinco años que de un campeón de peso Welter…XD. Shiryu e Infernape revivieron y las razones serán explicadas detalladamente en el siguiente capítulo, porque la Saga de Tung ha entrado a la parte más interesante. Por otra parte, el Rinnegan se mostrará en todo su esplendor en el momento adecuado, ya que en este fic encierra un secreto que calará hondo. Finalmente, si buscan un fic de historia simple tipo 'Naruto gana a todo lo que se ponga enfrente fácilmente y se vuelve el ser perfecto', éste no es su fic. Lo que busco explotar en esta historia, son las emociones humanas, las evoluciones de los personajes, las relaciones de amistad y amor, así como el drama.

Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.


	26. XXIV: Salvadores Resucitados

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Bien, vamos a los reviews:

 **alexzero:** Ciertamente, para Naruto las cosas parecen mejorar, pero así como pasaron a ser favorables, puede pasar lo contrario.

 **carlos29:** Pues sí, el momento de la llegada de ambos me gusta y además, Artemis será muchas cosas, pero un relleno no es.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues sí, todo parecer mejorar para el rubio y sus amigos con la inesperada ayuda, pero todavía no todo está resuelto.

 **dragon titanico:** Bien, los Ninja de Konoha se acaban de dar un doloroso golpe de realidad y Mayuri y Shiryuu simplemente son mucha pieza para Guy y Kakashi. Azula le ha robado un jutsu al Sannin, pero al final no ha sido suficiente y creo que ya sé a qué pelea te refieres…

 **claudio:** Si y no, los dioses intervendrán directamente en su momento.

 **Loquin:** Más oportunos no pudieron haber sido. Los Genin ya se dieron cuenta de que sólo estoban y pues todavía falta enfrentar a los peores enemigos…

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXIV: Salvadores Resucitados.**

…

Ukitsu comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos…

Lo primero que pudo ver desde la posición en la que se encontraba fue el gesto serio de su hermano adoptivo mirando al frente. El desconcierto se apoderó de su rostro, creyendo que ella misma había sido asesinada y finalmente, se había reunido con el azabache en el mundo de los muertos…

De reojo comenzó a buscar a su madre biológica mientras se erguía lentamente, llamando la atención del Caballero, que todavía la cargaba protectoramente.

\- Hermano… Finalmente he muerto y has venido a buscarme…- Una sonrisa discreta se formó en el rostro de Shiryu

\- Ni tu ni yo estamos muertos, mira mis piernas- El Shogun del Suigun dio un par de pisotones suaves en el suelo, demostrando que efectivamente estaba vivo, sin apartar la mirada del frente

\- Shiryu…- La morena miró atónita a su hermano, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente de su rostro -¡Hermano!- Finalmente Ukitsu se aferró al cuello de su hermano en un emotivo abrazo, que correspondió el azabache

\- Ukitsu…- Por un breve momento el Dragón Shiryu cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la dicha que también lo embriagaba a él

\- Estoy tan feliz de que estés con vida, hermano…- La quebrada voz de la Vasto Lord no cabía en sí misma de felicidad

\- O-Oigan ustedes dos- La princesa replicó desde su precaria posición -No se olviden de mí…- La respuesta de Shiryu fue lanzarle lo que parecía ser una especie de frijol de color verde justo a la frente -¡Auch!-

\- Cómete eso y te recuperarás- Replicó serio el Shogun del Suigun, ocultando una discreta molestia provocada por la interrupción de la castaña

\- Sólo soy amable con Ukitsu… ¿No? Me las pagarás…- Murmuró Azula entre dientes mientras tomó la leguminosa y comenzó a comerla al tiempo que la marca del golpe se hizo presente al centro de su frente.

Sorpresivamente, la semilla no era tan dura como esperaba y conforme la masticaba, crujía en su boca. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando finalmente se la tragó: abrió los ojos visiblemente y después de tan sólo un par de segundos se levantó de golpe, como si nada le hubiera pasado, ante la mirada atónita de Orochimaru y su ejército…

No lo pensó dos veces y aprovechando que el Sannin seguía descolocado por la resurrección de Shiryu, corrió hacia su amiga y el Shogun del Suigun, quien le daba otra de esas extrañas semillas a Ukitsu de forma amorosa en la boca. La morena masticaba con el mismo desconcierto de la princesa, pero cuando tragó y sintió la súbita recuperación de su cuerpo, se sintió contenta de saber que nuevamente estaba lista para pelear.

\- Hermano… ¿Qué es esta semilla?- Preguntó Ukitsu, una vez que se puso de pie

\- Se llaman Senzu (Semillas del Ermitaño) y una vez que las comes tu fuerza se restablece completamente- Shiryu evitó ver directamente a su hermana adoptiva

\- Ya veo…- Entonces volteó hacia la castaña, quien se quitaba el peto de su ropa -¿Qué haces, Azula-chan?- Preguntó desconcertada cuando su amiga le ofreció la pieza

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estás desnuda del torso?-

Ukitsu orientó su mirada hacia el suelo, para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, tenía los senos al aire y solamente su falda y calzado sobrevivieron. Un rubor casi imperceptible se había formado en el rostro de Shiryu, mientras que la morena se sonrojó violentamente y se cubrió con los brazos lo mejor que pudo. Apenas Azula terminó de quedarse en el top negro que siempre usaba debajo de su ropa con el cabello suelto y le ofreció el peto, la Vasto Lord tomó violentamente la prenda y sumamente cohibida se la puso apresuradamente.

Ya vestida de nuevo y recuperada de la vergüenza, orientó su mirada junto con la castaña hacia el ejército del Sannin.

\- Esto no puede ser- El Taishogun del Tengun llamó la atención de los tres -Tu cuerpo se debió haber desintegrado en la lava debajo de Tiamath, además ya estabas muerto…- Las Chunin voltearon a ver con desconcierto al azabache

\- Así es, mi cuerpo se terminó de desintegrar en la lava…- Replicó Shiryu con expresión dura -Pero el de Infernape no, porque él estaba vivo y aprovechó ese momento para escapar-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Infernape también?!- Orochimaru se veía más desconcertado que antes, si eso era posible

\- Fue en ese momento…- El Caballero comenzó a recordar lo que le contó el Rey Mono…

…

 _El Shogun del Kagun se encontraba en medio del magma y abrió súbitamente los ojos cuando notó que Kidomaru y Tayuya, los encargados de lanzar su cuerpo junto con el de Shiryu a la roca fundida, se habían marchado. Volteó de reojo hacia su derecha, para ver cómo el cuerpo de Shiryu terminaba de quemarse y finalmente desintegrarse. Cerró los ojos con pesar y comenzó a nadar en el magma por la roca fundida como si estuviera en el agua. Emergió en medio del suelo de un lugar alejado de la base del Tengun y comenzó a caminar todavía con magma en el cuerpo y rodeado de su rojizo e intenso Chakra Katon, la lava conforme se iba solidificando caía de su cuerpo como una costra…_

 _\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Gritó al tiempo que posaba su mano derecha en el suelo._

 _Una nube de humo se manifestó cerca de él, la cual se disipó con prontitud para revelar a un dragón alado de color naranja, cuya cola manifestaba una intensa flama en la punta._

 _\- Vámonos, Charizard, de vuelta al bosque aledaño a Yu…- El dragón rugió como respuesta y luego tomó a su líder de la cintura._

 _Viajó por un día entero aproximadamente, sostenido por su invocación, hasta encontrarse en un profundo bosque. Se acercó al árbol más alto del lugar una vez que Charizard había desaparecido, para meter la mano en una cavidad del tronco con el fin de sacar siete objetos particulares: eran esferas de un material similar al cristal, de color fuego y estrellas en su interior, así como una pequeña bolsa de tela. El simio tomó los objetos y corrió durante medio día, hasta encontrarse en la orilla del mar, en un acantilado pronunciado. Entonces dejó caer los siete objetos, que comenzaron a brillar después de unos instantes. Infernape endureció la mirada, al notar como el brillo intermitente de esos objetos aumentaba de frecuencia…_

 _\- ¡Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple mi deseo!- El simio levantó los brazos al cielo de forma súbita._

 _El cielo se oscureció, no sólo en ese lugar, sino en una gran extensión de territorio en la zona aledaña. De esos objetos brillantes comenzó a surgir una intensa columna de luz que se extendió hacia el cielo que se llenó de gruesas nubes negras, las cuales liberaban relámpagos de forma regular. Finalmente, ante la mirada fascinada del Rey Mono, un dragón de colosales dimensiones y ojos brillantes de color verde, cuyo cuerpo era visible por todas las nubes, se posó sobre las brillantes esferas, teniendo su atención entera volcada sobre el Shogun del Kagun._

 _\- Dime cuál es tu deseo…- Dijo el dragón con una imponente voz que hacía eco por todo el lugar -Puede ser el que sea, pero solamente te concederé uno…-_

 _\- Deseo que todas las personas que han sido asesinadas por el Tengun, regresen a la vida… Ese es mi deseo- Respondió Infernape con toda su atención puesta en el imponente dragón_

 _\- Puedo resucitarlas, pero tendría que hacerlo una por una…- Replicó el dragón con su imponente tono_

" _Pero las Esferas del Dragón sólo pueden usarse una vez cada cien años" Pensó el simio contrariado "Entonces…"_

 _\- Estoy esperando a que me digas cuál es tu deseo…- Dijo el imponente ser, llamando la atención de Infernape_

 _\- Hace un par de días murió un hombre llamado Shiryu, él era el portador de la Armadura del Dragón, pero su cuerpo despareció en un estanque de lava, te pido que lo revivas, ese es mi deseo…- Replicó el Rey Mono al instante_

 _\- Como tú digas…- Los ojos del dragón brillaron de forma imponente, por un instante._

 _Un rayo cayó violentamente del cielo, justo delante de Infernape y dejándolo enceguecido por el brillo. Cuando el simio pudo abrir los ojos, delante de él estaba el Shogun del Suigun, tendido en el suelo e inconsciente. Sólo vestía un pantalón violeta deslavado y parecía dormir tranquilamente. Inmediatamente el Rey Mono corrió hacia el azabache mientras las Esferas del Dragón comenzaron a elevarse lentamente, posándose delante del hocico del dragón._

 _\- He cumplido tu deseo… Me retiro…- Las esferas salieron proyectadas en diferentes direcciones mientras el cielo se despejo y el dragón desapareció en instantes…_

 _Infernape esperó pacientemente durante varias horas a que el Shogun del Suigun despertara. Cuando lo hizo, se encontraba enormemente desorientado, se recostó y comenzó a ver en varias direcciones hasta encontrarse con el Shogun del Kagun, quien lo observaba cruzado de brazos, sentado sobre una roca. Estaba visiblemente sorprendido de ver al simio en ese lugar y pensaba que finalmente se encontraba en el otro mundo._

 _\- ¿Infernape?- Finalmente Shiryu se animó a preguntar -Entonces estoy muerto…-_

 _\- No, estás vivo… ¿Has escuchado sobre las esferas del Dragón?-_

 _\- Un poco…- El azabache volteó a ver sorprendido al Juujin (Hombre Bestia) -No me digas que…-_

 _\- Así es, usé esas esferas creadas por los Kami para regresarte a la vida- Infernape respondió tranquilamente_

 _\- Pero tú, también estabas muerto…-_

 _\- El líquido que el Doctor Diabólico inventó sí funciona, pero no podía dejar que se supiera hasta que él pensara que su idea era errónea y la desechara por completo… Cuando ese sujeto fracasa en algo, desecha la idea completamente e incluso la borra de su propia memoria… Ese líquido sería una ventaja insalvable a favor del Tengun contra los seres humanos, pero ahora su fórmula se ha perdido… Además, mi cuerpo es resistente, es de lo único que puedo enorgullecerme-_

 _\- ¿Y por qué me reviviste a mí?- Shiryu endureció la mirada_

 _\- Mientras fingía la muerte dentro del contenedor donde me encontraba, escuché lo que Mayuri y Tung planearon contra ti… No sé qué camino elegirás ahora, sólo sé cuál elegiré yo- El simio se levantó de la roca donde se había sentado_

 _\- ¿A dónde vas?- El azabache miraba fijamente al otro Shogun_

 _\- Iré a ayudar a Naruto y a su grupo, es lo que puedo hacer para agradecerle a Azula que me haya recordado mis convicciones…-_

 _\- Ya veo…- El azabache frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba lentamente -Entonces, vámonos-_

 _\- ¿Hm?- El simio miró confundido al humano_

 _\- Yo también tengo una razón para vivir… Ellos limpiaron el odio que tenía dentro del corazón al revelarme la verdad sobre mi madre y Ryu… Traicioné los sacrificios de las dos personas que me tendieron la mano a lo largo de mi vida y me he convertido en un asesino que tarde o temprano pagará por sus crímenes… ¡Lo único que puedo hacer hasta que llegue el momento de ser enjuiciado es proteger a Naruto y a los otros!- La mirada de Shiryu se llenó de determinación_

 _\- Shiryu…-_

 _En el cielo se hizo presente un haz de luz verde, el cual descendió como una estrella fugaz de forma violenta, deslumbrado a los dos Shogun al posarse delante de ellos. Cuando ambos pudieron recuperar la visión tras el deslumbramiento, se encontraron con la Armadura del Dragón, la cual brillaba en forma majestuosa y contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, estaba en perfecto estado._

 _\- ¡Es mi armadura!- Exclamó sorprendido el azabache -Pero Naruto la hizo pedazos en nuestra batalla… ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? Además de eso, está en perfectas condiciones-_

 _\- Se dice que una armadura con un espíritu de lucha genuino, elige por si misma a su dueño y una vez que lo ha elegido, luchará a su lado, incluso más allá de la vida y de la muerte… Seguramente también resucitó cuando lo hiciste tú- Agregó el Rey Mono, mirando el objeto respetuosamente_

 _\- Ven…- Shiryu extendió su mano derecha hacia su ropaje, que se desensambló para cubrirlo nuevamente en instantes_

 _\- Así es, mientras tu espíritu de lucha siga ardiendo, tu armadura estará a tu lado- Delante del Shogun del Kagun, el Shogun del Suigun ya estaba listo para el combate_

 _\- ¡Gracias, Rey Mono…!- Ambos estrecharon sus manos con camaradería_

 _\- A partir de hoy somos traidores al Tengun, así que espero estés preparado porque no hay marcha atrás- El Shogun del Kagun declaró serio_

 _\- Si es por ellos, valdrá la pena…- El azabache sonrió decidido_

 _\- ¡Vamos entonces, Dragón Shiryu, a Daikanishima…!- Los dos Shogun se dispusieron a partir hacia el campo de batalla._

…

"Ese maldito simio…" Orochimaru apretaba los dientes con marcada ira "¡Yo quería usar esas esferas para obtener la vida eterna y siempre que le pregunté por ellas me negó que él las poseía!" La mirada del Taishogun se clavó en el Shogun -Primero Infernape y después tú… Ambos se ponen del lado de Naruto, simplemente no puedo creerlo-

\- Cuando escuches a Infernape derribando la Seiki no Sekiban, te aseguro que lo vas a creer- El Caballero sonrió en forma desafiante

\- Kh… Canalla…- La expresión del Sannin se endureció aún más

\- Ukitsu, Azula- Ambas aludidas voltearon a ver al Shogun del Suigun -Ustedes vayan a la fortaleza, seguramente Naruto y Touma ya debieron de haber partido hacia allá-

\- Entendido…- Susurró la morena, con cierta duda en su mirada -Pero…-

\- ¡Vámonos!- La princesa tomó a su amiga de la mano -¡No hay que perder tiempo!- Sin dar tiempo a nada, Azula jaló a su amiga para comenzar a correr hacia el interior de Daikanishima

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Azula-chan?!- Replicó la azabache sin poder detenerse

\- El quiere que nos alejemos para pelear libremente contra Orochimaru- Replicó la castaña, aumentado la velocidad de su carrera "Además sirve que nos quitamos de encima a lo inútiles de Konoha antes de que se recuperen y nos quieran seguir…"

Kurenai lentamente pudo reincorporarse, para ver cómo la atención al completo del ejército del Taishogun del Tengun ya estaba puesta en ese joven de brillante protección. Shiryu sonreía suavemente, al ver cómo las amigas se dirigían hacia su meta de salvar a Rimururu. La Yuuhi observaba confundida cómo ese chico parecía preocuparle al Sannin, quien para ella era un ser en apariencia invencible. Su expresión se transformó en una mueca de temor cuando vio que Anko y Kimimaro se preparaban para atacarlo. El Shogun del Suigun reaccionó sorprendido…

\- ¡Seneijashu (Manos de Serpiente Ocultas en las Sombras)…!- Varias serpientes salieron de las manos de la Mitarashi para apresar a Shiryu

\- ¡Tessenka no Mai: Muchi (Danza de la Clematis: Látigo)!- Una extensión de huesos similares a la columna vertebral surgió del dorso de la mano derecha del Kaguya, capturando al azabache junto a las serpientes de Anko

\- ¡Muerte a los traidores! Esa es la ley del Tengun…- Orochimaru sonrió con deleite junto con sus dos esbirros que tenían detenido a Shiryu -Y te aseguro que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa-

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría morir, huérfano mugroso?- Dijo Anko, sonriendo burlonamente

\- La basura como tú merece morir horriblemente- Agregó Kimimaro con expresión siniestra

\- Orochimaru…- El Caballero Dragón sonrió para sorpresa de todos -O me estas subestimando… ¡O eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta del poder de tu enemigo!-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- Replicó el aludido, enfurecido nuevamente.

Shiryu respondió a su pregunta haciendo fuerza en los brazos para liberarse de las ataduras, rompiéndolas fácilmente ante la mirada atónita de la Mitarashi y el Kaguya. El látigo de huesos y varias serpientes seguían conectadas a ambos soldados de Orochimaru. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el Shogun del Suigun tomó los extremos de las ataduras y haciendo uso de su sorprendente fuerza lanzó a los dos al aire, provocando que se estrellaran entre ellos de frente. Los demás soldados observaron aterrados la fuerza de Shiryu e inmediatamente, ante la expectación de Kurenai, el azabache tomó vuelo con su puño derecho para atacar a los enemigos en el aire…

\- ¡Rozan Shoryu Ha…!-

El temible Taijutsu consistente en un dragón de Chakra dio de lleno en sus objetivos, aumentando su velocidad de vuelo mientras los destrozaba con su gran poder. Segundos después, los cadáveres de ambos esbirros del Taishogun caían pesadamente al suelo delante del segundo al mando del Tengun.

\- Si quieres matarme… ¡Realmente tendrás que arriesgar tu vida, Orochimaru!- Shiryu encaró con firmeza al iracundo Rey Serpiente

\- ¡Desgraciado…!- El Sannin replicó, visiblemente encolerizado.

…

Varios Hollow cayeron a los pies de Infernape tras brutales golpes…

Kakashi y los Genin de Konoha miraban atónito cómo esos monstruos caían como moscas ante los ataques del Rey Mono, quien parecía de lo más relajado. Touma continuaba con su escepticismo sobre la ayuda que les proporcionaba el Shogun del Kagun, pero la sincera alegría de Naruto, comenzó a calmarlo, pensando que tal vez el simio se había reformado en el encuentro anterior con el Equipo Ryu.

En ese momento, los Ninja e Infernape voltearon a lo lejos, hacia donde la Shiki no Sekiban se desmoronaba en forma veloz y levantaba una vistosa columna de polvo al aire. Posteriormente lo hizo Mayuri, quien observaba con marcada ira lo que acontecía delante de él.

\- Parece ser que Shiryu ya llegó- El simio sonrió suavemente

"Shiryu también… Entonces él no murió en ese momento…" Pensó el arquero fugaz y erróneamente

\- ¡Entonces es él!- El rubio sonrió emocionado -¡Es Shiryu-sempai!-

"Sempai…" Pensó el Ninja Copia, desconcertado "¿Quiere decir que hay un alumno de Ryu anterior a él?" Kakashi no sabía que también Touma era alumno de la pelirroja

\- Escuchen, yo me encargo de la Seiki no Sekiban, ustedes vayan a la fortaleza a rescatar a Rimururu… Seguramente Shiryu ya debe estar peleando con Orochimaru para liberar a Azula y a la otra chica…-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Naruto asintió decidido

\- ¡Quiero que le den una lección a Tung…!- El rubio y el peliazul comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del bosque ante la expresión confiada de Infernape.

Los Hollow y las Yoroi corrieron hacia ambos chicos con la intensión de impedirles avanzar, pero fueron interceptados por Infernape, quien con una simple demostración de su Taijutsu en forma de variados puños, patadas y su poderosa cola los fue derrotando y lanzando hacia los pies del Shogun del Raigun, quien ya estaba por perder los cabales. El líquido que había desarrollado para la resurrección le había tomado cincuenta años de dedicación y al ver que no funcionó con el Rey Mono, borró la idea de su mente, literalmente…

Kakashi se puso de pie y se acercó al Shogun del Kagun, quien miraba expectante a sus numerosos enemigos, los cuales se reincorporaban lentamente. Infernape dio un paso al frente, con clara intensión de llegar a la Seiki no Sekiban. Los Genin, no se atrevían ni siquiera a hablar al ver cómo ese mono gigante acaba fácilmente con los enemigos que ellos simplemente no pudieron enfrentar.

\- ¡No te dejaré dar ni un paso más…!- Exclamó el encolerizado Mayuri, mientras los Hollow se disponían a atacar con Chakra Bakuton concentrado en sus manos

\- ¡Incluso pueden usar un elemento avanzado!- El Ninja Copia lucía visiblemente sorprendido

\- A un lado, Jounin- Dijo Infernape con expresión seria.

El simio posó sus dos brazos a los costados levemente extendidos y al instante se vio rodeado de un intenso Chakra ardiente como el fuego mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un intenso tono carmesí. Mayuri reconoció inmediatamente el ataque que se disponía a hacer el simio justo cuando Infernape echó su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para tomar impulso…

\- ¡Mátenlo rápido…!- Con la orden del Shogun del Raigun, los Hollow lanzaron sus ataques Bakuton

\- ¡Flare Blitz…!- El Rey Mono se proyectó violentamente al frente.

Rodeado de su ardiente Chakra salió a toda velocidad hacia los Hollow, disipando sus ataques y proyectándolos al aire de forma violenta, dirigiéndose posteriormente hacia la Seiki no Sekiban, impactándola de lleno y produciendo un acentuado resplandor ardiente que deslumbró al Shogun del Raigun y al alumno de Minato, quienes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por un breve momento con sus manos…

Cuando recuperaron la visión, miraron con sorpresa, un enorme agujero en el centro de la Seiki no Sekiban al tiempo que el Shogun del Kagun le daba la espalda a la tablilla de roca. Los pequeños bordes que quedaban en el boquete circular simplemente cedieron y la tablilla se venció hacia el frente, cayendo sobre varios Hollow, mientras que un sorprendido Mayuri apenas pudo esquivar el objeto de roca que se hizo pedazos al impactar con el suelo. Los Genin miraban maravillados y a la vez aterrados cómo los Hollow del Raigun ya estaban diezmados con el brusco giro de acontecimientos.

\- Es un Jutsu impresionante…- Susurró Kakashi, mientras su sorprendido ojo parecía querer salirse de su cuenca

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Replicó el simio, sonriendo suavemente mientras regresaba hacia todos los Ninja de Konoha miraban atónitos -Siéndote franco, ni con eso pude vencer a Naruto…- Las palabras del simio dejaron atónito al Jounin

"¿En verdad Naruto es tan fuerte…?" Kakashi no salía de su asombro.

Sobra decir que los Genin estaban estupefactos como para decir palabra alguna…

…

Umi respiraba visiblemente agitada, mientras se mantenía de pie ayudada por su espada. Ao también se mantenía en posición de combate, respirando con dificultad, mientras que delante de ellos, Iroh miraba serio hacia Daikanishima, de la cual dos columnas de polvo se elevaban al cielo. El regordete hombre sonrió al saber el significado de esas dos señales. Alrededor de los tres, cientos de Golem, serpientes y demás seres que formaban parte del Dogun, yacían inertes, varios despidiendo humo, algunos congelados y otros con Kunai clavados en todo su cuerpo.

\- Veo que finalmente han derribado las dos Sekiban… Les tomo tu tiempo- El anciano comenzó a reír alegremente -Pero lo lograron y eso es lo que importa-

\- Nosotros… También… Pudimos proteger, a los heridos…- Agregó la peliazul, sonriendo tímidamente

\- Es cierto, protegimos a Mizukage-sama y a los demás…- El portador de un ojo de los Hyuga sonrió suavemente, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

…

Naruto y Touma corrían sobre un angosto sendero del bosque de palmeras ubicado entre la costa y la fortaleza, soportando la presión sobre ellos del Seishikikekkai no Jutsu, pero la sensación de incomodidad que sentían se aligeró de un momento a otro. Ambos se voltearon a ver con alegría y al instante comenzaron a correr con mayor velocidad que al principio.

\- ¡El Seishikikkekai se ha ido!- El rubio sonrió triunfal

\- Al parecer Infernape lo ha logrado- Agregó el peliazul, ambos sin parar en su carrera.

…

\- La Seiki no Sekiban ha sido derribada y tú serás el siguiente- Shiryu miraba serio al contrariado Orochimaru, quien regresó su mirada hacia el Shogun del Suigun

\- Kh…- El Sannin se puso en guardia instintivamente

\- Yo no tengo derecho de llamar Sensei a Ryu, así que no diré que la vengaré enviándote al otro mundo- La mirada del Caballero Dragón se endureció mientras ambos contendientes se ponían en guardia -¡Pero no te dejaré vivir después de haber manipulado lo sentimientos de mi madre para enredarla con Ulquiorra!-

\- ¡Cállate!- En las manos del Sannin comenzó a manifestarse el Chakra Nitton -¡Tanto la madre como el hijo se pusieron en mi contra…! ¡Desaparece con esto! ¡Nitton: Yuusei Kouhai (Elemento Sol: Devastación Planetaria)!- Juntando sus manos al frente, Orochimaru liberó la temible esfera de Chakra brillante

\- ¡Cuidado…!- Exclamó Kurenai, levantándose violentamente -¡Esquiva ese Jutsu!-

Shiryu no hizo el menor intento de evadir el ataque, que lo impactó de lleno y lo desapareció en medio de una intensa luz brillante, que obligó a los espectadores cubrirse los ojos para evitar el deslumbramiento. En el rostro del líder del Tengun se formó una sonrisa triunfal al creer que ese sería el final de su enemigo, pero cuando la luz se disipó, si bien la tierra había quedado erosionada alrededor del Shogun del Suigun, éste permanecía de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando los espectadores pudieron abrir los ojos, se sorprendieron al ver que el Caballero no había sido herido en lo absoluto…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Orochimaru dio paso a la incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué no funcionó…?- Dijo el Taishogun entre dientes

\- No olvides que mi armadura es inmune a cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu…- El Rey Serpiente se puso en guardia para recibir a Shiryu, quien ya se había lanzado hacia él - ¡Prepárate a morir, Orochimaru!-

Ante la arremetida del Caballero, el Rey Serpiente respondió lanzándole una serie de varias repeticiones de Bakuton en forma de esferas de Chakra lanzadas frenéticamente conforme estiraba y contraía sus manos alternadamente. Todas dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Shiryu, levantando el polvo alrededor de él, sin embargo de entre los escombros levantados emergió el azabache con su escudo delante de él. Inmediatamente colocó su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada, listo para atacar con su terrible Reiken al líder del Tengun.

\- ¡Excálibur!- Shiryu lanzó su golpe de espada apuntando al cuello del Sannin.

En el último momento, Orochimaru apareció entre sus manos la Kusanagi y bloqueó el golpe de espada, ambos enfrascándose en un duelo de espadas a gran velocidad, donde alternaban la estocada con el bloqueo, provocando un chirrido metálico con cada impacto. Las chispas salían proyectadas al aire con cada impacto de la Excálibur o la Kusanagi empuñada por el Sannin. Finalmente ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerzas en que ninguno pudo imponerse, terminando ambos por retroceder, momento en que Orochimaru lanzó un corte de la Kusanagi, logrando hacerle una rajadura a la armadura en la hombrera derecha. Shiryu miró sorprendido el corte en su protección.

\- No hay nada que la Kusanagi no pueda cortar…- El Taishogun sonrió desafiante

\- Ya era hora de que mostraras algo que valiera la pena…- El azabache esbozó el mismo gesto de su enemigo.

…

\- ¡Naruto, Touma…!- Los aludidos se detuvieron para voltear a su espalda y encontrarse a las chicas tras el grito de Azula

\- ¡Azula, Ukitsu…!- Respondieron ambos, visiblemente contentos por encontrarse de nuevo

\- Me alegra que estén bien- Los cuatro juntaron sus manos tras las palabras del rubio

\- Mi hermano vino a ayudarnos…- La morena sonrió visiblemente alegre

\- Así es, llegó como caído del cielo- La princesa también sonreía, si bien en forma discreta

\- Entonces Shiryu sí se siente alumno de Ryu-sensei después de todo- El peliazul agregó emocionado también

\- Ryu-sensei debe estar orgullosa…- Ukitsu miró con ilusión hacia el cielo

\- ¿Y ustedes no tuvieron dificultades…?- Preguntó Azula con expresión seria

\- De hecho sí, pero Infernape también vino a ayudarnos… ¡Llegó justo a tiempo!- Naruto levantó el puño al aire, visiblemente emocionado

\- Entonces vamos, nosotros debemos vencer a Tung- Agregó decidido el peliazul

\- De acuerdo- Asintieron los Chunin con fiera sonrisa

-¡Vamos, hay que salvar a Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó el hijo de Minato mientras su expresión se tornaba seria.

…

Ante la atónita mirada de Kurenai, quien le ayudaba a levantarse al recién reincorporado Asuma, Shiryu y Orochimaru continuaban con su batalla. Las estocadas entre sus terribles espadas proyectaban chispas que se elevaban al cielo y sus golpes chocaban con estruendo. Tanto los integrantes de la guardia personal del Sannin como los Genin de Konoha que apenas se iban levantando ayudándose entre sí, miraban con terror el nivel de ambos contendientes. El intercambio de golpes y estocadas era tan rápido que apenas y podía ser seguido por los soldados del Sannin y los Jounin. Para los Genin simplemente era ver unas líneas difusas donde comenzaban los brazos de Shiryu y Orochimaru. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron y tomaron distancia, mirándose analíticos mientras jadeaban para recuperar el aliento tras el esfuerzo realizado. El Shogun del Suigun quedó de espaldas a los Ninja de Konoha y el Taishogun del Tengun delante de su ejército.

\- Está muy reñido…- Susurró Sakon, mirando atónito el desarrollo del combate

\- De hecho… Orochimaru-sama va perdiendo…- Agregó Tayuya, no menos sorprendida que su compañero

\- ¿Ese es el nivel de un Shogun del Tengun?- Asuma respiraba con ansiedad "Apenas si puedo seguir sus movimientos…"

"Ese chico está al nivel de Orochimaru, pero parece que a lo mucho tiene veinte años… Me pregunto cómo es que puede haber gente con esa capacidad…" Kurenai miraba maravillada al azabache de larga cabellera

\- Ah…- La expresión fiera de Shiryu no se diferenciaba mucho de la de su enemigo "No tiene el rango de Taishogun por nada… Su fuerza es increíble"

\- Ah…- Orochimaru tampoco despegaba la mirada de su enemigo "Ahora entiendo por qué Choun Shiryuu y Nubes-sama lo aprecian tanto… Además yo tengo la desventaja de que ni el Genjutsu ni el Ninjutsu le afectan… Si pudiera quitarle su armadura…" La expresión del Sannin cambió ligeramente por un instante, entrecerrando los ojos "Eso es…" Ante la sorpresa de Shiryu, Orochimaru se lanzó hacia él empuñando la Kusanagi -¡Todo o nada!-

"Eso es, ven aquí y muere…" El azabache contrajo su brazo derecho, preparando su ataque característico

\- ¡Muere…!- Orochimaru tomó vuelo para lanzar su corte, abriendo su defensa

\- ¡Rozan Shoryu Ha…!- El Caballero Dragón liberó su puño violentamente.

El dragón de Chakra salió disparado del puño del pelinegro a toda velocidad, atravesando en seco el pecho de Orochimaru ante las miradas aterradas de sus soldados, cuyos ojos parecían salirse al ver la escena del Sannin cayendo de espaldas al suelo con un enorme agujero justo al centro del pecho y una creciente mancha de sangre debajo de él. Los Ninja de Konoha no estaban menos sorprendidos de ver cómo el enemigo más temible que tenía Konoha aparentemente había caído bajo el puño del misterioso guerrero…

\- Se acabó, Orochimaru…- Shiryu cerró los ojos con indiferencia

\- Bastardo…- La cabeza del Sannin se venció a un costado

\- ¡Wah…!- Gritaron los integrantes de la Guardia Personal de Orochimaru, muertos de miedo

\- ¡Ese sujeto acabó con Orochimaru-sama…!- La primera en esbozar una expresión de pánico fue la pelirroja

\- Primero Anko y Kimimaro… Ahora…- Sakon estaba muerto de miedo

\- ¡Eso es imposible…!- Kidomaru retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos

\- ¡Ese sujeto es asombroso…!- Exclamó un feliz Kiba

\- ¡Eres genial amigo…!- Chouji lucía más recuperado y entusiasmado.

El Shogun del Suigun comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo, mirando fríamente al otrora líder del Jagun. Orochimaru estaba muerto y ahora sólo faltaba que se uniera a Naruto, Ukitsu y los demás para acabar con Tung…

En el rostro de los Jounin de Konoha no cabía el asombro, porque si ese sujeto era más poderoso que el Sannin, la diferencia con respecto a ellos era aún más monstruosa. Lo bueno era que el tal Shiryu aparentemente estaba de su lado. Los ojos en blanco de Orochimaru le indicaban al alumno de Ryu que le había atravesado el corazón.

Una sonrisa súbita se formó en el rostro del Taishogun y antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar, la punta de la Kusanagi ya había atravesado el costado izquierdo de su vientre. El horror se apoderó de los Ninja de Konoha al ver al Sannin nuevamente levantado, mientras empuñaba la espada que atravesaba el cuerpo del guerrero, justo en la zona que no protegía su armadura.

\- ¿C-Cómo es posible…?- El desconcierto se había apoderado de Shiryu -T-Te revente el corazón…- Trató de sacar la espada de su cuerpo, pero la fuerza la había perdido por la naciente hemorragia de la visible herida

\- Lamento informarte lo siguiente…- El Rey Serpiente sonreía deleitándose del sufrimiento y la incredulidad del azabache -Tengo dos corazones en este cuerpo, uno en el centro del pecho y el otro en la garganta…- La sonrisa del Sannin se torció más -Ahora siente en tus entrañas mi calor infernal… ¡Netton: Jigokuen (Elemento Calor: Incendio del Infierno)!-

\- ¡Gah…!-

El espantoso grito que lanzó Shiryu al aire apenas el flujo de Netton comenzó a recorrer la Kusanagi erizó la piel de los Ninja de Konoha. Un segundo grito, aún más violento que el anterior salió de la boca de Shiryu cuando el flujo de Netton en la espada aumentó violentamente de grosor y de brillo. El cuerpo del peleador comenzó a emitir humo y entonces fue que Orochimaru sacó la espada del cuerpo de su víctima. Shiryu cayó acuclillado inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué te pareció…?- El Sannin sonrió con sorna -Dime… ¿No sientes cómo el calor te está quemando las entrañas?-

\- E-Esto no me detendrá…- En su precaria posición Shiryu trató de atacar a su enemigo, preparando su ataque distintivo -Maldición…- Cuando intentó fijar su mirada en Orochimaru para lanzar su golpe, comenzó a respirar visiblemente agitado mientras su panorama se tornaba borroso -No…- El Dragón cerró un ojo debido a la sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo "Mi cuerpo no responde…"

\- Ya no podrás pelear adecuadamente, porque tu sangre hirvió, literalmente… Y todavía tengo un haz bajo la manga- El Sannin chocó sus manos para producir una nueva manifestación de su Netton más poderoso, llamando la atención del Caballero -Veamos si tu pobre armadura lo soporta…- La esfera de Chakra ya estaba sobre la cabeza del Taishogun -¡Netton: Kyoensei…!-

Orochimaru lanzó su Netton a quemarropa ante el horror de los Ninja de Konoha por el brusco giro en los acontecimientos. La explosión de Netton fue intensa y en todo momento la silueta del guerrero era visible en medio del ardiente Chakra, que proyectó nuevamente a los Jounin y Genin al suelo debido a lo súbito de la explosión. Los soldados del Rey Serpiente fueron incapaces de mantener los ojos abiertos por la viciada atmósfera y de inmediato se cubrieron los ojos con los antebrazos…

Cuando la explosión de Netton se disipó, un humeante Shiryu estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, en medio de un cráter de perfecta forma circular. Así como el Raiton en gran escala podía transmitirse a través de su armadura, el Netton a ese nivel podía calentar el metal dejándola prácticamente al rojo vivo. La corona de la protección cayó lejos del campo de batalla, revelando un hilo de sangre que corría de la frente del azabache.

\- ¡Yo gane…!- Orochimaru miraba con demencial sonrisa el cuerpo de Shiryu -Finalmente te hice pedazos, Ku, ku, ku-

\- Orochimaru-sama ha ganado- La tranquilidad regresó a Kidomaru

\- Orochimaru-sama… Necesita atención médica- Se acercó preocupado un pelirrojo alto y fornido

\- No te preocupes, Juugo… Con el corazón de mi garganta me basta- Replicó ya serio el segundo al mando del Tengun -¿Cuántos soldados tenemos disponibles?-

\- Cincuenta, Orochimaru-sama- Sakon respondió al instante

\- Bien… ¡Vayan tras Naruto y sus amigos!- La orden de Orochimaru fue dada con firmeza

\- ¡A la orden!- Replicaron los treinta soldados con tono marcial, dándose media vuelta para adentrarse al interior de Daikanishima

"No… Si ellos se van contra Naruto y los demás…" Shiryu apretaba los dientes, señal del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo "No puedo… Dejar que se vayan… Pero, ya no me queda fuerza… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" El peleador sentía encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer "¿Cómo puedo pelear así?"

" _Con la vida…"_

"¡Ryu…!" Shiryu abrió sus ojos, mientras un fugaz recuerdo de su entrenamiento con la pelirroja volvía súbitamente a su memoria.

…

 _En medio de un terreno rocoso y escarpado, cercano a un barranco, un joven Shiryu de cabello a los hombros miraba fijamente y con expresión endurecida a su Sensei, quien se encontraba delante de él y frente a una roca de considerable tamaño, mientras un flujo sutil de su Chakra rojo la rodeaba. Con los puños separados del cuerpo, pequeña rocas comenzaban a levantarse del suelo alrededor de ella. Para mantener su concentración óptima, la Jounin de cabello también a los hombros mantenía los ojos cerrados._

 _Súbitamente la mirada de Ryu se abrió y demostró una expresión fiera._

 _\- ¡Ryu-ha (Onda del Dragón)!-_

 _Extendiendo su mano al frente con los dedos contraídos de forma que emulaban sutilmente el hocico de un animal, la pelirroja liberó un dragón de Chakra rojo algo más pequeño que el Hadoryuken, el cual salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia la roca, impactándola violentamente y volándola en cientos de pedazos. La seriedad dio paso a la sonrisa confiada y presuntuosa que sólo la dragona poseía. El chico estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de observar, ya que hasta ese momento sólo sabía pelear a puño limpio._

 _\- ¡¿Qué fue ese Jutsu?!- Exclamó el azabache, visiblemente sorprendido_

 _\- Tú eres un guerrero de ascendencia Samurai, no puedes utilizar Ninjutsu- La Jounin volteó hacia el chico -Eso quiere decir que en el momento en que tu cuerpo esté herido o lastimado, los golpes o el simple Chakra no serán suficiente y tu única arma disponible será tu propia vida, la energía de vida, que al unirse con tu flujo de Chakra se convierte en algo que se conoce como el Cosmos, la fuerza interior de una persona que potencialmente puede expandirse al infinito, más allá de las limitaciones de la carne y la sangre-_

 _\- ¿Cosmos?- Repitió el azabache, visiblemente extrañado con el término_

 _\- Sin embargo el Cosmos al ser una amalgama de energía física y energía espiritual, los componentes del Chakra, junto con tu energía de vida, es muy difícil de manejar… Si se tiene un corazón exaltado y furioso, se hace más peligroso para el que lo maneja que para el que lo recibe- La expresión de Shiryu se endureció_

 _\- Entonces no necesito de algo así… Mis puños y mi Chakra bastan para hacer pedazos a mis enemigos…- El joven cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro en forma despectiva_

 _\- Como quieras, mocoso… Sólo no me vengas a chillar después- Ryu entrecerró los ojos con fastidio._

…

"En ese entonces me burlé de las enseñanzas de Ryu…" Shiryu comenzó a levantarse con visible esfuerzo "Pero esta vez…" Los esbirros de Orochimaru se dieron cuenta, regresando su atención al Shogun del Suigun "Esta vez será diferente…" El peleador se puso de pie, mirando desafiante al Sannin y a su ejército

\- En verdad es temible la pasión de los alumnos de Ryu- El Rey Serpiente sonrió despectivamente, mirando con desprecio a Shiryu mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- Un momento Orochimaru-sama…- Tayuya se acercó a su amo

\- Nosotros podemos acabar con un moribundo- Agregó Sakon sonriendo en forma perversa mientras los demás soldados comenzaron a avanzar hacia el azabache

\- Como quieran- El Sannin cerró los ojos confiado mientras que su enemigo extendió sus brazos a los costados…

Ante la mirada expectante de los soldados del Taishogun del Tengun, un aura de color verde comenzó a rodear a Shiryu, mientras la hemorragia en su vientre se hacía más fluida y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse de forma notoria. Los soldados se detuvieron en su andar al notar que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el Shogun del Suigun, no era algo ordinario. Finalmente Orochimaru volvió a abrir los ojos, al sentir el creciente poder que emanaba del cuerpo de su enemigo.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" La confianza en el rostro de Orochimaru dio paso lentamente a la confusión "No puede ser… ¿Es el llamado Cosmos?"

"Si Orochimaru va a acabar conmigo en este lugar… ¡Entonces pondré mi vida en este ataque…!" El aura verde del azabache se violentó al tiempo que se expandió de forma súbita "¡Ryu-sensei…! ¡Te pido un poco de fuerza para este remedo de alumno!"

\- ¡Maldita sea…!- El Taishogun se cubrió el rostro ante el resplandor que emanaba del hijo adoptivo de Harribel -¡Váyanse de aquí, rápido…!- Gritó a su ejército, en medio de su desconcierto

\- ¡Ahora…!- Shiryu abrió los ojos violentamente, posando sus manos extendidas al frente mientras su aura estallaba en un instante -¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (Fuerza de los Cien Dragones del Monte Lu)!-

De las manos de Shiryu surgieron varios dragones de Chakra a gran velocidad, los cuales se enfilaron hacia los sorprendidos soldados de Orochimaru…

El Taishogun lucía asombrado por lo que estaba pasando: los dragones eran tan veloces que sus ataques se sentían algunos segundos después de impactar contra los esbirros del Sannin arrojándolos violentamente a sus espaldas mientras sus ropas y posteriormente sus pieles eran desgarradas con violencia. El Sannin miraba aterrado la manada de dragones de Chakra que se dirigían hacia él, mientras que un enorme pilar de luz verde se levantaba al aire como resultado del llamado Cosmos que elevaba Shiryu más allá de sus propios límites…

…

El pilar de luz frente que continuó elevándose al cielo fue visible para Naruto, Touma, Azula y Ukitsu, que detuvieron su carrera para voltear a sus espaldas y observar sorprendidos la columna de luz que incluso llegaba a perderse en las nubes. El desconcierto y el asombro terminaron por apoderarse de sus rostros al ver cómo una corriente de viento le siguió a ese impresionante fenómeno.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el arquero con creciente incertidumbre

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Naruto también estaba descolocado por lo que estaba aconteciendo

"Es un estallido de Chakra…" La princesa miraba boquiabierta

"Este Chakra…" Ukitsu estaba más preocupada que sorprendida -¡¿Shiryu?!-

\- ¡No no puede ser…!- La expresión del rubio cambió a una mueca de furia reprimida

\- Imposible…- Susurró débilmente la castaña, llamando la atención de la morena y el peliazul

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó serio Touma, esperando la respuesta

\- Díganme, por favor…- La angustia se apoderó inmediatamente de la azabache

\- Esa luz es igual a la que vimos cuando Ryu-sensei dio su vida por nosotros…- Respondió Azula con visible pesar en su expresión

\- ¡¿Qué?!- La mirada de Ukitsu se desorbitó al entender el significado de las palabras de su mejor amiga

\- Se veía de esta misma manera, sólo que brillaba en color rojo…- Naruto bajó la miraba, visiblemente frustrado al recodar la impotencia de no poder ayudar a esa persona tan especial en ese momento -Algo que parece su último resplandor de vida…- Azula apenas pudo detener al rubio sujetándolo del brazo cuando vio que se dirigía hacia el origen de esa luz

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó fríamente la castaña

\- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!- El forcejeo entre ambos comenzó -¡Debo ir a salvar a Shiryu!-

\- No te precipites, no podemos asegurar que Shiryu hizo lo mismo que Ryu-sensei, él no puede usar Ninjutsu- Azula endureció su agarre

\- Ese no es el punto- La castaña apenas si pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener también al arquero -¡No podemos dejarlo morir así sin más!-

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡Tú tienes más sesos que Naruto, Touma…!- La princesa perdía lentamente los cabales mientras Ukitsu miraba disiparse la columna de luz con expresión dudosa, expresión que cambió súbitamente a mostrar una férrea determinación

\- Debemos continuar…- Los tres voltearon a ver expectantes a la morena

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?!- Naruto apartó fácilmente a Azula -¡¿Vas a abandonar a Shiryu?!-

\- Eso… Es algo que él decidió- La pelinegra no flaqueó ni un instante

\- ¿Qué?- El arquero dejó de forcejear con la castaña para mirar confundido a Ukitsu

\- Infernape y mi hermano regresaron de la muerte dispuestos a volver a morir con el único objetivo de ayudarte a salvar a Rimururu-sama, Naruto-sempai… ¿No lo ves? Si regresamos ahora, estaremos desperdiciando sus esfuerzos- La mirada de la morena lucía visiblemente entristecida -Además, él es alumno de Ryu-sensei… Al final dará la vida si es necesario para ayudar a sus compañeros, justo como lo hizo nuestra querida Sensei…- El puño de la Vasto Lord lucía tensado, algo que notó Azula

"Ella también quiere ir a ayudarlo, pero entiende sus sentimientos…" La castaña se entristeció también "Si fuera Itachi o Ryu-sensei, yo no dudaría ni un momento en regresar… Ukitsu, en verdad eres fuerte, mucho más que yo…"

\- Tienes razón- Dijo serio el peliazul, asimilando las palabras de la azabache -Entonces tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a salvar a Rimururu-sama…-

\- ¡Vamos…!-

Los cuatro chicos reanudaron el paso para ir hacia la fortaleza central para salvar a Rimururu, dándole la espalda al lugar de donde hacía ascendido esa columna de luz. Con tristeza en sus expresiones, reanudaron la marcha hacia la fortaleza. Naruto adoptó una expresión fiera mientras encabezaba al grupo nuevamente.

"Infernape, Shiryu… Cuando rescate a Rimu-chan se los agradeceré de alguna manera, así que… ¡No mueran por favor!" Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, resistiéndose nuevamente al impulso de regresar a ayudar a su Sempai.

…

Los cuerpos de los soldados del Sannin estaban apilados y humeantes, justo al centro de una desolada extensión de tierra también humeante, cuyo polvo se levantaba con el viento del lugar. Los Ninja de Konoha nuevamente estaban inconscientes y tendidos en el suelo tras el ataque de Shiryu. Entonces bajo los cuerpos del ejército de Orochimaru comenzó un súbito movimiento, del cual emergió bruscamente el Taishogun cargando los cuerpos de los pelirrojos Juugo y Tayuya, ambos ya regresados a su forma humana original y con los ojos en blanco, señal de que estaban muertos.

\- Estos dos sirvieron muy bien de escudos…- Con sonrisa siniestra, El Rey Serpiente dejó caer los cuerpos de ambos al suelo -Así que este es el poder del Cosmos…- Con discreta expectación, Orochimaru miró la tierra devastada -Vaya que es un poder considerable… Pero…- En ese momento se dio cuenta que Shiryu estaba tendido bocarriba en el suelo, justo delante de él -Ya veo… Usaste tu poder totalmente y ahora sólo queda tu cuerpo respirando- El líder del Tengun se acercó lentamente a su enemigo -Parece que el Cosmos no es tan maravilloso como lo pintan… Has quedado totalmente debilitado e indefenso al usar todo tu Chakra también…- Extendiendo su mano a un costado, Orochimaru apareció nuevamente la Kusanagi -En verdad me diste muchos problemas, pero al final seré yo quien ría al último… Ku, ku, ku…- Orochimaru preparó su arma para darle el golpe de gracia al Shogun del Suigun -Ahora mismo te cruzaré el corazón y Naruto será el siguiente… Es hora de que te vayas al infierno junto tu madre Harribel y tu sensei Ryu…- La sonrisa del Sannin se tornó demencial mientras estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final

"Harribel, Ryu… Madre, Sensei…"

\- ¡Este es el fin! ¡Hasta nunca, Shiryu…!- La hoja de la Kusanagi comenzó a descender apuntando al corazón del guerrero

\- ¡Ha…!- El azabache abrió violentamente los ojos y con su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada lanzó un ataque hacia el cuello del Sannin, cuya expresión cambió de la confianza al terror en tan sólo un instante

"No puede ser…" Los dedos índice, medio, anular y menique de Shiryu le habían atravesado el cuello a Orochimaru, provocando una violenta hemorragia que llenó de sangre el brazo del Caballero "Se supone que agotó su energía en ese ataque" La Kusanagi apenas había penetrado la armadura, mientras que los dedos del Shogun del Suigun aparecieron del otro lado del cuello del Sannin "Pero, no perdiste tu espíritu de lucha, ni siquiera estando inconsciente…" Shiryu se dejó caer completamente inconsciente mientras Orochimaru caía pesadamente al suelo "Eres… Un guerrero de verdad…" La cabeza del líder del Tengun se ladeó, ya con los ojos en blanco, al ser su segundo corazón atravesado.

…

En la cima de la fortaleza donde Rimururu estaba cautiva, Tung se encontraba mirando alternadamente hacia los lugares donde hacía unos momentos todavía se encontraban las Sekiban de su Kekkaijutsu. Su expresión seria contrastaba con su arrogancia habitual, ya que se había dado cuenta que el ataque general lanzado por el Kingun, el Raigun y las tropas personales de su creador habían sido superadas por Naruto y los otros alumnos de Akahei. Sin embargo la sonrisa del ser artificial regresó a su rostro después de unos instantes.

\- Veo que mi Kekkaijutsu desapareció… Ni siquiera Orochimaru-sama pudo hacerlo… Se ofreció a ayudarme y terminó siendo derrotado…- Entonces volteó al interior del edificio, donde una demacrada Rimururu parecía estar cabizbaja dentro de la amatista -No importa… ¡Con esto el prestigio de Naruto aumenta por mucho!- La siniestra confianza adquirida por el Shogun del Dogun atemorizó a la debilitada chica -Ni siquiera dos ejércitos del Tengun pudieron acabar con ese grupo, así que si yo los aniquilo… ¡Seré el mejor de todos!-

…

Ante las miradas atónitas de los Equipos 8, 9 y Guy, Infernape continuaba destruyendo a los soldados del Kingun y el Raigun que quedaban. Las partes de las Yoroi y fragmentos de las placas de los Hollow salían proyectados al aire con cada golpe que lanzaba el Rey Mono. En ese momento Mayuri ahogó una expresión de terror, llamando la atención del simio, quien corrió hacia él de inmediato. El Shogun del Raigun comenzó a correr desesperadamente tratando de escapar del Shogun del Kagun, cuyo pecho se expandió visiblemente mientras parecía estar conteniendo la respiración, sus mejillas se inflaron con el exceso de aire, preparándose a atacar.

\- ¡Espera, yo no soy…!-

\- ¡Flamethrower…!-

La corriente de fuego salió de la boca de Infernape a una velocidad asombrosa directamente hacia la espalda del Shogun del Kagun, quien recibió el golpe del torrente de llamas de lleno, lanzando un alarido de dolor al aire mientras su piel se quemaba espantosamente en medio del estallido de fuego. Pero entonces, ante el desconcierto del simio, Mayuri se vio envuelto en una nube de humo apenas las llamas se disiparon, revelando a una mujer atractiva de pelo violeta oscuro muy largo, recogido en una trenza y vestida con un Kimono negro…

\- Yo no soy Mayuri-sama…- La fémina expiró al instante, cayendo pesadamente al suelo

\- ¡Es una impostora…!- Exclamó sorprendido el Shogun del Kagun

\- Je, je, je…- Infernape orientó su mirada al cielo, donde el Shogun del Raigun sonreía en forma perversa, levitando en el aire -Así es… Puse ese Genjutsu sobre Nemu Kurotsuchi, mi más reciente creación, para crear una copia de mí mismo, lástima que no era yo… ¿Verdad?- La sonrisa del Doctor Diabólico se tornó discreta -Les mostraré que mi inteligencia es infinitamente superior a la suya… Hasta pronto, Infernape…- Ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja de Konoha, Mayuri se convirtió en una esfera de luz que se proyectó al horizonte

\- Kh… Maldito cobarde- Infernape tensó los puños, visiblemente iracundo -Sacrificar a los subordinados en beneficio propio es lo peor que puede hacer un líder…- Súbitamente el simio comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones

\- ¿Sucede algo…?- Se acercó el Ninja Copia con preocupación

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Choun Shiryuu desde que Naruto y el otro chico partieron a la fortaleza…- Dijo serio el Shogun del Kagun -Ustedes quédense aquí, estarán seguros porque al parecer el Tengun se ha retirado de este lugar…- Sin darle oportunidad a Kakashi de replicar, Infernape partió hacia la fortaleza central.

…

Cuando sintió el fresco del viento en la sutil herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo del pecho, Shiryu despertó lentamente. La sangre que lentamente brotaba de esa herida lo terminó por despertar. Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a observar con creciente desconcierto el campo de batalla, para notar que cerca de él había una considerable mancha de sangre, la cual pensó que seguramente sería de Orochimaru. Recordaba borrosamente el último ataque que le lanzó, tratando de ganar en atravesarle el corazón que decía tener en la garganta, antes de que la Kusanagi le cruzara el suyo. Al sentir esa herida superficial en su pecho, supo que la suerte estuvo de su lado.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido con Orochimaru? Parece que lo vencí, pero…" Asuma y Kurenai, reincorporados con mayor dificultad que antes, se acercaron tímidamente "Eso no importa, debo alcanzar a los demás…" El Shogun del Suigun se terminó de levantar violentamente, comenzando a correr hacia la fortaleza central ante la sorpresa de ambos Jounin, que tenían que ayudarse mutuamente para permanecer de pie.

…

Al pie de la fortaleza los cuatro chicos del Equipo Ryu ya se encontraban observando el lugar. Esperaban encontrarse con los remanentes del Dogun, sin saber que el ejército al mando de Tung ya había sido vencido en Daichabashima. Lo desconcertante del asunto era que varios árboles frondosos de poco más de dos metros de largo se encontraban por todo el lugar, algo que no era coherente dado lo removido de la tierra en el lugar…

Comenzaron a avanzar con precaución, Naruto al frente, luego Azula, después Touma y al final Ukitsu. Los árboles permanecían inmóviles, movidos de las coronas por el viento del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando la morena pasó cerca de un árbol considerablemente más delgado que los demás, la rama de este comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras de la tierra surgía discretamente una estalagmita de metal. La rama se convirtió en una mano de raíces, la cual aprisionó a Ukitsu de su tobillo y la levantó al aire. El grito de la morena alertó a sus amigos inmediatamente, para encontrarse con ese extraño árbol.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El árbol comenzó a reírse con esa voz que reconocieron todos al instante

\- ¡Ukitsu…!- Naruto exclamó sorprendido cuando la copa del árbol estalló, revelando la cabeza metálica del Shogun del Dogun

\- ¡Tung…!- La expresión del rubio, la castaña y el peliazul se endureció al instante cuando el cuerpo del Shogun terminó de regresar a la forma que ellos le conocían

\- No creyeron que esperaría tranquilamente junto a Rimu-chan… ¿Verdad?- El ser metálico levantó más a Ukitsu -¡Comenzaré eliminándote a ti!-

Azula se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el Shogun del Dogun para intentar salvar a su amiga, quien usada cual látigo había sido arrojada de cabeza hacia la estalagmita de metal. Naruto preparó el Rasengan como acto reflejo mientras Touma preparó su arco para atacar al ser artificial. Sin embargo cuando Ukitsu ya descendía hacia la muerte un choque entre metales se escuchó, provocando una expresión de desconcierto en todos los presentes. En el suelo yacía clavado el Escudo del Dragon, mientras el brazo de Tung había sido cortado y debido a la inercia del movimiento la azabache salió proyectada hacia sus amigos, siendo atrapada por el peliazul, quien la ayudó a reincorporarse al instante. La extremidad del Shogun del Dogun cayó posteriormente…

\- Kh…- Tung reconoció el objeto inmediatamente -Ese es el escudo de…-

\- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamó la morena mientras notaba al agitado Shogun del Suigun detrás del Shogun del Dogun

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas regresado de la muerte?!- Tung estaba visiblemente irritado y sobretodo, confundido

\- Recordé que tenía una cuenta pendiente contigo y pienso cobrármela al igual que lo hice con Orochimaru…- Replicó fríamente el azabache

\- Veo que has venido a ayudar a estos insectos…-

\- Yo no soy el único…- Shiryu señaló con su pulgar derecho hacia el sendero tras su espalda, por donde llegaba el Shogun del Kagun

\- ¡Infernape…!- Exclamó sorprendido el ser de metal

\- Tu crueldad no lastimará a nadie más, Tung…- Declaró serio el recién llegado

\- Demonios…- Los seis de inmediato rodearon al Shogun del Dogun para evitar que intentara escapar

\- Ya no tienes a dónde huir Tung, ríndete- Infernape endureció su expresión

\- Eso es cierto…- El aludido cerró los ojos mientras adoptaba una expresión seria

\- ¿Entonces te resignarás…?- Preguntó expectante la princesa

\- ¿Crees que haría eso…?- Las palabras de Tung llamaron la atención de todos -Lograron destruir las Sekiban y por consiguiente el Seishikikekkai… Además tienen de su lado a dos Shogun del Tengun, mientras que Orochimaru-sama, Choun Shiryuu y Mayuri al parecer han sido derrotados… Está claro que yo solo no puedo contra ustedes-

\- Al parecer ha aceptado la derrota…- Touma observó fijamente al Shogun del Dogun

"Hay algo que no me gusta… El Tung que yo conozco jamás tomaría esa actitud" El Rey Mono miraba analítico a su enemigo

"¿En verdad se estará rindiendo?" Pensó el azabache con desconfianza, mientras los árboles del lugar regresaban a la tierra

\- Ahora ríndete y libera a Rimu-chan- Agregó serio el Uzumaki -Tal vez así nos apiademos de ti-

\- Je… No digas estupideces…- La sonrisa siniestra regresó al rostro de Tung -¡Lo único que han conseguido con esto es retrasar mi victoria!- Los seis se pusieron en guardia instintivamente con las palabras del ser de metal -Yo lo único que he aceptado es que no podré huir, pero con mi último recurso estoy seguro de que los mataré a todos ustedes… ¡Y lo único que tengo que hacer es dar mi vida para conseguirlo!-

El cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras que comenzó a mutar como en la ocasión que realizó el Seishikikekkai no Jutsu. Su cuerpo comenzó a mutar hasta convertirse en diez esferas verdes agrupadas en forma del árbol de la vida. Diez esferas en tres hileras, unidas por veintidós senderos, formación que se mantenía suspendida en el aire. La luz pronto comenzó a inundar el lugar como si Tung fuera una emanación divina.

\- ¡Todos al suelo…!- Exclamó Naruto entre el enceguecedor resplandor

\- ¡Seishiki no Jutsu (Técnica del Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte)…!-

Todos estaban desconcertados por lo que acababa de hacer Tung, puesto que con su Jutsu se había terminado de convertir en el símbolo grabado tanto en la Seiki no Sekiban como en la Shiki no Sekiban: el Sefirot. Una segunda emanación de luz llegó a los seis e inmediatamente los proyectó hacia atrás. Era un impresionante Chakra bélico que hirió a todos apenas al contacto.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que hizo Tung…?!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente confundido mientras se levantaba lentamente

\- Parece que renunció a su vida al convertirse en esa cosa…- Agregó la castaña mientras se levantaba lentamente -Esperando que la emanación de ese Chakra nos venciera-

\- Todo en afán de la victoria… Increíble…- Agregó el ya reincorporado Infernape

"Pero con los árboles de Mokuton que estaban aquí pudo haber provocado un daño mayor al chocarnos contra ellos… ¿Por qué los hizo regresar al suelo?" Pensó Shiryu fugazmente

\- Ese Chakra que emitió antes de morir… Era oscuro y siniestro, justo como la presencia de Tung…- El guerrero volteó a ver sorprendido al arquero

\- ¡¿Cómo…?!- Shiryu no pudo seguir razonando más, puesto que una segunda emanación de Chakra del transformado Tung los lanzó violentamente al aire -¡Imposible!-

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no lo es!- Todos cayeron pesadamente al suelo mientras las voz del Shogun del Dogun hacía eco por todo el lugar -¡Este Chakra eterno y este cuerpo invencible son mi verdadero poder…!-

Una tercera emanación de Chakra volvió a tirar contra el suelo a todos, excepto a Infernape, quien resistió el ataque y ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos se lanzó al ataque contra el nuevo cuerpo de Tung. Su pecho se ensancho violentamente ante la mirada de todos y súbitamente exhaló un violento torrente de fuego hacia su enemigo. Pero ante la sorpresa del Rey Mono, el fuego fue absorbido por su enemigo, emergiendo del interior de Tung hacia el sorprendido Shogun del Kagun, quien salió proyectado varios metros hacia atrás en medio de sus propias llamas.

\- ¡Infernape…!- Exclamó Ukitsu con visible preocupación, cuando el simio cayó pesadamente cerca de ella

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡El pobre simio es más estúpido de lo que creí…!- La voz de Tung se escuchaba confiada -No importa cuánto poder tengan, este cuerpo eterno es indestructible… ¡El Seishiki no Jutsu es mi arma final!-

\- ¡Ya lo veremos…!- La princesa se levantó nuevamente ante la expectación de todos "Tal vez no pueda reflejar un elemento superior…" Azula hizo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer de pie tras la siguiente emanación de Tung -¡Netton: Enkouzan…!- Lanzando su puño al aire produjo aquella corriente de Chakra rojizo hacia el Shogun del Dogun, apuntando a la esfera superior

\- ¡Y yo que te creía más inteligente…!- Otra violenta emanación de Chakra no sólo disipó el Netton, sino que proyectó a la castaña al mismo lugar que al simio

\- ¡Azula…!- Naruto vio cómo su amiga caía cerca de Infernape sin tener tiempo siquiera para gritar -¡No!- Con Rasengan en mano, el rubio se lanzó hacia su enemigo

\- ¡No te precipites Naruto…! ¡Vas a terminar como Infernape y Azula!- Touma miraba a su amigo con visible preocupación.

La emanación de Chakra fue violenta y proyectó a Naruto varios metros atrás. Sin embargo el rubio, con el cuerpo humeante por el ataque, se levantó casi al instante para volver a lanzarse contra el Shogun del Dogun. Otra emanación de Chakra lanzó al rubio nuevamente al suelo, que en su trayectoria hizo un surco de algunos metros. Con una mueca de visible esfuerzo, el Chunin comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, ante la expectación de Touma y Shiryu, ya que Ukitsu intentaba curar a su amiga y al simio.

\- ¡Y ahora…!- Delante de Tung, una estaca de madera se formó lentamente a partir de una pequeña astilla -¡Te convertiré en brocheta!- La estaca salió proyectada a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, quien sólo miraba mientras respiraba agitado

\- ¡Naruto…!- En el último momento el proyectil fue detenido entre los brazos de Shiryu, quien haciendo fuerza lo hizo pedazos

\- Kh… ¡Infeliz…!- Bramó la voz de Tung, contrariada

\- Uh… Shiryu…- Naruto fijó la mirada en su Sempai, quien lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro al notar su desconcierto ante el aparentemente invencible enemigo delante de él

\- Escucha, será inútil que tratemos de destruir lo que está delante de nosotros… Si queremos terminar con él, debemos destruir su núcleo-

\- ¿Su núcleo…?- Repitió el rubio, desconcertado

\- Sí…- Asintió el Caballero -Dijo que ese cuerpo es indestructible, pero eso no es del todo verdad… Tung es un ser artificial creado por Orochimaru a partir de Kinjutsu siendo usados el Mokuton y el Kinton como estructura base y para mantener la cohesión de esos elementos aparentemente incompatibles, tiene un núcleo que los mantiene unidos… Si logramos hallar su núcleo y destruirlo, el ya no podrá moverse… Por eso él regresó los árboles de Mokuton a la tierra, para evitar que su núcleo fuera tocado involuntariamente por ese Chakra y se desestabilizara…-

\- Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar ese núcleo? Azula e Infernape lo atacaron de frente y no consiguieron nada- Naruto miraba confundido a su Sempai

\- Sólo sé que tenemos que hacerlo o Tung realmente será un enemigo invencible…-

\- Déjenme decirles algo…- La voz del Shogun del Dogun se escuchó nuevamente -El Seishiki no Jutsu es mi carta del triunfo y no hay manera de detenerlo… Pero si quieren intentarlo, por mí adelante… ¡Busquen mi núcleo si pueden!-

Otra emanación del Chakra de Tung se dirigió al instante contra todos, más violenta que las anteriores. El azabache y el rubio la recibieron de lleno, mientras la tierra a su alrededor se desgarraba. Ambos gritaron ahogadamente antes de desaparecer en medio de la intensa luz…

Touma volteó de reojo hacia la distraída Ukitsu, quien continuaba en su labor de curación antes de que el brillo los engullera…

Cuando la luz se disipó, un Tung que fuera de su cabeza metálica sólo tenía un cuerpo formado por raíces de Mokuton, respiraba agitado mientras observaba a todos los peleadores derribados en el suelo a su alrededor. Cerca del peliazul, la morena comenzaba a arrastrarse lentamente hacia Naruto, quien estaba tendido bocarriba con los ojos ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello.

\- T-Tengo que curar… Aunque sea a Naruto-sempai…- El esfuerzo de la herida Ukitsu era visible por su expresión fiera

\- Veo que en el último momento tu amigo del cabello azul te protegió- La azabache se sorprendió cuando sintió el pie de Tung sobre su mano

"¡Su cuerpo ya no es de metal…!" Pensó sorprendida la Vasto Lord cuando notó que el ser de madera y metal se veía visiblemente agotado

\- Creo que piensas que me veo muy mal…- Tung sonrió sutilmente -Es natural puesto que el Seishiki no Jutsu consume mi propia vida-

\- ¿Q-Que es lo que te motiva…? ¿P-Por qué llegar a este extremo…?- Preguntó Ukitsu, esforzándose -¿P-Por qué te arriesgas a morir sólo para ganar…?-

\- Carezco de historia…- Replicó serio el ser artificial -Apenas hace dos años que Orochimaru-sama me creó… ¡Yo quiero cubrirme de gloria, hacer algo que valga más que vivir cien o mil años!-

\- ¿Entonces peleas sólo para justificar tu existencia…?- Preguntó entristecida la morena

\- ¡No te des aires de filósofa…!- Ukitsu ahogó una expresión de dolor cuando la presión del pie sobre su mano aumentó súbitamente -¡Los Hollow y Arrancar son sólo basura inútil y tenían el mismo problema…! Harribel-chan y Ulquiorra-kun justificaban su miserable existencia siendo los perros sumisos del Jagun… ¡Yo en cambio quiero pasar a la historia como lo hizo la legendaria Choun Shiryuu que ganó mil batallas o la brutal Shirona que exterminó a los Uzumaki en tan sólo un día! Así como ellas… Yo quiero crear una historia a partir de la muerte y la destrucción… ¡Quiero crear la leyenda del invencible Tung!-

\- ¡Detente…!- La morena y el ser artificial voltearon detrás del Shogun del Dogun, para ver a un Naruto que respiraba visiblemente agitado y era evidente que le costaba trabajo permanecer de pie

\- Eres muy necio para ser tan miserable- Tung sonrió en forma perversa, encarando al rubio

\- Este será el fin, Tung…- La respiración del Chunin se calmó súbitamente

\- ¡Naruto-sempai, corre…!- Exclamó Ukitsu desde el suelo

\- Ja… Piensas tomar riesgos… ¿Conmigo?- La morena se sorprendió cuando Tung quitó el pie de su mano para quedar frente a frente con Naruto -Es obvio que tú no puedes ganar, pero creo que eso aún no lo comprendes…-

\- Yo tengo un puño que nunca he podido dominar…- El rubio lanzó un puñetazo delante de él con su mano derecha, provocando el desconcierto de Tung -Si fracaso, tu ganas…- La expresión de Naruto se llenó de determinación

\- ¿Y lanzas tu golpe al aire…?- Preguntó el ser artificial, visiblemente extrañado

\- Si resulta… ¡La victoria es mía!- El Chunin contrajo nuevamente su brazo, preparándose para atacar.

…

 **Notas**

La Saga de Tung ha llegado a su momento culminante.

El poder final de Tung es una difícil prueba para Naruto y los demás, ya que el Shogun del Dogun es la cúspide de la investigación de Orochimaru, quien fue vencido por Shiryu. En relación a los Shogun, ellos son diferentes al tipo de villano que se siente invencible hasta que lo derrotan y generalmente lo asesinan.

Choun Shiryuu y Mayuri todavía ocultan varios secretos y en relación a Orochimaru, la pelea con Shiryu tiene varios significados debido a la relación de lealtad existente entre Harribel y el líder del Tengun. Es muy significativa así como la breve confrontación verbal entre Ukitsu y Tung, dos caras de la misma moneda, ya que tienen un origen ciertamente muy parecido y a la vez muy diferente. También la desaparición de Choun Shiryuu tras la llegada de Infernape tendrá su explicación en el siguiente capítulo.

Guiño a la batalla de Shiryu en Saint Seiya en el Muro de los Lamentos durante su pelea con Orochimaru, así como a su batalla contra Krishna de Crisaor durante la Saga de Poseidón.

También, guiño a la naturaleza Ecchi de Ikkitousen al comienzo del capítulo.

Creo que eso sería todo por ahora.


	27. XXV: Hadouryuken

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, originalmente iba a publicar este capítulo conclusivo el sábado, pero he podido avanzar más rápido de lo esperado y en parte por el deseo de que avance la historia, comenzaré prontamente con el siguiente arco argumental el fin de semana.

Como siempre, empiezo con los reviews:

 **Loquin:** Gracias, je, je, je. Esos dos llegaron en el momento preciso. Y realmente no sólo los Genin, sino todos no han bailado con la más fea.

 **carlos29:** Primero que nada, gracias. Pues bien, después de su oportuno ataque, Artemis sigue ahí tirado, con los chico o al menos hasta antes de que Naruto y Touma partieran hacia la fortaleza.

 **alexzero:** Gracias, a ver si no es muy pronto, je, je, je.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, pues así como llegan aliados, Tung muestras sus poderes finales.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXV: Hadouryuken**

…

 _Naruto y Azula escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Ryu, sobre los tres puños que componían el Hadouryuken…_

 _En la tierra, la pelirroja dibujó con ayuda de una vara un diagrama donde escribió los tres nombres de los golpes: Taiken, Shinken y Konken. Ambos Chunin miraban con expectación cómo la Jounin dibujaba debajo del Kanji del Taiken a un Ninja caricaturizado, luego seguía con un dibujo de un remolino bajo el Kanji del Shinken y terminaba con un dibujo abstracto de un alma bajo el Kanji del Konken._

 _\- Bien… Saben que los tres puños son el Taiken que golpea el cuerpo, el Shinken que golpea la mente y el Konken que golpea el alma…- Dijo seria Ryu, mirando con atención a sus alumnos -Según la explicación general que les acabo de dar… ¿Por qué creen que tienen esos nombres?-_

 _\- ¡Porque se oyen geniales!- Respondió el rubio con entusiasmo -¡Auch!- La pelirroja le dio un súbito golpe en la cabeza -Yo sólo decía…- Murmuró Naruto, mientras se sobaba y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos_

" _Cretino…" Pensó la castaña mientras sonreía burlonamente mirando al chico_

 _\- Y tú, princesita… ¿Sabes por qué se llaman así?- Preguntó expectante la pelirroja_

 _\- Veamos…- La chica adoptó una expresión seria -El Taiken sirve para golpear algo sólido con toda la fuerza concentrada en el puño, buscando destrozarlo… El Shinken busca en base a la velocidad, golpear objetos o formas no sólidas como el agua o el fuego mediante la presión y finalmente el Konken… No lo entendí perfectamente, pero creo que sirve para atacar directamente la esencia del enemigo mediante la propia…-_

 _\- Pues, puede decirse que sí…- La castaña sonrió confiada con las palabras de su Sensei_

 _\- Vaya Azula, sí que eres inteligente… Entendiste esas cosas raras- Dijo el Uzumaki, sorprendido con la inteligencia de su compañera_

 _\- Es de esperarse de alguien como yo- Replicó Azula, cruzándose de brazos en forma altiva_

 _\- ¡Cierren el pico!- Exclamó la pelirroja con furia, intimidando visiblemente a los dos Chunin y sonriendo confiada al ver el resultado de su grito -Ahora que tengo su atención, escuchen… Básicamente el Taiken concentra toda la fuerza física del usuario en un único golpe, el Shinken es un golpe donde se aplica la máxima velocidad para generar un poderoso impacto de presión, haciéndolo sumamente difícil de esquivar y también permite golpear flujos, como el agua y el fuego… En cuanto al Konken, es más complicado que fuerza y velocidad… Existen miserables que juegan con la vida que nos dieron los Kami creando seres formados por Chakra que nacen de variados Kinjutsu…- La Jounin recordó fugazmente a los Shogun del Jagun, Harribel y Ulquiorra -Seres que a diferencia de nosotros, no tienen puntos vitales como los tenemos nosotros, como corazón o cerebro por ejemplo… Para eso es el Konken, ya que esos seres tienen puntos vitales en torno a los que giran sus existencias en lugares no perceptibles para la vista…- La Jounin adoptó una postura de pelea, mientras miraba alerta en todas direcciones -Tienes que sentir la esencia del enemigo en base a su Chakra en un nivel de percepción diferente, buscando atacar ese punto vital en su estructura, es decir su núcleo…-_

 _\- ¿Su núcleo?- Repitió el rubio, todavía confundido_

 _\- No entendiste… ¿Verdad?- Murmuró la princesa sin despegar la mirada de su maestra_

 _\- La verdad, no- Aceptó Naruto con tristeza en su mirada_

 _\- No te preocupes, iremos paso a paso…- La pelirroja comenzó a restarle importancia al asunto -Primero Taiken, luego Shinken y finalmente Konken… Ese lo aprenderás el último día de entrenamiento, ya que es el más difícil de los tres…-_

…

Ambos en guardia, frente a frente en medio del erosionado campo de batalla…

Con Azula, Touma, Shiryu, Infernape y Ukitsu en el suelo, sólo él permanecía de pie, encarando al debilitado Shogun del Dogun. Los ojos azules y los ojos metálicos se miraban serios ante la expectación de la Vasto Lord, porque si caía Naruto, caían todos los demás. Si caían, caía Rimururu y si caía su princesa, caía la Nación del Agua junto con ella y el Tengun estaría más cerca de conquistar el mundo de los humanos. La mirada gris de la morena sin embargo, contenía la esperanza de que ese último puño del que hablaba su Sempai derribara a Tung.

\- No eres más que un hablador… ¡Me subestimas!- Tras un fugaz destello, las esferas de metal reaparecieron en el cuerpo del Shogun

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Ukitsu se sorprendió visiblemente con la aparente recuperación de su enemigo, algo que también llamó la atención del Chunin

\- ¡Todavía tengo el poder para enviar a moribundos como ustedes al infierno…!- Tung dio un paso al frente mientras extendía sus brazos con las manos extendidas, llamando la atención de Naruto -¡Seishiki no Jutsu!-

Esta vez, Tung únicamente brilló y emitió ese poderoso Chakra bélico hacia el Chunin en forma de un vistoso halo de luz. Naruto apretó su puño derecho, mirando fijamente el torrente de Chakra que se dirigía a él. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos. Su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse y su protector voló en pedazos, dejándole descubierta la frente cuando se destrozó la placa de metal. Apenas el Shogun del Dogun dejó de brillar, se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había mantenido de pie, con el cuerpo humeante…

Había recibido de lleno su ataque, manteniéndose impasible.

\- Ni siquiera intentó esquivar el ataque…- Murmuró Tung con desconcierto, entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno Tung!- La mirada del rubio adquirió una marcada ferocidad -¡Este es el último secreto de Ryu-sensei!- Naruto tomó vuelo con su puño derecho, como si fuera a lanzar un golpe -¡Konken…!-

El Chunin lanzó su puñetazo al aire, liberando de él un halo de luz del mismo grosor de su brazo, el cual impacto de lleno en el sorprendido ser de metal, atravesando la esfera metálica que comparándola con la anatomía humana, estaría a la altura de su estómago. El halo continuó su camino, atravesando el muro de la fortaleza detrás del Shogun del Dogun. Naruto miró expectante cómo unos pequeños rayos comenzaron a manifestarse en el lugar del impacto y su enemigo parecía arquearse hacia atrás, como si el daño fuera considerable. Ukitsu miraba atenta el aparente sufrimiento de su enemigo, que gemía de dolor.

\- Espero que con eso haya sido suficiente…- Murmuró el rubio, esperando cualquier reacción de Tung

\- Ja, ja, ja- El ser metálico se enderezó súbitamente con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, mirando al hijo de Minato -Cuánto lo lamento… No sé qué demonios haya sido eso, pero si ese es el último truco de Ryu, déjame decirte que esa asquerosa era una imbécil… ¡El gran Tung es completamente indestructible!-

\- No…- La desesperación se había apoderado del rostro de Ukitsu, creyendo que ya no tenían salvación

"Eso no es cierto…" Naruto miraba consternado a su enemigo "Si un ser creado a partir de Kinjutsu recibe el Konken en su núcleo, será incapaz de mantenerse estable… El error fue mío… ¡¿Pero qué es lo que hice mal?!" El rubio dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás cuando notó que su enemigo caminaba lentamente hacia él "¿Acaso soy incapaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que me está faltando?"

\- Voy a volarte en pedazos- Estando a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia, Tung posó sus dos manos al frente de Naruto -No me arriesgaré más- Delante de las manos del Shogun del Dogun comenzaron a formarse ocho esfera de Chakra Bakuton -El Bakuton: Bakugeki, tiene el poder de ocho Jutsu Bakuton de Rango A… Lo que quede de ti van a tener que buscarlo con microscopio…- El ser metálico miraba con deleite al aparentemente ya derrotado Chunin

\- Kh…- Naruto endureció la mirada y apretó los dientes

\- ¡Naruto-sempai, corre!- Exclamó la morena desde su precaria posición

\- ¡Este será tu final!- Tung echó sus manos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y lanzar su golpe final, haciendo que el rubio cerrara instintivamente los ojos

"Lo siento, Rimu-chan…" Pensó con pesar el hijo de Minato, pero abrió los ojos con lentitud al notar que no sucedía nada.

Lo que se encontró su campo de visión fue a un Tung tal vez más desconcertado que él, ya que las esferas de Bakuton se dispersaron súbitamente y no sólo eso, sino que las esferas que componían la mano derecha del Shogun del Dogun cayeron al suelo separadas a la mitad como si fueran parte de algún juguete armable y no sólo eso, la mano de madera recién revelada comenzó a adelgazar y secarse paulatinamente, provocando que Tung terminara por arrancársela él mismo con su otra mano, tirándola violentamente al suelo ante la expectación del Uzumaki y la Kankichi.

\- Mi cuerpo se estaba desmoronando…- El Shogun se tomó el muñón de su extremidad con evidente desconcierto en su rostro

"¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió…?" Pensó Naruto, mirando detenidamente a su enemigo

\- El ataque de ese maldito enano se acercó a mi núcleo, después de todo…- Tung endureció la mirada -Debió ser una mera casualidad… Aunque…-

\- Parece que tu ataque no falló del todo, Naruto-sempai- Agregó la morena, mirando expectante el desarrollo del combate

\- Muy bien…- Naruto dio el paso adelante que había retrocedido -¡Entonces seguiré intentándolo hasta que lo consiga…!- Tung se puso en guardia inmediatamente cuando vio que su enemigo se lanzó súbitamente hacia él, a gran velocidad.

El Uzumaki preparó un Rasengan durante su breve carrera, impactando el cuerpo de Tung en el lugar donde antes el Konken ya había abierto un boquete. El cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun se partió a la mitad fácilmente, pero ante el desconcierto de Ukitsu, las piernas de Tung no sólo se mantuvieron en pie, sino que le dieron una súbita patada al rubio, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Cuando Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente con un hilo de sangre surgiendo de su boca, ambas partes del Shogun del Dogun se ensamblaron nuevamente, mientras el daño del Konken quedaba reparado. Sólo la mano de Tung faltaba en su cuerpo.

\- Estuvo cerca…- El ser metálico miraba nerviosamente a su enemigo, quien ya estaba de pie listo para continuar enfrentándolo -Ahora mi única opción es…- Los ojos segmentados se mostraron inundados de ira -¡Volver a ejecutar el Seishiki no Jutsu a su máximo poder!-

\- ¡Espera!- Tung volteó sobre su hombro para ver a Ukitsu -¡Si vuelves a usar ese Jutsu, tu también desaparecerás!-

\- Puede ser…- En la expresión del ser metálico se formó una sonrisa demencial -Pero antes de eso, podré verlos morir…- Las palabras del Shogun dejaron atónita a la Vasto Lord -No habrá nada más satisfactorio que eso-

"Está demente… Está cegado por el deseo de obtener la gloria" Pensó la morena con pesar

\- ¡Tú lo has pedido, Naruto…! ¡Esta batalla se decide con el último ataque!- Tung se puso en guardia mientras el rubio se preparaba para atacar, expectante -¡Seishiki no Jutsu!-

Tung estiró sus brazos a los costados. El brillo intenso y la transformación del ser artificial nuevamente se manifestaron en el campo de batalla en cuestión de segundos. El Chakra violento surgió del ser de diez esferas interconectadas hacia el rubio, quien entrecerró los ojos en medio del ataque y de inmediato se enfiló hacia su enemigo. Nuevamente el puño derecho del Chunin comenzó a brillar mientras tomaba vuelo para lanzar su ataque.

\- ¡Konken!- Lanzando el golpe entre el Chakra bélico, esperó que el halo de luz llegara al Shogun del Dogun -No puede ser…- Naruto se sorprendió visiblemente cuando su ataque traspasó al Shogun como si nada

\- ¡Muere…!- Una segunda ola de Chakra proyectó al rubio hacia el suelo, haciéndolo caer pesadamente

\- Demonios…- Naruto se reincorporó con dificultad, enfocando su mirada en su enemigo con dificultad -¡Konken…!- Nuevamente el ataque atravesaba el cuerpo de diez esferas sin causar daño alguno -¡Konken…!- El siguiente intento tuvo el mismo resultado, mientras la mirada zafiro se iba llenando lentamente de desesperación -¡Konken…!- El ataque nuevamente fracasó -No puedo darle…- Naruto tomó un respiro, jadeando visiblemente

\- ¿Lo ves? En esta forma no puedes tocarme siquiera… ¡Esta batalla ya es mía…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

\- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Exclamó aterrada la Vasto Lord.

La feroz corriente de Chakra surgida del cuerpo de Tung volvió a derribar a Naruto, quien cayó de espaldas y dejó un surco de un par de metros debido a la fuerza de empuje del ataque recibido. Entre las carcajadas del ser metálico en su transformación definitiva, Ukitsu miraba aterrada cómo el rubio parecía finalmente derrotado. Permanecía bocarriba, con el cuerpo humeante y sin reacción aparente, sin embargo, su Sempai se reincorporó lentamente, aliviando su expresión. Lentamente a su alrededor, sus amigos comenzaron a levantarse con visible dificultad también.

\- Maldito Tung…- Susurró débilmente Infernape, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie

\- Demonios…- Azula respiraba agitada, esforzándose por levantarse

\- Naruto…- Touma se apoyaba en su arco para reincorporarse

\- Naruto-sempai… ¿Acaso no puede vencer a Tung?- Susurró Ukitsu, sin hacer por levantarse debido a la expectación que tenía en el combate

\- No es el final…- La morena volteó a su izquierda para encontrarse con un Shiryu acuclillado cerca de ella

\- Hermano…- El Caballero tenía su mirada puesta en el combate

\- Naruto está olvidando… Que el Konken es un puño para golpear el alma del oponente… No es como el Taiken con la fuerza o el Shinken con la velocidad… Tiene que aprender a golpear lo que no puede ver…- Shiryu cerró la mano que tenía en el suelo, tomando un poco de tierra -Debe recordar eso…- Ukitsu quedó desconcertada cuando vio el puño de su hermano levantado -¡Naruto!- El aludido volteó hacia él, sorprendiéndose cuando la tierra lanzada por el Shogun del Suigun cayó directamente en sus ojos

\- ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Ukitsu quedó descolocada con la acción de su hermano adoptivo

\- ¡Shiryu…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- El Chunin se tallaba los ojos con visible esfuerzo, tratando en vano de remover la tierra que había caído en ellos -¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-

\- ¡Escucha, Naruto…!- Shiryu era sostenido por la morena -¡No confíes en tus ojos, tienes que sentir su Chakra maligno con tu corazón!-

\- ¿Con el corazón…?- Naruto se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras del azabache "Así que… ¿Para esto era el entrenamiento de Iroh-san?"

\- ¡El Konken llevará tú Chakra del bien hacia el núcleo de esa presencia malévola, destruyéndola! ¡Esa es la libertad que yo no pude alcanzar! ¡Ahora puedes ejecutar el último puño con tus propias manos…!-

\- Son unos estúpidos… ¡¿Piensan vencerme con esa falacia?! ¡Los mataré de una buena vez!- El cuerpo de Tung brilló más que en los ataques anteriores, listo para dar el golpe de gracia

\- Naruto…- Azula miraba con temor y expectación el inminente ataque

\- ¡Hazte a un lado…!- El peliazul gritó mientras cerraba los ojos

\- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Ukitsu miraba con preocupación cómo el Chakra se acumulaba gradualmente en el cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun

\- ¡Esquiva el ataque…!- Infernape miraba con ansiedad

"Es cierto, no puedo encontrar su núcleo precisamente porque lo estoy viendo…" El rubio se concentró, aislando su mente de la batalla, quedando en medio de la oscuridad "Debo sentirlo con el corazón, el Chakra de la gente a mi alrededor…" En medio de la oscuridad comenzaron lentamente a aparecer esferas de luz de variados tamaños y colores que frotaban a variadas distancias de él "Esa presencia es tibia y pura…" Orientó su rostro hacia una esfera blanca "Sólo puede ser Ukitsu" Su atención se volcó a una esfera de tonalidad verdosa oscura "Esa intensidad es de Shiryu" Su rostro se enfocó a otra esfera, de un color azul celeste "Y ese, es Touma…" Naruto se sorprendió con una esfera naranja varias veces más grande que las demás "Infernape tiene un gran Chakra…" Luego orientó sus ojos cerrados hacia una esfera roja, que tenía la particularidad de brillar la mitad en tono claro y la otra en tono oscuro "Esa sólo puede ser la loca de Azula…" El rubio se sobresaltó cuando sintió una presencia diferente, dando media vuelta para quedar de frente a esa luz, de color verdosa-grisácea, que no se manifestaba como una esfera, sino como un estallido errático "Esa presencia que se acerca es gigantesca y está llena de maldad…"

\- ¡Muere mocoso!- El cuerpo de Tung liberó la emanación, totalmente dirigida hacia el rubio

"Puedo verla… Esta presencia es…" Naruto orientó su rostro hacia el violento Chakra que avanzaba a gran velocidad -Ese es…- El Chunin tomó vuelo con su brazo izquierdo y se enfiló directamente hacia el Chakra de la emanación mientras endurecía la mirada -¡Ese es Tung!- Todos miraban expectantes el inminente choque entre su amigo y el ataque de su enemigo -¡Konken…!- Exclamó mientras lanzaba su golpe directamente hacia el ataque del Shogun del Dogun.

Un destello cegador se apoderó del campo de batalla cuando el Chakra y el halo de luz del Konken hicieron contacto. Todos quedaron deslumbrados con el fugaz resplandor que se apagó en poco tiempo, cuestión de unos segundos, pudiendo ver cómo nuevamente el Shogun del Dogun en su forma original y el rubio quedaban de espaldas, separados por un par de metros. Naruto tenía el puño extendido al frente, mientras que Tung tenía la mirada endurecida, con una sonrisa visible en su hocico alargado.

\- Hm…- El ser metálico volteó con burla hacia su enemigo -Veo que volviste a fallar, enano mugroso…-

En ese momento la sonrisa del Shogun cambió por una expresión de incredulidad visible, ya que entre ambos flotaba un pequeño cuerpo con forma esférica flotando a un par de metros del suelo: era una esfera de metal que poseía unos pequeños hoyos, de los cuales emergían espinas verdes sumamente afiladas y tenía ojos amarillos fríos y rectangulares…

Y ese cuerpo extraño tenía un pequeño hoyo justo entre los ojos.

Naruto dejó caer su brazo extendido para dejarlo cerca de su cuerpo, siendo ese momento en que pequeñas grietas se extendieron por todo el particular objeto a partir del pequeño agujero, dejando visiblemente aterrado al Shogun. Una vez que las grietas terminaron por abarcar al particular objeto en su totalidad, la esfera con espinas se destruyó en un breve estallido.

\- No puede ser…- Todos voltearon a ver al Shogun del Dogun -¡No!- El ser metálico lanzó un gritó violento al cielo, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

…

Las nubes negras sobre la base del Tengun liberaban violentos rayos que al iluminar fugazmente la fortaleza en forma de dragón le daban una apariencia sumamente terrorífica, efecto que se veía incrementando cuando tras el fugaz resplandor la oscuridad se apoderaba del área. En el interior del temible lugar se encontraba un pedestal de piedra, sobre el que se encontraba posado el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Presentaba un enorme boquete en el centro de su pecho y en su garganta tenía una horrible perforación, como si hubieran querido degollarlo y sólo las orillas de su cuello mantenían unida la cabeza al cuerpo. Cerca del cadáver, dos Ninja con máscaras negras sobre las que estaba la placa con el símbolo de Oto, miraban desconcertados el cuerpo de su líder, cuyos ojos estaban en blanco.

\- Es absurdo… ¿Hay alguien capaz de derrotar a Orochimaru-sama?- Susurró uno de ellos

\- En verdad se ve muy mal…- El otro fijó su mirada en la horrible mueca de incredulidad que había quedado en el semblante del cuerpo del Sannin -Seguramente no aceptó su derrota antes de morir…- Ambos Ninja voltearon a su espalda al escuchar finos pasos, encontrándose con la Shogun del Kingun, Choun Shiryuu

\- ¡Shiryuu-sama…!- Exclamó aterrado uno de ellos

\- ¿Cuándo fue que…?- Intentó preguntar el otro, superando su miedo

\- Largo…- Dijo fríamente la hermosa alba, con sus ojos puestos en ambos Ninja.

Los Jounin de Oto no lo pensaron dos veces, salieron de la habitación casi corriendo y comenzaron a adentrarse en la profundidad de Tiamath. El cuerpo de Orochimaru se encontraba en la sala donde los Shogun derrotados viajaban con el Jikuukan Ninjutsu contenido en el pequeño pergamino con el Kanji Jibakushin (Dios Terrestre) que siempre llevaban bajo sus ropas. Ambos Jounin caminaban con desconcierto por todo el lugar, llegando sin proponérselo hasta la sala del trono, donde Orochimaru se reunía a veces con el verdadero líder del Tengun, el Rey Dragón Demonio, Nubes.

\- ¿Ahora en qué ejército estaremos?- Dijo uno de ellos, mientras abría la puerta

\- Cualquiera es mejor que el Fuugun… Shirona-sama odia a los humanos y no dudará en usarnos como carne de cañón- Respondió el otro, entrando junto con su compañero a la sala - Ah…-

\- N-No, no puede ser…-

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama…!- Ambos quedaron totalmente aterrados cuando vieron al líder que creían muerto sentado en el trono, mirando serio hacia la entrada

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Sannin con desconcertante tranquilidad -¿Qué quieren?-

\- ¡No, nada! ¡Ya nos íbamos…!-

\- ¡Discúlpenos, Orochimaru-sama…!-

Ambos Jounin salieron de la habitación, cerrando violentamente las puertas tras de sí, completamente horrorizados de ver a su líder vivo, cuando instantes antes, habían dejado su cuerpo en aquella habitación. Corrieron y se perdieron en la infinita oscuridad de la base del Tengun. Orochimaru, por otra parte, usaba la Kusanagi como si fuera un espejo, observando su propio reflejo con evidente desconcierto.

"¿Cómo es que resucité…?" Pensó el Sannin con desconcertante tranquilidad "Ciertamente Shiryu hizo trizas mis dos corazones, debería estar muerto…"

\- Ese es el efecto del Reisenryu (Espíritu Bélico del Dragón)- Orochimaru volteó a su espalda, donde lentamente apareció Choun Shiryuu cual fantasma -El Chakra infinito y eterno del Maryuou Nubes-

\- Shiryuu…- Susurró expectante el Sannin -Ya veo, así que tú me reviviste usando el Reisenryu- La Shogun del Kingun permaneció impasible mientras el Taishogun miraba sus manos con expectación -Ahora que lo veo… Siento un poder impresionante corriendo por mi cuerpo… ¿He regresado más poderoso que antes de morir?-

\- Ese es el secreto que guarda el cuerpo que te regaló el Maryuou Nubes- Replicó Choun Shiryuu con seriedad -Así como la serpiente blanca que representa inmortalidad a través del renacimiento, tú podrás revivir mientras el Reisenryu del Maryuou Nubes y mío existan… Y siempre volverás más fuerte que antes de morir…-

\- ¿Por eso trabajas para mí…?- La mirada dorada se clavó en la grisácea

\- Orochimaru- La voz de Choun Shiryuu adquirió una desconcertante firmeza -Sólo debes recordar una cosa… ¡La vida que tienes ahora es propiedad del todopoderoso Maryuou Nubes! Tú ya no tienes poder de decisión sobre tu vida y tu muerte, sólo existes para continuar peleando, sólo por eso resucitaste… Para servir a nuestro gran amo, el glorioso Maryuou Nubes-

\- Eso es lo que deseo…- Replicó solemne el Sannin

\- Entonces me retiro- La hermosa alba comenzó a transparentarse lentamente

\- ¿A dónde vas…?- Preguntó expectante Orochimaru

\- De regreso al campo de batalla…- Susurró la Shogun del Kingun antes de terminar de desaparecer

"Vaya…" El segundo al mando de Tengun sonrió en forma perversa "Así que la siempre fría Choun Shiryuu puede hablar con esa desbordada pasión…"

…

\- Logré darle…- Susurró Naruto sonriendo débilmente

"Ese núcleo era lo que mantenía unidos el cuerpo de Mokuton y el cuerpo de Kinton, dándole a Tung sus capacidades únicas…" El azabache reflexionaba sin apartar su mirada del ser metálico "Ahora que lo ha perdido…"

Azula, Ukitsu, Touma, Infernape y Shiryu miraban con atención al Shogun del Dogun, ya que de todo su cuerpo comenzó a surgir una corriente de vapor súbita, mientras que él gritaba en forma demencial. Se retorcía de pie, con ambas manos en la cabeza, el flujo de vapor que surgía de su cuerpo era errático y mientras en algunas partes apenas si había sutil vapor, en otros lugares la súbita expulsión de gas replicaba el de una olla exprés con todo y silbido.

\- ¡No…! ¡No puedo mantener unido mi cuerpo…!- Exclamaba con horror Tung en medio de su agonía -¡No! ¡Si mi cuerpo se separa seré vulnerable y me harán pedazos…!-

La princesa, el Rey Mono, el arquero, la Vasto Lord y el peleador miraron sorprendidos cómo las esferas metálicas que formaban las articulaciones y protecciones del Shogun se separaban del cuerpo de madera divididas a la mitad como si se desmontaran automáticamente tras un sobrecalentamiento. Caían con estruendo revelando el cuerpo de madera del Shogun del Dogun, que más parecía un perturbador modelo de los sistemas nervioso y circulatorio del cuerpo humano. Lo único que permanecía en ese cuerpo delgado era la cabeza de metal.

\- ¡Ahora Azula…!- Shiryu volteó súbitamente hacia la castaña

\- Kh…- La princesa posó su mano con la palma abierta en dirección al Shogun y al instante se comenzó a manifestar una flama azul delante de ella -¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Camino Oscuro de la Onda Cortante Lunar)!-

El torrente de fuego azul salió en forma de una esfera de considerable tamaño hacia Tung, quien volteó en medio de su sufrimiento, recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Su expresión de horror quedó congelada cuando su cuerpo de madera comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente entre las llamas azules y en relativamente poco tiempo se carbonizaba. Cuando simplemente quedó quemado y las llamas se apagaron al consumir el combustible, la cabeza de Tung cayó al suelo con esa expresión de sufrimiento visible, levantando ligeramente las cenizas de la madera que había sido el sostén del que siempre se había enorgullecido y que había cobrado tantas víctimas.

\- Eso es lo que te mereces, infeliz…- La castaña lentamente se puso de pie, junto con sus amigos

\- Eso fue excelente, Naruto…- Infernape volteó con una sutil sonrisa hacia el joven

\- G-Gracias…- El chico se tambaleaba, pero en ese momento fue detenido por Ukitsu

\- ¿Y qué haremos con él?- Desde el suelo, Tung miraba con terror cómo Touma se acercaba lentamente hacia él junto con Shiryu y Azula

\- Vamos a hacerlo pedazos, para que no pueda regenerarse jamás…- Replicó el Caballero con una frialdad que provocó un profundo terror en el Shogun

\- ¡No, esperen…! ¡Deténganse!- Exclamó ya aterrada la cabeza del Shogun del Dogun

\- ¡Hasta nunca!- El Shogun del Suigun se lanzó hacia el ser de metal mientras en su puño se manifestaba su Chakra y lo dirigía hacia la cabeza parlante -¡Rozan Shoryu…! ¡Agh!-

Todos orientaron su mirada hacia Shiryu, ya que un sorpresivo fulgor se interpuso entre el azabache y el Shogun del Dogun justo cuando iba a liberar el poder con el que acabaría con él. Todos voltearon sorprendidos, menos Naruto que permanecía con la mirada cerrada, ya que el guerrero cayó pesadamente al suelo con varias grietas presentes en toda su armadura, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de la princesa: la Armadura del Dragón resistió por separado muchas veces los ataques de Naruto y ese estallido en cambio, la agrietó con un solo ataque. Entre un Shiryu que se levantaba con desconcierto y un aterrado Tung se encontraba la imponente Choun Shiryuu, que tenía su Katana desenvainada, apuntando con ella hacia su otrora protegido.

\- Es… ¡La Shogun del Kingun…!- Exclamó sorprendido el Shogun del Kagun

\- ¡Shiryuu…!- El Caballero observó con una mezcla de expectación y furia a la fría espadachín, quien bajaba su arma lentamente

\- ¡Shiryuu…!- Exclamó con visible alivio la cabeza de Tung -Ayúdame, si muero yo no puedo regresar a la vida, desapareceré para siempre…-

\- Te ofrezco esto…- Replicó fríamente la hermosa alba, mientras orientaba la mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia el cielo.

Todos observaban con desconcierto y fascinación cómo lo que parecía ser un vórtice dimensional aparecía en el cielo, y lentamente comenzaba a abrir un agujero de gusano del que emergía una especie de Armadura Samurai gigante, de color negro, que flotaba en posición fetal. Tocado en el pecho similar a las costillas de un esqueleto humano de color blanco y seis espadas que sobresalían de su espalda eran las señales distintivas de semejante armadura, además de una máscara roja sumamente siniestra que complementaba a la perfección el yelmo de la Yoroi.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso…?!- La cabeza de metal miraba fascinada la Samurai Yoroi negra gigante

\- Es la Yoroi más poderosa a disposición del Kingun… Alguna vez fue propiedad de Arago, el conquistador del Makai en la era antigua…- Respondió tranquilamente Choun Shiryuu

\- No… No puede ser…- Susurró Touma, llamando la atención de Azula

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Touma?- Preguntó la castaña con creciente incertidumbre

\- ¿Recuerdas la leyenda que mi mamá nos contó sobre el origen de mi Yoroi y aquél Samurai, Ryo Sanada…?- Respondió a su vez el peliazul, con la voz insegura.

Azula recordó fugazmente aquél relato donde Ami hablaba de un legendario Samurai que portaba la Kikoutei no Yoroi (Armadura del Emperador Brillante). Ese Samurai había pasado a la historia como uno de los pocos que había vencido al joven Rikudou Sennin en batalla…

La leyenda de Kikoutei era parecida a la del sabio, ya que Ryo Sanada dividió la Kikoutei no Yoroi, la fuente de su poder, en nueve Samurai Yoroi, una de las cuales era la Tenkuu no Yoroi del arquero. Ryo Sanada durante su larga travesía, continuó recordando la princesa, sólo estuvo una vez al borde de la muerte, en la ocasión en que se enfrentó a su más grande rival…

\- Imposible…- Susurró la castaña mientras volteaba a ver con horror la Yoroi negra que continuaba flotando en el aire "¿Esa es la Yoroi del enemigo de Kikoutei?"

\- Exactamente…- La respuesta de Touma, deduciendo lo que pensaba Azula, dejó desconcertados a todos

\- Veo que conocen la historia de Arago- Replicó Choun Shiryuu, mirando tranquilamente a la princesa y al arquero -Escucha, Tung…- Agregó la alba sin apartar su mirada de ambos chicos, algo que alertó también a Infernape, Shiryu y Ukitsu -Si estás dispuesto a cambiar tu esencia de ser artificial… Es tuya-

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quieres decir que me convertiré en una Yoroi, en tu sirviente?! ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerto!- Exclamó altanero el Shogun del Dogun

\- Entonces me retiro…- Choun Shiryuu se dio la media vuelta, lista para marcharse

\- Ah… ¡No, espera!- La Shogun del Kingun volteó a ver la cabeza metálica

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-

\- Si acepto la Yoroi… ¿Podré derrotar a todos estos miserables?- Preguntó Tung con seriedad en su expresión

\- Sin lugar a duda…- Replicó tranquilamente la bella alba de ojos con pupila rasgada

\- De acuerdo…- La mirada del ser metálico estaba clavada en la mujer -Acepto…-

Todos miraban con expectación lo que estaba ocurriendo. Choun Shiryuu extendió su mano abierta hacia el cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun. La palma de la Shogun del Kingun liberó un efímero resplandor y al instante los ojos de Tung se opacaron, mientras que de las piezas metálicas comenzó a surgir un sutil Chakra de color plateado, el cual lentamente se fue adentrando en la Arago no Yoroi (Armadura de Arago)…

Una vez que el Chakra fue totalmente asimilado por la Yoroi, pasaron unos segundos de perturbadora tranquilidad. Ante la expectación de los amigos de Naruto, la armadura rompió su posición fetal, enderezándose en el aire y cayendo de pie al suelo, cimbrándolo con firmeza. En la máscara roja se manifestaron los característicos ojos del Shogun del Dogun. Una risa siniestra surgió del cuerpo metálico, que expandiéndose alcanzó un altura de poco más de cuatro metros. Infernape, con más de dos metros y medio de altura, apenas rebasaba su cintura…

Naruto orientó su rostro hacia el poderoso enemigo que nuevamente se había levantado ante él, todavía con la vista impedida.

\- Mi poder… Mi poder se desborda… ¡Es arrollador, un poder increíble!- Bramo Tung, extendiendo los brazos de su nuevo cuerpo ante el desconcierto de todos, liberando Chakra plateado de todas las uniones de las partes de la Yoroi -¡Esto está empezando a gustarme!-

\- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, yo también ayudaré al hijo de mi Sensei…-

En ese momento, detrás del nuevo Tung, Kakashi llegaba al campo de batalla con Artemis colgado de su pierna, que intentaba detenerlo sin resultado. El Jounin de Konoha lucía apenas recuperado del cansancio y estaba tan concentrado que sólo detuvo su carrera cuando vio la sombra que la Yoroi gigante proyectaba al suelo. Estaba a un par de metros del ser metálico, cuando finalmente vio al imponente ser con pavor. Inmediatamente se descubrió su Sharingan, para comprobar con incredulidad que ese nuevo enemigo tenía un Chakra enorme, varias veces superior al suyo y de los otros Jounin que lo habían seguido a la misión juntos.

\- Es ese Jounin de Konoha…- Susurró el arquero -Kakashi…-

\- No puede ser, la situación empeoró de un momento a otro- Agregó contrariada la princesa

\- ¿Hm?- Tung volteó a su espalda, para encontrarse con el Ninja Copia preparando el Raikiri

\- Kh…- Kakashi luchaba contra su miedo, preparándose para atacar a la Yoroi gigante

\- ¡Cuidado, apártate!- Gritó Infernape con preocupación mientras se lanzaba al frente.

A inesperada gran velocidad, Tung le lanzó un golpe franco a un Kakashi que se había quedado estático como en la ocasión en que encaró a Orochimaru, paralizado por saberse sumamente inferior al enemigo delante de él. El Shogun del Kagun detuvo con sus dos manos y visible esfuerzo el golpe del enemigo, convirtiéndose en un duelo de fuerzas que aparentemente lucía igualado, con Infernape haciendo todo lo posible por proteger al peligris y al gato albo que miraban todo con expectación detrás de él. La mirada fiera del Rey Mono se encontró con la del ser artificial, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron con deleite. Infernape se dio cuenta de que la fuerza que Tung le imprimía a su puño había aumentado, puesto que sus pies comenzaban a clavarse en el suelo…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!- Exclamó el simio, sin disminuir su esfuerzo

\- ¡Ja, ja…! ¡Despídete…!- Replicó el ser artificial con burla.

Debajo del simio y el Jounin se formó un enorme agujero debido a la fuerza que le imprimía la Yoroi a su golpe. Infernape y Kakashi junto a Artemis cayeron en aquél boquete ante la mirada siniestra de Tung. Infernape y Kakashi se perdieron en la oscuridad del agujero entre gritos de sorpresa y un maullido alargado del felino.

Choun Shiryuu miraba indiferente el desarrollo de la batalla.

\- ¡Infernape…!- Gritó Shiryu, corriendo hacia la Yoroi y llamando la atención de su enemigo

\- ¡Artemis…!- Azula se dirigió también hacia Tung, junto a Touma, dejando a Ukitsu al cuidado de Naruto

\- ¡Viene hacia acá…!- El arquero preparó arco y flecha cuando vio al ser artificial lanzarse hacia los tres

\- Maldición…- La princesa endureció la mirada -¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai!-

\- Ahora…- El peliazul entrecerró los ojos -¡Shinkuuha!-

La flecha cargada con Chakra y el torrente de Chakra Netton salieron a gran velocidad hacia Tung, uniéndose en el camino y formando un ataque combinado de Chakra púrpura que avanzaba directamente hacia la Arago no Yoroi. Sutiles carcajadas surgieron del cuerpo de Tung cuando el golpe dio de lleno en él, porque el Chakra simplemente se dispersaba sin causarle daño, justo como los ataques de Azula contra la armadura de Shiryu durante su respectiva pelea. La castaña observó con marcada sorpresa junto al hijo de Ami la inutilidad del ataque.

\- ¡No puede ser…!- Exclamó la princesa, visiblemente abrumada

\- ¡El Chakra no le afectó en lo más mínimo…!- El peliazul estaba tan descolocado como su amiga

\- ¡Cuidado…!- Alcanzó a exclamar Shiryu.

El Caballero se posó al frente con la intención de proteger a los dos, ya que Tung se lanzó hacia ellos listo para embestirlos con su enorme hombro. Shiryu recibió de lleno el impacto, sin embargo fue incapaz de detener la trayectoria de la Yoroi. Tung continuó con su embate, llevándose también a Touma y a Azula. Se detuvo en seco después de correr varios metros, haciendo que por la inercia los tres salieran proyectados al aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La Armadura del Dragón terminó por hacerse trizas con excepción de las piernas ante la mirada complacida del ser artificial.

\- Touma… Shiryu…- Azula estiró su mano hacia sus amigos, pero se venció después de un instante

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, esto me agrada!- Bramo Tung frenéticamente -¡Este cuerpo es lo mejor que hay, Shiryuu!- El ser artificial volteó hacia la Shogun del Kingun -Soy más fuerte que Infernape, pero también muy veloz… Y esta Yoroi parece estar hecha del mismo metal que la Armadura del Dragón de Shiryu… El Ninjutsu no le hace absolutamente nada- Tung apretó sus puños, vanagloriándose del poder que había obtenido -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es un cuerpo invencible…! ¿Verdad?-

\- Posiblemente- Replicó la bella alba tranquilamente, mientras la Yoroi se daba la media vuelta, dándole la espalda

"Observa bien…" Tung entrecerró los ojos "Eventualmente también te haré trizas a ti… Habiendo recibido este cuerpo ya no me sirves para nada… Pero antes de eso" La Yoroi se orientó hacia Ukitsu y Naruto, los únicos que continuaban de pie -¡Ya no pueden hacer nada…! ¡Ahora mataré a ese maldito mocoso!-

\- Aquí viene…- La morena se puso en guardia instintivamente, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto la alejó con un empujón -¡Naruto-sempai!-

\- Ukitsu… Aléjate, es a mí a quien quiere- El rubio estaba frente a frente con Tung

\- ¡No lo hagas, ya no tienes fuerzas para combatir…!- Replicó la Vasto Lord, contrariada por la actitud de su Sempai

\- ¡Veo que tienes agallas, gusano!- El ser artificial levantó su puño, en el cual se manifestaron pequeños relámpagos característicos del Chakra Bakuton -¡Y me voy a tomar mi tiempo para arrancártelas!- Tung lanzó su puño, dándole al rubio de lleno y provocando una explosión de la cual salió volando Naruto entre el polvo levantado

\- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Para la morena, parecía ser el final del hijo de Minato

\- ¡Por fin lo hice, ja, ja, ja…!- Carcajadas salieron del nuevo cuerpo del ser artificial, ya que estaba seguro de su victoria -¡Acabé con él!- En medio de sus risas, Naruto cayó con una mano y tras una vistosa maniobra, cayó elegantemente de frente a su enemigo -No puede ser…- La confianza de Tung dio paso a la incredulidad

\- ¿Naruto-sempai…?- Ukitsu lucía tan asombrada como el Shogun del Dogun

\- No te preocupes Ukitsu, estoy bien… Y estoy seguro, de que ganaré esta batalla…- El rubio tenía los ojos entreabiertos, debido a que todavía le afectaba la tierra que le había lanzado Shiryu

\- ¿Qué…?- La morena miraba con desconcierto a su amigo

\- ¿Que estás seguro…?- Los ojos de Tung se entrecerraron con ira -¡Lo único que sabes hacer es ofenderme!- Con ira ciega, el ser artificial se lanzó hacia Naruto, preparando otro golpe -¡Maldito mocoso!- Tung lanzó su ataque, pero el Chunin lo esquivó ladeando su cabeza con precisión -¡Ya verás…!- Ahora lanzó una patada, que Naruto esquivó ladeando el cuerpo con sorprendente velocidad -¡Prepárate a morir, miserable…!- Tung comenzó una frenética combinación de puños y patadas que el rubio evadía con la nueva agilidad mostrada anteriormente

\- Él puede ver todos los ataques a pesar de tener todavía tierra en los ojos…- Infernape emergía del borde del boquete en la tierra, con Kakashi y Artemis en su espalda asintiendo sin despegar la mirada del combate -Ahora tiene una especie de sexto sentido que lo hace mucho mejor de lo que era hace unos momentos…-

\- Está completo como guerrero…- Azula, reincorporándose lentamente, volteó a ver con expectación a Shiryu, quien era ayudado por Touma a levantarse

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Naruto logró dominar el Konken, así que los tres puños están completos- El peliazul y la castaña volcaron su atención en el azabache -Eso significa que ese Jutsu, también está listo…- Tung seguía con su arremetida, pero el rubio esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de golpearlo con suma facilidad

\- ¿Acaso te refieres a…?- Murmuró el arquero, incitando a Shiryu a continuar

\- Sin darse cuenta, Naruto ha despertado la misma percepción sobrehumana que tenía Ryu, comprendiendo inconscientemente el poder que tiene ahora…- El Caballero observaba el combate detenidamente -Por eso está tan seguro de que ganará la batalla…-

\- Naruto…- Azula regresó su atención a la batalla, mirando sorprendida a su amigo justo en el momento en que tras esquivar un puñetazo de Tung, le dio un golpe en el peto, justo en aquél tocado similar a un costillar

\- Pero qué…- La Yoroi miró sorprendido cómo esa parte de su cuerpo cayó al suelo, hecha pedazos -¡No, imposible, no puede ser cierto…!- Tung se llevó la mano al centro del peto, mientras miraba a un Naruto que tras caer de forma elegante le daba la espalda -¡Yo soy el más fuerte…! ¡Yo recibí este cuerpo! ¡No puedo ser vencido por una basura como él!-

"Ese niño…" Choun Shiryuu miraba imperturbable el desarrollo de la batalla

\- No con esta fuerza, no con éste poder…- Tung se dio media vuelta para encarar a Naruto de frente -Si pierdo ahora…- La Yoroi se lanzó nuevamente hacia su enemigo -¡Seré un imbécil…!- Naruto se puso en guardia, listo para contraatacar

"Golpea el cuerpo, golpea la mente, golpea el alma…" El rubio recordó fugazmente cada momento en que realizó uno por uno los tres puños: abriéndose paso entre las enormes rocas, las llamas de dragón y el ataque de Tung "Golpea todo…" El puño derecho del Chunin tomó vuelo ante la expectación de todos los presentes "Ahora, puedo hacer ese Jutsu correctamente…"

\- Va a hacerlo…- Shiryu tampoco perdía detalle del momento, pero fue el único que pudo hablar

"Observe Ryu-sensei…" Naruto abrió los ojos súbitamente "Esta vez es el verdadero…"

\- ¡Desaparece, maldito enano!- Tung continuaba en su trayectoria, mientras su puño se llenó de llamas negras

\- ¡Hadouryuken!-

Naruto lanzó su puño en tan sólo un instante, soltando todo su poder en la forma del dragón de Chakra que avanzó violentamente hacia un incrédulo Tung, primero deteniéndolo en seco y luego atravesándolo al abrirse paso entre el metal. Todo el tronco de la Arago no Yoroi voló en pedazos y luego le siguieron las demás piezas, degradándose en forma de astillas de metal tras el feroz impacto. El rugiente dragón continuó su trayectoria hasta perderse en el cielo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos con la excepción de Choun Shiryuu. Los fragmentos del cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun volaron por todas partes, ante la sorpresa de todos y el alarido de Tung…

\- ¡Lo logró…!- Exclamaron Touma, Azula y Ukitsu emocionados mientras Infernape, Shiryu y Artemis sonreían discretamente, quedando el Ninja Copia totalmente atónito

\- Interesante…- Murmuró la Shogun del Kingun sin perder detalle

\- No sabía que el Hadouryuken perfeccionado tuviera tal poder destructivo…- Murmuró el arquero mientras los trozos de metal caían delante de ellos

\- No es sólo el Hadouryuken…- Dijo Shiryu ajeno a la gran cantidad de metal que caía a su alrededor -Naruto es más fuerte que Ryu y por eso ese resultado al ejecutar el Jutsu… Bien hecho, Naruto-

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó la princesa cuando el aludido cayó bocarriba, totalmente agotado y de inmediato sus amigos corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo

\- ¿Hm…?- Choun Shiryuu volteó hacia sus pies cuando una esfera de metal le pegó ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que era un ojo del Shogun del Dogun, todo lo que quedaba de él

\- Tú me mentiste…- Del ojo salió la voz de Tung -Dijiste que con esa Yoroi podría vencerlos…-

\- Ésa era la Yoroi más poderosa disponible para mi ejército… Fuiste derrotado porque ese niño es un verdadero guerrero y tú eres un miserable experimento fallido…- Replicó la Shogun del Kingun con severidad y desprecio

\- Dame… Dame otra oportunidad… Esta vez los derrotaré-

\- Yo...- Shiryu se inclinó par levantar el ojo y tomarlo con su mano derecha, posándolo en la palma -Ya no necesito basura inútil como tú-

\- Kh… ¡Espera, Shiryuu!- Tung se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la bella alba, ya que se podía percibir desesperación en su voz -¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Por favor…!-

\- Muere, escoria…- Choun Shiryuu cerró su mano, destruyendo con facilidad el objeto metálico y dejando sorprendidos a todos cuando los volteó a ver -Pronto nos volveremos a ver- Al instante, la Shogun del Kingun desapareció dejando caer los restos del ojo de Tung

\- Se atrevió a hacerle eso a uno de sus camaradas…- Azula estaba perturbada por el frío trato de Choun Shiryuu al Shogun del Dogun

\- Al parecer sólo lo utilizó para medir la fuerza de Naruto- Agregó serio el peliazul

"Ella quiso saber contra quien va a pelear en el futuro…" Pensó Shiryu "En verdad ella es la Shogun más temible en el Tengun"

\- ¡Vamos, debemos darnos prisa!- Ukitsu llamó la atención de todos, al echarse a Naruto en la espalda para cargarlo

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Con la muerte de ese sujeto, la prisión de Cristal debe de haber liberado ya a Rimururu!- La castaña recuperó la seriedad en su rostro.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la fortaleza mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. La luz se fue debilitando mientras estaba posada sobre los trozos de metal del cuerpo de Tung, la única señal visible que había quedado del ser artificial. Lentamente el metal comenzó a desaparecer, junto con la ambición del Shogun de pasar a la historia…

…

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede…?!-

La princesa, el arquero, el simio, el Caballero, la Vasto Lord con el rubio en brazos, el felino y el Ninja Copia, miraban con desconcierto que dentro de la prisión de amatista Rimururu seguía atrapada, ahora estando doblada hacia delante, con una expresión visiblemente cansada y con sus mejillas ligeramente hundidas en una apariencia cadavérica. El sufrimiento era casi palpable en su mirada, pero aún así observaba con atención al grupo delante de ella…

\- ¡Todavía no ha comenzando a desintegrarse…!- Exclamó Ukitsu con visible preocupación

\- Esto no me gusta, el Mugenrou debió de haberse caído a pedazos tras la batalla contra Tung…- El Dragón Shiryu miraba serio la prisión de cristal

\- No… Sí se está venciendo- Infernape se acercó para mirar detenidamente el cristal, encerrando los ojos a centímetros de él -Sólo que la Princesa Rimururu ya no tiene la fuerza suficiente para escapar-

\- ¡¿Pero por qué no…?!- Replicó el peliazul inmediatamente

\- Tal vez ya sea tarde…- Las palabras del simio llamaron la atención de todos -El Jutsu se dispersó tras la muerte de Tung, pero…- El Shogun del Kagun desvió la mirada -La amatista ha drenado su energía de forma que ella ya es incapaz de salir por sí misma-

\- No, no puede ser…- Murmuró Kakashi, sobrepasado por los acontecimientos

\- ¡Miau, miau…!- El gato se acercó y comenzó a rasguñar la prisión de cristal, con visible desesperación -¡Miau…!- Con lágrimas en los ojos, el albo felino se lanzó de frente hacia el cristal, abriéndose la frente tras el cabezazo inútil que le dio al cristal

\- ¡Artemis-sama…!- La morena depositó al rubio suavemente en el piso para socorrer al gato -Tenga cuidado, Artemis-sama…-

"Esta hermosa joya no sólo es una gema de extraordinaria belleza… Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, drenará completamente la vida de Rimu-chan" Azula recordó fugazmente las palabras del Shogun del Dogun -No debemos claudicar… ¡Todavía hay tiempo!- La castaña volteó de reojo hacia el exterior, mirando el cielo ya nocturno -¿Qué hora es?-

\- Son las 20:00 horas- Replicó inmediatamente el Ninja Copia -Segundos más, segundos menos-

\- No debemos rendirnos, todavía tenemos cuatro horas para sacarla de ahí- Las palabras de la castaña llamaron la atención de todos

\- Entonces debo decirles una cosa- Todos voltearon a ver a Shiryu

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Touma

\- No debemos precipitarnos, hay que elegir la forma correcta de destruir el Mugenrou… Porque de otra forma no sólo destruiremos el cristal, sino también a la princesa- Todos asintieron serios a la declaración del Caballero -Un ataque muy fuerte haría trizas el cristal junto a Rimururu-

\- Bien…- Replicó serio el simio

\- Entonces… ¡Manos a la obra!-

Los intentos de todos comenzaron. Primero fue Ukitsu quien comenzó con una combinación de puños y patadas para agrietar el Mugenrou, pero tras cerca de treinta minutos la morena cayó de sentón al suelo, visiblemente preocupada porque sus ataques no consiguieron nada. Luego fue el turno del Rey Mono, quien repitió la lluvia de golpes a mayor velocidad e intensidad que la Vasto Lord, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Tras media hora de golpear sin descanso el Mugenrou, no sucedió absolutamente nada. El cristal brillaba bellamente con la luz de la luna, como si se burlara de todos. Shiryu intentó por más de una hora, atacando principalmente con las piernas aprovechando que todavía estaban revestidas por lo que quedaba de su armadura, pero el resultado fue el mismo…

Después de eso, por una larga hora, Ukitsu, Shiryu e Infernape combinaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, ante la expectación de Touma, Azula y Kakashi, sin resultado alguno. La princesa y el arquero miraban con creciente desesperación, mientras que el Ninja Copia observaba todo detenidamente con su Sharingan. Finalmente los tres tendientes al Taijutsu cayeron con visible agotamiento en sus rostros.

\- Esto… No está funcionando- La azabache volteó a ver a su hermano

\- Debe haber, otra forma…- Susurró el azabache

\- Ese maldito Tung… Nos dejó un recuerdo muy desagradable…- Murmuró el simio, jadeando visiblemente

\- Es mi turno…- Touma preparó arco y flecha, rodeado por su Chakra -¡Shinkuuha!-

\- Yo también…- Azula se posó junto a su amigo -¡Fuuton: Zangetsuha (Elemento Viento: Onda Cortante Lunar)!-

La flecha cargada con Chakra impactó primero, provocando un estallido de luz que deslumbró a todos por un instante, cayendo la flecha al suelo segundos después. Luego las ráfagas de viento de forma de media luna impactaron sucesivamente, pero se dispersaron con facilidad. La desesperación comenzó a mostrarse en los rostros de todos, al ver que era muy complicado romper ese cristal. Sin embargo, Kakashi no apartó la mirada del cristal al ver que una pequeña fisura, justo en el punto donde había impactado la flecha de Touma, era visible.

\- ¡Miren eso!- Kakashi señalo hacía el lugar donde estaba su descubrimiento

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Todos se acercaron al Mugenrou

\- Ah, ya veo…- Shiryu pasó su mano por la fisura en forma de un minúsculo agujero -Tal parece que el intento de Touma ha rendido frutos… Me pregunto por qué…-

\- Si me permiten, les responderé a eso- El Ninja Copia se acercó serio -El efecto del Chakra en la flecha, produce un efecto que aumenta la capacidad de penetración de la punta, el Chakra se concentra en un solo punto, logrando vulnerar el cristal…-

\- Ya veo… Entonces es posible destruir el cristal con la combinación de Chakra y flecha, ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?- Azula volteó a ver expectante a Kakashi

\- Exactamente-

\- ¡Dame una flecha Touma, sólo tenemos una hora para sacarla de ahí…!- El peliazul le lanzó una flecha a su amiga, quien la impregnó de Chakra Raiton inmediatamente -¡Toma!-

Ahora fue el turno del arquero y la castaña ayudados por el Ninja Copia. Azula impregnando las flechas con Chakra Katon y Kakashi con Raiton alternándose los turnos, Touma disparando apenas las flechas estaban listas, fueron abriendo una pequeña abertura en la amatista, la cual era apenas del ancho de un lápiz y apenas de un par de centímetros de profundidad. Ahora era el turno de los inclinados al Taijutsu de observar el avance significativo en comparación con sus propios intentos, pero aún así no parecía ser realmente útil la penetración. Kakashi agotó su Chakra antes que Azula, debido al perfeccionado control del mismo por parte de la princesa. Al final sólo quedó la castaña alternando el uso del Katon y el Raiton para las flechas. El último intento nuevamente fue poco productivo: apenas iban cinco centímetros de penetración.

\- Maldición…- Azula respiraba agitada, recargando sus manos en las rodillas -El Ninjutsu ordinario no puede destruirlo…-

\- ¿Entonces ya no podemos hacer nada…?- Infernape se acercó con preocupación

\- Escuchen- Kakashi miró fijamente la prisión de cristal y la fisura -El Chakra Katon con su poder de impacto y el Chakra Raiton con las vibraciones que aumentan el poder de penetración, si alguno pudiera utilizar una combinación de ambos, eso podría funcionar…-

\- Comprendo- Agregó el peliazul -No es lo mismo sumar nueve y nueve, que multiplicar nueve y nueve… Ambos Chakra se potencian uno al otro y seguramente eso debe bastar para destruir el Shouton…-

\- ¿Tú puedes hacerlo Azula?- Preguntó Shiryu inmediatamente -Eres habilidosa en el control de ambos Chakra-

\- No lo sé… Aprendí el Netton hace apenas unos días… De hecho la primera vez que lo usé fuera de la teoría fue para atacarte…- Replicó la castaña manteniendo la tranquilidad -No sé si pueda dominar el Nitton así de pronto-

"Habla como si no fuera necesario poseer el Kekkei Genkai para usar ese tipo de Chakra…" Pensó fugazmente el alumno del fallecido Minato

\- Vamos Azula-chan, inténtalo… Seguro que tú puedes- La morena animó a su amiga

\- De acuerdo…- Respondió la castaña después de unos instantes -Touma, préstame una flecha- El aludido le arrojó un proyectil para que la castaña lo tomara delante de su rostro.

Azula tomó el proyectil con su mano derecha y cerró los ojos. Primero una fugaz llama que se disipó de la misma forma como apareció y posteriormente una pequeña corriente de relámpagos se manifestó en la mano de la princesa. Después de eso, ante la expectación de todos, un resplandor dorado sumamente sutil rodeó la mano cerrada de la chica, el cual comenzó a extenderse por la flecha. Todos miraban expectantes cómo ese brillo esperanzador recorría lentamente el proyectil, pero apenas milímetros antes de alcanzar la punta, se disipó violentamente…

Ukitsu volteó desconcertada hacia su amiga, pero su expresión cambió súbitamente por una mueca de temor, cuando la castaña cayó de frente, sin poder mover siquiera sus manos para amortiguar la caída. La flecha salió volando hacia donde Naruto estaba recostado en el suelo.

\- Demonios…- Susurró Azula, tratando de levantarse, pero inmediatamente se venció hacia un costado, respirando agitada

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Preguntó Infernape con desconcierto

\- ¡La batalla ha durado mucho y Azula-chan ha consumido todo su Chakra usando Ninjutsu avanzado prácticamente desde el comienzo!- La Vasto Lord tomó a su amiga entre sus brazos y la posó en su regazo -¡El esfuerzo de intentar usar el Nitton ha sido demasiado para ella…!-

\- ¡Vamos Azula, sólo tú puedes controlar un Ninjutsu tan avanzado como el Nitton!- Gritó Touma, mientras la princesa hacía el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie por sí misma

\- Esperen…- Intervino Kakashi -Si la Princesa Azula ya agotada intenta usar ese Ninjutsu, no sólo no funcionará, sino que ella podría morir por el sobreesfuerzo- Las palabras del Ninja Copia dejaron abrumados a todos

\- Quedan menos de cinco minutos y encontrar a otra persona que pueda usar el Nitton a estas alturas será imposible…- Shiryu cerró sus ojos con pesar -Creo que hasta aquí llego todo…-

\- Kh… Aún no…- Un susurró rompió el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras del azabache

\- ¡¿Naruto?!-

Todos voltearon hacia donde el Uzumaki intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, recargando su brazo en el suelo, tomando la flecha que había caído cerca de su cuerpo. Era visible el esfuerzo que hacía el rubio para levantarse ya que tenía cerrados los ojos y fruncía el ceño con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba agitado. Kakashi de inmediato corrió hacia el hijo de su Sensei al ver que él también intentaba utilizar el Nitton necesario para salvar a Rimururu.

"Si… Si de verdad poseo un Doujutsu poderoso…" Finalmente el rubio pudo ponerse de pie "Ahora lo necesito más que nunca… No para luchar…" La mirada de Naruto quedó oculta entre la sombra que producía su cabello "Es para salvar a uno de mis seres queridos…" El Chunin levantó su mirada, mientras sus ojos mutaron violentamente en el Rinnegan "¡Es para salvar a Rimu-chan!" El Ninja Copia se detuvo en seco ante la súbita expulsión de Chakra violenta del cuerpo del rubio

\- ¡¿Pero qué sucede…?!- El azabache lucía impresionado con el resplandor violeta que surgía del cuerpo del chico

\- Éste es el poder oculto que reside en el cuerpo de Naruto- Respondió el simio, mirando serio al Chunin

\- No puedo creerlo…- Susurró el Shogun del Suigun

\- E-El Doujutsu de Naruto…- Susurró la debilitada Azula entre los brazos de Ukitsu

\- Reacciona por primera vez fuera de una batalla…- Agregó la Vasto Lord, también sorprendida

\- ¡Nitton: Ryuusei (Elemento Sol: Corriente de Vida)…!- El Jutsu ejecutado por el hijo de Minato recubrió la flecha con un intenso de Chakra dorado en segundos -¡Está lista!-

\- ¡Dámela…!- Touma reaccionó al instante, tomando el proyectil apenas Naruto abrió su mano -¡Detrás de mí, ahora!-

Todos obedecieron la orden del arquero, colocándose detrás de él mientras se preparaba para disparar…

Touma preparó su disparo, sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba y sólo tenía una oportunidad. Su mirada se clavó en la fisura que había formado el esfuerzo de todos mientras el arco se tensaba al límite. Todo quedó en silencio mientras una gota de sudor fría recorría lentamente la frente del peliazul. Naruto y los demás esperaban el momento del disparo con visible ansiedad en sus rostros. La flecha salió disparada súbitamente hacia su objetivo, dejando una estela dorada a su paso…

El impacto entre el cristal y la flecha provocó un intenso resplandor que se disipó inmediatamente, mientras la flecha atravesó el Mugenrou, provocando una fisura completa en la prisión de cristal, de la cual comenzaron a surgir varias grietas que terminaron por extenderse y unirse, colapsando el Shouton y liberando por fin a una Rimururu que se mantenía de pie con las rodillas pegadas y los ojos entrecerrados, al borde de la inconsciencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio corrió hacia la chica, quien se venció apenas sintió que era sostenida por su amigo.

\- S-Sabía que los harías… Naruto- Susurró cansadamente la Princesa de la Nación del Agua mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, cerrando los ojos

\- Rimu-chan…- Replicó suavemente el Chunin mientras el Doujutsu legendario desaparecía de sus ojos -Estás viva…- Naruto volteó a su espalda para ver a sus amigos -¡La salvamos!-

Con excepción de Kakashi, todos se acercaron para rodear al rubio y a la castaña de Kiri con alegría en sus expresiones mientras el hijo de Minato se aferró a su primera amiga con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. El Ninja Copia observó la escena: los alumnos de Ryu sonreían animados junto con los Shogun desertores, quienes se mantenían un par de pasos alejados con discretas sonrisas, visiblemente satisfechos por la escena a la que habían contribuido a materializar…

Después de eso, Kakashi pudo ver cómo Naruto se sonrojó a sobremanera y se apartó ligeramente de su debilitada amiga cuando Azula, sostenida por Ukitsu, hizo un comentario referente a acusarlo con sus novias por la comprometedora escena. Todos sonrieron animados por la reacción de un rubio que parecía caerse de vergüenza, claro que sin soltar a Rimururu. Touma sujetó a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego para que la Vasto Lord pudiera cargar entre sus brazos al albo felino y unirlo a la celebración. El alumno de Minato sonrió suavemente debajo de su máscara.

"Naruto, has sido guiado por Ryu hacia un camino muy diferente al que yo pensaba para ti… Te has hecho fuerte, has hecho muchos amigos sinceros como siempre quisiste en tu niñez, cuando siempre estabas solo y ahora no sólo serás un digno candidato a Hokage, sino que también eres un gran Ninja, dispuesto a luchar por tus seres queridos… Eso está bien para ti… ¿Verdad, Minato-sensei? Seguramente estarás muy contento donde quiera que estés, viendo el gran Shinobi en el que está convirtiendo tu hijo" Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz "Sin importar a quien se enfrente, estoy seguro que salvará este mundo junto con sus amigos…"

…

 **Notas**

Finalmente la Saga de Tung ha terminado. Naruto y los demás han logrado rescatar a Rimururu y esta puede considerarse la primera gran victoria contra el Tengun, al derrotar a tres ejércitos en un solo combate. Sin embargo, las verdaderas e intensas batallas del fic apenas están por empezar. Al perfeccionar el Hadouryuken, Naruto ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel en capacidad de combate al controlar su fuerza, su velocidad y su espíritu, por eso la diferencia en relación a Tung y sus ataques frenéticos y salvajes. El Rinnegan no sólo ha vuelto a los ojos del rubio, sino que en la siguiente saga será de vital importancia, porque finalmente ha llegado la hora de revelar los secretos que en esta historia envuelven al poderoso Doujutsu y un nuevo enemigo se vislumbra a lo lejos…

Ryo Sanada (Héctor en el doblaje Latinoamericano) es el protagonista de Yoroiden Samurai Troopers y Arago (Escorpio) es el antagonista principal, adapto la historia de ellos para que concuerde con el tiempo del Rikudou Sennin. La Kikoutei no Yoroi es la Yoroi principal de la trama, que se obtiene uniendo las Yoroi de los protagonistas, sólo que en el fic lo manejo a la inversa.

Pues bien, en este capítulo comienzo con los anexos, para aclarar algunas cosas en la historia:

 **Anexo 1: Elementos avanzados del Chakra.**

Como se sabe, una naturaleza avanzada de Chakra surge cuando se unen dos naturalezas primarias.

En el canon, se requiere un Kekkei Genkai para controlar las mencionadas naturalezas, pero en el fic decidí que esto no sea necesario y que el Kekkei Genkai solamente facilite el cambio, además de darle habilidades únicas a los poseedores, algo así como el Sharingan implantado de Kakashi en relación a un Sharingan de un portador del Kekkei Genkai como lo explicó en su momento Itachi en el canon. Por ejemplo, si bien Hyouga tuvo el poder del hielo, jamás sería posible para él introducirse en su propio hielo así como lo hace Haku con el Makyou Hyoushou.

Si bien sabemos que canónicamente existe el Jinton (Elemento Polvo) que es el resultado de unir Fuego, Tierra y Viento, en el fic no pienso usar los Kekkei Touta más allá de la mención al Jinton en su momento, durante la reunión de los Shogun. Asimismo, no tomaré al Shouton (Elemento Cristal) como una naturaleza avanzada, sino como algo aparte.

A continuación enlisto las 10 naturalezas del Chakra avanzado que utilizaré en el fic por orden de aparición (en cuanto a los que ya he utilizado) y características:

 _Elemento Sol (Niiton):_ Es el resultado de unir Fuego y Rayo. La luz surge al mezclar la electricidad con la energía positiva (rayo y fuego respectivamente), formando poderosos ataques de Luz que destruyen lo que pueden a su paso. Usuarios al momento: Ryu, Orochimaru y Naruto Uzumaki.

 _Elemento Madera (Mokuton):_ Es el resultado de unir Agua y Tierra. La tierra se vuelve fértil con el agua y permite el surgimiento de la vegetación como árboles o la madera directamente. Dicha madera tiene propiedades especiales de absorción y contención de Chakra. Usuarios al momento: Makoto Senju, Yamato y Tung.

 _Elemento Hielo (Hyouton):_ Es el resultado de unir Agua y Viento. La energía negativa enfría el viento y provoca que se convierta en Hielo para congelar al objetivo o el agua del ambiente con el fin de usarla en beneficio del usuario. Usuarios al momento: Rimururu, Haku, Hyouga, Umi Ryuzaki y Tung.

 _Elemento Lava (Youton):_ Es el resultado de unir Fuego y Tierra. Al calentar la tierra con el poder del fuego, ésta se convierte en un poderoso material de roca fundida que tiene multitudes de usos. Usuarios al momento: Mei Terumi y Tung.

 _Elemento Calor (Netton):_ Es el resultado de unir Fuego y el Viento. La energía calórica viaja por el aire sin hacer combustión para mantener su energía como un destello infrarrojo de alta temperatura que puede quemar al objetivo y provocar estallidos ardientes. Usuarios al momento: Azula, Tung y Orochimaru. Abarcaría las habilidades del Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) que mostró Pakura de Suna en el canon.

 _Elemento Metal (Kinton):_ Es el resultado de unir Tierra y Viento. El viento en forma de presión, es capaz de depurar la tierra para usar el metal que contiene y permite al usuario materializar el metal a través de su Chakra. Dicho metal tiene propiedades especiales para sellado y absorción de Chakra. Usuarios al momento: Tung.

 _Elemento Luna (Getton):_ Es el resultado de unir Agua y Rayo. Puede llamarse luz negra, ya que a diferencia del Elemento Sol, el elemento Luna tiene una carga de energía negativa y se le podría llamar como 'Luz fría', la cual tiene propiedades ofensivas y permite también usarse como distractor. Es equivalente al Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) del canon. Usuarios al momento: Darui.

 _Elemento Explosión (Bakuton):_ Es el resultado de unir Rayo y Tierra. Al cargar la materia de energía en exceso, se puede convertir en un poder capaz de detonar de acuerdo al deseo del usuario. Usuarios al momento: Tung y Orochimaru.

 _Elemento Magnetismo (Jiton):_ Es el resultado de unir Viento y Rayo. Al poder hacer viajar la corriente eléctrica por el aire, el usuario es capaz de producir ondas magnéticas con diversas propiedades. Usuarios al momento: Iroh.

 _Elemento Vapor (Futton):_ Es el resultado de unir Agua y Fuego. Al transformar el agua en vapor, se puede controlar su composición química y volverlo altamente corrosivo. Usuarios al momento: Mei Terumi (No lo ha mostrado, pero respetaré el canon en este aspecto).

Las combinaciones que hacen posibles algunos elementos son distintas a las canónicas, pero lo quise hacer así porque me parecen más correctas las uniones que aquí presento que las mostradas en el anime/manga.


	28. XXVI: Cuestionamientos

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Y así empezamos un nuevo arco argumental… Si bien, por el momento empiezo a encaminar la siguiente parte de la historia. Ahora, los reviews:

 **dragon titanico (24):** Así es, Infernape y Shiryu llegaron para poner a los soldados del Tengun (y de paso a los Ninja de Konoha) en su lugar, además de que Orochimaru si bien murió, no será tan fácil de eliminar (por más extraño que suene).

 **claudio:** Gracias, aquí seguimos.

 **OTAKUFire:** Orochimaru, para desagrado de todos, no serán fácil de eliminar. Espero que la siguiente saga no decepcione.

 **alexzero:** Realmente, para la siguiente batalla, Naruto necesitará toda la ayuda que pueda recibir.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Bien, todo se complicará todavía más desde ahora y por el crecimiento como guerrero le ayudara bastante al rubiales.

Ahora sí, a lo que vamos…

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXVI: Cuestionamientos**

…

Al fin, la batalla en Daikanishima había terminado.

Después de trasladar a la recién rescatada Rimururu a las ruinas de Kiri junto con las fuerzas sobrevivientes, en cuestión de un par de días se levantó un campamento para iniciar la reconstrucción de la aldea…

Lo primero que se hizo fue honrar la memoria de los caídos en batalla, Kisame y Katara incluidos, en forma del primer muro de la nueva Kiri, donde las heridas del pasado serían por fin sanadas al reconocer los esfuerzos de todos en la batalla contra el Tengun, sin importar que fueran renegados o gente que fuera parte de la plantilla Ninja en el pasado como en el caso de Ami Mizuno, quien también había hecho acto de presencia para apoyar la aldea donde había nacido al enterarse de la situación.

Después de la presentación del muro, se organizó una pequeña celebración en las ruinas de la torre Mizukage, bajo el cielo iluminado por las estrellas. El Equipo Ryu se encontraba reunido junto con Ami y Iroh, mientras que los equipos de Konoha se encontraban en un lugar cercano y los Ninja de Kiri comían lo que estaba a disposición en las mesas dispuestas para ese fin.

\- En verdad es sorprendente que hayan podido sobrevivir a aquella emboscada del Tengun…- Iroh miraba orgulloso a los alumnos de su fallecida amiga

\- Lo han hecho muy bien, Ryu-san seguramente está muy orgullosa de ustedes donde quiera que esté…- Agregó la peliazul con cálida sonrisa

\- Hm…- Azula sonrió sobria, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos

\- Je…- Naruto sonrió apenado mientras agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la nuca

\- Es cierto, Iroh-san, muchas gracias por encontrar a ese raro bisonte e ir por nosotros, al final apenas podíamos caminar- Touma sonrió amigablemente

\- En cuanto a eso, el dueño de Appa es Sokka, el hermano mayor de la Akatsuki Katara… Si quieren agradecerle a alguien, vayan con él- El anciano señaló a un joven Jounin moreno de coleta que platicaba animado con varios compañeros a un par de metros de distancia.

La Kankichi volteó a ver al joven moreno de cabeza rapada excepto en el área de la nuca donde llevaba una coleta atada, pero de inmediato su atención se posó en su hermano adoptivo, quien estaba un poco alejado de la gente, sentado sobre la caja de su armadura, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con expresión seria. Vestía ahora el traje con el que Naruto, Azula y ella lo habían visto por primera vez. También era notoria la ausencia de Infernape y discretamente, la Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi miraba de reojo al azabache de larga cabellera con ligero rubor en su rostro…

\- ¡Finalmente, Rimururu-sama ha llegado!-

Todos voltearon hacia donde la bella castaña se acercaba a los presentes en compañía de Umi y Ao, sus más cercanos colaboradores después de la Mizukage. La Princesa de la Nación del Agua caminaba con serenidad y una sonrisa discreta, mientras miraba de reojo a todos los presentes. Ahora vestía un largo vestido Ainu de color blanco y pantalones cortos, con zapatos azules y pantalón corto de color blanco. Naruto sonrió de inmediato al notar que su amiga ya se notaba totalmente recuperada tras su cautiverio en la Mugenrou.

\- Rimu-chan…- El rubio corrió a tomar la mano de su amiga -¡Rimu-chan! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti porque te veías muy delgada!- Naruto observó desconcertado que su amiga no reaccionaba y lo miraba severamente, con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Qué ocurre, Rimu-chan? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?-

\- ¡Ya basta…!- La castaña se soltó súbitamente de las manos de su amigo -¡Esta es la gran escena del reencuentro entre la princesa y sus salvadores, se supone que yo sería la que tenía que romper el protocolo primero para abrazarte y darles las gracias a todos!- Replicó graciosamente indignada -¡Arruinaste la espectacularidad de nuestro esperado reencuentro!-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero…!- Ante la graciosa reacción de desconcierto del Chunin, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír

\- Ya no importa…- Bufó la castaña de Kiri -Gracias, Naruto- Finalmente, Rimururu abrazó a su amigo efusivamente, calmándolo al instante

\- ¡Salud…!- Gritaron varios de los presentes con vasos de Sake en mano, brindando a salud de su líder y quienes la habían rescatado

\- Todos ustedes pelearon valientemente- Rimururu se dirigió a los presentes, tomando a Naruto por los hombros y colocándolo delante de ella -Especialmente Naruto y los alumnos de Ryu-san… En verdad no tengo palabras para darles las gracias- Azula levantó el pecho altiva mientras Ukitsu y Touma sonreían apenados

\- Mi querida hermana mayor estaba en lo cierto… Ryu-san dejó una escuela que sus alumnos han continuado admirablemente- La Princesa de la Nación del Agua sonrió solemne y cerró los ojos en forma respetuosa

\- La Princesa Nakoruru, la Daimyo anterior, falleció hace seis años y desde entonces, Rimururu-sama ha guiado el destino de esta nación ayudada por Mei-san y los demás… Ella ha guiado incansablemente a la Nación del Agua en la batalla contra el Tengun- Ami le explicó a los chicos, para que Naruto y los demás entendieran las palabras de su princesa, mientras Shiryu agachaba la mirada

\- Por cierto, Naru-chan… ¿Aquél joven también es alumno de Ryu-san?- La Princesa de la Nación del Agua volteó a ver al Shogun del Suigun, sobresaltando a los otros alumnos de Ryu

"Ya se dio cuenta…" Pensó consternada la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, mirando preocupada al azabache

\- Bueno, él es…- Naruto balbuceaba también sobrepasado por los acontecimientos

\- Entonces también debo agradecerle- La castaña sonrió alegre mientras se acercó a Shiryu, quien fijó su mirada en ella -Oye… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

\- Eh, Rimu-chan, yo… Él…- El rubio estaba visiblemente nervioso

\- Mi nombre es…- El Caballero se puso de pie y tomó aire antes de continuar -Yo soy Shiryu… El Shogun del Suigun- Casi todos los Ninja reunidos se sobresaltaron al instante con las palabras del azabache, incluso varios vasos de porcelana cayeron al suelo

\- ¡Es del Tengun…!- Gritó un alarmado Jounin

\- ¡El Suigun…!- Exclamó otro Ninja

\- Hermano…- Murmuró Ukitsu, visiblemente entristecida

"Él es Shiryu… Sí, ahora que lo dice, se parece bastante a aquél niño" Pensó fugazmente la peliazul de Shinrin "Ha cambiado tanto que no lo reconocí al momento…" Recordó efímeramente a un chico de cabello a los hombros y mal encarado que poco tenía que ver con el Caballero Dragón

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Rimururu, con expresión seria

\- ¡Un momento, Rimu-chan!- Naruto y Ukitsu se posaron delante de su Sempai y hermano respectivamente tras la declaración del rubio -¡Shiryu ya no es malo!-

\- ¡Así es, Rimururu-sama!- Agregó la morena, visiblemente preocupada -¡Abrió los ojos ante la verdad y nos ayudó como el alumno de Ryu-sensei que es!-

\- No importa cuánto me defiendan…- El azabache posó sus manos en los hombros de ambos Chunin para apartarlos suavemente -El hecho es que yo fui quien destruyó esta aldea como el líder del Suigun y no tengo excusa alguna… Afortunadamente recibí una oportunidad para ayudar a Naruto y a los demás, ya no tengo nada que lamentar…- El azabache, ante la expectación de todos, se arrodilló frente la Princesa de la Nación del Agua -Rimururu-sama, quisiera que me juzgara usted misma… Y si decide que debo morir ahora mismo y en este lugar, estaré de acuerdo y no intentaré defenderme…-

\- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamaron visiblemente contrariados Naruto, Ukitsu y Touma, mientras Azula se limitaba a mirar seria

\- Como quieras, Shiryu… Yo seré quien decida tu destino…- La castaña cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de continuar -Tus crímenes merecen una sentencia firme e irrevocable, la cual es…- Todos miraban expectantes, mientras la líder de Kiri abrió los ojos -Que vivas el resto de tu vida preservando el legado que te dejó Ryu-san…- El guerrero miró sorprendido a la joven líder de la Nación del Agua, quien le sonrió con una inesperada amabilidad y calidez -Pelearás con tu vida para proteger el amor, la paz y la justicia del mundo, más allá de las aldeas y las naciones… Además, prohíbo tajantemente que te degrades imprudentemente y te rindas dejándote llevar por tu pasado… El sincero arrepentimiento que has mostrado es digno de apreciarse, al igual que el de Katara-san y el de Hoshigaki-san-

\- ¡Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó el chico de Konoha, visiblemente feliz

\- Eso es todo…- Rimururu concluyó feliz -Y esta sentencia es irrevocable, justo como has pedido-

\- Acepto- El Dragón Shiryu agachó la cabeza, quedando su mirada oculta entre la sombra que producía su cabello al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima se hizo presente en su ojo izquierdo

\- Hermano…- La morena sonrió agradecida con la Princesa de la Nación del Agua

"Me da gusto que las voluntades de Ryu-sensei y Harribel-san por fin haya podido llegar también a ti, Shiryu" Touma sonrió suavemente mientras los aplausos se hacían presentes

"¿Lo ves Hyouga? El chico sólo tenía que encontrar su camino a seguir…" Ami sonrió suavemente mientras orientó su mirada hacia el cielo "Ryu-san, ojalá estés viendo esto"

"Hm… Rimururu es una gran persona… En verdad que Kiri y la Nación del Agua están en muy buenas manos" Iroh miraba a la castaña con una gran sonrisa, mientras bebía un poco de su vaso con té "El complemento perfecto para la Nación del Fuego y Konoha que Naruto y Azula podrían llegar a liderar en el futuro…"

…

Sentado a las afueras de Kiri, Infernape miraba la luna llena sentado en el suelo en posición de loto, con los brazos cruzados. Con una botella de Sake en la mano, tomaba pequeños tragos mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre los diversos astros del cielo nocturno. Sin cambiar de posición, orientó sus ojos hacia atrás al escuchar los pasos de tres personas que se dirigían hacia él lentamente. Cuando por fin se animó a voltear, se encontró con Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy y Asuma Sarutobi, quienes cargaban juntos una olla de barro llena de Sake.

\- Al fin te encontré- Se acercó curioso el Ninja Copia

\- Kakashi… ¿Cierto?-

\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar y bebiendo tan poco…?- Preguntó el peliplata tras asentir

\- Hm…- Infernape sonrió suavemente -¿Van a permitir que un Juujin (Hombre Bestia) celebre con los seres humanos?-

\- No digas eso…- El alumno de Minato mostró su ojo feliz -A fin de cuentas tú también eres uno de salvadores de Rimururu-sama y también ayudaste a Naruto justo cuando más lo necesitaba… A nombre de mi Sensei, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, Minato Namikaze, te estaré agradecido por siempre-

\- Kakashi…- El Rey Mono se mostró conmovido

\- Vamos, bebe lo que gustes- Agregó amigable el hijo del Sandaime Hokage

\- ¡Porque el poder de la juventud es para todos los que luchen por la justicia, sean quienes sean!- Exclamó alegre el hombre con peinado de jícara

\- En ese caso…- Ante la sorpresa de los tres Jounin, Infernape tomó la olla con Sake y tras ponerse de pie tomó directamente de ella "Hm… Delicioso, el mejor que nunca haya tomado" El simio dejó suavemente el objeto en el suelo, ante las carcajadas alegres de los tres Jounin.

…

En la fiesta el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en los presentes…

Un Iroh ya ebrio cantaba escandalosamente mientras abrazaba a unos visiblemente incómodos Naruto y Azula, que forcejaban en vano para intentar soltarse del agarre del viejo. Entretanto, unas ebrias Ami y Umi reían escandalosamente al recordar sus momentos como Genin en Kiri, ya desinhibidas debido a su grado de embriaguez. Touma vigilaba visiblemente avergonzado a su madre, ya que sabía de la relación de ambas Ninja por las muchas historias que su progenitora le llegó a contar.

Por otra parte, Ukitsu miraba desconcertada cómo la Princesa de la Nación del Agua bebía Sake como si fuera agua…

\- Rimururu-sama… ¿Está bien? Parece que ha bebido demasiado- Preguntó cautelosa la morena

\- Claro que toy bien…- La castaña agitó la mano, restándole importancia al asunto -A mí el Sake no me hace naa…- La princesa se tambaleaba ligeramente -Además… Io me llamo Rimururu o al menos eso dicen mis calzoncillos… Si no, tú serás Ukitsu-sama…- Una incómoda Vasto Lord miró con la ceja levantada a Rimururu -¡Ja, ja, ja!- La castaña se abrazó de la morena, riéndose escandalosamente.

En ese momento, en parte para evitar el aliento alcohólico de la chica, Ukitsu volteó hacia su costado y notó que su hermano ya no estaba en el lugar donde hacía un rato comía tranquilamente su ración de Sushi y Dango. Apenas Rimururu cayó completamente dormida y ebria, la Vasto Lord comenzó a buscar por las inmediaciones del lugar tanto al Caballero como al Juujin. Finalmente su búsqueda se extendió por todas las ruinas de Kiri, encontrando a los dos Shogun traidores en las afueras de las ruinas mientras caminaban hacia el exterior.

\- ¡Hermano!- El azabache se detuvo para voltear ver a su hermana adoptiva correr hacia él, volteando también Infernape -¿Ocurre algo? ¿A dónde van?-

\- No queríamos interrumpir- Respondió Shiryu tranquilamente -Vamos a Tiamath-

\- Tiamath… ¿La base del Tengun?- Preguntó interesada la Vasto Lord

\- Así es… Tiamath, el castillo tallado en piedra con la forma de un dragón, se encuentra al norte de la Nación del Fuego, en el Cementerio de la Montaña, donde la gente cree que está la guarida de Akatsuki…- Respondió el Rey Mono

\- Infernape y yo pensábamos ir a explorar un poco el lugar- Agregó el azabache

\- ¿Entonces no sería mejor que fuéramos todos juntos…?- La morena miraba expectante

\- Si vamos solos, no seremos descubiertos fácilmente, déjanoslo a nosotros- Respondió el humano

\- Hoy me sentí mejor que nunca, díselo por favor a Naruto y a los demás- Infernape posó su mano fugazmente en un hombro de Ukitsu

\- Nos volveremos a ver pronto, hermana- Shiryu sonrió suavemente

\- Tengan cuidado por favor…- Susurró la Chunin mientras los dos Shogun traidores reiniciaban su largo camino hacia la base del Tengun.

…

La devastación que se veía por todo lo que era la aldea de Kumo no tenía precedentes…

Los edificios ardían en intensas llamas que se levantaban al cielo y los cadáveres de varios Ninja del lugar yacían esparcidos por todas partes, algunos completos, pero la gran mayoría mutilados y descuartizados de formas espeluznantes. La luna llena coronaba el cielo estrellado en una bella imagen que contrastaba notoriamente con el oscuro destino de la aldea de la Nación del Rayo.

El Yondaime Raikage yacía clavado en una pared con brazos y piernas colgando y una lanza atravesándole el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón tras su pareja sentimental, una mujer morena de cabello morado que en vida respondía al nombre de Yoruichi Shihouin y en vano se interpuso en la trayectoria del arma para intentar proteger a su amado. La expresión de ambos estaba deformada por la visible incredulidad más que por el dolor mismo que llegaron a sentir.

Dragones cuadrúpedos y enormes águilas continuaban matando en la tierra y el aire respectivamente, a los supervivientes a la matanza que no pudieron escapar del ataque.

La aldea Ninja que no pudo ser sometida por la misteriosa Choun Shiryuu, ahora sólo era un conjunto de ruinas con un desagradable olor a muerte, en medio de incendios de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie…

La Shogun del Fuugun, Shirona, observaba con una discreta sonrisa toda la devastación que ella y sus tropas habían provocado sentada en un trono que se levantaba sobre una gran roca de las tantas que se hallaban en la cordillera montañosa donde estaba ubicada Kumo. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el Shogun del Raigun, quien flanqueaba a su compañera por la izquierda, miraba visiblemente sorprendido la destrucción causada por el Fuugun…

"A pesar de ser hermosa, Shirona es una bestia… En sólo cuatro días convirtió Kumo en escombros sin importar que estuviera infestada de Ninja de muy alto nivel" El Doctor Diabólico estaba boquiabierto con el resultado de la invasión de su compañera

\- Ya veo…- Las palabras de la pelirroja interrumpieron los pensamientos del Shogun del Raigun -Ese chiquillo es sorprendente… Pudo salir avante a pesar de enfrentarse a tantos miembros del Tengun… Me pregunto qué tan poderoso es en verdad… Aunque los Uzumaki tenían una gran vitalidad, al final sólo eran unos mosquitos, no comprendo entonces cómo pudo un simple niño Uzumaki pudo salir airoso en una situación tan complicada…-

\- Tienes razón hasta cierto punto, pero ese enano Naruto también recibió ayuda de Infernape y Shiryu…- Las palabras de Mayuri llamaron la atención de la pelirroja

\- ¿Acaso no habían muerto? Infernape murió a manos de ese chiquillo y entre tú y Tung se encargaron de acabar con Shiryu- El Shogun del Raigun se tensó por un momento al saberse descubierto, pero recuperó la calma al instante

\- Ya ves que no… Ellos dos han pasado a ser traidores a nuestra causa-

\- Entiendo…- La mujer cerró los ojos -Pero aún con esa ayuda, me sorprende que hayan vencido a Tung, a Orochimaru e incluso a Choun Shiryuu…-

\- Ahora que lo dices- Mayuri se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en actitud reflexiva -Ese mocoso oculta un poder muy especial… Específicamente en la batalla con el simio, cuando ese Doujutsu extraño que jamás había visto se manifestó en él, pudo hacer lo que nadie imaginaba… No se parecía al Sharingan o al Byakugan de los humanos-

\- ¡¿Cómo que un Doujutsu extraño…?!- Súbitamente la Shogun del Fuugun se puso de pie mientras la ira se apoderó de su expresión -Mayuri… No me estarás hablando de un Doujutsu color violeta consistente en cinco coronas en la esclerótica, seis contando el iris un poco más oscuro, que rodean la pupila… ¿O sí?- La pelirroja apenas podía contener la rabia que se había apoderado súbitamente de ella

\- Hm…- El Shogun del Raigun comenzó reflexionar, mientras revivía en su mente la escena donde vio el Rinnegan de Naruto durante la batalla con Infernape -Una, dos, tres… Pues sí, efectivamente… Contando el iris, son seis las coronas que rodean a la pupila en el extraño Doujutsu del mocoso…-

\- Maldito Orochimaru…- La Shogun del Fuugun se levantó de su asiento ya incapaz de contener la ira que sentía -¡Ya sé qué estás tramando infeliz!- Bramó al aire, dejando aterrado a su compañero.

…

Las casas, los edificios administrativos y demás comenzaban nuevamente a llenar el paisaje de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Agua en tiempo récord. Los habitantes que gradualmente regresaban a su hogar lucían sumamente contentos por la gran victoria que sus fuerzas Ninja consiguieron contra el Suigun y posteriormente el Dogun, el Kingun y el Raigun…

La aldea de Kiri comenzó a reconstruirse con celeridad gracias al incasable empeño de su gente, cuyo orgullo por formar parte de su aldea y en una perspectiva más amplia, su nación, hizo que en ellos naciera un orgullo que los impulsaba a dignificarse como pueblo.

Kiri había superado el embate del grueso del Tengun y su triunfo había regresado la esperanza no sólo a sus habitantes, sino también a Konoha y a Suna cuando se difundió la noticia. Uno de los primeros edificios en volver a levantarse fue la torre Mizukage, en cuya bodega de suministros Ukitsu se encontraba con Ao, mientras lucía su nuevo conjunto de ropa, consistente en el mismo traje de falda azul corta y botas negras debajo de las rodillas, con la novedad de que ahora tenía las mangas largas.

\- Muchas gracias por la ropa, Ao-san, ahora podré regresarle su peto a Azula-chan- La Vasto Lord hizo una respetuosa reverencia

\- De nada Ukitsu, es un honor ayudarte- Replicó tranquilamente el líder de los Ninja Cazadores -Tú y tus amigos han hecho demasiado por nosotros…-

\- ¡Vamos todos…!- Se escuchó por el corredor contiguo

\- ¡Rimururu-sama va a curar a Mizukage-sama…!-

La morena y el Ninja de Kiri se voltearon a ver fugazmente y de inmediato salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando. Corrieron por los corredores del complejo, dándole alcance a los Ninja que habían escuchado y entonces se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la sala reconstruida de cero desde donde la líder de Kiri daba las órdenes. Precisamente en una silla al centro de la habitación, una Mei Terumi con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila se encontraba sentada delante de una sonriente Rimururu que tenía las manos cerca de su rostro desfigurado y un Chakra en tono violeta las rodeaba.

\- ¿Ninjutsu Médico?- Preguntó sorprendida la morena

\- Así es… La Princesa Rimururu es la mejor de Kiri en ese aspecto- Ao sonrió discretamente -No es tan buena como la Sannin Tsunade, pero puede regresarle la energía a un Ninja en plena batalla y también curar heridas graves…-

Conforme el resplandor de las manos de la princesa aumentaba de intensidad, la lastimada piel de la Mizukage poco a poco recuperaba su forma original. La piel achicharrada y las marcas de la mano de Tung desaparecían de su rostro lentamente, hasta que después de varios minutos, ante la sonrisa de una cansada Rimururu, Mei Terumi había recuperado su belleza perdida ante la crueldad del Shogun del Dogun.

Lloraba visiblemente conmovida al saberse de nuevo ella misma, con esa belleza de la que se sentía tan orgullosa…

\- ¡Miren, el rostro de Mizukage-sama ya está bien…!- Exclamó uno de los tantos Ninja reunidos

\- Mizukage-sama- La líder de los Espadachines de la Niebla miraba feliz el acontecimiento

\- Lo logré…- Susurró agotada la princesa

\- Gracias, muchas gracias Rimururu-sama…- Susurró la voluptuosa pelirroja, tomándose sus tersas mejillas con alegría -Hacer esto por mí…-

\- Ni lo menciones Mei-san, el rostro de una mujer es muy importante, debe lucir hermoso… ¿No crees?-

\- Rimururu-sama…- La Mizukage susurró, abrazando suavemente a su líder

\- Rimururu es admirable…- Susurró la Vasto Lord, mientras entristecía su expresión

\- Claro que lo es… Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como Umi-san o Mizukage-sama, pero puede usar Ninjutsu Hyouton y también… Bueno, en realidad sabe hacer de todo un poco- Ao miraba con orgullo a su líder -¿Qué ocurre, Ukitsu?- Preguntó el Ninja Cazador con curiosidad cuando vio que la morena se disponía a irse

\- Nada… Sólo quiero ir con Iroh-san… Azula-chan, Naruto-sempai y Touma-kun deben estar entrenando con él- Respondió Ukitsu sin voltear, siendo en ese momento en que la Daimyo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Vasto Lord.

La Chunin salió de la habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la salida del complejo, dejando confundido a Ao y con visible curiosidad a la princesa. Sin embargo, Mei y Umi se acercaron a su líder para felicitarla por su habilidad y Rimururu ya no pudo prestarle más atención a la morena integrante del Equipo Ryu.

…

Cuando Ukitsu llegó a la playa de la isla donde estaba Kiri, se encontró con Naruto y Touma, quienes estaban en pose de meditación, mirando analíticos el combate que Iroh y Azula sostenían sobre el mar mientras el gato albo, con un par de vendas en su cabeza, estaba posado sobre la cabeza del rubio. Las ligeras ondas en el agua producto de su flujo de Chakra eran casi imperceptibles, señal del gran control que ambos tenían. La morena de inmediato se escondió tras una roca de gran tamaño para mirar discretamente el desarrollo del combate de práctica entre tío y sobrina.

\- Veo que has mejorado mucho en tu control, Azula- El anciano sonrió suavemente

\- Mejorar mucho no es suficiente…- Replicó la castaña, al tiempo que se preparaba para su ataque -¡Netton: Enkouzan…!- Iroh extendió su mano, deteniendo fácilmente el Jutsu de la princesa con una réplica

\- ¡No te des por vencida, Azula!- Exclamó el arquero, entusiasmado

\- ¡Vamos, Azula!- Naruto también apoyaba a su amiga

\- Rayos…- La Chunin miraba consternada cómo su Jutsu había sido detenido

\- ¡Hyouton: Reiryuu (Elemento Hielo: Corriente Fría)…!- El agua debajo de los pies de Iroh comenzó a congelarse, extendiéndose el hielo hacia los pies de Azula en instantes

\- ¡Pero qué…!- La chica se mostraba consternada, al ser atrapados sus pies en el hielo

\- ¡Bakuton: Bakudan (Elemento Explosión: Esfera Explosiva)…!- El ataque de Iroh salió de su mano hacia la castaña a gran velocidad

\- ¡Cuidado…!- Naruto y Touma se mostraban preocupados ante el inminente impacto

\- ¡Maldición…!- Grito la Chunin al aire.

Azula desapareció en la explosión del Jutsu ante la expectación del rubio, el peliazul y la azabache. Sin embargo, el anciano no parecía relajado en lo absoluto. Volteó hacia el cielo tras unos segundos de analizar el lugar, encontrándose con su sobrina levitando en el aire. Naruto, Touma, Ukitsu y Artemis orientaron su mirada en la misma dirección que el regordete hombre, ahogando expresiones de sorpresa cuando vieron a su amiga sobre su tío, aparentemente volando.

\- Así que el Bukuujutsu (Técnica de la Danza en el Aire)- Dijo Iroh serio -¿Cuando aprendiste eso…?-

\- Te dije que yo no soy como Zuzu- La castaña sonrió confiada -Una vez aprendido el Undoufuujin, controlo el Chakra para permanecer en el aire…-

\- Muy bien, entonces…- Ante la sorpresa de la princesa, Iroh salió disparado directamente hacia ella

\- ¡E-Espera! ¡Todavía no lo controlo bien!- Azula agitaba sus manos con visible preocupación

\- ¡Azula!- Gritaron a coro los chicos cuando la castaña recibió una embestida de su tío y salió volando hacia el mar, cayendo violentamente en el agua, levantando una columna del líquido hacia el cielo

\- No me subestimes, Azula… Puede que yo sea un anciano…- El regordete hombre se llevó las manos a la barba -Pero si se trata de un duelo de Ninjutsu, todavía no hay nadie que me supere- Iroh descendió lentamente en la arena de la playa

\- Gordinflón odioso…- La princesa emergió del agua molesta y desaliñada

\- Iroh-san, a mí también enséñeme poderosos Jutsu…- Naruto miraba con envidia a su bipolar amiga, quien regresaba nadando a la orilla

\- A ustedes les puse a hacer la meditación básica para aumentar su Chakra- Respondió el anciano tranquilamente mientras se acercaba junto con su sobrina

\- Pero a Azula le está enseñando varios Jutsu y está progresando muy rápido, mientras que a nosotros nos está poniendo a hacer cosas básicas, no es justo- Replicó el rubio, graciosamente indignado

\- Eso es cierto Iroh-san, pero nos gustaría aprender cosas como las que le está enseñando a Azula…- Agregó tranquilo el peliazul

\- No es necesario que ustedes aprendan los mismos Jutsu que Azula- Iroh cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva, llamando la atención de la escondida Ukitsu -Los llamados Sennin (Sabios) puede hacer de todo, pero si se trata de pura fuerza física, no hay nadie como un peleador, un arquero en cambio debe estar atento y siempre debe tener la iniciativa estratégica, pero cuando se trata de Ninjutsu, nada como un experto… El Sennin puede hacer de todo y nada a la vez, sin embargo el Sennin tiene algo que nadie más tiene…-

\- En serio… ¿Y qué es eso?- Preguntó Naruto, expectante a la respuesta

\- Creo que es obvio… El arma de un Sennin… Es la voluntad de nunca rendirse sin importar que tan difícil sea lo que te encuentres delante de ti, eso es lo que llamamos perseverar- El hermano de Ozai le sonrió confiado al hijo de Minato -Como dicen, el que persevera alcanza…-

\- ¿Perseverar…?- Repitió el Chunin, confundido

\- Así es, tú sólo necesitas tener la voluntad inquebrantable de jamás rendirte y así podrás desafiar a cualquier enemigo…- Sorpresivamente Iroh tomó la patilla de su sobrina, quien recién llegaba de la orilla, obligándola a erguirse correctamente

\- ¡Duele, duele…!-

\- Esta Kunoichi debe atiborrarse de Ninjutsu y manejarlo mejor que nadie- El anciano se dio media vuelta una vez que soltó a la princesa y se dispuso a caminar -Es por eso que son compañeros- Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver extrañados

\- ¿Será verdad lo que nos dijo?- Preguntó discretamente el peliazul

\- Pues no sé…- Naruto susurró al aire -Siento que me está tomando el pelo…-

"¿La voluntad de nunca rendirse?" Azula se acercó a sus amigos, cruzándose de brazos en actitud reflexiva "Ciertamente, yo no tengo tal cosa…"

"¿Algo que sólo yo tengo…?" Se preguntó a sí misma la morena, con expresión seria

\- Al principio no lo creía posible, pero ahora confirmo que en verdad eres la hija de Tier Harribel y Cifer Ulquiorra…- Ukitsu volteó confundida a su espalda, para encontrarse con un Iroh que sonreía amable -Esa expresión seria la vi varias veces en el rostro de la Shogun del Jagun…-

\- Iroh-san… ¿Usted sabía lo que pasó entre mi madre y Ryu-sensei?-

\- Si te refieres al asunto del final de la batalla contra Orochimaru… Efectivamente, estaba al tanto de todo, pero sinceramente no creí que Ryu fuera tan imprudente como para entrenar a la hija de su mayor rival- La Vasto Lord bajó la mirada, entristecida -Aunque, me alegra que lo haya hecho, ya que tu le ayudaste mucho a Azula convirtiéndote en su amiga, además, tú eres la mejor prueba de que los sentimientos de Harribel eran reales y sinceros-

\- Iroh-san…- La morena lucía visiblemente conmovida

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando Ryu se presentó por primera vez a entrenar con ese pervertido del Maestro Roshi, tenía esa misma expresión seria el rostro, en eso te pareces a ella… Azula me ha contado un par de cosas de ti y yo estoy más que seguro de algo: heredaste el mismo potencial de combate de tus padres… La fuerza, la velocidad y la agilidad de Cifer, pero más que eso, la lealtad y sinceridad de Harribel… Si Roshi convirtió a esa pelirroja desaliñada en quien fue, no quiero pensar en qué te convertiría a ti…- Un recuerdo llegó justo en ese momento a la mente de Ukitsu, apenas Iroh le había guiñado el ojo.

…

 _Había luna llena en el cielo. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y cerca de la fogata del campamento que tenían, la Vasto Lord y la dragona miraban en silencio el manto celeste, sentadas en una pequeña colina. Para Ukitsu era algo nuevo estar en compañía de alguien, ya que desde que Ryu había llegado al orfanato para sacarla y adoptarla legalmente, estaba al pendiente de ella…_

 _El entrenamiento había comenzado ese mismo momento y apenas habían pasado un par de días, pero la pelinegra de cabello alborotado y cuerpo prematuramente desarrollado se había encariñado inmediatamente con la Jounin. En realidad Ukitsu no miraba el cielo, miraba detenidamente a esa mujer, cuya expresión extrañamente tranquila era cautivadora para ella._

 _\- Eh… Madre Ryu…- La pelirroja volteó a ver a su alumna con una ligera expresión de molestia -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-_

 _\- Ya te dije que soy tu Sensei, madre sólo hay una y yo no pretendo tomar ese lugar contigo…- La mirada de la pelirroja se enterneció levemente -Cuando llegue el momento entenderás lo que te quiero decir… Ahora… ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-_

 _\- Eh, bueno… ¿Usted ha tenido una Sensei también?-_

 _\- Más bien un Sensei… Y ha sido uno tan particular que bueno…- Si bien Ryu sonreía, tenía una vena resaltada en la sien -Aunque, tuve mucha suerte de encontrarlo, gracias a él es que soy quien soy ahora… Yo era una persona seria y aburrida hasta antes de conocerlo a él, me enseñó mucho y por ello quiero ser una buena Sensei para mis alumnos- La expresión de la Jounin lucía visiblemente conmovida -Siempre le estaré agradecida…-_

 _\- Ryu-sensei…- Susurró la Vasto Lord_

 _\- ¡Pero dejemos eso por ahora, que mañana vas a sudar hasta lo que no tienes con el ejercicio que te pondré a hacer!- Ryu se levantó súbitamente, rompiendo la armonía de aquél momento ideal entre alumna y maestra, poniendo nerviosa a la morena._

…

Ciertamente su presencia en el campo de batalla no era como la de los demás.

Naruto era el más fuerte de todos sus compañeros y lo había demostrado haciendo posible lo que parecía imposible. Azula tenía esa habilidad innata para el Ninjutsu que ya quisieran muchos Jounin. Si bien no había visto combatir a Touma plenamente, sabía por Azula que el peliazul era un magnífico estratega como se demostró en la batalla contra su hermano, quien debido a su fuerza y capacidad de combate, había sobrevivido al plan que había ideado el arquero. Infernape por otro lado, tenía esa fuerza descomunal de su lado, una amplia cultural general del mundo y poderosos ataques Katon que superaban ampliamente a los Jounin más fuertes que ella conocía…

Ahora con la incorporación de Rimururu, había una Ninja Médico más hábil que ella en el grupo, así que ya no se hallaba… Hasta ahora que Iroh le hacía ver lo que ella poseía y una posible forma de liberar su verdadero potencial… ¿Y a quién engañaba? Se sentía atraída con la idea de seguir los mismos pasos de la persona a la que más admiraba y quería…

"Heredé… La fuerza, velocidad y agilidad de Cifer…" Ukitsu se miró pensativa las manos.

…

La noche ya había caído sobre Kiri. Las labores de reconstrucción continuaban desde la semana anterior en que se había logrado la victoria. Mientras los aldeanos continuaban levantando sus hogares con esfuerzo y los Ninja continuaban la remoción de escombros, en la torre Mizukage se llevaba a cabo una reunión donde los altos mandos de Kiri y la Nación del Agua, Rimururu, Mei Terumi, Umi Ryuzaki, Ao y la recientemente reincorporada Ami Mizuno en el área de servicios médicos, junto con Naruto, Azula, Touma y Ukitsu. Todos analizaban detenidamente un mapa del mundo, donde el área donde se sabía que estaba el enemigo estaba encerrada en un círculo.

\- Así que la base del Tengun está en el Cementerio de la Montaña…- La Princesa de la Nación del Agua miraba detenidamente la situación geográfica de la ubicación

\- Shiryu e Infernape fueron a explorar la zona… ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación

\- Por ahora no tenemos suficientes recursos y somos pocos- Respondió Rimururu con tranquilidad -La prioridad es juntar más fuerza, en vez de precipitarnos y atacar sin más…-

\- De acuerdo, entonces vamos por nuevas armas y demás- Agregó un emocionado Naruto, mientras él y su primera amiga se sonreían mutuamente

\- Sirve que en ese periodo yo llevo mi Yoroi a la Fuente de la Eternidad, para repararla adecuadamente- Agregó el arquero con discreta sonrisa

\- Suena bien… ¿No crees Ukitsu?- La castaña de la Nación del Fuego volteó a ver a la morena, quien se encontraba cabizbaja -¿Sucede algo?-

\- Escuchen amigos… Lo he estado pensando detenidamente y…-

\- ¿Y?- Azula la incitó a continuar

\- Me separaré del equipo por un tiempo…- Las palabras de la Vasto Lord dejaron sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

…

El escudo del Tengun consistía en el relieve de un dragón volador con las fauces abiertas y visto de perfil en una placa de roca blanca. En sus cuatro garras sostenía cuatro esferas, una de fuego en la pata izquierda, una de agua en la pata derecha, una de tierra en la cola, en la garra derecha una de viento, en la garra izquierda una de rayo y entre sus fauces abiertas, una de metal. El dragón estaba rodeando de forma circular por lo que parecía un extraño blasón que asemejaba la cabeza de un dragón…

Orochimaru miraba el enorme símbolo, que se encontraba posado en el muro posterior de la sala de reuniones, ya que las esferas de fuego, agua y tierra lucían opacas en comparación con las otras tres. La Shogun del Kingun se encontraba acompañando a su superior en la jerarquía militar del Ejército Celestial, además de varios Ninja con el uniforme de Oto.

\- Kh… Así que de las seis esferas elementales del Seiryuou (Rey Dragón de las Estrellas), sólo quedan tres…- Murmuró el Sannin con ira contenida -Infernape y Shiryu son traidores y Tung murió… Uno de los dos triángulos elementales fue destruido… ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora sólo contamos con la mitad de nuestro potencial de combate original?-

Súbitamente un hermoso canto soprano comenzó a escucharse por el lugar, una voz hermosa y fina, la cual se escuchaba profundamente y cautivó fácilmente a los humanos, pero alteró visiblemente a Orochimaru. Aquella voz, sin perder en ningún momento su armonía, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de la comitiva del Tengun. Choun Shiryuu volteó a su espalda al sentir una presencia familiar y sobre todo, el sonido de unos finos tacones avanzando por el suelo de roca sólida, acompañados por un eco producto de la enormidad de la habitación. El Taishogun volteó hacia su espalda, segundos después que la bella mujer alba.

\- Esa voz… Es el canto distante de la…-

\- Ja, ja, ja…- Unas carcajadas discretas se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad -Veo que tenías razón, parece ser que el Ejército de Orochimaru comienza a tambalearse… Gracias por avisarme, Luna-

Una figura femenina siniestra comenzó a emerger de la oscuridad. Conforme se acercó a la luz, la persona dueña de esa forma comenzó a revelarse. Sandalias Ninja con tacón, un vestido blanco holgado de la cintura para abajo, de manga larga y abombada de los hombros, sosteniendo una Katana de mango rojo y funda negra. Piel pálida e intensos ojos azules, además una sonrisa tan discreta como intimidante. Cabello largo de intenso color negro. Llevando una gata negra en el hombro izquierdo, de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, además de la luna creciente en su frente…

\- Diva les desea buenas noches, residentes del castillo Tiamath, je, je, je…- Dijo la misteriosa persona, mientras la felina sobre su hombro sonreía en forma maliciosa

\- La Sombra Sangrienta…- Murmuró el Sannin, visiblemente preocupado

\- Diva…- Murmuró Choun Shiryuu

\- Si, es ella… Diva- Orochimaru no ocultó más la sorpresa que tenía -La asesina personal de Nubes-sama, que corrige lo que no le agrada a Nubes-sama… ¿Qué es lo que hace en este lugar?-

\- Tal vez alguien aquí no ha sido muy eficiente- Susurró la Shogun del Kingun con una discreta sonrisa, poniendo visiblemente nervioso a su superior

\- Vaya, Choun…- La sonrisa de Diva se afiló más y sus ojos se entrecerraron con visible deleite -Ya tenía unos cuarenta años que no te veía sonreír… Cuando te propones agriarte la vida, puedes estar doscientos o trescientos años sin reírte ni un poquito-

\- Y es raro el momento en que tú no lo haces- Replicó Shiryuu, reasumiendo su expresión seria

\- Puede ser… Je, je, je- La azabache cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír

"No sabía que se conocieran de tanto tiempo atrás…" Pensó el Sannin, recuperando la calma

\- A propósito, amigo Orochimaru- La Sombra Sangrienta regresó su atención al líder del Tengun

\- ¿Hm?-

\- Parece que últimamente has tenido una mala racha…-

\- ¡Si, ha sido muy descuidado…!- Agregó la gata, sonriendo entusiasmada -Desde que apareció el Ninja Naruto, los Shogun comenzaron a ser derrotados y tanto Kiri como Yu ya han sido restauradas… ¡Además hace poco casi todos los Ejércitos del Tengun emboscaron a Naruto y el renacuajo los derrotó a todos…!- Estalló la gata en carcajadas -¡Ja, ja, ja!-

\- ¡Ya cállate…!- Explotó el líder del Tengun, perdiendo los estribos e intimidando visiblemente a la felina

\- ¡Que mal genio!- Replicó la felina, mientras se ocultaba detrás de la cabeza de su compañera

\- Creo que Luna tiene razón- Dijo expectante la pelinegra -¿Y ya pensaste qué vas a hacer?-

\- Kh… El plan de aniquilación sigue en proceso, así que pronto…-

\- Entonces sugiero que te des prisa- Replicó la sonriente asesina -El Maryuou Nubes es un hombre muy generoso pero incluso él tiene su límite y si vuelves a fracasar…-

\- Si vuelvo a fracasar…- Orochimaru pasó saliva por la garganta antes de continuar -¿Qué pasará?-

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- Diva se pasó la mano por la garganta en posición de golpe de espada, de forma horizontal -Nubes-sama me enviará a mtarte al igual que los ancianos de tu antigua aldea o el cuatro ojos que era tu ayudante…- El Sannin se horrorizó visiblemente, sabiendo que la Sombra Sangrienta jamás había fallado en un asesinato sin importar quién fuera el blanco

\- Y-Yo no tengo de qué preocuparme… ¡La próxima vez no dejaré rastro alguno de ese insecto, lo liquidaré yo mismo!-

\- Esperen un segundo…- Los presentes voltearon a su espalda al escuchar una voz familiar para ellos -¡Esta claro que la siguiente en pelear con ese chico seré yo!- Se trataba de Shirona, que recién llegaba acompañada por Mayuri

"Kh… Shirona… ¡¿Estás diciendo que ya destruiste Kumo?!" Orochimaru apretó los dientes, visiblemente preocupado "No puede ser, es muy poco tiempo…"

\- ¡Shirona-sama es la mejor!- Exclamó Luna con alegría

\- Je, je… Entonces guardabas a Shirona-sama como tu última carta… Ella lo arreglará todo y te salvará de mi- Agregó Diva, divertida

\- Espera Shirona, soy yo quien debe acabar con ese niño… Debo recuperar la confianza de Nubes-sama- El líder del Tengun trató de calmarse

\- Taishogun… Tus excusas fueron más que escuchadas… Ya entendí la razón por la que no quieres que me acerque a ese niño- Replicó firme la Shogun del Fuugun

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!-

\- Ese chico, Naruto… Es un Kami no Senshi… ¡¿Verdad?!- La pelirroja encaró a su líder, dejando sorprendidos a todos con sus palabras

\- ¡¿Un Kami no Senshi?! ¡¿Entonces el ojo extraño de ese mocoso es el casi mítico Rinnegan?!- Exclamó el Shogun del Raigun, visiblemente sorprendido

"¡Por fin lo descubrió, justo quien menos tenía que saber…!" El Sannin se puso incluso más pálido de lo habitual

\- Yo me encargaré del tal Naruto…- Declaró fríamente la pelirroja

\- ¡Imposible…! ¡Jamás te enfrentarás a él!- El Taishogun dio un paso al frente -¡Te lo prohíbo como tu superior al mando, no te moverás de aquí…! ¡Y sí, es muy fuerte, pero no hay prueba alguna de que ese niño sea un Kami no Senshi!-

\- Sabes que yo puedo averiguarlo- Replicó fríamente Shirona

\- ¡Ya te dije que no…!- Orochimaru se calló súbitamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la Katana de Diva apuntaba a su garganta, estando la punta separada por milímetros de su cuello -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces…?!- El Taishogun volteó a ver furioso a la azabache

\- Tranquilízate amigo…- Respondió Diva tranquilamente -Je… Creo que yo también he descubierto tu juego, mi querido Orochimaru-

\- Kh…-

\- Si el pequeño Naruto es un Kami no Senshi, no te conviene para nada que se encuentre con Shirona-sama…- La Sombra Sangrienta bajó su arma -Pero bueno, mis estimados compañeros, eso lo podemos resolver en otro momento con más calma… Tengo un asunto urgente que concluir…- Diva volteó a ver a la alba -Los traidores conocen la ubicación de este castillo y Nubes-sama ordena que nos movamos inmediatamente-

\- ¿Dijiste movernos…?- Repitió confundido el Doctor Diabólico

\- Entiendo…- Dijo seria la Shogun del Kingun.

Desconcertando a Orochimaru y a Mayuri, la Shogun del Kingun comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la habitación, ante la expectación seria de Shirona y las expresiones divertidas de Diva y Luna. Choun siguió caminando seguida por todo el alto mando del Tengun, bajando por unas oscuras escaleras que conducían a una amplia cámara en la que únicamente había un trono rodeado por varias tuberías que se conectaban debajo del asiento. Choun Shiryuu se sentó ante la expectación de Orochimaru, Mayuri y Shirona, mientras la azabache sonreía junto con su gata acompañante. La Shogun del Kingun tomó asiento en el trono y posó sus manos en las enormes joyas transparentes que emergían de las tuberías conectadas también por tubos.

\- Mugen You… ¡Kai! (Yang Infinito… ¡Liberación)!-

El Sannin, la pelirroja y el Doctor Diabólico no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa cuando vieron que Choun Shiryuu se rodeó de un intenso Chakra de color azul celeste sumamente claro, el cual comenzó a extenderse a través de las esferas por toda la tubería. Como si fuera el sistema circulatorio de un ser vivo, el Chakra de la Shogun del Kingun comenzó a extenderse por todo Tiamath, siendo visible incluso a través de las rocas, hasta abarcar completamente al dragón de roca. Estaba tétricamente delineado todo el complejo de tuberías del castillo, mientras que en el exterior la tierra comenzó a retumbar y la roca superficial comenzó a desquebrajarse violentamente. Las alas de roca se extendieron como si se dispusieran a volar, mientras la base del Tengun movía por fin la cabeza y lanzaba un rugido al aire.

\- ¡Tiamath se está moviendo…!- Gritó desconcertado Mayuri

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- Orochimaru volteó a ver sobresaltado a su compañero

\- Prepárense, porque vamos a dar un paseo por el mundo…- Agregó la sonriente Diva

\- ¡Sí que sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Luna se carcajeaba con deleite.

…

Touma y Ukitsu se encontraban a las afueras de Kiri, despidiéndose sonrientes de un Naruto entristecido con Artemis sobre su hombro derecho, una Rimururu expectante y una muy seria Azula, quien incluso podía notarse molesta. El peliazul y la azabache levantaron la mano en señal de despedida antes de darse media vuelta y por fin comenzar a caminar fuera de la aldea Ninja. No utilizaban a Appa para transportarse más rápido porque el bisonte volador también ponía de su parte en la reconstrucción de Kiri, volando de ida y vuelta a los centros de abasto, llevando y trayendo mercancía para la reactivación de la maltrecha economía de la aldea.

"Touma, Ukitsu…" El semblante de la castaña menor se entristeció.

…

 _\- ¡¿Cómo que vas a separarte del equipo?!- Preguntó alterada Azula, una vez que Ukitsu declaró sus intenciones_

 _\- Yo creo… Que si sigo con ustedes en este estado, sólo seré una carga…- Replicó tímidamente la Vasto Lord -Mi Taijutsu ya no alcanza en una batalla de estas dimensiones y a diferencia de los demás yo no destaco en nada… Además, Rimururu es mejor que yo en el Ninjutsu Médico- La aludida se le quedó mirando fijamente a la morena_

 _\- ¡Claro que nunca serás una carga, Ukitsu…!- Replicó contrariado el rubio_

 _\- Pues no lo sé…- Todos voltearon a ver expectantes a la Daimyo -A partir de ahora nos encontraremos con la élite del Tengun y si no tienes el poder o la seguridad suficiente, puede que realmente te conviertas en una carga…-_

 _\- Pero Rimu-chan…- Naruto murmuró a lo bajo, al darse cuenta que Ukitsu miraba seria a la Princesa de la Nación del Agua, mientras Azula fruncía el ceño_

 _\- Si, ese es mi punto- Ukitsu cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, correspondiendo Rimururu con otra sonrisa -Me gusta cómo dices las cosas sin pelos en la lengua, Rimururu… Estoy pensando en entrenar con el Sensei de Ryu-sensei, seguir el mismo camino de esa persona tan especial para nosotros… Y descubrir mis propias habilidades- La ilusión se hizo presente en la mirada de la Vasto Lord -Es eso lo que deseo…-_

 _\- ¿Cómo que tus habilidades?- Preguntó el arquero con interés_

 _\- Quiero desarrollar las habilidades de combate que heredé de mi madre y de Cifer Ulquiorra…-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!- Azula se notaba visiblemente desconcertada_

 _\- ¡Y quiero ser una guerrera tan genial como mi hermano…!-_

…

\- Me gustaría que se quedaran con nosotros- Susurró Naruto, mirando partir a sus amigos

\- Miau- El felino albo asintió, compartiendo la opinión del chico

\- Ukitsu debe tener sus razones para hacerlo sola y Touma regresará en cuanto su Yoroi esté reparada- Agregó conciliadoramente la princesa mayor -Además, he escuchado que el Maestro Roshi es el mejor maestro de Taijutsu del mundo-

\- Por mí que se larguen los dos y que no vuelvan…- Azula se notaba irritada

\- ¿Y a ti que te sucede?- Preguntó confundida Rimururu -Veo que sigues siendo igual de insensible que cuando éramos niñas…-

\- Lo que realmente pasa es que Azula tiene un carácter horrible y no sabe decirle lo que siente a los demás…- Respondió el rubio

\- ¡A ti nadie te preguntó…!- Replicó la princesa menor, mirando furibunda a su amigo

\- ¿Entonces qué esperas?- Preguntó la castaña mayor alzando una ceja -Yo que tú, les diría lo que tengas que decirles, ya que no los verás por un tiempo- Las palabras de Rimururu entristecieron a Azula

\- Yo… Yo le he dicho muchas cosas muy crueles a Ukitsu y ella a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi amiga…- Murmuró la Chunin, más para sí misma -Y a Touma… Bueno, no es sencillo-

\- ¿Y por eso vas a guardarte tu sentir?- Preguntó extrañada la Daimyo -Si llegas a morir en batalla, ésta seca despedida será lo último que compartirás con ambos…- La expresión seria de Rimururu llamó la atención de Azula -Ellos pensarán que no eran importantes para ti… ¿Podrás soportar eso…?-

"Esta puede ser la última vez…" Pensó la castaña menor, mientras miraba hacia donde todavía eran visibles sus amigos y súbitamente echó a correr para alcanzarlos

\- ¡Genial, si se animó…! Vaya, todavía tengo el toque- La castaña mayor sonrió entusiasmada -Me preguntó qué pasará…-

\- Sólo le dijiste eso para divertirte… ¿Verdad?- Naruto volteó a ver a su primera amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que el felino sobre su hombro

\- ¡Touma, Ukitsu…!- Ambos voltearon a su espalda, para encontrarse con una Azula que corría presurosa hacia ellos

\- ¿Azula?- Dijeron a coro ambos, visiblemente confundidos

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó extrañada la morena

\- Ah… E-Esperen…- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego recargó sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire -Yo… Yo puedo llevarlos a Shinrin con el Undoufuujin… Les queda a ambos para sus destinos-

\- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado…- La princesa mayor y el chico ojiazul miraban a sus amigos a lo lejos

\- Azula no ha cambiado nada desde que éramos niñas… Esa loca siempre se guarda lo que siente- Respondió confiada Rimururu -Capaz que si no expresa lo que desea se vuelve esquizofrénica… Guardarse las cosas es muy malo para la salud mental, no miento-

\- ¿Me creerás que no te creo…?- Murmuró el rubio cuando notó que la atención de su amiga estaba de nuevo en los otros tres alumnos de Ryu

\- Pero Azula…- El arquero miraba ligeramente apenado a la castaña apenas recuperada frente a él

\- Vamos chicos, para eso somos los amigos… ¿No?- Azula sonreía de forma discreta, con las manos en la cintura

\- De acuerdo… Entonces no esperemos más, andando…- Ukitsu sonrió afable después de unos instantes

\- Tomen mis manos y en menos de lo que piensan estaremos cerca de Shinrin- La princesa menor le ofreció las manos a sus amigos

\- De acuerdo…- Cuando las manos del peliazul y la castaña se entrelazaron, ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, Touma bajó la mirada y Azula la desvió hacia el cielo

\- Entonces vamos…- La morena siguió la indicación de su amiga, entrelazando las manos también

\- Bien… ¡Undoufuujin…!- Ante la expectación de Naruto y Rimururu, los tres se convirtieron en una esfera de luz que salió disparada hacia el cielo a gran velocidad

\- ¡Allá van…!- La princesa mayor miraba sonriente

"Touma, suerte… Ukitsu, ánimo… Los estaré esperando" El rubio sonrió mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde la esfera de luz se había perdido de vista.

…

El frondoso bosque que rodeaba Shirin y estaba cerca de Yu se notaba tranquilo.

Las montañas nevadas ajenas al latente peligro que estaba sobre el mundo, se notaban imperturbables al fondo del hermoso paisaje. Los animales silvestres con el ruido que hacían siempre le daban vida al lugar. Esa idílica tranquilidad fue rota cuando la esfera del Undoufuujin se estrelló en el suelo y con un fugaz resplandor, reveló a las Chunin y al arquero.

\- Vaya, ya estamos en el bosque… Que rápido- Dijo el peliazul, mirando curioso el lugar donde creció

\- Pero… ¿No íbamos a Shinrin? Yo no pasé por ahí, pero no es este lugar… ¿Cierto?- Dijo Ukitsu, extrañada

\- Ahora que lo veo detenidamente, este es el lugar donde el tarado de Naruto y yo conocimos a Touma y a Infernape…- Azula miraba con nostalgia el lugar

\- Es cierto…- Agregó el peliazul mientras ambos recordaban aquél momento

\- Vaya, sí que es un lugar muy bonito- Ukitsu sonrió alegre

\- Sí, después de donde entrenábamos con Ryu-sensei, este es el lugar que más me ha marcado…- La princesa se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, sorprendida de sus propias palabras

\- Es verdad… Aquí nos conocimos y fue donde nuestro vínculo comenzó a desarrollarse, nunca lo olvidaré…- El peliazul sonrió alegre, mirando hacia un cráter amplio delante de ellos, seguramente resultado de aquella batalla

"¿Por qué de repente siento que estoy de más aquí?" Pensó confundida la morena al sentir un extraño silencio en el ambiente

"Ha pasado tiempo desde lo de Itachi y no quiero quedarme con mis sentimientos para mí sola…" La princesa apretó los puños "No de nuevo"

\- Has crecido mucho, Azula- Touma llamó la atención de las chicas

\- ¿Yo?-

\- Sí… Hice varios días de viaje desde Shinrin hasta Kiri y tú nos trajiste de regreso en cuestión de segundos-

\- Vamos, no es la gran cosa…- Ukitsu estaba incrédula ante la discreta muestra de pena de la princesa

\- No lo habría imaginado de la Azula que vi aquella vez- Touma sonrió en forma sincera

\- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó extrañada la morena

\- Creo que ya puedo decirlo…- El arquero regresó su mirada al bosque -Al principio creía que eras una de esas princesas consentidas y déspotas, de hermoso rostro y corazón retorcido que abandonaría a Naruto a la primera complicación-

\- Pues no estabas tan errado…- Respondió Azula con el semblante entristecido, recordando fugazmente su deserción temporal durante la batalla con Infernape

\- Pero conforme tú y Naruto iban avanzando en el viaje, te ibas haciendo más y más valiente…-

\- Touma…- La castaña miraba conmovida a su amigo

\- Touma-kun tiene razón Azula-chan… Además has progresado mucho y has aprendido nuevo Ninjutsu… Ya nos has salvado más de una vez, contra Infernape, Tung y Orochimaru…-

\- Ukitsu…-

\- Es por eso que no quiero quedarme detrás de ti y de Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai, porque ellas también deben entrenar duramente ahora… Yo también quiero encontrar mi camino… Naruto-sempai nunca se rinde y tú puedes llevar esperanza a los demás, yo quiero encontrar una aportación parecida para el equipo… No quiero que te la pases salvándome, porque eres mi mejor amiga y sé que eso soy yo para ti-

\- Yo pienso lo mismo, Azula… Ha sido en el campo de batalla, pero es como si nos hubiéramos hecho los mejores amigos, por eso yo también quiero ayudar en lo posible, con toda mi capacidad- Agregó el peliazul -Suficiente es que tengas que preocuparte en la batalla como para que también lo hagas por nosotros-

\- Yo daría mi vida con gusto para protegerlos a ustedes y al bobalicón de Naruto…- La voz de Azula se escuchaba quebrada

\- ¿Hm?- La morena y el hijo de Ami miraron desconcertados a su amiga, quien tenía la miraba baja, con los ojos ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello

\- Ustedes… Ustedes son personas muy queridas para mí…- Cuando la princesa levantó la mirada, el arquero y la Vasto Lord se sorprendieron visiblemente -Puedo… ¿Puedo abrazarlos?- De los ojos miel surgían lágrimas sinceras, acompañadas de una discreta sonrisa

\- Claro- Respondió feliz Touma, asintiendo

\- ¡Para eso somos los amigos…!- Agregó una feliz Ukitsu, fundiéndose los tres en un efusivo abrazo, quedando la cabeza de Azula entre la de sus amigos.

Después del efusivo momento, la pelinegra y el azabache reiniciaron su camino para cumplir sus objetivos y regresar con sus amigos lo más pronto posible…

La princesa en cambio, se quedó en ese lugar, reflexionando…

 _Todavía recuerdo ese día, cuando Ursa simplemente se marchó y nos dejó…_

 _Mi propia madre me consideraba un monstruo, porque desde pequeña siempre tuve una afición particular por la guerra. Me sentí terriblemente rechazada y ese día decidí que si mi existencia se reducía al combate, sería la mejor de todas. Jamás renunciado a mi esencia, decidí abandonar mis sentimientos, excepto por Itachi._

 _Entonces él también se fue… Y decidí que cerraría mi corazón por siempre, convertirme en la espada mejor afilada de todas sería mi meta, para ser blandida en beneficio de mí amada nación. Esa sería mi única motivación y jamás mostraría debilidad alguna en mis sentimientos._

 _Pero cuando estaba afilándome y templándome para ser el acero más puro, conocí a Ryu y a Ukitsu y mi vida cambió…_

 _Quise negarlo en un principio, pero en el fondo deseaba sentirme querida de nuevo. Al ver que no me abandonarían como Ursa, decidí aceptar esos sentimientos y abrí mi corazón nuevamente. No me arrepiento de mi decisión a pesar de que me dolió mucho ver morir a Ryu-sensei justo frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla._

 _Por otro lado, conocí a Naruto y a pesar de que nuestros padres fueron amigos en el pasado, me desagradó bastante…_

 _Pero, el conocer su historia como el guardián del Kyubi y su obstinación por convertirse en Hokage a pesar de todo, provocó que se ganara mi respeto. Él era odiado por todos y a pesar de eso, no ha renunciado a su meta, así como yo, que a pesar de ser rechazada por Ursa y que la mayoría de la gente vea a Zuko como sucesor de mi padre, deseo convertirme en Daimyo para elevar a mi amada Nación a lo más alto…_

 _Y entonces Orochimaru apareció para arrebatarnos a Ryu-sensei y hacer que me diera cuenta de mi debilidad… Me creía insuperable por ser una chica prodigio para el Ninjutsu, pero en realidad desde que comenzó nuestro viaje, siempre he dependido de los demás. Incluso por mis inseguridades y miedos estuve a punto de abandonar a mis amigos, pero entonces, volví a verte, Itachi…_

 _Y me devolviste lo que me habías dado cuando te conocí, la oportunidad de querer sin importar causas ni consecuencias. Soy débil, pero mientras pueda hacerlo, daré todo de mí para ayudar a mis amigos a lograr nuestra meta de vencer al Tengun y proteger la paz del mundo._

 _Touma…_

 _Cuando te conocí, me sentí igual que seguramente se sentía siempre la estúpida de Ty Lee cuando miraba a los chicos atractivos durante los viajes a la playa en la Isla Ember o las aburridas obras de teatro, ya que me agradaste físicamente desde el primer momento._

 _Me sentí culpable cuando yo pensé en abandonar a Naruto en la batalla contra Infernape y sin dudarlo ni temer por tu propia seguridad, tú lo ayudaste a que sobreviviera._

 _En ese instante aquellos temores por mi propia debilidad afloraron nuevamente en mi corazón, pero gracias a Itachi tuve el valor que necesitaba para proteger a Naruto y Ukitsu. Y pensé que quería ser como tú, alguien que es inteligente, pero es amable y cálido también, da lo mejor de sí mismo siempre y asume su papel sin dudar ni un instante… ¡Y maldición! Que es tan bueno para jugar esa cosa parecida al Shogi, el ajedrez._

 _Algún día te ganaré una partida, ya lo verás…_

 _Por eso, no puedo decirte que me gustas… No ahora, Touma…_

 _No puedo decirte lo que siento hasta que realmente sea tan fuerte como crees que lo soy._

…

Infernape y Shiryu miraban confundidos el lugar donde antes estaba el castillo de roca Tiamath…

Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro enormes hoyos de algunos metros de profundidad, donde estaban ubicadas las patas del dragón. Para ambos resultaba increíble que una construcción de esas dimensiones hubiera desaparecido así sin más. A los lejos sólo se podían ver varias rocas de gran tamaño que si se seguían con la vista daban la impresión de indicar una ruta hipotética seguida por la base del Tengun.

\- ¡Tiamath desapareció!- Exclamó visiblemente sorprendido Infernape -¡¿Cómo puede ser posible algo así?!-

\- ¡Mira hacia allá!- El Caballero señaló hacia el sendero marcado por las grandes rocas -El castillo se trasladó…- Shiryu apretaba los dientes con evidente frustración

\- Se movió el castillo… ¿Acaso estás bromeando? ¿Te refieres a que el castillo cobró vida mágicamente y se fue volando? ¡Es absurdo!- Replicó alterado el simio

\- No sé qué tan absurdo pueda ser, considerando el gran poder que posee Nubes…- Replicó el azabache, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad

\- En eso tienes razón…- El Rey Mono se tranquilizó un poco

\- ¡Infernape, quiero que vayas a avisarles a todos…!- El aludido volteó a ver confundido a su amigo

\- ¿Qué harás tú?-

\- Yo seguiré el rastro de roca para saber hacia dónde se trasladó el castillo- Respondió serio Shiryu -No sé por qué, pero presiento que algo terrible va a suceder…- Agregó sin despegar la mirada del rastro de rocas.

…

Una vez que Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma y Kurenai se recuperaron de la borrachera de la celebración por la liberación de Rimururu y la victoria sobre el Tengun, los Ninja de Konoha se dirigieron de vuelta hacia su aldea, pensando que por el momento la situación de su nuevo aliado estaba bajo control. Los Jounin se sorprendieron cuando el Ninja Copia no insistió más en traer de regreso al hijo de su Sensei, pero ellos no vieron el ataque con el que el rubio hizo trizas a Tung y por más que se hayan enterado posteriormente, no es lo mismo escuchar el relato que verlo en vivo…

Ahora el peliplata confiaba en que Naruto y sus amigos vencerían al Tengun. Los Genin también viajaban en silencio, cansados de la particular aventura que habían vivido y a la vez sobrepasados por el nivel de combate que sostenía el rubio contra el Ejército Celestial. El bosque donde se encontraban era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y por el lugar únicamente se escuchaban los saltos que daban de rama en rama. Súbitamente, la pelirrosa del grupo se detuvo, mirando detenidamente el cielo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?- Preguntó expectante la peliazul Kurama

\- ¡Miren eso!- Todos los Ninja se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon a la Genin, quien señalaba hacia el cielo

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kakashi mientras levantaba lentamente su mirada y su ojo mostraba un visible asombro -No puede ser…-

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Kakashi?- Preguntó serio el Sarutobi, recibiendo la misma respuesta del Ninja Copia que Keiko recibió de Sakura.

Ahora fue Asuma quien levantó la mirada, quedando estupefacto al igual que su compañero, ya que sobre sus cabezas, miles de metros sobre el suelo, volaba una enorme silueta negra de varios kilómetros de largo, que asemejaba el contorno de un dragón alado. Poco a poco, todos los Ninja de Konoha levantaron la vista por curiosidad, quedando asombrados de ver ese enorme objeto volando en el cielo. Apenas si pudieron reaccionar cuando un enorme trozo de roca de varios metros de largo cayó del cielo, esquivándolo dificultosamente y cayendo al suelo como resultado de la súbita maniobra. Levantándose lentamente, siguieron mirando el enorme objeto hasta que se perdió de vista…

Cuando llegaron a Konoha y relataron su experiencia de la batalla en Daikanishima, contaron visiblemente descolocados la experiencia de ver esa gigante sombra misteriosa volando por el cielo nocturno. Fue algo que no le dejó conciliar el sueño a ninguno de los observadores por varios días…

…

 **Notas**

Este capítulo más que nada es para cerrar lo que faltaba en el arco argumental de Tung y encaminar el fic a la siguiente fase de la trama, donde Naruto y los demás se encontrarán con enemigos sumamente poderosos que llegado el momento, excederán en capacidad de combate lo que se mostró en el manga (Madara y Kaguya).

El Bukuujutsu es el nombre japonés de lo que en Dragon Ball conocimos como "Técnica de Volar".

Guiño a mi fic 'Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon' con A y Yoruichi.

A lo largo de la historia, tocaré varias veces el asunto de la evolución de Azula como persona, ya que es complicado y a la vez atrayente adaptar a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego a un contexto como el que planteo, además de hacer un guiño a su locura en el canon de Avatar.

En cuanto al crecimiento de Naruto se verá también abordado y en relación al Rinnegan, si bien ahora no está en los ojos del rubio, este arco argumental terminará de revelar los misterios que esconde en el fic.

Creo que es todo por ahora.


	29. XXVII: Kami no Senshi

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, primero que nada debo decir que a partir de esta entrega, altualizaré los sábados, pero serán cada 2 semanas.

Dicho lo anterior, paso a los reviews:

 **carlos29:** Pues el misterio comienza a develarse en este capítulo, pero se va a profundizar mucho realmente.

 **dragon titanico (27):** La palabra era Taijutsushi (Practicante de combate cuerpo a cuerpo), pero aproveché para simplificar varias cosas. Lo de Azula era para remarcar que a pesar de ser bastante diferente a su contraparte canon, realmente conserva aspectos de la Azula canónica.

 **dragon titanico (28):** Pues sí, ha llegado la hora de la hora para mostrar uno de los momentos más importante para la historia.

 **claudio:** Si bien salvaron a Rimururu, apenas se viene lo complejo en la historia. Por otra parte, Shirona no le tiene odio como tal a Naruto, en este capítulo se comienza a esclarecer el asunto.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues bien, apenas está por desatarse lo realmente complicado en el fic y Naruto y los demás enfrentarán una prueba realmente dura.

 **animebot02:** Me baso en ella como está en mi perfil, es mi serie predilecta.

Pues bien, ahora sin más pasamos al capítulo:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXVII: Kami no Senshi**

…

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Se están llevando a Appa!-

Un par de días después de la partida del arquero y la Vasto Lord, la recientemente recuperada Mei Terumi interrumpió sus actividades como Mizukage a las que se había reincorporado, para correr hacia la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba…

En el camino por las extensas escaleras que subían por cinco pisos sobre el despacho de la pelirroja, se encontró con Umi, Ao y la recién reinstaurada Ami en los servicios médicos, quienes ya divagaban sobre el motivo del grito, siendo un ataque del Tengun su deducción más obvia…

Cuando por fin llegaron a la azotea del edificio, se encontraron con la desconcertante visión del joven Jounin, dueño del bisonte volador profundamente dormido en el suelo, roncando a plenitud. La Ninja Médico lo revisó inmediatamente para darse cuenta de que había sido puesto a dormir con un Genjutsu.

\- ¡Ya se habían tardado, Mei-san…!-

Los tres altos mandos alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con Appa elevándose lentamente, con una alegre Rimururu y un apenado Naruto sobre su lomo, en la silla especial que la criatura portaba, estando Artemis en la cabeza del rubio. La princesa había cambiado su atuendo por un pantalón corto a media pierna de color beige, además de botas marrón a las rodillas y una camisa Ainu de manga larga, manteniendo su mascada de tocada con un estilo similar sobre su cabeza, además de guantes sin dedos en sus manos.

\- ¡Rimururu-sama…!- Exclamó el Ninja Cazador

\- ¡¿Y Naruto-kun también…?!- Agregó sobresaltada la Guerrera Mágica

\- ¡No se preocupen, vamos a Suna para buscar aditamentos!- Dijo alegremente la princesa, ignorando la preocupación de sus Ninja -¡Discúlpenme con Sokka, pero teníamos prisa! ¡Volveremos pronto!- Gritó mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida

\- Pero…- Umi miraba desconcertada a su líder

\- Siempre en lo mismo con ella… Se escapa cuando tiene la oportunidad- La Mizukage sonrió suavemente, mientras se tranquilizaba -Aunque eso significa que por ahora la paz ha regresado a Kiri… Además, el que se encuentre con Naruto-kun nos garantiza que estará segura y nos dará también unos días de tranquilidad…-

\- Oye, Rimu-chan… ¿No se le llamaría robo a esto?- Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba avergonzado al alto mando de Kiri

\- ¡Claro que no! Pienso devolver a Appa… Además, no es la primera vez que le hago esto a Sokka- Replicó la castaña cruzándose de brazos indignada, como si ella fuera la ofendida

\- Pues sí, pero…- Naruto parpadeó desconcertado después de un momento -Oye… ¿Y no vamos a llevar a Azula?- Appa ya estaba volando sobre la costa

\- ¿A Azula? No, no te fijes- Dijo la princesa mientras hacía el ademán con su mano de restarle importancia al asunto -La verdad me da igual si viene o no… No me inspira confianza y le falta experiencia en batalla-

\- Si la conocieras como yo, estoy seguro de que confiarías en ella…- Replicó Naruto con expectación, mientras Artemis asentía

\- ¿En serio? Pues yo la conozco desde niña y a mí me parece que es de esas 'amigas' que huye cuando las cosas se complican…- Rimururu volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados a sus amigos, quienes agacharon la cabeza al recordar la batalla con Infernape -Además tiene esa cara de maleante que no me gusta y también…-

La Daimyo continuaba su monólogo crítico hacia la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, quien discretamente molesta volaba debajo de Appa, separada por un par de metros del bisonte volador, oculta de la mirada del Uzumaki y la castaña. Su expresión era más seria de lo habitual y un tic casi imperceptible en su ojo derecho daba a entender que las palabras de la Princesa de la Nación del Agua le habían molestado bastante. Una vena se le resaltó en la sien y apretó los dientes en forma discreta. Lucía una capa negra un poco más voluminosa de lo normal.

"Diablos… Ya no me alegra tanto haber rescatado a esta ingrata" Pensó Azula con expresión severa "Con esto compruebo que si el cretino de Naruto viaja solamente con ella, tiene un pie en el cementerio…" La memoria de la castaña regresó a una plática que había tenido con su tío hacía apenas un rato…

…

 _La Chunin ingresaba con cautela a la cueva ubicada en un pequeño acantilado de la isla de Kiri, donde se había establecido Iroh para apoyar en la batalla contra el Tengun. Cuando entró se encontró al anciano revisando un libro sumamente grueso, mientras sostenía en su mano libre el esbozo de dibujo que ella le había hecho sobre el Doujutsu de Naruto el día anterior. El anciano tenía una expresión sumamente seria y parecía no estar alerta en lo absoluto: todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el contenido del libro. Azula ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando su tío a su vez se mostró visible desconcertado al ver una parte del texto._

" _No puede ser… ¡Es el Rinnegan! Entonces no hay duda, Naruto es un Kami no Senshi… Ryu… ¿Por qué te encargaste de formar a alguien como él?"_

 _\- Tío Iroh…- Azula se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el hombre regordete cerró violentamente el libro, pero se calmó al instante -Te estuve esperando toda la mañana en la playa y no llegaste…-_

 _\- Estaba concentrado en otra cosa…- Replicó Iroh con seriedad -Discúlpame-_

 _\- Bueno, ya no importa… De hecho vine a avisarte que me iré por unos días con Naruto a Suna para buscar armas, específicamente algo que pueda usar junto al Hadouryuken-_

 _\- Entiendo…- El anciano se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia una de las cajas que le faltaban de desempacar_

 _\- ¿Qué buscas, tío?- La Chunin se acercó discretamente para ver cómo Iroh buscaba entre el contenido de la caja_

 _\- Esto…- Finalmente, el anciano sacó una capa que Azula reconoció al instante, ya que era una idéntica a la que portaban los Akatsuki Katara y Kisame_

 _\- ¿Una capa de Akatsuki?- La castaña estaba confundida cuando recibió en las manos el peculiar objeto -¿Cómo la…?-_

 _\- Es un regalo de despedida…- Respondió mientras se la ponía a su sobrina con cuidado, de forma que el estampado quedaba oculto en el reverso y daba la impresión de ser una capa ordinaria, sólo que un poco más voluminosa -Está hecha de un material resistente, que te proporcionará un poco más de defensa… Se la compré a un tal Kakuzu por quinientos mil ryou hace ya algunos ayeres…-_

" _¿Qué le pasa al tío? Lo siento raro hoy…"Azula volteó a ver a Iroh cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro_

 _\- Escucha, Azula… Apoya a Naruto y jamás le des la espalda-_

 _\- ¿Eh?-_

 _\- En cualquier momento se topará con un gran obstáculo… No como Shinobi, sino como persona… Cuando llegue ese momento, debes apoyarlo… ¿De acuerdo?- Las palabras solemnes del hermano de Ozai sorprendieron a su sobrina_

 _\- C-Claro…-_

 _\- Ahora ve, deben encontrar algún arma adecuada para Naruto… Cuando vuelvan retomaremos el entrenamiento-_

 _\- Si, está bien…-_

 _La princesa salió desconcertada de la cueva, primero por la amabilidad de su tío, algo que no era habitual en el anciano para con ella… Pero sobre todo por las últimas palabras que le había dicho Iroh._

 _Mirando hacia el cielo para tratar de entender la extraña actitud de su tío, se encontró con la visión de un Appa que volaba cerca del lugar junto con su rubio amigo y la otra princesa, por lo que inmediatamente se acercó a ellos usando el Bukuujutsu, escuchando accidentalmente la 'crítica constructiva' de Rimururu hacia ella…_

…

Después de algunas horas de viaje, finalmente Appa aterrizaba en una pequeña meseta que sobresalía de la arena, cerca de Suna, donde los Chunin y la Daimyo junto con el gato bajaron del bisonte volador para dirigirse hacia la aldea. Durante el camino, Naruto miró con sorpresa el lugar, ya que era tal vez la única de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas que estaba en plenitud de fuerza…

Konoha seguía resintiendo un poco la invasión de Oto, Kiri se estaba reconstruyendo, de Kumo lo más reciente que se sabía era que el Kingun se había retirado sorpresivamente para atacar Daikanishima e Iwa había desaparecido del mapa a manos del Fuugun. Cuando salieron de su ensimismamiento, ya habían ingresado a la aldea amurallada siendo liderados por Rimururu, a cuyo costado caminaba el gato…

Finalmente se detuvieron enfrente en un enorme edificio en forma de torre, la Central de Comercio de Suna, una enorme tienda departamental que tenía toda clase de productos, según decía el anuncio colocado al frente del inmueble.

\- Vaya que es grande…- El rubio levantó la mirada para contemplar el lugar

\- En Kumo hay uno más grande- Dijo seria la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, para nada sorprendida

\- Pero el de Iwa estaba mejor surtido- Agregó tranquilamente la Princesa de la Nación del Agua

\- ¿Y en Konoha hay uno igual? Porque yo nunca lo he visto-

\- No… Como Konoha está en medio de un boque ubicado en una planicie, los comerciantes no tienen dificultades para distribuir mercancía y por eso no necesitan estos centros de abasto…- La castaña menor dijo con su habitual seriedad -No es lo mismo Suna, que está en medio del desierto o Kumo, ubicada en medio de una cordillera montañosa-

\- Vaya Azula, sabes mucho…- La chica mayor sonrió

\- Alguno de los tres debía tener cerebro para usarlo…- Replicó Azula, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡Oye…!- Replicaron Naruto y Rimururu a coro.

El peculiar grupo ingresó al lugar, en cuya amplia recepción se encontraba reunida una gran cantidad de gente alrededor de un pedestal de mármol ubicado al centro del inmueble. Los cuatro se acercaron con curiosidad para observar qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. Sobre el pedestal, en un amplio cojín rojo, se encontraban un aparente escudo alargado amarillo, de cuyo extremo inferior surgían tres cuchillas alargadas en posición vertical. El rubio miraba el objeto con expectación, pero ambas castañas se sorprendieron visiblemente después de haber visto esa arma durante unos segundos.

\- Oye, Azula… Ese es…-

\- Es un Dramon Killer…-

\- ¿Dramon Killer?- El chico volteó a ver a sus amigas

\- Es un arma muy poderosa que según dicen, es capaz de cortar la piel de los dragones, la cual es tan fuerte como el acero…- Respondió la princesa mayor

\- Con razón los puñetazos de Ryu-sensei dolían tanto…- Dijo el rubio, regresando su atención a la famosa arma -¿Ya vieron? Su indicador de precio está en blanco-

\- Eso quiere decir que lo van a subastar- La princesa menor volteó a ver a su amigo

\- ¿Subastar?- Preguntó Naruto ingenuamente

\- Sí… Todos los interesados en comprarlo entran en pugna por él, ofreciendo dinero y al final quien ofrece más es quien se lo lleva- Respondió Rimururu sin apartar la mirada del objeto

\- Exactamente, y esa arma se cotiza en más de trescientos mil ryou- Un Ninja se Suna se acercó con expresión burlona a los chicos

\- ¿No es mucho dinero para unos mocosos como ustedes?- Un comerciante también volteó hacia los chicos

\- Seguro que con sus mesadas van a alcanzar a comprarlo…- Otro Ninja, también de Suna, complementó lo dicho por su colega, provocando la risa de varios de los interesados en el Dramon Killer

\- Escuchen…- Rimururu apartó a sus amigos de la multitud para hablar con ellos -¿No creen que deberíamos comprarlo nosotros?-

\- Pero, son más de trescientos mil ryou…- Dijo el rubio, ligeramente asustado

\- Azula… ¿Cuánto dinero traes?- La princesa mayor ignoró a su amigo

\- Ciento cincuenta mil ryou… Es lo que me queda desde que salimos de la Nación del Fuego- Azula revisó rápidamente sus bolsillos

\- Yo traigo ciento sesenta mil… Hay que comprar ese Dramon Killer- Agregó decidida la castaña mayor

\- Escuchen todos ustedes…-

Las decenas de personas reunidas, incluyendo a los chicos, voltearon con desconcierto en dirección opuesta al arma, encontrándose con dos personas particulares: una anciana de baja estatura en comparación con su acompañante, que vestía una traje de alguna escuela de artes marciales en tono rosa, la cual tenía grabado a la altura del corazón un espiral idéntico al de la ropa de Naruto y portaba un gorro negro en la cabeza. La otra persona era una hermosa mujer de aparentes treinta y tantos años, de largo cabello rojo casi a los tobillos, usando un vestido negro de una pieza y una camisa amarilla de manga corta debajo. Mientras la anciana tenía una expresión con ligera sonrisa, la pelirroja miraba a la multitud ligeramente cohibida.

\- ¿Quieres adquirir un arma más allá de sus capacidades para sentirse un poco más fuertes? Que gente tan patética… Adelante, gasten todo tu dinero inútilmente- Dijo la anciana con tranquilidad y expresión severa

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa vieja?!- Uno de los Ninja que se había burlado de los chicos reaccionó con furia

\- ¡¿Nos está hablando a nosotros?!- Agregó el otro Ninja que había abordado a Naruto y las chicas

\- ¿Acaso no dije 'ustedes'…? Estúpidos- La anciana entrecerró sus ojos

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- Varios de los presentes se molestaron visiblemente

\- ¡Basta, abuela!- Replicó la bella pelirroja, visiblemente apenada -Lo siento mucho, la abuela Genkai no lo decía en serio-ttebane…- La bella mujer hizo una reverencia mientras la anciana se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el interior del almacén

\- Yo lo dije muy en serio, Kushina…- Sentenció Genkai antes de perderse entre la gente, seguida inmediatamente por la pelirroja

\- ¡Ja…!- Bramó indignado uno de los Ninja del lugar

\- ¡¿Qué le sucede…?!- Agregó otro, indignado como la gran mayoría de ellos

\- La anciana parece una consejera retirada o algo así…- Dijo Rimururu, confundida

\- Y la pelirroja no se ve como alguien de batallas…- Agregó seria la castaña menor

"¿Kushina?" Se preguntó extrañado el rubio "¿No fue así como Ero-sensei dijo que se llamaba mi madre? Nah, no creo que sea ella…" Naruto le restó importancia al fortuito encuentro…

…

Ya en el primero piso del almacén, la anciana Genkai y la pelirroja Kushina estaban mirando el panorama que la fachada de cristal dejaba ver al exterior, siendo visible el amplio desierto que rodeaba la que en ese momento, en el papel era la aldea Ninja más poderosa de todas. La anciana se posó junto al cristal para observar mejor el lugar… El viaje que había hecho con la pelirroja había sido muy largo tanto en tiempo como en distancia y por desgracia no tenía un lugar al cual llegar, ya que su aldea natal, Uzushio, había sido destruida hacía más de trece años…

\- ¡Oye, abuela, siempre haces que la gente se moleste con tu cosas y yo soy la que termina poniendo la cara para pedir disculpas-ttebane!- La pelirroja lucía realmente molesta

\- Esta aldea sólo está desarrollando farsantes- Dijo tranquilamente la anciana, ignorando las quejas de Kushina

\- ¡Pero eso no es lo peor-ttebane! ¡Además de eso…!- Genkai volteó a ver a la pelirroja cuando notó que había dejado de gritar

\- ¿Qué sucede Kushina…?- Preguntó seria la mujer mayor cuando notó que la chica se había llevado la mano a la frente y temblaba ligeramente

\- Abuela… Algo se próxima, criaturas con un poder temible, son muchas…- Respondió temblorosa la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué dices…? Yo no he sentido nada…- Dijo expectante Genkai -Parece que por fin, después de todos estos años están despertando las habilidades de los Uzumaki en ti…-

\- Ahí vienen, se acercan…- Kushina se tranquilizó, pero volteo hacia el desierto con evidente preocupación.

…

Temari y Kankuro, aquellos Genin que participaran en el Examen Chunin hace poco más de dos meses en Konoha, se encontraban en las paredes fortificadas de Suna, junto con varios centinelas ante la espera de uno de los varios ataques esporádicos del día ejecutados por las bestias del Raigun. Ambos hermanos, hijos del fallecido Kazekage miraban con expectación hacia la arena, a la espera de los Kirin o los lobos que habitualmente eran las puntas de lanza…

A diferencia de otras aldeas, Suna tenía facilidad para repeler a sus enemigos…

Pero para sorpresa de los hermanos, violentamente emergieron de las dunas cercanas cuatro tigres gigantes de color blanco y armadura dorada en pecho y patas delanteras. Todos los centinelas, Chunin de Suna, se mostraron preocupados por la diferencia entre esos feroces monstruos y los raquíticos seres del Raigun que atacaban habitualmente. La sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando un tigre de proporciones aún mayores y de tres cabezas, en color negro, emergió al centro de los otros cuatro felinos gigantes.

\- ¡Esas cosas no son del Raigun…!- Gritó la rubia con evidente preocupación

\- ¡Cuidado todos…!- Exclamó el Shinobi maquillado, cuando vio que los tigres se abalanzaban hacia la fortificación

\- ¡Son cuatro Drigers y un Cerberus Saber Tiger gigantes!- Exclamó uno de los Ninja, haciendo una secuencia de sellos -¡Fuuton: Fuudan Rendan (Elemento Viento: Disparos Sucesivos de Balas de Viento)…!-

De la boca del Ninja surgieron varias esferas de viento que fueron a impactarse contra el cuerpo de los seres similares a tigres, pero no les ocasionaron el más mínimo rasguño, ante la incredulidad del Chunin y la expectación seria de los hermanos…

Era un ataque nada comparado a lo que habían sufrido antes.

\- ¡Den la señal!- Exclamó la hija mayor del fallecido Kazekage -¡Ataque total ahora!-

\- ¡Pero Temari-sama…!- Replicó sorprendido uno de los Chunin -¡Tomará horas reunir a toda la plantilla Ninja!-

\- ¡Cuidado…!- Aprovechando la sorpresa, el Cerberus Saber Tiger se había lanzado hacia la fortificación, abriéndose paso con su cuerpo, cimbrando toda la aldea con el impacto

\- ¡Fuuton: Shinku Taigyaku…!- De la boca de varios Ninja surgieron enormes esferas de viento que impactaron a los tigres, pero igualmente el resultado fue nulo

\- ¡No puede ser, es el mejor Fuuton que tenemos…!- Gritó ya desesperada una Ninja

\- ¡Temari, debemos regresar con Baki-sensei e informarle…!- Kankuro volteó a ver con preocupación a su hermana.

Los gritos de su hermano menor fueron lo último que la rubia pudo oír en ese momento, ya que inmediatamente después, los cuatro tigres de menor tamaño se lanzaron en un ataque conjunto para derribar el muro sobre el que estaban parados los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al derrumbe y saltar a una zona no afectada para observar horrorizados a los cuatro Drigers y el Cerberus Saber Tiger adentrarse en su aldea…

…

\- ¡Trescientos diez mil…!-

\- ¡Trescientos doce mil…!-

\- ¡Trescientos quince mil…!-

\- ¡Trescientos veinte mil…!-

\- ¡Trescientos veinticinco mil…!- Gritó furioso una mujer regordeta de elegante Kimono

\- Oye, Rimu-chan…- Naruto sonrió nerviosamente al ver molesta a su amiga -¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- La peculiar anciana sonrió burlonamente

\- Ya nos pasamos por quince mil ryou…- Agregó seria Azula

\- ¡Trescientos treinta…!- Rimururu iba a aumentar el dinero sobre la mesa, cuando Artemis saltó hacia su boca con la cara cubierta, impidiéndole hablar

\- ¡Trescientos veinticinco mil a la una…! ¡A las dos…! ¡Y a las tres…!- El subastador exclamó visiblemente animado -¡Y el Dramon Killer de hoy es para Tsubaki-san!- El vendedor le entregó el arma a la anciana quien volteó hacia Rimururu y le sacó la lengua

\- A un lado, Artemis…- La princesa mayor se sacó al felino de su boca y lo sostuvo delante de su cara -¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó molesta mientras pellizcaba al gato de su mejilla

\- Miau…- Maulló el gato, adolorido

\- Ya déjalo, Rimu-chan… No necesitamos algo así de llamativo, con algo ordinario basta para mí- Naruto miró expectante a su amiga

\- Pero no quiero dejar que esa vieja presumida se lleve algo tan valioso, nosotros lo necesitamos para pelear contra el Tengun- Replicó con gracioso enfado Rimururu

\- En eso tienes razón… No me imagino a esa anciana ridícula peleando contra algún Shogun de los que quedan…- La princesa menor volteó a ver a la encorvada anciana y a la gente que se había acercado convenencieramente a ver el Dramon Killer

\- Después de todo, no íbamos a hacer lo imposible por ella, lo importante es derrotar al enemigo, no el arma que usaremos para lograrlo- Naruto sonrió amigable mientras el ya libre felino se posaba en su hombro llorando graciosamente

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la Chunin, cuando súbitamente el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse

\- Está temblando…- Rimururu volteó a ver hacia las lámparas del lugar, que se agitaban visiblemente

\- ¡Miren…!- Uno de los Ninja presentes volteó hacia la fachada de la entrada -¡Allá…! ¡¿Qué es eso…?!- Señaló a algunos de metros de distancia, donde los Drigers gigantes ya estaban destruyendo Suna

\- ¡Seguramente es el Kingun…!- Naruto endureció la mirada

\- Hay un Cerberus Saber Tiger y uno… Cuatro Drigers gigantes…- Azula comenzó a analizar la situación

\- ¡Al parecer se dirigen hacia acá…!- Agregó la castaña mayor

\- ¡¿Qué haremos?!- Preguntó asustado uno de los Ninja -¡¿Los vamos a enfrentar?!-

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Las garras de los Drigers son más fuertes que el acero usado en las armas Ninja!-

\- ¡Oye, vieja…!- Otro Ninja volteó a ver a Tsubaki -Tú compraste el Dramon Killer… ¡Préstamelo para pelear contra esas cosas!-

\- ¡Claro que no!- Replicó la anciana, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que el objeto fuera a dañarse -¡Yo lo compré para mí nieto!-

\- Vieja egoísta…- Murmuró seria la castaña menor -¿Y nosotros qué haremos?- Preguntó expectante, volteando a ver a sus amigos -Son varios monstruos, estamos en desventaja-

\- Lucharemos- Respondió Rimururu con determinación -Tenemos que hacerlo, es probable que hayan venido hasta aquí buscándonos a nosotros… Además, si no lo hacemos es probable que todas estas personas sean asesinadas-

"¿También protegeremos a estos farsantes?" Azula bajó la mirada por un momento, subiéndola de nuevo con firmeza -¡Muy bien…!- La princesa dio un paso al frente -Veo que ya no eres una blandengue después de todo, Rimururu… De niña no te soportaba por eso, pero ahora eres más valiente y seria, he cambiado de opinión respecto a ti… Veo que la gente que está sobre los demás, está ahí porque sabe decidir-

\- Je… Yo aún no cambio de opinión respecto a ti- La princesa mayor sonrió suavemente

\- Sólo observen…- La Chunin endureció la mirada -Naruto, puedo encargarme de los Drigers, tú ve por el Saber Tiger-

\- De acuerdo- Asintió el rubio e inmediatamente después la castaña salió corriendo hacia el encuentro con los felinos metálicos

\- ¡Yo llevaré a todas estas personas a un lugar seguro!- Declaró Rimururu -¡Vamos todos, huyan rápido de aquí…!- Al grito de la castaña, todas las personas comenzaron a correr hacia la salida

\- ¡Bien, es nuestro turno Artemis…!- Naruto sonrió desafiante

\- ¡Miau!- Asintió el gato con firmeza.

…

Azula ya estaba frente a frente contra los cuatro Drigers gigantes. A su alrededor todo estaba destruido y varios civiles huían con desesperación al ver que las tropas de Ninja, no podían combatir a los monstruos con su Fuuton. Uno de los monstruos estaba por partir a la mitad a un Ninja herido entre los escombros cuando varias esferas de fuego golpearon las fauces de los cuatro, que simplemente agitando la cabeza apagaron las llamas que amenazaban con expandirse por sus rostros. Inmediatamente los felinos voltearon a ver a la princesa con visible furia.

\- ¡Adelante, vengan por mí si se atreven…!- Al instante Azula se dio media vuelta para huir, seguida inmediatamente por los cuatro monstruosos felinos.

Los Drigers iniciaron la persecución, irritados por el ataque del que habían sido objeto y no se dieron cuenta de que la intención de Azula era sacarlos de Suna para que no continuaran ocasionando destrozos. Finalmente traspasaron la fortificación derribada, dándose cuenta de ello los felinos hasta que ya estaban en medio de la arena. La princesa sonrió confiada al ver que los cuatro monstruos la miraban con ira mal contenida por el engaño en que se habían visto envueltos.

…

Ante el terror de los aldeanos de Suna, el monstruo de tres cabezas continuaba avanzando por su aldea, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, avanzando por los edificios y derribándolos con suma facilidad al embestirlos ante la impotencia de los Ninja de Suna, cuyos ataques Fuuton eran inútiles contra el monstruo y el escaso Katon disponible no tenía la potencia necesaria para derribar a la bestia. Entre los escombros de los derrumbes, una mujer de largo cabello azulado y quebrado había quedado atrapada, quedando sus piernas sepultadas, ante los sollozos de una pequeña niña de ocho años a lo mucho, de peculiar peinado en dos colitas altas y un par de odangos alargados de cabello rosa.

\- ¡Mamá Ikuko…!- Gritaba la niña con gruesas lágrimas -¡Ayuda…!- Los gritos hicieron mella en una Kushina que huía presurosa con Genkai, volteando hacia la pequeña

\- ¡¿A dónde vas Kushina?!- Replicó la anciana al ver que la pelirroja ya corría hacia la niña y la madre

\- ¡Yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…!- Contestó la mujer sin detenerse -¡Toda la vida he huido y ya me cansé de hacerlo-ttebane!-

\- Kushina…- Murmuró Genkai, siguiéndola después de unos instantes.

La niña de peculiar cabello rosa intentaba por sí misma mover un gran pilar de madera que tenía cautiva a su madre e inmediatamente llegó la pelirroja para ayudar a remover ese pilar. La pequeña sonrió al ver que la pelirroja le ayudaba y de inmediato continuaron en su labor. Para su desgracia, el aterrador monstruo escuchó los gemidos que emitían ambas en su esfuerzo y volteó a verla con expectación. Las tres cabezas sonrieron en forma siniestra y comenzaron a acercarse.

Kushina y la pequeña voltearon cuando la sombra del monstruo les cubrió la luz, asustándose visiblemente al ver que la cabeza central abría sus fauces, produciendo en su boca una esfera de fuego que crecía rápidamente. La pelirroja atinó a abrazar a la pelirrosa cuando la esfera salió disparada hacia ellas, esperando protegerla en lo posible…

\- ¡Rasengan!-

Genkai corría presurosa hacia su protegida, cuando vio que una silueta esgrimiendo el Rasengan del famoso Yondaime Hokage disipó la esfera de fuego, posándose espectacularmente entre las chicas y el Saber Tiger, que posó toda su atención en el recién llegado. Kushina por su parte, al ver que no les había pasado nada, orientó su mirada hacia el chico que la había protegido. Su mirada demostró una visible sorpresa inmediatamente, ya que reconoció rasgos familiares en el chico.

"De espaldas se parece a Minato-dobe…" Pensó la Uzumaki con expectación

\- ¡Yo distraeré a ese monstruo, ustedes traten de esconderse!- Naruto endureció el semblante, sin apartar su mirada del ser metálico de tres cabezas.

El Uzumaki saltó hacía un costado para llamar la atención del monstruo, que se lanzó hacía el rubio olvidando por completo a la pelirroja y a la pelirrosa. Luego saltó para esquivar un primer zarpazo del monstruo, pero inmediatamente tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para esquivar una mordida de la cabeza central, cubriéndose con los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro de un coletazo. Tras recibir el impacto se recompuso para caer de pie, respirando agitado y mirando analíticamente al monstruo, notando que ese ser tenía una enorme velocidad, precisión y fuerza, además de la poderosa armadura que protegía su cuerpo y además el Katon a su disposición, que lo volvía un ser sumamente dotado.

…

\- ¡Miau…!-

Rimururu continuaba guiando la evacuación de varios civiles con ayuda de Ninja de Suna, principalmente Chunin y Genin, hasta que el maullido de Artemis llamó su atención. Volteó a ver al gato que señalaba hacia el lugar alejado algunos metros de ella, donde el rubio se enfrentaba a aquella temible monstruosidad. De inmediato endureció la mirada al ver que la pelirroja y la pelirrosa, intentaban liberar a la peliazul atrapada bajo aquél soporte de madera.

\- Rápido… ¡Necesitamos gente fuerte!- Todos los hombres del grupo de evacuados se asustaron visiblemente con las palabras de la princesa

\- Pero es que…-

\- Nosotros…-

\- ¡Esa cosa está ahí…!-

\- ¡Ya es suficiente de pretextos…!- Uno de ellos cayó de boca al haber sido pateado en el trasero por la anciana Genkai -¡Son un verdadero fraude, pero apuesto a que incluso ustedes pueden mover un pedazo de madera…!- Inmediatamente los hombres, todavía atemorizados, comenzaron a movilizarse hacia la llamada Mamá Ikuko, Kushina y la pequeña que respondía al nombre de Rini.

…

Entre saltos y vistosas maniobras, el rubio continuaba evitando los continuos embates del Cerberus Saber Tiger, mientras los edificios a su alrededor se destruía gradualmente. Los Jounin que también continuaban enfrentándose a la bestia lentamente se daban cuenta de su limitada capacidad en comparación con el poder del monstruo y se iban resignando a ejecutar ataques a distancia, dejando el peso de la batalla en el Uzumaki, quien en su intento más reciente saltó hacia el frente, para encontrarse con la cabeza central mientras preparaba su puño derecho para atacar.

\- ¡Taiken…!- El puñetazo del rubio impactó en el mentón de la cabeza central, pero esbozó una mueca de dolor -¡Ah!- Naruto salió proyectado hacia su espalda al recibir a quemarropa un disparo de Katon

\- ¡Naruto…!- Rimururu volteó al escuchar el grito de su amigo, esbozando rápidamente varios sellos de mano, colocando sus manos al frente -¡Hyouton: Reipuu (Elemento Hielo: Viento Frío)!-

Las llamas alrededor del rubio se apagaron rápidamente por el chorro de viento frío surgido de las manos de la princesa, sintiendo el Chunin el alivio en su cuerpo y alcanzando a recomponerse en el aire para caer de pie, mientras se sobaba la mano derecha, la cual le temblaba ligeramente. Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que la piel del Saber Tiger no tenía que pedirle nada a la de un dragón. Súbitamente saltó para esquivar un rápido zarpazo que le había lanzado el monstruoso felino.

\- ¡Ese niño está loco si cree que puede vencer a un Cerberus Saber Tiger sólo con las manos!- Exclamó asustado uno de los Ninja que ayudaba a liberar a Mamá Ikuko

\- Puede ser… Pero esa cosa es demasiado fuerte como para tratarse de un monstruo ordinario- Replicó Rimururu, mirando fijamente la batalla.

…

Azula esquivaba con agilidad los disparos de fuego que surgían de la boca de los Drigers, terminando al final por elevarse con el Bukuujutsu para quedar fuera del rango de alcance de las bestias gigantes, que la miraban con furia y expectación. El viento agitaba lentamente la capa de la princesa, quien sonrió al ver que los felinos comenzaron a juntarse entre ellos, para preparar en forma sincronizada un ataque Katon que pudiera alcanzarla en el aire.

\- No podría vencerlos individualmente… ¡Pero los haré trizas de un golpe!- Lentamente Azula comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza ligeramente -Recibirán uno de los mejores Jutsu del tío Iroh…- Terminando sus sellos de mano, formó un círculo con sus manos, a través del cual miró a los Drigers, que se prestaban a liberar su Katon en forma de una esfera gigante -¡Jiton: Juuhou (Elemento Magnetismo: Cañón Gravitacional)!-

Del círculo formado por las manso de Azula surgió una esfera de Chakra transparente que se abalanzó sobre los tigres a gran velocidad, aumentando su tamaño durante su efímero recorrido y disipando fácilmente el Katon de los ya sorprendidos Drigers gigantes. La esfera que ya alcanzaba a rodearlos, los aplastó en seco, presionándolos violentamente contra el suelo mientras desquebrajaba el suelo y levantaba varias rocas al aire, destruyendo en primera instancia sus armaduras y posteriormente aplastando sus cuerpos, provocándoles varias hemorragias principalmente en sus narices, ojos y oídos debido a la brutal presión sobre ellos por la fuerza gravitacional…

El suelo debajo de los felinos se hundió varios metros en forma de un pequeño cráter.

\- Lo logré…- La castaña sonrió satisfecha, con expresión cansada -¿Ah?- Súbitamente Azula se desplomó al suelo, cayendo de espaldas en forma pesada -Auch…- Levantándose lentamente, la princesa volteó a ver el resultado de su Jutsu, una vez que la esfera de Jiton se disipó -El Jutsu del tío Iroh sí que es poderoso…- Sonrió suavemente -Lo bueno es que acabé con todos ellos, porque se me acabó el Chakra…-

La sonrisa de la Chunin se convirtió en una mueca de terror cuando dos de los Drigers se levantaron con marcada ira en sus caras y violentos rugidos lanzados al aire. Se notaban visiblemente lastimados y sus armaduras estaban casi totalmente destruidas, pero a diferencia de los otros dos felinos, continuaban con vida. De inmediato posaron sus furibundos ojos en la chica, quien atinó a dar media vuelta y comenzar a correr…

…

\- ¡Tajuu Rasendan…!-

Con sus manos al frente, Naruto liberaba masivamente la versión de largo alcance del Rasengan contra su monstruoso enemigo, pero todos los ataques impactaban en el cuerpo de la bestia sin causarle ningún daño. Intentó también con un Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu disparado a quemarropa, pero igualmente el monstruo emergió de entre el fuego sin daño alguno, excepto por unas cuantas llamas que se disiparon al mover su cuerpo para abalanzarse sobre el rubio, quien esquivó un nuevo zarpazo saltando hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿El niño va a seguir peleando contra ese monstruo?!- Exclamó atónito uno de los Ninja que ayudaba en el rescate de Mamá Ikuko

\- ¡Ni siquiera el Katon lastima a esa cosa…!- Otro Ninja miraba visiblemente alterado el curso de la batalla

\- Eso es…- Genkai fijó su mirada en una Tsubaki que se mantenía cerca para ser protegida por los Ninja del lugar -¡Préstale el Dramon Killer! ¡Con él, ese niño podrá pelear contra esa cosa!-

\- ¡Claro que no…!- La anciana se aferró a su arma -¡Es para mi nieto!-

Para horror de todos, tras haber esquivado un zarpazo nuevamente, Naruto recibió un violento coletazo del Cerberus Saber Tiger, que con gran agilidad atrapó al rubio con su apéndice, rodeándolo varias veces, de forma que sólo alcanzaba a sobresalir su cabeza. De inmediato la presión se hizo presente y el Chunin trató en lo posible de resistirla apretando los dientes, pero llegó a su límite y lanzó un intenso alarido de dolor con la mirada desorbitada, aterrorizando a los Ninja que intentaban enfrentar al monstruo y a los que ayudaban a liberar a aquella mujer de los escombros.

\- ¡Si no hacemos algo morirá asfixiado…!- Exclamó Rimururu -¡Rápido, hagan su mejor esfuerzo!- Reclamó a los Ninja incapaces de levantar aquél pilar de madera para liberar a Mamá Ikuko, sin dejar ella misma de intentarlo

\- ¡Eso hacemos…!- Replicó uno de ellos -¡Pero es demasiado pesada…!-

\- ¡Cuidado…!-

Todos voltearon hacia la espalda de la Daimyo, cuando un torrente de llamas se disipó y de él Azula salía despedida hacia ellos, dando varias vueltas en el suelo para caer a los pies de una atónita Rimururu. La gente volteó con terror hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido las llamas para encontrarse con dos Drigers malheridos de los cuatro que originalmente eran, pero al parecer todavía en condiciones de pelear y se dirigían al grupo de rescate…

\- ¡Los Drigers se dirigen hacia nosotros…!- Exclamó un Ninja, visiblemente aterrorizado y asustando visiblemente a los demás

\- Lo lamento…- Murmuró una Azula que se reincorporaba lentamente -S-Sólo pude vencer a dos de ellos…-

\- No podemos huir…- La Daimyo miraba preocupada cómo la situación se había complicado de un momento a otro

\- Y-Yo creo… Que no hay otra opción…- Dijo otro de los Ninja

\- ¡Corran por sus vidas, sálvese quien pueda…!- Todos los presentes con excepción de Kushina, Genkai y la pequeña pelirrosa huyeron

\- ¡No, esperen…!- Replicó la anciana Genkai

\- ¡Por favor, no me coman…!- En su escape, Tsubaki dejó caer su preciado Dramon Killer

\- ¡Regresen, necesitamos su ayuda…!- Replicó contrariada Rimururu

\- ¡Son una bola de cobardes-ttebane…!- Agregó visiblemente indignada Kushina

\- Escapen también…- La princesa menor se puso de pie para posarse entre Rimururu, Genkai, Kushina, la pequeña y su madre -Yo las cubriré…-

\- ¡Pero estás agotada, no podrás hacer nada…!- La aludida ignoró las palabras de la Daimyo, mirando desafiante a los Drigers gigantes que se abalanzaban contra ella y las demás

\- ¡Rimu-chan, Azula…!- Gritó Naruto en medio de su agonía

\- Váyanse ya, Rimururu…- Murmuró la Chunin mientras empuñaba un Kunai

"Maldición… Las matarán…" Pensó fugazmente el rubio, mientras bajaba su mirada celeste…

Ante el desconcierto del monstruo, el rubio comenzó a hacer fuerza para intentar liberarse de la violenta atadura, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a verse rodeado lentamente por una corriente de Chakra color violenta. Ante la incredulidad del monstruo, la fuerza de su cola comenzó a verse rebasada por la de Naruto, quien terminó por liberarse extendiendo brazos y piernas, en medio de los pedazos de cola y chorros de sangre del incrédulo monstruo. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, el Rinnegan estaba presente en su mirada, algo que llamo la atención de la anciana y la pelirroja.

\- ¡Mira eso Kushina…! ¡Ese Doujutsu es…!-

Naruto salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el Driger que encabezaba el ataque contra las chicas justo cuando el zarpazo había sido lanzado hacia Azula, quien permanecía firme con la intensión de bloquear el ataque con su propio cuerpo para proteger a Rimururu. Un violento puñetazo del rubio justo en el hocico del tigre impidió que acertara en su objetivo, haciendo que se estrellara su cabeza en el suelo mientras el Chunin de Konoha y Kiri caía de pie frente al felino que quedó tendido delante de él.

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron felices ambas princesas al ver la intervención de su amigo.

Aprovechando la aparente distracción del chico, el otro Driger se lanzó hacia él para atacarlo por la espalda, liberando sus garras con toda la intensión de destrozarlo de un golpe. Ante la mirada de los presentes, incluyendo a los Ninja de Suna que se habían visto rebasados por el ataque de los cinco monstruos observaron cómo el chico del Doujutsu tomó la cola del felino delante de él y cuál látigo lo usó para golpear al otro Driger, soltándolo para que ambos salieran despedidos varios metros, estrellándose violentamente en un edificio, quedando atrapados en los escombros.

\- ¡Bakuton: Bakugan…!- En un instante lanzó el ataque explosivo, que fue a estrellarse contra ambos felinos, volándolos en pedazos ante el asombro de Rimururu y Azula, así como el temor creciente de los demás ante esas muestras de poder

\- Por fin apareció su Doujutsu, ahora Naruto es invencible- La Chunin no ocultó su alegría por lo que estaba observando, sorprendiéndose cuando Naruto volteó hacia la mujer atrapada y estiraba su mano hacia ella

\- ¡Shinra Tensei…!- Súbitamente el pilar de madera estalló en astillas que se elevaron al cielo, liberando a la peliazul -¡Váyanse de aquí!- La expresión severa del rubio desconcertó a la Daimyo

\- ¡Grrr…!- El Cerberus Saber Tiger se acercaba por detrás de Naruto, quien volteó a verlo con severidad, inmediatamente se lanzó al frente

\- Abuela Genkai… ¿Acaso esos ojos son…?- Murmuró una temblorosa Kushina

\- Sí, Kushina… Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver esto… La pelea de un legendario Kami no Senshi…- La Daimyo volteó hacia ambas confundida, pero regresó su atención hacia la batalla de inmediato.

Azula también miraba asombrada cómo el rubio había pasado a controlar la situación tras la aparición del Rinnegan en sus ojos y ese Chakra violeta rodeando su cuerpo. Naruto esquivó un zarpazo de la bestia saltando, pero cuando el monstruo quiso atraparlo con una mordida, el rubio le lanzó un violento puñetazo a la quijada, desviándole el hocico. Cayendo al suelo y volviéndose a lanzar al frente, el Chunin le dio una violenta patada en la pata derecha al monstruo, rompiéndosela y arrancándole un profundo alarido de dolor, mientras se retorcía, intentando continuar con el combate usando las poderosas mordidas de sus tres cabezas.

\- Increíble… Esta vez está mucho más fuerte que contra Infernape…- Azula estaba sorprendida por el visible aumento en el poder de su amigo, quien le volteaba la cabeza al Saber Tiger con cada golpe que les daba "Pero ahora, se le nota más… Brutal"

\- Azula, ayúdame…- Una Rimururu que cargaba a Mamá Ikuko llamó su atención

\- Eh, sí claro…- Azula complementó la ayuda, sosteniendo a la inconsciente mujer del brazo libre.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se aferraba a la mandíbula de la cabeza central del Cerberus, volteándole el hocico a la cabeza izquierda de una violenta patada cuando esta quiso morderlo por sorpresa. El rubio, sin soltarse, esquivó un segundo intento de la misma cabeza para pescarlo entre sus colmillos. Saltando con agilidad entre las cabezas, el alumno de Ryu se posó en la nuca de la cabeza central, mientras miraba alternadamente por toda la aldea de Suna, posando su mirada después de unos instantes en el abandonado Dramon Killer. De inmediato saltó del monstruo y corrió hacia la famosa arma, tomándola con agilidad y poniéndosela en el brazo cual guante, cerrando los ojos mientras posaba las cuchillas del arma al frente.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡El niño tomó mi Dramon Killer…!- Exclamó la vieja Tsubaki, quien había regresado junto con los demás cobardes al ver que ya todo estaba controlado.

La bestia gigante se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el rubio a pesar de su pata rota con sus fauces abiertas dispuesto a devorarlo tras el daño que le había hecho. Naruto como respuesta abrió los ojos y también se lanzó al frente para colisionar contra el terrible monstruo que ya mostraba sus colmillos, listos para triturar al Chunin. Todos miraban expectante el resultado de la colisión, pero el Uzumaki esquivó con gran agilidad el ataque sucesivo de las tres cabezas para llegar al lomo de la bestia, a la altura del corazón y saltar varios metros. En el aire se reacomodó para caer de frente hacia Cerberus Saber Tiger echando un poco hacia atrás el brazo cubierto por el Dramon Killer.

\- ¡Hadouryuken…!-

El arma se vio rodeada por un violento Chakra en forma de dragón, el cual abrió sus fauces mientras el Dramon Killer atravesaban el cuerpo de la bestia, abriéndole paso a Naruto, de lado a lado del felino, cruzándole el corazón al monstruo y abriéndole un horrible boquete en el cuerpo. Sorprendentemente sin mancharse de la sangre que brotó violentamente del monstruo, el Chunin cayó acuclillado al suelo, bajo el cuerpo de la bestia y saltó hacia un costado, al ver que el felino por fin caía muerto al suelo, con los ojos en blanco, cimbrando el suelo de toda la aldea.

\- Él ganó…- Murmuró impresionada la castaña mayor.

Naruto comenzó a caminar mientras detrás de él, el monstruo levantaba una leve nube de polvo con su caída. Ante el temor de la gran mayoría de la gente, el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Rimururu y Azula, mientras miraban sorprendidas también, la fuerza que el Rinnegan le había dado a su amigo. Artemis, frente a los pies de ambas chicas, veía expectante al rubio. Él era el único que había visto los tres estallidos del Doujutsu en Naruto, estando un poco más acostumbrado que los demás. Azula reaccionó y salió al encuentro de su compañero, quien tenía la mirada baja, oculta en la sombra que producía su cabello.

\- Estuviste genial, Naruto…- La Chunin sonrió expectante, pero se desconcertó de que Naruto se siguió de largo hasta posarse frente a la pequeña hija de Mamá Ikuko

\- ¿Están todos bien?- Preguntó el Chunin, mientras levantaba su mirada, ya azul nuevamente y sonreía afable, sobresaltando a la pequeña -¿Sucede algo?- El rubio quedó confundido cuando la niña se escondió tras Rimururu -¿Qué pasa?-

\- Me da… ¡Me da miedo, ese niño me da miedo!- Finalmente la pequeña rompió a llorar temblorosa, abrazándose a la princesa mayor

"¿Yo le doy miedo…?" El rubio miró desconcertado a la niña por sus palabras, entonces notó que casi todos a su alrededor lo miraban temerosos "¿Por qué me miran así? Es como cuando los aldeanos me miraban en Konoha…"

\- Es porque tú no eres humano…- Una voz femenina comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, sin que nadie pudiera dar con su origen -Todas estas alimañas quedaron aterrorizadas con tu forma de pelear, que definitivamente no es como la de ellos…- Naruto se enfureció visiblemente con lo que estaba oyendo -Je, je, je… Qué gente tan malagradecida… ¿No crees? Te miran como si fueras un engendro del diablo a pesar de que les acabar de salvar sus insignificantes vidas-

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Azula miraba alternadamente en varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz

\- ¡Ahí está…!-

Súbitamente, el Uzumaki agitó el brazo con el Dramon Killer para lanzarlo en dirección a uno de los pocos muros de la zona que continuaba en pie. Sin embargo, antes de clavarse en él, del muro surgió una mano como si emergiera del agua y atrapó el Dramon Killer de la cuchilla central, sorprendiendo a todos. Lentamente emergió aquella pelinegra de piel pálida e intensos ojos azules como si saliera de un estaque de agua, con la gata negra sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo en forma sutilmente perversa.

\- Veo que me encontraste… Je, je, je- Diva cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír

\- ¡¿Tú eres del Tengun?!- El rubio estaba visiblemente sorprendido

\- Seguramente es la Shogun del Fuugun, ya que es la única de los Seis Shogun que no hemos visto…- La princesa menor clavó su mirada en la intimidante mujer

\- Mi nombre es Diva- La integrante del Tengun abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto -Aunque mis amigos malhablados me llaman la Sombra Sangrienta…-

\- La Sombra Sangrienta, Diva…- Repitió Rimururu con expectación

\- Tu amiga se equivoca, Naruto-kun… Yo no soy la Shugun del Fuugun, soy una humilde y simple recadera… ¿Verdad Luna?-

\- ¡Claro que se equivoca!- La gata sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, asustando visiblemente a Artemis

\- Para serte sincera, tu identidad es el tema de actualidad en el Tengun… Le pedí prestados unos tigres a Choun y usando un poco de mi Chakra los adorné para que se pusieran a jugar contigo un poco y comprobar lo que pensábamos…- La siniestra mujer volteó de reojo a ver la terrible devastación a su alrededor -Aunque creo que me pasé… Pero fue sin querer-

Ante la expectación de todos, Diva chasqueó sus dedos y súbitamente los cuerpos de los Drigers brillaron súbita y fugazmente. Cuando pudieron ser visibles de nuevo, eran los cadáveres de tres tigres ordinarios, similares en tamaño y corpulencia a Byakuen, la invocación recurrente de Ukitsu.

Azula, Rimururu y Naruto no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa al ver la súbita transformación de esos cadáveres…

\- Por otro lado, me alegra que mi idea haya funcionado… Ahora sabemos quién eres, Naruto-kun…- Los Ninja ordinarios y los civiles no pudieron ocultar el terror cuando Diva hizo pedazos el Dramon Killer simplemente haciendo fuerza con la mano que apresaba el arma

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Quién soy?!- Naruto apenas podía contenerse de írsele encima a Diva, quien dejó caer los restos del arma al suelo

\- No te preocupes, pronto tendrás tus respuestas…- Diva dio un paso hacia atrás, volviendo a meterse cual fantasma al muro, lentamente -Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, pronto te visitará la Shogun del Fuugun… Espérala… ¿De acuerdo?- La azabache terminó de desaparecer dentro de la pared

\- Para destruir el Dramon Killer así de fácil, yo dudo mucho que sea una simple recadera como afirma…- Azula volteó seria hacia su amigo

\- Por cierto- La princesa mayor volteó hacia Kushina y Genkai -Ustedes llamaron 'Kami no Senshi' a Naruto y al parecer saben el nombre de su Doujutsu…- El rubio volteó a ver a ambas también

"¿Kami no Senshi…? Esa es la misma forma como llamó Orochimaru a Naruto cuando se encontraron por primera vez…" La princesa menor hizo memoria

\- Sí… No hay duda de que él es un Kami no Senshi de los que se mencionan en las leyendas de nuestra antigua aldea, Uzushio…-

\- ¿Kami no Senshi…?- Repitió el rubio, visiblemente interesado.

…

Después de un largo viaje de algunas horas en el lomo de Appa, Naruto, las chicas, el gato, la anciana Genkai y la pelirroja Kushina llegaron a un enorme conjunto de ruinas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista: las ruinas de Uzushio, donde el hijo de Minato sabía que estaba su origen. Una vez que bajaron del bisonte volador y comenzaron a explorar el lugar que llevaba abandonado varios años, el pensamiento de Naruto sobre que esa pelirroja podría ser su madre perdida, por más ilógico que pareciera, le parecía posible. Kushina y Genkai guiaban al Equipo Ryu por el lugar, cuando la pelirroja sintió la mano del rubio tomando suavemente su brazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa…?- Preguntó confundida la Uzumaki sin dejar de caminar

\- Disculpe que la moleste, Kushina-san… ¿Usted es la famosa Ninja Kushina Uzumaki?- El rubio notó que la pelirroja se molestó mucho

\- No…- Kushina hizo un gracioso puchero -Yo ni siquiera me pude graduar de la academia… ¿Contento-ttebane?-

\- Eh, lo siento…- La pelirroja se relajó

\- No te preocupes…- La Uzumaki entristeció su semblante -Cuando yo era niña, mi padre el Uzukage (Sombra del Vórtice) me exilió por no llenarle el ojo-ttebane… En mi lugar hizo pasar como su hija a una de las prodigios de mi generación, pero estuvo bien creo, así yo no estuve aquí cuando Uzushio fue destruida y mi padre estuvo satisfecho de no ser avergonzado por mí…-

\- El reemplazo de Kushina fue la Ninja conocida y temida como Kushina Uzumaki- Agregó Genkai para responder a la duda de Naruto

\- Ya veo…- Susurró el rubio "Posiblemente esa persona, haya sido mi madre"

\- Ahora vamos, el lugar que queremos enseñarles no está muy lejos…-

El grupo continuó caminando, saliendo del espacio ocupado por las ruinas hasta llegar a un hermoso lago ubicado a unos metros del área que ocupaba la amplia Uzushio. En aquél lago de aguas profundas y oscuras, había un camino que conectaba un templo antiguo con la orilla. El lugar estaba rodeado por un bosque verde y la falta de algún lugar poblado le daba un aire de tranquilidad sumamente solemne al lugar. El camino pasaba a través de un vistoso arco, que emergía de las profundidades. Las chicas de inmediato quedaron cautivadas por la belleza del lugar, mezcla de la naturaleza y aquél templo ancestral de aparentemente cientos de años.

\- Es aquí…- Genkai se hizo a un lado para no tapar la vista del templo

\- Es hermoso…- Rimururu sonrió alegre, junto con Artemis que ahora viajaba en su cabeza

\- Ciertamente…- La Chunin sonrió en forma más discreta

\- ¡Genkai-san…!- Naruto se acercó visiblemente ansioso -¡¿Y en este lugar hay algo que me ayude a saber quién soy?! ¡Rápido, muéstreme por favor!-

\- Cálmate, Naruto- Azula se acercó para reprender sutilmente a su amigo, posando su mano sobre su hombro -No te precipites-

\- ¡Tengo mis razones para hacerlo…!- Naruto apartó violentamente la mano de su amiga, asustándola y dejando confundidos a todos -Lo siento…- El rubio bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por su actitud -Discúlpame, Azula… Es que yo, quiero saberlo ya, quiero saber quién soy…-

\- Vengan conmigo…- Interrumpió la anciana el silencio que se había formado, comenzando a caminar por aquél sendero de roca -Si hay algún lugar donde puedas averiguar algo sobre tu origen, es en este templo…- Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada del templo, donde estaban seis círculos concéntricos a partir de un punto negro en relieve

\- Ese grabado es…- Susurró la princesa menor, visiblemente sorprendida

\- El Rinnegan- Complementó la anciana

\- ¿Es en eso en lo que se convierten mis ojos?- Naruto volteó a ver a la Daimyo

\- Si, es idéntico…- Respondió Rimururu

\- En Uzushio adorábamos a los Kami, esos ojos eran temidos y respetados en nuestra aldea porque representan el poder que los Kami dejaron en el mundo terrenal…- La anciana inició su breve relato -Y la persona que lo posea es…-

\- Un Kami no Senshi…- Completó Azula

\- ¿Y cómo son los Kami no Senshi?- Cuestionó la princesa mayor

\- No lo sabemos en realidad- Respondió Genkai con semblante serio

\- Según la leyenda, el Kami no Senshi tiene la capacidad de usar el cielo, el mar y la tierra a su voluntad… Posee un poder inigualable- Agregó la pelirroja

\- No sabemos si son creadores o destructores, de lo único que estamos seguras es de que su poder representa la encarnación terrenal de los Kami en la tierra- El Chunin bajó la mirada tras las palabras de Genkai -Pero…- La atención regresó a la anciana -En realidad este templo es sólo la cima de una construcción más amplia que comienza a partir del lecho del lago… Nadie puede acercarse siquiera-

\- Entonces…- Naruto dio un paso al frente

\- Posiblemente encuentres algo revelador en el templo del fondo si es que en verdad eres el Kami no Senshi- Genkai orientó su mirada hacia el lago de aguas oscuras

\- Ya veo…- El rubio también se orientó hacia el lago

\- Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto- La castaña mayor se acercó mientras el felino asentía con la cabeza

\- Gracias, Rimu-chan…-

\- ¿Vas a ir solo…? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó la princesa menor, con preocupación en su rostro

\- No… Deseo ir solo- Naruto le dio la espalda a sus amigas -Yo… Nunca antes había sentido que alguien me quisiera en realidad- Azula y Rimururu miraron desconcertadas al rubio -En Konoha la gente me miraba con odio, rencor y miedo porque yo tenía al Kyuubi en mi interior y nadie quería ser mi amigo- Genkai y Kushina se asombraron ante esa sorprendente declaración -El viejo Hokage siempre me regañaba, casi nunca me mostraba afecto… Pero ahora, a pesar de ya no tener al Kyuubi en mi interior, los humanos me temen por mis ojos, porque al parecer yo no soy humano…- Ambas castañas se entristecieron visiblemente, comprendiendo finalmente el dolor de su amigo -Por eso… Quiero averiguarlo yo solo… Rimu-chan, Azula… No quiero que ustedes también me odien…-

Para sorpresa de las presentes, Naruto se zambulló al agua súbitamente, sin que pudieran ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Comenzó a nadar rápidamente para perderse en la oscuridad del agua. Rimururu y Azula se acercaron a la orilla del camino de roca para intentar verlo, pero ya no pudieron alcanzarlo. La princesa menor entristeció la mirada, mientras la mayor se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes visiblemente.

\- Naruto… ¡Eres un idiota!- Comenzó a golpear el suelo con frustración -¡Nos prometimos en Daikanishima que seremos amigos para toda la vida!- Lágrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos -A mí no me importa que no seas humano… ¡Eres mi amigo y eso es lo único que me importa de ti!-

\- Rimururu-san…- Kushina enterneció la mirada al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de la castaña mayor

"Naruto…" Azula se quedó con la mirada puesta en la oscuridad del lago "Tío Iroh… ¿Era esto a lo que te referías?"

…

En el fondo del lago, Naruto nadaba entre la penumbra, sin embargo todo comenzó a aclararse para él de forma más o menos súbita. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta en primera instancia, el Rinnegan se había manifestado instintivamente en sus ojos, permitiéndole ver con claridad el lugar, encontrando después de unos instantes el amplio templo que le había mencionado Genkai y que se extendía hasta donde se juntaba con el camino de roca, ya en la superficie del agua…

Comenzó a nadar hasta su pie, posándose en un inmenso grabado con aquellos círculos concéntricos que representaban su Doujutsu. No parecía haber puerta, pero ante su sorpresa, el grabado comenzó a brillar en sincronía con el Rinnegan y a atraer al rubio hacia él, deslumbrándolo…

\- ¿Dónde estoy…?- El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una recámara que más parecía un amplio y elegante corredor al final del cual había una puerta de piedra de varios metros de altura con el detallado grabado de los tres grandes Kami que controlaban el mundo: La hermosa Amaterasu de largo cabello, tras la cual varios dragones volaban libres, el serio Tsukuyomi a cuyos lados los Demonios contralaban el Chakra en las palmas de sus manos y finalmente Susanoo, quien miraba a los humanos tomados de la mano para formar una cadena frente a él…

Atraído por la entrada, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, maravillado con la belleza de tan sencilla construcción: suelo y techo de mármol perfectamente pulido, con pilares lisos también que lo sostenían. Finalmente se posó en la puerta y al posar su mano derecha sobre ella se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo visiblemente.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, comenzó a caminar al interior de la habitación, observando que en el centro del lugar únicamente había un cilindro de cristal que iba de suelo a techo. La puerta se volvió a cerrar con estruendo, pero esta vez el rubio no le prestó atención debido a que toda su atención estaba en aquella figura transparente…

\- ¿Quién eres…?- Una voz profunda surgió del cilindro

\- Ese cilindro habló…- En ese momento, un rostro blanco se manifestó en el cilindro, mirando detenidamente al rubio

\- Mi nombre es Zordon… Por encargo de los Kami soy el encargado de velar por este templo y ofrecer consejo a los elegidos… ¿Quién eres tú?-

\- ¡Eso es lo que vine yo a preguntar!- Replicó Naruto, enfureciéndose violentamente

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Dijo expectante Zordon -¿Acaso desconoces tu identidad?-

\- Es por eso que vine…- El chico encaró a aquella entidad -¡¿Es verdad que yo soy un Kami no Senshi?!-

\- El hecho de que estés aquí es la única prueba que necesitas… El Kami no Senshi es la única persona que puede entrar a este templo bendecido por los Kami, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Susanoo-sama…- Replicó Zordon con tranquilidad

\- Entonces lo soy… ¡¿Y qué es un Kami no Senshi?! ¡¿Es un creador o un destructor?!-

\- Ninguno de los dos…-

\- ¿Qué?- El rubio se mostró atónito con la revelación

\- El Kami no Senshi es el ser por excelencia, creado hace mucho tiempo por la luz y la oscuridad de los tres Kami con el fin de actuar como su juez… El Deva (Mundo de los Dioses) y el Naraka (Mundo del Infierno) de Amaterasu-sama, el Asura (Mundo de los Titanes) y el Preta (Mundo del Fantasma Hambriento) de Tsukuyomi-sama y el Manusya (Mundo Humano) y el Tiryagyoni (Mundo Animal) de Susanoo-sama…- Respondió Zordon con tranquilidad

\- ¿Un antiguo ser creado por la luz y oscuridad de los tres Kami…?- El cuerpo de Naruto temblaba mientras apretaba los puños, ya que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para obtener las respuestas que buscaba -¿Y cómo fue que…?- Un sutil estruendo interrumpió la pregunta que iba a formular el Chunin -¿Qué ocurre…?- Salió de su boca cuando notó que el guardián lucía desconcertado

\- Alguien más acaba de entrar a este templo…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- La elegante puerta tras ambos voló en pedazos violentamente, haciendo que el rubio se cubriera instintivamente mientras una silueta se notaba entre el polvo levantado por la explosión -Vamos, muéstrate… ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!-

\- Soy la Shogun del Fuugun…- La intimidante pelirroja del Tengun con su mano extendida al frente se reveló al disiparse violentamente la nube de polvo -Mi nombre es Shirona-

Mientras la mirada esmeralda se encontraba con los orbes zafiro, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la batalla contra esa mujer sería diferente a todas las anteriores…

"La Shogun del Fuugun no es una persona cualquiera…" Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del rubio "Además… Siento algo raro cuando la veo"

\- Logró entrar al templo… ¿Acaso ella también es una Kami no Senshi? No, imposible… No puede haber dos Kami no Senshi en una misma época- Zordon también miraba descolocado lo que ocurría justo frente a sus ojos

\- Tú eres Naruto… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó tranquilamente la imponente pelirroja

\- Así es…- El Chunin se puso en guardia, endureciendo el semblante -¡¿Qué hace una Shogun del Tengun en este lugar?! ¡¿Viniste a pelear contra mí?!-

\- No, no vine a eso- Shirona capturó la atención de Naruto

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Ya escuchaste a Zordon, tú eres un Kami no Senshi-

\- Sí… ¡¿Qué con eso?!- A diferencia de la fría pelirroja, él estaba visiblemente alterado

\- Vine por tu poder…- El rubio se desconcertó visiblemente cuando ella entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verlo -Quiero que trabajes para mí… ¡Quiero que juntos destruyamos a los seres humanos!- Tras unos instantes de sorpresa ante la enérgica declaración de la Shogun, Naruto recuperó la determinación

\- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? Que destruya a la humanidad… ¡Deja de bromear!-

\- De hecho, dista mucho de ser una broma… ¿Acaso esa no es la misión del Kami no Senshi?-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- Veo que Zordon no te lo ha contado todo… Bien, en su lugar te lo explicaré yo…-

 _En la era en que el mundo apenas había sido terminado por la pareja celestial, Izanagi e Izanami, existían tres grandes clanes que lo dominaban: Los humanos, los dragones y los demonios… Estos tres clanes mantuvieron sangrientas batallas para ganar territorios, pero durante la era de Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo, cada clan recibió un mundo para su desarrollo… El Makai para los demonios donde el sol jamás emergía en el cielo siempre rojo, el Ryukai, un mundo que no conoció la noche con su cielo siempre celeste y finalmente, el Ninkai de los humanos, de cielo siempre cambiante. Los tres mundos representan el equilibrio del Yin, el Yang y su interacción, con la idea de que los clanes también representaran ese equilibrio…_

 _Sin embargo, los tres grandes clanes comenzaron a enzarzarse en brutales batallas por el dominio total de los tres mundos creados y obtener así la supremacía. Entonces fue que Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo se reunieron para discutir el problema en cuestión y llegar a una sabia conclusión: Crear de la luz y la oscuridad del corazón de cada uno de ellos una visión que pudiera regresarle al mundo la razón… Ese es el origen del Rinnegan… También crearon un cuerpo con el potencial de combate del dragón, el Chakra del demonio y el corazón del hombre… La unión de este cuerpo y esta visión es el arma definitiva del los Kami para proteger el equilibrio del mundo, el Kami no Senshi, que es enviado por los Kami a los tres mundos cuando les parece necesario…_

 _Y cuando alguno de los tres grandes clanes desea apoderarse de los otros dos mundos, el Kami no Senshi desciende al mundo para impedirlo y darle el castigo divino…_

\- Si lo que dices es cierto… ¡Mi enemigo debe ser el Maryuou Nubes! ¡Ese sujeto quiere apoderarse más que nadie del Ninkai!- Replicó enérgico el Chunin

\- Te equivocas- Replicó serenamente la pelirroja -El Maryuou Nubes quiere exterminar a la humanidad para preservar la pureza del Ninkai…- Endureció la mirada -Los humanos son la plaga-

\- ¿Qué…?- Naruto bajó la mirada con el argumento de Shirona

\- Tú también debes reconocer tu misión original y aliarte lo más pronto posible con el Maryuou Nubes-

\- Eso jamás…- El rubio cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡No me importa lo que digas, yo siempre estaré del lado de los humanos, para hacer realidad el sueño de paz de Ero-Sensei! Además… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que me uniría al Tengun que mató a mi querida Ryu-sensei?!- El Uzumaki se puso en guardia, abriendo nuevamente los ojos para encarar furibundo a su enemiga -¡Primero muerto!-

\- Comprendo… Es una pena- La pelirroja no perdió la compostura

\- ¡Ahora, a un lado…!- El puño derecho del rubio comenzó a brillar mientras lo echaba para atrás -¡Hadouryuken!-

El ataque salió a quemarropa hacia la Shogun del Fuugun, quien se limitó a mirar mientras el dragón de Chakra la impactaba. Todo delante del rubio se borró por un instante en medio del resplandor de su ataque y cuando la visibilidad regresó, el lugar no había sufrido gran daño, considerando que estaba bendecido por los Kami, tal como había dicho Zordon. La expresión seria de Naruto se convirtió en una de incredulidad al ver parada a la pelirroja tal cual había quedado antes de recibir el ataque.

El Jutsu con el que había vencido a Tung… No le había hecho ni siquiera un rasguño a su enemiga.

\- Imposible… El Hadouryuken no le ha hecho nada…- La pelirroja endureció la mirada

\- En realidad no deseaba lastimarte- El rubio no reaccionó cuando Shirona lo tomó de su todavía extendido brazo -Pero si así es como quieres que sea…- Ante el horror del Chunin, los ojos de la Shogun mutaron en segundos al Rinnegan -¡Tendrá que ser por la fuerza!-

\- ¡Ah…!- La visión del rubio quedó rebasada por la luz que emanaba su enemiga

\- Esto no puede estar pasando…- El incrédulo Zordon también fue engullido por aquél resplandor…

…

Azula y Rimururu miraban con desconcierto hacia el lago, ya que algo parecía querer surgir de él. La tierra comenzó a retumbar, desconcertando a las cuatro mujeres que todavía se encontraban al final del camino de roca. Aquél movimiento se convirtió prácticamente en un terremoto a escala, mientras el arco que coronaba el camino hacia la parte visible del templo se desmoronaba y un brillo parecía surgir del fondo del lago.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo?- La princesa mayor lucía visiblemente confundida

\- Esto no es normal…- Genkai temblaba visiblemente

\- ¿Naruto?- Preguntaron las princesas a coro

\- No es él…- Kushina se arrodilló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y temblando visiblemente -Hay otra presencia poderosa allá abajo y tiene un poder impresionante…-

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- Azula volteó a ver visiblemente sorprendida a la pelirroja.

Casi como respondiendo a la pregunta de la Chunin, una gruesa columna de agua surgió violentamente del lago, elevándose varios metros, llamando la atención de todas. De su cima emergió Naruto, algo que notó Rimururu inmediatamente, quedando desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando. El rubio salió proyectado hacia la orilla del lago, cayendo estrepitosamente sin poder recomponerse en el aire. De inmediato todas corriendo hacia el chico para ayudarlo, al ver que apenas había tocado el suelo intentaba levantarse con evidente dificultad.

\- ¡Naruto…!- La Daimyo le ganó a la Chunin para ayudarle a su amigo a reincorporarse

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá abajo…?!- Preguntó Azula con expectación a la respuesta.

El Chunin orientó su mirada de regreso hacia el lago mientras endurecía el semblante, llamando la atención de sus amigas, quienes también voltearon a la misma dirección. Lentamente del lago, cruzada de brazos, emergía Shirona rodeada de un intenso Chakra violenta, quien miraba fijamente al grupo con el mismo Doujutsu que Naruto en sus ojos, detalle que ambas castañas notaron de inmediato, mostrándose visiblemente sorprendidas.

\- ¡Esos ojos son los mismos que los de Naruto!- Rimururu miraba incrédula

\- ¿Entonces ella también es una Kami no Senshi…?- Agregó la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, temerosa

\- Esa mujer es del Tengun… Es la Shogun del Fuugun- El chico terminó de reincorporarse, para mirar fieramente a su enemiga, quien tras emerger se posó suavemente en el camino de roca

\- ¡¿Cómo…?!- Ambas castañas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a su amigo para regresar la mirada a la intimidante mujer

\- ¡¿Entonces el Tengun tiene a una Kami no Senshi de su parte?!- Azula no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

\- ¡Eso es imposible!- Respondió Kushina -¡En cada generación sólo hay un portador del Rinnegan-ttebane!- Las palabras de la pelirroja Uzumaki llamaron la atención del Equipo Ryu

\- Tienes razón, Kushina…- Agregó Shirona con tranquilidad, desconcertando a la Uzumaki por saber su nombre -Y en esta era la enviada por los Kami, soy yo… La verdadera Kami no Senshi- Dio un paso al frente, provocando que todos se pusieran alertas -Originalmente sólo yo debí haber venido al mundo, pero en esta ocasión hubo una excepción… ¡Y esa excepción eres tú!- La Shogun señaló al Chunin de Konoha y Kiri, quien se cohibió involuntariamente -Debes abrir los ojos a la realidad… ¡Tú y yo debemos exterminar a los humanos!-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!- La Daimyou se mostró aterrada con la posibilidad que había dejado en el aire su enemiga

\- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ¡¿De qué manera te lo explico para que lo entiendas?!- Naruto se colocó en posición de pelea

\- ¿Por qué apoyas tanto a los humanos?- Los ojos de la pelirroja del Tengun regresaron a la normalidad esmeralda

\- ¿Cómo que 'por qué'?-

\- Ahora no lo ves… Cuando un Kami no Senshi es pequeño, no se diferencia de los seres humanos ordinarios- Shirona cerró los ojos con pesar -¡Pero eso si…!- La Shogun frunció el ceño violentamente -¡Cuando crezcas todos notarán tu poder de dragón, tu Chakra demoníaco y te perseguirán por ser diferente, entonces vivirás un infierno!- Naruto recordó las miradas de la gente de Suna, entristeciéndose visiblemente y agachando la cabeza

\- Seguro te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza cuando eras niña- La pelirroja fijó su mirada en Azula, quien sonreía desafiante y altiva ante la sorpresa de las mujeres y el rubio -Naruto es un cabeza dura que jamás dará un paso hacia atrás en su convicciones sin importa lo que pase…- Rimururu y Naruto se sorprendieron con el valor mostrado por la chica para encarar a tan imponente enemiga -¿Quieres que Naruto te ayude a exterminar a los humanos? Vaya tontería- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego endureció la mirada -Y yo pensaba que el infeliz de Orochimaru era el más estúpido de todos ustedes-

\- Azula…- El rubio se conmovió por la forma tan valiente como extraña en que su amiga lo había defendido ante la mirada fría de su enemiga

\- Es lamentable que un microbio como tú no esté consciente del nivel que tiene…- La Shogun del Fuugun cerró los ojos

\- Rimururu, restablece el Chakra de Naruto, no podrá pelear en el estado en el que se encuentra…- La aludida asintió mecánicamente -¡Yo veré qué puedo hacer contra ella!-

\- Hazte a un lado si no quieres que te mate…- La Shogun abrió su mirada, mostrando una fría ira en ellos

\- ¡Tendrás que obligarme…!- La Chunin realizó una rápida combinación de sellos y formó con sus manos un círculo -¡Jiton: Juuhou…!- Shirona recibió de lleno el Jutsu antes de poder reaccionar -¡Ahora Rimururu!-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- En las manos de la Daimyo comenzó a manifestarse un suave Chakra verde, que acercó de inmediato al pecho de Naruto -Pronto estarás como nuevo-

\- Gracias, Rimu-chan- El rubio sonrió débilmente, mientras sentía como la sensación de alivio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Azula volteó expectante hacia la esfera de Chakra Jiton donde la pelirroja debería de estar siendo aplastada…

Pero quedó atónita al ver que lejos de eso, la Shogun del Fuugun avanzaba como si nada por el camino de roca, con la monstruosa presión del Jiton encima. La Chunin apretó los dientes sobrepasada con lo que sucedía justo frente a sus ojos, ya que a pesar de que la roca del camino se desquebrajaba y se elevaba en medio del Chakra de su Jutsu, Shirona no parecía tener complicación alguna en su recorrido.

\- Derroté a dos de los Drigers gigantes con ese Jutsu y para ella ni siquiera es como si tropezara con una piedra…- La castaña menor estaba realmente aterrada

\- Uno de los requisitos para ser Shogun es ser más fuerte que un ejército completo… ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron Shiryu e Infernape?- La mirada esmeralda observaba detenidamente a la ya aterrorizada princesa

\- ¡¿No puedes hacerlo más rápido, Rimiruru?!- Rebasada por el miedo, reclamó Azula a la otra princesa -¡Eres una incompetente!-

\- ¡Nadie puede curarlo en tan poco tiempo!- Replicó a su vez la Daimyo, visiblemente contrariada mientras Genkai y Kushina se habían acercado para ayudar

\- Están intentando lo imposible…- Los ojos de la Shogun del Fuugun mutaron nuevamente en el poderoso Rinnegan -¡Shinra Tensei…!- Posó su mano con la palma abierta hacia el cielo para liberar el poder gravitacional de repulsión.

La esfera de Jiton parecía aumentar de tamaño, pero la realidad era que el poder liberado por Shirona se expandía desde el interior para forzar la ruptura del Chakra de Azula. La tierra comenzó a temblar visiblemente y el cielo nublado incluso comenzó a retumbar discretamente mientras el Chakra Jiton terminaba de ceder al Shinra Tensei de Shirona. La esfera terminó por salir disparada hacia el cielo, donde se terminó de expandir para aclarar el cielo y finalmente disiparse.

\- ¡No puede ser, repelió mi Jutsu…!- No sólo Azula, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando

\- ¡Shinra Tensei!-

El Chakra de repulsión proyectó a todos violentamente hacia sus espaldas. El mar se agitó y los árboles más cercanos a la costa en el radio de alcance del Jutsu de Shirona eran arrancados del suelo. Todo el perímetro alrededor de la Shogun quedó totalmente devastado por su propio poder. Cuando todo se calmó, Naruto y las mujeres se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, lastimados y agotados por el ataque…

Alrededor de la Shogun del Fuugun sólo quedó un cráter que lentamente comenzó a llenarse del agua del lago, mientras ella se elevaba lentamente para posarse finalmente en la costa de la playa, a pocos metros de un Naruto tendido bocabajo, que temblaba ligeramente en un vano intento por levantarse.

\- Kh…- El rubio apretada los dientes con visible esfuerzo

\- M-Maldición…- Azula se tendió bocarriba para voltear hacia su enemiga

\- E-Ella es, Shirona-teme-ttebane…- Murmuró una Kushina que yacía debajo de Genkai

\- S-Sí… Es ella… Ahora no, me queda d-duda…- Murmuró la anciana visiblemente lastimada, mas para sí misma

\- Voy a llevarme al chico- La Shogun del Fuugun ya estaba a un par de pasos de Naruto

\- N-No…- Haciendo uso de sus menguantes fuerzas, Rimururu se acostó encima de su amigo para intentar protegerlo -N-No lo harás… No te lo permitiré-

\- ¡Ya la oíste, no porque sean de la misma raza tienes el derecho de decidir sobre su destino…!- Exclamó la princesa menor desde su precaria posición

\- No sólo tengo el derecho, sino también el deber- La Shogun suavizó la mirada, desconcertando a las princesas

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?- Replicó débilmente la Daimyo

\- Una madre siempre debe de velar por su hijo…- La respuesta de Shirona desarmó a todos los presentes

\- ¿C-Cómo…?- Azula y Rimururu se voltearon a ver, visiblemente sorprendidas

\- Dije que este niño es mi hijo y quien tomó el lugar de Kushina cuando el Uzukage la exilió de Uzushio, quien se relacionó con Minato durante su juventud y quien llevó a este niño en su vientre… Fui yo-

Aquella sorpresiva declaración, dejó totalmente descolocadas a las princesas…

…

 **Notas**

Antes que nada, lamento las incógnitas que quedan en este capítulo y sobre todo, la parte en la que se queda… XD. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible para no dejar el suspenso, así como aclarar el asunto Shirona-Kushina. En cuanto a la revelación del Rinnegan, tomo los nombres originales de los conceptos budistas aplicados: Deva es Tendou, Asura es Shuradou, Manusya es Ningendou, Tiryagyoni es Chikushoudou, Preta es Gakidou y Naraka es Jigokudou. Cada Kami tiene los atributos de acuerdo a su mitología, por ejemplo, Amaterasu al ser la diosa más importante en el Shinto, tiene los atributos del cielo y el infierno, luego Susanoo por haber sido el Kami en interactuar con los mortales aporta lo más terrenal, el humano y el animal. Azula ha recibido un par de power up, pero como se ve, al sobrepasar los Jutsu 'ordinarios' por decirlo de alguna manera, el Chakra se le consume a un ritmo mucho mayor al normal como se vio en el Jiton, agotándose con una única ejecución.

Genkai es un personaje de Yu-Yu Hakusho y el Dramon Killer es el arma que porta en ambos brazos el Mega Digimon Wargreymon. Zordon es el concejero original de la primera generación de Power Rangers en un guiño a esos muy viejos tiempos. Recuerden que Suna en el canon es la aldea militarmente más débil y ahora con Gaara muerto, el Yondaime Kazegake también muerto, su debilidad es más notoria. Su aparente seguridad se debe, como recordarán, a que Mayuri está en todas partes menos en la aldea que le corresponde invadir. Si creen que el clan Uzumaki es de blancas palomitas como generalmente se plasma, pues no… XD. Este capítulo en verdad me quedó largo y no creo hacer uno así de nuevo hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, el estándar es de unas 20-22 hojas de Word y este lleva unas 25 más o menos.

Saludos y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.


	30. XXVIII: El choque del Samsara

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Originalmente deseaba publicar la nueva entrega de este fic el mismo día que "Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon", el 22 de Septiembre, pero al final no fue posible y el motivo de éste retraso se debió a la situación que vivió mi país, México, el 19 de septiembre… Fueron momentos horribles entre la incertidumbre por los seres queridos, la falta de comunicación por la suspensión de los servicios y la crítica situación que se vive en varias entidades del país en este momento, amén de la histeria colectiva por lo sucedido previamente el 7 de Septiembre y el terrible recuerdo por la tragedia del 19 de Septiembre de 1985…

Han sido días complicados y si bien yo me encuentro bien, varias zonas del país han pasado por una situación sumamente compleja y sentí la obligación de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Yo sé que ésta historia ha tenido buena aceptación y les estoy agradecido a todos los lectores por ello, pero creo que hay prioridades en la vida. Igualmente, les extiendo una disculpa por el retraso, espero que nada tan lamentable vuelva a suceder.

Además, para cumplir con el programa, subiré el domingo 1 de Octubre un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia y entonces explicaré cómo actualizaré en lo sucesivo.

Así que, sin más, respondo los reviews:

 **claudio:** conforme avancen los capítulos de este arco argumental iré narrando la historia de Shirona para dar un mejor detalle sobre eso.

 **animebot02:** Sobre el manga, de hecho lo tengo en físico (la edición VID del 2005-2008) y bueno, fuera del núcleo del anime pienso darme bastantes libertades como lo he venido haciendo desde que comenzó la Guerra Cruzada.

 **dragon titanico:** Pues la verdad esa es la idea, meterle en lo posible personajes de mis series anime-manga favoritas además del estilo occidental y así es, finalmente el Ninja elegido se encuentra cara a cara con el arma creada por los dioses.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues más que nada, Diva será en el futuro una amenaza peligrosa y lo de Shirona se irá explicando conforme avance la historia.

 **Albert Silverio:** Extiendo nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso en el capítulo.

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXVIII: El choque del Samsara**

…

 _Un día como cualquier otro comenzaba en la enorme aldea Uzushio de amplios edificios antiguos y jardines espaciosos, en su mayoría adornados con la efigie del espiral naranja. Los jóvenes Ninja que por fin iniciaban su camino como Genin, corrían presurosos hacia su primer día de clases, donde serían asignados a sus equipos y por fin comenzarían sus carreras como Shinobi y Kunoichi…_

 _Todos, excepto una: la conocida Princesa Kushina, quien fue incapaz de superar los exámenes finales y por orden de su padre, el Sandaime Uzukage, iba a partir supuestamente a un largo viaje por el mundo para perfeccionar sus habilidades y regresar para convertirse en la mejor…_

 _La triste realidad era que la chica de trece años y largo cabello de tono escarlata brillante, había sido exiliada en compañía de su institutriz, la ya retirada y afamada Genkai, una mujer madura de largo cabello rosa quebrado. La pequeña miraba hacia la entrada de su hogar, pensando qué era lo que había hecho mal. Tras suspirar y sentir la mano de la practicante del Reikijutsu (Técnica de Energía Espiritual), la entristecida Uzumaki dio media vuelta, dejando atrás su vida…_

 _Apenas lo hizo, se encontró delante de ella con aquella chica de cabello rojo opaco corto y alborotado, ataviada en el uniforme púrpura ajustado de los ANBU con su máscara en la mano, a la que siempre pretendió superar y ni siquiera pudo alcanzar, esa chica huérfana que de bebé fue encontrada en la entrada de la aldea…_

 _Junto a ella estaba el joven rubio que había llegado de intercambio procedente de Konoha desde los años de la academia para especializarse en Fuinjutsu por recomendación del legendario Gama-sennin, el chico al que también envidiaba por su habilidad y que ya era Jounin._

 _El extranjero estaba triste, mientras que la chica miraba inexpresivamente._

 _\- Minato-dobe, Shirona-teme- Murmuró débilmente Kushina -¿Qué hacen aquí?-_

 _\- Venimos a despedirnos, Kushina-chan- Respondió tranquilo el joven de Konoha_

 _\- Y a desearle buena suerte, princesa- Agregó en la misma forma la chica que la Uzumaki creía huérfana_

 _\- Es que yo no los entiendo-ttebane… Toda la jodida vida me la pasé molestándolos cuando íbamos en la academia y se terminaron graduando desde que tenían ocho años, luego me entero que suben de rango una y otra vez mientras yo me estanco y ahora… Ahora vienen a despedirse como si fuéramos amigos- La amargura era perceptible en su infantil voz_

 _\- Bueno…- Minato y Shirona se voltearon a ver para luego retomar la palabra el joven de Konoha -Es que me simpatizas mucho, Kushina-chan, en cuanto a Shirona…-_

 _\- Me ha tratado con familiaridad desde que recuerdo, princesa, eso es muy valioso para mí y sólo quería agradecérselo- interrumpió calmada la otra pelirroja_

 _\- ¿Y por qué vienen juntos?- Preguntó la Uzumaki en forma perspicaz -¿Acaso ya son novios o alguna ridiculez así-ttebane?- El Dobe y la Teme se sonrojaron al instante_

 _\- S-Sí, puede decirse- Agregó apenado el rubio_

 _\- C-Ciertamente- La pelirroja de tono opaco también se mostraba ligeramente avergonzada_

 _\- Es natural, los enajenados al entrenamiento como ustedes siempre son así-ttebane, fingen que sólo se dedican a entrenar y luego comienzan a tener citas y todas esas cosas, hasta que mágicamente, Shirona-teme estará gorda y nueve meses después un mocoso escandaloso estará causando molestias por todas partes-ttebane- Kushina sonrió al ver que ambos chicos estaban visiblemente avergonzados_

 _\- ¡Kushina! Deja de decir tonterías, ellos se tomaron la molestia de venir a despedirse cuando nadie más lo hizo, sé un poco más agradecida- Regañó severa la madura mujer_

 _\- Je, je, lo siento- En su situación, Kushina se dio el lujo de reír apenada, rascándose la cabeza -Es cierto, sólo ustedes vinieron a despedirme, ya ni esa cuatro ojos de Karin lo hizo-ttebane- Si bien infló sus mejillas para parecer animada, le había dolido que su hermana mayor no había ido a despedirse de ella -Gracias…- Dijo en actitud ya solemne_

 _\- Le deseo buena suerte, princesa- Shirona hizo una reverencia respetuosa_

 _\- Es cierto, cuídate mucho, Kushina-chan- Agregó un informal Minato_

 _\- Buena suerte a ustedes también- Respondió sonriente la Uzumaki -Y cuídense mucho también-ttebane-_

 _\- Vamos Kushina, es hora de irnos- Genkai empujó suavemente a su protegida._

 _La Uzumaki en compañía de su institutriz partió tras despedirse de la pareja con un sincero abrazo, tratando de olvidar las riñas previas y aquellos momentos en que Kushina siempre los desafiaba por la envidia de saberlos mejores que ella. Se alejó lentamente de la aldea que la había visto nacer, ante la mirada entristecida de la pareja, que se tomó de las manos para compartir tal vez el último momento en que veían a esa particular chica entusiasta y casi siempre alegre…_

 _Finalmente la perdieron de vista entre el denso bosque que rodeaba Uzushio._

 _\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada, Shirona?- Pregunto el rubio, adquiriendo una expresión seria, sin apartar la mirada del frente_

 _\- Toda la vida quiso superarme… Era agradable saber que yo era la barrera que inspiraba a la Princesa Kushina a superarse día a día y no creo que hubiera soportado la idea de saber que yo seré quien la reemplace por orden de Uzukage-sama- Replicó tranquilamente la pelirroja, también mirando hacia donde la Uzumaki había partido_

 _\- Entiendo… Entonces tú también partirás…- La mirada del chico se entristeció visiblemente_

 _\- Sí… Le pedí permiso a Uzukage-sama para resolver unos pendientes y regresar para tomar el lugar de la princesa… Además, así servirá para coincidir con el viaje que supuestamente ella va a realizar- La mirada esmeralda se clavó en aquél rostro que consideraba el más bello de todos -Después de que vuelva, viviré con la identidad de la princesa-_

 _\- Shirona…- Ambos se posaron frente a frente, tomándose de las manos -Hemos entrenado juntos desde pequeños, hemos completado Jutsu que casi nadie imaginaría… Y lo más importante, hemos aprendido a mirarnos el alma a través de nuestros ojos- Ambas miradas se encontraron_

 _\- Minato…- Lentamente se fueron acercando sus rostros -Nos conocimos, nos respetamos y finalmente nos enamoramos… Pero esto es algo que debo hacer, mi vida está dedicada a Uzushio y eso nada lo podrá cambiar, sin embargo…- Su voz se escuchaba más débil_

 _\- Sin embargo…- El aliento de hierbabuena de la pelirroja ya podía ser olido por el rubio_

 _\- Mi corazón te pertenece a ti, Minato…- Los ojos esmeralda se miraban entre sí como si no existiera nada más -Sólo a ti-_

 _\- Shirona… Aunque te vayas, te esperaré cada día hasta que encuentres lo que estás buscando- Su voz casi era inaudible -Por siempre…-_

 _\- Minato…-_

 _\- Shirona…-_

 _Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente mientras sus labios se fundían en un casto e inocente beso. La pelirroja se aferró al cuello del rubio como si temiera caer, mientras Minato abrazó de la cintura a Shirona, como si fuera a llevársela el viento. Ambos enamorados se separaron después de varios segundos, lentamente, prolongando en lo posible aquél momento…_

 _Se volvieron a tomar de las manos, de frente, mirándose con expresiones nostálgicas mientras se alejaban suavemente, separando uno a uno sus dedos, no queriendo hacerlo, pero sabiendo que era necesario. Los dedos índices de cada mano fueron los últimos en perder contacto y al instante ambos se daban la espalda, mirando hacia lados opuestos: la pelirroja mirando hacia el amplio bosque y el rubio en dirección hacia la Nación del Fuego, al otro lado del océano colindante…_

 _Súbitamente ambos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia el frente, sin mirar atrás, mientras el viento se llevaba las lágrimas de sus ahora serios rostros._

" _Shirona… No importa cuánto tiempo pase, volveré como Hokage para pedir tu mano… Entonces te llamaré Kushina, pero eso no importa, para mí siempre serás 'La Elegida de los Kami', la que mi corazón eligió como mi compañera y complemento… ¿Recuerdas aquél día en que me acerqué mientras entrenabas? Te veías tan frágil, pero me enseñaste que eras muy fuerte, también tranquila y amable… En ese instante le encontré sentido a mi vida y descubrí una razón para vivir… Verte sonreír… Shirona, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar, tus ojos serán amatista, pero eso no importa, siempre serás la persona más importante para mí… Así que este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego…"_

" _Minato… En mi vida sólo ha habido una cosa segura… Y esa es que te adueñaste de mi corazón desde la primera vez en que te vi, eres el 'Puerto' donde atrancó mi corazón, su único dueño… Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que soy diferente a los demás, así que deseo descubrir quién soy, de dónde vengo y a dónde voy… Y una vez que lo sepa, podré vivir bajo la máscara de la Princesa Kushina para amarte sin restricciones, sin miedo a que llegues a odiarme o despreciarme… Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, Minato…"_

…

\- No es cierto…- El rubio intentaba levantarse

\- Naruto… ¿Es hijo de Shirona?- Repetía incrédula la princesa mayor

\- ¿En serio eres la madre de Naruto?- Azula se reincorporó lentamente -No… Eso es ridículo… ¡No porque tengan los mismos ojos significa que son familia!- Encaró visiblemente furiosa a la Shogun del Fuugun

\- Justamente el Rinnegan es la mejor prueba…- Shirona endureció la mirada -Los Kami sólo envían a un Kami no Senshi en cada era al mundo como un bebé recién nacido, que crece aleatoriamente entre alguno de los Tres Grandes Clanes… Aparte de mí, sólo puede haber una persona con esos ojos… Mi hijo, el cual me fue arrebatado de los brazos hace trece años-

\- Entonces su padre…- Rimururu trataba de recuperarse del shock

\- El chico es idéntico a Minato…- La furia de la pelirroja crecía lentamente

\- ¡¿Y entonces por qué no creció a tu lado?!- La Daimyo se enfureció visiblemente, pero quedó desconcertada cuando Shirona cerró los ojos con evidente pesar -Shirona…-

\- Kh… ¡No tengo por qué estar respondiendo sus estúpidos cuestionamientos!- El ceño de la Shogun se frunció visiblemente -¡Me lo llevaré y no me interesa en lo más mínimo que no estén de acuerdo!-

\- ¡Kh…!- Rimururu se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando la Shogun reanudó su lento caminar hacia su objetivo

\- ¡Detente…!- Azula se dirigió hacia su enemiga para intentar detenerla

\- ¡Rayos…!- Kushina se reincorporó lentamente -Esa Shirona-teme… ¡No la voy a dejar que pisotee así a Naruto-kun-ttebane!- Iba a dirigirse a encarar a la Shogun, cuando la mano de Genkai se aferró a su vestido, deteniéndola

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ella es la Kami no Senshi…!- El rostro de la anciana era de resignación

\- ¡Pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya…!-

\- Así como en su momento Wan decidió enseñarle a los seres humanos el arte del control del Chakra que derivó en el Ninjutsu que su hijo Harogomo difundió por el mundo al ver que había algo bueno en nosotros… Ahora Shirona, como jueza de los Kami en esta era, ha decidido nuestro exterminio, sólo nos queda aceptar lo inevitable… Además, ella desde los diez años ya era ANBU… Tú tiene treinta y siete y no eres ni Genin, no tienes posibilidad alguna…-

\- Pero…- La Uzumaki perdió todo el ánimo que tenía para plantarle cara a la Shogun.

…

El sereno caminar de Shirona hacia su hijo, ante las miradas de angustia por parte de Azula, Rimururu, Genkai y Kushina, era presenciado por un Demidevimon, que sostenía como siempre, la esfera de cristal a través de la cual la imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo a las afueras de las ruinas de Uzushio viajaba para ser mostrada en una esfera de cristal gigante ubicada flotando al centro de una imponente sala de suelo blanco, con pilares redondos de varios metros, que se perdían en la oscuridad. Orochimaru, Choun Shiryuu, Diva y Mayuri, a través de la esfera, seguían el desarrollo del encuentro entre Shirona y Naruto…

El Sannin apenas podía disimular el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Shirona es la madre de Naruto?- El Doctor Diabólico estaba visiblemente sorprendido

\- Sí, los dueños del Rinnegan, madre e hijo- Dijo la gata Luna, casi como si cantara

\- Así es, es la conmovedora escena de la reunión entre madre e hijo luego de más de una década de estar separados… No olvidemos que fue gracias a mí que estamos presenciando este momento tan conmovedor- La sonrisa de la Sombra Sangrienta se acentuó marcadamente -Recordemos además, que un hombrecillo cobarde trató de impedir este reencuentro- Volteó de reojo hacia el Taishogun

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!- Finalmente Orochimaru estalló, visiblemente indignado

\- Je, je…- La azabache ni siquiera se inmutó con la furia del Rey Serpiente

\- Silencio- Dijo seria la Shogun del Kingun, orientándose hacia el imponente trono ubicado al final de la sala -En estos momentos, el Maryuou Nubes nos honrará con su presencia… ¡Retrocedan!-

\- ¡Enseguida…!- Dijeron los demás a coro

"Es cierto, ahora estoy cerca de Nubes-sama…" Pensó el Sannin, tratando de serenarse.

En ese momento, todos se inclinaron en actitud servil, en dirección al trono oculto por un velo que coronaba la habitación. El silencio se apoderó de la enorme sala, hasta que súbitamente la silueta del verdadero líder del Tengun apareció tras verse líneas difusas sobre el asiento…

Orochimaru lucía levemente nervioso, mientras que Choun Shiryuu y Diva permanecían tranquilas, cada una con su característica expresión. Mayuri en cambio estaba paralizado tanto por la fascinación como por el miedo, ya que apenas si podía soportar el poder que emanaba del Rey Dragón Demonio con su simple presencia…

\- ¡Majestad, Maryuou Nubes!- Exclamó servicialmente la alba, sin moverse en lo absoluto

\- Veo que las cosas no han sido tan sencillas como pensé…- Un par de destellos amatista de manifestaron tras el velo

"Finalmente, hace un despliegue pleno de su asombrosa fuerza…" Pensó temeroso el Sannin

"Este es el Maryuou, mostrando su divino poder" Pensó el Shogun del Raigun, temerosamente

\- Veo que últimamente las cosas se han puesto interesantes- El monarca fijó su atención en la esfera de cristal

\- Sí…- La azabache levantó la cabeza para hablar -De hecho, antes de cambiarnos a esta ubicación, ya se estaba discutiendo acerca de la verdadera identidad de Naruto-kun… Intervine y propuse que yo intentaría probar que Naruto era un Kami no Senshi, usando Drigers del Kingun modificados con el Mugen In (Yin Infinito) y si nuestras sospechas eran correctas, entonces Shirona-sama iría por él…-

\- ¡Diva es la mejor!- Exclamó la entusiasta Luna

\- Je… Sin embargo, el Taishogun Orochimaru, se opuso… Seguramente él ya sabía cuál era la identidad de Naruto-kun-

\- ¿Eso es cierto, Orochimaru?- La atención de Nubes se posó en el aludido

\- ¡No, señor…!- El Rey Serpiente era presa del miedo -¡Yo no tenía la menor idea de que ese mocoso pudiera poseer el Rinnegan…!- Negó frenéticamente con sus manos al frente

\- Idiota…- Murmuró la azabache entre risillas

"Se está burlando de Orochimaru-sama…" Mayuri miró de reojo a la Sombra Sangrienta

\- Y tú Choun… ¿Qué es lo que opinas sobre ese chiquillo?- Preguntó expectante el Maryuou Nubes

\- Yo…- La alba cerró los ojos con respeto -Le proporcioné la Arago no Yoroi a Tung, para probar la capacidad de combate de Naruto… Aún es muy joven, pero demostró habilidades de combate y determinación superiores a varios de los Shogun… Superó fácilmente el poder de Arago y previamente ya había visto a través del Seishiki no Jutsu-

\- Comprendo… Je, je, je… La verdad eso me alegra, sólo pensar que puedo tener bajo mi mando a dos dueños de la visión otorgada por los Kami…- Declaró con voz espectral el verdadero líder del Tengun

\- ¿No cree que deberíamos premiar a Shirona-sama si consigue reclutar a su hijo para el Tengun?- Tanteó Diva con interés

\- Es cierto… Si Shirona logra traer a su hijo…- Nubes meditó por unos segundos antes de continuar -La nombraré Taishogun del Tengun- Orochimaru quedó descolocado por la sentencia de su líder

\- ¡Pero Nubes-sama…!- Replicó el Sannin, visiblemente rebasado por los acontecimientos

\- Lo dicho, dicho está- Concluyó el Rey Dragón Demonio, ante la expectación de todos -Y si se da ese caso, creo que tendré que prescindir del personal sobrante- La resolución de su líder, dejó muerto de miedo al Sannin

\- Kh…- El Taishogun agachó la cabeza, horrorizado "Lo que yo temía desde que me encontré por primera vez con ese mocoso, se está volviendo realidad…"

"Ya veo… Ahora todo tiene sentido" El Doctor Diabólico volteó hacia su líder "Al fin he entendido por qué tanta reticencia a que Naruto y Shirona se encontraran… Sí, sin duda Shirona al descubrir que Naruto era su hijo, habría querido que se nos uniera… Se supone que Orochimaru-sama es el más fuerte de nosotros, pero si Shirona demostraba que era más poderosa y capaz que él, su posición en el Tengun estaría en riesgo"

\- ¿Hm?-

\- ¿Sucede algo, Maryuou-sama?- Preguntó expectante la Shogun del Kingun

\- Parece ser que a Shirona no le será tan fácil traerlo como hemos pensado…-

Tras las palabras del verdadero líder del Tengun, todos los presentes regresaron su atención a la esfera de cristal, ya que a pesar de su estado de debilidad, Naruto trataba de levantarse para encarar a la temible pelirroja ante la expectación de Azula y Rimururu. El frío viento comenzaba a soplar lentamente en el campo de batalla mientras que el cielo se nublaba lentamente, ante el inminente choque que estaba por darse…

"Lo único que podría ayudarme ahora, es que Naruto derrotara a Shirona…" Orochimaru estaba notoriamente tenso "Aunque… Su posibilidad de ganar es de una entre un millón…"

…

Shirona observaba fríamente cómo su hijo trataba de levantarse para encararla. Ambas princesas reaccionaron sorprendidas por el esfuerzo que intentaba hacer su amigo. La Shogun del Fuugun no mostró sorpresa cuando Rimururu se apartó de Naruto, para que continuara reincorporándose muy lentamente. Por momentos, el rubio se detenía para tomar aire y continuar en su meta, sin ser interrumpido.

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó sorprendida la castaña menor

\- Idiota- Murmuró Shirona, entrecerrando los ojos -No sé por qué te levantas ahora, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí…- Las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron boquiabiertas a ambas castañas -Entre tu poder híbrido que a lo mucho aspira a alcanzar a ese debilucho mal llamado Rikudou Sennin y mi poder puro y perfecto que supera a Kaguya Otsutsuki, hay un abismo de diferencia-

\- Eso ya lo sé…- Naruto no cesaba en su empeño por ponerse de pie -Pero yo tengo lo más poderoso… ¡El arma de un Sennin!-

\- ¿El arma de un Sennin…?- La Kami no Senshi miró a su hijo con expectación.

 _Así es… Aquellas palabras que me dijo Iroh-san en ese momento… El arma que me ha llevado a superar la vida tan difícil que me ha tocado llevar, esa voluntad inquebrantable de nunca rendirme que siempre he tenido desde que recuerdo, seguramente también funcionará para vencerte a ti… ¡Perseverar, nunca rendirme…!_

\- Hijo…- La Shogun del Fuugun mantuvo la compostura cuando el rubio se reincorporó para encararla

\- ¡Naruto…!- Ambas princesas observaban a su amigo con sus esperanzas puestas en él

\- Tienes que hacerme caso, hijo… La verdad puedo entender tus sentimientos, pero es completamente inútil que continúes con tu martirio- Declaró pacientemente la pelirroja -Sin importar lo que hagas, jamás me derrotarás…-

\- Cállate… ¡Yo no soy tu hijo!- Exclamó furibundo el Chunin -¡Mis padres fueron Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki! ¡Yo soy el Ninja que combate al Tengun, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de Konoha!-

\- Naruto…- Azula y Rimururu sonrieron suavemente

\- Entiendo…- Murmuró la pelirroja mientras su mirada se llenó de melancolía -Entonces te llamaré 'Naruto' como lo hacen los humanos…- La ira se apoderó violentamente del rostro de la Shogun -¡Naruto!- El aludido quedó intimidado con el severo tono de voz de la mujer, que por primera vez le dirigía a él -¡Entonces para mí sólo serás un humano y te aplastaré como a un gusano!- Shirona se puso en guardia -Si no deseas ser parte de mi séquito, puedes darte por muerto…- Ambos portadores del Rinnegan quedaron frente a frente

\- Azula…- La castaña volteó a ver a la Daimyo, quien ya estaba cerca de ella -Te ayudaré a recuperarte para que ayudes a Naruto-

\- Lo siento- Replicó la Chunin sin apartar la mirada de la naciente batalla -Pero, aunque recupere mi fuerza, mi mejor Jutsu no le afectó a esa mujer…- Sin importar sus palabras, Rimururu comenzó a aplicarle el Ninjutsu Médico "Naruto…" Azula se mordió el labio inferior "Dime por favor que tienes un plan…"

"Si no la atacó con mi máximo poder, sin duda me matará…" Naruto echó su puño derecho ligeramente hacia atrás mientras endurecía la mirada "¡Necesito acertar a la primera con mi mejor Jutsu!" El puño derecho del rubio comenzó a manifestar pequeños relámpagos de energía

\- Ya veo…- La pelirroja esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa -'Hadouryuken', recuerdo que ese es el nombre de ese Jutsu y representa el perfecto control de la fuerza, la velocidad y la percepción del usuario… Más que un golpe de Chakra es un Jutsu de impacto inventado por la dragona Ryu… Eso es obvio, porque fuera de Minato y su Rasengan, los repugnantes humanos no son capaces de siquiera concebir un Jutsu así de efectivo…- Endureció el semblante nuevamente -Pero está claro que para mí no significa nada-

"¿Cómo pudo ver tan profundo en el Hadouryuken? Sólo lo usé una vez…" El rubio frunció el cerro y cerró los ojos "Rinnegan, por favor… Necesito que me dejes ver alguna forma de vencer a esta mujer… ¡O todos estarán en peligro!" Ante la sorpresa de Shirona, del cuerpo del rubio comenzó a surgir el flujo de Chakra violeta y abriendo violentamente los ojos con expresión furiosa, el rubio reveló su Doujutsu legendario -¡Voy a vencerte…!-

\- ¡El Rinnegan volvió a aparecer…!- Azula y Rimururu estaban sorprendidas de que el chico aparentemente había usado su Doujutsu por voluntad propia.

Ante la expectación de la Shogun del Fuugun, Naruto abrió ligeramente su mano derecha mientras echaba más para atrás el brazo. El Rasengan se formó en la mano del rubio al instante e inmediatamente aumentó tanto de tamaño como de intensidad en su giro. Shirona reconoció el Jutsu de Minato al instante, porque ella le había ayudado a desarrollarlo durante su juventud…

Ambas castañas observaban con visible sorpresa el Jutsu que estaba preparando el rubio.

\- ¡Pero qué…!- La pelirroja miraba desconcertada la versión avanzada del Rasengan

\- ¡Trágate esto…! ¡Oudama Rasengan Hadouryuken!-

El rubio lanzó su brazo derecho al frente violentamente. Ante la alegría de Azula y el asombro de Rimururu, el dragón de Chakra con la evolución del Rasengan en su boca, viajaba a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Naruto observaba expectante cómo su Jutsu iba directo a impactar a su enemiga. No había manera para Shirona de esquivarlo por más rápida que fuera. A una extraordinaria velocidad la pelirroja desenvainó su Katana y con ella bloqueó el ataque de su enemigo, tomando el mango firmemente con ambas manos.

\- ¡Seiken (Espada Sagrada)…!-

Sus pies dibujaron ligeros surcos cuando comenzó a ser empujada hacia su espalda como consecuencia de la fuerza del Oudama Rasengan Hadouryuken. Sin embargo, el arma asimiló completamente el Chakra contenido en el ataque, adquiriendo un halo azul a su alrededor.

\- No puede ser…- Murmuró la princesa menor con evidente desesperación "Con ese Jutsu derrotó a Shiryu y se supone que ahora el Haoduryuken está completo a diferencia de aquella ocasión"

\- Su Katana asimiló el Chakra de Naruto…- La impotencia lentamente se estaba apoderando de la Daimyo

\- Imposible…- Con su brazo extendido, Naruto había quedado incrédulo

\- Es impresionante…- El Chakra contenido en la Katana de Shirona, comenzaba a proyectar pequeñas rocas hacia el cielo, las cuales terminan por convertirse en polvo por la tremenda presión del poder concentrado en el arma de la pelirroja -No pensé que despertarías el Asura y lo podrías usar con semejante habilidad… Hasta la adolescencia yo pude dominarlo así de bien- Los ojos de Naruto regresaron a su coloración celeste mientras lo de la Shogun del Fuugun mutaban nuevamente en el temible Doujutsu -Ahora entiendo que hayas vencido a Infernape, a Shiryu y a Tung…- La pelirroja orientó la punta de su arma al frente mientras acercó el mango a su rostro, endureciendo su mirada -Como recompensa a tu habilidad, te enseñaré lo temible que somos los Kami no Senshi enviados desde los cielos… ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze (Elemento Viento: Viento Divino)!-

Las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre Shirona a una velocidad espeluznante y del ojo del remolino en el cielo un torbellino descendió violentamente del cielo, estrellándose contra la hoja de la Katana y rodeándola de una intensa corriente de viento que producía un sonido similar a una intensa vibración. El polvo del lugar de disipó en una efímera nube de polvo, limpiándose el lugar totalmente ante la expresión todavía descolocada del Chunin de Konoha y Kiri. La tierra empezó a cimbrarse cuando el Chakra violeta se manifestó alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja, dándole una apariencia imponente, con ese brillo apareciendo también de forma sutil en su Rinnegan.

Naruto quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a la mujer que decía haberle dado la vida, preparándose para acabar con él de un golpe…

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Shirona empuñó su arma y orientándola al costado se lanzó de frente hacia su hijo a toda velocidad, girando sus manos para dejar el filo de la Katana en posición opuesta al cuerpo de Naruto. Tomó vuelo y ante la mirada anonadada del rubio, le lanzó una estocada justo al centro del pecho de forma ascendente.

\- ¡Shinppuzan (Corte del Viento Divino)…!-

La sudadera y la camiseta de Naruto volaron en pedazos instantáneamente en forma de miles de trozos de tela y su banda protectora también se hizo trizas. Salió proyectado al aire mientras su cuerpo daba varios giros erráticos, elevándose decenas de metros del suelo…

Ante la mirada llena de preocupación de las castañas, tras varios segundos en los que incluso parecía suspenderse en el aire, cayó varios metros detrás de ambas chicas, en medio del frondoso bosque aledaño, perdiéndose entre la vegetación. Shirona observó la fulminante derrota de su hijo sin moverse, con sus brazos delante de su rostro, sujetando su temible arma y expresión fría.

Sus ojos volvieron al tono esmeralda después de unos segundos.

\- ¡Naruto…!- Ambas castañas voltearon hacia el bosque, al ver cómo el rubio había sido vencido fácilmente

\- ¡Miau…!- El hasta entonces desaparecido Artemis corrió hacia el interior del bosque

\- ¡Eres un maldito monstruo…! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?!- Rimururu se asustó cuando Azula volteó a encarar a Shirona con visible furia -¡No sé si pueda hacerte algo, pero ahora te atacaré con todo lo que tengo…!- La pelirroja se recompuso, para observar a la chica

\- No te precipites Azula, yo pelearé con ella…-

Una voz familiar llamó la atención de la Chunin y la Shogun, mientras la Daimyo volteó con desconcierto hacia su espalda. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos fríamente para ver al recién llegado, mientras que la princesa menor no pudo ocultar la alegría que la invadió, manifestándola en forma de una marcada sonrisa…

El Rey Mono, Infernape, había llegado al campo de batalla justo en el momento más crítico.

\- Infernape, llegas en el momento indicado- Azula se apartó de Rimururu para recibir al simio

"Es él… El antiguo Shogun del Kagun que ayudó a Naruto y a los demás a salvarme" La princesa de La Nación del Agua pensó fugazmente

\- Todo parecía perdido, pero ahora podremos vencer juntos a esa mujer, muchas gracias por estar aquí, Infernape- La castaña se puso en guardia junto al Shogun del Kagun, lista para enfrentar a la Shogun del Fuugun

\- Preferiría que no intervinieras- Replicó secamente Infernape

\- ¿Qué?- La alumna de Ryu parecía indignada -He mejorado mucho desde…-

La molestia de Azula dio paso al desconcierto cuando volteó a ver al simio y notó que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras veía sumamente tenso a su enemiga. Apretaba los dientes como si reprimiera un intenso miedo. Shirona finalmente cerró los ojos, provocando que el Rey Mono abriera más el compás, esperando el inevitable embate de su enemiga. La alumna de Ryu observaba expectante y alternadamente a ambos Shogun, ya que contrario a Infernape, la pelirroja permanecía sumamente tranquila.

\- Ya sabes lo que pasará si te atreves a desafiarme- El Rinnegan quedó enfocado en el hombre bestia

\- Posiblemente muera… ¡Pero no me importa!- Replicó con decisión

"¿Cuál es el alcance de Shirona, como para que alguien tan fuerte como Infernape se sienta vencido sin siquiera comenzar a pelear…?" Pensó la Chunin con desconcierto, mirando de reojo a su aliado y luego enfocando la mirada en la pelirroja

\- Vayan a ayudar a Naruto- El simio volteó sobre su hombro hacia ambas castañas

\- ¡Claro que no, yo te ayudaré…!- Replicó decidida la Chunin

\- ¡Y yo también, los tres juntos podemos más!- Agregó la Daimyo con firmeza

\- Imposible- Respondió Infernape, llamando la atención de ambas -No sé por qué, pero a esa mujer ninguna clase de Ninjutsu le afecta, la única manera de hacerle daño es con ataques directos, ya sea con armas o a puño limpio-

\- Veo que sabes lo que haces…- Shirona permanecía atenta a los movimientos de sus enemigos

\- Vamos… ¡Dense prisa!- La atención del simio regresó a la Shogun

\- De, de acuerdo- Replicó Azula, entristecida

\- Maldición, me siento como una inútil…- Murmuró Rimururu mientras junto a la otra castaña comenzaban a correr hacia el bosque para buscar a su amigo

\- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- La pelirroja dio un paso al frente

\- Eso supongo…- Respondió Infernape, perfeccionando su postura de pelea

\- ¿Entonces por qué intervienes?- La portadora del Rinnegan esperaba la respuesta -¡¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera recuperar a mi hijo?!-

\- Naruto no quiere eso- El simio permaneció firme

\- Ya veo…- La Shogun del Fuugun cerró los ojos por un breve momento -Así que te has aliado completamente con los seres humanos… Es una pena, Infernape… De los Seis Shogun, tú eras el único que se merecía mi respeto e igualmente, Shiryu también me agradaba… Tenía un odio total contra los humanos- Shirona clavó su mirada en su enemigo, con expresión seria -Pero los que eran de mi agrado dejaron el Tengun, veo que sus convicciones no eran tan firmes como pensaba…-

\- ¡Estás equivocada!- Declaró firme el otrora Shogun del Kagun

\- ¿Qué?-

\- No sé Shiryu, pero al menos yo si habría dado la vida por Orochimaru o el Maryuou Nubes… Un guerrero de verdad es capaz de morir por los suyos- El lenguaje corporal de Infernape se llenaba de visible decisión -¡Sólo que ahora Naruto y sus amigos ocupan ese lugar!-

\- Es decir que pelearas contra mí… ¿Para proteger a Naruto?-

\- Si no fuera por él, no hay duda de que Shiryu y yo seguiríamos en el mal camino por siempre, él le dio esperanza a nuestras almas sumergidas en la oscuridad… ¡Naruto es la luz de la esperanza!-

\- ¿La luz de la esperanza?- Repitió atenta la Shogun

\- ¡Todo ser viviente necesita de esa luz!- El puño de Infernape se posó al frente, para darle toda la fuerza posible a sus palabras -¡Ni por error perdonaría a alguien que desee privar a los demás de ella! Y por eso es que pelearé contra ti aunque mi fuerza no sea suficiente…-

"¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de mover el corazón de alguien tan racional como Infernape hasta este punto? La luz… ¿De la esperanza?" La Shogun volteó fugazmente hacia el cielo nuevamente despejado tras su violento ataque "Minato…" Para desconcierto del Shogun del Kagun, su contraparte del Fuugun envainó nuevamente su arma

\- ¡¿Por qué envainas tu arma?!- El simio quedó desconcertado por la actitud de su enemiga

\- Siendo así, no me dejas otra alternativa…- Los ojos de Shirona manifestaron el Rinnegan en un instante -¡Ahora vas a conocer el verdadero terror del Rinnegan! ¡Un poder que no se compara con el de Naruto! ¡Este es el poder perfecto del Kami no Senshi…!- El cuerpo de la Shogun fue cubierto violentamente por aquél Chakra violeta que también habían manifestado Naruto en el pasado

"¡Su Chakra aumentó violentamente, pero ella no se ha movido para nada!" Razonó rápidamente el boquiabierto simio

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la Kunoichi, con tono imponente y expresión tranquila -¿Prefieres escapar?-

\- Kh- El Rey Mono se enfureció al instante -¡Si no quisiera pelear, ni siquiera me habría aparecido!- Tras poner su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada y rodearla con su Chakra Katon, se lanzó hacia Shirona -¡Yo vine hasta aquí para romperte el cuello!-

Sin moverse, la pelirroja endureció la mirada, esperando el inminente impacto. Infernape lanzó el golpe con toda su fuerza, justo a la base de su cuello concentrando toda su fuerza, esperando que todo terminara de un golpe. Azula y Rimururu, que apenas habían llegado al comienzo del bosque no devastado por el Shinra Tensei, voltearon de reojo hacia la batalla, viendo cómo el golpe había sido franco. La Chunin no pudo evitar entusiasmarse, a que tal vez la batalla había terminado.

\- Le… ¿Le rompió el cuello?- Azula se detuvo por un instante para ver el resultado, sin embargo de la alegría lentamente pasó al temor

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Infernape miraba con creciente miedo a su enemiga.

Lejos de impactar realmente el cuello de Shirona, el Chakra violeta había detenido totalmente el impacto. No sólo eso, de la mano del simio surgió súbitamente un pequeño chorro de sangre mientras se escuchaba el sonido de pequeños huesos quebrarse lentamente. El simio continuaba aplicando fuerza, más que nada porque había perdido la noción de donde estaba parado al ver que su ataque había fallado aparentemente de forma tan patética…

Con un golpe mucho menos fuerte que ni siquiera estaba cargado con Katon, había vencido a la alumna de la Sannin Tsunade.

"Ese Chakra violeta, es una coraza que protege a Shirona de mi ataque…" El simio estaba pasmado, manteniendo su posición

\- Este es uno de los secretos más poderosos del Rinnegan… ¡El Asura!- La Shogun del Fuugun endureció la mirada

\- ¡¿Asura…?!- Gritó sorprendida Azula, ante la expectación del simio y la Daimyo.

Infernape esbozó un rictus de dolor tras recibir un violento golpe justo en la boca del estómago. Tosió sangre antes de ser enviado varios metros a su espalda por una brutal patada dada justamente en el mismo lugar del golpe anterior. En su trayectoria derribó varios árboles que se rompían como varitas ante tal fuerza. Finalmente fue detenido por una enorme roca que sobresalía del suelo, la cual también se hizo añicos con el impacto. El simio se reincorporó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que en su estómago, había una zona donde había perdido el pelaje y humeaba visiblemente. Apretó los dientes para encarar nuevamente a la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

\- Cuando el Chakra del Asura rodea mi cuerpo, me provee de una fuerza física incomparable… Mis reflejos, velocidad y potencia aumentan exponencialmente, siendo este Chakra tan denso que incluso puede usarse como una defensa perfecta, aunque ese no es su objetivo principal…- La Shogun comenzó a caminar lentamente al frente -Para que te des una idea de la capacidad del Asura, es como si peleara con el Susanoo de los Uchiha encima y pegado al cuerpo, respaldado por la capacidad de controlar el flujo de Chakra a voluntad como se puede hacer con el Byakugan de los Hyuga, aumentando todas mis capacidades físicas… Evidentemente, a un nivel superior al que siquiera aspiran a soñar todas esas insignificantes cucarachas-

"Ahora entiendo…" Infernape ya respiraba agitado "El poder que despertó en Naruto como resultado de la furia durante nuestra pelea… Era esta habilidad, el Asura…"

\- Y si combato usando el poder del Asura…- Shirona clavó su mirada en su otrora compañero -¡Ningún ser sobre la tierra puede contra mí!-

La Shogun se lanzó súbitamente hacia el Rey Mono volteándole el rostro de un violento golpe, provocando que se desbalanceara y pareciera caer al suelo, pero desapareciendo en una nube de humo color negro súbitamente, reapareció en menos de un segundo al costado contrario recibiendo al Shogun del Kagun con una lluvia de golpes en su rostro a asombrosa velocidad que Infernape no era capaz de seguir, volteándole la cara una y otra vez mientras de las comisuras de sus labios comenzaba a fluir libremente la sangre y al aire se elevaban gotas del líquido vital. En medio de la brutal golpiza que estaba recibiendo, esperó el momento en que aparentemente Shirona estuviera totalmente concentrada en golpearlo para contraatacar con su cola, la cual comenzó a brillar. Sorpresivamente para la Shogun, el simio endureció las piernas cuando apenas le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, volteándole de nueva cuenta su rostro.

\- ¡Iron Tail!- La cola brillante iba a impactar al costado del cuerpo de la Shogun, no podría esquivarla por la cercanía y la velocidad del ataque…

\- ¡Naraka…!- Tras decir esa palabra, Shirona despareció en esa nube de humo negro y sulfuroso, de aroma a hollín, dejando descolocado al simio ya que su ataque atravesó ese humo sin efecto alguno -¡Aquí estoy…!-

Infernape sintió como sus dos brazos eran sujetados de sus muñecas por detrás, mientras el pie derecho de la Shogun del Fuugun se posaba en su espalda. Haciendo presión y jalando al mismo tiempo, Shirona terminó por derribar a simio, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo mientras gritaba escandalosamente al sentir cómo debido a la fuerza, ambos hombros había sido dislocados.

Sin poder usar sus brazos, tenía la batalla perdida…

\- ¡No, Infernape…!- Azula no podía creer cómo alguien tan fuerte como el Shogun del Kagun era sometido de forma tan aparentemente sencilla

\- El Naraka es otro de los secretos del Rinnegan- Sin dejar de torturar al Shogun, la pelirroja hablaba tranquilamente -Es el Jikuukanjutsu (Técnica Espacio-Tiempo) definitivo, que me permite viajar al infierno cuando sea conveniente y volver al instante, con sólo desearlo…-

Shirona cerró su ojo izquierdo mientras el derecho quedaba enfocado al omóplato derecho del simio, quien continuaba gritando en medio de su agonía. Del Rinnegan abierto de la Shogun surgió un haz de luz que le atravesó el pecho violentamente a Infernape, provocando un estallido de sangre, dejando totalmente abrumado al Rey Mono, que finalmente dejó de gritar, venciéndose al suelo una vez que la pelirroja lo soltó…

Ambas princesa miraban totalmente incrédulas la forma en cómo el simio había sido totalmente derrotado, comenzándose a formar un charco de sangre debajo de él. Shirona saltó y cayó de forma tranquila junto a su otrora compañero mientras el Chakra del Asura se disipaba de su cuerpo.

\- Creo que ya no podrás seguir peleando…- Murmuró la Kami no Senshi, mirando despectivamente al simio, quien respiraba agitadamente y era incapaz de levantarse -Con ambos brazos inhabilitados, no hay nada más que puedas hacer, ríndete- Sus ojos en cuestión de segundos regresaron a la esmeralda normalidad

\- Kh…- Azula apretó los puños con visible ira en su rostro -Ya no puedo seguir sin hacer nada- Volteó súbitamente hacia la otra castaña -Rimururu… Sin importar lo que pase, tengo que ayudar a Infernape- La Chunin comenzó a correr de regreso a la batalla -¡Tú ve por Naruto!-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- La Daimyo dio media vuelta en dirección al bosque, comenzando a correr también.

La chica del Hyouton se adentró en el bosque, guiada por los desesperados maullidos de su amigo, llegando después de unos instantes a donde Naruto yacía en el suelo, en medio de un pequeño cráter resultado del impacto de su caída…

Estaba inconsciente y totalmente descubierto de su pantalón hacia arriba. Por su torso y brazos había pequeñas y profundas cortadas que incluso exponían la fibra muscular, de las cuales emanaban lentamente hemorragias de sangre. De inmediato se arrodilló cerca de él, notando una concentración mayor que en otras partes de su cuerpo de las pequeñas cortadas en el punto donde había recibido el brutal ataque de Shirona.

"Dios mío… ¿Esto lo hizo el Shinppuzan?" Inmediatamente posó sus dos manos sobre el abdomen del chico "Naruto, debes resistir" El Chakra verde se manifestó inmediatamente en las manos de la chica -Quieres ser Hokage y cumplir tus sueños, así que no te rindas... ¡Tienes que levantarte, Naruto!-

Alejadas del campo de batalla, Kushina y Genkai habían visto atemorizadas cómo la pelirroja que conocían de hace varios años en Uzushio había barrido primero a Naruto y luego a Infernape. Ellas sabían que la Shogun del Fuugun era una Ninja prodigio desde pequeña y por eso ascendió en su carrera Ninja tan rápido.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba nada comparado con su identidad como la jueza de los Kami…

La Uzumaki joven estaba visiblemente entristecida por el ver el profundo odio contra los humanos que parecía tener aquella a la que en algún momento de su infancia llegó a considerar su rival… Aquella chica leal, noble, amigable, alegre y educada que había conocido en su infancia y deseó superar con todo su corazón se había ido y en su lugar había quedado esa bestia con apariencia humana que destruía despiadadamente lo que estaba a su paso.

\- Este es el fin, sólo nos queda tratar de huir- La anciana llamó la atención de la hija del último Uzukage

\- Pero…- La atención de Kushina regresó al campo de batalla -¡Mira eso!- Shirona regresó su mirada al frente al ver a la nueva enemiga que tenía delante de ella -¡Es Azula-ttebane!-

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- La Shogun miraba fijamente a la Chunin, quien empuñaba una Kunai en la mano derecha

\- Es obvio que si el Ninjutsu no funciona contra ti… ¡Tendré que usar esto!- La castaña temblaba visiblemente

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- Preguntó la portadora del Rinnegan "¿En verdad está dispuesta a hacerlo?" Shirona parpadeó fugazmente -Me deshice de Infernape de esta manera porque los individuos dispuestos a morir son los más temibles… El Asura que me brinda ese poder devastador puede herirme a mí también si lo elevo más allá del límite e Infernape lucha con un espíritu de lucha incomparable-

\- Veo que tu defecto es parlotear demasiado- Azula endureció la mirada, colocando el Kunai delante de su rostro

\- Sólo eres una mocosa estúpida y boca floja…- Los ojos de Shirona se llenaron de una ira intensa -Como quiera que sea, al igual que una Kunoichi débil como tú, Infernape sólo es un microbio para mí… ¡Si te atrevieras a golpearme, es tu brazo el que se haría trizas!- Si bien se mostró sorprendida, la fiereza regresó inmediatamente al rostro de la Chunin

"Aún así lo haré, mientras tenga ambos brazos" El Kunai se vio rodeado violentamente de Chakra Fuuton -¡Aquí voy…!-

\- E-Espera…- Azula se detuvo, no por las palabras, sino porque la cola de Infernape se había enrollado en su cintura

\- Infernape…- Ante la sorpresa de ambas Kunoichi, el simio se había puesto de pie con visible esfuerzo y la herida en el pecho, con ambos brazos caídos

\- Creí haberte dicho… Que yo me encargaría de esto- Al Rey Mono le costaba trabajo respirar, pero aún así miraba fieramente a la Kami no Senshi

\- Pero no puedes seguir peleando en ese estado- La preocupación era evidente en Azula

\- Aún puedo usar la boca y la cola para pelear, tú no te preocupes… Además, no importa que tan herido esté, mientras no pierda la esperanza, sucederá un milagro… Justo como tú me enseñaste- Infernape sonrió suavemente

\- Yo… ¿Yo te enseñé?- La princesa lucía desconcertada

\- Durante la batalla en Yu, aún sabiendo que no eras rival para mí, decidiste enfrentarme hasta el fin, para proteger lo que era importante para ti, fue en ese momento que vi la grandeza de los seres humanos, esa maravillosa y valiosa capacidad de apoyarse los unos a los otros en los momentos de adversidad…- Shirona observaba indiferente la solemnidad con la que hablaba su otrora compañero -Vi cómo hiciste posible lo que la gente llama un milagro, al mantener la esperanza…-

\- Infernape…- Susurró para sí misma la Chunin, visiblemente conmovida

\- ¡Así que yo también pelearé dando la vida por ustedes y aún sabiendo que mi enemiga es sumamente superior a mí, voy a pelear hasta el final!- El Chakra rojizo del simio se manifestó a su alrededor

\- Gracias…- Declaró Azula, sonriendo ligeramente y sin retroceder -Pero si morimos… ¡Lo haremos juntos!-

\- ¡Prepárate Shirona!- Delante de la boca del Rey Mono se formaba una concentración de Chakra -¡Este es mi máximo poder…!-

\- Así es… ¡Pelearemos con todo lo que nos queda!- El Chakra Fuuton se transformó paulatinamente en el escarlata Chakra Netton

\- Imbéciles… Sus desesperados intentos no me harán ni un rasguño- La mano de la Shogun se acercó a la empuñadura de su Katana -Sin embargo…- Desenvainó violentamente su poderosa arma, tomándola entre sus manos con firmeza -¡Ustedes no podrán resistir esto!-

\- Shinppuzan…- Murmuró contrariada la Chunin

\- La vez anterior me reprimí porque lo usé contra mi propio hijo… ¡Pero esta vez lo usaré a toda su capacidad! Infernape, no me importa que alguna vez hayas peleado a mi lado, cualquiera que crea en la 'grandeza de los humanos'… ¡Merece morir!- Shirona levantó su arma hacia el cielo, con un rictus de furia incontrolable

\- Su Chakra está lleno de odio…- Murmuró el simio con expectación

\- Parece que ha perdido la razón…- La princesa se aferró a su arma

\- ¡Los cuerpos de ambos quedarán hechos pedazos…!- La Shogun tomó vuelo para su estocada mientras las nubes comenzaron a remolinarse sobre su cabeza -¿Hm?-

En ese momento un brillo surgido en lo más profundo del bosque llamó la atención de los tres, así como de Genkai y Kushina. El tono violeta era inconfundible y las sospechas de todos fueron confirmadas cuando la fuente de esa luz se elevó al cielo y cayó delante de la castaña y el simio, revelándose como un Naruto con el Rinnegan en sus ojos, mostrando una férrea determinación. Varios segundos después Rimururu emergió del bosque corriendo a gran velocidad, con Artemis siguiéndola de cerca.

\- ¡Naruto!- Exclamó sonriente Azula, ante la discreta alegría de Infernape

\- Lo he curado, su energía, está restablecida…- Declaró la Daimyo entre bocanadas de aire al tiempo que se posaba a unos metros de sus aliados

\- Bien hecho, Rimururu, por fin ayudas- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego había recuperado las esperanzas

\- Idiota…- La otra castaña se mostró graciosamente enfadada

\- ¡¿Y qué importa si te recuperaste?!- Naruto y Shirona se miraban fieramente -¡Te haré caer una vez más! ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze!- El torbellino de viento ya descendía hacia la Katana de la Shogun

\- ¡Rasendan…!- En instantes la versión de largo alcance del Rasengan impactó contra la corriente de viento, desviándola de la Katana de su madre hacia el lago, donde levantó un pilar de agua de varios metros de altura

\- ¡Pero qué…!- Shirona observó con desconcierto la neutralización de su ataque

\- ¡Ahora, Azula, Infernape! ¡Lancen sus mejores Jutsu junto al mío…!- El rubio volteó a ver sobre su hombro a sus amigos

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Asintieron ambos al instante

\- ¡Hadouryuken…!- El Dragón de Chakra salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia Shirona

\- ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai!- La esfera de Chakra Netton se adelantó al dragón ligeramente

\- ¡Blast Burn (Quemadura Explosión)!- Un disparo de Chakra concentrado salió disparado de la boca del simio a toda potencia en forma de un torrente de fuego sumamente intenso.

Ante la sorpresa de Shirona, la esfera de Chakra se posó en el hocico abierto del dragón, convirtiéndose en una amalgama de Chakra Netton y poder de impacto, uniéndose posteriormente el flujo del Chakra del Rey Mono, dándole al dragón un brillo extremo, a tal punto de deslumbrar a todos. La Shogun se mostraba sorprendida de que el Jutsu creado por la dragona Ryu tuviera la capacidad de combinarse fácilmente con otros Jutsu e inmediatamente colocó su Katana frente a ella para intentar detener el ataque, muchas veces más ancho que un Hadouryuken ordinario. Su arma chocó de frente contra el ataque, pero lejos de ser detenido, comenzó a expandirse alrededor de la Shogun, cuya mirada estaba totalmente impactada y parecía gritar entre la luz…

Sus ojos fueron lo último que pudo distinguirse entre aquél resplandor.

La tierra se cimbró violentamente tras el estallido posterior que levantó rocas en todas direcciones, obligando a Genkai y a Kushina a arrodillarse para no caer completamente, al igual que Rimururu. Artemis se cubrió los ojos mientras una enorme nube de humo se manifestó varias decenas de metros en todas direcciones ante la mirada expectante de los tres atacantes… La anciana especialmente observaba el resultado del ataque, ya que durante su larga vida tuvo la oportunidad de ver no una, sino varias veces, el arma definitiva de los Bijuu, la Bijuudama (Esfera de la Bestias Con Cola), un ataque devastador que destruir montañas en cuestión de instantes…

Y esa combinación de ataques había superado ese poder.

\- Eso debe ser suficiente…- La Chunin miraba expectante la gigantesca nube de polvo levantada

\- Infernape- El rubio corrió hacia su amigo al ver que había caído de rodillas

\- ¿Estás bien, Naruto?- Preguntó suavemente el simio

\- Infernape, tus brazos están…- El chico se mostró visiblemente entristecido

\- No, no te preocupes por eso…- Replicó el Shogun del Kagun, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad

\- ¡Rimu-chan, debemos ayudar a Infernape, por favor!- Volteó hacia su amiga que se había terminado de reincorporar

\- Sí, ya voy- La Daimyo se dirigía hacia el simio y su amigo

\- No se preocupen, en realidad sus hombros sólo están dislocados, con un poco de Ninjutsu Médico estará bien- Para sorpresa de los más jóvenes, Kushina ya revisaba al Rey Mono

\- Kushina-san- Dijo Naruto, confundido

\- ¿Ustedes no habían huido ya?- Preguntó Azula observando a Genkai, quien también se había acercado

\- La verdad es que yo moría por irme de aquí, pero esta necia se quiso quedar para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera- La atención se posó inmediatamente en la hija del Uzukage

\- Sé un poco de Ninjutsu Médico-ttebane- La Uzumaki se cohibió visiblemente al notar que todos la veían

\- ¡No! ¡Ustedes deben irse, Rimu-chan puede encargarse de eso!- Replicó con ansiedad el rubio

\- Pero…- Kushina volteó confundida hacia el chico

\- Háganle caso, señorita- Declaró Infernape, mirando con agradecimiento a la pelirroja de largo cabello -Si fuera otra situación no habría problema, pero… Nuestra enemiga es la persona más fuerte del mundo-

\- Bueno sí… Pero no creo que ella haya podido sobrevivir a eso- Replicó la Uzumaki con expectación.

Kushina miraba con expectación la gigantesca nube de polvo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Azula se había tensado visiblemente. Luego hicieron lo mismo Naruto, Rimururu e Infernape, así como la anciana Genkai…

Instantes después la nube de polvo se disipó violentamente por una corriente de viento surgida de su centro para revelar a una aparentemente ilesa Shirona, cuya Katana había quedado clavada en el suelo cerca de ella y ahora estaba rodeada de un intenso Chakra de color verde que se moldeaba a su alrededor en forma de un espectro de estómago inflamado y brazos raquíticos, con sombría expresión sonriente y una cabellera larga, si bien calvo del tope de la cabeza…

La Shogun tenía la mirada baja y parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo, con el Rinnegan nuevamente presente en sus ojos.

\- ¡Creo que se equivoca, Kushina-san!- Naruto estaba visiblemente sorprendido

\- Esa figura que la rodea debe ser algún Jutsu defensivo…- Agregó la Daimyo, igual de sorprendida que su amigo

\- Ese Chakra…- La Chunin apretó los dientes "Está moldeado de la misma manera que el Susanoo de Itachi"

"Azula también lo sabe… Es ese extraño ser de Chakra verde es una versión avanzada del famoso Susanoo de los Uchiha…" Pensó fugazmente el simio, endureciendo visiblemente la mirada

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego volteó a ver a su compañero de equipo con expectación -Ya le lanzamos un ataque combinado de nuestros tres mejores Jutsu al mismo tiempo y no ha funcionado-

\- Te equivocas, si funcionó…- Naruto no apartaba la mirada de su enemiga, haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver a la Shogun

\- ¿Acaso?- Rimururu observaba sorprendida a la pelirroja del Tengun

\- Eso es, es sangre- Murmuró Azula, desconcertada

\- Jamás la vi herida durante nuestra infancia…- Agregó una pasmada Kushina

\- ¿Hm…?- Shirona se sorprendió con las palabras de sus enemigos, sintiendo el conocido sabor de la sangre en su boca instantes después "¡No puede ser!" de la comisura derecha de sus labios, había un ligero flujo del líquido vital que se extendía hasta el comienzo de la barbilla "¿Su ataque logró superar la defensa del Preta?" Tal vez más desconcertada que sus enemigos, se limpió la sangre con su pulgar derecho y miró el apéndice para confirmar lo que decían "Lograron hacerme daño…" La mirada de la Shogun regresó a Naruto y los demás "Un chico tan pequeño como él… ¡Es inconcebible! Y es mi hijo… Pero no sólo es su poder, sus amigos también son un punto clave… Sus amigos lo aprecian mucho y están dispuestos a morir por él y Naruto que aprecia a sus amigos con todo su corazón, eleva su poder cientos de veces sólo para poder corresponder a esa confianza…"

A pesar de que no conociera a varios, Shirona podía ver detrás de Naruto, Azula, Rimururu e Infernape a Hinata, a Nami, a Ukitsu, a Touma, a Iroh, a la misma Ryu, a Jiraiya, a Shiryu y las varias personas que había conocido durante su vida y le habían ofrecido la mano. La fuerza de todos esos seres queridos siempre estaba presente para su hijo, algo de lo que Shirona se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

"Mientras tenga la fuerza que le brindan todos esos lazos, Naruto elevará su poder hasta alturas inalcanzables" La mirada de la Shogun se endureció "Si me descuido, podría incluso representar una amenaza para mí en el futuro…"

\- ¡Estén atentos!- Declaró firme la Daimyo, haciendo que todos se prepararan para el segundo asalto

\- Infernape, Azula, nuestro ataque sí le afectó y siendo así, entonces…- Naruto permanecía expectante

\- No es invencible…- Agregó seria la Chunin

\- Podemos vencerla, sólo debemos atacarla con todo lo que nos queda- Complementó el Rey Mono

\- Lo lamento, pero otro ataque igual ya no funcionará sobre mí de nuevo y ya no podrán interrumpir el Kamikaze como lo hicieron para que yo realice el Shinppuzan, sin embargo…- Shirona se mostró intensa de forma súbita mientras el ser fantasmal se disipaba violentamente -Les queda una posibilidad de vencerme, una maldita posibilidad entre un millón que ese niño oculta… ¡Por eso concentraré toda mi fuerza en eliminar la fuente de poder de Naruto!-

\- ¡¿Qué dice?!- Todos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando la pelirroja cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza

\- Su Chakra, casi ha desaparecido- Declaró serio el simio

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Naruto se mostraba desconcertado

\- ¿Se está rindiendo?- Azula parecía no creer sus propias palabras

\- ¡Wah…!- Shirona abrió violentamente los ojos, clavando la mirada en su hijo.

Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron, ya que lejos de mostrar el Rinnegan en su mirada, los ojos de Shirona únicamente mostraban un resplandor intenso de color violeta, que deslumbró a todos e inmediatamente inició una reacción en el Rinnegan de Naruto, provocando que lágrimas de sangre surgieran de los ojos del rubio. El mismo resplandor que tenían los ojos de la Shogun se manifestó involuntariamente en los ojos del Chunin.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡El Rinnegan tiene vida propia…!- Naruto estaba visiblemente asustado por la reacción que tenían sus ojos -¡Auxilio…! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de su madre

\- ¡Naruto…!- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego se lanzó de forma imprudente hacia la Shogun del Fuugun

\- No estorbes… ¡Shinra Tensei!- Estirando sus dos manos al frente, la pelirroja del Tengun provocó un golpe de Chakra de gravedad que lanzó a todos varios metros detrás, excepto al rubio

\- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó Rimururu en el aire.

Entre intensos gritos de dolor, el rubio se tomó la cabeza para arrodillarse en el suelo…

Sollozaba escandalosamente, señal de que sufría demasiado por lo que fuera que Shirona le estuviese haciendo. La mujer de ojos ahora totalmente violeta, miraba fijamente al chico, que intentaba ponerse de pie. Se acercó a Naruto para ver cómo su plan estaba funcionando. Por otra parte, el Chunin miraba desconcertado cómo en lugar de Shirona, estaban Hinata y Nami delante de él, sonriéndole suave y tímidamente, como sólo ellas podían hacerlo.

\- ¡Hina-chan, Nami-chan…!- El rubio intentó estirar su mano hacia ella, pero antes de alcanzarlas, desaparecieron como si se desintegraran en particulares que volaban en todas direcciones -¡Esperen, no se vayan…!- El rubio observó confundido cómo ahora delante de él se encontraba Konoha con todos sus conocidos, los Equipos 8, 9 y 10, además de los Chunin y Jounin que él conocía, incluyendo a Ryu y a Jiraiya -¡Ryu-sensei, Ero-sensei y todos los demás…! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí…?!- Al igual que sus novias, todos se desintegraron en partículas que desaparecieron de la vista en un instante -¡¿A dónde van todos?!-

Tratando de levantarse, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por varios espejos que lo reflejaban a él. Observó desconcertado en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cubo. Sin soltar su cabeza por el dolor que sentía, vio con creciente miedo cómo en todos esos espejos comenzaron a reflejarse de forma errática cada uno de sus recuerdos…

Su difícil infancia en Konoha, el aprecio primero del Sarutobi y luego de Iruka, su fuga de Konoha, donde conoció a Rimururu, la llegada de la dragona pelirroja y su entrenamiento con el Equipo 7 junto a sus queridas novias… El Examen Chunin y la batalla contra el chico de Suna, el viaje con Ero-sensei que derivó en su muerte y su encuentro con su padre. El segundo entrenamiento y la muerte de Ryu a manos de Orochimaru, el viaje con Azula, la batalla con Infernape, los encuentros con Touma y Ukitsu, la revancha contra el simio y el encuentro con Shiryu, la batalla en la base de Orochimaru y luego la batalla en Daikanishima, todo hasta llegar al momento actual…

\- ¡¿Por qué estoy viendo todo esto…?!- Gritó el rubio, comenzando a llorar finalmente debido al dolor que ni siquiera podía entender

\- ¡Kah…!- Bramaba en forma demencial la Shogun del Fuugun, con esa expresión siniestra en su rostro

\- ¡No!- Todo aquél cubo de luz se desmoronó en todas direcciones mientras Naruto lanzó un grito escalofriante al aire, antes de caer desvanecido, con los ojos en blanco

\- N-Naruto dejó de gritar…- Infernape fue el primero en levantarse a pesar de su estado, seguido por las chicas

\- ¡Naruto…!- Rimururu se asustó visiblemente al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo, mientras Shirona se acuclillaba en el suelo, apenas sosteniéndose erguida y visiblemente agotada

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- Azula encaró visiblemente enfurecida a la Shogun del Fuugun

\- Le quité a mi hijo, lo que le estorbaba…- Respondió entre jadeos -Tuve que usar mucho Chakra para lograrlo- La pelirroja del Tengun se puso de pie con lentitud -Por ahora me retiro- Tomó su Katana y con tranquilidad la envainó de nuevo -En cuanto me recupere, volveré por él… Lo juro- Para desconcierto de todos, se convirtió en una esfera de luz que se proyectó al cielo en un instante hasta desaparecer de su vista

\- Al parecer estamos a salvo-ttebane- Kushina le ayudaba a la anciana Genkai a reincorporarse mientras miraba fijamente el cielo

"¿Lo que ya no necesita? ¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?" El Rey Mono miraba con desconcierto al rubio que era atendido por la Princesa de la Nación del Agua

\- Naruto, despierta…- Rimururu tomó suavemente a su amigo entre sus brazos y lo agitó suavemente para que despertara

\- Vaya, me alegra que no haya sido nada grave- Azula se acercó al ver que el chico había reaccionado.

Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero había algo extraño en su mirada…

Miraba todo con curiosidad y un deje de temor.

Sus ojos ya no mostraban esa alegría espontánea que lo caracterizaba o el dolor que había cargado por haber sido el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y no podía ocultar por más que lo intentara. De hecho, su mirada no mostraba nada más que una inocencia totalmente pura. Con los ojos entreabiertos, miró fijamente a la Chunin, quien se extrañó por aquella expresión de su amigo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó desconcertada Azula

\- Q-Quien… ¿Quién eres?- Naruto habló con incipiente temor, dejando atónitos a todos -¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasa?- Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, como si estuviera a punto de llorar -¿Quién soy yo?-

…

 **Notas**

La batalla se ha librado en una primera parte, mostrando el alcance de la Kami no Senshi y el difícil reto que tendrán Naruto y los demás, más los demás ahora que el rubio ha perdido sus recuerdos y es el objetivo de su madre…

La historia de Shirona la iré desarrollando en el transcurso de esta saga en forma de pequeños flashbacks enfocados en tercera persona, algunos sumamente melosos, otros llenos de acción y algunos muy tristes. Kushina por otra parte, si bien en un principio parece un personaje medio de relleno, conforme avance la historia tendrá un papel importante también. La contraparte de la invasión de Pain en el canon está por desatarse, a manos de una Shirona que busca a su hijo y a diferencia de Nagato, no está limitado por el agotamiento, no se detendrá ante nada y es evidentemente superior.

En cuanto a los poderes mostrados por el Rinnegan, el Preta es bastante similar al Susanoo de forma esquelética, si bien con un poder defensivo sumamente mayor, mientras que el Naraka es un Jikuukan Ninjutsu basado en la habilidad de Nightcrawler de los X-Men, más efectiva que el Hiraishin no Jutsu, con la ventaja de que sólo necesita el pensamiento del usuario para activarse. Eso es todo por ahora y lentamente se verá el cambio drástico de la Shirona niña a la Shogun del Fuugun que es actualmente.


	31. XXIX: Desafío Mortal

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, acá está la entrega prometida.

Por otro lado, he decidido que en cuanto a los capítulos correspondientes a la Saga de Shirona y Naruto, continuaré con el ciclo de cada dos semanas, contando la actualización anterior, por lo que la siguiente entrega sería para el sábado 14 de Octubre. Espero y deseo de todo corazón que no haya otro evento como el que retrasó el itinerario del fic.

Sin más por decir, agradezco la paciencia y paso a los reviews:

 **animebot02:** Gracias. Fue un hecho lamentable y todavía falta mucho por hacer.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues sí, la saga abre con una intensa batalla y esa pregunta desconcertante: ¿Qué pasará con Naruto?

 **dragon titanico:** Me alegra que al final lo de tu casa se haya quedado en 'casi'y pues cuando quieras o necesite, acá estamos. Pues gracias, la idea de los recuerdos de Shirona es mostrar su radical cambio a la par de la saga y sí, juntos lograron el milagro de herir a la Kami no Senshi, pero eso sólo logró que Naruto quedara desmemoriado y vulnerable. Sobre lo de Rikudou-Shaka-Shirona, lo manejaré de cierta manera conforme avance la historia. De hecho mandaste el review justo a tiempo, porque estaba por actualizar como dije ayer…

Pues bien, ahora al fic:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXIX: Desafío Mortal**

…

 _Aquél aterrador campo de batalla estaba totalmente devastado…_

 _Alrededor de ellas dos no quedaban más que un suelo totalmente erosionado y tierra desquebrajada. Montañas destrozadas y varios cadáveres quemados eran muestra del devastador poder de ambas. Una maltrecha Shirona de quince años, con diversas heridas y pequeñas hemorragias en todo el cuerpo, respirando con visible dificultad, encaraba visiblemente decidida a su enemigo. Su camisa negra sin mangas estaba visiblemente desgastada y su pantalón azul de tres cuartos roto en varias áreas debajo de las rodillas. Se sostenía con ayuda de su Katana mientras el Doujutsu legendario apenas y podía mantenerse en sus ojos._

 _Frente a ella, casi igual de lastimada, se encontraba aquella mujer demonio de largo cabello escarlata, tez morena y voluptuosa complexión. De aparentes veinte años y varios centímetros más alto que la Kami no Senshi, era una mujer de orejas puntiagudas y cejas visiblemente pobladas, ojos ámbar, con ropas consistentes en botas largas, pantalón blanco y traje blanco de tirantes sobre una camisa negra con cuello dorado y brazaletes del mismo tono metálico en ambos brazos, con un ojo en su frente, colocado con las comisuras en posición vertical._

 _Shirona, en la batalla más difícil que había tenido que enfrentar, se encontraba al límite contra la Kiganjou (Reina del Ojo Demoniaco) Hexerei. Ambas contrincantes ya estaban visiblemente agotadas, manteniéndose de pie más por sus ideales que por otra razón. La Reina de los demonios buscaba destruir a la jueza de los Kami para iniciar la conquista del Ninkai y la esclavización de todos los humanos bajo su tiranía. La chica de Uzushio se mantenía de pie debido a que ella era la única barrera que le impedía a esa megalómana la realización de sus objetivos…_

 _En el Ninkai estaba su hogar, la aldea que la había recibido cuando fue dejada en el mundo por la mensajera de los Kami. En el Ninkai estaban sus camaradas Ninja que darían la vida por su adorada aldea y sobretodo, ahí estaba su amado Minato, a quien había dejado desde que tenía trece años para enfrentar a la mujer delante de ella. Proteger al rubio era su razón principal para continuar de pie, dispuesta a morir…_

 _Alrededor de ellas, las rocas pequeñas y el polvo se elevaban al cielo mientras la tierra temblaba como resultado del choque de sus poderosos Chakra._

 _\- No entiendo, Shirona- La Kiganjou tranquilizó su respiración_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó seria la pelirroja, dejando de jadear también_

 _\- ¿Por qué proteges a los humanos? Son insectos, ganado que solamente existe predestinado a convertirse en nuestras bestias de carga, la carne en nuestros platos y nuestros juguetes sexuales cuando tengamos deseos carnales…- La siniestra Reina de los Demonios endureció la mirada -No merecen que los protejas… A diferencia de nosotros o de los Dragones, ellos no discriminan por la fuerza, sino por la apariencia, prefieren sobre ellos al más estético antes que al más capaz y mientras de frente hablarán bien de ti, por detrás te acuchillarán… Jamás aceptarán a alguien que no sea humano, sin importar lo mucho que hagas por ellos…-_

 _\- Es porque estoy agradecida- La Kami no Senshi cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente_

 _\- ¿Hm?-_

 _\- Hay una persona a la que le estoy muy agradecida, porque me dio su amor… ¡Y es por esa persona que te derrotaré!- La mirada de Shirona se mostró decidida "Minato… ¡Voy a protegerte aunque eso me cueste la vida!"_

 _\- Ya entiendo… Es una pena- La Kiganjou pronto fue rodeada por su enorme y denso Chakra escarlata -Pensaba decirte que te unieras a mí para conquistar el Ninkai, pero siendo así como piensas… ¡Caerás y tras de ti seguirán todos los humanos!-_

 _\- ¡No si tú caes primero!- En la mano derecha de la pelirroja comenzó a formarse una esfera azul de Chakra que comenzó a producir una corriente de viento_

 _\- Ni siquiera con 'ese' poder pudiste vencerme, mucho menos con un Jutsu de los inútiles humanos… Yo no soy débil y patética como el Juubi-_

 _\- ¡Este es el Jutsu que representa mi amor por el Ninkai!- Levantando la mano, la esfera adquirió la forma de un Shuriken gigante que brillaba en forma intensa -¡Es la representación de mi corazón y el de Minato unidos! ¡Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral de la Espada Oculta en la Mano)!- El polvo del lugar se disipó ante la intensa corriente de viento producida por el Jutsu_

 _\- ¡Kaiserin Phönix (Emperatriz Fénix)!- Exclamó triunfal Hexerei, mientras en un mano derecha se formaba la imponente figura de un ave de fuego hecha de Chakra -¡Apenas pudiste resistir el ataque anterior sin morir quemada! Ahora que estás agotada voy a reducirte a cenizas…- Un perversa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Kiganjou -¡Entonces nada me impedirá conquistar el Ninkai!-_

" _Debo derrotarla…" Pensó la Kunoichi, analizando a su enemiga con el Rinnegan, sin perder detalle y mientras era envuelta en el manto de Chakra del Asura "No importa lo que suceda, ahora que tengo una única posibilidad… ¡No puedo fallar!"_

 _\- ¡Muere!- Hexerei se lanzó al frente a toda la velocidad que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitía alcanzar -¡Kaiserin Phönix…!-_

" _¡Tengo que lograrlo…!" Shirona se arrojó también -¡Fuuton: Rasenshuriken…!-_

 _Mientras ambos iban a toda velocidad en el aire, tomaron vuelo para lanzar sus ataques finales. El destino del Ningenkai estaba en juego, el resultado se derivaría de ese último choque. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Shirona, la mano oscura de la Kiganjou liberó su infernal ataque, que le dio de lleno en su cuerpo. La Kami no Senshi gritó ahogadamente, empezando a consumirse en medio de aquél fuego despiadado y abrazador…_

 _\- Yo gané…- La mujer demonio iba a alejarse, cuando sintió que la fuerte mano libre de Shirona la detuvo -¡¿Qué demonios?!-_

 _\- Lo siento…- En el rostro de la Kunoichi se formó una débil sonrisa -Pero quien ganó fui yo… ¡Toma!-_

 _Sin importar la cercanía con su enemiga, Shirona impactó el Fuuton: Rasenshuriken en el ya aterrado rostro de Hexerei, provocando la mayor explosión de luz ocurrida durante el combate. Varios kilómetros a la redonda se expandió aquél resplandor enceguecedor, con un sonido vibrante sumamente intenso. Lo que quedaba del lugar desapareció, entre la luz del último ataque de la Kami no Senshi, ofreciendo su vida sin dudarlo en una batalla que decidía el destino de los seres humanos, algo de lo que los beneficiados no estaban enterados…_

 _El escenario del épico combate, un continente del Makai no más pequeño que la Nación del Fuego, estaba totalmente destruido debido a las encarnizadas batallas ocurridas durante la guerra entre Shirona y la Kiganjou Hexerei, cuyo conflicto al parecer había llegado a su desenlace._

 _La batalla final había terminado con el último reducto a donde la destrucción no había llegado…_

…

Una intensa lluvia acompañada de rayos y truenos caía sin cesar sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera Uzushio…

Todo estaba devastado, excepto por un edificio subterráneo que sólo conocía la anciana Genkai y por donde Kushina entraba con una bolsa de provisiones traídas de una de las bodegas que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de hace trece años atrás. Latas de conservas y algunos medicamentos no perecederos, eran parte de lo que llevaba junto con algunas vendas. Una vez que abrió la puerta de entrada al lugar, la cual estaba ubicada en el suelo, descendió un complejo sistema de escaleras y amplios corredores para llegar a una puerta de madera, la cual fue abierta por una Azula expectante.

\- Traje medicinas y algunas cosas de comer- Dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba al lugar

\- Gracias, ya era justo…- Replicó suavemente la princesa.

Al entrar ambas mujeres a la amplia habitación, enfocaron su mirada hacia la cama ubicada al final, donde Naruto estaba recostado y tapado hasta la cintura, acariciando suavemente a un entristecido Artemis, mientras que Infernape, vendado del vientre, los pectorales y los brazos, estaba sentado en un banco de madera mientras era atendido por el Ninjutsu Médico de Rimururu. Genkai miraba alternadamente cada espacio de la habitación, con expresión seria. La sangre seca de aquellas lágrimas, seguía presente en el rostro del hijo de la Shogun del Fuugun.

\- ¿Cómo va todo, Rimururu?- Preguntó la Chunin una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la otra castaña

\- Kushina-san tenía razón, ya logré reacomodar los hombros de Infernape en su lugar, pronto estará bien- La Daimyo se sentó en un banco de madera, visiblemente agotada tras terminar el tratamiento del simio -Sin embargo Naruto…- La mirada de todos se orientó a la cama, donde el chico seguía mirando con una amplia sonrisa al gato de particular marca en la frente

\- Miau…- El gato maulló mirando al chico

\- Que bonito gato- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad -¿Cómo te llamas?- Artemis se entristeció visiblemente con aquella pregunta -Ven… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

\- ¡Miau…!- El gato se arrojó al regazo del rubio, comenzando a llorar mientras se friccionaba contra él

\- ¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Por qué estás triste?- Preguntó el chico, confundido

\- Naruto perdió la memoria por completo- Kushina, Genkai, Rimururu y Azula voltearon a ver al Shogun del Kagun -Shirona… Ella dijo que le quitó a su hijo lo que le estorbaba… Se refería a todos los recuerdos de su vida…-

\- ¿Acaso usó algún Jutsu para absorber su memoria?- Preguntó expectante la Chunin

\- No, no creo… Más bien pienso que usó un Genjutsu producido por el Rinnegan como medio para llegar directamente al cerebro de Naruto y borrar todos sus recuerdos mediante un shock inducido en su mente… Algo similar a como el Tsukuyomi del Mangekyou Sharingan deja secuelas en la mente del objetivo, pero infinitamente más devastador… Al no tener completamente desarrollado su Doujutsu, Naruto fue incapaz de defenderse del asalto y como resultado, la memoria de Naruto quedó completamente en blanco- Un ingenuo rubio acariciaba al gato, ajeno a la conversación sobre él

\- ¿Entonces nunca se recuperará-ttebane?-

\- Eso no lo sé…- Respondió tranquilamente Infernape -Pero es como si Naruto hubiera vuelto a nacer como un niño que no sabe nada…-

\- ¡Ese no es lo importante!- Una afligida Rimururu llamó la atención de todos, ya que gritó mientras tenía la mano de Naruto entre las suyas -¡Algo grave ha pasado, todos nosotros también quedamos borrados de la mente de Naruto!- Tras sus palabras, volteó a ver hacia el expectante rubio -¡¿Acaso no nos recuerdas?! ¡¿Olvidaste mi rostro?!-

\- U-Ustedes me dicen Naruto- El chico estaba cohibido, ya que la princesa mayor estaba muy cerca de él y era sumamente bonita -¿Así es como me llamo?-

\- ¡Así es, tú eres Naruto!- La Daimyo estaba visiblemente entristecida -¡Vives en Konoha, en la Nación del Fuego y quieres convertirte en Hokage!-

\- ¿Konoha? ¿Hokage?- El chico con el Rinnegan en sus ojos se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un rictus de dolor -Kh… Me duele, me duele la cabeza- Rimururu instintivamente se apartó del chico, visiblemente entristecida

\- Al menos límpiate la sangre- Una molesta Azula sacó de entre sus ropas un pañuelo y tras mojarlo con una bandeja de agua cercana a la cama, limpió con cuidado a su amigo, dejando su rostro impecable

\- Gracias, eh… Amiga- El chico sonrió feliz, agradecido con la atención, desatando involuntariamente la furia de la Chunin

\- ¡Eso no es posible!- Sorpresivamente tomó de la camisa blanca con la que habían vestido a su amigo -¡Tú no puedes olvidarte de mi nombre ni del de Ryu-sensei, quien dio su vida por nosotros dos!- La marcada ira de Azula asustó visiblemente a Naruto

\- ¡Me duele!- El chico ya comenzaba a sollozar -¡Suéltame por favor…!- Sin delicadeza, la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego lanzó al chico contra la almohada en la que había estado recostado

\- ¡Azula!- La Daimyo estaba preocupada por alguna mala reacción que pudiera tener la otra princesa

\- ¡Cálmate ya, Azula…!- Dijo Infernape a modo de regaño

\- ¡Esa chica mala me está molestando…!- Naruto se aferró a Rimururu, soltándose a llorar visiblemente

\- Kh…- La Chunin agachó la mirada, apretando visiblemente puños y dientes "Si Shirona vuelve en estas condiciones, nada le impedirá llevarse a Naruto…"

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Tanteó la castaña de Kiri, sin dejar de consolar al chico

\- Si Shirona regresa a atacarnos de nuevo nos matará a todos y se llevara a Naruto sin que nadie pueda impedirlo… Sobra decir que si eso sucede, el Tengun será totalmente invencible- Respondió serio el Shogun del Kagun -La única posibilidad que tal vez tengamos, sea ir a Konoha para proteger ahí a Naruto… El Gama-sennin, la famosa Tsunade y el Shinobi no Kami (El Dios de los Ninja), Hiruzen Sarutobi, pueden ayudarnos y cualquier otra ayuda será bienvenida… Si vamos a Kiri, que apenas está comenzando a recuperarse, lo único que haremos será llevar destrucción y muerte…-

\- Entonces hagamos eso, vayamos a Konoha- Replicó decidida la Daimyo.

…

En la reubicada fortaleza Tiamath, Orochimaru y Diva se encontraban consumiendo sangre en estilizadas copas con adornos que aludían a demonios. La siniestra mujer se mantenía sonriente mientras que el Sannin se mostraba visiblemente preocupado debido a la tensión existente. No pudiendo resistir la ansiedad por más tiempo, el todavía Taishogun se levantó violentamente para mitigar la tensión que lo invadía. El combate entre Naruto y Shirona técnicamente había terminado inconcluso y él seguía sumamente preocupado por el peligro que corría.

La posición que había obtenido estaba amenazada y la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo…

\- ¡No se ha sabido nada de Shirona desde que se retiró del campo de batalla hace ya tres horas!- Orochimaru agachó ligeramente la cabeza, apretando los dientes con furia

\- Aunque, fue muy inteligente de su parte acabar con los vínculos que unían a Naruto-kun con sus amigos para dejar a esos inútiles sin poder- La azabache sonrió y le dio otro sorbo a su copa -Ahora sólo le falta ir por su premio- Finalmente, la siniestra azabache se terminó el contenido de su copa -Estoy segura de que Shirona-sama volverá con el cien por ciento del poder de su ejército y seguramente esos tontos trataran de ocultar a Naruto-kun en Konoha, ya que a estas alturas es la única aldea que podría resistir un embate de ese calibre… O al menos es lo que pienso que creerán esos estúpidos- Las palabras de Diva llamaron la atención de Orochimaru

"¿Shirona usará todo su poder?" La tensión del Taishogun aumentó más, si eso era posible

\- ¡Ya la tenemos en rango!- Un Demidevimon interrumpió las reflexiones del líder del Tengun -Encontramos a Shirona-sama…-

\- ¡Muéstrala ahora!- Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien se encontraba apartado leyendo un libro de pasta negra, se acercó para mirar.

En la enorme esfera de cristal del centro de la sala, la imagen apareció difusa. Lentamente se fue aclarando para revelar a la Shogun del Fuugun, quien se encontraba parada cerca del borde de un acantilado. Sus ropas lucían restauradas del el daño sufrido tras la batalla contra el Equipo Ryu a las afueras de las ruinas de Uzushio. Sostenía una antorcha con la efigie de un dragón con las quijadas abiertas en la punta, de la cual emergía una llama azul.

\- ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!- Preguntó serio el Doctor Diabólico

\- Actualmente está ubicada en la costa de la Uzumakishima (Isla Uzumaki), orientada hacia el Continente Shinobi- Replicó el pequeño ser alado

\- ¿Y esa antorcha tan extraña?- Mayuri observaba fijamente a la Shogun del Fuugun

\- Así que piensa usar a los Sannin Taichou (Los Tres Generales)…- Orochimaru observó fijamente aquél objeto

\- ¿Los Sannin Taichou?- Repitió serio el Shogun del Raigun

\- Shirona es muy poderosa y generalmente basta consigo misma, es por eso que casi nunca se muestran, pero los Sannin Taichou son sus súbditos más poderosos, son tres guerreros con habilidades únicas… Cuando Shirona se une a ellos tres, su poder destructivo se vuelve inimaginable- Replicó el Taishogun, aparentando una tranquilidad que para nada sentía

\- ¿Tan buenos sirvientes tiene?- Preguntó el Shogun con discreta envidia

\- Es algo grave… ¿Verdad? Y así, la ambición del pequeño Orochimaru va a quedar destrozada…- Diva afiló más su sonrisa mientras dejaba caer su copa al suelo, la cual se hizo pedazos.

Los firmes pasos que se escuchaban en el corredor contiguo llamaron la atención de los tres líderes del Tengun. Segundos después, Choun Shiryuu hizo acto de presencia, abriendo la enorme puerta de la habitación con facilidad.

\- Vámonos, Diva…- Declaró la fría servidora del Rey Dragón Demonio

\- ¿Me vas a llevar a divertirme?- Cuestionó sonriente la Sombra Sangrienta

\- Vamos a ir a neutralizar a los Otsutsuki de la Luna- Replicó al instante la Espadachín Legendaria

\- ¿Neutralizar? Vaya eufemismo…- La azabache se puso de pie mientras la felina negra se posaba en su hombro derecho -Como sea, es mejor ir allá que quedarse a aburrirse aquí… Cuando se sabe el resultado de una batalla, ésta pierde la gracia- La mujer volteó a ver al angustiado Sannin -Nos veremos pronto, Orochimaru-chan…-

El aludido no respondió a la insolencia de su compañera, ya que si Shirona triunfaba, seguramente Diva sería la encargada de asesinarlo…

La única esperanza de Orochimaru era que sucediera un milagro prácticamente imposible.

…

\- Que se reúnan los tres líderes… ¡Ahora!-

La Shogun del Fuugun levantó aquella antorcha hacia el cielo y la infundió levemente de Chakra, provocando un brutal estallido de la llama azul de varios metros de diámetro y una altura tal que incluso alcanzó las nubes. La llamarada duró por varios minutos, tras lo que gradualmente redujo su tamaño hasta que terminó por extinguirse…

Shirona volteó hacia el cielo, ya que lo que parecía ser un Ave Fénix de fuego apareció entre las blancas nubes y descendía hasta posarse delante de ella. Tras graznar, el ave se disipó violentamente, rebelando a un joven de tez morena y cabello azul alborotado, que usaba una armadura blanca del peto, con los brazos y piernas de color azul y una corona de tres puntas que adornaba su cabeza. Detrás de su espalda, tres juegos de plumas en forma de hilera salían y se agitaban suavemente con el viento.

\- Fénix Ikki, a sus órdenes, Shirona-sama- Declaró el recién llegado.

Ambos voltearon con expectación hacia el bosque al final del acantilado, tras escuchar unas pisadas firmes y frenéticas que se acercaban cada vez más. Finalmente del bosque emergió lo que parecía ser un lobo de color blanco, con llamativas garras rojas y varias veces más grande que un lupino ordinario. Tras aullar de forma imponente, aquél animal se vio envuelto en un intenso brillo celeste al tiempo que se paró en dos patas. Sus extremidades delanteras se adaptaron para convertirse en manos mientras una banda cruzada su cuerpo en forma diagonal para terminar en una hombrera y unos pantalones aparecían para cubrir sus piernas, así como un guantelete le cubría su brazo izquierdo y unas cadenas enrolladas el derecho.

\- Weregarurumon presente, Shirona-sama…- Declaró el ahora hombre lobo con suma frialdad.

El Hombre Bestia se acercó al Caballero y a la Shogun del Fuugun, tras lo que los tres orientaron su mirada hacia el mar delante de ellos, al ver cómo se comenzaba a agitar de forma un tanto súbita. Un pilar de agua se levantó violentamente varios metros sobre el acantilado, revelando una esfera de Chakra intenso de color azul. Entre esa concentración de energía era visible la silueta de un hombre aparentemente cruzado de brazos. Dicha esfera descendió delante de Shirona, Fénix Ikki y Weregarurumon, revelando a un guerrero de peculiar tez verde, arrugada en sus brazos, con sus bíceps y antebrazos visibles de color claro, delineados por contornos rojos. Su expresión seria, carente de vello facial, estaba puesta sobre sus compañeros. Vestía un traje púrpura sin mangas, hombreras alargadas blancas de las cuales se derivaba una capa del mismo color y un turbante blanco también. Usaba unos zapatos algo rudimentarios y viejos.

\- Piccolo a su servicio, Shirona-sama- Declaró tranquilo el último en llegar e inmediatamente se poso junto a sus compañeros, delante de su líder

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado, los estaba esperando- La Shogun entrecerró la ojos, endureciendo la mirada

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos, Shirona-sama- Declaró serio el hombre verde

\- Estoy ansioso por saber qué la hizo convocar el poder de los tres- El hombre lobo esbozó una leve sonrisa, enseñando sus fauces

\- ¿Acaso ha llegado el momento de exterminar a los asquerosos humanos?- El hombre de armadura sonrió en forma perversa

\- Mi hijo… Estaba con vida- Las palabras de la pelirroja llamaron la atención de los tres visiblemente -El Ninja de Konoha que últimamente ha desafiado al Tengun, no es otro más que mi hijo… Naruto Namikaze-

\- Que coincidencia tan extraña- Piccolo era el más sorprendido, pero mantuvo la compostura

\- Yo vi a Naruto cara a cara y combatí contra él y sus aliados, la unión que había entre ellos se convierte en una fuerza que les ayuda a salir adelante en los momentos más difíciles… Una fuerza tan impresionante, que incluso logró hacerme daño…-

\- ¡¿Usted fue herida en batalla?!- Exclamó Ikki, abriendo los ojos a toda su capacidad, visiblemente asombrado

\- Por eso vino a este lugar, ya que en medio de este bosque se encuentra la llamada Fuente del Paraíso, para recuperarse de sus heridas…- Agregó Weregarurumon, con expectación

\- Comprendo, Shirona-sama- Declaró el hombre de capa blanca -Necesita que la ayudemos a recuperar a su hijo, Naruto-san-

\- Así es, yo utilicé el poder del Rinnegan para borrar todos los recuerdos que Naruto tenía como ser humano, solamente hay que ir por él, pero el problema son sus compañeros… Si Naruto está en peligro, ellos no le temen ni a la muerte… Los Shogun que traicionaron al Tengun, el Rey Mono Infernape y el Caballero Dragón Shiryu, son especialmente fuertes-

\- No bromeé, aunque hablemos de Shogun del Tengun, no sería motivo para que usted nos necesitara- El peliazul sonrió suavemente

\- No la cuestiones, Ikki- Replicó el hombre lobo, con expresión seria -Es gracias a esa prudencia que el Fuugun ha ganado todas sus batallas-

\- Ciertamente, aunque no tengan el poder de un Kami no Senshi, de todos aquellos que pude haber elegido entre los habitantes del Ryukai y el Makai, ustedes tres son los más poderosos y capaces… Pero esos humanos que están dispuestos a morir, también han demostrado una fuerza increíble, así que si los amigos de Naruto se resisten, quiero que entre los tres acaben con ellos y yo me llevaré a mi hijo-

\- ¡Entendido!- Replicaron a coro los Sannin Taichou

\- Entonces vámonos… Iremos a pie para guardar mi poder lo más posible- Los ojos esmeraldas se transformaron en el Doujutsu legendario mientras la Shogun se orientaba hacia el bosque -Como lo supuse… Justamente están viajando hacia Konoha… ¡Adelante!-

Los cuatro se movilizaron inmediatamente. Weregarurumon e Ikki corriendo en tierra mientras que Shirona y Piccolo levitaban sobre ellos con el Bukuujutsu. Los cuatro se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Konoha. La Shogun y el hombre verde se posaron al frente, flanqueados por los otros dos Taichou. El viaje para cruzar el mar que separaba Uzumakishima de la Nación del Fuego tomaba varios días en barco, pero para los cuatro era sólo cuestión de horas para cruzar de costa a costa. Ni siquiera sintieron el cambio de tierra a agua durante su camino. La mirada de Shirona si bien enfocada hacia el frente, realmente estaba puesta sobre la aldea que en ese momento era la más poderosa del mundo.

"Minato… Si los tuyos se oponen a que recupere a mi hijo, destruiré Konoha hasta los cimientos, acabando con toda la gente, hombres, mujeres y niños… Nadie escapará de la muerte" La Shogun endureció la mirada…

Estaba decidida a todo para recuperar lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

…

En la entrada de la aldea, vestidas con sus uniformes Chunin, Hinata y Nami miraban decididas al frente. Sus cuerpos ahora lucían más tonificados y sus expresiones más seguras, ya que habían superado en tiempo récord el entrenamiento extremo de la Sannin Tsunade, quien estaba detrás de ellas, sonriendo orgullosa…

Finalmente había llegado el momento que ambas habían estado esperando, eran los suficientemente fuertes como para alcanzar al resto de su equipo en su travesía para vencer al temible Tengun. Las noticias que habían llevado Kakashi y los demás sobre la victoria en Daikanishima eran sumamente alentadoras, todo parecía ir bien.

\- ¿Listas para partir, Hina-chan, Nami-chan?- Declaró la voluptuosa rubia

\- Si, Tsunade-sama- Replicaron ambas chicas a coro

\- Entonces vamos, su novio debe estar en Kiri…-

\- Pronto estaremos contigo, Naruto-kun- Murmuró ligeramente sonrojada la Hyuga

\- Es cierto, ya nada nos separará ahora- Agregó bellamente ruborizada la Uchiha.

Sin embargo delante de ellas descendió una esfera de luz se posó y en un estallido súbito de luz, se disipó para mostrar al maltrecho Infernape, a la temerosa Rimururu, a la todavía molesta Azula, a la seria Genkai y a la expectante Kushina Uzumaki. Tsunade reconoció a las dos nativas de Uzushio después de unos instantes, ya las había conocido anteriormente, pero se sorprendió de verlas en ese lugar. En cambio las dos primeras Kunoichi, luchando contra el mal recuerdo de su encuentro con el Shogun del Kagun, se acercaron visiblemente preocupadas al notar que en sus brazos cargaba al rubio que les robaba sus pensamientos. Naruto dormía tiernamente abrazando a Artemis, ajeno a lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Ambas se acercaron visiblemente preocupadas a su novio, mientras la Sannin hizo lo propio con la princesa de su Nación

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Princesa Azula?- Preguntó la Sannin, yendo directamente al punto

\- Estamos en medio de una crisis… ¡Necesitamos hablar con Ozai-sama y con el Hokage inmediatamente!- Replicó Rimururu visiblemente alterada, sin darle la oportunidad a Azula de contestar.

…

En la entrada de la Torre Hokage había un gran bullicio, ya que estaba por comenzar una reunión de emergencia entre el Sandaime Hokage, el Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego y la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua. Rimururu esperaba en la entrada de la oficina de Sarutobi acompañada de Azula, Hinata y Nami que llevaban de las manos a un enormemente apenado Naruto. El chico miraba de reojo a ambas chicas que lo escoltaban con evidente solemnidad. Cuando le preguntaron si las recodaba, se sintió culpable al no hacerlo, como si el dolor que mostraron en sus expresiones también le afectara a él. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse contento por esa muestra de atención y cariño. Detrás de ellos iban Kushina, Genkai y Tsunade, estando al final el Shogun del Kagun.

\- Disculpen- La pelinegra Shizune abrió la puerta de madera -Sarutobi-sama y Ozai-sama los recibirán ahora- Se notaba incómoda al ver al Hombre Bestia que la había vencido de un solo golpe justo frente a ella

\- Qué sorpresa, no pensé que Rimururu era la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua…- Murmuró Genkai, más para sí misma

\- Si no lo fuera no se atrevería a pedir audiencia con el Daimyo y el Kage al mismo tiempo, sin importar que fuera una aldea diminuta- Replicó serio el Rey Mono mientras se daba la vuelta discretamente -Yo aquí los espero, avísenme cuando hayan terminado…-

El Equipo Ryu, ingresó a la oficina y tomó asiento en la mesa amplia que fue preparada para la improvisada reunión. Ozai miró de reojo a su hija, dándose cuenta en su expresión que había cambiado visiblemente, esperaba que para bien. Por otra parte, Hiruzen estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de enterarse…

Sabía que el Kami no Senshi era una leyenda de Uzushio, que se perdió en el olvido cuando la aldea aliada de Konoha fue destruida tan sólo un día después del ataque del Kyuubi. El anciano inhaló de su pipa y tras sacar el humo, se dispuso a hablar en ese tenso ambiente.

\- Explíquenme lo mejor posible qué es lo que está sucediendo- Dijo el anciano con tranquilidad

\- Yo lo haré- Azula se adelantó a la otra princesa para tomar la palabra -Verán… Tras la batalla contra el Dogun en Daikanishima, viajamos a Suna en busca de armas, ahí fuimos atacados por Drigers del Kingun, alterados con Chakra para aumentar enormemente sus capacidades… Naruto despertó su Rinnegan ganando la batalla, entonces apareció esa mujer, Diva, para confundir a Naruto con el asunto de su identidad… Viajamos a las afueras de las ruinas de Uzushio al tener una pista por parte de la anciana Genkai y Kushina… En ese lugar fue donde nos encontramos con Shirona, quien demostró un poder abrumador y reveló ser la madre de Naruto… No sólo nos venció, sino que dejó a Naruto así, sin memoria, fue entonces que decidimos venir aquí-

\- ¿Puedes darnos un parámetro del poder de esa tal Shirona?- Replico Ozai, visiblemente atento al relato

\- Sí… La destrucción de Iwa fue su obra y por lo que acabo de oír de Tsunade-san, deduzco que también es responsable de la aniquilación de Kumo… No podría comparar su poder con algún Ninja conocido, ni siquiera con Yondaime-sama, ya que es muy superior a lo que hemos visto antes… Infernape, quien está afuera y era Shogun del Kagun fue derrotado muy fácilmente por ella, siendo que Infernape es capaz de vencer a Jounin experimentados con sólo sus puños, Shizune-san puede dar fe de ello-

\- Sí…- Dijo la aludida, discretamente avergonzada

\- ¿Cuál es el problema principal del asunto?- Sarutobi retomó la palabra

\- Naruto es la única oportunidad que tiene la humanidad de vencer al Tengun, necesitamos protegerlo a toda costa hasta que podamos ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, ya que si Shirona llega a tenerlo de su lado, el mundo se enfrentará a cuatro Rinnegan, el Doujutsu legendario que como está comprobado, es una realidad-

\- Entiendo… Entonces la Kami no Senshi, que debe ser jueza de los Kami en el mundo, ha decidido la destrucción de la humanidad… ¿Piensan combatir? ¿En verdad piensan combatir contra ella?- El Sandaime observaba con incertidumbre a la castaña líder de la Nación del Agua

\- Pelearemos… Kushina-san y Genkai-san piensan que el ataque de Shirona es el destino o la voluntad de los Kami- La Daimyo tomó la palabra, decidida -Pero para mí nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a la gente de ese modo… ¡Es una agresión y debemos defendernos!-

\- Yo pienso lo mismo…- El Daimyo sonrió satisfecho -A fin de cuentas ella es parte del Tengun que ha lanzado una guerra frontal contra los humanos… Sarutobi-san, movilice a la totalidad de las fuerzas Ninja… Yo pagaré la misión más alta que haya tenido esta aldea en su historia, proteger a Naruto, la esperanza del mundo y… El hijo de mi mejor amigo-

\- Ozai-sama…- El anciano estaba sorprendido

\- Gracias- Rimururu hizo una respetuosa reverencia

\- Shizune… Da el aviso a todos, que inicie la movilización total de la aldea inmediatamente- Declaró ya serio el Hokage

\- ¡A la orden!- La pelinegra hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a toda prisa

\- Kh…- Kushina se llevó la mano a la frente, llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó seria la rubia voluptuosa

\- Se, se acerca…- Murmuró la Uzumaki, con una expresión de dolor contenido -Es un Chakra gigantesco lleno de odio-

\- Shirona…- Murmuraron ambas castañas

\- Sí, pero no sólo es ella…-

\- ¡¿Qué dices…?!- Azula se puso visiblemente nerviosa, al igual que todos los presentes

\- Son… ¡Son tres más!- Las palabras de la temblorosa Uzumaki dejaron abrumados a todos excepto a Naruto, quien estaba visiblemente aburrido por toda esa palabrería que no entendía.

…

En el exterior de Konoha todas las fuerzas Shinobi se encontraban en una frenética movilización que debía estar terminada en apenas horas, repartiendo chalecos oficiales del uniforme incluso a los Genin, así como se evacuaban a los civiles hacia los refugios en prevención de la monstruosa amenaza que según palabras del Sandaime, estaba por desatarse en cualquier momento.

En lo más profundo del búnker de la Torre Hokage, Infernape, Rimururu, unas entristecidas Hinata y Nami, Shizune, Genkai, Kushina, Sarutobi y Azula, observaban cómo una reja de barrotes dejaba encerrado a Naruto…

\- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! ¡Ábranme…!- Naruto sollozaba mientras se aferraba de los barrotes con evidente desesperación -¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor…!-

\- Es… ¿Es absolutamente necesario meterlo en una celda?- Preguntó expectante la Uchiha

\- Por desgracia, este es el lugar más seguro y guarnecido de toda Konoha… A cualquier persona le tomaría varios días el simplemente abrir esta celda, romper los barrotes que están reforzados con Chakra o descender hasta aquí… Estamos doscientos metros bajo tierra- Respondió seria Shizune -Si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa, no le será fácil a esa mujer encontrar aquí a Naruto-kun-

\- Sí, pero… Él está asustado- Agregó la Hyuga con evidente tristeza

\- Naruto, por lo que tengo entendido fue un huérfano que creció estigmatizado por haber sido el contenedor del Kyuubi, sin embargo jamás dejó que eso nublara su ideal de convertirse en el Kage de su amaba…- Las palabras del Shogun del Kagun llamaron la atención de todos -Y el haber crecido en la adversidad fue lo que lo templó para convertirse en un Shinobi extraordinario a tan corta edad…- Azula volteó a ver seria a su amigo -Sin embargo, Shirona borró todo eso de su mente y Naruto está totalmente en blanco, así que si dejamos que se reencuentre con ella en este estado, la recibirá como su madre, no será difícil de convencer puesto que ambos son los únicos en poseer el Rinnegan…-

\- Es por eso que no nos queda opción… A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero es por el bien de Naruto- Agregó triste la Daimyo

\- Bien, entonces quédense usted e Infernape por favor, Rimururu-sama- Dijo seria Nami

\- Así es, nosotras intentaremos detener a Shirona-san, para proteger a Naruto-kun- Agregó decidida Hinata

\- Vamos Hina-chan, debemos estar en la vanguardia- La azabache volteó a ver a su amiga

\- De acuerdo, no debemos dejar que se encuentren- Al instante ambas Kunoichi corrieron hacia la salida

\- Veamos entonces dónde están los enemigos- Todos voltearon a ver a Sarutobi, quien tenía en sus manos una esfera de cristal -¡Toumegane no Jutsu (Técnica del Telescopio)…!-

Lentamente en la esfera de cristal comenzó a aparecer una imagen borrosa, que se aclaró en cuestión de segundos, revelando a Shirona, Piccolo, Weregarurumon e Ikki. Todos se sorprendieron con el intimidante aspecto de los cuatro individuos. La tensión aumentó visiblemente cuando Shirona orientó su mirada de forma que parecía saber que era observada por el Sandaime…

Su Rinnegan intimidó inmediatamente al líder de Konoha.

\- Esos fueron los tres Chakra que detectó Kushina además del de Shirona- La princesa menor estaba discretamente intimidada

-¡¿Quiénes son esos individuos?!- La Daimyo también estaba confundida

\- Creo saber quiénes son… Son los Sannin Taichou- El simio apretó los dientes

\- ¡¿Sannin Taichou?!- Replicaron los demás presentes, excepto el rubio encerrado

\- Los guerreros más fuertes al servicio de Shirona… Si pelean a sus límites máximos, pueden incluso igualar el poder de los Shogun- El temor era visible en las expresiones de todos -Pero no imaginé que fuera a utilizarlos- Infernape también parecía finalmente rebasado por los acontecimientos "Esto no está nada bien… No pudimos contra Shirona aún cuando estaba sola… Al menos me gustaría que Shiryu estuviera aquí"

\- Si al menos tuviéramos un poco de tiempo, podríamos organizar una defensa eficiente para resistir lo más posible y planear algún contraataque…- Sarutobi también lucía nervioso.

Azula, miraba pensativa la esfera donde se podía ver que Shirona y sus hombres continuaban con su avance y ya no estaban lejos del lugar conocido como el Valle del Fin, eso quería decir que estaban a tiro de piedra de la aldea. Volteó de reojo hacia Naruto, que observaba curioso lo que estaba pasando, pero el temor y el desconcierto estaban presentes en su mirada. Sollozaba esporádicamente, con la mirada baja…

La castaña menor apretó los puños cerca de la cintura y levantó la mirada con una expresión decidida como nunca antes.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Las carcajadas que desató la Chunin dejaron confundidos a todos -Je, je, je…- Azula sonrió burlonamente mientras cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros -Para nada, digo, nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir son nulas…-

\- ¿Azula-chan?- Murmuró Kushina, confundida por esa extraña actitud

\- Perdón, pero no yo quiero morir en vano- La aludida dio media vuelta, rumbo a la salida del lugar -Yo me voy de aquí si no les molesta-

\- ¡¿Qué quieres con eso?!- Rimururu se notaba visiblemente ofendida de que la otra princesa mostrara esa actitud con la crisis que se estaba viviendo

\- Estoy diciendo que voy a escapar- La mirada miel volteó de reojo hacia la Daimyo, sobre su hombro -El enemigo es muy poderoso y no podremos contra él, será inútil… Yo no me quedaré a morir-

\- ¡¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo?!- El simio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

\- Claro, pero soy yo quien no puede entenderlos a ustedes… Miren a Naruto, está acabado, además Shirona viene con refuerzos y los Ninja de la aldea están intentando realizar una movilización que lleva días en cuestión de horas… ¿Realmente creen que podremos siquiera defendernos de un monstruo que ya está totalmente recuperado de la batalla que tuvimos?-

\- ¡Pero ustedes, los alumnos de Ryu-san siempre están dispuestos a dar la vida por los suyos, incluso aunque hayan perdido las esperanzas!- Replicó la otra castaña visiblemente entristecida -¡¿Vas a abandonar a nuestro amigo?!-

\- Pues…- Azula se acercó a la celda, junto a Naruto -No hay problema, después de todo el mocoso ni siquiera es humano…- Revolvió los cabello rubios con su mano, mientras el chico lloraba entristecido -Y realmente, nunca lo he considerado mi amigo… Sólo lo he usado para sobrevivir- Rimururu miraba totalmente incrédula a la Chunin tras sus crueles palabras -¿No creen que entregarles a Naruto sería lo mejor? Se ve que lo quieren bastante… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Un golpe seco se escuchó en todo el lugar, seguido de una pesada caída. Azula estaba en el suelo y un hilillo de sangre surgía de su boca, mientras delante de ella, el Sandaime tenía su puño derecho extendido, con una cara que dejaba sentir toda la ira que sentía contra esa chiquilla insolente…

Recordó el día que altivamente llegó a su oficina para pedirle entrenamiento, con esa misma cara de soberbia que tenía a pesar del golpe recibido. La Chunin se levantó lentamente, limpiándose la sangre que fluía de su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha, sin perder esa expresión burlona.

Y Hiruzen apenas podía controlar la ira al recordar que esa chiquilla cobarde estaba viva gracias al noble y desinteresado sacrificio de Ryu…

\- Está bien… Lárgate si quieres, pero ya no eres Ninja de Konoha y de mi cuenta corre que jamás seas Daimyo… Una escoria como tú jamás tendrá la Voluntad de Fuego… Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión y te saque con los pies por delante- El tono de voz de Sarutobi daba a entender que hablaba muy en serio

\- Ok, sólo no te alteres, viejo… Te puedes infartar- Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Infernape y Kushina, así como la seriedad de Genkai y la extrañeza de Shizune, la Kunoichi expulsada corrió hacia la salida del búnker -¡Adiós…!-

\- ¡Azula!- Kushina corrió hacia la ahora simple princesa

\- ¡Espera, Azula…!- Infernape iba a correr tras ella, cuando Rimururu lo detuvo posando su brazo delante de él

\- Déjala ir Infernape, te necesitamos bien, así que voy a atenderte-

\- ¡Pe-Pero!- El Rey Mono dejó de balbucear cuando notó que la Daimyo lloraba con una expresión de decepción -Rimururu…-

\- Yo admiraba tanto a los alumnos de Ryu-san y me hubiera gustado entrenar con ella también, realmente llegué a pensar que Azula había cambiado, que ya no era esa niña cruel que cuando era niña no quería tener amigos y despreciaba a la gente que no estaba en su posición…- Tomó aire para continuar -No pensé que seguiría siendo una persona tan horrible por dentro…-

\- Me pregunto qué le pasó…- Infernape bajó la mirada "¿Por qué perdiste el valor tan de repente? Azula…"

\- ¿Azula…?- Murmuró el rubio mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

La castaña recorría las escaleras ascendentes con visible prisa, acercándose cada vez más hasta la luz al final de la ruta. Finalmente atravesó una puerta que la llevó a la planta baja de la Torre Hokage y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la salida para dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea…

En ese momento fue que Kushina la alcanzó y la detuvo al tomarla violentamente del brazo. La castaña volteó a ver con desconcierto a la Uzumaki, quien lucía visiblemente triste.

\- Kushina…-

\- ¿Entonces era mentira que pelearías hasta el final por Naruto-kun? ¿El valor para desafiar a Shirona-teme también-ttebane…?- La castaña desvió la mirada con evidente incomodidad -Tú… ¡Tú eres la persona más despreciable que conozco, es por gente como tú que Shirona-teme quiere destruir a los humanos!- La pelirroja amagó con abofetearla, pero finalmente rompió a llorar y regresó corriendo hacia la Torre Hokage

\- Je…- La expresión de la princesa se entristeció visiblemente mientras la orientaba hacia el cielo despejado "Sí… Justamente así dolió cuando Ukitsu me despreció aquél día en que los dejé a su suerte…" Azula se mostró decidida de un instante a otro -Pero esta vez, es distinto…-

Saltando por los tejados de casas y edificios, notando la evidente movilización de las masas, rápidamente llegó a la entrada de la aldea, donde un numeroso contingente de Ninja, encabezados por Hinata y Nami, se encontraban esperando lo inevitable, la batalla contra el enemigo que según el Sandaime, era prácticamente invencible…

Los Genin de la generación de Naruto y varios Ninjas más encabezaban ese grupo decidido a pelear. Azula no pudo sonreír más satisfecha al ver los muchos amigos que ya tenía el rubio y que estaban dispuestos a protegerlo arriesgando la vida…

Era una pena que el chico ya no recordara cuánto deseaba ver algo así.

Parada finalmente sobre el marco superior de la enorme puerta de la entrada, se quitó la capa negra de su espalda y la volteó para dejar ver el estampado de Nubes Rojas. Ágilmente se la puso y orientó su mirada hacia el frente una vez que termino de abotonársela.

"Naruto… Desde el comienzo me desagradaste y por eso te miraba sobre el hombro… Sin embargo, te fuiste ganando mi respeto al ver la fiereza con la que combatías para alcanzar tu sueño y sin darme cuenta, te convertiste en una fuente de inspiración para mí" La princesa cerró los ojos por un momento "Eres una persona especial capaz de motivar a cualquiera a mostrar lo mejor de sí… Jamás lo aceptaré delante de nadie, pero…" Una sutil sonrisa se formó en su rostro "Pero deseé ser como tú, un Ninja capaz de hacer amigos en cualquier parte y poseer esa voluntad inquebrantable que te ha distinguido siempre…" Al abrir los ojos mostró una ferocidad abrazadora "Si se necesita tiempo, al menos eso puedo hacer y no me importa morir para conseguir aunque sea unos segundos… Evidentemente no voy a vencer a tu madre, pero me llevaré conmigo al menos a uno o dos de esos sujetos… Nunca fui buena con las palabras, así que hablarán mis acciones… Ryu-sensei, donde quiera que esté vea mi última batalla… Y deme un poco de suerte" Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la chica ataviada con la capa de Akatsuki se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se elevó al aire…

…

En el amplio rio derivado de la catarata gigantesca del Valle del Fin, Shirona y sus subordinados ya estaban avanzando en dirección a Konoha. Sólo era cuestión de media hora a lo mucho según sus estimaciones para llegar a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego. Ahí iniciaría la matanza y la Kami no Senshi finalmente recuperaría a su hijo.

Llegaron al paso donde esas imponentes estatuas, El Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju y el Niidaime Hokage, Madara Uchiha, estaban frente a frente, con el sello de manos de la alianza de Konoha en todo su esplendor…

\- Alto ahí, ustedes cuatro… No dejaré que sigan avanzando- Una Azula que sonreía confiada miraba fijamente a los cuatro integrantes del Fuugun, posada en la cabeza de Hashirama

\- ¡Ja!- El peliazul dio un paso al frente con expresión confiada -Al oírte hablar así no pensé que serías sólo una mocosa insolente… ¿Acaso buscas suicidarte o es que has perdido la razón?-

"Ojalá que nadie se entere de lo que estoy a punto de hacer…" La sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa desapareció

\- ¿Hm…?- Shirona se dio cuenta de que la princesa tramaba algo -Ikki, no la subestimes, está planeando algo, lo creas o no…-

\- ¡Kai…!- Azula realizó el sello de liberación.

En los talones de las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama, había una gran concentración de sellos explosivos, que detonaron súbita y violentamente. Ambas estatuas se desplomaron hacia los sorprendidos integrantes del Tengun a gran velocidad al tiempo que Azula usaba el Bukuujutsu para mantenerse en el aire. Entonces la chica comenzó con una breve secuencia de sellos, terminándola en apenas un par de segundos, formando aquél círculo con los dedos de sus manos unidos por los dedos medios e índices…

\- ¡Jiton: Juuhou…!-

Sin darles oportunidad a reaccionar, la esfera de Chakra Jiton impactó contra los integrantes del Tengun, seguida del derrumbe de las estatuas que los sepultó en medio de un gran estruendo y la visible agitación de las aguas… Azula sabía que no podría derrotar a Shirona con eso, pero confiaba que al menos alguno de los Sannin Taichou muriera, ya fuera por su Jutsu o por los escombros que los habían sepultado. La enorme pila de fragmentos de las dos estatuas que estaban pensadas para durar por siempre, parecía haber acabado con parte del problema.

"¡Mueran sepultados…!" Pensó expectante la castaña, sin embargo, tuvo un presentimiento y volteó hacia su espalda de reojo.

Un violento impacto la arrojó de donde estaba parada hacia el pie de la cascada dando varias vueltas en el aire y levantando un considerable pilar de agua al momento de golpear el agua, sin embargo emergió al instante y con su control del Chakra rápidamente se posó sobre el líquido. Orinetó su mirada hacia el cielo, donde el Caballero se sostenía del pie de una enorme águila dorada, coronada con un penacho adornado con una gema verde en el tope y vistosas plumas verdes que parecían una larga melena.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Esmeralda? Me salvaste justo a tiempo- El águila graznó como respuesta

\- Kh…- La chica apretó los dientes -Escapó uno…-

La atención de Azula regresó hacia la pequeña montaña de escombros, que comenzó a retumbar ligeramente…

Ante la mirada atónica de la chica, la montaña se disgregó cuando el hombre lobo emergió levantando lo que parecía ser el torso de la estatua del Shodaime, como una escalofriante demostración de fuerza. Luego, con relativa facilidad, Weregarurumon arrojó el enorme pedazo de roca varios metros hacia su espalda, levantando otro pilar de agua mientras los demás escombros terminaban por desaparecer en el lecho del río. Detrás de él, Shirona y Piccolo observaban todo, la Shogun con las manos en la cintura y el Taichou con los brazos cruzados.

\- La chiquilla pensó en todo…- Dijo serio el hombre bestia, mirando de reojo a su líder -Si hubiera sido una invasión de humanos ordinarios, pudo haber cambiado el curso de una guerra con esta emboscada causándole muchas bajas al enemigo…-

\- Venir totalmente sola para intentar retrasarnos, al igual que encararme firmemente sin desviar la mirada, requiere de mucha valentía…- La pelirroja cerró los ojos "Y un acto de estupidez que sólo alguien con la forma de ser de Taichi, haría…" Suspiró y comenzó a hablar -Ya había pensado que nos encontraríamos con ella en cualquier momento antes de llegar a Konoha, porque Kushina seguramente detectaría mi Chakra y el de ustedes tres… Evidentemente esta chica no es de la gente que se sienta a esperar-

\- ¡Shirona!- La aludida y sus subordinados voltearon cuando Azula gritó mientras se ponía en guardia -¡¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Naruto?! ¡El ya tiene una vida en Konoha!-

\- Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Shirona-sama…- El hombre verde parecía molesto

\- Espera, Piccolo…- La pelirroja posó la mirada del Rinnegan sobre la princesa -Muy bien, como vas a morir en este lugar y se nota que aprecias a mi hijo, te responderé…-

"Sí, una respuesta, por más corta que sea, representa segundos valiosos para que los demás organicen la defensa de Konoha…" Pensó la castaña, expectante

\- Su vida es muy parecida a lo que yo viví también… Crecí en Uzushio como una huérfana, descubrí mi origen divino cuando cumplí diez años, luego me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mi aldea…- Shirona contaba su historia con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila -¡Y al final lo único que recibí por mi vida de dedicación, fidelidad y esfuerzo a Uzushio fue la peor de las traiciones! ¡Todo por no ser humana!- La castaña no pudo evitar entristecerse con el profundo dolor que podía sentirse en las palabras de la Shogun -¡Mi hijo no va a pasar por lo mismo, si yo puedo impedirlo!-

La expresión de la Shogun, con aquella mirada enfurecida dejaba ver el odio que sentía por la humanidad, dejó sin palabras o argumentos a Azula…

¿Cómo contradecir las palabras de Shirona tras lo que vivieron en Suna?

No se lo dijo a nadie, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Diva sobre aquella gente que lejos de mostrarse agradecida con su amigo por haber salvado su aldea, lo había mirado con miedo, como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo… En su opinión personal, de haber sabido que así reaccionarían los habitantes de Suna, los mejor hubiera sido dejarlos morir en las garras de los Drigers.

\- Shirona-sama- Piccolo tomó el hombro de su líder, llamando su atención -No se retrase más, vaya por Naruto-san cuanto antes… Puede adelantarse y cuando hayamos acabado con la chica, la alcanzaremos-

\- De acuerdo, entonces es suya- La pelirroja aparentemente recuperó la calma mientras comenzó a levitar, mirando fijamente a la chica que por fin había salido de su ensimismamiento y la miraba desafiante -De verdad, no la subestimen, los humanos pueden liberar poderes asombrosos cuando están preparados para morir…-

\- Por más débil que sea, ya que está dispuesta a morir puede, 'defenderse como gato panza arriba'- Piccolo sonrió suavemente -Creo que es un proverbio de los humanos-

\- Bien, entonces me retiro…- Súbitamente la pelirroja salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo

\- ¡Espera…!- Azula salió en persecución de Shirona inmediatamente, usando el Bukuujutsu

\- Alto ahí- De forma terrorífica el brazo derecho del hombre verde se estiró varios metros, deteniendo a la castaña de la pierna y arrojándola de nuevo contra el agua en un solo movimiento

\- ¡Maldito…!- La princesa emergió inmediatamente del agua

\- Te voy a enseñar cuál es tu lugar, humana miserable… ¡No eres nadie para poner un solo dedo sobre Shirona-sama!- Weregarurumon miraba amenazante a una Azula que apenas estaba reincorporándose

\- ¡Cállate, fenómeno!- Azula en su posición agitó su mano derecha, liberando sus flamas azules para atacar al hombre lobo a quemarropa -¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha!-

\- ¡Puah…!- El hombre lobo usó su aliento, el cual en realidad era una corriente de Hyouton, para congelar en el aire las llamas de una incrédula Azula

\- ¡Ah…!- La Chunin había quedado pasmada por lo que había pasado

\- Ja, no me digas que ya usaste todos tus recursos… ¿En serio pensabas derrotar a los Sannin Taichou con esa limitada capacidad?- Weregarurumon sonrió discretamente

\- Kh…- Azula trataba de mantener la compostura

\- ¡Sólo consigues hacerme reír…!- Tomó con violencia una pierna de la chica y la arrojó en forma brutal a una de las paredes del cañón.

La princesa tosió sangre tras el impacto, debido a la fuerza que llevaba y cayó pesadamente al agua, emergiendo después de unos segundos, volviendo a posarse sobre el líquido con más dificultad que la ocasión anterior. Piccolo y el hombre lobo miraban despectivamente a la humana, mientras el hombre bestia caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad. El sujeto verde miraba indiferente el destino de la castaña.

\- Qué patético- Dijo fríamente Weregarurumon, mirando fijamente a la chica, que no podía levantarse totalmente

\- Ya basta, Weregarurumon… Es obvio que esa chica sólo es una novata- Liberó sus brazos, mientras en el dedo índice de su mano derecha se comenzaba a manifestar un discreto Chakra amarillo -Lánzala al aire y terminemos con esto-

\- Tienes razón- El hombre lobo tomó la pierna izquierda de la Chunin -Que parezca un juguete no significa que tengamos tiempo para jugar-

"¿E-Este, este es mi fin?" Pensó Azula con pesar, colgando impotente

\- Hasta nunca- Agitando su brazo con indiferencia, Weregarurumon lanzó violentamente a la chica hacia el cielo

\- Muere- Piccolo apuntó con su dedo impregnado de Chakra hacia Azula, pero la chica se detuvo súbitamente en el aire antes de que pudiera rematarla -¿Hm?- Orientó su mirada un poco más arriba, para ver cómo la chica estaba capturada entre las garras del águila llamada Esmeralda, mientras que Ikki estaba posado sobre el lomo del ave -Ikki… ¿Qué haces?-

\- ¡Gah…!- La castaña gritó con visible sufrimiento cuando Esmeralda comenzó a estrujarla con sus garras

\- Si ya no quieren su juguete, déjenmelo a mí…- El peliazul observó con regocijo cómo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Azula apretó los dientes para dejar de gritar, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro -Si no muere despiadada y dolorosamente, no será nada divertido-

\- Sí que eres cruel- El hombre verde volvió a cruzarse de brazos, ante la mirada expectante del hombre lobo

"Son muy fuertes, sin duda me matarán…" Azula apretaba los dientes con visible esfuerzo, luchando por no darles el gusto de escucharla gritar "¡No…! No puedo dejarlo… Debo debilitarlos, aunque sea un poco… ¡No voy a morir todavía!" La presión de las garras del águila aumentó en su cuerpo -¡Gah…!- Tras un espasmo, Azula se dejó vencer

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que ya te moriste- Dijo Ikki con sorpresa

\- Ya no puedo… Por favor… Mátame…- Murmuró débilmente la hija de Ozai y Ursa

\- ¡Ja! No tienes ni dignidad- El Caballero le dio un suave pisotón al águila -Pero está bien, lo haremos como deseas-

Esmeralda graznó como respuesta y enseguida abrió su pico hacia la aparentemente derrotada Azula, con toda la intensión de arrancarle la cabeza y comérsela. Súbitamente la princesa abrió sus ojos, mostrando una enorme fiereza en su mirada y esquivó sorpresivamente el ataque del águila en el último momento, metiendo su mano derecha en el interior del pico de Esmeralda, quien se mostró sorprendida.

\- ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!- Gritó Azula con todas sus fuerzas, con la presión del pico del ave sobre su brazo.

La cabeza del águila estalló violenta y desagradablemente ante la expectación de los Sannin Taichou que estaban en tierra. Por efecto del shock, la garra y el pico liberaron a una discretamente sonriente Azula, tras lo que el cuerpo se desplomó inmediatamente al suelo. Ikki miraba incrédulo como su compañera había caído muerta ante el ataque de la chica. Se quedó suspendido en el aire porque unas alas metálicas surgieron de la espalda de su armadura. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar vasos sanguíneos mientras lentamente su rostro pasaba de la incredulidad a la furia. Los restos de Esmeralda cayeron al río y se hundieron inmediatamente, mientras algunas plumas verdes quedaron revoloteando por el lugar, mecidas suavemente por el viento.

\- Si voy a morir, será por una buena razón…- Susurró débilmente la chica, comenzando a caer hacia el agua

\- No puedo creerlo, mató a Esmeralda…- Murmuró Weregarurumon, discretamente sorprendido, mirando a la Chunin precipitarse al agua y emergiendo al instante, poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras tosía más sangre de su boca, dejando la evidencia alrededor de sus labios

\- Parece que el si se defendió como pensamos, pero…- Piccolo orientó de reojo su mirada hacia el Caballero -Su resistencia le costará muy caro-

"Con eso debió reducir un poco su fuerza" Azula terminó de reincorporarse, mientras se limpiaba parte de la sangre en su boca con el dorso de su mano "Es hora de pelear…"

Sin embargo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Azula y una vez que el cadáver de Esmeralda volvió a emerger, Ikki descendió para posarse junto a ella y comenzar a llorar visiblemente desconsolado, mostrando lo mucho que significaba para él esa ave. La golpeó suavemente con el puño, mientras lloraba a mares y se lamentaba profundamente. La castaña endureció la mirada después de unos instantes, mirando en forma recriminatoria al peliazul y al cadáver del ave.

\- Esmeralda… ¡Esmeralda!- Sollozaba inconsolable el Caballero

\- ¡¿Por qué lloras, imbécil?! ¡Tú y ese maldito pajarraco debieron de haber matado a muchas personas inocentes…!- Azula se mostró indignada

\- Dices… ¿Que matamos personas?- Habló el peliazul con tono sombrío, dejando por fin de llorar -Mi amada Esmeralda estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado… Era el ser más cercano a mí… ¿Cómo te atreves?- Ikki se levantaba lentamente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente y apretaba sus puños con ira -¡¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a mi adorada Esmeralda con los asquerosos humanos?!- Los ojos inyectados en sangre del peliazul, miraban a una intimidada Azula -¡Hou Genma Ken (Golpe de la Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix)…!- El peliazul señaló a la castaña con su dedo índice, del cual salió disparado un rayo de luz que llegó directamente a su frente…

Azula observó sorprendida cómo se encontraba delante del caballero tras ese extraño ataque. El agua del río fluía tranquilamente, mientras Ikki permanecía expectante, mirando fijamente a la Kunoichi ante la expectación de Weregarurumon y Piccolo, en un ambiente sumamente oscuro, donde el contraste entre luz y sombras era visible. Ambos permanecían inmóviles, observándose detenidamente sin hacer ningún movimiento…

Sorpresivamente en el rostro del peliazul se formó una discreta sonrisa. Con el ataque que acaba de realizar tenía la batalla ganada…

\- ¡Azula-chan!- Azula volteó de reojo hacia su espalda, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Ukitsu

\- ¿Qué haces aquí…?- Preguntó seria la castaña, regresando su atención al peliazul

\- Bueno… Es que me enteré de lo que pasó en Konoha y…- Ikki sonrió suavemente cuando la expresión risueña de la morena se tornó seria y más cuando atravesó a su amiga por la espalda con una expresión siniestramente fría -Vine a darle lo que te mereces… Eres una mujer despreciable y mereces morir por lo que le dijiste a Naruto-sempai…- De la boca de Azula surgió un hilillo de sangre -Todos te vamos a despreciar por siempre, maldita princesita engreída que siempre se siente superior a los demás… La gente débil como tú merece morir- La morena sonrió con siniestro gozo -Vas a morir como la escoria que eres…-

\- Hm…- Azula sonrió en forma perversa -¿En serio crees poder engañarme con este patético Genjutsu?- Las palabras de la castaña sorprendieron al peliazul, ya que le hablaba con normalidad a pesar de que la mano de Ukitsu había emergido de su estómago, llena de su sangre -Confío en mi cerebro y sé que Ukitsu está a varios kilómetros de aquí… Además, la conozco bien… Aún si se mostrara dolida conmigo, ella es muy estúpida y siempre ataca de frente sin importar la situación… Confío en los lazos que he creado, son pocos, pero reales…-

El ambiente del lugar regresó a la normalidad tras la desaparición súbita tanto de la morena como de la herida en su vientre, ante la contrariedad de Ikki, ya que el Hou Genma Ken era un Jutsu diabólico y desde que lo había aprendido, nadie había soportado aquella terrible ilusión donde la víctima se enfrentaba a sus propios temores, culpas, remordimientos o simplemente no soportaba el shock de ser atacada sin misericordia por sus seres queridos o tras haber subestimado el Jutsu, se lanzaban al ataque y perecían atacándose a sí mismos por efecto de la ilusión, revelándole todos su secretos…

\- Mi flujo de Chakra se ha normalizado…- Declaró Azula, poniéndose en guardia "Ahora, tengo que hacer una batalla perfecta o me matará… Un minuto o lo que sea, pero debo hacer todo el tiempo que sea posible…"

\- Kh… ¡Maldita chiquilla, ahora sí te haré pedazos!- Súbitamente, de las plumas que colgaban de su espalda, tomó dos y las lanzó a tal velocidad, que a la Kunoichi le fue imposible reaccionar

\- ¡Gah…!- Ambos proyectiles se clavaron en su pecho -Malditas plumas…- Tomó esas plumas de metal oscuro y trató de sacárselas, pero se aferraban a su piel -No puedo sacarlas…- Ambos proyectiles tomaron súbitamente una coloración rojiza ante la sonrisa discreta del peliazul

\- Yo solamente iba a destrozarte la mente e iba a regodearme en tu sufrimiento antes de llevarte a la locura y al colapso, pero ahora…- La mirada de Ikki se llenó de odio -Voy a hacerte trizas la carne y los huesos… ¡De tal manera que nadie será capaz de reconocer tu cadáver!-

"Eso lo veremos…" Inconscientemente Azula encogió su cuerpo "Un momento… Ahora los tres están en el suelo… ¡Es mi oportunidad!" Piccolo y Weregarurumon se pusieron en guardia al sentir la mirada fiera de la chica, mientras Ikki sonrió confiado -¡Jiton: Juuhou…!- Realizó los sellos en un segundo y preparó el Jutsu con maestría, pero no sucedió nada -¿Qué ocurre?-

\- Por tu estúpida cara creo que te preguntas lo que sucede con tu Chakra…- Una temerosa Azula volteó hacia su oponente -Ya no puedes usar un Jutsu de tal magnitud… ¡Sorpresa! Tu Chakra ha sido rápidamente succionado-

\- ¡¿Acaso?!- La chica orientó su mirada hacia las plumas

\- Así es, esas plumas le drenan el Chakra al enemigo a gran velocidad, por eso el súbito cambio de color… Amiga mía, esa colocación roja se las da tu precioso Chakra- Ikki sabía suya la victoria -Y con estas- Tomó otras dos plumas -Tu Taiki y tu Reiki también serán absorbidos, quedarás indefensa como un muñeco de madera y lentamente, te iré haciendo trizas… ¡Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, literalmente!- Apenas si la Kunoichi pudo esquivar las plumas cuando su enemigo se las lanzó, rodando hacia su derecha con visible premura

-¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha!- Agitó sus manos como lo hacía siempre, pero para su contrariedad nada ocurrió "Kh… De acuerdo" Apretó los dientes -¡Raiton: Kaminari!- El violento relámpago surgió de la punta de sus dedos a gran velocidad

\- ¡Ríndete mocosa miserable…!- Gritó Ikki tras saltar para esquivar el Raiton que siguió de largo e impactó la cascada, interrumpiendo el flujo de agua por un instante

\- ¡Katon: Zangetsuha…!- En el aire, el peliazul observó como las ráfagas de fuego ya estaban frente a él.

Recibió el impacto de lleno, pero Azula no se confió y comenzó a lanzar varias repeticiones de su Jutsu en aquella silueta visible entre las llamas, hasta que pareció desintegrarse en el fuego ante la mirada seria de la princesa, que ya respiraba agitada tras usar casi todo su Chakra, lista para morir, pero satisfecha de haber acabado al menos con uno de esos sujetos. Ante las miradas serias de Piccolo y Weregarurumon, las flamas se disiparon totalmente, sin dejar rastro de nada. Azula sonrió suavemente, ya teniendo problemas para mantenerse sobre el agua.

\- Adelante, pueden matarme…- Volteó a ver a los otros dos Sannin Taichou, que no despegaban la mirada de donde había desaparecido su compañero -Pero qué…- De forma súbita otras dos plumas oscuras se clavaron en sus brazos -¡Ah…!- Gritó mientras salpicaba la sangre y se llevaba la mano al lugar donde había recibido los proyectiles.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que perdía lenta y gradualmente la vista, ya que el panorama se ponía nebuloso y le costaba trabajo estar de pie. Sin embargo pudo ver un violento estallido de fuego apenas a un par de metros de ella. Ese poderoso estallido de Chakra tomó la forma de un Ave Fénix, dentro del cual poco a poco reapareció la silueta del Caballero, quien sonrió visiblemente confiado mientras el Chakra a su alrededor se disipó de forma súbita.

\- ¿Pensabas que ibas a vencerme? Ya deberías de saber que el Fénix resurgirá de sus cenizas y se remontará como su nombre, en otras palabras… ¡Soy inmortal!- Azula ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando su enemigo comenzó a manifestar un intenso Chakra ardiente similar al fuego -¡Ahora muere…! ¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou (Las Alas del Fénix se Elevan al Cielo)…!-

Proyectando su mano derecha hacia Azula, Ikki liberó una brutal corriente de Chakra ardiente que se llevó de lleno a la Chunin sin darle oportunidad ni de gritar. El peto de su top voló en pedazos una vez que la corriente de Chakra descubrió su cuerpo de la capa, dejándola en su top negro, mientras su cabello se despeinaba totalmente y finalmente impactaba con expresión incrédula en la pared del cañón que había tras ella. Hizo un pequeño boquete en la pared de roca, tras lo que se precipitó hacia el agua, todavía con esa mirada perdida. Levantó una enorme columna de agua y emergió casi instantáneamente, flotando sobre el abundante líquido.

\- Con eso tuvo la estúpida- Ikki sonrió triunfal

\- Finalmente esta pérdida de tiempo terminó- Weregarurumon sonrió suavemente

\- Ikki, remátala de una buena vez… ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo!- Exclamó Piccolo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

\- ¿Sigue viva?- Dijo para sí mismo el aludido -Yo la había atacado con toda la intención de acabar con ella, pero da igual- Caminó lentamente hacia su víctima, quien para su sorpresa, luchaba por levantarse, volviendo a ponerse de pie -Vaya, tienes agallas después de todo, pues no me parece…- Aún en su precaria situación, Azula miró desafiante a su enemigo, sin formar totalmente su miedo -¡Ya sé! Te volaré la cabeza así como tú lo hiciste con Esmeralda- Ikki levanto su puño derecho delante de su rostro, mientras se rodeaba de Chakra ardiente -¡Muere…!- Lanzó su puño hacia el rostro de la chica, quien simplemente cerró los ojos resignada.

Un estallido de sangre fue visible y el líquido escarlata salió proyectado en todas direcciones…

Junto con varias astillas de metal.

Ikki salió proyectado violentamente hacia sus compañeros, con la hombrera derecha de su Armadura del Fénix hecha pedazos y el hombro chorreando de sangre, ante la mirada incrédula de los otros Sannin Taichou. El peliazul se reincorporó de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Y ese quién es?!- Exclamó el sorprendido Weregarurumon, mientras Piccolo observaba fijamente al recién llegado.

"¿Quién es?" Las plumas clavadas en el cuerpo de Azula se hicieron añicos en un instante y ella se venció a su espalda, mientras sentía que alguien la sostenía

\- ¿Estás bien, Azula?-

\- ¿T-Touma? Lo siento… Te confundí- La princesa murmuró débilmente -Gracias…-

\- Cuando sentí esos Chakra tan cerca de ustedes, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo…- El Dragón Shiryu, con la caja de su armadura al hombro, sostenía a la chica, quien lo miraba de reojo con una tímida sonrisa -Gracias a ti por darme el tiempo para alcanzarlos, Azula…-

…

Si bien la movilización apenas estaba terminada, faltaba tiempo todavía para terminar de organizar las defensas. Los civiles tampoco habían sido evacuados en tu totalidad y una buena parte todavía estaba dirigiéndose hacia los refugios.

Las calles de Konoha lucían completamente superadas por el caos de la precipitada movilización combinada con la evacuación de la aldea. En la entrada sin embargo, el grupo de vanguardia ya se encontraba preparado. Con la incorporación de Tsunade y Shizune, ya estaba listo todo para esperar a Shirona en lo que los demás colectivos terminaban de organizarse…

\- Nami-chan… ¿Crees que Shirona-san sea tan fuerte como nos lo advirtieron Azula-san y Rimururu-san?- Hinata miraba expectante a su amiga más cercana

\- No lo sé, Hina-chan… Pero ya verás que saldremos adelante, tenemos que hacerlo para proteger a nuestro Naruto-kun…- Respondió la azabache, con ánimo

\- Vamos chicas, ya verán que todo saldrá bien, de primera mano hemos visto cómo ese tarado de Naruto es muy fuerte- Se acercó Sakura, vestida con chaleco oficial -Y aunque Sasuke ni Keiko estén aquí, ganaremos-

\- Así es, yo no quiero quedarme sin rival en el camino a ser Hokage- El Senju llevó tomado de la mano con su novia

\- Hinata, Nami… Todos los que estamos aquí, tenemos el deseo de proteger a ese mocoso cabeza dura- La famosa rubia sonreía confiada -Además, la Voluntad de Fuego de Konoha siempre prevalecerá, sin importar quién sea el enemigo frente a nosotros- Tsunade miraba orgullosa la aldea que había fundado su abuelo junto a Madara Uchiha -El espíritu de Konoha es proteger a nuestros camaradas y nuestro futuro, sin temor a dar la vida en beneficio de las futuras generaciones…-

\- Ya veo… Entonces no tiene caso que intente negociar…-

Esa voz a espaldas de la Sannin llamó la atención de todos. Cuando voltearon a ver el origen de aquella declaración, todos ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando vieron a aquella pelirroja intimidante de ojos esmeralda, flotando a unos metros del suelo. Shirona miraba fríamente a todos los Ninja reunidos, quienes se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente…

Algunos realizaron sellos de manos, otros empuñaron Kunai y los especialistas en Kenjutsu, así como los ANBU dispersos entre los Shinobi y Kunoichi, desenvainaron Katana, Iatou y Chokuto para encarar a esa extraña persona, que coincidía con las descripciones sobre la enemiga que iba por Naruto. Si bien había muchos en la multitud que eran amigos del rubio y lo conocían bien o tenían un vínculo profundo con él, específicamente la Hyuga y la Uchiha, la inmensa mayoría peleaba para defender al hijo de su más famoso héroe, el Yondaime Hokage.

Esa mujer que descendía lentamente, dando la imagen de alguna entidad divina, no se llevaría a Naruto, así tuvieran que dar la vida por ello. Amor a su Naruto-kun, remordimiento por el trato dado por mucho tiempo al rubio, culpa por el deliberado desprecio hacia el Chunin y devoción hacia el Yondaime eran algunos de los diversos sentimientos que motivaban a los integrantes de toda esa masa a pelear hasta la muerte…

Por instinto de supervivencia no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás todos, excepto las novias de Naruto, al sentir la intimidante presencia de aquella mujer.

\- Que empiece la batalla entonces…- Shirona se posó suavemente en el suelo y desenvainó su Katana, tomándola firmemente con ambas manos.

La enemiga más poderosa que en la historia podría tener Konoha, había hecho acto de presencia, dispuesta a todo para realizar su objetivo.

…

 **Notas**

La batalla contra el Fuugun ya ha comenzado y Azula en su idea de hacer tiempo le ha permitido llegar a tiempo al primer alumno de Ryu. Por otra parte, la batalla en Konoha está por empezar y el grupo de Hinata, Nami y Tsunade se prepara para enfrentar a la Kami no Senshi. En el siguiente capítulo se revelarán los poderes del Rinnegan y en el Valle del Fin continuará la batalla. En relación a los Digimon y Pokemon, los utilizo porque tienen un amplio repertorio de criaturas bizarras y llamativas.

¿Qué tal los Sannin Taichou? Recordar nada más que a diferencia de Saint Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki no fueron compañeros, ni siquiera se conocen y por obvias razones, su nivel tampoco será proporcionalmente parecido al de su canon.

También revelaré la historia general de Shirona en forma de flashbacks y su desgracia, que sí será del conocimiento de los demás personajes. Uno de los misterios del fic saldrá a la luz gradualmente: El Nacimiento de Naruto. Por cierto, el respeto de Hina y Nami hacia Shirona se debe a que a fin de cuentas, es su suegra… XD.


	32. XXX: Samsara vs Voluntad de Fuego

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Primero que nada, una disculpa. Iba a actualizar en la fecha señalada (14 de Octubre), sin embargo, afortunadamente las cosas han ido regresando paulatinamente a la normalidad en la Ciudad de México ante tanta presión y estrés, la verdad necesitaba salir. Se presentó la oportunidad y como se dice en el coloquio mexicano, terminé "hasta la madre", así que no me fue posible terminar a tiempo el capítulo. Por ello, el día de hoy, en medio de mi resaca, hice por hacer unos arreglos y añadir un poco más de material en lo posible.

Sin más qué decir y aclarando que la siguiente actualización será entre el 28 y el 29 de Octubre para evitar este tipo de incidencias, paso a los reviews:

 **carlos29:** Y más si tu suegra tiene un poder creado por los dioses, je, je, je.

 **animebot02:** Pues Shirona es la vez un demonio del infierno, una dragona furibunda y una suegra muy mala leche XD

 **CCSakuraforever:** pues realmente sólo llegó Shiryu, pero como Shiryu y Touma tienen la misma voz, a la princesa le salió de corazón que fuera el arquero, je, je, je.

 **dragon titanico:** el asunto aquí es que los dioses serían tipo Dragon Ball (Excluyendo Super) más que Saint Seiya, por lo que esos no serán los límites máximos, además de que los nietos pues todavía no, son muy chicas, ja, ja, ja. En relación a Hexerei, es un personaje original, pero estará ligada al Rey Van, ya que aquí se necesita una chica intimidante y poderosa, no algo del tipo Morrigan que incita a otras cosas antes que al miedo LOL.

 **Loquin:** Pues gracias, realmente esta parte en toda la historia es de las más importantes, ya que servirá para entender el por qué de varias cosas en el futuro. Y sí, si fuera sólo por la tragedia, Shirona sí merecería reunirse con su pequeño.

Pues bien, ahora sí, vámonos al capítulo:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXX: Samsara vs Voluntad de Fuego**

…

 _\- C-Como… ¿C-Cómo pasó esto?-_

 _La famosa Ninja Kushina Uzumaki, quien en realidad era Shirona bajo el disfraz impuesto por el Uzumaki Akahige, miraba indiferente a su maltrecho y vencido enemigo, que lucía visiblemente desconcertado por la facilidad con la que su privilegiada visión había sido vencida… En su ojo derecho poseía el poderoso Doujutsu de los Uchiha madurado al máximo, con una poderosa habilidad prácticamente desconocida que pensaba, le daría invulnerabilidad total contra cualquier enemigo y cualquier ataque…_

 _Pero comparado con su ojo izquierdo… El derecho simplemente no era nada._

 _El globo ocular albergado en su órbita izquierda era el ojo de la leyenda, aquél orbe poseído por el legendario Rikudou Sennin y era el que le garantizaba la victoria contra cualquier enemigo… Por eso era claro que esa imponente Kunoichi no era una enemiga que se pudiera catalogar como cualquiera, ya que pudo superar con una inmensa facilidad el poderoso ojo que podía modificar la existencia._

 _Ciertamente era muy joven… Pero para el azabache de poco más de 15 años, resultaba imposible de creer que tras la instrucción que recibiera de Izuna Uchiha, hubiera alguien capaz de enfrentarlo y destrozar el Plan Ojo de Luna con esa ridícula facilidad…_

 _El joven Uchiha, al que Shirona conocía por ser uno de los alumnos del Equipo de Minato, el cual había sido dado por muerto en el incidente del Puente Kannabi, durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja que recién había terminado, se encontraba terriblemente lastimado: había perdido su brazo izquierdo y a pesar de que el finado Izuna Uchiha le había otorgado las células de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha para darle capacidades asombrosas en cuanto a su capacidad regenerativa y la cantidad de Chakra que poseía, su extremidad perdida no podía regenerarse y las heridas en su cuerpo, varias cortadas profundas de las que brotaba la sangre, lentamente le estaban arrebatando la vida._

 _Aunque la Kami no Senshi le daba crédito al muchacho, ya que a pesar de haberle cruzado el corazón con su arma, el tipo se mantenía con vida._

 _\- Estás fuera de tu liga, Obito Uchiha…- Una vez que ojo derecho de la Uzumaki mutó en el mismo Doujutsu legendario que él poseía, quedó atónito_

 _\- I-Imposible…- El azabache simplemente no podía creerlo_

 _\- Ahora comprendo…- Kushina entrecerró su ojo transformado para enfocar mejor el Rinnegan en el rostro del previamente autodenominado Tobi -De alguna forma pudiste replicar el poder incompleto que uno de mis antecesores, Wan, le heredó a Harogomo Otsutsuki…-_

 _\- ¿E-Eh…?-_

 _\- Ya que estás a punto de morir y fuiste alumno de Minato, te contaré una historia que casi todo mundo desconoce al tiempo que con el Manyusa (Mundo Humano) reviso cada rincón de tu mente para saber dónde está oculto el otro Gedou Rinnegan (Ojo del Samsara del Camino Exterior), porque es obvio que si sólo usas uno es porque tu cuerpo no puede soportar la carga que representa el poder de ambos… Y una vez que acabe mi ilusión, tu vida junto con esa herejía desaparecerá por siempre… Tómalo como misericordia por haber sido alumno de Minato, será una muerte indolora y pacífica…- Sin poder evitarlo, el joven pelinegro con el costado derecho de su rostro marcado por cicatrices, cayó en la ilusión del verdadero Rinnegan…_

 _Hace tiempo, hace siglos, Wan como poseedor verdadero del Rinnegan, fue dejado en el Ninkai por la mensajera de los Kami… Realizó un largo viaje de autodescubrimiento, en el cual sus privilegiadas habilidades despertaron. Desde niño, su fuerza física podía rivalizar con la de los adultos y pocos podían igualar su velocidad a pesar de carecer de entrenamiento alguno buena parte de su infancia. Su control de Chakra era destacable inclusive sin saber sobre su verdadero origen, lo que a los ojos de los humanos prácticamente lo volvía un dios encarnado…_

 _Parte de eso fue culpa de la propia colectividad humana, ya que desde la creación misma, el Chakra existe como mezcla de las energías física y espiritual en todos los seres vivientes… Sin embargo, los humanos, concentrados en sobrevivir al asalto de demonios y dragones, celosos por las bondades del mundo que recibieron en la antigüedad, el Ninkai, los has hostigado por milenios, forzándolos a vivir su vida al límite sin tener tiempo para meditar sobre eso y lo fueron olvidando con el pasar del tiempo._

 _Wan viajó por el mundo, protegiendo a la humanidad de demonios y dragones, tratando de que los humanos recobraran ese conocimiento por medio de sus enseñanzas…_

 _Lamentablemente no tuvo éxito y su esfuerzo no redituaba como hubiera deseado._

 _Poco después se encontró con Kaguya Otsutsuki, una princesa del lejano Reino de la Luna. Congeniaron y poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que se enamoraron y vivieron juntos, tratando de ayudar a la humanidad…_

 _Sin embargo, un día, Wan desapareció sin que Kaguya supiera siquiera el por qué._

 _La razón de ello fue que en el Makai, el Daimaoh (Gran Rey del Mal) Van, conspiraba para derrocar a los dioses y había formado un ejército con el potencial para conseguirlo, por lo que Wan debió enfrentar a esa terrible amenaza y en su deseo de proteger a su amada, se marchó sin dar la cara, para que ella no pudiera seguirlo a una muerte segura en una guerra que rebasaba todos los límites de lo humano…_

 _El dolor en Kaguya fue profundo por su abandono, ya que ella lo amaba con toda el alma y jamás pudo recuperarse por completo de la partida de su amado. Entonces vio cómo la humanidad comenzó a rivalizar entre sí, como consecuencia indirecta del conflicto original entre los Tres Clanes, al llevar en la memoria colectiva la guerra y sus efectos, así como la ambición inherente a ella._

 _Se decía que existía un árbol con poderes divinos, el Shinjuu (Dios Árbol), que podía brindarle poderes divinos a quien consumiera su fruto… Aunque también estaba la versión de que era un árbol con poderes demoníacos cuyo desarrollo llevaría a la desesperación de las personas. Y Kaguya, afectada por la nostalgia y melancolía de sentirse abandonada por Wan, además de haber sido embarazada por él antes de su desaparición, enfocó su amor al mundo, tomando el riesgo de consumir aquella fruta misteriosa para obtener los poderes necesarios para parar la interminable guerra…_

 _Lo que nunca supo fue que esa fruta era una caja de Pandora que jamás debió abrir._

 _En realidad, el Shinjuu fue una tentación colocada adrede por el Maryuou Nubes, en ese entonces un Dragón que se iba haciendo de poder entre los suyos y la Kiganjou Hexerei, la hija del Rey Van, con la finalidad de corromper a la humanidad y causar su propia autodestrucción. Kaguya consumió esa aberración y su Chakra quedó corrompido por siempre… Ambos, el dragón y la demonio, desde la era antigua, deseaban la caída de la humanidad y estaban dispuestos a todo para conseguirlo._

 _Al principio, pudo utilizar las poderosas habilidades adquiridas de aquella fruta y se volvió la humana más poderosa del mundo, obteniendo el poder disminuido de ambos, el Kigan (Ojo Demoníaco) y el Reisenryu (Espíritu Bélico de Dragón) en forma de algo que ella llamó Rinne Sharingan (Ojo Rueda del Samsara), creyendo erróneamente que tenía un origen divino y ella había sido elegida como la portadora de ese poder. Con esa habilidad fue capaz de utilizar un Genjutsu llamado Mugen Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna Infinita), el cual tenía la capacidad de sumergir en un sueño eterno a quien lo sufriera…_

 _Kaguya obtuvo el control de toda la humanidad y se dispuso a gobernarla por siempre, al darse cuenta de que los humanos atrapados en su ilusión lentamente mutaban en títeres sin voluntad… Pero la cara más siniestra de esa mutación, era que en realidad se transformaban lentamente en híbridos de dragón y demonio, totalmente bajo la voluntad del Kigan y el Reisenryu._

 _Los hijos de Kaguya y Wan, únicos humanos además de la llamada Usagi no Megami (Diosa Conejo), había quedado libres del Mugen Tsukuyomi y habían recibido el entrenamiento que su padre le había dado a su madre y a su ella que les había impartido, por lo que ambos eran en su momento, los únicos humanos libres del Ninkai. Dándose cuenta de que los humanos atrapados se transformaban lenta e irreversiblemente, Harogomo y Hamura, los hermanos Otsutsuki, se dispusieron a tratar de convencer a su madre que de liberara a la gente._

 _Parecería que no habría problema alguno…_

 _Sin embargo, la mente de Kaguya y posteriormente su cuerpo, fueron paulatinamente corrompidos por el poder de los creadores de la fruta del Shinjuu. La Usagi no Megami estalló en ira ante la petición de sus hijos y perdió el control de ese poder, transformándose en un monstruo gigantesco por el efecto secundario de absorber el Chakra de los humanos atrapados en el Mugen Tsukuyomi y se convirtió en un híbrido de dragón y demonio llamado Juubi (Diez Colas)…_

 _Los hermanos combatieron contra ese monstruo en una batalla épica para los humanos y tras un esfuerzo titánico, fueron capaces de contener a la bestia al sellarla dentro de Hagoromo, quien había sido el afortunado en heredar los ojos de su padre, aunque sin saberlo, creyó que todo fue producto de que su madre consumió la fruta del Shinjuu durante su gestación._

 _Aunque el pensamiento no estaba del todo errado, ya que el Naidou Rinnegan (Ojo Samsara del Camino Interno) que originalmente debió poseer había sido corrompido por la influencia del Chakra de Nubes y Hexerei, debilitando su alcance y dándole habilidades extrañas para el Rinnegan original del Kami no Senshi, convirtiéndose en el Gedou Rinnegan._

 _Hagoromo, gracias al poder que recibió del Chakra del Juubi, pudo elevar el alcance de sus ojos y convertirse en una deidad para los humanos, creyéndolo el Kami no Senshi original y debido a que Wan tuvo que sacrificarse para detener al temible Daimaoh Van, jamás pudo corregir a la gente de su error._

 _Rikudou Sennin, como fue conocido Hagoromo tras su hazaña, gestionó el aprendizaje del control del Chakra, creyendo que previamente a él no había existido en el mundo y su familia era el génesis del mismo…_

 _Y creo que, el resto de la historia ya la conoces…_

 _Obito, conforme sentía que el Genjutsu del Manyusa de Shirona se iba disipando y su mente regresaba paulatinamente a la realidad, comenzaba a sentir un cansancio que simplemente no podía resistir. Su ojo se cerraba lentamente mientras regresaba a su tono ónix natural…_

" _Rin… Pronto… Pronto volveremos a vernos…"_

 _Finalmente, cuando el cansancio lo venció, el corazón del Uchiha se detuvo suavemente, acabando con su vida ante la mirada indiferente de la pelirroja, quien le pasó la mano por el rostro para terminar de cerrar su ojo. Posteriormente lo cargó en brazos para darle una sepultura decente en otro lugar._

" _Minato… No deseo que sufras, así que jamás te diré en qué escoria se transformó el alumno al que tú más apreciabas…"_

 _Porque Shirona, bajo el disfraz de Kushina Uzumaki, siempre cuidaría de hombre al que amaba._

…

\- ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras una persona invencible!- Tsunade encaró a la Kami no Senshi con firmeza, ante la expectación de todos los Ninja de Konoha -No sé qué es lo que quieres con Naruto, ni me importa… ¡Pero no voy a dejar que te lo lleves!- La voluptuosa rubia recuperó el paso que había retrocedido, emparejándose con Hinata y Nami

\- Así que la Sannin Tsunade…- La pelirroja endureció la mirada

\- ¡Así es! ¡Yo soy Tsunade, Ninja de Konoha!- La confianza en el rostro de la famosa mujer animó a los numerosos Shinobi y Kunoichi detrás de ella

\- ¡Y nosotros apoyaremos a Tsunade-sama, no te llevarás al hijo de mi Sensei!- Delante de los dos Genin del Equipo 7 presentes y un ANBU de cabello castaño, Kakashi dio un paso al frente

\- ¡Así es!- Exclamó otro de los Jounin en el lugar -¡Minato-sama nos dejó un legado muy grande que nadie nos quitará!-

\- ¡Naruto-kun es la esperanza del mundo…!-

Así comenzaron a unirse varios de los Genin, Chunin y Jounin en conmovedoras proclamas para defender tanto al legado del Yondaime, como la esperanza del mundo y a un camarada de Konoha.

Y Shirona cerró los ojos para escuchar cada una de esas palabras…

Mientras destrozaba cada uno de los recuerdos de Naruto, podía verlos… Tan claros como el agua. Varios de esos Ninja que ahora declaraban estar dispuestos a dar la vida por su hijo, lo habían despreciado cuando era un niño indefenso e inocente.

La furia se expandió por cada fibra de su ser al ver tal grado de la asquerosa hipocresía de todos esos sujetos.

\- ¡Ya cállense!- El bramido de la Shogun dejó paralizados de terror a todos, ya que la ira estaba presente en su máxima expresión -Ustedes son unos hipócritas, ya que gritan a los cuatro vientos que defienden a Naruto, cuando casi todos ustedes lo despreciaban…- Todos se acongojaron involuntariamente con las palabras de la intimidante pelirroja, sabiéndolas ciertas -Yo vine a llevarme a mi hijo, porque ustedes son microbios incapaces de ver más allá de sus miedos…- Las palabras de Shirona dejaron sorprendidos a todos con excepción de Hinata y Nami -Ahora ustedes me escucharán a mí- Todos los Ninja reunidos se pusieron alerta cuando aquél Chakra violeta comenzó a rodearla de forma violenta, como si fueran llamas elevándose al cielo -Vine por mi hijo y quien se atreva a cruzarse en mi camino… ¡Va a morir en mis manos!- Dicho eso, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el frente de la formación de Ninja

\- ¡Eso quiero verlo…!- Tsunade se lanzó de frente hacia su enemiga, preparando uno de sus famosos golpes.

La Shogun ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo, recibiendo de lleno el violento puñetazo en su mejilla derecha. El golpe tuvo una fuerza tal, que cimbró todo el lugar con estruendo e incluso levantó el polvo detrás de la pelirroja. Todos sonreían animados, ya que si el poderoso Gama-sennin apenas podía sobrevivir a uno de esos golpes, esa mujer no sería rival para la temida Sannin…

La cabeza de Shirona se ladeó hacia su izquierda.

\- Te sientes orgullosa de tu fuerza, pero incluso el Jiton de esa chiquilla, Azula, me incomodó más que tu patética fuerza…- Tsunade quedó totalmente atónita cuando la Shogun regresó su cabeza a su posición de frente con inaudita facilidad, superando un golpe en el que había concentrado todo su poder -Un golpe de verdad… ¡Se da así!-

El brutal puñetazo de izquierda que la pelirroja le soltó a la voluptuosa mujer en su mejilla derecha la mandó a volar a una enorme velocidad hacia la muralla de defensa de la aldea. Ante el horror de todos, aquél muro de varios metros de alto se derrumbó sobre la rubia, dejándola sepultada entre los escombros mientras Shirona se erguía con tenebrosa tranquilidad y reiniciaba su caminata en dirección a la Torre Hokage…

\- ¡Tsunade-sama!- Shizune corrió hacia los escombros inmediatamente, para ayudar a su Sensei

\- ¡Chidori…!- Haciéndose a su costado izquierdo con milimétrica presición, la Shogun evitó el ataque fulminante del Ninja Copia quien ya tenía al descubierto su Sharingan -Si es verdad que usted es la madre de Naruto, debe tener una idea de cuánto adora su hijo esta aldea- Kakashi se reorientó para quedar de frente a la espalda de la Shogun, empuñando su Jutsu eléctrico -¡No dejaré que se lo lleve, así tenga que perder la vida!-

\- Así que tú eres el Ninja del Sharingan…- Shirona sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, dándole la espalda al Jounin -Minato me habló de ti, el famoso Ninja que copia los Jutsu de sus enemigos… No pensé que serías tan débil por la forma tan entusiasta como él me hablaba de ti, aunque no me sorprende considerando los estándares humanos… Sin embargo, eres el último estudiante de Minato, así que te perdono la vida, ahora largo…- La mirada endurecida del peliplata daba a entender cuanta furia sentía por las palabras de aquella mujer que se dio media vuelta y reinició su camino

\- ¡Yo no escaparé!- Kakashi se lanzó hacia su enemiga ante la expectación de todos con su Jutsu en mano -¡Quieres abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que la escoria!-

\- Si la Sannin no pudo hacerme nada, tú menos…- Hinata y Nami se sorprendieron al ver que la aterradora pelirroja endureció la mirada

\- ¡Cuidado, Kakashi-san…!- Exclamaron horrorizadas ambas chicas

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicó el Ninja Copia en medio de su frenética carrera.

Todo se quedó en un mutis total. Dándose media vuelta a una aterradora velocidad, la pelirroja lanzó un puñetazo firme al estómago del Jounin, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, quien sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos a toda su capacidad cuando la Shogun ladeó su cabeza para evitar su ataque por apenas milímetros el Jutsu eléctrico, atónito el sentir la fuerza de la mujer de su maestro, cuya fuerza de impacto incluso traspasó su cuerpo.

"E-Es… E-Es monstruoso…" Fue el último pensamiento del Ninja Copia antes de perder el conocimiento, tras el daño recibido

\- Ahora, no estorbes…- La Shogun del Fuugun orientó al Ninja Copia hacia el frondoso bosque aledaño a la aldea -¡Shinra Tensei!- El Jounin salió proyectado violentamente hacia atrás, desapareciendo entre la vegetación segundos después

\- ¡Kakashi…!- Exclamaron la mayoría de los Ninja al ver la facilidad con la que uno de sus más fuertes compañeros había sido vencido

\- Alguien como yo no dice las cosas por soberbia o vanidad- La terrible enemiga se reorientó hacia el Monte Hokage -Ahora quítense de mi camino… O no tendrán tan suerte como él-

\- Kh… ¡Ahora yo te enfrentaré!-

Los ojos esmeraldas se orientaron directamente hacia Mighy Guy, ya que sus compañeros y sus alumnos se habían alejado de él al ver que un estallido violento de Energía Física salía del cuerpo del Jounin. La Shogun endureció la mirada al reconocer las Hachimon (Ocho Puertas) que había diseñado originalmente la Shogun del Kingun en esa demostración de fuerza…

En la mirada de Guy sólo quedaba una expresión de férrea determinación, ya sólo con las escleróticas presentes y varias venas resaltadas por todo su cuerpo. Sus puños se apretaban con marcada fuerza mientras abría su compás y apretaba los dientes con esa misma intensidad. Su cuerpo había adquirido una coloración rojiza y una intensa aura azul lo rodeaba.

\- ¡Te derrotaré con el poder de la juventud…!- De un salto, el Jounin se abalanzó sobre su enemiga

\- Contigo no tendré piedad…- La Shogun abrió el compás y los brazos hacia los costados, esperando a su enemigo

\- ¡Asa Kujaku (Pavo Real Matinal)…!-

En el aire, el Jounin comenzó a lanzar una cantidad increíble de golpes, de los cuales surgían esferas de fuego que salían disparados cual misiles hacia la Shogun del Fuugun. Aquellos incontables proyectiles pronto dieron en el blanco, impactando a Shirona de lleno y desapareciéndola en una enorme explosión de fuego, la cual se convirtió en una esfera gigante de la cual todos los Ninja de Konoha tomaron distancia, mientras el Jounin continuaba su frenético ataque, cegado totalmente por la rabia. Aquella esfera derivó en un gigantesco pilar que se proyectó al cielo, justo cuando había alcanzado su máximo grado de concentración. Finalmente, Guy detuvo su ataque cuando notó que había usado todo su Chakra en un ataque de esa escala, siendo aquella torre de llamas visible en kilómetros a la redonda. Todos los Ninja sonrieron con optimismo, ya que era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso…

Lentamente el pilar redujo sus dimensiones, revirtiendo nuevamente en aquella esfera concentrada de Chakra ardiente. El autoproclamado archirrival de Kakashi jadeaba cansado, ya sin aquél poderoso Chakra rodeándolo.

\- Choun Shiryuu mencionó a un Ninja de Konoha diferente a los demás… Supongo que se refería a ti- El Jounin volteó junto con sus camaradas hacia la esfera de fuego, al escuchar la voz de su enemiga -Pero Naruto, Azula e Infernape me atacaron con un poder mucho mayor al tuyo y sólo me provocaron un rasguño…-

La esfera de fuego se disipó violentamente, mostrando una imagen terrorífica. Shirona se encontraba completamente ilesa, rodeada de un intenso Chakra de color verde, el cual estaba moldeado de forma sumamente detallada con la forma de un Gaki (Fantasma Hambriento) que era prácticamente idéntico al ser de la mitología de la cintura para la cabeza, pero en su brazo derecho poseía un arma consistente en un par de huesos puntiagudos cuales lanzas, que emergían de su brazo mutilado de forma similar a las pinzas de un cangrejo.

Su expresión demencial de gula era tan intimidante como desconcertante y sus siniestros ojos, carentes de pupila, parecían una entrada directa a la muerte. El Jounin del equipo de Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, al ver cómo su ataque no había funcionado en lo absoluto, pero sobre todo, al ver tan terrible efigie protegiendo a su enemiga.

\- Ahora es mi turno para atacarte…- La pelirroja extendió su mano abierta al frente.

Tan veloz como un rayo, aquella arma cadavérica se abalanzó hacia el incrédulo Might Guy, quien no podía digerir la idea de que existiera un enemigo que resistiera su ataque y saliera completamente ileso. Incluso la tal Choun Shiryuu se había regenerado, pero en si el daño había sido brutal, a diferencia de esta ocasión. Ante la expresión de horror de todos sus compañeros, Might Guy fue atravesado por el arma del Preta de Shirona justo al centro del pecho…

En instantes, aquella mujer había vencido a dos de los Jounin más poderosos como si nada y al experto en Taijutsu lo había hecho con una facilidad espeluznante. Después de unos segundos, el arma de Chakra se retiró de la humanidad de Might Guy, quien cayó de rodillas e inmediatamente se desplomó de boca al suelo, mientras un charco de sangre se comenzaba a extender debajo de él.

\- Tómalo como un acto de misericordia- Dijo Shirona fríamente -Si un humano usa las Hachimon a su máximo, no tiene posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir… Sólo adelanté lo inevitable…- Volteó hacia los cientos de Ninja, que ya estaban listos para atacarla con intención de vengar a sus compañeros caídos -Y ahora, acabaré con todos ustedes…-

…

Frente a frente, se encontraban los Sannin Taichou y dos de los alumnos de la dragona Ryu. Fénix Ikki se reincorporó al instante, mientras que Azula se separó un poco de Shiryu, quien había aparecido en el momento indicado para salvarla. Posando sus manos en sus rodillas, la princesa lograba sostenerse de pie, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Piccolo, Weregarurumon e Ikki, miraban expectantes a su nuevo enemigo.

\- T-Te lo agradezco, Shiryu…- Murmuró la castaña débilmente

\- ¡¿Shiryu?!- Exclamaron los Sannin Taichou al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Quién es este tipo?- Preguntó el hombre lobo con expectación

\- Él era el Shogun del Suigun, que traicionó al Tengun al pasarse al bando de los humanos junto con el Rey Mono Infernape…- El hombre verde entrecerró la mirada -Shirona-sama ya nos había hablado de él-

\- Uh… ¿El Caballero Dragón Shiryu?- Ikki miraba analíticamente a su nuevo enemigo

\- Azula- La aludida volteó a ver de reojo a su superior -A pesar de permitirme llegar, no fue muy astuto de tu parte el venir tú sola a enfrentarlos, su poder es muy superior al tuyo…-

\- En realidad…- La Chunin jadeaba por las heridas y el esfuerzo -No tenía muchas opciones… A Naruto le borraron la memoria-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó serio el azabache

\- Resulta… Que Shirona es la madre de Naruto, ella fue quien le quitó todos sus recuerdos… Ahora debe estar en Konoha buscándolo…-

\- Ahora comprendo…- Reflexionó serio el pelinegro "Entonces este era el mal presentimiento que había tenido… Me alegra haber hecho caso a mis corazonadas y regresar…" Shiryu cerró los ojos -En ese caso, no tenemos tiempo para jugar con esta basura-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Bramaron Weregarurumon e Ikki, visiblemente indignados

\- ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarnos?!- El Caballero de los Sannin Taichou era el más ofendido -¡Tal vez hayas sido un Shogun, pero no eres más que un miserable ser humano!- Ikki encaró decidido a Shiryu -¡Te voy a enviar al infierno y luego te acompañará esa chiquilla!-

\- Azula…- Las castaña volteó hacia su compañero -Tú encárgate… Desquita todo tu rencor en él- La mirada del peliazul ya estaba desencajada por la ira

\- ¿Estás seguro?- La princesa encaró de frente a Ikki, sonriendo de forma perversa -Eres muy generoso, Shiryu…-

\- Kh… ¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó furioso Fénix -En verdad me estás subestimando… ¡Esa mocosa no puede vencerme, yo soy inmortal! ¡Quiero que pelees tú!-

\- Estoy seguro de que perderás- El pelinegro sonrió de forma maliciosa -Mira, si ganas me enfrentaré contigo-

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas así de estúpido…! ¡¿Vas a sacrificar a la compañera que acabas de salvar?!- El peliazul del Fuugun se tranquilizó al ver que Shiryu no tenía reacción alguna ante sus palabras -Como quieras- Tomó dos de las plumas de su armadura con la mano derecha -Ahora mismo me desharé de ella- Su mirada demostró gran ira -Y luego…- De un salto se elevó al cielo -¡Luego me encargaré de ti…!- Las alas de la Armadura del Fénix se expandieron instantáneamente

"Sólo…" La castaña se puso en guardia, mirando fijamente a su enemigo "Puedo hacer tres Jutsu más, mi Chakra se agota" La expresión ahora seria de Azula dejaba ver una gran determinación a vencer

\- ¡Prepárate…!- Ikki se recompuso en el aire, para lanzarse hacia ella en picada y a gran velocidad -¡Muere!- El caballero se dispuso a lanzarle sus plumas, tomando vuelo con la mano en las que las sostenía

\- ¡Bukuujutsu…!- Ante la sorpresa del peliazul, la castaña voló directamente hacia él, tomando en el camino un Kunai de entre sus ropas, pasando junto al sorprendido Sannin Taichou y quedando sobre su espalda

\- ¡Niña idiota!- El alado peleador se orientó hacia la princesa -¡¿Cómo piensas combatir mientras vuelas?!- Mostró desconcierto cuando notó que el Kunai estaba imbuido de Chakra Fuuton -¡Pero qué…!- Ikki se mostró horrorizado, cuando el ala izquierda de su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo -¡No, imposible…!-

\- Cuando un Caballero confía excesivamente en su armadura, se convierte únicamente en una protección de metal ordinario y vulnerable- El pelinegro sonrió suavemente -Y no hay peor lastre que ese…-

\- ¡Usaré todo el Chakra que me queda para liquidarte!- Azula se abalanzó hacia el desconcertado Ikki quien ya no podía maniobrar en el aire, posando sus dos manos al frente delante de las cuales se comenzaba a formar una esfera brillante -¡Nitton: Kurobi (Elemento Sol: Sol Negro)…!-

El ataque de Azula se dirigió hacia el rostro del peliazul, quien sólo ahogó una expresión de terror antes de desaparecer junto con su atacante en un estallido brillante que iluminó el cielo por unos instantes. Piccolo observaba serio junto con Shiryu, mientras que Weregarurumon tuvo que taparse los ojos para no ser deslumbrado por la luz. Ante la expresión seria del hombre verde y el Shogun del Suigun, después de unos instantes, algo cayó al agua pesadamente, levantando una enorme columna.

\- ¡Ikki…!- Exclamó sorprendido el hombre lobo.

Después de unos instantes, el cadáver de un Ikki con los ojos en blanco y humeante, emergió bocarriba del agua. Si bien su armadura no tenía ningún daño, su cara estaba quemada y oscurecida. A su alrededor las plumas metálicas de la Armadura del Fénix revoloteaban suavemente con el viento. Instantes después, una visiblemente cansada Azula descendió a espaldas de Shiryu, intentando caer de pie, pero terminando por descender de rodillas y cayendo de boca en el agua, apenas segundos después.

\- Creo… Que lo logré...- La castaña intentó levantar la cabeza, para ver el resultado de su ataque

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Azula…- Replicó el azabache sin voltear -Ahora puedes descansar, yo me encargaré del resto-

\- Muy bien…- La princesa jadeaba, visiblemente agotada -No serás muy amigable, pero en cuanto a fuerza… Eres todo un as- Sonrió suavemente -Bien… Me quedaré a descansar justo aquí…- Finalmente Azula se venció, dejando caer su cabeza de lado en el agua, manteniéndose a flote con su cuerpo relajado

"En verdad lo hiciste muy bien, Azula" Shiryu sonrió afable, visiblemente orgulloso de la castaña

\- ¿Cómo es que Ikki fue vencido? Su armadura lo hacía inmortal- Murmuró todavía sorprendido el hombre lobo por lo que acababa de ver

\- Es sencillo- Weregarurumon volteó a ver a su serio compañero, a quien al parecer no le había sorprendido la derrota de Ikki -Ciertamente su ropaje era inmortal y él compartía esa habilidad al vestirla… Sin embargo 'el fénix se remontará de sus cenizas'… Por lo que al ser asesinado sin convertirse en polvo, Ikki no revive… Al parecer esa chiquilla también se dio cuenta de la debilidad implícita del ave inmortal del mito y sacó provecho de ello… Detrás de ese bello rostro se esconde una chica muy lista…-

\- Kh…- El hombre lobo se orientó con furia hacia Shiryu -Malditos infelices, pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Ikki… ¡Esto no se quedará así!-

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó serio el pelinegro

\- ¡Matarte! ¡Esta vez te enfrentarás con el poderoso Weregarurumon…!- Declaró furibundo el Sannin Taichou.

Shiryu miró con frialdad al hombre lobo. Inmediatamente lanzó un puñetazo al aire, en dirección a él y una corriente de viento surgió de su puño, impactando de lleno en su rostro y cayendo derribado al agua como resultado del impacto, mientras la caja de metal que cargaba el azabache cayó hacia el lago con el violento movimiento y comenzó a hundirse gradualmente, hasta perderse en las profundidades. El hombre lobo se reincorporó mientras tomaba su trompa con ambas manos, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

\- ¡Weregarurumon!- Piccolo volteó de reojo hacia su compañero, para regresar la mirada con visible atención hacia el otrora Shogun del Suigun

\- No sé de qué cloaca los sacando…- Shiryu miraba fijamente a los dos integrantes del Fuugun con expresión desafiante

"Está despidiendo un Chakra impresionante…" Los ojos del hombre verde se entrecerraron con expectación para observar analíticamente a Shiryu

\- Pero no los dejaré ir con vida después de lo que le hicieron a una alumna de Ryu… ¡A mi compañera…!- La voz furiosa del hermano de Ukitsu sólo era opacada por la ira transmitida a través de su expresión.

…

El campo de batalla quedó sumergido en un tétrico silencio. La plantilla Ninja de Konoha no se animaba a atacar después de ver la facilidad con la que Shirona había dejado fuera de combate a uno de los mejores Ninja de la aldea, el cuales eran atendidos por Ninja Médicos para apenas mantenerlo vivo. La figura espectral del Preta se disolvió cual fogata al extinguirse, ante la expresión de temor de todos los Ninja que ya había formado un cerco a su alrededor. Rock Lee principalmente, era reprimido por sus compañeros de equipo, ya que se disponía a vengar a su Sensei, con el que estaba tan vinculado…

\- ¡Tsunade-sama!-

La fiel Shizune había estado retirando los escombros que habían caído sobre su querida mentora, pero violentamente todos salieron proyectados al aire para revelar a la famosa rubia con el puño derecho levantado al cielo, de cuya boca escurría un hilillo de sangre. Su miraba endurecida se enfocó en la Shogun del Fuugun, quien a su vez miraba con inmenso desprecio a todos los Ninja de Konoha por igual.

\- ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!- La Sannin apretó los dientes al ver con marcada furia el cuerpo agonizante de Guy

\- Hm… Eso quiero verlo- En el rostro de Shirona se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa

\- ¡Ya lo verás…!- Nuevamente la rubia se lanzó de frente hacia la Shogun, preparando uno de sus famosos puño que podían partir el suelo.

...

..

.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, justo cuando su golpe iba a impactar a la madre de Naruto, esta desapareció en una nube de humo oscuro y olor sulfuroso. Tsunade se recompuso para comenzar a observar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a su enemiga. Su velocidad era impresionante, ya que al parecer había usado un Jutsu similar al Hiraishin no Jutsu de Minato, pero incluso más perfeccionado debido a la posibilidad de ejecutarlo sin requisito previo alguno.

\- ¡Atentos…!- Exclamó la Sannin, mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones

\- ¡Ah…!- Se escuchó un grito seguido de un gran impacto, en menos de un segundo.

La rubia volteó con horror hacia su espalda, al ver cómo una nube de polvo se levantaba hacia el aire, debido a que otra de las paredes que delimitaban la aldea se había desmoronado violentamente. Shirona, empuñando su Katana en la mano izquierda, tenía el puño derecho extendido hacia donde unos instantes antes estaba Shizune. Había recibido un brutal golpe, ya que tuvo que ser ayudada por dos Jounin del clan Yamanaka a salir de los escombros. Cuando lograron sacarla de las ruinas del muro, miraron con horror el cuerpo de la asistente de la Sannin, ya que había quedado con la mirada en blanco, con la cabeza vencida hacia un costado.

\- Kh… Le rompió el cuello de un golpe- Murmuró el Jounin que miraba con temor a la mujer que apenas se mantenía con vida, respirando con evidente dificultad y la mirada en blanco

\- ¡Shizune…!- La rubia quedó visiblemente descolocada con lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y finalmente dejaban salir el salado líquido, la rubia de generosas curvas recordó cada uno de los momentos vividos, desde que aquella mujer había sido una pequeña niña, sobrina de su querido Dan Katou, por lo que la cuidó cuando su tío falleció y solamente contaba con diez años de edad. Desde entonces habían permanecido juntas y la azabache había pasado a ser una hija para ella, a la que vio crecer y convertirse en una gran Kunoichi, pero sobre todo, en una niña de bien.

Apretó sus puños y sus dientes con visible furia.

\- Les di una oportunidad para salvarse…- Murmuró la madre de Naruto, con tono imponente -Ahora sólo les queda morir-

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos…!- Declaró el líder de uno de los varios equipos ANBU presentes

\- ¡Por Konoha…!- Seis ANBU armados con Katana saltaron al frente para atacar a la Shogun por la espalda.

Los tres lanzaron su ataque de forma extremadamente sincronizada, lanzando sendas estocadas frontales con sus Katana. Sin embargo, los tajos fueron detenidos fácilmente por un corte en forma de media luna de la Katana de Shirona, lanzando varios metros atrás a los ANBU. Sus armas cayeron al suelo con estruendo, partidas a la mitad de la hoja, seguidas por sus dueños. Cuando los seis levantaron la mirada, observaron cómo de forma imponente, ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja, la Shogun del Fuugun levantaba su Katana sobre su cabeza, con la hoja apuntando al cielo.

\- ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze…!-

Nubes negras que comenzaron a formar un remolino en el cielo se formaron sobre la Kami no Senshi y del ojo de aquél fenómeno surgió un torbellino que en apenas segundos impactó el arma de Shirona y se convirtió en una intensa corriente de viento que agitó la ropa de todos por igual y producía un sonido penetrante similar a una vibración que de inmediato le provocó escalofríos a todos los Ninja de Konoha. La Shogun tomó el mango de su Katana con ambas manos y lanzó su tajo a bocajarro contra los ANBU delante de ella.

\- ¡Shinpuuzan!-

Lo último que pudieron ver los seis enmascarados fue descender el arma rodeada del Chakra Fuuton. Al recibir el impacto, se vieron encerrados en una esfera de viento que los descuartizó de forma brutal y casi instantánea. La ropa de la Shogun se agitaba violentamente mientras los miembros cercenados y partes del cuerpo de los ANBU salían volando en todas direcciones y la llenaban de sangre. No hubo Ninja que no se acongojara al ver tal muestra de brutalidad por parte de la Shogun del Fuugun. Sin embargo, Tsunade encaró a la pelirroja, decidida a vengarse.

\- Me las vas a pagar…- Shirona volteó con expectación hacia la rubia

\- ¿Hm?-

\- ¡Te dije que me las vas a pagar, maldita asesina…! ¡Byakugou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Fuerza de un Millar)!-

Hinata y Nami ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa, cuando notaron que de la frente de su rubia Sensei, el Infuin (Sello Yin) con forma de un pequeño rubí ubicado en la frente de la Sannin, comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Tsunade en forma de cuatro líneas que entrecruzándose entre sí abarcaron todo su cuerpo, de cabeza a los pies. La Shogun entrecerró los ojos mientras sus ojos esmeraldas terminaban de transformarse en el poderoso Doujutsu de la leyenda.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, será inútil…- Declaró fríamente Shirona, lista para recibir el ataque de la voluptuosa rubia.

…

\- Kh… Infeliz- Murmuró serio el hombre lobo, con una expresión deformada por la ira, mientras se sostenía su hocico -No quedará…- Weregarurumon comenzó a caminar hacia el azabache, salpicando agua con sus poderosos pasos -¡No quedará ni un rastro de ti!-

\- Deja de hablar y pelea- Shiryu endureció la mirada -No tengo tiempo para tratar con basura como tú-

\- ¡¿Cómo puede un insecto como tú subestimarnos de ese modo?!- El Hombre Lobo preparó su puño derecho, echándolo para atrás -¡Todos saben que Weregarurumon no tiene rival en cuanto a su fuerza!- Lanzó decididamente su puñetazo hacia el rostro de su enemigo -¡Y ahora lo comprobarás tú mismo…!- Sin embargo, la mirada del hombre lobo quedó estupefacta -¡¿Qué…?!-

\- ¿Esta es la fuerza de la que te sientes tan orgulloso?- Shiryu había detenido el ataque a escasos centímetros de su rostro con el dorso de su puño izquierdo

"¡Es absurdo que tenga esta fuerza…!" Los vasos capilares en sus ojos se habían manifestado debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando

\- ¿Dices que no tienes rival…?- Replicó Shiryu con una discreta sonrisa

\- Cómo te atreves a…- Murmuró el hombre lobo, con los dientes apretados en su esfuerzo por vencer el puño de Shiryu

\- ¡Infernape y Naruto son infinitamente más fuertes que tú…!- De una patada en el estómago, dobló al Sannin Taichou, quien quedó acuclillado delante de él -¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que no ibas a dejar ni un rastro de mí…-

\- Je… Eso es justo lo que haré-

Aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos, Weregarurumon se levantó violentamente y abriendo sus fauces, le lanzó su aliento de hielo a Shiryu a quemarropa y darle oportunidad a evadir el ataque en forma de una gran ventisca donde sólo la silueta del Caballero era visible. El agua del Valle del Fin comenzó a congelarse gradualmente en su superficie, quedando Azula sobre la creciente capa de hielo e incluso la cascada también fue congelándose gradualmente.

"Aquí se termina esto" Piccolo suavizó ligeramente su mirada seria "El Kinrousoku (Aliento de Lobo Metálico) de Weregarurumon tiene un poder superior a cualquier Jutsu Hyouton de Rango S…"

"¡Una vez congelado por mi aliento, cualquier enemigo quedará hecho pedazos con otro ataque…!" El Juujin preparó sus garras en posición de zarpazo, a los costados de su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos "¡No hay mejor estrategia que esa!" Sin embargo, Weregarurumon se sorprendió de ver que la corriente de hielo que continuaba lanzando parecía evadir el cuerpo de Shiryu, cuya silueta había cambiado ligeramente "¡Pero qué está haciendo…! ¡No! ¡Ya no puede hacer nada…!" Las filosas garras comenzaron a brillar de una tonalidad escarlata "¡Desaparece con esto…! ¡Garou no Tsume (Garra de Lobo)…!"

Agitando sus dos garras en dirección a Shiryu, Weregarurumon liberó de ellas dos enormes ondas de Chakra en forma de filosas cuchillas que se cruzaron para formar una "X" durante su trayectoria. Sin embargo, dichas cuchillas se disiparon al chocar violentamente contra lo que parecía ser una superficie de metal, específicamente, el Escudo del Dragón que el Caballero Dragón portaba en su brazo izquierdo. El hombre lobo quedó totalmente incrédulo, al ver que su enemigo no sólo había resistido su aliento sin congelarse, sino que ahora vestía una armadura que si bien estaba visiblemente cuarteada de todas sus piezas, le daba un aire intimidatorio…

\- ¡Es…! ¡Es inmune al Kinrousoku!- Gritó aterrado Weregarurumon

\- ¡Ese sujeto viste una armadura como la de Ikki…!- Exclamó el sorprendido Piccolo

\- ¡Ya basta de juegos!-

Shiryu se le abalanzó encima al Hombre Lobo y con un violento gancho de su puño derecho a la quijada lo lanzó al aire, ante la mirada sorprendida de Piccolo. Entonces el azabache echó su brazo derecho nueva hacia atrás tomando impulso, mientras que su Chakra verde lo rodeó violentamente. Segundos después el Hombre Bestia comenzó a caer, con la cabeza hacia abajo y dándole la espalda al Shogun del Suigun.

\- ¡Rozan Shoryu-Ha…!- Shiryu liberó su Ken violentamente.

El dragón de Chakra, rugiendo intensamente, se abalanzó directamente hacia su enemigo, atravesándolo de forma brutal por la espalda, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones y emergiendo por su vientre en cuestión de segundos. Ante la mirada desconcertada del hombre verde, el cuerpo de su compañero de armas cayó pesadamente al hielo, varios metros lejos de ambos. Piccolo volteó a ver a su compañero, pero lo dio por muerto cuando observó como un enorme charco de sangre se formaba debajo de su cuerpo al instante…

\- Supongo que ahora sigues tú…- Piccolo volteó a ver Shiryu tras las palabras del pelinegro

\- Muy bueno para ser un humano… Pero por tu propio bien, no me veas como a los dos que acabas de exterminar- El Caballero Dragón entrecerró la mirada

\- Puedes dejar de vanagloriarte… Mi armadura resiste todo el Ninjutsu que se le lance, sin importar cuál naturaleza tenga, empezado por el Katon y el Hyouton-

\- Lo tengo presente… Es una de las tantas creaciones que creó la legendaria herrera del Ryukai, Presea, a pedido de Athena, la antigua gobernante de los humanos en la era mitológica… ¿No es así?- El azabache tardó unos segundos en responder

\- Fue un obsequio, no sé quién la haya creado…- Replicó Shiryu después de unos segundos

\- Ya veo…- Piccolo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Bueno, eso no importa… A fin de cuentas mi fuerte no es el Ninjutsu y en cuanto al Taijutsu no me llegas ni a los talones-

Ante la expectación de Shiryu, Piccolo tomó sus hombreras blancas y el gorro que tenía en la cabeza, quitándoselos con facilidad y dejándolos caer al suelo. El Caballero Dragón se sorprendió visiblemente porque ambas piezas al caer destruyeron el hielo creado por Weregarurumon y se hundieron en lo más profundo del río congelado. El soldado de Shirona se puso en guardia, con los brazos extendidos a los costados y sus puños formados, siendo replicado por el alumno de Ryu, quien colocó su escudo delante de su rostro, con su brazo derecho echado para atrás, listo para atacar. Ambos tenían el compás ligeramente abierto y de inmediato fueron rodeados por sus Chakra, el de Shiryu en forma de su aura verde característica y el de Piccolo en forma de una energía azul de color ardiente.

"Eran pesas para entrenar…" El azabache lucía sorprendido

\- Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan ligero…- Piccolo se tomó los hombros mientras giraba lentamente su cuello -Ahora será una pelea justa, aunque creo que si medimos fuerzas… Yo llevo la ventaja-

\- ¡Demasiada palabrería!-

Shiryu lanzó un golpe directo hacia el pecho del hombre verde, quien respondió con uno igual, interceptándolo en el aire, chocando ambos puños con estruendo y separándose entre sí debido a la fuerza, sin embargo el puño de la Armadura del Dragón se agrietó un poco más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que Piccolo se mantuvo con sonrisa discreta, pero llena de seguridad. Shiryu retrocedió al ver que su enemigo en verdad equiparaba su fuerza, al menos de forma superficial. El más fuerte de los Sannin Taichou observó en forma analítica a su enemigo, quien ya no lucía seguro de la victoria.

\- Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas mostrado tu estilo de pelea, ahora yo te mostraré un poco… ¡De lo que puedo hacer!-

A velocidad asombrosa para Shiryu, Piccolo agitó su brazo como si emulara el golpe de una espada, pero lo impresionante fue que la sombra verde que se produjo lo hubiera alcanzado justo en la frente si él no hubiera dado un salto hacia atrás para evitar lo que parecía un simple ataque. Con sorpresa observó como el brazo de su enemigo se había estirado de forma increíble, alcanzando la misma longitud de su separación inicial.

\- Quisiera decir que pudiste esquivar mi golpe, pero mira tú frente- Piccolo cerró los ojos cuando la corona de Shiryu se hizo pedazos y cayó en varios pedazos al suelo

"Es increíble" Shiryu observó con sorpresa los trozos de su Yoroi

\- Creíste que nadie te superaba en el Taijutsu, dime… ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo?- La sonrisa discreta del hombre verde intimidó ligeramente a su enemigo mientras su extremidad recuperaba su tamaño normal

"Maldición… Debe tener una precisión de alfiler y una velocidad asombrosa para lograr hacer esto… Ni siquiera me rozó la frente…" La mirada de Shiryu se entrecerró, sin dejar de enfocar los restos de su corona

\- Parece ser que ya lo estás entendiendo… Ciertamente tu Ken es muy poderoso, pero es evidente que no eres rival para mí- Piccolo borró la sonrisa de su rostro -Si así lo quisiera, podría cruzarte el corazón antes de que pudieras intentar defenderte-

\- Interesante- El azabache regresó su mirada fiera a su enemigo, mientras apretaba sus dientes -Si dices que puedes hacerlo… ¡Quiero que me lo demuestres!- Shiryu se lanzó hacia el frente, dispuesto a reiniciar la batalla.

…

\- ¡Voy a borrarte esa expresión confiada del rostro!-

Tsunade se había lanzado hacia el frente, preparando con su brazo derecho uno de sus famosos puños, mientras que la Shogun del Fuugun enfundó su Katana y se dispuso a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la Sannin.

Ella también se lanzó al frente para iniciar la batalla…

Fue un choque de cabezas brutal, que cimbró ligeramente el lugar, el primer impacto entre ambas. Sin embargo fue la Sannin quien perdió el duelo de fuerza al salir proyectada hacia atrás un par de metros con una huella de sangre en la frente, pudiéndose recomponer en el aire para caer acuclillada, colocándose nuevamente en guardia, lista para recibir a la Shogun, que ya se había lanzado hacia ella nuevamente. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, le lanzó una violenta patada al rostro, que sin embargo bloqueó la pelirroja con su antebrazo izquierdo. En ese momento, Tsunade le lanzó un gancho a la barbilla, que la Shogun recibió de lleno, saliendo proyectada hacia el aire, pero a diferencia de la rubia, giró en el aire y se recompuso, manteniéndose levitando a unos metros del suelo.

\- Veo que tienes algo de experiencia en combate, Sannin- Dijo fríamente la Shogun -Pero es hora de dejar los juegos de lado…- Shirona orientó su mano derecha hacia su enemiga, con la palma abierta y los dedos extendidos -¡Banshou Tennin (Atracción Celestial de Toda la Creación)!-

De los cadáveres pulverizados de los ANBU, varios Kunai y Shuriken volaron hacia la Shogun, deteniéndose varios centímetros antes de impactarla y ante la expectación de los Ninja, se reorientaron sus puntas en dirección a la rubia, quien se puso en guardia al instante, reincorporándose por completo, mientras la sangre de su frente terminaba por alcanzar su barbilla.

Shirona endureció la mirada.

\- ¡Shinra Tensei (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente)…!-

Los proyectiles metálicos salieron disparados a una gran velocidad hacia la Sannin, quien saltó hacia un costado para evadir los numerosos disparos, que como pudo observar con sorpresa y naciente temor, podían atravesar la tierra y clavarse profundamente en el suelo con facilidad. Dio un par de giros, antes de detenerse ante lo súbito de su maniobra, entonces se recompuso para observar hacia el cielo, en busca de su enemiga, pero se sorprendió de ver que Shirona ya no estaba en ese lugar.

\- ¡Cuidado, Tsunade-sensei…!- La Sannin oyó a lo lejos las voces de sus más recientes estudiantes.

Nami y Hinata saltaron con gran agilidad para empujar a la Sannin del alcance de una estocada de la Katana que Shirona le había lanzado por la espalda, la cual provocó una zanja de varios metros de largo y profundidad. Los presentes no pudieron evitar el intimidarse con tal muestra de poder por parte de su enemiga, quien se reorientó tranquilamente hacia donde las tres Kunoichi se reincorporaban para continuar con la lucha. La Sannin respiraba agitada, al ver que su enemiga tenía una gran gama de capacidades y era notoria su experiencia en batalla. Si no hubiera sido por sus estudiantes, seguramente ya estaría partida por la mitad.

\- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!-

Cerca de diez Ninja ya habían terminado el Jutsu de Fuego estándar de Konoha, disparando las esferas de llamas concentradas directamente hacia la Shogun del Fuugun de forma que le sería aparentemente imposible bloquear o esquivar la marejada ardiente. Ante la expectación y posterior incredulidad de los Ninja, desenvainó su Katana con ambas manos y dando un giro sobre su pierna izquierda como eje, cortó el fuego y lo disipó violentamente, dejando aterrados a los atacantes y a todos los Ninja en general.

\- Esto es un Jutsu…- La pelirroja levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, mientras el disco de Chakra se formaba sobre su palma -¡Fuuton: Shuriken…!-

Agitando su mano con elegancia liberó el Jutsu en forma de un disco de Chakra Fuuton hacia cuatro de los atónitos Ninja que la habían atacado anteriormente, sorprendiéndose de que el disco que iba a gran velocidad en dirección al cuello de sus presas, había sido detenido por una impresionante mano formada de Chakra escarlata que tenía una forma esquelética y surgía de la espalda de una decidida Nami. Su Sharingan había cambiado, luciendo ahora una estrella negra de cinco puntas invertida dentro de su iris escarlata, siendo su pupila también de color rojo. Su mirada se había endurecido.

\- ¡Naruto-kun no querría ver a la gente morir, a pesar de que usted quiera hacer justicia por cómo lo maltrataron de niño…!- Exclamó decidida la azabache, ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros de generación

\- Veo que los humanos que recibieron la sangre de mi raza son capaces de imitar los poderes del Rinnegan, aunque a un nivel muy bajo…- La atención de Shirona se enfocó en la chica que reconoció de los recuerdos de Naruto como una de sus dos nueras

\- ¡Defenderemos la aldea que ama nuestro amado Naruto-kun, Shirona-san…!-

La atención de todos se volcó en Hinata, ya que un intenso Chakra azul comenzó a rodearla mientras que su Byakugan se activaba… Sin embargo, para mayor asombro de los demás Hyuga presentes, las venas resaltadas desaparecieron en el rostro de la peliazul al tiempo que en el interior de su ojo perla, tres círculos lo rodearon, como si fueran coronas. Tsunade sonrió suavemente al ver que sus dos alumnas habían decidido usar sus máximos poderes desde el comienzo, en el caso de Hinata, el llamado Bouenkyou Byakugan (Telescopio del Ojo Blanco).

Tal vez sí había una esperanza de ganar…

\- ¡Ahora Hina-chan…!- El puño de aquella mano esquelética se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la Shogun del Fuugun

\- ¡Vamos Nami-chan…!- Hinata extendió su mano hacia el frente como si tomara una Katana.

Mientras que la mano de Chakra escarlata se acercaba hacia la pelirroja, de la mano de Hinata surgió una concentración de Chakra en forma de lanza que se extendía hacia su suegra a gran velocidad. Todos los presentes miraban cómo ambas alumnas de Ryu habían despertado un poder casi mítico en el caso de la azabache y totalmente desconocido en el caso de la Hyuga. Sin embargo, la Shogun ni siquiera se inmutó, porque al instante el Chakra violenta del Asura la rodeó y con una absurda facilidad contuvo el puño del Susanoo con uno de Chakra propio surgido de su omóplato derecho y desvió fácilmente aquella lanza de Chakra azul como si fuera un arma ordinaria a escasos centímetros de su rostro usando su Katana, también rodeada por el poder del Asura.

\- Ustedes jamás me ganarán…- Dijo Shirona con expresión inmutable -Sus poderes y los míos están tan alejados como el cielo lo está de la tierra-

\- ¡Entonces será a puño limpio!- Aprovechando que la Shogun tenía ambas manos ocupadas, Tsunade se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Shirona volteó a su costado derecho simplemente para que el violento golpe de la Sannin le volteara el rostro al lado contrario. Con la lanza azul y el puño rojo que regresaban inmediatamente hacia sus dueñas, la rubia parecía haberle roto el cuello a su enemiga con un golpe franco de sus famosos puños, en el había concentrado todo su Chakra con la intensión de romperle el cuello así como lo había hecho ella con Shizune. Todo se quedó en un silencio absoluto, hasta que ante la incrédula rubia, la Shogun regresaba su cabeza a su posición original, haciendo retroceder su puño. Nuevamente había fallado su intento sin importar que hubiese usado toda su fuerza en ese sorpresivo golpe.

\- Veo que tú no aprendes- Todos reaccionaron cuando Shirona pescó del cuello a Tsunade con su mano libre y la levantó con suma facilidad del suelo

\- ¡Tsunade-sama…!- Decenas de Ninja uniformados se lanzaron hacia la Shogun del Fuugun

\- ¡No molesten!- La pelirroja clavó su Katana en el piso y levantó la mano ahora libre al cielo mientras aumentaba la presión sobre la tráquea de la rubia -¡Shinra Tensei…!-

La presión gravitacional surgió en todas direcciones, proyectando violentamente a los Ninja hacia sus espaldas, estrellando a muchos de ellos en la pared a sus espaldas, en algunos casos clavándolos en el muro y en otros tantos estrellándolos de forma brutal contra los árboles del bosque aledaño de Konoha, partiéndolos por la mitad. Sin embargo, Shirona se percató de que esas dos niñas, sus nueras, habían protegido a un grupo de Genin con ayuda de sus poderes oculares: Una figura sombría de Chakra escarlata con apariencia de esqueleto surgía alrededor de Nami y protegía a los Equipo cubriéndolos con sus brazos mientras que una enorme pared de Chakra surgida de ambos costados de la Hyuga había evitado el impacto para el Equipo 10 y su Sensei, así como protegió al equipo donde se encontraba su primo. De los ojos de la azabache salía la sangre en forma de lágrimas, mientras que de las dos comisuras de la boca de Hinata surgían dos hilillos del líquido vital…

La Shogun enfocó su Rinnegan en ese reducido grupo.

\- Pudieron resistir el Shinra Tensei, les doy crédito por eso, pero aún así no son capaces de enfrentarme…- Los ojos de la rubia parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas debido a la brutal presión ejercida sobre su tráquea -Al parecer mueren lentamente usando esas habilidades…- La voluptuosa mujer se retorcía, mientras con sus manos luchaba por soltarse del agarre al tomar a su enemiga de los brazos, intentando hacer presión

\- ¡Suelte a Tsunade-sensei…!- Ambas Kunoichi se arrojaron hacia la pelirroja, una envuelta por el Susanoo y la otra rodeada por ese Chakra azulado de forma similar al Asura de la propia Shirona

\- ¡Makoto…!- Exclamó un castaño junto al joven Senju

\- ¡Si, Tenzou-sensei!- Respondió el Genin del Equipo 8 al ANBU de cabello castaño junto a él

\- ¡Mokuton: Juukai Koutan (Elemento Madera: Natividad del Océano de Árboles)!-

Tras realizar una muy veloz secuencia de sellos, ambos castaños posaron sus manos en el suelo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Debajo de los pies de la Shogun del Fuugun surgieron una gran cantidad de látigos de madera que comenzaron a apresarla tanto de brazos como de piernas, ante la mirada de la plantilla Ninja de Konoha que seguía en pie de lucha. Cuando vieron que debido a la presión de las ataduras Shirona tuvo que soltar a la Sannin, Nami y Hinata notaron que la guardia de la Shogun había quedado baja. En ese momento el Susanoo de la Uchiha pareció obtener tejido sobre su esqueleto y un Yamabushi lo cubrió. De los dos brazos derechos que ahora la figura de Chakra poseía surgió una espada al parecer formada de Chakra ardiente, mientras que alrededor de los puños de Hinata se manifestaron dos cabezas de feroces leones formados por su celeste Chakra.

\- ¡Ahora…! ¡Totsuka no Tsurugi (Larga Espada de Diez Manos)…!- Gritó la Uchiha, mientras la espada llameante del Susanoo se abalanzaba hacia su enemiga

\- ¡El golpe final…! ¡Senjusengan: Soushibaku (Mil Brazos y Mil Ojos: Atadura de Leones Gemelos)…!-

Conectadas por un conducto de Chakra a las manos de Hinata, ambas cabezas de león se abalanzaron hacia la imponente Shirona con sus fauces abiertas, mordiéndola en sus hombros tras amarrarla con varias vueltas de ese denso Chakra, mientras que Tsunade ya en el suelo, tocía y se tomaba el cuello tratando de recuperar aire. Shirona apenas se había sorprendido de las veloces ataduras de madera y Chakra del Bouenkyou Byakugan cuando la espada llameante del Susanoo de Nami la impactó de lleno en el cuerpo. Ambas chicas se detuvieron en sus frenéticas carreras, respirando agitadas por el sobresaliente esfuerzo que había hecho para atrapar a semejante oponente. La Sannin en el suelo, ligeramente recuperada del estrangulamiento del que había sido víctima, miraba expectante a su enemiga. Atrapada por el Jutsu del Bouenkyou de Hinata e impactada por el Jutsu del Mangekyou de Nami, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la Totsuka sellara por siempre a esa temible enemiga.

\- ¿Qué pretenden conseguir con esto?-

La rubia levantó la mirada para ver cómo la pelirroja se mantenía impasible. Hinata y Nami esperaban a que la Shogun comenzara a ser absorbida por el Fuinjutsu del Susanoo ante la expectación de todos. Sin embargo, no sucedía nada a pesar de que la espada llameante parecía atravesar la humanidad de la Shogun del Fuugun. Shirona cerró en ese momento sus ojos, ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus nueras, quienes jadeaban debido al esfuerzo que realizaban por mantener sus Jutsu.

\- Me cuesta trabajo entender, el por qué están haciendo esto…- Las miradas confusas se posaron por igual en la Shogun del Fuugun

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!- Tsunade se levantó con dificultad para encarar a la temible Kunoichi

\- Ustedes siempre trataron como un paria a mi hijo…- La Sannin se sorprendió visiblemente, no por las palabras de Shirona, sino porque su tono de voz se quebró ligeramente -El tuvo que sufrir demasiado durante su infancia, porque ustedes siempre lo miraron como el Kyuubi, no como su contenedor… Yo no pude tenerlo entre mis brazos más de un par de minutos, cuando nació… ¡¿Qué crees que fue lo que sentí cuando pude ver esos recuerdos en su memoria…?!- Shirona reveló violentamente su Rinnegan, con una mirada invadida por la ira -¡¿Qué crees que fue lo que sentí cuando vi a la gente que Minato había salvado entregando su vida despreciar al hijo que me arrebataron los Uzumaki?!-

Nami observó sorprendida cómo la Totsuka no Tsurugi se bifurcó violentamente en dos y los dos leones de Chakra se disiparon al instante. Hinata quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo el Fuinjutsu del Susanoo había sido negado por la madre de su amado Naruto-kun… Tsunade en cambio, apenas a unos centímetros de ella, observó aterrada cómo las ataduras de madera comenzaron a vencerse con facilidad. Las ramas se cuartearon en primera instancia, para posteriormente comenzar a romperse mientras aquél Chakra violeta nuevamente cubría el cuerpo de la Shogun, en forma de unas intensas llamas similares a las del Susanoo de Nami que delineaban su anatomía. Shirona apretó los dientes y segundos después las ataduras de Mokuton volaron en cientos de pedazos que se elevaron en todas direcciones.

\- Para ustedes el sacrificio de mi amado Minato no significó nada… ¡Por eso los enviaré al infierno!- - Bramó la Shogun con todo su odio a flor de piel

\- ¡Cuidado…!- La Sannin se puso de pie y atinó a cubrirse cruzando sus brazos delante de su rostro.

Sin embargo, debido a la corriente de Chakra que surgía de la Shogun del Fuugun, Tsunade salió despedida varios metros, hasta que fue detenida por la mano del Susanoo de la Uchiha. Inmediatamente fue posada en el suelo por la figura espectral, mientras regresaba su atención a la pelirroja, porque el Chakra violeta comenzaba a elevarse como un pilar de varios metros hasta que alcanzó el doble de la altura del Susanoo. Entonces seis bifurcaciones surgieron del pilar, tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, las cuales comenzaron a adquirir gradualmente forma muscular y el pilar centrar comenzaba a adquirir la forma de un rostro con expresión furiosa, revelándose con un rugido violento dirigido al cielo.

\- No puede ser…- Asuma Sarutobi negaba con la cabeza incrédulo

\- Esa cosa… ¡Es imposible!- Gritó con evidente desesperación la voluptuosa rubia

\- No entiendo de qué se sorprenden… Esto sólo es la manifestación del Asura, el Chakra ofensivo que me rodea- Shirona comenzó a flotar en el aire, ubicándose dentro de aquella forma de Chakra -Sólo que lo he separado de mi cuerpo y lo he moldeado para demostrarles que ustedes sólo son unos microbios… Irónicamente en esta forma soy más vulnerable que cuando el Asura sólo rodea mi cuerpo, puesto que el Chakra se estira y pierde densidad, sin embargo…-

De las manos de los brazos inferiores del Asura surgieron dos espadas llameantes similares a la Totsuka, las cuales el espectro de Chakra agitó violentamente, provocando una corriente de aire que derribó todas edificaciones delante de él, siendo los pocos Ninja que permanecían de pie nuevamente protegidos por los Doujutsu de ambas estudiantes de Ryu y Tsunade. Una gigantesca cortina de polvo se levantó debido al viento, pero fue cortada por una de las espadas del Asura, revelando a unos Ninja, que miraban entre aterrados, maravillados e incrédulos el divino poder de la Shogun del Fuugun.

\- El alcance de mi poder destructivo aumenta considerablemente…- Todos voltearon a sus espaldas, para ver cómo las edificaciones de Konoha detrás de ellos habían sido derribadas

\- ¡Ya basta…! ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Tsunade posó su mano derecha en el suelo tras realizar una breve secuencia de sellos.

Una enorme nube de humo apareció en el campo de batalla, entre la Kami no Senshi y los Ninja de Konoha, revelando tras unos segundos a la babosa gigante Katsuyu, la invocación especial de la Sannin. La babosa se intimidó visiblemente cuando reconoció aquella figura espectral de Chakra. Tsunade se dio cuenta del temor visible en su invocación cuando se posó en su cabeza y pudo percibir su inhibición. A sus lados, Nami y Hinata reasumían sus poses de batalla, sin embargo, las huellas del cansancio en sus rostros eran evidentes y la sangre que surgía respectivamente de sus ojos y bocas desmejoraba aún más su apariencia. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, debido al peso que representaba usar el Mangekyou Sharingan y el Bouenkyou Byakugan respectivamente. Eran poderes que consumían sus vidas progresivamente y apenas tenían unos días de haberlos despertado, por lo que ya estaban cerca de su límite.

\- Tsunade-sama…- Katsuyu llamó la atención de su invocadora

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la Sannin sin apartar la mirada de su enemiga

\- ¿P-Por qué han desafiado a la Kami no Senshi…?- Preguntó notoriamente cohibida la Emperatriz de las Babosas

\- ¿Kami no Senshi…?- Repitió desconcertada la rubia -No… No puede ser…- Murmuró visiblemente impactada

\- Muere…- Shirona lanzó su ataque, aprovechando el lapso de distracción de la rubia

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- La Uchiha posó su mano en el suelo, provocando que se manifestara una nube de humo.

Cuando Tsunade y Katsuyu reaccionaron, las dos estocadas de las espadas llameantes del Asura se dirigían a ambas a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, montada en el fénix Hiten, Nami se lanzó hacia el inminente ataque de Shirona. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó del lomo de su invocación y nuevamente activó su Mangekyou Sharingan, viéndose rodeada por el Susanoo consolidado de un momento a otro. Dispuso el Yata no Kagami (Espejo de Ocho Lapsos), la defensa ubicada en el brazo izquierdo del Susanoo, delante de Katsuyu con la intención de bloquear las espadas llameantes para proteger a su segunda Sensei. Las espadas y el escudo colisionaron violentamente, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

\- ¡Nami…!- Exclamó Tsunade, mirando con sorpresa la acción de su alumna

\- ¡Así como Naruto-kun, protegeré a mis seres queridos…!- La Uchiha encaró valientemente a la Shogun del Fuugun.

Sin embargo Shirona se mantuvo impasible. Sólo entrecerró la mirada cuando vio que el escudo de Chakra comenzó a cuartearse y voló en pedazos instantes después, ante la mirada totalmente descolocada de Nami. El corte cruzado de ambas espadas continuó su camino y desgarró totalmente a la figura espectral, que lanzó un alarido al aire antes de disiparse en el aire. Inmediatamente la Uchiha se precipitó al suelo mientras sus ojos sangraron violentamente y se los cubrió con las manos, gritando como señal del agudísimo dolor que sentía en sus orbes en ese momento.

"Pudo destruir el legendario Susanoo con un simple ataque…" Tsunade miraba totalmente incrédula lo que había sucedido

\- ¡Nami-chan!- Hinata corrió hacia donde parecía caer su amiga, atrapándola antes de que impactara contra el suelo -¡¿Estás bien?!-

\- Hina-chan, ya no puedo ver…- La Hyuga observó con horror los ojos de su amiga, ya que se notaban apagados y de ellos escurría la sangre visiblemente -¿Tsunade-sensei está bien…?-

\- Nami-chan…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por los ojos de la peliazul -Sí…-

\- Qué bueno… Al menos, pude protegerla…- La cabeza de la Uchiha se venció a un costado, mientras terminaba de desmayarse por el agotamiento.

Katsuyu se había lanzado al ataque, embistiendo de frente a la Shogun del Fuugun, sin embargo fue detenida por las manos de los brazos medios del Asura, que la tomaron del cuerpo y lentamente comenzaban a subyugarla en el suelo. La babosa intentó utilizar su Katsuyu Daibunretsu (Gran División de la Babosa), para escapar de la presión de los brazos del Asura, pero inmediatamente sintió cómo su cuerpo no respondía a su deseo de dividirse, El Chakra de Shirona interfería con el suyo y le impedía moldearlo a su deseo. Finalmente la babosa fue subyugada y derribada, mientras los brazos medios del Asura la clavaban al suelo y levantaba una cortina de polvo. Tsunade salió de entre aquella nube, para caer pesadamente de pie al suelo y correr hacia sus alumnas. Se sorprendió al ver a una inconsciente Nami en los brazos de una visiblemente entristecida Hinata.

\- Y ahora… Acabaré contigo-

La voz imponente de Shirona llamó la atención de la rubia y la peliazul, ya que los brazos superiores del Asura se elevaron al cielo y en ambas palmas surgieron flamas de Chakra violeta que se conectaron en sí y comenzaron a adquirir la forma de una larga lanza, cuya punta superior terminó por convertirse en un Shakujou (Vara de Monje) de seis círculos. Finalmente posó el arma sobre el cuerpo de Katsuyu, quien debido al poder del Asura era incapaz de dividirse para liberarse. Tsunade y Hinata observaron horrorizadas lo que sucedió a continuación: haciendo uso de ambas espadas, el Asura comenzó a cortar en forma frenética a la babosa, que entre espantosos gritos iba cayendo en pedazos al suelo.

La Sannin cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a ambas Kunoichi conforme se generaba un enorme estruendo a su alrededor, el cual cesó después de unos instantes…

Cuando por fin la rubia se animó a soltar a sus alumnas, redirigió la mirada a su alrededor para horrorizarse de ver cómo los varios pedazos de su invocación personal estaban a su alrededor. La indignación se hizo presente en el rostro de Tsunade en forma de una expresión desencajada por la ira mientras las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro. En un día, en menos de una hora, esa mujer le había arrebatado a dos de las personas más importantes para ella.

\- Eres… ¡Eres una maldita asesina…!- Grito Tsunade con todas sus fuerzas

\- Así es la ley del Makai, el fuerte vive y el débil muere- Increíblemente la pelirroja descendía lentamente al suelo mientras el Asura regresaba lentamente a su forma de aura que rodeaba su cuerpo -Tal vez tendrían oportunidad contra mí, de haber continuado peleando con la forma consolidada del Asura, pero…- Los pies de la Shogun se posaron en el suelo con desconcertante suavidad -Ese poder desperdicia Chakra en cantidades ridículas y a pesar de tenerlo de sobra, no me gusta desperdiciarlo…-

\- ¡No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Nami-chan…! ¡Senjusengan (Mil Brazos y Mi Ojos)!-

Tsunade con incredulidad y Shirona con indiferencia, voltearon a ver con expectación a Hinata, quien se vio rodeada de un intenso Chakra celeste en forma similar al Asura de Shirona. La Hyuga sólo tardó un par de segundos entre esbozar una mirada desafiante y lanzarse al frente contra la pelirroja. En sus manos se formaron aquellas cabezas de león, de una forma más detallada que la ocasión anterior. Hinata le lanzó una enorme lluvia de golpes con sus manos, los cuales esquivaba Shirona con una enorme agilidad. Golpe a golpe, la peliazul dedicaba toda su fuerza para vengarse por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, quien había quedado ciega e imposibilitada a continuar siendo Ninja. La pupila del Bouenkyou y los tres anillos que lo rodeaban se dilataba y contraía segundo a segundo para seguir los movimientos de la Shogun, quien con una tan terrorífica como armoniosa elegancia movía su cuerpo para esquivar cada ataque…

Incluso para Tsunade resultaba difícil el seguir los ataques lanzados por la Hyuga, golpes del Juuken en su versión más avanzada con el fin de destrozar el interior de Shirona con un único impacto, pero ya fuera retrocediendo, ladeado el cuerpo décimas de segundo antes de recibir el impacto o agachándose y saltando cuando era indicado, la pelirroja esquivaba cada uno de los ya cientos de golpes lanzados por Hinata. Finalmente, la Kunoichi se detuvo, respirando agitada y observando con rabia cómo su enemiga se mantenía tranquila, casi como si no estuviera combatiendo.

"Desde el comienzo, sólo ha estado reduciendo su nivel para asemejar el nuestro, elevándolo cuando es necesario…" Pensó consternada la Hyuga "Por eso no hemos podido hacerle ningún daño…"

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado…" Tsunade trataba de mantenerse serena, porque un error contra una enemiga tan poderosa era una sentencia de muerte, justo como lo que había pasado a los otros Ninja que había atacado precipitadamente a la Shogun "No ha recibido un solo rasguño y no se nota para nada agotada… ¿En verdad será invencible, como dice la leyenda del Kami no Senshi…?" Lágrimas discretas empezaron a escapar por los ojos de la rubia "¿En verdad los humanos merecemos el castigo de los Kami?"

\- Veo que el nivel que he usado es mucho para ustedes… Así que ha llegado la hora de hacerlos polvo-

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos…!-

Tsunade y Hinata voltearon hacia sus espaldas, para ver cómo Sarutobi hacía su llegada al campo de batalla con el siguiente círculo de defensa, formado por él mismo y varios cientos de Jounin y ANBU de la aldea. Si bien la estrategia inicial era ralentizar el avance de la Shogun con dos círculos de defensa alrededor de la Torre Hokage, al ver el poder destructivo de Shirona y sentir cómo los Chakra de los Ninja desaparecían con enorme facilidad hizo a Hiruzen decidirse por combatir todos a la Shogun, porque si no la detenían, no sería sólo el fin de Konoha, sino de toda la humanidad…

Las tropas recién llegadas cobijaban a los intimidados Genin, a Shikamaru y a Asuma y Kurenai. Shirona se mantuvo impasible mientras el Sandaime se posaba delante de su alumna y las pequeñas Chunin del Equipo Ryu. Una vez que pudo atenderla, la hermosa rubia pudo comprobar con horror que los ojos de Nami estaban desechos.

\- ¡Kami! ¿Qué le sucedió a Nami?- Preguntó sorprendido la famosa Ninja Médico

\- El Susanoo… Ella destruyó el Susanoo de Nami…- Hinata se había acercado a su amiga y a su Sensei, para finalmente perder su Bouenkyou y terminar por desmayarse, cayendo bocabajo al suelo

\- ¡Hinata!- Sin terminar de atender a la Uchiha, Tsunade se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la Hyuuga para ayudarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Tú!- Sarutobi señaló acusadoramente a Shirona -¡¿Con qué derecho vienes y destruyes nuestra aldea?! ¡¿Con qué derecho asesinas a nuestra gente?!-

\- Con el mismo derecho… ¡Con el ustedes ignoraron el sacrificio de la única persona que me ha querido tratando a Naruto como si fuera un monstruo…!-

Súbitamente la Shogun del Fuugun comenzó a levitar varios metros sobre la aldea y ante la expectación de todos los Ninja volteó de reojo hacia el Monumento Hokage y su mirada se entrecerró con visible indignación al ver el rostro tallado de su amado Minato…

Cerró sus temibles ojos mientras se puso a recordar fugazmente su vida. Su infancia en Uzushio, la larga aventura en su batalla contra la Kiganjou Hexerei, a quien hubiera ayudado con gusto a destruir a los humanos si se hubiera dado cuenta de la escoria que eran, el reencuentro con Minato y la concepción de Naruto, la forma que en disfrutó su embarazo con el hombre que amaba y finalmente, aquél desafortunado día, el nacimiento de Naruto, donde pasó de la mayor de las dichas a la peor de las desgracias…

\- ¡Cuidado, algo está planeando…!- Sarutobi posó su mano en el suelo, para invocar a su compañero de combate, el Rey Mono Enma -¡Enma, rápido…!-

\- ¡Entendido…!- Replicó el Rey Simio

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, viejo?!- Tsunade se acercó con premura a su maestro, quien terminó de realizar una secuencia de sellos familiar para los Akimichi a extraordinaria velocidad

\- ¡Baika no Jutsu (Técnica de Multi-tamaño)…!-

Para sorpresa de los Ninja de Konoha, el veterano Shinobi posó ambas manos en la espalda de su invocación, con lo cual Enma empezó a crecer enormemente, mientras el Sandaime parecía adelgazar violentamente. Finalmente el Rey Simio alcanzó una altura de varios metros, casi igual a la de la Torre Hokage, lo que dejó desconcertados a todos… ¿Qué era lo que planeaba el viejo Hokage contra aquella mujer que había demostrado tener el poder para destruir la aldea sin dificultad?

"Ese anciano se ha gastado todo su Chakra haciendo eso… Bueno, da lo mismo, nada de lo que haga podrá parar este golpe" El Rinnegan estaba enfocado en Sarutobi

\- ¡Estoy listo Sarutobi…!- El Simio realizó el sello de manos Tatsu -¡Henge: Kongounyoi (Transformación: Báculo de Adamantino)!- En una nube de humo, el gigantesco mono se transformó en un báculo negro de orillas doradas -Y ahora… ¡Kongou Rouheki (Prisión del Muro de Adamantino)…!-

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, el báculo negro comenzó a replicarse a sí mismo para acomodarse en forma de una torre cuadrada que cubrió gran parte de Konoha, cimbrando la tierra cada que un báculo se posaba uno sobre otro en y finalmente cerraba el espacio superior al colocar un techo en forma de rejilla. Tsunade sonrió suavemente al ver que el poderoso e impenetrable Jutsu defensivo de su Sensei replicado a esa escala tan masiva protegería a Konoha de lo que intentara hacer la Shogun del Fuugun. Cuando el movimiento de la tierra cesó, el Sandaime se desvaneció, siendo atrapado por Asuma antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Sensei…!- La rubia Sannin se acercó inmediatamente al anciano

\- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, sólo está agotado porque consumió casi todo su Chakra… Con un buen descanso estará bien- Dijo tranquilizadoramente el Jounin

\- Me alegro…- El rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció -Ya hemos tenido suficientes bajas…-

\- Nada de lo que intenten evitará que acabe con ustedes…-

Los Ninja de Konoha voltearon hacia la Shogun del Fuugun, quien había adoptado una pose de meditación, con sus manos delante de su pecho, cerca una palma de la otra, sin tocarse. Su Chakra había pasado a ser dorado y entre sus manos una esfera brillante se había formado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se mantenía aparentemente imperturbable. Fue lo que más llamó la atención de la ANBU Yuugao Uzuki, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente la protección que había colocado sobre ellos el Sandaime sería suficiente para resistir cualquier ataque de esa mujer. El Chakra de Shirona continuaba elevándose, hasta alcanzar el punto en que la tierra comenzaba a cimbrarse sutilmente. Finalmente aquella concentración de energía terminó por liberarse en forma de un gran estallido.

\- ¡Pero qué…!- Se escuchó la voz del simio Enma desde el enrejado de Adamantino

\- ¡Tenma Koufuku (La Capitulación del Ángel y el Demonio)…!-

Nadie de los Ninja atinó a decir nada, cuando del cuerpo de Shirona surgió ese rayo de luz en forma de una esfera seguida de una estela resplandeciente. Todos demostraban la fascinación mezclada con horror en sus miradas cuando vieron venir aquél torrente de Chakra que impactó directamente en la cárcel de Adamantino y desapareció toda Konoha en una inmensa explosión de Chakra que duró varios minutos. Una cantidad inmensa de polvo se levantó hacia la atmósfera durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, ante la mirada fría de la Shogun, quien se mantuvo observando la esfera luminosa resultado de su ataque…

…

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo-ttebane…?!-

Un terremoto sumamente intenso terminó por derribar a Uzumaki Kushina al suelo, mientras que Rimururu tuvo que acuclillarse para no caer, ayudando de paso a la anciana Genkai, siendo Infernape y Artemis los únicos en mantenerse totalmente de pie todo el tiempo. Toda la estructura subterránea se agitaba violentamente y el movimiento sólo se detuvo hasta varios minutos después. De inmediato la pelirroja se reincorporó visiblemente exaltada, al tiempo que la princesa y la anciana se ayudaban lentamente a reincorporarse mutuamente. Rimururu se acercó inmediatamente al Shogun del Kagun, quien se mantenía mirando fijamente hacia el techo de tierra. La luz se fue un momento, pero el alumbrado del lugar no tardó en volver a encenderse.

\- ¡¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que sucedió, Infernape…?!- Preguntó asustada la castaña

\- No- El Simio se mantuvo expectante, mientras una gota de sudor escurría lentamente por su sien -Sólo sé que ese terremoto no fue natural, porque su epifoco estuvo localizado en la superficie…-

\- Alguien… Alguien viene hacia acá- Las mujeres y el Juujin voltearon confundidos hacia Naruto, quien se mantenía tranquilo, tomando los barrotes de la celda -La conozco… ¡Yo conozco a esta persona!- Los presentes no se sorprendieron por las palabras del rubio, sino porque estaba sonriendo y su Rinnegan se estaba manifestando.

…

Shirona descendía lentamente hacia lo poco que quedaba de Konoha. Lo que se había mantenido fuera de la protección del Kongou Rouheki había sido totalmente destruido, incluso vaporizado, dejando únicamente un erial gigantesco en medio del boquete geológico donde estaba posada la aldea, que ahora parecía más bien el cráter resultado del choque de un meteorito. Sin embargo, en la zona protegida por Enma, todo estaba en ruinas y los restos más grandes de las construcciones todavía continuaban cayendo del cielo, haciendo retumbar sutilmente el suelo. Los pies de la pelirroja se posaron suavemente en el suelo, mientras volteaba a ver todo a su alrededor. Todos los cuerpos de los Ninjas estaban tirados por todas partes, al menos los que no se hicieron polvo. A unos metros de distancia pudo ver los cuerpos de aquellas dos chicas, donde la pelinegra estaba bocabajo en el suelo y sobre ella, bocarriba, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, se encontraba la peliazul. Posando su Rinnegan sobre ellas, pudo ver que sus cuerpos todavía emitían Chakra, lo que significaba que se encontraban con vida, sin embargo, los ojos de la Hyuga también estaban desechos y al igual que la Uchiha, ya no estaba en condiciones de combatir.

"Así que la mocosa Hyuga utilizó su poder defensivo para salvar a su amiga, aún a costa de perder ambos ojos…" Pensó la Shogun, indiferente a la suerte de sus nueras.

No muy lejos de ambas, se encontraba Tsunade, bocarriba y respirando agitada. No muy lejos de ella, estaba aquél anciano, consciente pero totalmente derrotado, cerca del cuerpo de Enma, ambos con los ojos en blanco y empalados con tuberías salidas del suelo. Sin darle importancia a la devastación provocada por su ataque, Shirona comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro virtual del cráter. Sin embargo, apenas unos pasos después, su pie derecho fue sujetado por la mano de la Sannin, quien la miraba fieramente, respirando con evidente dificultad.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a una batalla ya perdida?- Preguntó seria la Shogun del Fuugun, mirando indiferente a la Sannin -No sólo tú, tu aldea está hecha trizas-

\- La Voluntad, de, F-Fuego, en mí alma…- Murmuró Tsunade, como si le doliera siquiera el abrir su boca -Debo… L-Luchar hasta el fin… Por los demás…-

\- Entiendo…- Cerrando su ojo derecho, la pelirroja enfocó su pupila izquierda en la espalda de la rubia -Entonces extinguiré ese mísero fuego del que hablas…-

Al instante un haz de luz violeta surgió del Rinnegan izquierdo y atravesó el cuerpo de la Sannin, quien ahogó una expresión de sorpresa mientras su sangre salpicaba al cielo y manchaba la mejilla izquierda de la Shogun. La mano de la rubia perdió toda su tensión y su cabeza se venció a un costado, mientras de su boca surgió un hilillo de sangre y las líneas que recorrían su cuerpo desaparecían. Entonces Shirona reinició su camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las ruinas de la Torre Hokage.

\- Pueden intentar ocultarte de mí, hijo mío… Pero siempre sabré dónde estás porque tú y yo tenemos un lazo de sangre superior al de cualquiera…- La mirada del Doujutsu de Shirona se entrecerró, mientras las orbes legendarias comenzaban a brillar.

…

 **Notas**

La batalla ha llegado a un punto crítico, donde toda la plantilla de Konoha ha sido totalmente derrotada y sólo quedan Infernape, Rimururu, Kushina y Genkai para hacer frente en una batalla espantosamente desigual a la Kami no Senshi, quien ha demostrado un poco del poder que le ha dado la fama a su raza.

En el otro frente, Shiryu ha aparecido para equilibrar la balanza, logrando entre él y Azula derribar a dos de los Sannin Taichou, sin embargo las batallas más difíciles están a punto de empezar. En el caso de Weregarurumon e Ikki, en Saint Seiya a nadie se le ocurrió usar la leyenda del fénix para vencer a Ikki decapitándolo o atravesándole el corazón sin hacerlo polvo, optando siempre por derribarlo siempre para darle tiempo a recuperarse o convirtiéndolo en cenizas para que pudiera regresar como lo dice su nombre, a diferencia de Azula, que le reventó su Jutsu en la cabeza, asándole el cerebro literalmente. En cuanto al Digimon, de todos los ultradigimon de los niños elegidos fue el más débil de todos y ahí sí, siendo un poco tendencioso por el shipping Taiora y el lobo lo pagó... XD.

El Rey del Mal, Van, es el antagonista principal de Dragon Quest: Las Aventuras de Fly y debo decir que es mi antagonista favorito. Wan, como sabemos, es el primer Avatar en el ciclo del Avatar de La Leyenda de Aang.

Para Shirona, son pocos los personajes del anime/manga relacionados al concepto del Rinne o Samsara y qué mejor exponente que Shaka de Virgo, quien en este fic es el Kami no Senshi anterior a ella, por lo que la Shogun del Fuugun usó una de las técnicas características del Caballero Dorado.

En relación a la historia de Wan, Kaguya, Hagoromo y Hamura, pues lo he expuesto así es así porque que la historia del Kami no Senshi como creación divina no era compatible con la historia canónica del Rinnegan.

Creo que es todo por ahora, ya en el siguiente capítulo revelaré el secreto que se esconde detrás del nacimiento de Naruto y su separación de la Shogun, pero recordar que si bien toda la plantilla Ninja de Konoha fue derrotada, como en el caso de Hinata y Nami, no todos están muertos y si bien están incapacitados de combatir, como en el caso de Sarutobi, alguno incluso permanecen conscientes.

No pregunten por Jiraiya, todo a su debido tiempo e igual Sasuke y Keiko, reaparecerán en el futuro.


	33. XXXI: La raíz del rencor

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Pues bien, la verdad sea dicha, me confié por el cambio de horario y por eso estoy terminando justo a la media noche del nuevo horario de invierno. El siguiente capítulo estará listo seguramente entre el 11 y el 12 de Noviembre, Sin más qué decir, paso a los reviews:

 **animebot02:** Me gustan los fics donde el bando de los buenos tiene las cosas cuesta arriba, ya que si es bien desarrollado, se vuelven momentos geniales en las historias cuando logran superar la adversidad.

 **Joel:** pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo y en cuanto a Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon, espero tener el nuevo capítulo antes de que acabe el mes.

 **dragon titanico:** Si, Harogomo y su hermano son mitad Kami no Senshi, mitad lo que sea Kaguya tras haberse corrompido por el fruto del Shinju y sobre la forma de vencer a Shirona, pues de este capítulo creo que te darás que no hubiera sido tan fácil, je, je, je.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Lo de Konoha fue intenso, pero lo más impresionante, está cerca de llegar. Shiryu llegó justo a tiempo y todavía falta para que vuelva el rubio, pero cuando lo haga no será en balde.

 **carlos29:** Así es, el asunto de Shirona tiene un trasfondo muy profundo como para poder entender el por qué actúa como lo hace.

 **Loquin:** Bien, hay suegras terribles como Milk/Chichi para la pobre Videl y Shirona para Hinata y Nami. Sobre el desenlace de este arco argumental, sólo puedo decir que deseo tenerlo pronto.

Bien, sigamos entonces con el fic:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXXI: La raíz del rencor.**

…

\- Quien quiera que sea… Es una persona con un poder temible-ttebane- Genkai auxilió a su protegida, quien se llevó la mano a la frente y parecía desvanecerse -¡Está casi sobre nosotros…!-

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- Dijeron unas sorprendidas Rimururu y Genkai

\- Tiene que ser Shirona- Infernape llamó la atención de las mujeres -Debió usar el Undoufuujin para adelantarse a sus soldados- Volteó sobre su hombro para ver al rubio, quien se sentó en el suelo -Ella y Naruto están conectados por esos ojos, así que Shirona ya debe saber dónde está y seguramente viene por él- De inmediato orientó su mirada hacia la salida -Entonces ese terremoto debió ser obra suya… ¡Rápido, debemos enfrentarla antes de que entre aquí!-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Rimururu se acercó a la celda, mirando a las mujeres de Uzu -¡Ustedes quédense a cuidar a Naruto!-

\- ¡Es demasiado peligroso, princesa!- Replicó el simio, volteando a ver a la decidida Daimyo -¡¿Acaso olvida el gran poder que posee Shirona?!-

\- Es por eso que iré, es imposible que salgas ileso de la batalla contra ella, así que necesitarás a alguien capacitado en Ninjutsu Médico para que te respalde- Replicó firme la castaña

\- Hm- El semblante del simio se ensombreció, sin embargo, después de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa -Supongo que no podré hacerla cambiar de parecer, no importa lo que diga… ¿Verdad?-

\- Exacto- Rimururu cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos -Así que vamos- La princesa sonrió motivada -Kushina-san, Genkai-san, no dejen a Naruto salir de la celda por ningún motivo…-

En ese momento, la castaña volteó hacia el pequeño rubio mientras su expresión se entristeció. Naruto sintió aquellos ojos posados sobre él y volteó con curiosidad hacia aquella chica. Se levantó inconscientemente para encontrarse con la expresión de la seria princesa. El chico no pudo evitar intimidarse con aquella firmeza que destilaban los ojos almendra de la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua. Infernape, Kushina y Genkai miraban atentos aquél momento de tenso e incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Q-Qué sucede, qué quieres…?- Preguntó Naruto tímidamente.

Al pie de los barrotes de la celda se encontraba la Kodachi enfundada que Rimururu le había regalado al alumno de Ryu, aquél día que se conocieron. Las mujeres de Uzu, el Shogun del Kagun y el gato de blanco pelaje miraron expectantes cómo la chica levantó el arma y aprovechando que Naruto estaba pegado a los barrotes, lo pescó por sorpresa de la cintura y rápidamente, ante sus protestas, le colocó el arma nuevamente en la espalda, como la llevaba aquél día que había dejado Konoha para enfrentarse al Tengun.

\- ¡Quítamela, quítamela!- Protestaba el chico -¡Yo no quiero usar esa cosa, me da miedo…!-

\- Ya sabes, debes luchar usando esta Kodaichi…-

Rimururu y Naruto entonces quedaron frente a frente.

El rubio dejó de sollozar cuando vio aquella expresión triste en esa chica, pero se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando ella lo tomó de ambas manos y sus cristalizados ojos al borde del llanto, se enfocaron completamente en su mirada. La castaña terminó por cerrar los ojos y derramar algunas lágrimas, algo que puso sumamente triste al chico, desconociendo la razón. Después de unos instantes, Rimururu soltó suavemente a su desconcertado amigo.

\- Naruto… Todos los que te conocemos, sabemos que eres un chico con la cabeza dura, necio y alegre, eres pequeño pero muy valiente, con un corazón de oro… Ese eres tú, Naruto… ¡Alguien como tú no se paraliza al tomar una arma como lo haces ahora!-

\- No es cierto… Yo no soy valiente- El rubio bajó la mirada levemente -Pero si espero un poco más, alguien va a sacarme de aquí- Las palabras de Naruto llamaron inevitablemente la atención de todos -Ya está muy cerca de aquí-

"En verdad está reconociendo instintivamente a Shirona como su madre" Pensó el Hombre Bestia, entrecerrando la mirada

\- Te equivocas- Rimururu tomó de los hombros al chico, tras suspirar -¡Esa persona es tu enemiga!- La princesa se mostró decidida

\- ¿Enemiga?- Repitió desconcertado el chico

\- Si… ¡Es tu enemiga! ¡Porque te arrebató despiadadamente todos los recuerdos que tenías al lado de tus amigos y los sueños por los que has luchado tan duro! ¡Y sí, viene por ti, pero no es algo que deba alegrarte…! ¡Lucha, Naruto! ¡Lucha por recuperar esos valiosos recuerdos y tú valor!- La castaña comenzó a alejarse lentamente -Tu valor…- El rubio se agachó nuevamente, con pena -¡Vámonos, Infernape!-

\- ¡Bien!- Y ambos se dirigieron a la salida ante la mirada de Naruto, Kushina y Genkai

"Es una chica muy fuerte" Pensó fugazmente la Uzumaki.

"… _Y si no sabes Ninjutsu, es mejor que lleves un arma contigo, ¿No? Esta arma ha estado en la familia real Kamui-Kotan de la Nación del Agua por generaciones… Pero yo no la sé usar muy bien y a Mei-san no le gusta que la lleve conmigo porque puede pasarme algo, así que tal vez tú puedas darle un mejor uso, Naruto…"_

"Siento que ya he vivido esto antes…" Pensó el rubio, pensando que ya había vivido un momento similar antes.

Naruto se le quedó viendo al simio y a la princesa mientras partían hacia la salida del búnker y por ende, hacia la batalla contra la Kami no Senshi. No sabían el desolador panorama que les esperaba. Era una batalla contra un ser que estaba en una dimensión diferente… Mientras el rubio por fin comenzaba a despertar vagamente un recuerdo de su memoria perdida, el gato Artemis lo miraba abatido, ya que Shirona estaba más cerca y posiblemente se lograría llevar a su amigo.

Entonces lo decidió.

Aunque fuera inútil, el gato protegería a su amigo hasta el final. Se lo prometió maullando con firmeza…

…

El combate entre Shiryu y Piccolo ya había comenzado. El hombre verde esquivó el primer golpe lanzado por el Caballero Dragón, a tal velocidad que dejó una estela similar a la de la Danza de la Mosca. El azabache volteó a su espalda y en el mismo movimiento lanzó un ataque de su Excálibur… Sin embargo, nuevamente se encontró con una estela que en esta ocasión fue partida a la altura de la cintura antes de desaparecer. Shiryu nuevamente quedó de frente a la situación, pero Piccolo continuaba moviéndose a esa increíble velocidad, totalmente fuera del alcance del azabache, quien alternaba su mirada por todo el campo de batalla tratando de ubicarlo.

\- Maldición…- Susurró apretando los dientes -¡Shinken!-

La onda de viento resultado del golpe iba dirigida al lugar donde hace apenas unos instantes había podido percibir al hombre verde, pero nuevamente se encontró con una estela destruida por el ataque que continuó hasta la pared del cañón y precipitó una gran cantidad de rocas y tierra al hielo tras el derrumbe que había provocado. El Shogun del Suigun nuevamente volvió a alternar sus ojos por todo el lugar mientras endurecía visiblemente la mirada.

"No puedo creer que el Shinken no lo haya alcanzado… ¡Es el puño más veloz de Ryu!"

\- Por lo que veo, has llegado a tú límite- El azabache se sorprendió bastante cuando Piccolo reapareció justo detrás de él

"¡Ahora…!" Shiryu le lanzó un golpe a bocajarro -¡Rozan Shoryu…!-

\- Veo que en verdad eres fuerte- Piccolo detuvo el puño de su enemigo únicamente con la palma de su mano, reprimiendo el Chakra emergente -Sin embargo…- El hombre verde le lanzó una brutal patada justo en la boca del estómago -¡Esa fuerza es inútil si no logras conectarme ni siquiera un golpe!-

El primer alumno de la finada Ryu se dobló inmediatamente, momento que aprovechó el sirviente de la Kami no Senshi para tomar distancia. El azabache se llevó la mano izquierda al lugar donde había recibido el impacto, mientras un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, cerrando su ojo derecho debido al dolor. Le costó bastante trabajo ponerse nuevamente de pie, ante la atenta mirada del hombre verde, quien ya tenía su mano derecha con la palma abierta y los dedos extendidos apuntando hacia él.

\- ¡Masenkou (Resplandor del Mal)…!-

Un haz de luz salió de la mano del hombre verde a una velocidad impresionante, de tal forma que Shiryu sólo pudo reaccionar cuando la hombrera derecha de su armadura voló en pedazos. Quedó visiblemente impactado, porque si bien la Armadura del Dragón estaba visiblemente dañada debido a su incipiente recuperación tras la batalla contra Tung, todavía tenía su resistencia contra el Ninjutsu. Entonces, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el hombre verde, era una variante del Taijutsu.

"Es como al principio, no puedo ver sus ataques… Sólo veo un destello repentino…" De la mano del líder de los Sannin Taichou comenzaron a salir varios disparos de luz -¡Gah…!-

El soldado de Shirona sonrió suavemente, al ver cómo lentamente comenzaban a proyectarse al aire los trozos de la protección del azabache. Los ataques eran imposibles de esquivar para Shiryu. Saltaba hacia los lados, tratando de evadirlos, pero siempre lograban alcanzar su cuerpo y lentamente iban despedazando su armadura. Finalmente, sólo quedaban el peto, su escudo y las protecciones de las piernas. Con nacientes hemorragias por todo su cuerpo, el hermano de Ukitsu se detuvo delante de su enemigo, sujetándose el hombro derecho.

\- Demonios…- A intervalos irregulares, el ojo derecho del azabache se cerraba -¡Tengo que encontrar la forma…!-

\- Es imposible… ¡Jamás podrás evadir mis ataques!-

En ese momento, Piccolo comenzó un bombardeo de su Masenkou con ambas manos, lanzando una enorme cantidad de disparos que terminaron por proyectar a Shiryu violentamente hacia la pared del cañón, mientras su última protección, el Escudo del Dragón terminaba por vencerse ante el tempestuoso ataque y volaba en cientos de pedazos tras resistir una gran cantidad de impactos. Quedó clavado en la roca por unos instantes, antes de precipitarse al hielo y caer pesadamente. Se levantó lentamente, mientras su enemigo se orientaba hacia él.

\- Bien, ahora sí concederé tu deseo y te atravesaré el corazón- El hombre verde se colocó en posición de ataque

"Es muy fuerte… Supera por mucho a los otros dos juntos… Es imposible competir con su velocidad" Por instante, la mirada del azabache se tornaba borrosa "Es muy peligroso" El Caballero enfocó sus ojos en Piccolo "Pero sólo me queda atacar el lugar de donde surge el resplandor, en el momento en que realiza el ataque…" Shiryu terminó por reincorporarse, aunque era evidente que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie

\- Así que aún no te rindes- El soldado de Shirona endureció la mirada

"Si puedo resistir el ataque, al contacto atacaré con mi Ken directamente hacia él, es la única posibilidad… Mi poder destructivo es mayor al suyo"

\- De acuerdo, ahora aliviaré tu dolor- El hombre verde sonrió suavemente -¡Muere…!-

De la mano de Piccolo surgió a gran velocidad un nuevo disparo de Masenkou que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Shiryu, quien cerró los ojos resignándose a recibir el ataque, el cual impactó justo en el centro del pecho de su armadura. Entonces fue que abrió los ojos, en milésimas de segundo y en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, elevó su Chakra al límite para concentrarlo en su puño.

"Ahora…" El puño de azabache se proyectó al aire -¡Rozan Shoryu-Ha!- El dragón desgarró todo a su paso, perdiéndose en la infinidad del Valle del Fin, pero Piccolo había desaparecido -Kh…- Shiryu quedó asombrado de ver que su enemigo había predicho sus intensiones "Diablos…" En el centro de su pecho, de forma superficial, estaba clavada la mano derecha del hombre verde, quedando colgando el resto del brazo "¡Me engañó atacándome directamente con su brazo…!"

\- ¡Pensé que intentarías algo así…!- El Shogun orientó su mirada hacia el cielo, donde a varios metros de él, su enemigo había saltado -¡Pero jamás caería en una trampa tan simple…!- Su brazo derecho estaba mutilado casi hasta el hombro -¡Ahora verás el máximo ataque de Piccolo!- En sus dedos índice y medio ya estaba concentrado su Chakra, en forma de una chispa intensa -¡Makankosappou (Pistola Asesina de la Luz Perforadora Demoníaca)!-

Apenas Piccolo posó sus dedos hacia Shiryu, un haz de Chakra luminoso rodeado por otro haz que lo rodeaba en forma de espiral uniéndose en la punta, salió disparado a una velocidad casi irreal hacia el Caballero Dragón. Al recibir el impacto justo en el centro del pecho, el azabache lanzó un alarido al aire, mientras el brazo clavado en su peto se desintegraba y esa parte de la armadura volaba en cientos de pedazos…

Todo fue seguido por una explosión brutal que cimbró el Valle del Fin y el hielo creado por Weregarurumon también cedía ante tal poder en el área de impacto. Piccolo descendió a la superficie de hielo que no había sido afectada por su ataque. El lugar afectado, reveló nuevamente el agua del lecho, de la cual emergió Shiryu después de unos instantes.

"¿Quién es este sujeto?" Pensó Shiryu flotando bocabajo sobre el agua, totalmente derrotado "¿Cómo es que pudo vencerme tan fácilmente…?" En la espalda del azabache, había aparecido un tatuaje con la forma de un dragón, el cual comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente "Ya no tengo fuerza para enfrentarlo… La diferencia es demasiada"

\- Al final eres un humano- Piccolo se acercó a su enemigo, seguro de su victoria -Pero parece que te niegas a morir… Aunque yo no te mataré… Dejaré que agonices hacia una muerte lenta y dolorosa- El hombre verde orientó su mirada hacia el horizonte -Yo tengo que dirigirme a lo que quede de Konoha, para ayudarle a Shirona-sama a recuperar a Naruto-san…-

"¿Por qué ese respeto a Naruto?" El azabache sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para voltearse bocarriba del agua -Kh…-

\- ¿Hm?- Piccolo regresó su atención a Shiryu -Todavía te quedan ganas de combatir… ¿Verdad?-

\- Que Shirona sea la sangre de Naruto, no quiere decir que le pertenece…- Replicó débilmente el pelinegro, que de su armadura sólo conservaba el puño y la protección de las piernas -En estos momentos, Naruto es la esperanza de todos los humanos del mundo…-

\- Hm, no me hagas reír… ¿Esperanza? Esas basuras llamadas humanos, no tienen el derecho de abrigar tal cosa- El líder de los Sannin Taichou endureció visiblemente la mirada

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Shiryu endureció la mirada

\- De acuerdo- Piccolo cerró los ojos ante la hostilidad de su enemigo -Como regalo de despedida, te contaré el por qué Shirona-sama odia a la raza humana… Una vez que lo sepas, no te quedarán ganas de decir estupideces como esa… Porque Shirona-sama…- El hombre verde abrió los ojos, mostrando una indignación infinita -¡Fue traicionada por los humanos a los que había jurado proteger!-

\- ¿A-A qué te refieres con eso…?- Replicó el azabache, visiblemente sorprendido

\- Hm… Bien, como te vas a llevar el secreto al otro mundo, te contaré la historia de la desgracia de Shirona-sama desde el principio…-

 _En la antigüedad, los Kami crearon al Kami no Senshi como su juez en la tierra, otorgándole el divino Rinnegan…_

 _Este poseía el poder de crear o destruir el cielo y la tierra, pero sólo uno poseía ese poder, uno solo en cada generación… Y se dice que cuando terminaba la vida del Kami no Senshi, la mensajera de los Kami, la Daitenshi (Arcángel) Rei Ayanami, bajaba al mundo terrenal para confortar a ese hijo que siempre se dedicó a la guerra… Y el Rinnegan, que había cumplido su misión, era la herencia para el siguiente hijo de la Daitenshi. Entonces ella viajaba a algún lugar ya fuera del Ryukai, el Ninkai o el Makai, para depositar en él a su vástago, que las personas de ese lugar criarían como uno de los suyos y al crecer, el Kami no Senshi abriría sus ojos ante su destino._

\- Así, toda su vida sería dedicada a la lucha sin fijarse en la apariencia de sus padres o familia…- El hombre verde enfocó su mirada en un expectante Shiryu -Pero, en la generación de Shirona-sama… Ocurrió lo impensable-

 _Las Guerras Mundiales entre los Ninjas del Ninkai se habían desatado con firmeza en el mundo… Aprovechando esos momentos caóticos, fue que Orochimaru inició desde las sombras su conquista del mundo y Shirona-sama, quien debía detenerlo, no apareció… El Rey Serpiente al final fue detenido por una dragona que habitaba el Ninkai al haber sido exiliada del Ryukai por el Maryou Nubes, tras varios años de persecución y de lucha incesante…_

 _Aquella a la que los humanos llamaban Akahei…_

"¡Ryu…!" Pensó sorprendido el caballero.

 _La razón fue que ese momento, Shirona-sama se encontraba luchando contra una enemiga muchísimo más poderosa incluso que el llamado Rikudou Sennin… La Kiganjou Hexerei, que era la última descendiente del legendario Daimaoh Van. Ella era la más poderosa de los demonios y dueña del Kigan (Ojo Demoníaco). Hexerei buscaba conquistar el Makai para posteriormente hacerse del Ningenkai con la meta de esclavizar por la eternidad a los humanos y comparado con ella, Orochimaru era menos que una hormiga._

 _La guerra entre ambas duró varios años, varias regiones del Makai fueron destruidas y al final, tras una batalla que simplemente va más allá de la imaginación de gente como tú o yo, Shirona-sama emergió victoriosa… Sin embargo, se encontraba al borde de la muerte… Con sus últimas fuerzas, se dirigió hacia aquél lago localizado a las afueras de lo que fuera Uzushio, pues se dice que aquellas aguas cristalinas incluso podían restablecerse el poder del Kami no Senshi…_

…

 _Entre el frondoso bosque alrededor de la aldea de Uzushio, una maltrecha Shirona se arrastraba en dirección al lago cercano. De su frente surgía una abundante hemorragia de sangre. Tras lanzar su ataque final contra la Kiganjou Hexerei, había logrado teletransportarse de nuevo al Ningenkai para regresar al que consideraba su hogar, la aldea de Uzushio… Su aldea. Sin embargo, las graves heridas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo y consistentes tanto en profundos tajos así como quemaduras, eran considerables._

 _Parecía ser su fin, porque la orilla del lago todavía estaba un poco lejos._

" _S-Sólo un poco más… N-No puede, ser el fin…" Al borde de la inconsciencia, la pelirroja se arrastraba débilmente_

 _\- ¡Shirona-chan…!-_

 _En ese momento, la pelirroja alzó la mirada como pudo, para encontrarse con aquél rubio del que se había enamorado desde que era una niña, Minato Namikaze…_

 _Era una coincidencia el que Ninja de Konoha estuviera camino a la aldea aliada de Konoha, para encontrarse con aquella terrible visión… La mujer de la que se había enamorado y de la que se había separado cuando todavía eran unos niños, estaba al borde de la muerte, tratando de alcanzar aquél lago con evidente desesperación. En medio de su expresión debilitada por las heridas y el cansancio, Shirona sonrió débilmente, pero con sincera alegría._

 _\- Minato-kun…- Sin pensárselo, el rubio tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y corriendo a gran velocidad, se lanzó junto a ella al lago._

…

 _Fue en ese momento que Shirona-sama y Minato-san se reencontraron tras estar varios años separados. Entonces ella creyó que tantos años de duras batallas y el estar al filo de la muerte en varias ocasiones para proteger el que amaba como su mundo, había sido lo correcto. Ella y su amado al fin podrían estar juntos para siempre, con la esperanza de un mejor porvenir. Podrían cumplir los sueños que ambos tenían y que habían quedado pendientes por sus deberes como Ninja y las obligaciones que tenía Shirona-sama como la Kami no Senshi._

"Entonces Naruto es hijo de Shirona y del Yondaime Hokage, es un híbrido…" El Caballero Dragón seguía detenidamente el relato del hombre verde

\- Shirona-sama descubrió el sol en el interior de Minato-san…- Piccolo cerró respetuosamente los ojos.

 _Entonces fue que por fin Shirona-sama retomó su vida plenamente como Ninja de Uzushio y bajo el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, construyó una leyenda sin paragón entre los humanos, siendo siempre fiel a Uzushio…_

 _Mientras, el amor de ambos maduraba y pasaba de ser un amor de niños a una relación formal, sólo del conocimiento de ellos dos. El amor de Shirona-sama y Minato-san floreció en esa época tempestuosa, convirtiéndose en un rayo de esperanza._

 _Shirona-sama era feliz porque en ese entonces le fue asignado un equipo para entrenarlo…_

 _En dicho equipo se encontraban Taichi Yagami, un niño hiperactivo, Sora Takenouchi, una joven inteligente y Yamato Ishida, considerado un genio para su generación. Había un triángulo amoroso ente ellos tres, lo que dificultó mucho su desarrollo, pero sin importar eso, Shirona-sama estaba feliz y agradecida con su vida, trataba de ser siempre un ejemplo para ellos._

 _Pero las fracturas de esa relación tendrían consecuencias terribles…_

…

 _Frente a frente, un joven de cabello castaño alborotado y voluminoso, tez bronceada y ojos chocolate, miraba desafiante a un joven rubio de piel clara y orbes azules. Ambos se preparaban para atacar, empuñando los dos una Katana con ambas manos. En las hojas de las armas, el Chakra Katon del castaño y el Hyouton del rubio estaban concentrándose más y más, como les había enseñado Shirona en una versión sumamente reducida del Shinpuuzan, pero todavía de gran nivel para el estándar humano._

 _Alejada de ellos, una joven pelirroja con peinado a los hombros y tez ligeramente bronceada observaba con tristeza en sus ojos. Ella era la responsable de la encarnizada lucha que se iba a dar entre ellos…_

 _Novia del castaño que se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día, lo engañó con el rubio elogiado como un prodigio, por la luminaria que el apellido Ishida tenía en Uzushio, sólo debajo de los mismos Uzumaki en cuanto a importancia, mientras que los Yagami eran una familia humilde, que ni siquiera tradición Shinobi tenían…_

 _Al principio, los tres eran los mejores amigos, pero lentamente se fueron alejando por el linaje y la pelirroja. Ella eligió al castaño por amor, pero terminó desencantándose por el renombre futuro del rubio. Del cielo caía el agua así como de los ojos de la chica caían las gruesas lágrimas. De su amistad ya no quedaba nada, sólo resentimiento. Ataviados ambos con su uniforme Jounin consistente en chaleco negro, camisa de manga larga en color naranja y pantalón largo de color negro, con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en la espalda, se preparaban para saldar cuentas de una vez por todas._

 _La relación de los tres jóvenes de quince años había quedado totalmente desquebrajada, de forma aparentemente irreparable._

 _\- ¡Prepárate a morir, Yagami…!- Exclamó Yamato mientras corría con toda la intensión de sentenciar a su otrora mejor amigo -¡Oogami Kourizan (Corte de Hielo del Gran Lobo)…!-_

 _\- ¡Eso va para ti!- Replicó Taichi, preparado también su ataque -¡Ryuuenzan (Corte de la Flama del Dragón)…!-_

 _\- Por favor… ¡Deténganse!- Gritó la entristecida Sora, cuando ambos comenzaron a correr para la colisión final_

 _\- ¡Shinpuuzan…!-_

 _Ambos Ninja, recién nombrados Jounin, salieron volando en direcciones opuestas cuando el corte de su Jounin Sensei impactó en el lugar, con el filo en sentido contrario al suelo y que provocó una corriente de viento en todas direcciones. Mientras las Katana de ambos salieron volando y se clavaron en la tierra tras disiparse el Chakra en sus hojas, los dos dieron varias vueltas en el suelo antes de detenerse, el castaño al chocar contra un árbol y el rubio al ser detenido por la pelirroja. Shirona, ataviado con el uniforme Jounin y bajo la apariencia de Kushina Uzumaki, se levantó imponente y miró en ambas direcciones, observando con indiferencia a sus dos alumnos reincorporarse con dificultad._

 _\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Preguntó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de ambos_

 _\- Llamaste a Kushina-sensei para que no te matara… ¿Cierto Yagami?- Yamato sonrió burlonamente, mientras Sora lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie -Eres un simple mediocre de sangre corriente-_

 _\- Kh…- El castaño se puso de pie al apoyarse contra el árbol, mirando visiblemente dolido cómo su todavía novia ayudaba a su enemigo -Maldito seas…-_

 _\- Basta, Yamato…- El rubio borró la sonrisa de su cara y volteó de reojo a la pelirroja mayor, quien parecía reprimir su furia -Ahora quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que sucedió aquí- Declaró la todavía líder del equipo, manteniendo la tranquilidad_

 _\- Yagami nos encontró en lo nuestro, eso es todo- Replicó el rubio, recuperando su sonrisa altiva_

 _\- Ustedes dos eran novios… ¿No es así, Sora?- La Jounin miró fijamente a la chica cuya mirada se ensombreció_

 _\- Yo… Yo realmente quiero a Yamato- Replicó tímidamente la chica, aunque visiblemente dudosa_

 _-¡¿Lo quieres a él o a su nombre…?!- Replicó indignado el castaño, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la chica dudó visiblemente ante la pregunta -Si es así, entonces lárgate con él y su nombre, que yo soy el simple hijo de unos aldeanos- Shirona, Yamato y Sora voltearon a ver a Taichi, quien simplemente se comenzó a alejar en dirección al bosque_

 _\- Yo… Perdóname, Taichi…- Murmuró la pelirroja menor, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a llorar_

" _Taichi… Tú ibas a ganar ese duelo y si los detuve, fue para que no te ensuciaras las manos con la sangre de tu mejor amigo…"_

 _Mientras su alumno se alejaba, Shirona lo siguió con la mirada y si bien su expresión permanecía seria e inexpresiva por el momento, pudo notar el dolor que le producía a su alumna el ver cómo el chico se alejaba. Era evidente que la chica a quién quería era al Shinobi que se terminaba de perder entre los árboles, pero así como lo había dicho Taichi, fue más grande su deseo de pertenecer al ilustre Clan Ishida que estar al lado del hombre que amaba. No pudo evitar que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de las palabras que la Kiganjou le dijo durante su última batalla…_

"… _Ellos no discriminan por la fuerza, sino por la apariencia, prefieren sobre ellos al más estético antes que al más capaz…"_

…

 _Fue la primera vez que Shirona-sama comenzó a cuestionarse sobre la naturaleza de los humanos._

 _La guerras seguían sacudiendo al Ningenkai y entonces fue que las aldeas Ninja de Kumo e Iwa notaron el potencial de Uzushio, que con sus exclusivas técnicas de Fuinjutsu, podría desequilibrar el curso de los conflictos. Planearon el genocidio de los Uzumaki lanzando una invasión a gran escala…_

 _Fue un cuerpo de élite jamás visto antes en el estándar humano: el Raikage A, el Tsuchikage Oonoki, los Jinchuuriki de las dos aldeas, Yugito Nii del Niibi, Roushi del Yonbi, Han del Gobi y Killer B del Hachibi, además de varios de los Ninja más diestros de ambas aldeas. El objetivo de aquella misión era exterminar completamente a los Uzumaki, sin importar costos o consecuencias. Mujeres, niños… Todos debían morir. La batalla que se dio a las afueras de Uzushio fue épica. El cielo gritaba, la tierra rugía y parecía inminente el desplome de la fuerza Ninja de Uzushio. Ese día Shirona-sama rompió el juramento que había hecho de jamás abandonar el disfraz de Kushina Uzumaki…_

…

 _Shirona, bajo el disfraz de la adulta Kushina Uzumaki, se encontraba en la retaguardia del frente de batalla. Los estallidos en el frente, resultado de los poderosos Jutsu y los gritos de terror de los Ninja, principalmente de los de Uzushio, eran sonidos que erizaban la piel de todos los presentes._

 _La pelirroja, observaba acuclillada un mapa que se encontraba extendido sobre un tocón. La luz del incendio lejano, visible a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda y que amenazaba con destruir el bosque, le permitía ver el documento con siniestra claridad. Las fuerzas de Uzushio estaban siendo arrasadas por Iwa y Kumo. Una chica de cabello rojo alborotado, que usaba lentes de armazón negro grueso y aparentaba ser una par de años menor que Shirona, analizaba junto a la Kami no Senshi el mapa._

 _Detrás de ellas se encontraba un pelotón de aproximadamente cincuenta Ninja con el uniforme de Uzushio, la gran mayoría de ellos pelirrojos y algunos con otros tonos de cabello, entre ellos Sora, Yamato y Taichi…_

 _\- Karin… ¿Cómo se encuentran los frentes?- Preguntó la pelirroja mayor_

 _\- Mira- La pelirroja de lentes señaló un lugar en el mapa a poco menos de un kilómetro de la entrada a Uzushio -Aquí están atacando frontalmente los Jinchuuriki…- Luego movió sus dedos en posición frontal, rumbo a su aldea -De hecho ese es el cinturón de defensa más fuerte y…-_

 _\- Y…- Shirona incitó a continuar a su hermana adoptiva_

 _\- El último antes de que lleguen a la aldea…- La mirada de Karin se ensombreció -¡No podemos enfrentar semejante fuerza de combate nosotros solos!- La desesperación se apoderó de su voz -¡Y Konoha ya envió refuerzos encabezados por Minato-kun, pero no pueden hacer retroceder al Tsuchikage y al Raikage…!- Las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica de lentes -¡Estoy desesperada, Shirona-san! ¡Van a destruir mi hogar!-_

 _\- Kh…- Shirona endureció su falsa mirada amatista "Si esto sigue así, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Uzushio sea totalmente destruida…" Sorprendiendo a Karin, la pelirroja mayor se puso de pie, dándole la espalda -Karin-san… Hace tiempo que no me llamaba por mi nombre-_

 _\- ¿Eh?- La pelirroja menor, miró a su hermana adoptiva con desconcierto_

 _\- Queda un método para detenerlos… Yo- La mirada de Shirona se orientó hacia el frente de batalla -Ordena que las fuerzas combatientes se retiren hacia Uzushio y que los dejen avanzar…-_

 _\- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Replicó Karin, ahora furiosa -¡¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que hacer?!-_

 _\- Yo me encargaré…-_

 _\- Pero…-_

 _\- Dígame… ¿Qué tan fuerte cree que soy?- La mirada de la chica de lentes se tornó seria_

 _\- En la aldea no hay nadie como tú…- Fue la respuesta de Karin_

 _\- Lo que quiere decir que si me vencen todo se habrá perdido…- Todos quedaron impactados ante esas palabras, más aún cuando la pelirroja sustituta sonrió -Vayan a Uzushio, yo estaré bien- La hija del Uzukage tardó unos segundos en responder_

 _\- Está bien…-_

 _Las tropas de Iwa y Kumo avanzaban libremente después de que las tropas de Uzushio comenzaran la evacuación hacia su aldea. El Sandaime Tsuchikage, Oonoki, así como el Yondaime Raikage, A, tomaban eso como una señal inequívoca de la derrota de los Ninja de Uzushio y avanzaban por el sendero del bosque que iba directo a la aldea de los Uzumaki ya sin ningún obstáculo…_

 _Hasta que se encontraron con aquella mujer pelirroja de cabello opaco a los hombros, cruzada de brazos y mirándolos con una expresión fría que no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento. Esperaban encontrarse con Kushina Uzumaki como mínimo, no con aquella mujer misteriosa que también portaba el uniforme Jounin de Uzushio…_

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú mujer?- El Raikage comenzó a caminar hacia ella -No creo que seas tan idiota como para creer que tú sola puedes contra nosotros…- Endureció su mirada al ver que Shirona se mantuvo impasible -¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?! ¡Estás frente al Raikage por si no lo has notado…!-_

 _\- ¡Rasengan…!-_

 _El Jutsu del recién nombrado Yondaime Hokage se hizo presente en la mano derecha de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a A, quien salió volando instantes después de recibir el Jutsu sorpresivamente en su vientre, al ser incapaz de ver el sorpresivo ataque de la Kami no Senshi, cayendo delante de la alianza conjunta de Iwa y Kumo, sorprendiendo a todos el ver con qué facilidad había mandado a volar al Raikage. Killer B, el famoso Jinchuuriki, dio un paso al frente al ver que su hermano había sido derribado. Aquél hombre de tez morena y apariencia de rapero, con su cabello relamido hacia atrás, con lentes oscuros y marcada musculatura, se acercó amenazante._

 _\- ¡Hey perra ésta es la guerra! ¡Te alejas o hasta aquí llegas, yeah!- Shirona observó seria cómo un manto de Chakra comenzó a cubrir a Killer B, tomando la forma que conocía de los Jinchuuriki -¡¿Ahora lo vez?! ¡Por este poder vas a caer, idiota, bastarda!-_

 _Sorpresivamente para Yugito Nii, Roushi y Han, Killer B se lanzó contra una Shirona que se mantuvo quieta, preparando su brazo para uno de sus Jutsu más poderosos, el Rariatto (Arado Relámpago de la Espada Caliente). El impacto fue en seco, con la escuadra interna de su brazo justo en su garganta. A los ojos de todos la batalla estaba terminada y esa osada Kunoichi que había elegido morir sola, era historia. El Jinchuriki del Hachibi sonrió con confianza, al saberse el vencedor de ese efímero encuentro que ni siquiera merecía ser llamado batalla._

 _\- El único idiota aquí eres tú- Killer B abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su enemiga seguía en pie._

 _Lo siguiente que sintió, fue la mano derecha de Shirona sobre su tráquea y cómo sus pies se elevaban del suelo lentamente. La mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja lentamente se transformó en una especie de Doujutsu consistente en aros de color violeta que rodeaban la pupila. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un flujo verde la cubría y eso había evitado que el Rariatto acabara con ella. El Raikage terminó de reincorporarse al darse cuenta de la inusitada facilidad con la que su hermano adoptivo había sido contenido y neutralizado._

 _\- ¡Maldita perra…!- A tensó sus músculos, listo para iniciar su ataque -¡Raiton Yoroi (Armadura de Elemento Rayo)!-_

 _Rodeado de una potente corriente de Chakra Raiton en todo su cuerpo, el Raikage se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia su enemigo. En todo el Ninkai su fuerza y velocidad eran conocidas, ya que sólo Minato Namikaze estaba lo suficientemente capacitado como para enfrentar el factor velocidad de A. En cuanto a fuerza, tal vez la Sannin Tsunade era la única capaz de igualar el poder de impacto que obtenía con su fuerza producto del Raiton que lo rodeaba…_

 _Durante su muy breve trayectoria colocó su mano en posición de golpe de espada con el objetivo de preparar uno de sus famosos ataques de Nintaijutsu, el Raigyaku Suihei (Opresión Horizontal Relámpago). El golpe de espada fue justo al codo del brazo de Shirona que ahorcaba a Killer B, pero ante la sorpresa del Raikage, Shirona resistió el impacto sin moverse de su posición, pero el flujo verde de Chakra que la rodeaba aumentó su densidad de un momento a otro._

 _\- ¿Eso es un golpe…? ¡Un golpe se da así…!-_

 _Ante la mirada de sorpresa de los invasores de Iwa y Kumo, A salió volando hacia su espalda tras recibir un brutal puñetazo de la pelirroja lanzando con su mano libre justo al rostro, hasta perderse en el bosque. Aquellos extraños ojos se clavaron en la atónita y cada vez más asustada concurrencia. Era como si alguna especie de Kami o algo así estuviera protegiendo Uzushio de su ataque. Yugito Nii, aquella mujer rubia de coleta y labios delineados en carmín fue la siguiente en lanzarse, al notar cómo Killer B tomaba el brazo de Shirona, tratando de hacer fuerza para disminuir la potencia del agarre y escapar, pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de transformarse o aumentar el manto de Chakra para soltarse._

 _Comenzaba a retorcerse por la falta de oxígeno._

" _¡Mi Chakra está siendo absorbido…! Ahora sí que estoy jodido…" Pensó desesperado el Jinchuuriki rapero_

 _\- ¡Suéltalo…!- Ahora la rubia se lanzó al frente, mientras un manto de Chakra oscuro rodeaba su anatomía y la dejaba como una sombra siniestra similar a un gato -¡Voy a hacerte trizas! ¡Nekozume (Garra de Gato)…!- De las que ya más que sus manos, parecían sus patas delanteras, surgieron afiladas garras que tenían como objetivo la garganta de aquella pelirroja_

 _\- ¡Naraka!- Exclamó Shirona cuando el ataque ya estaba a punto de tocar su garganta._

 _La Jinchuuriki quedó visiblemente sorprendida, aún con aquella forma demoníaca que había asumido, ya que de un instante a otro su golpe había seguido de largo, asimilando su cerebro décimas de segundo después que su enemiga se había esfumado. Ni siquiera había pasado un segundo y su rostro apenas había empezando a conformarse en una expresión de sorpresa, cuando la Kami no Senshi reapareció sobre ella, en medio del aire. En medio de ese movimiento, con una velocidad imperceptible para los que observaban, tomó vuelo con el brazo con el que sostenía a Killer B, golpeando con el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki del Hachibi a la rubia, impactándola contra el suelo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!- Gritó Kitsuchi, el hijo del Tsuchikage, cuando de un momento a otro, Yugito Nii, debajo de Killer B, impactaba contra el suelo, hundiéndose en el suelo con violencia._

 _El polvo se levantó violentamente y el suelo se pulverizó para proyectarse hacia el cielo con el movimiento de Shirona, quien tras dejar a los Jinchuuriki de Kumo fuera de combate se apoyó en sus cuerpos, todavía en la posición vertical que tenía y cayó elegantemente, delante de los dos Jinchuuriki y frente al grupo conjunto de Iwa y Kumo. El anciano Tsuchikage observó sorprendido cómo dos de los Ninja más famosos de Kumo, ambos con un control perfecto de sus Bijuu, había sido derrotados con tal facilidad…_

 _Era inaudito._

 _\- ¿Quién eres?- El anciano Oonoki, bajito y de larga barba, encaró con tranquilidad a Shirona_

 _\- No necesitas saberlo- Replicó tranquila la pelirroja_

 _\- En eso tienes razón…-_

 _Delante de la Kami no Senshi y tras la espalda de Oonoki, los Jinchuuriki del Yonbi y el Gobi cimbraron la tierra cuando se transformaron súbitamente, liberando estallidos sumamente violentos de Chakra, en los Bijuu que llevaban en su interior, Kokuou, el Caballo Gigante de Cinco Colas y Son Gokuu, el poderoso Simio de Cuatro Colas. Las rocas del suelo comenzaron a elevarse al aire mientras que ambos monstruos abrieron sus bocas para preparar aquellos ataques de Chakra negro que eran el poder más conocido de los Bijuu, la Bijuudama (Esfera de las Bestias con Cola)._

 _\- ¡Porque vas a desaparecer ahora…!- Exclamó el Tsuchikage con expresión triunfal, mientras extendía su mano abierta al frente -¡Muere…!-_

 _\- ¡Bijuudama…!- Exclamaron ambos Bijuu, liberando su temido ataque._

 _Shirona sólo pudo esbozar una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que los ataques a quemarropa se abalanzaron contra ella, ya que si los dejaba explotar totalmente, posiblemente el rango de sus explosiones alcanzaría Uzushio o a su hermana adoptiva y a sus alumnos, a los que pudo ver por medio de la visión perfecta de 360 grados de su Rinnegan y que se escondían detrás de su espalda, entre los más voluminosos arbustos. La explosión provocó que todo el lugar se cimbrara violentamente, siendo el movimiento de la superficie terrestre tan fuerte como para sentirse en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Una enorme cortina de humo se levantó en medio del campo de batalla, delante de las tropas de Iwa y Kumo…_

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- Replicó visiblemente furioso Darui, el segundo al mando de las tropas de Kumo -¡B-san y Yugito-san estaban en ese lugar!- Sin respeto alguno, encaró al Tsuchikage, tomándolo de las solapas de su ropa_

 _\- Así es el Mundo Ninja niño… El objetivo era acabar con esa mujer para seguir con la misión y exterminar a los Uzumaki- Replicó entre dientes el máximo líder de Iwa_

 _\- ¡Miren eso, por allá…!- C, el rubio encargado de los cuerpos médicos, señalaba hacia la cortina de humo, donde la silueta de una persona era visible._

 _Aquella cortina de humo se disipó violentamente, revelando a aquél ente de Chakra verde con la apariencia de un Gaki amenazador y de expresión demencial, en cuyo costillar se encontraba la pelirroja, jadeando suavemente, tratando de controlar su respiración para recuperarse del violento esfuerzo. Había liberado de un momento a otro el poder del Preta con el fin de protegerse de las Bijuudama, así como a Karin, a Taichi, Sora y Yamato y absorber en lo posible la explosión de las dos Bijjudama para contenerla y que su rango de explosión no saliera de ese lugar…_

 _De su sien derecha una hemorragia de sangre surgía, así como un hilillo del líquido vital surgía de la comisura derecha de sus labios._

" _Kushina-sensei… O mejor dicho, Shirona-sensei, es impresionante…" Pensó Taichi con emoción_

 _\- Asombroso…- Murmuró la joven pelirroja de tez bronceada_

" _No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo…" El rubio miraba detenidamente el poder de su Sensei_

" _Esto ya es demasiado…" Karin miraba asustada aquella manifestación siniestra de Chakra_

" _Parece que mi Chakra se desgastó por usarlo tan violentamente a este nivel de velocidad y precisión…" La Kami no Senshi orientó su mirada legendaria hacia sus ya aterrados enemigos "Podría ser peligroso que esta batalla se extienda más porque podrían darse cuenta de la presencia de Karin y los chicos o peor aún, usaría el poder del Rinnegan para matar humanos… Será mejor ponerle fin ahora…"_

 _La Kunoichi cerró los ojos ante la expresión incrédula de sus enemigos y chocó sus manos delante de su rostro. Inmediatamente el ente de Chakra verdoso aulló tenebrosamente hacia el cielo y se disipó de golpe, pero al instante el Chakra violeta surgió de forma violenta del cuerpo de la pelirroja y rápidamente tomó la forma de un ente de seis brazos de marcada musculatura y expresión decidida. El nuevo ente de Chakra, de varios de altura y ligeramente más alto que ambos Bijuu aulló hacia el cielo, anunciando su espectacular llegada. Inmediatamente colocó sus seis manos extendida delante de él, llamando poderosamente la atención de los Ninja de Iwa y Kumo._

" _¿Qué es lo que pretende con esa cosa?" Pensó estupefacto el Tsuchikage "Es algo similar al Susanoo del Mangekyou Sharingan, pero en una escala totalmente diferente… Ni siquiera Madara Uchiha podría enfrentar algo así…"_

 _\- ¡Shinra Tensei…!- Exclamó Shirona con todas sus fuerzas._

 _La devastación comenzó a extenderse delante de ella, desquebrajando la tierra y cimbrando incluso el cielo. Los atónitos Ninja enemigos intentaron gritar, pero aquella fuerza divina los alcanzó en segundos y los proyectó a todos, incluso a los poderosos Jinchuuriki transformados varios metros hacia sus espaldas. Los árboles eran arrancados de raíz e incluso las nubes se disipaban ante el paso de esa fuerza abrumadora, que proyectó por igual a todos los Ninja hasta que se perdieron de vista…_

 _Karin y los chicos del Equipo Kushina usaron casi todo su Chakra para fijar sus pies a la tierra y evitar ser empujados por el poder residual de aquella poderosa fuerza, la cual sólo dejó de mostrar su poderosa influencia cuando la pelirroja, usando su Rinnegan, comprobó que sus enemigos había quedado fuera de combate varios kilómetros a lo lejos. Al saberse ganadora, se acuclilló con su rodilla derecha mientras el Asura agachaba la cabeza para desaparecer violentamente, así como el Preta lo hiciera momentos antes. Shirona sonrió suavemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, sabiendo que su querida aldea estaba a salvo._

 _Inmediatamente su equipo, ignorando de momento sus diferencias internas, corrió hacia ella para ver si se encontraba bien._

 _\- ¡Eso fue asombroso Shirona-sensei…!- Exclamó entusiasmado el castaño, ayudándole a reincorporarse_

 _\- Gracias, Taichi…- Sonrió suavemente la pelirroja_

 _\- Es cierto, no pensamos que tuviera esas habilidades tan asombrosas- Agregó Sora con una hermosa sonrisa -Y esos ojos tan raros…-_

 _\- Lo sé… Se supone que jamás debían verme así-_

 _\- Pero eso no quita que nos haya mentido y tomado la identidad de Kushina Uzumaki, la hija de Uzukage-sama- Agregó Yamato con sutil recriminación en su voz_

 _\- Yo… Se los explicaré después- Replicó con expresión ensombrecida al ver el gesto severo del rubio_

 _\- Shirona…- Karin se acercó con evidente recelo_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, Karin-san?- Preguntó confundida por la actitud de su hermana adoptiva_

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!- La directa respuesta de la chica de lentes dejó visiblemente sorprendida a la Kami no Senshi._

…

 _En un principio, Shirona-sama fue bien recibida como la salvadora de Uzushio de aquél intento de genocidio por parte de Kumo e Iwa…_

 _Sin embargo, la aldea no vio con buenos ojos que una mujer huérfana de nacimiento a los ojos de la gente, tuviera el prestigio que le correspondía por derecho a la hija legítima del Uzukage. Después de un tiempo, tras celebrar a su nombre, se supo públicamente su relación sentimental con Minato Namikaze, candidato a Yondaime y el Uzukage veía con buenos ojos esta relación, ya que era una forma de fortalecer la alianza entre Uzushio y Konoha…_

 _Pero los consejeros y Karin, no veían con buenos ojos que en el colectivo Ninja de su aldea, Shirona-sama obtuviera tanto poder político, porque eventualmente una mujer que a fin de cuentas no era una Uzumaki, podría ocupar el cargo de Uzukage._

 _Entonces fue que la ambición de Karin superó los límites…_

…

 _El Uzukage, un hombre de larga barba roja y esponjosa, llamado Akahige (Barbarroja) precisamente por aquél ornamento en su rostro, se encontraba en su oficina, en el papeleo diario de su aldea. Revisaba uno a uno los documentos relacionados a las misiones, vestido con su toga de Kage y su sombrero con el Kanji Uzu (Espiral) de color rojo deslavado en la parte delantera, cuando notó que Karin, acompañada de tres consejeros ancianos, había ingresado a la habitación. Dejó de lado sus documentos para atender a la única hija biológica que le quedaba, enfocando su mirada amatista en ella._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, Karin?- Preguntó Akahige con expectación_

 _\- Padre- La Kunoichi se acuclilló respetuosamente frente a él, siendo secundada por los ancianos -Hemos discutido a fondo las habilidades de Shirona y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no es humana…-_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó el líder de Uzushio, visiblemente molesto_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas al llamado Jagun? ¿Aquél ejército bajo las sombras que amenazó la aldea durante los años que Shirona estuvo ausente?- Karin sabía que por mes, al menos un Uzumaki seguía siendo secuestrado por Orochimaru, pero mantuvo eso en secreto para lograr su propósito_

 _\- Sí… ¿Por qué?-_

 _\- Porque me parece muy sospechoso que cuando ella se marchó aquellos secuestros y esporádicos ataques comenzaron a darse… ¿Recuerdas que fue en ese periodo de tiempo que mi hermana Orihime desapareció? Eso era muy conveniente para Shirona, porque sólo ella y yo tendríamos posibilidades de heredar tu puesto y sabes que hace años que no sabemos de Kushina… Ella las conoció a ambas y fue después de que se marchó que ellas desaparecieron…-_

 _\- Ve al grano Karin… ¿Qué es lo que me estás sugiriendo?- Declaró Akahige con voz severa_

 _\- Que existe la posibilidad de que Shirona sea una integrante del Jagun…-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- La expresión del Uzukage se deformó por la furia tras las palabras de una Karin que sonrió discretamente_

" _Primero la incompetencia de Kushina… Después el accidente de Orihime y finalmente… La caída de ese fenómeno llamado Shirona… El puesto de Uzukage parece estar destinado para mí" Una retorcida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica de lentes, que su padre no pudo ver…_

…

 _Aquél rumor se expandió como el fuego…_

 _Y los humanos de Uzushio recordaron todas las atrocidades que cometió el Jagun de Orochimaru contra su pueblo… En un juicio montado donde además fueron invitados varios Ninja élite de Konoha, entre ellos Minato-san, se llegó al veredicto de exiliar a Shirona-sama. El único voto a favor de su inocencia lo emitió Minato-san, por lo que se ganó la reprobación de los consejeros, Danzou Shimura, Kotahu Utatane y Homura Mitokado… Era un día lluvioso, recuerdo que me contó Shirona-sama, como si el cielo mismo llorara su dolor, porque todo pasó por proteger la aldea que le terminó dando la espalda._

 _Ya no tenía un hogar e incluso Yamato y Sora le dieron la espalda, mientras que Taichi simplemente desapareció despidiéndose de Shirona-sama únicamente con una carta…_

…

 _La lluvia caía intensamente y una Shirona vestida únicamente con un top negro, una capa de color blanco y pantalones de color naranja, complementado con botas negras, miraba con tristeza hacia la entrada de su amada aldea…_

 _No…_

 _Ese no era su hogar, simplemente fue el lugar que eligió la Daitenshi para dejarla en el Ningenkai. A fin de cuentas su misión como Kami no Senshi era un camino de sangre en el que estaría combatiendo hasta el día de su muerte, momento en el cual obtendría un poco de consuelo y luego iría al otro mundo…_

 _Su mirada melancólica se cerró y se dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar y esperar en soledad la llegada de otro posible enemigo que amenazara la paz de los Tres Mundos. De nuevo, estaría sola en ese camino de sangre y destrucción. Dio su primer paso, pero se detuvo y alzó la mirada al notar que alguien la esperaba en medio de aquella lluvia que se convertía paulatinamente en un auténtico diluvio acompañado de truenos y relámpagos._

 _\- Minato-kun…- Susurró la pelirroja débilmente, a lo que el rubio sólo entristeció su mirada -De cualquier manera no puedo relacionarme con los humanos… Ese es mi destino- Dijo mientras bajó la mirada llena de pesar, reanudando su solitario camino en medio de la tempestad -Gracias por todos los momentos que pasaste a mi lado…- Pasó junto al hombre que amaba, cabizbaja y entristecida_

 _\- ¡Shirona!- El Yondaime la detuvo, tomándola de la mano - ¡No te…! ¡No los dejaré nunca!- El rubio se veía decidido -¡No me importa nada más que ustedes!-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- La pelirroja volteó a ver a Minato con desconcierto y sorpresa, recibiendo frente a ella un documento con el símbolo de la unidad médica de Uzushio_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te sentías mal? ¡Mira!- Minato sonrió con sonrojo, visiblemente emocionado_

 _\- No lo entiendo…- Shirona observó aquél papel con desconcierto -Cómo puede una persona con las manos tan llenas de sangre…- Inmediatamente posó sus apéndices en su vientre -Tener un hijo…- El Yondaime la abrazó por la espalda, posando su manos sobre las suyas, en un tierno abrazo protector_

 _\- Ni el ser Hokage ni el ser reconocido… Ser feliz contigo y nuestro hijo o hija es mi verdadera felicidad- Susurró suavemente el rubio en el oído de la pelirroja._

 _Y en ese momento, la Kami no Senshi no pudo haber sido más feliz…_

…

 _Es la historia que nadie conoce de Minato Namikaze._

 _Poco más de un año antes de que el Kyuubi atacara Konoha, él desapareció misteriosamente sin decirle a nadie a dónde iría. Él en realidad huyó con Shirona-sama a la lejana Morishima (Isla de los Bosques), ubicada en la Nación del Agua y fue ahí, donde construyeron su nuevo hogar para esperar el nacimiento del fruto de su eterno e inquebrantable amor. Minato-san y Shirona-sama decidieron vivir una vida humilde en aquella remota isla, lejos del caótico mundo de los Ninja. Él dejó todo por su amada, incluso su sueño de ser Hokage y ella decidió ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba…_

 _Sin embargo, aquellos humanos no los dejaron vivir en paz._

 _Cuando se supo que Minato había desaparecido con una exiliada nativa, la relación entre Konoha y Uzushio se tensó mucho, culpando ambas partes a Shirona-sama de haber manipulado a Minato-san para que huyera con ella._

 _Para el Uzukage era una vergüenza que su otrora protegida hubiera seducido al líder de su principal aliado y lo hubiera alejado de su aldea. Shirona-sama mantuvo contacto con su alumna Sora, que se había mostrado arrepentida por su actitud inicial y quien fue la que le informó a Karin dónde se encontraba, bajo la promesa de ganar un lugar preponderante junto con Yamato cuando ella heredara el puesto de Uzukage…_

…

 _Akahige había rodeado el lugar con un ejército de más de trescientos Ninja Uzumaki especializados en Jinkuukan Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja Espacio-Tiempo), con el fin de evitar que el Yondaime usara el Hiraishin no Jutsu y así asegurar la captura de él y de Shirona…_

 _Aquella cabaña de sólo una planta que Minato y Shirona habían construido con sus propias manos estaba totalmente cercada y no había posibilidad alguna de escape._

 _Lo peor era que ese día tenía lugar el parto y una humilde partera era quien le daba la bienvenida a un pequeño niño rubio al mundo, que llegó llorando intensamente, como si sintiera el inminente peligro en el que estaba su familia. Aquella partera que había atendido a Shirona, era una pequeña anciana de largo cabello llamada Cologne, sumamente vieja y que evidentemente no podría ayudar en caso de una hipotética batalla. La Kami no Senshi simplemente estaba fuera de combate. El parto había sido más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio, durando horas y eso la dejó totalmente agotada._

 _\- M-Minato… ¿D-Dónde está mi bebé…?- Tan cansada estaba la pelirroja, que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos_

 _\- Aquí tiene, Shirona-san- La anciana acurrucó al pequeño en el brazo derecho de su madre_

 _\- Gracias…- Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la Kunoichi cuando sintió el calor de su hijo -H-Hola bebé… Yo soy tu mamá…- La felicidad la embriagaba a pesar del momento_

" _Podría intentar escapar junto con Shirona y mi bebé, pero es muy peligroso llevarme a Shirona en ese estado… Ha perdido mucha sangre"_

 _\- Minato-san- La vieja apremió al rubio, que miraba sigilosamente la formación enemiga a través de la ventana._

 _La anciana Cologne se sorprendió cuando vio que el rubio se dirigió a la puerta y salió para encarar a ese enorme ejército._

 _Akahige por otra parte, sonrió de forma discreta cuando vio que apenas al dirigirse hacia él, el rubio dejó caer al suelo sus famosos Kunai de tres puntas y se colocó frente a él, con las manos levantadas, señal inequívoca de rendición. El Yondaime Hokage cerró los ojos frente al Uzukage, dispuesto a hacer una declaración que tal vez salvaría a su amada familia. Todos los Ninja de Uzushio observaban fijamente al todavía líder, al menos en teoría, de su más grande aliado._

 _\- Me voy a rendir- Declaró serio el rubio -Pero quiero que me garanticen la seguridad de Shirona y de mi hijo- La mirada de Akahige se endureció_

 _\- Tú no estás en situación de poner condiciones, Minato-kun- Declaró con siniestra tranquilidad el Uzukage al saberse dueño de la situación -Tú no nos interesas, porque a fin de cuentas, políticamente tú sigues siendo el Yondaime Hokage…- La mirada del líder de Uzushio se endureció visiblemente -A quien quiero es a Shirona-_

 _\- Pues aquí me tiene…-_

 _Minato se horrorizó cuando vio que su amada, a pesar de su patético estado, ya se encontraba frente a él y a Akahige, jadeando visiblemente, demacrada tras las horas de labor de parto y la pérdida de sangre, con su pequeño en brazos. Vestida únicamente con un largo vestido liso de color blanco, manchado visiblemente con su propia sangre, miraba fijamente a un aparentemente inexpresivo Uzukage, quien a su vez le sostenía la mirada con firmeza. Así como Minato, ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él y ahora por su amado hijo, por ese pequeño cuyo calor la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. El pequeño que estaba cubierto con una bella cobija, tejida por ella misma para ese momento que pensaba, sería el más feliz de su vida, lloraba sin cesar._

 _\- Me entregaré sin oponer resistencia alguna… Sólo quiero que mi hijo y Minato estén a salvo- Declaró Shirona, respirando visiblemente agitada, porque era obvio que le costaba trabajo estar de pie_

 _\- De acuerdo…- Dijo Akahige después de unos instantes -Pero entonces tu hijo se quedará conmigo hasta que lleguemos a Uzushio… Después Minato-kun se lo podrá llevar a Konoha-_

 _\- ¡Claro que no, eso no lo pienso…!- Minato no pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido_

 _\- H-Hecho- Declaró Shirona_

 _\- Bien entonces… ¡Sora!- La alumna de Shirona, ubicada en la vanguardia de las tropas, se acercó al lugar, con una cara que se le caía de la vergüenza_

 _\- Shirona-sensei… Yo…- La pelirroja de tez bronceada murmuró con evidente remordimiento, siendo incapaz de soportar la mirada dura que le dedicó la persona que le enseñó a ser Ninja_

 _\- Toma al niño, Sora…- Dijo serio el Uzukage._

 _La pelirroja de tez bronceada obedeció de inmediato, sintiéndose la peor persona del planeta al traicionar de semejante manera a la persona que más le había ayudado en su vida…_

 _Más que eso, se sentía como escoria al ver cómo aquella mujer a la que creía invencible e invulnerable derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y abundantes, apenas sintió como el calor de su hijo se alejaba de ella. Minato quería hacer trizas a todos esos miserables, pero sintiéndose más impotente que nunca en su vida, tuvo que contener su ira, porque ahora su pequeño era un rehén. Shirona fue encadenada con cadenas hechas del Chakra Uzumaki e inmediatamente recibió un violento golpe por la espalda, en la cabeza y que terminó por tirarla inconsciente al suelo, de parte de una Karin que sonreía en forma sutil._

 _El rubio apretó los dientes ante tal abuso y apenas pudo contenerse de asesinarla con sus propias manos, ya que su esposa y su bebé estaban en manos de aquellos desgraciados…_

…

 _Shirona-sama ya no pudo ver a su bebé o a Minato-san…_

 _En lo que se hacían los preparativos para su ejecución pública por los problemas que había ocasionado entre Uzushio y Konoha, pasaron un par de días, porque con una fórmula que habían creado los Uzumaki, llegaron en cuestión de minutos de Morishima a Uzushio… Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, encadenada de pies y manos, bajo la amenaza de que matarían a su hijo si no se dejaba ejecutar._

 _Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la consolaba el hecho de que las vidas de sus amados hombres, su esposo y su hijo, podrían seguir en Konoha. Por eso valía la pena todo el sufrimiento y la humillación que estaba sufriendo. Sora la había traicionado de la manera más ruin, el pueblo entero la tachaba de fenómeno, engendro o monstruo a pesar de que había revelado su identidad solamente para protegerlos, pero mientras Minato-san y su pequeño fueran felices, no le importaba su propia suerte…_

…

 _Ya todo estaba preparado._

 _Shirona se encontraba encadenada a dos pilares de metal que surgían de la tierra justo en el área central de la aldea y delante de ella, un escuadrón de ejecución formado por cinco Ninja y encabezado por Yamato se preparaba a ejecutarla con Jutsu de cada uno de los cinco elementos básicos conocidos. Sus brazos colgaban de las cadenas y se encontraba arrodillada, con la cabeza baja, esperando lo inevitable… A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se forzaba a creer, por el amor que todavía le tenía a Uzushio, que el Uzukage había respetado su palabra de dejar ir a su hijo y a Minato…_

 _Lo único que realmente lamentaba, era que no podría volver a tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño o sentir los labios de Minato contra los suyos. Pero le quedaba el consuelo de que aunque fuera desde el cielo, cuidaría de ambos._

 _Una visiblemente entristecida Sora miraba en primera fila, con expresión llena de arrepentimiento._

 _\- Dicen que todo el tiempo ella fue sirviente del Jagun- Murmuraban entre las mujeres_

 _\- Kami, qué horrible…-_

 _\- ¡Maten a la usurpadora!- Gritó uno de los aldeanos_

 _\- ¡Seguro que ese demonio mató a Kushina-sama y a Orihime-sama!- Exclamó un Jounin_

 _\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Háganla pedazos!-_

 _\- ¡Acaben con ese monstruo!-_

" _Minato, bebé…" Pensó la pelirroja, tratando en vano de ignorar esas palabras tan dolorosas "Espero que al menos, ustedes sean felices…"_

 _\- Shirona- La aludida salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que Karin estaba delante de ella con sonrisa altiva_

 _\- Karin…-_

 _\- ¿Quieres saber algo?- La sonrisa de la chica de lentes se tornó demencial -Sora me dijo dónde te encontrabas a cambio de que le consiguiera el ascenso a Yamato hasta el puesto de ANBU bajo el mando directo de mi padre…-_

 _\- ¿Q-Qué?- La pelirroja mayor estaba totalmente descolocada_

 _\- Así es…- Karin acercó su boca al oído izquierdo de su hermana adoptiva -¿Y sabes otra cosa?- La Kami no Senshi miró con miedo a la chica de lentes -Minato seguramente ya debe estar en Konoha, forzado a retomar su posición bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hace te mataremos… Pero así como reemplazaste a Kushina, nosotros te reemplazaremos a ti… Siempre me gustó Minato-kun y ahora podría tomar tu lugar, si es que me entiendes…-_

 _\- ¿E-Eh?- La expresión de Shirona quedó totalmente descompuesta con aquella revelación_

 _\- Bueno, finalmente ha llegado la hora- Aquellas palabras, apenas susurros, provocaron que la pelirroja se derrumbara completamente -Contigo fuera de mi camino, el puesto de Uzukage es mío- Karin se alejó de su víctima y se colocó junto a los verdugos -¡Ahora! ¡Preparados!-_

 _\- ¡Sí!- Yamato dirigía con cruel firmeza al pelotón de la muerte, preparando junto con ellos los Jutsu con los que matarían a esa mujer que le enseñó todo lo que sabía en relación al combate_

 _\- ¡Fuego…!- Exclamó Karin con siniestra mirada triunfal_

 _\- ¡Katon: Enryu (Elemento Fuego: Llama del Dragón)!-_

 _\- ¡Raiton: Raiden (Elemento Rayo: Ira del Rayo)!-_

 _\- ¡Suiton: Shisui (Elemento Agua: Agua de la Muerte)!-_

 _\- ¡Doton: Eiseki (Elemento Tierra: Roca Afilada)!-_

 _\- ¡Fuuton: Fuuttou (Elemento Viento: Espada de Viento)!-_

 _Una flama con forma de cabeza de dragón, un relámpago lanzado en forma de una esfera brillante, un ataque de agua en forma de media luna, un conjunto de rocas afiladas surgidas de la tierra y finalmente una serie de cuchillas de viento se acercaban hacia una Shirona que estaba completamente resignada a su destino. Yamato y Sora la habían traicionado, Karin nunca la quiso a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ganarse su aprecio y Taichi la había abandonado._

 _Al menos Minato y su hijo serían felices. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable…_

 _\- ¡Shirona-sensei!-_

 _Aquél grito seguido de un espantoso alarido de dolor ahogado sorprendió a los presentes._

 _La Kami no Senshi abrió los ojos con visible sorpresa, para ver cómo un Taichi arrodillado frente a ella, usando su cuerpo como escudo, la había protegido. Las rocas afiladas estaba clavadas en su espalda, el agua y las cuchillas de viento le había hecho horribles cortadas que incluso dejaban ver sus huesos, el fuego había tostado su piel al punto de ennegrecerla y achicharrarla, mientras que la electricidad se manifestaba en forma de pequeños relámpagos por todo su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Taichi!-_

 _Los presentes ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando Shirona rompió con absurda facilidad las cadenas de Chakra que la ataban con el fin de auxiliar al alumno que inesperadamente la había salvado de la muerte…_

 _El chico se dejó caer bocabajo al suelo, horrorizando a la pelirroja por las espantosas heridas que tenía su cuerpo. Trató de ayudarlo usando Ninjutsu Médico al posar su palma derecha en la zona afectada, pero con dolorosa impotencia, se dio cuenta de que el daño era demasiado. Taichi estaba moribundo y de hecho era asombroso que no hubiera muerto al instante con semejantes ataques._

 _\- ¡¿Pero qué?!- Exclamaron Akahige y Karin a la vez_

 _\- ¡¿Taichi?!- Gritaron sorprendidos Yamato y Sora, desde sus respectivas posiciones_

 _\- Taichi… ¡Tai!- Shirona tomó entre sus brazos al alumno que había demostrado estar de su lado -No debiste hacerlo… ¡Yo ya estaba resignada a morir!-_

 _\- Kh…- El chico esbozó un rictus de dolor antes de sonreír débilmente -S-Shirona-sensei… No estuve a su lado cuando más me necesitó… Perdóneme- Finalmente, el chico expiró tras sus últimas palabras_

 _\- ¡Tai!- La pelirroja se aferró al cadáver de su estudiante, llorando totalmente desconsolada_

 _\- ¡Que alguien mande a quitar el nombre de ese infeliz de la nómina Ninja!- Akahige estaba furioso -¡Es una vergüenza que se haya sacrificado por ese monstruo…!- La Kami no Senshi volteó a ver con marcada ira al hombre que alguna vez consideró un padre_

 _\- ¡Uzukage-sama…!- Súbitamente apareció un ANBU junto al líder de Uzushio, quien le sostenía la mirada a Shirona -¡El plan ha funcionado como lo ordenó! ¡Invocamos al Kyuubi en Konoha y el Yondaime Hokage se sacrificó para sellarlo!- La pelirroja escuchó con horror las palabras de aquél ANBU -¡Según el reporte de Sarutobi-sama, el Yondaime y el bebé bastardo murieron para sellar al Kyuubi en un niño de la aldea!-_

 _\- Minato… Mi bebé…- Murmuró visiblemente abatida la pelirroja -Ustedes… ¡¿Ustedes quiénes se creen que son?!- Bramó en medio de su inconsolable llanto, abrazando el cuerpo fresco de su estudiante…_

 _Un profundo sollozo surgió de la garganta de Shirona, mientras que el Chakra violeta del Asura la cubría en apenas segundos y casi inmediatamente tomó aquella forma del espectro de seis brazos y marcada musculatura. Una mirada llena de ira se posó en Akahige y los ojos esmeraldas mutaron al instante en el Rinnegan, dejando totalmente atónito al líder de Uzushio al tiempo que la imponente mujer colocaba suavemente el cadáver de su castaño estudiante…_

 _Era una escena impactante: El ser de Chakra sobresalía en comparación con casi todos los edificios de la aldea y toda la gente miraba con desconcierto ese poder. En la mano del brazo superior derecho, se manifestó una espada de Chakra la cual el Asura blandió con marcada intensidad, destruyendo varias edificaciones y dejando de golpe a muchos aldeanos sin hogar…_

 _Uno de los afectados volteó con ira hacia la pelirroja a la que alguna vez consideró su heroína y tras tomar una piedra del suelo, se la lanzó._

 _\- ¡Maldita…! ¡Mi casa era todo lo que tenía!- La piedra volaba hacia el Asura, a la altura de la cabeza de Shirona_

 _\- No me hables de pérdidas…- Un haz de luz surgió de su ojo derecho y tras destruir la piedra en cientos de pedazos, le atravesó la cabeza al aldeano, cuyo cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo ante el terror de los demás -A pesar de que yo les di lo mejor de mí… ¡Ustedes me quitaron lo que más quería en este mundo!- Gritó Shirona con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, replicando el Asura en forma de un gemido que cimbró intensamente la tierra…_

 _Las puntas de los dedos de la mano derecha de la Kami no Senshi manifestaron Chakra violeta y violentamente, las posó en el suelo. Ante el desconcierto y terror de toda la población de Uzushio, la tierra comenzó a cimbrarse violentamente después de unos instantes, mientras al exterior se formaba un hexágono de luz violeta que cubría perfectamente la aldea en toda su extensión. Del hexágono surgieron paredes de luz que se unieron decenas de metros en el aire, sellando completamente Uzushio al exterior, ante el terror de todos. Yamato y los asesinos temblaban de miedo al pensar que seguramente ellos serían los primeros en morir a manos de esa mujer de capacidades totalmente desconocidas._

 _El rubio sabía que ese Kekkaijutsu (Técnica de Barrera) era impenetrable, no tenían escapatoria…_

 _\- Si hubiera sabido lo miserable que era la humanidad, habría dejado que la Kiganjou Hexerei los esclavizara a todos…- La mirada de la pelirroja, lucía ensombrecida por la ira y la sed de venganza -¡Jamás habría movido un dedo por seres tan despreciables como ustedes!-_

 _\- S-Shirona-sensei…. N-No crea que yo realmente quería matarla, e-eran órdenes- El rubio líder de los asesinos, sonreía de forma marcada para ocultar el profundo terror que sentía_

 _\- Banshou Tenin…- La Kami no Senshi extendió su mano abierta hacia su alumno._

 _Toda la concurrencia observó paralizada por el miedo cómo Yamato súbitamente voló por el aire para llegar su cuello a la mano derecha de la Kami no Senshi. De inmediato fue apresado por el agarre de su Sensei y la presión en su cuello aumentó de forma brutal. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas y se aferraba al brazo de Shirona para intentar soltarse. Se retorcía para intentar aliviar aunque fuera un poco aquella horrible presión sobre su cuello, pero por el contrario, la tensión del agarre de Shirona aumentaba más y más…_

 _La desesperación se apoderó de su mirada al ver cómo en los ojos frío de su Sensei no había lugar para la misericordia._

 _\- Siempre fuiste una alimaña asquerosa con aires de grandeza- La pelirroja miraba al rubio con un inmenso desprecio -Fuiste el mayor estorbo durante nuestras misiones y al final no eres más que un cobarde… Debí haber dejado que Tai te matara- Aquella mirada llena de odio dejó totalmente paralizado de miedo al Ishida, en medio de su agonía -Ahora muere, escoria…-_

 _La presión del agarre alcanzó límites insospechados…_

 _Finalmente el cuello de Yamato terminó por romperse con un horrible crujido y su cabeza se venció hacia un lado, pero la Kami no Senshi continuó apresando el cuello de su víctima hasta que cerró totalmente su mano y el cuello de su alumno se destrozó totalmente, cayendo su cabeza con una horrible expresión de dolor al suelo instantes después, seguida por el decapitado cuerpo. Todos miraban horrorizados a esa mujer, que parecía el demonio encarnado tras asesinar a uno de sus estudiantes con tanta facilidad y falta de humanidad._

 _\- ¡Yamato…!- Exclamó Sora con visible dolor en el rostro, al ver a su pareja asesinada de forma tan cruel_

 _\- ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho, monstruo…!- Los otros cuatro asesinos se lanzaron hacia ella, con Kunai en mano -¡Muere…!-_

 _Los cuatro observaron como cuando estaban a centímetros de alcanzar a la mujer, desapareció con todo y aquella manifestación de Chakra en una efímera nube sulfurosa. Akahige observaba la situación con incertidumbre, pensando quién o qué era realmente la mejor Kunoichi que su aldea había tenido en toda su historia. Deseaba que en el lugar se encontrara la anciana Genkai, porque tal vez ella tendría una idea de a qué se estaban enfrentando. Alternó su mirada por todo el lugar, tratando de encontrar a Shirona. Súbitamente su rostro se desencajó por la sorpresa que se apoderó de él._

 _\- Toda tu vida fuiste un pobre estúpido, que se sentía el Ninja más fuerte de la historia… ¡Tú no tienes la menor idea del verdadero significado del poder!- Ante el horror de todos, la Kami no Senshi se encontraba de pie sobre la cabeza del Uzukage -Pero no te preocupes… Yo te lo mostraré ahora-_

 _Shirona chocó sus manos delante de su rostro e instantes después de la palma de su mano izquierda surgió lo que era el mango de una Katana. Lo tomó y violentamente liberó su arma._

 _\- Están a punto de sentir la ira de los Kami…- Con un vistoso salto, la pelirroja dejó la cabeza del Uzukage para levitar varios metros en el aire -¡Fuuton: Kamikaze!-_

 _Shirona extendió su Katana al cielo, mientras las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor para formar un torbellino de viento que de forma imponente impactó en segundos contra la hoja del arma y se arremolinó con violencia a su alrededor, formando una corriente de viento por todo el lugar. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia los aldeanos que le habían lanzado aquellos improperios cuando estaba indefensa y completamente dispuesta a aceptar su injusta condena. Ellos iban a ser los primeros en morir en sus manos. Comenzó a descender a gran velocidad hacia ellos mientras sostenía el mango de su arma con ambas manos y tomaba impulso para lanzar su ataque._

 _\- ¡Mueran…! ¡Shinpuuzan…!-_

 _El impacto fue seco y aquellos pobres miserables ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar entre el momento en que la mujer abandonada al odio y al rencor lanzó su estocada y la combinación del filo del metal y el Fuuton convirtió a esa gran concentración de al menos cincuenta aldeanos en miles de pedazos cercenados de sus cuerpos que debido al viento del Jutsu volaron en todas direcciones, en un estallido de sangre que manchó de forma visible a Shirona y al contingente Ninja. Cayó de pie para mirar con expresión fría su tétrica obra, cayendo los pedazos de la gente a su alrededor después de unos segundos, como una lluvia infernal de sangre y carne._

 _\- ¡No le voy a permitir seguir destruyendo nuestra aldea!- Reuniendo fuerza de flaqueza, Sora superó el miedo que sentía y encaró decidida a Shirona -¡Voy a luchar!- De su espalda desenvainó una Katana_

 _\- No entiendo qué le vio Tai a una ramera como tú…- Shirona enfocó su mirada en su alumna, quien cerró los ojos con pesar al recordar a su verdadero amor muriendo justo frente a ella -Lo bueno es que en el otro mundo jamás se verán de nuevo…- La Takenouchi se puso en guardia, en una de las tantas posturas que la Kami no Senshi le enseñara durante su entrenamiento -Imbécil… ¿Crees poder enfrentarme con lo que yo misma te enseñé?-_

 _\- ¡Sólo me queda intentarlo!- Replicó la chica, rebasada por las sensaciones de ver morir a sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida a manos de esa persona tan valiosa para ella, a la que había traicionado vilmente_

 _\- No habrá piedad para ti, puta traicionera…-_

 _Sora esperaba un ataque frontal por parte de su Sensei, pero lo que recibió fue un ataque directo del Asura, el cual se moldeó en forma de un brazo gigante con una mano siniestra de cinco dedos con dos pulgares opuestos surgido del omóplato derecho de la Kami no Senshi, la cual pescó a la chica a una velocidad sorprendente y comenzó a estrujarla mientras la suspendía en el aire. Lo sollozos del la agonía que sufría la pobre chica debido al Chakra violeta que le quemaba espantosamente su piel horrorizaron a toda la gente, incapaz de reaccionar ante las anteriores demostraciones de fuerza de la poderosa mujer._

 _\- S-Shirona-sensei…- Murmuró en medio de su sufrimiento la chica, mirando con tremenda vergüenza y pesar a su maestra -L-Lo… L-Lo sien…-_

 _\- Trágate tu asquerosa disculpa- Murmuró la Kami no Senshi con una frialdad espeluznante._

 _La mano espectral terminó por aplastar a la Kunoichi mientras el líquido vital escurría de entre los dedos de la entidad creada por el Asura…_

 _Akahige observaba impotente cómo tras la muerte de Sora, las matanzas subieron en intensidad y brutalidad. Primero, el siniestro Chakra del Asura se expandió alrededor de la Kami no Senshi para magnificar sus dimensiones. Luego, en la palma de cada mano, se formaron esferas de llamas negras, las cuales fueron reconocidas por los Ninja experimentados como el Amaterasu de los Uchiha. Las seis manos aplastaron el fuego oscuro y de entre sus dedos escapó en forma de unos siniestro Kunai._

 _Para entonces, los aldeanos ya había corrido en todas direcciones con excepción de Akahige, quien permanecía totalmente paralizado al darse cuenta por fin, de que esa pelirroja abandonada al odio y el rencor era la legendaria enviada de los Kami, que una vez habían elegido a los Uzumaki de entre todas las familias humanas. Hombres y mujeres por igual, trataban en vano de huir, luchando por escapar de la prisión que Shirona había creado, pero simplemente no podían hacerlo…_

 _Varios de los que intentaron atacar directamente, comenzaron a arder en llamas apenas entraron en contacto con la barrera de Chakra, mientras que otros usaban Ninjutsu en vano._

 _\- Mueran… ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!-_

 _Aquellos Kunai de llamas negras fueron disparados con sobrehumana precisión y fuerza por las extremidades del Asura, impactando contra varios aldeanos y Ninja, que comenzaron a arder en un infierno oscuro entre horrorosos gemidos de dolor. Aquellos proyectiles ardientes no discriminaban a nadie: aquellas mujeres que bramaban por su cabeza hacía apenas un rato, eran observabas por los afortunados que pudieron esquivar los Kunai de llamas negras… Su piel se achicharraba para mostrar su tejido muscular y seguidamente, como el músculo se quemaba para dar paso a los huesos, que caían ennegrecidos al suelo en cuestión de segundos._

 _Las flamas oscuras se disipaban apenas al cumplir su labor, como si hubiesen sido concebidas para solamente acabar con la materia viva, dejando lo inorgánico intacto…_

 _\- ¡Tenemos que detener a ese fenómeno!- Karin se acercó horrorizada a su padre, quien continuaba perdido en su pensamientos -¡Padre! ¡Reacciona!- La chica de lentes quería enfrentarse a Shirona, pero el miedo simplemente la paralizó._

 _Era la Kami no Senshi._

 _Akahige se dio cuenta de que no había nadie capaz de enfrentar a la enviada de los creadores, ya que su poder lejos de ser un mito, era una realidad… Una realidad que ellos se habían encargado de posicionar contra los humanos._

 _Observó impotente cómo sus queridos aldeanos, civiles y Ninja, caían como moscas ante el ese poder más allá del alcance de cualquier humano. No tuvo piedad con nadie: a los niños los cazó uno por uno, haciendo que madres y padres miraran con dolorosa impotencia los pequeños ardían sobre las siniestras manos del Asura, calcinándose entre inenarrables alaridos de sufrimiento. Ni siquiera los recién nacidos tuvieron un destino más piadoso._

 _Una a una, las madres embarazadas murieron desangradas después de que sus hijos en gestación fueran cruelmente arrancados de sus vientres tras serles abiertos con precisos tajos. Los padres, cegados en su dolor, atacaban precipitadamente a la Kami no Senshi solamente para terminar descuartizados en un espectáculo simplemente desolador. No importaba lo que hicieran o cómo se resistieran, todos terminaban muertos en pedazos a los pies de la elegida por los dioses._

 _Lentamente, los alaridos, aullidos y sollozos de los aldeanos disminuían ya que al no tener escapatoria por la enorme barrera, lentamente eran exterminados por la Kami no Senshi._

 _Abrazada a su todavía catatónico padre, Karin observó todo ese espeluznante acontecimiento de cómo su clan era totalmente aniquilado. Ni un recién nacido o un anciano recibió una migaja de piedad por parte de Shirona, todos fueron asesinados y su resistencia solamente iba deteriorando las condiciones de Uzushio, cuyas edificaciones simplemente no soportaban los efectos colaterales de los ataques de la iracunda Kunoichi…_

 _La chica de lentes derramó amargas lágrimas, mirando cómo la aldea que deseaba gobernar para llevar a la gloria se derrumbaba lenta e inevitablemente y su población moría sin que pudiera hacer algo por alguien. El cadáver de Taichi, que recostado bocarriba con las marcas de los ataques que lo asesinaron ocultas, parecía dormir plácidamente y a su alrededor la sangre y la carne de los Uzumaki volaba en todas direcciones._

 _\- Ahora sólo faltan ustedes…-_

 _Karin intentó esquivar a los cuatro brazos del Asura, pero simplemente no pudo y cada uno capturó una extremidad de la chica de lentes, quien sólo pudo mirar horrorizada a la mujer a la que minutos antes creía totalmente derrotada, mirándola con aquellos ojos aterradores, lista para matarla._

 _Akahige en ese momento, reaccionó finalmente…_

 _\- ¡Kinton: Kongou Fuusa (Cadenas del Sellado de Adamantino)!- El último Uzumaki realizó a gran velocidad una secuencia de sellos con el fin de lanzar su ataque._

 _De su cuerpo surgieron varias cadenas doradas con punta de Shuriken, las cuales se abalanzaron a toda velocidad hacia la Kami no Senshi… Sabiendo que sería absurdo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Shirona continuara protegiendo a los humanos, se dispuso a intentar sellarla para que el resto del mundo no terminara como Uzushio, cuyo esplendor se había extinguido entre el fuego y la destrucción._

 _Las cadenas doradas se abalanzaron contra la imponente pelirroja, quien ni siquiera se preocupó por el inminente ataque. Envuelta en el Chakra del Asura, miraba con oscura satisfacción como Karin trataba inútilmente de liberarse del cuádruple agarre y ni siquiera sintió el intento de atadura, ya que a los pocos segundos de atraparla, el Chakra Kinton se disipó como si no significara nada._

 _\- Mi corazón se partió en dos por todo lo que hicieron… Tú sufrirás lo mismo-_

 _\- ¡Suéltame!- Comenzó a sollozar la chica de lentes -¡Déjame ir, monstruo! ¡Basta! ¡Detente!-_

 _Los cuatro brazos comenzaron a tirar del cuerpo de la chica, quien aterrada por lo que pensaba hacer su odiada enemiga, comenzó a sollozar ante la impotencia absoluta de su padre._

 _Poco a poco, la sensación de los brazos izquierdos y los derechos del Asura jalando sus extremidades en direcciones opuestas, comenzó a estremecer su cuerpo con una intensidad espeluznante, ligeramente más en las piernas, y que lentamente se acercaba su muerte. Sus quejas, improperios y gestos lentamente se convirtieron en lágrimas y gritos de horror, al sentir cómo su cuerpo, de la entrepierna hacia arriba comenzó a abrirse paulatinamente y empezaba una hemorragia. De ese tétrico hoyo que se hizo y gradualmente aumentaba su tamaño, dejando caer ante la mirada desconsolada del Uzukage, pequeños huesos destrozados del interior de la chica…_

 _Un sonido grotesco se escuchó cuando su pelvis cedió a la fuerza del Asura y se partió en dos, comenzando a subir la hendidura por el torso de Karin, mientras sus vísceras comenzaban a regarse por el lugar. Cuando aquella fractura corporal llegó a la altura del esternón, los cada vez más débiles alaridos cesaron, ya que la pobre chica había terminado por morir ante aquella espantosa tortura. Sin embargo, Shirona continuó con su movimiento y con un chirrido atroz, la cabeza de la chica se pulverizó regando el cerebro y los huesos del cráneo por todo el lugar, dejando las dos mitades del cadáver caer al suelo segundos después._

 _\- Ahora sigues tú, inmundicia repugnante- La Kami no Senshi se orientó hacia el líder de Uzushio, quien al ver el desolador panorama de lo que alguna fuera su glorioso hogar, simplemente agachó la cabeza, resignado a su miserable destino_

 _\- S-Si… Si mi muerte sirve para calmar tu ira, adelante…- El hombre de larga barba cerró los ojos con visible tristeza al darse cuenta de que su mal juicio había desatado una terrible amenaza en el mundo_

 _\- ¡Esto no se trata de ira!- Bramó la pelirroja con el rostro descompuesto por la furia y el odio -¡Salvé a la humanidad de su fin y lo único que hizo para mí, fue despojarme de todo lo que yo amaba!- Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos -¡Es por eso que voy a matar a todos los humanos!- Para horror de Akahige, el líquido salado gradualmente cambió por el líquido vital de color carmesí -Voy a exterminarlos a todos…- Finalmente lanzó un emotivo sollozo al cielo -¡Y así no volverán a lastimarme!- Entonces tomó su Katana con ambas manos y el Chakra a su alrededor se disipó violentamente -¡Muere!-_

 _Recortó la distancia entre ella y Akahige corriendo a una velocidad impresionante y le lanzó un tajo de arriba hacia abajo justo en el punto medio de su cuerpo. Al instante, detrás del pelirrojo se manifestó una grieta de varios metros de profundidad y el corte se marcó en el cuerpo de su enemigo, cuyas dos mitades cayeron a los lados segundos después._

 _Los alaridos y sollozos de la Shirona enloquecida por la rabia ciega, la furia, el odio y el dolor de la pérdida de Minato, de Taichi y de su pequeño, al que ni siquiera pudo escogerle un nombre, se escucharon por todo el lugar al tiempo que se desataba una lluvia torrencial…_

…

\- Cuando recobró la razón, dándose cuenta de que realmente lo había perdido todo, en medio de su desesperación y su pena, dijo: 'ningún humano va a sobrevivir'- Concluyó Piccolo, cerrando los ojos con pesar y dejando impactados tanto a Shiryu como a la vencida Azula -Si todo empezó hasta ahora, fue porque el Maryuou Nubes así se lo solicitó cuando establecieron su alianza-

\- Todo eso… ¿Todo eso es cierto?- Preguntó el azabache, tratando de asimilar aquella revelación

\- Por supuesto… Es el triste pasado que Shirona-sama compartió sólo conmigo- Replicó el hombre verde con tono solemne

\- Ya veo…- Piccolo se sorprendió cuando notó que el alumno de Ryu luchaba por ponerse de pie sobre el agua

\- ¡No me digas que aún…!- El líder de los Sannin Taichou se puso en guardia

\- Piccolo… En verdad eres muy fuerte- El azabache sonrió suavemente -A decir verdad, solamente me quedan fuerzas para ponerme de pie…- Aquella sonrisa cambió por una expresión llena de determinación -Pero, ahora que he escuchado esa historia, me doy cuenta de que no puedo ser derrotado así…- Ambas miradas se encontraron -Tanto por Naruto… ¡Como por Shirona!-

…

 **Notas**

Como se puede observar, Shirona en su momento se consideró una Ninja de Uzushio y también se consideraba la protectora de la humanidad a la que amaba con todo el corazón. Tenía sueños e ilusiones al lado de Minato y posteriormente también de su retoño, pero los Ninja de Uzushio la traicionaron de una forma imperdonable que les costó su propia extinción.

En cuanto a su equipo, se trataba del triángulo Taichi-Sora-Yamato de Digimon 02, una cosa que me dejó un par de traumas en mi niñez… XD. Este equipo también fue clave para que Shirona cayera en la oscuridad, ya que en Sora y Yamato pudo más la ambición que la lealtad por su Sensei y en cuanto a Taichi, no reaccionó bien al principio, pero al final su sacrificio hizo que el dolor de Shirona fuera todavía mayor al desconfiar del único de sus estudiantes que al final estuvo con ella, mientras que confió en Sora, quien la entregó a Karin.

Mención aparte merece la chica de lentes, un personaje que con sus maquinaciones y su ambición, lo único que consiguió fue provocar la destrucción de su amado hogar y la aniquilación de su gente, además de poner a la Kami no Senshi del lado de Nubes y poner en grave peligro a toda la humanidad.

La saña con la que Uzushio fue destruida fue a consecuencia de que Shirona dejó en ese momento de considerarse parte de la humanidad y pasó a verla como una plaga que destruyó lo que ella más amaba, justo como ella lo dijo. La muerte de Karin está basada en el fatality de Noob Saibot, para más señas.

En cuanto al Shiryu vs Piccolo, todavía falta a desarrollarse más y también se verá lo que sucede en las ruinas de Konoha.


	34. XXXII: Voluntad Inquebrantable

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Una enorme disculpa por el retraso. Esta ocasión se debió a que me quise actualizar este fic y Uzumaki's Strongest Weapon de forma simultánea y me fue imposible terminar en la fecha establecida. Fuera de eso, el siguiente capítulo estaría entre el 25 y el 26 de este mes. No teniendo nada más qué decir, paso a los reviews:

 **animebot02:** Mira, Dragon Quest para mí es el paradigma de una serie junto con Guunm y realmente en esta historia deseo enriquecer lo poco que no tienen las mencionadas.

 **CCSakuraforever:** La realidad es que la pobre Shirona es víctima del mundo Ninja (y la ambición de Karin), por lo que pasó de la protectora de los humanos a la destructora de los mismos al ser traicionada de forma tan vil. Naruto por otra parte, comienza a despertar para la parte importante de la historia.

 **Loquin:** así es, el odio y desprecio por los humanos de Shirona obviamente no es sólo porque sí.

 **dragon titanico:** Pues bien, nuevamente sucedió la tragedia y realmente los Uzumaki dejaron sobre el mundo una terrible amenaza y eso sin contar al Rey Dragón Demonio.

Ahora, continuamos:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXXII: Voluntad Inquebrantable.**

…

\- ¡¿Por Shirona-sama?!- Piccolo dio un paso al frente, encarando al recién reincorporado Shiryu -¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!-

\- Yo puedo entender cómo se siente Shirona- El azabache cerró los ojos con algo de melancolía en su expresión

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!-

\- La humanidad también me dio la espalda una vez- Los ojos del Caballero Dragón se abrieron con firmeza, posándose en la mirada del hombre verde -Vendí mi alma al diablo y también quería destruirlo todo… Pero luego me di cuenta… Más bien, mis amigos me hicieron darme cuenta de que la humanidad no es todo lo que yo creía… Es por eso que yo creo poder abrirle los ojos a Shirona, puedo enseñarle lo mismo- Piccolo lucía visiblemente crispado por las palabras de aquél humano

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!- Estalló el líder de los Sannin Taichou -¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que tú te deshiciste fácilmente de un dolor tan grande y profundo como el que sufrió Shirona-sama?!- El hombre verde asumió posición de pelea, posando la palma de su mano derecha frente a Shiryu -¡Deja de decir tonterías!-

A una sorprendente velocidad, la energía vital de Piccolo se concentró en su mano y salió disparada en forma de un haz de luz que se dirigía hacia el corazón del azabache. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los ataques anteriores, esta vez Shiryu fue capaz de evadir el disparo por un muy escasos margen, moviendo justo lo necesario su cuerpo para que la descarga rozara la piel de su pectoral izquierdo, en el espacio entre el tronco y su brazo izquierdo. El hombre verde no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de ver cómo su enemigo había esquivado el ataque que tenía como objetivo el acabar con su vida.

"No puedo creerlo… ¡Le apunté al corazón!" Piccolo se mostró sorprendido

\- Esta vez pude esquivar tu ataque- Cerrando los ojos, el azabache declaró justo lo que su enemigo estaba pensando

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?!- Replicó el líder de los Sannin Taichou con furia

\- Hasta ahora había estado considerando la cantidad de energía que me debería de quedar después de vencerlos a ustedes- Ambos estaban frente a frente -Es por eso que inconscientemente tardaba un poco más de lo necesario para esquivar tu ataque con el fin de ahorrar poder… ¡Pero ahora estoy dispuesto a todo para derrotarte y daré todo lo que tengo!-

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- Piccolo se lanzó al frente para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo -¡Ya deja de subestimarme!- Concentrando Chakra en el muñón de su brazo, su extremidad volvió a crecer envuelta en una mucosidad después de unos instantes, ante la sorpresa de Shiryu.

Esta vez el encuentro fue con Taijutsu.

El hombre verde dejó caer sobre el humano un vendaval de golpes a gran velocidad que el azabache en muestras de asombrosa agilidad conseguía esquivar y bloquear por escaso margen.

Con su antebrazo izquierdo, bloqueó una brutal patada, logrando detener los cientos de puñetazos que llovían sobre él con sus propios puños, en choques frontales que incluso hacían retumbar el agua y el remanente del hielo creado por Weregarurumon. El sonido seco de los golpes recorría el cañón mientras el rostro de Piccolo mostraba la frustración de saberse igualado por su enemigo. Entonces fue que Shiryu pasó a la ofensiva, preparando su mano derecha para ejecutar la Excálibur. Lanzó su primer ataque en dirección al cuello del hombre verde, quien detuvo el intento cubriéndose con su antebrazo derecho, el cual mostró un corte profundo del que surgió la sangre violeta, pero fuera de eso no parecía una herida grave para él…

Finalmente ambos tomaron distancia saltando hacia atrás y se enfilaron al frente, entrelazándose sus manos y comenzando un duelo de fuerza. Ambos apretaban con fuerza sus dientes y sus expresiones de fiereza eran la señal más clara de que ambos estaban poniendo toda su fuerza en ello…

\- ¡¿Dónde tenías escondido este poder?!- Bramó Piccolo en medio de su esfuerzo -¡¿Y de dónde salió esa velocidad?!-

\- Este es el poder de un humano… ¡Cuando está dispuesto a morir!- Replicó Shiryu, sin separar los dientes debido al titánico esfuerzo que hacía

\- Para mí…- Murmuró el integrante del Fuugun -¡Esto no es nada!-

Súbitamente Piccolo separó sus brazos, acercándose a Shiryu y dejándolo sin defensa, acto seguido le conectó un brutal rodillazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que el Caballero tosiera sangre de forma violenta y se doblara, perdiendo toda su fuerza en ese momento. El hombre verde aprovechó para soltarse mientras tomaba distancia del azabache, que se reincorporaba con bastante dificultad.

Inmediatamente posó sus manos extendidas delante de él.

\- ¡Muere!- Disparos frenéticos de energía salieron de las palmas de Piccolo hacia un sorprendido Shiryu.

\- ¡Gah…!-

El azabache recibió los varios impactos por todo su cuerpo, saliendo proyectado hacia su espalda varios metros, para ser detenido en un choque brutal por la pared del cañón y terminando por caer bocarriba en uno de los grandes fragmentos de hielo que todavía quedaban en el lugar. Con brazos y piernas extendidos, con el rostro vencido hacia un costado y crecientes hemorragias por todo su cuerpo, Shiryu parecía finalmente derrotado ante un Piccolo que lo observaba severamente.

\- Lamento desilusionarte, pero mi experiencia en combate es superior a la tuya… Eso es una desventaja muy grande en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo… Ah- Al hombre verde le tomó algunos instantes el normalizar su respiración por completo -No creo que puedas seguir moviéndote…- Observaba serio cómo el alumno de Ryu intentaba reincorporarse -Y ahora sería muy sencillo acabarte con un movimiento simple- Súbitamente el líder de los Sannin Taichou apretó su puño delante de su rostro -¡Pero eso no me dejaría satisfecho!-

"¡Makankousappou…!" Pensó Shiryu, cuando los dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha de su enemigo comenzaron a concentrar Chakra en su frente

\- ¡Recibirás otra dosis de este ataque y estoy seguro de que sin tu estúpida armadura terminarás hecho trizas!- El azabache cerró los ojos con aparente resignación -Te daré la muerte que te mereces…- Piccolo saltó varios metros al aire -¡Ahora prepárate! ¡Makankousappou…!-

El disparo de energía en forma de espiral que rodeaba un haz de luz salió disparado inmediatamente de los apéndices de Piccolo directamente hacia el pecho de su enemigo…

Súbitamente Shiryu abrió sus ojos mientras en forma violenta su Chakra verde lo rodeaba y se convertía en aquella aura ardiente que manifestara durante su encuentro con Orochimaru. El hombre verde observó con desconcierto aquél singular fenómeno, completa y visiblemente sorprendido, mientras su ataque continuaba su trayectoria.

\- Elévate más allá del límites… ¡Mi Cosmos!- El Caballero Dragón posó sus manos con las palmas abiertas delante de él -¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu-Ha!-

El líder de los Sannin Taichou observó atónito cómo tras el estallido del Cosmos de Shiryu emergió un auténtico vendaval de dragones ardientes que se abalanzaron contra su Jutsu y tras superarlo, se dirigieron hacia él, formando un enorme pilar de luz que incluso era visible varios kilómetros a la redonda. Si bien Piccolo gritaba debido al poderoso ataque, fue un grito ahogado en medio del torrente de Cosmos, que terminaba por superarlo y proyectarlo al cielo cientos de metros. Cuando finalmente el ataque terminó, el hombre verde comenzó a caer de espaldas al suelo, visiblemente herido de todo su cuerpo y con su ropa visiblemente desgarrada.

"No puede ser… ¿D-Dónde ocultaba este poder?" Pensó mientras se precipitaba al río a gran velocidad "Se supone que ya estaba derrotado…" Finalmente cayó en el agua, levantando un pilar de varios metros de altura -D-De dónde…- Piccolo emergió del agua, segundos después, flotando bocarriba -¿De dónde salió ese poder…?-

\- Eso fue…- Con visible esfuerzo, Shiryu comenzó a pararse sobre el agua -El poder de los vínculos que Ryu nos dejó…-

\- El p-poder… ¿De los vínculos…?- El rostro del hombre verde se venció hacia un costado

\- Kh… Justo como lo pensé… Después de haber usado el Cosmos, casi no puedo moverme- Con visible dificultad, el azabache se puso de pie -Pero al menos…- Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza -Al menos no terminé inconsciente como en la batalla con Orochimaru…-

Una sensación de peligro provocó que el Caballero Dragón se mostrara sorprendido…

Detrás de él, Weregarurumon en pose amenazante, se erguía con una expresión de ira pura en el rostro. Inmediatamente el hombre lobo le lanzó un zarpazo con sus garras escarlatas de la mano derecha, que Shiryu esquivó al saltar rápidamente para posarse de pie sobre el agua, mirando de frente al Hombre Bestia, quien se mantenía sereno, con su brazo derecho listo para atacar y su brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda, completamente oculto. La mirada del azabache se endureció visiblemente al notar que aún con el horrible boquete en su cuerpo, del cual seguía escurriendo la sangre, Weregarurumon era capaz de mantenerse en pie perfectamente.

\- ¡Maldito, aún seguías con vida!- El azabache se puso en guardia, maltrecho -Muy bien… ¡Esta vez voy a arrancarte la cabeza para asegurarme de que jamás regreses!-

\- Ja… ¿De verdad podrás hacer eso?- El integrante del Fuugun sonrió confiado

\- ¡Me sobra suficiente Chakra para hacer algo así…!- Replicó Shiryu con determinación.

Sin embargo la firmeza en su expresión fue sustituida al instante por incredulidad…

Weregarurumon reveló lo que escondía tras su espalda: con su mano sostenía el cuello de una indefensa Azula, a la que levantó en el aire y exhibiéndola como si fuera una presa resultado de la caza, la colocó entre él y Shiryu. La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego gemía débilmente, con un gesto de malestar en su rostro.

\- ¡Azula…!- El azabache se frenó en su intención de atacar

\- Vamos, ríndete… Si no lo haces, será la chiquilla quien perderá la cabeza…- El Hombre Bestia sonrió en forma perversa

\- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde…!- El Shogun del Suigun se mostró visiblemente indignado

\- ¡Ahhh…!- La castaña lanzó un escalofriante grito de dolor cuando Weregarurumon aumentó la presión en su cuello

\- ¡Detente!- Replicó Shiryu, con visiblemente impotencia

\- ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo ya…- El Sannin Taichou afiló todavía más su sonrisa -¿No te interesa lo que le pueda pasar a esta comadreja?-

\- Si me matas… ¿Realmente la dejarás ir?- Pronunció el hermano de Ukitsu después de unos segundos

\- ¡Ja! La vida de esta mocosa me importa un carajo…- El hombre lobo endureció la mirada con deleite -Es tu cuello el que me interesa… ¿Qué decides?-

Shiryu miró fijamente a Azula, quien después de que la presión de la garra del enemigo sobre su cuello disminuyera, mostró un poco de alivio en su expresión, pero el dolor seguía presente, ya que estaba totalmente a merced de Weregarurumon. Ella sabía que no estaba en condiciones de combatir y sólo estaba resultando ser un estorbo, a pesar de sus intenciones de detener a los Sannin Taichou para ayudar a Naruto…

Eso era lo que más le dolía.

\- Está bien- El Caballero Dragón cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, agachando ligeramente la cabeza

\- E-Espera…- El susurro de la castaña llamó la atención de Shiryu, quien la volteó a ver inmediatamente -N-No lo hagas, Shiryu… No te detengas por mí… Tienes que acabar con él…-

\- No puedo hacer eso- Nuevamente cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza

\- I-Imbécil… Yo ya no tengo Chakra… Y ambos sabemos quién ayudará más a Naruto- La mirada de Azula se tornó severa en medio de su agonía -Además si tú mueres… Aquella persona se pondrá muy triste…-

"Ukitsu…" El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al recordar a su hermana menor

\- Y-Yo no quiero hacerla llorar de nuevo…- Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la princesa -Por eso te pido que estés con ella… Y la hagas feliz-

\- Esta vida que me regaló Infernape con las Esferas del Dragón está dedicada a protegerlos…- Shiryu se desprendió del fragmento del Puño del Dragón que todavía envolvía su brazo derecho -Así que no tendría sentido que te sacrificara para seguir viviendo- El azabache sonrió suavemente -Y no quiero seguirle dando pretextos a Ryu para que me regañe cuando muera, porque si se entera que dejé morir a la alumna por la que dio su vida, va a hacerme papilla-

\- Shiryu…- Murmuró la princesa, visiblemente sorprendida por los sentimientos de su superior

\- Qué amistad tan conmovedora…- El Hombre Bestia sonrió burlonamente mientras su garra libre tomaba vuelo ante la mirada seria de Shiryu -Ahora, no vayas a moverte…- El zarpazo iba dirigido a la cabeza del pelinegro, con el objetivo de hacerla mil pedazos

\- ¡Alto, no lo hagas…!- La desesperación se había apoderado de Azula, quien no podía hacer nada

\- ¡Muere!- Weregarurumon saboreaba el momento, mientras el azabache miraba impasible

\- ¡Shiryu…!- Gritó la chica, estallando en llanto.

La sangre salió proyectada hacia el cielo de forma violenta…

Pero era la sangre de un Weregarurumon que recibió un disparo de energía en la cabeza, el cual lo impulsó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que su garra no alcanzara la cabeza de Shiryu por un par de milímetros. Ambos alumnos de Ryu miraban sorprendidos cómo el Sannin Taichou perdió la fuerza en su mano y soltó a Azula antes de caer bocarriba en el agua, con un agujero justo al centro de su frente. A su alrededor el líquido comenzaba a teñirse con su sangre. Inmediatamente el Shogun del Suigun volteó a ver con sorpresa a Piccolo, quien apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia donde unos instantes antes estaba parado su aliado.

\- ¡¿Piccolo?!- Shiryu dijo incrédulo por lo que había pasado.

Entre los dos humanos se ayudaron mutuamente a llegar a una de las pocas capaz de hielo que habían quedado tras la batalla, llevando a su salvador con ellos. Ligeramente recuperados tras descansar unos segundos, ambos posaron al hombre verde sobre el hielo, bocarriba, para mirarlo con desconcierto, tras el acto inesperado con el que le había salvado la vida al azabache.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Shiryu al fin exteriorizó su duda principal

\- T-Tomar rehenes, es un acto patético que ensucia el nombre del Fuugun- Replicó Piccolo apenas en un susurro -Es imperdonable… Y es aún peor tratándose de un humano-

\- ¿Y tú por qué odias a los humanos, Piccolo?- El Caballero Dragón hizo la otra pregunta que rondaba su cabeza

\- Hm…- El hombre verde cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente -Al igual que Naruto-san, yo soy una mezcla de sangres… Mitad humano… Mitad dragón…- Azula y Shiryu no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa -Mi padre era un dragón… Y cuando él murió, mi madre humana se encargó de criarme… Pero cuando yo tenía unos 7 años, se desató una guerra entre los dragones y los humanos… Y por la simple razón de que tenía sangre de dragón, no sólo yo… Mi madre también fue perseguida… Poco después ella fue asesinada y… La única persona que pudo entender mi tristeza, fue Shirona-sama…- Piccolo dejó de hablar cuando notó que los alumnos de Ryu cerraron los ojos en actitud respetuosa, e incluso una pequeña lágrima escapó del ojo izquierdo de la princesa -U-Ustedes… Son personas extrañas…- De los ojos del hombre verde también comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas, mientras en su cara se formó una débil sonrisa -Son capaces de sentir la tristeza de otros como si fuera suya… Tal vez, puedan comprender la tristeza de Shirona-sama…-

\- Piccolo…- Shiryu se acercó al agonizante Sannin Taichou

\- A-Ayuden a Shirona-sama y a Naruto-san…- Ante la sorpresa del azabache y la castaña, Piccolo se hizo una herida en la palma de su mano con sus propias uñas -También… Hay algo que quiero darte…-

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Shiryu con visible expectación

\- Dicen que algunas armaduras reviven con la sangre…- Con visible esfuerzo, el hombre verde posó su mano ensangrentada en la rodilla derecha de Shiryu -Lo poco que me queda de vida… Se la daré a tu armadura…-

Segundos después de que la sangre de Piccolo quedara impregnada en ese pequeño trozo de la Armadura del Dragón, comenzó a reaccionar al brillar con un tono verde, que gradualmente comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Shiryu. El azabache se puso de pie mientras miraba confundido su cuerpo, ante la expectación de Azula. Lentamente ese resplandor comenzó a consolidarse en los mismos lugares que antes cubría su ropaje y lentamente esas partes comenzaron a materializarse sobre el cuerpo de Shiryu. La Armadura del Dragón se reconstruyó majestuosamente de forma casi milagrosa, adquiriendo el metal un brillo más intenso que en su estado anterior y una nueva forma más detallada…

\- Esto es…- Murmuró confundido el azabache

\- V-Veo que mi sangre le agradó…- Piccolo cerró sus ojos suavemente -Me alegra haber conocido finalmente a humanos como ustedes… Aunque haya sido en el campo de batalla…- Finalmente el híbrido humano-dragón expiró, ladeándose su cabeza hacia un costado, con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos

\- Piccolo…- Ambos alumnos de Ryu miraban con tristeza al guerrero que en el último momento había salvado la vida de ambos "Mi armadura ahora alberga tu espíritu y tus deseos… Y yo… ¡Lucharé por honrarlos mientras tenga vida!"

…

Rimururu no pudo ocultar su expresión de horror al ver cómo había quedado Konoha una vez que salieron del búnker…

Las plantas superiores de la Torre Hokage ahora estaban a su alrededor como pilas interminables de escombros y que junto a los restos de casi todas las demás edificaciones, se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Infernape endureció la mirada, mientras una gota de sudor escurrió por su sien. Estaba claro que Shirona había sido la responsable, pero al parece no había dado con su paradero exacto.

"Me pregunto si Shiryu se dirigirá hacia acá…" Pensó el Rey Mono "¿Y qué habrá sido de Azula?"

\- Parece que hemos llegado al final del camino- Rimururu sacó de sus reflexiones al Hombre Bestia, quien volteó a ver la princesa -¿Tienes algún plan, Infernape?-

\- No… Pero estoy abierto a propuestas- Para desconcierto de la castaña, el Shogun del Kagun regresó su mirada hacia el frente -¿Hm?- Caminando lentamente entre los escombros, Shirona se dirigía hacia ellos -Ya está aquí…- La Daimyo y el simio se pusieron en guardia, listos para combatir

\- ¿Me van a entregar a Naruto o prefieren que los mate?- La pelirroja se detuvo a unos metros de ambos

\- ¡Naruto se quedará con nosotros!- Replicó firme Rimururu

\- ¿Entonces piensan enfrentarme ustedes solos? Como pueden ver, me deshice de todos los microbios y las cucarachas de Konoha, ahora sólo quedan ustedes dos para oponerse a mí… ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que nadie en este mundo puede desafiarme?- La Shogun entrecerró los ojos -¿O es que quizás tienen algún plan inútil?-

"Eso es imposible… Rimururu y yo no tenemos ninguna táctica que funcione contra Shirona… Si al menos tuviéramos a alguien más de nuestro lado" El simio apretó los dientes, mirando fijamente a su enemiga

\- Ah, por cierto- La pelirroja cerró sus ojos, los cuales aún mostraban el poderoso Doujutsu Legendario -Hablando de sorpresas, mientras me dirigía hacia acá fui interceptada por esa chica, Azula… La dejé en manos de los Sannin Taichou y yo continué con mi camino- Las palabras de Shirona dejaron visiblemente sorprendidos a los amigos de Naruto

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?!- Rimururu no pudo ocultar su asombro

\- ¡Azula…!- Infernape también lucía atónito, mientras ambos la recordaron fugazmente con su pose altiva, cruzada de brazos y sonrisa confiada

\- Es una pena, tenía agallas para ser humana…- La pelirroja recordó fugazmente a único alumno suyo que todavía apreciaba

\- Azula… ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado?- Murmuró Rimururu, visiblemente entristecida y desconcertada

"Azula… ¿Fingiste abandonar a tus amigos y traicionar los ideales de tu aldea para ir a detener a Shirona y a sus soldados tú sola…?" El Shogun del Kagun cerró los ojos con pesar "No te importó renunciar a tus sueños con tal de ayudar a Naruto…" En el rostro del simio se formó una sutil sonrisa -¡Ja, ja, ja…!- La pelirroja y la castaña voltearon a verlo cuando súbitamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras de sus ojos escurrían libremente gruesas lágrimas "Pero qué idiota soy… ¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien con un corazón como el tuyo huiría de verdad? Cuando vuelvas, te pediré disculpas…" Infernape agachó la cabeza, dejando de reírse después de unos segundos "¡Porque sé que regresarás!"

\- Veo que la desesperación provocó que enloquecieras, Infernape…- Shirona endureció la mirada

\- ¡Por el contrario!- La fiereza de la expresión adquirida por el Rey Mono sorprendió tanto a su aliada como a su enemiga -¡Ahora sí tengo esperanzas de vencerte!- Exclamó mientras se preparó para pelear

\- Parece que de verdad enloqueciste como para que digas esa clase de estupideces…- La Shogun del Fuugun tomó su Katana con firmeza en su mano derecha, lista para combatir

\- Rimururu… ¡Ahora sí tengo un plan y necesitaré de su ayuda!- El simio volteó de reojo hacia la castaña

\- ¿Qué?- Alcanzó a replicar la Daimyo, mientras la Shogun ya tomaba el mango de su Katana con las dos manos -¡¿Pero qué piensas hacer, Infernape?!-

\- ¡Simplemente cuento contigo!- Desconcertando tanto a Rimururu como a Shirona, el Hombre Bestia se lanzó al frente -¡Woah…!- Su puño derecho se llenó de Chakra Katon mientras se preparaba para atacar a su imponente enemiga.

La Kami no Senshi colocó su Katana delante de su rostro, usando el ancho de la hoja a manera de escudo para detener el golpe del Rey Mono. Inmediatamente se enfrascaron en un breve duelo de fuerza con Infernape con la iniciativa, presionando a su enemiga hacia el suelo, logrando que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzara a hundirse ligeramente. En ese momento fue que el Rinnegan reaccionó y envolvió a su dueña en el Chakra violeta del Asura.

\- ¡Asura…!-

Liberando su Chakra de golpe, la pelirroja proyectó a su enemigo hacia su espalda y mientras el vuelo de Infernape continuaba una enorme mano de Chakra surgió de su omóplato y atrapó al Shogun del Kagun en el aire, comenzando a estrujarlo con violencia ante la mirada expectante de Rimururu. La mirada de la Shogun del Fuugun se ensombreció cuando sintió atrapado a su contraparte del Kagun. Una gota de sudor frío escurrió por la sien de la Daimyo, quien veía ya vencido al simio…

Infernape únicamente apretaba los dientes, como señal de resistencia.

\- Voy a dejar tus vísceras regadas por el suelo…- Dijo con tono macabro la Kami no Senshi

\- Kh…- En el rostro del Shogun, se formó una sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a la Kami no Senshi -Mi Chakra es mucho más denso que el de los humanos… ¡Wuah!-

Liberando su Chakra escarlata de golpe, Infernape poco a poco iba disminuyendo la presión del Asura sobre su cuerpo. Finalmente, ante una muestra de sorpresa sumamente discreta de la Shogun, el simio pudo liberarse del agarre de la entidad de Chakra al elevar el propio casi hasta sus límites y expulsarlo del cuerpo de forma uniforme. El brazo inmediatamente se disipó mientras Shirona endurecía la mirada nuevamente e Infernape caía de pie en el suelo.

\- Veo que te dejaste atrapar para analizar el Asura moldeado- Dijo seria la pelirroja

\- Así es…- El simio encaró a la mujer -Y ahora pude comprobar que cuando usas ese poder expandes tu Chakra ganando alcance pero perdiendo densidad y resistencia a cambio, así que alguien con el Chakra lo suficientemente denso puede emparejar a esa figura espectral y resistir su fuerza…-

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Preguntó la pelirroja, interesada por la respuesta

\- Cuando peleé con Naruto en Yu, fui incapaz de detener el poder del Asura, porque como él sólo podía usarlo como ese flujo protector alrededor del cuerpo, su densidad era increíble y sobretodo constante-

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Infernape?- Preguntó la Princesa de la Nación del Agua, acercándose al simio

\- Es como la resistencia de una liga de hule…- Replicó el Hombre Bestia sin despegar la mirada de su enemiga -Cuando esté en su forma original es prácticamente imposible el partirla con los dientes, pero conforme se estira, es más y más fácil el cortarla, hasta que está totalmente estirada y la tarea se vuelve relativamente sencilla-

\- Obviamente guardando las respectivas escalas entre los fenómenos, pero veo que has entendido el funcionamiento del Asura, Infernape…- Shirona sostuvo con firmeza su Katana -Entonces simplemente voy a cortarte en pedazos con esta arma… ¡Muere!-

Ante la mirada expectante de Rimururu, la Shogun del Fuugun se lanzó hacia su otrora camarada empuñando su Katana de hoja brillante, lanzando un tajo directamente a su cuello. Infernape simplemente endureció la mirada mientras la hoja continuó su trayectoria, terminando por proyectarse la sangre al momento del impacto. Shirona ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que el simio había detenido su ataque con el antebrazo y si bien la hoja del arma se había clavado considerablemente en su piel, el daño no era muy grave, puesto que el miembro conservaba su funcionalidad. Tomó distancia inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que a diferencia de los microbios a los que acababa de aplastar, el Shogun del Kagun tenía una noción más realista de sus alcances y sobretodo, era mucho más inteligente.

"No puedo creerlo, logró detener mi ataque que contenía el Chakra del Asura…" Pensó la pelirroja, mirando de reojo hacia la hoja ensangrentada de su arma

\- Shirona… ¡Atácame con el Shinpuuzan!- Infernape encaró a su enemiga con firmeza, mientras de la herida de su brazo escurría la sangre visiblemente

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Reaccionó desconcertada la Shogun

\- Mi cuerpo no es tan débil como piensas… Si realmente quieres matarme, deberás usar tus ataques más poderosos-

\- ¡Bien, como quieras!- Replicó Shirona, ya más tranquila -¡Entonces te concederé tu deseo y te haré mil pedazos!-

Levantó la hoja de su Katana hacia el cielo sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, mientras sobre ella el remolino del Fuuton más poderoso comenzaba a descender y a golpear su arma para concentrarse, terminando de preparar el Kenjutsu más poderoso. Infernape endureció la mirada y se puso en una extraña posición de guardia que dejaba su defensa abierta al tiempo que la Shogun del Fuugun empuñaba su arma con ambas manos y se lanzaba de forma súbita hacia él, preparando su ataque.

\- ¡Ahora sentirás el poder de mi Katana…! ¡Shinpuuzan!-

El golpe fue seco en el torso y las corrientes de Fuuton se encontraban con brutalidad en el cuerpo del Rey Mono, quien salió proyectado hacia el cielo en medio de ese poder devastador y un grito que quedó mudo porque las corriente de viento encontradas le impedían viajar al sonido por el aire, cayendo a espaldas de Shirona segundos después, cimbrando la tierra visiblemente con el impacto.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, dando por muerto a su enemigo.

\- Ese fue el final del Rey Mono…- Murmuró la Shogun, emulando a un sepulturero en tu tétrica labor, sin embargo su instinto la hizo voltear después de unos segundos -¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!-

Rimururu se encontraba curando a Infernape con el Shousen no Jutsu (Técnica de la Palma Mística). El simio ya estaba de pie con ayuda de la castaña, quien concentrada totalmente en su labor ignoraba el peligro latente que significaba el estar frente a la terrible Kami no Senshi. El Rey Mono endureció la mirada mientras volvía a posarla en la Shogun del Fuugun, quien de la sorpresa nuevamente había regresado a la furia. La pelirroja apretaba su puño libre delante de su rostro, tratando de mantenerse en sus cabales. Del cuerpo del Shogun del Kagun escurría la sangre visiblemente por decenas de pequeñas y profundas heridas hechas por el aire afilado del Jutsu de Shirona.

\- Te lo agradezco, Rimururu… ¡Ahora podré seguir peleando!- Infernape apretaba los dientes, símbolo de lo difícil que le resultaba mantenerse de pie tras el feroz ataque que acababa de recibir

\- ¡Pero no puedo curarte y restablecer tus fuerzas al mismo tiempo!- La Daimyo lucía visiblemente consternada por la situación

\- No, el Ninjutsu Médico no es nada…- Los dientes de la pelirroja trastabillaban debido a la fuerza que les imprimía -Aunque sea el Rey Mono debió de haber muerto con el Shinpuuzan…- Su mirada iracunda quedó clavada en el simio, quien frunció el ceño

\- Si voy a morir… Al menos puedo restablecer mi energía física y concentrarme totalmente en la defensa… Así que golpéame cuantas veces quieras, porque en esta pelea veremos qué se acaba primero, tu poder… ¡O mi vida!- El patético aspecto del simio contrastaba visiblemente con la fuerza que dejaban ver sus ojos

\- ¿Dijiste 'pelea'…?- Murmuró Shirona para sí misma, cerrando los ojos con desconcertante tranquilidad -Nunca… ¡Nunca subestimes el poder de la Kami no Senshi, maldita mascota de los humanos!- Bramó de forma imponente la pelirroja, mientras su Rinnegan comenzó a brillar intensamente.

La tierra comenzó a cimbrarse y varios fragmentos de rocas junto con el polvo del lugar se elevaban al cielo, mientras que el flujo del Asura en la Shogun se tornaba más violento, emanando de su cuerpo en forma de una intensa corriente que surgía en todas direcciones. Inmediatamente Rimururu e Infernape se cubrieron sus rostros con los antebrazos, tratando de no perder de vista a su imponente enemiga. El cuerpo de Shirona surgía una corriente de viento intenso que agitaba las ropas de todos…

\- ¡Parece que es muy orgullosa como para aceptar que no te venció con el primer ataque…!- Replicó la Daimyo con un grito para que su amigo pudiera oírla - ¡Pero qué energía tan sorprendente tiene…! ¡Infernape, en verdad eres atrevido! ¡No sabemos hasta dónde puedes llegar resistiendo de esta manera!-

\- Yo sé muy bien lo que hago- Replicó el simio con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la corriente de viento -Porque aunque sea de un millón a novecientos mil, Azula ha aumentado nuestras posibilidades de ganar al pelear sólo contra ella…- La castaña se mostró sorprendida, pero recuperó su semblante serio casi al instante

\- Es verdad… ¡No vamos a desperdiciar esfuerzo!- Rimururu asintió decidida

\- ¡Woah!- Bramaba la Shogun del Fuugun hacia el cielo, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba más y más de intensidad.

…

\- ¡Wuah…!- Naruto lanzó un alarido, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y por sus ojos cerrados escapaba un intenso resplandor

\- Naruto-kun… ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede-ttebane?!- Kushina se acercó a los barrotes con preocupación, al ver que el rubio sollozaba intensamente, arrodillado en el suelo

\- ¡Mi cuerpo está ardiendo…!- Un resplandor escapaba de sus ojos cerrados, mientras se llevaba las manos a la sienes -No sé qué es… ¡Pero ya no puedo soportarlo!-

Kushina, Genkai y Artemis lanzaron unos fuertes alaridos al salir proyectadas hacia el muro a sus espaldas, ya que el chico liberó una corriente violenta y súbita de Chakra por todo su cuerpo. Las Kunoichi y el gato impactaron de forma violenta, cayendo completamente inconscientes segundos después. Entonces Naruto se puso de pie, abriendo a su máxima capacidad sus ojos, mostrando su Rinnegan, el cual brillaba de forma sumamente intensa…

Tomó dos barrotes con sus manos y con ridícula facilidad los dobló para escapar de su encierro.

\- Tengo que irme… Alguien está llamándome…- Murmuró el chico, saliendo de la celda y comenzando a caminar de forma sumamente lenta hacia la salida.

Segundos después el felino albo recuperó el conocimiento, ya que su impacto había sido amortiguado por los generosos pechos de la Uzumaki. Entonces agitó violentamente su cabeza para recuperarse del aturdimiento, para ver con sorpresa que el chico a su cuidado se las había arreglado para escapar y de inmediato corrió hacia la salida con toda la intención de detenerlo, ya que continuaba caminando de forma pausada. Mordió con fuerza su pantalón una vez que lo alcanzó para tratar de detenerlo, pero el chico lo arrastraba con cada uno de sus lentos pasos.

…

\- ¡Infernape…!-

Ante la mirada llena de temor de Rimururu, Infernape recibía otra brutal estocada del Shinpuuzan de Shirona, mientras el suelo a su alrededor se cuarteaba y volaba al cielo en medio de las múltiples corrientes de viento. En una de las escasas paredes que había sobrevivido a la destrucción del Tenma Koufuku de la pelirroja, el Rey Mono se estrelló violentamente y la terminó de derribar, mientras las heridas cerradas recientemente por el Ninjutsu Médico de la princesa volvían a abrirse, liberando nuevamente y en ligeramente mayor medida el líquido vital.

El simio quedó en el suelo, parcialmente sepultado por los escombros. Shirona jadeaba ligeramente, ya que el Shinpuuzan era su mejor Jutsu y consumía una considerable cantidad de Chakra. Entonces la Shogun del Fuugun mostró sorpresa en su mirada, al ver que el otrora Shogun del Kagun comenzaba a levantarse lentamente…

\- ¡¿Es que acaso eres inmortal?! ¡Jamás hubo alguien que resistiera dos Shinpuuzan seguidos sin morir…!- Exclamó Shirona, a punto de perder los estribos

\- Ya habiendo visto el otro mundo una vez, no tengo ganas de regresar pronto…- En medio de la precaria situación, el simio esbozó una ligera sonrisa -Yo estoy muy seguro de que moriré pronto si sigues atacando… Pero si a cambio de mi vida pierdes poder, creo que vale la pena-

\- Ahora entiendo- La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a su enemigo -Así que tu verdadero objetivo no es ganar… ¡¿Estás renunciando a tu vida a cambio de debilitarme, aunque sea un poco?!- La respuesta de Infernape fue afilar su sonrisa -Increíble… Infernape, el Rey Mono… ¡¿Sacrificándose por los humanos?!-

\- Me parece que es lo único que puedo hacer… Si bajo tu poder, aunque sea un poco, cuando vengan a luchar nuestros amigos, ya no les será tan difícil enfrentarte…-

\- ¿Sus amigos…?- La expresión de Shirona se suavizó ligeramente

\- Así es, estoy seguro de que vendrán…- Replicó serio el simio, soportándole la mirada a la Kami no Senshi

"No entiendo cómo puede confiar tanto en los humanos… Y eso parece darle fuerzas… A pesar de que estoy usando el Rinnegan al máximo, ya no puedo someterlo con tanta facilidad como en el encuentro anterior"

"Debo ayudar a Infernape" Rimururu dio un paso adelante "¡Debo curarlo pronto!" La princesa comenzó a correr hacia el simio, pero se detuvo tras dar unos cuantos pasos debido a un estruendo súbito en el cielo -¿Eh…?-

La Daimyo de la Nación del Agua cayó al suelo mientras lanzaba un grito, ya que a escasos centímetros de ella un rayo caído del cielo había impactado contra el suelo apenas en un instante. Atónita por lo cerca que estuvo su muerte, su mirada quedó atrapada por un instante en el cráter que se había formado como resultado del impacto. Volteó todavía con miedo en su expresión a ver a la Shogun del Fuugun, quien parecía señalarla con el dedo.

\- Raigeki (Impacto Relámpago)…- Dijo Shirona con voz firme -Esa es la contraparte del Kamikaze y es tan precisa como letal… ¡No permitiré que sigas arruinando mis esfuerzos por acabar con Infernape!- La mirada de la castaña se encontró con el Doujutsu de la pelirroja -Gracias a ti fue que Naruto despertó el Rinnegan por primera vez… Pero te advierto que si das un paso más… ¡Te convertirás en polvo!- La Daimyo quedó paralizada con las palabras de la Shogun, quien regresó su atención al simio -Esta vez sólo será el golpe de gracia- Shirona levantó su Katana, tomando el mango con ambas manos -¡Muere, Infernape!- La Kami no Senshi tomó vuelo para lanzar la estocada mortal

\- ¡Detente, no lo hagas…!- Rimururu comenzó a correr hacia ellos

\- ¡No te acerques…!- Exclamó visiblemente contrariado el Rey Mono

\- Estúpida, has ignorado mi advertencia…- La Shogun orientó su mirada de reojo hacia la castaña -¡Raigeki!-

Rimururu quedó inmóvil, ya que en menos de un segundo todo a su alrededor se iluminó debido a que un rayo descendía del cielo directamente hacia ella. El Shogun del Kagun miraba impotente, ya que era imposible que la chica sobreviviera a un ataque de ese calibre…

Entonces de lo lejos, a una impresionante velocidad, salió volando un disco de metal verde, el cual se interpuso entre la princesa y el relámpago, recibiendo de lleno el brutal impacto, despidiendo la electricidad en todas direcciones a su alrededor, protegiendo a la Daimyo, tras lo que cayó a los pies de la asombrada Rimururu.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- La atención de Shirona se volcó totalmente en el objeto -Ese escudo es de… ¡Shiryu!- La Kami no Senshi, la princesa y el Rey Mono voltearon hacia la espalda de la humana para encontrarse con el Caballero Dragón, que ayudaba a mantenerse de pie a una cansada Azula cargándola con el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros

\- ¡Y Azula!- Exclamó alegre Rimururu

\- Así que lograste sobrevivir… Azula- Murmuró el simio, pero la aludida alcanzó a oírlo

\- Así es… Y lo mejor fue que pusimos a esos tres en su lugar- Replicó con una sonrisa y expresión cansada la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dices puras tonterías!- Replicó inmediatamente la Shogun, visiblemente indignada

\- Lo siento, pero no lo son- Intervino el azabache inmediatamente -De ser así, no estaríamos aquí- La mirada de la Kami no Senshi se endureció mientras parecía recuperar la calma

\- Entiendo… La única explicación que encuentro es que hayas atacado a Piccolo por la espalda, ya que tu armadura parece estar intacta- La pelirroja agregó, tratando de recuperar la calma

\- La Armadura del Dragón regresó a la vida con la sangre de Piccolo…-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La poca calma que había recuperado la Shogun, desapareció al instante

\- Antes de morir, me pidió que te ayudara y con sus últimas fuerzas le dio su sangre a mi ropaje, que había terminado destruido tras la batalla que sostuvimos, transmitiéndome sus deseos a través de esa sangre- Shiryu permanecía tranquilo

\- Esas son mentiras… ¡Piccolo jamás haría algo así por un humano!- Exclamó indignada la Kami no Senshi

\- Shirona… Piccolo me contó tu tragedia…- La voz del azabache se suavizó notoriamente mientras continuaba hablando -Que Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, y tú, decidieron hacer su vida lejos del mundo de los Ninja y que fueron los Uzumaki los que invocaron al Kyuubi aquí en Konoha hace trece años, así como la traición de casi todo tu equipo y la forma en cómo la aldea que defendiste con uñas y dientes te dio la espalda a pesar de que la salvaste de la extinción… Yo, yo puedo comprender su tristeza y también la ira que sientes, sé bien cómo ambas sensaciones queman tu alma, cómo duele- Shiryu cerró sus ojos adentrándose más en su propio sentir -Pero… No todos los humanos son así y tú deberías de saber bien eso, ya que ese alumno que dio su vida por ti y sobre todo, el hombre del que te enamoraste… ¡También eran humanos!- La pelirroja se mostró visiblemente impactada con las palabras del azabache -Tú viste el lado más hermoso y el lado más horrible de la humanidad al mismo tiempo, pero desaparecer a todos los humanos… ¡Es un error! Aunque lo consiguieras, jamás podrías cerrar esas cicatrices que siguen abiertas en tu corazón…-

\- Kh…- La expresión de la Shogun del Fuugun se ensombreció

\- Si realmente eres la madre de Naruto… Si en verdad lo quieres como a un hijo… ¿No deberías acercarte a él con el corazón de una humana?- El Caballero Dragón abrió sus ojos, clavando su mirada en Shirona -Yo creo que eso es lo que Minato habría querido…- Tras las palabras de Shiryu, la Kami no Senshi cerró los ojos con pesar, recordando a Taichi y sobre todo a Minato

\- Shirona… Shiryu tiene razón- El simio se reincorporó lentamente mientras la Shogun apretaba su puño derecho por aquellas palabras

\- Shirona…- Murmuró la Daimyo, conmovida por el aire de tristeza que emanaba de ella.

La pelirroja parecía totalmente perdida en una reflexión profunda, ya que agachó la cabeza y su rostro adquirió un semblante sereno. Era tal su ensimismamiento que parecía no estar en ese lugar…

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, el Caballero Dragón, el Rey Mono y la Daimyo permanecían expectantes al notar que tal vez las palabras del azabache habían logrado alcanzar su corazón. Fugazmente, el Escudo del Dragón voló de nuevo hacia su dueño, estableciéndose de nuevo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Entonces la castaña mayor se mostró ligeramente sorprendida, ya que la Shogun del Fuugun abrió los ojos de forma lenta, mostrando una mirada sombría. Su mano derecha sostenía con excesiva fuerza el mango de su Katana.

"Se… Se siente una extraño Chakra en Shirona, el cual es incomprensible" La Daimyo parpadeó confundida

\- Siendo así… ¡Dejaré de ser humana por completo!- Azula, Rimururu, Infernape y Shiryu se pusieron en guardia, tras el sorpresivo grito de la pelirroja -¡No importa cuántas tonterías me digan, ninguna de ellas me permitirá ver a Minato de nuevo!- Súbitamente clavó su arma en el suelo -Ahora mi único deseo es exterminar a todos los humanos junto a mi hijo… ¡Sólo así no volverán a lastimarme!- La Shogun se encorvó ligeramente -Y eso… Los incluye a ustedes-

\- ¿Qué sucede? Su aspecto comienza a cambiar…- La castaña menor miraba expectante a la madre de su amigo

"Tendré a mí hijo, así deba convertirme en 'eso'…" Los puños de Shirona estaban tan tensados que incluso se hirió sus propias manos, mientras miraba hacia el frente

\- ¿Eh…? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Mientras los cuatro rodeaban a la pelirroja, Shiryu notó las leves hemorragias que surgían de los puños de su enemiga, cuya sangre comenzaba a gotear al suelo

\- ¡Su sangre roja se torna púrpura, cómo la de los dragones!- Exclamó Rimururu visiblemente asustada, notando la mencionada transformación del líquido vital de la Kami no Senshi

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Exclamó Azula, visiblemente contrariada

\- ¡Wuah…!- Gritó al aire Shirona mientras el Chakra violeta se libera de su cuerpo en forma de un gran estallido en todas direcciones…

Todo el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse y las contadas construcciones que permanecían de pie terminaron por colapsarse…

Mientras los fragmentos más pequeños de roca y tierra comenzaban a elevarse al cielo, el Chakra que rodeaba a Shirona, ahora en forma de una intensas llamas, cambiaba al tono verde del Preta para alternarse al Asura y comenzar un ciclo de intermitencia entre ambos.

Lentamente su piel adquiría una sutil coloración celeste…

Sus dientes estaban apretados con tal fuerza que incluso rechinaban de forma audible para todos. Entonces sus Rinnegan comenzaron a brillar intensamente, hasta quedar totalmente en blanco mientras su musculatura comenzó a remarcarse notoriamente y su Chakra comenzaba a adquirir lentamente una tonalidad dorada. El suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a vencerse, formándose lentamente un cráter. Pequeños relámpagos comenzaron a manifestarse por toda su anatomía. El cielo tronaba con fuerza y el viento comenzaba a revolver violentamente las nubes ante tan notorio cambio…

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Qué es lo que piensa hacer!- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego no podía creer lo que estaba pasado justo frente a sus ojos

\- El cuerpo de Shirona está…- Murmuró la Daimyo

\- ¡Está cambiando!- Complementaron involuntariamente los Shogun traidores al Tengun.

El cabello de la Shogun comenzó a extenderse hasta alcanzar la media espalda, momento en que se detuvo el proceso. Los ojos en blanco de la Kami no Senshi finalmente comenzaron a recuperar su apariencia original de seis coronas rodeando a la pupila, si bien ahora presentaban una coloración dorada al igual que el Chakra que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Lentamente todo el ambiente comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, una vez que la sorpresiva transformación de Shirona se detuvo. Todos ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando la Shogun finalmente clavó su ahora indiferente mirada en los tres humanos. Un halo de Chakra dorado rodeaba su cuerpo, dándole un aire divino, disipándose cómo una llama al extinguirse después de unos segundos.

\- Kh…- Azula apretaba los dientes para contener el terror que la invadía

\- Acaso… ¡¿Acaso esa es la verdadera apariencia del Kami no Senshi?!- Exclamó Infernape, expectante

\- Así es…- Replicó con imponente calma la pelirroja de ojos ahora dorados -Es la máxima forma del Kami no Senshi, que combina los Rikudou (Seis Caminos) del Samsara… ¡Esta es la forma Rinnejin (Hombre del Samsara)!-

\- ¡¿El Rikudou del Samsara…?!- Repitió incrédula la castaña mayor

"Es un Chakra impresionante… Jamás había visto algo así" La castaña menor miraba casi fascinada a su enemiga

\- ¡Azula, ve inmediatamente con Naruto!- Shiryu sacó a la alumna de Ryu de su ensimismamiento

\- ¡¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?!- Azula estaba visiblemente desconcertada por las palabras del azabache -¡Yo también pelearé!-

\- ¡No seas imbécil! ¡¿No comprendes que su cuerpo está lleno de un poder más allá de nuestra imaginación?!- El Caballero estaba visiblemente nervioso -¡Además tú te especializas en Ninjutsu, alguien como tú sólo nos va a estorbar!-

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- Replicó visiblemente indignada la aludida

\- ¡No te preocupes, Azula! ¡Yo puedo apoyarlos!- Rimururu se acercó, visiblemente decidida

\- ¡Así es!- Infernape se colocó al lado de sus amigos -Encárgate de Naruto y cuando tengas oportunidad… ¡Llévatelo lejos de aquí!-

\- ¡Maldición…! ¡Está bien!- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego ladeó el rostro, desairando las palabras de sus amigos y se dio media vuelta, lista para ir hacia el búnker donde se ocultaba Naruto -¡Los estaré esperando!- Las palabras de la castaña menor provocaron que la atención de la Rinnejin quedara puesta en ella

\- ¡Cuidado…!- Exclamó la Daimyo con miedo.

Justo cuando Azula estaba por adentrarse en las ruinas de la Torre Hokage y volteó de reojo sobre su hombro izquierdo, un haz de luz surgió del ojo derecho de la pelirroja y atravesó con absurda facilidad el hombro derecho de la alumna de Ryu, quien cayó de boca al suelo con una expresión de incredulidad pura en el rostro. Shiryu y Rimururu se mostraron atónitos por la facilidad para liberar ese ataque por parte de la nueva Shirona…

En cambio Infernape se notaba sumamente enfurecido.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarla por la espalda?!- La mirada de la Shogun se posó al instante en el indignado simio

\- El Rinnejin sólo destruye al enemigo delante de él, como cualquier bestia- Replicó tranquilamente la Kami no Senshi -Ahora ni siquiera puedo controlar mi flujo de Chakra… No importa si delante de mí se encuentra un microbio o un Uzumaki, ya no hay diferencia…- Shirona apretó su puño izquierdo -Yo se los advertí- Liberó sus dedos, pero inmediatamente los contrajo cual garras de una bestia salvaje -Y me tomaron a la ligera… ¡Ahora sentirán la desesperación!-

De un momento a otro, la Shogun desapareció de la mirada de ambos Shogun traidores…

Reapareció delante de un sorprendido Shiryu, a quien le dio un brutal golpe en la boca del estómago. Antes de que el azabache pudiera siquiera reaccionar al impacto, recibió un segundo ataque, ahora por la espalda, en forma de un golpe de espada lanzado con la mano izquierda de la Kami no Senshi, cayendo de forma pesada al suelo mientras el Escudo del Dragón se desprendía de su brazo y salía proyectado al aire. Entonces el Rey Mono se lanzó hacia la pelirroja, sujetando el escudo del azabache en el aire con ambas manos y tomando vuelo en el recorrido para golpear a Shirona en la cabeza con él. La portadora del Rinnegan ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Simplemente con el dorso de su mano derecha lanzó un golpe hacia la defensa, destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos ante la incredulidad del simio, quien se detuvo en seco al ver tal demostración de fuerza.

Para los alcances humanos, el escudo de la Armadura del Dragón era totalmente indestructible.

\- Pero qué…- Infernape miraba el fragmento del escudo que todavía sostenía en sus manos, con su cara invadida por el asombro-¡Agh…!-

La sangre del Rey Mono salió de su espalda junto con la mano izquierda de la Kami no Senshi, ya que ella había atravesado a su enemigo a la altura de la boca de estómago tras dar una media vuelta en el mismo movimiento, aprovechando que el simio se había quedado sin defensa. La expresión era de incredulidad mezclada con dolor y los vasos capilares de sus ojos se resaltaron visiblemente cuando Shirona lo dejó suspendido en el aire. Aquél cruento espectáculo horrorizó visiblemente a la Daimyo y a Shiryu. Mientras el azabache hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie tras los ataques de fuerza inaudita recibido, la castaña mayor corrió hacia el simio para intentar ayudarlo. Entonces la Shogun estiró su mano libre hacia la Princesa de la Nación del Agua.

\- ¡Shinra Tensei!-

Sin poder oponer resistencia alguna, Rimururu salió disparada con fuerza hacia una pila de escombros de un par de metros tanto de altura como de profundidad, quedando sepultada en ella. Antes de que el Shogun del Suigun terminara de reincorporarse, Shirona le lanzó a Infernape agitando en forma súbita el brazo con el que lo había atravesado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ya completamente vencidos, quedando bocarriba el simio y bocabajo el humano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para orientar sus miradas hacia su imponente enemiga. Entonces de entre aquellos escombros emergió la Daimyo, jadeando visiblemente por el esfuerzo que había hecho para escapar de su sepultura, pero apenas y podía sostenerse con ambas manos recargadas en el suelo…

Se veía visiblemente lastimada.

\- Maldición…- Murmuró el Caballero Dragón, apretando los dientes

\- Kh… Si sigue así….- Susurró débilmente Azula, desde su precaria posición -Nos matará a todos…-

\- No… No hay manera de vencerla, aún estando en las mejores condiciones- Dijo el azabache en medio de su agonía

\- Su fuerza está fuera de nuestros alcances- Agregó Infernape mientras hacia una mueca de dolor -Es una súper humana, con el Chakra de un demonio infernal y la fuerza de un gran dragón-

\- ¡Ustedes todavía no han visto todo!- Súbitamente la Shogun del Fuugun voló hacia el cielo, quedándose suspendida a varios metros del suelo -Voy a borrarlos de la existencia con el ataque que sólo un Kami no Senshi en esta etapa puede ejecutar…-

Entonces Shirona colocó sus manos delante de ella, con sus dedos extendidos y delante de las palmas prontamente comenzó a reunirse un intenso Chakra dorado en forma de una pequeña esfera que rápidamente iba aumentando de tamaño…

\- Shinra Banshou (Cubriendo Totalmente Los Bosques y Diez Mil Cosas)…-

\- No… No conozco el Jutsu, pero debe tener un poder inimaginable- Murmuró débilmente la Daimyo mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente

\- Maldita… ¡Va a destruir todo el lugar!- Exclamó el Rey Mono

\- ¡Tenemos que impedirlo!- Replicó también el Dragón Shiryu

\- Están sentenciados- Susurró fría la pelirroja mientras continuaba preparando su ataque -Al transformarme en Rinnejin, nadie en este mundo es capaz de enfrentarme… ¡Ahora desaparezcan!-

Rimururu, Shiryu e Infernape simplemente cerraron los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero para su desconcierto pasaron los segundos y simplemente no sucedía nada. La Daimyo fue la primera en abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de que por alguna razón la Shogun había detenido su ataque. La volteó a ver y notó que a su vez, la Rinnejin miraba algo en el suelo con marcado interés…

Orientó su mirada de reojo y por fin vio a Naruto, parado cerca de Azula, mirando con curiosidad a la mujer que levitaba en el aire.

\- Naruto…- Shirona lucía visiblemente sorprendida

\- Kh… Naruto- Murmuró Shiryu, volteando con dificultad hacia el chico

\- ¿C-Cómo pudo, escapar de la c-celda…?- Agregó Rimururu con dificultad

\- Naruto…- El chico se le quedó viendo a la imponente pelirroja, quien descendió violentamente y se posó frente a él, apenas a unos metros de distancia

"¡No…!" Infernape se notaba visiblemente preocupado

"Maldición, al fin se encontraron" Pensó la princesa menor, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro -¡Escucha Naruto, tienes que huir!- Azula tomó el pie derecho del rubio, tratando de llamar su atención

\- Usted… ¿Usted era quien me estaba llamando?- Preguntó tímidamente el rubio, ignorando las advertencias de la chica a sus pies

\- Así es…- Replicó tranquilamente la Rinnejin

\- ¿Y-Y quién es usted?- Naruto se notaba tímido, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no temiera

\- Yo… Yo soy tu madre- El chico se mostró visiblemente sorprendido con la respuesta de la imponente mujer

\- Pero usted… Se ve diferente a mí… Me, me asusta…- Si bien la pelirroja se mostró sorprendida, cerró los ojos y recuperó la calma que tenía en su forma normal

\- Ciertamente mi cuerpo ahora es diferente al de un humano y realmente somos bastante diferentes…- La calma de la Shogun se le contagió al chico -Sin embargo, mira…- Las orbes doradas comenzaron a brillar, recibiendo respuesta de las orbes violentas de Naruto en forma de un resplandor similar

\- ¡Ambos Rinnegan están brillando!- Gritó la alumna de Ryu, visiblemente sorprendida

\- ¡Ya veo, entonces no me estaba mintiendo!- El rubio sonrió alegre

\- Nuestros ojos son la prueba, representan el vínculo irrompible entre tú y yo… No importa lo diferentes que seamos por fuera, siempre seremos madre e hijo- La Kami no Senshi abrió sus brazos, como si deseara que su hijo se arrojase a ellos -Yo soy tu madre…-

\- Madre…- El chico se conmovió visiblemente.

Era un momento dichoso para Shirona…

Finalmente podría volver a abrazar al pequeño que le había sido injustamente arrebatado de los brazos por aquella alumna malagradecida que la había traicionado. El fruto de su amor con Minato finalmente estaba a su alcance a pesar de que lo creyó muerto por años. Ya nadie sería capaz de interrumpir aquél momento y por fin, podría reunirse con su hijo. Entonces su rostro se transformó casi instantáneamente de aquella expresión conmovida casi al borde de las lágrimas en una expresión de furia casi infinita.

Jadeando visiblemente, Azula se había puesto de pie, interponiéndose entre Naruto y la Rinnejin.

\- ¡Azula…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos Shiryu, Infernape y Rimururu desde sus precarias posiciones

\- ¡A un lado…!- Bramó la pelirroja, nuevamente con el tono de voz imponente de su transformación - ¡¿A estas alturas crees que una escoria como tú puede interferir de alguna manera?!-

\- Yo sé bien que no puedo hacer nada…- Murmuró la chica, con expresión firme -Pero aún así voy a intentarlo… ¡Porque soy la única que sigue de pie!-

\- No, detente… ¡No pelees contra Shirona!- Gritó Shiryu desde su precaria posición

\- ¡Eso es…! ¡Te mataré!- Exclamó Shirona, apenas conteniendo la furia que casi la dominaba completamente, ante una visiblemente intimidada Azula -Ahora soy una Rinnejin y el Chakra que tengo ahora es el Rinnedou (Camino de la Transmigración), la mezcla del Asura y el Preta… Si te atrevieras a atacarme simplemente me defenderé de tal forma que todos los que están aquí sean reducidos a cenizas, con excepción de mi hijo… Eso apenas intentes enfrentarme-

\- Kh…- La princesa menor se encorvó ligeramente ante la amenaza

\- Al encontrar a Naruto, mi corazón humano vuelve a dominar… Esta es tu última oportunidad… ¡Entrégamelo ya o te convertiré en polvo…!- La castaña iba a responder, cuanto sintió la mano de Naruto en su brazo

\- Déjalo ya, amiga…- Azula miraba confundida al chico -Ella es mi madre y debo obedecerla- Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la chica, quien se mostró temblorosa y frágil, casi al borde del llanto

-¡No te lo llevarás!- Naruto se mostró sorprendido cuando la chica lo abrazó con marcado sentimiento -¡No puedes llevarte a nuestro Naruto…!- Las palabras de la princesa menor, llamaron a su vez la atención de la Shogun

\- ¿'Nuestro Naruto'?- Repitió confundida Shirona

\- Si no fuera por su terquedad, Rimururu habría muerto… Si no fuera por su esfuerzo y dedicación, Hinata y Nami seguirían siendo personas mediocres y débiles… Si no fuera por su voluntad de salir adelante en la adversidad, Shiryu e Infernape seguirían en la oscuridad…- La chica luchaba con todas su fuerzas por contener el llanto -Y si no fuera por este necio cabeza dura… De no ser por él… ¡Yo me hubiera convertido en una persona egocéntrica, solitaria y cruel, que despreciaría a los demás!- Azula volteó hacia Shirona sin soltar a su amigo, encarándola con valor -Desde que él intervino en nuestras vidas, nuestro destino cambió…- El chico estaba visiblemente conmovido por las palabras de la chica que lo había hecho llorar cerca de las ruinas de Uzushio -Es gracias a él que hemos llegado tan lejos… ¡Él es el pilar que sostiene nuestros corazones!- Nuevamente la princesa se aferró a su amigo -Y de sólo pensar, que podría convertirse en nuestro enemigo… De ver que nos lo arrebataras justo frente a nuestros ojos…- Finalmente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus orbes color miel -¡No me rendiré así como él lo nunca lo hace!- La Daimyo, el Caballero Dragón y el Rey Mono miraban visiblemente conmovidos a la alumna de Ryu e incluso la pelirroja cerró los ojos por un instante en señal de respeto

\- Comprendo… Te daré una muerte honorable entonces- Con firmes pasos que incluso desquebrajaban y sumían el suelo bajo ellos, la Kami no Senshi comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo y aquella chica

\- ¡No lo hagas Azula…!- Gritó el simio con desesperación -¡Ya no le queda humanidad alguna!-

\- Maldición… ¡Azula!- Shiryu se sentía totalmente impotente al haber llegado a su límite y ser incapaz de ponerse de pie

\- No… Azula…- Rimururu también miraba ese escalofriante momento, sabiendo que cualquier intento suyo por ayudar sería inútil

"¡¿Qué hago?!" La chica lucia visiblemente acongojada "¡Ya no tengo energía ni Chakra…! Y definitivamente no puedo huir… Sólo me quedaría tratar de golpearla" La Rinnejin continuaba su andar, mientras la chica se veía gradualmente superada por la desesperación "Acaso… ¿No hay nada más que se pueda hacer?" El sudor frío recorría su rostro visiblemente "¡Claro que sí! Porque si me vence terminará llevándose a Naruto… ¡No debo rendirme! Piensa Azula, piensa…" Colocó al asustado chico tras de ella, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación "Ryu-sensei… ¿Usted qué haría? ¿Cómo enfrentaría a un enemigo de este nivel?" La mirada de Shirona se entrecerró con regocijo, sabiéndose la ganadora de antemano "¡Respóndame!" Azula recordó inconscientemente la batalla entre Ryu y Orochimaru, mostrándose sorprendida "Ah… Eso es… Sí hay una forma, pero si hago eso…" La chica volteó hacia su amigo, quien se mostraba asustado, encorvándose por instinto y entonces lo decidió -No te preocupes- El rubio volteó a ver a la castaña, quien se mostró confiada mientras lo miraba con expresión orgullosa -Al final, todo estará bien...- El chico la miró confundida -Toma- La chica tomó el tocado que coronaba su cabello y se lo dio a Naruto -Itachi me la regaló cuando tenía siete años y ya era parte de mí…- De inmediato orientó su mirada hacia la Shogun y luego empujó a Naruto hacia un costado -¡Más te vale cuidarla!- Sorpresivamente se lanzó de frente hacia la Shogun -¡Ahora!-

\- ¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!- Exclamó incrédulo el simio

\- ¡¿Estás loca, Azula?!- El azabache miraba incrédulo

\- Así parece…- La Rinnejin se detuvo para esperar a su enemiga -No había visto a nadie tan estúpido, intentando lo imposible…- La chica tomó su capa de Akatsuki de la parte del botón que la sostenía en sus hombros durante su trayectoria -No quisiera presenciar este patético suicidio…- Shirona tomó vuelo con su puño derecho -¡Pero te haré pedazos de un golpe!-

…

Con determinación en su rostro, Azula se lanzó de frente hacia aquellos intimidantes ojos dorados a sabiendas de que no tenía posibilidad alguna contra una enemiga de ese calibre. Entonces de la silueta imponente de Shirona surgió una sombra que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el pecho de la princesa y en una escena horrible, primero sus costillas salieron proyectadas al aire y posteriormente su corazón, su hígado y demás vísceras del torso volaron en pedazos mientras la sangre salía proyectada hacia el cielo. Con una mueca de un grito ahogado, la castaña comenzó a caer hacia la oscuridad…

Estaba muerta.

\- ¡No…!- Una agitada Kushina despertó tras aquella horrible pesadilla -¿Qué…? ¿Acaso fue un sueño?- La Uzumaki lucía visiblemente desconcertada -No… Eso fue demasiado real… ¡Azula-chan-ttebane…!- Inmediatamente la pelirroja se reincorporó y todavía algo desorientada corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida del búnker.

…

\- ¡Undofuujin!-

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Azula hizo gala de una milimétrica precisión para realizar el Jikkukan Ninjutsu y transportarse justo antes de que el golpe de la pelirroja le destrozara el cuerpo. Reapareció detrás de la Shogun del Fuugun y logró clavar los cuatro dedos principales de ambas manos en las sienes de una incrédula Kami no Senshi, quedando a su espalda. Inmediatamente comenzaron a surgir pequeñas chispas del lugar donde los dedos se habían clavado en la carne de Shirona.

\- ¡Imposible…!- Exclamó sorprendida la otra castaña -¡Eso es…!-

De los dedos de Azula surgían los pequeños relámpagos, mientras que de la carne de Shirona comenzaba a surgir la sangre. La Kunoichi se sostenía de su enemiga únicamente de sus dedos, pero montó su hombro con la pierna izquierda, mientras las pequeñas descargas aumentaban tanto de frecuencia como de intensidad. Con desconcierto, la Rinnejin tomó los brazos de la princesa, haciendo fuerza para liberarse, pero a pesar de hacerlo con su monstruosa fuerza, Azula se mantenía firme en su objetivo.

Los relámpagos aumentaban su intensidad, mitigando el esfuerzo de Shirona por liberarse.

\- ¡No puedo quitarla!- Bramó iracunda la Rinnejin -¡Se supone que sólo eres una mísera Kunoichi y aplasté a microbios mucho más fuertes que tú!-

\- ¡Claro que no puedes!- Replicó la chica con los dientes apretados, señal del esfuerzo titánico que estaba haciendo -En las puntas de mis dedos estoy concentrando el Chakra en el que estoy convirtiendo mi propia vida… ¡Y no pienso soltarte!-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso vas…?! ¡¿Vas a…?!- La pelirroja se mostró sorprendida visiblemente

\- ¡Si eso es…!- Rimururu endureció la mirada -¡Shishae no Tamuke (Tributo a la Muerte)!-

\- ¡No puede ser!- Replicó la Shogun, tratando de recuperar la calma -¡Ese Jutsu es exclusivo de los Ninsou (Monjes Ninja) y si lo usa una Kunoichi como tú…!-

\- ¡Así es! ¡Se supone que sólo los Ninsou tiene posibilidad de sobrevivir a él!- Replicó la alumna de Ryu con firmeza -¡Y si alguien más lo usa no podrá sobrevivir! ¡Incluso puedo terminar hecha polvo si lo ejecuto mal…! Morir como Ryu-sensei…- La expresión decidida de la castaña se suavizó -La admiro con toda mi alma, pero… Habría preferido no morir como ella-

\- ¡Detente ya Azula!- El azabache estaba visiblemente descontrolado

\- ¡Es cierto!- Agregó el simio -¡No sabemos si eso funcionará contra ella!-

\- ¡Claro que funcionará…!- La expresión de Azula se endureció visiblemente -No importa que ahora tenga ese dichoso Rinnedou a su alrededor… Convertir la vida en energía es la forma más fuerte del espíritu de lucha… Y con suficiente de ese espíritu, mi Chakra podrá superar esa barrera… ¡Ella misma fue tan idiota como para decírmelo cuando la vimos por primera vez!-

"¡¿No dejó escapar ese detalle?!" Pensó desconcertada la Rinnejin

\- Además, no moriré en vano…- La chica cerró los ojos suavemente, adoptando una expresión solemne -Moriré por los héroes que salvarán al mundo del Tengun… Moriré por mi amada Nación del Fuego…- Aquella expresión serena cambio por una sonrisa altiva y presuntuosa -Y sobre todo, moriré por mi mejor amigo…-

\- No lo hagas…- La Daimyo seguía con expectación el forcejeo entre Azula y Shirona

\- ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo, Azula!- Gritó impotente el pelinegro

\- Ah…- Naruto miraba desconcertado lo que sucedía en torno a él "Yo vi algo parecido antes…" Inconscientemente recordó la escena donde Ryu sacrificó su vida para intentar acabar con Orochimaru "Y fue muy triste…" Sin darse cuenta, el rubio apretó fuertemente el tocado que sostenía en su mano derecha "Tengo que hacer algo…" El chico temblaba visiblemente, apretando los dientes

\- ¡Wuah…!- La Shogun agitó su cuerpo visiblemente, tratando de forzar a Azula a soltarla con el movimiento, pero la princesa fuera de la expresión de sorpresa que esbozó, no soltó para nada a su enemiga -¡Entonces te arrancaré el brazo!- Con ambas manos tomó el brazo derecho de la chica

\- ¡No te voy a soltar por nada del mundo…!- Apenas una expresión firme se formó en la cara de la alumna de Ryu, una descarga más intensa se dio entre sus dedos y la carne de la Shogun

\- ¡Woah…!- Lanzó Shirona su alarido al cielo, soltándola

\- Shiryu, Rimururu, Infernape…- Era notorio el esfuerzo que hacia Azula por convertir su vida en ese intenso Chakra para evitar que la pelirroja se liberara -Cuiden de Ukitsu y Touma…-

\- ¡Azula…!- La impotencia era visible en el rostro de Shiryu

\- Naruto…- La chica volteó hacia donde su compañero miraba visiblemente intimidado el devenir de los acontecimientos -¡Naruto!- Finalmente la princesa rompió a llorar visiblemente, mientras sonreía triste -Estoy por dar mi vida por ti y no me puedes recordar… ¡Al final sigues siendo el enano cretino del primer día!-

\- Yo…- El chico no sabía qué hacer o qué decir

\- Gracias por pasar tanto tiempo conmigo…- La chica bajó su mirada mientras sus ojos se ocultaban en la sombra que producía su rostro…

Se imaginó a sí misma corriendo en una extensa pradera llena de flores y plantas junto a su animoso amigo con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro, quien señalaba hacia donde salía el sol que llenaba de luz el lugar.

Azula recordó todos los momentos que vivió junto al chico…

Desde sus peleas y su animadversión inicial, pasando por los tres días de entrenamiento del chico del Rinnegan junto a Ryu, el comienzo y la forma de tan peculiar amistad, el compartir un sueño casi idéntico, el cómo algo tan simple como pescar terminaba en una competencia para ellos. Las dificultades y peripecias que habían pasado durante su viaje, las batallas contra Infernape, Shiryu, Tung y Shirona.

Todos los recuerdos que vivieron juntos, se avivaron en su mente durante un instante efímero…

 _Discúlpame, pero ya no viajaré a tu lado…_

\- ¡Shishae no Tamuke…!-

\- ¡Woah…!- Shirona lanzó un alarido sumamente intenso, que incluso hizo retumbar la tierra por un instante.

La alumna de Ryu y la Rinnejin se vieron rodeadas instantáneamente por un intenso resplandor que las rodeó y tras una explosión de luz que adoptó una forma circular, surgió una amplia columna de luz que comenzó a extenderse hacia el cielo, abriéndose paso entre las nubes y provocando una corriente de viento a su alrededor que proyectaba el polvo del lugar en todas direcciones y la tierra se cimbraba por el intenso Chakra destructivo liberado por el Jutsu suicida de Azula…

…

 **Notas**

La batalla con Piccolo, como se ha visto, ha dejado marcado a Shiryu y también su armadura ha recibido una nueva vida a través de la sangre del hombre verde. La nueva evolución de la armadura sería el equivalente al de la Armadura del Dragón en el canon de Saint Seiya durante la Saga de Hades.

En cuanto a la demostración de Infernape, hay que recordar que el simio es mucho más resistente que cualquiera de los Ninja de Konoha que fue vencido por la Shogun del Fuugun. La comparativa entre la forma como ambos sometieron con facilidad a Shizune y lo que esta representa en el círculo de Ninja humanos es la muestra de ello. También he mostrado la forma en cómo trabaja el Asura, con la intención de mostrar que si bien lo hace forma similar al Susanoo del canon que adopta, es más una forma de aumentar el alcance y la capacidad destructiva a cambio de volver más vulnerable, por decirlo de alguna manera, al usuario.

No quiero plasmar el poder de este Rinnegan como algo totalmente invencible, pero a su vez si quiero ponerlo como algo sumamente superior al Rinnegan del canon que debo decirlo con sinceridad, me decepcionó un poco en cuanto a sus alcances. La transformación de Rinnejin es el paso más alto de transformación del Kami no Senshi, algo que va más allá de los poderes mostrados hasta ahora, pero que no es comparativamente hablando, como la transformación por ejemplo, del Supersaiyajin en Dragon Ball. Este nuevo nivel tiene connotaciones más profundas para Shirona que el simplemente transformarse para ser más poderosa.

Finalmente, la forma en cómo Azula logra sorprender a la pelirroja, se debe a que inevitablemente Shirona se confía, más en el nivel que ha alcanzado actualmente y da por hecho que no hay forma de que la chica lograra siquiera herirla y eso lo aprovecha inconscientemente la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, llevando su vida al límite… Como bien dijo Piccolo: se defendió como gato panza arriba, en ese momento realmente la chica estaba cara a cara con la muerte y si bien han sido varios los Ninja de Konoha que cayeron ante Shirona, sólo ella estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a morir para proteger a su amigo.

Las palabras de Azula hacen referencia tanto a la forma como directa e indirectamente Naruto ha influido en los destinos de todos, siendo su caso de forma indirecta al principio, tras salvar a Rimururu y provocar que Ryu fuera a Konoha a entrenarlo, desencadenando toda la historia. Su reacción tal vez sea vea un poco extraña, pero hay que considerar el gran avance de esta Azula en cuanto a lo afectivo a diferencia de su contraparte del canon de Avatar y sobretodo, que de una u otra forma, la chica y el rubio se complementaban debido a sus formas de ser tan diferentes, lo que derivó en una peculiar, pero sincera y sólida amistad.


	35. XXXIII: Sobrepasando los vínculos

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Una disculpa, aunque realmente ésta vez no demoré realmente por mis problemas… Oh bueno, sí. No hice en fecha y forma el pago del internet, por lo que me sin servicio. Para terminar, a partir de ésta entrega no tengo forma para saber cuándo estarán listos los siguientes capítulos, pero espero tardarme lo menos posible.

Bien, ahora los reviews:

 **animebot02:** Pues gracias, es halagador.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias. La pelea que está por empezar será de un nivel distinto a lo que ha pasado antes en el fic.

 **dragon titanico:** Podría definirse así lo de Infernape vs Shirona, ya que el mono sabe sobre leyendas e historias de otros mundos y al saber sobre el alcance real de la pelirroja, no se lanza de frente al matadero como los Ninja de Konoha.

Bien, vamos a la historia:

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

 _Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos._

" _Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_ "

…

 **XXXIII: Sobrepasando los vínculos.**

…

\- ¡Azula…!-

Rimururu, Infernape, Shiryu y Naruto se unieron en un grito de incredulidad cuando aquella explosión terminó de detonar y la corriente de viento formada por ella se abría paso en todas direcciones, levantando el considerable polvo del lugar junto con rocas pequeñas, las cuales salían proyectadas al aire. En ese momento fue que Kushina finalmente salió de la entrada subterránea al búnker, para observar visiblemente sorprendida aquél pilar de luz elevándose hasta donde la vista dejaba ver.

\- Oh, por Kami-ttebane- Murmuró asombrada la Uzumaki

\- Estúpida…- Shiryu golpeó el suelo con rabia

"Lo recuerdo todo…" Naruto sujetó con fuerza el tocado que le había dejado su amiga como recuerdo "Ahora puedo recordar, Azula… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" El chico se mordió su labio inferior, agachando la cabeza ligeramente -¡Azula!- Estalló el rubio con visible pesar -¡Lo lamento tanto!-

\- Naruto… Al parecer recuperó la memoria- La Princesa de la Nación del Agua comenzó a aplicar Ninjutsu Médico en su propio cuerpo

\- ¡Discúlpame!- Gritó el chico con visible impotencia hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido su amiga

\- Le habló a Azula… Al parecer recuperó la memoria- Susurró entre dientes el simio

\- Pero no era necesario que ella se sacrificara…- Agregó Shiryu con marcado pesar.

Finalmente el pilar de luz comenzó a perder anchura a la par de la disminución de la corriente de viento, que lentamente comenzó a amainar. Cuando aquél resplandor ascendente desapareció, reveló un considerable cráter de varios metros de profundidad y diámetro, el cual se encontraba humeante. Rimururu, Shiryu e Infernape cerraron sus ojos con pesar, al ver que de Azula y Shirona no había quedado ni siquiera el polvo. El rubio se mantuvo sereno, mientras trataba de encontrar aunque fuera algún rastro de su amiga.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una sombra que se proyectaba al suelo y por curiosidad volteó al origen…

Su rostro adquirió inmediatamente una expresión de marcado asombro e incredulidad. Al notar aquél semblante, tanto la Daimyo como el Caballero Dragón orientaron su mirada hacia el mismo punto que su amigo. Sobre ellos, varios metros arriba, Shirona observaba fríamente a su hijo, sosteniendo con su mano derecha de la pierna izquierda a una Azula que no se movía en lo absoluto…

\- ¡No puede ser…!- La castaña exclamó consternada -¡Ni siquiera sirvió que Azula haya dado su vida!-

\- ¿Entonces ni siquiera el Shishae no Tamuke tiene efecto sobre ella?- Murmuró atónito el Rey Mono

\- La verdad es que el Shishae no Tamuke si puede sobrepasar el Rinnedou…- Replicó la pelirroja con majestuosa e intimidante tranquilidad -Sin embargo la fuerza de esta mocosa no fue la suficiente… Luego de terminar de convertir su vida en Chakra, tuvo que hacer una leve pausa para generar la explosión y fue en ese momento que escapé…- Shirona liberó su mano, dejando caer el cadáver de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego al suelo, que impacto haciendo un ruido seco y levantando ligeramente el polvo

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- El azabache miró con marcado odio a la Kami no Senshi

\- Tal vez las mocosas de los Doujutsu pudieron haber obtenido un mejor resultado, siendo más poderosas…- La Rinnejin observó despectivamente el cuerpo sin vida de Azula -Al final, esa chiquilla murió como la basura que siempre fue-

\- Kh…- Naruto volteó a ver con visible rabia en su mirada a su madre, al entender que también había vencido a sus queridas Nami y Hina

\- Shirona… Maldita…- Bramó entre dientes Infernape

\- Shirona… ¡Lo pagarás!- Exclamó Shiryu desde su precaria posición

\- ¡Miau…!-

\- ¡Artemis, detente!-

Tomando a todos por sorpresa y usando la cabeza de una confundida Kushina como plataforma, el felino albo pegó un salto espectacular y se lanzó con visible furia y las garras liberadas hacia la Kami no Senshi, quien sin molestarse siquiera en enfocar sus legendarios ojos en el gato, le dio un manotazo despectivo que lo mandó a estrellarse justo en el torso del cadáver de Azula. Shirona cerró su ojo derecho y con el izquierdo enfocó al pequeño felino, que había quedado totalmente fuera de combate.

\- Muere…-

Del orbe abierto emergió un haz de luz que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el indefenso felino, ante la impotencia de todos. Entonces la pelirroja esbozó algo parecido a una mueca de sorpresa cuando notó que Naruto se había interpuesto en su ataque, recibiendo aquél rayo de luz en su espalda, el cual le dejó una quemadura humeante con la forma de un delineado del Rinnegan.

Inmediatamente el rubio volteó con marcada furia hacia su madre.

\- Ya deja… ¡Ya deja de meterte con mis amigos!- Exclamó Naruto mientras su Doujutsu emitió un brillo intenso

\- Naruto…- La Kami no Senshi cerró los ojos -Veo que de alguna manera lograste recuperar la memoria a pesar de que yo creía habértela borrado completamente…-

\- Si de verdad eres mi madre… ¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas?!- Ambos pares de Rinnegan se enfocaron mutuamente -¡Arrebatarme mis recuerdos, destruir mi aldea y matar a mis seres queridos!- Lágrimas traicioneras escaparon por los ojos de tonalidad violeta -¡Sabes bien que ninguno es tan fuerte como tú!-

\- ¡Cállate!- Finalmente Shirona estalló también -¡El estar con los humanos sólo te traerá dolor y desgracia! Como mi hijo… ¡Tú me tienes que obedecer!-

\- ¡No quiero!- Replicó intensamente el chico, cerrando los ojos -Es cierto que hay humanos que hacen cosas horribles, son crueles, egoístas y a veces traicionan…- Para sorpresa de todos, el chico se inclinó cerca del cuerpo de su amiga -Pero no todos son así… Hay unos que aunque tengan miedo dan lo mejor de sí y se esfuerzan por hacer lo correcto hasta el final… ¡Y así es como era Azula!- El chico se abrazó al cadáver mientras estallaba en llanto.

Shirona observó indiferente a su hijo, quien sollozó aferrado a ese cuerpo todavía fresco y así como se desahogaba por esa pérdida, lloraba también por ver su aldea totalmente destruida a manos de la persona que le había dado la vida. Las miradas de sus amigos se conmovieron visiblemente al comprender los sentimientos que tenía el chico en ese momento…

Después de algunos segundos Naruto se tranquilizó y clavó su mirada firme en su expectante madre.

\- ¡No vale la pena que recuerdes a esos microbios!- Así como en el encuentro cerca de las ruinas de Uzushio, los ojos de la Kami no Senshi comenzaron a brillar

\- ¡Ah…!- La mirada del Rinnegan de Naruto quedó atrapado en la mirada dorada de la pelirroja -¡No!- Así como en esa ocasión, el rubio se llevó las manos a las sienes debido al dolor que inmediatamente se apoderó de su cabeza

\- ¡Maldición, lo va a hacer de nuevo…!- El simio lucía aterrado ante la posibilidad

\- ¡Esta vez voy a borrarte la memoria por completo y me aseguraré de que jamás puedas recuperarla!- Súbitamente la Kami no Senshi descendió al suelo

"¡Monstruo…!" El azabache intentó ponerse de pie, pero era mucho su agotamiento

\- Olvídalo todo… ¡Y conviértete en mi hijo!- El Rinnegan de Shirona brilló aún con más intensidad

"No olvidaré a Azula y a los demás de nuevo…" El chico endureció la mirada "¡Jamás!"

\- ¡Es igual que la última vez…!- Rimururu se puso de pie por un momento, pero cayó de rodillas al instante por el daño en su cuerpo provocado por el Shinra Tensei, el cual no había podido aliviar en su totalidad

\- ¡¿Acaso no podremos hacer nada?!- El simio gritó al aire, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse

"¡Azula-chan dio su vida luchando y a mí me tiemblan las piernas-ttebane!" Kushina temblaba visiblemente, paralizada por ver el poder de Shirona-teme -Por favor… ¡Alguien haga algo!-

\- Kh…- Esta vez la resistencia de Naruto era más tenaz que la ocasión anterior, pero aún así se acuclilló delante de su madre mientras apretaba los dientes

\- Ya no te resistas- Dijo seria la Shogun del Fuugun -O terminarás perdiendo la razón-

"Jamás volveré a olvidar quién soy…" Un tenue brillo comenzó a manifestarse en la frente del rubio "¡Yo soy Naruto!"

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Bramó furibunda la pelirroja -¡¿Seguirás oponiéndote a tu madre, mocoso?!-

\- Ya… Ya cállate…- Lentamente el rubio se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de la Shogun -Tú no… ¡Tú no eres mi madre!-

Mientras su mirada zafiro se endurecía visiblemente, Naruto se lanzó hacia su madre y le dio un violento golpe en el rostro… Ella recibió el impacto de lleno en su mejilla derecha, ladeándole el rostro e incluso dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio mientras el rubio caía de pie delante de ella y se colocaba en guardia para iniciar la batalla…

Entonces un hilillo de sangre salió de la comisura de los labios de la Rinnejin.

"¿Cómo pudo lastimar mi cuerpo que estaba cubierto por el Rinnedou?" Orientó inmediatamente su mirada hacia el chico, quedando completamente en shock

\- ¡¿Eh…?!- Rimururu estaba no menos sorprendida que la Kami no Senshi

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Gritaron a coro Shiryu e Infernape.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Shirona y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules.

Sin embargo, el Chakra violeta del Asura lo rodeaba con intensidad debido a que ahora un único Rinnegan con un brillo intenso había aparecido justo al centro de su frente en orientación paralela a sus ojos y totalmente abierto, enfocaba con toda su atención a la Shogun del Fuugun…

La expresión feroz en el rostro del chico daba a entender que daría todo de sí para enfrentar a su temible enemiga.

"No puede ser… Esto es simplemente imposible…" La Shogun trataba de serenarse tras aquella visión, pero simplemente no podía, negando con incredulidad "El Rinnegan siempre había aparecido en los ojos de todos los Kami no Senshi sin excepción e incluso en la sangre diluida, jamás había pasado algo como esto…"

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Pronunció Infernape, sorprendido -¿Por qué ese ojo apareció en su frente…?-

\- Quizá Naruto fue capaz de hacerlo gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad- Respondió Shiryu con extraño semblante tranquilo

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo incrédulo el Rey Mono

\- Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos por separado no podrían competir contra los de Shirona y la única manera de resistirlos sería unirlos en un solo ojo con la misma capacidad que uno de los de ella… Ahora no importa que Shirona sea más grande y fuerte que él, si concentra toda su fuerza en un solo punto, Naruto puede llegar a igualarla-

\- Suena… Suena como a un milagro… ¿No crees?- Replicó nuevamente el simio

\- Puede ser… El que Shirona se muestre tan desconcertada como nosotros es muestra de que algo así jamás había pasado… Tal vez sea sólo una suposición, pero creo que lo que ha hecho posible este milagro es la sangre humana en el cuerpo de Naruto- La mirada del Caballero Dragón se entrecerró visiblemente -Su corazón humano y esa sangre caliente llevaron el poder de esos ojos hasta su frente para que Shirona no pueda volver a arrebatarle sus recuerdos…-

\- Quieres decir que…- Infernape se mostró sorprendido

\- Así es… Yo creo que Naruto ahora tiene control total sobre su Doujutsu- El Chakra violeta del Asura comenzó a arder en el chico con mayor intensidad

"Minato…" La Rinnejin se puso en guardia mientras su mirada se endurecía visiblemente al ver que su hijo estaba dispuesto a pelear nuevamente contra ella "Incluso tú… ¿También piensas que estoy equivocada?"

\- ¡Ríndete, Shirona!- Naruto levantó su puño derecho a la altura de su rostro

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- El Rinnegan dorado se encontró con los ojos zafiro

\- Shirona… Me quitaste algo muy valioso y eso no te lo perdonaré, seas o no seas mi madre… ¡Haré que desaparezcas!-

\- ¡Ya basta de estupideces!-

La Shogun se lanzó al frente con su impresionante velocidad mientras tomaba vuelo con su brazo derecho para golpear al rubio, quien simplemente esperó el momento del ataque. El puño de la Kami no Senshi se dirigió a su cara, pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, el rubio detuvo el puño con la palma de su mano izquierda, dejándola desconcertada por un momento. Naruto endureció la mirada y sorpresivamente movió su mano hacia la muñeca de Shirona para doblarle el brazo. El Rinnegan en su frente brillaba intensamente por darle el poder que le permitió realizar tal proeza.

\- ¡Pero qué…!- La pelirroja se veía sorprendida al ver que su monstruosa fuerza de dragón estaba siendo igualada.

Sorpresivamente le lanzó una patada a su hijo, quien haciendo uso de su agilidad, la esquivo saltando hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para dar un segundo giro y caer de frente a ella. Entonces fue su turno de lanzarse al frente en el mismo movimiento de amortiguación del salto, el cual usó como impulso. La Shogun del Fuugun como respuesta elevó el Chakra del Rinnedou, para protegerse ante la premura del ataque. Sin embargo el Chakra violeta que rodeaba a Naruto comenzó a arder, dando la apariencia de convertirse en energía llameante.

\- ¡¿Ah…?!- Shirona estaba impresionada por el poder que emanaba de su hijo.

Al momento que se produjo el impacto entre ambos, un intenso resplandor fue producido en el campo de batalla, dejando enceguecidos a todos, mientras que dentro de ese resplandor que tomó forma esférica y se proyectó varios metros hacia el boque aledaño, el alumno de Ryu había impactado de lleno a la Kami no Senshi, con su puño derecho incrustado en la boca del estómago de la pelirroja. Sin bien fue sólo el impacto, la zona se encontraba hundida como producto de la fuerza imprimida por el chico.

\- No… No puede ser…- Susurró casi sin voz la Rinnejin

\- ¡Lo logró…!- Exclamó optimista el Shogun del Kagun -¡Naruto sí es capaz de vencer a Shirona!-

\- Sí…- Shiryu se mostraba receloso -Sin embargo…-

El joven rubio dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que del omóplato derecho de su madre surgía una versión enorme del brazo de Chakra del Asura, cuyos dedos quedaron clavados en el suelo tras el intento fallido de atraparlo. Sin embargo la camisa de Naruto alcanzó a ser desgarrada al punto de dejarle visible un trabajo abdomen, en el cual se dejó ver un par de pequeños cortes de forma vertical, como señal de que el intento de Shirona no había estado muy lejos de alcanzarlo. Aquél brazo de Chakra se disipó de un instante a otro, ante la expectación de los presentes.

\- No… No lo harás… No seré derrotada por un mocoso miserable- La Shogun respiraba agitada -¡Y ahora prepárate porque te haré pedazos…!- El Rinnegan dorado del lado derecho comenzó a brillar intensamente -Si el poder del Rinnegan se abre por completo puede destruir hasta una montaña…- La pelirroja cerró su ojo izquierdo para enfocar su objetivo

\- Deja de hablar y pelea- Declaró el Chunin, mirando fijamente a su enemiga

\- Grrr…- La pelirroja endureció la mirada, apretando los dientes -¡Desaparece!-

El haz de luz dorada salió disparado a una enorme velocidad en dirección al pecho del rubio, que posó el dorso de su mano derecha justo en esa trayectoria y agitando su puño hacia un costado desvió aquél disparo, el cual dejo un largo sendero de destrucción por todo el bosque, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Shirona volteó de reojo hacia aquél surco que había producido su propio ataque, ligeramente sorprendida de la facilidad con la que su ataque había sido repelido.

\- Ya deja de jugar conmigo…- Murmuró serio el rubio, mientras pequeñas roca alrededor de él y ella comenzaban a elevarse al cielo por efecto de su Chakra

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La Kami no Senshi endureció visiblemente la mirada mientras la intensidad de su Chakra aumentaba violentamente

\- Pudiste con Azula… Pudiste con los demás… ¡¿Y no puedes conmigo?!- El Chakra de Naruto terminó por detonar en un intenso flujo ardiente

\- ¡Aún no he terminado contigo, maldita rata!- Bramó la Rinnejin, desatando su ira.

"Naruto… ¿Hasta dónde va a llegar esto?" Shiryu observaba detenidamente el devenir de los acontecimientos "Los dos continúan elevando su poder…"

Naruto y Shirona continuaban mirándose fijamente, elevando más y más el poder de sus Chakra. La tierra comenzaba a rugir sutilmente al sentir el choque entre ambos poderes que se suponía, no deberían existir en el mundo al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo, ese sutil y continuo terremoto reflejaba el conflicto de las voluntades de madre e hijo. Ese momento de preparación y concentración para los dos, fue aprovechado por Kushina para acercarse a una Rimururu que terminaba por fin de atenderse sus heridas, si bien se notaba algo cansada.

\- Muy bien Naruto… Tal vez ahora lo logremos- La Princesa de la Nación del Agua sonrió suavemente, mirando a los portadores del Rinnegan

\- ¡Rimururu-sama-ttebane!- La Uzumaki se acercó a la castaña para ayudarle a reincorporarse

\- Yo estoy bien, ayuda a Shiryu y a Infernape por favor…- La Daimyo apartó suavemente a la pelirroja

\- Sí, pero…- Ambas voltearon a ver el cadáver fresco de Azula

\- Yo me encargaré de ella- Rimururu adoptó una expresión seria

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Nunca he podido ejecutarlo con éxito- La chica de Kiri agachó la cabeza -Pero… Quiero probar este Jutsu con Azula- Con visible decisión, levantó la mirada segundos después.

El Chakra que rodeaba los cuerpos de la pelirroja y el rubio se agitaba con fiereza e incluso pequeñas porciones de él se elevaban al cielo como las brasas de un intenso incendio. Las pequeñas rocas que flotaban a su alrededor comenzaban a estallar apenas rebasaban la altura de la cabeza de la Shogun. Cuando la intensidad de su poder comenzó a acercarse a su cenit, las cabelleras de ambos comenzaron también a orientarse hacia las nubes. Shirona abrió los ojos con expresión furiosa, mientras su Chakra terminaba por estabilizarse en forma de un flujo agitado casi rozando su piel, mientras que Naruto se puso en guardia y su Chakra también adoptaba esa forma similar a un estallido continuo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Guh…!- La Shogun apretaba los dientes para mantener la poca calma que le quedaba

\- ¡Wah…!- Naruto por el contrario, gritaba para liberar su tensión y estar listo

\- Ya va a comenzar…- Habló expectante el asombrado Infernape -Será una batalla más allá de nuestra imaginación…- El pelinegro miraba expectante.

Al instante los dos saltaron hacia el frente para iniciar el feroz combate…

Rodeados por su intenso Chakra, colisionaron violentamente, provocando un intenso resplandor que deslumbró a los enceguecidos espectadores por un instante mientras que el Chakra despedido se abría paso en todas direcciones, desgarrando la tierra y arrancando los árboles del suelo desde la raíz. Cuando todos pudieron recobrar la vista, en medio del bosque sólo quedaba un enorme boquete desprovisto de vegetación, sin rastro de ellos.

\- ¡Desaparecieron…!- El simio se volteó para ver el lugar del impacto

\- ¡¿A dónde se fueron?!- La Uzumaki miraba desconcertada

\- ¡Arriba…!- El azabache ya miraba hacia el cielo.

Separados por unos cuantos metros, ambos Kami no Senshi volaban en el aire con el Bukuujutsu, acortando distancias a toda velocidad, mientras tomaban vuelo con sus puños para atacar. Naruto le volteó el rostro a Shirona con un violento puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, pero inmediatamente la Shogun reaccionó de forma similar, dándole una brutal patada con su pierna derecha en la misma mejilla. Entonces comenzó un intercambio de golpes con tal fuerza que cada impacto cimbraba la tierra. La pelirroja le dio un violento golpe en la boca del estómago al Chunin, que tosió sangre, pero se recuperó inmediatamente, regresándose el ataque con un cabezazo justo a la nariz. La Rinnejin le dio un golpe al lado izquierdo del rostro con su puño, el rubio intentó reaccionar con una patada al rostro, que su madre detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo, contraatacando con un golpe que estaba por darle de nuevo en su cara, pero el chico ladeó el cuerpo por una precisión sorprendente, listo para embestir directamente a la Shogun.

\- ¡Shinra Tensei!- Naruto fue frenado en seco -¡Shinra Tensei!- Con una segunda ejecución del Jutsu proyectó a su hijo hacia atrás -¡Y ahora muere…!- Su Chakra estalló violentamente de nuevo, tras lo que salió a toda velocidad tras el rubio

\- ¡Hae no Odori…!- El Ninja de Konoha desapareció justo antes de recibir un golpe en la espina

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- La sorpresa de la Shogun duró poco, ya que el chico reapareció súbitamente para darle una patada en el rostro

\- ¡Me la pagarás…!-

Shirona estiró su mano hacia Naruto e inmediatamente la mano espectral del Asura se extendió para tomar la cabeza del Chunin, atrayéndolo inmediatamente para atenazarlo de la nuca con sus dedos. Voló en picada para regresar al suelo, clavando de lleno el rostro del rubio en la tierra y a continuación voló a gran velocidad restregando la cara del chico mientras se formaba un largo surco en la tierra y los árboles volaban en pedazos fácilmente al chocar contra la Rinnejin. Finalmente se dirigió hacia las ruinas de Konoha para buscar los restos de un edificio de varios metros en todas sus direcciones, deteniéndose en seco y soltando a su enemigo para que por inercia saliera proyectado hacia los restos del inmueble. Al estrellarse perforó aquellas ruinas, las cuales desmoronaron sobre él. La pelirroja se mantuvo expectante tras ver el resultado de su obra.

\- ¡Shinra Tensei...!- Las rocas salieron proyectadas en todas direcciones para revelar a una Naruto jadeante, que miraba fijamente a su enemiga

\- Justo como pensé…- El Shogun del Suigun volteó a ver a su contraparte del Suigun -Si todo sigue igual, Naruto perderá…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó expectante el simio

\- Hasta ahora Shirona había estado reprimiéndose, pues seguía considerando el hecho de que Naruto es su hijo y no había querido matarlo…- En el cielo, justo sobre ellos, la Shogun concentraba su Chakra a su alrededor -A nosotros tampoco nos ha eliminado, quizá porque antes éramos sus aliados… Pero en este momento ya es una Rinnejin, una bestia asesina y ahora que Naruto ha mostrado que puede enfrentarla, no dudará en matar a quien esté frente a ella… Aún cuando se trate de su propio hijo-

La pelirroja levantó sus brazos al cielo, entrelazando sus manos y bajándolas después de unos segundos en aquella pose peculiar, consistente en tener las palmas abiertas apuntando hacia su objetivo al tiempo que delante de las palmas comenzaba a reunirse una intensa luz.

\- ¡De ustedes sólo va a quedar un cráter humeante…!- La esfera ya estaba enfocada hacia Naruto

\- Eso es… ¡El Shinra Banshou!- Rimururu apenas había llegado con Azula, pero volteó a ver a su imponente enemiga

\- ¡Es un Chakra enorme…!- Exclamó Infernape

"Ya veo… El Shinra Banshou es el lanzamiento del Chakra Rinnedou concentrado…" El azabache miraba fijamente

\- Kh…- Naruto volteó de reojo a sus amigos y se inmediato se elevó con el Bukuujutsu hacia el cielo

\- No irás a ningún lado…- La pelirroja reorientó el Shinra Banshou hacia él -¡Shinra Banshou!-

La esfera salió proyectada hacia un atónito rubio aumentando de tamaño de un segundo a otro, alcanzado un diámetro de decenas de metros, desapareciendo al Chunin de Konoha en medio de un inmenso estallido de varios kilómetros de extensión que provocó un intenso terremoto e iluminó el cielo de color dorado durante unos instantes para provocar posteriormente una nube de humo sumamente extensa que incluso bloqueó la luz del sol por unos momentos…

La Shogun del Fuugun miraba con expresión sombría el resultado de su ataque.

\- ¿Qué clase de poder es ese…?- El Shogun del Kagun observaba incrédulo -Eso ya no puede ser llamado Jutsu…-

\- ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-kun-ttebane?!- Kushina observaba preocupada la nube, que lentamente disminuía su extensión

\- ¿Logró darle a Naruto…?- Murmuró el Caballero Dragón con visible incertidumbre en su expresión.

Delante de la Shogun aquella gigantesca nube de humo terminó de disiparse sin dejar nada a la vista… Excepto una pequeña esfera de luz que se estrelló contra el suelo violentamente, revelando a un rubio algo lastimado, que tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro y se reincorporaba lentamente. La Rinnejin orientó su mirada hacia su hijo, con aquellos ojos dorados y fríos, observándolo en forma despectiva mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Usaste el Undoufuujin para escapar, verdad?- Shirona entrecerró los ojos -Te doy crédito por eso… Reaccionaste pronto al ver que por efecto del Mold Breaker del Shinra Banshou, el Naraka no funcionaba… Resultaste ser una basura difícil de aniquilar, sin embargo… ¡Esta vez no fallaré!-

El chico observó sorprendido cómo su enemiga reasumió en un segundo la pose del Shinra Banshou, por lo que enfocó a su madre y utilizó nuevamente el Bukuujutsu para volar y dirigirse hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. La pelirroja sonrió suavemente mientras nuevamente el Chakra del Rinnedou comenzaba a aglomerarse delante de sus manos. Las rocas del lugar comenzaban a elevarse lentamente entre las ruinas, dándole un aspecto apocalíptico a aquél escenario de combate.

\- Idiota…- La Kami no Senshi se reorientó totalmente hacia su hijo, apuntándole con su temible poder

\- Naruto… ¡¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?! ¡Está claro que no podrá con Shirona en el aire, ella tiene mejor control!- Exclamó el Rey Mono con desconcierto

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Eso es un suicidio!- La Uzumaki miraba consternada el devenir de los acontecimientos

\- Es por nosotros- Kushina volteó confundida hacia un Shiryu que se arrastraba hacia ella

\- ¿Eh…?-

\- Sabe que si Shirona lanza su poder hacia abajo, todos en la Nación del Fuego nos convertiremos en cenizas, es por eso que Naruto decidió elevarse-

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- Replicó la hija de Akahige

\- Aunque la ira lo invada, él sigue siendo el Naruto que conocemos… No es un monstruo como Shirona-

\- Naruto…- Susurró Infernape -¡Rápido!- El simio volteó hacia Kushina -¡Cúranos con algún Jutsu o algo por favor! Aunque sea sólo para levantarnos… ¡Pero debemos ayudarlo!-

\- Je, je… Veo que al final te resignaste- La expresión de Shirona se tornó sumamente perversa -Ahora sí, te haré mil pedazos…-

Shirona se desconcertó un poco cuando su hijo cruzó sus brazos delante de su rostro y su Chakra violeta gradualmente cambió a intenso tono verde…

Lentamente la figura rugiente del Preta comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, quedando él en medio del costillar y aquél ente etéreo asumió su misma posición una vez que estuvo totalmente conformado. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la pelirroja, aumentando de intensidad el flujo del Rinnedou a sus manos, de tal manera que el Chakra dejó de recubrir su cuerpo totalmente.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?- Murmuró seria la Shogun del Fuugun

\- ¡Voy a soportar tu ataque!-

\- ¿Hm…?- La Rinnejin endureció la mirada

\- Algo cómo eso no puede ser ejecutado más de dos veces seguidas… ¡Ni siquiera por alguien como tú!- Replicó Naruto con firmeza -¡Si resisto esto, yo gano!-

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?!- La Uzumaki, el simio y el pelinegro voltearon a ver incrédulos a su amigo, mientras el Chakra del Ninjutsu Médico de Kushina ya estaba curando al simio

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!- La Kami no Senshi sonrió triunfal -¡No hay nada en este mundo que pueda soportar todo el poder del Shinra Banshou!- La tierra comenzaba a rugir

\- ¡¿Lo has probado acaso contra otro Kami no Senshi?!- Respondió el Chunin, totalmente convencido de su intención -¡Yo también soy un Kami no Senshi por si lo olvidabas…!- A su alrededor las rocas levitaban desde el suelo y el cielo se llevaba de nubes relampagueantes

\- Haré que cierres tu maldita boca, gusano…- Declaró Shirona -Muere… ¡Shinra Banshou…!- La esfera salió proyectada hacia el Chunin a toda velocidad

\- ¡Muévete, Naruto!- Grito un ya acuclillado Infernape

\- ¡Ya no puede hacer nada, sólo le queda morir…!- Gritó la pelirroja con exaltación

\- Poder que yaces dentro de mí, despierta…- Exclamó Naruto -¡Y ayúdame a resistir hasta el final!-

El impacto fue seco y la posterior explosión del Shinra Banshou provocó un intenso terremoto por todo el lugar. Las pocas ruinas que quedaban en pie de la aldea terminaron por colapsarse sobre sí mismas y una inmensa nube de humo volvía a envolver el espacio en el cielo donde antes se encontraba el rubio. Ante aquella visión, las expresiones de los presentes se llenaron de un asombrado terror. Era imposible que algo sobreviviera a eso, ni siquiera el propio Naruto parecía capaz de soportar tal estallido. Una corriente de viento siguió a la explosión, agitando la ropa y las cabelleras de todos, removiendo gran parte de los escombros de la destruida aldea.

\- ¡Oh no…!- Kushina sólo podía mantener un ojo abierto debido a la intensidad del viento

\- ¡No puede ser…!- Infernape observaba lo que sucedía con notoria impotencia

\- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó un incrédulo Shiryu

\- Supongo que quedaste deslumbrado…- Murmuró la Shogun del Fuugun, sonriendo con oscuro deleite -Je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas -¡¿Ah?!- Pronto las carcajadas cesaron y su rostro se quedó con la sonrisa, aunque al mismo su expresión dejaba ver incredulidad -No… ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó visiblemente contrariada, apenas su expresión pasó al desconcierto total.

Entre la nube de humo provocada por la violentísima explosión, era distinguible una silueta, la cual se fue haciendo más clara conforme los efectos de la explosión pasaban… Se trataba de Naruto, que permanecía en la misma posición en la que recibió el Shinra Banshou. Sus pantalones estaban desgarrados de las rodillas y su camisa simplemente había desaparecido en la explosión. Su cuerpo humeaba sutilmente de varios puntos y de su frente así como de pequeños raspones por todo su cuerpo surgían hilillos de sangre, pero aún así conservaba su expresión decidida.

Miraba fijamente a su enemiga.

\- ¡Lo soportó, resistió ese ataque…!- El simio estaba tan alegrado como sorprendido

\- ¡Shirona, ya no tienes más recursos…!- Gritó el rubio, endureciendo su mirada

\- ¡Kh…!- La Shogun se limitó a ver con furia a su hijo.

En ese momento, Naruto se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el inmóvil Asuma Sarutobi para buscar con la mirada una de sus Cuchillas de Chakra. Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba en la mano del Jounin y la tomó para elevarse nuevamente y posarse con prontitud delante de su madre mientras se colocaba el arma en su mano derecha y el Chakra del Asura se encendía violentamente.

\- ¡Ahora verás…!- A toda velocidad se lanzó hacia la Kami no Senshi tomando vuelo con su puño armado, dejando una estela de su intenso Chakra a su paso -¡Hadouryuken!- En el momento en que estaba a centímetros de su madre, liberó el poderoso ataque

\- ¡Lo logró-ttebane!- Exclamó Kushina con asombro, ya curando a Shiryu.

Sin embargo el optimismo en el rostro de los tres desapareció tan súbitamente como se había manifestado. No solamente Shirona había retrocedido para evadir el envite, sino que la Cuchilla de Chakra del Jounin del Equipo 10 se desmoronaba en cientos de pedazos ante la descolocada mirada del rubio. El arma terminó por desintegrarse a pesar de haber sido creada especialmente para ser usada con el Flujo de Chakra de los Ninja.

\- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡El arma de cigarro-sensei se hizo polvo!- En ese momento la Rinnejin reaccionó y le dio una brutal patada en el estómago a su desprevenido hijo -¡Ah…!

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, que lástima me das!- La pelirroja sonrió en forma demencial -¡Si nosotros los Kami no Senshi combatimos con el Asura completamente encendido, no hay arma alguna que pueda dañarnos!- La sonrisa se tornó fría -Además, estás concentrado todo el Chakra del Asura en tu puño derecho, no hay arma sobre la tierra que resista tanto poder- Mientras Naruto se llevó la mano al vientre debido al dolor, Shirona descendió a toda velocidad en dirección a la espada que había dejado clavada en el suelo antes de transformarse -¡Sin embargo!- La Uzumaki volteó a ver con terror a la mujer que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, ya junto a su Katana -La Rokudouken (Espada de los Seis Caminos) es diferente…- Tomó el mango del arma con su mano derecha y la liberó fácilmente para levantarla al aire -¡Está hecha del legendario metal Adamantium, el único material que resiste el poder del Kami no Senshi!- El rubio, el azabache, la pelirroja y el simio miraron atentos a su enemiga -¡Sólo esta arma puede soportar el ataque lanzado por un Kami no Senshi con toda su fuerza…! Ya no tengo el poder suficiente para lanzar de nuevo el Shinra Banshou, pero ya todo está decidido… ¡Te partiré en dos!- Shirona extendió sus brazos y tomó impulso para volar hacia su hijo

\- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado…!- Justo en ese momento el Shogun del Kagun la apresó de su pierna derecha con sus dos manos, deteniéndola en seco

\- ¡¿Infernape…?!- Bramó con los dientes apretados

\- No puedo…- Susurró el simio -¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…!- Con su enorme fuerza agitó violentamente en el aire a la portadora del Rinnegan, sin soltarla

\- Ánimo, podemos hacerlo…- Rimururu miraba el desarrollo de la batalla y ya tenía su mano derecha posada en el pecho de la fallecida Azula -Es cierto… Su corazón ya no late…- La expresión de la princesa se ensombreció por un momento "No sé si seré capaz de hacer este Jutsu… Pero si no lo intento, Azula se irá para siempre…" La Daimyo realizó una secuencia con los doce sellos de mano originales y al terminar con el sello de la serpiente, cerró sus ojos y posó sus dos manos sobre la otra castaña -Amaterasu-sama, Susanoo-sama y Tsukuyomi-sama, les pido que regresen el alma de este cuerpo, cuya vida se ha extinguido en este mundo… ¡Kuchiyose: Joudo Tensei (Invocación: Resurreción del Mundo Puro)!- De las manos de Rimururu comenzó a surgir un intenso resplandor dorado

\- Ese Jutsu… Es el Joudo Tensei- Murmuró Kushina mirando desconcertada aquella cálida luz -Es el Jutsu que puede revivir a los muertos-

\- ¿Quieres decir que Azula se va a salvar?- El azabache preguntó expectante

\- No lo sé…- La Uzumaki inmediatamente se mostró pesimista -Incluso la famosa Sannin Tsunade no ha podido realizarlo nunca, las posibilidades de éxito no llegan ni al cinco por ciento…-

"¿Rimururu-sama tendrá la capacidad…?" Pensó Shiryu, expectante

\- ¡Raigeki…!-

\- ¡Woah!-

Un intenso destello que oscureció el cielo inmediato llamó poderosamente la atención de los dos de caballo largo. Infernape lanzó un alarido de dolor al cielo al recibir de lleno el relámpago invocado por la Rinnejin y su cuerpo despedía posteriormente pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente su agarre se venció y soltó la pierna de la Kami no Senshi. Su cuerpo desprendía humo en varias partes.

\- ¡Infernape…!- Naruto estaba visiblemente preocupado por su amigo

\- ¡El Raigeki…!- Shiryu vio con impotencia cómo el Shogun del Kagun cayó al piso después de unos segundos

\- ¡Imbécil…!- Bramó la Rinnejin con furia -¡Ahora ni siquiera los Kami pueden interponerse en esta batalla…!- Orientó sus ojos hacia su hijo -Ríndete…- Salio disparada a toda velocidad hacia el chico -¡Naruto!- En el aire preparó una estocada que lanzó hacia el suelo, la cual un preocupado rubio apenas pudo esquivar -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-

A pesar de que el Chunin ascendió Shirona lo rebasó para sorprenderlo, lanzando otra estocada en dirección al suelo que el Kami no Senshi apenas pudo evadir al detenerse violentamente. La fuerza de impacto del corte de Shirona fue tal que en el suelo se formó una enorme zanja de varios metros tanto de profundidad como de extensión. Todos se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos el poder que escondía la legendaria arma de su enemiga mientras que Naruto aprovechó para tomar vuelo y lanzarle a bocajarro un puñetazo. Sin embargo en ese momento la Rinnejin reaccionó y rápidamente lanzó una estocada ascendente que le hizo un corte a su hijo en los pectorales y proyectó un poco de sangre al aire. El Chunin se llevó la mano derecha al pecho mientras su enemiga se lanzaba hacía el preparando otro corte de su letal arma.

\- ¡Aún no estás listo…!- Kushina trató de mantener en el suelo a un agitado Shiryu, quien se levantó sorpresivamente

\- ¡No importa…!- El Caballero Dragón se terminó de reincorporar con una mueca de dolor en su rostro -¡Basta con poder moverme!- Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Shogun del Kagun -¡Resiste Infernape!- Apretando los dientes, el aludido comenzó a levantarse también

\- Kh… Shiryu…- Los dos Shogun voltearon a ver cómo rodeados de sus poderosos Chakra, Naruto y Shirona continuaban combatiendo en el aire, como dos estrellas fugaces colisionando y separándose sólo para tomar vuelo y continuar atacándose

\- Dime… ¿Te quedan fuerzas para lanzarme allá arriba?-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No viste lo que me hizo a mí?!- Replicó el simio con sorpresa -¡Si te metes en esa pelea aérea terminarás igual!-

\- Estoy consciente… Shirona usará el Raigeki y a mi armadura sólo le afectan los Jutsu Raiton de gran poder-

\- ¡¿Y entonces por qué…?!- El Shogun del Kagun buscaba una explicación para la idea de su amigo, sin encontrarla

\- Por la misma razón que ella…- Shiryu volteó de reojo hacia el cadáver de Azula y Rimururu, que continuaba ejecutando el Joudo Tensei sin resultado -Un amigo de verdad no puede quedarse viendo sin ayudar…-

\- ¡De acuerdo…!- De la sorpresa, Infernape pasó a la determinación.

En el aire, el rubio volvía a esquivar una mortal estocada que se reflejó en el suelo cortando varios árboles. El tajo había estado tan cerca de partirle la cabeza a la mitad, que alcanzó a cortarle varios cabellos ante su mirada sorprendida. Infernape entrelazó sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia arriba para que el azabache posara su pie y contrajera su pierna, preparándose para ejecutar su plan. Nuevamente el combate aéreo se tornaba en choques rápidos que cimbraban todo el lugar con los impactos.

\- ¿Estás listo, Shiryu…?- El simio tomó vuelo para lanzarlo

\- Aún no… Debemos esperar el momento adecuado- Replicó el Shogun del Suigun sin despegar sus ojos del combate sobre sus cabezas.

En ese momento y a pesar de que Naruto intentó esquivar el tajo retrocediendo, alcanzó a ser cortado profundamente en su hombro izquierdo. Lanzó un alarido al aire para llevarse la mano a la creciente hemorragia. Esta vez el corte había sido considerablemente profundo y parecía ser que quedaba a merced de la Kami no Senshi, que tomando su Katana con sus dos manos, se acercaba volando a toda velocidad para rematarlo.

\- ¡Prepárate…!- Exclamó triunfal la Shogun, posando su arma sobre su hombro para toma todo el impulso posible

\- ¡Ahora, Infernape!-

Agitando violentamente sus brazos, el simio lanzó al Shogun del Suigun a gran velocidad. Mientras se dirigía hacia el encuentro de los dos portadores del Rinnegan, tomó vuelo con su brazo derecho para aparentemente lanzarle a la Rinnejin el Rozan Shoryu-Ha. Gracias a la visión total del Rinnegan, ella pudo ver el ataque sorpresa, deteniéndose para liberar su mano izquierda y mirar con desprecio a Shiryu.

\- ¡Toma…!- El azabache lanzó su puño derecho hacia el frente

\- No bromees microbio… ¡Raigeki!- El relámpago que surgió de las nubes paró en seco al humano y lo envió de regreso al suelo en medio de una estela de humo "¿Qué estaba intentando…?" Orientó sus ojos hacia su sorprendido hijo, que había atrapado el Puño del Dragón de la armadura de Shiryu con su mano izquierda

\- ¡Naruto, úsalo!- Gritó el azabache durante su caída -¡No es como la Katana de Shirona, pero es un arma legendaria!- Al instante el chico se colocó el objeto

\- ¡Kh…!- La pelirroja se mostró furiosa -¡¿Así que darle su puño era su verdadera intensión?!- Se reorientó hacia Naruto para continuar con su embestida -¡Esa patética arma tampoco funcionará contra mí…!- Shirona lanzó su estocada, la cual fue detenida por el chico tomando la hoja de la Rokudouken entre sus palmas.

A la vez que en el aire los Kami no Senshi comenzaban un duelo de fuerza, una tratando de terminar su tajo y el otro poniendo todo su empeño en frenarlo, Shiryu cayó pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, cuarteándose su armadura en la zona del impacto. Despedía humo al igual que Infernape hace unos instantes. El simio se acercó a su amigo con dificultad, ya que estaba al límite.

\- Shiryu… ¿Estás bien?- El simio se dejó caer de rodillas, ya agotado

"Naruto…" Shiryu enfocó su ojo derecho, el único que tenía abierto, en la pelea "Sólo vas a tener una oportunidad… ¡No falles!"

Aquella lucha de poderes se rompió cuando la Shogun liberó su arma al levantar sus brazos, forzando al Chunin a soltarla. Entonces ambos contendientes tomaron distancia para preparar su siguiente movimiento. Ambos se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos, moviéndose sutilmente hacia costados opuestos, el rubio a la izquierda y la pelirroja a la derecha. Naruto se desconcertó ligeramente cuando la mirada de Shirona se endureció.

\- ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze….!- Súbitamente la hoja de su Katana manifestó una poderosa corriente de viento que agitó las cabelleras de ambos

\- ¡¿Acaso eso es…?!- Infernape miraba con creciente terror

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! Llegó la hora de medir fuerzas… Voy a hacer pedazos tu brazo junto con ese mísero puño de un solo tajo… ¡Con el Shinpuuzan de esta Katana!- La corriente de viento aumentó drásticamente su intensidad

\- Kh…- El rubio endureció la mirada y apretó los dientes

\- En el estado en que me encuentro ni siquiera yo sé que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser mi Shinpuuzan…- Bramó la Shogun, levantando su arma sobre su cabeza -¡Ahora si voy a acabar contigo!-

\- Ese no es un Shinpuuzan perfecto- Shirona se sorprendió con las palabras de su hijo -¡Lo que acabas de usar no fue ese poder con que el controlabas el cielo, sino Ninjutsu de Rango S! ¡Y eso es porque ya no tienes el Chakra necesario para realizar el verdadero Kamikaze…!- Naruto formó su puño derecho -Y ahora que estamos en las mismas condiciones- Intenso Chakra Fuuton se manifestó en el Puño del Dragón -¡Yo ganaré la batalla!-

\- ¡Kh…!- La Rinnejin observó recelosa a su enemigo

\- Mi poder…- Por el cuerpo del Chunin se manifestó el ardiente Chakra Asura -El arma de Shiryu…- Contrajo su puño a la altura de su vientre, ladeando su cuerpo -El legado que me dejó Ryu-sensei…- Abrió su puño súbitamente, realizando el Rasengan -El Jutsu que me dejó mi padre…- Sus orbes zafiro se endurecieron más -¡Y los recuerdos que me devolvió Azula!- El Chakra Asura que lo rodeaba se concentraba en su brazo -Uniré todo eso…-

"¡El Asura se concentra en su brazo…!" La Kami no Senshi contuvo la sorpresa

\- ¡Y te voy a hacer polvo…!- El Chakra a su alrededor volvió a encenderse

\- ¡Ya cállate, maldita escoria!- El estallido dorado también recubrió a la Shogun.

Los dos portadores del Rinnegan se lanzaron a toda velocidad al frente, colisionando su Chakra en forma de aquellas esferas cuya estela que dejaban a su paso asemejaban las colas de cometas. La tierra tembló intensamente con el impacto y con el posterior forcejeo, sin bien duró poco tiempo porque los dos tomaron distancias, sin deshacer sus ataques ya preparados. Impactaban una y otra vez en choques intensos y breves, recorriendo el cielo con vistosas maniobras que siempre terminaban en colisión. Infernape, Shiryu y Kushina, que había comenzado a atender nuevamente al pelinegro miraban con expectación el intenso duelo en el aire.

\- Me preguntó por qué no utilizan algún otro Jutsu-ttebane…- Murmuró la Uzumaki sin despegar la mirada de aquél épico combate

\- Porque se han dado cuenta de que el siguiente ataque será el último- Respondió esforzándose el azabache -El perdedor será el primero que cometa un error…-

\- Vamos Naruto-kun, ¡Tú puedes…!- La pelirroja humana volteó de reojo hacia donde Rimururu continuaba realizando su Jutsu en el cadáver de la otra castaña -Hazlo también por Azula-chan…-

Ajena al combate y con visible esfuerzo en su rostro, la Daimyo continuaba realizando el Joudo Tensei para intentar revivir a su amiga. Si bien el brillo del Chakra que utilizaba era intenso y se notaba que ponía todo su corazón en ello, parecía que no había resultado alguno. Pero ella seguía sin claudicar, guiada por la firme convicción de dar el último esfuerzo mientras fuera posible, así como la occisa lo había hecho en los momentos finales de su vida.

Junto a ella, el gato seguía también sin reaccionar.

"Sigue sin responder…" La desesperación comenzaba a manifestarse en la expresión de la decidida princesa, quien cerró los ojos, reanudando una vez más su Jutsu "Tienes que regresar… ¡Azula!" En ese momento la peculiar marca de Artemis comenzó a brillar ligeramente…

…

Debajo de un cielo azul totalmente claro y caminando sobre unas nubes algodonadas que se extendían hasta donde alcanza la vista, la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego caminaba lentamente, mirando confundida aquél peculiar lugar donde no se veía nada más a su alrededor que las nubes sobre las que estaba parada, una luz brillante al final del horizonte y el manto celeste sobre ella. Se mostraba tranquila, ya que había deducido que había muerto y estaba en el otro mundo o al menos camino hacia él…

Era lógico, puesto que lo último que recordaba era el haberse suicidado para intentar proteger a sus amigos.

\- ¿Será este el paraíso?- Murmuró confundida -¿O simplemente el camino previo?-

\- Así es… Después de morir, éste es el camino que se recorre para llegar al Jodou (Mundo Puro)-

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego volteó a ver a su interlocutor, un joven de cabello castaño alborotado algunos años mayor que ella, el cual lucía el uniforme Ninja de la extinta Uzushio, el cual se encontraba a un costado de aquél camino, sentado sobre lo que parecía ser un asiento formado por las nubes del lugar. Curiosa, Azula se acercó al sujeto, quien la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

\- Es estúpido que lo pregunte, pero tú también has muerto… ¿Verdad?- La princesa se sentó junto al sujeto

\- Tiene más de 13 años en mi caso- El hombre de tez bronceada sonrió con tristeza en su semblante

\- ¿Y por qué no has ido al otro mundo?- Cuestionó la Chunin

\- Espero a alguien especial- El castaño sonrió suavemente -Hace 13 años, Uzushio cometió una terrible injusticia y traté de impedirlo, pero no pude… Ahora simplemente espero a la persona a la que abandoné para intentar proteger a la persona víctima de esa injuria…-

"¿Uzushio? ¿13 años?" La alumna de Ryu se puso a reflexionar.

Una gran injusticia…

Recordó el relato que escuchó del finado Piccolo y entonces comenzó a asociar los hechos, ya que en Uzushio, en ese plazo de tiempo, lo que le ocurrió a la madre de su amigo podría ser catalogado como injusticia… Por eso y por el hecho de que Shirona terminó destruyendo Uzushio después de eso, así que de aquella aldea no había más que contar en ese plazo de tiempo.

Así que la conclusión era obvia…

\- ¿Tú eres Taichi Yagami?- Cuestionó la chica, llamando la atención del joven

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces?- Preguntó el alumno de la Kami no Senshi, curioso

\- Alguien me contó tu historia y la de Shirona…- El castaño se mostró sorprendido, pero luego adoptó un gesto melancólico

\- Shirona-sensei… ¿Cómo está?- Cuestionó preocupado el Yagami -¿Ella está bien?-

\- Sobre eso…- Azula se mostró incómoda ante el cuestionamiento.

Al final, la princesa decidió contarle todo al Jounin de Uzushio. Taichi escuchó atentamente y si bien en un principio se mostró sorprendido con todo el asunto posterior a su muerte, al final asimiló todo lo que sucedió con su Sensei con relativa facilidad. Si bien se mostró acongojado con el destino final de su aldea, terminó por comprender el actuar de la pelirroja.

\- Shirona-sensei amó con todo su corazón a Uzushio… Y por eso, ese amor puro y desinteresado terminó como un odio totalmente corrompido al ser traicionada de esa manera tan vil…- Concluyó el castaño con evidente melancolía -Fue inevitable al final…-

¿Quién era Shirona? La princesa conoció la cara más siniestra de la Kami no Senshi y era obvio que el sujeto delante de ella tenía una opinión totalmente opuesta. ¿Cómo una persona podía cambiar tan radicalmente? Pensó fugazmente en su propia madre, quien amó a Zuko y se lo demostraba a cada momento mientras que a ella terminó abandonándola sin remordimiento alguno…

\- ¿Sabes?- Azula sonrió suavemente -Shirona sufrió mucho por creer perdido a su hijo y es lo que hubiera deseado que mi madre hiciera en vez de abandonarme…- Endureció su expresión -Pero hasta el final, traté de impedir que se lo llevara, porque ese enano cretino, fastidioso y terco con el que peleo frecuentemente es mi mejor amigo…- Recuperó su sonrisa -Lo cual habla de que no tengo muchos amigos-

\- ¿Sabes?- Taichi cerró los ojos, provocando que la chica se sorprendiera -Shirona-sensei es la persona que creyó en mí cuando era un simple aldeano sin estirpe Ninja que deseó convertirse en Uzukage, me enseñó a amar a mi aldea y a confiar en mis compañeros…- Su gesto se tornó sombrío -Pero no hubiera dudado en ayudarla a destruir Uzushio con todos sus habitantes si me lo hubiera pedido…- Sonrió plenamente -Nos parecemos mucho… ¿No crees?-

\- Puede ser…- La chica cerró los ojos

\- Pero bueno… Ya estamos muertos- Taichi miró al infinito manto celeste del lugar -Y ya no podemos influir en el mundo de los vivos…-

\- ¡Azula!- La chica y el joven voltearon a espaldas de la chica, confundidos -¡Azula, soy yo!- La alumna de Ryu se sorprendió de ver corriendo al felino albo hacia ella y sobre todo, de verlo hablar

\- ¡¿Artemis?!- Musitó la desconcertada princesa

\- ¡¿Un gato que habla?!- Añadió el todavía más confundido Taichi

\- Me sorprende verte aquí y que puedas hablar- Azula se tranquilizó -Pero eso sólo puede significar una cosa… ¿Tú también fuiste asesinado?-

\- ¡Azula, tienes que regresar!- Exclamó con evidente desesperación el gato blanco -¡Tú no puedes morirte aquí!- Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes -Empezamos este viaje juntos y si te mueres ahora, yo, yo…-

\- Lo siento, Artemis…- La chica le dio la espalda al mamífero albo -Pero… Aunque regresara, yo ya no tengo más poder para ayudar- Cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, triste

\- Azula…- El gato murmuró con pesar…

…

El combate en el cielo continuaba a base de embestidas feroces. Los choques eran cada vez más intensos y tras cada impacto, ambos Kami no Senshi trataban de ganarle la espalda a su contrincante para encontrar la oportunidad de finiquitar la batalla. Naruto embistió de frente a la Shogun, forzándola a descender al suelo para no perder el balance. Entonces, al ver que aparentemente se había descuidado para recuperarse, se lanzó de frente hacia ella preparando su último ataque. La pelirroja se recompuso violentamente, mientras cerraba su ojo derecho en un instante…

Para consternación de la Uzumaki, el simio y el azabache, el halo disparado sorpresivamente del ojo izquierdo de la Rinnejin le atravesó el hombro del mismo lado al Chunin, dejándole inutilizado todo el brazo y provocando una hemorragia severa. Naruto lanzó un alarido para comenzar a caer al suelo.

\- ¡Entiende que mi experiencia en el campo de batalla es superior a la tuya!- La Shogun saltó a su encuentro, para rematarlo -Este será tu fin…- Tomó vuelo para realizar su Kenjutsu más poderoso -¡El Shinpuuzan acabará contigo!-

…

El fallecido alumno de Shirona observaba confundido el escenario delante de sus ojos…

Una naciente discusión entre una Kunoichi que por su atuendo era obvio que formaba parte de la nobleza de la Nación del Fuego y un gato.

\- ¡Azula, eres una tonta y una cobarde!- Gritó a todo pulmón el cuadrúpedo, resonando el eco de su voz por todo el inmenso lugar

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Apretando sus dientes, la aludida volteó a ver furibunda al gato

\- ¡Eres una cobarde! No has vengando a Ryu-san y ya te estás rindiendo…- El mamífero albo endureció la mirada -¡Ya no te quiero!-

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Estalló furiosa la castaña, deteniéndose en seco -¡Un bicho inútil como tú no tiene derecho a llamarme cobarde! ¡Yo ya di todo lo que podía dar!- Lo señaló de forma recriminatoria

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Replicó el felino con enojo -Naruto está luchando con todo su poder y aún así… ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?! ¡Eso es imperdonable!-

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Artemis!- La chica apretó los puños con rabia -Aunque esté muerta yo… Yo… ¡Ni siquiera así dejaré a ese tarado!-

\- Shirona-sensei…- Murmuró un sonriente Taichi, sorprendiendo a Azula al tomarla del brazo derecho y luego elevarlo como si quisiera lanzarla -Esta chica me agrada… ¡Y le ayudaré para que usted abra los ojos!-

…

Shirona se detuvo en el aire, totalmente desconcentrada y con sólo su mano derecha sosteniendo la Rokudouken. Un sorpresivo ataque le había dado en la espalda, provocando una intensa explosión que le pareció familiar…

Rimururu estaba visiblemente atónita e incluso se había recargado en sus manos para no caer de espaldas. Ella continuaba ejecutando el Joudo Tensei cuando súbitamente el cuerpo sin vida de Azula levantó su mano derecha y le lanzó una esfera de Bakuton a la Kami no Senshi justo a la base de su espalda. La prueba estaba en que su mano seguía levantada y humeando tras esa sorpresiva ejecución. Si bien el ataque no le había hecho daño realmente, la explosión había sido lo suficientemente intensa como para sacar de balance a la Rinnejin.

"Ninguno de esos microbios quedó en condiciones de seguir luchando" Pensó desconcertada la Kami no Senshi, volteando a ver quién la había atacado y dándose cuenta de que había sido el cuerpo sin vida de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego -Y ese Jutsu… Imposible-

\- ¡Ahora!- Naruto reaccionó al ver que su enemiga había dejado de enfocarlo

\- ¡No!- Shirona regresó su atención al rubio, preparando precipitadamente su ataque

\- ¡Fuuton: Rasen Hadouken (Elemento Viento: Espiral del Puño del Movimiento Ondular)…!-

Ambos ataques colisionaron ante la expectativa de todos y los combatientes desaparecieron en el destello de luz producido por el gran impacto…

Ante la consternación total de la Shogun, la Rokudouken no resistió el ataque y se partió en dos casi en la unión de la hoja y el mango, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Naruto en su vientre. Un estallido de sangre sumamente violento surgió violentamente mientras que el Chunin se vio atrapado en medio de la caótica tempestad de viento. Ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas, el rubio cayó cerca de sus amigos formando un surco al derrapar varios metros en tanto que la Kami no Senshi se perdió entre las copas de los árboles del bosque aledaño…

\- Fue un golpe doble…- Infernape había quedado boquiabierto

\- ¡Naruto-kun!-

Kushina corrió hacia el chico al tiempo que los antiguos Shogun se ayudaban mutuamente a ponerse de pie. Cuando llegó a verlo, vio que en su pecho había un segundo corte que cruzaba al primero que había recibido, formando una marca en forma de 'x' asimétrica. De los cortes fluía la sangre de forma considerable, aunque el chico no parecía estar en peligro real de muerte. Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en su cara. Su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo que le costaba hacer eso con su agotamiento y las heridas que tenía de la batalla…

Por el momento, el Rinnegan en su frente había desaparecido.

\- ¡Sigue vivo-ttebane!- La Uzumaki sonrió visiblemente feliz

\- El ataque de Azula, a quien creíamos muerta, fue lo que distrajo a Shirona- Shiryu se acercó junto con el Shogun del Kagun, mirando serio al chico -Sin esa intervención, seguramente su corte habría alcanzado el corazón de Naruto… Esos segundos fueron la diferencia que decidió la pelea-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?- El simio miraba preocupado al chico que lo había vencido

\- Al menos no estoy muerto…- El chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Gracias a todos estoy bien- El Chunin terminó por reincorporarse, pero amagó con caer de nuevo, siendo sostenido por Kushina -Aunque… Estoy agotado…- En ese momento, para sorpresa de todos, el arma que le habían prestado comenzó a desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos

\- El Puño del Dragón…- Murmuró el Rey Mono

\- Shiryu… Discúlpame- El chico se mostró apenado con su Sempai

\- Eso no importa Naruto- El azabache sonrió suavemente -Lo importante es que estás a salvo y a fin de cuentas, la Armadura del Dragón puede auto-regenerarse-

\- ¡Es cierto!- El chico volteó hacia un costado -También tengo que darle las gracias a la gruñona de Azula-

\- Así es-ttebane- Kushina lo orientó hacia la aludida -Azula-chan pudo salvarse y también te ayudó a ganar-

\- No…- El susurro de Rimururu y las lágrimas que lo acompañaban hicieron que todos la voltearan a ver sumamente confundidos -Azula… Ella no va a revivir…-

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Replicó el rubio, perplejo -¡¿Entonces que fue esa explosión?!-

\- ¡Eso no lo sé!- Replicó la Daimyo rompiendo a llorar -¡No sé cómo pudo hacerlo, pero mi Joudo Tensei no funcionó!- La expresión de todos se llenó de notorio pesar -Lo siento… ¡Mi poder no fue suficiente!-

\- Eso, eso no es cierto…- Naruto se acercó a su fallecida amiga y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella -Muéstrales Azula…- Posó sus manos en el vientre de la chica -Por favor abre tus ojos…- Sin poder siquiera derramar una lágrima por ella, levantó la mirada al escuchar un paso discreto -¡Ah…! ¡No puede ser!- Todos voltearon en la dirección que lo hacia el ahora atónito Naruto -¡Shirona!-

Frente a ellos, estaba de pie la maltrecha Shogun del Fuugun…

De su frente escurría un largo hilo de sangre que se iba hacia la izquierda desde su nariz. Había perdido la imponente transformación en Rinnejin y tenía una visible herida en su estómago, que el top negro de malla que usaba y resaltaba su busto, dejaba ver al mostrar al descubierto su torneado vientre. Respiraba agitada, señal de que también estaba agotada. En su mano derecha sostenía el mango de la abatida Rokudouken. Todos se pusieron instintivamente en guardia al ver que tenía su mirada fría clavada en ellos, pero la suavizó inmediatamente, dejando ver un semblante melancólico.

\- Ya basta de tonterías…- Con tranquilidad, comenzó a caminar hacia todos, pasando junto a un hostil Naruto, deteniéndose junto a él -A ninguno de los dos nos queda energía para seguir peleando… Lo sabes bien- el rubio suavizó su mirada al saber ciertas las palabras de su madre, quien reanudó su camino para detenerse junto a la difunta chica "Sin duda su corazón se detuvo…" La pelirroja miraba fijamente a la fallecida chica "Pero… ¿Entonces cómo lo hizo? Es posible que un muerto encuentre la forma de ayudar a sus amigos… ¿Aún en ese estado? Eso sólo puede ser un milagro…" Miró de reojo a sus otrora camaradas y a su hijo, que se mantenían recelosos de su actitud, cerrando los ojos después de unos segundos para reflexionar "Poder y Vitalidad de Dragón, Chakra e Inteligencia de Demonio, Apariencia y Corazón de Humano… De los verdaderos Seis Caminos del Samsara, rechacé el corazón humano y sin embargo, ese fue el que me ha abatido de esta manera…"

Todos se pusieron en alerta máxima cuando la Shogun realizó un sello de manos consistente en posar su mano derecha delante de su rostro con los dedos índice y medio levantados. Observaron sorprendidos cómo un círculo de llamas negras se formaba detrás de ella y en su interior el suelo daba paso a un agujero oscuro que aparentemente no tenía fondo. De ese agujero emergió una extraña figura que parecía ser la cabeza de un demonio, con el Kanji Ou (Rey) grabado en su frente. Ese extraño ser presentaba el Rinnegan en sus ojos y abrió su boca inmediatamente, a toda su capacidad.

Todos miraban asombrados y nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso…?!- Exclamó un confundido Naruto

\- Naidou: Meikaimon (Camino Interior: La Puerta del Inframundo)…-

Era algo sorprendente.

Verias estrellas fugases surgieron del interior de la boca de aquél ser extraño y salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, para estrellarse en varios puntos aleatorios en medio de las ruinas de Konoha, produciendo vistosos y efímeros destellos luminosos. Posteriormente una luz azul y una roja surgieron y se estrellaron casi en el mismo lugar, más precisamente la celeste se introdujo en el cuerpo de la moribunda Hinata y la roja en la agonizante Nami.

Sus cuerpos brillaron por un segundo con esos colores…

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?!- El simio encaró furioso a la Shogun

\- El Naidou (Camino Interior) es el camino que se basa en las posibilidades individuales de cada persona…- Replicó seria la Kami no Senshi -El Gedou (Camino Exterior) por el contrario, es el camino que se basa en los factores externos… Las estrellas fugases que vieron, eran las almas de las personas con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para recorrer el camino de regreso de la muerte a través de esta puerta…- Cerró los ojos con suavidad -Sin embargo, eso sólo es la mitad de la lucha, porque deben ser capaces de luchar para revivir o simplemente sus almas regresarán al mundo de la muerte… En el caso de las chicas de sangre diluida, el daño irreparable en sus ojos ha sanado, pero el recuperarse totalmente, depende de ellas…-

\- Entonces, Azula…- El rubio volteó a ver con tristeza el cuerpo de su amiga, ya que ninguna luz llegó a ella

\- Es lo mismo…-

Nadie pudo decir nada cuando una última luz salió de las fauces de la Meikaimon y tras subir varios metros al aire descendió violentamente para estrellarse en el cuerpo de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Su cuerpo brilló con esa luz dorada por un instante ante la expectación de todos e inmediatamente Rimururu se acercó al cuerpo de la otra castaña con reticencia.

\- Naruto… Ya no te diré qué hacer, sigue tu camino como consideres correcto…- Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero los abrió inmediatamente con expresión endurecida -Aunque… ¡Este mundo no necesita a dos Kami no Senshi! Cuando mis heridas hayan sanado y la Rokudouken se haya regenerado, tendremos nuestra revancha-

\- ¡¿Vas a regresar al Tengun?!- Cuestionó el Shogun del Kagun

\- El Tengun me importa un carajo- Replicó tranquilamente la Shogun del Fuugun, mirando fijamente a su hijo -Si llegas a vencerme, puedes destruir al Tengun por el bien de los humanos… Pero si yo gano, destruiré a la humanidad-

\- ¡¿Aún sigues diciendo eso?!- Naruto encaró furioso a su madre

\- Yo ya no puedo cambiar mi razón para vivir, así es el mundo de los adultos…- La pelirroja le dio la espalda a su hijo

\- ¡Eres una necia!- Gritó con frustración el Chunin

\- En eso nos parecemos…- Replicó tranquilamente la portadora del Rinnegan, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

Todo se había quedado en un silencio solemne.

Si bien podían intentar ir tras Shirona para terminar con la amenaza que representaba, nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Entonces la Daimyo notó desconcertada cómo la otra princesa movió levemente su mano. Recelosa, acercó su oído al pecho de Azula y comprobó incrédula cómo el tambor en su interior sonaba rítmicamente. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara al sentir que tenía pulso…

Las lágrimas escurrieron de su rostro al instante.

\- Esta viva… ¡Azula está viva!- Gritó a todo pulmón la Princesa de la Nación del Agua

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Todos voltearon incrédulos, enfocando inmediatamente a su enemiga, quien se detuvo, sin voltear

\- Esta es la primera y última vez que ayudo a mi enemigo…- Entrecerró sus bellos ojos esmeralda con dureza "La próxima vez no habrá ni una migaja de piedad para humano alguno, sin importar qué tan parecido sea a Taichi…" Segundos después reanudó su tranquilo andar -Naruto, mantente alerta-

"Shirona…" Pensó el Caballero Dragón con expresión seria "Al parecer ha recuperado su corazón humano y lo que desea es tener un último combate con Naruto para comprobar si su ideal es el correcto o no… Al parecer lo que hará de ahora en adelante es prepararse para cuando ese inevitable momento llegue…"

Todos miraron con desconcierto cómo la legendaria Kami no Senshi comenzaba a alejarse hasta llegar al bosque y perderse entre los frondosos árboles. Naruto tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, porque a pesar de poder sentir el dolor que había en el corazón de su madre, sabía que ella había destruido su hogar… Sin embargo, inevitablemente sentía un sentimiento afectivo hacia ella por primera vez, al ver cómo le había dado la posibilidad de recuperar a esa mejor amiga que siempre había deseado tener durante su solitaria infancia, así como a sus novias y a las personas que habían muerto durante su encarnizada batalla…

¿Por qué tenía todo que ser así? En ese momento fue que los presentes sintieron por primera vez el peso del destino que se interponía entre madre e hijo…

…

Sobre un pequeño risco ubicado a un par de kilómetros de las ruinas de Konoha, Choun Shiryuu y Diva miraban el resultado final de la batalla. El cielo sobre la destruida aldea comenzaba a aclararse y pequeños halos de luz comenzaban a caer sobre los escombros.

Era un escenario previsto por todo el Tengun sobre cómo quedaría la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego, aunque el resultado final del enfrentamiento entre Kami no Senshi había sido totalmente diferente a lo pensado. La bella alba cerró los ojos, mientras que la azabache sonrió en forma sutilmente perversa, cruzándose de brazos.

\- El viento amainó- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible la Shogun del Kingun

\- Nuestro turno siempre si va a llegar, je, je, je…- Agregó la Sombra Sangrienta -Y parecer ser que realmente nos vamos a divertir…- El cielo retumbó ligeramente tras sus palabras.

A los pies de ambas, se encontraban los cuerpos de tres personas que compartían una tez pálida, que en vida les daban apariencias cadavéricas, así como cabelleras grisáceas. Los tres presentaban heridas profundas a lo largo de sus cuerpos de las cuales todavía fluía la sangre y solamente lucían pantalones oscuros como resultados de las batallas que sostuvieron previamente contra las colaboradoras cercanas del Rey Dragón Demonio.

El primero de ellos era más joven que los otros dos, el segundo tenía unos brazos desproporcionadamente grandes en relación al resto de su cuerpo y el tercero de ellos se asemejaba más a un hombre adulto…

\- Toneri, Kinshiki y Momoshiki…- Diva torció más su sonrisa -Espero que los alumnos de la dragona Ryu nos entretengan más que estos miserables…-

…

El lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente por luces de un color violeta oscuro…

El líder del Tengun, el Rey Dragón Demonio Nubes, observaba con regocijo lo que era un inmenso contenedor lleno de un extraño líquido transparente, el cual se conectaba a nueves pilares gigantescos que lo rodeaban geométricamente de forma circular. La luz en el contenedor desaparecía por instantes y volvía en sincronización, como si reflejara los ritmos del latir de un corazón humano. Si se veía con detalle el enorme contenedor, en ese líquido era perceptible el Gedou Mazo, la estatua que contenía sellados a los nueve Bijuu y que era el cuerpo original del Shinjuu, la entidad que creara siglos atrás en colaboración con la Kiganjou Hexerei con el fin de que su poder corrompiera a los humanos.

\- Tengo el Chakra que necesito a mí disposición, ahora sólo queda esperar que todo esté listo...- Declaró el Maryuou con aquella voz de eco espectral

\- Lamento interrumpirlo, excelencia…- Intervino una voz femenina -Pero la red de los Demidevimon informa que la pelea en Konoha ha terminado…-

\- ¿Cuál fue el resultado?-

\- Shirona-sama fue derrotada, pero antes de irse ayudó a los humanos sobrevivientes de Konoha-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Nos informan además, que Naruto Uzumaki fue capaz de modificar el Rinnegan original que poseía, de forma que un único ojo se ha manifestado en su frente, algo sin precedentes… Ni siquiera mi amado Wan fue capaz de algo como eso…-

La figura femenina en el lugar tenía la tez pálida de igual forma a los sujetos asesinados por Choun Shiryuu y Diva, además de poseer cabello del mismo tono gris casi blanco, el cual llevaba sumamente largo y lacio, arrastrándolo por el suelo. Vestía un largo Kimono blanco de amplias mangas que cubría todo su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba coronada por dos protuberancias óseas alargadas que asemejaban unos cuernos. Sus ojos lucían el mismo Byakugan de Hinata.

\- Comprendo…- El tono imponente del gobernante de dos mundos se sintió cargado de una sutil ira -Puedes regresar a tus funciones, Kaguya…-

\- Como usted diga, excelencia… Nuevamente, me disculpo por haberlo interrumpido-

Aquella mujer se trataba ni más ni menos que de Kaguya Otsutsuki, la mujer de la era antigua que cayó en la tentación de comer la fruta del árbol creado con el fin de llevar a los humanos a la ruina…

Cuando todos los Bijuu fueron reunidos dentro del Gedou Mazo, inesperadamente, del interior del caparazón demoníaco, surgió la mujer de Wan. En un comienzo se mostró hostil y declaró haber despertado para recuperar 'su jardín', o sea, el Ninkai visto desde su perspectiva. Sin embargo, no fue pieza para el Rey Dragón Demonio y tras un breve combate, se encontró agonizante a los pies de Nubes.

Parecía inminente su fin, pero entonces, el líder del Tengun consideró que sus habilidades para controlar el Gedou Mazo, la forma original del Shinjuu, le eran útiles, por lo que le perdonó la vida a cambio de lealtad y obediencia.

Aquella humanidad que había perdido debido al poder del Shinjuu que utilizó para llevar paz temporal al Mundo Humano y que terminó por corromper su mente, la había recuperado al ser invadida por el miedo tras su derrota frente a Nubes y darse cuenta de sus limitaciones humanas…

Kaguya se retiró así como se le había ordenado, dejando nuevamente solo al Rey Dragón Demonio en esa inmensa habitación. Cerró los ojos para poder escuchar esos latidos surgidos del Gedou Mazo mientras su sonrisa se tornó discreta y las cimas de los nueve pilares poco a poco comenzaron a brillar. Era un espectáculo de luces multicolores sutiles capaz de maravillar a cualquiera que lo viera y con los destellos se podía notar que se encontraban en un lugar sumamente espacioso. Los ojos amatista del Gobernante de dos Mundos se volvieron a abrir súbitamente, mostrando esas intimidantes pupilas rasgadas.

"As que el Rinnegan se convirtió en Ichigan Rinne (Un Ojo del Samsara)… Naruto Uzumaki, quiero saber, si en el futuro lograrás alcanzar el nivel para entretenerme por lo menos un rato…" Una perversa sonrisa se formó en medio de la oscuridad.

…

 **Notas**

La batalla entre madre e hijo ha terminado con lo que podría llamarse un empate, aunque en una visión más amplia el Tengun ha ganado terreno al destruir otra de las cinco grandes aldeas. Sin embargo también ha perdido al cuarto de sus ejércitos y tal vez a su Shogun más poderosa, puesto que en la práctica, Shirona ya no forma parte de ellos. Por otra parte, Naruto ha alcanzado una nueva evolución del Rinnegan, el cual se manifiesta en su frente y le permite concentrar mejor el poder de su Doujutsu en su cuerpo, así como manejar sus poderes con mayor facilidad. En el caso de Azula, es el caso de una persona con una fuerza de voluntad enorme que trascendió temporalmente la muerte, si bien Artemis tiene que ver en el asunto y se verá más adelante el por qué.

Además, el encuentro entre el único estudiante que estuvo con Shirona hasta el final y Azula, será de suma importancia en el futuro.

En cuanto al Shinra Banshou, es el poder más destructivo que poseen los portadores del Rinnegan puros, si bien su real capacidad de destrucción no se vio plenamente puesto que los dos disparos de la Kami no Senshi fueron al aire, por decirlo de alguna manera. Una nueva etapa está por empezar y como lo dije anteriormente, esta saga representa un parteaguas donde se ha rebasado el nivel del canon (con todo y Juubi) y la historia se tornará más intensa, además el escenario un tanto apocalíptico en que ha quedado la historia presagia aún más dificultades para los protagonistas.

Bueno, el fic ha llegado a un punto donde en cuanto a escalas de poder, el canon ha sido rebasado. Ciertamente hay gente con niveles elevadísimos de poder, como Shirona y Nubes, pero también va a haber enemigos que usen estrategias o habilidades únicas para ganar. El desarrollo de los combates en el futuro no va a ser simple fuerza bruta, eso tiene que quedar claro.

Mold Breaker… Bien, alcanzando un elevado nivel, se accede ésta habilidad, la cual consiste en desplegar la energía de forma que distorsiona el tiempo-espacio, impidiendo el Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo que implique cambiar de dimensiones, como por ejemplo el Kamui de Obito, si bien no impediría el uso del Hiraishin no Jutsu o el Undoufuujin, que son traslados instantáneo que no implican abandonar la dimensión donde el usuario esté presente.

Y por cierto, de las almas que surgieron en el Meikaimon, puede que revivan todos así como puede que todos permanezcan muertos, eso ya depende de cada caso individual, esas veinte almas son las que al igual que Azula, pudieron dar media vuelta en el camino al otro mundo. Claro que si lograr regresar y tienen atravesado el corazón por ejemplo, se van a volver a morir… XD. En el budismo Naidou es el camino normal para alcanzar la iluminación, mientras que Gedou es un camino herético que va contra la concepción misma del budismo.

Nos vemos.


	36. XXXIV: Nuevos horizontes

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Primero y principal, espero de todo corazón que hayan tenido una muy Feliz Navidad o la festividad que celebren en estas fechas con sus familias e incluso si no aplica, que hayan tenido unos días agradables.

Les deseo un muy feliz y próspero año 2018 y espero que los propósitos que se hayan trazado sean alcanzados.

Sin más qué decir, paso a responder los reviews:

 **animebot02:** Sobre Shirona… La verdad es algo bastante complejo como para poder decir si se va a redimir o no, ya que la redención viene precedida por el arrepentimiento y ciertamente, no está arrepentida de los golpes que le ha dado al mundo Ninja.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Ciertamente Azula está a salvo, pero no sé cómo se considere el que haya tenido que morir antes de eso, je, je, je… Sobre el que haya revivido a las personas, pues ciertamente no fue a todas, de hecho…

 **NarutoRinnegan117:** Gracias. Sobre tu PM, lo contesto por la misma vía.

 **Loquin:** Ciertamente podemos decir que Shirona es una persona algo voluble… XD

 **dragon titanico:** Wan fue el Kami no Senshi en la época de Kaguya, el padre de Hagoromo y Hamura. Así como tú tienes el gusto de leer el combate, yo tuve el gusto de escribirlo y sólo puedo agradecerte por los halagos ante esa parte del capítulo, ya que a mí me encantó escribir la batalla. En cuanto a Naruto y el estado de Rinnejin, lamento decir que para Naruto es imposible conseguirlo por lo que Shirona explicó sobre la pureza de su sangre.

Y bien, ahora al capítulo:

…

 **XXXIV: Nuevos horizontes**

…

\- La Shogun del Fuugun, Shirona-sama, fue herida y se retiró del campo de batalla… De los enemigos clasificados como el Equipo Ryu, al parecer todos siguen con vida-

\- Ya basta, puedes retirarte…-

Orochimaru y Mayuri se encontraban en el palacio del Rey Dragón Demonio, siguiendo el desarrollo de la batalla entre Naruto y Shirona a través de la esfera de cristal que cargaba en sus patas unos de los tantos Demidevimon a su servicio. Tras el desenlace y la recapitulación final de los acontecimientos, el pequeño ser alado se retiró de la amplia habitación. El Shogun del Raigun fijó su mirada en el visiblemente preocupado Taishogun, quien estaba sumergido totalmente en sus propias conclusiones.

Su semblante dejaba ver la incertidumbre que lo carcomía por dentro.

"Esto no pudo haber salido peor…" El Sannin agachó la cabeza ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior "Shirona sobrevivió y Naruto se ha dado cuenta de su verdadero potencial… Ahora yo seré quien sufra las consecuencias"

\- Orochimaru-sama…- Choun Shiryuu apareció repentinamente en la habitación, asustando al Doctor Diabólico -El Maryuou Nubes desea verlo…- El otrora Ninja de Konoha volteó a ver asustado a la Shogun del Kingun, quien desapareció tan repentinamente como se había manifestado.

El Sannin se dirigió a la habitación principal de aquél complejo por un elegante corredor de paredes lisas y enormes pilares de un material parecido al mármol, que sostenían un techo en forma de cúpula, el cual estaba adornado con un exquisito óleo que narraba la épica rivalidad del Rey Dragón Demonio y la Reina del Ojo Demoníaco que se había dado en el Ryukai y el Makai a lo largo de las centurias, en la forma de un demonio gigantesco e intimidante del que surgían doce protuberancias y un dragón alado, de piel zafiro y aspecto majestuoso que desplegaba dos pares de enormes alas. Aquellos entes se enfrentaban fieramente entre el cielo y el infierno…

El camino a la sala del trono estaba marcado por una elegante y pulcra alfombra roja sumamente ancha y que continuaba debajo de la inmensa puerta que lo separaba de la habitación donde ya lo esperaba su líder. Con cautela abrió aquella barrera, para encontrarse a su señor sentado en aquél elegante trono, ya que el velo que lo cubría, por primera vez ocultaba una silueta humanoide y no una emanación de Chakra sin forma concreta…

Apretó los dientes al encontrarlo sentado correctamente, dejando notar la presencia que tenía como el Tercer Rey. Inmediatamente se acuclilló respetuosamente ante el líder del Tengun, agachando la cabeza y posando su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla flexionada. A la derecha del trono se encontraba la espadachín alba y a la izquierda la asesina azabache miraba sonriente la devoción mostraba por el Taishogun. Luna sonreía mostrando sus colmillos, sobre el hombro de su ama.

\- Orochimaru, levanta la cabeza- El rey del Ryukai y el Makai dijo con aquella voz de eco espectral, provocándole un intenso escalofrío al aludido -¿Pasa algo? Puedes levantar la mirada…- El Sannin cerró los ojos, víctima de un terror atroz

\- Yo…- El azabache se arrodilló y se recargo en sus manos para agachar la cabeza hasta el suelo -¡Le ruego me disculpe, excelencia…! ¡Yo soy responsable del fracaso de Shirona y cuando regrese me encargaré de que pague su falta como es…!-

\- ¡Imbécil!- Estalló furibundo Nubes -¡¿Crees poder burlarte de mí?! ¡El fracaso de Shirona se debe a que ni siquiera a mí me rebelaste que Naruto era un Kami no Senshi!- La voz furiosa del Maryuou no daba pie a la réplica

\- K-Kh…-

\- Además, yo no creo que ella regrese… Con su particular manera de pensar, yo creo que ahora lo único que le interesa es Naruto…- Haciendo gala de su gran autocontrol, el Rey Dragón Demonio recuperó la tranquilidad en su hablar -Shirona es la única persona con el poder suficiente como para revelarse contra mí y no fue para nada sencillo que aceptara seguir mis designios…- Endureció su tono, dándole un matiz sepulcral -Sólo lo voy a repetir una vez más, alimaña… Levanta la cabeza- El Rey Serpiente fijó su temerosa mirada en su imponente líder -Yo soy un hombre generoso con mis seguidores y les doy tres oportunidades- Levantó los dedos medio anular y meñique de su mano izquierda para mostrarlos con el dorso al frente -Pero tú… Dejaste que nos quitaran Yu y Kiri, perdiendo en el camino a dos de nuestros mejores Shogun… Especialmente, Shiryu me agradaba por el odio visceral que mostraba contra los humanos…- Bajó el dedo medio ante el creciente desconcierto del Taishogun -Después, en Daikanishima, Naruto te venció sin importar que llevaras al casi todo el Tengun- Los vasos capilares de los ojos del Sannin se resaltaron visiblemente cuando Nubes bajó su dedo anular -Y ahora pierdes a Shirona- La mano formó un puño tensado, ante la desesperación total de Orochimaru -Sin embargo…- Volvió a levantar el dedo meñique -Tampoco omitiré tu mérito, la muerte de Ryu…- El Sannin se tranquilizó ligeramente -Esta es tu última oportunidad… La próxima vez que te vayas de aquí sales por tu propio paso o con los pies por delante… ¿Soy claro?-

\- Kh… ¡Sí, su majestad! ¡La próxima vez no fallaré aunque me cueste la vida!- Declaró solemnemente el Sannin antes de levantarse y darse media vuelta, enfilándose hacia la salida

\- Orochimaru, una cosa más…- El aludido se detuvo al oír el llamado del Maryuou

\- ¿Qué se le…?-

El Sannin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar después de que fue impactado por un torrente enorme de llamas negras de una velocidad mayor al Amaterasu de Itachi, que dio de lleno en sus piernas y lo proyectó hacia la entrada de la habitación a gran velocidad. Las puertas se abrieron con estruendo mientras aquél infierno negro se apagó tras incinerar totalmente el cuerpo de Orochimaru de la cintura para abajo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, derrapando un par de metros sobre la alfombra que extrañamente continuó intacta.

\- Hablo en serio- Sentenció el líder del Tengun antes de que las puertas se cerraran violentamente por efecto de su poder

\- ¿No podríamos terminar con esto de una vez?- Diva llevó su mano al mango de su espada, desenvainándola súbitamente

\- Le di el cuerpo más fuerte- Replicó seria aquella imponente sombra -La razón de sus fracasos es más bien una debilidad mental… Si se siente presionado, tal vez pueda sorprendernos… Además, puedo asesinarlo cuando lo deseé- La Shogun del Kingun permaneció en silencio ante esas palabras

\- Nuestro rey como siempre, tiene todo bajo control- Diva cerró los ojos con satisfacción por la respuesta

\- ¡Nubes-sama es el mejor!- Exclamó emocionada la gata

\- Ahora, presenciemos la última batalla del desesperado Orochimaru- Declaró el Rey Dragón Demonio.

Mayuri estaba aterrado…

Había espiado la charla desde que el Taishogun había ingresado a la sala del trono y quedó totalmente boquiabierto al ver cómo el Sannin había salido disparado del lugar entre aquellas llamas negras. Se acercó a ver el estado del Rey Serpiente y notó que sorprendentemente todavía estaba consciente, sin embargo sudaba abundantemente como resultado del ataque sorpresivo que había recibido. El Shogun del Raigun se tranquilizó y después de pensarlo mejor, decidió darlo por perdido, levantándose para dejar el lugar.

\- Ahora tendré que trabajar con Choun Shiryuu…- Murmuró el Doctor Diabólico para sí mismo

\- U-Un momento…- La mano derecha de Orochimaru se aferró al pie derecho del desconcertado Mayuri, deteniéndolo en seco -Nosotros dos somos socios… Y-Y si no me ayudas… Puedes darte por muerto…- Ahora fue el turno del cara de fantasma para sentir miedo

\- E-Está bien…- Murmuró débilmente el Shogun del Raigun, como respuesta

\- Yo sé… Yo sé lo del Proyecto Quimera Parca, en el que has estado trabajando…-

\- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?!-

\- Ya no me basta con este cuerpo que me dio Nubes-sama…- Respondió el Sannin débilmente -Necesito ser mucho más poderoso… Un poder como el del Shirona, el poder Rinnejin… U-Un poder con el que nadie sobre la tierra pueda derrotarme- La respuesta dejó atónito al Shogun del Raigun.

…

Naruto, Infernape y Shiryu se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, con expresiones pensativas…

Junto al rubio se encontraban Hinata y Nami, durmiendo tranquilamente con sus ojos vendados y cubiertas con una sábana blanca. Según las pruebas hechas por la Princesa de la Nación del Agua, sus novias habían recuperado la funcionalidad óptima de sus ojos y sólo era cuestión de reposo para los orbes y se recuperarían por completo. Cerca de ellos, Rimururu, Kushina y Genkai continuaban atendiendo a la gente sin darse abasto: la Daimyo atendía a la conocida ayudante de la Sannin Tsunade, a quien le habían improvisado un collarín con algunas tablas y alambre que encontraron en el lugar tras revivir con su cuello roto y al borde de la muerte. La Uzumaki se dedicaba a ayudarle a sanar al Sandaime Hokage, quien fuera de su agotamiento y heridas generales por todo su cuerpo, ya no veía comprometida su vida. La anciana, con mayor experiencia, llevaba horas tratando de salvar a la famosa rubia, ya que el ataque con el que Shirona la había asesinado la tenía nuevamente en una lucha por su vida.

Estaba estable, aunque eso no significaba que la batalla estuviese ganada.

Los incompletos Konoha 12, se encontraban alrededor de otra fogata. Todos miraban el fuego con expresiones de pesar sobre sus rostros. No podía creer el horror que habían vivido hacía apenas unas horas…

De los Genin del Equipo 8, Sakura tenía roto el brazo derecho, que estaba inmovilizado con una madera y vendado con varios pedazos de tela y Makoto tenía rota la pierna izquierda, la cual estaba inmovilizada con ayuda de su Mokuton y llevaba una venda improvisada de girones de tela en la frente.

En cuanto al Equipo 9, Kiba también tenía un collarín improvisado similar al de Shizune y Shino que dejaba ver sus ojos grises debido a que había perdido sus lentes durante la detonación del Tenma Koufuku y tenía una cortada amplia sobre su pectoral derecho, vestido únicamente con unos desgastados pantalones negros.

Del Equipo 10, Ino llevaba un amplio vendaje en su descubierto vientre debido a que durante la explosión quedó empalada en un trozo roto de madera que por suerte no tocó sus puntos vitales, Shikamaru tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda rotos, ambos inmovilizados con ayuda del Mokuton del Senju y Chouji llevaba una venda que le cubría casi toda la cabeza.

Con respecto al Equipo de Might Guy, Rock Lee tenía su pierna derecha hecha trizas porque durante la explosión le había caído encima la pared de un edificio y la tenía inmovilizada, Neji llevaba una venda sobre los ojos y se notaba que su brazo izquierdo tenía heridas de gravedad al estar totalmente vendado mientras que Tenten tenía fracturadas ambas piernas y tenía que movilizarse con ayuda de una improvisada silla de ruedas.

En cuanto a los Ninja mayores, Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuuhi se encontraban cerca de sus alumnos con notoria melancolía en sus ojos. Ambos tenía distribuidos de forma irregular sobre su cuerpo una gran cantidad de parches y vendas, pero eran en su mayoría heridas superficiales, mientras que el Ninja Copia, Kakashi Hatake, se encontraba encorvado con el abdomen al descubierto y vendado, ya que el ataque con el que la Kami no Senshi lo había lanzado fuera de Konoha le había roto varias costillas.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban varios cuerpos cubiertos con las mantas blancas que estaban dentro del búnker subterráneo, la única construcción que sobrevivió a la destrucción de Konoha. Cerca de ellos, con su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado con su propio Mokuton, Yamato observaba con pesimismo las ruinas de su hogar junto con Aoba Yamashiro y Yuugao Uzuki, que se veían agotados con la búsqueda de supervivientes tras enfrentarse a la peor amenaza que había enfrentado Konoha en su historia…

En cuanto a la población civil, también eran grandes las pérdidas debido al caos que se apoderó de la evacuación en su momento inicial, aunque cerca de un sesenta por ciento de los aldeanos habían logrado refugiarse en los búnker subterráneos antes del lanzamiento del Tenma Koufuku de Shirona y milagrosamente pudieron escapar de la muerte. Con estimaciones hechas por parte de la ANBU, cerca de un setenta por ciento de la plantilla Ninja había perecido durante el ataque, siendo Might Guy una de las bajas más sensibles.

Finalmente, ya casi a medianoche, las Ninja Médico extranjeras habían terminado de atender a la gente en lo posible y las dos más jóvenes cayeron dormidas juntas, recargadas en sus espaldas, mientras que Genkai suspiró visiblemente cansada al terminar de estabilizar a la Sannin, pasándose el brazo por la frente para limpiarse el sudor producto de su esfuerzo. El rubio volteó a ver a su primera amiga y a la Uzumaki, que se notaban sumamente cansadas tras su extenuante labor.

\- Están agotadas…- Habló Infernape mirando a Naruto -Primero nos atendieron a nosotros y posteriormente a los aldeanos y Ninja sobrevivientes, así que es natural que se hayan quedado sin Chakra… Han sido muchas víctimas-

\- Ya veo…- Murmuró el Chunin con tristeza

\- Fue una batalla larga y terrible, pero puede decirse que hemos dado un paso muy grande para vencer al Tengun…- Continuó analizando el Shogun del Kagun -Shirona era la más poderosa entre los Shogun y ahora que sólo quedan el Kingun y el Raigun, podemos enfocarnos más en las batallas individuales contra Mayuri, Choun Shiryuu, Orochimaru y Nubes…-

\- Kh… Por ahora- Shiryu comenzó a levantarse lentamente -Alguien tiene que hacer guardia, pueden emboscarnos aprovechando este momento-

\- ¡Pero a pesar de que nos curaron, estamos muy cansados!- Replicó Naruto con preocupación

\- Exacto, el enano tiene razón, así que todos ustedes a descansar…-

Detrás de Shiryu, llegó Azula. Tenía el cabello atado simplemente en una coleta alta, vestía una Yukata holgada de color rojo y estaba escoltada por varios soldados de la guardia imperial de su padre, que cargaban una gran cantidad de pertrechos entre alimentos, ropa y medicinas, que comenzaron a repartir entre todos los presentes, alejándose de la castaña. La chica tenía la cara lavada y en su hombro derecho se encontraba Artemis con expresión sonriente.

\- Si quieren que alguien vigile, yo lo haré-

\- ¡¿Estás loca?!- Replicó el rubio con molestia -¡Nosotros sólo estamos agotados y tú hasta te moriste! ¡Tú eres la que debería estar descansando!-

\- No te preocupes- Azula comenzó a realizar unos ejercicios de calentamiento -No sé por qué, pero me siento mucho mejor que antes de morir-

\- Deja de fanfarronear- Shiryu miró severamente a la princesa

\- Les mostraré que hablo en serio- La chica adoptó una expresión seria y se reincorporó, sacando algo de entre sus ropas

\- ¿Papel para identificar Chakra?- Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver lo que su amiga sostenía entre los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha

\- Miren- La castaña soltó el papel y en el aire usó su dedo derecho para quemarlo justo en el centro, sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿Eso fue Netton?- El Kami no Senshi miraba el papel que había terminado por caer al suelo

"Para realizar algo así necesita concentrar todo su Chakra en un solo punto y controlarlo de tal manera que no se expanda al papel, que es sumamente sensible al Chakra y no termine por calcinarlo" Pensó serio el Rey Mono

\- ¿Lo ven? Se preocupan demasiado- La chica se cruzó de brazos

\- Es cierto- El Caballero Dragón volvió a sentarse en el suelo -Por ahora tú eres la más apta para luchar-

\- Estaré en la orilla de las ruinas y si algo pasa, Artemis vendrá a avisarles- Azula dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar por las ruinas para llegar al límite de lo que hace apenas unas horas era Konoha

\- Existe la creencia de que aquellos que reciben la gracia de los Kami se vuelven más fuertes…- El azabache cerró los ojos, reflexionando -Pero en este caso, parece ser que Azula se fortaleció tras haber regresado de la muerte, evocando al Ave Fénix…-

\- Ya veo… Me gustaría poder usar ese poder para revivir a todos los que perecieron en esta pelea…- El chico se entristeció visiblemente, llamando la atención de ambos Shogun

\- Escucha, Naruto- Infernape posó la mano en el hombro del chico -Antes que nada, no te culpes de lo que pasó aquí… A fin de cuentas esta sangrienta batalla es resultado del sistema Ninja que gobierna actualmente el Ninkai… Y a pesar de lo que parece, Shirona es una víctima más en esa cadena de odio y egoísmo-

\- Además… Lo hijos heredan la genética de los padres, pero no las culpas… Así que no te dejes llevar por esa clase de pensamientos- Agregó Shiryu con tranquilidad -En todo caso, todo esto sería culpa del Clan Uzumaki y sin embargo, Genkai-san y Kushina ha ayudado en lo que ha podido hasta el agotamiento-

\- Pero Azula y los demás…-

\- No te preocupes- El simio volteó a lo lejos, donde se podía distinguir a la chica sentada en una montaña de escombros, mirando la exterior -Estoy seguro de que todos los que saben la historia piensan lo mismo, en especial Azula…-

\- Kh…- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego respiraba agitaba, con su mano derecha sobre su pecho y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, disimulando por la posición en la que estaba

\- Miau- El gato volteó preocupado hacia su amiga

\- Yo sé, que estoy tratando de hacer lo imposible… Pero al menos de algo tengo que servirles- Respondió la chica con su voz entrecortada -Siempre termino siendo rescatada por alguien más, e incluso sacrificándome, no serví de mucho- La castaña endureció la mirada, apretando su puño izquierdo cerca de su rostro -Pero la próxima vez será completamente distinto-

\- ¡Miau…!- Exclamó el gato con notoria preocupación

\- No te preocupes- Azula sonrió suavemente -No está entre mis planes el volver a sacrificarme…- La mirada de la chica se endureció visiblemente -Y por eso tengo que volverme más fuerte…- Murmuró decidida, mirando hacia el bosque que se extendía delante de ella.

…

Debido a las inmensas pérdidas materiales sufridas por Konoha, Ozai envió un gran número de soldados y civiles con el fin de impulsar el renacimiento de la aldea Ninja de su nación. Ciertamente era uno de sus deseos el unificar Konoha con sus propias tropas al igual que lo había hecho Rimururu en Kiri, pero no en semejantes condiciones…

Sin embargo, se necesitaba algo de tiempo para reconstruir la aldea y por el momento, se podía considerar una acción defensiva. Así pasó casi una semana desde el devastador ataque de la Kami no Senshi y Rimururu había regresado a Kiri tras su aventura, ya que ella tenía sus propias ideas, que por el momento sólo había compartido con el padre de Azula y sus consejeros más cercanos, Ao, Mei Terumi y Umi Ryuzaki, sólo tenían vagas ideas de lo que planeaba.

Cerca de Kiri, en la playa que quedaba en dirección opuesta a la medianamente lejana Daikanishima, una tranquila Azula se encontraba caminando, acompañada por su tío Iroh. El anciano se mantenía tranquilo mientras la chica al parecer se terminaba de ajustar el tocado de su cabello que emulaba una corona. Ahora lucía un uniforme similar al de los soldados de la guardia de su padre. Una vez que terminó de alistarse se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió de forma confiada, como siempre.

\- Si no llevo puesto esto, me siento como si no fuera yo misma- La castaña volteó a ver a su tío

\- ¿Es una vestimenta nueva?- Preguntó expectante Iroh

\- Lo que sucede es que mi ropa anterior quedó en malas condiciones y como pasamos al castillo antes de venir, quise cambiarme- Respondió la chica -Pues bien, ya estoy lista para entrenar… ¡Ya verás que no me vencerás fácil, viejo!- Azula abrió el compás y sonrió en forma desafiante

\- Hm… Yo estoy cansado, tal vez otro día…- La chica se fue de espaldas con la respuesta recibida

\- ¡Vamos!- Azula se reincorporó rápidamente -¡Mis Jutsu han mejorado más que nunca…!-

En ese momento el cielo comenzó a retumbar, llamando la atención de ambos integrantes de la familia real y apenas instantes después, un torbellino de viento surgió de un punto alejado de la playa y se elevó al cielo, para abrir un hoyo en las nubes para luego continuar su camino…

La chica observó visiblemente sorprendida el fenómeno y de inmediato corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido para saber qué ocurría. Iroh por el contrario, cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, caminando tras su sobrina con calma.

\- Me pregunto si ya lo habrá dominado…- Murmuró el anciano durante su andar.

Cuando Azula llegó al lugar, se encontró a un Naruto vestido con un pantalón de tres cuartos en color blanco y camisa de tirantes en la misma tonalidad frente a Infernape, quien miraba con sonrisa dura al chico. Detrás de él, Hinata y Nami, ambas vendadas de los ojos, orientaban su rostro hacia el cielo, como si pudieran ver el resultado del Jutsu de su novio. El rubio miraba el punto por donde había pasado aquél torbellino y su mano derecha con los dedos extendidos apuntaba en esa dirección.

\- ¿Así que ya puedes alcanzar el máximo nivel en Ninjutsu?- La recién llegada se cruzó de brazos

\- Sí, ya puedo hacerlo aunque no use el Rinnegan- Respondió sonriente el chico

\- ¡Bien Naruto, ahora usa tu ojo!- El simio adoptó una expresión decidida

\- ¡Vamos, Naruto-kun!- Gritaron animadas las chicas con Doujutsu.

En la frente del chico comenzó a manifestarse un resplandor intenso de color violeta y rápidamente el Doujutsu del Kami no Senshi se manifestó en forma del tercer ojo e inmediatamente se vio envuelto en el Chakra violeta del Asura. El Shogun del Kagun inhaló aire para inflar marcadamente su pecho. Naruto levantó la mirada con expresión seria y extendió sus brazos a los costados mientras el manto de Chakra a su alrededor se agitaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Bukuujutsu!- Sorpresivamente, Naruto salió disparado hacia el cielo, dejando una estela violeta a su paso -¡Listo, Infernape!- Gritó desde el aire

\- ¡Fire Blast…!-

Rápidamente aquella figura de fuego en forma del Kanji 'Ka' (Fuego) se dirigió cual proyectil hacia el chico, que sin detenerse siquiera pasó a través de aquellas formas ardientes, disipándolas con gran facilidad ante la sorprendida mirada de Azula, con la Uchiha y la Hyuga aparentemente siguiendo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos a pesar de tener cubiertos los ojos e Infernape observando que su ataque había sido totalmente neutralizado. El rubio se detuvo, manteniéndose suspendido en el aire y con el Chakra a su alrededor disipándose de golpe segundos después.

\- Intentemos algo diferente…- En la mano izquierda de Infernape comenzaba a reunirse una gran cantidad de Chakra -¡Hyper Beam…!- Un intenso halo de luz salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, que simplemente endureció la mirada ante el inminente ataque

\- ¡Preta…!-

Violentamente aquél entre similar a un esqueleto con el estómago inflamado se manifestó alrededor de Naruto, al tiempo que ponía su mano derecha al frente para detener el ataque del Shogun del Kagun. Por un momento el chico desapareció en un estallido luminoso, pero inmediatamente volvió a aparecer en la misma posición, con la mano estirada, ya sin el Chakra verdoso del Preta a su alrededor y al parecer totalmente ileso. El Rey Mono cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

\- ¡Vaya, lo detuvo!- La princesa observó sorprendida aquella asombrosa demostración

\- Je… Y ese es uno de mis mejores Jutsu- Infernape murmuró tranquilo

\- Je, je…- Naruto sonrió feliz -¿Eh…?-

Súbitamente el rubio se desplomó hacia el suelo, sin poder reaccionar y cayó de cabeza directamente contra la arena, quedando enterrado en ella ante el desconcierto de las chicas, el anciano y el simio, que rápidamente reaccionaron para correr y sacarlo de ahí. Cuando la cabeza del Chunin salió, mostraba un ligero chichón y por las pequeñas lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos, era obvio que aquél golpe le había dolido…

…

En una de las habitaciones de la parcialmente reconstruida Torre Mizukage, un graciosamente molesto Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Hinata y Nami lo flanqueaban y mimaban con caricias para intentar ponerlo de buen humor. En aquél chichón estaban puestos un par de curitas que daban la apariencia de formar una 'x'. Infernape, alejado un par de pasos, miraba junto con Azula a su enfadado amigo. Un poco más lejos, Shiryu se encontraba sentado sobre la caja metálica que contenía su armadura, cruzado de brazos y con la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, reflexionando con los ojos cerrados. La princesa posó las manos en su nuca y miraba confundida a su equipo.

\- Aquí algo definitivamente no está bien- La castaña miró al rubio de reojo -Pensé que el nuevo Rinnegan de Naruto era invencible, pero parece que incluso ese poder tiene un punto débil…-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Naru-kun?- Preguntó confundida la azabache

\- Sí, de repente te dejaste caer al suelo- Agregó expectante la peliazul

\- No quiero hablar de eso…- Naruto hizo un gracioso puchero

\- Por concentrar todo el poder de tu Doujutsu en un solo punto, se consume la energía sin cesar- Respondió finalmente Infernape -Y al no ser capaz de distribuir esa fuerza lo suficiente, no dura mucho… Si duró tanto tiempo durante la batalla contra Shirona, lo más probable sea que el Rinnegan de ella involuntariamente equilibraba la pérdida de poder del tuyo…-

\- Ese no es el único problema- Intervino Shiryu de forma sorpresiva, llamando la atención de todos -No hay arma que pueda utilizar…- Volteó a ver serio al rubio -Si se trata de enemigos ordinarios basta con tus puños, pero si hablamos de un oponente extraordinario como Shirona, la historia cambia por completo…- Todos recordaron por un momento el aterrador poder de la Kami no Senshi en su forma de Rinnejin

\- Demonios…- Azula apretó los dientes y agachó ligeramente la cabeza -Si tuviéramos algo parecido a la Rokudouken…-

\- Me pregunto si realmente es la única arma que puede usar un Kami no Senshi- El Chunin miró hacia el techo del lugar, pensativo

\- No debe ser así- Dijo Hinata, con aire optimista -En el mundo hay varias armas legendarias, como la Kusanagi que tiene Orochimaru-

\- Además, si se encuentra el metal indicado, en este caso el Adamantium, bien se podría fabricar un arma adecuada- Agregó Nami con cautela

\- Hablas como si pudiéramos ir a comprar ese dichoso metal a la farmacia- La princesa miró con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados a las chicas, que se cohibieron

\- Hm… Por ahora no nos sirve de nada rompernos la cabeza con eso- El Caballero volvió a hablar, con tranquilidad -Me inquieta un poco más saber qué es lo que pretende Rimururu en este momento, no se nos ha dicho nada desde que llegamos aquí…-

\- Lo que ocurre es que es algo secreto al parecer… De lo poco que se nos ha informado es que es Mizukage-sama, Ao-san y yo saldremos a explorar las aldeas y poblados atacados por el Tengun lo más pronto posible mientras que varios mensajeros salen a recorrer el mundo con suma discreción…- Umi Ryuzaki entró a la habitación, llamando la atención de todos -Pero, Rimururu-sama nos pidió paciencia, en una semana revelará lo que planea junto con Ozai-sama-

\- Ya veo- Shiryu miró fijamente a su interlocutora

\- ¡Vamos entonces, Naruto!- La princesa miró a su amigo, llamando su atención -¡Bien podemos buscar un arma decente o tal vez ese metal, no hay que perder el tiempo!-

\- ¡Es cierto, no podemos quedarnos aquí!- El chico se levantó de golpe

\- Eso es mejor que nada- La Hyuga sonrió de forma afable

\- Ten cuidado, Naru-kun- Agregó la Uchiha con el mismo gesto

\- No se preocupen, estaré aquí más pronto de lo que piensan- El chico le sonrió a las chicas a pesar de que no lo podían ver

\- Yo se los cuido, no se preocupen- Azula se cruzó de brazos con discreta sonrisa

\- ¡Vámonos Azula!- El chico comenzó a correr hacia la salida

\- ¡De acuerdo!- La aludida lo siguió apresurada también, abandonando el lugar segundos después junto al rubio

\- Vaya, ellos sí que son activos- Murmuró una sorprendida Umi

\- Por cierto, Infernape… ¿Tú que harás?- El Shogun del Suigun volteó a ver al simio, restándole importancia a la partida de sus amigos

\- Pues por el momento me quedaré aquí, por si el Tengun llegara a atacar- El Rey Mono volteó de reojo hacia las dos chicas de Doujutsu -Además, cuando Hinata y Nami se recuperen, los tres vigilaremos el lugar por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo les falta?- El azabache volteó a ver a las chicas

\- Tsunade-sama y Genkai-san nos dijeron que en un par de días ya podríamos quitarnos las vendas de forma permanente, aunque nos tomará otros dos días poder volver a usar nuestros ojos en combate- Respondió la Uchiha con calma

\- Después de ese tiempo, esperaremos a que Naruto-kun regrese para saber lo siguiente que haremos- Agregó Hinata, con el rostro orientado hacia el azabache

\- Ya veo…- Shiryu se puso de pie ante la expectación de todos -Yo por el momento, entrenaré a las afueras de Kiri porque aprendí algo en la batalla contra Shirona- El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos -Si dos personas con el mismo poder pelean, la batalla termina por convertirse en un terrible empate mortal… Naruto se vio obligado a usar todo el poder de su Rinnegan y como respuesta, Shirona se puso al nivel de una bestia al no poder matar tranquilamente a su hijo… Tal vez por eso ambos Rinnegan se estimulaban mutuamente y la escalada de poder subía más y más- Tomó la correa de la caja de su armadura y se la colocó sobre su hombro fácilmente -Pelear sólo con el poder necesario para ganar no es suficiente… Así no se puede conseguir una paz verdadera, hasta hoy pensaba que bastaba con poder derrotar al enemigo, pero estaba equivocado…- Cerró sus ojos con gesto solemne, levantando el rostro -Piccolo le dio nueva vida a mi armadura con su sangre, así que yo también tengo que obtener la fuerza para detener a Shirona… O no sería justo para él-

\- Ve sin preocuparte- El simio interrumpió el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de su amigo

\- Así es, cuidaremos este lugar, así que puede ir tranquilo, Shiryu-sempai- La peliazul menor asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva

\- Sólo concéntrese en mejorar todo lo que pueda, Shiryu-sempai- La azabache se unió a su amiga

\- Gracias…- Y con paso lento, el primer alumno de Ryu dejó la habitación con aquella caja metálica al hombro -Nos veremos después…-

\- Es muy exigente consigo mismo…- Murmuró triste la peliazul mayor, mirando con melancolía el lugar por donde Shiryu se había marchado

\- Sin darse cuenta, está tomando consciencia de lo que significa ser el primer alumno de Ryu…- El Rey Mono cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva

\- Shiryu-sempai…- Murmuraron débilmente las novias de Naruto.

…

El sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra aquellos acantilados a cuyos pies se alzaban afiladas rocas era lo único que podía escucharse por el lugar. En esa región costera, que parecía estar abandonada en kilómetros a la redonda, había una cueva sumamente oscura de la cual surgía una luz intensa desde lo más profundo…

En esa ubicación particular, Mayuri tenía unas instalaciones secretas, que consistían en un complejo laboratorio equipado con varias máquinas avanzadas de las cuales surgían extensas redes de cables que recorrían el techo, los muros y el suelo de la cueva. El Doctor Diabólico miraba con seriedad una cúpula de cristal oscuro de forma similar a la de un huevo, la cual se mantenía de pie con ayuda de una base similar al grueso tallo de una planta, algo que también se encontraba en la parte superior de la cúpula para fijarla al techo. El Shogun del Raigun volteó súbitamente a su espalda al escuchar finos pasos, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su contraparte del Kingun, la imponente Choun Shiryuu.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó contrariado el cara de fantasma

\- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó seria la inexpresiva mujer

\- Bueno, él…-

\- ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?- Volvió a preguntar, subiendo el tono de voz

\- No te preocupes, Mayuri…- Se escuchó la voz del buscado en lo profundo

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama!- Replicó confundido el aludido

\- Yo también deseo hablar con ella…-

Sin más que decir, el Shogun del Raigun volteó hacia la cúpula, dentro de la cual se encontraba el Sannin. Choun Shiryuu se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru sólo parecía tener su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, mientras que de la parte inferior, surgía una protuberancia similar a una roca con varias puntas pequeñas y afiladas. Tenía conectados varios cables que salían de la cúpula y se conectaban a las extrañas máquinas. Parecía flotar sobre un líquido desconocido, que al parecer le permitía respirar y hablar con normalidad.

\- Mi estado es lamentable… ¿Verdad?- El Taishogun fijó su mirada en la mujer -Este es el aspecto de una persona que está cara a cara con la muerte- El Rey Serpiente cerró los ojos suavemente -Shiryuu… Sé que a pesar de que estás bajo mi mando, tú eres la más cercana a Nubes-sama y tu autoridad fácilmente sobrepasa la mía… Como puedes notar, no estoy en condiciones de combatir y si lo deseas, puedes reportarle a Nubes-sama que no soy apto para cumplir con mis obligaciones… ¡Pero!- Choun Shiryu miró fijamente a Orochimaru, quien a su vez la observaba con fiereza -Me atreveré a pedirte un gran favor… Quiero pedirte que enfrentes a esos humanos en mi lugar, mientras se concluye en mi propio cuerpo el experimento de la Quimera Parca…- Las palabras del Sannin llamaron la atención de la alba -En poco tiempo estaré listo, pero parece ser que los humanos planean algo grande… Me ha llegado la información de que Ninja de Kiri recorren el mundo para buscar gente fuerte y los están convocando a ese lugar-

\- Me estás pidiendo que los aniquile… ¿Para ganar tiempo?- Pregunto seria la Shogun, sin recibir respuesta -¿Pero acaso crees que eso le ayudará a Nubes-sama? No sé lo que te están haciendo ahora, pero lo que sí entiendo es que estás renunciando al cuerpo inmortal que te dio Nubes-sama en recompensa por haber aniquilado a Akahei… Y si no me equivoco, alcanzar la vida eterna siempre fue tu objetivo-

\- Estoy consciente de ello…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos -Pero también estoy consciente de que mi poder ya ha sido ampliamente rebasado por Naruto y Shirona, así que para alcanzarlos debo someterme a este método… ¡Porque es lo único que se me ocurre!-

\- ¡Pero estás renunciado a la inmortalidad que siempre anhelaste!- Replicó la bella alba, visiblemente exaltada -Si mueres, no podrás volver a la vida otra vez… ¿Realmente estás consciente de las implicaciones de tu decisión?- El Sannin abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en la Shogun

\- Yo siempre busqué la vida eterna para obtener todo el conocimiento del mundo… Pero ha llegado el punto en que eso ya no me sirve para nada… Ni mi posición, ni mi poder… ¡Ni siquiera mi vida me sirve ya! ¡Esto es lo que valen para mí estos enemigos!- La expresión del Sannin adquirió una fiereza impresionante -Aunque deba perder todo lo que tengo, si esta flecha da en el blanco… ¡No me importa morir!-

\- De acuerdo…- Orochimaru miró confundido a Choun Shiryu

\- ¿Qué…?-

\- Orochimaru… La razón por la que los alumnos de Akahei te vencían a pesar de que siempre las condiciones de la batalla estaban a tu favor, era porque tenías ese orgullo vano en la cabeza- La mano derecha de Nubes recuperó su característica tranquilidad -Eras el más astuto y tenías el cuerpo más poderoso, sin embargo tu soberbia emergía una y otra vez, ocasionando tus derrotas… ¡Pero ahora has renunciado a eso! Has dominado tu peor defecto y ahora en verdad te convertirás en el guerrero más poderoso del Tengun… A Nubes-sama le gustará la idea- La intimidante fémina se dio media vuelta -Muy bien Orochimaru, yo me haré cargo de Kiri…-

\- Te lo agradezco- Replicó serio el Taishogun, mientras la mujer se desvanecía de un momento a otro

\- Orochimaru-sama…- Mayuri volteó a ver a su líder -¿En verdad podemos confiar en ella?-

\- Siéndote sincero, no lo sé…- El Sannin cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza -Pero por ahora no tenemos otra opción, ¡Debemos ganar tiempo como sea!- Súbitamente abrió sus ojos y formó un rictus de furia en su rostro, con los ojos inyectados en sangre -Me han dado una última oportunidad… ¡Y no la desaprovecharía ni aunque mi enemigo fuera un Kami!-

…

Las cosas estaban algo agitadas en Kiri. La aldea continuaba reconstruyéndose, ya casi en su totalidad con el esfuerzo de su gente y varios voluntarios llegados de Konoha en agradecimiento por la ayuda que Rimururu les había prestado tras el devastador ataque de Shirona. Entre la población, comenzaban a notarse personas de otras naciones, ya fuera por el tipo de ropa o por el aspecto físico. Desde las discretas encomiendas de Rimururu a su cuerpo Ninja de élite, había pasado ya una semana…

Entonces, en las afueras de la aldea, una esfera resplandeciente se estrelló contra el suelo, revelando tras un estallido fugaz a Naruto y Azula. El rubio había cambiado su vestimenta por una sudadera negra con costados naranja y pantalones con las mismas características.

\- Esta búsqueda sí que resultó infructuosa…- Murmuró la castaña, cruzándose de brazos

\- De haber sabido, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con Hina-chan y Nami-chan- Reflexionó el chico

\- Ciertamente no fue muy buena idea el ir a buscar algo a ciegas… Como sea, mejor volvamos a la Torre Mizukage-

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer Kiri saltado por los tejados de los reconstruidos edificios, llegando rápidamente al edificio, a cuyo pie se encontraban Infernape, Hinata y Nami, estas últimas ya sin las vendas en sus ojos y con sus uniformes oficiales de Chunin. El rubio y la castaña cayeron delante de ellos, llamando su atención y cuando los novios se reencontraron, corrieron a abrazarse con ansias, sin decir una sola palabra. La princesa se acercó con tranquilidad al Shogun del Kagun, que permanecía serio.

\- ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó expectante el Rey Mono

\- No encontramos nada y no conseguimos información alguna, así que mal- Respondió seria la Chunin mayor

\- Qué mal, Naru-kun- La Uchiha abrazaba a su novio del costado izquierdo

\- ¿Y a dónde fueron?- Preguntó la Hyuga con curiosidad, prendada del otro brazo del rubio

\- Pues fuimos a varias aldeas Ninja y no Ninja, también a varios poblados de todo el mundo, pero toda la gente desconocía siquiera la existencia del Adamantium, ya no digamos un arma hecha de ese material- Respondió afligido el rubio

\- Dejando eso de lado por ahora… ¿Ya saben que planean Rimururu y mi padre?- Preguntó la castaña al simio

\- Sí- Asintió Infernape -Sobre lo que comentábamos en cuanto al actual equilibrio de fuerzas entre el Tengun y nosotros, Rimururu al parecer pensó lo mismo y junto con tu padre llegaron a la conclusión de que era el momento perfecto para lanzar el contraataque, aprovechando que sólo quedan el Kingun y el Raigun… La razón por la que envió a los Ninja por el mundo es para buscar gente fuerte que deseé alistarse en este Ninkaigun (Ejército del Mundo Humano) y tomar la iniciativa en la guerra… Particularmente, envió a Mei-san, Umi-san y Ao-san a las aldeas y las regiones destruidas para encontrar sobrevivientes que también deseen luchar, así como para convocar una reunión entre los Daimyo de todo el mundo… Realmente quieren formar una alianza global-

\- Hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea a esa tonta- Azula sonrió en forma maliciosa

\- Vaya…- Naruto se mostró sorprendido tras escuchar al simio -Me pregunto si vendrá mucha gente fuerte para unirse a la lucha…-

…

Shinobi y Kunoichi continuaban llegando a Kiri, así como Samurai de ambos sexos y también una que otra Miko (Sacerdotisa) y demás personas con distintas habilidades, pertenecientes a diversos lugares. Ajena a esto, una chica particular se detuvo delante de la entrada de la aldea. De tez morena y cabello negro alborotado, ataviada con un jumper azul de falda algo corta y camisa de manga larga, además de botas negras, iba acompañada por un joven de cabello alborotado negro, que emulaba la retaguardia del plumaje de un pato, así como una bella chica de cabello azul, quienes usaban el uniforme oficial de Konoha.

\- Vaya, me siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuve aquí… Aunque claro, sólo fueron unas semanas- Sonrió con algo de nostalgia -Espero que los demás se encuentren bien-

\- ¡Ukitsu!- La chica volteó a su espalda junto con la pareja, al escuchar su nombre.

La Vasto Lord enfocó su mirada en la persona que lo llamaba, sonriendo al reconocer al hijo de Ami, que se encontraba enfundado en una camisa celeste arremangada algo desgastada, con su característico arco al hombro, pantalón blanco, botas también blancas y la característica banda azul en su frente. Rápidamente corrieron para acortar la distancia entre ellos y fundirse en un efusivo abrazo ante la curiosidad de los jóvenes de 13 años.

\- ¡Touma-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- La chica se notaba realmente contenta

\- Es cierto, ha pasado ya un tiempo- El chico parecía más tranquilo, pero igual se notaba alegre por el reencuentro -¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- El arquero fijó su mirada curiosa en los dos Genin

\- Son Sasuke Uchiha y Keiko Kurama…- El chico se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos mientras que la jovencita hizo una respetuosa reverencia -Ellos fueron compañeros de Naruto-sempai durante la academia y Sasuke entrenó conmigo bajo la tutela del Maestro Roshi en este tiempo…-

\- Y en esos años, yo era más fuerte y genial que él- Dijo altivo el azabache -Pronto volveré a superarlo-

\- Ah, ok…- Touma le restó importancia a las palabras del Uchiha

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir con Azula-chan y los demás- Dijo la morena, recuperando su sonrisa

\- Es cierto, de seguro ellos ya están con Rimururu-sama y los Ninja de otros lugares, preparándose- Agregó el peliazul

\- ¡Vamos entonces!- La entusiasta morena comenzó a caminar

\- Oye, chico- Keiko se animó a hablar con el peliazul -¿Y tú realmente eres fuerte? Digo, de lo que me ha contado Ukitsu, no he escuchado mucho sobre ti-

\- ¿Eh?- El Hashiba se mostró confundido -Hm… La verdad solamente trato de ayudar en lo que pueda- Respondió reflexivo

\- ¡Ya quiero ver a los chicos!- Exclamó la morena con entusiasmo.

Inmediatamente los cuatro comenzaron el camino hacia la Torre Mizukage para reencontrarse con sus amigos tras su ausencia. Detrás de ellos, varias personas más con aspecto de combatientes, casi ninguno de la misma procedencia como se notaba por la diferencia de sus ropas, continuaban llegando a Kiri con la firme idea de responder al llamado de los Daimyo de la Nación del Agua y el Fuego, ya que por fin alguien se decidía a tomar la iniciativa contra el Tengun que había aterrorizado al mundo, pero cuya presencia había disminuido drásticamente de un tiempo a la fecha. Parecían venir tiempos mejores para la humanidad…

Aparentemente.

…

Cerca de una costa conformada por afilados acantilados y aguas un tanto turbulentas, Diva y Luna miraban a Choun Shiryuu, que estaba de pie sobre el agua, con su clásica expresión de calma y ojos cerrados. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, al mirar lo que ocultaba el agua bajo los pies de su compañera… El sonido de las olas contra la costa era lo único audible por el momento. Sin embargo, si se ponía atención, era posible escuchar también sutiles y constantes pisadas metálicas. La Sombra Sangrienta volteó a ver a su felina compañera de reojo.

\- Choun es muy considerada con Orochimaru… ¿No crees?-

\- ¡Si, es muy considerada!- Respondió sonriente la gata

\- Me sorprende que se tome tantas molestias por ese sujeto… Pero si está ocupando el juguete favorito de Maryuou-sama, quiere decir que él le dio permiso de atacar-

Bajo el mar, cientos de las armaduras Samurai animadas con Chakra que formaban parte del Kingun avanzaban en largas filas hacia una siniestra figura oculta por las aguas. Choun Shiryuu se mantenía inmóvil, mientras esas cantidades ingentes de tropas continuaban su meticuloso recorrido hasta desparecer en aquella espectral silueta que si se analizaba detenidamente, asemejaba la forma de un demonio alado o alguna criatura similar…

…

\- ¡Rimu-chan!- La aludida volteó curiosa a su espalda, para encontrarse con Naruto, Azula, Hinata y Nami en la planta baja de la Torre Mizukage

\- ¡Ah, hola chicos!- La Daimyo de la Nación del Agua se acercó a ellos -¡Me alegra verlos de vuelta!- Sin tardanza, estrechó las manos de todos

\- Ahora sí que tuviste una buena idea- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego dijo mientras la otra castaña la saludaba efusivamente -Reunir a todos los Daimyo para preparar un contraataque…- Mientras saludaba a Hinata, Rimururu se entristeció

\- Por desgracia no hemos podido reunir a todos…- Agregó tras recibir a Nami -Los Kage y Daimyo de las aldeas y naciones atacadas todavía no aparecen-

\- Nosotros viajamos en este tiempo a esos lugares- Se acercó Mei Terumi, acompañada de Umi y Ao -Pero a los únicos que encontramos fueron a Darui-san, el hombre de confianza del Yondaime Raikage y a Kuvira-sama, la mano derecha del todavía desaparecido Daimyo de la Nación de la Tierra, Kuei-sama…-

\- Estamos especialmente preocupados por la Daimyo de la Nación del Rayo, Makoto-sama, porque sé que usted la estima mucho, Rimururu-sama- Dijo con un deje de tristeza la Guerrera Mágica

\- No se preocupen por eso- A la castaña menor se le iluminó la mirada -¡Ella es famosa por ser muy fuerte y osada!- Exclamó con renovado entusiasmo

\- ¿Es más osada que tú?- Azula sonrió con suavidad -Entonces debe ser más fuerte que Naruto… ¿Verdad?- Tras el comentario de la otra princesa, Naruto y las chicas reprimían sus risas

\- ¡Déjame en paz…!- Encaró Rimururu a la otra castaña, graciosamente enfadada.

Las risas comenzaron a escucharse en la sala tras la reacción de la joven Daimyo. Sin embargo, Hinata y Nami rápidamente adoptaron un rictus de sorpresa y corrieron rápidamente a la terraza de la habitación para mirar el exterior, porque lo que parecía ser un gran ejército de Ninja y Samurai complementado con varios cañones tirados por caballos se acercaban al edificio. También llegaban al puerto de la isla una gran cantidad de navíos de guerra. Rápidamente los demás siguieron a las chicas para ver qué era lo que había llamado su atención.

\- ¡Miren, un gran ejército se aproxima!- Naruto alcanzó a sus novias para mirar lo que estaba pasando

\- No hay duda, al parecer es él…- Mei Merumi se acercó al barandal del balcón para ver detenidamente a las fuerzas armadas recién llegadas -El Daimyo de la Nación del Viento, Gaoh-sama-

El mencionado era un hombre de porte elegante y semblante confiado, que vestía una yukata blanca de la parte superior y roja de la inferior, atada con un cinta verde y un chaleco rojo con bordes dorados que le daban el porte de un gobernante. Llevaba su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y usaba un tupido bigote que le daba una apariencia de dureza.

Era acompañado por una elegante mujer rubia de cabello a los hombros, ligeramente quebrado, que vestía una elegante armadura similar a un uniforme castrense en tonalidad verde con arreglos blancos, de botas blancas y una larga capa del color de la mayoría de su atuendo, siendo ella quien al parecer dirigía a las tropas que se estacionaron a los pies de la Torre Mizukage. Rápidamente los líderes de ese enorme ejército ingresaron al edificio y llegaron en breve al lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás. Con semblante preocupado, Rimururu inmediatamente tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Gaoh-sama, acordamos que la reunión sería lo más discreta posible!-

\- ¡Eso es cierto!- Agregó Mei Terumi, visiblemente intranquila -¡Llegando con semejante despliegue seguramente nos meteremos en problemas!-

\- Ninguna otra nación tiene un armamento tan numeroso y avanzado como la del Viento, fue lo bueno de que Suna nos pidió su independencia, así ya no fue un lastre para financiar a nuestras fuerzas armadas- Replicó de forma hosca el recién llegado -¿Verdad Fuu?-

\- Así es majestad- La mujer se colocó en posición de firmes -Nuestro ejército es el más avanzado del mundo-

\- Pero Gaoh-sama- La Daimyo no se tranquilizó para nada -¡Lo que están haciendo es subestimar el poder del Tengun! ¡Si no trabajamos todos juntos en nombre de la paz de la humanidad jamás lograremos nada!-

\- No se preocupe, Rimururu-sama- Respondió con indiferencia el azabache -Frente a nuestros cañones y soldados, ningún Jutsu o arma podrá hacer nada… La verdad yo pensaba que esta reunión trataría sobre cómo mi ejército derrotaría al Tengun- Naruto y las chicas se molestaron visiblemente por el comentario y más que nada, porque Gaoh volteó a verlos despectivamente -Vamos, Fuu- Seguido de su guerrera de confianza, el azabache dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre

\- ¡Espere, Gaoh-sama!- La joven líder de la Nación del Agua fue inmediatamente tras él

\- No creo que aquí nadie esté de humor para ayudarnos- La Uchiha interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había formado

\- Parece que Rimururu-san no va a pasarla nada bien- Agregó Hinata, comprendiendo la situación actual de la chica

\- Se refieren al asunto del arma para Naruto-kun… ¿Verdad?- La Mizukage intervino de sorpresa, sobresaltando ligeramente a los presentes -Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, el Daimyo de Yu sabe mucho sobre leyendas antiguas y seguramente podrá ayudarlos con su problema, él está hospedado en el hotel junto a esta torre… Ustedes no se preocupen por lo que pasa aquí, ya nosotros nos encargaremos de lo burocrático-

\- ¡Bien, al Daimyo de Yu ya lo conocemos!- Azula intervino con ánimo renovado

\- ¡Vamos a buscarlo…!- Complementó Naruto con el mismo ánimo que su amiga.

Rápidamente las Kunoichi y el Shinobi de Konoha y la Nación del Fuego dejaron el inmueble, encontrándose con un Infernape cruzado de brazos que miraba con recelo a las tropas de la Nación del Viento. Para el mundo humano, su poderío militar aparente era muy superior incluso a Kumo, la aldea Ninja más fuerte. El simio volteó a ver a sus amigos cuando los sintió acercarse a él. Todos los soldados estaban descargando su equipamiento y se prestaban a movilizarse cuando fuera necesario.

\- Creo que todavía hay humanos a los que no admiro demasiado- Volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia Fuu, quien al frente de sus tropas también le dirigió una fugaz mirada gélida

\- Infernape, lamento tener que ausentarnos en un momento como este- Dijo Naruto con vergüenza

\- Están buscando tu arma… ¿No?- Replicó tranquilamente el Hombre Bestia -No se preocupen, Tomen el tiempo que necesiten, yo estoy aquí para lo que se ofrezca y creo que ellos también, así que supongo que todo está bajo control-

\- Mientras no venga un enemigo poderoso, creo que con eso bastará…- Murmuró la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, mirando de reojo uno de esos cañones remolcados por caballos.

…

El llamado hotel era simplemente un edificio de una sola planta que se notaba recientemente reconstruido al punto de que los muros no estaban pintados y el techo estaba improvisado con paja abundante sobre una trabe. En ese humilde edificio se encontraba el Daimyo de Yu, custodiado por un grupo de Ninja de varias aldeas en el cual sólo faltaban Shinobi o Kunoichi de Konoha; reposaba sobre su cama vestido únicamente con una larga bata blanca, ya que al parecer se encontraba enfermo y por eso atendió a Naruto y a las chicas en su habitación.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio

\- No se preocupen- Torció levemente, cubriendo su boca con el brazo derecho -Solamente es una gripe estacional que se me complicó por mis descuidos… Pero regresando a lo que me preguntaron… Tal vez no haya un arma como la que desees en este mundo- Esas simples palabras dejaron descolocados a todos -Aunque… No, es muy descabellado, porque antes que nada, necesitamos a algún integrante del Clan Uzumaki y ellos fueron…-

\- ¡Vamos entonces por Kushina!- Interrumpió de golpe Naruto al Daimyo, volteando a ver a la castaña

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Dijo Azula, entendiendo rápidamente a su amigo

\- ¡Ahora volvemos!- Y ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, dejando confundido al líder de Yu

\- ¿Qué le sucede a esos dos?- Preguntó confundido el anciano -¿A dónde se fueron?-

\- No se preocupe Daimyo-sama- Nami sonrió levemente -Naruto-kun y Azula-san son así cuando están juntos-

\- Hace poco encontraron a una sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki llamada Kushina- Agregó Hinata con tranquilidad -Y después de semanas sin obtener información sobre esa posible arma, usted les ofrece una posibilidad que quieren explotar lo más pronto posible-

\- Hm… Ya veo- Murmuró todavía confundido el viejo.

…

En el campamento improvisado a las afueras de la Konoha en reconstrucción, la gente calificada como Tsunade, Genkai, Shizune y en menor medida Kushina, continuaban atendiendo a los convalecientes Ninja y aldeanos tras la brutal batalla contra la Kami no Senshi…

A pesar del pesimismo latente en el lugar, la abundancia tanto de alimentos como de medicamentos y suministros llevados continuamente por las tropas imperiales de la Nación del Fuego, les daba esperanza a los supervivientes. Los pocos Jounin disponibles coordinaban a Chunin y Genin para que ayudaran en lo posible a la población civil. Por eso la sorpresa fue total cuando una misteriosa esfera de luz se estrelló a la mitad del campamento, revelando a los dos alumnos de Ryu, que inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar a la persona por la que habían viajado a ese lugar.

\- ¿Naruto?- Preguntó una confundida Sakura, la Kunoichi más cercana a ellos, sin recibir respuesta

\- ¡Kushina-san!- Gritó al aire el aludido, buscando a la pelirroja en todas direcciones

\- ¿Eh?- La Uzumaki terminó de cambiarle los vendajes a Tenten y volteó confundida hacia Naruto

\- ¡Mira, ahí está!- La señaló Azula y rápidamente corrieron hacia ella

\- Naruto-kun, Azula-chan… ¿Sucede algo?- La Uzumaki estaba realmente desconcertada al ver a los dos ansiosos chicos frente a ella

\- ¡Oye vieja!- Naruto volteó en dirección a la rubia Sannin -¡Voy a llevarme a Kushina por un tiempo!-

\- ¡¿A quién le dijiste vieja, mocoso?!- Replicó iracunda la Sannin

\- ¿Eh?- La Uzumaki se mostró visiblemente confundida, más cuando el rubio la sujetó por la cintura -¡¿Y ahora qué sucede-ttebane?! ¡¿A dónde me llevan?!-

\- ¡Te explicamos después, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido! ¡Undoufuujin…!- Y ante la incredulidad de todos los observadores, los dos Chunin y la pelirroja desaparecieron en aquella esfera de luz que de un momento a otro se proyectó a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

…

Naruto y Azula regresaron frente al Daimyo casi empujando a la visiblemente cohibida y confundida Kushina, que miraba la humilde habitación con curiosidad. Pronto estuvo frente al Daimyo de Yu, cuya mirada analítica fue capturada inmediatamente por la bella mujer. Al instante la reconoció como una integrante de los Uzumaki por el cabello de intenso tono escarlata y la vitalidad inherente que irradiaba. Los alumnos de la fallecida Ryu se quedaron mirando la escena de la mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años siendo observada detenidamente por el anciano.

\- Es cierto, la sangre Uzumaki corre en tu interior- Sonrió amable el Daimyo después de unos instantes

\- ¿A qué se refiere-ttebane?- Replicó desconcertada Kushina

\- Esa fuerza de vida característica de tu gente es notoria en tus ojos…- Respondió el anciano -Y es esa misma fuerza la que nos permitirá resolver el problema que tienen ahora Naruto y sus amigas… ¿Conoces algo de la Shikaku no Gishiki (Ceremonia de Visión)?-

\- ¿Shikaku no Gishiki…? Hm…- La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo -Ahora que lo dice, me suena, pero…-

Forzando su memoria, comenzó a recordar las clases que recibía de la anciana Genkai desde que era una niña pequeña…

En esos momentos recibía una instrucción a consciencia sobre las habilidades de los Uzumaki: su vitalidad innata, sus altos niveles de Chakra y en un nivel más avanzado, sobre la habilidad de adivinación y premonición derivada de esa gran fuerza de vida. Si bien ella no era hábil con nada de eso, recordaba a sus hermanas, la mayor Orihime y la menor Karin, ambas diestras en el uso del Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la Mente del Entretenimiento Divino), mientras que ella era incapaz de moldear siquiera un poco de Chakra… Entonces recordó un poco sobre el Jutsu más elemental de la llamada Makoto no Shikaku (Visión de la Verdad), que realmente servía únicamente para encontrar cosas perdidas, como hacía su padre Akahige cuando no tenía tiempo para buscar lo que necesitaba y lo requería al instante…

\- Hm… ¿Y qué o a quién necesitan encontrar?- Preguntó expectante la Uzumaki

\- Estamos buscando un arma para mí- Respondió Naruto, mirando detenidamente a la mujer

\- Bueno, la verdad no sé si pueda ayudarles… Ese Jutsu Uzumaki nunca me salió bien cuando era niña-ttebane- Su mirada se entristeció al tiempo que agachó ligeramente la cabeza -Sabía el procedimiento, pero al final jamás funcionaba-

\- No hemos encontrado pista alguna excepto ese Jutsu y tú misma has visto el poder de Shirona… Naruto en verdad necesita un arma para poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra ella- Agregó una seria Azula, cruzada de brazos

\- Al menos le pedimos que lo intente, Kushina-san- Hinata tomó la palabra -En verdad necesitamos su ayuda y más ahora que se acerca el momento de la contraofensiva contra el Tengun-

\- Pero… Yo nunca pude hacerlo-

\- Nosotras conocemos la sensación de sabernos unas inútiles…- Ahora fue el turno de la Uchiha para hablar -Y fue hasta el momento en que caímos más bajo, que nos dimos cuenta que sólo podríamos avanzar cuando confiáramos en nosotras mismas-

Kushina cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar la historia previa a su vida con Genkai, viajando de aldea en aldea…

Apenas y recordaba a su madre, quien murió cuando alumbró a Karin y fuera de eso, casi no había pasado tiempo con ella debido a la política de dureza de los Uzumaki, para evitar tener lo que el clan llamaba 'corazón blando'. Su padre se la pasaba regañándola y haciéndola menos debido a que no conseguía avanzar al ritmo marcado por el clan hasta que llegó el punto en que fue exiliada por ser considerada una vergüenza. La exigencia era demasiado para ella y por eso se acomplejó porque en vez de recibir apoyo y compresión sólo tenía desprecio y recriminaciones. Por eso su vida de exiliada había sido muy buena desde esa perspectiva. Siempre al lado de su querida institutriz, la persona que realmente era como su madre y que más quería en el mundo…

Pero ahora, ahora se presentaba la oportunidad de luchar contra esos fantasmas del pasado. No sólo por ella, no sólo por el daño que su clan le había hecho a ese chico que había luchado contra su propia madre por culpa de los Uzumaki… Ahora era por todo el mundo y si bien antes tenía el pretexto de ser una niña que no sabía hacerlo, ya había pasado el tiempo y ahora era una mujer a la que ya se le había acabado las justificaciones. Abrió los ojos con determinación, llamando poderosamente la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Alguien tiene un pincel y tinta a la mano?- Preguntó sería la pelirroja

\- Sí- La Hyuga buscó entre sus ropas y encontró un cilindro de madera -Aquí tiene…-

Aquél cilindro de madera en realidad era un contenedor de tinta que se abría de forma similar a la de un cilindro y en cuyo interior había un fino pincel blanco. Kushina abrió el objeto y tras mojar el utensilio, se puso de rodillas y con dedicación comenzó un largo dibujo… A su alrededor trazó un círculo en cuyo interior cabrían dos personas sentadas quedando libre un espacio en el centro y continuó detallando el dibujo, colocando complejas grecas que gradualmente se iban acercando al centro del círculo, el cual delineó con otra circunferencia de unos 30 centímetros de diámetro aproximadamente. Naruto, las chicas y el Daimyo miraban atentos la labor de la pelirroja, que después de concluir el trazo de cuatro flechas en el círculo central que parecían formar un espiral que se unía en el centro, se puso de pie con tranquilidad y volteó a ver a los chicos.

\- Ya está listo-ttebane, ahora necesito que te sientes, Naruto-kun- La mujer se sentó entre los círculos en posición de loto

\- ¿Aquí está bien?- El rubio asumió la misma posición que la Uzumaki, sentado frente a ella, entre los trazos

\- Muy bien… Y ahora debo de recordar cuáles eran los sellos para este Jutsu…-

\- ¿Y cómo funciona esto?- Preguntó la princesa con expresión aburrida

\- Pues por las lecciones que me daban de niña, sé que los trazos sirven para canalizar el Chakra y enfocarlo en percibir el exterior para encontrar el objeto que se desea… Conforme se avanza en la práctica, se puede ir prescindiendo de la fórmula de Fuinjutsu y se puede usar para localizar personas, algo que para mí es imposible, pero el punto es que el Chakra de Naruto-kun se extiende por el mundo y yo interpreto las señales para decirles donde está el objeto…-

\- Ya veo…- Balbuceó Azula, sorprendida en su interior e indiferente por fuera

\- Pues bien, ya recordé cuáles son los sellos, así que podemos comenzar… Cierra los ojos, Naruto-kun- La Uzumaki realizó tres sellos de mano y luego entrelazó sus manos frente a ella

\- ¡Sí!- El chico obedeció la indicación inmediatamente

\- ¡Makoto no Shikaku…!-

Kushina cerró también los ojos y pronto vio fuera de la habitación del hotel, como si estuviera observando el lugar desde el cielo. A su alrededor iba aumentando su horizonte, desde el área donde se encontraban, pasando por Kiri y hasta abarcar al menos por un momento todo el planeta. Su visión se extendió hasta poder ver una especie de poblado cercano a un volcán activo, rodeado por amplias playas con suaves olas y pronto comenzó a extenderse para localizar el objeto deseado por Naruto; sin embargo, la visión se vio cortada de golpe y nuevamente se vio sumergida en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados.

\- ¡Rayos-ttebane!- La mujer golpeó frustrada el suelo, llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó expectante el Daimyo

\- ¡No pude encontrar el objeto…!- La chica cerró los ojos con furia y se le escapó una solitaria lágrima -¡Ya casi lo había encontrado-ttebane, pero no alcancé a verlo!-

\- Ya veo- El rubio se mostró decepcionado

\- Al menos lo intentó, Kushina-san- Se acercó comprensivamente Hinata y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer en forma de apoyo -Gracias por su ayuda-

\- Es cierto, no siempre saldrá a la primera vez y podemos intentarlo después- Apoyó Nami, replicando el gesto de su amiga en el hombro restante

\- ¿Y alcanzaste a ver algo?- Preguntó seria la castaña

\- Pues… Vi una isla con muchas playas, que tenía un volcán activo, pero no pude encontrar el lugar exacto y no me dio tiempo de ubicar esa área-

\- Así que una isla con playas y un volcán…- Reflexionó Azula en un susurro -¿Y de casualidad ese lugar carecía de instalaciones militares?-

\- Pues, sí… ¿Y eso en qué ayuda?- La pelirroja se mostraba extrañada

\- No sabemos el lugar exacto donde está el arma, pero ahora sí tenemos una pista…-

\- ¿Y cómo podemos usar esa pista?- Preguntó serio el Kami no Senshi -No sabemos dónde está ese lugar-

\- No sólo lo sabemos, si no que podemos llegar a ese lugar con el Undoufuujin…- La princesa sonrió de forma sutilmente intimidante -Ese lugar es la Isla Ember, la cual conozco muy bien…- Las palabras de la castaña llenaron de esperanza a los presentes.

…

En medio del océano, que alcanzaba a verse por el horizonte, Choun Shiryuu se encontraba aparentemente inmóvil, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, indiferente a su entorno. Sin embargo, realmente avanzaba a velocidad constante, ya que estaba posada sobre una misteriosa superficie que apenas sobresalía del agua, con la textura de una roca y de forma alargada. El sonido de ese peculiar objeto en movimiento cortando el agua le daba un aire tétrico a la escena.

\- Se acerca el momento…-

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de la Shogun mientras mantenía su avance constante. En las profundidades marinas, tiburones y ballenas abrían paso con desconcierto a una gigantesca sombra siniestra que aplastaba con una enorme facilidad a la desdichada fauna que no alcanzaba a evadirlo. Desde el aire, las aves miraban sin la capacidad de comprender que bajo la mujer alba de kimono azul se extendía una gigantesca sombra perfectamente visiblemente por el contraste con el agua cristalina. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos de sobrevolarla, su instinto de supervivencia las obligaba a huir despavoridas…

…

 **Notas**

Este capítulo ha dado salto temporales muy rápidos en cuanto a lo sucedido tras la pelea contra Shirona, que ha terminado en un aparente empate y si bien se puede sentir un poco ingenua la posterior postura de Rimururu en relación al Tengun, visto desde una perspectiva táctica, si bien tres aldeas Ninja han caído (Konoha, Kumo e Iwa), también es cierto que cuatro ejércitos del Tengun también han sucumbido, con el añadido de que la Kami no Senshi se ha desvinculado de él, así que dentro de lo que cabe es coherente pensar que el Ejército del Rey Dragón Demonio se ha debilitado bastante.

Ahora bien, se viene otra batalla, ahora contra la siniestra Choun Shiryuu y sus tropas, además de que la búsqueda de la nueva arma de Naruto ha dado un giro inesperado para llevar la historia a un punto muy especial dentro del canon de Avatar, donde al grupo le espera un encuentro especial. En cuanto a la clasificación que tiene el Tengun sobre el llamado 'Equipo Ryu', se incluye a Naruto, Hinata, Nami, Rimururu, Azula, Ukitsu, Touma, Infernape y Shiryu. El término vendría siendo usado por referirse al núcleo del principal grupo de oposición a ellos, no al equipo como tal que estrictamente hablando sólo está conformado por los Genin de los Doujutsu, la Princesa y la Vasto Lord. Creo que sería todo por el momento.


	37. XXXV: La encrucijada del destino

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Respondo a los reviews:

 **Alferez002:** Gracias, esperemos que éste años sea bueno para la historia.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Si bien será una búsqueda, realmente será complicado en más de un sentido.

 **animebot02:** Efectivamente, aunque sobrevivir ante semejante enemigo con todo y bajas, es un logro. Sobre Guy, pues tenía que haber caídos y apenas se acerca el punto medio de la historia. Sobre el libro… A diferencia de Abán, Ryu no fue una persona que por su forma de ser fuera adepta a los libros.

 **Loquin:** pues todo depende de la ferocidad de la batalla, que va a ser bastante.

…

 **XXXV: La encrucijada del destino**

…

El cielo azul que coronaba aquél sitio paradisíaco de pequeñas pero lujosas cabañas para descansar, así como grandes complejos hoteleros y playas aisladas naturalmente por medio de volcanes, montañas y dunas, estaba totalmente despejado, ofreciendo una atmósfera de paz que casi podría hacer olvidar al mundo humano que se encontraba en guerra contra el Tengun…

Pero esa atmósfera idílica fue interrumpida por la esfera de color azul celeste que irrumpió a gran velocidad para estrellarse segundos después delante de la entrada de una amplia y descuidada casa. Tras el fugaz estallido resplandeciente de aquella luz, emergieron Naruto, Azula, Hinata, Nami y Kushina.

\- ¡Wuah…!- La pelirroja se cubrió los ojos del sol con su mano izquierda -¡Es un lugar realmente grande! ¿Dónde estamos Azula-ttebane?-

\- Es la casa de verano donde mis padres, Zuzu y yo pasábamos los veranos cuando éramos niños…- Respondió secamente la aludida, con una mirada incómoda

\- Pues bien, vamos a buscar entonces esa dichosa arma- Animó el rubio a las mujeres

\- De acuerdo- Asintieron al mismo tiempo las chicas de los Doujutsu.

La Isla Ember tenía la particularidad de que poseía una compañía de teatro, la cual era reconocida por interpretar diversas obras de renombre como Amor Entre Dragones y El Niño En El Iceberg. Era notorio, ya que conforme recorrían el lugar, no muy distinto a una Aldea Ninja de arquitectura antigua, eran varios los carteles anunciando las mencionadas obras…

\- Oye, Azula-chan… ¿Esas obras son buenas-ttebane?- Preguntó curiosa la Uzumaki, señalando uno de los letreros

\- No soy aficionada al teatro- Replicó seria la castaña, sin dejar de alternar su mirada por los diversos comercios de la plaza principal -Me recuerda a mi madre…-

\- ¿Sucede algo malo con ella?- Cuestionó ignorante Kushina, obviamente desconociendo la historia familiar de la princesa

\- A Azula no le gusta hablar de eso- Naruto tomó la palabra mientras la mayor de las Chunin se adelantaba -Es complicado…-

\- Mejor sigamos buscando- Azula volteó a ver sobre el hombro al grupo -No hay que perder el tiempo…-

Mientras retomaban su búsqueda, Kushina trataba de pensar cuál era el problema en la familia de la chica…

Parecía no agradarle su madre, pero eso era ridículo, ya que una madre tenía amor desinteresado y sincero por sus hijos… Aunque en su caso no aplicaba así. Su madre, Okame Uzumaki, era una mujer estricta y dura que deseaba ver a sus hijas convertidas en poderosas Kunoichi y jamás se mostró cariñosa con ella ni con Orihime. El único cariño fraternal que recibió durante su niñez fue por parte de la anciana Genkai, a quien consideraba su verdadera madre, ya que ella la había criado…

Y no podía haber otra mujer como Okame Uzumaki, que abiertamente rechazara la forma de ser de su propia hija, alegre y desafiante en su caso…

¿O sí?

Cuando la pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la que parecía ser la única tienda de armas de la isla. Era un comercio algo pequeño y bastante oculto en comparación con otras tiendas de la plaza en la que se encontraban. Se detuvieron en la entrada, que consistía en una delgada cortina.

\- Seguramente debe ser aquí- Dijo expectante la Hyuga -No creo que haya otra tienda de armas en toda la isla, parece ser que solamente es un lugar para vacacionar-

\- Es lo más seguro- Complementó la Uchiha -Kushina-san tal vez detectó este lugar con su misteriosa habilidad, ya que no parecería que en un lugar como éste estuviera un arma legendaria como la que necesitas, Naruto-kun-

\- Eso espero- El rubio miraba expectante la entrada al lugar -Ya perdimos una semana como para irnos con las manos vacías de aquí…-

\- Bien, entremos- La princesa ingresó al lugar, seguida por Naruto y las demás

\- Vaya, sí que tardaron tus Espadas Dao… ¿No había otro proveedor?- Se escuchó una voz femenina sombría y familiar para la princesa

\- ¡Vamos! Es la única tienda de armas del lugar, es normal que se tardaran- Agregó una voz infantil y alegre

\- Bueno, al menos ya están disponibles…- Concluyó una voz varonil que pronto puso de mal humor a la castaña

\- Vaya sorpresa, Zuzu…-

El trío consistía en una joven castaña de larga trenza y tonificado cuerpo, de gesto infantil y ropa de playa reveladora, una chica azabache de odangos y mechones laterales tras las orejas con un largo vestido rojo que contrastaba con el atuendo de su amiga, así como un apuesto joven castaño de coleta alta y los mismo ojos ámbar de Azula que vestía un pantalón corto y una bata roja de tonalidad oscura. Los tres voltearon a ver con marcada sorpresa a la alumna avanzada de Ryu.

\- ¿Azula?- El joven endureció la mirada de inmediato -¿Qué haces aquí?- Se posó frente a su hermana

\- Zuko… ¿Te vas de casa durante años y no me saludas primero? Tanto tiempo fuera de casa te ha vuelto incivilizado- La princesa sonrió irónica

\- Lo que sea, te hice una pregunta- Replicó serio el chico mientras sus acompañantes se mostraron intimidadas por la presencia de la princesa

\- ¿Sucede algo, Azula?- Naruto se colocó a la derecha de su amiga

\- No te preocupes, es mi hermano Zuzu y esas chicas son Mei y Ty Lee- Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡No me digas así!- Replicó el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, graciosamente enfadado

\- Como sea…- Azula abrió nuevamente los ojos -Estamos buscando un arma especial para mi amigo y la búsqueda nos ha traído a este lugar…- Endureció su expresión -Ahora dame las gracias, porque no tenía por qué darte explicaciones-

\- Yo tampoco tengo que decirte absolutamente nada- Contestó desafiante el castaño, sosteniendo las armas que recién había adquirido

\- Hm…- Ajeno al conflicto entre hermanos, el rubio se inclinó para ver de cerca las espadas de Zuko

\- ¿Son esas?- La castaña volteó a ver a su amigo -Porque de serlo, me dará gusto quitárselas…- Las palabras de Azula pusieron en alerta a Zuko

\- ¡Quiero que lo intentes!- Replicó desafiante el mayor de los hermanos

\- No, no lo son…- Naruto sentenció ante la expectativa de todos

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- El príncipe volteó a ver confundido al Chunin

\- Se siente un aire amenazador que emana de ellas parecido a la armadura de Shiryu, pero no dejan de ser espadas comunes…- Declaró el Namikaze

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Zuko dejó de lado la pelea con su hermana para mirar curioso al chico

\- Tienes un buen ojo…- Todos voltearon a ver a una bella mujer castaña de largo cabello lacio que aparentaba unos treinta años y estaba vestida con un conjunto consistente en un pantalón y camisa de mangas largas color rosa -Me costó mucho trabajo, pero conseguí éstas espadas para su excelencia Zuko-

\- ¿Quién es usted?- Cuestionó curiosa Hinata

\- Lo siento, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, mucho gusto- La bella mujer de ojos almendra sonrió suavemente e hizo una sutil referencia como forma de presentación -Soy la dueña de la tienda-

\- ¿Yagami?- Repitió confundida la azabache del grupo de Naruto -Azula-san… ¿Ese no era el apellido de Taichi-san?-

\- ¡¿Taichi?!- Hikari reaccionó visiblemente sorprendida -¡¿Cómo es que ustedes saben de mi hermano?! ¡El falleció hace más de 10 años!- Los alumnos de Ryu y la Uzumaki se voltearon a ver

\- Bueno…-

Fue Azula quien contó los pormenores de toda la batalla contra Shirona, incluyendo su propia muerte, lo que le permitió entrar en contacto con el fallecido alumno de la Kami no Senshi…

Ciertamente era un relato fantasioso para aquellos ajenos a la guerra contra el Tengun. Zuko se mostró receloso de las palabras de su hermana en todo momento, al igual que la dueña de la tienda en un principio. Sin embargo, el escepticismo de Hikari desapareció cuando la princesa fue capaz de describir físicamente y a detalle al castaño de cabello alborotado así como al demostrar que conocía los nombres de los compañeros de Taichi, los infames Sora y Yamato.

\- Hermano…- La castaña mayor se limpió las incipientes lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Ese Taichi siempre fue necio como una mula-ttebane- Kushina se puso a pensar y recordó a un niño castaño desafiante y problemático

\- ¿Hm…?- Finalmente Hikari reparó en la presencia de la Uzumaki, mirándola fijamente para terminar por reconocerla, sorprendiéndose bastante -¡Kushina-sama!-

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces?- Cuestionó curiosa la pelirroja

\- Apenas y la recuerdo, pero usted era la hija mayor de Akahige-sama y Okame-sama en Uzushio… Y de repente se fue en un viaje de aprendizaje con Genkai-sama- La chica se veía entusiasmada -Luego regresó y se convirtió en una Kunoichi genial y asombrosa, además de ser la Sensei de mi hermano… Ahora entiendo por qué saben de Tai- La chica se mostraba entusiasmada

\- Bueno…- Kushina se mostró avergonzada -Sobre eso…-

Fue precisamente la misma hija de Akahige y Okame quien hizo la debida aclaración sobre cómo se fue desarrollando su vida y lo que sucedió realmente con aquél supuesto viaje de entrenamiento, que marcó su vida posterior y el hecho de que se salvará de la destrucción de Uzushio…

\- Ahora entiendo… Entonces Shirona-san fue la verdadera Sensei de Tai- La castaña mayor todavía estaba sorprendida

\- Vaya cosas tan extrañas que has vivido, Azula- Zuko se acercó a su hermana para hablar

\- Y no sabes ni la mitad- Replico la chica sin dejar de atender a la conversación tan particular de Hikari y Kushina

\- En fin… Me da gusto saber sobre el pasado de mi hermano- La dueña de la tienda de armas sonrió visiblemente feliz

\- ¿Y cómo fue que tú te salvaste Hikari-ttebane?- Cuestionó la Uzumaki

\- Bueno… Mis padres y yo nos mudamos de Uzushio después de que Taichi aceptara un trabajo en la corte real de la Nación del Fuego- Respondió pensativa la castaña mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos de forma similar a Azula -Él fue guardián personal de la Princesa Ursa…-

\- ¿Qué?- Los hermanos se mostraron sorprendidos al saber que el alumno de la Kami no Senshi había sido guardián de su madre

\- Vaya que el mundo es pequeño…- Dijo Hinata al aire

\- Pero bueno, creo que eso no es importante ahora…- Hikari sonrió suavemente -Lo que al parecer les interesa es conseguir un arma especial… ¿Verdad?-

\- Sí, hemos hecho este viaje para conseguirle un arma a Naruto-kun y que pueda enfrentarse al Tengun- Nami le respondió amable a la castaña mayor

\- Pues bien… Ciertamente yo conseguí las Espadas Dao para el Príncipe Zuko, pero la fabricante, aquí entre nosotros, es una persona muy especial, ya que es una dragona que conocí cuando nos mudamos aquí- La hermana de Taichi llamó la atención de todos con sus palabras

\- ¡¿Una dragona?!- Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos

\- ¿Y de casualidad el nombre de esa dragona es Presea?- Azula se veía con visible interés

\- Sí… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Respondió confundida Hikari

\- Es cierto… ¿Qué pasa con eso, Azula?- Naruto se notaba curioso

\- Es que Piccolo le contó a Shiryu que el nombre de la herrera que fabricó la Armadura del Dragón, era precisamente Presea…- Contestó la princesa de inmediato

\- Bien, esperemos que les ayude, ya que es bastante extraña- Agregó la otrora habitante de Uzushio -De hecho era bastante recelosa de fabricar las espadas Dao hasta que le dije que eran para el Príncipe Zuko…- Súbitamente sonrió -Aunque ella es bastante apegada a Noriko-san… Tal vez acepte ayudarlos si hacen que ella interceda por ustedes-

Si bien Naruto, Azula, Kushina, Hinata y Nami permanecieron expectantes a las palabras de la hermana de Taichi, Zuko, Ty Lee y Mei se voltearon a ver con evidente incomodidad…

…

\- ¿Y la casa de esa tal Noriko queda lejos?-

\- Siempre has sido muy impaciente…-

Azula y Zuko encabezaban al amplio grupo de mujeres y Naruto, quienes los siguieron por toda el área poblada de la Isla Ember, ya que cruzaron todo el lugar para dirigirse a las afueras, en una de las pocas zonas cercanas a la costa que carecía de playa y en vez de la exuberante vegetación tropical dominante, estaba cubierta de flora acorde a un bosque templado.

\- ¿En serio Azula se sacrificó para ayudarte?- Ty Lee se acercó a Naruto para platicar discretamente con él -Es difícil de creer…-

\- Sí- El chico asintió -Puede parecer dura, hosca, grosera, altiva y egoísta… Pero es genial cuando se lo propone-

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el príncipe a su hermana, ya que si bien mantenía una expresión seria, en su ojo derecho se manifestó un tic

\- Nada de lo que no pueda desquitarme después…- Contestó secamente la princesa.

Finalmente, después de poco más de media hora caminando, llegaron a una amplia cabaña hecha de madera y que constaba de una única planta.

\- ¿Es aquí?- Preguntó seria Azula

\- Sí…- Replicó un pensativo Zuko -Pero antes de esto, creo que es justo que sepas lo que todo esto implica…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó desconcertada la princesa, llamando la atención de los demás

\- ¿Recuerdas por qué me fui de casa?-

\- Fuiste a buscar a nuestra madre después de que ella se fuera del palacio- Contestó la princesa -¿Por qué la pregunta tan obvia?-

\- Porque cuando me enteré, me sentí dolido y traicionado, pero terminé por entender lo que pasó y lo acepté- Las palabras del príncipe desconcertaron a su hermana

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- Mira…- Zuko se tomó un momento antes de continuar -Encontré a mamá, pero ya no era cómo la recordábamos…-

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto?- Azula se mostró molesta con la simple alusión a Ursa

\- Así como tú volviste de la muerte y demás, a mamá le ocurrió algo igual de fantástico… Y eso fue que se encontró con un espíritu místico llamado La Madre de los Rostros- Todos le prestaron atención al príncipe -Ese espíritu tiene la habilidad de cambiarle los rostros a las personas y al mismo tiempo puede borrarles también sus recuerdos… Realmente es como si les regalara una nueva vida-

\- ¿Insinúas que la tal Noriko es nuestra madre?- Replicó la escéptica princesa

\- No lo insinúo, te lo estoy diciendo…- Zuko adoptó un semblante melancólico -Después de irse del Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego, mi madre vino a ésta isla, donde están sus orígenes… Entonces, La Madre de los Rostros y ella se encontraron, así que mi madre le pidió un nuevo rostro con el fin de evitarse problemas con mi padre y en el proceso, aquél espíritu le ofreció olvidar todos sus recuerdos para empezar de nuevo… Ella aceptó y… En resumen, Noriko es la nueva identidad de mi madre-

\- Vaya cuento tan ridículo acabas de imaginar- Azula sonrió burlonamente

\- Casi tanto como el que estando muerta, pudieras realizar Ninjutsu…- Replicó el príncipe con severidad

\- Touché…- La alumna avanzada de Ryu suspiró derrotada -Y si todo eso es cierto… ¿Quién te lo contó?-

\- Pronto sabrás todo…- Dijo el castaño mientras se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

Fue un momento breve, pero que parecía casi infinito para Azula…

A pesar de que le tuviera rencor a su madre por no comprenderla cuando era niña y considerarla un monstruo, una parte de ella deseaba verla… Tal vez ahora que su verdadero ser era valioso en un entorno de guerra, pudiera ser que la comprendiera y se ganara su cariño, algo que siempre le envidió a su hermano mayor por más que jamás fuera a reconocerlo ante nadie que no fuera Itachi Uchiha.

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, ya que la experiencia de Naruto con Shirona le hacía empezar a valorar lo que ella pudiera conseguir con Ursa. Desde aquella solemne despedida con Ukitsu y Touma tras la batalla contra el despiadado Tung, en su ser había despertado el deseo de no guardarse las emociones.

\- ¿Quién es?- Cuestionó una voz infantil mientras se abría la puerta -¡Zuzu!-

Todos observaron cómo una jovencita castaña de cabello castaño atado en un odango, de tez bronceada y una sincera sonrisa, de apenas 6 años, la cual se lanzó a los brazos del galante Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego para abrazarlo efusivamente.

\- Hola, Kiyi- Zuko sonrió amable -¿Cómo estás?-

\- ¡Muy bien!- Replicó la pequeña con alegría -¡Vaya, veo que vienes con tu novia y muchos amigos!- Dijo con curiosidad, mirando a los presentes

\- Algo así…- El castaño posó sus manos en los hombros de Kiyi -Lamento venir tan tarde, pero nos urge un poco ver a tus papás… ¿Puedes avisarles por favor?-

\- ¡Claro!- Rápidamente, la niña entró en la casa

\- ¿Quién es esa niña?- Preguntó Azula con recelo

\- Ella es nuestra hermana Kiyi…- Contestó el joven de coleta -Es la hija del amor entre Noriko y Noren…-

Si bien por fuera la princesa se mostró indiferente, por dentro la chica quedó desconcertada… Ella y Ursa jamás pudieron convivir bien y la idea de que su madre quería un tipo de hija diferente se arraigó en su mente cuando era niña. Eso no lo sabía nadie más que ella y al parecer, si todo eso de la memoria borrada era cierto, seguramente inconscientemente Ursa quiso tener una nueva hija para olvidarla a ella…

Para olvidar al monstruo.

\- Buenas noches, Zuko…- Un hombre de cabello castaño claro, barba y bigote, con el cabello atado en una coleta baja, se asomó por la entrada -Veo que vienes acompañado-

\- Disculpe la molestia, Noren-san- El príncipe adoptó una postura respetuosa -Pero necesitamos hablar con Noriko-san-

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece, Zuko-kun?-

Tras el hombre de la casa, salió una mujer humilde de largo cabello castaño atado en una trenza y piel bronceada. Azula volteó de reojo hacia su hermano, quien no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, siendo correspondida por la madre de Kiyi de la misma forma.

\- Bueno… Es algo complejo de explicar- Dijo el príncipe, bajando la cabeza algo cohibido

\- Pero pasen- Invitó Noren amablemente -Estarán más cómodos que afuera…-

El grupo entró a la casa, que si bien no era muy grande, no hubo problema para que todos tomaran asiento en el suelo. La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego miraba de reojo el lugar, pensando que en el pasado seguramente desdeñaría la rústica construcción por considerarla de baja categoría…

Pero ahora la vio como un lugar donde la calidez se desprendía de todos sus rincones. Era un sentimiento familiar para ella, como el que tenía durante sus largas charlas en el balcón de su habitación con Itachi cuando ella niña, los momentos en que le ayudaba a Ukitsu a estar de pie tras los entrenamientos con Ryu-sensei o cuando acampaba con Naruto comiendo un tazón humeante de Ramen.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Preguntó curiosa la ama de casa

\- La verdad es, que esto se trata de un favor que me gustaría pedirle, Noriko-san- Zuko encabezaba a los invitados -Naruto necesita un arma para poder continuar la lucha contra el Tengun… Y la única persona que puede ayudarlo es Presea-

Noriko se mostró visiblemente confundida. Ella era una simple ama de casa, que vivía feliz al lado de su esposo y de su hija. Cuando Zuko apareció un día frente a su puerta acompañado de Noren, algo en ella despertó, algo que le hizo sentirse vinculada al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego a pesar de la noble estirpe del chico y el origen humilde de ella. Le agradaban bastante las visitas periódicas que el joven le hacía y más cuando lo veía jugando alegremente con la pequeña Kiyi, como si las cosas debieran ser así…

Como si deseara ver esa escena desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, yo creo que podría hablar con ella y pedirle su ayuda si eso sirve de algo- La mujer le sonrió suavemente al joven

\- ¡En verdad se lo agradecía mucho, Noriko-san!- Naruto interrumpió entusiasmado la charla

\- Me alegra poder ayudarte, Naruto-kun- La mujer sonrió suavemente.

Si bien era un ambiente amable y tranquilo, Azula se mantuvo con expresión hosca y los brazos cruzados. Pronto su expresión un tanto severa desconcertó tanto a la mujer como a la niña pequeña. Noren por otra parte, se mostró receloso de la actitud de la princesa, pero no intervino directamente en ello.

\- Si realmente les urge, podemos ir de inmediato a ver a Presea…- Dijo Noriko, ajena a la sutil hostilidad de Azula.

…

El bosque cercano a la casa de Noren y Noriko era muy denso y por lo tanto se dificultaba caminar conforme se adentraban en él. La madre de Kiyi y su esposo guiaban con cautela y un poco de lentitud al cada vez más impaciente grupo… Especialmente Azula parecía estar en el límite de su paciencia cuando por tercera vez pasaban por el mismo árbol que era su punto de referencia. Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego comenzaba a ser notorio y finalmente terminó por estallar a la cuarta vez que pasaban por el mismo lugar.

\- ¿De verdad sabes llegar?- Preguntó la castaña menor con evidente falta de educación ante la expresión desaprobatoria de todos, excepto la misma Noriko

\- Debes aprender a ser paciente, Azula- Respondió tranquila la ama de casa, como si fuera algo familiar para ella el reprenderla

\- Vamos Azula, Noriko-san nos está haciendo un favor- Reprendió Naruto a su amiga, quien ladeó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos

"Inconscientemente, Noriko-san reconoce a Azula-san como su hija" Pensó fugazmente la Hyuga

"Al parecer es cierto que Noriko-san es la nueva identidad de la madre de Azula-san" Nami cerró los ojos para reflexionar sobre el asunto

\- ¿Y cómo conoció a alguien como Presea, Noriko-san-ttebane?- Cuestionó la bella pelirroja

\- Cuando era pequeña me escapé una vez de mi casa y sin darme cuenta la encontré por primera vez mientras vagaba en el bosque, pero poco a poco comencé a aprenderme el camino hasta que me acostumbre a llegar con ella… Si hago esto, es porque me dijo un día que no le gustaba convivir mucho con la gente, es un poco excéntrica- Noriko le contestó amablemente a la Uzumaki.

El grupo continuó su camino y finalmente, tras la sexta vuelta al mismo lugar, iniciaron el recorrido final hacia un sendero por el que no habían pasado antes. Era un lugar tenebroso con árboles frondosos y de grandes copas que apenas permitían el paso de la luz. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención de ese camino era que casi no había animales en esa zona fuera de pequeños insectos… El grupo continuó observando detenidamente aquél lugar hasta que finalmente se vieron frente a una choza de madera algo descuidada en cuyo techo podía verse una amplia chimenea de metal.

\- Es aquí- La madre de Kiyi se detuvo de forma sorpresiva

\- ¿Aquí?- Murmuraron confundidas Nami y Hinata, pensando que era una casa muy humilde para una persona tan importante como la tal Presea

\- ¡Presea! ¡¿Estás en casa?!- Gritó Noriko en dirección a la precaria vivienda.

Entonces los chicos se pusieron en guardia, al sentir una presencia un tanto siniestra y tétrica a sus espaldas. Naruto, Azula, Hinata y Nami adoptaron postura de pelea, desconcertando a Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee, en tanto que Kushina retrocedió inconscientemente al sentir un potencial peligro cerca de ellos. Noriko se mantuvo tranquila y sonrió suavemente al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba delante de ellos: tenía cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, con una armadura consistente en peto con una sola hombrera a la izquierda, usando botas y guantes cortos de color blanco sobre ropa parte roja y parte blanca. Sus profundos ojos miraban analíticos a los recién llegados con un semblante de ligero disgusto.

\- ¡Presea, me da gusto verte!- La esposa de Noren sonrió amable

\- Noriko… Ya te he dicho que no quiero a otros humanos rodando por aquí- Dijo hosca la recién llegada, fijando de repente su mirada en Naruto -Bueno, no son únicamente humanos, pero aún así me molesta…- El chico se mostró confundido

\- ¿Usted es Presea?- Naruto se acercó con cautela -¿Aquella a la que llaman Herrera Legendaria?-

\- ¿Herrera Legendaria? Hace tiempo que no me llamaban así- La rubia sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, cerrando los ojos -Dime, Noriko…- Presea sacó un caramelo de uno de los bolsillos de su atuendo y se lo echó a la boca -¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó al sólo reconocer a Noren y a Kiyi

\- Son el Príncipe Zuko y la Princesa Azula de la Nación del Fuego junto con sus amigos, ellos te explicarán para qué están aquí…- La rubia se mostró seria de un momento a otro, dejando confundidos a todos.

…

En cuanto a la apariencia, era evidente que la fama de Presea tenía una razón. Su casa era en realidad una herrería, ya que la mayor parte era ocupada por un amplio horno de fundición y un enorme Yunque cerca de un martillo, además de varias joyas y trozos de metal tirados en el piso y un gran depósito de carbón y leña que estaba lleno hasta el tope. Recargadas en las paredes, había varias armas inacabadas entre Katana, Yari (Lanzas) y Kunai. La inquilina estaba sentada en una silla de madera con las piernas y los brazos cruzados ante la atenta mirada de su amiga y el grupo. Escuchó detenidamente la petición que le hicieron con total indiferencia.

\- Esto es complicado…- Dijo la rubia -Generalmente yo no le hago armas a los humanos… Tienen que ser personas que tengo en alta estima las que me lo pidan para que me interese ayudarlas-

\- ¿Qué hay de las Espadas Dao de Zuko?- Cuestionó la castaña integrante del Equipo Ryu, llamando la atención de la Herrera Legendaria -Hikari nos recomendó pedirle a Noriko que intercediera por nosotros ya que la tiene en alta estima…-

\- Si accedí a hacerle las espadas al chico, es porque son ordinarias y más que nada, él es el hijo más querido de mi gran amiga, Ursa…- Presea sonrió suavemente -A ella la conocí desde que tenía 5 años y es la única persona con la que he hablando profundamente en décadas… Es algo totalmente distinto porque no puedo negarle un favor así a su hijo deseado-

Las duras palabras de la herrera dejaron impactada a la chica, quien cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes por un momento, confirmando lo que sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón: Ursa siempre había querido más a Zuko que a ella.

\- ¡Por favor!- Naruto replicó inmediatamente, visiblemente afligido -¡Si no nos ayuda, no nos quedará ninguna otra opción y el Tengun se apoderará de la tierra!-

\- O tal vez como dragona, sea parte del Tengun-ttebane…- Kushina miraba recelosa a la rubia

\- Un herrero no es bueno ni malo- Presea entrecerró los ojos -El único interés que tiene es el de descubrir hasta donde llega el alcance de las armas que crea… Además… ¿Para qué quieren un arma de ese calibre? Aunque sea un arma poderosa, si el usuario es ordinario, no pasará de ser un simple adorno para aladear frente a la gente común que se maravilla con casi cualquier tontería… Carece de sentido, por eso dejé de hacerlo-

Presea orientó su mirada hacia uno de los pocos muros libres de alusiones a su oficio de herrera… En esa pared tenía colgados una serie de pinturas que comenzaban con ella posando junto a una niña castaña que le daba un ligero aire a Azula y conforme se veían esos cuadros, si bien la rubia jamás cambiaba, la otra jovencita se iba desarrollando en cada retrato hasta llegar al último, donde una mujer castaña bellísima ataviada con una elegante bata de la familia imperial de la Nación del Fuego posaba junto a la herrera legendaria, que en ningún cuadro demostraba cambio físico alguno…

\- Sin embargo…- La rubia miró fríamente a la princesa, quien sintió un escalofrío por la mirada que la herrera le estaba dedicando -Tú y yo podríamos negociar… A solas-

\- Ya la oyeron- Replicó la castaña ante la incredulidad de toda la concurrencia.

Con visible desconcierto en sus rostros, Naruto, Hinata, Nami, Kushina, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Noriko, Noren y Kiyi salieron del lugar para esperar noticias afuera.

\- ¿Qué querrá Presea-san con Azula?- Cuestionó pensativo el rubio -No sabe con quién se mete…-

\- Tienes razón, Presea no parece ser una persona común y corriente- El príncipe se acercó al que sabía era el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre

\- No…- El chico sonrió confiado -Es Presea la que me preocupa-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la castaña animosa, visiblemente curiosa

\- Contra Infernape llegó a ayudarnos cuando estábamos por ser vencidos, me salvó de mí mismo cuando luchamos contras ese desgraciado de Tung y sin ella seguro que Konoha sería un cráter ahora… Azula es genial a su manera- Naruto cerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara -Ella podrá negociar con Presea-san…-

…

Presea y Azula se miraban fijamente, la rubia sentada sobre el Yunque de su herrería y la castaña de pie frente a ella.

\- Me imagino que ya lo sabes- La dragona suavizó la expresión -Noriko es en realidad mi querida amiga Ursa, que recibió de La Madre de los Rostros una nueva identidad… ¿Cierto?-

\- Zuzu me lo dijo- Contestó seria la princesa

\- ¿Te dijo el por qué tomó esa decisión?-

\- No…-

\- Eso es sencillo de adivinar- La rubia sonrió maliciosa -Es porque no lo sabe-

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de eso?- La alumna de Ryu comenzaba a perder la paciencia

\- La razón por la que Ursa decidió olvidar su vida anterior fue porque hace más de 14 años cometió un terrible error…- La mujer señaló a la desconcertada Kunoichi -Y ese error, eres tú-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Mira esto- Presea saco de entre sus ropas un sobre y se lo lanzó a la chica -Aquí está todo explicado por la misma Ursa-

\- ¿Qué clase de artimaña es ésta?- Replicó con ira contenida la chica

\- Es una carta dedicada a ti, escrita por ella… Ahí está la respuesta que buscas- Azula no esperó más y de inmediato abrió el sobre para leer aquella carta al reconocer la letra de su madre…

 _Azula…_

 _Te escribo estas palabras porque en mi corazón se esconde una angustia terrible… ¿Sabes? Yo era una chica que vivía feliz en la Isla Ember y crecí como la hija de dos servidores públicos, Jinzuk y Rina…_

 _Tuve una infancia feliz y conforme crecía, adopté un gusto especial por las artes, especialmente el teatro. Empecé con apenas 10 años, batallando por convertirme en la protagonista de la obra "Amor Entre Dragones" y cuando cumplí 20 años, recibí la gran oportunidad de realizar mi sueño. Finalmente recibía mi oportunidad como la actriz principal._

 _Crecí junto a un gran amigo, Ikem… Compartíamos el sueño de ser actores y entre nuestros ensayos y los castillos en el aire que construíamos soñando en alcanzar la fama y el reconocimiento de la gente, nos terminamos enamorando y aquél día que yo vi cumplida mi meta, Ikem recibió la misma noticia. ¿Sabes? Fue algo cursi… Lo encontré ensayando a solas en el escenario y me pidió practicar la parte en la que los protagonistas se besaban y nos terminamos comprometiendo, porque yo estaba enamorada de él y él de mí._

 _Iba camino a casa a contarles a mis padres, tus abuelos, lo que había pasado, ya que una gran dicha invadía mi corazón ante el maravilloso regalo que significaba el amor de Ikem… Pero entonces noté que frente a nuestra casa estaba la carroza de la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego._

 _Entre a casa y me encontré a mi madre, quien lloraba en la oscuridad del pórtico…_

 _Poco después me enteré que mi padre estaba conversando con el entonces Señor del Fuego, Azulon. Él estaba en casa, acompañado por el apuesto Príncipe Ozai. Era guapo, pero yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ikem. Me encontré con ambos y si bien Azulon halagó mi belleza, Ozai apenas me volteó a ver. La razón por la que Azulon y Ozai estaban en casa era porque el Señor del Fuego Sozin, era muy allegado a mi abuelo, el Sabio Roku y en el pasado ambos habían deseado emparentar, pero no había sido posible por la diferencia de edades entre Azulon y mi madre Rina…_

 _Sin embargo, se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta en nuestra generación, ya que Ozai y yo apenas nos llevábamos meses de diferencia. Realmente no tuve armas para defenderme de la imposición de Azulon, él en su papel de Señor del Fuego y yo únicamente la hija de dos funcionarios…_

 _Ozai tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero nada podía hacer ante la autoridad de su padre sobre él. Resignados ambos, tuve que renunciar a Ikem y romperle el corazón ante la velada amenaza de Azulon sobre el atentar contra su vida si yo me negaba al compromiso._

 _Ozai y yo nos casamos poco tiempo después y en la fiesta, fue la última vez que vi a tus abuelos…_

 _Así comenzó mi vida como la mujer del Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego, rodeada de lujos y comodidades, pero lejos de las personas que amaba… Resignada, intenté hacer vida de pareja junto a Ozai y al comienzo fue cosa de ambos, por lo que llevamos una vida prácticamente normal para una pareja de casados y en esos tiempos fue que nació Zuko._

 _Sin embargo, sólo fue una ilusión…_

 _Una vez, pude escuchar una conversación entre Ozai y Minato Namikaze, sobre sus parejas. El Yondaime Hokage hablaba enamorado de una tal Shirona, que estaba en una situación tensa en su aldea, pero que él estaba con ella y eso los hacía fuertes a ambos… Entonces fue el turno de Ozai para explicarse y sin poder evitarlo, pude escuchar que él estaba flechado por una chica de Uzushio, una tal Kushina… Pero cuando fue a buscarla para intentar algo, ella se había marchado en un viaje de entrenamiento y jamás la volvió a ver, ya que si bien había otra Kushina en Uzushio, no era la que había enamorado a Ozai._

 _Comprendí que Azulon nos había hecho desdichados a los dos y también que Ozai era severo con Zuko porque él representaba una cadena para él, ya que no podría en busca de su adorada Kushina nunca más…_

 _Me sentí traicionada, porque me había resignado a mi vida con Ozai y trataba de ser una buena esposa, pensando que él terminaría por hacer lo mismo, pero solamente estaba cumpliendo los designios de su padre para poder sucederlo en el trono de la Nación del Fuego…_

 _Entonces intervino él en la historia._

 _Estaba dolido porque su amada lo había abandonado por un joven de mejor cuna que él. Llegado de Uzushio para servir como mi guardia personal, era joven, pero bastante apuesto y simpático. A veces era rebasado por la melancolía, pero generalmente se mostraba optimista y empático con los demás. Me sentí identificada en cierta medida con él, ya que una u otra forma, ambos habíamos sido alejados de las personas que amábamos._

 _Y entonces dejé de mirarlo como un Ninja capacitado para empezar a mirarlo como hombre._

 _Azula, lamento el dolor que te ocasionaré en este momento, porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias y mi deseo de que crecieras como una princesa bella y delicada a pesar de tus extrañas tendencias belicosas, realmente te quiero, nunca dudes de eso…_

 _La verdad es, que uno de los pocos días en que realmente deseé estar con Ozai, él se mostró indispuesto, ya que para ese entonces era clara la postura que él tenía con relación a nuestro matrimonio. Me sentí despechada en ese momento y herida en mi condición de mujer, ya que había sido rechazada por el recuerdo lejano del amor infantil de mi esposo._

 _Lloré amargamente sobre mi cama… Y llegó él, comprensivo como siempre, deseando simplemente reanimarme, se acercó a mí para ofrecerme palabras de aliento y un rico postre._

 _Entonces fue que cometí el único error del que me he arrepentido en mi vida._

 _Ahogada en mi propia desdicha, seduce a un joven varios años más joven que yo. Me aproveché de su herido corazón, el cual solamente deseaba sentir del amor de su persona amada… Y le fui infiel a Ozai en carne, siéndole infiel también al recuerdo de Ikem. No lo culpo a él, que solamente terminó cediendo a ese capricho del momento porque caí en lo más bajo, como dar una impresión lastimera de mí misma y hacer uso de todo lo que sabía para seducirlo…_

 _Desperté terriblemente arrepentida, ya que mi guardián se mostró sumamente afligido, puesto que sentía haber traicionado la confianza que Ozai había depositado en él y seguramente mi rostro de vergüenza no debió ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Si bien continuó en sus funciones, dejamos de tener contacto directo y no volvimos a hablar más. Tiempo después, me vi en la necesidad de embriagar a Ozai, para sostener relaciones con él ante cualquier eventualidad._

 _Terminé embarazada y si bien creía en un comienzo que había sido por mi esposo, cuando aquella bebé nació, hice el cálculo de las fechas de acuerdo al periodo de gestación que me indicó el médico, terminando de confirmar mis sospechas…_

 _Esa bebé eras tú, Azula…_

 _El resultado de mi infidelidad._

 _Ozai jamás sospechó nada e irónicamente, así como yo terminé por ser más cercana a Zuko, él se sintió más cercano a ti, una niña que en realidad no era su hija. Tu padre de sangre jamás supo ni sospechó nada, ya que dio por entendido que tú eras hija de Ozai y como no tuvimos el valor de hablarnos de nuevo, ni siquiera debió pensar que esa princesa que cuidaba desde las sombras en realidad era su hija… Y cuando se marchó intempestivamente, tú apenas tenías un año y quedó claro que no se había enterado de la verdad._

 _Porque de haberlo hecho jamás te hubiera abandonado, él era muy leal con sus seres queridos porque trabajaba duro para pagar la vida de su familia en la Isla Ember…_

 _Yo decidí continuar con la mentira al ver que Ozai no parecía sospechar nada, pero se me hizo injusto que alguien ajena a la sangre de la Familia Real de la Nación del Fuego ocupara el trono en el futuro, por eso es que te insistía tanto en que fueras una princesa refinada, bien portada e integrante de la corte, que cumplieras el papel que la gente esperaba de ti y te alejaras del poder._

 _Sin embargo, desde pequeña demostraste esa inquietante afición por el combate y si bien parecía ser que a Ozai le gustaba eso de ti, yo no quise arriesgarme a que te prepararas, ya que sería muy injusto para Ozai que una hija que no era nada de él, se convirtiera en heredera de lo que por derecho era de su sangre…_

 _Los años pasaban y cada día me sentía más culpable, al ver cómo resultabas ser más talentosa para el uso de Chakra que Zuko. Seguramente, tú terminarías siendo la Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego y el simplemente pensar que pudieras ser descubierta como una hija mía para nada relacionada con Ozai, me hizo desear escapar con ustedes y empezar de nuevo hasta que Zuko heredara el trono y todo esto terminara._

 _Sin embargo, Ozai me prohibió terminantemente llevármelos conmigo… Incluso me ofreció que podría encontrarme esporádicamente con Ikem, con tal de que no los dejara a ustedes ni les quitara todo lo que tenían por lo que llamó 'mi berrinche de juventud'._

 _Le espeté sin reparo que mi razón para irme era porque ya no podía estar lejos de Ikem, lo cual no era del todo una mentira, ya no podía soportar la culpa, no por Ozai, sino por Ikem… Sin embargo, su respuesta fue tajante: salía sola del palacio o salía dentro de una urna funeraria. No tuve la fortaleza para oponerme y terminé por irme, temiendo que tu origen pudiera ser descubierto._

 _Entonces decidí regresar a mi hogar, la Isla Ember. Pensando en la posibilidad de buscarte a ti y a tu hermano cuando ambos tuvieran la suficiente edad para entender lo que había pasado. Cuando llegué, busqué mi antigua casa, la cual ya estaba ocupada y sus nuevos residentes me habían informado que mis padres, Jinzuk y Rina, habían fallecido años atrás…_

 _Impotente, creyendo que estaba sola en el mundo, me refugié en el antiguo teatro, pensando en aquél protagónico que ya no tuve la posibilidad de interpretar…_

 _Y ahí estaba él._

 _Ikem regresó a mi vida como un amable productor de teatro llamado Noren… Tenía un rostro distinto y no lo reconocí en un principio cuando me invitó un café, pero conforme hablaba con él, me recordaba cada vez más a mi verdadero amor. Finalmente, él mismo acabó por confirmar mis sospechas, revelándose como mi amado Ikem, quien había recibido un nuevo rostro por parte de La Madre de los Rostros con el fin de comenzar una nueva vida…_

 _Le conté todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados… Y si bien pude notar la decepción en sus ojos, también vi amor, cariño, anhelo y perdón… Me aceptó como si no hubiera pasado siquiera un día desde nuestra separación y decidimos hacer nuestra vida juntas, aquella vida que el destino se había encargado de trastornar._

 _Sin embargo, no todo fue felicidad…_

 _Había traicionado a Ikem dos veces, la primera con Ozai y la segunda con mi guardián. El remordimiento de haber renunciado con tanta facilidad al amor de mi vida y sobre todo, el traicionarlo con aquél joven sólo por el despecho tras mi resignación con Ozai y el saber que él no había renunciado a sus sentimientos a pesar de nuestra particular relación._

 _El remordimiento me carcomía lentamente y finalmente, terminé por estallar, ya no pude seguir soportándolo…_

 _Ikem me sugirió ir con La Madre de los Rostros, con el fin de terminar con esta aflicción que no me permite estar tranquila… Me horroricé cuando me dijo que si bien a él solo le había otorgado un nuevo rostro, también podía deshacerse de los recuerdos de la vida pasada de una persona para realmente darle una segunda oportunidad de volver a vivir._

 _Pero lo pensé con detenimiento, en medio de la culpa que me carcome… Y he decidido olvidar._

 _Azula…_

 _En verdad te quiero, eres mi hija y nunca dudes de eso._

 _La verdad es que ésta débil mujer fue víctima del destino que le tocó y ya no puedo seguir con esto. Necesito olvidar todo esto que me hace daño, todo el daño que Azulon le hizo a tantas personas… Ozai, Zuko, mis padres, tu padre y sobre todo tú, mi querida Azula. Desearía poder estar a tu lado y verse crecer y convertirse en una bella dama de sociedad, casada con un hombre de bien._

 _Pero ya no puedo, ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir…._

 _Escribo estas líneas con la esperanza de que algún día las puedas leer y perdones la debilidad de esta humilde mujer de la Isla Ember, que se vio atrapada en un remolino de eventos más allá de su control y simplemente ya no puede más…_

 _Le entrego ésta carta a mí querida amiga Presea, una dragona que conocí cuando era niña y espero que algún día llegue a ti._

 _Nunca lo olvides, te quiero a pesar de todo…_

 _PD. Disculpa las manchas en el papel y la tinta corrida, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas mientras escribía._

Estrujó en su mano derecha aquél documento, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, reprimiendo visiblemente sus sentimientos…

Azula siempre había pensado que había algo en su relación con Ursa que no podía entender y que la dificultaba terriblemente. Nunca llegó a pasarle por la cabeza que fuera algo tan…

Ni siquiera sabía cómo definirlo.

Ella, a pesar de que deseaba ser reconocida por su esfuerzo y no por su linaje, tenía clara su meta de llegar a ser la Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego, era su sueño más fervoroso y como Zuko se había ido en busca de su madre, dejando su hogar y en la práctica renunciando al trono, todo estaba puesto para que ella cumpliera ese anhelo. Sólo tenía que esperar, ella creía que el destino le había dado el derecho divino de cumplir su sueño.

Sin embargo, todo era una ilusión…

Una bastarda como había descubierto ser, jamás tendría el derecho de heredar el trono de la Nación del Fuego. No importaba que Zuko fuera un desertor, el simple hecho de ser hijo de Ozai le daba una ventaja que Azula jamás podría igualar. Todo lo que había vivido era falso.

Ty Lee, Mai, todos los sirvientes a los que había despreciado y desdeñado desde su niñez…

Ella no tenía derecho alguno de haber sido la princesa déspota y cruel que siempre había sido. Ella siempre fue igual que todos ellos. Aquella creencia que prácticamente había sido un dogma en su vida, el derecho divino a gobernar, ese derecho que sólo se podía adquirir por nacimiento, jamás había sido suyo.

\- Sólo… Sólo para esto te reencontré…- Murmuró, ahogada en todos aquellos sentimientos oscuros que la invadían -Asquerosa put…-

\- Cuida tus palabras- Interrumpió Presea con severidad -Lo único importante para mí en todo esto, es Ursa…-

\- Kh…- La princesa levantó la mirada, dejando ver una expresión colérica -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- Murmuró apretando los dientes, dejando ver que su rabia ciega estaba al borde de estallar -¿Qué hay sobre lo que yo siento?-

\- Lo que tú sientas, para mí es irrelevante- Presea endureció su expresión -Lo único que me interesa de ti es que eres la hija de Ursa y sabiendo cómo se sentía, te propondré algo...-

Azula quería explotar para sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro… Todo lo que había creído, a lo que se había aferrado durante su vida, nada era cierto. Ella no era el orgullo de Ozai…

Era su más profunda vergüenza aunque él no lo supiera.

Le costó muchísimo trabajo mantener la cordura, ya que todo lo que había descubierto leyendo la carta arrugada entre sus dedos sumamente tensados, había retorcido cruelmente su mundo.

Se tragó su amarga ira junto con sus sentimientos oscuros y haciendo gala del mismo autocontrol que la mantuvo frente a la Kami no Senshi sin intentar escapar, logró mantenerse calmada… La prioridad era conseguir que esa mujer le fabricara un arma a su amigo.

Ya después podría repudiar a Ursa con toda la fuerza que sus revueltas emociones le exigían…

\- ¿Qué propones?- Preguntó Azula con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a la rubia por la calma que mostró de un momento a otro

\- Te daré 10 minutos para que lo pienses…- La herrera de inmediato recuperó la expresión seria -Porque a pesar de todo, Ursa te quería…- La herrera se dio media vuelta para voltear a ver la primera pintura en su pared -Antes de encontrarse con La Madre de los Rostros, tuvo un conflicto muy fuerte con todo eso de olvidar su pasado, ya que se sentía culpable de no haber compartido un lazo contigo… Lo que yo quiero de ti, es que aceptes que La Madre de los Rostros te quite los recuerdos y te dé una nueva identidad así como hizo con Ursa-

\- ¿Qué?- Azula miró atónita a Presea

\- Lo que oíste- La rubia cerró los ojos, sin dejar de darle la espalda a la princesa -Iniciar de cero, fue lo que deseaba Ursa… Sin embargo, a pesar de que ahora tiene la identidad de Noriko, a su alrededor puede sentirse esa aura de melancolía, ese sentimiento que ella misma no puede comprender, pero cuyo origen está en la hija que abandonó, ya que el príncipe Zuko logró encontrarla y lleno esa otra parte del vacío que había en su corazón…-

\- Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué olvide todo mi pasado para complacer el subconsciente de Ursa?- Nuevamente, la castaña se mantenía con aquella admirable calma tras semejante declaración de la herrera

\- Exactamente- Asintió Presea sin voltear -Desde ahora, tienes 10 minutos para decidir… Una nueva vida al lado de tu madre o…-

\- O…- Repitió seria Azula, incitando a la dragona a continuar

\- O que tu grupo pelee en clara inferioridad contra el Tengun- La princesa no pudo ver la suave sonrisa burlesca que esbozó la rubia -Tu tiempo para pensar empieza ahora…-

\- Bien- La castaña dio media vuelta y salió de la casa

\- 599… 598…- Murmuró la herrera, acariciando suavemente el cuadro con la bella y espontánea sonrisa de aquella niña castaña plasmada en la pintura "Pronto, tu anhelo se hará realidad… 594… 593…592…"

Apenas salió de la casa de Presea, Naruto, sus novias y la Uzumaki se acercaron a la castaña, quien se mantenía seria, con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Azula?- Preguntó curioso el Namikaze -¿Presea-san sí fabricará mi arma?-

\- Necesito estar a solas un momento…- Murmuró la mayor de las Chunin solemnemente, abriendo los ojos y mirando al horizonte.

El rubio y las dos Kunoichi se mostraron confundidas, ya que inmediatamente Azula se internó en el bosque con tranquilo caminar, buscando un espacio para tomar su decisión.

Por otro lado, Kushina se mantuvo pensativa…

Ella tenía una experiencia especial que la hacía diferente a otras personas. Y esa experiencia era la de la tristeza que se reflejaba en la mirada de ella misma al saberse rechazada por su madre. Okame Uzumaki jamás tuvo palabra de aliento alguno para ella y siempre se lo hizo saber. Así que tenía experiencia en identificar ese dolor que no se podía ocultar en las ventanas del alma, como Genkai le había enseñado sobre los ojos.

\- Ahora vengo-ttebane…- La pelirroja confundió a todos los presentes cuando caminó lentamente hacia la misma dirección que Azula.

…

\- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!-

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego se revolvía la cabellera, sentada al pie de un árbol. Envuelta en toda esa vorágine de emociones, le costaba mucho trabajo pensar por todo lo que estaba en juego…

Su cerebro le decía que debía aceptar la propuesta de Presea y renunciar a su propia existencia con el fin de que Naruto obtuviera el arma necesaria para enfrentarse al Tengun. Ciertamente más de la mitad del Ejército Celestial estaba destruida, pero eso significaba que debía enfrentarse tarde o temprano con Orochimaru, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Choun Shiryuu, La Sombra Sangrienta Diva y principalmente, el Rey Dragón Demonio Nubes… Eso sin mencionar que estaba pendiente el enfrentamiento definitivo con Shirona. Era una locura pensar que el rubio podría ganar sin un arma que estuviera al nivel de las circunstancia con todo y el apoyo de sus amigos.

Su corazón deseaba continuar la aventura que Naruto y ella habían comenzado juntos hasta el final y tampoco deseaba renunciar a lo que siempre había deseado: amigos. Ukitsu, quien la aceptara a pesar de sus desplantes; Infernape, quien le reconociera su valor para enfrentarlo a pesar de la inmensa desventaja; Shiryu, que si bien era una relación un tanto particular, los dos eran estudiantes de Ryu y compartían un lazo difícil de describir.

Finalmente estaban Naruto y Touma… El primero, se había convertido en su mejor amigo, alguien que compartía un sueño prácticamente igual y que tenían tantas cosas ajenas entre sí, que se complementaban a la perfección, mientras que el segundo, simplemente era el hombre que la había cautivado. Ella, que inclusive dudaba estar bien de la cabeza por aquellos reclamos de Ursa sobre su propia naturaleza, se sintió atraída por el peliazul como una de las chicas tontas a las que llegó a criticar en su momento y posteriormente, encontró cautivadora la forma de ser del hijo de Ami y Hyouga, tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a la suya…

\- Sé que querías estar sola, pero siento que debía estar aquí-ttebane- La Uzumaki llamó la atención de la chica

\- ¡¿Kushina?!- La princesa reaccionó asustándose graciosamente

\- Lo siento, Azula-chan…- La pelirroja tomó asiento junto a la chica

\- ¡Miau!- Artemis se posó sobre la cabeza de cabellos rojos

\- ¿Artemis?- Azula estaba confundida

\- Venía con nosotros…- Una vena se resaltó en la sien de Kushina y la nuca del felino presentaba un ligero chichón -Se había ocultado debajo de mi vestido…-

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- La princesa endureció la mirada

\- Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien- La Uzumaki sonrió cálidamente

\- ¿Por qué?- La castaña se mostraba recelosa

\- ¿Sabes? Mostrabas en tus ojos aquella oscuridad… Cuando me enteré de que me iban a desterrar de Uzushio por mi debilidad, tenía esa misma mirada- Kushina cerró los ojos en actitud solidaria -Ese dolor de saberte rechazada por quien te dio la vida, es inconfundible…-

Azula volteó a ver a la bella mujer junto a ella, recordando el relato que la Uzumaki había contado, sobre su destierro disfrazado de viaje para entrenar y la posterior suplantación de su lugar por parte de Shirona, auspiciada por el Uzukage Akahige.

\- ¿Tan obvia soy?-

\- No…- La pelirroja negó suavemente -Yo tengo la experiencia para identificar ese sentimiento-

\- Comprendo…- Azula bajó la mirada, regresando a sus complejas reflexiones internas

\- Y… ¿Qué sucede-ttebane?-

La princesa dudó… Pero realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y terminó por contarle lo referente a la proposición de Presea sobre el precio para crearle el arma a Naruto, omitiendo su origen y ciertos detalles de la historia revelada en la carta de Ursa.

\- Sabía que no era de fiar-ttebane- Murmuró graciosamente indignada -Algo me hizo desconfiar de ella desde el principio-

\- ¿De verdad?- Azula sonrió suavemente -Ella se ve imponente, algo parecido a como yo me imaginaba en el futuro…-

\- ¡Claro que no!- Replicó enérgicamente la Uzumaki -Tú eres genial, no como esa antipática mujer- Kushina se cruzó de brazos, indignada

\- ¿Crees que soy genial?- Cuestionó curiosa la castaña

\- ¡Es obvio!- La pelirroja se mostró emocionada -Tú has estado peleando contra el Tengun, algo que yo jamás podría hacer… Has combatido, has sufrido y te has hecho fuerte- De repente la mujer se mostró triste -Tú representas todo lo que yo habría deseado ser…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Yo entrené muy duro, di todo de mí, pero fallé…- Kushina se mostró dolida -Y mi supuesta familia, me dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaba y me envió al exilio… Solamente conté con el apoyo de la abuela Genkai-

\- En eso nos parecemos- Azula sonrió tristemente -Mi madre me consideraba un error del que se arrepentía, nunca conocí a mi padre y tuvieron que ser Ozai e Itachi, quienes no tienen lazo sanguíneo alguno conmigo, los primeros que me ofrecieron su cariño desinteresado…-

Kushina miró sorprendida a la princesa… ¿No era hija del Señor del Fuego? Ozai… ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar el por qué. Le restó importancia al tema, pensando que era más importante el ayudarle a Azula en lo que pudiera. Algo tenía que hacer para poner de su parte en la lucha contra el Tengun.

\- Odio a mis padres…- Las palabras de la pensativa Uzumaki llamaron la atención de la castaña, quien volteó a verla confundida -Siempre quisieron guiar mi vida y cuando no pudieron hacerlo, simplemente se deshicieron de mi… Aunque fue lo mejor, porque de haber estado en Uzushio el último día, Shirona-teme me habría asesinado junto a los demás…-

\- Yo…- Azula cerró los ojos -¿Odio a Ursa? Realmente no lo sé… Siempre me sentí dolida por saber que no la dejaba satisfecha con mi forma de ser, pero el saber que sin importar lo que hiciera, ella jamás podría aceptarme, me tranquiliza realmente…-

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando estudiaba para ser Genin, Minato-dobe y Shirona-teme estaban en mi clase, él había llegado de intercambio desde Konoha y ambos eran geniales…- Kushina sonrió suavemente, enfocando su mirada al cielo -Eran todos unos nerds, pero fantaseaban siempre con la vida que tendrían en un futuro lleno de luz…- Adoptó una expresión melancólica -Es difícil saber qué es realmente la fortuna… Yo crecí en la cuna de oro de Uzushio, pero Okame y Akahige siempre se aseguraron que estuviera llena de filosas espinas… Shirona y Minato, por otro lado, eran huérfanos, pero brillaban con una luz muy especial, mientras que yo, desde la oscuridad, los miraba ascender sobre mí una y otra vez…-

\- Yo siempre creí que todo me saldría bien…- La castaña abrió los ojos, enfocando el manto celeste al igual que la pelirroja -Ozai-sama siempre me dijo que yo había nacido con suerte… Y pensé que la gloria me esperaba al final, que era mi derecho divino… Pero al final sólo era una ilusión, toda mi vida fue una fantasía, puesto que realmente nada estuvo a mi alcance y mi sueño de ser Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego, morirá el día que Zuko reclame el trono…-

\- ¿Tu vida ha sido una ilusión?- Kushina volteó a ver a la chica, haciendo una mueca de confusión -Pues todo el asunto con Shirona-teme fue muy real para mí…- La bella sonrisa Uzumaki desconcertó a Azula -Enfrentaste, literalmente, a una leyenda y no una, sino dos veces… Renunciaste a todo para proteger a Naruto-kun y estuviste a nada de vencer a la legendaria Kami no Senshi, quien es capaz de arrasar aldeas Ninja enteras en cuestión de minutos, pero lo más importante… No lo hiciste por ambición o egoísmo, sino que lo hiciste para proteger a tus seres queridos… ¡Y si esa tal Ursa no fue capaz de apreciar tu verdadera esencia, yo estaría encantada de adoptarte!- La última Uzumaki se cruzó con un puchero de cómica indignación

\- Kushina…-

La princesa miraba sorprendida a la mujer junto a ella…

Un ritmo emocionado en su corazón se hizo presente de una distinta a cualquier hecho parecido que hubiera vivido anteriormente. No era algo como lo que en su momento sentía cuando encantada, escuchaba por horas las historias de Itachi como ANBU o las anécdotas de Ozai durante su época como Ninja activo. Tampoco se parecía a aquellas ocasiones en que combatía para alimentar su ego y disfrutaba del combate o incluso en aquella ocasión en que miró el torso tonificado de Touma…

Y no le desagradaba para nada esa nueva sensación en su ser.

\- Gracias…- La princesa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kushina, quien primero se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió suavemente y a su vez apoyó la cabeza en la de Azula "Por un breve momento, quiero sentirme querida por ser quien soy y olvidar lo demás…"

Las dos mujeres que quedaron mirando el cielo, sonriendo suavemente, dejando de lado la difícil decisión que debía enfrentar la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego en menos de 5 minutos…

…

 **Notas**

Pues bien. Primero que nada, me base en el cómic de Avatar, The Search, para construir éste escenario. Es obvia la diferencia de acontecimiento en el antes mencionado y el fic. Zuko, no tiene el rostro marcado y su abandono del trono a la Nación del Fuego obedece únicamente a su búsqueda de Ursa, a quien encontró con todo lo que significó todo el asunto de La Madre de los Rostros y la nueva identidad de la madre de los príncipes como Noriko. Además, es mi forma de mostrar la indignación por la forma como plasmaron a Ursa en el fic, ya que se da a entender que al final prefirió irse por la fácil y olvidar a sus hijos para tener una vida, eso es común en ambas versiones, aunque por motivaciones distintas.

Originalmente The Search se desarrolla en Hira'a, pero por gusto personal, decidí desarrollarlo en la Isla Ember.

Presea, herrera de la serie Magic Knight Rayearth, hace su aparición en la historia como un personaje enigmático al igual que la primera versión, pero ahora su papel cambiará radicalmente y sobre la inclusión de Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee y demás, pues tendrán cierta participación en la historia, pero desde una perspectiva distinta.

Sobre Naruto, no lo expliqué de forma textual en la historia, pero obviamente ya no va a usar el apellido Uzumaki por obvias razones y en cuanto a Kushina, es a partir de éste momento que tendrá más y más importancia conforme avance la historia.

Creo que sobra decirlo, pero ya se sabe quién es el padre biológico de Azula en la historia… ¿Verdad?

Para terminar, cambié el formato, ya no hago hincapié en las acotaciones del texto y las iré quitando de los capítulos previos cuando tenga tiempo, pero no detendré el fic por ello.


	38. XXXVI: Sin mirar atrás

**Naruto Zarya**

…

 **lolgamerblacknaruto:** ¿Para qué pides permiso si igual lo subes? Advertencia: tú y tu amiguito borran el prólogo y el capítulo que como viles ladrones subieron sin consentimiento alguno, o los denuncio por copyright. Tienen hasta el 12-4-18 para hacerlo o tomaré las medidas pertinentes.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Pues la aparición de nuevos personajes será importante para la historia y Presea dirá algunas cosas, pero aparecerá una variante inesperada.

 **Loquin:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta la Azula canónica. Cuando se analiza en retrospectiva se puede entender a la perfección su papel en La Leyenda de Aang, aquí quise plasmar algo parecido.

 **animebot02:** Hm… Sobre Chiu, la verdad llega un momento en que tuvo un momento importante y eso no se puede omitir, pero es de lo poco malo de Dragon Quest y lo evitaré en lo posible. Pues el asunto de Azula y su decisión es algo complicado, pero pronto se aclarará el asunto. Ursa peca de cobarte, tanto aquí como en su canon.

Bien, disculpándome por el exabrupto del primer review por la penosa situación y haciendo la aclaración de que NO permito que se suban mis fics a ninguna plataforma, excepto por mí, comienzo con el siguiente capítulo:

…

 **XXXVI: Sin mirar atrás**

…

\- Vaya, tiene tiempo que no me invocabas…-

Kushina miraba maravillada a esa criatura metálica delante de ella…

Quedaba poco menos de 1 minuto para que Azula tuviera que comunicarle su decisión a Presea y por más que reflexionaba, no era para nada sencillo llegar a una conclusión. Su corazón y su cerebro jamás habían tenido un conflicto tan grande entre lo que debía decidir y lo que quería elegir. Por más que estuviera agradecida con la Uzumaki por aquél momento donde se sintió contenta por ser quien era, sabía que debía recibir también una opinión objetiva y nadie mejor para ayudarla a decidir que X.

El Kirin y ella no eran amigos…

Simplemente él era la mejor invocación que podía hacerse desde la mítica Isla Kamui, la tierra de los Kirin. Cuando empezó a dominar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, ella quería controlar a las más poderosas de las invocaciones, así que lo llamó a él. Originalmente, el Kirin se mostró curioso porque una chica tan joven fuera capaz de llamarlo al mundo de los humanos… Sin embargo, la postura autoritaria de Azula hizo que su relación fuera tensa y él sólo respondiera por la obligación del contrato de invocación con su raza.

Pero la anterior vez que lo llamó, pudo darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado dentro del corazón de aquella princesa ególatra y un tanto codiciosa, ya que se comportó educada con él y el motivo del llamado fue para ayudar a sus amigos.

Así que le terminó dando el beneficio de la duda.

\- Lamento haberte interrumpido en lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo, X- La princesa miraba solemne al ser metálico -Pero… Nuevamente necesito tu ayuda-

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Cuestionó el Kirin

\- Estoy por tomar una decisión muy importante y necesito una opinión objetiva que sólo alguien neutral hacia mí, como tú, puede darme- La castaña cerró los ojos de forma respetuosa -No tengas misericordia, necesito que opines lo que piensas de mí y más que nada, mis posibilidades reales de ayudar en la guerra que actualmente la humanidad sostiene contra el Tengun del Maryuou Nubes…-

\- Comprendo…- La invocación se mantuvo inexpresiva -De acuerdo… Opinaré sobre ti tal y como me lo has pedido- X levantó la cabeza, mirando al cielo -Eras una persona patética, que se dejaba enceguecer fácilmente por el poder y creía ser más que los demás solamente por ser de una noble cuna, así que estabas destinada al fracaso, la miseria espiritual y sobre todo, la soledad…-

\- ¡Oye!- Kushina se mostró graciosamente indignada -¡No le digas eso a Azula-chan-ttebane!- Artemis maullaba ofendido para hacerle segunda

\- Lo lamento, continúa por favor- La Chunin recitó solemne, disculpándose por la interrupción

\- Sin embargo… Se dice que cuando cae en lo más bajo, es cuando la gente realmente está dispuesta a cambiar y parecer ser que eso pasó contigo… Obviamente desconozco los detalles, pero yo, que soy capaz de percibir las emociones de los demás, puedo darme cuenta de ese cambio tan profundo que has experimentado… A veces el poder está sobrevalorado y se necesita de los sentimientos para inclinar la balanza en los combates… Es lo que puedo opinar sobre ti-

\- Gracias, X- La alumna de Ryu sonrió suavemente

\- Creo que el minuto ya ha pasado, Azula-chan- Kushina se puso de pie junto a la chica

\- Muy bien…- La Chunin respiró profundamente -Llegó la hora… Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, X-

\- Si no te importa, me quedaré un poco más…- El Kirin se inclinó para que las mujeres pudieran montarlo -Me has dejado intrigado y quiero saber más sobre todo este asunto-

\- De acuerdo…- Las dos mujeres montaron a la invocación para regresar a donde la encrucijada del destino de Azula se resolvería…

…

\- ¿Por qué esa chica se fue, mami?- Kiyi cuestionó curiosa a Noriko

\- No lo sé, cariño…- La mujer volteó a ver dubitativa a su rubia amiga, quien miraba fijamente hacia la dirección donde Azula se había marchado 10 minutos atrás

"¿Será que Presea le dijo a la Princesa Azula sobre todo lo que había detrás de su nacimiento…?" Noren se cuestionó, visiblemente desconcertado

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Azula?- Naruto se mostraba impaciente

\- Se veía triste…- Hinata reflexionaba sobre su compañera

\- Algo parecía haberla dejado desconcertada- Agregó Nami, pensando en la princesa

\- Azula…-

Zuko se encontraba pensando sobre la nueva cara mostrada por su hermana. Era obvio que esos tres Chunin y la pelirroja que la había seguido casi inmediatamente que se había marchado apreciaban a su hermana de una forma especial, ya que parecía ser recíproco. Jamás tuvo una cercanía así con ella, por lo que le parecía extraño que aquella niña perversa y manipuladora que recordaba cuando eran niños pudiera tener amigos…

\- He vuelto-

Azula emergió del bosque junto con Kushina y Artemis, montando ambas al Kirin conocido como el más fuerte de los suyos. Pronto la castaña bajó de su invocación y se acercó caminando lentamente hacia la dragona, mientras la Uzumaki se bajaba de X y se unía a las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó la rubia, expectante a la chica que pronto estuvo frente a ella

\- Yo…- Azula cerró los ojos suavemente -Acepto…-

"¿Aceptar qué?" Pensó confundido el Namikaze

\- Muy bien…- La princesa abrió los ojos para ver la expresión triunfal de Presea -Entonces aceptas que La Madre de los Rostros te quite los recuerdos y el rostro, para que tengas un nuevo comienzo, tal y como acordamos…-

\- Únicamente para que fabriques el arma para Naruto… Si tuviera otra opción, jamás regresaría con esa persona- Declaró firme la castaña

\- Eso es lo que menos me importa- La dragona sonrió triunfal.

Todos se quedaron impactados…

Una pregunta se formuló la mente de los presentes… ¿Azula estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su ser para que esa mujer creara la dichosa arma para el rubio? Kushina quedó atónita, porque creyó que su respuesta sería totalmente contraria. Los compañeros de equipo de la princesa también se mostraron confundidos…

¿Iba a sacrificarse de nuevo por Naruto?

\- ¡No!- El rubio gritó enérgicamente -¡No hay nada que valga tanto!- Naruto encaró firmemente a Presea -¡Puedo darte cualquier cosa que no involucre a mis amigos!-

\- Una Azula sin memoria ni rostro es lo único que me interesa de ustedes- La rubia endureció el semblante

\- ¡Yo no quiero esa arma si me cuesta a mi mejor amiga!- El chico no cambió su postura

\- La necesitas, entiende eso…- Intervino la princesa -¡Necesitas esa arma para enfrentarte a Shirona y al Tengun!- Su voz iba aumentando de intensidad -¡Apenas si sobrevivimos la batalla anterior, no seas terco!-

\- ¡Eso no me importa!- Naruto se mostró inflexible -¡No te recuperé de milagro para perderte por una tontería como ésta!-

\- ¡Enano cretino!- Bramó furiosa Azula -¡¿Cómo demonios te enfrentarás al Tengun entonces?!-

\- ¡Yo encontraré la forma, pero sin ti estaremos perdidos!- Las palabras del chico dejando sorprendida a la chica -Me salvaste de Infernape… Ni qué decir cuando evitaste que Tung me matara por mi terquedad y sin ti, Shirona habría ganado- El chico sonrió al ver que su amiga dejó de replicar -Un Jutsu súper asombroso o algo así, pero ya lo verás… ¡Yo venceré a Nubes!-

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Presea comenzó a reírse suavemente para terminar estallando en sonoras carcajadas, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias del Equipo Ryu -¿De verdad crees que podrás ganarle al Rey de Dos Mundos solamente con un Jutsu?-

\- Ella tiene razón…-

Incluso Presea se mostró confundida cuando una firme voz femenina surgió de lo más profundo de X.

\- ¿X?- La princesa miró desconcertada a su invocación

\- No soy yo realmente…- El Kirin respondió manteniendo un aire de tranquilidad.

…

Era una isla de abundante vegetación y un enorme un árbol gigantesco al centro, la cual era habitada por cientos de Kirin que volaban libres por el lugar, disfrutando tanto de las playas costeras como del extenso bosque al interior…

El gran árbol se mostraba con una copa sumamente abundante, capaz de cubrir casi por completo la luz antes de que llegara al suelo en la zona donde se encontraba, estaba una mujer de cabellera roja alborotada como el fuego y en la parte posterior estaba atada con una trenza que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y terminaba con una cinta amarilla. Vestía un traje ajustado de color carmesí, el cual resaltaba su escultural y tonificada anatomía, usaba botas blancas debajo de las rodillas y sus ojos amatista enfocaban la copa de ese enorme árbol cuyas raíces se extendían en todas direcciones de la isla.

\- Lamento haber interrumpido de ésta manera, pero no pude evitar escuchar a través del vínculo especial que Beta X y yo compartimos, lo que estaba pasando…- Aquella fémina hablaba como si estuviera en el lugar del Kirin -Ella tiene razón… No podrán vencer al Maryuou Nubes sin toda la ayuda que puedan recibir-

…

\- ¿Lo ves? Hasta en otros mundos saben que pelear contra el Maryuou Nubes sin el equipo adecuado es una tontería…- Presea sabía suya la victoria

\- ¡Yo no sacrificaré a Azula ni a ninguno de mis amigos para ganar!- Superado el desconcierto inicial, Naruto encaró a X como si en su lugar estuviera aquella misteriosa mujer -¡Ryu-sensei jamás aceptaría algo así!-

\- No me malinterpretes- X se mantenía en silencio, mientras la voz surgía de su ser -Yo fabricaré esa arma sin que debas darme nada más que las instalaciones adecuadas, muchacho… Tu amiga parece ser lo bastante lista como para darse cuenta de que el Maryuou Nubes no es un enemigo común y corriente- El semblante de la dragona pasó de la sonrisa de victoria a una indignación casi ciega

\- ¿Crees que podrás hacer un trabajo mejor que el mío?- La herrera mantuvo una hostil tranquilidad -No sé quién seas, pero…-

\- Mi nombre es Karen del Oeste…-

Presea quedó totalmente descolocada.

Los Cuatro Guardianes Espirituales… Fao del Sur, Hokuto del Norte, Ron del Este y Karen del Oeste… Cuatro guerreros del Makai con habilidades en combate casi inigualables y con talentos únicos… Realmente desconocía a los otros tres integrantes del grupo, pero Karen era conocida por ser una gran inventora y sumamente diestra en la fabricación de armas. De hecho, las Armaduras de la Orden de Athena que ella hizo, estaban basadas en los diversos trabajos de aquella mujer, famosa entre los demonios y dragones más poderosos…

\- I-Imposible…- La rubia quedó atónita

\- ¿Y por qué nos ayudaría?- Cuestionó la también sorprendida Azula

\- Siempre es más interesante apoyar al lado más débil durante una guerra… ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Aquella respuesta provocó una suave sonrisa en la castaña

\- No puedes…- La rubia se mostró consternada -¡No puedes hacer eso!-

\- Invocadora de Beta X, realiza de nuevo el Kuchiyose no Jutsu pensando en él, eso hará que yo aparezca en el Ningenkai, ya que X y yo estamos vinculados por la sangre…- Karen dio las indicaciones a la Chunin, ignorando las protestas de la Herrera Legendaria

\- ¡Entendido!- Azula asintió al instante

\- E… ¡Espera!- Presea intentó detener a la princesa

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Azula posó sus manos en el suelo y al instante se formó una nube de humo del tamaño de una persona adulta entre ella y Presea. Pronto la bella Karen se reveló al tiempo que la princesa caía bocarriba al suelo, con sus ojos asemejando dos espirales girando.

\- ¡Azula!- Naruto, Hinata, Nami y Kushina pronto auxiliaron a la chica

\- ¡¿Estás bien, Azula-san?!- La Hyuga fue la primera en tratar de que la chica recobrara el sentido, agitándola intensamente

\- ¡No la agites así, Hina!- La Uchiha reprendió a su amiga por la forma brusca como movía a la chica, tratando de arrebatársela

\- Ella estará bien, no se preocupen- La recién aparecida Karen se cruzó de brazos y sonrió suavemente mientras Kushina terminaba por encargarse de Azula ante la brusquedad de las novias de Naruto -Simplemente quedó agotada de golpe ya que yo soy un poco más fuerte que X…-

"¿Un poco?" El rubio miró graciosamente confundido a la mujer "Yo no me siento ni cansado cuando invoco a Red Daemon's, que de por sí es poderoso…"

\- ¡¿Por qué intervienes?!- La rubia encaró a la recién aparecida -¡Ella chiquilla y yo teníamos un trato!-

\- Ya lo mencioné… Para vencer al Maryuou Nubes, estos chicos necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan recibir y el perder a una importante parte de su grupo, podría llevarlos a la inminente derrota- La pelirroja de entallado traje sonrió suavemente

\- ¡Ese no es mi asunto!- Presea adoptó una postura hostil -¡Esa niña debe tomar su lugar como la hija de Ursa!-

\- ¿Deseas que nos enfrentemos?- Karen adoptó una expresión seria -Si me vences, puedes hacer valedero ese trato…-

Las dos fabricantes de armas se quedaron viendo a los ojos… Y pronto, la rubia sintió una presión inexplicable, mientras que la pelirroja se mantuvo serena y tranquila. Tal era la diferencia entre sus capacidades de combate, ya que pronto Presea cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro en actitud derrotista ante la firmeza y tranquilidad de Karen.

\- Eso pensé- La demonia sonrió suavemente, volteando a ver al Equipo Ryu -Muy bien, en cuanto su amiga se recupere, buscaremos dónde fabricar esa arma…-

\- ¡Gracias, Karen-san!- El rubio sonrió agradecido.

Un rato después, el grupo de Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Noren y Kiyi miraban con un deje de curiosidad, cada uno a su manera, cómo Naruto, Nami, Hinata, Karen, Beta X y Artemis esperaban a que Kushina atendiera a Azula, quien por fin daba señales de reacción. Presea, alejada del grupo, miraba visiblemente inconforme a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

\- Vaya, eso fue… Intenso…- Murmuró Azula, agitando la cabeza para terminar de recuperarse

\- Bien... Creo entonces que es hora de irnos- Karen miraba curiosa a la chica dispuesta a entregar literalmente todo de ella por su amigo -¿Dónde trabajaré?-

\- Se me ocurre la herrería del palacio… Creo que ahí tendrá todo lo que necesita- La castaña sonrió suavemente

\- Entonces manos a la obra- El Equipo Ryu junto a Karen y X, se pusieron de pie, listos para partir tras las palabras del Namikaze

\- Zuko- Azula volteó a ver a su hermano, sorprendido por la seriedad con la que le comenzó a hablar -Si quieres pelear por el trono, en Kiri se están reuniendo las personas más fuertes del mundo para ayudar en la batalla contra el Tengun… Tú no has perdido tu derecho al trono, pero si quieres merecerlo, has los méritos-

\- Azula…- Murmuró el mayor de los hermanos

\- Ursa no va a volver a fastidiarme… ¡Undoufuujin!- Gritó la princesa y el grupo rápidamente se convirtió en una esfera de luz que se elevó al cielo hasta desaparecer en la inmensidad del cielo azul

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?-

Noriko sorprendió a sus hijos, a su esposo y a la herrera rubia al mostrar gruesas lágrimas que escurrían libremente por las mejillas de su expresión desconcertada.

\- Ah…- Noren suspiró cansado -Creo que llegó la hora de decirte todo, querida…-

\- ¡Noren!- Acongojada, Presea volteó a ver al esposo de Noriko

\- Ella tiene derecho a saber, Presea…- Replicó el calmado hombre -Verás...- El padre de Kiyi tomó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas -¿Recuerdas cuando Zuko llegó a nuestra casa en busca de Ursa y todo lo que nos contó sobre ella?-

\- Sí…- Replicó débilmente la mujer, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro -La pobre no pudo más con lo que había sufrido y desapareció…-

\- Eso en parte es cierto…- Replicó Noren con expresión de pesar -Pero la verdad es, que aquél espíritu, La Madre de los Rostros, le dio a Ursa una nueva identidad, llevándose también sus recuerdos de todo aquello que lastimaba su corazón…-

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Cuestionó intranquila la madre de Kiyi

\- Tú eres la nueva identidad de Ursa, sin aquellos recuerdos y con un rostro diferente- El hombro cerró los ojos con pesar -Aquél día que decidimos iniciar una vida juntos, por más que lo intentabas, no podías olvidar a Zuko y a Azula, los dos hijos que dejaste atrás… En parte por eso Presea le impuso esa condición tan extraña a la Princesa para acceder a fabricar el arma para Naruto-

\- Ahora… Ahora entiendo…- Murmuró débilmente Noriko mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos -Por eso sentía por parte de la Princesa esa sutil hostilidad cuando se dirigía a mí…- Cerró los ojos por un momento, adoptando una expresión decidida instantes después -Noren… ¿Crees que La Madre de los Rostros pueda devolverme aquello a lo que renuncié?

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas realmente, querida?- Cuestionó el hombre a su esposa

\- Sí…- Replicó acongojada la mujer -No podría vivir tranquila olvidando a un hija…-

\- Bien… Vamos entonces…-

…

El cielo sobre la desproporcionadamente pequeña capital de la Nación del Fuego en relación al país, se encontraba totalmente tranquilo: un manto celeste azulado y algunas nubes aborregadas eran el reflejo de una aparente e imperturbable calma… Hasta que la esfera de color azul celeste irrumpió a gran velocidad para estrellarse segundos después delante de la entrada de la aldea. Tras el fugaz estallido resplandeciente de aquella luz emergieron de pie Naruto, Azula, Hinata, Nami, Kushina, X y Karen, con el gato posado sobre la cabeza de la Uzumaki. Los alumnos de Ryu se mantenían tranquilos, mientras que la pelirroja de larga cabellera suelta miraba maravillada la ciudad construida sobre la lava solidificada cientos de años atrás. El volcán que liberaba una humareda en dirección opuesta, le daba un toque casi místico al paisaje. Los provenientes de la Isla Kamui, en la Dimensión de los Kirin, miraban con serio detenimiento el lugar…

\- ¡Wuah…!- La humana pelirroja se cubrió los ojos del sol con su mano izquierda -¡Es un lugar realmente bello-ttebane! ¿De verdad naciste aquí, Azula-chan?-

\- Sí- Respondió secamente la aludida

\- Pues bien, vamos a la herrería imperial o como se llame- Animó el rubio a las mujeres

\- De acuerdo- Asintieron al mismo tiempo las chicas de los Doujutsu.

La capital de la Nación del Fuego era muy particular, porque contrario a lo que se pensaría, incluso era más pequeña que la casi extinta Konoha. Varias casas de una planta se agrupaban en forma de manzanas rectangulares alineadas y las calles de la entrada siempre estaban orientadas de forma recta, para llegar al palacio de la familia real, que si bien era bastante grande en comparación con aquellas edificaciones, eran a lo mucho diez pisos de altura. Las paredes del cráter marcaban los límites de la aldea, que estaba unida al exterior únicamente por una amplia escalera que iniciaba apenas un poco detrás de la entrada y terminaba al límite del volcán.

Conforme el grupo iba avanzando hacia el interior de la ciudad, la gente que realizaba sus labores habituales en los comercios o en las tiendas de abasto, los miraba con curiosidad, aunque cuando reconocían a la princesa, inmediatamente retomaban sus actividades sin volver a ver a los alumnos de Ryu o a la pelirroja. Ese fue un detalle que Naruto, las chicas ni Kushina pasaron por alto. Finalmente, tras algunos minutos de caminata, llegaron a la entrada del palacio y fueron detenidos por un par de guardias. La castaña cruzó apenas unas palabras con ellos para que los dejaran seguir su camino.

\- Antes que nada, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Karen-san- La castaña volteó a ver a la mujer demonio y al Kirin

\- No es nada, sinceramente me desagradó la actitud de la tal Presea- Replicó tranquilamente la imponente pelirroja

"Es extraño… Karen llegó hace más de 100 años a Kamui y no había mostrado el deseo de salir de ese lugar o empatía con alguna persona…" Pensaba la invocación con detenimiento

\- Entonces démonos prisa…-

Azula guió al grupo hasta lo más profundo del palacio, llegando a la zona central donde se encontraban varios hornos de cerámica con forma esférica y amplios lugares de suelo árido, seguramente para evitar incendios en caso de que algún horno perdiera el control. Eran estructuras modernas que de inmediato llamaron la atención de la antigua integrante de los Cuatro Espíritus Guardianes.

"Este lugar es prometedor…" Pensó la demonia

\- Bien, puede elegir el horno que guste y de ser necesario puede utilizar más de uno… Si necesita algo, sólo tiene que pedirlo y yo haré que lo consigan- Declaró diligente la princesa

\- Muy bien…- Karen adoptó una desconcertante expresión fría, luego miró con detenimiento al grupo -Lo primero que necesito saber son tus parámetros, chico… Necesito saber tus alcances en combate-

\- Hm…- El rubio se mostró confundido, pero pronto entendió -Bueno… La verdad es que necesitamos un arma poderosa para poder vencer a la Rokudouken que posee la Kami no Senshi…-

\- Así que la Rokudouken…- Karen adoptó una expresión pensativa ante la expectativa de todos

\- ¿Qué sucede, Karen?- Cuestionó el Kirin con curiosidad -Al parecer ese detalle llamó tu atención…-

\- La Rokudouken fue creada por los Kami para su último vástago, aquél ser que reúne la fuerza de los Tres Grandes Clanes… Me sorprende que hayan podido hacerle frente sin un arma adecuada-

\- En realidad, con el Puño del Dragón de la Armadura del Dragón, tuve un choque directo usando toda mi fuerza, pero al final el puño de la armadura de Shiryu también se hizo pedazos…- Terminó con cierta culpa el rubio

\- Entiendo… Así que un puño- La pelirroja demonio se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla en actitud reflexiva -Sí… Es lógico ya que al parecer tu fuerte es el Taijutsu-

\- Así es- Asintió Naruto con expectación

\- Hm…- La mujer sonrió suavemente -Sí… Podré crear el arma más fuerte del mundo, como no lo he hecho en décadas…-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- El chico se mostró entusiasmado

\- Eso claro si tú la usas- Karen asintió -Manos a la obra entonces… Lo primero que necesito es Adamantium-

\- ¡¿Adamantium?!- Replicaron Naruto, las chicas y Kushina, ante la mirada seria de Karen

\- Si la idea es vencer a la Rokudouken creada por los Kami, así como al Tercer Rey, lo ideal es que la nueva arma sea forjada a partir del metal más poderoso del planeta- Contestó la pelirroja de cabello alborotado

\- Vaya…- Suspiró la princesa -Al final tenemos el mismo problema… Ya tenemos quien haga el arma, pero carecemos del material necesario…- Azula se cruzó de brazos con expresión pensativa

\- Hm…- Karen se le quedó mirando al rubio, quien se cohibió un poco -No necesariamente…-

La mujer demonio comenzó a caminar con desconcertante firmeza hacia el Namikaze, quien no pudo evitar el recordar aquella jugarreta que le hizo su fallecida Sensei el día que despertó junto a ella, ya que la estrecha ropa de Karen permitía ver su tonificada y armoniosa anatomía… Y que la bella mujer se colocara a centímetros de su rostro tampoco ayudaba.

\- Sí… Justo lo que pensé…- Ante los perceptibles celos de las chicas de Doujutsu, la pelirroja pasó el brazo izquierdo tras la cintura de Naruto para desenvainar la poco usada Kodachi que llevaba en la parte trasera -Sentí ésta presencia en aquél lugar, pero pensé que se trataba de un arma de Presea, la cual seguramente no nos daría por las buenas…-

\- Naruto-kun…-

Karen y Kushina miraron desconcertadas cómo las dos Kunoichi tomaban a su novio de las orejas para hacerle un correctivo, ya que era evidente el sonrojo del hijo de Minato y Shirona tras la cercanía de la hermosa mujer demonio.

\- ¿Hice algo malo?- Cuestionó realmente confundida la compañera de Beta X

\- No le dé importancia- Azula cerró los ojos -Así son esos tres…- Karen continuó viendo extrañada cómo las novias del rubio se cruzaban de brazos, graciosamente enfadadas ante las orejas visiblemente inflamadas del chico.

…

En Kiri, el ajetreo era notorio porque los diversos combatientes se habían enterado que la cumbre que tal vez decidiría el destino del mundo había comenzado y estaban a la expectativa de los resultados alrededor de la Torre Mizukage. Infernape se encontraba expectante ante cualquier eventualidad, mirando de reojo a la creciente concentración de combatientes que se reunían. El Rey Mono lucía tranquilo, si bien en su interior deseaba que sus amigos pronto volvieran con buenas nuevas respecto a la búsqueda del arma que tal vez podría ser el elemento que decantaría la batalla a favor de la humanidad…

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sólo reaccionó cuando dos caras familiares se iban acercando a él hasta que ya estaban cerca y lo llamaron para ponerse al corriente en cuanto a lo que había pasado desde su ausencia.

\- ¡Hey, Infernape!- Touma llamó la atención del Shogun del Kagun

\- ¡Oh, Touma, Ukitsu!- El simio atendió a sus amigos y les dio la bienvenida -Veo que también se enteraron de la reunión-

\- ¿Cómo han estado?- La morena se acercó curiosa -¿Y dónde están Azula-chan y los Sempai?-

\- Primero, hemos estado algo agitados desde que se fueron y en cuanto a lo otro, ellos están en la búsqueda de un arma especial para Naruto- Respondió puntual Infernape

\- ¿Un arma especial? ¿Y con qué finalidad?- Preguntó expectante el hijo de Ami y Hyouga.

El Rey Mono dudo al principio de contarles a esos dos sobre los acontecimientos tras su partida temporal. Sin embargo, como era inevitable que se enteraran, prefirió poner a los chicos al corriente de todo el asunto lo más pronto posible…

Comenzó con la búsqueda de Naruto para saber quién era realmente, no omitiendo nada que no fuera imprescindible para entender el relato: desde la batalla en Suna, de la que él mismo se enteró por medio de los involucrados, hasta la batalla a muerte contra la Rinnejin sobre las ruinas de Konoha. Las expresiones alegres del Arquero y la Vasto Lord pasaron gradualmente de la alegría y el entusiasmo del reencuentro a la sorpresa provocada por saber que Naruto era hijo de aquella poderosa mujer y finalmente al desconsuelo y al pesar tras saber que al final de la pelea las batallas había sido cuantiosas y lo que antes era conocido como Konoha ahora no eran nada más que ruinas. La pobre morena se soltó a llorar al saber que su amada aldea había sido destruida y mucha gente de su amada aldea estaba muerta e incluso su mejor amiga se salvó milagrosamente, mientras que el peliazul la abrazó para tratar de consolarla en lo posible.

Sasuke y Keiko, si bien se mostraron sorprendidos por la impactante noticia de que su aldea había sido atacada y destruida, no se atrevieron a intervenir en la conversación, ya que al final, el simio parlante había sido uno de los poderosos Shogun del Tengun. Además, no podían dejarse llevar hasta que comprobaran que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran bien.

Un detalle tan curioso como doloroso, fue que a pesar de que Shirona había sido la causante de semejante catástrofe, ni Touma ni Ukitsu podían sentir odio o rencor contra ella, tras saber la cruel historia que se ocultaba detrás de la imponente enemiga que a la vez era la madre de su valioso amigo rubio. Infernape les dio algunos minutos en silencio para que aclararan sus sentimientos e ideas…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban calmados, el simio también los puso al corriente sobre la situación actual y la búsqueda de aquella arma que podía permitirle a Naruto encarar de nuevo a su madre, con posibilidades reales de vencerla y tal vez, rescatarla de las garras del odio en que la habían sumergido los crueles complots de los prácticamente extintos Uzumaki…

\- Entonces por eso no están en este lugar- El Hashiba tomó la palabra -Ojalá tengan suerte en la búsqueda de esa arma para Naruto…-

\- Disculpa, Infernape… ¿Y mi hermano?- Preguntó expectante la voluptuosa joven

\- Él está entrenando a las afueras de este lugar y no creo que demore mucho en volver, porque ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue- Respondió tranquilo Infernape

\- Ya veo… Bueno, entonces debemos de encargarnos de cuidar este lugar con todas nuestras fuerzas, hasta que Azula-chan y los Sempai logren encontrar esa arma- La chica se mostró centrada en su deber actual

\- Es cierto, ahora que no estamos juntos, debemos aportar en lo que podamos hasta que volvamos a encaminarnos a vencer al Tengun- Agregó serio el peliazul

\- Tienen razón- Asintió atento el Rey Mono -Pero ya tratando de tranquilizarnos un poco… ¿Quién son estos chiquillos?- Sasuke se mostró graciosamente enfadado cuando Infernape le revolvió la cabeza como si fuera una mascota, sin atreverse a replicar o decir algo

\- Él es Sasuke, mi compañero de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Roshi-sensei, el famoso Kame Sennin (Sabio Tortuga)- La morena hizo la presentación pertinente -Y ella es Keiko Kurama, Sasuke y ella llegaron juntos a Kame House, pero sólo él entrenó-

\- Ya veo…- Infernape miró por unos segundos al Uchiha -Bueno, toda ayuda, por más pequeña que sea, es bienvenida ahora que se está planeando el contraataque contra el Tengun-

"Ya verá qué tan pequeña será mi ayuda…" El pelinegro se mantuvo impasible ante el menosprecio del Shogun del Kagun, sin atreverse a replicar, en tanto que la peliazul no se atrevió a defender a su novio ante el otrora Shogun del Kagun…

…

En el área cercana a la bahía de Kiri, había una espesa niebla que dificultaba enormemente la navegación de los barcos que continuaban llegando con más y más guerreros para unirse al Ninkaigun… Uno de esos barcos era precisamente el Going Merry, aquél barco que transportara a Naruto y a los demás hacia Kiri anteriormente y que ahora en otro varios guerreros, transportaba al famoso Gama Sennin. Jiraiya viajaba sentado y en pose de loto, con los brazos cruzados. Si bien viajaban muchas féminas de buen ver en aquella embarcación, muchas tenían ese aire intimidante característico del amor de su vida, Tsunade…

Además le había prometido serle fiel a la rubia para ganarse su corazón y por su diligencia, debía ser fuerte. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que se había embarcado en aquella búsqueda sobre los orígenes de Naruto y seguramente en Kiri, por fin volvería a ver al hijo de su alumno.

En la zona del timón, por otro lado, Zoro maniobraba para evitar algún choque indeseado y llevar a los guerreros con seguridad a tierra. Entrecerraba los ojos para ver en medio de aquella espesa niebla, logrando divisar inevitablemente una sutil sombra, que conforme se iba acercando se hacía más y más clara. Poco a poco pudo comenzar a suponer de qué se trataba, ya que su silueta se iba haciendo más y más nítida…

Finalmente se encontró con lo que sutilmente parecía ser una estatua en medio del mar, del lado opuesto a Kiri. Su mirada se mostró totalmente descolocada y se quedó paralizado ante tan intimidante visión. Finalmente, al sentir que el barco se había detenido, los pasajeros miraron incrédulos qué era lo que detenía el avance tras el abrupto cambio de dirección.

Nadie atinó a decir nada tras la enorme revelación…

\- Kh… P-Pero qué… ¿Q-Qué es eso?- Al capitán del Going Merry le costaba bastante trabajo hablar ante tan espantosa visión

\- Largo…- En medio de un eco imponente, se escuchó la voz de Choun Shiryuu.

Jiraiya fue el único que se puso en postura de pelea para encarar tal peligro, ya que era evidente que se trataba de algún ataque del Tengun, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió el violento giro de ciento ochenta grados que dio la embarcación, ya que Zoro inmediatamente se dispuso a poner a salvo en tierra a todos sus pasajeros sin atreverse a atacar a su recién visualizado y gigantesco enemigo… Además, tenía que poner al tanto a quien fuera posible de que esta cosa se dirigía directamente hacia Kiri y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que pensaba interferir en la reunión que se estaba dando con el fin de pelear contra el enemigo de la humanidad…

…

Azula yacía acostada en el piso aledaño al horno que estaba siendo usado por Karen. Alrededor de ella, Hinata, Nami y Kushina se encontraban sentadas, mirando expectantes hacia el inmueble donde comenzaría la fabricación de la tan añorada arma mientras el gato estaba recostado sobre el vientre de la princesa, aparentemente dormido y acomodado. Entonces fue que tras un momento de duda, la Hyuga se decidió a hablar con la castaña.

\- Oye, Azula-san… ¿Qué crees que esté pasando adentro?-

\- Es cierto, no sabemos lo que está ocurriendo en ese lugar desde que regresaron- Agregó la Uchiha

\- Es cierto-ttebane- Habló Kushina también -Ya ha pasado un rato desde que están ahí dentro y no se ha escuchado nada de nada-

\- Lo poco que pude ver antes de que me Karen-san corrieran, fue que lanzó la Kodachi al fuego para luego ponerse a observar detenidamente las manos de Naruto totalmente enajenada en eso…- La castaña cerró los ojos con aparente indiferencia.

En el interior del inmueble y ante la atenta mirada de Beta X y Artemis, que estaba posado en la cabeza del Kirin, la pelirroja analizaba metódicamente las manos de Naruto, desde centro de la palma y hasta la punta de cada dedo. Sin bien el Chunin de Konoha se sentía algo incómodo en esa situación, dejaba que la herrera continuara con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Lo que si no pudo soportar fue el silencio imperante y fue entonces cuando se decidió a hablar.

\- Este, Karen-san…-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la inventora y herrera, sin parar en lo que estaba haciendo

\- Le agradezco que me haga esta arma, pero no tengo mucho dinero para pagarle, entonces…-

\- Hace mucho tiempo la persona y el arma eran uno…- Dijo la demonio con expresión seria, llamando la atención del chico -La gente era fuerte y luchaba para que sus armas evolucionaran junto con ellos… Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo ese lazo se perdió y ahora son pocos los que comparten un lazo de verdad con sus armas- La mujer clavó su mirada en los ojos de Naruto -No necesito dinero… La mejor manera en que puedes pagarme es enseñarme lo fuerte que te harás junto a ésta nueva vida que estoy creando para ti-

\- De acuerdo- El rubio asintió con una enorme sonrisa -Muchas gracias-

Afuera del horno, el súbito comienzo de los martillazos llamó la atención de las chicas reunidas, que inmediatamente se reincorporaron para ir a ver el proceso de fabricación del arma más poderosa, pero en ese momento, Kushina se acuclilló en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza como señal de que sufría un dolor extraño.

\- Kh…- La Uzumaki respiraba agitada

\- ¿Está bien, Kushina-san?- Hinata la auxilió inmediatamente, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse junto con las otras Chunin

\- P-Puedo ver una sombra, una sombra gigante…-

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Preguntó desconcertada Azula

\- Es una fuerza terrible…- La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, como si tuviera un dolor muy intenso -Pronto… ¡Pronto Kiri será destruida!-

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Gritaron las demás a la vez, evidentemente contrariadas.

…

En la torre Mizukage, la reunión de los líderes estaba llevándose a cabo y si bien ya llevaba un rato en desarrollo, por desgracia no estaba resultando tan fructífera como estaba previsto. En una mesa redonda se encontraban sentados en sentido de las manecillas del reloj el Daimyo de Yu, Rimururu flanqueada por Mei y Ao, Ozai escoltado por la sonriente Guila, Darui de Kumo Y Gaoh de la Nación del Viento resguardado por dos corpulentos soldados de su ejército…

\- ¡Estás equivocado!- Ozai se mostraba visiblemente contrariado -¡Tienes que entender que si no unimos las fuerzas de todas las naciones del planeta, nunca seremos capaces de enfrentar al Tengun!- El Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego se mostraba exaltado -¡Ese es el motivo principal de esta reunión, Gaoh!-

\- ¡Ja…!- El aludido sonrió discretamente -La verdad es que mi poderoso ejército si es capaz de someter al Tengun sin la ayuda de nadie-

\- Si me permite decírselo, Gaoh-sama- Darui tomó la palabra con un gesto pasivo -Kumo era conocida como la aldea Ninja de mayor poder militar y caímos en cuestión de días, al igual que la supuestamente inexpugnable fortaleza de Iwa… Con todo respeto, la única razón por la que su nación se encuentra en ese estado de aparente tranquilidad es porque el enemigo no se ha molestado en ejercer su verdadero poder sobre ella…-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- Bramó encolerizado el fornido Daimyo, golpeando la mesa con sus manos -¡Eres un insolente! ¡¿Acaso no conoces el poder de mi ejército, famoso por ser el más poderoso de la tierra?!- Gaoh se dio media vuelta para alejarse de la mesa

"Maldita sea… A este paso, la reunión va a ser un fracaso total…" Pensó pesimista la Daimyo

\- ¡Miren…!- El azabache se posó frente a la fachada de la torre, para ver uno de los poderosos barcos de guerra en los que habían llegados sus tropas -¡Ese es un moderno barco de primer nivel! ¡¿Creen que alguien sea capaz de derribarlo?! ¡No importa a quién envíe el Tengun, nadie podrá derribar uno de esos!- Volteó a ver desafiante a los demás líderes.

Súbitamente la supuesta embarcación indestructible voló en cientos de pedazos en una gran explosión ante la mirada incrédula de su dueño, en cuyos ojos se remarcaron inmediatamente los vasos capilares debido a la forma como apretó el cuerpo y los dientes. Los demás líderes observaron tan desconcertados como sorprendidos que frente a Kiri había una enorme niebla que parecía ser la causa de tal acontecimiento. Entonces fue que se disipó y otro de los modernos barcos fue tomado entre lo que parecían ser las dos garras de un dragón de roca. Tiamath, la fortaleza del Tengun, se había revelado y con un rugido lanzado al cielo a través de su inmóvil boca como advertencia, partió en dos la embarcación…

\- ¡No, no puede ser…!- Gaoh estaba visiblemente descolocado, al ver cómo dos de sus más poderosos barcos de guerra habían sido fácilmente destruidos.

Tiamath comenzó a acercarse gradualmente a la costa, destruyendo todas las embarcaciones a su paso y agitando el mar con violencia, descontrolando a los navíos que no habían sido alcanzados por su avance. El Going Merry había llegado a la costa y rápidamente todos sus tripulantes habían desembarcado para escapar en dirección al centro de Kiri. El Gama Sennin fue el único que permaneció cerca del lugar, para observar con detenimiento esa enorme construcción de piedra que parecía avanzar por medio de su propia fuerza motriz.

\- ¡E-Esa forma es…!- Ukitsu y Touma desviaron su atención de la imponente figura de roca para ver confundidos a Infernape -¡Tiamath!- El simio apretó los dientes, visiblemente contrariado "Entonces Shiryu tenía razón… ¡Tiamath es una fortaleza capaz de desplazarse por sí misma!"

\- ¿Esa es la fortaleza del Tengun?- Preguntó al aire el Arquero

\- Debe ser… Aunque es increíble que pueda moverse como si tuviera vida…- Murmuró impresionada la morena

\- No es lo que me esperaba… ¡Jamás había visto un gigante como ese!- El Rey Mono miraba cómo finalmente Tiamath daba su primer paso fuera del mar

\- ¡Rápido, hay que evacuar a la gente a un lugar seguro!- Frente a Infernape, Touma y Ukitsu, un grupo de Ninja de Kiri corría escoltando a varios aldeanos

\- ¡Disculpe!- El peliazul detuvo a uno de ellos -¡¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que ese gigante se acercaba a la aldea?!-

\- ¡Lo que pasa es que había mucha niebla en el mar!- Replicó el Shinobi antes de continuar con la labor de evacuación

\- ¿Niebla?- Repitió confundida la azabache

\- Sólo puede ser una persona… ¡Choun Shiryuu!- Infernape endureció la mirada.

En el interior de la fortaleza móvil del Tengun, la imperturbable alba se encontraba en aquél trono que direccionaba su Chakra hacia toda la construcción a través de aquellas tuberías que salían de él. En el techo del lugar podía verse el exterior como si fuera una pantalla gigante, específicamente los restos de uno de los navíos que había destruido previamente entre las garras de la fortaleza. Lo observó con detenimiento antes de dejarla caer al suelo y continuar con su labor destructora, avanzando lentamente por la costa para acercarse paso a paso a Kiri…

\- Así que un barco de la Nación del Viento… Veo que Orochimaru decía la verdad y los dirigentes de las naciones están reunidos en este lugar…- La siniestra e inexpresiva mujer alba endureció ligeramente el semblante -Seres inferiores que pretenden entrometerse en los objetivos del Maryuou Nubes… ¡Salgan de sus escondrijos para exterminarlos!- Sus ojos brillaron de un tono azul y Tiamath respondió al instante, derribando un edificio de varios pisos con un coletazo, ya dentro de Kiri

\- ¡Wuah…!- Los gritos de terror de la gente entre el caos y la destrucción eran escalofriantes.

\- ¡¿Pero qué clase de monstruo es?!- El Daimyo de Yu observaba incrédulo el poder de la fortaleza gigante

\- Esto está fuera del alcance del ser humano…- Murmuró Darui, incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurría

\- Seguramente vienen tras nosotros- Rimururu hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila -Deben estar enterados de esta reunión…-

\- ¡Kh!- Gaoh apretó los dientes y corrió hacia el balcón de la torre para dirigirse a sus tropas -¡Oye, Fuu!- La rubia de lentes volteó a ver a su señor -¡Que la división de tanques ataque a toda su capacidad! ¡Dales una probada del poder de nuestro ejército!-

\- ¡A la orden, majestad!- Asintió inmediatamente la comandante de aquellas fuerzas armadas

\- ¡Sabes que no lograrás nada, Gaoh!- El Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego encaró serio a su contraparte de la Nación del Viento

\- ¡Te equivocas, los cañones de los tanques pueden destruir cualquier tipo de roca!- Replicó el pelinegro inmediatamente, visiblemente alterado

\- ¡Vamos todos, al ataque!- La rubia de la Nación del Viento encabezó a sus tropas

\- ¡Espera un poco!- La espadachín de Kiri se posó frente a ella, tras alejar a un grupo de civiles del lugar -¡Sea lo que sea eso, no se trata simplemente de una construcción capaz de moverse por sí misma!-

\- ¡Ella tiene razón!- Infernape se acercó también -¡Esa es la base del Tengun que es llamada 'Tiamath'! ¡Por más poderosos que sean sus cañones, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra eso!-

\- Su majestad ordenó que mostráramos la valía del Ejercito de la Nación del Viento… ¡Y tenemos que hacerlo sin temor ante una posible derrota!- La chica reanudó su marcha, pasando entre Umi y el Shogun del Kagun -Así que si no van a combatir… ¡Permiso!- La rubia avanzó sin miedo y tras ella fueron sus soldados

"Vaya, veo que de alguna manera es una mujer de lealtad, es toda una guerrera… Y sería una pena dejar morir a alguien así…" El simio observó fijamente a las tropas de la Nación del Viento, que iban a toda prisa a encarar al enemigo

\- ¡Vamos Infernape, ante la ausencia de los demás, debemos proteger este lugar!- Touma pasó junto al Rey Mono para seguir a los soldados

\- ¡Es cierto, hay que demostrar el resultado de mi entrenamiento!- Ukitsu siguió inmediatamente a su amigo

\- Me gusta el estilo de esa chica, también ayudaré- La Guerrera Mágica desenvainó su arma y se dispuso también a combatir

\- ¡Muy bien, que así sea entonces!- El Shogun del Kagun también comenzó a correr hacia la temible fortaleza del Tengun

\- ¿Y nosotros qué?- Murmuró Keiko de forma casi inaudible, al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado solos en ese lugar

\- ¿No lo ves?- El Uchiha reprendió a su novia -¡Nosotros protegeremos la torre!- Dijo con renovado y exagerado entusiasmo ante su ahora maravillada novia.

…

Kushina sostenía entre sus manos una esfera de cristal dentro de la cual podía verse una imagen algo distorsionada de la enorme Tiamath, que por momentos se aclaraba. La Uzumaki hacía un gran esfuerzo por utilizar el Toumegane no Jutsu (Técnica del Telescopio) que el Sandaime le había enseñado unos días atrás como agradecimiento por los cuidados que ella le propinó durante su recuperación, que fue más rápida en parte gracias a la dedicación que le puso la pelirroja a la labor…

Súbitamente la imagen desapareció de la esfera.

\- Lo siento, todavía me cuesta mucho trabajo dominar el Jutsu-ttebane- Kushina enfocó su mirada entristecida en las chicas y Naruto

\- Está bien, con eso es más que suficiente…- Murmuró de forma tenebrosa Azula -¡Esto es justo lo que temíamos!- Apretó los dientes con visible frustración

\- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Hinata y todos agacharon levemente la cabeza sin responderle

\- ¡Volvamos a Kiri!- Finalmente el rubio se decidió a hablar tras el breve silencio que se había formado

\- ¡Esperen…!- Intervino Karen, sin dejar de martillar aquél pedazo de metal al rojo vivo que sostenía sobre el yunque con ayuda de unas tenazas de metal -¿Ya lo olvidaste? Esta arma vendrá al mundo para ser tu compañera, sólo tuya… Y es un arma superior a cualquiera, porque esta tiene alma…- Los golpes metálicos hacían eco por todo el lugar

\- ¿El arma tiene alma?- Repitió desconcertado el Namikaze

\- El alma del arma responde a la tuya y cuando te reconoce como su amo, demuestra ser la más poderosa del mundo…- La demonio sudaba visiblemente de todo su rostro -Y por eso es mi obligación asegurarme de que estés aquí para verla nacer- Se notaba cansada

\- ¿Y no podemos volver más tarde por ella?- Preguntó esperanzada la Uchiha

\- Se necesita forzosamente de la voz del alma de quien empuñará el arma o de lo contrario será un arma común y corriente- Respondió seria Karen

\- Naruto-kun…- La peliazul habló con suavidad -Karen-san está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, debe ser muy difícil darle forma al metal más resistente del mundo…-

\- Pero si no hacemos algo, Kiri va a ser totalmente destruida…- Nami encaró preocupada a su amiga

\- De acuerdo… Naruto se quedará aquí hasta que su arma esté terminada, ¡Mientras tanto, nosotras trataremos de frenar a esa mole!- Intervino con tranquilidad la castaña menor, llamando la atención de su madre

\- ¡Pero es un enemigo demasiado poderoso!- Naruto se notaba preocupado -¡Tenemos que pelear juntos para poder derrotarlo!-

\- Precisamente por eso debes quedarte aquí, cretino…- Azula endureció la mirada -¡De seguro están tratando de aniquilar a los líderes del mundo! ¡¿No ves que es justo en este momento que necesitamos el arma que usará la esperanza del mundo?!-

\- Azula…- El chico se conmovió con las palabras de su amiga, quien sonrió y se llevó las manos a la cintura

\- Tú no te preocupes… ¿O acaso crees que nosotras junto con Infernape ni siquiera somos capaces de hacer aunque sea un poco de tiempo?-

\- Es cierto, confía en nosotras, Naruto-kun… Aunque no lo parezca, somos fuertes- La azabache sonrió alegre

\- Y daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y nuestro futuro, nunca olvides eso, Naruto-kun- Agregó Hinata con renovado optimismo, ante las sonrisas de las presentes

\- ¡Gracias…!- El chico finalmente se mostró animado.

…

\- Preparen… Apunten…-

Los cañones arrastrados por caballos se alinearon al frente e inmediatamente con estacas de metal surgidas de sus ruedas se clavaron al suelo para quedar fijados. Sus cañones fueron dirigidos hacia lo que sería el vientre de Tiamath y los operadores cargaron munición con una precisión, velocidad y coordinación asombrosas. La rubia apuntó con su espada al frente, en dirección a la fortaleza móvil del Tengun para dirigir el ataque. Choun Shiryuu miraba con total indiferencia el movimiento que intentaban las fuerzas armadas de la Nación del Viento.

\- Imbéciles…- Murmuró la Shogun del Kingun, para sí misma

\- ¡Fuego!- Gritó enérgica Fuu.

Los disparos fueron rápidos y sucesivos. La roca salía volando con cada impacto contra Tiamath, que se detuvo en su movimiento al tiempo que iba desapareciendo entre las nubes de polvo que aumentaban gradualmente su tamaño con cada explosión. Iba dando pasos de regreso hacia el mar lentamente, como si tratara de no perder el equilibrio, cimbrando la tierra con cada movimiento, hasta que nuevamente quedaron sus pies dentro del agua.

"¡Ahora o nunca!" Pensó el Gama Sennin desde su cercana posición, mordiéndose el pulgar derecho y posando su mano en el suelo instantes después de terminar una breve secuencia de sellos -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Debajo de él apareció una enorme nube de humo que reveló al rojizo y enorme sapo líder de la familia Gama, Gamabunta

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a invocarme tan cerca del mar?!- Bramó irritado el enorme sapo, detectando inmediatamente el agua salada en el ambiente

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- El jefe sapo se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un enemigo al que apenas le llegaba a la cintura -¡Hora del aceite, Bunta!-

\- ¡Ya me las pagarás…!- El sapo chocó sus manos delante de su rostro

\- ¡Katon: Gamayu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego del Aceite del Sapo)!- Gritaron a coro invocado e invocador.

Ambos inflaron su pecho y mientras el albo liberó un torrente intenso de Katon, el anfibio lanzó un fluido que parecía ser aceite concentrado, el cual comenzó a arder enormemente apenas lo tocaba el fuego, saliendo en dirección a Tiamath a toda velocidad. Las llamas terminaron por incendiarse en la parte superior de la fortaleza a partir de la parte que comprendía su cintura… Al final el flujo de aceite terminó por detonar en el cuerpo de Tiamath en forma de una enorme explosión que los rodeo de una gigantesca cortina de humo.

\- ¡Se los dije, los cañones pulverizan cualquier tipo de roca y con la ayuda del mismísimo Gama Sennin no hay forma de que esa cosa quede en pie…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El Daimyo pelinegro comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, mientras sus contrapartes permanecieron observando el resultado del ataque, visiblemente serios.

…

"¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto? Claro… Yo y mi bocota, como siempre"

Beta X, Hinata, Nami y Kushina miraban confundidos a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Azula se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes exteriores del horno y suspiraba visiblemente preocupada. No sabían cuál iba a ser la señal de partida y es más, no sabían si al final realmente iban a partir y eso era algo que las dejaba intranquilas ante la situación actual.

Lo único que les quedaba hacer era esperar…

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Azula-san?- Comenzó cuchichear la Hyuga

\- No sé, parece estar lloriqueando- Replicó susurrando la Uchiha

\- ¿Estará bien?- Dijo confundida la peliazul

\- Pues no lo parece- Agregó la azabache con naciente desconfianza

\- No se preocupen por ella, está bien-ttebane- Kushina se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa discreta -Al principio yo también pensaba que no era muy confiable, pero a la hora de la verdad es capaz de encarar a cualquier enemigo…-

\- ¡Pues no hay otra salida!- Gritó sorpresivamente la castaña para voltear a ver a sus compañeras y a la Uzumaki -Hay que enfrentarlo… ¡Así que vámonos!-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Dijeron a coro las chicas de los Doujutsu y Kushina

\- X, por favor ayuda a Karen-san con el arma- La chica le sonrió a su invocación

\- No te preocupes por eso, concéntrate en ganar… ¿De acuerdo?- La princesa le levantó el pulgar al Kirin

\- Entonces ya nos vamos…- Las chicas se tomaron de las manos -¡Undoufuujin!-

La esfera de luz se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el cielo apenas se formó y se alejó a gran velocidad hasta que X la perdió de vista en medio del manto celeste, apenas en cuestión de segundos. Entonces comenzó reflexionar sobre lo que había logrado percibir en esa chica, aquél gran cambio de actitud desde que había comenzado desde que lo había invocado anteriormente…

"¿Sabes? Llegué a verte como un ser despreciable y estaba esperando la ocasión en que me invocaras en una situación de vida o muerte para abandonarte a su suerte y así sintieras la desesperación y la impotencia que seguramente le hiciste sentir a varias personas, usando tu posición y por tu manera de ser… Sin embargo, he sentido un cambio radical en tu actuar y tu sentir, te has convertido en toda un Kunoichi lista para dar todo por sus seres queridos sin importar el sacrificio que tengas que hacer, así que, Azula… Déjame ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar…"

…

El estruendo era enorme en Kiri tras el ataque al que la fortaleza Tiamath se había visto sometida. Los espectadores esperaban con creciente ansiedad el resultado de las explosiones y el enorme Jutsu Katon lanzado por Jiraiya. Especialmente, los dirigentes se mostraban recelosos al tiempo que los Ninja de Kiri continuaban la evacuación, llevándose también a la mayoría de los combatientes reunidos hacia un lugar seguro en caso de que fuera necesario.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡Ganamos, señoras y señores!- Gaoh se mostraba seguro de su victoria tras aquella demostración de fuerza por parte de su ejército

Poco a poco, únicamente con el sonido del polvo que se precipitaba muy lentamente hacia el suelo, la calma comenzó a apoderarse del lugar. El caos de la evacuación también comenzaba a disminuir conforme peleadores y aldeanos terminaban de abandonar Kiri con notorias excepciones como el ejército de la Nación del Viento, Infernape, Ukitsu, Touma y Umi… En ese momento, surcando el cielo y dejando desconcertados a los dirigentes, aquella esfera de luz celeste que había partido de capital de la Nación del Fuego apenas unos minutos atrás, se estrello detrás de ellos, revelando al equipo Ryu incompleto.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?!- Por fin, el azabache dejó de reírse, debido al desconcierto

\- ¡¿Azula?!- Ozai se sorprendió de ver tan de repente a su hija en ese lugar

\- ¡¿Nami, Hina y Kushina-san?!- Rimururu parpadeó incrédula

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió con el gigante?!- Preguntó la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego mirando alternadamente a su padre y a la otra castaña

\- ¡¿Cómo es que saben eso?!- Preguntó a su vez la Daimyo

\- ¡Por fin están fabricando el arma más poderosa!- Respondió la Hyuga con prisa -¡Pero tardará algo de tiempo!-

\- ¡Mientras tanto, nosotras venimos a ayudar en lo posible para detener a esa cosa!- Agregó ansiosa la Uchiha

\- ¿Cómo que el 'arma más poderosa'?- Gaoh sonrió despectivamente -¡No digan tonterías! Está claro que no necesitamos de una falacia como esa- El orgulloso Daimyo se orientó hacia la enorme cortina de polvo -¡Miren eso, en cualquier momento los restos de esa cosa se desplomarán hacia el suelo!-

\- Eso no funcionará-ttebane- Kushina frunció el ceño

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya déjense de estupideces!- El Daimyo de la Nación del Viento pasó violentamente de la euforia a la furia -¡¿Acaso están ciegos?! ¡La roca está cayendo por todas partes!-

\- Pero el enorme Chakra que se siente entre todo el polvo no está disminuyendo… Por el contrario-ttebane…- Murmuró preocupada la Uzumaki

\- Ya tardó bastante tiempo en desplomarse…- Murmuró la rubia líder de las tropas de Gaoh, con creciente preocupación, analizando la escena delante de ella.

Todos permanecían al pendiente, ya que poco a poco, comenzaba a disiparse el polvo que rodeaba el lugar de la explosión… Entonces fue que finalmente Infernape y Jiraiya desde sus respectivas posiciones, esbozaron un rictus de sorpresa al ver que la cortina de polvo comenzó a agitarse violentamente y como si tomara forma, una parte de él se lanzó hacia Gamabunta y como si fuera un látigo le dio un violento golpe en el vientre, mandándolo a volar para posteriormente desaparecer en una nube de humo. El Gama Sennin apenas alcanzó a saltar para no compartir el destino del jefe de los sapos.

\- ¡Cuidado…!-

El Rey Mono por décimas de segundo alcanzó a alertar a los operadores de los cañones para evitar que el humo en su dirección, que había tomado la forma de una garra, los aplastara, suerte que sí tuvieron las armas de grueso calibre. El simio salvó personalmente a Fuu, al tomarla en brazo para alcanzar a evadir el agarre de aquella extremidad. El Arquero y la Vasto Lord saltaron junto con Umi, tras la advertencia de su amigo… De entre el polvo que quedaba salieron unos haces de luz que terminaron de destruir los cañones, los barcos que quedaban en pie y varios edificios cercanos a la costa.

Todos observaron desconcertados y con creciente temor la terrible forma que se revelaba lentamente a la par del viento que soplaba y se llevaba el polvo restante del lugar…

Ya no era un cuerpo de burda piedra, sino que en base a figuras características de un castillo medieval, como torres, almenas, matacanes, columnas y muros, emergía una forma de dragón sumamente parecida al Tiamath original, solo que mucho más estético… En la espalda del edificio móvil, se ubicaba una construcción que asemejaba un enorme pebetero, en el cual se encendió una enorme flama que se elevaba hacia el cielo…

\- Un… ¿Un castillo?- Murmuró atónita Rimururu, siendo la primera en recuperarse del shock

\- Je, je, je…- Por todo el lugar se escuchó la suave risa de Choun Shiryuu -Son unos estúpidos… ¡Al final ustedes fueron los que revelaron la forma real de Tiamath!- Todos apretaron los dientes tras aquellas palabras -Rimururu, Daimyo de la Nación del Agua… Líderes y gobernantes de este mundo…- El tono indiferente cambió por uno imponente y sereno -Yo soy la súbdita de Nubes, el gran Maryuou… ¡Choun Shiryuu, Shogun del Kingun!-

\- Kh… ¡La Shogun del Kingun, Choun Shiryuu!- Repitió la castaña mayor, con fiereza

"Lo sabía, ella estaba detrás de esto…" Infernape volteó hacia Tiamath apenas se reincorporó

"¿Acaso va a amenazarlos con matarlos si no se rinden…?" Pensó fugazmente Azula, mirando con creciente furia a la fortaleza del Tengun

\- Les ordeno… Que mueran- Las palabras de la Shogun sobresaltaron a todos, incluso a la gran cantidad de peleadores ya ubicados a las afueras de Kiri -Ustedes sólo son unos insectos que infectan las florecientes ambiciones del Maryuou Nubes… No me interesa que se rindan… ¡Quiero su muerte! ¡Griten de terror con todas sus fuerzas para que el gran Nubes pueda escucharlos!-

En ese momento, una enorme compuerta que parecía ser la entrada a Tiamath y que estaba ubicada en lo que sería el amplio vientre del dragón, se abrió con un rechinido intenso, que le erizó la piel a casi todos los presentes para revelar una gran cantidad de aquellas Yoroi animadas, los soldados del Kingun. Aquellos seres inanimados se mostraban pasivos, pero súbitamente los ojos brillaron bajo los yelmos y se erguieron con tenebrosa rapidez.

\- ¡Son las Samurai Yoroi…!- El simio se puso en guardia inmediatamente

\- Kh…- El puño de Azula se mostraba visiblemente tenso mientras ella bramaba con los dientes apretados y la cabeza gacha "Así que unos insectos… ¿No?" Ozai volteó a ver su hija, guiado por los ruidos que emitía -Sólo nos queda morir…- Levantó el rostro, mostrándose notoriamente colérica -Porque somos unos insectos… ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿Azula?- El Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego murmuró asustado por la reacción de la chica

\- ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?!- Gritó hacia Tiamath, llamando la atención de todos -¡No te lo perdonaré!- Sin más, Azula corrió en dirección hacia el gigante

\- ¡Espera Azula-san!- Gritó Hinata

\- ¡Iremos contigo!- Tras las palabras de Nami, ambas chicas se echaron a correr tras ella

\- ¡Rimururu-san, ustedes salgan de aquí!- Agregó la Hyuga mientras alcanzaba a la princesa

\- ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro!- Complementó la Uchiha

\- ¡No vayan a hacer una tontería!- Replicó a su vez la Daimyo, con preocupación en su semblante

\- ¡Oye Azula-san, no te precipites!- Hinata se sujetó a la mano izquierda de la castaña cuando esta saltó para volar hacia su objetivo

\- ¡Es cierto, debemos tener cuidado!- Nami tomó la otra mano de la princesa ya en el aire, con habilidad

\- Ya lo sé… ¡Pero en este momento no puedo controlar mi furia…!- Replicó todavía irritada la Chunin -¡Le voy a enseñar que los humanos no somos tan insignificantes como ella cree!-

\- Azula-san…- Murmuraron las chicas de Doujutsu, activándolos al mismo tiempo.

Las tropas del Kingun, cientos de aquellas armaduras animadas con Chakra, descendieron al suelo sobre las garras de Tiamath en varios tiempos, quedando al frente de la fortaleza móvil. Aquellos seres con vida artificial inmediatamente empuñaron las varias armas que tenían y se prepararon para iniciar el combate contra los rivales que tenían enfrente: Infernape, Ukitsu, Touma, Umi y Fuu. El simio adoptó postura de pelea al igual que la morena, el Shusha tomó rápidamente una de sus flechas para preparar un disparo con su arco y las dos espadachines tomaron con firmeza sus armas, listas para la lucha.

\- Gh… ¡Ya verán!- La rubia se preparó para atacar, al igual que la peliazul de Kiri

\- ¡Ustedes quédense ahí!- El Rey Mono dio un paso al frente

\- Nosotros no encargaremos de esto- Agregó Ukitsu, emulando a Infernape

\- Con nosotros bastará- Touma también avanzó para encarar al enemigo

\- ¡Pero no lo pueden hacer ustedes solos!- La advertencia de Umi hizo que el simio volteara a verla.

Ese breve lapsus no pasó desapercibido para los soldados del Kingun, que en un grupo de unas siete Yoroi se lanzaron hacia el aparentemente distraído simio. Sin embargo, la reacción del Shogun del Kagun fue más rápida y con un gancho alto los destrozó fácilmente a todos. Los pedazos de metal volaron por todas partes ante la sorpresa de las dos espadachines.

\- Bien, nosotros también- El peliazul volteó a ver a la azabache

\- ¡De acuerdo!- La azabache comenzó a tronarse los dedos -¡Es hora de mostrar los resultados del entrenamiento!-

\- ¡Shinkuuha!- Touma disparó una de sus fechas.

El proyectil apenas salió hacia la concentración de soldados del Kingun, se vio rodeado por un intenso Chakra celeste de forma que emulaba la estela de un cometa y engulló a varios de los enemigos en una explosión resplandeciente de la cual salieron proyectados al aire pedazos de metal en todas direcciones. Apenas se disipó el efecto del ataque del arquero, la peleadora se lanzó al frente con sus puños cerca de su cuerpo para preparar sus golpes. De un impacto a la cintura con su mano derecha, partió a una de las Yoroi a la mitad para aprovechar la inercia y con su pierna izquierda hacer trizas a un enemigo que la atacaba por la espalda, dando un medio giro.

\- ¡Tomen esto!- Con otra patada, destrozó fácilmente el torso de otra Yoroi

"¡Vaya que se ha puesto fuerte!" Pensó ligeramente sorprendido el peliazul

\- ¡Vamos a hacerlos pedazos!- Con sus poderosos puños, Infernape aplastó a un par de enemigos con violentos golpes en la cabeza -¡No nos vencerán…!- Con un coletazo se deshizo de tres enemigos más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Umi y Fuu también ayudaban atacando individualmente a las Yoroi cortándolas con sus espadas, poco a poco se veían rodeados por la abrumadora superioridad numérica del enemigo. Azula, Nami y Hinata ya sobrevolaban el área, preparadas para tratar de infiltrarse al imponente castillo fortaleza del Tengun. Sin embargo, entonces fue que repararon en la presencia de sus amigos rodeados por el enemigo.

\- ¡Miren, Infernape está en peligro!- La azabache llamó la atención de las otras

\- ¡¿Esos no son Touma y Ukitsu?!- La peliazul identificó inmediatamente a los otros chicos

\- ¡Es cierto…!- La princesa se mostró contrariada -¡Hay que ayudarlos, son demasiados enemigos!-

\- ¡Nosotras no encargaremos!- Ambas chicas con Doujutsu se soltaron al tiempo que los activaban tras las palabras de la Hyuga

\- ¡Tú ve por el castillo, Azula-san…!- Gritó la Uchiha mientras su Sharingan se transformaba en el Mangekyou

\- ¡Senjusengan: Soushidan (Mil Brazos y Mil Ojos: Proyectiles de Leones Gemelos)!-

\- ¡Susanoo…!-

Hinata extendió sus manos con los dedos ligeramente contraídos hacia el frente, las cuales comenzaron a manifestar Chakra azulado que rápidamente tomó la forma de cabezas de león y al agitarlas rápidamente, liberó varias de ellas en forma de una sucesión de proyectiles que acabaron con varios enemigos rápidamente; de la espalda de Nami en tanto, surgieron un par de gruesos brazos formados a partir de Chakra, cuyas manos se cerraron para formar puños y con facilidad aplastaron a varias de las Yoroi en pie de lucha. Ambas cayeron de pie delante del simio mientras sus ataques se disipaban.

\- ¡Nami-sempai, Hinata-sempai!- Exclamó sorprendida la morena

\- Sentimos la demora- Dijeron ambas chicas a coro mientras se ponían en postura de combate

\- ¡¿Y Azula?!- Preguntó expectante el peliazul

\- ¡Arriba…!- Contestaron ambas chicas antes de volver a lanzarse hacia el frente

\- ¡Yo pelearé contra ti, enorme bestia!- La castaña sobrevolaba a Tiamath -¡Te voy a volar la cabeza!- Tras realizar un único sello, una esfera de Chakra rodeada por pequeños relámpagos surgió de la palma de su mano derecha -¡Bakuton: Bakudan (Elemento Explosión: Bala Explosiva)!- La esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad e impactó contra la cabeza de Tiamath, provocando una gran explosión -¡¿Qué te pareció?!- La princesa sonrió en forma sutil -¡Ahora tendrás más ventilación!- Pero el gesto cambio inmediatamente cuando el polvo levantando se disipó, revelando un daño mínimo a la fortaleza -Pues sí le hice daño… Pero no fue mucho- Simplemente había logrado dañar levemente una de las columnas que actuaban como la base de la quijada del castillo del Tengun -¡¿Qué diablos…?!- Por centímetros logró evadir unos destellos surgidos de los ojos de Tiamath

\- Maldito mosquito… ¡Skarmory, derríbenlo!-

De la plataforma bajo la cúpula que formaba el hocico del dragón surgieron lo que parecían ser aves revestidas de metal, con expresiones fieras y brillantes ojos amarillos que inmediatamente se lanzaron contra la princesa, listas para acabar con ella. La chica se dio cuenta e inmediatamente comenzó a maniobrar en el aire para escapar a la persecución. Esos seres abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron a emitir fuertes emisiones de Chakra en forma de ondas, que al impactar contra los edificios en el suelo, los cuarteaban visiblemente y no en pocas ocasiones terminaban por derribarlos.

\- ¡Esas cosas son peligrosas…!- Pensó con graciosa expresión de preocupación la castaña, al ver los efectos de los ataques de los Skarmory.

…

Naruto se encontraba sentado frente a la herrera en una posición similar a la de la ceremonia del té, visiblemente tenso. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se tomaba las rodillas y se mordía discretamente el labio inferior. Los furiosos martillazos que se escuchaban por toda la choza no ayudaban tampoco a que se mantuviera tranquilo. Karen seguía totalmente en su labor moldeando el arma, mientras que X utilizaba sus alas para provocar una corriente de aire que mantuviera el fuego del horno a toda intensidad, colocando más leña en él cuando fuera necesario.

\- Que salga rápido, por favor…- Murmuraba ansioso el Kami no Senshi

\- Naruto…- La pelirroja dijo sin dejar de trabajar

\- ¿Hm?-

\- No debes dejar que tu corazón se perturbe, eso le afectará al arma…- La demonio volteó a verlo de reojo -Cálmate, cuando esté terminada, con ella podrás enfrentar y vencer a cualquier enemigo… Confía en mí, en esta arma y también en tus amigos- El Kirin asintió discretamente al rubio, quien correspondió de igual forma -¡Bien!- El chico adoptó una expresión seria "Cuento con ustedes, Nami-chan, Hina-chan, Azula… ¡Amigos, pronto estaré con ustedes!"

…

La batalla continuaba en Kiri. Infernape tacleaba a varias Yoroi, despedazándolas en el proceso, mientras que Touma disparaba nuevamente contra otro grupo de enemigos, desapareciéndolos en cuestión de segundos. En su propia batalla, Ukitsu hacía gala de su nueva fuerza, colocando sus manos entre las aberturas de los yelmos de las Yoroi para destrozarlas al extender sus brazos. Nami atravesaba a varios soldados del Kingun con la Totsuka de su Susanoo al tiempo que Hinata se abría paso entre los enemigos con el Juuhou: Soushiken. Umi y Fuu también luchaban contra las Yoroi en medida de sus posibilidades, haciendo gala de sus habilidades en Kenjutsu y en el aire, Azula acababa con los Skarmory, disparando de su boca un gran flujo de fuego azul con el que los enemigos alados se derritieron después de algunos segundos de exposición y terminaban por precipitarse casi al rojo vivo hacia el suelo.

\- Ah… No nos vencerás así de fácil, maldito Tengun…- Murmuró jadeante la princesa.

…

 **Notas**

Ha comenzado otra pelea y esta vez al frente del Tengun se encuentra Choun Shiryuu, que ha desatado un ataque feroz contra Kiri. Por otra parte, finalmente Naruto y los demás si bien encontraron a la legendaria herrera, fue otra persona quien les fabricará el arma para el rubio, lo malo es que deberá esperar hasta que esté lista para partir… Bien, Presea es la herrera que aparece en Rayearth y fabrica las espadas de las guerreras mágicas sacrificando su vida para lograr terminarlas, pero aquí yo la muestro como una herrera un tanto convencional y quisquillosa, ya que hay cosas de ella que no me agradaron y nada como dejarla mal para desahogarme un poco.

Karen (Lourdes en Latinoamérica) es un personaje de Beta X, maestra del protagonista, Teppei Takamiya (conocido acá como Marlon de Quevedo) que es una gran peleadora de artes marciales y también una inventora de muy alto nivel, faceta que reinterpreto tambie´n para darle la condición de herrera/fabricante de armas.

Fuu al igual que Presea y Umi, es de la misma serie, aquí la utilizo en una actitud más recia en relación a su canon; Gaoh es un personaje de 'Samurai Shodown V' que aparece como final boss. Finalmente, en cuanto a Ursa, yo reinterpreto lo que se presenta en los comics de Avatar 'The Search' y evidentemente, me tomo varias libertades en cuanto al canon, aunque tratando en lo posible de respetar las personalidades de los personajes y haciendo coherentes los cambios inevitables. Pido disculpas de antemano por los horrores gramaticales y/o faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber, puesto que estoy en el asunto de los trámites de titulación y es difícil concentrarse al cien por ciento.


	39. XXXVII: El alumno contra la maestra

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Paso directo a los reviews:

 **Carlos29:** Gracias

 **Drake666:** Pues todos irán creciendo conforme sea el momento, aunque si te refieres a los Genin canon, sólo Sasuke destacará en ese aspecto, aunque de forma diferente a lo visto antes. A veces se me pasan ese tipo de cosas como lo de Presea que señalas, pero según yo, ya está corregido. Lo del arma se irá desarrollando, pero una de tus dudas se resuelve en este capítulo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, en realidad fue la desición de Azula lo que termina derivando en la aparición de Karen y el devenir de los acontecimientos y todo en Kiri está realmente intenso.

 **dragon titanico:** Bien, creo que ganarás algo tras este capítulo, je, je, je… Además, con esto ya empiezo con el material nuevo porque bien dices, a partir de ahora a escribir y publicar, como debe ser.

…

 **XXXVII: El alumno contra la maestra.**

…

\- ¡Amaterasu…!-

Nami fijó su ojo izquierdo en un grupo de siete Yoroi y tras derramar gruesas lágrimas de sangre, los enemigos fueron engullidos en un mar de llamas negras, las cuales terminaron de derretir rápidamente a los objetivos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado, el fuego oscuro del Mangekyou Sharingan no continuó extendiéndose hacia los soldados del Kingun cercanos: simplemente se apagó. La chica se talló el ojo al sentir el ardor inevitable provocado por el uso del Jutsu, si bien no tenía las secuelas de la primera vez, en las que incluso veía borroso por momentos. A su alrededor cerca de 30 Yoroi yacían destrozadas.

\- Esto es cada vez más difícil…- Murmuró la Uchiha, acuclillada debido al cansancio "Son demasiados"

\- ¡Fuuton: Midori no Shippu (Elemento Viento: Huracán Verde)!-

\- ¡Fuuton: Aoi Tatsumaki (Elemento Hielo: Torbellino Azul)!-

Los ataques de Umi y Fuu, un violento huracán de Chakra verde y un feroz torbellino de color celeste, ambos lanzados al agitar sus espadas, golpearon a varias Yoroi, dejándolas totalmente pulverizadas. Cerca de ellas, Infernape y Ukitsu continuaban destrozando a varios enemigos a puño limpio junto con Hinata, que no cesaban en el uso de su Byakugan para facilitarse la labor hasta que los desactivó, cerca del agotamiento total. Touma por su parte, liberaba de su arco otra flecha luminosa que barrió fácilmente con un grupo considerable de Yoroi…

Los demás Ninja y peleadores continuaban ayudando en la evacuación de los civiles, mientras que desde el suelo, Jiraiya atacaba con sus Jutsu de Fuego.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó impotente el Sannin -¡¿Es que nadie puede detener esa cosa?!-

Azula continuaba sobrevolando la construcción, tratando de encontrarle algún punto débil, aunque sin resultado. Entonces otro grupo de Skarmory, por lo menos el doble de numeroso que el anterior, comenzó a rodearla y esa a su vez los observó con expresión desafiante… A diferencia de los demás, ella creía ya había alcanzado su techo en cuanto a Jutsu.

"¡Son demasiados!" Pensó consternada la princesa "¡Si tan sólo tuviera algún ataque que pudiera…!"

…

 _Iroh y Azula se encontraban platicando en la playa, tras la batalla de práctica entre Naruto e Infernape. Los dos miembros de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego miraban hacia el océano delante de ellos, sentados en la arena de la playa._

 _\- Así que has estado practicando en secreto…- El anciano cerró los ojos_

 _\- Sí- Asintió la chica -Pensé que a falta de algo como el Hadouryuken de Naruto o el Rozan Shouryu Ha de Shiryu, podría utilizar Ninjutsu poderoso que sobrepasara las escalas de poder… Y aunque el bastardo de Tung me desagradaba bastante, el Bakuton: Bakugeki sería una buena opción, ya que fue capaz de vencer a casi todos los Ninja de Kiri que protegían a Rimururu en un instante…-_

 _\- Nunca uses ese Jutsu- El hermano mayor del Señor del Fuego volteó a ver a su sobrina con rostro severo_

 _\- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó recelosa la castaña_

 _\- Hay cierto tipo de Jutsu que consiste en forzar su poder de destrucción en base a la saturación de Chakra, la cual genera un estrés difícil de soportar para el cuerpo humano… Criaturas como Tung pueden hacer uso de esos Jutsu, ya que al ser seres artificiales no tienen que preocuparse de los efectos de esa presión en su organismo- Las palabras del antiguo compañero de Ryu, llamaron la atención de la hermana de Zuko -Pero si un humano usa esos Jutsu, su vida se acorta…- La princesa se mostró asustada ante tal revelación_

 _\- P-Pero…-_

 _\- Escucha, Azula…- El anciano orientó su mirada hacia el cielo -Muy pronto, rebasarás un límite que pocos pueden alcanzar y te prometo que accederás a nuevos y asombrosos Jutsu, sólo tienes que esperar a que llegue ese momento…-_

…

\- Kh…- Azula continuó evadiendo en el aire los ataques sónicos de los Skarmory con hábiles piruetas.

En el suelo, Hinata continuaba destrozando enemigos haciendo un hábil uso de la forma evolucionada del Byakugan para moldear Chakra en sus manos, emulando las garras de un león y pudiendo cortar con facilidad a los numerosos enemigos con elegantes movimientos y zarpazos. Gracias al Bouenkyou Byakugan no podían sorprenderla por la espalda y siempre encontraba la forma de evadir los varios ataques de variadas direcciones que le lanzaban. Finalmente un grupo de diez Yoroi caían a sus pies, mientras se mostraba agitada. El uso de sus ojos consumía bastante energía, pero le permitía estar a la par de las circunstancias, si bien estaba bastante agotada tras vencer a no menos de 30 armaduras animadas con Chakra.

\- Son demasiados…- Murmuró preocupada la Hyuga -Y lejos de disminuir continúan llegando más y más…-

Finalmente, era tal la cantidad de enemigos que Touma, Ukitsu, Infernape, Nami, Hinata, Umi y Fuu terminaron delante de las enormes hordas de enemigos que continuaban imparables su camino hacia el corazón de Kiri.

Azula miró la situación de sus amigos mientras esquivaba los ataques de las aves metálicas, creciendo la frustración en su interior al ver que los enemigos en tierra no parecían ser detenidos por los ataques de todos…

" _Muy pronto, rebasarás un límite que pocos pueden alcanzar y te prometo que accederás a nuevos y asombrosos Jutsu, sólo tienes que esperar a que llegue ese momento…"_

"Muy pronto… Muy pronto…" Pensó impotente la castaña "Iroh-san… Tío" Cerró los ojos por un momento "Lo siento, pero…"

Haciendo gala de su aliento de fuego azul nuevamente acabó con la parvada de Skarmory para luego dirigirse hacia sus amigos volando a toda velocidad con expresión decidida en su rostro al tiempo que echaba sus brazos hacia atrás con las palmas orientadas al frente.

"¡Pero necesito Jutsu fuertes ahora…!" Pensó mientras a su alrededor se formaban ocho esferas de Chakra Bakuton -¡Bakuton: Bakugeki!-

El grito de la princesa llamó la atención de todos, que voltearon a ver hacia el cielo cómo las esferas de Chakra se abalanzaban a gran velocidad hacia las armaduras, impactándolas y volándolas en cierto de pedazos en medio de una estruendosa explosión. Finalmente, Azula aterrizó de pie delante de sus amigos con la mirada borrosa por momentos.

\- Van a caer…- Murmuró la castaña, antes de posar su rodilla derecha en el suelo con evidente cansancio, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho ante la dificultad que estaba experimentando al respirar

\- ¡Azula!- Touma se acercó rápidamente para sujetarla por la espalda -¿Te encuentras bien?-

\- Sí… Ya sólo queda derribar a esa cosa…- Orientó su ya clara mirada hacia la imponente Tiamath, posada frente al grupo

\- Je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Todos voltearon hacia la construcción de roca ante esas siniestras carcajadas que con eco espectral surgían de la fortaleza móvil del Tengun.

En ese momento todos orientaron sus miradas hacia las gruesas patas del dragón de roca para ver cómo en la zona de los tobillos se abrían unas grandes puertas de madera, de las cuales poco a poco comenzaron a salir no menos de 100 Yoroi listas para el combate. De inmediato todos se mostraron visiblemente sorprendidos al ver tan numerosa cantidad de enemigos a pesar de los muchos que ya habían destruido…

\- ¡Imposible!- El arquero se mostró atónito

\- ¡¿Es que esas cosas son infinitas?!- Agregó la consternada morena

\- ¿En serio pensaban que podrían ganar?- La sombría voz de Choun Shiryuu surgió del interior de Tiamath, resonando por todo el lugar -Son unos estúpidos… En el interior del castillo, cada segundo varios de mis guerreros reciben el latido de vida del Reisenryu en el corazón de Tiamath para cobrar una vida cuyo propósito es el de exterminar a los humanos…- Aquellas palabras dejaron incrédulos a Azula y los demás

"Entonces…" Pensó con preocupación Infernape, recordando unas puertas de grueso metal escarlata en el interior de la imponente construcción andante "Era ese cuarto… ¡Esa puerta que teníamos prohibido abrir!"

\- Eso quiere decir que para fines prácticos, es un ejército infinito…- Las palabras del peliazul llamaron la atención del grupo, dejándolos impactados

\- ¡¿Quiere decir que es invencible?!- Cuestionó la ya preocupada Ukitsu

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó la abrumada Umi

\- Eso quiere decir que aunque acabemos con cientos de ellos, seguirán saliendo más…- La peliazul Hyuga murmuró con pesar

\- Si alguien tiene una idea, es un gran momento para oírla…- Dijo Nami mientras las Yoroi se abalanzaban hacia el grupo de defensores

\- Al final nos terminarán venciendo porque acabaremos agotados…- Azula apretó los dientes, sintiéndose acorralada -¡Maldita sea!-

Los alumnos de Ryu, Infernape y las espadachines se preparaban para igualmente hacerle frente a las huestes del Kingun aunque no tuvieran la certeza de que pudieran ganar mientras que armadas con guadaña, katana, alabarda o kunai con cadena, las Yoroi se disponían a atacar y pronto comenzaron a correr en posición de pelear contra Azula y los demás…

Inesperadamente, durante su camino, una enorme zanja se fue manifestando bajo los pies de las Yoroi, provocando que cayeran en la fisura y desaparecieran en un instante ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Exclamó la estupefacta princesa

\- Es lamentable, Azula…- Justo al comienzo de la enorme grieta, Shiryu luciendo su armadura en perfecto estado, se encontraba mirando fijamente al grupo con su mano derecha en posición de la Excálibur -Si te haces llamar alumna de Ryu, no debes rendirte hasta ver derrotado al enemigo… ¡Sin importar lo numeroso que sea!-

\- ¡Hermano!- La Kankichi corrió feliz hacia su hermano con Azula, Touma, Infernape, Hinata y Nami tras ella, con Umi y Fuu un poco más rezagadas

\- Veo que concluiste tu entrenamiento…- Dijo expectante el simio

\- Así es…- El azabache sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos -Además, me apresuré porque alguien tiene que disciplinar a Azula-

"Hm…" La aludida se limitó a cruzarse de brazos graciosamente enfadada "Así que como siempre, aparece cuando más lo necesitamos… ¿No?"

\- Ukitsu, veo que tu entrenamiento te sentó bien- El Shogun del Suigun miró con discreta sonrisa a su hermana, ya que estaba más alta y sus músculos se veían más tonificados -Sin embargo…- Adoptó una expresión seria mientras volteaba hacia Tiamath -¡Hablaremos con calma después de derribar esa cosa!-

\- Je… Je, je, je- Aquella discreta carcajada proveniente del gigante de roca llamó la atención del Caballero del Dragón -Como siempre, te sobreestimas, Shiryu…-

\- Sal de ahí, Shiryuu- El primer estudiante de Akahei endureció la mirada -Sabes que al final acabaré contigo… ¡Así que más te vale salir de una vez!-

\- Je…- Replicó la voz de la Shogun del Kingun -Tú no conoces el terror que el poderoso Tiamath y mi Kingun infinito pueden causar- Para desconcierto de todos, en las fauces del dragón de roca aparecieron tres grandes sombras misteriosas -Pero para ustedes… ¡Esto será más que suficiente!- Aquellas tres sombras saltaron al suelo, cimbrándolo con violencia -No volverás a verme de nuevo… ¡Porque estas tres réplicas perfectas de la Arago no Yoroi los enviarán al otro mundo!- Azula, Infernape, Touma y Ukitsu reconocieron al instante aquellas tres Yoroi idénticas al último cuerpo que Tung había usado durante su combate

\- ¡Son iguales a aquella Yoroi!- Exclamó visiblemente consternada la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego

\- ¡¿Y eran fuertes?!- Era notoria la incertidumbre en la voz de la Guerrera Mágica de cabellera azul

\- No sólo eran fuertes, sino que repelían toda clase de Ninjutsu- Respondió expectante el arquero

\- Y aquella sólo era una…- Murmuró serio el Rey Mono al tiempo que se ponía en postura de combate

\- Manténganse atrás- Shiryu dio un paso al frente mientras extendía su brazo derecho, indicándole a todos que pelearía sin ayuda

\- ¡¿Vas a pelear solo?!- Replicó el arquero, visiblemente desconcertado

\- ¡Es cierto!- La Vasto Lord miró consternada a su hermano -¡Tenemos que pelear todos unidos para ganar!-

\- ¡Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo te hagas tan fuerte!- Agregó el Rey Mono

\- Naruto empezó el contraataque al Tengun con apenas unos días de entrenamiento con Ryu, haciéndose más y más fuerte en cada batalla…- El azabache endureció la mirada -Y yo no puedo quedarme atrás…- Touma, Ukitsu e Infernape se voltearon a ver con notoria extrañeza -Mejor quédense a cuidar a Azula-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Bramó iracunda la castaña apenas Shiryu dio un salto al frente para lanzarse hacia el enemigo -¡Te voy a enseñar quién necesita que lo cuiden!-

Las réplicas de la Yoroi de Arago se lanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el frente, mientras que el Chakra de Shiryu comenzó a manifestarse alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de una intensa aura esmeralda.

\- ¡Atentos todos!- Ante el gritó del peliazul, todos adoptaron poses de pelea

\- ¡Hermano!- La morena miraba impotente cómo los tres enemigos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el antiguo Shogun del Suigun

\- Elévate al máximo… ¡Séptimo sentido!- El aura alrededor de Shiryu se intensificó ferozmente mientras se ponía en guardia -¡Ahora…! ¡Taiken!-

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos, el Caballero del Dragón impactó el hombro derecho de la armadura enemiga al centro de su formación, destrozándolo por completo y arrancándole el brazo de forma que salió proyectado varios metros antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Sin embargo en ese momento, las otras Yoroi aprovecharon para lanzarle violentos tajos por la espalda, que se dirigían velozmente hacia su cuello con el objetivo de decapitarlo.

\- ¡Detrás de ti…!- Estaba exclamando la Hyuga

\- ¡Shinken!- Gritó el pelinegro tras dar media vuelta y pasar junto a la armaduras que fueron incapaces de acertar su ataque

\- ¡Shiryu...! ¿Sempai?- Nami tardó unos momentos en percatarse del movimiento de su superior

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Azula miró atónita cómo las otras dos Yoroi cayeron al suelo, con marcas de violentos puñetazos en el abdomen que prácticamente las habían doblado por la mitad

\- Séptimo sentido… Un secreto del cosmos que me permite elevar mi poder más allá de mis límites a través de una comprensión más profunda del mismo- Shiryu volteó de reojo hacia las armaduras que a pesar de sus pésimas condiciones hacían por levantarse para continuar atacando -Por eso el Taiken y el Shinken pueden alcanzar ese nivel… Y hay otro Jutsu más… Al haber elevado mi poder de ésta manera, también mi principal ataque se ve beneficiado- Nuevamente el azabache se lanzó hacia las Yoroi -¡Rozan Shou Ryu Ha…!-

A casi nula distancia de los enemigos artificiales, el Caballero del Dragón lanzó un gancho alto, manifestando un poderoso dragón esmeralda de su cosmos que en el aire destrozó por completo a las réplicas de la Yoroi de Arago, reduciéndolas a pedazos de metal que segundos después caían estruendosamente a su alrededor…

\- ¡Eres genial, hermano…!- La Kankichi sonrió visiblemente contenta

\- Impresionante- Murmuraron Hinata y Nami a coro

"Nunca me habría imaginado que alcanzaría ese nivel en tan poco tiempo…" Infernape sonrió suavemente

\- Séptimo sentido… Un estado de comprensión interna que pocos alcanzan…- Touma asintió contento "Bien hecho, Shiryu…"

"Odio aceptarlo, pero realmente es muy fuerte…" Azula hizo una puchero de evidente envidia

\- Hasta aquí…- Todos voltearon a ver al primer alumno de Ryu, ya que se orientó hacia Tiamath, al tiempo que colocaba sus puños a la altura de su cintura y comenzaba a elevar nuevamente su cosmos -Shiryuu… ¡Sal ahora o te destruiré junto con Tiamath!-

\- Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha…- Murmuró la princesa, visiblemente sorprendida al imaginar lo que aquél Jutsu podría ser capaz de lograr con ayuda de ese tal Séptimo Sentido.

Todos permanecían a la expectativa cuando de forma gradual, los ojos de la imponente construcción se fueron apagando lentamente. Asimismo, el movimiento del dragón de roca se detuvo de forma súbita. Instantes después, en la boca de la fortaleza móvil apareció una silueta contrastantemente distinta a las Yoroi de Arago. Se trataba de la Shogun del Kingun, que inexpresiva, miraba al grupo con sus intimidantes ojos grises de pupila rasgada.

\- Shiryuu…- Murmuró el azabache, apretando los dientes mientras su enemiga y él se miraban fijamente

\- ¡Hasta que das la cara, desgraciada!- Azula miraba con fiereza a la nueva adversaria

\- No se involucren en esto…- Replicó Shiryu sin apartar la mirada de su enemiga

\- ¡Claro que nos involucramos porque…!-

\- ¡Dije que no se involucren en esto!- Con furiosa expresión, el azabache interrumpió a la castaña, que se asustó por la intensidad del Caballero del Dragón ante el desconcierto de los demás.

Shiryu regresó su atención hacia Tiamat al tiempo que con vistosos y poderosos saltos, gradualmente fue escalando por toda la fortaleza móvil ante la expectativa de todos.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese sujeto?- Dijo Azula al tiempo que volvía a cruzarse de brazos

\- Dejemos que lo haga solo…- Las palabras de Infernape llamaron la atención de sus aliados -Ella… Choun Shiryuu, fue quien entrenó a Shiryu hasta poco antes de que fueran elegido como Shogun…- La mirada del simio se endureció -Puede decirse que mientras Akahei fue quien lo instruyó en el camino del bien, Chou Shiryuu fue quien lo instruyó en el camino del mal…- Agregó mientras que el Caballero daba un último salto para ponerse frente a frente contra su anterior mentora, separados por unos metros

\- Eso quiere decir… Que para mi hermano, enfrentar a Choun Shiryuu significa enfrentarse con el lado perverso de su pasado- Todos fijaron su atención en la inminente batalla que estaba por empezar tras la palabras de la Kankichi

\- Por fin te decidiste a pelear contra mí, Shiryuu…- El primer alumno de Ryu asumió pose de pelea

\- Primero que nada, no hay Jutsu que puedas utilizar para destruir a Tiamat…- Declaró fríamente la Shogun del Kingun -Sin embargo… He decidido acabar contigo, ya que terminaste siendo una equivocación que terminó por avergonzarme justo frente a los ojos del Maryuou Nubes- La alba entrecerró los ojos, dejando ver el desprecio que sentía por su otrora alumno -Es hora de corregir mi mayor error-

\- Últimamente te has vuelto una bravucona… Si siquiera cuando eras mi Sensei parloteabas tanto- El azabache sonrió desafiante -¿Y sabes qué? No me parece…- Sorpresivamente, Shiryu se lanzó hacia el frente -¡Así que te cerraré la boca para siempre!-

\- Con ese nivel jamás lo lograrás…- Ante el inminente derechazo que estaba a centímetros de su rostro, la alba se movió a extraordinaria velocidad para alejarse de su enemigo, posándose en uno de los cuadrados hombros de la fortaleza móvil

\- ¡No huyas!- El Caballero del Dragón se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, lanzándose un puñetazo al hombro izquierdo, que la Shogun del Kingun evadió con facilidad

\- ¡Tiene una velocidad increíble!- Exclamó la sorprendida Uchiha, ya que tenía dificultad para seguir los movimientos de su superior a pesar de usar el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha.

Shiryu comenzó a atacar con una combinación alternada de puñetazos y patadas que la Shogun del Kingun esquivaba con precisos movimientos al tiempo que retrocedía gradualmente para mantener cierta distancia con relación a su antiguo alumno.

\- Mi turno…- Choun Shiryuu apuntó con su índice derecho hacia el azabache

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Shiryu se mostró sorprendido al ver un sorpresivo destello surgir del dígito de su enemiga mientras se prestaba a lanzarse otro golpe…

El Caballero del Dragón apenas pudo esquivar el inesperado contraataque de la Espadachín Legendaria en forma de un misterioso destello fulminante que le destrozó con facilidad la parte de la corona de su armadura que le cubría la mejilla izquierda y haciéndole una cortada en la mejilla de cierta profundidad, proyectándolo hacia atrás por efecto de la inercia mientras la protección de su cabeza salía volando por los aires.

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!" El azabache se reincorporó con visible sorpresa en su expresión, cerrando el ojo izquierdo y apretando los dientes al sentir la sangre surgir poco a poco de la cortada en su cara "Apenas pude evadirlo, pero…"

\- Con tu entrenamiento improvisado, no tienes posibilidad alguna antes mis poderosos ataques mortales…- Choun Shiryuu miraba fijamente a su enemigo

\- ¡Voy a cerrarte la maldita boca!- Replicó el decidido pelinegro, antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente

\- Imbécil…- Nuevamente apuntó hacia Shiryu con su índice derecho -¡Ryutsume (Garra de Dragón)!-

Shiryu continuaba su trayectoria frontal, siendo capaz de ver a través del destello súbito en el dedo de su enemiga, pudiendo notar cómo la uña del apéndice se extendía de forma impresionante para dirigirse justo al centro de su frente.

"Su uña… ¡Es una garra capaz de expandirse en menos de un parpadeo!" En el último momento fue capaz de ladearse para evitar el poderoso ataque que continuó con su trayectoria y destruyó fácilmente parte de Tiamat -¡Puedo verla!- Shiryu hizo uso de la Excálibur para cortar la poderosa garra

\- ¡Crédulo…!- La Shogun del Kingun extendió los dedos de su mano derecha con excepción del índice para lanzar con todos su poderoso ataque -¡Cortarla no te va a servir de nada!- Sorpresivamente, la alba se vio rodeada por un intenso Chakra verde -¡¿Pero qué?!-

\- ¡Ryuteimei (Orden del Dragón Imperial)!- Exclamó Shiryu ante la sorpresa de todos mientras que de su mano derecha surgía su Chakra esmeralda para paralizar por completo a Choun Shiryuu -Este fue el primer Jutsu que me enseñaste… Usando mi Chakra potenciado por el Séptimo Sentido soy capaz no sólo de detener tus movimientos, sino de manipular tu cuerpo también…-

\- Maldito…- Murmuró aparentemente impotente la poderosa dragona

\- Es hora de que mueras, Choun Shiryuu- Haciendo uso de aquella perversa habilidad, Shiryu forzó a que los dedos de su otrora maestra apuntaran directo a su propio rostro

\- Kh…- La Shogun del Kingun trataba en vano de resistirse

\- Ahora… Tu propio Jutsu acabará contigo…-

La sangre salió proyectada al aire…

Pero ante la incredulidad de todos, un atónito Shiryu era quien había recibido el ataque de las Ryutsume justo al centro del pecho, siendo su armadura totalmente penetrada y apenas escapando de la muerte. Mientras el Caballero del Dragón caía de rodillas y se llevaba el brazo derecho al pecho para tratar en vano de aliviar el punzante dolor que sentía ante las cuatro profundas heridas, las uñas de Choun Shiryuu regresaban a su extensión normal.

\- Je, je, je…- Choun Shiryuu sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mirando a su otrora alumno a sus pies

\- ¡Hermano!- Exclamó visiblemente angustiada la Vasto Lord

\- I-Imposible…- Murmuró el otrora Shogun del Suigun -Mi Ryuteimei no era perfecta… Pero incluso tú… Habías reconocido su calidad…- Comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente

\- Hm…- La alba cerró los ojos -Lo cierto es, que tú ahora eres más débil que cuando peleabas para nosotros-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Shiryu se mostró sorprendido cuando el Chakra celeste surgido de la mano derecha de su enemiga lo atrapó así como sucediera instante antes, pero a la inversa

\- La verdad es que ahora que te uniste a tu patética y débil raza, has perdido el poder que te daba la ira…- Ante la incredulidad de todos, el poder de la Shogun del Kingun era capaz de suspender al azabache varios metros del suelo, sin que pudiera moverse

\- ¡Wuau…!- El impotente Shiryu se mostró desconcertado e impotente cuando la alba giró su brazo para dejarlo suspendido en medio del vacío -¡¿Qué demonios planeas?!-

\- Me imagino que Tier Harribel por lo menos te regalaba juguetes para que pasaras el rato en el escondite de Orochimaru…- Choun Shiryuu se pasó la lengua por los labios, entrecerrando los ojos con perverso deleite

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Replicó Shiryu, tratando en vano de liberarse del poder de su enemiga

\- Te recordaré lo que hacía con ellos cuando los rompías…- Súbitamente cortó el flujo de Chakra con el que mantenía a Shiryu en el aire

\- ¡Ah…!- Gritó el azabache mientras caía impotente hacia el suelo

\- Los desechaba como la basura en la que se habían convertido…- La Shogun del Kingun enfocó su mirada en cómo su otrora alumno se precipitaba irremediablemente

\- ¡Hermano!- El gritó de Ukitsu desconcertó a la alba.

Con extraordinaria velocidad y coordinación, la morena fue capaz de atrapar a su hermano adoptivo con los brazos, mientras se acuclillaba y cerraba los ojos con los dientes apretados para amortiguar totalmente el impacto de Shiryu. El Caballero del Dragón reaccionó pronto al darse cuenta de que no había impactado de lleno contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ukitsu!- El azabache se mostró sorprendido -Tú…- Vio con pesar cómo los brazos de su hermana en la zona de los codos se habían amoratado visiblemente como consecuencia del sobreesfuerzo que había hecho para salvado de la gran caída

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- Exclamó el arquero al tiempo que se acercaba junto a los demás

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!- Replicó Shiryu

\- Él tiene razón…- Ukitsu olvidó el dolor que sentía para mirar incrédula junto a su hermano, quien compartía su expresión, cómo la Shogun del Kingun había aparecido justo frente a ellos en un instante

\- ¡Shiryuu!- El azabache estaba visiblemente sorprendido, mientras que sus aliados se detuvieron súbitamente al ver a la alba aparecer sorpresivamente

\- ¿En qué momento…?- Murmuró atónita la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego

\- Ustedes no tienen posibilidad alguna contra mí- Choun Shiryuu declaró sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los hijos de Harribel a sus pies -Sería una tontería arriesgar su vida en vano, aunque igual van a morir irremediablemente…-

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Ukitsu encaró a su enemiga mientras su hermano se ponía de pie con dificultad -¡Un experto como él es capaz de acabar contigo!-

\- Ja- Contestó indiferente la Shogun del Kingun -A este sujeto se le podía llamar experto hasta antes de que su alma ardiente por la venganza dejara de guiar sus acciones… ¡Ahora no es más que un guiñapo de guerrero sin identidad en el campo de batalla!-

\- ¡Cállate!- Shiryu se reincorporó con dificultad -¡Fue en poco tiempo, pero he logrado comprender el cosmos y alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido! ¡Es imposible que sea más débil que antes!-

\- Es posible y hay una razón- Replicó fríamente la Shogun del Kingun -Como dije anteriormente, la ira ha dejado de guiar tu actuar y eso te ha debilitado notablemente…- El azabache se mostró desconcertado ante las palabras de su enemiga, quien cerró los ojos -La ira es la fuente más básica del Alma Ardiente, un poder que te permite superar tu límites en aras de satisfacer ese sentimiento oscuro… En tu caso, era la ira que enfocabas totalmente en Akahei lo que impulsaba a ser más fuerte día a día con el único afán de exterminar a tu enemiga…- La Shogun abrió sus ojos para mirar fijamente a su antiguo alumno -Sin embargo, el Gran Nubes ya había visto el sentimiento que guardabas en lo más profundo de tu corazón…-

 _Sin importar lo mucho que la odiaras, por dentro estabas agradecido y admirabas el corazón noble de Akahei, pero decidiste silenciar ese sentimiento en tu corazón para poder vengarte… ¡Sin darte cuenta, habías dominado la Mente Clara! Un poder que te permite enfocarte totalmente en tu objetivo, controlando al mismo tiempo el Alma Ardiente para conseguirlo… ¡Así que habías logrado dominar ambos poderes! Poseías el extremo de la calma y el movimiento del ser en tu cuerpo, dos poderes cuyas naturalezas contrarias en conflicto dentro de tu cuerpo, daban origen a ese poder desconocidos que tenías…_

\- Pe-Pero…- El Caballero del Dragón se mostró realmente desconcertado

\- Ahora que tu fuerza quedó incompleta, dependes de Jutsu como el Hyaku Ryu Ha y solamente con la Mente Clara, jamás podrás vencerme a mí, que poseo el invencible Reisenryu- Interrumpió terminante la alba -Y mientras sigas siendo un gusano, jamás podrás vencerme…-

\- Shiryu…- Ukitsu le ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse

\- El Maryuou Nubes en verdad te consideraba valioso a pesar de ser un ser humano, pero si viera la piltrafa en la que te has convertido, quedaría bastante desencantado- La Shogun del Kingun abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad -¡Personalmente me encargaré de aniquilarte, tú que no eres más que un error en mi pasado!-

\- Te… ¡Te equivocas!- Shiryu encaró visiblemente furioso a la alba, terminando de levantarse

\- ¡Despacio, hermano!- La morena observó preocupada al azabache en la zona donde Choun Shiryuu lo había atacado instantes antes -¡Esta herido!-

\- ¡Dices puras tonterías!- El Caballero del Dragón encaraba furibundo ante la fría mirada de la Shogun del Kingun, ignorando la preocupación de la morena -¡No te creo nada!- Declaró firme mientras se disponía a continuar con el combate

\- ¡Alto, Shiryu!- Ukitsu bloqueó el paso del azabache con su brazo izquierdo -¡Yo te protegeré!- La Vasto Lord se dispuso a pelear, encarando desafiante a la Shogun del Kingun

\- Ukitsu…- Shiryu se sorprendió con el gesto de su hermana

\- ¡Tampoco olvides que estamos aquí, Choun Shiryuu…!- Azula se acercó con paso firme para encarar a la alba -¡Nosotros también te enfrentaremos!- La Princesa, las chicas de Doujutsus, el Rey Mono, el Arquero y las Guerreras Mágicas se dispusieron a rodear a la temible enemiga

\- ¡Ya la oíste!- Exclamó un enérgico y desafiante Infernape, mientras Shiryuu miraba sobre su hombro a los que la tenían aparentemente cercada

\- Hm…- La intimidante espadachín cerró los ojos -Pero qué alimañas tan imbéciles…-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Por un momento la iracunda castaña endureció la mirada, pero pronto sintió algo bajo sus pies -¡¿Qué es esto?!- Todos pronto dirigieron sus ojos al punto que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que debajo de la Shogun del Kingun surgía lo que parecía ser un sutil espiral formado a partir de un finísimo de Chakra que los abarcaba a todos por igual…

\- ¡Reisenrou (Prisión del Espíritu Bélico)!- Choun Shiryuu levantó violentamente su mano derecha con la palma orientada al cielo y los dedos contraídos

\- ¡Gah!- Infernape quedó incrédulo e inmóvil cuando sintió un poderoso y horrible flujo de Chakra rodeándolo igual que a Shiryu instantes antes

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Umi y Fuu también quedaban paralizadas ante la enorme fuerza del poder desconocido que había invocado la mujer de intimidantes ojos grises

\- ¡El Susanoo no puede contrarrestar esto!- Exclamó desconcertada la Uchiha porque a pesar de usar el poder de su Mangekyou, apenas se formaba la figura espectral de Chakra se disipaba ante esa poderosa restricción

\- ¡Mi Byakugan tampoco sirve!- Hinata intentaba en vano expulsar Chakra con ayuda de su Byakugan para cortar ese flujo de poder alrededor de su cuerpo

\- Esto es… ¡Es como el Ryuteimei!- Azula volteó a mirar preocupada a todos sus amigos

\- ¡Pero lo está usando contra todos al mismo tiempo!- Agregó Touma, tan sorprendido como la hija de Ozai

"¡Es increíble!" Pensó contrariado Shiryu, apretando los dientes inútilmente como esfuerzo para liberarse del Reisenrou "Si no contrarresto su poder con mi propia ira… ¡Jamás podré enfrentarla en igualdad de condiciones…!"

\- Cuando libero la Reisenrou, todas las formas vivientes a mí alrededor quedan totalmente inmóviles y yo puedo continuar en movimiento con total libertad- La Shogun del Kingun interrumpió los pensamientos de su otrora alumno -¿Opinas lo contrario, Shiryu? ¡Usa tu poder de la ira y demuéstrame lo contrario!-

\- ¡Bastarda!- Shiryu endureció visiblemente la mirada -¡Shiryuu!-

\- Her… ¡¿Hermano?!- Ukitsu volteó a ver a su hermano, quien bajó la mirada para que la sombra de su cabeza ocultara sus ojos

"¡Odia!" Se decía a sí mismo el Caballero del Dragón "¡Ódiala con todo su ser!"

\- ¡Detente, Shiryu!- Ukitsu sintió un intenso escalofrío al percibir involuntariamente la ira que poco a poco envolvía a su hermano

"Ira… ¡Siente el poder que te da la ira!" Poco a poco, Shiryu se sumergía en aquella oscuridad que en el pasado había guiado sus acciones

\- No podrás hacerlo, Shiryu… Eres débil, tu existencia es igual a la de un insecto… ¡No vales nada!- Shiryuu miraba expectante al peleador

"¡Ódiala hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón!" Los ojos fríos del azabache se tornaban más y más siniestros "Añora verla hecha pedazos… ¡Ódiala como alguna vez llegaste a odiar a Ryu!"

\- ¡Ya basta, Shiryu!- Gritó la morena a todo pulmón, logrando sacar a su hermano de su siniestro ensimismamiento

\- Ah… U-Ukitsu…- Shiryu volteó a ver a su hermana

\- Shiryu- La chica cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada -Puede ser que si despierta de nuevo esa oscura fuerza surgida de tu dolor puedas enfrentar a Choun Shiryuu…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de las comisuras de los ojos de la Vasto Lord -Pero… ¡Yo no quiero que caigas de nuevo en esa oscuridad que te causó tanto dolor!- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron

\- Ukitsu…-

\- ¡No te rindas, hermano!- La morena sonrió suavemente -Yo sé que tu corazón es muy grande y si nunca te rindes… ¡Encontrarás la manera correcta de ganar!- Las palabras de Ukitsu dejaron boquiabierto a Shiryu

\- H-Hermana…-

\- Bien, dado que al parecer se han rendido a sus ridículas cursilerías, los enviaré a ambos al infierno…- La Shogun del Kingun apuntó con los dedos de su mano derecha a los hijos de Tier Harribel -¡Ryutsume!-

\- ¡Kh…!- Ukitsu miraba impotente cómo aquellas siniestras garras surgían de las manos de Choun Shiryuu con clara intención de asesinarlos a ambos

\- ¡Supera los siete sentidos, mi cosmos!- La intensa aura esmeralda surgió del cuerpo del Caballero Dragón con renovada fuerza, liberándolo al instante de la Reisenrou

\- ¡¿Rompió el flujo de la Reisenrou?!- Choun Shiryuu miraba atónita lo acontecido, mientras rompía su estatus de perpetua tranquilidad

\- ¡Te protegeré mientras pueda hacerlo, hermana!-

La Shogun del Kingun, sólo pudo parpadear incrédula, al ver cómo sus Ryutsume eran detenidas en seco por el Escudo del Dragón, el cual se había tornado de un intenso color dorado ante la mirada atónita de todos y que pudo detener sólidamente aquellas armas que apuntaban al pecho de Ukitsu.

\- ¡Imposible…!- La temible alba no podía reaccionar ante aquél hecho prácticamente milagroso -S-Su escudo… Es, de oro… Y-Y no sólo su escudo…-

\- Estuve a punto de rendirme a la ira y la rabia de nuevo…- Declaró Shiryu firme -Pero… ¡Yo elijo pelear para proteger a las personas importantes para mí!- Tomó impulso con su brazo derecho al instante -¡Toma…!- Lanzó el golpe de luz directo al rostro de la Shogun del Kingun, forzándola a retroceder

\- ¡Increíble!- El Rey Mono miraba sorprendido el inesperado devenir de los acontecimientos -¡Pudo liberarse de éste poder!-

\- Eso fue muy parecido…- Touma entrecerró los ojos -Al Konken de Naruto…-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Cuestionó el simio

\- Y ese misterioso cambio en la Armadura del Dragón…- Azula se mantuvo más fría para analizar a pesar de estar genuinamente sorprendida "¿L-La sangre de Piccolo?"

\- Este brillo…- Shiryu miraba genuinamente desconcertado su escudo dorado -Y fui capaz de usar el Konken casi sin darme cuenta…- Cerró sus ojos, conmovido -¿Significa que finalmente pude superar la oscuridad de mi interior?- En ese momento, su Armadura recuperó su coloración original

\- Lo lograste, hermano- Ukitsu se mantenía acuclillada, ya liberada del poder de su poderosa enemiga, sonriendo suavemente

\- Gracias, Ukitsu… Todo fue gracias a ti- La mirada de los hermanos, con sonrisas suaves en sus rostro, se encontraron por un momento -Tu cálido corazón logró alcanzarme y abrirme los ojos- Adoptó una expresión decidida ante la sonrisa de la morena-Desde hoy, jamás me abandonaré a la ira de nuevo-

\- ¡Déjate de cursilerías y no bajes la guardia!- Gritó una hostil Azula, sorpresivamente.

Fugazmente, Shiryu volteó con un deje de molesta hacia la princesa, pero al ver que ella y todos los demás excepto su hermana continuaban atrapados en el agresivo Chakra del Reisenrou, se puso alerta… Pero sobre todo, cuando regresó su mirada al frente, se encontró con la intimidante imagen de Choun Shiryuu con una profunda ira en su mirada. Sus ojos se habían tornado de un intenso tono amatista y más que nada, en su mejilla izquierda tenía una marca en la que podía verse un cutis celeste, bastante contrastante con su piel pálida, de cuyas orillas surgía una especie de Chakra en forma de vapor que se elevaba al aire…

\- Shiryu… Tú…- La Shogun del Kingun apretaba los dientes con ferocidad, apenas conteniendo la rabia ciega que la invadía

\- ¡¿Shiryuu?!- Exclamó desconcertado en azabache, mirando atónito ese extraño fenómeno en la piel de la alba junto a su desconcertada hermana

\- Ustedes… Lo han visto…- Con su mano derecha, Choun Shiryuu se cubrió la zona afectada de su rostro, sin que aquella desconcertante evaporación se detuviera -¡Ustedes lo han visto!- Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia todos, el fluyo del Reisenrou atrapó violentamente a los hermanos y aumentó su intensidad en todos sus prisioneros

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Exclamó sorprendido Infernape -¡Es una presión tremenda!-

\- ¡Kh…!- Ukitsu sentía cómo la presión sobre su cuerpo la forzaba a torcerse de la espalda y apenas podía resistirlo

\- ¡Gah…!- Azula gritaba al aire en clara señal de dolor, mientras comenzaba a retorcerse por la espalda contra su voluntad

"¡Su poder aumentó de un momento a otro!" Touma apretaba los dientes para soportar estoico el dolor provocado por ese intimidante poder

\- Mi cuerpo…- Hinata usaba su Byakugan buscando protegerse con su Chakra, pero simplemente era en vano

\- ¡Se rompe a la mitad!- Nami gritaba mientras un insipiente Susanoo se desvanecía con absurda facilidad

\- ¡Wuah…!- Umi y Fuu eran las más afectadas por el temible ataque

\- ¡Han visto el Mugen You, seres despreciables!- La mano derecha de Nubes entrecerró los ojos con marcado odio

\- ¡Nadie pidió ver lo que sea que dijiste, estúpida!- Exclamó la hija de Ursa en medio de su agonía

\- ¡Cierra la hora, alimaña!- Replicó furibunda la Shogun del Kingun y el flujo del Chakra de la Reisenrou aumentó violentamente en la princesa

\- ¡Ah…!- Sollozó Azula, visiblemente retorcida y ya suspendida en el aire

"Es increíble que Choun Shiryuu pierda el control…" Shiryu trataba de soportar el poder del Reisenrou para volver a escaparse en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, analizando detenidamente a su enemiga "¿Qué se esconde tras el tal Mugen You? ¡Eso no importa ahora!" Echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, preparando su contraataque "¡Debo usar el Konken una vez más!" En ese momento, el Caballero del Dragón volteó de reojo hacia su hombro derecho al percibir que la luminosidad del Chakra de la Reisenrou aumentaba específicamente en esa zona -¡Wuah…!- Su hombro salpicó sangre violentamente al tiempo que el hombro de su armadura volaba en pedazos -¡¿Por qué?!- Shiryu volteó a ver de reojo los trozos de su armadura en el suelo -¡¿Por qué no puedo elevar de nuevo mi cosmos?!-

\- ¡Eres un novato!- Replicó todavía iracunda la Shogun del Kingun -¡Jamás podrás enfrentar a una experta legendaria como yo! Y ahora te enviaré al infierno junto con todas las escorias a mí alrededor…-

\- ¡Gwuah…!- Los gritos de todos comenzaron a subir de intensidad conforme la poderosa alba aumentaba su flujo de Chakra, torturando gradualmente a todos sus prisioneros

\- Asesinarlos poco a poco, dejar sus vísceras regadas por el suelo, luego masacrar a todos los humanos de este país y levantar una montaña con sus cráneos… ¡Esa será mi ofrenda de disculpa hacia el Maryuou Nubes!- Infernape y Touma gritaban -Sollocen…- Shiryu y Ukitsu apretaban las dentaduras para no darle el gusto a la Shogun de escucharlos gritar al cielo -Sufran…- Azula, Hinata y Nami se retorcían en su agonía -¡Y concluyan muriendo…!-

…

\- ¡Terminé…!-

Naruto y Beta X miraban asombrados el resplandor que surgía de aquél objeto posado sobre un enorme yunque de acero. Karen se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una expresión cansada, mientras aquella arma poco a poco dejaba de brillar…

El rubio pronto sintió un latido en su interior, que obviamente no era su propio corazón, ya que su bomba de sangre comenzó a coordinar su palpitar con esa desconcertante onda de vida. El rubio cerró los ojos ante ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía y llenaba de una calidez difícil de describir… Distinta a aquél momento cuando su padre le regresó la vida, diferente al momento en que Ryu le abrió su corazón antes de dar su vida por él o aquél momento cuando Rimururu se convirtió en su primera amiga. Se asemejaba bastante, por otra parte, a esa sensación de saber que Azula estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él en la terrible batalla contra la Kami no Senshi…

\- ¿Pudiste sentirlo?- La pelirroja demonio volteó a ver sobre el hombro al rubio

\- Sí…- Asintió suavemente Naruto

\- Esa es la vida de tu arma, deseando entrar al campo de batalla a tu lado- Karen sonrió suavemente -Ella vino a este mundo sólo para luchar junto a ti, así que puedes confiar por completo en ella…-

\- ¿Cómo piensas llamarla?- Preguntó el Kirin con discreta curiosidad…

La mirada ojiazul se posó en aquél objeto adherido a lo que parecía ser una protección a manera de placa para colocarse en el costado del muslo: un antebrazo de color verde similar al de la Armadura del Dragón, aunque más detallado y con la efigie de cabeza de dragón abarcando completamente el puño de forma marcada, con los ojos sobre los nudillos de los dedos meñique e índice, con los dedos libres desde los nudillos y un zigzag como representación de los colmillos de un dragón, siendo claramente distinguible la zona del pulgar, lo que indicaba que aparentemente estaba diseñado para una persona diestra, complementado con protuberancias puntiagudas surgidas del dorso de la mano y la zona del antebrazo cercana al codo.

\- Ésta arma fue concebida como el complemento perfecto para el mesías de los humanos, cuyo objetivo es salvarlos de la destrucción…- La mujer demonio adoptó un semblante solemne -Así que sólo puede tener un nombre… ¡Messiah Fist (El Puño del Messías)!-

\- Messiah Fist…- Susurró el rubio, mirando detenidamente su arma -Ésta es mi arma…-

Naruto tomó la placa y tras observarla con detenimiento se dispuso a separar su arma de ella… La sujetó con firmeza y tiró, pero no pudo separarlas. Lo intentó una segunda vez y el resultado fue el mismo, a pesar de que había usado toda su fuerza para lograrlo.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a ésta cosa?!- Exclamó visiblemente molesto -¡No puedo separarla de esto!-

\- Hay una razón para ello, Naruto- Las palabras de la pelirroja llamaron la atención del Kami no Senshi -Recuerda que el Messiah Fist nació con alma y unida a tu corazón, así que será capaz de elegir por sí misma el momento y lugar idóneo para bridarte su asombroso poder… Pronto entenderás el por qué-

\- ¿Hm?- El Namikaze volteó confundido hacia la fabricante de armas -Vaya que es caprichosa- Murmuró al tiempo que se colocaba una correa que sobresalía de la placa en su muslo derecho de forma similar a como el Ninja promedio se ajustaba el porta Shukiren y en la parte superior, se ajustó la cinta a manera de cinturón -Bueno, creo que ya está…- El rubio posó erguido con una expresión seria, mostrando sutilmente su nueva arma

\- Debes volver con vida…- Karen declaró seria -Porque tienes que venir a contarme cómo funcionó el Messiah Fist- Concluyó con una sonrisa

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Naruto asintió -¡Muchas gracias, Karen-san, Beta X! Ahora debo irme- El chico abrió la puerta del horno, para luego orientar su mirada al cielo ante la mirada del Kirin y la Demonio, manifestando el Rinnegan en su frente -¡Undoufuujin!- Tras convertirse en una esfera de luz, salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Kiri

\- Karen…-

\- Dime, X…-

\- ¿En verdad cuáles son tus intensiones al darle a Naruto un arma fabricada con Adamantium?-

\- Hm…- La pelirroja de cabello alborotado y trenza cerró los ojos suavemente -¿Sabes? En la Isla Kamui los días pasaban lentamente y los demonios vivimos mucho más que los humanos, así que miraba de repente a algún humano alcanzar ese lugar y vociferar con convertirse en los más fuertes del mundo, para caer miserablemente… Pero esos chicos tienen una fuerza distinta, algo que no había sentido antes entre los humanos- La mujer volteó a ver a su compañero con una suave sonrisa -¿Te sirve eso?-

\- Supongo- Ambos orientaron la mirada hacia donde el rubio se acababa de marchar…

…

\- ¡Al parecer esa cosa se ha detenido!-

Desde el palco del último de la Torre Mizukage, Mei Terumi y Ao revisaban detenidamente la súbita falta de movimiento de Tiamat, pensando que podía tratarse de alguna táctica del enemigo, pero después de un largo tiempo de inactividad, se dieron cuenta de que realmente el enemigo se había quedado quieto totalmente.

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces debemos evacuar Kiri una vez que los civiles estén en un lugar seguro!- Rimururu ordenó a sus servidores

\- ¡Entendido!- Contestaron el Ninja Cazador y la Mizukage

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que vas a abandonar tu aldea y tu nación?!- Cuestionó incrédulo el Daimyo de la Nación del Viento

\- ¡La gente es la vida de un país, lo demás son cosas materiales y territorio perfectamente reemplazables!- Replicó la castaña

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Si tienen dignidad deben quedarse a pelear hasta el final!- Argumentó de inmediato Gaoh.

Kushina se encontraba alejada de la naciente discusión entre Rimururu y Gaoh, sintiéndose incómoda, con gesto preocupado. Súbitamente adoptó una expresión fiera y volteó a ver a los demás líderes, que querían acabar con la discusión de la castaña y el fornido azabache. Entonces notó que recargada cerca del Daimyo de la Nación del Viento, estaba una enorme lanza con punta de cruz y en contraposición, del otro lado de la habitación, había una escultura metálica de una hermosa mujer de cabello quebrado atada con cadenas…

\- ¡Ahora!- Gritó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos.

Nadie reaccionó cuando la Uzumaki tomó con firmeza el arma debido al desconcierto. Kushina se preparó a lanzar la lanza hacía aquella extraña y cautivadora escultura, apuntando directo a su cabeza y lanzándose con inesperada precisión.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Esa Lanza ha estado en mi familia por generaciones!- Exclamó exageradamente alarmado Gaoh -¡Hare que te cuelguen por…!-

\- ¡Rolling Defense (Defensa Rodante)…!-

Las cadenas de la escultura comenzaron a cobrar vida y a extraordinaria velocidad envolvieron la escultura en una defensa giratoria que repelió fácilmente el arma, que cayó estruendosamente al suelo. Instantes después el objeto estalló para revelar a aquél hombre de cabellera verde y armadura rosa oscuro, vagamente parecida a la de Shiryu, quien se les quedó mirando inexpresivamente.

\- ¡Tú eres del Kingun!- Darui dio un paso al frente -¡Shun de Andrómeda!-

\- Con que realmente estaban aquí…- Dijo serio el subordinado de Choun Shiryuu

\- ¡Youton: Youkyuu (Esfera de Lava)…!-

\- ¡Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu…!-

Los ataques de Mei Terumi y Ozai se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Shun, que simplemente ladeó con extraordinaria precisión su brazo derecho en dirección a una de las ventanas para que la cadena de su armadura veloz cual rayo se enganchara a algo fuera de la Torre Mizukage, para luego enrollarse y sacarlo rápidamente del lugar ante las miradas contrariadas de los presentes.

\- ¡Rayos!- Rimururu se acercó al palco para mirar cómo el integrante del Kingun escapaba por una amplia calle en dirección hacia Tiamat -¡Nos encontraron!-

…

A los pies del imponente Tiamat, Choun Shiryuu miraba con expresión fría como sus víctimas continuaban resistiendo el poder de la Reisenrou, negándose a morir, mientras su rostro recuperaba la homogénea palidez que la caracterizaba. Orientó su mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo al escuchar unos veloces pasos metálicos hasta que finalmente Shun se posaba a su lado.

\- Los encontraste, supongo…- Cuestionó la Shogun del Kingun regresando al atención a sus presas

\- Así es, Shiryuu-sama, efectivamente estaban en la Torre Mizukage- Respondió de inmediato el Caballero de Andrómeda, llamando la atención de todos

\- Perfecto, quiero que los aplastes lentamente con Tiamat, el Chakra que tiene ahora debe bastar para una media hora de movimiento- Choun Shiryuu entrecerró los ojos

\- ¡A la orden!- El peliverde lanzó de inmediato la cadena de su mano izquierda hacia las fauces de Tiamat

\- Alto, infeliz…- Azula intentó apuntar con sus dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha hacia el caballero, pero la presión del Chakra sobre ella pronto rompió la postura para su Jutsu.

Shun entró en Tiamat e instantes después los ojos de la temible construcción se encendieron nuevamente. Entonces la fortaleza móvil del Tengun reinició su andar rumbo a la sede de la Reunión de los líderes mundiales. El peliverde mirada una amplia visión de Kiri a través de una enorme esfera de cristal suspendida varios metros sobre su cabeza, sonriendo con oscuro deleite al saber que estaba por asesinar a los enemigos del Tengun…

\- ¡Maldición!- Shiryu miraba impotente cómo Tiamat se alejaba lentamente -¡Tenemos que hacer algo…!-

En ese momento Choun Shiryuu extendió su mano hacia él, liberando violentamente el flujo de Chakra del Ryuteimei, suspendiéndolo en el aire con un flujo de su poder muchos más intenso que sobre todos los demás…

\- ¡Gah!- El azabache lanzó un alarido desgarrador al cielo ante el indescriptible dolor producido por el Jutsu de su enemiga

\- ¡Sólo se está concentrando en mi hermano…!- Gritó impotente la Vasto Lord

\- Tú serás el único al que aniquilaré con mi máximo poder… ¡A los demás los aplastaré lentamente hasta que mueran!-

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mí…?!- Shiryu replicó en su precaria situación -¡¿Es por el pasado o…?! ¡¿O es porque yo puedo descubrir el secreto detrás del Mugen You?!- El Caballero del Dragón terminó encarando desafiante a su otrora maestra

\- ¡Silencio, ser despreciable!- La Shogun del Kingun entrecerró sus dedos, aumentando todavía más el poder sobre su otrora alumno

-¡Wuauh…!- La presión sobre Shiryu era simplemente indescriptible, incluso sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas y su armadura se agrietaba por todos lados

\- ¡Shiryu!- Ukitsu cerró los ojos, queriendo evitar presenciar la muerte de su hermano sin poder hacer nada…

Justo en ese momento, se cortó de forma súbita y violenta el Chakra que Choun Shiryuu usaba contra Shiryu… El Caballero del Dragón cayó pesadamente al suelo ante la desconcertada mirada de la Shogun del Kingun.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- La alba orientó su mirada hacia el origen de ese misterioso haz de luz que había detenido en seco su Jutsu

"Es obvio que sólo puede ser alguien…" En medio de su lamentable posición, Azula sonrió mordaz

"Hay una persona que puede usar mejor el Konken que Shiryu…" El arquero levantó la mirada

"¡Naruto…!" Sobre el techo de una casa casi destruida, el rubio se encontraba con el puño extendido hacia la espadachín legendaria, sosteniendo una cuchilla de Chakra, mirando de forma desafiante a la dragona

\- ¡Naruto! Eres tú…- La alba recuperó su expresión serena -Ciertamente sólo tú has dominado el Konken como para poder interrumpir de forma tan abrupta mi flujo de Chakra…-

"Eso es cierto, pero…" Hinata y Nami miraban expectante a su novio

"Esa es una Cuchilla de Chakra…" Touma estaba confundido

"Acaso… ¿Tu arma no está terminada?" La castaña enfocó su mirada en el Messiah Fist

\- Ciertamente era desconcertante que no estuvieras presente en el campo de batalla…- La Shogun esbozó algo vagamente similar a una sonrisa -Ya veo, fuiste a conseguir un arma para ti…-

\- N-Naruto…- Shiryu se reincorporaba con dificultad -Tiene una nueva arma…-

\- Muy bien… Yo juzgaré su capacidad- Choun Shiryuu dio un paso al frente

\- ¡Obvio no!- El ojiazul sonrió burlesco

\- ¿Hm?- La feroz enemiga entrecerró los ojos

\- ¡Tú no vales la pena, me lo dice el Messiah Fist!- Naruto empuñó firme la Cuchilla de Chakra cerca de su rostro

\- No te sientas importante, chiquillo despreciable…- La Shogun del Kingun extendió su mano en dirección a su nuevo enemigo, liberando el poderoso e intimidante Chakra del Ryuteimei en dirección a él -¡A ti también te haré trizas!- En el último momento, el hijo de Minato dio un salto hacia arriba, esquivando el poder de su enemiga

\- ¡No necesito nada especial para esquivar esas idioteces!- El chico tomó vuelo con su puño armado -¡Konken…!-

El halo de luz salió disparado hacia la alba, que en el último momento fue capaz de saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, el cual impacto en el centro de la espiral producida por su Chakra, disipando por completo los efectos de la Reisenrou desde el centro hasta las orillas, liberando paulatinamente a todos.

\- ¡Auch…!- Umi y Fuu cayeron de sentón al suelo

\- ¿Hm?- Infernape se posó de pie

\- ¡Al parecer ya podemos movernos!- La princesa sonrió suavemente tras caer elegantemente

\- ¿Todos están bien?- Preguntó el Kami no Senshi tras caer de pie frente a sus amigos

\- ¡Eso no es lo importante ahora!- Azula se acercó a su amigo -¿No está terminada tu arma?-

\- Sobre eso…-

La Shogun del Kingun se encontraba levitando sutilmente en el aire para tomarse un respiro. Miraba de forma fría al recién llegado en torno al cual se reunieron todos con excepción de Ukitsu, que al instante que se dirigió a auxiliar a su hermano, quien todavía se encontraba afecto por la presión del Reisenrou ejercida sobre él segundos atrás.

"Ese enano tiene un poder impresionante… Y ni siquiera ha usado esa misteriosa arma de oscuro porte…" La alba endureció la mirada "Así que debe morir aquí…" Extendió los dedos de sus dos manos apuntando al Namikaze.

Súbita y violentamente, las garras del Ryutsume se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia un desprevenido Naruto, que ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenían esos poderosos objetos punzocortantes. La reacción no cambió cuando el Escudo del Dragón, usado a manera de búmeran, cortó todas las uñas de Choun Shiryuu, deteniéndolas en seco. Ukitsu se mostró sorprendida cuando su hermano se puso de pie violentamente para recibir con su mano derecha el escudo y volver a posarlo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- Maldito…- Murmuró molesta la Shogun del Kingun, mostrándose fría nuevamente

\- ¡Naruto…!- El Caballero del Dragón se colocó entre el Kami no Senshi y la Espadachín Legendaria, encarando a la última - ¡Tú no te enfrentarás a Choun Shiryuu!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicó confundido el rubio, ante la confusión de todos

\- ¡Mira hacia la torre Mizukage…!-

El ojiazul volteó hacia el lugar indicado, dándose cuenta de que Tiamat reanudaba su marcha rumbo al edificio, con claras intenciones de destruirlo pisoteando casas, negocio y demás infraestructura como si no significara nada.

\- ¡Va hacia allá!- El rubio se mostró preocupado

\- ¡Así es!- Shiryu endureció la mirada - Con tu poder… ¡Tienes que encontrar la forma de derribar esa cosa!-

\- ¡Pero estás herido!- Naruto se mostró genuinamente preocupado por las heridas de su compañero, principalmente las ubicadas en el pecho

\- ¡No se los voy a permitir!- La Shogun del Kingun se lanzó violentamente hacia los dos alumnos de Ryu.

Shiryu igualmente saltó hacia su otrora maestra para atacarla antes de que ella hiciera lo propio con Naruto. Por escasos centímetros el corte de espada del Caballero del Dragón no cortó de lleno el vientre de su enemiga, pero le cortó una zona del kimono cercana a la cadena.

\- Kh…- La alba apretó los dientes, enfocándose en Shiryu "A cada momento controla mejor el poder que obtiene del Séptimo Sentido…"

\- ¡Yo me encargo de Choun Shiryuu!- Gritó el azabache antes de lanzarse de lleno hacia la Shogun blandiendo nuevamente su poderoso golpe de espada -¡Date prisa, Naruto!-

\- ¡El tiene razón!- Azula se acercó seria a su amigo -¡Nosotros lo respaldaremos! ¡Tú derriba esa cosa!-

\- Ve, Naruto-kun, no te detengas- Lo animó su novia peliazul

\- ¡Confiamos en tí!- Agregó la pareja pelinegra del Namikaze

\- ¡Así es, protege a Rimururu y a los demás!- Ukitsu apoyó entusiasta

\- Contamos contigo, Naruto- Agregó el Hashiba con firmeza

\- Bien…- El chico se orientó hacia la fortaleza móvil -¡Es hora de probar el poder del Messiah Fist!- De inmediato salió volando a toda velocidad mientras se abría el Rinnegan en su frente

"Entonces… ¿Si la puede usar?" La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego se mostró confundida

"¡Atento, Shun…!" Choun Shiryuu se comunicó telepáticamente con su subordinado, mientras reiniciaba la feroz batalla contra Shiryu, chocando los golpes de espada "¡Van a tratar de detenerte!" La alba y el azabache se enfrascaron en un intenso duelo de fuerza.

…

El acabado del techo en la Torre Mizukage comenzaba a caer poco a poco debido a la agitación provocada por las intensas pisadas de Tiamat. Los líderes de las Naciones Elementales y sus allegados presentes, así como Kushina, Sasuke y Keiko miraban consternados el panorama, visible consternados ante la cercanía de la fortaleza móvil del Tengun.

\- Ya están aquí…- Murmuró consternado el Daimyo de Yu

\- Es tarde para evacuar- Agregó con gesto sombrío Darui

"Acaso… ¿Azula y los demás fueron vencidos?" Rimururu estaba visiblemente angustiada

\- Y-Yo… En verdad lo siento- Gaoh se mostró visiblemente arrepentido, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo -Si no hubiera sido por mi necedad, no estaríamos en este predicamento…- Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza -Si sólo muriera yo por mi estupidez, no importaría realmente, pero he involucrado en mi terquedad a los líderes del mundo… ¡No merezco perdón!-

\- Gaoh-sama…- La Daimyo de la Nación del Agua recuperó lentamente la sonrisa -¡No nos daremos por vencidos hasta el final!-

\- Lo lamentable es que después de hablar tanto te rindas tan fácil- Ozai agregó con sonrisa mordaz

\- Kh…- El Daimyo de la Nación del Viento levantó la cara -Es cierto, debemos seguir resistiendo hasta el fin…-

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!- Gritaron varios de los presentes cuando un súbito sismo, más violento que todos los anteriores, cimbró el lugar

\- No…- Apenas pudo susurrar Keiko Kurama ante la aterradora visión de las fauces de Tiamat visibles justo frente al ventanal más cercano a ellos

\- ¡Hasta nunca, seres inferiores!- Se escuchó la cruda voz de Shun por toda la estructura de roca mientras que el monumental dragón artificial tomaba vuelo con su garra derecha para lanzar un demoledor zarpazo

\- ¡No te lo permitiré…!-

Casi como una flecha de luz, Naruto rodeado del Chakra Asura de su Rinnegan, impactó justo al centro del pecho de Tiamat, forzándola a retroceder un par de pasos para que recuperara el equilibrio mientras que el ojiazul se posaba sobre el barandal del balcón complementario al ventanal, dándose la espalda a los líderes del mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Exclamó un descocnertado Shun mientras trataba de equilibrar a la gigantesca construcción

\- ¡Naruto!- Rimururu sonrió ante la llegada de su amigo

"Por favor…" El rubio cerró los ojos por un momento "Déjame usar tu poder para salvar a todos… ¡Messiah Fist!"

…

 **Notas**

Bien, de verdad ofrezco una disculpa… ¡Van más de cuatro meses desde la última actualización! Bien. Sobre los Jutsu Ryuteimei y Reisenrou de Choun Shiryuu, ambos están parcialmente inspirados en el Cosmic Marionnetion de Minos de Grifo de Saint Seiya. Sobre su otro Jutsu, Ryutsume, éste está inspirado hasta cierto punto en el Shikotsumyaku de Kimimaro, aunque en un nivel infinitamente superior.

Messiah Fist es el nombre original del arma del protagonista de Bt'X, Teppei Takamiya, la cual fue traducida acá como Muñequera Mortal. Elegí ésta arma para el rubio, dado que su principal virtud en el fic es el Taijutsu y nada mejor, que un puño para luchar a su máximo potencial contra las huestes del Tengun.

Bien, creo que es todo lo que hay que señalar y, me despido con la consigna de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.


	40. XXXVIII: Brazo contra brazo

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Empiezo por el principio, valga la redundancia:

 **carlos29:** Gracias, je, je, je… Espero que siga gustando la historia.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Así es, muchas cosas están pasando y en el futuro la historia estará todavía más movida.

 **dragon titanico:** Pues no podía seguir con Shiryu sin hacer referencia al séptimo sentido, es como parte de él, je, je, je.

 **Loquin:** Je, je, je. Gracias, así seguiremos.

Y bien, ahora sí vamos al fic:

…

 **XXXVIII: Brazo contra brazo.**

…

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Gritó Mei Terumi visiblemente desconcertada

\- ¡¿Va a combatir a ese gigante sólo con un pedazo de armadura?!- Agregó incrédulo Gaoh con visible incredulidad

"Ahora entiendo…" Rimururu sonrió suavemente "Ese antebrazo extraño en su cintura… ¡Es el arma más fuerte!"

\- ¡Imbécil!- La voz de Shun de Andrómeda resonó por todo el lugar -¡¿Crees que podrás derribar al indestructible Tiamat con ese triste fragmento de armadura?!- Naruto se mantuvo impasible -Pero si eso es lo que quieres…- La imponente garra de piedra se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el Uzumaki -¡Entonces te mataré a ti primero!-

\- ¡Cuidado-ttebane!- Gritó Kushina, mientras los demás líderes sólo miraban cómo la enorme garra avanzaba con clara intensión de atrapar al rubio para luego aplastarlo.

La mirada fiera de Naruto se mostró visiblemente desafiante mientras era rodeado por la sombra de la extremidad de la fortaleza móvil. En ese momento, los ojos del Messiah Fist comenzaron a brillar intensamente ante la expectación de todos… Ozai, Darui, Mei, Gaoh, el Daimyo de Yu, Hiruzen, Ao, Kushina, Sasuke y Keiko entre los demás presentes, miraban sorprendidos cómo el chico parecía resignado a recibir el ataque.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Namikaze enfundó su brazo derecho en el Messiah Fist, para luego separarlo de la placa sobre su muslo extendiendo el brazo al costado y tomar vuelo para lanzarle un golpe a la garra de la estructura de roca. El ataque se convirtió en un rayo de luz surgido del puño de Naruto, que ante la mirada asombrada de todos destruyó la extremidad de Tiamat hasta la altura del hombro con una facilidad enorme, precipitando los restos de la estructura y las Yoroi en su interior al suelo.

\- ¡Es imposible!- Gritó Shun atónito desde la fortaleza móvil del Tengun -¡Nadie puede hacerle esto a la fortaleza de su excelencia Nubes!- Era notoria la preocupación en el integrante del Kingun -¡¿Quién es realmente ese chiquillo?!-

\- I-Impresionante…- Murmuró incrédulo el viejo Hokage

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso, Naruto!- Rimururu fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa para felicitar al rubio

"¡Es muy injusto que el dobe pueda hacer eso!" Pensó el Uchiha con notoria envidia

El Daimyo de Yu y Gaoh estaban visiblemente impresionados, sintiendo por primera vez durante todo el ataque que Tiamat podía ser derribado…

Los demás testigos simplemente miraban asombrados cómo la enorme construcción había sido visiblemente afectada de una forma tan sencilla. Incluso Naruto veía con cierto desconcierto el poder que su arma había liberado con sólo un puñetazo lanzado al aire…

"Sólo fue un golpe al aire y liberó un enorme poder…" El rubio se mostraba un tanto confundido ante esa muestra de la fuerza del Messiah Fist "¿Cómo sería si utilizó algún Jutsu…?"

\- ¡Enano miserable!- De los varios ventanales de la fortaleza móvil surgieron cientos de cañones con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con las fauces abiertas, los cuales apuntaron al instante hacia el chico

\- ¡Cuidado-ttebane!- Kushina se dirigió preocupada al chico -¡Esa cosa se prepara para atacar!-

\- ¡Usaré toda la potencia de fuego de Tiamat para volar todo este lugar!- Bramó furibundo el peliverde -¡No quedará nada de ustedes…!-

\- ¡No te lo voy a permitir!- El rubio posó su puño derecho delante de su rostro, al tiempo que el Rinnegan en su frente se manifestaba luminoso -¡Asura…!-

\- E-El Chakra de Naruto…- Ozai murmuró sorprendido cómo el Chakra violáceo comenzaba a reunirse en el arma

\- ¡Se está concentrando en el arma de Naruto!- Exclamó asombrada la Daimyo anfitriona mientras que el rubio levantaba su brazo al aire

\- ¡Muere…!- Gritó Shun con los cañones de dragón a punto de disparar

\- ¡Ahora!-

Naruto se lanzó hacia el frente con su puño derecho por delante, convirtiéndose en una flecha resplandeciente de color púrpura que avanzaba a toda velocidad, impactando violentamente a Tiamat en lo que sería la boca de su estómago, provocando que la construcción se inclinara parcialmente hacia atrás y todos los disparos se desviaran hacia el cielo, cayendo segundos después a los alrededores de Kiri sin provocarle daño alguno a la aldea, mientras que el Namikaze dejaba a su paso un enorme agujero…

En el interior de la fortaleza, avanzaba con una facilidad pasmosa, destrozando sin esfuerzo a las Yoroi que le salían al paso y continuando su trayectoria hasta cruzar un arco de roca, tras lo que se detuvo en seco para visualizar el lugar, que consistía en una amplia cúpula sumamente detallada con un lienzo del Rey Dragón Demonio como una bestia enorme devastando la tierra a sus pies con poderosas llamas oscuras.

\- Es aquí…- Murmuró mientras sus pies se posaban suavemente en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios está?!- Visiblemente nervioso tras apenas poder equilibrar a Tiamat para que no cayera de espaldas al suelo, el peliverde alternaba lo que la esfera de cristal frente a él le mostraba para tratar de encontrar a su enemigo -¡En el Heptágono de Reuniones no está! ¡Tampoco en la sala de recuperación…!- Finalmente, tras buscar en un par de lugares más, dio con él -É-Él… Él está en el domo del e-estómago…- El integrante del Kingun estaba realmente aterrado -J-Justo debajo de…- Sudando frío, miraba impotente cómo el Messiah Fist concentraba todo el Chakra Asura, resplandeciendo de forma imponente para luego tomar vuelo como si fuera a lanzar su puñetazo hacia el techo

\- Te derribaré…- Finalmente lanzó su golpe -¡Ya lo verás…!-

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- Shun miraba impotente cómo el suelo a sus pies comenzaba a desquebrajarse y del creciente número de grietas surgían poderosos rayos de luz -¡Shiryuu-sama!- Gritó antes de desaparecer en medio de un deslumbrante resplandor…

…

Choun Shiryuu y Shiryu mantenían la distancia, pretendiendo buscar un descuido de su oponente para aprovechar el combate y liquidarlo en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad… Sin embargo, pronto la espectacular visión de un pilar de luz emergiendo del interior de Tiamat para terminar de destruirlo de la cintura para arriba interrumpió abruptamente el combate, dejando totalmente estupefacta y boquiabierta a la Shogun del Kingun al ver cómo la imponente construcción caía en dos gigantescos pedazos siendo finalmente destruida de la cintura para arriba…

Shiryu adoptó una postura defensiva para ver junto con todos sus amigos cómo los pedazos de Tiamat se precipitaban al suelo en una auténtica lluvia de escombros por toda el área. Azula y los demás estaban realmente asombrados por la forma como la aparentemente indestructible fortaleza móvil terminaba hecha pedazos.

\- Destrozó esa enorme fortaleza…- Murmuró cauto Touma, conteniendo el asombro

\- I-Increíble…- Apenas pudo musitar la asombrada Azula

\- ¡Bien hecho, Naruto-sempai!- Exclamó triunfal la Vasto Lord mientras su hermano sonreía casi imperceptiblemente.

Los líderes miraban desde la Torre Mizukage el milagro de ver a esa enorme destrucción prácticamente destruida, mientras trataban de localizar al Ninja entre la extensa nube de polvo levantada, encontrándolo finalmente tras despejarse una zona donde Naruto reaparecía sobre una pequeña colina de escombros, con el Messiah Fist levantado en alto…

\- Eso fue realmente… ¡Asombroso!- Exclamó visiblemente emocionado el Daimyo de la Nación del Viento, mientras el Daimyo de Yu comenzaba a brincar emocionado ante las expresiones sonrientes de todos…

Sasuke y Keiko en cambio tenían la quijada abierta a toda su capacidad al ver de lo que el tarado de la Academia Ninja era capaz…

\- Vaya, eso fue increíble…- El rubio finalmente bajó el brazo, para contemplar de cerca su poderosa arma "Parece de otro mundo…" Entonces el chico recordó fugazmente a la Demonio pelirroja "Ahora entiendo… Debido a su enorme poder, es muy peligroso usar el Messiah Fist sin ser precavido" El chico sonrió suavemente -Es por eso que tú eliges cuándo pelear… ¿Verdad?- Naruto asintió -Muy bien, entonces sólo cuando enfrente a un enemigo realmente poderoso y cuando deba salvar a mis amigos, recurriré a tu fuerza…- Al instante volvió a posar su arma en la placa sobre su muslo y sacó su brazo de ella -Estaré esperando el momento para combatir juntos de nuevo… ¡Hasta pronto, Messiah Fist!-

\- ¡Naruto…!- El escandaloso grito de la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua llamó la atención del chico, que volteó a verla con una sonrisa, saludándolo con su brazo derecho en todo lo alto

\- ¡Rimu-chan!- Tras corresponder el gesto de igual forma, se dio media vuelta para regresar al interior de Kiri corriendo a gran velocidad

\- ¡Hey!- Rimururu se cruzó de brazos, graciosamente enojada -¿A dónde va?- Se preguntó a sí misma, cruzándose de brazos con un gracioso puchero de enojo -Acaba de vencer a esa enorme cosa… ¡Debería celebrar más!-

\- Seguro es porque Azula y los otros siguen luchando-ttebane…- Kushina le hizo la observación a la castaña -Siento un Chakra siniestro en la zona…-

\- ¿Acaso su líder no estaba dentro de esa cosa?- Cuestionó desconcertado el viejo Hokage

\- Oh…- La Uzumaki se llevó la mano derecha a la frente, temblando visiblemente

\- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Darui se acercó de inmediato a ayudar a Kushina

\- E-Es un Chakra lleno de una ira espantosa…- Murmuró la mujer de Uzushio -¡Por favor, Naruto!- Kushina se posó sobre el barandal donde instante antes estuvo el ojiazul -¡Date prisa! ¡Azula y los demás están en grave peligro-ttebane!- Las angustiadas palabras de la mujer desconcertaron a los presentes.

…

El puño izquierdo de Choun Shiryuu, apretado y temblando visiblemente, era notorio en la Shogun que permanecía levitando en el aire, mirando todavía sin poder reaccionar cómo la fortaleza de su todopoderoso amo hacía sido derribada con esa enorme facilidad a lo lejos…

\- Ya verás, Shiryuu- El Caballero del Dragón se enfocó en su enemiga, mirándola por la espalda y tomando vuelo con su puño derecho -¡Trágate esto! ¡Konken…!-

El halo de luz surgido del golpe lanzado por el azabache se dirigió al hombro derecho de la alba, atravesándolo con gran facilidad y provocando nuevamente el extraño fenómeno de mostrar un Chakra denso que se evaporaba lentamente mientras su escandalosa herida comenzaba a sanar lentamente, mostrando su piel esa extraña coloración azul en la zona afectada…

\- ¡Diablos, faltó poco!- Umi chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha, lamentando el aparente falló de Shiryu

"¿Por qué no intentó evadirlo?" El pelinegro endureció la mirada

\- Esto fue lamentable…- Murmuró la Shogun -Este miserable fracaso de Tiamat… ¡Todo es culpa mía!- Lanzó un intenso alarido al cielo, dejando desconcertado a su antiguo estudiante

\- ¿La realidad te estalló en la cara?- Azula sonreía burlonamente, adoptando una expresión severa segundos después -¡Es hora de que pagues por todo, Shiryuu!- La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego comenzó a producir una esfera de Chakra Bakuton -¡Te haré mil pedazos!-

\- ¡Espera, Azula!- Shiryu volteó sorprendido hacia su compañera

\- ¡Muere!- Gritó la princesa al tiempo que lanzaba su ataque -¡Bakuton: Bakudan!-

En ese momento fue que reaccionó la Shogun del Kingun, volteando hacia el ataque con una mirada feroz y regresándoselo al impactarlo con la palma de su mano, aunque con el desconcertante fenómeno de que la esfera de Bakuton devuelta cuadruplicó su tamaño por lo menos tras hacer contacto con la Espadachín Legendaria.

\- ¡Cuidado!-

Shiryu alcanzó a lanzarse para empujar a su compañera y quitarla de la trayectoria del ataque, el cual impactó segundos después el lugar, provocando una enorme explosión que envió a volar a todos varios metros ante la frialdad de una furibunda Choun Shiryuu.

\- Me regresó el Jutsu con esa facilidad…- La castaña se reincorporaba lentamente, sutilmente humeante

\- N-No sólo eso…- Infernape se ponía de pie poco a poco, al igual que los demás -Lo amplificó en ese breve segundo que hizo contacto con él…-

\- ¡Ya estoy cansada de tanta tontería!- Bramó iracunda la Shogun, llamando la atención de todos -¡Ahora mismo los enviaré al infierno con el poder del Mugen You!- Declaró mientras su cuerpo se veía rodeado de un intenso Chakra celeste que ardía a su alrededor como fuego, dándole una apariencia intimidante e imponente -¡Desearán que Tiamat los hubiera pisoteado como los insectos que son!- Sus ojos adoptaron un siniestro brillo amatista -¡Esa hubiera sido una muerte menos horrible…!-

\- S-Se siente una presencia espeluznante…- Ukitsu miraba temblorosa a la Shogun del Kingun

\- ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?- Nami trataba en vano de interpretar lo que veía a través del Sharingan, una esfera brillante en su campo de visión

\- La presencia de Choun Shiryuu es ahora mucho más siniestra…- El peliazul miraba con bastante preocupación a su enemiga

\- Fácilmente supera a Tiamat…- Murmuró temerosa Azula

"Ryutsume, Reisenrou…" Shiryu trataba de mantenerse frío "Acaso… ¿No son más que parte del disfraz que oculta la verdadera identidad de Choun Shiryuu?"

\- Ahora sí conocerán el miedo, escoria…- Murmuró imponente la alba, deslumbrando a todos con el brillo de su poder

-¡Ah…!-

Nadie se atrevió a intervenir, limitándose a cubrirse los ojos para evitar que aquél resplandor los encegueciera y esperar a que se revelara el verdadero poder de su enemiga…

Pero pasaron los segundos y ese brillo terminó por desaparecer de forma un tanto súbita. El Caballero del Dragón fue el primero en tener las agallas para abrir los ojos, encontrándose con las desconcertante imagen de una Choun Shiryuu que había recuperado la normalidad de sus ojos grises y miraba de reojo, con marcada incredulidad, a su compañera Diva, quien a su derecha, empuñaba su elegante Katana, con la hoja a milímetros de su garganta.

\- Relájate, Choun… No es necesario que te alborotes así- La intimidante pelinegra sonreía sutilmente, de forma divertida

\- D-Diva…-

\- Es esa mujer… ¡La Sombra Sangrienta!- Azula de inmediato reconoció a la recién llegada

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Los desertores del Tengun voltearon a ver a la princesa con marcada sorpresa

\- Diva…- Murmuró el simio entre dientes

\- Esa mujer…- Susurró expectante el azabache

\- ¡Está prohibido, Nubes-sama se enojará contigo!- Luna, en el hombro de su compañera, sonreía divertida mientras que prácticamente cantaba

\- Ya la escuchaste, recuerda que Nubes-sama te prohibió mostrar 'eso' sin importar las circunstancias, sin su explícito permiso- Agregó suavemente la sombría asesina del Tengun mientras sus palabras intimidaban visiblemente a la Espadachín Legendaria -Si rompes la regla, te irá muy mal, sin importar que tú seas su subordinada más antigua y fiel…-

\- Kh… Eso… Eso es cierto- La Shogun del Kingun cerró los ojos tras recuperarse de la impresión

\- Sí, tal vez Tiamat era el juguete que más entretenía en los últimos siglos a Nubes-sama, pero mientras no rompas la regla, seguro te perdonará…- La Sombra Sangrienta asintió ante la tranquilidad que su compañera había recuperado -Ahora lo prioritario es salir de esta bochornosa situación… ¿No crees?-

\- L-Lo sé…- Choun Shiryuu asintió suavemente -No volveré a perder el control así…-

"Hm… Así que puede pasar de la ira extrema a la calma total en tan solo un segundo, justo como siempre" Diva afiló su sonrisa ante la expectación de todos -Sé que es de mala educación marcharse en medio de la fiesta, pero me temo que ya debemos irnos…- La mujer enfocó su mirada en los defensores de Kiri -Realmente estoy impresionada porque lograron derribar a Tiamat… ¡Oh! Y por favor, feliciten de mi parte a Naruto-kun por su nueva arma, realmente es impresionante…- La mujer levantó su mano derecha a modo de despedida, guiñando el ojo derecho -¡Adiosín!- Al instante las dos integrantes del Tengun salieron disparadas hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, alejándose de Kiri

\- ¡Alto ahí!- Umi exclamó rabiosa -¡Ustedes no se irán sin…!-

\- Irse de aquí…- Murmuró la princesa, con la miraba baja -Luego de casi destruir la aldea que reconstruyó la gente con su sudor y sus lágrimas… ¡No se irán así nada más!- La castaña se elevó a gran velocidad con el Bukujutsu, comenzando a perseguir a las dos servidoras cercanas del Rey Dragón Demonio

\- ¡Detente, Azula!- Gritó consternado el arquero

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?!- El Rey Mono estaba visiblemente contrariado

\- ¡Espera, Azula-chan…!- La morena estaba visiblemente preocupada por su amiga

\- Idiota- Shiryu se mostró realmente preocupado e impotente

\- ¡Oigan!-

De entre las ruinas del área cercana llegó corriendo el rubio a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Naruto!- Gritaron los alumnos de Ryu a coro, junto con Infernape y las Guerreras Mágicas

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?!- Primero revisó a sus novias, para luego concentrarse en todos los demás -Hace un momento sentí un Chakra realmente siniestro…-

\- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!- Shiryu interrumpió a su compañero -¡Azula persiguió a Shiryuu y a Diva por el aire!-

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Las palabras del azabache llamaron la atención del hijo de Minato

\- ¡Partieron en dirección noreste!- Replicó al instante el pelinegro -¡Y el único que puede alcanzarla ahora eres tú! Naruto, date prisa y tráela de vuelta… ¡Azula está actuando muy imprudentemente!-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Tras asentir, el chico orientó la mirada hacia la dirección que le habían indicado y salió proyectado hacia el cielo a toda velocidad, perdiéndose rápidamente en el horizonte

\- Cuídate por favor, Naruto-kun…- Hinata y Nami se mostraron visiblemente consternadas

\- Shiryu- Infernape volteó a ver a su amigo -Tú también estás consciente de que el poder del Rinnegan de Naruto es limitado debido al asunto de que se trasladó a su frente…-

\- Sí…- El Caballero del Dragón miraba con preocupación en la dirección donde sus dos amigos se habían marchado

\- Ahora entiendo…- Touma intervino en la conversación -Conociendo a Naruto, el seguramente hubiera venido a toda velocidad tras sentir la llegada de Diva, pero llegó corriendo… Sólo se me ocurre que está reservando todo el poder que pueda de manera inconsciente tras destruir el castillo del Tengun- Las palabras del peliazul llamaron poderosamente la atención del Caballero

\- Kh… No hay otra forma, si Naruto no llega a tiempo para traerla, seguramente Azula será asesinada…- Concluyó con pesar Shiryu

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron los presentes con la excepción del mono

\- Diva es la asesina personal de Nubes…- El simio respondió a la duda de los presentes con visible consternación -Una sombra que a su paso sólo deja sangre y muerte, ya que jamás ha fallado en un asesinato…-

\- Ella conoce el Undoufuujin para atender con prontitud a los pedidos del Rey Dragón Demonio- Complementó el azabache -Así que si sólo se elevó con el Bukujutsu, fue con la clara intensión de que alguno de nosotros la siguiera…- Endureció la mirada -Azula va directo hacia una trampa…-

\- Azula-chan…- Murmuró la Vasto Lord, visiblemente preocupada

\- Date prisa, Naruto… Tienes que traerla de vuelta antes de que sea tarde… Y-Y no se te ocurra pelear contra ellas…- Ante el desconcierto de todos, Shiryu se desplomó de frente hacia el piso, cayendo pesadamente

\- ¡Hermano!- Exclamó angustiada la morena mientras todos se dirigían a ayudarlo.

…

Azula continuaba persiguiendo a Choun Shiryuu y a Diva, quien de reojo la miraba sobre el hombro. Habían recorrido una gran distancia en relativamente poco tiempo e incluso habían rebasado la zona de tierra para encontrarse sobre el océano, específicamente en el polo norte del planeta, el lugar más septentrional del mundo humano. Finalmente, las dos integrantes de la élite del Tengun aterrizaron en una amplia llanura de hielo rodeada de escarpados riscos y pequeñas montañas e instantes después las siguió la castaña.

"Asgard…" La princesa comenzó a explorar cautelosamente el lugar -El extremo norte del mundo, la tierra de los hielos eternos…- Murmuró para sí misma -Una tierra prácticamente virgen por su ubicación… Seguro aquí está la verdadera base del Tengun- En ese momento, se sobresaltó -Un momento… Para ser una región de hielo perpetuo, el clima es demasiado benigno y además se siente una presencia belicosa en el ambiente…- Una gota de sudor escurrió lentamente por su mejilla derecha -En medio de mi arranque, sin darme cuenta seguí a esas infelices a un lugar muy peligroso-

\- Efectivamente, bajo nuestros pies, enterrada sobre cantidades ingentes de hielo, se encuentra nuestra guarida…- Azula endureció la mirada al encontrarse frente a frente con las dos mujeres del Tengun

\- ¡Shiryuu, Diva!- La alumna de Ryu adquirió pose de combate

\- Vaya que eres descuidada- La azabache sonreía de forma perturbadoramente amigable y animada -Si Choun y yo usamos el Bukuujutsu a plenitud, no hay forma de que alguien de tu nivel pueda siquiera seguirnos… Forzándote para alcanzar tu máxima velocidad seguro querías alcanzarnos, pero realmente nos perseguiste sin pensar en lo demás-

\- ¡Niña boba!- Luna sonrió burlonamente

\- Je, je, je…- Diva se mantenía sonriendo suavemente

\- ¡¿Y por qué revelarían a propósito la ubicación de su escondite?!- Azula se mostraba intranquila

\- Ciertamente los alumnos de Ryu han mejorado mucho sus habilidades y su nivel ha subido enormemente en estos dos meses, desde que comenzó el conflicto entre ustedes y nosotros- La mirada de la Sombra Sangrienta se entrecerró -Así que me parece que ha llegado la hora de ponerme a trabajar…-

\- ¡¿Trabajar?!- Cuestionó irritada la princesa -¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!-

Como respuesta, Diva simplemente desenvainó su katana y lanzó un corte al aire, produciéndole un escalofrío en la base de la espina a Azula.

\- Kh…- La hija de Ursa apretó los dientes, visiblemente intimidada "Esa espada, me produce una sensación sumamente desagradable"

\- Creo que es obvio… Recuerda mi sobrenombre, 'Sombra Sangrienta'… Y recuerda que el tipo al que capturaste tras la invasión de Orochimaru a Konoha fue encontrado sin sesos, evitando que le pudieran sacar pizca alguna de información, así como esos pobres ancianos descuartizados que eran parte del consejo de Konoha…- La sonrisa de la pelinegra se tornó sutilmente perversa mientras levantaba su katana por todo lo alto mientras la gata se posaba en el suelo -Mi trabajo es asesinar, simple como eso…-

Agitando suavemente su brazo, Diva le lanzó un tajo a Azula, quien ladeó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para esquivar el ataque. Sonrió al creer que la Sombra Sangrienta tendría una capacidad menor a la Shogun del Kingun, quien permanecía expectante.

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Azula ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al sentir un corte súbito manifestarse en su brazo derecho, cerca del hombro "Imposible… Estaba segura de haber esquivado su corte… ¡Además, había una buena distancia entre mi brazo y su katana!" Se tomó la parte afectada con su mano izquierda, apretando los dientes

\- Qué raro… ¿No?- Azula sudó frío al escuchar la voz de su enemiga a escasos centímetros de su oreja derecha

\- ¡Ah…!- Azula gritó asustada, lanzando un ataque Katon a la pelinegra -¡Kh!- La princesa se alejó de la mujer, que parecía arder en medio de su ataque, mirando expectante tras alejarse algunos metros -¡Espero que te duela, miserable Sombra Sangrienta!-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Luna comenzó a reírse animada -¡Se quema, se quema!- Choun Shiryuu permanecía inexpresiva.

Entonces, la alumna de Ryu se dio cuenta de que no había sido Diva, sino una estalagmita de hielo, la que había recibido su ataque y había terminado derretida casi hasta su base.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Azula no pudo ocultar la sorpresa "¡Estaba segura de haber dado en el blanco!"

\- Oh, querida… Estás en serios problemas- La Sombra Sangrienta apareció frente a la princesa, con sus rostros separados apenas centímetros

\- ¡Wah!- Reaccionando por miedo, la castaña le lanzó un puñetazo a su enemiga, que nuevamente volvió a desaparecer en su segundo, reapareciendo a un par de metros de ella

"¡Genjutsu!" Azula trató de recuperar la calma "De algún modo me metió en un Genjutsu…" Miraba detenidamente a la pelinegra, que se limitaba a agitar su katana de forma elegante "No parece estar ejecutando algún Jutsu ni usa alguna herramienta especial… ¿Cómo lo hace?" Entonces se fijó en la katana "Ese sutil sonido que emana de su arma cuando la agita, no parece ser un simple corte del aire…" Abrió la mirada a toda su capacidad -¡No…!-

\- ¡Bien pensado!- Diva sonrió marcadamente -Algo tarde, pero te diste cuenta…-

La mujer continuó agitando su arma, produciendo ese sutil sonido que poco a poco continuaba llegando hasta los oídos de la princesa, quien poco a poco notó cómo su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y su cuerpo se paralizaba.

\- E-Estoy perdiendo la vista…- Azula trataba en vano de abrir sus ojos a toda su capacidad para tratar de mejorar su visión -Y mi cuerpo… Se entume…- Temblaba visiblemente, mientras quedaba paralizada -¿Qué rayos sucede…?-

\- Te lo diré para que te vayas en paz al otro mundo… Je, je, je- Diva entrecerró los ojos con deleite ante el escenario de su presa indefensa ante ella -Réquiem es mi katana, la cual produce una vibración de alta frecuencia casi indetectable para el oído humano, la cual colapsa la vista y el sistema nervioso, dejando totalmente indefensas a mis víctimas, impotentes antes su aciago destino… Ese es el truco- Diva cerró los ojos ante una Azula totalmente ciega y paralizada -Por eso le di ese nombre… Ya que es mi despedida para mis presas… ¿No crees que es muy adecuado?-

\- ¡Patética perdedora!- La gata negra se acercó junto a su dueña -¡Te lo mereces por miserable!-

\- No seas tan mala con ella, Luna- Diva volteó a ver a su compañera -Esta chica es de esas personas que puede infundirle esperanza a los demás, ya que a pesar de ser tan débil, es capaz de sacar un recurso inesperado prácticamente de la nada… Es del tipo de chicas que mueren de forma romántica en el campo de batalla, además de que tuvo las agallas para seguirnos hasta aquí…-

\- Bla, bla, bla… Sólo mátala y ya- Murmuró fastidiada la felina, con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados

\- En eso tienes razón, Luna…- Diva agitó su arma nuevamente para lanzar otra ola de vibraciones con el fin de que Azula no pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo inesperado -Sólo la mataré y ya-

La Sombra Sangrienta levantó su katana para darle el golpe de gracia a la indefensa princesa, cuyos ojos opacos eran señal de que sólo podía oír a su enemiga lista para asesinarla. Réquiem comenzó a descender a gran velocidad con dirección al cuello de Azula para decapitarla…

Entonces Choun Shiryuu ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar la fuerte resonancia de dos metales chocando.

Usando la cuchilla de Chakra para detener el tajo, Naruto se interpuso entre la Sombra Sangrienta y su amiga para incredulidad de Diva y Luna. Hubo un duelo de fuerza breve, pero de inmediato la azabache decidió retroceder, reagrupándose junto a su compañera mientras el Namikaze se mantenía vigilante.

\- Así que venías detrás, Naruto-kun…- Diva recuperó su sonrisa, de forma sutil

\- Azula… ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigas

\- N-Naruto…- Poco a poco, la visión de Azula regresaba a la normalidad y su cuerpo se desentumía

\- ¡Enano entrometido!- Gritó Luna haciendo una rabieta -¡Diva estaba a punto de matar a esa princesita!-

\- Espera, Choun…- Diva volteó a ver a su amiga, quien estaba lista para desenvainar su arma -Yo me hago cargo- Agitó nuevamente a Réquiem, enfocada en incapacitar al Kami no Senshi -Incluso tú debes ser precavida con esa cosa que carga el chiquillo…- La mujer se enfocó brevemente en el Messiah Fist

\- ¡Cuidado, Naruto!- La castaña miraba fijamente a su enemiga -¡Réquiem es una espada que…!-

La Sombra Sangrienta se lanzó al ataque antes de que la princesa explicara el secreto del arma a su amigo, lista igualmente para decapitar al rubio. El ojiazul, para su sorpresa, nuevamente fue capaz de usar la Cuchilla de Chakra para bloquear el ataque y repelerla. La sorprendida Diva miraba incrédula cómo su truco no había funcionado.

\- ¡¿Diva falló?!- Luna estaba sorprendida.

La asesina personal de Nubes se mostró descolocada al ver que la habilidad de su espada no había tenido efecto en Naruto. Descuidó un momento a su enemigo para revisar su katana y mostrarse sorprendida al ver que en la hoja había algunas cuarteaduras que nacía en el punto donde se había dado el primer choque entre las armas.

"Ahora entiendo… El choque con el arma de Naruto-kun desafinó la frecuencia de Réquiem, por eso no le afectaron las ondas…" Diva levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia los alumnos de Ryu

\- ¡Esa arma libera un Genjutsu espeluznante con las vibraciones que produce!- La castaña alertó a su amigo -¡Pero al parecer con tu defensa se ha desafinado y ya no puede soltar ese Jutsu!-

\- ¿En serio? Vaya suerte- El chico le sonrió desafiante a la pelinegra -Sin embargo…- El ojiazul comenzó a susurrar -Creo que será mejor no seguir esto nosotros solos- Naruto se acercó a su amiga para ayudarla a sostenerse, todavía afectada por el siniestro poder de Réquiem -Cuando encontremos la oportunidad, escaparemos…-

\- Coincido- Replicó en voz baja la princesa -Aunque pensé que te aferrarías a pelear como contra Tung…-

\- Je- Naruto sonrió malicioso -No quiero otro puñetazo…-

\- Ahora…- La princesa adoptó una expresión seria -El problema será tener la oportunidad-

Frente a frente, los dos pares se miraban desafiantes en posturas de combate, sin atreverse a dar el primer paso. Naruto y Azula no apartaban la vista de sus enemigas mientras que las dos integrantes del Tengun también observaban detenidamente a los alumnos de Ryu. Choun Shiryuu señaló el Messiah Fist en la cintura del Namikaze, llamando la atención de su compañera quién asintió de forma casi imperceptible, entrecerrando los ojos al comenzar a descifrar las intensiones de los chicos.

\- Comprendo…- Diva suavizó su expresión -Así que no toman la iniciativa porque esperan que lo hagamos nosotras para abrir una abertura y escapar… El arma de Naruto-kun es la clave de su plan al parecer- Apretó los dientes -Kh… Por ahora no podemos movernos…-

Los dos bandos permanecieron inmóviles por varios minutos, esperando en medio de ese páramo helado rodeado de riscos y estalagmitas mientras el viento soplaba suavemente a su alrededor…

\- Naruto…- Susurró la castaña -Esto no va a ningún lado… Creo que lo mejor será atacar y abrirnos una brecha para escapar a la primera oportunidad que tengamos…-

\- Bien- Asintió el rubio

\- Choun, ahí vienen…- Diva se puso en alerta

\- ¡Ahora…!-

Los dos Chunin se lanzaron al frente, listos para encarar a sus poderosas enemigas, que de inmediato adoptaron posturas ofensivas con la intensión de acabarlos antes de que pudieran huir…

Sin embargo, una súbita explosión de llamas que se expandió brevemente en todas direcciones justo frente a los cuatro, los detuvo en seco a todos.

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Exclamaron los cuatro, visiblemente sorprendidos.

Entre las llamas se reveló un serio Orochimaru, cuyo cuerpo del cuello para abajo estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa negra. El Sannin tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba un semblante sereno y tranquilo. Las sombras púrpura en sus ojos habían engrosado y prácticamente delineaban su nariz en la parte inferior. Lucía un par de protuberancias carmesí al centro de su frente que se abrían conforme ascendían, cubriendo la parte frontal de su cabeza. Igualmente, en la barbilla tenía ese tipo de característica que le delineaba el perfil, emulando las placas óseas de los Vasto Lord.

\- ¡Orochimaru!- Naruto y Azula se mostraron visiblemente furiosos mientras que la Espadachín Legendaria y la Sombra Sangrienta se limitaron a mirar con expectación a su aliado

\- Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Shiryuu…- Esa inesperada oración por parte del Sannin llamó poderosamente la atención de los cuatro -Mi proceso de transformación ha finalizado y todo gracias al tiempo que me otorgaste… ¡Ahora yo te ayudaré con la misma diligencia!-

\- Orochimaru…- Murmuró expectante la Shogun del Kingun, en tanto el que Taishogun abría los ojos para observar detenidamente a los alumnos de Ryu

\- ¿Tu transformación? ¡Sólo te injertaste esas ridiculeces en la cara!- Bramó la furiosa castaña -¡Sigues siendo el mismo infeliz de siempre!- Orochimaru se mostró indiferente al insulto, enfocándose detenidamente en la humana y el híbrido

\- Naruto- El ojiazul endureció la mirada -Deseo que pelees conmigo aquí y ahora… ¡Claro que será de manera justa! Sólo tú y yo…-

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Cuestionó con ira contenida el chico

\- Fervorosamente me he preparado en cuerpo y alma para esta batalla… He dejado mis ambiciones y mi soberbia en el olvido…- El líder del Tengun debajo de Nubes cerró los ojos con solemnidad -He renunciando al cuerpo que hacía realidad mi sueño de ser inmortal y mi vana codicia por todos los Jutsu del mundo… Ahora sólo un deseo guía mi vida y ese es…- Abrió los ojos de forma violenta, con exacerbada pasión -¡Acabar con los alumnos que representan el legado de mi admirable enemiga Akahei!-

Naruto y Azula se sobresaltaron con la inesperada declaración de su enemigo, pero la sorpresa terminó por desbordarlos cuando los ojos del Messiah Fist comenzaron a brillar intensamente y de forma continua, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención del rubio.

"El Messiah Fist llama mi atención para que lo use sin que yo se lo pida…" El hijo de Minato regresó su vista hacia el Rey Serpiente "Acaso… ¿El Messiah Fist sabe que Orochimaru ahora representa una verdadera amenaza a la que no me había enfrentado antes?" Naruto adoptó una expresión fiera mientras el Rinnegan se manifestaba en su frente con una intensa luz violeta

\- ¡Naruto, no te precipites!- La princesa reprendió a su amigo -¡No uses tu ojo así de golpe!-

\- ¡Orochimaru ha cambiado!- La enérgica respuesta del rubio descolocó a la castaña visiblemente -Si no uso toda mi fuerza desde el comienzo… ¡Me matará!-

\- ¡Ese es el talentoso Naruto que me hizo cambiar hasta este punto!- El Sannin sonrió con marcada emoción -¡El último alumno de Ryu!-

\- ¡Ah…!- El ojiazul quedó boquiabierto totalmente…

Orochimaru se vio envuelto en un poderoso Chakra carmesí que pronto desgarró por completo su capa, revelando su nuevo cuerpo en medio de ese poder que más parecían poderosas llamas espectrales…

Su musculatura había aumentado marcadamente y sobre su piel, lucía varias placas óseas de color rojo que hacían contraste con su tez pálida. Especialmente sus brazos con tres dedos en cada mano, más parecían recubiertos por una armadura que por una capa extra de piel, con forma de cabeza de serpiente en cada dorso, en sus hombros lucía corazas redondeadas y de la cintura para abajo el cambio era más notorio, ya que una cola similar a la de una serpiente se movía elegantemente en el aire, en su entrepierna lucía una protección carmesí y sus piernas se mostraban firmes con su nueva musculatura, siendo sus pies los que presentaban el cambio más notorio, al tener sólo tres dedos con filosas garras en cada uno y un dedo en el talón como una especie de pulgar, mientras que sus articulaciones se veían reforzadas por un tejido escarlata.

Choun Shiryuu ahogó una expresión sutil de sorpresa, Diva sonrió de forma afilada, en tanto que la princesa se veía visiblemente desconcertada con el cambio tan marcado en su odiado enemigo, con su expresión solemne resaltando incluso sobre su apariencia.

\- S-Se convirtió en una bestia intimidante…- Murmuró desencajada la princesa

"Algo se siente muy familiar en él…" El rubio se mantuvo mirando fijamente a su nuevo enemigo, pudiendo ver detrás de él varias sombras de diversas formas

\- Vaya, así que ese el resultado de la investigación de la Quimera Parca…- La Sombra Sangrienta rompió el incómodo silencio en el campo de batalla

\- ¡¿Quimera Parca?!- Repitieron los alumnos de Ryu a coro

\- Quimera Parca…- Murmuró la Espadachín Legendaria

\- Hace tiempo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el Shogun del Raigun, comenzó con una investigación con el fin de dotar a su ejército con un poder físico inigualable…- Diva comenzó a resolver las dudas de Naruto y Azula -Humanos, demonios, dragones, hombres bestia de diversas características, monstruos, seres artificiales… Mayuri ha investigado con cientos de especímenes con el fin de alcanzar el poder más grande del mundo… Y me imagino que el buen Orochimaru se ofreció a sí mismo como conejillo de indias…-

\- Me sorprende que sepas de esto, Sombra Sangrienta- El ahora imponente Sannin cerró los ojos

\- Es mi labor como la guardaespaldas personal de Nubes-sama- La azabache sonrió suavemente -Para mí no existen secretos que no sean de Nubes-sama-

\- Entonces Orochimaru…- La castaña se mostró incrédula

\- Así es, Azula…- Naruto endureció la mirada y tomó postura de batalla ante esa inesperada revelación -En verdad he renunciado a todo de mí, sólo para tener este combate contra Naruto…- Nuevamente el flujo de Chakra carmesí se manifestó alrededor del Sannin -¡Yo sólo quiero combatir contra Naruto dando hasta la última gota de mi esfuerzo!- Su larga cabellera comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo, revoloteando de forma intensa mientras tensaba sus puños -También quiero saber…- A extraordinaria velocidad se lanzó de lleno hacia su joven oponente -¡Si esta dedicación total me ha hecho más fuerte que todos los enemigos a los que Naruto se ha enfrentado antes…!-

El Namikaze apenas pudo contener con su antebrazo derecho el violento derechazo lanzado por su enemigo por unos instantes antes de salir proyectado hacia atrás por la sorprendente fuerza de Orochimaru, destruyendo una de las tantas estalagmitas enormes del lugar antes de que otra lo frenara en seco antes de chocar con ella, levantando una gran cortina de polvo entre la que se podía ver la silueta del Chunin levantándose con dificultad.

\- ¡Naruto!- Gritó la princesa con notoria preocupación

"I-Imposible…" El ojiazul se ponía poco a poco de pie "Intenté bloquearlo con el Asura concentrado en mi brazo…"

El Kami no Senshi apenas pudo reaccionar para ver a su enemigo lanzarse nuevamente contra él. El Sannin desplegó del dorso de su mano derecha dos garras formadas por su tejido óseo. Intentó tomar su Messiah Fist, pero pronto sintió entumecido su brazo derecho, por lo que sólo pudo reaccionar para saltar a un costado y esquivar por escasos centímetros la puñalada de Jaou, que apuntaba directo hacia su pecho. Las armas orgánicas terminaron por clavarse en la estalagmita tras el rubio.

\- ¡Netton: Shakuryuu (Elemento Calor: Flujo Arrasador)!- Orochimaru extendió su mano libre hacia el chico, liberando una feroz corriente de Chakra ardiente que impactó de lleno en el chico

\- ¡Naruto…!- La castaña miraba impotente cómo su amigo rodaba varios metros entre ese flujo ardiente antes de que se extinguiera el Chakra.

El Taishogun del Tengun volteó por un momento hacia la chica, pero pronto dio media y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su enemigo.

\- ¡Espera, infeliz…!- Azula se dirigía a ayudar a su amigo, pero pronto Diva le cortó el paso

\- Ya oíste al Taishogun…- La mujer adoptó una expresión seria, muy rara en ella -Esto es entre él y Naruto-kun…- La chica retomó distancia con relación a la Sombra Sangrienta, mirándola fijamente -Pase lo que pase esto es cosa de ellos dos-

\- ¡Eso lo impusieron ustedes!- Replicó la princesa -¡Jamás acordamos nada!-

\- Adelante entonces…- Replicó Choun Shiryuu con frialdad -Apenas intervengas tú, lo haremos nosotras también- Si la expresión seria de Diva fue desconcertante para la Chunin, la sutil sonrisa de la alba lo fue todavía más

\- Eso es cierto, el proceso de transformación en Quimera Parca es irreversible, así que sus sueños de inmortalidad se los ha llevado el viento… Orochimaru pasará el resto de sus días como esa cosa- Luna sonrió mordaz, tras subir al hombro de Diva -¡Así que le deben un gran combate!-

\- Kh…- Impotente, Azula regresó su mirada al combate "Naruto… ¡Tienes que ganar, tienes que hacerlo!" Imploró mentalmente, sabiendo que en una pelea de esas dos y el Sannin contra ella y su amigo, su derrota era segura

\- ¡Ya no me importa ese cuerpo de demonio!- Orochimaru caminaba poco a poco hacia Naruto -Y junto con ese cuerpo, el viejo Orochimaru que deseaba a toda costa apoderarse del mundo, se ha ido también…- En el puño derecho del Rey Serpiente comenzó a manifestarse una corriente de Chakra ardiente -¡Mi deseo por vencerte mano a mano es mi inquebrantable convicción ahora!-

\- ¡Ah…!-

En el último segundo el Namikaze fue capaz de esquivar el violento puño del Sannin, pero entonces una luz brillante se manifestó de la extremidad del Sannin y todo se vio envuelto en una violenta explosión que empujó a Naruto varios metros a su espalda, logrando recomponerse con dificultad en el aire para parecer que saltaba hacia atrás.

"¡No es sólo su fuerza lo que cambió…!" Naruto miraba con los dientes apretados el nuevo poder destructivo de Jaou "¡Si no utilizo el Messiah Fist, voy a perder!"

Con incredulidad, el rubio sintió cómo una silueta pasó a un lado de él… Orochimaru como demostración de una extraordinaria velocidad, se adelantó a la trayectoria de su enemigo y lo recibió varios metros más adelante con una violenta patada en la espalda, proyectándolo violentamente hacia el suelo, clavándose de lleno en el hielo. Entonces, el azabache al ver que su oponente estaba bocabajo en el suelo, se dispuso a tomar vuelo con sus garras de hueso con el fin de clavárselas justo al centro de su espina…

"¡Ahora…!"

Con un rápido movimiento, el alumno de Ryu rodó 180 grados, para esquivar el ataque y que el Sannin clavara sus armas orgánicas en el piso. En una hábil maniobra se impulsó con sus piernas hacia el aire y de la parte posterior de su cinturón, tomó la cuchilla de Chakra con su mano derecha, usando posteriormente el Bukuujutsu para impulsarse a toda velocidad con dirección al Rey Serpiente, quien rápidamente liberó sus garras y se dispuso a contraatacar de frente al chico…

\- ¡Toma…!- Exclamó Naruto al tiempo que la cuchilla de Chakra manifestaba Chakra Fuuton muy concentrado

\- ¡Wuauh…!- Bramó el Taishogun lanzando finalmente su golpe.

La mano derecha de Orochimaru fue cortada desde la unión de sus dedos con su palma, volándole el dorso de la mano junto con aquellas garras de tejido óseo, en tanto que Naruto esquivó por apenas milímetros la furiosa estocada que el Sannin pretendía darle justo en la boca del estómago…

Ante la expectativa de Azula, Diva y Shiryuu, el rubio tomó un par de metros de distancia, mientras el azabache se dio media vuelta para encarar a su enemigo.

\- Veo que has mejorado, Naruto…- Orochimaru blandió su mano derecha como su fuera una espada -Pero ya acabado este intercambio de golpes, ansío ver si esa arma que portas en la cintura es rival para el verdadero poder de mi brazo derecho…- El Rey Serpiente extendió su extremidad frente a su rostro, al tiempo que una masa rosada salía del interior de su cuerpo y comenzaba a restaurar el tejido dañado

"Esas garras realmente tienen una filo destacable y parecer ser que Naruto ya se dio cuenta de ello…" Azula miraba expectante el desarrollo de la batalla desde la distancia "¿Qué puede ocultar que sea más fuerte que esas cosas…?" Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarse "¡El Messiah Fist fue capaz de destruir con facilidad a Tiamat, no debe haber nada más fuerte, salvo la espada de Shirona…!" Apretó los dientes y volteó a ver a su amigo -¡Naruto, aprovecha que está herido, esa cosa que sale de su cuerpo parece regenerarlo…!-

"Ya me di cuenta, Azula…" El chico endureció la mirada, sin apartar la mirada de su oponente "Pero estoy esperando a que mi brazo se desentuma…" Apretó su puño derecho, dándose cuenta de que la sensibilidad finalmente había regresado "¡Ya está…!"

Mientras aquella masa similar a goma de mascar terminaba de tomar la forma de la parte cercenada de Orochimaru, el rubio rápidamente introdujo su mano en el Messiah Fist para luego separarlo de su base y tomar vuelo con su puño derecho, alistándose para atacar.

\- ¡Asura…!- El Chakra ofensivo del Rinnegan se manifestó por todo el cuerpo del chico en forma de aquella aura ardiente, la cual gradualmente comenzó a concentrarse en su arma

\- Vaya…- Diva miraba expectante ante la mirada asombrada de Azula y la fría visión de la Shogun del Kingun

\- Hadouryuken…- Murmuró el Taishogun, sin despegar la mirada de su enemigo

\- Creo que para destrozar a Tiamat, Naruto-kun utilizó el Taiken…- La Sombra Sangrienta sonrió suavemente -Finalmente debutará el Hadouryuken con el Messiah Fist-

\- ¡Por más fuerte que te hayas vuelto, no podrás soportar mi Jutsu principal si concentro en él todo mí poder…!- Naruto encaró decidido a Orochimaru

\- Adelante…- Replicó el pelinegro sin perder la compostura -Si es cierto lo que dices, terminaré atravesado por su puño… ¡Pero yo también me cercioraré de mi fuerza!- El gritó del Sannin llamó la atención de todos -¡Podré verificar si mi fuerza realmente ha alcanzado al poder creado por los Kami!-

\- Los dos están muy confiados…- Choun Shiryuu intervino en el análisis del combate

\- Yo quiero ver cuál de los dos será el vencedor…- Diva entrecerró su mirada

"El Messiah Fist es el arma más poderosa del mundo…" Naruto endureció el semblante con firmeza "¡No voy a perder…!" Finalmente, el rubio se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente -¡Desaparece, Orochimaru…!-

\- ¡Resistiré tu ataque…!- Replicó el Taishogun con firme convicción.

\- ¡Ahora!- El Namikaze tomó todo el vuelo que pudo sin detenerse en su trayectoria

\- ¡Ese será el fin de ese bastardo…!- Azula sonrió de forma tensa

\- ¡Hadouryuken…!- En ese momento, el Chakra carmesí del Sannin se manifestó de forma violenta por todo su cuerpo

\- ¡Ahg…!- Orochimaru se cubrió con su antebrazo derecho…

Cuando se dio el inminente choque, una luz intensa deslumbró a las tres observadoras mientras los dos contendientes desaparecían en ese intenso resplandor. Choun Shiryuu y Diva abrieron los ojos primeros y finalmente Azula lo hizo poco a poco después de un segundo…

\- ¿Q-Qué sucedió…?- Murmuró la princesa, enfocándose en el lugar del impacto -Kh… Esto, e-esto no puede ser-

Igual o tal vez más incrédulo que ella, un atónito Narutmo miraba boquiabierto cómo su poderoso ataque había sido detenido en seco por el antebrazo del Sannin, quien se mantenía serio…

\- ¡Creo que yo gané!- Orochimaru agitó su brazo derecho, enviando a su enemigo a chocar contra el suelo

\- ¡No es posible que haya recibido eso sin que su brazo se hiciera pedazos!- Replicó visiblemente consternada la castaña -¡Es totalmente ridículo que el cuerpo de Orochimaru sea tan fuerte como el Adamantium!-

\- Tienes razón…- Murmuró Naruto mientras se ponía de pie -Fue un choque entre metales… Bloqueó el Messiah Fist con algo hecho de metal, realmente no con su brazo-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuró la desconcertada princesa

\- Hm- El azabache cerró los ojos por un instante -No olviden que por mucho tiempo yo blandía presuntuosamente y estúpidamente sin saberlo, una arma legendaria que nada le envidia a la tuya, Naruto…- Orochimaru mostró la palma de su mano derecha, la cual parecía tener una boca redonda y de dientes afilados, similar a la de una sanguijuela -¡La Kusanagi que tengo desde hace años, también está hecha de Adamantium!- De esa extraña boca surgió la hoja de doble fijo del arma del Sannin, al tiempo que ponía su mano en posición de golpe de espada, quedando paralela a la hoja -¡Y ahora reside en el interior de mi brazo derecho!- Los alumnos de Ryu miraban con creciente temor el alcance de su enemigo -¡Prepárate…!-

El Taishogun extendió su mano izquierda hacia el rubio, liberando una poderosa corriente de un intenso Chakra Katon de un tono más rojo que el fuego ordinario. Naruto sólo pudo cruzar los brazos delante de su rostro para intentar protegerse de aquél torrente ardiente.

\- Hm…- La Sombra Sangrienta afiló su sonrisa -Así que es éste Chakra en particular…-

\- El Gouka (Fuego Infernal)…- Complementó la Espadachín Legendaria

\- Ahora he comprobado que mi nivel no es inferior al del guerrero creado por los Kami, además, contando con un arma de Adamantium, puedo considerarme el más fuerte de todos…- Orochimaru miraba fijamente al rubio con una sonrisa casi imperceptible -¡Sin embargo!- Pronto adoptó una expresión firme y decidida -¡No seré arrogante!-

De forma súbita y violenta levantó su mano izquierda con los dedos contraídos, provocando que las llamas del Fuego Infernal se convirtieran en un remolino que terminó por proyectar a Naruto hacia el aire.

\- ¡Wah…!- Sollozó el rubio en medio de ese fuego salvaje y abrazador

\- ¡Naruto!- Gritó desesperada Azula

\- ¡Frente a los alumnos de Ryu jamás caeré en la soberbia…!- El Chakra carmesí a su alrededor aumentó violentamente su intensidad -Ahora, Naruto…- La cabellera negra comenzó a revolotear en el aire, emulando una flama intensa -¡Recibirás un ataque con la Kusanagi como debí usarla desde hace mucho tiempo!- Posando su brazo derecho a un costado, Orochimaru liberó un torrente de Gouka que envolvió su espada, para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad con dirección al indefenso y desprevenido Naruto -¡Ahora! ¡Goukajaouken (Fuego Infernal de la Espada del Rey Serpiente)…!-

\- ¡Naruto!- Exclamó la visiblemente angustiada Azula

\- Vaya Jutsu- Murmuró Choun Shiryuu

\- Eso es…- Diva se mostró felizmente sorprendida -Usar a Kusanagi como catalizadora, es la mejor forma de concentrar el Gouka para darle un golpe mortal al enemigo… Adiós, Naruto-kun-

\- ¡Esquívalo, Naruto…!- La castaña estaba al borde del llanto

"¡No hay tiempo!" El Namikaze como pudo se reacomodó en el aire para quedar frente a frente con su enemigo en un instante "¡Me protegeré con el Preta!"

Naruto miraba cómo la distancia entre él y Orochimaru se acortaba, intentando rodearse del Chakra defensivo del Rinnegan, pero no pudo hacerlo e incluso su mirada se tornó borrosa por un instante, justo para ver cómo su enemigo estaba por asestarse ese terrible y mortal golpe final…

\- Kh…- Azula apretó visiblemente los dientes, justo en el momento en que el impacto entre su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo estaba por darse.

La Sombra Sangrienta y la Shogun del Kingun pudieron observar una intensa explosión que cubrió buena parte del cielo en la zona, que se disipó de forma relativamente rápida por las corrientes de viento helado en el lugar.

\- ¿Acabó con el enano?- Luna miraba por todo el cielo, tras revelarse en primera instancia el Sannin

\- Creo que no…- Contestó la expectante Diva, señalando un punto en el cielo al que pronto voltearon Orochimaru y Choun Shiryuu, donde Azula sostenía a su lastimado amigo en sus brazos

\- Bukuujutsu… Al final protegiste a Naruto, Azula…- El Sannin sonrió -Sabía que encontrarías cómo hacerlo… Esos lazos sinceros y desinteresados son su máximo poder y… Lo que me falta-

\- ¡Esto era entre Orochimaru y Naruto, mocosa!- Bramó Luna graciosamente indignada

\- Kh…- Azula miraba fijamente a sus enemigos, pero pronto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad con el Jutsu para volar

\- ¡Se escapan!- Grito la felina negra

\- No irán muy lejos…- Murmuró Jaou, mientras en las plantas de sus pies surgían lo que parecían ser ventosas huecas al tiempo que comenzaba a levitar.

Las dos mujeres del Tengun observaron expectantes cómo de esas fisuras corporales comenzó a surgir un torrente de Chakra con gran intensidad e inmediatamente después Orochimaru salió en persecución de los alumnos de Ryu a una velocidad extraordinaria…

Naruto y Azula se alejaban rápidamente del lugar para salir de la región de Asgard lo más pronto posible. Después de unos minutos, finalmente comenzaban a ver la costa y luego el mar, en el que varios icebergs se encontraban distribuidos.

\- A-Azula…- Murmuró el rubio, visiblemente cansado -¿P-Por qué…?-

\- Seré franca contigo- Replicó la princesa sin apartar la mirada del frente -Ya no podrás vencer a Orochimaru tú solo-

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Ese tipo tenía un lado arrogante y presuntuoso- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron -Y debido a ello cometía errores muy estúpidos derivados de subestimar al oponente al punto de que alguien como yo era capaz de hacerle frente a pesar de estar en franca desventaja…-

\- E-Entiendo…-

\- Sin embargo- Azula endureció la mirada -Ahora Orochimaru se ha transformado en esa cosa, la Quimera Parca… Pero más que eso, parece ser que ahora ha dejado su ego de lado y eso simplemente lo ha convertido en un enemigo sumamente peligroso que no escatimará poder a la hora de combatir contra cualquiera de nosotros… Ese desgraciado se ha vuelto muy intimidante- La chica sonrió mordaz -No estoy tan perdida, yo sé lo que te digo-

\- ¡Pero…!- Intentó replicar el Namikaze

\- ¡Nada!- La chica se mostró seria -Lo importante ahora es volver a Kiri ahora, estamos cansados tras la batalla contra Tiamat y Choun Shiryuu, eso es una desventaja terrible contra esos sujetos… Hora de irnos… ¡Undoufuujin!-

Ante el desconcierto de Naruto y la creciente preocupación de Azula, no ocurrió nada tras declarar el Jutsu.

"¡Oh, no!" Pensó consternada la princesa "¡Se me está acabando el Chakra! Fue por haber hecho el Bokuujutsu a esa extraordinaria velocidad para salvar a Naruto…"

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, Azula?- Preguntó el Chunin con preocupación

\- Me estoy quedando sin Chakra… ¡Vamos a tener que llegar hasta podamos con el Bukuujutsu!-

\- ¿A dónde vas, Azula…?- Los alumnos de Ryu voltearon atónitos a su espalda, para encontrarse con Orochimaru apenas detrás de ellos -La batalla no ha terminado…-

\- Oh…- La princesa volteó a ver al Sannin a sus espaldas totalmente incrédula.

Naruto alcanzó a empujar a su amiga, impulsándose con ella para evitar el veloz tajo de Orochimaru con el objetivo de partirlos a los dos a la mitad. Azula pudo recomponerse para observar a su amigo colocándose entre ella y la Quimera Parca, adoptando posición de combate.

\- ¡Naruto…!- La castaña estaba visiblemente preocupada

\- A-Azula…- Murmuró el chico con expresión decidida, totalmente enfocado en su intimidante enemigo, respirando visiblemente agitado -Ah… Escapa mientras yo lo entretengo…-

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!-

\- Vaya…- Orochimaru sonrió suavemente -Es impresionante, sin el poder del Rinnegan ya eres capaz de utilizar el Bukuujutsu- Pronto reasumió su semblante serio -Pero eso sólo demuestra que el poder de tu ojo se ha terminado…- Retomó su sonrisa -En verdad eres el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente-

\- Kh…- El rubio cerró su ojo izquierdo ante el sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando

\- ¡Así que éste será mi último ataque!- Orochimaru tomó su mano derecha con la mano izquierda a la altura de la muñeca, para blandir la Kusanagi que salía de su mano, listo para rematar al rubio -¡Prepárate…!- El Taishogun se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo

\- ¡Protégete, Naruto!- Exclamó angustiada la castaña ante el inevitable ataque

"¡No!" El rubio endureció visiblemente el semblante "¡De nada servirá usar mi energía y Chakra restante para protegerme!"

\- ¡Adiós, Naruto…!- A prácticamente nada de Naruto, Orochimaru tomó vuelo para lanzar su ataque final -¡Goukajaouken…!-

"¡Cualquier Jutsu ofensivo que me permita descargar el poder que me queda de un golpe es la mejor opción!" Naruto entonces se arrojó decidido hacia el Sannin y su inminente ataque.

Diva y Choun Shiryuu llegaron en ese momento para presenciar el estallido de luz producto del choque de ambos combatientes junto con la expectante Azula, poco antes de que el intenso resplandor las cegara a las tres…

Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego pudo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la desconsoladora visión de su mejor amigo despedido con gran fuerza hacia uno de los glaciares más grandes del área y terminar sepultado debajo de la inmensa cantidad de hielo.

\- Ah… ¡Naruto!- Exclamó a todo pulmón la castaña ante la derrota de su amigo "¡Naruto fue vencido…!" Quedó totalmente estupefacta ante lo que veían sus ojos -¡Naruto! ¡Naruto…!- Vociferó con toda la fuerza de su voz, sin recibir respuesta alguna ante su impotencia -¡Tú no puedes ser vencido así! ¡Vamos!-

\- Naruto-kun… ¿Fue vencido?- Susurró expectante la azabache

\- Si se enfrentan dos armas del mismo material, es una pelea equilibrada- La alba miraba indiferente a la estela de humo que había quedado tras el impacto de los dos combatientes

\- Sin embargo, parece ser que ahora Orochimaru es más fuerte que Naruto-kun- Intervino nuevamente la sombra sangrienta.

Azula pronto volteó a ver consternada aquél humo mientras terminaba de disiparse, revelando a la Quimera Parca con varias heridas en su cuerpo que asemejaban cortes con un arma afilada más que un impacto derivado de un golpe. Sonreía sutilmente, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de evidente satisfacción

\- Parece que Orochimaru es el vencedor…- Choun Shiryuu cerró los ojos suavemente

\- En verdad eres un Ninja sin igual, Naruto…-

Lo que provocó marcadas sorpresas en los rostros de las mujeres no fueron las palabras del Sannin, sino que instantes después perdió por completo el sentido y se precipitó al frío mar, hundiéndose en lo profundo.

\- ¡¿Orochimaru también?!- Azula apenas podía creerlo

\- ¡¿Entonces fue un empate?!- Gritó confundida la felina ubicada en el hombro derecho de Diva

\- Choun, tú ve por nuestro amigo Orochimaru- La asesina personal de Nubes orientó su mirada hacia la alumna de Ryu -Yo tengo un asunto pendiente…- La princesa se mostró aterrada ante el escenario de enfrentarse sola a Diva

\- ¡Esta vez si se va a morir!- Luna sonrió mordaz

\- Desde luego- La azabache sonrió de forma sutilmente perversa -El buen Orochimaru ya se encargó de Naruto-kun y quizá no le agrade la idea por tratarse de una alumna de Akahei, pero yo jamás he dejado ir a mi presa y esta vez es especial- La siniestra mujer se pasó la lengua por los labios -Éste es mi asesinato número 666-

\- ¡Kh…!- Azula recuperó la entereza para encarar a la pelinegra "¡Desgraciada!" Adoptó postura de combate a pesar de que su Chakra se agotaba "Si caigo… ¡No se lo dejaré tan fácil!"

\- Así es…- La mirada zafiro se entrecerró con regocijo -Je, je, je… Tú y yo debemos tener un combate para honrar la memoria de Naruto-kun…- Azula observó atónita a la sombría mujer de tez pálida -No olvides, que si no hubieras metido la pata, él no estaría enterrado en el hielo…-

"¡Es verdad! Si yo no hubiera perdido la cabeza, no estaría pasando esto…" La castaña apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos "¡Todo es mi culpa!" Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mientras la Sombra Sangrienta desenvainaba a Réquiem "Pero, si lucho hasta el final y muero… ¿Quién avisaría a los demás de todo lo que pasado? ¡Nadie podría saberlo para venir a ayudar a Naruto!" Comenzó a respirar ansiosa, tratando de recuperar la cabeza fría "Además, mi Chakra se agota… Así que…" Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas ante la creciente curiosidad de Diva

\- ¿Hm?- La azabache entrecerró los ojos "¿Llora por el miedo y la impotencia? No… Es otra cosa" Su sonrisa se mostró más marcada -¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás lista para combatir hasta el final, Ninja cobarde? Tienes las agallas de una rana-

"¡Lo siento, Naruto!" Ante la expresión sorprendida de la pelinegra, Azula se dio media vuelta para intentar huir "¡Lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora, es huir para sobrevivir y poder avisarle a los demás lo que ha pasado para que alguien pueda ayudarte…!" Con rapidez, la castaña se alejó volando a toda la velocidad posible

\- ¡Esa cobarde huye de nuevo!- La gata bramó indignada

\- En realidad era lo mejor que podía hacer…- Diva retorció su sonrisa, como una señal de que se había molestado -Quise provocarla de nuevo, pero ésta vez no cayó… Escapar ahora que está al borde del agotamiento era la mejor opción que tenía…- De inmediato la asesina comenzó a perseguir a Azula a gran velocidad -Pero eso no quiere decir que yo la voy a dejar huir-

Choun Shiryu en ese momento comenzó a descender suavemente hacia el lugar donde había caído su aliado tras el choque con Naruto…

Azula maniobraba en el aire para intentar escaparse de la mirada de su perseguidora, pero era evidente que con la gran habilidad de Diva en el aire, eso sería sumamente difícil. Poco a poco la distancia entre los dos se acortaba y ante la creciente impotencia de la princesa, la asesina estaba por alcanzarla, tomando vuelo con su espada para finiquitarla de un solo golpe.

"¡Maldición…!" La chica sólo podía mirar sobre su hombro, indefensa, cómo estaba por ser asesinada por la filosa espada

\- ¡Adiós, Azula-chan!- La sonrisa de Diva mostró todos sus dientes de forma maníaca ante su inminente victoria.

Réquiem, sin embargo, fue rechazada por un inesperado halo de luz, permitiendo que Azula tomara nuevamente distancia, ya que la Sombra Sangrienta se detuvo tras el inesperado ataque…

Cuando volteó a ver el origen de ese ataque, su sonrisa recuperó nuevamente su sutileza y elegancia característica.

\- Así que, entre los enemigos de Nubes-sama, hay alguien más aparte de Naruto-kun y Azula-chan que tiene la capacidad de volar…-

\- ¡T-Touma!- Exclamó Azula al ver quién la había salvado, interponiéndose entre ella y su perseguidora.

Los ojos zafiro de Diva se encontraron con los ojos zafiro del peliazul, quien se mantenía levitando en el aire dentro de una esfera de luz azul, la cual parecía surgir de su Tenku no Yoroi. El hijo de Hyouga y Ami se encontraba en posición de tiro, con su arco apuntando justo a la cabeza de la azabache, mientras en la punta de la flecha se concentraba su Chakra emitiendo una luz dorada…

\- Así que el chico de la Yoroi… ¿Tú serás mi siguiente víctima?- Ante la pregunta de Diva, el Hashiba endureció la mirada

\- ¡Shinkuuha!-

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?!- Exclamó sorprendida la pelinegra.

Sorpresivamente, el arquero apuntó su ataque hacia el agua, disparando su fecha y provocando segundos después que un enorme pilar de agua se elevara por todo lo alto, cubriéndolo a él y a su amiga por unos segundos de la fría mirada de la azabache. Cuando el agua regresó por efecto de la gravedad al mar, la asesina persona del Rey Dragón Demonio volvió a ladear su sonrisa, conteniendo su molestia al ver que sus presas habían desaparecido.

\- 665 asesinatos consecutivos…- Diva cerró los ojos sin borrar su falsa sonrisa de molestia contenida -¿Quién pensaría que esa chiquilla escaparía de la muerte dos veces y rompería mi racha perfecta? En verdad que nació con suerte…-

…

Debajo del agua, viajando a través de aquella burbuja de luz, Touma y Azula se dirigían hacia Kiri evitando ser vistos por cualquiera de las dos mujeres del Tengun. La chica estaba sorprendida de que su amigo tuviera una capacidad así, flotando en ese espacio de forma un tanto natural, mientras que el peliazul miraba hacia el frente desde el centro de la esfera…

\- T-Touma… Yo…- La chica bajó su expresión con pesar -¡Yo no quería dejarlo!- De forma súbita se soltó a llorar, abrazándose a sí misma -¡Es por mi culpa que Naruto está perdido en medio del hielo y totalmente vencido!- Volteó a ver al chico, que continuaba mirando fijamente hacia delante -¡Yo no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción para ayudarlo!-

\- Yo te entiendo, Azula…- El chico detuvo la esfera, para acercarse a la chica y abrazarla suavemente -Es como en la batalla contra Tung, huiste únicamente porque era lo único que podías hacer… Sé que no podrías abandonarnos a ninguno de nosotros si no fuera porque tu meta final es ayudarnos- La melancólica mirada ámbar se encontró con los compresivos ojos zafiro -Te conozco bien y al ver lo que hacías… Yo también decidí escapar de esa mujer sin pensarlo…-

Con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, Touma reanudó el viaje, abrazando cálidamente a la dolida princesa que sobre el pecho de su amigo, lloraba amargamente al sentir el peso de la culpa por todo lo que había sucedido y que tristemente había derivado en la desaparición de su mejor amigo…

…

 **Notas**

Bien, como pudo notarse, el poder del Messiah Fist es increíble al destrozar con facilidad algo tan grande como Tiamat, pero a su vez, contra un arma hecha del poderoso Adamantium, el duelo termina siendo parejo y el resultado final se decide por la habilidad de cada usuario, así como por su poder absoluto y no se debe olvidar que Naruto usó bastante de su Chakra para derribar a la fortaleza móvil del Tengun.

Orochimaru ha vuelto con nuevos poderes, como el Fuego Infernal, un Chakra especial al alcance de los demonios, basado en el Hellblaze de Nanatsu no Taizai y más que nada, una nueva actitud mucho más peligrosa que su personalidad canónica. Asimismo, quise respetar el estatus de Arma Legendaria para su espada, ya que en la mitología japonesa la Kusanagi es sumamente famosa y ahora el Sannin la aprovechará haciendo gala de todo su potencial.

Revelo que el asesinato de los viejos de Konoha al comienzo del fic y el de Kabuto tras los exámenes Chunin, fueron perpetrados por Diva. Lo del cuatro ojos era hasta cierto punto obvia la razón, pero lo de Danzou, Homura y Koharu, lo explicaré llegado el momento.

Sobre la habilidad de la armadura de Touma para crear esa esfera de vacío, eso sucede en el manga/anime de Samurai Warriors, de hecho en una parte de la historia el protagonista tiene que buscar a sus compañeros y la ubicación de Touma era en el cielo, estando en un estado de animación suspendida en esa esfera, flotando prácticamente en el espacio exterior.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.


	41. XXXIX: Yo soy Nubes

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Vamos con los reviews:

 **dragon titanico:** Pues cuando se da un choque de trenes a la misma velocidad, la diferencia la hace el material del que están fabricados y si es el mismo, es un empate que los destroza a los dos. Algo así, puesto que el Sannin ya aumentado varios niveles en la escala de poder para rivalizar con el rubio.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Así es, Naruto está desaparecido y hay que encontrarlo antes de que lo haga el enemigo. También hay que hacer recuento de lo ocurrido en Kiri.

Ahora, al fic:

…

 **XXXIX: Yo soy Nubes**

…

Choun Shiryuu buscaba por la zona algún rastro del Taishogun del Tengun, levitando sobre el agua…

Entonces, cerca de la costa de Asgard, emergió de pie el Sannin con una explosión sutil que lanzó el agua en todas direcciones, manteniéndose parado sobre el mar, con una expresión seria. Inmediatamente la Shigun del Kingun se acercó a su superior para revisarlo, notando que si bien, tras aquél intenso choque, estaba lastimado en varias zonas de su cuerpo de las cuales escurría la sangre visiblemente, aquella masa rosada surgida del interior de su cuerpo comenzaba a reparar los daños.

\- ¿Acabaste con él?- Cuestionó expectante la Shogun del Kingun

\- No…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos suavemente -Seguramente debe estar totalmente agotado y lastimado, pero no pude concretar mi ataque como lo tenía previsto…- Endureció el ceño mientras se ponía a reflexionar -En el último momento, Naruto lanzó un contraataque que yo no me esperaba… Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no podría resistir mi ataque si solamente se defendía, así que a la vez me lanzó un ataque con todo el poder que le quedaba para amortiguar mi golpe final y tratar de resistirlo- Abrió los ojos con expresión solemne -En verdad es impresionante… ¿Ésta es la sangre creada por los Kami, que ha estado combatiendo sin descanso a lo largo de las eras?- Choun Shiryuu se le quedó mirando fijamente tras aquellas inesperadas palabras "Además, el Jutsu que utilizó en ese momento…"

…

 _La colisión era inminente._

 _Orochimaru y Naruto se preparaban para tener su choque directo. El poder de Goukajaouken apuntaba directamente al vientre de Naruto, con la idea de partir al chico por la mitad, mientras que el Sannin durante su movimiento, pudo notar una pose particular que tenía en ese momento el rubio: emulándolo, sostenía con su mano izquierda, la muñeca de su mano derecha, con el fin de que la extremidad sujetada tomara postura de golpe de espada, con la particularidad de que la diestra presentaba una violenta corriente de Chakra Fuuton a su alrededor. Con ferocidad imprevista, el rubio lanzó el golpe particular hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo…_

 _\- ¡Shinpuuzan!- Exclamó a todo pulmón Naruto, antes de que los dos contrincantes finalmente chocaran y terminaran por desaparecer fugazmente en el estallido resultado del impacto de sus poderes._

…

"Ese Chakra Fuuton y esa fuerza bruta lanzaba en un único golpe certero…" Jaou suavizó su expresión "Sin duda era el Jutsu insignia de su madre, la Kami no Senshi, Shirona… A pesar de que para él sea su enemiga, la existencia de su madre pesa mucho en el corazón de Naruto" El azabache sonrió suavemente, llamando la atención de su compañera "Supongo que es lo que algunos nombran 'el llamado de la sangre', ku, ku, ku…" Orientó su mirada hacia los extensos icebergs del horizonte "¡Tienes que sobrevivir, Naruto!" El semblante de Orochimaru se tornó pensativo "Alguien como tú no puede morir por algo como esto…"

…

\- ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Tarada! ¡Idiota!-

\- ¡Cálmate ya, Sasuke!-

En la sección de enfermería improvisada en el sótano de la Torre Mizukage, Ukitsu se encontraba manteniendo reprimido a su compañero de entrenamiento haciéndole una llave consistente en sujetarlo por detrás, con los brazos debajo de sus axilas, con la única intensión de que dejara de gritonearle a su mejor amiga. Todos los presentes, entre Ninja ilesos y los heridos que estaban siendo atendidos, se encontraban cabizbajos y entristecidos por la desaparición de Naruto, mientras que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego tenía la cabeza agachada de forma que sus ojos quedaban ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello.

\- ¡Es increíble que te hagas llamar amiga del dobe y que hayas provocado lo que le pasó a Naruto!- Si bien no parecía dispuesto a agredir a la castaña, el Uchiha continuaba increpando a Azula

\- T-Tienes razón…- Replicó con las voz entrecortada, extrañando a los presentes y muchos más a quienes la conocían -La única responsable de todo esto, soy yo, les pido una disculpa a todos…-

"Esto no salió bien" Pensó desconcertado el novio de Keiko "Yo quería hacerla enojar para que me encarara y se le pasara la tristeza" Retomó su postura falsamente odiosa -¡Pero una disculpa no soluciona nada!-

\- Tu nombre es Sasuke… ¿Cierto? Discúlpala-

\- ¡Shiryu!-

Todos los conocidos del Caballero del Dragón voltearon a verlo confundido, ya que se encontraba reposando en una de las tantas camas del lugar tras las heridas sufridas durante su combate contra Choun Shiryuu. Solamente Touma se mantenía sereno y cruzado de brazos, flanqueando a su superior como alumno avanzado de Ryu.

\- Azula todavía tiene que aprender bastante, además apenas pudo escapar de esas peligrosas enemigas…- El azabache volteó a ver a la castaña -Vamos, que alguien te cure esas heridas para que descanses un poco…-

\- Kh…- Finalmente Azula levantó la mirada, llorando visiblemente debido a la culpa -¡No me hagas esto!- Replicó visiblemente abatida -¡Prefiero que tú me des una golpiza a que te compadezcas de mí!-

Era tan extraño para sus conocidos ver a la princesa tan triste y vulnerable, así que el peliazul simplemente se acercó a ella para abrazarla y que pudiera soltarse a llorar sobre su pecho.

\- Bien, ahora lo importante…- Shiryu endureció el semblante -Touma, la misión para rescatar a Naruto te corresponde a ti-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Asintió el hijo de Ami y Hyouga con firmeza, sin soltar a su amiga

\- El mar que rodea a Asgard está repleto de icebergs y plataformas de hielo de variados tamaños, así que es probable que Naruto se encuentre en esa zona entre éste continente y esa lejana región- Rimururu intervino con visible preocupación en el semblante -¡Date prisa por favor, Touma! ¡La temperatura de ese lugar es peligrosamente baja!-

\- Lo haré…- Sonrió suavemente -Aunque dudo que algo como esto acabe con Naruto… ¡Oye, Sasuke!-

\- ¿Qué pasa?- El aludido volteó a ver confundido al arquero

\- Puedo llevarte, además tu Sharingan será útil para distinguir el Chakra de Naruto entre el hielo y facilitar su búsqueda… ¿Vienes, o qué?-

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Asintió decidido el Uchiha -¡Lo haré!-

\- ¡Pero en ese caso, Hinata y yo somos mejores para buscar a nuestro novio!- Nami intervino visiblemente inconforme con la elección de Touma

\- ¡Eso es cierto, Touma-sempai!- Agregó la peliazul -¡Nosotras manejamos mejor nuestros Doujutsu!-

\- Es precisamente por eso- Replicó el arquero ante la confusión de las dos chicas -Ante cualquier perturbación de Chakra ajena al mío, como sus poderes oculares, la Kuukyuu (Esfera de Vacío) que libera la Tenku no Yoroi se disipará y eso es peligroso en medio de una pelea o una emboscada, además está el hecho de que ustedes no pueden usar el Bukuujutsu-

\- Pe-Pero…- Intentó replicar la Uchiha

\- ¡Déjenmelo a mí, verán que todo saldrá bien!- Replicó animado el chico

\- D-De, de acuerdo- Respondió Hinata, aunque no plenamente convencida

\- Traeré al dobe, ya verán- Agregó Sasuke, aunque sin recibir respuesta alguna

\- ¡Yo también iré!- Azula se despegó del pecho de su amigo y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con su brazo derecho

\- ¡Mejor descansa, yo me encargo!- El Uchiha nuevamente intentó retomar protagonismo, volteando confundido hacia Touma, que ya se dirigía a la salida de la habitación -¡Hey, espérame!-

\- ¡Oigan!- La princesa de la Nación del Fuego intentó detener a los rescatistas, pero estos continuaron su camino -¡Rayos!- Azula pateó frustrada el marco de la entrada de la enfermería

\- Ahora que no puedes volar, no puedes ayudar en la búsqueda…- Shiryu enfocó su mirada nuevamente en la chica -Por ahora lo mejor será que te quedes a recuperar fuerzas… Yo también quisiera ir, pero debido a que las heridas provocadas por Shiryuu fueron hechas con el Chakra Reisenryu, no pueden sanar con Ninjutsu Médico, debo esperar a recuperar por mí mismo y atención médica convencional-

\- ¡Claro que no!- La hija de Ursa volteó a ver entristecida al azabache -¡Es por mi culpa que Naruto está desaparecido, así que mi deber es encontrarlo!- Volteó a ver a los demás presentes en el lugar -¡¿Alguien trae una píldora de soldado o algo así?!-

\- Toma…-

\- ¡Gracias!-

Azula ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién le había dado la pequeña cápsula esférica de color negro, simplemente se la tragó y apenas sintió que su Chakra se reponía, corrió en la misma dirección a la que se habían dirigido Touma y Sasuke instantes antes.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar mientras que ese chico es rescatado…-

Todos miraron expectantes a los recién llegados tras esas palabras: Temari, Kankuro, su Jounin-sensei Baki y un contingente considerable de Ninja de Suna…

…

Touma y Sasuke ya se encontraban viajando dentro de la Kuukyuu con rumbo a la fría tierra de Asgard, con la firma convicción de rescatar a Naruto…

Entonces, el peliazul volteó de reojo a su espalda, para encontrarse con una decidida Azula que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos con el fin de alcanzarlos.

\- Seguro teme que me quede con su lugar en su grupo- Sasuke sonrió mordaz

\- Puede ser- El peliazul sonrió suavemente, regresando la mirada al frente "Me queda claro que tras esa máscara de frialdad y raciocinio, arde una pasión inmensa, Azula…"

…

El lugar era muy estilizado arquitectónicamente…

Cúpulas coronadas con complejos vitrales que de forma elegante e intimidante a la vez, tenían el objetivo de mostrar la grandeza del Rey Dragón Demonio en toda su extensión, controlando con mano de hierro tanto el Mundo de los Dragones como el Mundo de los Demonios. La luz entraba abundante a aquél extenso corredor rodeado de amplias columnas, las cuales sostenían la estructura del lugar.

Orochimaru, flanqueado a la derecha por Choun Shiryuu y usando nuevamente aquél hábito negro que sólo dejaba visible su cuello y su cabeza, caminaba con tranquilidad por el lugar, tomándose algunos segundos para apreciar la estética de la compleja construcción.

\- Por fin me encontraré cara a cara con Nubes-sama…- Habló suavemente Jaou, ante la mirada fría de Shiryuu -La muerte de Naruto no está confirmada, aunque de hecho yo estoy totalmente seguro de que está vivo- Caminaba sin detenerse -Tuve mi oportunidad para vencerlo y acabar con él para cumplir con mi misión, pero fallé y muy posiblemente, Nubes-sama me ejecutará en unos minutos- Cerró los ojos sin detener su andar firme -Así que, Shiryuu… Voy a decirte algo- Abrió los ojos, mostrando una intensidad y una pasión casi tangibles -Cuando todo esto empezó, realmente yo te consideraba una reliquia del pasado sumamente sobrevalorada e inútil, sin embargo… Ahora sólo puedo estarte agradecido por la oportunidad que me brindaste para poder alcanzar éste nivel-

\- Orochimaru…-

\- Es imposible no sentir la pasión que se desborda de tu alma, siempre contenida con tu gesto inexpresivo- El Sannin sonrió afable -Muchas gracias por todo-

El Taishogun continuó su camino sin que la Espadachín Legendaria continuara siguiéndolo…

Entonces, la Sombra Sangrienta apareció súbitamente junto a la Shogun del Kingun.

\- Como Nubes-sama había predicho, el buen Orochimaru ha mejorado bastante…- Diva cerró los ojos, sin perder su característica sonrisa discreta -Por desgracia, ya se le acabaron los méritos-

\- Lo sé- Replicó distante Choun Shiryuu.

El Sannin continuaba su camino por aquél elegante corredor, deteniéndose en la puerta roja de grueso contorno plateado, la cual se abrió segundos después por sí misma. Orochimaru tomó eso como la señal para ingresar a los aposentos del Rey Dragón Demonio. Cerró los ojos y caminó hasta posarse a uno pocos pasos del trono cubierto por elegante velo blanco y acuclillarse con la rodilla derecha posada en el suelo.

\- Me reporto a su llamado, Nubes-sama…- Declaró el Rey Serpiente, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna…

Ya fuera por el miedo, la resignación o incluso mera curiosidad, terminó por abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el velo estaba totalmente corrido, mostrando el asiento vacío. Entonces volteó de reojo a su derecha, ahogando una expresión de sorpresa al notar un amplio balcón en el cual entraba la luz del sol de forma abundante, revelando la silueta ensombrecida de un ser que medía por lo menos un par de metros y que estaba orientado hacia el astro rey…

\- ¡I-Imposible!- Exclamó atónita la Shogun del Kingun, desde la entrada

\- Ah…- La Sombra Sangrienta simplemente estaba boquiabierta al tiempo que la gata sobre su hombro abría la quijada a toda su capacidad

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal amanecieron hoy?- Una voz espectral con un eco que parecía surgir del infierno les dio la bienvenida -No sé ustedes, pero hoy en particular me siento realmente contento, incluso el sol parece feliz, dejando sentir su luz por toda la región… Estoy tan animado que hoy por fin le mostraré mi verdadero rostro a Orochimaru, aquél que sólo ustedes y Shirona han visto, Diva, Shiryuu…- La silueta oscura se oriento hacia sus subordinados

\- Ah…- Aterrado, asombrado, incrédulo, simplemente no había manera de describir el rostro boquiabierto que mostraba el Taishogun

\- ¿Qué sucede, Orochimaru?- Una voz infantil parecía surgir de aquella silueta, cuya oscuridad se diluía poco a poco, reduciendo sus dimensiones considerablemente -¿Acaso te desilusiona encontrarte con un mocoso como yo?-

\- U-Usted… ¡Usted es…!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el descolocado Orochimaru.

Frente al Sannin se encontraba un niño que apenas rebasaba el metro y medio de estatura, vestido con un traje sin mangas de color azul, bajo el cual usaba mangas largas de color blanco, usaba un pantalón holgado de color negro, el cual se sujetaba a su cintura con una faja roja y usaba una botas sobrias de color blanco. Su piel de tono celeste contrastaba con su cabello de intenso color azul, orientado hacia el cielo emulando a una intensa flama y en su rostro destacaban tanto sus intensos ojos amatista como una esfera verde ubicada al centro de su frente…

Sonreía de forma sutil, sabiéndose el ser más poderoso del planeta.

\- Así es… Yo soy Nubes, el Rey Dragón Demonio-

…

\- Debemos atacar Asgard lo más pronto posible…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Apenas palabras de Shiryu sorprendieron y más que nada, desconcertaron bastante a todos los presentes…

\- ¿A-A que se refiere con eso, Shiryu-san?- Cuestionó la todavía desconcertada Fuu, mientras el azabache endurecía la mirada, mirando al techo de la habitación

\- Apenas Naruto sea rescatado, debemos entrar en la base del Tengun…- Shiryu cerró los ojos, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes

\- Shiryu…- Murmuró atenta la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua

\- Tiamat era la fortaleza para la invasión del Ningenkai, así que ahora sólo queda las batallas frontales contra Orochimaru, Choun Shiryuu y Diva, los enemigos más poderosos que tiene el Tengun…- Abrió los ojos súbitamente, dándole fuerza a sus palabras -¡La batalla final contra Nubes se acerca!-

…

La cumbre de los líderes se reanudó, con la inesperada inclusión tanto de Baki como representante de la aldea de Suna, así como de Kuvira, general de la Nación de la Tierra que apenas se había recuperado lo suficiente de las heridas pasadas que le habían impedido participar previamente.

\- Así que la helada Asgard, la tierra de los hielos perpetuos…- Murmuró el Daimyo de Yu, enfocando su mirada en un mapa sobre la amplia mesa de la reunión, en la cual era visible la mencionada región en el extremo norte del mundo

\- Ahí se encontraba la verdadera guarida del Tengun- Agregó serio Gaoh

\- En ese lugar fue donde Azula, la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, logró perseguir a las integrantes del Tengun, Choun Shiryuu y Diva, además en ese lugar se dio la escaramuza con Orochimaru, así que lo alumnos de Akahei y yo estamos seguros de que el Maryuou Nubes se encuentra en ese lugar- Agregó seria Rimururu

\- El Rey Dragón Demonio… ¡Por fin sabemos dónde está el verdadero enemigo!- Agregó la convaleciente Kuvira

\- ¿Y cómo creen que deberíamos actuar?- Cuestionó serio el padre de Azula y Zuko, dejando el lugar en un incómodo silencio

\- La opinión del Equipo Ryu y yo, es que es hora de lanzar la última ofensiva, lo más pronto posible- Las palabras de la decidida castaña llamaron la atención de todos -Es gracias a Naruto y los demás que las fuerzas del Tengun han mermado considerablemente, por lo que el peligro para el mundo se aleja más y más… El hecho de que hayan usado su fortaleza móvil, Tiamat, para atacarnos durante la reunión, es una clara señal que la presión sobre ellos es enorme…- Los dirigentes se voltearon a ver unos a otros antes de que la Princesa de la Nación del Agua continuara con su exposición -Infernape, Shogun del Kagun y Shiryu, Shogun del Suigun, antes eran nuestros enemigos, pero ahora se han unido a nuestro bando… Ellos dicen que solamente quedan tres enemigos poderosos que sirven a Nubes, el más conocido es el Sannin Orochimaru, que ahora se ha convertido en una Quimera Parca, la Espadachín Legendaria del Ryukai, Choun Shiryuu y la Sombra Sangrienta, Diva…- Rimururu endureció la mirada -Tenemos que concentrarnos en esos tres-

\- ¿Y qué hay de la Shogun del Fuugun?- Cuestionó serio Darui de Kumo -Ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a esos tres, esa mujer es realmente un monstruo…-

\- Tras la batalla en Konoha, la Shogun del Fuugun desertó del Tengun y de momento se desconoce su paradero- Replicó la mujer de ojos cerrados, Guila -Todo parece indicar que ella ahora es enemiga de ambos bandos…-

\- Además, no pretendemos acabar con esos tres a la vez…- Rimururu señaló Asgard en el mapa -El enemigo se ha reducido considerablemente, así que lo importante ahora es lanzar una incursión con los guerreros más poderosos que podamos conseguir para que revelen todo lo que sea posible sobre la situación…- Rimururu cerró los ojos por un breve momento antes de continuar -Me dicen que Choun Shiryuu es la más allegada al Rey Dragón Demonio, así que si la vencemos, nos acercaremos realmente al Maryuou Nubes… Ella es la más importante de los tres…-

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo entonces- Ozai se puso de pie enérgico -¡Finalmente ha llegado la hora para parar al Tengun! ¡Formaremos la fuerza humana más grande que jamás haya existido en la historia!-

\- ¿Qué dicen, colegas?- Cuestionó el Daimyo de Yu a los demás tras el planteamiento del Señor del Fuego -¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!-

Unos a otros se miraron con duda de sus semblantes, pero paulatinamente se fueron contagiando del optimismo que presentaban Rimururu y Ozai, terminando por asentir cada uno a su manera…

Excepto por Gaoh, quien permanecía con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Gaoh-sama?- Preguntó Kuvira, llamando la atención del Daimyo de la Nación del Viento

\- E-Eh, no realmente- Replicó algo cohibido -Todo el plan me parece coherente, sólo espero que ese chico esté bien…- Todos voltearon a verlo, intrigados

\- ¿Se refiere a Naruto?- La castaña se mostró expectante

\- Bueno, sí…- El Daimyo sonrió apenado -Yo me encasillé con eso de los cañones y después de todo, ese chico terminó siendo nuestro salvador… Para ser honesto, me dejó bastante asombrado… Los Ninja, son muy fuertes y cuando ese rubio destrozó a ese monstruo de roca… ¡Yo realmente estaba emocionado al límite!-

\- Seguro que justo como cuando eras niño- El Daimyo de Yu sonrió cómplice

\- ¡Jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando mi padre me mostró un cañón por primera vez…!- Ante la inesperada respuesta de Gaoh, todos en la sala comenzaron a reír, rompiendo un poco el tenso ambiente

\- Rimururu-san, yo realmente le tengo fe a ese chiquillo…- El líder de la Nación del Viento adoptó una expresión decidida -Y apenas regrese, la Nación del Viento se encargará totalmente de los gastos para armar este ejército formado por los habitantes del Ningenkai… ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en la labor!-

"Gracias Naruto" Rimururu asintió sonriente "Tu valentía incluso ha cambiado la actitud de Gaoh… ¡Seguro que será de gran ayuda!" La princesa de la Nación del Agua retomó la palabra -En este momento, sus amigos ya van camino a rescatarlo, buscarán desde el cielo en todo ese mar helado y seguro que darán con él muy pronto…- La chica se mostró discretamente seria -Yo pensaba en enviar a Appa, nuestro bisonte volador con varios de nuestro mejores Ninja, pero creo que lejos de ayudar, complicaría la labor ya que ese lugar está muy cerca de la base del enemigo…-

-Hasta ahora en Asgard no había señal alguna de vida y los osados que se atrevían a adentrarse más allá de sus costas, no volvían para contarlo…- Guila intervino nuevamente en la conversación -Todo parecía indicar que se debía al clima extremo, pero queda claro ahora que eso se debe a la presencia del Tengun en ese lugar-

Todos en la sala se mostraron visiblemente preocupados por el porvenir del chico y la dificultosa tarea de su rescate.

"Naruto…" Rimururu se acercó a uno de los ventanales del lugar ante la vista de los demás presentes, enfocando su mirada en el cielo "Por favor, regresa con bien…"

…

La tierra de hielos perpetuos era visible desde un elegante e impresionante balcón sobre el cual, el Maryuou se encontraba sentado en un banco pulido en roca, al lado de una mesa donde se ubicaba un tablero de ajedrez con dos juegos de piezas. Frente a él, había otro banco igual al que ocupaba, aunque evidentemente desocupado y el puchero de aburrimiento del líder verdadero del Tengun era notorio, ya que movía las piezas vagamente, como si jugara en solitario…

A su costado izquierdo, Orochimaru se encontraba acuclillado devotamente junto a él, con una expresión de sutil sorpresa y temor, mientras que Choun Shiryuu y Diva, se encontraban tras el Rey Dragón Demonio.

"En verdad… ¿Él es el ente que ha logrado someter al Mundo de los Demonios y al Mundo de los Dragones bajo su puño?" Pensaba discretamente el Sannin, tranquilizándose lo más que pudo "Ciertamente se siente un Chakra enorme, su presencia es imponente e indudablemente se siente el poder que emana en todas direcciones… Pero… No pensé que su verdadera apariencia sería esa…" Se mostró todavía más calmado que al comienzo "Y también me pregunto si realmente tiene el poder para someter dos mundos en un cuerpo tan infantil como ese…" Nubes entrecerró los ojos con infantil fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza, dejando la pieza que sostenía, en el tablero "Al contrario que Naruto, se ve como un chico común y corriente de la Raza de los Dragones verdaderos… Ahora que me he transformado en Quimera Parca… ¿No sería posible superarlo?" Bajo su capa, en su mano derecha, comenzó a reunir Chakra

\- Si quieres puedes intentarlo, Orochimaru… Me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio- Nubes sonrió de forma infantil, provocando que un terror indescriptible se apoderara del Rey Serpiente -Je, je, je…-

\- ¡Le ruego que disculpe mi insolencia…!- El Sannin agachó la cabeza lo más que pudo, ocultando su mirada

\- No hay problema- El peliazul cerró los ojos suavemente -Lo que más llamó mi atención de ti, no fue realmente tu poder, sino esa infinita ambición por el poder que existe en tu corazón… En el último tiempo he notado que has tomado decisiones que normalmente no serían típicas de ti, así que me da gusto que no has perdido esa codicia latente y que te define…- Sonrió de forma pícara -Jo, jo, jo-

"N-No… No le llego ni a los talones" Orochimaru sonrió nerviosamente debido al miedo que lo invadía "Me queda claro que él está a un nivel muy distinto…"

\- Como lo había predicho, puede decirse que por fin has mudado de piel y has alcanzado un nivel que ciertamente se acerca al mío- El chico miró a su vasallo -Está bien, no le tomaré atención a la última advertencia que te di, así que sigue cumpliendo con tu labor como Taishogun del Tengun, siendo mi mano derecha…-

\- Si… Si me permite solicitarle algo, Nubes-sama…- Jaou enfocó su mirada seria en su líder

\- ¿Hm?-

\- Después de agraciarme con su inconmensurable benevolencia, me gustaría pedirle una cosa, Maryuou-sama… Le suplico que me otorgue su gracia para encargarme de algo más antes de retomar mis deberes como Taishogun…- Declaró solemnemente

\- ¿Naruto y sus amiguitos?- Nubes cuestionó con sutil curiosidad

\- ¡De hecho sí!- Orochimaru se mostró decidido -¡Deseo con todo mi corazón acabar con todos los alumnos de Ryu, empezando por Naruto! ¡Esa es mi última voluntad y de hecho estaba resignado a cualquier castigo que me impusiera después de haberlo logrado!- El Sannin agachó la cabeza, suplicante -¡Se lo imploro, Nubes-sama!-

\- Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Para confusión del Rey Serpiente, el Rey Dragón Demonio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por unos segundos -Vamos, Orochimaru, no tienes que ser tan ceremonioso… Naruto y los parásitos que lo acompañan son la mayor oposición a mí… ¿Por qué me opondría a su aniquilación?- Más calmado, Nubes continuó con una sonrisa afable -Los Seis Ejércitos del Tengun prácticamente han sido vencidos, así que no es obligatorio que tú retomes el mando- Volteó a ver a la Espadachín Legendaria -Shiryuu, ahora tu fungirás como Taishogun del Tengun-

\- Como diga, Nubes-sama- Replicó inexpresiva la alba

\- Tu nuevo deber será proteger ésta tierra que los humanos llaman Asgard… ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Nubes esperaba la respuesta de Orochimaru

\- Será como usted diga, Nubes-sama- Asintió solemne el Sannin

\- Seguramente Naruto está vivo, así que los humanos intentarán atacarme directamente más temprano que tarde apenas lo encuentren y lo rescaten- El peliazul sonrió de forma depredadora -Su objetivo final es tomar mi cabeza, después de todo…-

\- Eso es cierto- Dijo Orochimaru -¡Yo me encargaré de ellos, excelencia!-

\- Perfecto- Nubes sonrió complacido

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí, Nubes-sama?- La sonriente Diva preguntó curiosa

\- Tú estás bien en tu papel, Diva… Continúa con eso-

\- Entonces empezaré una nueva racha de asesinatos…- La sonrisa de la Sombra Sangrienta se afiló -Diva vuelve al juego-

Sin que ninguno de los cuatro se diera cuenta, un Demidevimon se encontraba en un rincón oculto del lugar, usando una esfera de cristal para enviar una imagen nítida de lo que ahí estaba pasando…

…

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!- Se escuchó la iracunda voz del Doctor Diabólico por todo el oscuro lugar, quien miraba furibundo lo que acontecía en la base del Tengun -¡Mi Raigun y yo estamos a toda nuestra capacidad de combate!-

Mayuri, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, destrozó la esfera de cristal que sostenía en su mano derecha, rodeado por su séquito, el cual estaba encabezado por la hermosa y en esta ocasión, seria Merlin.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Estuve ayudando a Orochimaru y a los demás Shogun para nada!- Jadeaba por la ciega cólera que lo invadía -¡Se arrepentirán por dejarme fuera de la jerarquía del Tengun! ¡No puedo creer que Nubes pase por alto todos mis logros como si no fueran nada…!-

…

\- Sobre este juego, el Ajedrez…- Las palabras de Nubes, quien nuevamente jugueteaba con una pieza, llamaron la atención de Orochimaru -Es un campo de batalla disfrazado de entretenimiento… El día de hoy, todos los mortales piensan que es juego inventando por ellos en conjunto, pero la realidad es que es un juego creado por los mismísimos Kami… Su mayor atractivo, es que debes de hacer uso de los cinco tipos de piezas existentes no únicamente para proteger al rey, sino para destrozar al enemigo… El peón, que jamás retrocede y avanza sin miedo a la muerte… El Caballero, que puede atacar por sorpresa al enemigo con sus movimientos inesperados e impredecibles… La Torre, que avanzando horizontalmente por sus cuatro flancos horizontales, hace gala de su fuerza para destrozar al enemigo… El Alfil que avanza por sus cuatro flancos diagonales, atacando con precisión desde la luz o la oscuridad como una despiadada espada… Y finalmente, la pieza más poderosa, que combina la precisión del Alfil y el poder de la Torre… ¡La Reina!- Con su último movimiento, usando la pieza mencionada para destrozar al Rey del otro juego de piezas, Nubes le dio fuerza a sus palabras

\- Ese brillo y esa dureza…- Orochimaru estaba boquiabierto -¡¿Acaso esas piezas son de Adamantium?!- El Rey Dragón Demonio sonrió ante la deducción de su vasallo

\- Así es… Veo que te has vuelto más observador, Orochimaru- Nubes sonrió suavemente al tiempo que tomaba las 5 piezas que había descrito y las lanzó con milimétrica precisión para que cayeran en fila delante del sorprendido Sannin -Adelante, esas cinco piezas son tuyas para que las uses como te plazca, después de todo, desde que Shirona derrotó a Hexerei y la sellaron, no hay jugador en todo el planeta que represente un desafío real para mí…- El chico sonrió con picardía -¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no usas el mismo Jutsu con el que creaste a Tung? ¿No sería genial? Tener un grupo personal de poderosos guerreros hechos de Adamantium que te respeten y protejan devotamente como a su rey, en vez de esas basuras que tenías de escolta…-

…

\- Kh… D-Dónde… ¿D-Dónde estoy…?-

Finalmente, un totalmente agotado y debilitado Naruto fue capaz de abrir los ojos…

Se encontraba en un pequeño espacio dentro de uno de los tantos glaciares del océano aledaño a Asgard, todavía inmóvil debido al agotamiento y al poderoso ataque recibido del Sannin, estaba tendido bocarriba, mirando el angosto espacio en medio del hielo, sorprendiéndose después de unos instantes al darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba iluminado como si estuviera bañado por la agradable luz del sol matinal en verano, además de que no sentía el frío que debería, como si estuviera en un confortable clima benigno.

La banda en su cabeza brillaba por su ausencia.

\- ¿C-Cómo es posible…?- Se pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo visible incluso para levantar la cabeza - ¿Qué está…?-

Pero no continuó hablando.

Se sorprendió al ver que su Messiah Fist, ubicado a un costado de su cuerpo, se encontraba despidiendo esa suave luz que emulaba al astro rey, no sólo iluminando sino también calentando toda la teóricamente fría prisión, de forma que un espacio esférico en el que cabía Naruto de cuerpo completo se había formado.

\- M-Messiah Fist…- Murmuró el hijo de Minato, sorprendido -E-Entiendo… Tú me has estado protegiendo desde que Orochimaru me venció… Es agradable- El chico cerró los ojos por un momento -Es como esos días cuándo Ryu-sensei nos enseñaba teoría en aquellos campos de entrenamiento llenos de luz, gracias por mantenerme tibio…- Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver su arma, la cual presentaba una visible cuarteadura justo a la altura de la mitad del brazo -U-Una fractura… ¿Se formó por el ataque de Orochimaru?- Su semblante se entristeció visiblemente -De verdad, lo siento… Me proteges a pesar de que mi debilidad te provocó esa grieta…- El ojiazul se mostró decidido -Saldremos de aquí pronto para que podamos repararte… Te lo prometo…- Naruto apretó su puño derecho, con visible convicción.

…

Touma y Sasuke en la Kuukyuu, así como Azula con el Bukuujutsu, ya sobrevolaban aquél océano que rodeaba la congelada tierra de Asgard, el cual tenía varios glaciares que flotaban sobre el inmenso océano, cuyo límite no era visible en el horizonte.

\- ¡Sólo espera un poco más, Naruto!- La princesa se mostró decidida -¡Te encontraré muy pronto!-

\- Yo lo encontraré primero con mi Sharingan- Replicó el Uchiha con sonrisa maliciosa y su Doujutsu de dos aspas activado

\- Esto será difícil, no hay una forma de ubicar exactamente dónde fue la confrontación entre Naruto y Orochimaru- El arquero miraba fijamente el lugar -Naruto… ¡Ayúdanos a encontrarte!-

Después de un rato de sobrevolar el área, decidieron aterrizar en una plataforma de hielo con el fin de replantear su estrategia. Lo primero fue que el azabache usara sus ojos para tratar de revisar la zona y ver si había algún rastro de Naruto. Touma esperaba al tiempo que de repente alternaba la vista por el lugar, mientras que Azula se mantenía expectante al escaneo visual del hermano de Itachi, cruzada de brazos y con creciente impaciencia.

\- Lo siento- Sasuke cerró los ojos después de algunos minutos -No sé a qué se deba, pero mi Sharingan no puede percibir nada más que hielo, no puedo ver el Chakra del dobe-

\- ¿Quieres ya dejar de decirle dobe?- Murmuró enojada la chica

\- Lo importante ahora es darnos prisa para encontrar a Naruto, no creo que el Tengun simplemente nos deje buscarlo como si nada tan cerca de su base- Agregó el serio peliazul

\- Bueno, creo que no hay alternativa- Azula cerró los ojos

\- Lo sé- Touma regresó la vista hacia el enorme mar frente a él -La búsqueda por aire ha sido infructuosa hasta ahora-

\- ¿A qué se refieren?- Cuestionó el confundido Uchiha

\- ¡Tendremos que buscar bajo el agua!- Gritaron a coro los alumnos de Ryu

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Sasuke simplemente pudo mirar cómo Touma y Azula corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el borde de la plataforma de hielo para lanzarse con elegantes clavados hacia el agua y sumergirse rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Están locos?!- Gritaba el incrédulo Sasuke -¡Van a morirse congelados!-

Sin embargo, en el agua se activo la habilidad de la Yoroi de Touma y pronto se vio rodeado por la esfera de vacío, mientras que la chica activo una corriente de Chakra Suiton a su alrededor para mantenerse aislada del intenso frío del agua externa. Rápidamente tomaron direcciones opuestas para explorar la zona con más rapidez, observando detenidamente el área en busca de alguna señal del rubio.

El azabache miraba hacia el lecho marino con marcada impotencia al saberse incapaz de seguir a los alumnos de Ryu en su búsqueda, esperando por varios minutos en los que volvió a usar su Doujutsu en la zona, aunque nuevamente sin resultado…

Finalmente, la castaña y el peliazul emergieron para posarse sobre la misma plataforma de hielo.

\- ¡Esto es muy complicado!- Exclamó la princesa, visiblemente frustrada -¡No hay ninguna señal de él!-

\- Si no está debajo del agua o sobre alguna plataforma de hielo, sólo queda la posibilidad de que tras su choque con Orochimaru, Naruto haya quedado enterrado en uno de los tantos icebergs del área…- Intervino pensativo el arquero -Si es el caso, será todavía más complicado buscarlo en un área tan extensa…-

\- Sin importar lo difícil que sea, así sean cientos o miles de glaciares en este inmenso lugar, lo encontraremos…- Murmuró la castaña, apretando los puños -¡Naruto!- Gritó a todo pulmón de forma súbita -¡Te encontraremos, así que trata de resistir…!-

El estruendoso grito de la princesa resonó por toda el área, siendo escuchado vagamente incluso por Naruto dentro de su peculiar prisión.

\- Esa… ¿E-Esa fue Azula?- Murmuró confundido el rubio -S-Sí… Esa era su voz…- Con nuevos bríos, endureció su mirada -Sabía que no tardarían mucho, bien…- Cerró sus ojos, concentrando lo muy poco que le quedaba de fuerza en su frente -Kh… Sólo un poco… ¡Sólo un instante!- Abrió los ojos de golpe -Brilla, Rinnegan…- El Ojo del Samsara se manifestó en la frente del Namikaze -¡Aquí estoy, Azula…!- Del Rinnegan surgió un halo de luz que se elevó hacia el cielo, rompiendo parte del techo de aquél domo de hielo y proyectándose hacia el cielo

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Azula, Touma y Sasuke pronto se dieron del pilar de luz surgido de un glaciar a la distancia -¡¿El Rinnegan?!- Exclamó sorprendida la castaña al ver la forma que proyectaba esa luz sobre una oportuna nube que pasaba por el lugar -¡Ahora voy, Naruto…!-

\- ¡Oye…!- Sasuke intentó detener a la chica

\- ¡Quédate aquí por cualquier cosa!- El arquero volteó a ver al chico, para rodearse de inmediato de la Kuukyuu e ir tras su amiga

\- Rayos… Qué injusto- Murmuró el impotente Sasuke al ver cómo los otros dos se dirigían hacia ese resplandor, que no tardó mucho en extinguirse

\- ¡Sabía que ese tapón de alberca seguía vivo!- Azula sonrió marcadamente

\- ¡Seguro escuchó tu voz incluso dentro de ese glaciar!- Touma volteó a ver a su amiga, quien asintió visiblemente contenta -¡Ahora vamos por él!- Entonces, para confusión de la castaña, el peliazul endureció su expresión

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó confundida la princesa

\- Creo que no fuimos los únicos en ver la señal…- Replicó el arquero sin apartar la vista del frente.

A lo lejos podían verse varias siluetas de formas extrañas, que parecían dirigirse hacia su encuentro, justo en el punto entre ellos y aquél pilar de luz que terminaba de desvanecerse después de algunos segundos…

Los dos alumnos de Ryu endurecieron el semblante al darse cuenta de que eran bastante parecidos a los Hollows que el peliazul y el rubio habían enfrentado en Daikanishima, con la marcada diferencia de que poseían alas variadas en sus espaldas, ya fueran de aves, murciélagos o insectos, de un solo tipo o mezcladas.

\- ¿Esos Hollows tienen alas?- La princesa se mostró extrañada

\- Al parecer han continuado con sus experimentos, incluso sin la participación de Orochimaru…- Replicó serio el arquero -Eso no importa ahora… ¡Yo me haré cargo, Azula! ¡Tu ve por Naruto!-

\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Cuestionó con genuina preocupación la chica

\- Creo que es pronto para que te preocupes por mí… ¿No crees?- El chico sonrió suavemente, provocando una sonrisa en su amiga

\- ¡Muy bien, entonces yo iré por Naruto!-

Azula pronto se orientó hacia aquél glaciar a toda velocidad, pero al instante un grupo de Hollows alados comenzó a perseguirla, siendo el momento para que Touma aumentara la velocidad para cortarles el paso.

\- ¡No piensen que los dejaré pasar tan fácilmente!- El Samurai Trooper de inmediato preparó su arma para atacar al enemigo -¿Hm…?-

Si apartar la mirada del frente, el peliazul pudo notar cómo detrás de los Hollows comenzaba a distorsionarse el espacio, revelando paulatinamente al Shogun del Raigun, que se notaba visiblemente molesto, apenas pudiéndose contener. Estaba flanqueado por la tan bella como enigmática chica pelinegra que era su asistente personal.

\- Tú eras el único que no había sacado la cabeza de su nido de víboras, infeliz…- Touma endureció visiblemente el semblante, recordando fugazmente aquella dolorosa batalla que el Mairyou le había obligado a tener contra su querido padre

\- Me importa muy poco lo que digas, niño imbécil… ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!- El Shogun del Raigun replicó al instante

\- Y a mí poco me importa lo que diga un miserable cobarde como tú, incapaz siquiera de pelear frente a frente- El arquero sonrió con marcada burla

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Mayuri se mostró todavía más iracundo

\- Seguro por eso todo te estalla en la cara…- La sonrisa de Touma se tornó todavía más burlesca -¿Será por eso que debes unirte a otros para pelear? ¡Seguro hasta en el Tengun desprecian a una alimaña como tú!-

\- ¡Te cerraré la boca para siempre!- El Doctor Diabólico declaró con los ojos inyectados en sangre -¡Mátenlo, Hollows! ¡Que sufra hasta el último segundo por su insolencia!-

Mayuri observaba el inminente choque entre sus huestes y el Yoroi Senshi (Guerrero de Armadura), ahogando una expresión de sorpresa cuando el arquero con una destacada velocidad fue capaz de neutralizar a los cinco Hollows que lo habían atacado con una poderosa combinación de puños y patadas, enviándolos incapacitados al mar, en el cual se hundieron segundos después.

\- ¡Yo no perderé contra ratas de laboratorio creadas por una canalla como tú!- El Hashiba pronto se preparó para disparar una de sus flechas, apuntando a su enemigo con expresión fría

\- ¡No se queden sin hacer nada!- El Mairyou se dirigió a sus huestes -¡Acaben con él!-

\- ¡Raiton: Shougekiha (Elemento Rayo: Onda de Choque)!- Varios seres artificiales lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo con sus manos derechas estiradas y los dedos extendidos

\- ¡Shinkuuha!- Touma contraatacó velozmente con su flecha.

Azula miró a lo lejos la explosión provocada por el choque de poderes al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre una superficie llana en el glaciar. Por un momento contempló la explosión resultante.

"Parece que ya empezaron…" De inmediato la castaña regresó su atención al glaciar -¡Muy bien, Naruto!- Corrió hacia la base del hielo, mientras realizaba una breve secuencia de sellos y luego orientaba la palma de sus manos hacia el glaciar -¡Ahora te sacaré! ¡Netton: Jettoki (Elemento Calor: Soplete)…!-

Entre las manos de Azula se formó una esfera radiante que al instante se dirigió hacia el hielo en forma de un halo de energía calórica, comenzando a derretirlo con un poco de dificultad, daba la baja temperatura del entorno.

\- ¡Todo depende de mí…!- Sasuke corría sobre el agua para llegar al mismo lugar donde estaba la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego

\- ¡Sólo un poco más…!- La princesa, sudando visiblemente por el calor irradiado por su Jutsu, ya podía mirar a su amigo a través del hielo, solamente separándolos una pared de hielo de un par de metros de grosor

\- ¡A un lado, yo lo haré!- Gritó el recién llegado Uchiha mientras corría hacia la castaña, preparando una secuencia de sellos de mano -¡Katon: Goukayuu no Jutsu!-

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- Volteó sorprendida Azula hacia su espalda.

Empujada por el Jutsu Katon, Azula salió proyectada hacia el hielo apenas alcanzando a moldear Chakra a su alrededor para cubrirse, despedazando la pared transparente en el proceso y finalmente llegando al rubio mientras las llamas a su alrededor se extinguían.

\- Azula…- Sonrió débilmente el chico, abriendo los ojos -¿Y Sasuke?- Murmuró confundido al ver llegar al Uchiha tras su amiga

\- ¡Naruto!- Azula de inmediato cargó a su amigo sujetándolo y subiéndolo a su espalda, lista para retirarse -¿Cómo estás?-

\- C-Creo que necesitaré algo para la gripe después de esto…- Los dos amigos se voltearon a ver fugazmente, sonriéndose suavemente -Gracias por venir…-

\- Sabes que siempre llego al final- La chica sonrió confiada

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo lo liberé!- Refunfuñó el Uchiha al no recibir el crédito que creía merecer

\- ¡Trae su arma y vámonos de aquí!- Dijo la seria Azula tras darse media vuelta y disponerse a dejar ese lugar

"¿Eso es todo? Esto apesta…" Sasuke se mostró enojado, disponiéndose a tomar el Messiah Fist con su mano derecha, pero siendo incapaz de levantarlo "¿Hm?" Finalmente lo intento con ambas manos, apenas pudiendo arrastrarlo para salir de ese lugar "¿Por qué demonios pesa tanto si no es tan grande…?"

Azula entrecerró los ojos un poco debido a la luz del sol, aclarándose su mirada para mostrarse sorprendida al ver una sombra en el hielo bajo sus pies y luego alzar la mirada para reconocer su origen: Mayuri Kurotsuchi los miraba fríamente, con su puño derecho al frente de su rostro.

\- ¿Eh?- La princesa se mostró extrañada de ver al Shogun del Raigun encima de ella

\- ¡¿En qué momento…?!- Touma volteó a ver sorprendido a sus amigos en peligros tras deshacerse de seis Hollows más de las decenas a los que combatía, liderados por Merlin

\- ¡Hollows, láncenme sus Raiton!- Grito el Doctor Diabólico a sus sirvientes.

Todos los seres artificiales obedecieron al instante, lanzando con sus manos el Jutsu usado colectivamente segundos antes hacia su líder, que los recibió de lleno, concentrando todo ese Chakra a su alrededor, desconcertando a Naruto, Azula y Sasuke por la enorme cantidad de Chakra que el Shogun del Raigun podían controlar a su alrededor…

\- Éste es mi mejor Jutsu… ¡Kizuna (Lazos)!- La gran cantidad de Chakra comenzaba a reunirse en el puño derecho de Mayuri -¡Con este Jutsu hago mío el poder de mis sirvientes y lo libero en un único ataque súper concentrado…!- Declaró imponente el demonio, ante la incredulidad de los alumnos de Ryu y el estudiante de Kakashi -¡Ahora los enviaré al otro mundo!-

"Kh…" Azula apretó los dientes "¡Si escapo con el Undoufuujin, Sasuke quedará hecho polvo…!" Volteó de reojo a su espalda, para ver al atónito y paralizado Uchiha

\- ¡Naruto, Azula!- Gritó el peliazul con visible impotencia, después de que Merlin le cortara el paso

\- ¡Lo veré en el infierno!- Exclamó con expresión demencial el Shogun del Raigun para finalmente liberar su poderoso Jutsu…

Sin embargo, en ese momento, una silueta oscura tomó posición justo frente a Naruto y Azula, sin poderse distinguir más allá de su forma básica: por su forma corporal podía distinguirse como una mujer de cabello al hombro que no parecía vestir más allá de un traje ajustado a su tonificado cuerpo, quien recibió de lleno el brutal ataque de Mayuri sin inmutarse, disipando el Chakra eléctrico en todas direcciones frente a ella, sin que ninguno de los tres humanos recibiera daño en lo absoluto…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- El Doctor Diabólico miraba incrédulo su fracaso, con sus ojos queriendo casi abandonar sus cuencas.

Naruto, Azula y Sasuke entonces voltearon a ver a la persona que los había protegido y ya con la luz del Raiton pudieron por fin verla a detalle: comprobaron que era una mujer con un traje púrpura ceñido a su cuerpo que la cubría del cuello para abajo excepto por las puntas de sus dedos, los cuales eran de metal…

Mayuri en cambio la podía ver de frente, notando de inmediato que lucía un puchero de molestia en su rostro, que aparentaba ser humano, pero de la barbilla para abajo también era completamente de metal y su cuerpo parecía emular alguna clase de máquina con forma humana. Bajo sus ojos ámbar con pupilas idénticas a las que poseía Orochimaru, lucía dos hawkeye de metal.

Todos lucían incrédulos en el campo de batalla por tan repentina aparición que había salvado a Azula, a Naruto y a Sasuke. Incluso las hostilidades se detuvieron ante la expectativa por esa misteriosa persona, entidad o lo que fuera…

"¿Quién es…?" Se preguntó la desconcertada princesa

"¿U-Una mujer de metal?" Pensó el incrédulo Uchiha

\- ¿Un nuevo enemigo?- Touma se mostraba igual de confundido que todos "Pero… ¿Entonces por qué salvo a Azula y a Naruto?"

\- Kh…- Mayuri contenía la frustración ante el fallo de su ataque y más que nada, ante esa mirada irrespetuosa por parte de esa mujer que si bien era bonita, eso palidecía ante el misterio de su identidad

\- ¡Seas quien seas también te enviaré al infierno por entrometida!- Finalmente, el Shogun del Raigun estalló en rabia -¡Nadie se mete conmigo y vive para contarlo!-

"¿Entonces Mayuri tampoco la conoce?" Azula volteó todavía más extrañada hacia el descolocado Shogun del Raigun

\- Yo soy la asombrosa servidora de Orochimaru-sama creada a partir del peón…- La chica sonrió desafiante -¡Erica es mi nombre!-

\- E-Erica…- Murmuró débilmente el rubio

"¿Creada a partir del peón?" Pensó la castaña, recuperando su frialdad característica

\- ¡Orochimaru-sama me envió a ponerte en tu lugar, ya que no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana con un ejército del Tengun!- La mujer comenzó a levitar hacia el todavía sorprendido Shogun del Raigun a extraordinaria velocidad -¡Además, sabes a la perfección que Naruto y sus amigos son cosa de Orochimaru-sama!-

\- Agh…- Gimió ahogadamente el Shogun del Raigun, siendo estrangulado por la firme mano derecha de la discretamente sonriente Erica

\- ¡Mayuri-sama!- Exclamó Merlin, dejando de lado al arquero y dirigiéndose a rescatar a su líder -¡Suéltalo, perra! ¡Todos maten a esa mujer!- Gritó furibunda la bella mujer mientras se dirigía junto con los Hollows a atacar directamente a la recién llegada…

Ante la mirada expectante de Naruto, Azula, Touma, así como el totalmente boquiabierto Sasuke, Erica sólo necesitaba de su mano libre para dejar fuera de combate a los Hollows con simples golpes tras esquivar sus ataques con milimétrica precisión, destrozándoles las alas para que cayeran al helado mar sin poder hacer nada con una facilidad enorme…

\- ¡Maldita…!- Merlin se mostró realmente furiosa -¡Ahora probarás mi habilidad secreta y quedarás hecha trizas!- Cerró los ojos por un momento -¡Mugen (Infinito)!- Realizando un único de mano, activó su misterioso poder -Ahora puedo lanzarte Ninjutsu que jamás se extinguirá hasta que yo lo decida… ¡Muere! ¡Niiton: Hidoi Taiyou (Elemento Sol: Sol Cruel)!- Una esfera brillante de enorme tamaño que emulaba el intenso brillo del astro rey se manifestó delante de la mano derecha de la asistente del Mairyou, la cual apuntaba hacia la pelinegra -¡Tú quedarás hecha cenizas y a Mayuri-sama no le pasará nada! ¡Desaparece…!- La enorme esfera brillante de varios metros de diámetro se dirigía hacia la sirviente de Orochimaru

\- ¡Tus trucos no resistirán la fuerza de mi puño…!- Erica, contrario a lo esperado, se lanzó directamente hacia el intimidante sol en miniatura ante la incredulidad de todos…

Fue engullida por la esfera luminosa, ante la expectativa de una Merlin de expresión fría, que se sentía ganadora al pensar que su poderoso Jutsu sería suficiente para reducir a esa mujer a cenizas y con la habilidad única de no afectar a Mayuri, pronto su líder estaría libre y podrían continuar con su objetivo de llevar a Naruto ante el Rey Dragón Demonio para que el Shogun del Raigun fuera reconocido y ascendido en la jerarquía del Tengun…

\- Listo, se acabó el…- La sonrisa de Merlin pronto pasó a una incredulidad con los ojos totalmente abiertos y los vasos capilares bien resaltados

\- ¡Geschoss Schlag (Golpe de Misil)…!-

Erica emergió del Niiton de Merlin y le propino un brutal golpe en el vientre a extraordinaria velocidad, produciendo incluso una onda de choque perceptible tras la sensual azabache, que con el puño incrustado, simplemente se dobló totalmente vencida, para termina sobre el hombro derecho de una pelinegra metálica que sonreía visiblemente confiada en sus habilidades…

Tras ella, el sol a escala se disipó casi al instante, al perder el poder de Merlin que lo mantenía activo.

\- ¡Maldita…!-

\- ¡Te mataremos…!-

Los Hollows se precipitaron contra la pelinegra, quien solamente con su mano izquierda se bastó para derribar con increíble facilidad a los sirvientes de Mayuri, los cuales terminaban incrustados en glaciares o hundidos en el mar ante el poderoso puño de Erica, quien ya sonreía de forma engreída.

\- ¡Kinder (Niños), es pan comido deshacerse de ustedes!-

\- Kh… M-Me… ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Kokuen (Llamas negras)…!-

Inesperadamente, el Shogun del Raigun pudo liberarse del agarre lo suficiente como para poder lanzarse a quemarropa, a la altura del rostro, un poderoso Jutsu Katon de llamas negra con su mano derecha…

\- Muere…- Mayuri sonrió al creer que la cabeza de su enemiga había sido carbonizada entre las poderosas llamas oscuras

\- ¡Ah, como fastidias!- Erica reapareció ilesa, con un gesto de enfado exagerado y segundos después le propinó un brutal golpe en la boca del estómago al Doctor Diabólico

\- A-Agh…- El demonio quedó boquiabierto con los ojos visiblemente resaltados tras el poderoso golpe -C-Como…- Tosió sangre antes de continuar -Cómo resististe mi Jutsu… Y-Y además… También el poder del K-Kizuna- Murmuró el Shogun del Raigun al borde de la inconsciencia -¿Q-Qué, e-eres…?-

\- ¡Imbécil!- Replicó enojada la azabache -¡Orochimaru-sama me creó con su Kinjutsu a partir de un peón de ajedrez fabricado con Adamantium!- Los alumnos de Ryu miraron incrédulos a la mujer -Dicho de otro modo, mi cuerpo es de Adamantium puro…-

\- ¡¿Qué…?!- Naruto, Azula y Touma no pudieron evitar mostrarse estupefactos ante tal revelación

\- No hay Chakra capaz de dañar éste cuerpo…- La mujer torció su sonrisa al ver que Mayuri finalmente había perdido el conocimiento, reorientándose hacia los alumnos de Ryu una vez que Touma se reunió con sus amigos -Claro que si hablamos de gente como el todopoderoso Nubes u Orochimaru-sama, que blande un arma del mismo material, la cosa cambia un poquito- En ese momento, Erica enfocó su mirada en Sasuke -Oye, enano… ¿Esa arma que llevas es tuya?- El aterrorizado Sasuke simplemente negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

\- Vaya, quien sea el dueño, debe ser alguien casi tan genial como yo como para usar un arma así…- La chica suavizó su expresión

\- ¡¿Qué estás esperando para aniquilarnos si eres nuestra enemiga?!- Las inesperadas palabras de Touma llamaron la atención de todos

\- Pues, yo no soy como ésta rata traicionera…- Tomó a Mayuri de la solapa posterior de su ropa, mostrándose escalofriantemente afable, con una sonrisa empática -¡Yo soy con orgullo una subordinada directa de Orochimaru-sama! Si los ataco a traición ahora, simplemente sería antinatural para mí… Yo soy de la idea de que si vamos a jugarnos la vida en el futuro, sea en igualdad de condiciones- Comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hacia el cielo -¡Inevitablemente nos enfrentaremos, así que cuando llegue el momento, yo opino que se hagan más fuertes para que valga la pena! ¡Mis cuatro compañeros y yo los esperamos en Asgard! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Finalmente con sus prisioneros en mano, Erica se convirtió en la esfera de luz del Undoufuujin y despareció en la inmensidad del manto celeste

\- Azula… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el arquero a su amiga

\- Eh, sí no te preocupes…- Contestó la princesa con semblante preocupado -Touma… Ella dijo que fue creada a partir de un peón… ¿Cierto?-

\- Sé lo que piensas…- Replicó el Hashiba -El peón es la pieza más básica y débil en el ajedrez-

\- ¿En verdad será la más débil?- Cuestionó la princesa

\- Me gustaría pensar que no…- Respondió el preocupado Touma, sin despegar la mirada del punto hacia donde había partido su nueva enemiga

\- Debemos volver…- Murmuró Naruto, rompiendo el breve e incómodo silencio -Hay mucho que hacer en Kiri…-

\- Es cierto- Azula sonrió suavemente, recuperando un poco de calma -Hay mucho heridos a los cuales atender…-

A pesar de la desconcertante escena anterior, el grupo se dio el lujo de relajarse un poco tras lograr su objetivo para finalmente decidirse a volver a Kiri.

…

Nubes se encontraba en su trono, flanqueado a la derecha por Choun Shiryuu y a la izquierda por Diva, escuchando por parte de ésta última el resumen de lo que había acontecido en la zona cercana a Asgard.

\- Así que rápidamente ha debutado el nuevo grupo creado por Orochimaru, veo que ya no pierde el tiempo como antes…- El chico peliazul sonrió malicioso

\- Sin mencionar que usted ha sido muy generoso con él, Nubes-sama- Diva sonrió suavemente -Entregarle esas piezas de Adamantium para que pudiera hacer a sus propios seguidores… Realmente se lució-

\- Es normal…- El líder del Tengun sonrió suavemente -Orochimaru ya no puede estar rodeado de basura como la que lo escoltaba antes, necesita una escolta realmente acorde a su nivel- Adoptó un gesto serio de forma repentina -Bien, aquí llegan…-

Orochimaru ingresó nuevamente a la sala del trono del Rey Dragón Demonio, flanqueado por sus nuevos guerreros…

\- ¡Aquí estamos, Nubes-sama!- Declaró solemne el Sannin, ingresando con paso firme y decidido -Yo y mis cinco guerreros recién creados con mi Kinjutsu… ¡Las cinco piezas de Adamantium, vivientes e indestructibles! Creada a partir del peón… ¡Erica!- La chica que había salvado a Naruto y los demás cruzada de brazos, sonreía de forma suave

\- ¿Qué hay?- La chica de metal cerró los ojos, aumentando la expresión de su sonrisa

\- Creado a partir de la Torre… ¡Alphonse!-

Era un ser de más de dos metros de altura, más similar a una armadura para un hombre robusto que un individuo como tal, tenía una apariencia intimidante, con un casco que emulaba una dentadura de bestia feroz al frente, un pico salía de su frente y un largo tocado blanco emergía de la parte posterior de su cabeza que le llegaba a la cintura. Sus hombros eran gruesos y estaban recubiertos por una placa curva sobre la que estaban montadas tres puntas afiladas en cada una y su cabeza estaba rodeada por un cuello alto. En lo que podría definirse como los agujeros para sus ojos, se asomaban dos resplandores de color ámbar, en la misma tonalidad que los orbes de pupilas alargadas de Erica.

\- Buenas tardes…- Saludo educadamente el enorme ser

Dio un paso al frente para presentarse con una leve reverencia con la cabeza en actitud respetuosa.

\- Creado a partir del Caballero… ¡Mercurymon!-

El siguiente guerrero tenía un cuerpo humanoide metálico de color verde oscuro en el torso y las extremidades, unido por secciones negras en brazos y muslos, con detalles rojos y amarillos. Carecía de cuello, al consistir su cuerpo en una vaga forma de estrella en la que su cabeza cónica estaba unida al resto de su anatomía. En lugar de un rostro como tal, lucía un espejo redondo en el que sólo eran distinguibles unos labios rojos que se mantenían con expresión seria. Portaba dos grandes escudos circulares cuyas superficies eran también de espejo y poseía otro espejo, de forma rectangular, situado en el pecho y uno análogo en su espalda.

\- Saludos cordiales- Dijo sobriamente el ser tan particular

Se mantuvo en su lugar, con las manos en la cintura, como si mirara indiferente a los presentes.

\- Creado a partir del Alfil… ¡Bisharp!-

El aludido era un individuo de cabeza redondeada en la parte superior y en la inferior con forma similar a la de un casco de armadura samurái, la cual estaba coronada por una intimidante cuchilla de interior dorado. Su rostro era amarillo, si bien era geométrico de forma triangular y se le veían unos ojos de color ámbar pequeños y carentes de pupilas. Cuerpo negro y con dos cuchillas curvas cuyas puntas apuntaban al frente, con hombros rojos que unían brazos delgados y gruesos antebrazos con sólo una palma y pulgares puntiagudos, de los cuales sobresalían dos cuchillas con el resto del cuerpo, piernas gruesas de color rojo en la unión con el torso y de forma vagamente cónica en la parte inferior.

\- A sus órdenes- El sujeto de aura sombría pronunció con tranquilidad

Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera ajeno al asunto, aunque dio un paso al frente.

\- Y finalmente, creada a partir de la Reina… ¡Machina!-

La última en ser presentada era una criatura de forma humanoide, cuyo rasgo principal era su femenino cuerpo negro de prominentes senos sobre el cual estaba montada su cabeza alargada hacia arriba, de rostro plateado en marcado en un contorno negro y ojos de esclerótica dorada, carentes del resto de la estructura ocular y un monóculo rojo delante del orbe izquierdo, con su cuerpo recubierto desde la punta de su cabeza y hasta sus hombros, brazos incluidos, por una cubierta dorada. De la cintura para abajo su cuerpo, que parecía carecer de extremidades, estaba cubierto por un manto de seda blanca similar a un vestido, usando también un velo conectado a sus brazos. Llevaba un abanico en la mano derecha.

\- Lista para el deber, Orochimaru-sama, Maryuou Nubes-san- Declaró con elegancia la reina del grupo.

La última de las piezas se colocó a la misma altura que su creador.

\- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger Asgard y acabar con los alumnos de Akahei!- El Sannin declaró enérgico -Seremos la defensa perfecta… ¡Iron Courtain (Cortina de Hierro)!-

Orochimaru se colocó al frente, flanqueado a la derecha por Machina y Erica, mientras que a la izquierda, lo custodiaban Bisharp, Mercurymon y Alphonse…

\- ¡Súper, Orochimaru!- Nubes sonrió complacido -Y obviamente tú eres el Rey… Está bien- El intimidante peliazul cerró los ojos suavemente -Cuando acaben con Naruto y los mosquitos que lo siguen, te dejaré lo que quede de la tierra para que hagas lo que quieras con ella… Y entonces, el Rey Serpiente será temido por todo el Ningenkai…-

…

 **Notas**

Bien, lo primero es recordar que Merlin es un personaje de Nanatsu no Taizai, que tiene la habilidad de potenciar sus hechizos en este caso, como si fueran ilimitados hasta que ella los desactiva, de ahí deriva su habilidad para el fic de potenciar sus Jutsu de forma que tengan duración indefinida, aunque claro que no le sirvió para nada… Sobre su Jutsu, hago referencia también al personaje Escanor.

Sasuke se integra al grupo más que nada para mostrar la diferencia entre lo que vendría siendo el canon de Naruto con relación a la cronología del fic: canónicamente, apenas se vendría dando la batalla en el valle del fin antes del timeskip, que ya quedó hecho trizas por Azula, Shiryu, Piccolo y Weregarurumon en la cronología del fic.

Ahora, haciendo un apartado un tanto especial, sobre la nueva escolta de Orochimaru:

Erica es un personaje de uno de mis mangas favoritos, Gunnm, aparece específicamente en Last Order y principalmente, en Mars Chronicle, donde se muestra una personalidad extrañamente cruel a la vez que bromista y extrovertida, además de que tienen tintes de verdadera sicópata y a veces se le escapan términos en alemán. En el fic omitiré la parte donde actúa por momentos como loca desquiciada. En cuanto a su físico, en el fic sería igual que en su contraparte manga, solamente que canónicamente es de cabello rubio y tiene los ojos azules, este contraste entre la original y la del fic es debido a la fuerte influencia que Orochimaru tiene sobre ella, al ser la pieza del ajedrez de Adamantium de la jerarquía más baja.

Alphonse es de sobra conocido como el segundo protagonista en Fullmetal Alchemist. Aquí su estado natural es la forma que tuvo como armadura tras el intento fallido de transmutación humana y hasta donde se pueda mantendré la personalidad de su contraparte canónica para la versión del fic aparte de los obvios e inevitables cambios. Físicamente es idéntico a su versión canon, salvo la evidente ausencia de la runa de sangre en su interior, que no será hueco.

Mercurymon es tal vez el que se mantendrá distinto a su contraparte canónica en cuanto a personalidad. El digimon de Digimon Frontier era desalmado y traicionero, además de ir por su propio camino durante la historia. La versión del fic será distinta en ese aspecto, pero no revelaré mucho de su personalidad ahora, sino conforme vaya avanzando el fic. Físicamente, el digimon canónico y el del fic son idénticos.

Bisharp es un caso específico. Dado que los Pokemon realmente no tienen personalidad definida salvo excepciones como los Pokes de los protas, construiré la personalidad del Pokemon Acero-Oscuro, que es exactamente igual a su contraparte canon, salvo la obvia diferencia de sus ojos.

Finalmente, Queen Machina, es la consorte de King Mondo, el antagonista principal en Power Rangers Zeo. Realmente, la Reina del Machine Empire era un personaje prácticamente de fondo durante la historia, por lo que al igual que Bisharp iré construyendo su personalidad casi desde cero.

Sobre un apartado especial, siento que en el anime latino, la voz es una parte esencial de los personajes, por eso de repente salían ciertos detalles de coincidencia de voz o cosas por el estilo, como en el caso de Touma y Shiryu, así que pienso hacer guiños en esos apartados y en el caso de la escolta Iron Courtain, las voces que en Latinoamérica tuvieron fueron: Mercurymon - Mario Hernández, Alphonse - Johnny Torres y Queen Machina - Magda Giner. Para Bisharp, los Pokemon mantienen la voz del inglés ya que sólo dicen sus nombres y por ende, imagino al alfil con la voz del genial Roberto Mendiola, que le dio voz a uno de los villanos favoritos de mi infancia: Myotismon. Bisharp tendría entonces ese mismo registro de voz. Para Erica, en Gunnm únicamente hay dos ovas en los que sólo apareció la protagonista Gally, así que igualmente, la imaginé con cierta libertad y la pensé con la voz de la genial Annie Rojas en el personaje Starlight Glimmer.

Finalmente, de la triada del fic, Diva, Nubes y Choun Shiryuu, la vampiresa es la única que tiene voz en la excelente actriz Xóchitl Ugarte. A la Espadachín Legendaria entonces la imagino con la voz de la joven y talentosa Jéssica Ortiz. Para el antagonista principal del fic, con su voz distorsionada no hay forma de identificarla, pero ya revelada su particular apariencia, a Nubes lo escucho con la voz que la única Laura Torres da a sus personajes como Shippo de Inuyasha, con el fin de contrastar ese torno infantil con su evidente presencia imponente y su maldad inherente.

Bien, creo que de momento eso sería todo.


End file.
